


The Morettis' - A Different Family Dynamic

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Dominance, Female Submissiveness, Homosexuality, Incest, Lesbianism, M/M, Male Submissiveness, Multi, Other, Pedophilia, Sociopath(s), bi-sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 145
Words: 687,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: The story of a Sicilian family that for centuries had provided a special service to married couples.  The Moretti family members are bound by a special moral code that enables them to provide their services."WARNING - THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART - IF MURDER, INCEST, PEDOPHILIA, HOMOSEXUALITY, LESBIANISM, AND GENERAL MAYHEM ARE NOT FOR YOU - DO NOT READ THIS STORY - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!"
Relationships: Original Child Character(s) - Relationship, Original Female Character(s) - Relationship, original male character(s) - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author. Websites claiming to be in compliance with 17 U.S.C. § 512 and the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (“DCMA”) but not adhering to the statue law will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.

Columbus Place, located in the Village of Lawrence, New York, is a dead end street that contains seven magnificent specimens of the bygone era houses of the late nineteenth century. The cul-de-sac can only be reached from Mott Avenue which is lined with houses that were all built in the early 1920’s and 1930’s. The seven houses on Columbus Place were all built in the late 1890’s and it is the only street in the Village of Lawrence that is gated and privately owned. The only way someone gains access to the street is to present oneself at the guard house and request you be announced to the party you are there to see. At the top of the cul-de-sac is where the first house was built and sits on fifteen acres of land. The six other houses situated on either side of the main house each sit on six acres of land. The beauty of Columbus Place is the trees that line the street and those that surround the periphery of the property as a whole. The houses were built by an immigrant family that came to America in the early 1870’s and the generations that followed still reside in the houses today. The village government tried for years to get the family to deed the street over to the township; but, the family would never accept their monetary offer no matter how exorbitant it was in relation to the size and length of the street. The State of New York continues to take a laissez faire attitude when they are asked to step in and force the family to turn the street over to the Village of Lawrence.

The main house is a three story Victorian mansion that is surrounded on all four sides by a full porch. The front of the house has two ornate glass mahogany doors and six windows on each side of them. The design of the interior of the house is different from the typical center hall Victorian; because, when you walk through the front doors you enter a great room that is surrounded by an interior balcony at the second floor level. The ceiling of the great room is the floor of the third story. Walking straight back from the front doors takes you to the large kitchen, pantry, and servant’s quarters. On each side of the great room is a floor to ceiling double wide fireplace with a brick hearth that extended four feet in front of each cavernous fire pit opening. On either side of the fireplace are four windows large enough to let in a considerable amount of ambient daylight. The architectural wonder is the placement of the two staircases that lead to the second floor. How they were fit into the corners of the room without compromising the architectural integrity of the design is an amazing feat of architectural engineering.

The second floor of the main house originally had six bedrooms and three bathrooms that over the years were modified into one master bedroom suite with a sitting room, and master bathroom. The sitting room has a small wood burning potbellied stove strategically placed to heat the entire master bedroom area. The remaining four bedrooms each have their own private bath and a smaller wood burning potbellied stove. The beauty of the master bedroom suite is the oversized bay window with a built in bench seat that overlooks the rear portion of the land the house sits on. The floors are all random width pegged oak floors that have been resurfaced through the years and are still as sturdy and beautiful as the day they were installed. All the woodwork and doors are solid oak and hand stained to compliment the color of the oak floors. The rooms were either painted or papered to keep the ambiance of the Victorian period when the house was erected.

The third floor is finished but is not subdivided into smaller rooms so it is used for storage as is the attic above it. Over the years it became an indoor play area for the children or a place for the either of the adults to find some solace in the room’s emptiness. Certain private meetings are held on the third floor; but, through the years and changing attitudes have allowed them to move the meetings to the great or dining room on the first floor.

\-------------------------

Mario Moretti, 53, born on December 25, 1953 is the present patriarch of the houses that line Columbus Place. He is the third generation patriarch of Moretti to reside in the Victorian manor house; but, only a second generation Italian-American. His wife, Lucia Moretti nee Russo was born on April 29, 1955 and they were married on August 10, 1973. Mario Moretti does not have a college education; but, that did not stop him from building the area’s largest and most profitable masonry companies. He learned his trade from an uncle starting when he was a strapping lad of thirteen. Each summer he would toil carrying totes of bricks up ladders or scaffolding to the men who themselves were toiling to build the exterior walls of a building or other types of architectural masonry walls or walkways. As the years passed, he grew stronger and smarter both in school and at work. By the time he was eighteen years old, he knew everything about masonry and the business of starting and building his own company. His father was proud of him for learning what he needed to in school to graduate; but, was most proud of his abilities as a mason and a budding businessman.

He met his wife while working in mid-town Manhattan while repairing the outer façade of the Macy’s building at 34th Street and Herald Square. The meeting was pure happenstance as a small amount of cement fell from the third story scaffold and splattered all over one of the shoes and stockings of a girl standing waiting for the light to change so she could cross the street. Lucia Russo was a sixteen year old just out of school for the summer and looking for part time employment. She was headed to a job interview at Lord and Taylor which at that time was considered one of Macy’s chief rivals in the retail department store business. As she stood there horrified at what happened, Mario having climbed down from his perch on the scaffolding approached her, bare-chested, sweating, and was immediately taken by her beauty. He offered to take her into Macy’s to purchase new stockings and shoes for her. He explained to her that she should allow him to make things right; because, it was his fault she had wet cement on her right leg and shoe. Lucia flustered that she was standing in front of an Adonis, checked her watch, saw that she had enough time to take him up on his offer, and that was the beginning of their courtship. 

Lucia Russo was from a traditional old world Italian family that maintained their old world view of dating and courtship. Their courtship was overseen by Lucia’s mother and before they could actually date, Mario had to approach Lucia’s dad to ask his permission to just spend some time with her. As impossible as it may sound happening in New York City and not a small town in Sicily, Lucia’s mother and her aunt chaperoned them on their dates for the first eighteen months of their courtship. Neither Mario nor Lucia complained as they were happy just to spend time together; because, she had to finish high school and he had to work to keep himself from falling into debt; but, more importantly to save money for when he married Lucia Russo and made her Lucia Moretti. He also didn’t worry about any sexual frustration or horniness because he’d been fucking women since he was twelve years old and continued to fuck women as he dated Lucia. Mario Moretti was of Sicilian heritage and was endowed with what his lovers liked to call an _‘Italian Sausage’_ of monumental proportions. His buds call him the _‘Italian Stallion’_.

Lucia continued her high school education; but, put off any idea of attending college. Her parents wanted her to go; but, they could not convince her of the benefits of a college education. They were also aware of the rumors about the Moretti family and their sexual hijinks. Her parents were thankful that Mario was more than a gentleman. He was respectful to everyone he came in contact with at the Russo house. He went out of his way to do things around the house so much so that Mr. Russo had to stop him sometimes; because, he felt he was truly going overboard. He didn’t need to impress the family as they could see he was treating their daughter exceptionally well.

Lucia Russo graduated high school in June of 1973 and the on August 10, 1973 she was wed to Mario Moretti in a ceremony that was held at his parent’s house on Columbus Place. Considering the short amount of time between her graduation, Mario’s asking her father’s permission to marry his daughter, and the actual ceremony; the number of guests attending the ceremony and reception was shocking. The largest number of guests was from the Moretti side which also included business associates and people of special interest, such as federal and state legislators and judges. The number of envelopes packed into the white satin satchel was a sign of the guests reverence and adulation for the Moretti family as well as for the Russo family. The ceremony started at 1:00PM when Cardinal O’Hara began his invocation and ended an hour-and-a-half later when Mario Moretti kissed Lucia Moretti his blushing bride of 18 to the adulation of the gathered guests. They walked down the temporary stone path to the circus sized tent where the reception was being held. Outside the main entrance to the reception area was where the families set up the traditional post ceremony receiving line. Mario’s mother and father were first in line, then Mario and Lucia, and then Lucia’s mother and father completed the receiving line. Mario and Lucia decided to have his best man and her maid-of-honor relieved of standing and shaking the hands of nearly six hundred and fifty people.

The reception started as soon as the last guest had congratulated the newlyweds and found their seats in the cavernous tent. The stage for the band was on the left as you entered the tent and directly in front of it was a very nice sized parquet dance floor. The dais where Mario, Lucia, the best man, and her maid-of-honor sat was situated against the right side of the tent with a nice wide alleyway between the tables so the members seated on the dais could easily access the dance floor. The tables for all the invited guests were spread through the remaining interior of the tent between the dais and the dance floor. The catering company was given access to the family kitchen and except for the ten tier wedding cake, all the preparation and cooking was done in the kitchen of the Victorian Manor house. Mario and Lucia Moretti were introduced to the guests by the band leader at 3:30PM, the caterer began the food service at 4:15PM, the band played close to non-stop, and the reception finally broke up some six hours later when the gates to Columbus Place were closed for the evening.

Mario and Lucia Moretti spent the first night of their marriage in the house on Columbus Place where they knew Mario’s father had expected them to reside. Their flight for Italy was not scheduled to leave until the next evening so the consummation of their marriage would take place in the house they would return to after their two week all expenses paid honeymoon in Italy. Mario, ever the gentleman, carried Lucia across the threshold of the house, placed her on her feet in front of him still in her white lace, satin, and silk wedding dress, and gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He opened his lips and gently slipped his tongue between her lips which she responded to by opening her mouth so they could enjoy the fluttering of their tongues in their first French kiss. As he held Lucia close to his body, Mario could feel the tension course through her body and heard a small gasp pass through her thin lips as she felt his manhood press against her.

He stepped back holding his teenage wife gently around her waist and said, “Lucia, you are the light of my life. This is a very special night and I promise to be more than gentle. God, has brought us together and it my duty as a man to make you into the woman you so yearn to be; but, Lucia the nervousness and fear you are feeling is natural.”

Lucia Moretti looked up at her husband, the man she was going to give her body to after avowing her love for him before God, their families, and the gathered guests could not stifle the tears that gently tumbled over her lower eyelids and coursed down her rosy cheeks. As she tried to stop her childish crying, she whispered as she wept, “Mario, I love you so much; but, I fear I will not be the woman you expect. My mother and your mother spoke to me at length about tonight. I spent many a night in private conversations with your mother about my future as a Moretti wife. I am a virgin and I am not knowledgeable or worldly in the art of lovemaking. I fear you will leave me after the first night due to my fear and lack of experience.”

Mario used of his strength to scoop Lucia up into his arms; pushed the front door closed with his right foot, and carried her to the upstairs master bedroom where he gently placed her on her feet at the foot of their marital bed. He took her into his arms, kissed her, and without having to prompt Lucia felt her open her mouth giving him access to her tongue. As the kissed, Mario gently rubbed and caressed her back. He found the clasp and the hidden zipper that kept her lace, satin, and silk wedding dress closed around her body. Mario tried to unhook the clasp; but, found it difficult and instead of fighting with it he broke the kiss, stepped back, and turned his young wife around so he could gain access to the parts of her wedding dress that he needed to open. Lucia did not say anything as she felt her husband begin to open the back of her wedding dress thus opening her to being naked for the first time in front of someone other than her mother or a doctor. As soon as the zipper was open all the way, he turned her around to face him again.

Lucia expected him to push the dress from her shoulders freeing her upper body, release the clasp on her bra, and turn her to face him thus exposing her bare breasts to him for the first time. Mario did not do as she expected; instead, he turned her back to him still covered in her wedding dress and he placed his lips on hers again. She was taken by how slow and so gentle he was with her. Lucia expected him to ravish her without any concern for her wellbeing. She felt his calloused yet somehow soft hands slowly slide up and down the bare skin of her back that was exposed due to the opening of the zipper. As Mario continued kissing her lips and caressing just a small portion of her exposed skin, she began to feel the waves of stress and nervousness slip away to be replaced a perception of calm and an increasing sexual desire. Mario Moretti was using his experience to calm her nerves and open the door to sexual pleasure for her. He felt her begin to relax in his arms and took her to the next level of their consummation of their marriage.

While keeping his mouth pressed against hers as their tongues played in each other’s mouth, he moved his body ever so slightly away from hers and began to remove the wedding dress from her shoulders. Lucia had presence of mind to release her hold on her husband so he could peel the dress from her upper body and arms. At the point where he could no longer lower the dress, he was amazed that she was able to remove her arms from the long sleeves and maintain their fervent kissing. Mario used his hands to push the dress off her hips and when it had settled around her knees he picked her up. He did not lay her down on their marital bed; but, held her as he moved to the side of the bed closest to the bathroom. Holding her close to him he began to kiss her again; but. this time with a purpose. As she melted into his arms with her arms around his waist, she felt him release the clasps that held her bra around her body. The strapless bra slipped from her body onto the floor between their feet.

Mario broke the kiss, leaned back and for the first time gazed upon Lucia’s pert breasts. Her areola were in perfect proportion to the size of her breasts and her nipples where just two small nubs that stood at the center of each areola. Lucia expected him to touch them and possibly kiss them; but, again she was amazed the he just stepped back to gaze upon her near naked body. She stood there still wearing her satin white five inch high heels, white pure silk lace topped thigh high stockings, white lace garter belt attached to the lace of her stockings, and a pair of white lace and satin panties that barely covered her sexuality. Mario made no effort to remove his tuxedo. He just stood in front of his newlywed bride and smiled at her beauty. He raised his hands and for the first time in their two year courtship, Mario gently placed his calloused hands on her supple breasts. Lucia gasped at his touch not from fear; but, from mounting sexual desire. She looked up at her husband moved so she could initiate another kiss by placing her hands on his arms and stepping into him to place her lips on his. As they kissed, she moved her hands from his arms and made an effort to touch him where she had never touched another boy or man.

Mario felt her hands moving towards his crotch. He broke the kiss, took her hands from his body, and whispered to her, “This night is all about you, Lucia. I am going to make love to you. I am going to be gentle. I want to assure you that tonight will be the most fulfilling and happiest day of your life. I love you. I want you to just let me lead you and when you awaken tomorrow morning you’ll be more than just my friend and my wife. You’ll be my special lover, someone that will always take precedence in my life.”

She didn’t reply. She allowed him to take her hands and place them on his shoulders as he moved to pick her up and lay her on their marital bed. She lay there waiting not knowing what he expected of her. Mario took his right hand and caressed her face, smiling he said, “I love you”, as he moved to the end of the bed where her wedding dress lay. He leaned forward and opened the clasps on her garter belt that were holding the tops of the pure silk stockings giving him access to the lace and satin wedding panties which were very obviously soaked from her emotional sexual state. Mario looked into her obsidian eyes as he ever so gently pulled her panties down and off her dark smooth legs. He could see Lucia trembling aware that in a few moments her life would change forever. Mario Moretti, the man she met before entering her junior year in high school who was more than a total gentleman during their courtship was now gazing for the first time upon the most private area of her body. Although outwardly calm, she shivered inside in expectation of her losing her virginity.

Their lovemaking the first night was gentle and very, very passionate. Mario made sure that Lucia was relaxed, comfortable, and ready to lose her virginity to an exceptionally large phallus. After exposing her sex to him, he gently placed a kiss on the outer lips of her virgin vagina. As he knelt between her legs, he began to remove pieces of his clothing making sure that he didn’t stop his lips and tongue from caressing her between her open legs. He spoke to her about being afraid of becoming a woman and not to worry as the initial pain would give way to a lifetime of pleasure. He told her of his respect her for keeping herself for her wedding night and the respect she showed her parents by living a religious, pure, and studious life. He whispered to her that tonight she would give herself to him and from this night forward she would learn and be to him what every Moretti wife was to her husband though the previous and present generations.

Lucia learned that night the first obligation of a Moretti wife. When Mario took her she lay on a small pillow that was embroidered with their names and their wedding date. She had no idea how the pillow got into their bedroom; but, in subsequent years she figured out who placed it behind one of the pillows on the bed. When her hymen broke the blood from the rupture dripped onto the pillow and that was the only time it was ever used. Every Moretti wife or daughter has such a pillow in their keepsake drawer as proof of their virginity and loss of same on their wedding night.

Mario and Lucia Moretti made love three times before they both feel asleep in each other arms. Neither of them cared that they were sweaty from their last go round as Lucia became accustomed to having his large phallus embedded in her body. Mario did not ask her to provide oral pleasure or be in any other sexual position except the missionary position while they made love. His total concentration was on her and her burgeoning sexuality. Lucia gave herself to him willingly and openly after the first painful insertion of his member into her. As they copulated, she moaned his name and vowed to be all he wanted her to be when they were making sexual love with and to one another. Their last copulation before falling asleep was exceptional; because, for the first time Mario buried the full length of his phallus into his wife and moaned as he pressed himself into and against her unobstructed sex.

\------------------------

Mario & Lucia Moretti – July 1980

Lucia Moretti brought two beautiful daughters into the world and tried for several months to convince her husband that they should try to conceive a boy; but, Mario was content with his two extremely beautiful and healthy daughters. A son would make it easier to maintain the Moretti name and their special place in the hearts and minds of those that took advantage of their special offerings; but, if his girls found the right men for marriage the status of the Moretti family would not be jeopardized. Lucia was happy staying home and raising the girls while Mario continued to work at growing his business which he continued to do rather successfully. The one thing both of them agreed upon was the education of their daughters Raffaella and Apollonia. They each agreed that the girls would attend and graduate college before they were allowed to marry and continue the with the Moretti specialty.

It was during the early years of their marriage that Lucia became totally aware of her responsibility to her status as the wife of a Moretti man. Mario Moretti, like his father and younger brother, were men honored for their ability to sexually stimulate and impregnate any woman. The Moretti wives accepted their husband’s ability to spread their seed among the couples who came to them seeking help in having children. The children borne of these liaisons were not tied to the Moretti family as the husbands were always listed on the birth certificates as the fathers. The couples who were granted an audience with Mario and Lucia Moretti were educated in the terms and conditions of having a child sired by a Moretti man. Each husband had to decide the level of his involvement with the relationship between his wife and the Moretti man. The wife’s obligation was to the Moretti wife for her allowing her husband to copulate in the privacy of the woman’s home so she could attain the goal of conceiving a child. The weeks and days before her marriage to Mario, Lucia’s mother-in-law explained what would be expected of the man and woman who her husband was asked to impregnate in reference to both of them.

Her first couple was an older man married to someone she knew from high school. When Lucia was a freshman she was a senior. Jennifer Smith married a man seven years older than her two years after graduating high school and finishing cosmetology school. Adam Richter ran an upper class solon on the north shore of Long Island. He was the man that gave Jennifer her first job washing the hair of his patrons before they received their overpriced style-of-the-moment haircuts. He also was taken with her not because she was a knockout; but, because she accepted his quirkiness and slightly feminine demeanor. He asked her out on a date after she was working there for five weeks and she accepted. Adam Richter took her to New York City for dinner and a Broadway show. She had never experienced a date like that in her entire life and it included the pomp and circumstance of her high school graduation prom. Four weeks after that date, Adam Richter and Jennifer Standish eloped to Maryland to get married. For approximately two years, they tried to have a child with no success.

Through friends they were told about the Moretti family and Adam and Jennifer were now sitting in Mario and Lucia’s grand entrance room across from each other. Jennifer was beside herself about not being able to conceive. They both wanted a family; but, the doctors were noncommittal as to who had the problem so they decided that it would be best for both of them to seek a solution outside the traditional medical community. Jennifer realized that she knew Lucia; but, did not understand the ramifications of Adam and her agreeing to allow Mario to impregnate her. The discussion was open and frank between the couples.

“Adam and Jennifer welcome to our house and I want you to know that if you agree to our special relationship, that relationship will be between you and the Moretti family. You have to accept that the Moretti family does not just consist of Lucia and me; but, the entire nuclear family,” said Mario opening the conversation with them.

Jennifer was the first to respond, a bit quizzically, “I don’t understand why the entire Moretti family has to know what is going on between us Mr. Moretti.”

“First Jennifer, call me Mario and address my wife as Lucia. Perhaps in the future your method of addressing us may change; but, that is up to the two of you. We may be joining into a very special relationship borne of a desire for you and Adam to have a family. The Moretti family and others too numerous to mention have been providing this type of service to couples like you since the Middle Ages. As we go through each of our obligations, you will realize that every couple before you has willingly accepted the fact the every member of the Moretti family is knowledgeable of our special relationship. If you desire that this not be known within our family, then I bid you both a fond farewell and wish you luck in conceiving and raising a family.”

Adam looked at Jennifer to see if she was willing to accept the condition that neither of them considered being part of the transaction. They were both under the impression that Jennifer would have sexual relations with Mario until such time as he did the deed. They were both looking at Mario for what he was – a stud providing a service. Adam took her right hand in his and gently squeezed and said, ‘Your call, Jen.”

“Mario, Lucia, if that is the foundation for us moving forward, then so be it. What is required of us to make this happen?”

“First, both of you must adhere to the rules of the relationship. The first, foremost, and strictest of these rules is your open and unabridged respect and fealty to my wife Lucia. Without her acceptance and your commitment to her, you will not move forward.” said Mario.

“Agreed.” they both responded simultaneously.

“Then you have to decide Adam’s involvement. He can be out of the house while I’m there. He can wait downstairs in the family room or living room. He can, if he wishes be present and watch or he can to a point take part as some husbands wish to do.”

Jennifer and Adam looked at one another and both Mario and Lucia could see the indecision on their faces. Something was passing between them and it was something that Mario had seen on previous occasions; but, he knew Lucia had no understanding of what was silently passing between the couple. Mario took his wife’s hand and squeezed it gently to try and let her know that he would explain everything to her later that evening. “Have you made a decision?”

It was Adam who responded to Mario. “How much time do we need before we have to give you a yes or no to the whole relationship? I mean…”

Mario didn’t need to hear anymore. “Mr. and Mrs. Richter if you are having second thoughts or there is something you haven’t told us about your relationship you need to step back from the decision. When people come to us they’re always ready to sign papers and move forward. We, meaning the Moretti family, do not usually allow couples to come to us more than one time; but, I see something between you two. You need to settle whatever it is. Then call us and let us know if you want to return.”

Jennifer Richter obviously flustered, stood, smoothed her knee length skirt with both hands, and asked, “Mrs. Moretti, would you please direct me to the guest powder room?”

Lucia smiled, stood, took Jennifer by her upper arm and walked with her to the back of the house where the guest bathroom was located. Mario Moretti leaned forward and stared into Adam Richter’s eyes. The man avoided eye contact with Mario. This was not a good sign and Mario needed to ascertain if he should just cancel the whole deal. Mario arose and stood in front of the sitting Adam Richter. He didn’t ask permission when he placed his right hand on Adam’s left cheek. The man did not move or flinch when he felt Mario touched his face. He just sat on the couch still not looking up at Mario’s face.

Mario gently began to rub Adam’s left cheek and felt Adam respond by pushing his face against the coarse skin of Mario’s hand. When he felt the response, Mario took the middle finger of his right hand and ran it across Adam’s lips. Again, Adam did not flinch or pull away. When he didn’t Mario took the cue and gently slipped his finger between Adam’s lips. He responded by opening his mouth and sucking the finger into his oral cavity. Mario gently slipped his finger in and out of Adam’s mouth as he felt Adam begin to swirl his tongue around his digit. It was an inopportune time for the girls to return; but, that is exactly what happened. Jennifer knew what was happening; but, Lucia was surprised at seeing Mario’s finger in Adam’s mouth. Mario looked at Jennifer, nodded, and removed his finger. He returned to his seat as did the two women.

Lucia looked at her husband; but, said nothing. Mario spoke, “How long have you known Jennifer?”

She sighed and tears formed in her eyes at the coming humiliation. She replied, “I’ve known since before we were married. I so hoped he would grow out it. He is a good lover; but, he just…”

“Have you discussed his role?” asked Mario.

“Yes, and I don’t know if I can stand to have him do what he wants to do to aid in getting me pregnant. I, damn. Please Mr. Moretti may I ask you just one question?”

“Don’t hesitate, Jennifer. I’m totally understanding of your predicament. Ask as many questions as you want to and don’t shy away from asking the tough ones. We’re not children.”

Jennifer looked over at Lucia for some sort of signal and saw her gentle smile in assurance that anything said tonight was in the strictest confidence. “How do you react to having another man help you when you’re with his wife?”

“I’ve been involved with this side of the family business since I was twelve years old. Believe me when I tell you that whatever your husband wants to do to help you attain a family will be of no concern to me. The only caveat is once he commits, he comes through. Failure is not acceptable and serious monetary repercussions will be assessed to assure the relationship is completed to our satisfaction. I can see your trepidation, so just ask me or tell me what is really bothering you.”

She looked down from his piercing eyes towards the floor realized that she was embarrassed beyond all sense of morality she whispered, “What if he wants… Oh, my God, I’m so…”

Mario knew. It didn’t take much to for him to put two-and-two together. He was taught by his father that the best way to settle an awkward situation was to face it eye-ball-to-eyeball; but, he knew that wasn’t possible with this woman who was so obviously ashamed of what she wanted to ask of him especially in front of Lucia. “Go, on Jennifer. Remember we’re all adults here.”

Taking a deep breath and find some form of inner resolve and strength, she asked, “Will it be acceptable if Adam is dressed _‘en femme’_?”

Lucia didn’t bat an eyelash or make any gesture of disgust at what Jennifer had just asked Mario. Mario having seen men of all different backgrounds, education, and physical size love the feeling of being feminine and/or submissive replied, “Jennifer. Adam. He isn’t the first and he won’t be the last. The only thing I can assure you is his fetish is between us until it comes out at the confirmation party. I can also; but, I won’t, give you an amazing list of highly placed men of industry, politics, and justice who share your husband’s sexual fetishes and proclivities.”

Jennifer looked at her husband who was taken by what had just occurred; but, he nodded his head in agreement. “Lucia, Mario, we are ready to sign whatever paperwork we need to so I can begin the process of conceiving a family. My husband wishes to participate in all aspects of this endeavor. One last question, concerning the monetary payment for your, how do I say this, stud service?”

All concerned laughed breaking the tension that filled the room. Mario replied, “Payment is seventy-five percent down and twenty-five percent upon confirmation of pregnancy. Cash only. So that means 37500.00 dollars down and 12500.00 upon confirmation. Again, the repercussions of not paying the final twenty-five percent is something neither of you want to experience. It is not a threat; but, a promise. We take our obligation to you, your future as parents, and your family very seriously. The relationship we begin tonight will last your lifetime.”

Adam stood and said, “Please excuse me, I have to go to my car to retrieve the down payment.”

Mario looked at Lucia and said, “Lucia, please accompany Mr. Richter to his car while I get the paperwork set up for all our signatures.

The deal was signed and delivered without any additional questions from the Richter’s. The money was given to Lucia in a plain white envelope. It wasn’t counted in front of them as the assumption was if the monetary figure was not correct, then deal was cancelled without any refund or recourse. Originals and copies of the agreement were distributed and Jennifer and Adam bid them farewell knowing that the first meeting was scheduled for Wednesday evening of the next week. Lucia Moretti had met the first of what would be figuratively hundreds of couples that would seek the help of her husband Mario and the Moretti family in conceiving and starting a family. Mario sat with his wife around their breakfast room table drinking a home brewed bottle of Italian red wine. He could see her mind working about what had occurred when she left to show Jennifer to the guest bathroom. He said to her, “Lucia, don’t ever think you have to hold any questions or concerns about what you see and how it will or won’t affect our relationship. You had been briefed by my mother; but, I know she did not give you all the details. The way you learn is not from her; but, from me and our interaction in our rock solid relationship. Always remember, you are number one. No one, and I mean, no one, will ever replace you.”

Lucia replied, “I know Mario; but, I’m a bit confused as to what possessed you to place your finger into Mr. Richter’s mouth. I returned from the bathroom with Mrs. Richter and I thought she’d die on the spot. If there is something I need to learn about, then I think you need to start explaining in detail so I can handle any situation that is presented me.”

Mario nodded his acceptance of the beginning of her detailed education of what it means to be a Moretti wife. “I’m going to go about this a bit backward; but, when they were sitting on the couch together after I mentioned about his participation, I saw something pass between them.”

“Yes, that is when you gently squeezed my hand.” said Lucia.

“What I saw was an attempt to hide his desire to take part in the impregnation of his wife. He is what we in the Moretti family call an _‘Ultimate’_.”

“Ultimate?”

“Yes, he is going to do things that you will have to come to grips with based upon your Catholic upbringing. Adam Richter is bisexual and he and his wife didn’t know whether to hide it or make it part of their commitment to each other. I saw it in him the minute he entered our house. The only way I could help him make his decision was to let him know, without totally humiliating him, that his bisexuality was of no concern to me. So, I stood in front of him, touched his face, and felt his reaction. I knew he would accept my finger and when his tongue began to swirl around it I knew he was a cocksucker. They couldn’t figure a way to say anything; because, Jennifer knew you and didn’t know how much you knew.”

Lucia sat with her wine glass held in both hands pondering what her husband had just told her. “Are you telling me that Mr. Richter is going to suck your cock sometime during this relationship?”

Mario took a deep breath before he spoke. When he let it out he continued, “Not until the pregnancy is confirmed; but, he will take part in the act of coitus by placing my manhood into his wife’s vagina. It is his way of feeling he is part of the act. He will sit and watch as I have sexual intercourse with Jennifer. When I’m done whatever transpires after I leave is their business. But, Lucia, once he performs the act of placing me in his wife he will have to do it every successive time I fornicate with her.”

“Then when does he… I mean…”

Mario reached across the table and stroked his wife’s face. “Don’t be afraid to use words to describe what is happening. Between us and the family, it is totally acceptable language. You should have noticed that I didn’t say make love to her; because, the only woman I make love to is you. These couples that come to me to help them conceive are nothing more than a means to an end. I fuck them with a cock that delivers the needed sperm into their bodies deeper than their husbands. I’m a human stud. As for Mr. and Mrs. Richter, when the pregnancy is confirmed we will have a party at the house. My entire extended family will be here and any guests the Richter’s wish to invite. This is where Mrs. Richter will kneel in front of you, open the button front skirt you will be wearing, and place the first of a lifetime of kisses on your most private of parts. Mr. Richter will thank me for giving his wife their first child by performing fellatio on me until I ejaculate. It will then be my decision as to where I deposit my load – on his face or allow him to swallow. Either way the Richter family has decided to become _‘ultimate cuckolds’_ to the Moretti family.”

Lucia sat somewhat stunned at hearing what would occur when Jennifer Richter was confirmed to be pregnant. She then remembered a few times when she was at her mother-in-law’s house certain guests would ask for a moment of time with her. She now knew that these women were thanking her for allowing her husband to impregnate them. The thing that amazed her was the commitment of each woman to the biological father of her child and the need to be thanking her in such a humiliating and sexual way. She asked Mario, “Are there other levels of commitment to us that I need to know about?”

“Yes, there are two lower forms of cuckolding when it comes to the Moretti stud service. The _‘basic cuckold’_ will sign the deal and never once be in the house when I am there. When the pregnancy is confirmed the party will be held; but, no sexual activity will take place. Every time they see either of us for the first time that day or later again that evening, they will take your right hand into theirs and place a gentle kiss on the back of your hand. The _‘knowing cuckold’_ will also sign the deal and he will never touch me. He will at his wife’s behest stay in the house; but, not be in the room where his wife and I are copulating or he can sit in the room and watch. He may not masturbate or sexually stimulate his wife during the process. If he does, he crosses the line and we, not them, have to decide what either of them has to do at the confirmation party. So, Lucia, there are three levels, forms, or types of cuckold couples – _‘basic’_ , _‘knowing’_ , and _‘ultimate’_.”

“But the definition of a cuckold is a man with an unfaithful wife. The wives aren’t being unfaithful Mario. They’re coming to us, well not to be stupid, to you, to fulfill the basic need to procreate because they can’t with their husbands.” said Lucia to her astounded husband.

“I see you’ve been doing some homework, love. Yes, cuckold in respect to these couples is used in a pejorative manner; but, it best explains their situation. And, you must remember that they have signed an agreement that puts us in control even after I’ve sired as many children as they want.”

“I understand and I think it is going to take some getting used to.” Lucia stood walked over to where her husband was sitting, kissed him on his lips forcing her tongue into his mouth as her hand reached for his crotch and the massive member she wanted inside her as fast as they could get upstairs to their bedroom.


	2. Monday, 10 February 2003 – Thursday, 13 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Raffaella and Apollonia. Learn of Apollonia's issues that complicate her marriage. Begin to learn and understand the Moretti way of life and moral code(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia Cathcart kissed her husband good-bye at the back door as he left for his daily commute to midtown Manhattan via the Long Island Railroad. She watched as he got into his car and backed down the driveway before she returned to the kitchen for her first of what would be several cups of coffee. She didn’t have to get out of bed to see her husband off to work; but, she started the ritual when they returned from their South Pacific honeymoon and she continued it because she knew her husband enjoyed kissing her at the door each morning. The automatic coffee maker was set up to brew a full twelve cups every morning so she would have enough to drink throughout the day as she worked in her studio. Apollonia Cathcart, nee Moretti was a graduate of New York University with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree with a specialty in the graphic arts. She also was an accomplished painter; but, she preferred to paint for the pleasure giving the one-of-a-kind oil and/or acrylic paintings to family and friends.

Sitting at the breakfast table she looked out across the stone deck that led to the in ground pool her father gave them for their first anniversary. She knew he was waiting for her to announce to the family that she was with child; but, that announcement has not been made and she, sadly, didn’t know when it would. There was an appendix to the unwritten marriage contract that all natural born Moretti women were faced with – the announcement before her second anniversary that she was pregnant. Apollonia did not have to look at a calendar to know that her second anniversary was fast approaching. She walked to the front of the house holding her seaming cup of coffee and gazed out one of the front windows towards her sister’s house which was directly across the street. She checked to see if Raffaella’s husband, Viviano, had already departed to take their children to school and then to work. Apollonia noticed that Viviano’s truck was in the driveway; but, not where he usually parked.

Taking a deep breath, Apollonia decided to just walk across the street and knock on her sister’s back door. Both of them never really stood on ceremony when it came to visiting each other’s home; because, they grew up never hiding anything from each other and remained very close to one another. They both knew it was their parents who fostered their sibling connection and accepted the times they were not very nice to one another; but, that was just part of growing up. Apollonia walked to the back door knowing that her sister Raffaella would most likely be in the kitchen drinking not her first, but probably her fourth cup of coffee. Just as she passed through the portal she heard something that told her she was walking in on something she really wasn’t supposed to see; but, she continued into the kitchen.

Standing in front of the sink were her sister and brother-in-law. Raffaella’s bathrobe was hiked up above her waist, her breasts hung out of the top of the robe, her legs were spread, and she was bent over at the waist. Viviano had her by the hips as he slammed his magnificent manhood into and out his wife’s already wet and open womanhood. Apollonia had seen Viviano’s cock on numerous occasions and was not surprised by its size. What surprised her was that Viviano had apparently taken Antonio and Carmen to school and returned for some morning copulation. She watched as her sister responded to the pounding her husband was giving her and quietly wished she was the one bent over the sink getting royally fucked. She felt herself moisten. She could entertain being a voyeur and watch them copulate for in her mind he wasn’t making love to her sister. He was just using her to get off before he went to work. Apollonia silently slipped through the kitchen, made herself comfortable in the small room they used as a den, and waited for her brother-in-law to spew his nut inside her sister. She knew that Viviano would zip his pants, kiss his loving wife good-bye, and depart for their father’s business where he worked without personally acknowledging her entrance and passage to the family room.

She sat quietly waiting for her sister to finish her morning fuck and knew it was over when she heard Viviano grunt and her sister moan as he spewed his ejaculate into her sister. Just as she thought a few moments later, Apollonia heard the back door slam, Viviano’s truck start, and pull out of the driveway. Much to Apollonia’s amazement, Raffaella strolled into the family room looking slightly disheveled; but, none the worse for wear with a cup of hot coffee in her right hand.

Apollonia flushed and said, “Sorry, Raffaella… Didn’t mean to barge in on…”

Raffaella smiled and chuckled at her sister’s obvious embarrassment, replying, “No need to be sorry, Apollonia!!! I didn’t expect him to come home with a fuckin’ hard on and need relief. Sometimes I wonder about him. Listen kid, I should go upstairs...”

“I know; but, would it be an imposition if I asked you to sit and talk to me before you go shower?”

Raffaella could feel her husband’s cum beginning to run from her stretched hole; but, she could also see in her sister’s eyes the need to confide in her. “Ok, sweetie,” was all she said as she sat down at the other end of the couch from her sister. Her robe opened and she made no effort to close it around her body. Apollonia could see her red, swollen labia and the whitish fluid beginning to flow from within her sister’s vagina.

Apollonia realized she was staring at her sister’s privates when she got control of herself and began somewhat hesitantly, “Raffy, I think I’m in trouble. Not with the law; but, with our family. My second anniversary is fast approaching and…”

Raffaella interrupted, “You’re not anywhere near getting or announcing you’re pregnant.” She didn’t mince words and obnoxiously opened her legs a bit wider allowing more of her husband’s ejaculate seep from within.

“Yes, and I hate to admit this; but, Colin doesn’t seem to have what it takes to impregnate me. At best, he lasts just under thirty seconds…”

“Oh my God, Appy!!! He’s a premature ejaculator???”

Apollonia flushed as she responded, “Yes, but that’s not the least of it. Nine times out of ten he shoots, no dribbles, before he even has a chance to enter me. We’ve been to a couple of doctors; no more doctors than I care to admit to, but nothing they advise us to do seems to work. I’m at my wits end. Walking in here this morning and seeing you bent over the kitchen sink getting royally fucked made me wet not because you were getting it, but because I wanted to be you. Bent over the sink, taking my husband’s cock for all it was worth.”

Her sister could see the pain in her eyes and the stress of telling her of her inability to get pregnant was making her muscles tense as she sat across from her. She also noticed her occasionally taking glances at her still sopping vagina. She also knew that the only resolution to her problem was talking to their mom and dad. Raffaella knew, as she believed Apollonia also knew, the resolution was one of two choices and both choices could be something Colin would not be willing to accept. “You keep on looking… If you want to, I won’t be offended… In fact, I’d be delighted…” was all Raffaella said.

Apollonia wasn’t shocked because it was known within the family that there were occasional dalliances with incest between family members. She also remembered she had confided in Raffaella during her sophomore year in college that she had fallen madly in love with an Asian girl and they were intimate with each other. Raffaella accepted her sister’s flirtation with bisexuality although she herself never sought or needed the love of another woman. Being the wife a man that performs sexually like her father, Raffaella was used to having women of all ages present themselves, kneel, and place a kiss on her vagina to honor her position as the wife of the man who impregnated them. She’s also let women go down on her; but, she had no desire to return the favor. She knew her sister was in a stressful state and decided to lean back, completely open her robe and spread legs. She smiled at her sister and lovingly said, “It’s ok Appy. I’d be more than happy to have you between my legs. This is just between us two sisters.”

Her sister could not resist. She slid across the couch and onto the floor placing herself between her older sisters’ outstretched legs. Apollonia was taken by the smell of her sister’s used pussy. The odor of completed sex not deter her from placing just her tongue on her sister’s vagina; instead, she placed her entire mouth around the thick labia and sucked the skin of her sister’s vagina into her mouth. She felt a glob of her brother-in-law’s cum slide into onto her tongue. She felt her sister pick her legs up and slide forward to give Apollonia easier access to her pussy. As she gently sucked on her sister’s pussy, Apollonia slid her right hand between her legs and began to masturbate as she sucked the juices of her sister and her brother-in-law into her mouth. She swallowed greedily as this was the first time in a number of years she performed cunnilingus on another woman and was happy that it also contained the ejaculate of a real man. Additionally, her eroticism was enhanced multifold because she was fulfilling a deeply suppressed desire to be between her sister’s legs performing cunnilingus.

Raffaella moaned in response to her sister’s oral ministrations. “Yes, Appy. Suck me. Oh, you don’t know how much I wanted to give you what I knew in my heart you so desired of me. I just knew you wanted my pussy. God, you’re so fucking good… You are so hot… “

Apollonia repositioned her head so she could look up and into her sister’s eyes. She wanted her to know how much she was enjoying eating her. Their eyes met and for the first time in all their years. a deep sexually charged connection was made. Raffaella moved her hands to her sister’s head and gently took control of her sister’s oral copulation. Although Apollonia was a strong willed woman, she willingly deferred to her sister’s control; thus, showing her submissiveness and enabling her sister’s sexual dominance over her. Both women knew that from that moment on, between them sexually Raffaella would be the dominant and Apollonia would be the submissive. Apollonia began sucking with earnest as her sister pushed her head into her crotch and moaned, “Suck me, bitch!!!”

Apollonia couldn’t respond verbally as her tongue was embedded into the wide open vagina of her sister. The only way she could show her compliance was continuing to allow her sister control over her as she masturbated herself to orgasm. Raffaella began to show signs of her imminent orgasm. She released her hold on her sister’s head and replaced her hands with her legs. She closed her legs around her sister’s head and pressed the heels of her feet into her sister’s back. She bucked against her sister’s face as they both felt the crescendo of Raffaella’s orgasm course through her body. Having been in both positions, Apollonia accepted having her sister’s legs wrapped around her head and greedily sucked the flow of juices cascading from her sister’s pussy. At the same time, Apollonia crested and for the first time in a long time had a bone jarring orgasm, not because of her present masturbatory state; but, an orgasm borne of the fulfillment of her desire to have an incestuous relationship with her sister.

She felt Raffaella relax her legs giving her the opportunity to place her hands beneath her knees and lifting. By doing so, she gained access to her sister’s entire lower region enabling her to lick her sister’s asshole for the first time. Raffaella responded to her sister’s tongue by relieving Apollonia of her having to hold her legs up and open. She cooed, “Yes, sweet pea, suck my asshole. Use a finger on my clit and see how big and sensitive it is from your mouth. Tongue fuck, my ass, bitch. Show me who’s my cunt lapping, asshole licking sister. I’m going to get off again!!!”

Apollonia felt her sister’s anus begin to pulse around her tongue which she had adeptly inserted into her sister’s asshole. She did not care that her nose identified the acrid smell of a recently taken bowel movement. Apollonia was in seventh heaven as she climaxed for a second time as she felt her body give forth an abnormally large amount of orgasmic fluid whilst her sister did the same from having her tongue up her ass. The orgasmic fluids ran down to Apollonia’s tongue and she unhesitatingly lapped it up loving the taste of her sister’s love juices. When she was done licking Apollonia slid from between her sister’s legs and returned to the couch this time sitting as close to Raffaella as possible. She was rewarded with an arm being wrapped around her shoulders and her head pulled into and onto Raffaella’s ample breasts. They both sighed and nothing in the world could take the moment they just shared away from them.

“I love you so much Appy," sighed Raffy.

“And I love you Raffaella. I’ve so wanted to make love to you.”

“I know sweet pea and I promise this won’t be the last time.”

Apollonia pulled herself away from her sister and without any hesitation leaned into her and placed her lips on her sister’s. Raffaella responded by placing her arms around her sister’s shoulders, opening her mouth, and inviting her sister’s tongue into her mouth to complete their first deep French kiss. Raffaella rubbed her sister’s back as they kissed as lovers for the first time in their lives. Each of them separately thinking what took so long for them to realize their deep need to be sexual with one another. Apollonia broke the kiss and somewhat unwillingly returned to her grounded reality.

“Raffy, what am I going to do? I can’t, no I’m afraid to go to mom and dad. They’ll freak out. I just know they will. I’ll never be able to face them or the family again,” she cried.

Looking down and into her sister’s water filled eyes, the now grounded Raffaella responded, “Yes, I understand; but, mom and dad have been through more than we have, Appy. We’ll both go to mom and dad. I’ll be your rock if you need me. I’m sure they’ve faced or had someone in the family face the dilemma you’re facing. I think there is a way out for both of you; but sweet girl, remember who you are and where you come from. Colin Cathcart will have a decision to make and no matter what he decides, you are the controlling person in the relationship. Don’t forget that.”

“But, Raffy, I see you and Viviano and I see a relational equality between you. I know he’s like daddy in the sense he’s providing an unorthodox, unaccepted methodology for women to get pregnant and you’re like mom; but, Colin is nowhere near the man either of them are. I love Colin. He’s so sweet and caring, but just not a sexual stud. Are you saying that if Colin decides to stay, he’ll be accepting what could only be considered a humiliating cuckold relationship? If he decides to leave, then I know I’m free to marry another man who hopefully would be more like Viviano and more to the families liking.”

“First, mom and dad love Colin. I’m sure they’re going to be disappointed that he doesn’t have the wherewithal to impregnate you and by extension others. Secondly, you’re correct on both counts about what could happen based upon his decision. You know Aunt Lucille and Uncle Toni. He loved her so much he could not see himself apart from her. He is happy being cuckolded and the family accepts his decision not to be the man in their relationship. So, kiss me good-bye, go home, and I’ll call mom and tell her we need to talk. Don’t fret just wait until we talk to them before you say anything to Colin.”

Apollonia pulled herself up and took her sister into her arms. She kissed her with a passion that neither of them experienced before their incestuous sexual relationship began between them. A new chapter in their life was open and both of them were happy that it happened. Apollonia knew her sister would convey her need in a way that would not unduly hurt her husband. She broke the kiss, stood, and without saying a word departed her sister’s house. Raffaella watched as she walked out of the family room and when she was gone she placed her right hand between her legs and masturbated herself to a third orgasm. The thought of Viviano possibly becoming her sister’s lover was exciting enough to make her want to diddle herself as she thought of the possibilities. Colin subservient to Viviano, her sister fat with his child, and when the time came on her knees kissing her twat in thanks for letting Viviano give her what Colin could not.

After masturbating herself to a third orgasm, Raffaella moved from the family room to the master bedroom where she finally spent a good twenty minutes in the shower washing the sweat from her incestuous tryst with her sister and her morning fucking from her very horny husband. She stood washing herself trying to figure what possessed Viviano to return home with nothing on his mind, but sticking his rampant cock into her. She gave up trying to figure it out; because, it wasn’t the first time he just bent her over to fuck her without any foreplay and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. She put on a simple black halter top dress, stockings, and a pair of lambskin pumps in preparation for the meeting she promised Apollonia she would set up with their mother and father.

Raffaella poured a steaming cup of coffee, picked up the phone, and dialed her parent’s phone number. Two rings and she heard her mother’s voice.

“Mom, this is Raffy,” said Raffaella. She politely waited for her mother’s response.

“Hello, Raffaella. What a wonderful surprise, my dear. Is everything ok?” queried Lucia Moretti.

Raffaella lied; but, knew she’d have to steer the conversation to her sister’s dilemma. “Everything is wonderful mom. I had a moment, so I decided to call and see how you and dad are doing.”

Lucia Moretti knew when someone even her two daughters were trying to pull the wool over her eyes. No matter how much they tried to cover their anxiety about what was about to be said, Lucia could sense their fear and trepidation. The signal she was sensing through the phone was enough to make the hair on the back of her neck stand. She didn’t like that feeling and if Raffaella was standing in front of her, she’d see her mother’s discomfort. “Ok, Raffaella, don’t mince words. You know I have a sixth sense about when someone wants to say something difficult to me. Spit it out girl!!!”

Raffaella rolled her eyes and wondered where her mother learned the fine art of reading peoples voices as well as their faces. “Is daddy home?”

“No and why do you ask?” inquired Lucia.

“Mom…” Raffaella paused and Lucia heard the inhale and exhale of a breath before she continued, “Apollonia has a problem and I promised her I’d call you so we could come over and talk to you mother to daughter. I know you’re going to say daddy has to be involved; but please, please just you, me, and Apollonia. She’ll feel a lot more at ease.”

Lucia couldn’t believe that her youngest daughter had her older sister call to make an appointment so she could talk to her. “I’m not going to do anything until I know…”

“Momma, please!!! For once in your life, just let your daughters have it their way!!!” cried Raffaella out of her mind with frustration.

Lucia heard her daughter’s frustration and responded, “Ok, Raffaella, ok. Why don’t you come here at 1:30 and we can sit in the great room and discuss this urgent matter.”

Raffaella sighed and thanked her mother. They hung up and instead of calling her sister she walked across the street to Apollonia’s house to tell her what time they were expected at their mother’s house. Raffaella found Apollonia in her studio working an oil painting of her two children. She wasn’t supposed to see the painting until Apollonia revealed it to the family; but, the surprise was broken. “Appy, you shouldn’t have. My God, I can’t believe how real they look. You are an amazing artist, my sweet dear sister.”

“Damn, Raffy!!! This was going to be a surprise!!! I can’t believe you just walked into my studio without first announcing yourself.”

“What are you saying, you wonton little bitch!!! You walk into my house this morning, cry on my shoulder, and entice me into an incestuous relationship with you…”

Both of them realized the humor in the error of Apollonia’s statement and Raffaella’s reply. They broke up laughing at the stupidity of it all. Once they caught their breath, Raffaella told her sister what time they were expected at their mother’s house. Apollonia just nodded her head and without saying a word returned to working on the oil painting of her sister’s children. Raffaella found a corner, sat, and watched her sister work. They had a good two hours before they were due at the main house of Columbus Place.

“Appy, where are the pictures of the kids? I meant, what are you using to help you create the painting?” inquired Raffy.

“It’s all from memory sis. Their faces are burned into my memory. I have this uncanny ability to remember and recreate anything I see especially when I paint. Don’t ask me how I do it; because, I can’t fathom how or why it happens.”

Raffaella was surprised that her sister could do that because she had to look at a person’s face or picture for a long time to get it burnt into her memory. “Can you do it with, I don’t know, solids, I mean like buildings, trees???’

Appy turned slightly from the painting and said, “Yes, I have the ability to remember the smallest details. I have the ability to look at a page in a book, close it or hand it to someone, and recite it back verbatim. I should go have myself tested, but, I don’t use it for anything, but my painting. I guess I could put it to some psychological or police type work, but, I’m happier just putting paint on canvas for my family and friends.” She smiled at Raffy and returned her work.”

Raffaella laughed when she thought of what she next asked her sister, “Then why did you do so poorly in high school and didn’t blossom until college?”

“That’s easy to answer. In high school, I was rebelling against anything and everything. I could have graduated valedictorian from high school; but, I couldn’t stand the nuns and the idiotic priests. Please, don’t get me started about my hatred for all things Catholic. Just know, I have this gift and I use it for my painting. I think if either mom or dad found out, I’d be prodded and poked by every doctor they know or questioned by every Catholic theologian to see if I was some sort of saint or the devil incarnate.”

“Sure, the devil is more to my thinking. Just kidding sis; but, that is one side you kept secret from me. I’m just amazed at how open we are with one another; but, that you couldn’t or wouldn’t talk to me about. It takes me to see you painting my children from memory for you to tell me about your amazing ability.”

Apollonia turned to see the hurt on her sister’s face; but, could also read her well enough to know she was playing her. “Fuck you, Raffaella!!! What have you kept from me? Please, don’t pull your hurt bullshit on me, sis. I know when you’re trying to jerk my chain, so dear sister… What have you kept from me???”

“Nothing Appy, I swear. Well, one or two things; but, you have to never say anything to anyone about the one I am going to tell you. Promise???”

Now Apollonia was curious, “You have my word.”

Raffaella rolled her eyes and looked around the room as if she was checking for unauthorized listeners. She said, “When I was ten, I had a crush on the young priest at our local parish, Father Tom. I made it obvious to him and I sucked his cock several times in the rectory. He never fucked me; but, I did have my first taste of holy cum at tender age of ten. That is the only big secret I’ve kept from you.”

“Damn, Raffaella, when you do it, you really do it. Nothing and I mean nothing in my life could surpass that one. Willingly sucking off a priest, more than once, and in the rectory, damn!!!” Apollonia started laughing and Raffaella joined her knowing that nothing could come between them. They were sisters for life and their lives were tied together by their special Moretti lifestyle.

As Apollonia worked, she began to wonder about what had happened with her sister just hours earlier considering the last of their secrets were now known to each other. As she applied paint to the canvas and without turning to face her sister she said, “Raffy, are you really ok with what happened between us this morning?”

If Apollonia could see her sister’s face, she’d witness a wave of relief pass over it. As much as she was sexually inebriated with what happened she knew she’d have to face the truth about it sooner or later with her sister. “I’d don’t know what you want me to say. I enjoy having a woman go down on me; but, my sister was, well, something I sensed you’ve wanted for a long time especially since you confided in me about your love affair with Ming.”

Apollonia turned away from her painting and said, “Yes, I’ve wanted you since we were kids. I’ve known since I was five that I liked the look, smell, and feel of another girl. I knew it when I allowed my friend Christa Jones to lick me when I slept over her house the second time mom allowed me. I was afraid you’d think of me as some sick lesbian.”

“I’d never think that about you or do anything to embarrass you; but, I’m a bit surprised and amazed that you knew or felt some attraction to girls at such a young age. I’m just as taken as you are about this morning. I’ll admit to a bit of jealousy. Your body and sis, look at your art work. I could never do anything like that. You are so talented.”

Apollonia, as was her wont, blushed and looked down at her feet. When she looked up, she replied, “And I’m jealous of you as well. You’re smart with loads of common sense, a beautiful family, and a husband to die for. You can do anything you want if you put your mind to it. I’m just good at painting and graphic design. Look at the situation I got myself into. You’d never do anything as stupid.”

“Maybe not; but, I’ve had my instances of stupidity. I know you know daddy had to talk to Judge Cohen to get me out of a stupid shoplifting jam in New York City when I was fourteen years old. Remember when I couldn’t sit for days. Well, sweet pea, daddy spanked me so hard, my ass was red for two weeks.” Smiling and now laughing at the thought of her stupidity she continued, “Boy did I learn a lesson. Shoplifting never entered my mind again. I have to ask, are you regretting what happened between us this morning?”

Steadfast in her mind and emotional being, Apollonia looked directly into her sister’s eyes and replied, “No. I wanted you. I want you to make me into what you want when we’re together making love to one another. I have no preconceptions and will comply with any and all of your sexual wishes and desires. The only caveat is that this dominant submissive play only occurs when we’re alone. You don’t show any form of it when we’re together with family and friends. In public we’re just two sisters. Equals. Agreed?”

Raffaella stood, walked the few feet to where her younger sister stood, took her in her arms, and hugged her. She pulled her body away from her sister’s and due to her slightly taller stature and the heels she was wearing looked down to her sister’s face, “Appy, I love you and no matter what I’d never do anything to hurt you. I promise you that if I ever do anything to hurt you, you can take out your retribution in any shape or form you so choose, I promise you that. What we enjoy together in the privacy of our homes is nobody’s business but our own.” With that she bent forward and placed a kiss on her sister’s forehead and released her from her arms. “By the way, we have to be at mothers by 1:30. She tried to wheedle the subject out of me; but, believe it or not, I won. Don’t worry, everything will be ok.”

“That is the second time you told me what time we had to be a mom’s. I’ve been told too much sex makes your senile at a young age.” said Apollonia smiling and winking at her sister. She returned to her painting and Raffaella walked to the kitchen to retrieve two cups of coffee for them. She returned to her spot in the corner and watched her sister work her magic until it was time to walk down to their mother’s house.

The walk took all of five minutes and during the entire time Apollonia was wrought with fear and stressed out about what her mother would say about her situation. Arriving at the front doors of the main house, Raffaella pushed the button for the front door bell and in a few short moments the door was opened by their mother. She was dressed in a loose fitting house coat, slippers, and her hair was as messy as if she had just woken up.

“Ah, my two precious girls. Pardon my appearance; but, I didn’t feel like getting dressed today. The staff is off and I’m just doing the unnatural thing – staying in my sleep attire.” Lucia Moretti stepped aside inviting her two daughters into the house they were conceived and grew up in. Raffaella entered first leaving Apollonia the task of closing the heavy front door knowing she’d take the time to make sure all the locks were secured. Not that anyone could get onto Columbus Place, the girls were taught to be vigilant and careful no matter where they were.

Raffaella couldn’t believe what Lucia looked like and expressed her disapproval, “Does daddy know you’re slumming around the house in your pajamas. Bet he’d have a shit fit…”

Lucia didn’t take but one second to slap Raffaella across the face and say, “Don’t you dare curse in front of me young lady. I may look disheveled; but, I’m still your mother and I deserve, no demand, the respect I’m due. You have time to curse me, if you so wish, when I’m in my grave.”

Apollonia stood looking at her mother not saying a word. Raffaella rubbed her cheek and with a renewed respect for her mother apologized for cursing in front of her. Lucia turned away from her daughters and walked to the back of the house and into the kitchen. She pointed to the stove where a large pot of coffee sat and said, “Pour a cup if you want and then sit with me around the table and tell me what is going on Apollonia. Still afraid to talk to me, I see.”

Apollonia held her tongue as she went to the cupboard where she knew her mother kept the coffee cups. She didn’t have to ask her sister. She grabbed two cups, filled them with hot black coffee, and returned to sit opposite her mother. Raffaella decided the best place for her was at the end of the table opposite where her father always sat. Sipping her coffee and eyeing her mother, Apollonia decided it was time for her to show her abilities to her mother. She was no longer going to hide her gift and accept whatever consequences it may bring.

“Mom, I have some distressing news about my marriage to Colin.” She stopped there to gauge her mother’s reaction. Her short gaze at her sister was enough to tell her that she was confident and strong enough to handle whatever shit her mother was going to throw at her. Raffaella nodded and sipped her coffee.

Lucia Moretti didn’t show any emotion. Her years of marriage to Mario, a man who provided sperm to women for a fee and her education as the wife of such a man, gave her the ability to control her inner and outward emotional state. “You’re coming up on your second anniversary, Apollonia. Are you telling me that you’re nowhere near announcing my third grandchild?”

Apollonia controlled her urge to yell _‘fuck’_ and began to believe she inherited her gift from her mother. But, she thought that it was plainly obvious that her second anniversary was approaching. She replied, “Direct to the point, huh, mom. You couldn’t just talk a bit before slapping me in the face with the possibility that I will not be pregnant by my second anniversary. You never in all of my short years have given me the opportunity to pour my heart out to you as most mothers would. No, you have to just slap me in the face with the negatives. Jesus Christ!!!”

Lucia Moretti sat across from her youngest daughter astounded that she finally came out of her shell and verbally confronted her. She nodded knowingly and said, “Touché Apollonia. Finally showed me some backbone. Just don’t ever take the lord’s name in vain again or curse like your sister did in front of me. That being settled, is what I said about your approaching anniversary true?”

Not being able to stifle her blushing, Apollonia reddened, began to tear up, and replied, “Yes, mom.”

“How bad is it,” asked Lucia.

“Bad mom. Colin and I have been to several doctors, fertility specialists, sex educators, and even a priest. I’m embarrassed to say that it is his problem, mom. I’m embarrassed to be sitting here telling you that the man I married is nothing compared to daddy, my brother-in-law, my uncles, and the men I don’t know who make up the extended Moretti clan.”

Lucia nodded knowingly. She rolled her coffee cup between her hands as if she was warming them on a cold day. Several moments passed before she spoke and when she did, she spoke with the knowledge of a woman who knows about such marital problems. “Apollonia, I’m going to venture a guess about Colin. Please think before you answer me and wait until I’m done.” Apollonia nodded.

“Colin is not gay. He isn’t bisexual. He loves you and he isn’t afraid to show it. He works hard to provide for you and is respectful to your father and me. He seems to have a good relationship with Raffaella and Viviano. I can see he loves your sister’s children. If you’re having problems, they’re sexual in nature. I’d say Colin has a problem either keeping it up or ejaculating too fast. Probably the latter if you’ve been to see multiple doctors.”

Apollonia looked at her sister who was just as amazed as Apollonia was that their mother was so perceptive about what was going on between her and her husband. Apollonia looked right into her mother’s eyes and replied, “Yes, mom. Colin has an ejaculation problem. He doesn’t produce a lot of sperm and when it comes out it doesn’t pulse out, it just dribbles. He can’t maintain an erection that is truly hard enough to penetrate me. After he…”

Lucia interrupted Apollonia not to be hurtful or spiteful, but to show her she understood her situation. “Sweetheart, I hate to say this; but, you have two choices. They’re really Colin’s choices. You’re going to have to impart them to him. Your father and I have seen too many couples to count with the same sexual problem. That is why the Moretti family is approached. Your father and your sister’s husband, Viviano, provide women like you with the necessary sperm to get pregnant. They pay a considerable amount of money for the privilege of having their wombs covered in viable Moretti sperm.

“Naturally, you’ll have to approach your father, the patriarch of the family, and tell him of your situation. For now, we’ll discuss without any preconceptions your choices, which as I said before are actually Colin’s choices. The first is an annulment. The documents are in the family safety deposit box. A legal document signed by a judge who is beholden to your dad and a church document signed by the Bishop who is also beholden to your dad, because of the money we donate to the church. All Colin has to do is sign each document and your marriage is over. He departs Columbus Place never to return. If you see him on the street, you act like you’ve never known him. If you do acknowledge him, you place yourself in a position where you too could be banned from the family.

“The second choice is just as difficult for Colin, but probably more so than accepting an annulment. I’m knowledgeable and I know you two are also knowledgeable concerning your Aunt Lucille and Uncle Toni; but, there are things that you’re not aware of. Colin, like Uncle Mario, if he decides to sign the cuckold agreement, forfeits all rights and privileges to you Apollonia and the marriage. He accepts his subservient role to you, your lover, and to all the members of the Moretti family. What you never witnessed is your Uncle Mario dressed _‘en femme’_ providing oral and anal sexual satisfaction to any female or male family member that desires his sissy services. His children know he’s a sissy. His parents, when they were alive, knew as presently do his older brother and sister. Aunt Lucille’s family knows and makes no bones about humiliating him about it. Age and incestuous behavior is tolerated although it is kept below the radar, so to speak.

“The decision will be his and only his. Your father and I will not make any effort to persuade him to make either choice. His family will find out when he arrives at their door step valises in hand or he’s introduced at his coming out party, which would also be when you and your new beau are introduced to the family. One of the things your dad and I will present to you is a list of available men for you to choose from. Although I’m not aware of it ever happening, you could, with your sister’s approval, chose Viviano as your lover. But, that complicates the matter a bit because he is within the family and you would become beholden to your sister and I know you know what that entails.”

Both girls knew she was finished when she put the cup to her mouth and took a sip. Apollonia sat, not dumbfounded, but confused about how she was going to tell her husband about his choices. She didn’t want to hurt him; because, apart from his sexual dysfunction, she loved him. He was a gentle soul. He loved her as much and maybe more than she loved him. She knew she’d have to ask her mother what to do.   
“Mom, I understand his choices, but, how do I spring this on him. I don’t want to hurt him. You know I do love him; but, I have a commitment to our family and my duty is to the family. What do I do???”

Lucia sat quietly thinking before she answered, “That is a question only you can answer, Apollonia. I know that your father will instruct you to pack his clothing into valises and place them by the front door. If he decides to sign the annulment papers, he leaves immediately. He waits out front for a taxi you’ll call to come get him and take him to the train station. If he decides to cuckold himself to you and the family, necessary work clothing will be placed in his new closet, he will be denuded of all his body hair, and the next morning he will be taken out by you for a new feminine wardrobe. The decision he makes will be implemented without hesitation. He has to understand that and it is your responsibility to explain his options to him. Apollonia, you have to be strong and not let your emotions get the better of you because if you do, both of you will be outside the gates never to return. You’ll be the first to do so and I don’t think you want to be the first.”

Raffaella spoke for the first time. “Mother, I don’t mean to be impertinent; but, does he have to be feminized? Does he have to abstain from all things male just because he can’t impregnate his wife? Where do we as Moretti women ascribe to the breaking of someone who is, albeit through marriage, part of the family?”

Lucia Moretti never expected either of her daughters to be faced with the terrible choice of ending their marriage or making their husband into a cuckold sissy. She stood, went over to the stove, poured herself a fresh cup of black coffee, and returned to her seat at the table. She sat for a moment or two longer and then spoke to her daughters, “Where do we get the power to break a man? Isn’t that what you’re asking, Raffaella? Well girls, it comes from several hundred years of history, culture, and breeding. The men who have the ability to produce potent sperm didn’t just decide to go out and spread their seed. They decided to make it into a business. Prostitution has been around since the dawn of time. The ability to provide seed to women whose husbands couldn’t for a fee was and still is a stroke of genius.”

“I didn’t know anything about the sexual side of the Moretti family when I married your father. In fact, the first couple that came to us was someone I knew from high school. Your grandmother, may she rest, taught me everything; but, that first meeting opened my eyes. For the first time in my life, I learned how far a man will go to keep his wife. Over the years it became obvious that those men who were the least capable of satisfying their wives where most accepting of becoming cuckolds. No matter how you look at it, Colin Cathcart; my son-in-law, will probably, because of his love for my daughter Apollonia, chose to be cuckolded just to be with her. He can’t perform his sexual obligation to his wife. His lot in life is that of a loser. Sure, he can be wealthy monetarily, but as a man, he’s a failure. That is why I can sit in judgment of him.

“When a woman comes to me and presents herself because my man, your dad provided the sperm to create the children she so loves, I have all the right to make her do more than kiss me where she does. I allowed her to have a sexual liaison with my husband. I trusted Mario without question that he would do the right thing. We turned away some couples; but, most of them we decided to help. That Raffaella is what your position in your family is all about. Helping Viviano decide which couple shall have the gift of the Moretti seed. It is you who will one day rise to my position in the family and it will be you who takes the head of a grateful woman and places it between your legs. It is also you who will see her husband bend to the will of your husband. Even those men who never were home during the sexual liaisons learn that the man who gave them their children deserves more than a modicum of respect.

“The most important, yet never verbalized by either party, thing is the fact that a Moretti has never, and I mean never, started, or engaged in a paternity suit. All Moretti men give up all parental rights to the child. The husband’s name is on the birth certificate. It is our obligation to the families that keeps us at the forefront of a very unusual business. So, yes Raffaella, Moretti women have the right to break any man that can’t impregnate his Moretti wife and keep her happy sexually.”

“So, Apollonia, how do you attain orgasm?” her mother nonchalantly asked.

“Mom!!! How could you ask me such a question?”

Lucia laughed, “Apollonia, what do you think? I grew up in a convent? I’ve seen your dad do things to women and men that I never in my life thought possible. I’m no prude…”

Apollonia looked down at the table and mumbled, “Sorry, mom. I’m just somewhat embarrassed about what is happening. I masturbate.”

“What does Colin do, if anything?” asked her mother.

“He’s always offering oral and/or manual stimulation. Sometimes I’m just not in the mood to have him down there; but, he so conscientious about performing he won’t stop until I orgasm.” Apollonia quizzically looked at her mother and asked, “Does that mean anything to you? Am I missing something mom?”

Lucia nodded her head knowingly, smiled, and said, “He’s so a cuckold in the making. His desire to orally stimulate you is his way of saying, _‘I’m sorry for not being man enough to penetrate you with my penis.’_ Has he ever mentioned in passing or cried to you about how long he’s had this ejaculatory problem?”

Now it was Apollonia’s turn to laugh. “No, never. He never spoke a word about it to me. We weren’t sexually active while we were dating; although, I must admit he’d claim not to have had any orgasms when we would kiss; but, I know now he had. He’d be so embarrassed when it happened. Sometimes he’d have a wet spot on his pants. God, what an idiot I’ve been.”

“Don’t fret about it sweetheart. I’ll talk to your father tonight and I imagine he’ll want you to come over to discuss everything all over again with him.”

Apollonia moaned and groused, “Must I?”

Lucia could see the pain and replied, “I’ll do my best to make him understand that I have everything under control. If, he agrees, Apollonia you have to answer all questions, open and honestly. Hide one small thing and the whole situation could collapse around you. Understand?”

She shook her head in acceptance and then just put it on the table and quietly cried.

Lucia turned her attention to her older daughter, “So, Raffaella, anything new to report?”

Raffaella was pained by what her younger sister just went through and thought for a moment before she replied, “No, mother, nothing new to report. Viviano is fine. The children are growing like weeds; but, you already know that. Other than that, nothing new, mom.”

“Well, you your dad is waiting for news about his grandson,” stated Lucia.

With that statement, Apollonia picked up her head and looked back and forth between her sister and her mother. Raffaella turned away for the split second her sister stared at her and her mother kept eye contact with Raffaella. She was curious about her father’s interest in her nephew. She didn’t keep her mouth shut, “Why is dad so interested in Antonio? Just by your question, mom, I can sense some deep perversion being discussed here. What gives?”

Raffaella jumped in, “Appy, if you must know, daddy is interested in whether Antonio has started masturbating and having orgasms. He wants to know if he is ready to begin his education as a Moretti man. We’ve determined quite a few years ago that he has the endowment akin to his daddy and his grandfather. That is his interest.”

Lucia chimed in, “Besides, your father impregnated his first woman at the tender age of twelve.”

Apollonia rolled her eyes and groaned. She wasn’t prepared for what her mother just enunciated. “Can we please talk about something else? Or, is the Moretti family sexual proclivities the only thing we can discuss. I’m suffering here. I have to tell my husband about the two choices he’ll have to make and I’m not prepared to do so. Listen, I think I better just go home. Mom, call me and let me know what time father wants to talk. Raffy, stay and talk to mother.” Apollonia stood, walked to where mother sat, and kissed her on both cheeks as she held her by her upper arms. She waved to her sister, turned, and departed her mother’s house through the back door.

Raffaella noticed her cup was empty and decided that one more would give her enough time with her mother before she went home. After retrieving her umpteenth cup of black coffee she looked at her mother and spoke openly about her son. “Antonio has started masturbating. Both Viviano and I have caught him. We didn’t make an issue except to tell him that is something that should be done in the privacy of his own room. Sitting on the toilet, jerking off, and not letting his sister use the bathroom was and is unacceptable behavior.”

Lucia perked up when she heard that her grandson was masturbating considering he was only ten years old. “Is he producing any sperm?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Lots of sperm?”

“Yes, mother.”

“And how do you know?”

“I’ve seen him shoot.”

“Good. You know that Viviano has to talk to him and that your father has to be made aware of his ability to produce sperm.”

“Mom, don’t you think he’s a bit too young to be involved with impregnating women?”

Lucia now rolled her eyes and responded, “Yes; but, he isn’t too young to have relations with girls his age or a bit older than himself. It is also a good time to begin his education about all things Moretti. He may be a Rossi; but, he’ll always be a Moretti man.”

“Mom he’s ten years old, for Christ’s sake.”

“Yes, and he’s masturbating and spewing his baby making seed all over his stomach or on the floor. Excuse me for saying it this way; but, that is lost money. You need to talk to that boy; because, if you or your husband doesn’t, you father and I will.”

Raffaella knew it was a losing argument. Her backbone was up and she wasn’t about to roll over for her mother. So, when Angela gets old enough you’re going to usurp my parental authority and talk to her about her requirements as a Moretti woman?

“You know I will if I have to. Why are you questioning what you know you have to do?”

“Because, I feel for my sister and her predicament. What if she wants to stay with Colin? What harm is there in that? So, she doesn’t comply with the Moretti requirements. You going to break off all relations with your youngest daughter? Please, I can’t believe you’d be so cold hearted and I know she is daddy’s favorite. I need to know that my children are mine to raise as I see fit. I know what obligations they face; but, I intend to let them get attuned to their future at a time when I see fit, not you mother. Same goes for my father.”

Lucia Moretti hid her anger. She liked the new found backbone her older daughter was showing. Time would provide the impetus to mellow her thinking about children’s indoctrination into the Moretti lifestyle. Lucia stretched, yawned, and said, “Enough. I have to rest and get myself dressed for when you father gets home. We’re headed to Great Neck for dinner. Don’t worry about Apollonia. She has you to look after her and I promise I’ll be circumspect with your father and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. I’m tired, kiss me good-bye, and I’ll keep you informed although I know Apollonia and you will talk.”

Raffaella knew when she was dismissed. She stood, walked to where her mother sat, kissed her on both cheeks, and like her sister turned and walked out the back door. As she passed to the front of the house, she could hear the cups crashing against the floor of the kitchen as her mother relieved her anger.


	3. Monday, 10 February 2003 – Thursday, 13 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Lucia visit a client to use the power granted to them by the contract between the families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Lucia Moretti prepared herself to go out with her husband to a restaurant Great Neck for dinner; but, that wasn’t the only reason they were headed there. She found her husband in a good mood when he entered the house which usually meant one of two things. Either he closed some great deal or he was approached by a young couple for his services. It would be unusual for a younger couple to approach a man of his age; but, stranger things have happened. Lucia was dressed in a simple tan dress, stockings, and ecru heels. On her ears and around her neck were matching diamond earrings and necklace.

Mario whistled at her when he saw her approach him to kiss him hello. She, like her younger daughter Apollonia, blushed when he whistled at her. She approached him and gave him a kiss on each cheek and asked, “Are you happy because of a business deal or did some younger couple approach you?”

Mario chuckled, returned Lucia cheek kisses, and replied, “I only wish a younger couple had approached me; but, it seems that fifty-three is not a good age to be spreading your seed. No, my sweet, closed three deals that will keep the companies busy for the next five years. I’ll never complain about putting money into our pockets.”

“That’s nice to hear. Are you going to change before we leave for Great Neck?”

“I’m just going to wash up. What time are we expected at the restaurant?”

“I believe Addison is expecting us by 8:00PM. So, we do have some time and you could take a shower if you wanted to.”

Mario decided that he really didn’t need to shower; but, he knew that Lucia hated when he didn’t before they went out together. “Ok. I can see the handwriting on the wall. I’ll go take a shower and change. We’ll leave around 6:45PM which should give us more than enough time to get to Northern Boulevard.”

Thirty minutes later Mario returned to the great room, showered, shaved, and dressed to go to dinner. They departed the house, drove out of Columbus Place, and headed out Peninsula Boulevard on their way to Great Neck. Lucia waited until she felt the time was right to bring up her conversation with her younger daughter to her husband. She knew it would be easier to broach the topic while Mario was occupied with driving; because, if he decided to blow a gasket he’d have to pull over which would definitely make them late. She also could just wait and talk to him over the weekend. She decided against it, “Mario, we have an internal family issue we need to discuss which may be a bit more important that tonight’s meeting.”

Mario took his eyes off the road for just a second and replied, “Really, an internal family issue could only mean an issue with Raffaella or Apollonia. Viviano didn’t say anything to me at work nor did he look overly stressed out. So, my guess is Apollonia…”

She nodded her head in appreciation of his ability to logically think thorough the simplest to the most difficult situations. “It is Apollonia. You know that her second anniversary is fast approaching.”

“That I do, Lucia.”

“Well seems that her husband is not the provider we thought he’d be. Size not withstanding it seems our son-in-law has a bit of a problem.”

Quizzically responding Mario said, “A sexual problem???”

Lucia could see her husband’s hand tighten on the steering wheel of their Mercedes Benz and she knew he was already running scenarios though his brain. “Raffaella and Apollonia came by this afternoon after Raffaella called me to set the ground work and rules. I couldn’t believe that Apollonia wouldn’t come to me alone; but, that is a story for another day. Seems Colin can’t keep it up or produce enough sperm to impregnate our younger daughter.”

“Great news, just fuckin’ great news,” he roared. “You know the conversation you had with her today means nothing until she comes to me to discuss her situation. I had this feeling about him.”

“Oh, please Mario, you had no feeling about him at all. I think they did a pretty damn good job of keeping their problem to themselves all things considered. Apollonia is distraught, absolutely besides herself, and more afraid of you than me. You have to be patient and gentle with her Mario. She’s afraid of what will happen to Colin and has absolutely no idea of how to talk to him about his choices.”

“You know he has only two, Lucia.”

“Yes and I explained them to her. She wanted me to confirm what she already knew and I believe she had discussed them with her sister. Like I just said, she doesn’t want to be overly mean and hurtful to her husband. She’s coming to us for help, Mario.”

He relaxed his hands on the wheel and that made Lucia a lot happier because he wasn’t going to have an aneurism from the stress of the conversation. “My only question right now is, how long before she married him did she know he may not be fertile enough to do the deed?”

Lucia smiled at the thought of her daughter feeling Colin ejaculating in his pants from just kissing her and replied, ”Seems that she had a good idea well before she accepted his proposal of marriage. Apollonia told me that she could feel him cum in his pants from just kissing her; but, she didn’t want to believe that it was happening. I promised her that we would talk before she came over to sit with you. The one thing I want to stress to you about this situation is the psychological condition of your daughter. Whatever you do, don’t make it harder on her. We need to help her get through this without making her physically or mentally sick. I hope you’re listening to me?”

Mario groaned at her for not thinking he was concerned about the state of his youngest daughter’s marriage. “Lucia, you have nothing to worry about. I promise to make this situation a good as it can be, considering. I mean, she knows that Colin either leaves or becomes totally cuckolded. I will help her formulate a time and place to break the news to Colin. We’ll be there to support her no matter what decision he makes.”

Lucia relaxed even more when she heard her husband verbal commitment; but, she also realized that she really didn’t need to sugar coat the unenviable situation her youngest daughter was in. Relaxing in her seat she thought about tonight’s dinner with Addison Marks which hopefully would begin another Moretti process. They sat quietly listening to classical music for the rest of the drive to the restaurant. They arrived fifteen minutes early; but, noticed that Addison was already there and had taken a table for them.

Addison Marks stood to his six foot two inch height and waved them to the table. He held his hand out to shake Mario’s hand and took Lucia’s in his and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. “Welcome, I’m so glad we’re meeting for dinner. It has been a few years, hasn’t it?”

Lucia replied, “Yes, Addison it has. First, we both want to express our condolences on the untimely passing of your wife and son. We also want to express our desire to help in any way we can with any legal or judicial complications that may arise.”

Addison nodded. “Thank you; but, I’m handling the fact that Joyce and Adam were taken from me by some drunken son-of-a-bitch. I’m financially capable of providing for Nancy and I’m working with the District Attorney to see how long we can put this prick in jail for. Thank you, I appreciate everything, from the bottom of my heart. Let’s sit and enjoy a meal before we go to my house.”

Dinner was a simple affair of steaks, potatoes, vegetables, and salad capped off with a pot of steaming coffee. Lucia, Mario, and Addison chatted about the weather, a little about business, and some sports. When they finished their meal, Addison insisted he pick up the check. Mario and Lucia protested and won knowing that Addison was about to give up something more to them and paying for a dinner was not the reason they were meeting. The three of them departed the restaurant and headed to Addison’s house in Sea Cliff. Mario did not have to follow him to his house and through happenstance arrived there before Addison. It was only minutes later when they saw him drive up the block and into his driveway. They exited their vehicle and followed him into his one hundred year old center hall colonial home.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable in the family room while I go upstairs and see if Nancy is awake? She shouldn’t be sleeping; but, sometimes she just nods off. I think it could be from losing her mother and brother. Just a second.”

Lucia and Mario made their way to the family room and they noticed that the decoration had not changed since they’d been there last. They sat down on the couch leaving the love seat for Addison and his daughter Nancy. Just as Addison said, he was gone for just a minute or two. When he returned he was with his daughter and although she’d met Lucia and Mario before she clung to her dad because of her shyness. Addison and his daughter sat on the love seat which was perpendicular to the couch at the other end from where Lucia and Mario sat.

Lucia eyed the young girl and started to gently question her. “Nancy, do you remember Mr. Moretti and me?”

Nancy squirmed next to her father and replied, “I think so.” Her father had his arm around her shoulder and he gently patted her bicep trying to tell her everything was all right.

“So, Nancy,” Lucia continued, “How old are you now?”

“I’m seven Mrs. Moretti.”

“Please Nancy you can call me Lucia and my husband’s name is Mario. I bet you miss your mom. Although, I didn’t lose my mom at such a young age, I know how hard it must be for you.”

“Yes, I cry a lot. And, I miss my brother. We were best friends and he always looked out for me.”

“That was very good of him. He must have loved you very much, Nancy.”

“Yes and I loved him too.”

Mario decided it was time for him to chime in, “Would you do me a favor Nancy? Would you please stand up for me, sweetheart?”

Nancy looked up at her dad in essence asking him if it was ok for her to listen to Mario and stand. Addison removed his arm from her shoulder, placed his hand on her back, and gently pushed so she would know it as all right with him. Nancy was wearing s short red skirt, white blouse, red ankle socks, and black single strap Mary Jane flats. Her skirt came to just about mid-thigh and she pulled at it when she stood up for Mario. She placed her arms at her side and waited. Mario looked at Lucia and nodded. He didn’t try to hide his obvious satisfaction. Nancy was a thin, four foot two inch sprite of a girl. Her black hair reflected the light from the in-ceiling fixtures. Her dark brown eyes were so piercing for such a young girl and her Caucasian skin had a Mediterranean brownish coloration.

Lucia continued asking her questions when she saw her husband’s satisfaction. “What grade are you in now, Nancy?”

“I’m in the second grade, Lucia. Is that ok to call you Lucia?”

Lucia reached from where she was sitting to touch Nancy’s face and said to the young girl, “Yes, I told you to call me Lucia. You know you are a very beautiful young lady. Did you mom tell you that a lot?”

Nancy blushed and replied in the affirmative. She started to rock side-to-side to keep herself from getting bored. “May I ask you something, Lucia?”

“Of course, you may sweetheart.”

“Why did you come here tonight?”

Lucia looked at Addison for a clue as to what if anything he said to his daughter. He hesitated; but, then nodded knowingly and Lucia understood. “We’re here to see if you would be the girl our grandson would like to spend some very special time with.”

“Really??? “

“Yes, Nancy; but, there are some more questions I have to ask you and I’m also going to ask you to get undressed for me.”

Nancy looked at her father with a look of consternation and fear. Addison responded by leaning forward and whispering something in her ear. Lucia and Mario could only surmise that he was telling her that being naked in front of Mr. and Mrs. Moretti was acceptable and that she should do whatever they asked of her. Addison kissed his daughter’s cheek and sat back on the love seat. Nancy didn’t know what to do; so, she just continued to rock side-to-side waiting.

Lucia decided it was time for Nancy to learn why she was standing in front of Mario and her. She looked at the girl, raised her hand, and crooked her index finger at the girl signaling her to step closer to where she sat. Nancy moved in front of Lucia and for the first time Lucia could see how afraid the prepubescent girl was. She took her hands and placed them on the girl’s cheeks. She gently pulled the girl’s face into hers and kissed her on the lips. Nancy didn’t know how to respond to the kiss and just allowed Lucia to keep her lips on hers for as long as she wanted.

When she broke the kiss, Lucia asked Nancy, “Have you ever put your hand between your legs and rubbed yourself?”

Nancy turned to her dad and for the first time since he brought her down Addison spoke, “Nancy, answer Mrs. Moretti. She asked you a question and I order you to answer her.”

“Yes, daddy.” Nancy looked back at Lucia and said, “Yes, I’ve rubbed myself down there. It feels really nice when I do it.”

“Did you ever put a finger inside?”

The girl knew better than not answer, “No, Lucia. I never have,” replied the girl.

Lucia smiled and thought to herself that the girl was intact. A true prepubescent virgin. “Would you please remove your clothing for me? In fact, I’m not asking Nancy, I’m telling you to get undressed.”

Nancy did not hesitate. She stepped out of her Mary Jane shoes, removed her ankle socks, unbuttoned and took off her shirt, did the same with her skirt before she paused before removing her Barbie panties. She stood before Lucia covering her privates and everyone could see she was embarrassed to be standing naked in front of them. Lucia reached for her forearms, pulled them apart, to reveal the smooth mound that lead to her seven year old pussy. Lucia liked what she was seeing. She placed the Nancy’s arms and her side and placed both her hands just inside the girl’s thighs. She pushed and Nancy understood and opened her legs. Lucia cupped her right hand and placed the palm against the soft outer lips of her pussy. She flattened her hand and used a slight sawing motion to allow her middle finger to slip between the young girl’s labia. She looked directly into Nancy’s eyes as she slid her finger across the hood of the girl’s clitoris. Nancy began to respond to the feelings that were rising from between her legs.

Lucia noticed her response and stopped; but, did not remove her hand. “Is that what you do when you play down there Nancy?”

She wasn’t totally into having an orgasm; but, it did take her a moment to respond, “Yes, Lucia.”

“Do you like what I’m doing to you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Lucia removed her hand from between Nancy’s legs and she saw the girl’s please don’t remove your hand reaction. “Now, turn around and bend over for me please.”

Nancy did.

“Now take your hands and spread the cheeks of your behind for me.

Nancy wondered why Lucia would want her to do that; but, knowing her dad told her to do what either of them asked, she reached back and opened the cheeks of her backside. Lucia’s breath was taken away by the beauty of the girls pick pucker. Smooth and hairless just like her pussy. She placed her middle finger on the girl’s anus and gently rubbed. Nancy tried not to react; but, could not help herself and she moaned as the pleasurable feeling rose from her backside. Lucia kept it up longer than she did when her finger split her labia. She stopped caressing Nancy’ anus just short of giving the girl an orgasm. Lucia was quite happy with Nancy’s reaction to her sexual stimulation.

Mario noticed that Addison’s pants were tenting and realized that he himself was tumescent form seeing the young girl naked and being stimulated by his wife. Lucia saw what her husband did and told Nancy to stand up and face her. The girl was getting a bit tipsy from the sexual stimulation and that was the signal for Lucia to take her and have her sit on her lap. Nancy sat on Lucia’s left leg with her legs hanging between Lucia’s. She felt the woman place her finger onto and between the lips of her vagina. Lucia felt the girl’s wetness and knew she was ready for other things.

“Addison, I think Nancy is ready to meet Antonio. But first, Nancy, have you ever seen a boy or man naked?”

The girl blushed and replied, “Once, when I played doctor with my brother.”

Lucia, Mario, and Addison chuckled. Each of them remembering a similar play time game from when they were youngsters. “Did you touch his penis?”

“No.”

“Did you ever see your daddy naked?”

Now, she didn’t know what to do and everyone could see that she was afraid to answer. Addison knew he had to help her, “Nancy, if you did its ok. I’m not going to punish you. Look sweetheart, I’m here and I’m not mad that you’re naked. Please answer Mrs. Moretti.”

“Yes, I have. After my mother and brother died, I couldn’t sleep one night and daddy wasn’t’ in his room. So, I came downstairs and he was sitting in here and he was rubbing himself. I watched him.”

Lucia shook her head knowingly, “Did you see what happened, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I heard daddy groan and some white stuff came out of the end. I heard him say my mommy’s name.”

“Do you know what that white stuff is called and what it does when inside a woman?”

“No,”

“Well Nancy, what you witnessed was your father masturbating; because, he doesn’t have your mommy to make love to anymore. He was playing with his penis just like you do when you rub yourself; except, when has an orgasm his body produces sperm, the white stuff, which is one half of the whole to make a baby. The woman supplies the egg and the man the sperm. You’re still too young to worry about getting pregnant; but, you can enjoy having a man inside you. Would you like that?”

“I don’t know. I guess if daddy says it is ok.”

“I’m one hundred percent sure it is ok with him. Just look at him and you’ll see.”

Which is exactly what the naked seven year old did, look from where she was sitting to where her father was on the love seat. She saw that her father’s pants were forming a small tent and asked, “Daddy is your thing hard like when you were playing with it?”

Addison knew better than not to respond to his daughter. He could see the road Lucia was taking her and now she brought him into the game. “Yes, sweetheart. Seeing you naked and Mrs. Moretti playing with your naked vagina excited me. You are a very beautiful young lady.”

Nancy looked up at Lucia and asked, “Is Mr. Moretti excited also?”

“Why don’t you look and see for yourself, Nancy?”

Again she did what Lucia said and looked at Mario’s crotch; but, she did not see the tent that her daddy had. She frowned not understanding why her daddy was excited and Mr. Moretti seemed not to be. She looked up at Lucia and said, “He doesn’t seem to be, Lucia. His pants aren’t like my daddy’s.”

Lucia had stopped masturbating the sprite of a girl; but, did not remove her hand from between the girl’s legs. She liked the natural smoothness of her skin and the heat she was feeling emanate from her small pussy. “That is because Mr. Moretti has better control of his sexual urges, Nancy. Your daddy sees you naked and having your little pussy being played with and he can’t control himself. I bet if you ask nicely, he’ll masturbate for you. I think he’d like to do that for you, wouldn’t you Addison?”

“Oh my God, Lucia!!! I can’t believe you’re saying that to my daughter. It is bad enough that I agreed to let you come over here and see if she meets your standards to be the girl who loses her virginity the same time your grandson does. But, asking me to masturbate in front of her is taking this a bit too far.”

Mario and Lucia laughed at Addison. Mario leaned forward and said, “Nothing is further from the truth and I’m not going to break our confidence; but, Addison, acting like you’ve never had another man’s cock in your mouth is below you; especially, in front of Lucia and me. So, if Nancy wants to watch you jerk off then I suggest you drop your pants and underpants and start stroking.”

Nancy was afraid of what she heard and bean to openly cry. She was afraid that if she asked her daddy to do it, she’d be punished after Mr. and Mrs. Moretti left. “Please Lucia; I don’t want to see my daddy’s thing. I’ll do anything you want; but, don’t hurt my daddy.”

“Nancy, Mr. Moretti wasn’t going to hurt your daddy. Mr. Moretti just knows how to make people do things for him just like your daddy does for you and I am doing with you now. I guess we won’t ask your daddy to show you his penis. What I’m going to do is ask you to get dressed and then we’ll tell you all about your surprise.”

Nancy hopped off of Lucia’s lap and happily put her clothes back on. When she was dressed she asked Lucia, “Can I sit on your lap? Please!!!”

Lucia could see the girl’s need for female companionship and readily opened her arms so the girl could get onto her lap. Mario made eye contact with his wife and she signaled that Nancy was more than acceptable to be the one Antonio loses his virginity with. Addison sat red faced; but, accepting of his daughter’s soon to be slut’s role with a ten or eleven year old boy. He also pained that his daughter, who was actually Mario’s daughter, was chosen by them to perform this act of debauchery. He wondered if his wife was alive would they have asked her to let her daughter be used as a sex object. As much as he was sexually excited seeing his daughter naked and sexually played with, the idea and reality of it all was demeaning to her and to him. If he wanted to put their life in danger, he could go to the police; but, that was the last thing he’d ever do. He just sat quietly waiting for what Lucia was going to tell his daughter.

“Comfortable, Nancy?”

“Yes, Lucia. Thanks!!!”

“Good, now for the final information of the night. Sometime within the next few weeks, you and your daddy are going to come to our place for a visit.” Nancy’s eyes widened when she heard this. “There will be some other people there and you’ll get to meet them. I’m going to take you up to my room and give you a very special white dress to wear with white shoes with heels, some very special and very pretty girl’s underwear, and put some makeup on you. Then we’re going to go downstairs and you’re going to meet my grandson Antonio, he’s ten. The two of you will spend some time together and when he wants to you will allow him to touch you. Touch you between your legs. He’ll kiss you and undress you. Then when he’s told to he’s going to put his mouth on your vagina and lick you. Then he’s going to put his penis between your legs and enter you. There will be some pain and blood; but, it is nothing to worry about. All women feel pain and bleed the first time, Nancy. He is going to fuck you. It will hurt just for a little while; but, after a few minutes you will feel just like you felt when I rubbed you. Antonio will push his penis inside you and pull it out some. After some time, he’ll get real excited and push himself into you very fast and very hard. You won’t cry or scream. You will let him do what he has to and then you’ll feel him explode inside you. What you saw come out of your daddy’s penis will come out of Antonio’s and be deposited inside you. Then you’ll be told to take his penis into your mouth. You’ll suck and lick it like it was a lollipop. You will clean it for him. Do you understand, sweetheart?”

Nancy had that fearful look on her face again; but, she knew that her daddy wanted her to do this thing called fucking and sucking with Lucia’s grandson. She leaned against Lucia’s shoulder, sighed, and said, “I don’t; but, if that is what daddy wants, I’m ok.”

Lucia put her arms around the girl and hugged her close to her body. She nodded at Mario who took the cue to point at Addison and motion for him to stand up and leave the room. Addison complied and knew what was coming. In two minutes, he’ll be either on his knees sucking Mario’s huge Italian cock or bent over taking it up his ass. That was the price he had to pay for being allowed to watch Mario impregnate his deceased wife.

Twenty minutes later Mario and Lucia were in the Mercedes returning to Columbus Place. For the entire drive home, not one word was spoken between them. Lucia accepted the fact that her husband decided to make Addison perform a sexual act as penance for being there while Mario impregnated his wife. She did not complain knowing that when they went to sleep tonight he’d still be randy enough over the thought of seeing his oldest grandson go through the Moretti sexual right-of-passage by losing his virginity with the young sprite of a girl they just evaluated and accepted that night. She knew he’d be in her moist cunt in no time. She basked in the glow of having the girl on her lap as she played with her prepubescent sex knowing that they had hit a bases loaded home run getting Addison to agree to letting his only child be used in a ceremony that only some very sick individuals would partake in; but, to the extended Moretti family it was a natural as a Catholic Confirmation or a Jewish Bar Mitzvah. The immorality of seeing her grandson fuck his half-sister made her wet as she sat thinking about what her husband was going to say to her as he pounded himself into and out of her. She also remembered the first time she witnessed the son of a Moretti prove his sexual worth and how horrifying yet exhilarating she found the ceremony when the youngster exposed his preteen cock to a girl just a year older than himself. Watching the boy fuck was an experience she hoped Antonio would duplicate or surpass as the extended family members congratulated the mother and father on the boy’s prowess as a future stud.


	4. Monday, 10 February 2003 – Thursday, 13 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia meets with Mario and Lucia to discuss Colin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The days passed slowly for Apollonia as she waited for the phone call from her mother informing her that she should come over to discuss her situation. Raffaella did not press the topic with her, nor did she call her mother to ask what her father had said, if he had said anything. For two nights, she cried herself to sleep while trying to keep herself from just exploding at Colin about their pending second anniversary and the meaning of it to her family. Her in-laws, William and Lillian Cathcart were truly nice people and she could not see herself hurting them as well because of the sexual performance of their son. Mr. and Mrs. Cathcart accepted that their daughter Elizabeth forsook her Catholic upbringing to convert to Judaism at the behest of her future husband and his family. She also pined at the fact Joshua and Elizabeth were parents of two wonderful children, Sarah age 8 and Jason age 5.

She was working in her studio when the phone call came from her mother. Expecting a summons at any moment she didn’t come out and ask right away if her mother had spoken to her father. Working hard to control nervousness she held a typically inane conversation with her mother about the stupidest things. Finally, she broke her control and asked her mother. “Did you talk to father?”

Lucia really wanted her to bring up the topic so she would not sound to her youngest daughter as some mean bitch. “Yes, Apollonia. I spoke to him earlier in the week when we went to Great Neck for dinner with Addison Marks. He told me this morning that he would be home from work early today and I should call you. He’ll be home at 1:00PM and will be waiting for you to come over.”

Apollonia felt relieved that she would have her talk with her father before the weekend. She was hoping that she would be able to break the news to Colin prior to going to their house for Sunday dinner. She wasn’t looking forward to having dinner with her parents without having told Colin the choices he faced. Apollonia responded to her mother, “Why don’t I just come over at two. This way he’ll be home for an hour and can unwind before he’s faced with this nasty business.”

Lucia responded with a slight edge to her voice, “It is not nasty business, Apollonia. You’ve been taught since you were a young girl about the hidden lifestyle of the Moretti family. You know you do have a choice…”

“And what choice is that,” chimed in Apollonia.

“You could pack Colin’s and your belongings and leave Columbus place. Your father and I will understand; but, we will not make any effort to entice you back into the fold. You made your decision to leave and you will forever be our unknown daughter. If you want to give up your life as you know it, make that decision and live with the consequences.”

Apollonia sat dumbfounded as she listened to her mother give her the option she wasn’t going to take. She responded as only an irate daughter could. “I bet you’d like that!!! Finally to have me out of your hair!!! So, I’m not Raffaella. You’ve always shown your preference and don’t deny it mother. I will be there at two and I expect you to watch what you say or you’ll be surprised at my answers. See you later.” She promptly slammed the phone into its cradle and sat steaming at her mother’s inconsiderate attitude. Shaking from the stress of it all, she could not return to painting for fear of ruining what she was working on. Apollonia went to her room, set the alarm clock for 1:30PM, and lay down on the bed she had hoped would be the bed she felt the first movement of her child growing inside her. In moments she was sound asleep.

The alarm startled her awake at the appointed time. She rose from the bed bleary eyed; but, aware that she had twenty-five minutes to put herself together before taking the walk to her parent’s house at the top of the cul-de-sac. She went into the master bathroom, removed her top and bra, turned on the hot water faucet, and waited for the steam to rise before she cupped her hands and buried her face in the hot water. She scrubbed the sleep from her eyes and when she stood she stopped for a moment to appreciate her smallish breasts and how the stood away from her chest without the aid of a bra. She cupped them and gently ran her fingers around her nipples sending pleasurable signals that began for her the process of masturbation. Realizing she did not have the time to pleasure herself, she stopped the initial stimulation and proceeded to get herself together for her meeting with her father.

Dressed in a simple mid-thigh black skirt, black oxford shirt, black knee highs, and black five inch calfskin heels, Apollonia hoped her color scheme would make a statement about how she felt concerning the situation within her marriage. The black of mourning set her tone. She walked to her parent’s house without once taking a glance towards her sister’s house to see if she was aware of her impending meeting. When she arrived at the front door she was surprised to see one of the servants waiting to open the door and allow her to enter. She stepped in to see her parents sitting on one of the two couches that made up part of the seating in the great room.

Apollonia walked to where her father was sitting, bent over, and placed two kisses on each cheek. She noticed that her father took her hands into his as she placed the traditional hello kisses on her father’s cheeks. She stood looking down at him and waited as a good daughter should until he told her to sit. She hoped she hid her stress as he continued to hold her hands.

Mario spoke first, “Apollonia, the third light of my life. My youngest daughter and without question, my favorite although your mother will castigate me for saying that in your presence. I’m in as much pain as you are sweetheart and I promise you that we shall get through this together.“ He released her hands and patted the couch right next to him as he simply said, “Sit.”

Apollonia did as he requested and sat next to him on his right. Her mother was next to him on his left and she intuitively realized he specifically asked her to sit next to him so she would not be across from her mother. She smiled inside at his awareness of the tension filled relationship she had with her mother. She made no attempt to pull her skirt down and relished the fact her smooth thighs were plainly visible to her father. She did not have any incestuous feelings towards her father; but, she knew that her dress would also show him her ability to dress enticingly. Mario and Lucia Moretti did not let their emotions get the better of them and knowingly noticed how conservatively sexy she was dressed.

Mario spoke, “Apollonia, your mother tells me you have an issue that is preventing your from announcing you’re with child.”

This time Apollonia did not blush or lower her face in shyness or shame. She looked directly into her father’s eyes when she responded, “Yes, father, I do.” She did not wait for him to ask. “My husband has a sexual problem that we have been working on for the past eighteen months. He does not have the ability to maintain an erection and when he does it is not long enough; because, he is a premature ejaculator. Compounded with those two sexual issues are his testicles, they do not produce an adequate amount of sperm and his body does not have the muscular strength to push it out with force. When he cums it just dribbles out and there is less than half a teaspoon of ejaculate.”

Mario nodded knowingly and took her left hand into his as he spoke to her. “Apollonia, I am so sorry that your husband does not have the sexual ability to impregnate you. You know that the Moretti family is known for their ability to impregnate women whose husbands are afflicted with the problems Colin suffers. The family has specific remedies for internal sexual problems and it is with a heavy heart, Apollonia, we have to discuss them.”

“I know father. My fealty is to the family. I love Colin, his parents, his sister, and their children. But, I see my sister and her children and I pine for the time I will be blessed with my own. I see the look on your and mother’s face when you see them. I hide my shame from you and do not abuse Colin about his inability in the bedroom. I am not naive sexually…”

Lucia couldn’t hold her tongue, “I’d never have known that before today. Every time you were attending Moretti functions you hid yourself by physically not being in the room or by your dress. Today, you show me a different side by the conservative sexually appealing way you’re dressed.”

Apollonia responded, “Mother, you should only know what I’ve done sexually; but, that is not the issue we’re here to discuss today. I’m here to talk to my father, the patriarch of the Moretti family, about a specific problem with my marriage. You can do one of two things, dear mother, get the fuck out of this room or sit there and shut up. You had your chance to talk to me; but, you decided to be the bitch you’ve always been. I’m here to talk to my father.”

Mario Moretti released his daughter’s hand with his left and placed it on Lucia’s thigh. This simple act told his wife to sit, be seen, and not heard. There were times in their relationship Mario used a simple motion, movement, or touch to relate to the love-of-his-life it was time for her to be silent and submissive to him. He could feel the muscles in her leg tense and knew she’d be on him when Apollonia departed; but, he was until the day he died, the patriarch of the Moretti family and he ruled the roost.

“I’ll let the expletive you spewed at your mother pass considering the amount of stress you’re under; but, you’d better apologize to her when the time is right. If you don’t, I won’t be hard pressed to take you over my knee young lady and spank your twenty-eight year old ass so hard you won’t be able to sit for a month.”

Apollonia looked down at the hand that was still being held by her father’s and replied, “Yes, daddy.”

“Good,” replied her father. “There have been daughters and a very few sons of Moretti families that have dealt with the sexual problem you are presently dealing with. Your Uncle Toni is a complete feminized cuckold. It was his decision and the family accepted it with open arms. He also knew he would suffer the humiliation of being made to perform sexually as a sissy cocksucker and pussy boi. I know I don’t have to tell you that is what your husband faces if he chooses to stay with you as your cuckolded husband. A lot of men who married into the family who could not perform as your brother-in-law Viviano has, decided it were better to take the annulment and move on with their lives. The infinitesimally small number of Moretti men who could not spread their seed were given a pass and allowed to live their lives in peace. . None of the daughters left the family fold.”

“Daddy, I can say without hesitation, that I am not going to leave the family. I’m going to say this one more time; my fealty is to the Moretti family, period. What I need from you is your blessing especially if Colin decides he loves me too much to leave and accepts his total emasculation. I also need your guidance with explaining to him, without unduly hurting him, his choices.”

Her father nodded in response to his daughter’s statement of fealty. He also felt Lucia’s leg relax which allowed him to remove his left hand from her leg and join his right hand holding Apollonia’s. He pondered about the best way for his youngest daughter to take dominant control of her situation. He knew Colin was not the type of man to physically abuse his daughter. Mario gauged his interaction with his son-in-law and concluded if anything, he’d bolt the house and return hours later with his tail between his legs. He’d probably be on his knees begging her forgiveness. Mario also pondered how his perception of Colin’s weakness could be countered by his education and position as the Chief Financial Officer of one of the nation’s largest software development companies. He was a Yale graduate with an MBA in finance. The one thing Mario did not question was his ability to provide monetarily for his daughter.

Apollonia did not pressure her dad to continue with whatever narrative or question he was going to ask her. She just sat next to him letting him hold her hands while her mother controlled her temper by stewing on the other side of him. After ten minutes of silence and controlled anger, Mario spoke again, this time with the authority of the patriarch of the family and not as her father.

“I think it best for you to use a ruse on your husband. It will enable you to discern his inner feelings about his ultimately serving you or leaving you. I have some questions to ask, they’re personal and may offend your sensibilities; but, you must answer them, honestly.”

“Yes, daddy,” replied Apollonia.

“When you make love to your husband, who controls the sex act?”

Apollonia thought for a moment, squeezing against her father’s hands to let him know she would answer. “In the beginning he did; but, as it became painfully obvious he could not perform, I took control. But, not in the sense I dominated him. We were working on trying to solve the problem.”

“Has he ever entered you?”

“Yes.”

“So, your hymen is not intact.” Which was more of a statement that a question.

“Yes, father, my hymen is ruptured.” Apollonia showed no sign of embarrassment as she answered her father’s questions and none of the aggressiveness against answering the questions as she showed her mother.

“When he ejaculates and finds that he has not completed the act of coitus, what does he do?”

“At first he cried because he was embarrassed and knew I was not happy that he could not perform. We always wanted an active sex life. I am a very sexual woman, father.”

“Have you ever asked him to masturbate for you? I mean stand or kneel by you and jerk off?”

“No, daddy.”

“How does he react when he see you dressed sexily or naked? Does he get erect? Have you watched pornography with him as a way to get him to last longer?”

“He loves to see me dressed like a twenty dollar whore. He gets erect; but, that doesn’t last because he usually ejaculates. The most amazing thing is he can cum without touching himself. Pornography is something we tried; but, it didn’t help. He is truly sad when it comes to performing sexually.”

Mario released his daughter’s hands to only take hold of her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and saw the love of a daughter. He pronounced his words very carefully, “Apollonia, when the opportunity presents itself and sexual activity is going to occur you need to take control of the situation. You need to make Colin do exactly as you ask. If he fights or resists, then I’m going to bet that he’ll accept an annulment and move out of your life. If he doesn’t, then you request he kneel between your legs and masturbate himself until he ejaculates on your vagina. I’ll assume that you are bare as all good Moretti women are. When he has completed the act you tell him how nice it was that he coated your vagina; but, you need to experience an orgasm too. Tell him he must bring you to orgasm orally.

“Some men will resist and others will gladly provide oral the oral pleasure necessary without thought or concern about tasting his cum. Those that resist are annulment candidates. Those that accept are sending a submissive signal that they’re available to be controlled.”

Apollonia looked at her dad with a look of shock on her face and asked, “Some men are happy to provide oral pleasure to their wives or girlfriends after they’ had unprotected intercourse. Does that make them candidates for cuckolding? Or, is their love for their woman so intense they willing do what a lot of men won’t because they think it is homosexual?”

“Good questions; but, men who can complete the act of coitus and willingly go down on their wives or girls friends are in the minority. Men who have the problem that Colin does usually are so in love with their wives, they’re willing to go through hell to be with them. I believe with all my heart, your husband will do as you ask, without question, and he will allow himself to be turned. You will then have a man and a family.”

“Ok, I somewhat understand your reasoning; but, with either scenario how do I then tell him his options?”

“I would run this ruse for at least four days, say Monday to Thursday. Then on Friday when he comes home from work you sit him down and explain the situation. You pack his clothing and leave the valises next to the front door. He will see them and question why they are there. You’ll be the strong one and tell him to sit in the dining room, not to touch anything, and to wait for you. On the table will be two manila folders. One will contain the annulment. The other will have the cuckold agreement.

“Your mother and I will help you divide the clothing; so, if he decides to stay, the valise with his work clothing can be placed into his room while the other clothing is thrown out. If he takes the annulment, the valises will be brought to the curb, he will stand or sit with them, and a taxi will be called to take him to the subway in Far Rockaway or the train station in Lawrence.”

Apollonia shook her head as if she was saying no to her father; but, he understood that she was afraid to emotionally hurt her husband. “Daddy, does it have to be this way? Couldn’t I just talk to him? Make him realize that the best thing for both of us is the annulment. I love him too much to see him like Uncle Toni. I can only imagine what it will be like for him. I don’t know if I can live with him like that. I…”

Her father still had his hands on her shoulders and to make his point began to shake his daughter. Her eyes flew open and she heard the slight tinge of anger in his voice, “Don’t make this harder than you have to Apollonia. Colin Cathcart will make the decision he wants to make. You just lay the cards out for him. He’ll do the rest. You may end up liking having him around to take care of you, the children, and the man who did what he couldn’t. You have to remember that for all intent and purpose your marriage is a sham and at an end if he accepts cuckolding. Your lover will take his place. In your house, in your bed, and hopefully, in your heart.”

Apollonia took in a deep breath of air, let it out, and with the voice of a person who understood the situation and made a decision, she said, “I understand father. I will use the scenario you described. I will have mother and you over to the house to pack his things a week from today. I’m sure you’ll know when to go to wherever you have the documents stored to retrieve them so they’ll be available for the sit down.”

Apollonia gently removed her father’s hands from her shoulders and stood up. She went to where her mother was sitting, leaned over and kissed her on each cheek. She took her right hand and touched her mother’s left cheek and said, “I apologize for cursing at you. I’m sorry for disrespecting you. I love you, mother. I really do.” She actually saw a small tear form in the corner of her mother’s eyes.

Lucia didn’t respond she just nodded and like the strong willed woman she was she pushed her daughter’s hand from her cheek and made a dismissive motion. Apollonia looked at her father; he winked at her, and made the same dismissive motion. Apollonia nodded to her father, kissed her mother again, walked to the front doors of the Victorian house, and let herself out.


	5. Monday, 10 February 2003 – Thursday, 13 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Colin Cathcart - Apollonia's husband - and Elizabeth Goldsmith nee Cathcart - Colin's sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Colin Cathcart, 28, all five foot seven inches of him stood on the Life Cycle treadmill in the Software by Design corporate gym breathing hard after finishing a sixty minute workout. He weighed just 130 pounds and his height of five feet seven inches put him in the thin to skinny category of men. Instead of going out to a restaurant or eating in the corporate dining room, Colin went to the gym to run. He didn’t lift weights. He ran. The endorphin high was what he was looking for. On the weekends, he would run the streets of the Five Towns not caring about where he went. His only consideration was for how long he ran. He started running on the high school cross country team, continued it though his undergraduate years at Yale University, and had to stop for a year when he tore a ligament in his right knee.

Returning to his office after a shower, his afternoons would fly by because the lingering flush of the endorphins in his system. He always scheduled important financial meetings for the afternoon because most of the participants were usually fighting post lunch sleepiness while he was at his intellectual best. Many a deal was closed to the favor of the company because of this subtle body clock tactic. The train ride home from Penn Station in midtown Manhattan to the Lawrence station via the Long Island Railroad was a time he could relax and think about taking his wife into his arms upon entering the house. The most important part of day was his daily phone call home to see how his wife was doing and to tell her how much he loved her. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that she really didn’t have to get up as early as he did; but, he knew she liked to please him by kissing him good-bye in the morning.

As he was reviewing the previous month’s sales numbers, his private phone rang. Only a handful of people had this number and he could count them on one hand. His first thought was Apollonia; but, that wouldn’t be like her to call him on the private number. She would call through the switchboard; so, she could have a pleasant chat with his Administrative Assistant. He wondered who would be calling him at three-thirty in the afternoon. He turned and picked up the phone that was located on the credenza behind his desk.

“Hello, this is Colin.”

“Colin, how are you?”

He heard the voice of his older sister come though the phone. He immediately sat straight in his chair figuring she was the bearer of bad news. Much to his amazement he began to sweat at the thought of something happening to his parents, her husband, or God forbid, her children. “Lizzie, to what do I owe this afternoon interruption?”

Elizabeth Goldsmith knew her brother’s work habits and replied, “Jesus Christ, Colin, you are just a workaholic. Can’t take a minute or two out for your older sister?’

Colin rolled his eyes as he chuckled inside at her attempt to instill Jewish guilt in him for not taking a moment to talk to her. “Ok, ok. I do love you sis. What may or can I do for you?”

“I know it is on short notice; but, do you think you could stay in the city this evening and meet me for a quick bite. Your choice of restaurant.”

“Is there something wrong Lizzie? Who died?”

“Oh, my God, Colin!!! No one died, well hopefully the rabbit will soon for you and Apollonia; but, that is not the reason. Please just have a quick dinner with me. It will be just you and me. If you want, I’ll call Apollonia and…”

“No!!! I’ll call her and explain that my crazy converted sister wants to have a private tete-a-tete with her brother over some innocuous thing that must be decided today. God, you can be a pain-in-the-ass. What time and where?”

“Five thirty at the Brasserie on Fifty-Second Street and Park Avenue. Don’t be late.”

“You are a piece of work, Lizzie. Pick the place you say to me and what do you do? Decide not only the time, but also the place. Ok, five thirty at the Brasserie. I know where it is located. Bye. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The phone line went dead and he returned the phone to its cradle. He mind began to weave stories of horror, intrigue, and death. He forced himself to stop thinking about what was so important to his sister that he had to say in Manhattan to meet her instead of her talking to him on the phone. He called Apollonia. She was understanding and made no effort to dissuade him from meeting with his sister. The rest of the afternoon dragged by instead of flying, because of the mind fuck his sister left him with by not giving him a hint at what she wanted to talk to him about. All he could do was try to figure out what she wanted.

Colin arrived a few minutes after the appointed time to find his sister waiting in the vestibule. At 32, Elizabeth Goldsmith still had her svelte body not withstanding giving birth to two wonderful children. She worked as a physical therapist, so she had the time and wherewithal to exercise and keep herself in excellent physical shape. Lizzie always dressed casually; but, Colin saw that this evening she was wearing a nice print dress that showed off her well-toned legs and her nice 32b breasts. She saw him approach and when he was in front of her she offered her cheek for a brotherly kiss. She returned the favor although he did not offer his cheek for her to kiss.

Smiling and overly happy, Lizzie said, “Glad you could make it on such short notice. The Maître ’D said we shouldn’t have to wait long for a table. Place seems pretty slow tonight.”

Colin replied, “I wouldn’t know. I’m usually on the train home to Lawrence now. You ruined my afternoon and I really need to know what is so important.” A tinge of anger showed in his voice and his sister didn’t react positively or negatively to it.

It didn’t take long for them to be seated in a small booth for two along the rear wall of the restaurant. The waiter brought water and the menus. He listed the specials; but, Colin told him that all he wanted was some Escargot. Lizzie requested some Steak Tartar and a decent bottle of wine. The waiter politely took their order and said he’d return with the wine in a few minutes.

Colin showed his impatient with his sister, “So???”

Lizzie knew she couldn’t hold back any longer. “Colin, are you and Apollonia planning to start a family? You’ve been married, what, just short of two years and no announcement of an impending child.”

Colin was chagrined. “I can’t believe you asked me to stay in the city to sit in a restaurant and ask me if I’m trying to start a family. Really, Lizzie, what business is it of yours? You become some sort of Jewish, oh, I don’t know what you’d call it; but, yes we’re trying to start a family.”

Lizzie sat back against the back of the booth, eyed her brother, and bluntly asked, “Colin, are you having problems? Is she, ah, infertile?? Or, are you the problem?”

He blushed and sputtered his response, “Lizzie, you’re my older sister not my sexual therapist. I can’t believe your aggressiveness about this topic. There are some things that are private and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“I think you need to talk to someone. Especially if the problem is yours. It would be much better if you could complete the deal as soon as humanly possible…”

“And you don’t think I’m trying??? God. Lizzie!!! I’d give my right arm to come home and find out that Apollonia is with child. Did mom and dad put you up to this? It so sounds like them…”

Lizzie reacted when he brought their mother and father into the conversation. “No, Colin, they did not. This is all my doing. I’m heartbroken for you two. I see how she is with my children and her sister’s children. She’s just begging to become a mother. I can see it in her face and eyes. I think you better get your shit together and give her what she needs.”

They were interrupted when the waiter returned with their meals and the wine. They ceased speaking while he was opening the bottle and filling Colin’s glass with a small amount so he could taste the wine. Not being a wine connoisseur, Colin didn’t even try to act like he knew what he was doing; so, he just asked the waiter to pour a glass for each of them. The waiter politely did so and removed himself from the table. Lizzie could see that her brother was not happy with her; but, her knowledge of things he knew nothing about made her press him about his attempts to impregnate his wife.

When they finished eating and after Colin paid the bill, Colin’s loathing about his sister’s meddling was all over his face. He showed his anger by standing and walking away from her. Lizzie sighed and knew that he was in for the surprise of his life if he didn’t complete the task of impregnating his wife. She nodded knowingly as he walked out of the restaurant. She wanted to tell him what she thought she knew; but, thought better of it. Lizzie thought to herself that her brother’s intransience about seeking her support would only backfire and his life, as he knew it, would come to an end. She took a tissue out of her purse and dabbed her eyes for she knew he was in a lot of trouble.

When she exited the restaurant she pulled her cellular phone from her purse and dialed. The phone was answered after the second ring which did not surprise Lizzie. The individual at the other end was waiting for this call. Elizabeth Goldsmith just began to speak, “Colin has no idea. He is blinded by his work and his obstinacy about anyone trying to tell him or counsel him about his life.”

She listened as she walked downtown on Park Avenue. “No, I did not!!! I tried to be gentle with him. He was so arrogant with me about trying to use Jewish guilt on him as if I learned it when I converted.”

Lizzie listened again and finalized the conversation, “I’ll try to talk to him again; but, I don’t think anything I say will penetrate his thick skull. He’s too smart for his own good. He may just get what he deserves; but, I’ll repeat myself, he’s blind to what is going on around him or he is just ignoring it. Yes, I love you too. Bye.”

Elizabeth Goldsmith headed to Grand Central Station to take one of the last commuter Metro North trains back home to Westchester County. She forced herself to not think about the predicament her brother was blind to. She stifled a tear and used her emotional state to force herself to walk with a determined gait to the train station. The consequences her brother faced were his own doing since he didn’t want to confide his problems to his older sister.


	6. Monday, 10 February 2003 – Thursday, 13 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Raffaella Rossi's oldest child, Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Raffaella Rossi carried herself up the stairs after a hard day’s work of being a stay-at-home mom to get herself ready for bed. Viviano was over the Calderone house providing his potent seed to a woman who was approaching the age where she had to think twice about getting pregnant. Mrs. Calderone could have opted to use her dad; but. for very obvious reasons she decided that Viviano would be the preferred Moretti stud. She had put the children to bed at nine pm and thought they were sound asleep when she decided to go to sleep herself. Knowing her husband, he wouldn’t be home until sometime after one AM, so she decided to get into bed and read rather than sitting alone in the family room watching television.

As she left the stairs to walk around the balcony to her room, she noticed the door to her daughter’s room was closed while the door to her son Antonio’s room was ajar slightly. Being a good mother she walked over to check on him as well as close the door; but, as she approached the door a familiar sound hit her ears. It was a sound she knew as she’d heard too many times not to know its distinctive sound. She didn’t want to surprise him and make him feel bad about what he was doing; because, he was doing it in the privacy of his own room. It was important for reasons her son would learn at a later; but not too distant date, that she had an obligation to find out if he’s having wet orgasms. If he was, she’d have to tell Viviano and then both of them would pass the information on to her father and mother. She stood behind the door and peeked into his room.

Lying in the middle of his bed with the blankets down around his feet was her son. His right hand was wrapped around his erection, his knees were bent, and his feet were flat against the mattress. She watched as her ten year old son masturbated. She felt something inside her and a small flow begin to run from her cunt. She was incredulous that she was getting excited seeing her ten year old son masturbating. Raffaella was duly impressed with the size of his erection. He was definitely a Moretti man and by the size of him, he would be at the bigger end of the cock size spectrum.

She didn’t know for how long he’d been stroking his cock; but, for some reason he slowed down, raised his head, and looked towards the door. Raffaella was too slow in getting herself behind the door and out of his sight. Coupled with the fact that the light emanating from the first floor was enough to frame her head allowed Antonio to see his mother. He didn’t scream; but, he did move quickly enough to retrieve the blanket and cover his nakedness.

“Mom,” he whined. “What are you doing??? I can’t believe…”

Raffaella Rossi walked into her son’s room making sure she closed the door behind her. She sat on his bed, took her right hand and caressed his head not as a lover; but, as his mother. She said, “I wasn’t purposefully spying on your Antonio. I came upstairs to go to my room, get into bed, and read before I fell asleep. Your door was ajar and I wanted to see if you were all right. I didn’t mean to interrupt your private time.”

Antonio shook his mother’s hand from his head and whined, “But, you did…”

His reaction was enough to make Raffaella just a bit annoyed with him. She let him know, “Antonio Rossi, how dare you whine at me, young man. You forget to make sure your door is closed and then you get mad when I catch you masturbating. How many times have I told you that if you’re going to play with your cock to do it in the privacy of your room? That means your door is closed, not ajar. Do you have something to say to me?”

Antonio knew, when his mother verbalized his entire name, she was pissed. He looked down at his chest and quietly said, “Sorry, mom. I didn’t mean to whine at you.”

Raffaella took her right hand for the second time and ruffled his curly black hair. Not caring if he got embarrassed she asked, “Were you close?”

His eyes opened wide in shock that his mother would ask him such a personal question. He had no idea that his ability to produce viable sperm would begin his education into being a Moretti man, so his reaction was one of innocence and not fear. He thought for a moment and replied, “Close???”

Raffaella didn’t need to be a rocket scientist; but, just a worldly mom and Moretti mother to put two-and-two together to see her son was stalling. “Antonio, when a boy plays with his penis it feels good. That is why they do it. They experiment. It also is a sign that they are starting to grow up to become a man. A boy becomes a man when he masturbates and a white liquid call sperm is ejaculated though his penis. It is important to your father and me to know if you have started having what is known as _‘wet orgasms’_. If nothing comes out and you just feel good, then you’re not really a man. So, what happens?”

If she could see his face in the light she would see him blushing. At ten, he understood how good it felt to rub his penis; but, to have his mother ask him what happens at the end was embarrassing. He felt his mother’s hand on his head and decided that the truth was the best answer. “Last time I…”

“Masturbated,” said Raffaella.

“Yes, the last time I masturbated I believe I produced something, but it did not spurt out. I had this pool of stuff on the tip of my penis when I was finished.”

“You mean when you felt your muscles tighten for a moment and then relax?” asked his mother.

“Yes.”

Raffaella shook her head knowingly. Her son just told her that the next time he completes the act of masturbation he will have a wet orgasm. The last time he jerked off was what would be considered his final dry orgasm. The pool of cum was enough proof that his testicles were maturing to the point where they would in concert with his prostate produce sperm, ejaculate, cum, or whatever else you’d like to call it. Her sexual perversions rose to the forefront of her consciousness as she thought about sitting next to her son and either watching him or possibly helping him by taking his cock into her hand and giving him his first hand job. She knew that it was her husband’s role to educate him about his pending experience with the natural course of events called puberty. His father would also indoctrinate and train him about sexual things. She understood that all naturally born and selected Moretti wives husbands were expected to do things that were considered nothing more than basic training. Raffaella realized she had to let him know that after his orgasm tonight he would be expected to refrain from masturbation.

“Antonio, sweetheart, I’m going to leave you alone. I’ll close the door tightly when I leave your room. I expect you’re going to breathe a sigh of relief, push the blankets back down, take your cock back into your right hand, and play with yourself. I am going to bet that tonight you are going to experience something that all boys do when they shoot their first load of sperm. I want you to experience the feeling of your cock pulsing in your hand and your body’s warm afterglow of your first complete orgasm. Then I want you to say to yourself that you will refrain from jerking off until you speak to your father. I am going to tell him when he gets home about tonight. I expect you to approach him tomorrow after he comes home from work.”

Raffaella leaned forward and kissed her son on the head, stood up from his bed, and without saying another word walked out of his room making sure she closed the door behind her. What her son didn’t know as he sighed, pushed the covers off his naked body, and began to renew playing with his hardening cock was on the other side of the door his mother had her ear to the door listening to him masturbate. She didn’t need to wait to hear him orgasm. Raffaella Rossi knew that within thirty days her son Antonio would be introduced to a girl that would provide him with his first sexual encounter. He’d be the center of attraction as he ate his first pussy, felt her virgin pussy around his nicely sized boy cock, completed his first copulation with her anus, and received his first blow job. In her family’s eyes, Antonio would no longer be a child, he’d be sperm producing Moretti stud. She shook her head wondering what it would be like living with a ten year old who would be fucking girls in their late teens and early twenties. It was something she’d have to talk to her father about so she’d know how to deal with his new found sexuality.


	7. Monday, 10 February 2003 – Thursday, 13 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffaella talks to Apollonia about Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The days leading up to Apollonia’s start of her ruse to see if Colin would simply take the annulment and leave or stay and have his life changed in ways he’d never thought possible were fraught with stress and emotional pain. She tried to make every day leading up to the day she knew she was going to implement her father’s idea like any other; but, had to make excuses when they did not go down the street for the traditional Sunday dinner. She attended church; but, feigned an upset stomach to keep from sitting at the dinner table with the family knowing that her mother, father, and sister were just waiting for the end-of-the-week to see which option Colin would choose.

During the early part of the week, her sister surprised her by coming over and sitting as she worked on the portrait of Antonio and Carmen. Apollonia could sense her sister’s desire to be with her as she waited for the run up to Friday night. What surprised her was the conversation her sister has with her concerning her son.

“Appy, I had an experience Monday night that I can only say was enlightening, scary, and to my surprise very sexual.” Raffaella sat in the corner on one of the two stools that were in Apollonia’s studio and waited for her reaction.

Her sister could not refuse taking the bait. While holding her pallet and brush, she turned and eyeballed her sister. She tried to envision her sister having an experience that would cover her describing adjectives. Raffaella tried and did maintain her calm outward appearance while she bore down internally to keep herself from busting out laughing. After a few minutes, Apollonia put her right hand to her forehead making sure she did not accidental apply paint to her forehead and acting like some seer seeing the answer in her head responded, “You were sitting on your back porch when you spied two, no, four, able bodied males fornicating with four beautiful sea nymphs who were out of their environment, but enjoying the act of coitus. You didn’t want to disturb them as you slid your hand between your legs; but, you forgot you were wearing a short skirt and the accidental passing of gas disturbed the fornicating apparitions thus breaking the sexually charged picture giving you no reason to sit on the back porch masturbating.”

Raffaella sat shaking her head and laughing at her sister’s attempt to break the tension in the room caused by her sister’s stress over Fridays’ impending marital breakup or the total emasculation of her husband. “No, I did not fart while imagining four incongruous individuals having sex in my back yard.”

“Oh,” replied Apollonia. “I can’t imagine what happened in your house that would qualify as enlightening, scary, and sexual. Did some young couple come over to meet about your husband’s abilities only to find out they were a lesbian couple?”

“Ha, ha…” said Raffaella. “No. I went to check on the kids before I got into bed to read and happened upon Antonio masturbating. I tried to hide from him; but, he saw me standing behind his door.”

“You mean to tell me the door was open?”

“No, Appy, just slightly ajar.”

Frowning, Apollonia asked, “And you were hiding because?”

Raffaella didn’t want to hurt her feelings about her lack of knowledge about boys and the Moretti family; but, if she did have a boy, she would be expected to do as she did, so she answered, “As the mother of a potential Moretti stud, I have to maintain a vigilant watch over his boyish masturbatory processes. Last night he was actively pounding his pud when he caught wind of my presence.”

“Was he embarrassed?”

“To say the least; but, boy, was I impressed with the size of his erection. Appy, he’s going to be huge after he passes through puberty and grows into manhood. I got wet, Appy. He’s my ten year old son and I’m sitting on his bed asking about his masturbatory process getting wet. How sick is that?”

Apollonia nodded; but, also knew that her family was not the moral beacons of the universe. “Isn’t it true that you have to tell daddy about his first, how do you say it, wet orgasm?”

“I see you know more than I thought. Yes, both Viviano and I have to go to daddy and tell him. Then within thirty days, my son will experience a night of sexual pleasure with a virgin; but, before that he will be… Oh my God, Appy, my husband and our dad are going to have sex with him!!!”

“For what reason???” asked Apollonia; while hiding her own sexual stimulation at the thought of her dad and her brother-in-law having sexual relations with her nephew.

“To show him that Moretti men are not afraid to show each other man-to-man love. When a couple comes to him and the husband wants or is made to suck his cock, he’ll know how to act. He’s going to learn how to be the master of all things sexual. God, Appy, my husband is going to fuck him. Can you imagine his nine inch cock sliding into my son’s asshole?”

Apollonia surprised her sister when she responded with a resounding, “Yes!!!”

“What are you saying?”

Apollonia put down her pallet and paint brush. She stepped over to the corner where her sister sat and said, “You know our father went through the same rites of passage. He was made not only to have pedophilic relations with his dad and his granddad; but, also with several cousins. What was more amazing was it was done in front of the entire family. Antonio is lucky that his initiation will happen in the privacy of his own house. Raffaella, if at ten you could suck the cock of a young priest without any misgivings, if you can accept what this family stands for, then you have to accept that each and every naturally born Moretti son becomes a man when proves he can ejaculate and is taken by other Moretti men. Daddy has not suffered psychologically from going through the experience.”

Raffaella nodding knowingly and said, “You’re one hundred percent correct; but, I still feel some, I don’t know, some motherly type of protective binding to him. You and I never had to go through a physical rite of passage. All we had to do was prove that we were virgins by bleeding on a pillow. What did Viviano have to do to prove he’s man enough to be accepted into the Moretti family?”

“Come on, Raffaella. You don’t really know what he did? You’re just playing me, sis.”

Raffaella sighed and responded, “Fuck Appy, I was there when mother and father inspected his cock and balls. I watched as daddy put his hands on his shoulders, pushed down, and advised him against grazing his cock with his teeth. I watched as my future husband sucked my father’s cock to completion the morning of our wedding.”

“What you don’t think Colin wasn’t made to go through the same Moretti entrance into the family. The only difference between us is your husband has the goods while mine doesn’t. Maybe, daddy should have taken a better look when he inspected Colin’s meager offerings and decided to then and there to cancel the wedding. I would have cried my eyes out; but, I wouldn’t be facing what I am this coming Friday.”

“Apollonia, you are going to rise to the top of this whole mess. I know how stressed out you are about it. I was just trying to make conversation about my son’s impending rite-of-passage. Oh, I know; you don’t have to say anything; I was off base when it came to complaining about what Antonio is going to go through. I know, daddy and several uncles survived it without a problem. I just wanted to take him in my arms, slide my hand down to his boy cock, and jerk him off. A mother’s prerogative.”

Apollonia did not answer or respond to her sister. She picked up her pallet and brush and returned to the portrait that was only days away from completion. As she stood in front of one of the many easels in her studio, she could feel the wetness between her legs. As unbelievable as it was, Apollonia was sexually stimulated at the thought of her nephew being used by her father and her brother-in-law. Maybe, just maybe, it would be better for her to take control of Colin, if he decides to cuckold himself to her, so she could enjoy a more personal experience when he gets used as her live-in sissy bitch.

With her back to her sister, Apollonia asked, “You didn’t tell me if Antonio can ejaculate. Well?”

Raffaella held the ever present cup of coffee to her lips, took a sip, and responded, “Based upon is answer to my questions, I’d say last night for the first time in his life, he had his stomach, the fingers of his right hand, and the tip of his boy cock covered in a warm white liquid.”

“Sweet,” said Apollonia.

“Guess so, sis,” was all Raffaella could say in response to her sister’s apparent joy of hearing her nephew was at the precipice of becoming a Moretti man.


	8. Friday – Apollonia’s Residence - 14 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia confronts Colin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Friday morning at ten AM, Mario and Lucia Moretti knocked on the front door of their youngest daughter’s house. They hadn’t told Apollonia what time they would arrive and were pleasantly surprised when she promptly answered the door and invited them in.

“Beautiful day isn’t it,” said her mother as her father waited for her obligatory two kisses on each of his cheeks.

“Beautiful in what sense mom?” replied Apollonia after she kissed her father.

“The weather of course, sweetheart. I understand how difficult this day and evening are going to be for you. If you think your father and I aren’t heartbroken at the thought of you losing a marriage, you're not really seeing us for who we are.” Lucia stepped up to her youngest and for the first time kissed her instead of waiting for Apollonia to perform her daughterly duties.

“Thank you, mother. I’m not trying to be nasty or obnoxious; but, can we get this over with so I can try to relax until Colin comes home.”

Mario could see her attempt to remain stress free and replied, “Certainly sweet pea. Why don’t the three of us go upstairs together and we’ll go through his clothing. I image it shouldn’t take that long to segregate the suits, shirts, ties, and shoes he’ll need to keep for work if he decides to stay.” Using his right arm, he pointed to the steps and the three of them went upstairs to the master bedroom.

Apollonia had taken the initiative and neatly laid all his underwear, undershirts, and socks on their marital bed. In the second of two walk-in closets were Colin’s business suits, shirts, casual pants, golf shirts, dungarees, dress, and casual shoes. She had taken their mated set of European luggage and placed it on the floor at the end of the king sized bed. She saw the look of satisfaction on both her parent’s faces when they entered the room.

Mario Moretti walked into the closet to survey the amount of clothing that hung there. What amazed him was the quality and number of blue and grey pinstripe suits that were neatly arrayed around the top rungs of the closet. “Apollonia, how much does he spend on suits?” Mario asked; because, he owned three suits and hadn’t bought a new one in some ten years.

“They’re Oxxford’s daddy. Each suit costs approximately two thousand five hundred dollars and I think the most expensive was six thousand two hundred and fifty. He said he had to look the part of a Chief Financial Officer at a multinational privately held company.”

“I’d never spend that kind of money on clothing, but, to each his own, I say. I guess we’ll fold the suits and shirts and stuff them into the steamer trunk. If he decides to stay, he really won’t need that many suits and you’ll be able to give some of them away.”

Apollonia didn’t respond and with the help of her mother, they began to pack his clothing into the remaining suitcases. She thought it would have taken several hours to complete the task; but, much to her amazement they were done in just under an hour and fifteen minutes. Her father insisted that he take the valises downstairs and place them by the front door. Lucia and Apollonia just knew that it would be futile to argue with him; so, they walked downstairs together to the kitchen where some fifteen minutes later Mario saw them sitting at the breakfast table waiting for him. In front of them were a large salad, sandwiches, and a choice of drinks.

The three of them sat relatively quietly as they ate their early lunch. Each was lost in their own world as they thought about the upcoming confrontation with their son-in-law. Each kept their thoughts to themselves as they ate. Apollonia, her father, and mother stood, walked to the front door, and quietly said their good-byes, each knowing that by ten PM Colin will have to have made his decision and his fate would be sealed. Apollonia kissed each of them, watched them walk down the street to their house, and when she closed the front door tried to breathe a sigh of relief only to have her body refuse to do so.

She returned to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of hot black coffee before she tried to go into her studio to begin work on a design project she had won for a Manhattan apparel company. Standing in front of the counter where her coffee maker stood she realized she did not have the energy or desire to do work. Apollonia thought she’d call her sister and invite her over. Maybe, just maybe, having her sister’s pussy pressed against her face would be enough to relieve her anxiety, at least temporarily, until the actual confrontation occurred. She reached for the phone and stopped just before she took the handset out of its cradle. Apollonia decided the only thing to do was to go upstairs to her room, find her Pyrex spinner dildo, and enjoy herself.

Luckily for her she awoke from nap induced by her masturbatory hi jinx in enough time to shower and get dressed. She took the time to inspect her body and remove all the hair from her legs, underarms, and pussy. She had already picked out the clothing she would be wearing this evening. She retrieved a pair of Victoria Secret Very Sexy Lace V-String panties, a matching Very Sexy Lace Push Up bra, and a pair of nylon lace top thigh high stockings. Hanging in her closet was a Donna Karan Seasonless Wool Sheath Dress in black. Apollonia had her custom tailor alter it to raise its hemline so it fell just below the tops of her thigh high stockings. To complete her outfit, she chose a pair of Manolo Blahnik six inch strap dress sandals. Wearing these shoes tonight she would be four inches taller than Colin who stood only five feet seven inches even in his dress shoes.

Colin Cathcart parked his car in the driveway, walked to the back door of their house, and entered to see Apollonia standing in the kitchen dressed to the nines. He was taken, as he always was, with her radiant beauty. He stopped to admire his wife and wonder what she had up her sleeve; because, since Tuesday she was acting and treating him differently. He felt a twinge in his crotch and to get himself off the _‘oops, I had an accident’_ bandwagon he dropped his briefcase, approached his wife, took her in his arms, and gently placed a kiss on her painted lips.

Apollonia made no effort to kiss her husband back. She allowed him to hold her for a moment before she forced his arms from around her body. She did not give him time to respond to her obvious rejection of his advances. “Colin, we need to talk. Please go into the great room, sit on the couch, and wait for me. Do not touch anything you see. Just sit and wait.”

“Wha…” was all he could say before Apollonia forcefully made her point.

“GO, NOW!!!” She didn’t regret yelling at him; because, he cringed and did what she ordered.

Apollonia stood in the kitchen and did everything to calm her nerves. She took his briefcase into her left hand, picked up his light weight business jacket, and walked into the great room. She had decided to have the conversation with Colin there instead of the dining room, because the seating was more comfortable. Before she sat across from him, she walked to where the valises where stacked and placed his briefcase and jacket with them. As she walked over to the couch she would sit on, she noticed him looking at the valises not comprehending what was going to happen. She sat across from him and for the first time she noticed him look at the coffee table that was situated between them.

“Did I… Apollonia, please…” he didn’t whine or beg. He just couldn’t speak. He lost all his ability to verbalize anything.

“Colin, you have absolutely no idea of what is going to occur tonight,” she said. “You haven’t been able to divine the future, have you?”

Colin looked from the valises stacked by the front doors back to his wife and frowned. “Apollonia, I really don’t understand. Would you please tell me what is going on here. I come home from work to find you all dressed up, our suitcases piled next to the front door, and you treating me like I’m some sort of pariah. I just don’t understand.”

Apollonia ran her hands down the sides of her thighs as she thought of the easiest way to respond to his obvious lack of foresight and intuition. She could see the concern on his face and his constant wringing of his hands. His fear was palpable. “Colin, think about our relationship. Think about…”

He interrupted, “How I was brought into your dressing room in the church, asked to remove my pants, and show myself to your father and mother. Then have your father push me to the floor as you and your mother held hands as he basically forced me to perform a homosexual act to completion. For God’s sake Apollonia, we were in a church on our wedding day!!!”

“Yes we were; but, you’re too stupid or too egocentric to realize that you weren’t the only son-in-law to have performed fellatio on my dad in front of my mother.” She saw the look on his face and knew he thought he was the only one forced to suck her father’s cock. “Yes, Colin, your brother-in-law Viviano did the same thing on his wedding day. All men who marry Moretti women perform the same ritual on their wedding day.”

“Jesus… I swear Apollonia I thought I was the only one. I know about what goes on with your dad, Viviano, and other male members of the family; but, I swear I didn’t know that it was a requirement to…” was all he could say before he just stopped talking for no reason at all.

Apollonia continued, “So, please tell me what has happened this week between us.”

He didn’t relax. Colin didn’t sit back and attempt to make himself relax. “Damn, I sound so stupid; but, I don’t understand your question. There are a myriad of answers. Work related, family related, privacy…”

“Think about Tuesday night,” was all she said.

“Tuesday night. When we were alone in bed?”

“Yes.”

“I, I failed again…”

Smiling, Apollonia responded, ‘Yes, you did.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart; but, I’m trying. I’m…”

“What did I make you do to me to make up for your failure?”

“You asked me to perform orally on you. Not once; but, multiple times.”

“And on Wednesday night, Thursday morning, and Thursday night what did I make you do?”

Colin rolled his eyes in frustration at Apollonia; but, he answered. “You made me masturbate until I ejaculated all over your pussy which was freshly shaven. Then much to my amazement you made me lick up my…”

“Inadequate amount of seed from my body,” Apollonia interjected. “Since Tuesday I have made you masturbate between my legs and then lick up your useless sperm. Why do you think I was doing that?”

Colin wasn’t about to shed a tear because his self-centered, egotistical view of his manhood wouldn’t let him. He was fighting within himself the desire to stand and say fuck you to his wife. What he really wanted was an explanation. A simple explanation as to why the woman he loved with all his heart was being such a bitch to him. “Apollonia, I love you. I would do anything you ask and you know that. All I want is a simple explanation. Is that too much to ask of my wife?”

She thought for a moment and decided it was better to just respond to his request rather than try to humiliate him or belabor the topic. “Ok, Colin, I’ll give you the simple explanation.” Apollonia decided she couldn’t sit anymore. She stood and walked behind the couch she was sitting on and spoke to her husband.

“First, I will reiterate my love for you. I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t love you Colin. I did what I did since Tuesday to see if I could gauge your reaction to what you are about to hear. Since before we were married I knew you had a sexual problem; but, I pushed it to the back of my mind because I love you dearly. You are intelligent, caring, and a great provider. You have risen to the top of your chosen livelihood. Twenty-eight, Chief Financial Officer of a privately held software development company, and you make over three hundred fifty thousand dollars a year. Who could complain?” She saw he was going to say something, so she held up her right hand, palm out, and he immediately knew he was a listener and not a conversationalist.

“You did what was asked of you on your wedding day. You fellated my father in front of my mother and me. You proved your worth to him by not refusing to do something I know you’d never done before. My family didn’t know that you tried mightily and somehow succeeded in keeping yourself from spilling your seed.” She saw the quizzical look on his face. “If you had had an orgasm, the thought process in my father’s head would have taken him down the road that his future son-in-law preferred cock to pussy. Truthfully, knowing what I knew, I was amazed that you didn’t wet the floor with your measly amount of useless ejaculate.”

She saw his reaction. “Yes, Colin, the truth be told. For the past eighteen months, I have hoped, prayed, and thought about biological responses to help you from spilling your seed for no reason other than to have my lips pressed against yours. The size of you cock has no meaning to me sexually. I have never been a size queen. What I’ve always wanted is for you to penetrate me long enough to ejaculate inside me and make me pregnant. But, that has not been the case and probably never will be in the future, Colin. You’d pop off before you could penetrate me. When we were dating you’d claim that you didn’t have spontaneous orgasms; but, I knew better. What, you didn’t think I wouldn’t or couldn’t feel your cumming in your pants?”

Colin Cathcart started to squirm on the couch. His reaction to his wife’s unabridged version of the truth was making its point. He had pushed his sexual inadequacy to the back of his mind hoping his ability to provide a nice financially secure life would replace his inability to perform in the bedroom. He wanted to respond to her; but, thought better of it. He sat and listened hoping she’d bring this confrontation to an end by telling him they were taking an unexpected vacation somewhere special.

“You had numerous chances to come to me and beg for some easy resolution to our, no Colin, your problem. In my heart, I know I am viable. I know that if the right man deposits his seed into my body, I will get pregnant. The reason I haven’t been able to conceive is yours, Colin. My family expects that we would announce before our second anniversary that you have completed the deal and made a baby. But, not you!!! We’re six months shy of our second anniversary and I’m stressed out because my husband cannot complete the deal. He is useless when it comes to providing the necessary ejaculate to make me pregnant.

“You wanted to so make me happy, you willingly licked up your useless cum from my body. You didn’t even argue about doing it. If your love for me is so deep that you’d humiliate yourself by jerking off on the one part of my body you cannot penetrate and lick the results off to give me an orgasm, then dear Colin you’re not really a man. You’re a wimp. Maybe you should get undressed and look at yourself in the mirror. Maybe you’ll have a _‘come to Jesus’_ and realize that five thousand dollar suits do not always make the man.”

Apollonia walked around the open area behind the couch where she was standing. She absolutely knew that Colin was not going to take the annulment. He was sitting across from her trying to keep himself from squirming which could only suggest he was getting turned on by her verbal humiliation about his lack of sexual prowess. When that thought solidified itself in her mind she felt the small piece of lace covering her pussy absorb the wetness that was beginning to work its way out of her. With her back to her husband she continued.

“Last week I went across the street to talk to my sister about our situation. I knew I would have to go to my father and fall on my sword. I was going there to seek her advice. As luck would have it, I walk in and there is your brother-in-law slamming his nine inch cock into and out of my sister’s stretched and dripping pussy. I fuckin’ died, not because of what I saw Colin doing to my sister; but, because I wished it was me bent over the kitchen sink getting royally fucked by a real man!!!

“But what do I have??? Look at you, you miserable son-of-a-bitch!!! You fucking wet yourself just hearing about my sister getting fucked!!! God, what a sexual loser you are!!!”

Colin could not deny that his wife’s tirade and her explanation of what happened last week when she went to see her sister was enough to make him cum in his pants. He looked down to see a small wet spot where the tip of his cock rested against the inside of his right thigh. He didn’t care anymore. He said, “You’re right. I won’t argue with you about it. I’m not like your father or your sister’s husband. I did what you asked this week because I love you. Unconditionally. I will do anything you ask of me. I cannot face the future without you Apollonia. You have every right to be mad; but darling, I swear with all my heart, that I truly want to be the man whose seed is the reason for your pregnancy.”

Apollonia looked down and into her husband’s eyes. She tried to see what was going on inside his head. “On the coffee table are two manila folders. In each are three documents, all originals. I am going to stand here and watch you read one from each folder. You will not ask me any questions. You will not try to illicit a response from me and you will not say anything. When you have read each of them you will take the pen that is lying between the folders and sign. When you have signed all three originals you will sit and wait for me to tell you what is expected of you. If you decide to sign neither of the documents, be prepared to be removed from this house, this street, and be deposited somewhere in the world where you’ll have to fend for yourself. Return to this house and you’ll never see the light of day again. This I promise you.”

Wide eyed and totally in shock, Colin Cathcart’s hand shook as he opened the first of the two manila folders. The first document consisted of four pages. He carefully read each page and when he was done he returned the set to its folder. The second document was a single page. He read it. He looked up to see what Apollonia was doing, if anything, felt a twinge run up and down his spine as he replaced the single page back into its folder. He didn’t immediately pick up the pen, because the shock of reading what he read was still coursing throughout his body. He couldn’t believe his choices. To him there was three. Make no decision, be taken somewhere unknown, and dumped with no money and most probably no passport. That was out of the question. The lengthy document severed his marriage and any financial ties to Apollonia. He was incredulous that her family had prepared both legal and theological documents of annulment. He looked at the valises and realized that if he chose the annulment he would summarily be evicted from the house he shared with his wife. The one page document made its point without being overly wordy the way a lawyer would if it was authored by one. It listed his obligations under the terms of his accepting what he never thought of himself as being. The only question it raised was the relationship between it and the valises next to the door.

Apollonia stood quietly behind the couch not wanting to sit as she watched Colin read the documents. She didn’t want to press him; but, her father counseled her to make sure he made a decision within a short period of time. He believed the longer she allowed him to think about it, the harder it would be for him to decide, and she’d have to resort to just evicting him from the house. She noticed he was not physically shaking anymore and he was avoiding making eye contact with her. She was getting impatient with him and when he sat back to ponder his choices she exploded.

“COLIN!!! COLIN!!!” she shouted. “DO YOU THINK I’M JUST BEING A BITCH BECAUSE I HAVE MY PERIOD??? I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO. I TOLD YOU TO READ THE DOCUMENTS, MAKE A DECISION, AND SIGN THE THREE THAT CONFIRM YOUR DECISION. FAILURE TO DO SO IS NOT A CHOICE. FAILURE TO DO SO MEANS I WALK OUT OF THIS HOUSE TO MY PARENTS AND MEN YOU WON’T LIKE WILL ARRIVE TO REMOVE YOU FROM COLUMBUS PLACE. MAKE A FUCKIN’ DECISION, NOW, COLIN!!!’

He looked up at Apollonia and for the first time since they started dating he’d never witnessed the anger he saw on her face and body as he did now. His fear almost caused him to urinate in his pants. He tried to control his fear as his anger was no match for hers. He looked down at the two manila folders and made his decision. He opened the one on the left, signed the three documents, closed the folder, returned the pen to where it lay before he picked it up, and sat back on the couch.

Apollonia did not have to ask which he signed. She knew because she placed them on the coffee table. She felt herself weaken as the thought of having Colin feminized made itself apparent to her. He had signed the agreement to be cuckolded. Her father was right-on-the-money. He said if Colin sucked his cum from her after masturbating per her instructions he would sign the cuckold agreement. She watched as he sat on the couch not moving waiting for her next move. Apollonia picked up both folders, she looked at him and said, “Sit and wait for me to return. You have made a decision that will change your life as you know it forever.”

Colin Cathcart sat quietly as he watched the love-of-his-life leave the great room for the rear of the house.

Apollonia walked into the kitchen and placed the two folders into the lockable metal file folder her father had left underneath the sink for her. She went to the phone and dialed her sister’s house. They agreed it would be easier for all concerned to wait for the inevitable phone call advising them of Colin’s decision. Raffaella answered on the first ring.

“It’s done,” said Apollonia.

Raffaella heard the relief in her voice; but, also sensed some regret and possible pain over her husband’s decision. “What did he decide?”

She took a deep breath, exhaled, and spoke the words she thought she’d never have to say, “He’s sitting on the couch in the great room waiting for me to return. Tonight I’ll place the selected business attire in his room off the kitchen. I will take him into the maid’s bathroom and remove all the hair on his body. I will give him his first enema. Then I will take him the way he’s never taken me. Tonight I will consummate the absolution of his manhood and responsibilities to me as a husband. He will continue to provide financial sustenance to this family; but, he will forever be known as the sissy who could not do the deed. You are welcome to come over when you wish. It would be nice if you could remove from the house the clothing that he will no longer need.”

Raffaella was slightly surprised at Colin’s decision; but, she saw her parents were intuitive enough to go out and purchase a small number of feminine things for him. She decided to let her sister know, “Apollonia, we’ll be over there as soon as we finish this conversation. Mother has some presents for him. The wise old owl purchased some pretty things so he’ll start his new life dressed in the lingerie he’ll be forced to wear. Tomorrow, if you don’t mind, the three of us, you, me, and the newly signed sissy will go shopping together.”

Apollonia nodded her head and replied, “No problem. Love you. Bye.”


	9. Friday Evening – Apollonia’s Residence - 14 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario, Lucia, Raffaella, and Vivno learn and confirm Colin's decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Raffaella returned to the great room where her husband, mother, and father sat patiently waiting for Apollonia to call. Thankfully, Viviano’s parents took the children for the weekend to make it easier on the family as no one had to stay behind to baby sit them. She looked around at the three of them and decided it was better for her to make eye contact with her dad when she broke the news.

“That was Apollonia. Colin has made his decision.” She saw her mother’s and Viviano’s head turn towards her. “Colin Cathcart signed the cuckolding document. Apollonia and her cuckold husband await our arrival.”

Raffaella could see the relief in her father’s eyes and the excitement of knowing she was right pass across her mother, Lucia’s, face. Viviano sat stoically not making any positive or negative statement or bodily movement. The four of them retrieved their winter jackets and headed across the street to Apollonia’s house. When they arrived the front door was unlocked, but not open. When they entered they saw Apollonia sitting on the couch while her newly agreed to cuckold husband sat across from her quietly. He made no effort to acknowledge their arrival verbally or through eye contact. He sat across from his wife in total fear of his future. Colin Cathcart knew about Apollonia’s Uncle Toni; but, never wanted to think of his becoming like him.

Mario Moretti whispered to Viviano and pointed to the valises stacked by the front door. Viviano nodded and proceed to carry the valises that contained the clothing that his brother-in-law would not need out to the sidewalk where they would be picked up before sunrise. Mario walked over to where his younger daughter sat, leaned over, and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. Her mother followed suit while Raffaella strode into the kitchen and put up fresh pot of coffee. Colin just sat with his hands folded on his lap feeling the stress of his decision course up and down his spinal column. He continued to look down into his lap not because he was told to; but, because of his being ashamed of his inability to impregnate his beautiful wife.

Mario sat on Apollonia’s right and her mother to her left. Mario spoke first. “Colin, I have been informed by my daughter that you have decided to accept the cuckolding agreement in lieu of an annulment.” He saw Colin continue to look down as he nodded in agreement. “First son, look at me. You have nothing to be ashamed of in reference to your decision.”

Colin sighed audibly and for the first time since his in-laws arrived, looked up from his lap and into Mario’s face. Mario could see the pain in his son-in-law’s face.

“Good. We need to talk about your and my daughter’s future. We don’t want to make this difficult for you; but, at the same time, you have accepted a position of servitude. We, meaning the entire extended Moretti family take your decision very seriously. We do not take lightly your commitment and expect your total acceptance of whatever is asked of you.”

Colin couldn’t help by begin to tear up as he listened to his father-in-law. He replied, “Yes, sir. I am well aware of the decision I made. I am aware of the day-to-day activities of Uncle Toni and of course, his performance of special activities. I’m scared, yet my undying love for Apollonia keeps me here.”

Mario and Lucia nodded as they’d heard the same words said by an enormous number of men whose wives were sitting next to them hoping their bellies would be growing with the baby they so wanted and desired. Raffaella returned from the kitchen with a tray of coffee cups, a carafe of steaming hot coffee, a plate of small Italian pastries, and a small glass of water. Viviano finished removing the valises, returned to the where the family sat only to be asked to take the remaining suitcase to the servant’s quarters at the back of the house. Since there was only the large steamer trunk, it didn’t take him but a few minutes before he returned and sat next to his wife on the small love seat that was situated facing the front door between the two couches.

Mario continued, “I don’t want to make this hard on you Colin. Apollonia will take control of your life from this moment on. If you should have any doubts about your future, I am going to give you this one opportunity to change your mind. We will not say anything to make it any more difficult than it has to be, son. You have the opportunity to walk away from your decision and with God’s grace lead a productive normal life. Stay and your family and friends will not be kept from seeing and interacting with you as the…”

Colin interrupted, “feminized male I am willing to become because I dearly love your daughter.”

Mario was shocked when he heard what his son-in-law just said to him. “Yes. Colin; but, it also means you accept being called a new feminine name. That you will go to work wearing your sissy undergarments under your suit and when you return home and on the weekends change into your feminine attire. You will have to watch your wife kiss another man. You’ll have to accept that you are no longer the man of the house. That…”

For the second time in just a few minutes Colin interrupted his father-in-law. “Please, Mr. Moretti. I know what I am getting myself into. Although I was blind to the fact that I wasn’t the only one to,” he took a deep breath not knowing if the act of pre-marital fellatio was common knowledge, “to be forced to fellate you on my wedding day. I know that I will be asked to subvert my position as the head-of-the-household and man of the family. I accept that another man will be sleeping next to Apollonia every night. I know that as long as I continue to allow myself to be cuckolded and humiliated, Apollonia will continue to legally be my wife. My name will be on the birth certificates of the children that she bears. I also know that if I decide to leave, there will be secondary birth certificates with the children’s real father’s name on them registered with the state and I will never see them or my wife again. I am willing to accept whatever my mother, father, sister, friends, and co-workers have to say about my life as it will become. If you’re wondering, I am not ashamed of my decision. I love Apollonia unconditionally.”

Lucia Moretti spoke for the first time that evening. “I am accepting of your decision, Colin and I applaud your honesty. Since you’re going to be one of the few Moretti sissy cuckolds, I have a present for you.” She handed him the bag with the Victoria’s Secret logo emblazoned on it.

Colin reached for the bag, put it next to him, and thanked his mother-in-law. He did not open it to see what she had given him. Lucia understood why he didn’t and she didn’t make a scene. She took her youngest daughter’s left hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. The six adults sat quietly for the next few minutes absorbing the impact of Colin’s decision and his acceptance of his servitude and feminization. Unbeknownst to everyone except Colin, the wet spot on his underwear confirmed his secret desire to be feminized.

Raffaella broke the silence, “Would any of you like a cup of coffee?” She watched as everyone replied in the affirmative including Colin. She poured the coffee for everyone except him. As they sipped their coffee and partook of the Italian pastries, Colin came to the realization that he was no longer an equal. He leaned back into the couch and finally let the tears of fear and remorse cascade down his face. The family ate in silence for another ten minutes before Mario spoke up again.

“I know you’ve stated your position Colin; but, I need a verbal reply to my last question about the finality of your decision.”

Colin closed his eyes, wiped his face, and sat forward to reply, “I am one hundred percent confident that I made the correct decision. I may have just released some pent up emotion as the tears of fear and some remorse cascaded down my face; but, I know I made the right decision when…”

Apollonia, eyes bugging out of her head, chided him, “Don’t tell me you ejaculated sitting there. Please tell me, you didn’t.”

He lowered his head and with barely the force of a whisper said, “Yes, I did.”

“Then it’s settled,” said Lucia. “Colin Cathcart is now the cuckold husband of Apollonia Moretti. Apollonia, as you know, you have a decision to make...”

Mario interrupted, “Lucia, I don’t think we have to decide that tonight. Don’t you think it would be better for Apollonia and Colin to be alone for the rest of the evening? Tomorrow and the days following are going to be a very difficult and trying for Colin. I think the decision can wait until we have dinner together on Sunday.”

He didn’t wait for an answer from his wife. Mario stood, offered his hand to his wife to help her stand, and without saying anything else walked hand-in-hand with his wife to the front door. He turned to see Raffaella and Viviano still sitting on the love seat. He was about to say something when Apollonia interjected, “It is ok daddy. I want my sister to say awhile. Please, you and mother go home. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

Mario and Lucia Moretti let themselves out of their youngest daughter’s house knowing that she had everything under control.


	10. Friday Evening – Apollonia’s Residence – 14 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia, Raffaella, and Viviano talk to Colin about his decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

After the front door closed, Apollonia spoke since asking Colin if he had just ejaculated in his pants. “First, I need an explanation from you Colin. How long have you been harboring this desire to be turned into a sissy?”

He looked at his wife and replied, “Please, Apollonia, do we have to discuss this now? I mean, in front of your sister and her husband?”

Apollonia shook her head from side-to-side in frustration and responded, “Yes, we do. You made your bed and you have to lie in it. I have no secrets from my sister and it is your bad luck that Viviano is here to hear your response. And, he’ll be privy to everything that happens, so…”

“I can’t put a date or time on it, Apollonia. I can’t really say I desired to be feminized. I know that as a boy I was attracted to the feel of my older sister’s satin panties. One day, I decided to see how they would feel on my penis when I masturbated.” Colin saw that Apollonia was interested in what he was saying. She was actually paying attention to him. “God, I can’t believe I just said that. Please, Apollonia…”

Raffaella and Viviano both stifled grins and laughter. Viviano, as a preteen and teenager, had been involved with the typical rites of passage most young men go through. Whose cock was bigger. Who could cum first. Who was still a virgin. It wasn’t until he met, dated, and married Raffaella that he touched or for that matter sucked the cock of another man. He never had any thoughts or desires to use or wear women’s panties for masturbation purposes. He could not relate to Colin’s desire to sexually stimulate himself with women’s undergarments or be turned into a sissy.

Viviano asked, “If you have difficulty maintaining an erection, does the thought of being a sissy exacerbate your inability to maintain an erection or does it help you?”

Both girls looked at each other and Apollonia made no attempt to stop her brother-in-law’s questions. They waited for Colin’s response.

Ashamedly, Colin replied, “It helps. I realized soon after I started having heterosexual intercourse, the only way I could keep it up was to think about role reversal. In my mind, I was the one on the receiving end. As I got older and after I got married, I could no longer keep the charade up in my mind. I began to fail and in time I knew I was a total failure as a lover and as ultimately as a man. It was reinforced this evening when I couldn’t help myself and I ejaculated as I sat accepting my decision to be feminized because of my undying love for Apollonia.”

“Who is aware of this?” asked Viviano.

Colin responded, “I think my sister knows; but, I have no proof. I’ve never done anything in my life that could be considered homosexual until the morning of the wedding. I swear the first time I ever sucked another man’s cock was that morning when I sucked my future father-in-law’s cock. I swear.”

“You never once went out wearing your sister’s panties?”

Colin looked up, rolled his eyes, and moaned in response, “No. No, I never once wore my sister’s panties outside my house.”

Apollonia interjected, “But you did wear them…”

He heard Apollonia ask the question; but, did not look at her when he responded. “Yes, as I grew more sexually stimulated by their feel, sometimes I would wear them before I masturbated. On several occasions when I was home alone I would go into my sister’s room and look at myself in the mirror that was hung on the back of her door. But, I never wore them out of the house.”

Viviano, Raffaella, and Apollonia sat astonished that neither of them ever picked up on Colin’s panty fetish. Apollonia was intrigued at her husband’s admission and that brought several questions to mind. She didn’t hesitate to ask, “Have you ever worn any of my panties?”

He blushed, “Yes; but, I preferred to smell them…”

Apollonia laughed, “The used ones?”

“Yes,” replied Colin. “I would lie in our bed, put the crotch area of your used panties over my nose, smell your scent, and masturbate. I never wanted you to catch me, so, I controlled myself and only did it when I knew you wouldn’t be home for several hours or were away on a vacation that for business reasons I could not vacation with you.”

“And, that is all you ever did?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes. I swear,” replied Colin.

Apollonia nodded to her sister and brother-in-law. She decided to send them home so she could begin the process of modifying her husband. “I think it is time for you sweet sister and brother-in-law to leave us alone.” Apollonia stood, smoothed her black dress, and walked to the front door with her sister on her arm. At the door, they kissed each other on each cheek and Viviano felt himself stir as the idea of seeing them together in bed making passionate love to each other passed into and out of his thoughts. The girls stood aside to let Viviano pass through the door and onto the front porch, they smiled at each other, and Apollonia whispered to her sister, “I’ll call you in the morning and we’ll make arrangements for the day. Love you.”


	11. Friday Evening – Apollonia’s Residence – 14 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia explains and begins Colin's training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia turned from locking the front door to see her husband patiently sitting on the couch with the present from her mother sitting on the couch where he placed it after he took it from her. She walked to the opening between the couches, pointed to the tray on the coffee table, and said, “Take the tray into the kitchen, rinse the dishes, put them into the dishwasher, return here, pick my mother’s present, and meet me in my bedroom. Don’t make me come downstairs to find out you haven’t complied with my wishes.”

Colin Cathcart, Apollonia’s cuckold and soon to be feminized sissy, nodded his head in agreement. He didn’t respond. Instead he stood, picked up the tray, and walked to the kitchen. Apollonia watched and waited to hear the start of his washing the dishes. Smiling she took herself up the stairs and entered what was now her bedroom. Upon entering, Apollonia removed her dress and bra. She remained wearing the black Victoria’s Secret panties, stockings, and the Manolo Blahnik shoes. She walked into her closet, retrieved a black leather travel bag, and emptied its contents placing them on the double width king sized bed. She then went into the bathroom to make ready for Colin’s introduction to all things sissy. When she was done, she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her husband.

Fifteen minutes later the door to the master bedroom opened and Colin Cathcart walked in to see his wife sitting on the bed wearing just a pair of panties, thigh high stockings, and heels. He stopped dead in his tracks amazed at how beautiful she looked just sitting half naked on the edge of the bed. Colin’s heart raced as he thought how wonderful it could have been if he could only have set his seed into the beautiful woman that is his wife. Apollonia looked at her husband standing about two feet into the room and sighed to herself about how their relationship had crumbled in just a few short hours. She made eye contact with Colin, stood, and said, “Get undressed. Then bring me the present my mother gave you before you go into the bathroom.”

Colin shook his head and began to get undressed. Apollonia thought about slapping his face for not verbally responding to her; but, immediately decided to take a go slow approach. As she watched her husband take his clothes off, she said to him, “I expect verbal answers from you, Colin. No more shaking your head in the affirmative or the negative. Verbal answers, with Ma’am or Mistress ending them.”

He knew it was coming; the expected verbal acceptance of his servitude and submission by addressing and responding to his wife as Ma’am or Mistress. He continued to remove his clothing and when he was totally naked, he said, “Yes, Ma’am. Do you have a preference, Ma’am?”

She smiled, her eyes crinkling, she stood, and walked over to him. Apollonia placed her hands on each of his arms at the shoulder. She stood looking at her husband’s nakedness and his lack of showing any form of sexual excitement. In the heels she was wearing, she was taller than Colin and she liked the thought of towering over him; but, she also knew that in the coming weeks he’ll be wearing heels too. She responded to his question, “No, I don’t have a preference. Whichever you use will be satisfactory; but I, no we, if you so desire, have to come up with a feminine name for you. Maybe we could search the Internet for the feminine counterpart of your first name; but, for now I want you to go into the bathroom.”

“What about the clothing on the floor, Ma’am?” he asked.

“Leave them there” she said as she stepped aside and allowed him to walk into the bathroom. She followed him in. When he stopped not knowing where to go she took control. She stood with her back to the vanity which contained a sink for each of them. She watched as he looked from her shoes to her crotch and could tell he was thinking about what he was losing. Colin was not at all ashamed of being totally naked in front of Apollonia; but, he was fearful of her newly expressed authoritarianism.

Relaxed and totally loving her new position of authority, Apollonia thought she wouldn’t need an edge to her voice to get her husband to do as she wished. “Please fill the tub with warm water. While the tub is filling we can talk about all sorts of things.”

Colin turned from her, bent over, not thinking that he was exposing his ass to his wife. He moved the lever to shut the drain, turned the hot and cold water spigots on, tested the water, and when it felt warm he turned back to his wife. Again, he just stood waiting.

“So, Colin,” started Apollonia, “how hard was it to keep this masturbation issue from me?”

“Pretty difficult considering we were trying to conceive, Ma’am. I really had to consciously tell myself not to masturbate, Ma’am. It was humiliating knowing that all I needed to get a somewhat lasting erection was a pair of your panties.”

“Where’s the Ma’am, Colin?”

He rolled his eyes and said, “Do I really have to call you Ma’am when we’re alone, Apollonia? Would you at least give me the opportunity when we’re alone to not have to humiliate myself by constantly calling you Ma’am or Mistress? Apollonia, I know my place and when we’re with your lover or anyone else, I promise you over all things special to me, that I will always address you as Ma’am or Mistress.”

She thought for a moment and replied, “Ok, Colin, I’ll agree as long as you understand that you have ceded control to me. I own you, because of your inability to be a man in the bedroom. Watch the height of the water and when the tub is halfway filled pour the contents of the bottle in the corner into the tub.”

He picked up the bottle and saw that it was a liquid; but, he also noticed there was no writing on the container itself. He asked, “What is in this container?”

“Something you’ll be using the rest of your life.”

He didn’t respond to her. He just turned and when the water was at the correct height he poured the contents of the bottle into the tub. Colin waited a few minutes before he turned the water off. He didn’t need to be told to get into the tub. He did.

“Good. Just don’t let the water go above your neck. Whatever you do, do not let your head slide under the water. I’m going to set the timer on this clock and you are going to soak in that tub until you hear it go off. I’ll return when I hear it also.” Apollonia didn’t wait for an answer as she removed herself from the master bathroom.

Colin stepped into the bath, sat on the edge, and wondered about the liquid he added to the water. It made the water feel a bit slippery so he took his time as he slipped into the tub to a sitting position. When he was comfortable the only thing he had for company was the digital countdown of the timer. He sat totally still until the timer chimed twenty minutes later. He did notice that there were hairs floating in the bath water. More than what would be considered normal. Apollonia entered, looked into the tub, smiled, and told him to stand.

“Release the water from the tub. When the tub is empty start the shower and stand under it. Do not wash yourself with soap, just let the water run over your body. Turn, raise your arms, turn, and then with your back to the spray bend over and spread the cheeks of your behind. Let the water wash all over your body. Don’t miss a spot.”

“I understand.” Colin watched as the force of the shower removed the remaining hair on his body. He stood under the water for a good ten minutes before he turned the spigots off and stepped out. He noticed there wasn’t a towel hanging on the rack; so, he just stood next to the tub dripping water onto the ceramic tiled floor. His body tingled all over from the chemical additive that his wife made him add to the bath water. He wanted to rub his arms to see what his smooth skin felt like; but, didn’t out of his fear of what his wife would say or do to him.

Apollonia opened another small satchel. The aroma a violets filled the room as she removed another bottle labeled _‘body lotion’_. She shook it, broke the seal, and handed it to her husband. “Put it all over your body and rub it in. It will mitigate the side effects of the depilatory and soften your skin.” She opened another bag and handed him a back brush that was covered with a soft terry cloth towel. “Use this to do your back. I’ll wait and watch to make sure you get everywhere. And, that includes your cock, balls, and between the cheeks of your ass.”

She watched as her husband did as she told him. He rubbed the perfumed smelling lotion on stomach first than realized it would be best to do his legs and move up his body from there. He had watched Apollonia shave her legs and used that knowledge to place his right foot on the edge of the tub as he applied and rubbed in the lotion. He ventured a guess in his mind that the lotion contained skin softening agents and probably some female hormones. His skin didn’t tingle the way it did when he finished rinsing after the bath. It took him a good fifteen minutes to cover his entire body with the lotion and rub it into his skin. When he finished he stood waiting when he noticed that Apollonia had extracted an enema bag from somewhere.

“Is that for me?” he asked.

“Of course, Colin. Did you think I was constipated?” laughed Apollonia.

“Ah, no, but neither am I,” he replied still not understanding the need for an enema bag.

“I know; but, it is imperative that you keep your rectum clean at all times. Soon, very soon, it is not going to be called your rectum anymore…”

“Oh, my God…” he moaned.

Apollonia walked over to where he stood and for the first time since he came home from work she touched him. He placed her right hand on his left check and rubbed it gently. Her eyes were dark and cold as she caressed he husband’s cheek. Her left hand remained at her side. “I could easily take you by your balls and cause you an indeterminate amount of pain. It wouldn’t bother me in the least to see you suffer as I crush your useless balls. You think I’m going to be gentle with you? I’m trying with all my might, Colin, to keep from ripping your balls off your body. I’m also being nice by not verbally abusing you when I speak to you. You’ll get all the verbal and physical abuse you care to tolerate when the family is together. Don’t tolerate the abuse and you can suffer the consequences; because, you did not take the opportunity to leave when my father offered it to you. So, Colin, tell me why I have this enema bag.”

“To keep my rectum clean, Apollonia.”

“I think you should call it by its correct name, Colin.”

Her proximity to him had him both shaking inside and wanting to hold her because of his attraction to her perfume. He looked into her eyes and said, “To keep my male pussy clean.”

Apollonia stepped away and pointed to the toilet. “Step in front of the toilet. Face the wall and bend over.”

He did as she told him. He stayed in that position as he heard her fill the enema bag with liquid soap and warm water. She hung the bag on the door to the shower which she suspected would be high enough to allow the warm soapy water to flow unaided into his lower bowel. She found the small bottle of KY and applied some to the plastic nozzle that would be inserted into Colin’s rectum. Apollonia poured a small amount onto her middle finger and applied it to her husband’s anus. She didn’t wait or tell him that she was going to insert the nozzle into his rectum. Colin felt the pressure on his anus and bit his lip as he felt something enter his anus instead of leaving it for the first time since having a rectal thermometer inserted by his mom when he was sick as a small child.

Apollonia pushed the nozzle into his rectum until its entire length was embedded in him. She reached for the clip on the hose, opened it, and released the soapy water into her husband’s rectum. As the liquid began to fill Colin’s lower bowel, he began to move his feet and moan. Apollonia slapped his backside and told him to relax and let the water fill his bowel. She took her free hand and placed it on her husband’s stomach. She could feel it begin to distend as the water filled his colon. He tried with all his might to not cry or beg her to stop; but, his true colors soon broke out.

“Please, Apollonia. I can’t take anymore. It hurts. Please…” he moaned as he felt his stomach distend.

She looked at the bag and said, “Just a few more ounces. You’re going to learn to accept this; because, you’re going to have to be sure that when you expel the enema liquid it is clear. Any signs of brownish coloration and you’re going to have to give yourself another one. Tonight, I’m helping you with this first one; but, after it is your responsibility. I’m not going to be responsible for what happens to you if one of the men fucking you removes his cock from your pussy and it is covered in shit. Whoa be to you if a female has shit on the head of her strap-on, Colin.”

He didn’t care what she said, he cried, “PLEASE!!!”

“Shut up, Colin.” The distention of his stomach told her enough water was in his bowel. She closed the clasp on the hose and before she removed the nozzle she said, “Don’t you dare let a drop come out of your pussy. When you feel the nozzle exit your pussy you stand and squeeze your pussy cheeks together. You turn and face me. You do not sit down until I tell you. You fail to hold the enema liquid and I will make this night a living hell.”

She removed the nozzle from his anus. Colin fought to keep the liquid in his bowel. He stood, squeezed the cheeks of his ass together with all his strength as he stood erect, and when he felt comfortable enough he turned around to see his wife smiling the smile of an evil person enjoying his suffering. She stood legs apart, grinning, and enjoying his discomfort. The look on his face was priceless to her. There was pain and some pleasure; but, the pain was most evident. Apollonia looked at the clock which also served as the timer when Colin soaked in the bathtub to remove all the hair on his body. She smiled at him as she began to gently rub her hands over her flat stomach caressing her body in front of her suffering cuckold husband.

“See, Colin. All you had to do was take this beautiful flat stomach and make it rise with the creation of another life. But, no, you had no ability to make me a mother.” She noticed a grimace on his face and chided him, “Come on Colin. You can deal with it. Don’t you dare let a drop out of your pussy until I tell you. Now, where was I? Oh, I was beginning to humiliate you about your inability to impregnate me. I’m going to enjoy walking around here with a big belly full of the child I so want and humiliating you that it isn’t yours. I’m going to enjoy standing next to the man that put his potent seed into my body as you suffer the humiliation of knowing that all your good for is servicing the men and women of the Moretti family.

“I can’t wait to have my lover’s cock sliding in and out of my hot steaming pussy. It will be open all hours for his use. Something you could have had; but, couldn’t keep it up long enough to make use of. Your cock is going to be locked away never to be used sexually except to deposit your sissy milk in the toilet.”

She noticed his eyes begin to plead with her that he could no longer keep the roiling enema water in his bowel. She smiled at him knowing her delay in letting him release the first of a lifetime of enemas was starting to cause him pain. Forcing someone to keep the contents of an enema inside his bowel, especially when it is being used to clean, is a truly nasty thing to do. Apollonia watched as Colin’s eyes began to glaze over in pain and timing it perfectly she said, “Ok, time to release.”

He didn’t need her to say it a second time. As he began to sit, he released the hold his ass muscles had and the enema water began to flow out of his body. He got himself situated on the seat when he totally relaxed and the full amount of water exited. Colin moaned as the pain was replaced with an amazingly pleasurable feeling. His body relaxed as the contents of his lower bowel flowed out of his body. He knew that he just shit the contents of his bowel into the toilet bowl. He looked down to see his cock standing at attention. When he looked up at Apollonia she was laughing so hard she was beginning to cry.

It took her a few moments to gain control of herself and when she did, she spoke, “Are you done releasing the enema water? I can see your cock enjoyed it.”

Colin was mortified that he had an erection caused by his holding and releasing the enema water. “Yes, I released it all.”

“Good, now stand and look. Is the water clean?’

He turned, looked into the bowl, and replied, “No, it is not clean.” He didn’t even think about wiping himself after releasing the enema.

Apollonia shook her head knowingly. She retrieved a piece of letter paper that had enema instructions printed on them. “Here are the enema instructions. I am going to stand here and watch you give yourself as many enemas as necessary to clean your bowel to the point anyone could drink the water that comes out of your pussy.” She backed away from the toilet to the doorway, leaned against the jamb, and watched as her naked frightened husband read the instructions and began to do them in preparation of giving himself the second of a lifetime of enemas.

Sixty minutes later, Apollonia stood in front of the toilet bowl looking at clear clean water. Colin had completed his assigned task. His lower bowel was totally clean of all fecal matter. The next step of his indoctrination into sissy cuckoldom was about to begin. He stood totally naked and totally ashamed of having to give himself multiple enemas in front of his smiling wife. He’d more accept his need for an enema if he was ill and the doctor required him to take one; but, to have to do it so his bowel would be clean for some cock to pleasure itself in him was not something he was looking forward to. As he stood waiting for his wife to tell him what to do, he decided to ask her about his future.

“Apollonia, would it be impertinent of me to ask you some questions about my future here with you?”

Apollonia looked askance at her husband wondering what his motive was considering in a few moments he would be wearing a pair of pink thigh high stockings, a pink silk camisole, and his first pair of high heels, also pink in color. She didn’t even want to think about his reaction to what she’d be wearing after she dressed him. “No, why don’t we go into the bedroom. I have some things for you to put on and while you do that you may ask me anything you want and I promise to answer you.”

She exited the bathroom and went to the bed where she had laid out the items she was going to have him wear for her. He approached the bed and asked, “Are those for me?”

“Yes. What did you want to ask me?” she said as she handed him the pink panties. ‘The small tag goes in the back and the little bow goes in the front.”

Colin played with the lace panties as he formulated his first question, “Will you keep to your word about allowing me to talk to you as an equal when we’re alone?

“Believe it or not, I do love you. So, my answer is yes. Why don’t you put the panties on?”

“I will,” he responded. She watched him place his legs into the panties and pull them up. She was surprised at how he moved his balls and then his cock so they would look nice on him. “Will I be expected to perform like Uncle Toni?”

“Yes.” Apollonia handed him one of the pair of stockings. “Do you know how to put them on?”

“I’ve watched you too many times, so, I think I know how.” Colin sat down next to Apollonia. He rolled the stocking down to where just the toe and heel were and placed his foot into the stocking. He unrolled the nylon up his calf, over his knee, and up to his thigh. He rubbed his leg from his ankle to his thigh smoothing the nylon and feeling it against his skin. He continued to rub his leg relishing how it felt against his skin.

“You like the way it feels?” asked his wife.

Blushing, he responded, ‘Yes.”

With a big grin on her face, she handed him the other stocking and watched him go through the same routine putting it on. “Here, put this over your head.” She handed him the camisole.

He looked at it and without any help put his arms into the garment and pulled it over his head. As he did with the stockings, he rubbed his chest and stomach felling the satin against his hairless skin. He sat on the bed next to his wife dressed like a sissy loving every minute of it. “Apollonia, would you please tell me what is going to happen? I felt like your mother wanted to discuss something; but, your father said it could wait. Please tell me.”

“I’ll tell you; but, first I want you to put your first pair of heels on and stand.” Apollonia pointed to the box that was in front of her dresser. Colin retrieved it and as if he’d done it every day of his life, he put the five inch heels on and stood. He noted to himself that someone in the family had enough sense to check he shoe size and cross reference it with the women’s sizes because the shoes fit his feet perfectly. He wobbled for a moment, steadied himself, and stepped away from the bed. He turned to face his wife and she could see him trying to keep his balance. She clapped in admiration of his attempts to be feminine for her.

“You asked me, so I’m going to tell you. Sunday evening at dinner we’re going to discuss who is going to become my lover. My dad will propose. I will propose. I will ponder the choices and make a decision. My mother will try to sway my selection; but, she knows that it is mine to make. My sister will sit wet between her legs thinking that I will finally get the fucking I’ve always wanted. Viviano, I know, will hope that I will choose him.” She saw him about to interrupt, “Don’t say anything just listen.”

“Where was I, yes, Sunday dinner. My mother wanted to discuss it tonight; but, my father knew I had plans for us, so he told my mother to wait. When I’ve made my choice, my father will invite the family over here to what will be forever called Apollonia’s house. Your parents and sister will be invited. Viviano’s parents also. At this gathering, you will give me to my lover. You and I will be dressed exactly alike. You will kneel on the floor between my lover and me. You will expose him and fellate him until he is hard. Then you will place him into my body telling everyone that you are no longer the man of the house. You will remain kneeling as my lover doesn’t make love to me; but, fucks me in front of the family. I will make a show if it. I will give my lover the best cunt fucking of his life.

“Everyone will politely watch until he presses himself into me and for the first time since I married you I will receive another man’s hot seed into my body. You will then offer to clean his cock. I will not tell you. He will not force you. You will announce to the gathered throng that it is your duty and your utmost of pleasures to clean the cock of a real man. When you’re done, you will replace his cock into his pants, and wait patiently until he’s ready to make you into the sissy cuckold you agreed to become.”

Apollonia noticed Colin’s eyes widen in shock to the last statement she made. She chuckled as she opened her legs and unabashedly began to rub herself. This in turn made her husband begin to sway anew on his heels as he watched her right hand begin to slide over the small piece of material that covered her hairless Moretti pussy.

“If you’re wondering, yes, at the party you will receive your first real cock. The cock of the man that will, God willing, place a baby inside my body. SOMETHING YOU COULDN”T DO, PUSSY BOI!!!” She looked at his face and saw him cringe at her verbal abuse of his sexual prowess. “Oh, I’m sorry, Colin. I wasn’t supposed to say anything abusive to you; but, you know, sometimes I’m going to. Do you want to ask me anything else or shall we proceed on to the next segment of your little training session.”

“I guess we can move forward with my training”, he said in a soft, whiney voice.

“Great, do you feel steady on those heels?”

“Steady enough,” he replied.

Apollonia moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. She stepped in front of her husband and gently helped him to a position against the wall between the door to the bathroom and her dressing table. “Don’t move, Colin. Just lean against the wall and relax for I’m going to retrieve my cock for you.”

“Retrieve your cock?” he inquired. He watched as his wife went to her bureau, opened the top drawer, and removed a harness and ersatz cock. He watched as she removed her panties, stepped into the harness, and tightened the straps around her hips. His eyes grew wide when she turned to face him, her right hand obnoxiously stroking the length of the ersatz penis that looked to be a good twelve inches in length and five inches in diameter. The harness held it perfectly between her legs just as if she was born with a cock and balls instead of her beautiful pussy.

“Like my cock, Colin?” she cooed as she stroked mammoth cock and walked to where he stood. “Tonight you are going to give me a blow job and when I’m good and hard, I’m going to make you into my bitch. I’m going to slide this wonderful cock into your ass and take your anal cherry. I’m going to fuck you as you never fucked me. I’m going to love the sound of your voice as you beg me to stop because the pain is too much for you to bear.”

“Nooooo,” he whined.

“Yes, bitch boi. I know as my cock slides into and out of your ass you will become my sissy when your cries of pain become cries of joy and you begin to push back as I push my cock into your relaxed pussy. You will feel the tingle in your prostate as my cock massages your internal clitoris and G-spot. The only thing that saddens me is that I can’t make you into a true sissy boi. I only wish I could ejaculate into your bowel, coat the interior of your body with my potent; but, useless seed in your useless male pussy, and anoint you as a full-fledged pussy boi. Sadly, all I’ll be able to do tonight is fuck you until you beg for me to stop.”

“Nooooo, please, not tonight,” he whined.

“Yes tonight,” she said as she stood in front of her husband stroking the appendage that looked so out of place; but, so enticingly real between her legs. “Never thought I’d want to have one of these; but, it’s nice to be stroking something so long and so hard.” She closed the distance between her and her husband, the silicone cock obnoxiously bouncing up and down then left and right as swung her hips to accentuate its movement. She didn’t stop until her bare breasts were pressed against the satin material of her husband’s camisole top. With her right hand, she pushed the ersatz cock between his stocking covered legs and pressed the shaft against his panty covered testicles. Standing close and almost eye to eye with her husband, Apollonia began to gently thrust her hips causing the cock protruding from the front of her body to slide across the material covering her sissy husband’s genitals.

Much to her amazement and to Colin’s humiliation, he slid his legs closed encasing the silicone cock between his thighs. Apollonia continued to thrust her cock and reveled in the response she was getting from her husband. Colin was falling into his role; because, the sensations rising from his crotch were sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. They continued this dance of the ersatz cock for another ten minutes before Apollonia stepped back, placed her hands on her husband’s satin covered shoulders, pushed downward. Having never squatted in a pair of heels, Colin took to it like a fish to water.

“Oh yes, sissy. Take my cock into your mouth. Suck me. Show me how much you love my cock,” moaned Apollonia with the flair of a well-trained actor. She watched as her husband opened his lips and took the perfectly shaped head of the silicone cock into his mouth. He didn’t try to slide his mouth down the shaft as he felt his mouth would not accept the size of the cock his wife was wearing. Apollonia allowed him to fake his cock sucking for a few minutes before she took total control of his movements.

Forcing his hands from the shaft, she took Colin by his ears and forced as much of her cock into his mouth and throat. He raised his hands to her thighs and pushed to try to relieve the pressure he felt at the entrance to his throat. Apollonia refused to give him any quarter as she pushed harder and finally felt his throat give way as the silicone cock slid into his gullet. She didn’t care that snot was running out of his nose, his eyes were watering so hard streams of tears flowed down his cheeks, and his ability to breath was compromised by his fighting the inevitable throat fucking he was going to endure. Several minutes elapsed before Colin gave up the fight and realized that all he needed to do was relax his throat and breathe through his nose.

With some relief in her voice, Apollonia praised her sissy’s accomplishment, “What a good little sissy you are Colin. All you needed to do was relax and allow my cock into your pussy mouth. I’m glad that it took you such a short amount of time to become accustomed to having a cock sliding in and out of your sissy throat.” She watched as her husband kept his hands resting on her thighs, but not fighting the in and out movement of her hips. As she forced the cock into and out of her sissy’s mouth, she felt herself begin to get wet. “Yes, fucking your mouth with my cock is as good as I thought it would be. Take your hand and run a finger between the lips of my pussy. Feel how wet I am and think how nice you’re going to feel when your pussy drips with anticipation.”

Colin amazed that he could take the entire length and width of her cock down his throat moved his right hand from her thigh to the lips of her vagina. Using some new found sense, he slipped his middle finger between the lips of her pussy and felt her wetness. His cock remained flaccid as he submitted to his first face fucking by his wife and Mistress. He was intrigued by the amount of bodily fluid she was producing considering the only physical pleasure she received had just started when his finger slid between the lips of her pussy and over her clitoris. The fantasy of her having a real penis was enough to get her juices flowing. He closed his eyes…

“Open those eyes sissy. You look at me when I’m fucking your face. You use those sissy eyes to tell me how much you’re enjoying my cock in your pussy mouth. And don’t forget to caress my clit with your finger, bitch. Oh, yes, I think I’m going to… FUCK., MEEEEE!!!! FUCK, MEEEE!!!”

Apollonia’s first strap-on induced orgasm ripped through her body. Her clitoris was engorged and totally sensitive to the sliding middle finger of her sissy’s hand. As she felt the orgasm rise from between her legs, she took Colin’s head and pushed the silicone cock’s entirety into him. Her legs shook as the orgasm coursed throughout her lithe body. Sweat broke out and coursed down her face and between her beasts. Her chest heaved with the deep breaths she took as the waves of pleasure coursed throughout her body. She held onto Colin’s head as she crescendo in orgasmic bliss. Feeling herself coming down from what she could only say was a full body orgasm; she released her husband’s head and allowed him to slide the ersatz cock from within his just fucked sissy mouth pussy.

Colin fell back against the wall once the strap-on dildo was free of his oral cavity. He didn’t feel any sexual stimulation; but, was amazed and reconciled to the fact that Apollonia would be amenable to fucking his face to attain an orgasm like she just had. He sat quietly against the wall as he watched his wife stumble back to the bed and literally fall back onto the bed; the ersatz cock sticking up from between her legs as she lay recovering from her body wracking orgasm. Unconsciously, he ran his hands up and down his legs to straighten out his stockings and to feel how nice they felt against his hairless skin. He waited patiently for his wife to recover and silently prayed that he would not have to be subjected to her pounding his virgin ass with the dildo that waved in front of his face as she lay on the bed in a state of orgasmic bliss.


	12. Friday Evening – Raffaella’s Residence – 14 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Donatella and Marco Rossi. Raffaella and Vivano react to the news of Antonio's not listening to his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Meanwhile across the street, Raffaella and Viviano walked into something they never thought would have happened considering their children loved Viviano’s parents. Sitting in the great room waiting for them to come home were Viviano’s mother Donnetella, his father Marco, and their children Antonio, and Carmen. They noticed that the children were sitting at polar opposites on the couch across from their grandparents. Both Raffaella and Viviano were quite attuned to the fact that neither of their children rose to greet them when they entered the great room from the back of the house.

Raffaella did not acknowledge her children; but, walked to where her in-laws were seated. She asked, “Mom, dad, is something wrong?”

Marco Rossi responded to his daughter-in-law, “Yes and no. Donnetella and I thought it would be best to bring them home and let Viviano and you sort it out. It isn’t our place to discipline your children.”

Raffaella turned her head to look at her son and daughter. Viviano stood behind the couch where they sat, quietly waiting for the next shoe to drop. He figured his son would be the first of his two children to respond to what his father just said. The children saw a look of anger come over their mother’s face; but, it did not stop her son from opening his mouth.

“We weren’t doing anything wrong…” was all he got out of his mouth when he felt his father’s right hand slap him across the back of his head. The force of the blow was enough to make his father’s point as the wind came out of Antonio’s sails and he sat back into the couch.

Viviano walked from behind the couch to where his parents sat and said, “Mother, father, I’m sorry you had to come here at this hour of the night.” Although it was just before eleven pm, he knew his parents liked to be asleep before eleven-thirty. “Will you be ok driving home? I can always take you and return your car in the morning.”

Marco Rossi stood which was signal enough for his wife to follow suit. The four adults exchanged kisses and Raffaella walked them to the door at the rear of the house. Viviano waited for his wife to return before beginning the questioning of his children. Raffaella returned and Viviano could see she was in no state to question her children. She sat herself down on the couch opposite Antonio and Carmen. She patted the cushion next to her and Viviano sat. Not a word passed between them; but, Viviano knew by his wife’s body language that she was in no mood for trifling bullshit from either Antonio or Carmen.

Viviano spoke with a quiet by forceful tone, “Your mother and I expected some quiet time alone this evening. We come home from your Aunt Apollonia’s to find you two sitting here when you should have been at grandma’s and grandpa’s house,” now with some anger and force, “SOUND A FUCKING SLEEP!!!”

Viviano stood, pushed the coffee table from his path, and moved in front of his son. His anger was visible on his face. His hands were clinched into fists and his eyes were small slits, as if, he was sizing up his prey. He saw his son shiver in fear which was exactly how he wanted him to react. Using his peripheral vision, he could see tears beginning to roll down his seven year old daughter’s face. His act of unbridled anger was working. Inside he was mad; because, he knew with what happened to Apollonia there was a great chance that Raffaella would be randy enough to spend several hours between the sheets making passionate love to and with him.

“Antonio, what went on at grandma’s and grandpa’s house?” growled Viviano.

Antonio looked towards his sister and received another slap from his father for not immediately answering the question. He looked up at his father and in a mouse’s voice said, “Grandpa caught me…”

Raffaella leaned forward, pushed at Viviano’s legs making him move, and she said more calmly than Viviano expected, “He caught you masturbating?”

Viviano turned to look into his wife’s eyes to see if she was serious and saw that she was. He turned to look as his son and waited for him to answer.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Raffaella stood and before Viviano could stop her she open handed slapped her son across the face. Not once; but, twice. Tears immediately began flowing from her son’s eyes. Both cheeks started to take on a reddish glow. “You were in the same room as your sister!!! Tell me you didn’t think it was ok to fuckin’ play with yourself while your sister was in the room with you? Whatever possessed you to jerk off??? To do it in your grandparent’s house, no less!!!”

Sniffling and gasping for breath, Antonio whimpered, “I’m, I’m so, sorry. Please don’t hit me again, mom!!!”

Raffaella turned away from her son, pointed to her daughter, told her to get herself into her room, and into bed. She told her she’d better hear the door close or she’d be in a world of trouble. Wide eyed, Carmen shook her head yes and immediately left for her room. Raffaella yelled to her that she’d talk to her later or in the morning. Viviano stood shocked at his wife’s response to her son’s playing with himself and watched her turn back to her frightened son.

She didn’t say a word to Antonio; but, looked at him when she said to her husband, “Viviano, did you talk to your son like I asked you to?”

Viviano wasn’t afraid of Raffaella; but, he never saw her act as she was, “Yes, I sat him down; but, I don’t think he listened. He did what he did and I don’t think we can do anything more than speak to him again, Raffy.”

“WRONG!!!” she cried. “Antonio, stand up, now!!!”

Antonio Rossi was, simply put, scared shitless. His mother had yelled at him before; but, never like she was now. He stood per her instructions.

“Take you clothes off,” she commanded.

Viviano said, “Raffy, what are you doing?”

“Viviano, if he won’t listen to you about his jerking off, then he’s going to get his indoctrination not in the privacy of his room; but, here and now. I don’t care what the Moretti Rites of Passage are!!!“ She continued to stare at her son and waited for him to remove his clothing.

Viviano realized that his wife was not going to give an inch and said to his son, “Do as your mother says, Antonio.”

Again his eyes widened, he responded with in a whiney voice, “Dad!!!”

“Don’t argue,” responded Viviano.

With tears running down his face, Antonio Rossi removed his clothing and stood completely naked in front of his parents. His body was still that of a child except for the larger than normal penis and testicles that hung between his legs. He hadn’t begun to sprout genital hair; but, that didn’t matter because as soon as he was indoctrinated into the life of a Moretti man his pubic hair would forever be removed. He moved his hands to cover his exposed genitals; but, was reminded that he was not in control of his physical being when his mother grabbed his arms above his elbows and pulled them away from the front of his body.

Raffaella looked at her husband and said, “I think you should get undressed too.”

He nodded his head in the affirmative. In a matter of minutes, Viviano Rossi stood next to his wife as naked as his son. His adult cock hung to the middle of his thigh and to the amazement of his son his genitals were not covered in pubic hair. He looked down at his son and saw him questioning the actions of his mother. Viviano also saw his son’s reaction to his father’s nakedness.

Raffaella reached down and took hold of her husband’s cock. She began to stroke it making sure her son watched as her husband’s cock began to fill with blood and harden in her hand. She didn’t want her husband to grow to full erection; but, just to the point where he was tumescent enough to make his cock stand out from his body. When it was where she wanted it, she said to her son, “See, Antonio, a man has his wife to help make him hard. His wife who admires and loves his manly cock. You, dear boy, are just trying to see how the pleasure of sexual stimulation feels.”

Antonio started to respond to his mother and a simple cross look from her was enough to stifle his need to say anything to her. Raffaella released her husband’s cock. She saw the beginnings of an erection on her son. Raffaella reached out to her son and pulled him so he was standing in front of her. She rotated him around so he was facing the couch. She told her husband to sit where his son had been. Viviano did as he was asked. He sat on the edge of the couch, legs open, balls hanging, and his semi-erect cock curved upward from his crotch.

Antonio felt his mother’s hands begin to rub his shoulders and his upper back. Raffaella gently massaged her son’s shoulders and with each circular motion she expanded the area of her touch. Soon her hands were on his chest, two fingers on each of her hands took each of his small nipples and began to gently roll and massage them. Both of them heard the intake of breath as Antonio felt his nipples begin to harden from the gentle massage of his mother’s fingers. She kept at it for a few minutes before she leaned over and whispered in her son’s ear, “Now is time for you kneel between your father’s legs.”

“Whaaa…” cried Antonio.

“What is about to happen to you was going to happen in the privacy of your room. Your father and my father were going to begin your rite of passage into Moretti manhood. One of the requirements, Antonio Rossi, was for you to keep your hands away from your cock; but, you couldn’t do that, now could you? You had to lie in a bed across from your sister and play with yourself. You had to embarrass your parents even though your father’s parents are aware of what you’ll be experiencing over the next few weeks.”

She felt her son begin to shake, not out of fear; but, out of his not understanding what was happening to him. Raffaella, now standing, her hands back to rubbing his shoulders, said not in a whisper; but, in her normal voice, “This is going to be embarrassing for you, son. I wasn’t supposed to happen in front of me. This was supposed to be a private rite of passage. Yes, I’d have knowledge of what would have occurred in the privacy of your room; but, Antonio Rossi, your self-serving stupidity is going to make it happen tonight in front of me. When my father finds out he’s going to ask me what happened and I will tell him. He’ll understand; but, he won’t relieve you of your duties as the son of a Moretti daughter. What happens tonight will happen again and instead of having to fellate and be taken anally by your father and grandfather once will happen twice. A second time for your father and two times for your grandfather. All because you wouldn’t listen to your father’s instructions. He told you to keep your hands off your cock. Your father told you not to masturbate. You wouldn’t listen. Now, get on your knees between your father’s legs, take his cock into either of your hands, place the other under his balls, and put the head of his cock into your mouth.”

Antonio Rossi rolled his head back and looked up at his mother. His eyes pleaded with her to not make him suck his father’s cock in front of her. Tears began to flow down his face. He rolled his head forward to look at his father only to see him waiting, legs open. His father’s cock was still semi-erect in anticipation of having his son perform fellatio on him. The boy couldn’t believe that his parents would be so cruel especially since all he did was jerk off in front of his sister who was amenable to watching him. Antonio decided he had to say something, “Please, don’t make me. It wasn’t all my fault. Carmen was as much at fault as I was. She wanted to watch. Please, don’t make me do it in front of you mommy.”

Raffaella and Viviano could hear the plaintiff cry of someone who didn’t want to be forced to do something he wasn’t prepared to do. Their eyes met and both knew that once this scenario began to play out there was no turning back. Viviano responded to his son’s plaintiff cry, “Sorry Antonio; but, no matter who was truly responsible for tonight’s fiasco, you were the one who should have stopped it before it began. Please don’t make your mother force you to comply. You know the meaning of comply?”

Antonio watched as his father moved the muscles around the base of his cock to make it jump in anticipation of the impending blow job. “Please, don’t make me. I promise I’ll be good,” he cried and then he felt it, his mother push on his shoulders forcing him to his knees. He didn’t want to suck his father’s cock. He wasn’t a fag. He couldn’t fight against the pressure on his shoulders and as a result, fell to his knees. Viviano reached for his son’s head and pulled it to his cock. Antonio looked up at his father and just by the look in his father’s eyes he knew he had no choice. Viviano watched as his son grasped the base of his cock, opened his mouth, and with some trepidation skinned back the foreskin before taking the red bulbous head into his mouth.

Raffaella knew her son had taken her husband’s cock into his mouth. She moved from behind him and sat on the couch next to her husband. She leaned over, kissed him, and while their tongues played between their mouths her right hand went to her son’s head to keep him from stopping his task. To think, she was kissing her husband and her ten year old son was sucking his cock, was enough to start a copious flow of juices from between her legs. The fact that her son began to take more of his father’s cock into his mouth, without either of them telling him to, was a sign that he would comply with their wishes.

Viviano lifted his hips off the couch as his son’s tongue rubbed across the bottom of the head of his cock. He knew it was time to teach Antonio the art of sucking a cock. He broke the intense French kiss he was so enjoying to begin his son’s cock sucking education. He gently moved Raffaella’s hand from her son’s head and replaced it with his own. Raffaella knowing that her son’s indoctrination into man-2-man sex was something that was done in privacy sat back to watch a _‘Moretti family rite’_ be performed in front of her. She wondered if Viviano would react to her sliding her hand between her legs and masturbating as she watched the sexual liaison between her husband and son play out before her.

Viviano stopped the movement of his son’s sucking and in a very gentle and loving voice said, “Slide my cock so just the knob or head is in your mouth and watch your teeth. When you feel the ridge be sure to slide your lips over it towards the base of my cock and then tighten them around the shaft. With just the knob in your mouth, take your tongue and swirl it around the head. Tickle it with your tongue… OH, FUCK!!! THAT’S IT!!! DEAR GOD, BOY, IF YOU WEREN’T MY SON..”

Antonio kept the knob of his father’s cock just inside his mouth. In the short time it was there, he became used to the musky smell of his father’s crotch, the feel of the smooth skin that comprised the shaft and the head, and after the last sexual thrust of his father’s hips he tasted something salty on his tongue. Viviano Rossi was holding back from taking his son’s head and forcing it down the length of his cock. That was the worst thing he could do; force his cock into his son’s throat when the idea of his learning to suck cock was not to become a cocksucker; but, to know how to teach a woman and when need be, her faggot husband, too. Viviano continued to maintain a gentle hold on his son’s head.

“Now Antonio, it is time to take me into your mouth and learn to control your gag reflex. Once you conquer your gag reflex, my cock will easily slide into and out of your throat, and you will only need to feel me thicken and shoot my man cum to become a full-fledged cocksucker.” Having explained to his son what he needed to know, Viviano applied a small amount of downward pressure and Antonio not realizing his body would react negatively allowed it to happen. It didn’t take, but a moment for his uvula to react to the pressure of his father’s cock head. His arms flew out and up and his gag reflex tried to keep the invader from passing into his throat. Viviano eased the pressure which allowed Antonio to slide the cock out of his mouth.

The boy began to cough and spit as mucous ran from his nose. Tears flowed copiously from his eyes not because he was crying. The pressure against the soft pallet caused as it always does tears to flow from the cocksucker’s eyes. He didn’t know whether to look up at his father or just resume sucking the nine inch erection that stood in all its glorious splendor in front of his face. His decision was made for him when he felt his father’s hands on the sides of his head pulling him to his erection. Antonio closed his eyes, opened his ten year old mouth, and concentrated on allowing his father’s cock entrance to his throat. He wasn’t successful and for the next three tries his gag reflex stopped him cold.

Viviano didn’t push; but, he did rub his head and gently say, “Antonio, relax, let the muscles of your throat relax too. You can control the gag reflex. All you need to do is show me you want to learn and I’ll let you do it on your own.” Viviano let go of his son’s head which was all the signal Antonio needed. He took hold of the base of his father’s cock with his right hand and began to slide the length of his father’s cock deeper into his mouth. He paused at the right moment to get control of his gag reflex, relaxed his throat, and allowed the head of his father’s cock to slip past his gag reflex into his throat. He didn’t keep it there long; but, it was long enough for Viviano and Raffaella to know he had learned to deep throat a cock by controlling his gag reflex.

Antonio, still holding the base of his father’s cock with his right hand, took his left and without being told to began to gently massage the sack that held his father’s testicles. He raised his head and placed his tongue on the tip of his father’s cock while casting glances at both his mother and father. He saw both of them smiling from ear-to-ear and with their smiles as confirmation he resumed sucking his father’s cock. Viviano leaned back into the couch and allowed his son to use his young virgin mouth to masturbate his cock. Raffaella sat watching her husband’s reaction to his receiving his son’s first _‘Moretti Rite of Passage Blow Job’_ as she felt the rush of fluids exit her vagina. She noticed Viviano take his hand from the base of his cock and gently apply force to the top of his son’s head.

Using the gentle pressure, Viviano forced Antonio to take the entire nine inch length of cock into his young throat until his nose was pressed against his pubic bone. Antonio felt his nose touch his father’s bare skin; but, was surprised when he did not allow him to rise up and slide the cock out of his throat. Panic began to set in as Antonio feared the worst. His inability to breath with the nine inch monster fully embedded in his throat was causing him to panic.

“Relax Antonio and breathe through your nose,” said Viviano. “Breathe through your nose, and you’ll be able to keep my cock in your throat. What a magnificent feeling to have a young boy’s throat around your cock. When I remove my hand from your head Antonio, it is your obligation to suck me off using everything you’ve learned. You will not stop until I have ejaculated and you will not respond in any negative way when you hear nasty things about your cock sucking come out of my mouth.”

Viviano removed his hands from Antonio’s head. The boy slid the cock from his mouth. He kept his father’s foreskin peeled back keeping the bulbous head exposed as he returned to licking the head and the shaft. He slid the foreskin up and down over the purplish head of his father’s erection. His left hand continued to massage his father’s balls. He looked up as he masturbated his father’s cock and at the first true sign of his father’s impending orgasm returned it to his mouth and began sucking in earnest. Seeing her son willingly fellate his dad was more than Raffaella could take. She rose off the couch, slipped her dress over her hips, and began to openly masturbate at the scene that was playing out in front of her.

Viviano could no longer control his body. He began to thrust into his son’s sucking mouth. His sexual desire took over and he forgot who was providing the oral pleasure to his manhood. He took Antonio’s head back into his hands and began to thrust up from the couch forcing the entire length of his cock into his son’s mouth. His balls began to rise and tighten against his body. Antonio was afraid of what was coming; but, innocently allowed his father to fuck his mouth.

“Fuckin’ cock sucker!!! I’m going to make you my mouth bitch!!! JESUS FUCKIN” CHRIST!!! Your fuckin’ throat is as tight as a virgin’s asshole!!! Suck me you faggot!!! Bitch, I’m going to cum!!!”

Raffaella moaned as the middle and index fingers of her right hand slid over and around her blood engorged and extremely sensitive clitoris. Waves of pleasure rose from the nexus of her pussy and ass. Her hips rose off of the couch as she watched her son begin to receive his first mouthful of ejaculate. “FUCK ME!!! MY SON’S A COCKSUCKER LIKE HIS DAD!!!’ 

Antonio for the first time realized his cock was hard. His hands were resting on his father’s thighs as his lips slid up and down the shaft of the cock of his father. He didn’t touch his straining cock for fear his father would somehow overcome his impending orgasm and begin to berate him for playing with himself. As his father’s meat slid into his throat, he felt the bottom of his father’s cock begin to pulse. He also felt more pressure from his father’s hands against the sides of his head as his father’s cock began to thicken and throb as it slid in and out of his throat. Then he heard his father groan, push his head into his crotch, and as pulses of ejaculate spewed directly into his throat and then into his mouth.

Viviano groaned as he felt his balls give up their sperm. His prostate pulsed adding ejaculate to the sperm, as it forced the liquid through the urethra and out the tip of his cock. The first two ropes were deposited directly down Antonio’s throat while the remaining four spurted into the boy’s oral cavity coating his tongue, teeth, and cheeks. Viviano did not release his head; but, held it firm as he ejaculated and moaned one word to his son, “Swallow!!!”

Antonio did as his father ordered. The head of his father’s cock was resting just behind his teeth which allowed him to take the hot salty liquid on his tongue and swallow it down into his stomach. He was ten years old and for the first time in his entire life he just had a sex and it was with a man. Not just any man; but, his father. The man who some ten years earlier deposited what he just swallowed inside his mother to produce him and his three years later his sister. The thought of his eating the stuff that made him began to make him sick. He started to wretch as his father continued to keep his softening cock in Antonio’s mouth. Viviano felt his son’s distress and did nothing to relieve it.

“Don’t you dare fuckin’ throw up on my cock. You take what I gave you as a man. Antonio!!!” said Viviano as he released his sons head.

The boy pulled away from his father’s cock, dry heaved once, and then with all his might began to control his instinct to vomit. It took the boy several minutes to calm himself down and when he did he fell back on his haunches exposing his erect man/boy cock to his parents. They were pleasantly surprised to see he hadn’t cum from sucking a cock. He was sexually stimulated, but not satisfied. He looked at his father questioningly as to his performance. He got the courage to ask, “Did I do it right, daddy?”

“You did fine Antonio, just fine. You aren’t finished because there is still one place I’m going to put my cock into tonight. Complete that task without dropping as much as a millimeter of your cum and maybe I’ll allow you to jerk off in front of your mother.”

Antonio closed his eyes, moaned, and cried out, “Please daddy, not that!!!”

Raffaella laughed thinking at any moment her sister would have her cuckold husband bent over with her strap-on sliding in an out his newly opened sissy pussy. Antonio would experience his father’s cock; but, to a different end that of becoming a Moretti man. She looked at her husband and quietly said, “Let him rest for a minute and then we’ll go upstairs to his room where you can make him comfortable as you ease that piece of Moretti man meat into his virgin asshole.”

Viviano smiled thinking about how sweet his son’s tight asshole would feel surrounding his cock and nodded his head in confirmation of Raffaella’s suggestion.


	13. Friday Evening – Apollonia’s Residence – 14 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia continues her domination and training of her husband, Colin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Returning to a semblance of consciousness after being face-fucked by his wife, Colin Cathcart sat leaning against the wall staring at the strap-on cock that rose from his wife’s crotch knowing that sometime that night he would be bent over and forcibly skewered onto it. Surprisingly his cock twitched in anticipation of taking a cock, albeit a fake one, into his ass for the first time in his life. He discounted the times Apollonia inserted a finger or two into him as she sucked or masturbated him to orgasm. He was taken by the physical and emotionally charged orgasm his wife had from watching him take her strap-on down his throat. It was as if the cock was truly hers and not some inanimate sex toy.

Apollonia lay on her back, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed for some fifteen minutes before she rose up to her elbows and looked at her husband. “Whew, that was one major fucking great orgasm. Colin, you are one hell of a cocksucker for a first timer.” She took the cock into her right hand and began to stroke it as if she was preparing it for another round of uninhibited feminine dominated sexual fun. Apollonia licked her lips, waved the ersatz cock back and forth, and made hip thrusts as if she was getting sexually excited. She kept a careful eye on her husband to see his reaction and was pleasantly surprised when he unconsciously took his right hand and placed it on his panty covered cock.

Feeling a semblance of order and muscular control coming back to her body, Apollonia slipped forward and stood. She stepped to where her husband sat and offered him a hand. He took it and she helped him to his feet. Colin wobbled on his heels trying to gain an equilibrium point. Again, Apollonia chuckled at his attempt to remain standing and decided to give him a clue, “Lean forward in the shoes, Colin and push your backside out. You’ll be able to stand and walk easier. Once you have a training plug inserted into your pussy, you’ll learn to walk like a real woman.”

“Oh,” was all Colin could say; but, he took her advice and leaned forward in the shoes. He felt his body steady itself and when he pushed his backside out it became even easier to stand. “Would you consider putting off what you’re contemplating until tomorrow say sometime in the afternoon?”

“Sorry, honey, I can’t. It is imperative you are not an anal virgin when we go shopping for your sissy wardrobe tomorrow. You’re going to have to suffer throughout the day because you’ll be feeling your training plug working its magic as you learn to walk, talk, and act like a sissy. The training plug will reinforce your need and desire to be the best sissy you can be, sissy. Holy shit, I hope I don t have to pay the Army for using their _‘be all you can be’_ advertising line when I described your training. I’m truly impressed with how you sucked my cock and I’m going to reward you.”

Colin frowned, “How?”

With a twinkle in her eyes, Apollonia responded, “By letting you enjoy an orgasm.”

“Oh, I don’t believe you. You have something up your sleeve, Apollonia. I can see it in the twinkle in your eyes. You can think of me as being stupid; but, I’m not dumb. You’re not going to allow me to masturbate. You have something else going on in that devious mind. You can’t pull the wool over my eyes.”

Apollonia feigned shock as she said, “Damn, caught again. Guess, I’ll just have to bend you over and fuck your virgin asshole into an accepting sissy pussy. God, I can’t believe how much I’m loving calling your asshole a pussy. Do you like hearing me call it a pussy?”

“Um, no. It isn’t a pussy no matter how you look at or use it. I may be willing to be used by a man there; but, it is still my asshole, isn’t it?” replied Colin.

Anger rose into her voice when she responded, “Listen you ungrateful bitch. If I call it your pussy, it is your pussy. If my father tells you to suck his asshole, then you’ll suck his asshole. See, Colin, a man has an asshole. A sissy has a pussy because a man doesn’t take cocks into his ass so they can fuck him. Isn’t that what is going to happen to you? Aren’t you are going to use that newly found pussy to give pleasure to men’s cocks so they don’t have to use a hand to masturbate? Well?”

Closing his eyes in frustration, Colin responded, “Yes, Apollonia. I am going to allow real men to use my ass as a pussy. Therefore, the proper term for my ass is a pussy. I’ll infer that homosexual men use their asses with their partners and feminized cuckold sissies use their pussies to satisfy their male lovers.”

Apollonia jumped up and down with excitement as she yelled, “YES!!! THE SISSY CONNECTION BETWEEN YOUR NEW FOUND PUSSY AND YOUR SISSY BRAIN IS STARTING TO COALESE. THAT’S WONDERFUL COLIN!!!”

She watched as her husband bowed his head accepting her assessment of his mental feminization. He didn’t look up when he asked, “Will I be wearing makeup?”

“Colin, you will grow your hair long and have it coiffed where I have my hair done. You and I will go to Bloomingdales, Macy’s, and SOHO boutiques together to buy cosmetics, clothing, and whatever else we need. You will become one of my best girlfriends. We’ll laugh and talk about all the men we’d love to fuck. We’ll keep girly secrets from people we deem not appropriate to have the knowledge. The only difference will be the physical difference that presently exists between you and all the women of the world. You will have nice breasts; but, you won’t have the right plumbing between your legs. The only orifice below your waist men will fuck will be your male pussy. Wake up, sweetie or you won’t survive.”

“I can’t believe I’m standing here in panties, a camisole, thigh high stockings, and heels wishing I never made the decision I did. What I mean, Apollonia, is I wish I had the stones to confide in you about my innermost desires. I don’t think I’d be where I am now. I truly believe if you would have accepted my fetish, I would have completed the deal. I could see me on top of you, inside you, making passionate love to you, dressed in stockings, panties, and whatever else would help me maintain an erection long enough to fulfill my sexual obligations. I’d even let you take me like the sissy bitch I want to be. Is that so bad?”

Now it was Apollonia’s turn to roll her eyes. “Do you really think this family would accept me having a closet sissy as my husband? Please Colin… If you think you have it bad now, the shit you’d be in when my father found out you were a closet queen would make your head spin. He’d stick his fingers in your eye sockets and his thumb in your mouth and use your head as a bowling ball. Do you comprehend what I’m telling you without saying it directly to you?”

“If you mean reading between the lines of what you just said, then you’re telling me when he found out he’d kill me or have me killed. I can’t believe he’d do such a thing, Apollonia.”

“Colin, you don’t know my father. Having you commit to being cuckolded is one thing; but, hiding your sissy tendencies only to be exposed as a faggot, knowing him as I do; he’d do one of two things. Killing you is the obvious first choice. Turning you into a two dollar whore who needs heroin to survive that ultimately dies of an overdose or AIDS is the second. To him, your signing of the cuckolding agreement and accepting your public humiliation shows how much of a man you are. I know it’s strange; but, that is how he thinks.”

Colin was resigned to his place in their marriage. “Ok, I give up. I’m so tired, Apollonia. Why don’t we get into bed together, spoon, and if your cock slips into my pussy, we’ll sleep tied together until the morning. Would you enjoy having your cock in me all night? Waking up and fucking me a little before you fall back to sleep. Then rolling me onto my stomach first thing in the morning and fucking me until you orgasm multiple times.”

“Sounds interesting; but, tonight you’re going to stand over the toilet with your panties around your knees. I’m going to lube your ass and my cock and then I’m going to fuck you until you dribble your useless sissy milk into the toilet. That bed behind me, that’s reserved for me and the man I choose to fuck me silly for the rest of my life. Sissy cocksuckers don’t sleep in my bed and Colin, you’re…”

He took the cue and replied, “A sissy cocksucker.” Resigned to his fate, he walked into the master bathroom, stood in front of the toilet, pulled down his panties, and stuck out his backside inviting his wife to begin his deflowering and ultimate humiliation.

She eyed his smooth ass cheeks and thought about his freshly cleaned out bowel. She strode into the bathroom, found the bottle of warming KY liquid, coated her ersatz cock, and dribbled some drops between her husband ass cheeks. She noticed that it did not penetrate to his anus. She chortled as she said to him, “I suggest you open your ass cheeks so I can put some lube on and up your ass, because if you don’t, you’ll be screaming in horrible pain and I take your anal cherry.”

Colin reached back and spread the cheeks of his ass which allowed Apollonia see his virgin pink rosebud staring back at her. She took the bottle of KY and squeezed a good amount above his hole. She took the fingers of her left hand and ran them between his open cheeks. She slid her middle finger into her husband’s asshole and rotated it around before removing it and replacing it with not two but three fingers. Colin growled as he felt her fingers slide into his anus; but, he did not complain or try to stop her from loosening his anal portal.

Apollonia slapped his hands away and he felt her slide the fat head of the silicone cock between the slick lubed canyon formed by the cheeks of his ass. He felt her stop just on top of his asshole and wiggle the dildo to frustrate his expectation of when he’d feel the initial pain of penetration. Up and down the ersatz cock slid while Apollonia moaned about how sweet it was going to be to see her cock deep inside her sissy’s newly opened pussy. Colin prayed he’d be able to silence his cries of pain and at the same time felt flights of sissy fantasy in expectation of accepting his first anal penetration from the woman he so dearly loved and honored.

Up and down. Up and down. Up and down and then without one word of warning Apollonia pushed the head of the dildo into Colin’s asshole. His reaction was expected and immediate. His first mistake was standing straight up in response to having something entering his asshole instead of exiting it. His wife’s strap-on entered his virgin derriere without a word of warning. He cried out in pain as the head stretched the protective muscle and expanded his anus beyond its normal opening. His legs started to shake and much to his wife’s amazement, he dribbled a few droplets of piss into toilet from the pain of having his asshole filled with her wide strap-on dildo. Apollonia didn’t allow him to get used to the pole that was being inserted into his ass. She used her left hand to push him back into a position over the toilet. As soon as his head was lower, she took him by the hips and forced the entire twelve inch length of her cock into his bowel.

Colin yelped in pain. His body shivered in response to his wife’s continued push to embed all twelve inches of her silicone cock into his bowel. His cock did not get erect. His body tried to stop the assault; but, to no avail. He knew he had the entire dildo in his body when he felt her press her hips against the cheeks of what could only be called his pussy ass. She pressed against him for a good minute or two before she pulled about six inches of her cock out of his pussy ass. Apollonia stood behind her newly crowned sissy and began slapping his ass. Her excitement was overflowing as she felt herself begin to drip womanly fluids from her pussy. Apollonia was in seventh heaven standing behind her husband wearing a strap-on and taking him the way he could never take her.

“Relax Colin. I’m going to let you get used to my cock; but, only for a moment. Then I’m going to fuck your pussy ass the way I’ve seen Viviano fuck my sister Raffaella with his nine incher. Just think sissy boi, you’ve just taken three inches more than my sister on your first penetration. How’s that feel pussy boi?”

Sniffling he responded, ‘The pain, I can’t believe the pain I just endured and I’m still enduring so you could break my will. I want you to know I pissed myself. I pissed myself, Apollonia, so you could prove that I’m nothing more to you than a useless sissy that accepts his wife’s silicone cock up his ass. Sorry, pussy, up my pussy. Please, just fuck me, have your orgasm, and let me suffer in silence. Don’t make me tell you that I’m enjoying myself when I’m not, Apollonia. I love you. I will suffer my entire life as a sissy cuckold just to be close to you; but, tonight, please, do it and don’t make me tell you I’m loving it when I’m not.”

“Ah, sorry to hear that sissy boi; but, I’m so enjoying seeing my beautiful erection planted into your newly commissioned pussy. I’m not going to listen to your selfless pleading to get through this first of many anal fuckings you’re going to endure. My heart does not go out to the man who lied to be about the reasoning behind his inability to impregnate me. Just stay bent over and I’m going to bet you that by the time I’m done you’ll be begging me to fuck you again and again.”

Colin placed his hands on top of the toilet tank and awaited his wife’s assault on his asshole and bowel. He didn’t have to wait long as Apollonia began by pulling all but the head of her twelve inch cock out of his ass and jamming it back in to the hilt. Colin couldn’t help by cry out in pain as the thick silicone cock filled his anal canal for a second time. He knew begging her to take it easy or be gentle was not going to be acceptable, so he kept himself bent over at the waist so his wife could fuck him with abandon and ease. All he allowed to pass through his lips was an occasional groan as he felt Apollonia drive the entire twelve inches into his body and the sound of some relief as she pulled it out.

Apollonia built up another sweat as she fucked her sissy husband’s pussy. She kept up a good pace for the first ten minutes or so reveling in the sight of her husband’s pussy pulling out as the cock exited his hole and rolling in as it entered. She tried on every stroke to get the shaft and head to pass over Colin’s prostate knowing he’d feel the tingling sensation of an orgasm or a deep desire to urinate. She hoped that sooner, better than later, he’d feel the pain of his fucking turn into pleasure so they could enjoy their coupling; because, she never enjoyed the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her cunt. At the fifteen minute mark, her wish came true. Colin moaned and pressed back towards her as she thrust forward against his pussy cheeks.

She took her right hand and caressed his right flank. She rolled her hand under his stomach and felt for his cock. She found him erect and said, “Sissy boi, you enjoying your first wife fucking? Don’t tell me you aren’t because you’re hard and for the last few thrusts you responded to me by pushing back against me. Admit it and I’ll jerk your hard clitty for you.”

Colin knew his goose was cooked again just like when his gag reflex allowed the cock that is presently fucking his ass to enter his throat; because, the pain of his penetration was now coursing through his body as pleasure. With each stroke, the pressure on his prostate was incredibly sensual and sexually pleasing to him. The second he became hard he knew that having a cock in his pussy was a desirable thing to wish for and have done to him. Everything his wife said to him came true. He pushed himself up a bit and said in an attempted feminine voice, “Please Mistress Apollonia, fuck me!!! My pussy is yours to do with as you please!!! I’m yours!!! Please fuck me like I never ever fucked you!!! Please jerk me off so I can feel myself cum as you fuck me!!!”

Apollonia responded by pushing him back down, grabbing his hard clitty in her hand, and fucking him relentlessly. She didn’t say a word to him. She pounded his pussy and jerked his clitty. Then it happened. Colin groaned and she felt his cock throb in her hand. She jammed the entire length of her cock into his bowel as he ejaculated his sissy milk into the toilet bowl. She did not have an orgasm as she did when she fucked his face. She felt his body tense and then relax. She pulled the strap-on from his pussy and allowed him to collapse on the floor of the master bathroom. He lay there crying knowing that his response to being fucked sealed his fate. He would until the day he died be a sissy cuckold cocksucker all because of his undying love for the woman that just took his anal and oral cherry from him.

The final humiliation foisted upon Colin Cathcart that night was Apollonia’s lifting of his head not to kiss him in appreciation of his acceptance of his lowly position in their marriage; but, to spit in his a face not once but three times. He remained on the floor of the bathroom; his asshole wide open from having a twelve inch dildo rammed into it, his face covered in his wife’s spit as he for the final time that night cried like a baby.

Apollonia left him on the floor of the bathroom as she exited and closed the door. She felt confident that he would spend the night curled on the ceramic floor crying until sleep over took his body and broken spirit. She released the straps holding the strap-on harness, let it drop to the floor, before climbing into bed and masturbating herself to an orgasm. She came thinking about how sweet it would be having a real man fucking her in her bed. As her body released itself from the self-induced orgasm, Apollonia fell into a deep and blissful sleep.


	14. Friday Evening – Raffaella’s Residence – 14 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffaella learns how the incident at Viviano's parent's houses started and instructs her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Raffaella and Viviano followed their naked son Antonio up the stairs closest to his room. Raffaella looked at her husband and said, “I’m going to check in on Carmen. Why don’t you go with Antonio and sit with him until I get there.” She kissed him on the cheek, gently licked his face to his ear, and whispered, “I am so going to love watching you with him. I’m wet just thinking about it.” She squeezed his hand and walked to Carmen’s room. Viviano followed Antonio into his room and shut the door.

Raffaella stood for a moment at the door to her youngest child’s room, took a deep breath to calm herself, and opened the door. She peeked in to see her daughter under the pink and white comforter and knew by her movement she wasn’t asleep. She tiptoed to the side of her bed and gently ran her right hand over the thick black curls that framed her angelic face. She could feel herself beginning to have sexual thoughts about her daughter and put a stop to them. She sat on the edge of the bed and just admired her daughter’s face. Carmen did everything she could to remain calm and fake that she was asleep.

“I know you’re not asleep Carmen. I saw you move when I opened the door. So, be a good girl, open your eyes and look at me,” said Raffaella to her seven year old daughter.

Carmen rolled towards her mother, opened her eyes, and looked up at the woman she called her mother. She didn’t say a word. Instead she sat up and threw her little arms around her mother’s neck and began to sob uncontrollably. Her body shook as tears of fear and relief cascaded down her face. Raffaella was surprised by her daughter’s action; but, had maternal sense enough to wrap her arms around her crying child. With her right hand, she held Carmen’s head and with her left she gently rubbed between Carmen’s shoulder blades. The simple act of consoling her crying daughter was enough to calm her down to where she would be able to speak to her mother.

The first words she spoke to her mother were, “I’m sorry mommy!!! I’m so sorry!!!”

“Shhh, sweet pea, you have nothing to be sorry about. Please stop crying and I’ll listen to you,” said Raffaella in a calm motherly voice. She held her daughter and felt her relax in her arms. When she thought it was appropriate she removed her arms from around her daughter. She gently pushed Carmen back to a sitting position against the headboard of the bed.

Wiping the tears from her eyes for a minute or two was enough to calm the young girl down. She looked up at her mother and said, “It wasn’t Antonio’s fault momma.” Ashamedly she said, “I asked him to show me. It was all me!!!” She started to cry anew. Raffaella leaned into her daughter and took her back into her arms. She held her protectively trying to signal to her youngest that she wasn’t mad at her. Again she took her left hand and began to gently rub between Carmen’s shoulders. For the second time in minutes, she felt the stress of her daughter’s fear melt from her body.

“Shhh, sweet pea. You asked your brother to show you his penis?”

“Yes, momma,” was all her daughter said.

Raffaella knew that to get to the bottom of what happened at Viviano’s parent’s house she’d have to quietly and gently get her daughter to open up to her. She made a point of not letting her go. “Carmen, do you and your brother play doctor or some game like that where you show your privates to each other?” inquired Raffaella of her daughter.

“We have, momma.”

Carmen’s mother shook her head knowingly and asked, “When you’re alone in either of your rooms?”

“Yes, momma.”

“Have you ever played like that with other kids?” Carmen froze and Raffaella knew that they had. She didn’t show any emotion when she said, “It is ok Carmen. All kids play games like that. It is normal to be inquisitive about boys and other girls. Have you played those games when your friends have been here?”

Carmen whined afraid her mother would punish her for showing her privates to a couple of Antonio’s friends. “Yes, momma; but, it was Antonio’s friends. Not mine.”

“Carmen, I’m not mad and I’m not going to punish you; but, you have to tell me the truth. Lying to me will only make it worse on you and possibly on your brother.” She felt her daughter’s head nod in the affirmative. “Did Antonio force you to expose your privates to him and his friends?”

“No, momma.”

“Please Carmen, tell me what happened,”

Carmen broke away from her mother and returned to sitting on her bed leaning back against the white and pink flower covered headboard. She rubbed her face and said, “Momma, one afternoon I didn’t think and I entered Antonio’s room without asking. Antonio and Mark were on the bed. Their pants were down and they were showing their thingies to each other.”

“What did you do sweet pea?”

“I ran from the room. I didn’t go back, I swear momma. That night Antonio told me not to say anything because he could get in trouble. I said I wouldn’t if I could play like he was sometimes.”

“Shit!!!” came out under Raffaella’s breath. Her seven year old daughter was interested in sex and Raffaella was totally oblivious to it. She didn’t remember her own curiosity at that age. She put her hand on her daughter’s cheek feeling the softness of her skin as she pondered how to ask the question that needed to be asked. “Carmen, how many times did you play the game and did the boys ever touch your private area?”

Carmen’s answered, “Only three times momma. And they never touched me; but, Antonio let me feel his thingy before grandma came into the room.” She looked at her mother waiting for to see her reaction to what she just told her.

Raffaella felt a pang of relief course throughout her body. She smiled at her daughter, leaned forward, and kissed her on her forehead. She took her face into her hands and said, “I’m not mad at you sweet pea. Go to sleep and tomorrow when I get home from shopping with your Aunt Apollonia, we’ll sit and talk about what happened. It is time for me to talk to you about things you should and shouldn’t do as a young lady. The one thing I am going to say to you tonight is no more games with you brother and his friends. No more showing your privates. Now, slide under the covers and dream sweet dreams.”

Raffaella watched as Carmen slid down and allowed her mother to cover her with the pink and white comforter. She stood, kissed her daughter one more time, before exiting her room. She walked to her son’s room where she found Viviano and Antonio sitting together on the bed. Both were still naked and apparently very comfortable with being naked in front of each other. She contemplated taking her son by the scruff of his neck and tossing him across the room whilst yelling at him for being such a pig. Instead she sat quietly waiting for either of them to say something to her.

During the time his wife was in his daughter’s room, Viviano thought about what was going to happen next between Antonio and him. Since marrying into the Moretti family, he’d been brought along the knowledge highway concerning all things Moretti. Viviano knew that each Moretti son went through the same rites of passage when they began having wet orgasms. He had no problem with the sexual acts that would be performed on and by his son. He was bothered by his wife’s insistence that she be a witness to Antonio’s deflowering. 

“Raffy,” he began, “I don’t think you should be here when I deflower our son. In fact, I’m leaning towards not doing it tonight; but, waiting until he is alone with your father and me. It should happen as it is supposed to happen, Raffy. Antonio, his father, and his grandfather alone in Antonio’s room indulging in sexual activities that are not the norm in today’s society. What he will learn is something that has been passed down through the ages from father to son.”

Raffaella heard what her husband said to her and responded negatively to his thoughts. “I know I should not be present when my son goes through his rites of passage into manhood; but, Antonio Rossi may not be a man, Viviano.”

Both Viviano and Antonio cried, “What!!!” at the same time.

Raffaella stood, turned, faced them both, and said, “Seems our son likes boys. Isn’t that right Antonio.”

Shaking his head he cried out loud, ‘Nooo. That’s a lie.”

“Not according to information I have about how you and certain unnamed friend. According to my sources, you two came into this room and got undressed together. You laid on this bed and played with each other’s penises. You’re a faggot, Antonio Rossi and therefore, you cannot be inducted into the Moretti manhood.”

Antonio stood and cried, “NOOO!!! I’M NOT A FAG!!! ALL WE DID WAS SHOW EACH OTHER OUR PENISES!!! WE DIDN’T TOUCH EACH OTHER!!! PLEASE!!!”

“Raffaella, where did you get this from? How long have you known our son may be homosexual?” asked Viviano. “Could it be just the normal curiosity every boy goes through? He’s at that age…”

“Is he, Viviano??? He seemed to take to sucking your cock like a fish takes to water. Well, Antonio???”

Frustrated by his mother’s continuing accusation, Antonio sputtered and couldn’t respond to her when she asked him if he preferred men. Viviano couldn’t believe his wife was accusing their son of being a fag. He showed absolutely no signs of preferring the same sex. All he could do was sit and shake his head in wonderment at his wife’s accusation.

“Please mother!!!” cried Antonio.

“Antonio Rossi, did you make your sister take her clothing off in front of you?”

Antonio knew his sister had ratted him out. Carmen told her about his making her show him and a couple of his friends her privates after she walked into his room and caught him and his friend Mark on the bed, naked, playing with their cocks. He knew he had to tell him mother the truth. “Yes, I did; but, I didn’t make her. She walked in on me when I was with my friend Mark and we were just showing each other our penises. I didn’t do anything to him. Mark didn’t touch me either. We stopped what we were doing after Carmen ran out of the room. I swear, mom.”

Raffaella nodded her head knowing he had just confirmed the story Carmen had told her. “So, about tonight, young man, who instigated your masturbation?”

Antonio looked down at the floor and kicked his naked foot against the edge of the area rug that covered the hardwood floor next to his bed. He knew he had to tell the truth. “Carmen asked me if she could see my penis hard. She wanted to see how big it gets. I swear, momma, I was just making it hard to show her when grandma walked in.”

Viviano and Raffaella exchanged glances finally knowing the truth about what happened at Viviano’s house. Raffaella continued, “How fuckin’ stupid are you Antonio??? If I didn’t know what I do now, I’d make your life a total living hell young man. So, rather than embarrass you by sitting here and watching your father make you scream and cry in pain as he forces his nine inches up your tight boy ass, I’m going to go to my room knowing that you are going to get what you deserve for being,” on the top of her lungs, “STUPID!!!”

Raffaella Rossi, nee Moretti, strode to the bed, grabbed hold of Viviano’s flaccid cock, kissed him on his lips, and said loud enough for Antonio to hear, “Fuck him good and fuck him more than once. As a Moretti, I have the authority to make you do as I say Viviano. I want my son to rue the day he didn’t listen to you, your counsel about masturbation, and more importantly about making his sister expose herself to him. I want him to crawl into our room begging me for forgiveness.”

Viviano felt her hand tighten around the shaft of his penis. He knew his wife was serious about what she wanted him to do to their son. If he refused, he would face the retribution of her father. He stood while his wife still had hold of his cock, kissed her, and said, “Your wish is my command. “ Raffaella released his cock and without saying one word to her son, left the room.

Antonio Rossi watched his mother exit the room. He turned to his dad and saw that nothing he could say would sway his father from acting on his mother’s wishes. He fell to the floor and began crying like a little baby. Not being able to control himself because of his fear, Antonio pissed all over the area rug he lay on. Viviano reached down and picked his son up by his underarms. He walked over to the bed and dropped him on it. Antonio looked up to see his father stroking his cock preparing himself to fuck his son not as a rite of passage; but, as punishment for not listening to his dad about masturbating and making his sister show him her privates.

Raffaella undressed, relieved herself in the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and slipped into her bed alone knowing her husband would listen to her; but, silently prayed that he would be gentle when he deflowered her son. Sleep rushed upon her and before she could get her hand between her legs, she was sound asleep.


	15. Saturday Morning – Columbus Place - 15 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Lucia enjoy their morning. Apollonia begins her day. Colin realizes his reality. Antonio apologizes to Raffaella. Raffaella, Viviano, and Antonio indulge in some family fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Mario and Lucia Moretti lay in bed in blissful peace after copulating as they did every Saturday morning since getting married. Lucia’s head rested on her husband’s chest and her right hand surrounded his now soft penis. Her head rose and fell with his breathing. Neither of them said much to each other about Apollonia’s husband’s signing of the cuckold agreement. They both knew that today was a special day as Apollonia and Raffaella would introduce Colin to all things feminine. All they needed to do was relax and wait for Sunday when Apollonia would decide who she wanted as her lover. They also knew from experience that her husband would be totally humiliated having to appear before his wife’s nuclear family _‘en femme’_ for the first time.

Raffaella Rossi opened her eyes when she felt her son Antonio take her hand from the bed and kiss it. He knelt next to the bed per his father’s instructions. He waited for his mother to acknowledge his presence. Raffaella rolled to see her son’s tear stained face staring back at her. A pang of remorse rose from her stomach at the sight of her son’s kneeling next to the bed his face stained from crying. She took her hand and cupped his chin in anticipation of his answering the questions that burned in her brain.

Apollonia Cathcart awoke to find her sissy husband curled up on the floor next to her bed. He situated himself so he could use part of the comforter to cover his lingerie clad body. Lying next to his head Apollonia saw the twelve inch silicone dildo she used to break her husband’s will. Her marriage would now and forever be a sham. Her sissy husband would tend to her every need, unquestioningly. Her lover would give her the children her sissy husband could not. As a reward, her lover, if he so desired, would spend the rest of his life with her in what could only be described as a sinful relationship. Her sissy would care for the children, care for the house, and when asked to provide sexual pleasure to whomever requested it, would. As she lay looking at her sleeping sissy husband, Apollonia wondered what went through his mind as he lay crying on the bathroom floor. Hundreds of questions surfaced in her inquisitive mind concerning Colin’s decision especially since he came clean to her about his fetishes.

She rolled onto her back and stretched working the after sleep kinks out of her lithe body. She then rolled to the side of the custom sized king bed opposite to where her sissy slept on the floor. She stood up and stretched again. Feeling like a new life had dawned, Apollonia walked stark naked into the bathroom and began her day. Her first order of business was a hot shower. The specially designed shower had a rainfall type shower head centered in the ceiling while the four walls had custom built vertical shower rods that ran from the floor to the ceiling. Each wall had four of the vertical shower rods. The whole system was controlled by waterproof switches that were located on the wall next to the double wide shower door. Apollonia set the controls and stepped into the shower relishing the feel of the hot water on her body. Thirty minutes later she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a warm cotton bath sheet.

The thick Egyptian cotton soaked up the water on her skin. She stood in front of the mirror, opened the bath sheet, and admired herself. Apollonia sighed as she thought about how wonderful she would look pregnant. Her belly distended with child. No matter how difficult the pregnancy or birth would be, Apollonia Moretti’s desire to fulfill her destiny would be satisfied before her second anniversary. After brushing her teeth, Apollonia exited the bathroom, stepped around her sissy, and dressed for the day. She put on a pair of Victoria’s Secret thong panties, pair of hip hugger Diesel jeans, and a simple V-neck shirt. She pulled from her closet a pair of Nike running shoes because today would be a day spent walking around shopping for Colin. She strode over to her dressing table, pulled the chair out, sat, and proceeded to make up her face. When she was done she stood next to her sleeping sissy, placed her right foot on his hip, and shook him awake.

“Get up, sleepy head. Time to get ready. Time to live your first full day as a sissy.” Apollonia watched as Colin woke up to his first day as a feminized cuckold. She watched as he stretched still wearing the pink thigh high stockings, pink panties, and the pink camisole.

Colin rubbed his eyes as he did every morning when he woke up. Much to Apollonia’s amazement, he rolled onto his side and stood up. He looked directly into his wife’s face and said, “Good morning, Apollonia.”

“Good morning, Colin. Time for you to get ready to go shopping with Raffaella and me.”

He looked down at himself and knew that the previous night was not a dream. He had in fact subverted himself to his wife. He felt a modicum of pain in his anal region and immediately knew the fucking he took did not take place in another reality. “I need to shower, Apollonia.”

“Not a problem. Your room is downstairs. You know how to find it. When you’re ready to get dressed call me and I’ll come help pick out your outfit.” Pointing to his pink heels, she added. “Don’t forget your shoes. Now, go!!!”

Colin Cathcart picked up his pink heels. He exited what used to be Apollonia’s and his master bedroom. He walked around the balcony to the steps at the rear of the house, descended, and walked head down towards the servant’s quarters off the kitchen.

\-------------------------

Raffaella’s hand rested against her son’s chin as he knelt beside the bed. She noticed he was still naked. Although her heart went out to him, she still knew that he caused all his troubles. She smiled at him and asked gently, “How many times?”

Antonio closed his eyes, waited a moment, opened them and said, “Four.”

“Four. Didn’t know he had it in him. When was the last?”

His eyes welled up with tears, “This morning before I came into your room.”

“How do you feel?”

“I hurt, momma. It is no fun; but, daddy said I had to take it like a man.”

“Do you understand that you are going to have to live through it three more times,” Raffaella said. It was more of a statement of fact than an inquisitive question to her son Antonio. She continued, “Twice from your grandfather Moretti and one more time with your father.”

“Yes, daddy told me. Said that last night was punishment for not listening to him about playing with myself and additional punishment for not looking after my sister. I should not have made her show her privates to my friends. I’m so sorry, momma.”

“Have you learned your lesson, Antonio?”

“Yes. Yes, I know what I did wrong and I will never disobey daddy or you again.”

“Good. Now stand up, turn around, and show me your ass. I will assume that if you’re here you weren’t physically hurt to where we needed to take you to the doctor. I want to see my husband’s and your father’s cum leak from your just fucked asshole.” Raffaella was not really interested in the state of her son’s asshole. This was nothing more than a test.

“Yes, momma,” Antonio replied as he felt his mother’s hand leave his face. He stood up, turned around, bent over, and showed to his reclining mother his stretched and abused asshole. A small river of cum leaked out and ran down to his balls. Red finger marks showed on each of his cheeks where his father held him as he pounded his nine inch cock into Antonio’s ass. He remained bent over waiting for his mother to tell him it was ok to stand up. As he was showing his mother his abused ass, his father walked in and with the stealth of a cougar in hunt made his way to the other side of the bed. He climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind.

Raffaella turned and kissed her husband. She broke the kiss and whispered, “Time to let him experience an orgasm? Or, did he when you fucked him?”

Viviano looked into his wife’s eyes and replied, “He didn’t cum; but, he did suffer the indignity of seeing his seed drip from the tip of his flaccid cock. He deserves one after last night. He took it like man.”

“One more question. He did cry, didn’t he?” She closed her eyes waiting for Viviano’s answer.

“Of course he cried. He screamed; but, I pushed his face into the pillow. I just hope that Carmen didn’t hear his caterwauling. I’m worried she’ll think it was all her fault.”

“Not to worry, Viviano. I’ll take care of Carmen.”

Smiling he said, “Don’t you think you can let him stand up?”

‘Shit, I forgot he was here.” Rolling away from her husband, Raffaella told her son to stand up and face them. Antonio did not react when he saw his dad lying behind his mother. He just waited like a good boy for either of them to tell him what to do. Raffaella asked him, “Would you like to join us here in bed?”

Without any outward display of emotion, Antonio responded, “If I may. Yes.”

Raffaella patted the bed next to her. Antonio hopped onto the bed and under the covers. He felt the warmth of his mother’s naked body. He also felt his mother’s hand wrap around his boy cock. He tried with all his might to keep his body from reacting to the feel of his mother’s hand. “Look at me Antonio.”

He turned his head to face his mother. He felt her hand begin to slide up and down his boy cock. He couldn’t stop himself as his cock began to rise from his body. He saw his father smile as he watched Antonio react to his mother’s masturbation. His eyes wandered back and forth from their faces. He couldn’t believe his mother was playing with his cock in front of his father. He began to react to the feeling in his groin by moving his hips off the bed. Viviano smiled as he watched the covers rise and fall with his thrusting and rather than watch the covers, Viviano pulled them off exposing his wife’s hand stroking her son’s cock and her son reacting to the stimulation.

Antonio couldn’t believe his mother was playing with his cock. He just moaned as the feelings rose from his balls and crotch. He continued to look at his mother and father as his cock grew to it full length. His hips wouldn’t stop moving in time with his mother’s stroking. He remembered how his father moved when he sucked his cock and the four times he fucked him. He couldn’t help himself, “Oh, what is that feeling. It tickles… Oh, oh, oh…”

Viviano watched as his wife masturbated her son. His cock began to fill with blood and grow. Raffaella felt it against her leg. She reached with her left hand and felt for the back of her husband’s head. When she found it she pushed it towards where she was masturbating her son. Viviano knew what she wanted and he willingly moved over her body and between his son’s legs.

Viviano Rossi spread his son’s legs, placed his hands behind the boy’s knees, and lifted them to his shoulders. He leaned in and allowed Raffaella to take Antonio’s cock and place it into his mouth. Viviano Rossi sucked his son’s cock into his mouth for its entire length. He used his hands to massage his son’s balls and asshole. Raffaella moved so she could watch her husband give her son his first blow job and hopefully his first full wet orgasm. She knew that if Antonio exploded in his father’s mouth, Viviano would save some for her to taste.

Antonio wide eyed watched as his father sucked his boy cock into his mouth and played with his balls. He turned to look at his mother and saw her mouth to him that is was ok for him to verbalize his feelings. Antonio could not believe what he was feeling. His body was all a tingle. His cock felt great in the wet warmth of his father’s mouth.

Sadly for all concerned, Antonio didn’t last very long. After two minutes of Viviano’s sucking, Antonio thrust his hips off the bed, moaned, and unloaded into his father’s mouth. Viviano feeling his son’s cock explode into his mouth began running his hands up and down son’s thighs from his hips to his knees. He pulled his head up to where just the head of his son’s cock was in his mouth and that is where he kept it so he could savor the taste of his son’s cum without swallowing. When he knew his son was done, he lowered his hips to the bed, slid his legs off of his shoulders, and moved up his wife’s body to kiss her and exchange their son’s ejaculate.


	16. Saturday – Apollonia/Raffaella/Colin - 15 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Raffaella discuss the previous evening - Colin joins them for a shopping spree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The first cup of coffee of the morning was always drunk by Apollonia at the kitchen table as she read _The New York Times_. Sitting on what she called the newspaper table were all the daily newspapers from the New York Metropolitan area. Instead of starting with the Arts section, she decided to see how the local sports teams faired. The one thing she could count concerning sports was a heated argument between her father and her brother-in-law. Her dad rooted for the Yankees. Viviano for the Mets. Her father for the New York Football Giants. Viviano for the Jets. Her father for the Rangers – Viviano for the Islanders. The only sport they agreed on was basketball. They both hated basketball, except for the annual spring NCAA tournament. Then they’d have fun making picks knowing that neither of them knew anything about college basketball.

Three quarters though her first mug of coffee the phone rang. She looked up at the microwave oven to see the digital clock reporting the time as 9:28. She reached to the right and behind her to retrieve the wireless phone from its cradle.

“Hello,” was all she said.

“Hi Appy,” her sister said. “We still on for 11:00 to go to the city shopping?”

“Yes. I have a car service coming to pick us up. Would you mind coming here? Say 10:45 or so?”

“Not a problem, sweetie. I have to make sure Carmen gets to mom’s house, because daddy is spending the afternoon at the house with Viviano and Antonio.”

Apollonia could hear her sister restraining her excitement. “I’m going to assume without making an ass of you and me, that you have some news. I can hear it in your voice. We’ll be able to talk in the car.”

Questioningly, she asked, “In the car? Aren’t we taking the cuckold to get his wardrobe?”

“Yes; but, he’ll be sitting up front with the driver. He has to learn where he belongs, because in time he’ll be there to provide some oral pleasure to the driver for driving. I’ll see you at 10:45.” Apollonia pushed the button to end the call and put the phone into standby. She turned around from looking out the window as she spoke to her sister to find Colin standing in the kitchen wearing his robe with his mouth agape. “Cat got your tongue, Colin?”

Colin stumbled over his words, “Well… I, um…”

Apollonia shook her head in frustration. “Didn’t I tell you to call me from your room when you were ready? I did not tell you to come into the kitchen.” She stood up from her place beside the kitchen table, turned towards her husband, and walked past him heading towards his room. Colin turned and followed her.

When they were both in the servant’s room, Apollonia ordered him to remove the robe he was wearing. She watched as Colin untied the belt and dropped the terry cloth robe from his shoulders. It fell into a heap behind where he stood. Colin stood wearing a pair of white briefs which surprised his wife because she was sure that she had thrown all his men’s underwear out with the rest of his clothing. “Where did you get those briefs from?”

“They were in the steamer trunk hidden in a false bottom. Guess you don’t know everything…” he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Unluckily for Colin, his wife was not too far away when he gave her lip about where he had hidden six pairs of men’s briefs. Apollonia didn’t think she’d have to strike her husband ever out of anger; but, strike him she did. Before he could react to her arm’s movement, she bitch slapped him which stunned him enough that she could slap him three times across his face. Colin recovered enough to begin a defense; but, his wife was again too quick for him. Apollonia saw an opening and without a second thought kneed her husband in the balls. Colin did what every man would when the pain of having his testicles crushed by the pressure of a rising leg, he cried out in pain, grabbed his crotch, and collapsed onto the floor.

Apollonia stepped back, sat on the small bed that took up a good portion of the room, and watched her husband writhe on the floor in pain. She knew that they didn’t have a lot of time before her sister would be knocking on the door; but, she thought she would give her husband a little time to recover. It took Colin a good ten minutes to recover from his wife’s corporal punishment. When the pain had subsided enough for him to sit he did so with his right hand still cupping his balls.

“That was uncalled for!!!” he cried.

“Please, you should’ve known better. I really don’t want to use corporal punishment on you; but, if you continue to talk to me with even the smallest amount of sarcasm or hatred, I will beat you silly. You tried to strike back at me and look what happened to you. If you tried that with my father, Viviano, or any other declared Moretti man, your asshole, oops, your pussy would be wrapped around your ears. So, take off the briefs, collect the rest, and give them to me.”

Colin struggled to stand. He steadied himself against the bureau and took off his briefs. He turned, opened the top drawer, retrieved five additional pairs of men’s briefs, and handed them to his wife. The pain in his balls had dissipated; but, the psychological pain caused by his wife’s slaps and knee to the balls were going to take a while to go away. He asked, “What should I put on for you?”

“I believe you’ll find some nice lace boy short panties in the top drawer unless you moved them. You should find thigh high stockings in the same drawer. Naturally, pick the same or complimentary colors. There should be a pair of Levi’s in the closet and a shirt. Put those on with the running shoes you’ll find on the floor of the closet.” Apollonia stood to walk back into the kitchen to continue reading the newspaper, wait for her sister, and drink at least two more cups of steaming black coffee.

“Excuse me; but, after I get dressed? Then what?” asked Colin.

“You may come into the kitchen and make yourself something to eat. In the future, you’ll be responsible for making all the meals; but, I’m not hungry so you can feed yourself. Two things, Colin, first, make sure that you have cleaned up properly. I will not tolerate any accidents. Second, you eat in your room. I don’t want to look at you right now.”

Colin knew what she was referring to and before he got dressed he went into the bathroom and performed his sissy cuckold duties. He checked his body to find that he didn’t need to use the depilatory. He found another enema bag, hose, and nozzle under the sink in the bathroom. The third enema came out as clean as it went in so he knew he could get dressed. Twenty minutes after being kicked in the balls, Colin came into the kitchen to begin making something to eat. Apollonia ignored his presence. He poured a cup of coffee for himself and returned to his room to wait until it was time to leave the house.

At precisely 10:45 AM, the back door bell rang. Apollonia didn’t yell for Colin to see who was there. Instead she went to the door herself, opened it, and allowed Raffaella to enter. When they were comfortable sitting at the kitchen table, Apollonia called for Colin. She pointed to a spot directly across from the table and told him to stand there until they were ready to leave. Raffaella looked at him; but, did not say good morning or acknowledge his existence as Apollonia’s husband.

“Appy, he’s wearing men’s clothing,” said Raffaella.

“Just pants, shirts, and running shoes. Underneath… Fuck… Colin, drop your pants.” No please, just a simple command.

Colin didn’t respond verbally. He knew that he could not talk to his wife the way he could when they were alone. He opened his belt, unbuttoned the button at his waist, unzipped the zipper, and pushed his pants down to his knees. He was wearing a pair of black lace panties and black lace top thigh high stockings. Prominently displayed was cock laying behind the lace from the center of his crotch to his left hip.

Raffaella didn’t laugh or make any snide remarks about his panties or stockings. What did catch her attention was the size of Colin’s penis. “Appy, I thought you said he was small in the cock department.”

Apollonia frowned at her sister and replied, “No, Raffy, he isn’t small. He’s average in length and thickness. His quote problem unquote is his inability to maintain an erection while not dressed in something feminine. I would have been quite happy with his size if he could only keep it up without thinking he’s a fuckin’ girl. Isn’t that right, Colin?”

Now he had to answer her. “Yes Ma’am.”

Raffaella raised her eyebrows when she heard the Ma’am come out of Colin’s mouth. She was duly impressed. “So, how did the evening go?”

Colin didn’t know if Raffaella was addressing him or Apollonia. He remained standing pants around his knees not saying a word. Apollonia just looked at her sister, smiled, and said, “Tell her Colin.”

“Mistress started my feminization, Miss Raffaella.” He didn’t answer her in a loud voice as his embarrassment was plainly visible on his face.

“I couldn’t hear you,” said Raffaella.

Closing his eyes and wishing he could just accept what he signed on for, Colin said loudly, “Mistress started my feminization, Miss Raffaella.”

“That’s nice. Why don’t you tell me all about it?” Raffaella had a shit eating grin on her face. She was enjoying seeing her sister’s newly crowned sissy trying to hide his humiliation.

Again he didn’t answer right away; but, thought to himself that he wished he could just melt like the snow of winter on a warm spring day. Knowing that he couldn’t, he spoke, “I learned to remove all the hair on my body below my neck as well as learning how to clean my…” He paused again; but, this time Apollonia interjected.

“He learned to clean his pussy,” she said. “He learned to take multiple enemas to assure anyone who fornicated with him he was not going to pull his or her cock out of his pussy covered in shit. I fucked his mouth and his ass. Both times he fought me; but, pardon the pun, in the end, he responded as any good sissy would. This morning he experienced his first corporal punishment.”

“What happened?” inquired an interested Raffaella.

Apollonia looked at her husband. “Pull your pants up.” As he bent over and pulled his pants up she recounted the incident the led up to her kneeing him in the balls.

“You didn’t!!!” exclaimed Raffaella.

Apollonia just smiled at her sister like the Cheshire cat in _Alice in Wonderland_. “Yes, I did. I think he’d learn that what is happening to him was and is his fault. Fuck Raffy, I love him; but, I can’t put up with his fetish especially since he can’t keep it up. I really don’t want to humiliate him; but, he keeps on doing things that bring out the nastiness in me. All I wanted was to have his baby.”

“I know,” replied Raffaella. “I have some news for you.”

Apollonia sipped some coffee, and said, “Really, wait just a minute. Colin, I’m going to be nice to you. Take a seat at the table; but, don’t even think about saying anything. Just like a child you are to be seen and not heard. So, Raffy, what gives?”

Colin relieved that he did not have to stand anymore made a bee line for a chair. When he sat down on the hard surface he grimaced as his rectum reacted to the hardness of the seat. He quickly rotated to his right side which forced his legs together and made him sit like a good little girl. Apollonia and Raffaella chuckled at his obvious pain; but, did not say anything. He was relieved that neither of them elicited a remark about his sore asshole and his inability to sit.

Raffaella sat with her hands around the mug of coffee. She said, “When we walked into the house last night we were surprised to see Viviano’s parents and the kids in the great room.”

Surprised, Apollonia said, “What happened?”

“Seems my mother-in-law walked in on my son masturbating in front of his sister. Not wanting to discipline him, they brought them home. Viviano confirmed that he had spoken to Antonio about jerking off; but, it seems my son was taking advantage of Carmen…”

“Nooo… You’re kidding me. You mean to tell me he was…”

“No, Apollonia, he wasn’t having sex with Carmen. Seems she caught him and a friend jerking off on his bed. Antonio made her on a couple of occasions subsequent to her seeing him jerking off show him and a couple of friends her privates. According to her, when they were together in the same room at Viviano’s parents, she asked him to show her his erection.”

“What did you do?” asked Apollonia; but, before her sister could answer the front door bell rang. “That must be the limo driver. Why don’t you finish the story as we head into the city?”

The three of them went to the front door and just as Apollonia suspected, a driver from Madison Automobile Services was standing at the front door. He asked if they were ready to leave and Apollonia replied the in the affirmative. They followed him to the black Cadillac limousine and Apollonia, Raffaella, and Colin entered the rear of the vehicle. He leaned his head inside to show them the accoutrements and asked where they were headed. Apollonia told him they were headed to 57th Street and Madison Avenue first and would be travelling throughout the city to different shopping areas. Shaking his head that he understood, he closed the door, and began the drive to New York City.

Raffaella and Apollonia sat on the rear seat opposite of one another while Colin sat on a small jump seat facing the rear window that separated the driver from the passenger section. As the limousine passed through the gates of Columbus Place, the girls held hands in anticipation of the fun they were going to have helping Colin realize his lot in life. It was Apollonia who reminded her sister to finish recounting what happened the night before.

Raffaella told her how mad she was at her son and how she decided to teach him a lesson. As she recounted how she made Antonio begin his _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ in front of her, she could feel her sister’s hand begin to caress hers. Apollonia was knowledgeable of the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ ; but, was amazed that either of them had the family power to make themselves part of the indoctrination.

“My God, Raffy!!! You sat on the couch next to Viviano and watched your son suck his cock. God, you must have been dripping!!!” exclaimed Apollonia. Colin turned his head to look at the girls only to elicit a humiliating comment from Apollonia, “Turn your faggot head around, face forward, and don’t fuckin’ move or say anything.” He did as he was told glad that they couldn’t see the erection that had sprouted when he heard his sister-in-law’s ten year old son was made to suck his father’s cock.

“It was so hot; but, I was torn. I know he has to go through the man-2-man thing; but, it came to the point where I just had to lift my skirt and play with my clit. Viviano was gentle with him. He allowed Antonio to get used to having his cock in his mouth and down his throat. But, seeing Viviano take him by the head and force the length of his cock down his own son’s throat was too much for me. I fuckin’ just rubbed myself raw.”

“Then what?” ask Apollonia feeling the beginnings of needing something to relieve the pressure building between her legs.

“Viviano and I rested in the afterglow of sexual orgasms. Antonio was shaken; but, his erection was proof of his own excitement. I then told my husband to take his son to his room and teach him to take it like a man.”

“You didn’t!!!” said Apollonia.

“I did and this morning, per his father’s instructions, Antonio came into my room, knelt next to the bed, and kissed my hand. I asked him how many times. He answered four with the final one occurring right before he came into the room. I made him show me and was heartbroken; but, stimulated at seeing his wide open asshole dripping his father’s cum…”

Both women were taken when they heard Colin groan. Apollonia demanded from him, “Did just cum in your panties?”

Without turning to face his wife, he responded, “Yes.”

“Shit, now we’re going to be embarrassed because you have a mess in your panties.” Apollonia looked at her sister opened her eyes wide and made a mocking gesture towards her husband. “I guess we’ll just have to have this conversation out of earshot of my sissy; because, the idea of sucking cocks just made him cum in a brand new pair of boy short panties.”

Raffaella didn’t restrain her laughter; but, understood what her sister said about Colin. Colin sat smug knowing that it wasn’t the thought of him sucking cock that caused him to erupt into his panties. Hearing that Raffaella’s ten year old son had sucked off his father and then had to suffer the indignity of having his ten year old virgin asshole taken not once; but four times, made him ejaculate at the thought of putting his hard cock into the boy. The fact that he couldn’t remain hard long enough to penetrate his wife did not even enter his thoughts. The three of them sat quietly until they reached their first destination of the day.


	17. Saturday – Mario/Viviano/Antonio – 15 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Viviano begin the indoctrination and training of Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

“Mario Moretti,” he said after answering the phone on the second ring.

“Dad,” Viviano said. “I’m going to send Carmen down to mom and after she arrives, would you please come down to my house?”

“Carmen is coming here? Where is Raffaella?” asked Mario.

“Raffaella is with her sister in the city. You do remember why, don’t you?” inquired Viviano.

“Damn, I forgot they’re taking Colin on his first shopping trip. Yes, send Carmen down here. Lucia is waiting for her and as soon as she here, I’ll come down to you.” Mario didn’t wait for a response. He put the phone back into its cradle and went to find his wife.

Fifteen minutes after saying hello to his granddaughter, Mario Moretti was sitting at the kitchen table with his son-in-law not drinking a beer; but, drinking a soft drink as he listened to Viviano explain what occurred the night before. He listened to the events without interrupting. When Viviano was through, he asked, “where is Antonio now?’

“Upstairs in his room,” answered Viviano.

“Call him down,” more of a command than a request.

Viviano rose from his seat and instead of yelling for his son he went to his room. He found Antonio sitting on his bed anxiously waiting. After his night, Antonio thought he knew what was expected of him; but, that did not alleviate his fear. Antonio followed his father down the stairs and into the kitchen. When they arrived Mario told Viviano to sit where he had been and he had Antonio stand next to him. He put his arm around the boy’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“So, my boy, you were a bad boy when you were at your grandparent’s house last night. Tell me why I shouldn’t dismiss any notions you have about becoming a Moretti man, Antonio.” Mario held him tight to show him who was in charge. He could feel the tension in the boy’s body.

Antonio looked at his dad for guidance; but, was rebuffed when he felt his grandfather shake him ever so slightly to tell him he expected an answer. “Because, I did as I was asked last night.”

“Antonio Rossi, what you did last night was not a prerequisite for becoming a Moretti man. What you did last night, you stupid son-of-a-bitch was to pay for your making your sister act like a little whore. Didn’t she catch you having homosexual fun with one of your friends?” asked Mario of his frightened grandson.

“No grandpa, it wasn’t… We weren’t having sex with each other. We were just playing with…”

Mario Moretti slapped his grandson across the face. Viviano Rossi sat on his hands knowing that his father-in-law, the de facto leader of the Moretti family, could do anything he wanted without fear of retribution. “Fags play with other fags. Boys lying naked together on a bed playing with their cocks, no matter how innocent you think it is, are still homosexual. What occurred last night between your father and you was punishment for being stupid. Do you understand me, Antonio?”

He shook his head in the negative, “No, grandpa, I don’t. Last night I…”

“Last night you performed oral sex on your dad. Last night and early this morning your father used you like a faggot. Did you think he enjoyed making your cry as he used your boy ass as a masturbation toy? Yes, I know he returned the favor this morning by accepting your mother’s urging for him to suck you. That was wrong of your mother and I’ll deal with that another time. Do you know why I’m here, today?”

“I thought you were going to do to me what my daddy did. To teach me to be a Moretti man, grandpa.”

“That is the _Moretti Rite of Passage_ , Antonio. I went through that at your age. I learned from my father and grandfather all things sexual by doing it with them. Not as a fag; but, as someone who was learning how to be a man. Someone who would be called upon to give of himself sexually to help women have babies. A Moretti man is a very special man. Would you like to learn to be a Moretti man, Antonio?”

“Yes, grandpa, I would,” replied Antonio. He felt his grandfather relax his grip on his shoulders.

“Good, boy. Now, you do as I say without question. If you pause or hesitate, I will stop and you will forever be banished from becoming a Moretti man. If I’m good hearted, I may let you marry. If I deem you unworthy, you will be nullified and sold to a brothel where you will spend the rest of your life sucking cock and getting fucked.”

Viviano could no longer hold his tongue. ”Mario!!! How dare you!!”

Mario released his hold on Antonio pushing him to the floor, he stood, and before Viviano could react, he cold cocked the younger man. The force of the punch tossed Viviano out of the chair. He landed on the floor with a thud. Mario didn’t take it any further. He looked down at his grandson, pulled him up by his right arm, and sat down again with his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Viviano knew better. He was dizzy; but, picked himself up and sat back down remembering that Mario Moretti was not a man to trifle with.

Mario looked at his grandson knowing that he’d been through a lot the previous night; but, also knew that the boy had to suck-it-up and learn what it meant to be a Moretti man. He looked from his grandson to where Viviano sat and saw him immediately put his hands up, palms out, in a sign of surrender.

“Sorry, Viviano; but, you know the rules,” said Mario to his son-in-law.

“Yes and I deserved what I got. It will never happen again, sir. I promise.”

Mario shook his head and curled his lips up in a small smile so his son-in-law knew what had just occurred was forgotten and passed along as water passes underneath a bridge. He moved his chair back and pulled his grandson between his open legs. He held the boy by his biceps as he moved his eyes down to the boy’s crotch. As he held his gaze, he took his right hand and placed it between the boy’s legs. He pressed the palm against the boy’s pants and closed his hand around the boy’s package. He squeezed so the boy could feel the pain beginning to rise from his testicles. Antonio’s face began to redden as he felt his grandfather’s hand tighten around his balls.

“Noooo…” he cried out. “Please don’t hurt me grandpa!!! Please, I’ll do anything… Owwww!!!”

Mario reduced the pressure; but, still kept a hold on Antonio’s testicles through his pants. He could see tears of pain beginning to form in the boy’s eyes. He released his grip; but, left his right hand between the boy’s legs. “Did the pain you just felt hurt more than the pain of feeling your father’s cock slide into your asshole, boy?”

Relieved that his grandfather had released his balls, Antonio replied, “Yes, grandpa. It hurt more than when my daddy pushed his cock into me.”

“So, you got used to being used like a fuck toy, boy.”

“No, grandpa. I cried; but, I knew that I had to suffer for being bad.”

“Antonio, you suffered; but, you survived to fuck another day. If I crushed your balls, you’d never be able to fuck again. The purpose of your cock young man is to supply the sperm that is made by your testicles to women who will pay an exorbitant amount of money to let you fuck them. You don’t want to lose them. To the Moretti family, your testicles are a valuable financial gift. What you will learn from your father and me today has been passed on for generations. When you marry you will teach your wife and she will, with God’s blessing, produce boys like yourself.” Mario pulled his hand from between Antonio’s legs. He gently pushed the boy from between his legs and said, “Take all your clothes off. Now.”

Antonio did as he was told. When he was naked he remained where he stood. His clothes were piled on the floor and when he noticed look on his grandfather’s face he picked them up and folded them nicely. He put them on the table and then stood, hands at his side, waiting. He noticed that his grandfather was looking at his cock and balls.

“For a boy of ten, you have a very nice cock. Don’t you think, Viviano?”

Surprised that his father-in-law was including him in the conversation; but, remembering that he also was part of the _Moretti Rite of Passage_ answered, “Yes, Sir. I was surprised at his size and girth.”

“Where did you make him suck your cock last night?” inquired Mario.

Viviano knew that Mario was knowledgeable about the entire night. Raffaella took a good half hour after he had relations with her telling everything to her father. “It occurred in the great room, Sir. I was on the couch and he was between my legs on the floor.”

“Where was my daughter?”

“She was sitting next to me, Sir.” For some unknown reason, Viviano started calling his father-in-law sir after being punched.

“So, Antonio, were you embarrassed kneeling in front of your mother with your father’s cock in your mouth?”

“Um, I was scared, grandpa. I don’t know if I was embarrassed. I was scared.”

Mario thought for a second and decided to say something that would make Antonio uncomfortable. “Is that because you were afraid you’d get an erection and want to play with it while you sucked your daddy’s cock? I mean you were naked with your friend Mark in your room. For all we know, you were preparing to suck his cock; but, were interrupted when your sister walked in.”

“Nooo. I wasn’t going to do that grandpa. We were just trying to see who was bigger. He started it. I swear, grandpa,” cried Antonio. His frustration at being called a fag becoming plainly evident.

“Antonio, come here. Stand in front of me.”

The boy stood in front of his grandfather and was immediately scared when his grandfather took a hold of his cock. Mario began to gently stroke the boy’s cock which eased the look of fear on the boy’s face. As he felt the cock grow in his hand, he turned his head to his son-in-law and said, “Stand, get undressed, and go into the great room. Wait for us there.”

“Yes, Sir,” replied Viviano. He did as he was told. He stood, removed his clothing making sure to fold them neatly, and place them on the table. Viviano winked at his son before he left for the great room. It was plainly obvious to Mario that his son-in-law was sexually charged; because, a string of precum hung from the folds of the foreskin covering his cockhead. He didn’t comment on what he saw as he watched Viviano leave the kitchen for the great room.

He continued to gently stroke his grandson’s cock. As the boy began to react to his grandfather’s hand, Mario took his left hand and pulled Antonio’s face to his. He placed his lips on his grandson’s. He opened his mouth and while holding the boy’s head forced his tongue into his mouth. Antonio did not stop his grandfather from kissing him. He felt a shiver of desire flow throughout his body. He also liked the feeling of having his grandfather’s tongue playing inside his mouth caressing his tongue. Mario felt the boy’s cock harden even more as continued to kiss him.

Mario broke the kiss, placed his mouth next to Antonio’s ear, and whispered, “Your cock tells me you like kissing me. If that is how you feel about kissing me, then don’t hide your sexuality Antonio. Say it to me now, boy.” Mario stopped stroking the boy’s cock; but, he didn’t remove his hand from holding it.

Antonio couldn’t help himself. It was the first time anyone, male or female kissed him the way his grandfather just had. He responded, “Say what grandpa?”

“Tell me you’re a faggot, Antonio.”

“Please grandpa, I’m not a faggot.”

“Your cock tells me different, boy.”

Antonio burst into tears. He fought to get away from his grandfather; because, he didn’t want to be near him if he thought he was a faggot. As tears rolled down his face, he tried to speak, “Grandpa, let go of me!!! I want to go to my daddy.”

Mario Moretti did as the boy asked. He released his hold on the boy’s magnificent erection and removed his arm from around the boy’s shoulders. As soon as Antonio felt his grandfather remove his hands, he ran into the great room and onto his father’s lap. Viviano saw the tears on his son’s face and wondered what his father-in-law said or did to the boy. He knew Mario was testing him by saying things that weren’t true. He pulled Antonio to his chest, put his arms around him, and held him close to his body. He began to gently rub the smooth soft skin on the boy’s back which helped calm him down. He looked towards the hallway to the kitchen and saw Mario approaching. He did not say anything; but, did acknowledge seeing Mario approaching.

Mario sat on the same couch as Viviano and Antonio. He put a hand on Viviano’s shoulder and said, “Release the boy to me, Viviano.” Antonio felt his father’s arms open and his grandfather’s hands take him under his arms. His eyes opened in shock as he felt his grandfather lift him from his father’s lap on onto the floor in front of him. Antonio tried to keep calm not knowing what was going to happen to him next. Viviano did not go through the trials and tribulations his son was experiencing; because, he married into the Moretti family. Over the years, he’d become aware of what a male child of a Moretti, whether it be his father or mother, had to go through during the _Moretti Rite of Passage_. He sat calmly knowing that his father-in-law would never do anything to truly hurt his grandson.

“So, my boy… You respond to my kiss and you still deny that you’re a faggot…”

Antonio interrupted his grandfather, “Grandpa, I never kissed anyone like that. I felt things… Please…”

Mario laughed a hearty one at his grandson’s response. He reached for the boy and pulled him onto his lap. He sat him on his left knee. With his right hand, he gently stroked the boy’s soft smooth thigh. He used his left hand to turn his face to his and kissed him again. Antonio tried to stop his grandfather; but, to no avail. As his grandfather was kissing him, he felt his hand go to his cock and begin to stroke him. The boy could not do anything; but, react to his grandfather’s stimulation. Mario broke the kiss; but, continued stroking the boy’s cock.

“I think it is time, Antonio.” Mario released his hold on the boy and said, “Stand up and stand between your father and me.”

Antonio relieved that his no longer had to sit on his grandfather’s lap yet felt frustrated that his cock was going from erect to flaccid. He looked at his father for some guidance; but, did not get any form of help from him. He began to think that he would have to do with his grandfather what he did with his father. Antonio was not looking forward to performing fellatio or feeling his grandfather’s cock sliding into his young body.

“Antonio,” said Mario, “do you understand what a Moretti man does when asked by a couple to help them?”

“I, I, I think he’s asked to help the woman make a baby, grandfather,” said the boy trying to keep his indecision about the answer from coming out in the tone of his voice. He looked towards his father and saw a small smile on his face which gave him a boost of confidence.

“Yes, Antonio. A Moretti man supplies his sperm. Do you know how a baby is made?”

“Yes, grandfather. The man sticks his penis into the woman. I believe they fuck and the man puts his sperm into the woman,” said Antonio.

“You are correct in the sense that the man and woman copulate. Copulate is a better word than fuck, Antonio; but, you have time to learn. What your father did you last night was a form of domination and that is _‘fucking’_. Being between the legs of a woman who has come to you for your ability to impregnate, we like to call _‘copulation’_. The woman you marry and have children with when you are together sexually, we call that _‘making love’_.”

“I think I understand, grandfather. But, can I ask you a question?” Antonio was frightened because he didn’t know if he could ask a question.

Mario smiled at the boy and replied, “But, of course you can, Antonio.”

“Grandpa, will I have to,” he hesitated.

“Yes, you will,” was all Mario said.

He was surprised when Antonio stepped between his legs, reached for the belt to his pants, and started to open them. Mario did not stop him nor did Viviano say anything to stop him. The boy looked at his grandfather as he unzipped his pants, opened them, and pulled them down his legs. Mario helped him by raising his hips. He did the same when the boy grabbed the sides of his briefs and pulled them down freeing his cock from its confines. Just as Antonio lifted his grandfather’s cock, Mario said to him, “You know that I’m going to call you a faggot as you do what you are prepared to do.”

“Yes, grandfather; but, that will be like when my daddy called me his bitch. I know you don’t mean it. I know that if I can accept that we do it to understand the man who does it because he wants to more than anything; I’m a better man that he is. I’m not a fag; but, I will do what you tell me to because I want to be a Moretti man.”

“For a ten year old, Antonio, you’re a very smart boy.” Mario leaned back, opened his legs further, and provided a space for his grandson to comfortably give him a blow job.


	18. "K:\Software Downloads\Google\GoogleEarthProSetup.exe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia, Raffaella, and Colin head to Manhattan to begin Colin's transformation. We meet Madame Yvette the proprietor of a very special boutique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The first stop for Apollonia, Raffaella, and Colin was a special shop on the second floor of a five story building on Madison Avenue just north of 57th Street. The limousine driver told them to call his cell phone when they needed him and to give him at a minimum five minutes to return to where they were. Apollonia nodded her assent; but, Raffaella looked askance at the driver, but did not verbalize her dislike for the man. Apollonia pushed the button next to the name of the store and when the buzzer sounded to unlock the door, the three of them entered and walked up the stairs to _Madame Yvette’s Boudoir for Sissies_.

Madame Yvette specialized in grooming men to become women or sissies. She worked with a large transgender population of men who believed they were women trapped in men’s bodies. She also worked with a small number of men who were forcibly feminized by their wives as punishment for some sexual indiscretion. Colin was the first male she would help attain femininity because of his inability to impregnate his wife. Her shop was multifaceted. She had a hair salon, nail salon, and an area for permanent hair removal through either electrolysis or lasers. The shop also contained a complete haberdashery for women. Lingerie, clothing both formal and casual, shoes, and fetish wear could be found at Madame Yvette’s. Tucked away in the back was a tattoo parlor for the transgendered women who wanted something special to commemorate their change or for those women who wanted to humiliate their sissy husband’s with a permanent mark declaring the relinquishment of their male status.

The two sisters were impressed with the ambiance of Madame Yvette’s establishment. Besides catering to the feminized male, she did have a nice selection of sexually titillating women’s clothing plus the ever important dominatrix attire. What made them truly amazed was the nice area created by Madame Yvette for her clients to enjoy some coffee, espresso, cappuccino, and some delicate handmade petit fours. Apollonia knew from the moment she walked in that one of her best friends from college had steered her to what had to be the premier boutique of its kind.

Madame Yvette strode up to the women, offered her hand, and said, “Good morning ladies. Since I do not know which one of you is Apollonia…”

Apollonia offered her hand in response to Madame Yvette’s unanswered question. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Apollonia Moretti. This is my sister Raffaella Rossi. Standing behind us is my husband Colin. I have to compliment you on your store. I did not expect such an upscale environment.”

Smiling, with eyes a twinkle, Madame Yvette responded, “Why thank you, my dear. I get tingly all over when I hear compliments about my place of business. Considering I was born a man and some twenty-two years ago I went through gender transformation, this place is and will always be part of my soul. I could have opened a boutique someplace in the village and catered to the fags and closeted men; but, I wanted something more.”

Raffaella chimed in, “Something more. You’ve certainly done that Madame Yvette. I compliment you, because I’m standing here thinking to myself what a beautiful woman she is. I’m duly impressed.”

Again, all a titter, Madame Yvette responded, “Why thank you, darling. To be complimented by two beautiful women, sisters I hope, at my age is wonderful. I try very hard to keep myself beautiful.” She looked at the two women and continued, “I can see on your faces the inevitable question. I’m forty-seven.”

Simultaneously, the girls responded, “Really!!!”

Looking between them, Madame Yvette turned the small love fest from herself and her business to the real reason the girls had asked and received access to her boutique. “And, who, pray tell is that sweet looking thing standing behind you?”

Apollonia didn’t remark that she had already introduced Colin, “That is my husband. Colin Cathcart. He is the reason we are here today.”

Madame Yvette looked at Apollonia with a quizzical look on her face. “You introduced him as a Cathcart, yet you introduced yourself as a Moretti. Are you married; but, you didn’t take his name?”

“No, Madame Yvette that is not the issue at all.” She had a decision to make and Apollonia decided she was going to be honest even if it hurt Colin. “I introduced myself using my maiden name, because within a few days, hopefully not weeks, I will be willingly tied to another man, but not in holy matrimony as I am with Colin. Mr. Cathcart had twenty-four months, two years, to place his seed within my womb and begin a family. He failed. This failure was confirmed last night when he had a choice to make. Signing an annulment agreement or consenting to his cuckolding and feminization. We’re here…”

Madame Yvette interrupted, “Damn, girl!!! I’ve heard stories; but, never met anyone associated with a family like yours. So, he decided he loves you too much to walk away from you. He is so in love with you that he is willing to bear the daily humiliation of being a sissy and more importantly suffer seeing you emotionally and physically tied to another man. Damn, that’s hot!!!”

“I guess you could say that; but, I’m more interested in feeling a life grow inside me and that loser standing behind me couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it because he couldn’t keep it up when he wasn’t in panties. Believe it or not, Madame Yvette, he hid it from me during our courtship and our marriage until last night. Well, I knew something was up; but, didn’t confront him till last night. Motherfucker isn’t huge; but, that didn’t matter to me. Last night as he knelt in front of me sucking on a silicone strap-on dildo, his cock was straining beneath his panties. Now, he’s going to live his fantasy; but also, he’s going to live with, like you said, the daily humiliation of being a sissy.”

Clapping her hands with glee, Madame Yvette said, “Well, then, let’s get started. We’ll start by having him get undressed to his underwear…”

Raffaella interrupted, “Not underwear Madame, lingerie. He’s already in panties and thigh highs.”

Madame Yvette looked at Colin and saw him blush. “The sissy is embarrassed. Too bad sissy, now before we go into the salon, take off your man’s denims, shirt, and shoes because when you leave here you’ll be oh so pretty in a nice dress.”

The three women watched Colin remove his shoes, shirt, and jeans. He stood in the middle of the reception area in a pair of black lace boy short panties and a pair of lace topped striped thigh high stockings. What he couldn’t hide from them was his accident. The front of his panties had a round whitish wet spot which he couldn’t hide. He looked down trying to see it and when he looked up he saw the sniggering smiles of the two natural women and one surgically created woman. All he could say was, “Oops!!!”

“Follow me,” said Madame Yvette.

Apollonia, Raffaella, and the half-naked Colin followed the five foot nine inch transgendered beauty into the salon where an overtly homosexual Puerto Rican male waited by a chair near the front window. He pointed to the chair and chuckled when he saw the cum stain on the front of Colin’s panties. Colin sat not knowing what was going to happen; but, understood in a moment when he heard Madame Yvette say, “Ladies, why don’t we go and get ourselves something to drink. Diego is going to cut his hair, shape his eyebrows, and find the right combination of makeup for your little sissy. Diego will call us when he’s ready for his fittings. Come let’s enjoy some girl talk.”

For the next half hour the girls sat around drinking coffee and chatting. Madame Yvette was interested in the girl’s family especially the idea of their notoriety as providers of sperm for women whose husbands were incapable of impregnating them. The girls were conversely interested in her psychological and emotional issues growing up male wanting to be female and how she coped until the final surgery of her transformation.

“Apollonia, did you girls know growing up that your father was impregnating women for money?” asked Mistress Yvette.

The sister’s looked at each other just with their eyes knowing that certain information about the family was kept close to the vest. Since Madame Yvette asked Apollonia, she answered, “Yes and no. We didn’t really learn of my father’s activities until we were going through puberty; but, there were signs. Signs that we can’t really speak about; because, they’re private and only family members know and understand them.”

Madame Yvette nodded understanding the need for privacy. “Still, it must have been a shock. You have half brothers and sisters that you’ve never met. Aren’t you in the least bit curious?”

Again Apollonia answered, “No, we understand the reasoning behind our family’s activities. It is something we don’t really discuss openly especially the knowledge of your question about the existence of half brothers and sisters. I have a question for you Madame.”

“Of course,” the lady of the salon replied.

“When did you know you were a female tapped in a male’s body? I know you must get asked that question all the time.”

“I knew from early childhood believe it or not. I didn’t want to play with the other boys. I preferred playing with the girls and doing all things girly. My parents didn’t want to accept me and tried to normalize me as a male. I finally got my way when I ran away from home at the tender age of eleven.”

Raffaella, “I have to ask. How old were you the first time you had sex?”

Laughing, Madame Yvette replied, “I was seven. I had this crush on a neighbor. He was fifteen and just so handsome. The girls were lining up and I wanted to be one of them. Oh, my God, the memories are just flooding back.”

Apollonia, “So, how does a man who isn’t caught like you were feeling as a girl trapped in a man’s physical body, and I respect your feelings, get involved providing the accoutrements of life to a man living with a sexual fetish like my husband? I’m not a size queen…”

“Yeah, sure, Apollonia,” interjected her sister.

“Girls, please!!! Go on Apollonia,” said Madame Yvette.

“You saw him. He’s not hug; but, he is adequate. He admitted to me that he can’t keep himself erect if he isn’t thinking about being dressed in women’s lingerie or having sex like one. He told me it became a lot more difficult as our relationship deepened and he couldn’t do, what we Moretti’s expect of a husband, impregnate me.”

“I really don’t know how to answer that question, because I see all types. Men who come here with their wives, without their wives, homosexuals, and men who have had long term marriages; but, their age and possibly lack of testosterone brings out their femininity. I think your husband just got caught up in his masturbation fantasy and let take over his emotional being and sexuality.”

Before Apollonia could respond, Diego swished into the area where they were sitting to announce that he was finished with his portion of Colin’s appointment. He did announce to the ladies that he took it upon himself to size him for shoes; because, he felt Colin shouldn’t walk around in his stockings. The girls returned to the salon and found Colin standing by the chair looking at himself in the mirror. The change they witnessed was astounding.

Colin’s hair was reconfigured from a man’s left side part to a wonderful short bob that framed his face bringing out his feminine features. As it grew in, the girls could see how pretty his face would be. Diego had thinned and arched his eyebrows. The crowning achievement was the perfect application of makeup. The foundation matched his skin color perfectly, the color on his cheeks gave him a rosy complexion, and the ruby red lipstick accented his thin lips. His eyes were made to look wider with the application of eyeliner and mascara. All in all, the girls saw a beautiful girl standing next to the chair and not Apollonia’s husband.

Madame Yvette stood beside Colin and asked, “Like what you see?”

“Answer her,” commanded Apollonia.

“I’m a bit amazed at how I look. I never thought I’d like what I would turn into. I’ve fantasized about being a girl; but, actually seeing myself as I do, I’m just amazed. Simply, amazed.”

“Good,” replied Madame Yvette. “I see Diego has put you into a nice pair of heels. You comfortable in them?”

“Yes, Miss Apollonia, taught me to stand in heels last night, Ma’am.”

“Good for Apollonia. Now let’s see how you walk in them. Follow Diego and we’ll follow you.”

Diego took off, followed by Colin, and the three women. Madame Yvette watched Colin walk and knew immediately that he would need something to help him swish his hips and appear more feminine. She also saw that his body shape would lend itself to women’s clothing. He was thin at the hips, had a flat stomach, and very shapely legs. The stockings brought out their shape and the heels accented their length. Madame Yvette liked what she saw.

Upon entering the small room near the rear of the establishment, Diego excused himself to return to the salon and his next hair appointment. No one said a word when they saw all the sexual implements arrayed around the room. Dildos, vibrators, harnesses, S&M and B&D implements, anal probes, and all forms of xxx-rated pornography. Madame Yvette strode to the area that had several sizes of anal probes hung on the wall. She looked at Colin, turned, and decided on a medium sized black probe.

“I don’t know what I should call you, because you’re not a man anymore and your Mistress hasn’t told me if she’s given you a girly name,” said Madame Yvette.

The sister’s laughed, but Apollonia answered, “Just call him Colin. When we get home we’ll be going onto the Internet so see if there is a feminine counterpart to his name.”

“Ok,” replied Madame Yvette. “Colin, there is a small dressing area to your right. Please go in there and remove your panties.” She handed him the black anal probe. She didn’t say anything else to him. Her assumption was he’d know what to do with it.

He looked at his wife and asked, “Apollonia, Ma’am, would you please accompany me? I think it would be easier if you helped me.”

Apollonia looked at Madame Yvette and she pointed to the narrow door. Colin and his wife entered the small room together. Not saying one word to each other, Colin removed his panties and bent over. Apollonia saw a small shelf that had several bottles of vaginal and anal lube on it. She picked up one called _Easy Anal_. She dribbled a small amount on the narrow head of the anal probe and applied some to the exterior of Colin’s exposed asshole. Instead of using a finger or two to relax his anal sphincter, she placed the head of the probe on his asshole and pushed. She could feel Colin trying to stop the insertion of the probe, so she slapped his ass to get him to relax. It didn’t really work; so, she just forced the probe into his rectum resulting is his crying out in pain as the thickest part of the slipped past his anal sphincter.

“There you go, Colin. It wouldn’t have hurt so much if you allowed it to enter your pussy,” said Apollonia. “Now, pull up your panties and walk into the room.”

Walking with an anal probe inserted into his rectum was a new sensation for Colin. It only took a few steps for him to realize that the design of the probe was perfect for keeping it in place as the wearer moved around. He also found that he moved a bit more swishy as the broad area of the probe pressed against his prostate sending small waves of pleasure from his rectum to his brain. He exited the small dressing room and it was impossible for him to walk anyway, but sexily feminine.

Madame Yvette erupted into applause and giggled as she said in a loud voice, “Am I good or what!!! A perfect choice!!! Look at him sway like a twenty dollar whore!!!”

Apollonia agreed and asked, “How long before he walks like that without the plug? And, how many do I need to make sure he always has one in his pussy?”

“If he’s a good girl and keeps himself clean, three should do the trick,” replied Madame Yvette.

“Good. Now, we need something to keep him until we get downtown to buy him his wardrobe. Do you have something that isn’t so obviously slutty?”

Madame Yvette was playfully shocked at what Apollonia asked; but, pointed to a doorway that led into the clothing area of her boutique. She walked over to a rack of dresses, picked out an ecru shift type dress and handed it to Colin. “You won’t need help with this. Slip it over your head and let’s see what you look like.”

Colin took the cotton twill dress and slipped it over his head. He tried to zip the dress; but, was having a bit of trouble because it was located in the back. Raffaella decided to give him some help which he thanked her for. Although his stockings and shoes did not compliment the simple dress, the fact that his body was so small it fell on his frame just right and the falsies he was wearing filled out the front perfectly. Everyone knew that Madam Yvette had done the perfect job on Colin. You could not tell he was a man underneath the feminine makeup and attire.

Apollonia pulled Madam Yvette to the side and they had a quiet conversation. Raffaella and Colin could see both of them nodding in the affirmative as they spoke about what neither of them knew. The two women chatted for about seven minutes and when all was said and done they didn’t shake hands; but, kissed each other on the cheeks a sign that they connected. Madam Yvette walked them to the front door of the boutique, bid them adieu, and knew that she would see Colin and Apollonia again.

Having forgotten to call the driver, Apollonia did so as they exited the building onto Madison Avenue. “Sorry, I forgot to call the driver. He said he’ll be here in five minutes and then it is downtown to the SOHO boutiques.”

“I have to ask, Appy. What were you and Madame Yvette talking about before we left?” inquired Raffaella.

“I wanted to make sure that I had enough makeup, hair stuff, the anal probes, and whatever else he needed delivered to the house. I asked her about payment and she said she didn’t take credit cards; so, I asked her if I could pay her when the goods were delivered. That’s all Raffy. She agreed and that was that.”

Just as she finished, the limousine pulled up, the driver exited, opened the doors for them, and eyed the difference in Colin. He was about to say or do something lewd; but, caught the look in the real girl’s eyes and thought better. Apollonia told him where they were headed. Without another word, he returned to the driver’s side, got behind the wheel, and pulled the limo into traffic. He headed to a crosstown street that would take them to Fifth Avenue to head downtown.


	19. Saturday Afternoon – Mario/Viviano/Antonio - Rossi House - 15 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Viviano begin Antonio's Moretti Rite of Passage into Moretti manhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Viviano Rossi watched as his son fellated his grandfather. He felt a stirring in his own manhood thinking about how sweet his son’s mouth and ass felt around his nine-and-a-half inches. He also could see that his father-in-law packed a bit less than he did. Thankful for that, he watched as Antonio deep throated and massaged his grandfather’s hairless balls. Mario Moretti did not take the boy by his head; instead, he leaned back into the couch and allowed his grandson to do as he pleased with his genitals.

Antonio performed without once gagging or having copious tears run from his eyes. He knew when to release his grandfather’s cock from his mouth and begin to gently give him a hand job. He’d drop lower and take the nicely sized testicles into his mouth one at a time. He sucked on them and felt his grandfather move in such a way that he knew the pain he was feeling was also pleasurable. He released the right ball from his young mouth and returned to sucking the hard cock that rose from his grandfather’s crotch. It didn’t take much longer for both Mario and Antonio to feel Mario’s impending orgasm.

Giving in to his inner need, Mario took his grandson’s head into his hands. He felt the boy relinquish his control and he began to press the boy’s head down to his hairless crotch. He embedded his full length into the boy’s mouth and throat. Viviano groaned to himself as he watched his son accept his role as a cocksucker and hoped the boy would understand all that is happening to him.

“FUCK!!!” cried Mario as he continued to press Antonio’s head down the length of his erect cock. “JESUS FUCKIN’ CHRIST!!! Ten years old, sucking a cock for the second time, and he’s a natural. Guess he’s a real faggot.”

Antonio flinched; but, realized that his grandfather was just in the throes of an impending orgasm. Instead of trying to pull his mouth off of his grandfather’s cock, he relaxed, and began to gently rub his hands on his grandfather’s hairy thighs. That was the signal to Mario that the boy understood. He held his head and began to fuck his face. He’d slide his cock to where the head was just behind the boy’s teeth and then slide it back down his throat. Not once since he began to use the boy’s mouth as a masturbation tool did he gag or try to stop his grandfather from fucking his face. Viviano was now very obviously erect and he knew better than to masturbate.

Mario Moretti could no longer hold back. He slipped his cock out and then slammed it back into the boy’s mouth and throat. He groaned. He pressed hard on the back of the boy’s head as he released his entire orgasm into the depth of the boy’s gullet. Antonio couldn’t believe his grandfather kept a tight grip on his head and didn’t release it so he could fill his mouth with his ejaculate. Instead he shot his seven ropes of cum directly down his throat.

After ejaculating into Antonio’s throat and not giving him time to recover, Mario said to the boy, “Stand up.”

Antonio did as his grandfather told him. His erect cock stood out from his crotch. He hadn’t cum from sucking his grandfather’s cock; but, he felt his balls pressuring his body to release their pent up sperm.

“Come here. Sit between your father and me.”

Antonio again did as he was told placing himself between his father and his grandfather. He was shocked when his grandfather placed his arm underneath his legs and forced them over his head. He slid down the back of the couch until his back was on the seat and his legs were over his head. His cock was directly over his face and not that far from his mouth. Being ten and still being very supple, it was easy for him to get used to having his legs over his head. He didn’t know what was coming next.

He felt his grandfather begin to stroke his cock and the reaction was immediate. Antonio moaned. Mario heard all he needed to hear and said, “You sucked me faggot, now suck your own. Do it bitch!!!”

Antonio had no choice. The position he was in would not let him do anything by comply. He strained to move his head closer to the head of his cock and when he fell short his grandfather pushed down on the back of his thighs just below his knees. The additional pressure was enough to get more than the head of Antonio’s cock into his mouth. Antonio was amazed that he could suck his own cock and began to enjoy the feeling of his own mouth on his erection.

Mario reduced the pressure on the boy’s thighs as he could see he was comfortable and was easily sucking his own cock. He shifted slightly in his seat and with his left hand began to stroke Antonio’s exposed asshole. He felt the boy react and moved his hand to his mouth to wet several fingers. He returned them to the boy’s asshole and when he felt Antonio react to his touch, he inserted his middle finger into the exposed anal opening. Mario did not just push a little of his finger into the boy, he slid the entire length of his middle finger to the last knuckle into Antonio’s rectum.

The boy stopped his sucking for a moment; but, felt the pressure on his thighs return and knew he had no choice; but, to suck his own cock while his grandfather finger fucked his ass. He returned to sucking and then he felt it. A surge of electricity started from his rectum and ran throughout his body. The feeling was incredible; but, it stopped as soon as his grandfather removed the finger. Antonio stopped sucking and with his cock in his mouth, moaned, signaling that the removal of the finger was not something he desired.

Mario took the cue and inserted two fingers into his grandson’s ass. He found his prostate gland and began to apply gentle pressure as his fingers moved over it. Antonio responded to the amazing feeling emanating from inside his asshole by sucking harder on his own dick. Mario continued to finger fuck the boy, Viviano sat watching with his nine-and-a-half inches at its hardest, and Antonio was just thrilled that he had his own cock in his mouth. He sucked with abandon. He found that if he moved in a certain way he could get at least half of his cock into his mouth and past his gag reflex. He also realized that he could reach where his grandfather’s arm lay and without stopping what he was doing took a hold of his legs allowing his grandfather to remove his arm.

“That’s a good boy, Antonio. All faggots suck their own cocks soon-or-later.” Mario continued to finger fuck the boy and it didn’t take, but a few more minutes before he felt the boy’s asshole begin to pulse around his fingers. He also could see the boy’s urethra begin to contract which meant his mouth was being filled with his own seed. Mario found the boy’s prostate and used both fingers to apply pressure and stimulate the small nut like gland. Viviano couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. The site of his son sucking his own cock was too much for him and without even touching himself ropes of cum began spewing from his cockhead. Mario Moretti smiled as he watched his son-in-law ejaculate onto his stomach and grandson ejaculate into own mouth.

Antonio greedily swallowed his own cum. He didn’t complain when his grandfather kept his fingers up his ass as his orgasm subsided and his cock slipped from his own mouth. Seeing his grandson’s mouth free of his own cock, Mario relented and pulled his fingers from the boy’s rectum which allowed the boy to set his legs back down and his feet onto the floor. Antonio moaned as he came down from his orgasm. His legs shook uncontrollably as his body reacted to and then calmed down from what had to be his first full body orgasm. He reclined on the couch breathing hard and just savoring the fact that he had just sucked his own cock and spewed his boy juice into his own mouth. After finally relaxing and calming down, he thought to himself which one of his friends ever experienced what he just had.

Mario’s right hand began to stroke the boy’s left thigh unconsciously. He said to his grandson, “So, you going to tell me you didn’t enjoy sucking your own cock?”

Moving to sit up, Antonio responded, “No, grandpa, it had to be the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I never thought of sucking my own cock.”

Smiling, Mario Moretti while still stroking the boy’s left thigh, asked, “Are you ready to take your father and me?”

“Take?” responded Antonio.

“Yes, boy, take. The final act of passage is your submission to your father and me. We will take turns using you as our fuck toy. Our cocks will fill your mouth and ass until each of us ejaculates once in each orifice. And then as an act of contrition, you will kneel before me, kiss my feet, and then move behind me where you will suck and kiss my asshole. You will beg for my forgiveness for acting like a fag. If your acts of contrition are acceptable, you will be consecrated as a Moretti man when your father and I each ejaculate a third and final time on your face. The final indignation and humiliation will be facing your mother and grandmother with our ejaculate all over your face. Are you ready?”

Antonio knew he could survive anything his grandfather threw at him. Having survived his father’s nine-and-a-half inches and his grandfather’s calling him a faggot, Antonio Rossi responded, “Yes, grandfather, I’m ready for whatever you and daddy have in store for me. I will accept and do whatever I need to, to become a Moretti man.”

“Good, now you need to assume a hands and knees position on the coffee table with your head facing the door. I know we told you that this would occur in your room; but, I changed my mind. Your final humiliation will occur here in the great room and if your mother happens to walk in, so be it. You’re just a few hours away from passing your _Moretti Rites of Passage_ and then you’ll enjoy the virgin fruits of a very pretty young lady. You will strut your stuff once in front of the family and then you will keep what you have learned and done to yourself never to be discuss with anyone outside the family.”

Antonio Rossi rose from the leather couch and assumed a hands and knees position on the coffee table that he never thought would be used to support him as his father and grandfather used him sexually for what he hoped would be the final time in his entire life.


	20. Sunday Afternoon – Apollonia/Raffaella/Colin - Lower Manhattan – 15 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Raffaella continue their feminization shopping spree for Colin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The ride to lower Manhattan took thirty minutes even with the reduced weekend traffic. The limousine pulled in front of a store called Sissy’s. Upon exiting the limousine, Raffaella and Colin immediately started laughing; but, Apollonia put it to a quick stop when she explained that the boutique was an upscale seller of one-of-a-kind women’s clothing manufactured by the owners. The three walked down the short steps, entered the store, and were greeted by a man in his sixties.

“Good afternoon, how may I assist you?” he inquired.

Apollonia answered, “I’m looking for some clothing for myself and my husband.”

The gentleman frowned, “Excuse me ma’am; but, this is a women’s clothing establishment.”

“Yes, I know; but, I also know that you supply some very elegant clothing for men who prefer to be women. I am correct, aren’t I?”

Nodding knowingly, he turned and walked to the back of the store and through a curtain of beads. He held them aside to allow Apollonia, Raffaella, and Colin to pass through. When the three of them were in rear of the small basement store the mature gentleman said, “The store is now my daughter’s and her husband’s. My wife passed away a few years ago and to keep myself busy I come here three days a week. Let me get Alison and she’ll be glad to help you.”

Two minutes later as petite auburn haired beauty appeared from the circular steps that were located at the very rear of the store. Apollonia was immediately taken with her beauty. Raffaella nodded knowingly, when she saw her sister try to surreptitiously lick her lips. that Apollonia would have no problem going down on her. Alison Susan Swanson strode over to where Apollonia stood, offered her hand, and said, “Welcome to Sissy’s. How may I help you?”

While still holding her soft hand, Apollonia replied, “A good friend from college told me about your establishment. I am looking for two very special dresses for my husband and myself. Colin, step over here so Miss???”

The girl smiled, “Alison.”

“Step over here so Miss Alison can see you and determine what size you’ll need; but, I’m putting the cart before the horse. First, we need to see your selection of mini dresses in white satin, lace, or any combination of those or other textiles. It must be white and it must be a mini, the shorter the better.”

Alison looked at Colin and knew immediately he would probably wear a size six or eight. Her take on Apollonia was a zero or a two. “This is impertinent; but, your husband doesn’t look very happy standing there dressed as he is. Trying on and having us tailor the dresses may be something he doesn’t want to experience. I’m just being polite.”

Apollonia looked at the almond shaped eyes, the thin narrow nose, the perfectly shaped lips, and the smooth line of her jaw and said, “Would it be impertinent of me to say that I’d have no problem taking your face and rubbing my crotch all over it. The bottom line is my husband is going to be a full-fledged sissy. He’s going to be cuckolded and made to live the rest of his life as a lowly sissy cocksucker. The dresses have to match; because, we are having a ceremony where my sissy will give me to the lover of my choice. The ring you see no his left hand will be placed on my lover’s hand. So, was I impertinent or will the fact that I’ll be spending somewhere in the neighborhood of twelve thousand five hundred dollars per dress give you impetus to complete the sale without asking questions that should not and do not concern you.”

Alison Swanson was flabbergasted; but, knew the moment Apollonia spoke she would accept her offer of a sexual liaison. “No, Apollonia, we don’t have any issues. Please, all of you take a seat on the couch and I’ll bring out some of our more precious offerings in white mini dresses.”

For the next forty-five minutes, Alison Swanson brought out dresses for Apollonia and Raffaella to look at, drool, and finally make a decision. They decided on a white satin, sleeveless, standup Mao type collar that zipped up the side. When Apollonia came out wearing the sample dress which happened to be her size her sister knew they had made the right choice. The only request they had made Alison shake her head; but, she agreed to shorten the length by another two inches. She found a similar dress for Colin to try on and when he returned she very professionally measured him for his version of the dress.

“Excuse me, Apollonia; but, will Colin be wearing a gaff when he is in the dress?” asked Alison.

“Good question, Alison. I don’t really know; but, I’d suspect he won’t be because he’ll be wearing his wedding trousseau.”

“Thank you. It makes a difference how I sew the dress because there could be the possibility of his, well, you know, popping a woodie.”

Apollonia smiled at the woman who had her feeling a need to kiss her pussy and said, “I don’t think that is going to be an issue. Prior to the ceremony, he’ll be milked to the point he’ll be begging have the milking implement removed from his male pussy. I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job on the dresses. When will they be available for pick-up?”

“Is Wednesday, next week too late?” asked Alison.

“Do both of us have to be here for a fitting?”

“That would be optimal; but, if you insist I could come to your place…”

That was all Apollonia needed to hear from the mouth of the petite bombshell that was going to sew her and her cuckold’s wedding dress. “That would be marvelous. I’ll leave you my card. I work from home so all you have to do is call to set up a time. Naturally, it will be in the evening.”

“Oh, yes. I can’t leave the store during business hours. You wouldn’t mind if my husband joined us?”

Apollonia thought for a moment, “No, not at all.”

“Good, I’ll call you sometime Monday afternoon. I should have a handle on the dresses by then. I will need a deposit to secure the work.”

“Do you take credit cards? I didn’t see a sign on the door,” said Apollonia.

“Sorry, we don’t. We’re a cash-and-carry business. If that is a problem, I can direct you to a store in the West Village that will satisfy your needs and they take all forms of credit cards.”

“Ok, not a problem.” Apollonia turned to her sister, “Raffy, would you go to the nearest ATM and retrieve the maximum for each of our cards, please.”

Raffaella turned without saying a word and went to retrieve the maximum amount each card would allow from the nearest ATM. Colin sat just taking in the surroundings feeling the anal plug resting against his prostate gland causing him to squirm every so often trying to stem the pleasure rising from his rectum. He watched as Alison Swanson guided his wife to the very rear of the store. He was intrigued by their closeness in such a short period of time.

Alison placed her hand on Apollonia’s shoulder, leaned in, and kissed her on her lips. “I can’t do anything more than that; but, I want you to know. I would love to be naked with you, in bed, making passionate lesbian love to and with you. I’m hoping we can arrange that in the very near future.”

“I can’t wait,” was all Apollonia said.

Raffaella returned with just one thousand dollars. Alison Swanson gladly took the small deposit secure in the knowledge Apollonia would have the remainder of the money when she came to her house for the fitting. Apollonia, Raffaella, and Colin departed the store. They had no need for the limousine, as they were going to walk the street stopping in stores they liked to make purchases for any of them. They knew by the end of the day Colin would have enough feminine clothing to keep him for a few weeks. They were a sight to see as two beautiful women and one feminized sissy strode into and out of the nicest women’s boutiques in SOHO.

The final embarrassment for Colin came when they entered a high end women’s lingerie store. Apollonia and Raffaella could have taken him to a Victoria’s Secret or a Fredrick’s of Hollywood; but, not them. Instead he stood in the middle of a high end shop that did not cater to anything; but, real women. The sales women were not very accommodating when Apollonia told him to tell them he needed to be fitted for a bra and that he needed to try on several pairs of panties to make sure of his size for future purchases. Raffaella walked around the store looking at the different panties, bras, camisoles, stockings, bustiers, and corsets thinking how she could spend thousands of dollars on herself.

The limousine pulled up to Apollonia’s house just shy of eight PM. Apollonia paid the limousine driver and tipped him handsomely. As they carried the bags into the house, Raffaella turned to look at her house and saw the lights were burning in the great room. She thought she saw shadows; but, didn’t stop to truly check it out. Instead she followed her sister and her sissy into the house dumping the bags in the middle of the kitchen where she knew Apollonia would make Colin take them into his room. She sat at the kitchen table, perused _The New York Post_ as she waited for her sister to return from Colin’s room. All she could think about was how tired she was and what if anything had gone on with her son.

Apollonia returned telling Colin to pick up the rest of the bags and to put all his new clothing away. “Did you call home Raffy?” asked Apollonia.

Looking up from paper, Raffaella replied, “No, I haven’t. I’m sort of scared yet intrigued, if you know what I mean.”

“We could just walk over there. It’s not like we’re not family. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Raffaella replied, “We walk in on my husband and our father using my son as a fuck toy. That’s all.”

“You bothered by something that we both know dad experienced.”

“Yes and no. Fuck, Appy, let’s just go; but, leave Colin here. Ok?”

“Yes, not a problem.”


	21. Saturday Night – Rossi House – 15 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moretti family finishes that last portion of the 'Moretti Rite of Passage' We learn a bit more about Apolonia and Raffaella and Viviano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

When the girls walked into the great room both Mario and Viviano where sitting on the leather couch naked as the day they were born. Antonio, also nude, was sitting opposite them rather uncomfortably. Raffaella immediately noticed the strands of cum that crisscrossed her son’s face. She knew the primary indoctrination of the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ was over except for his having to face the rest of the family, including his sister, covered in his grandfather’s and father’s ejaculate. Antonio did not move from the couch when he saw he mother and his aunt enter the great room. Mario remained seated; but, Viviano stood not caring about his nudity and greeted his wife with a deep soulful kiss. Apollonia went to her father oblivious to his nudity, leaned over, and placed two kisses one on each cheek. She then removed herself to the back of the couch her nephew was sitting on.

Raffaella, taken by the amount of cum stuck to Antonio’s face didn’t know whether to cry or scream at her father; but, she knew better. She walked over to where he was sitting and like her younger sister placed a kiss on each cheek. Keeping her head next to his, she whispered something to him that only he could hear. Mario put his hands on her upper arms and gently rubbed them. It was his way of telling her that everything was ok in the world. Raffaella knew better than to sit next to her husband, so she went to where her sister stood. She looked at her wristwatch and decided to ask, “What time is mother expected?”

Mario looked at his daughter, obscenely scratched his balls for no other reason than to fuck with her, said, “She should be here momentarily. I just called her right before you two walked in.”

The five of them stayed in the great room in total silence. No one spoke which made both Raffaella and Apollonia crazy; because, they wanted to know if Antonio was ok. Amazingly, both women were concerned about Antonio’s afternoon with his grandfather and father. To a stranger, the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ into manhood could only be termed as child abuse although to the Moretti family it was just the methodology they used to consecrate and bless the addition of another man to the sexual side of the family. The one thing they did notice in addition to the ejaculate all over Antonio’s face was the way he sat. He sat to one side keeping full pressure off his backside which only confirmed to Raffaella that he had been used hard by the men.

Apollonia heard her mother walking up the driveway before anyone. She walked to the back of the house and waited by an open door just in case she needed to help her with Raffaella’s daughter, Carmen. Before Carmen could run into the great room, Apollonia bent down and hugged her. Lucia saw and understood why her youngest daughter held on to the seven year old. She nodded to her daughter, smiled, and walked into the great room where she saw what she had expected. Lucia Moretti walked over to her husband and sat down. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek to which he responded by simply rubbing her right thigh. She didn’t acknowledge their nudity, because over the years her education in all things Moretti included the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_.

“So Antonio, I see you’ve experienced and I believe by the amount of cum on your face, passed the initial phase of the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_. Are you a consecrated Moretti man now?” Lucia leaned into her husband’s shoulder and waited for her grandson’s reply.

Just before he answered, Apollonia with Carmen in tow walked into the great room. Antonio saw that his Aunt Apollonia had his sister under control; so, she wouldn’t blurt out anything about the men’s nudity or the ejaculate that was all over her brother’s face. With a bit of a grimace on his face, he answered his grandmother, “I think so, grandma. I mean, nothing has been said to me. I’ve been sitting here quietly, per grandpa’s instructions.”

“Are you in pain?” Lucia asked.

“Some; but, I’ll get over it,” groaned Antonio. He couldn’t hide the fact that he couldn’t sit without keeping part of his backside off the couch.

Lucia looked at her husband, “Mario Moretti, you tell me right now if we need to call Dr. Stanislaw to tend after our grandson. Look at the way he is sitting…

“Shhh,” said Mario to his wife. “The boy will recover just fine. He did not bleed from his rectum. We were very careful in the beginning. He actually asked us to fuck him harder. He took it like a man.”

Apollonia caught it just in time. Carmen was about to say something when she felt her Aunt Apollonia’s hand cover her mouth. “Excuse me,” she said as she kept her hand over Carmen’s mouth. She leaned down and whispered to her to keep quiet. Carmen nodded her head and Apollonia removed her hand.

Lucia returned her attention to her grandson. She asked, “Antonio, care to tell us what turned you on the most about this afternoon?”

“Must I, grandma?” asked the boy.

Viviano interjected, “Yes, she is your grandmother and matriarch of the Moretti family. She gave birth to your mother. Now, just like you did for your grandfather, you respect her and answer her without hesitation.”

“What turned me on?” Antonio thought. He sat for a moment before saying. “I was amazed when grandpa took me and forced my legs over my head and he made me suck my own cock. He finger fucked me with two fingers. I was so turned on I just wanted to suck. I couldn’t believe I swallowed my own stuff.”

“Would you like me to look at your backside? If need be, I could put some salve on it for you. You don’t have to be embarrassed. I think your grandfather and father would not rescind your partial acceptance as a Moretti man.”

The boy looked at his grandfather for guidance. Mario could see the boy was in pain. He was fucked by an eight-and-a-half inch and a nine-and-a-half inch cock not once but twice. “Antonio, don’t be shy. Everyone, well everyone except one, knows what occurred here this afternoon. If you feel uncomfortable, then take grandma up on her offer. We won’t think any less of you if you do.”

“Thank you grandpa, grandma; but, I’ll tough it out. How much longer do I have to sit here naked with all this stuff on my face?” the boy asked.

“For as long as I say you do,” said his grandfather.

Sadly, “Yes, grandfather.”

“Apollonia, how did your day go? Everything go as you planned?” Mario asked his younger daughter.

Apollonia remained behind the couch when she replied, “Yes, father, better than I expected. Wednesday evening, next week, the dressmaker will be at my house to put the final finishes the dresses I picked out. Colin had beauty makeover and what a makeover it is. When his hair grows in I just may have to be careful because he may just be prettier than I am.”

“So your mother and I should make plans for his coming out party?”

“Yes, papa; but, first I have to decide on who I want to become my permanent in house lover. I believe we have that planned around our normal Sunday dinner.”

“Yes, Apollonia, that is correct. We also have to make arrangements for Antonio’s friend to come over.” He looked at Lucia and asked her, “Do you think we could arrange it for tomorrow? We don’t have to have the whole world over. We could make it a smaller initiation. What do you think?”

Lucia sat up and said resoundingly, “Yes!! I will call Addison tomorrow morning before church. He will not say no to me. Sunday dinner will be a bit larger than normal; but, I’m sure we’ll all have a nice time initiating Antonio, hearing Apollonia’s decision, and seeing the sissy all dressed for the first time.”

“Lucia, you know there is still another rite that must be completed tonight,” said Mario.

“Yes, dear,” replied Lucia. “The next and final phase of this portion of the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ includes Raffaella and Carmen. Apollonia you may return to your house or if you decide to stay, you will do as I tell you notwithstanding your hatred for me and my learned dominance.”

“I don’t hate you…” was all Apollonia got out of her mouth.

Lucia responded with a more than a bit of anger in her voice, “Don’t you dare sass me young lady!!! I am your mother!!! If you are staying, then remove all your clothing, remain where you are, and don’t fuckin’ speak unless you are asked a direct question.” Lucia could see her daughter fight her desire to smack her in the face; but, she watched her daughter quietly push Carmen to her mother and begin to remove her clothing.

Raffaella knew she and her daughter were next. She whispered to her daughter and made sure she was quiet as she removed her clothing. Raffaella followed suit after Carmen was naked and under the control of Apollonia. Lucia, Mario, and Viviano watched quietly as the two sisters bared their bodies and Carmen very much frightened stood naked now with her mother. Antonio had seen his mother naked that morning; but, seeing his Aunt Apollonia naked for the first time confirmed his adolescent desire to have sexual relations with her.

“Good,” said Lucia. “Antonio, this portion of the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ is controlled by your grandmother. Your grandfather and father have consecrated you with their seed and by doing so acknowledged your acceptance of their use of you as their fuck toy. From this moment on Antonio Rossi, you will submit to either of them until you are married…”

“What???” cried Antonio.

“It wasn’t for them to say anything to you, Antonio. Years of marriage to your grandfather has taught me my role in this ceremony and my duties to inform the inductee of his requirements. You can stop the ceremony now and forever be labeled a faggot by the family. You will be turned out to prostitute your body to any and all men with that being your only methodology to earn a living. What say you, Antonio?”

Antonio Rossi thought his use as his grandmother said, a fuck toy, was just for today not for his entire life until he got married. He looked at his grandfather and immediately knew he had to go through his adolescent years being used by his father and grandfather. Sheepishly and without sounding truly committed he answered, “I accept.”

“Great,” said Lucia. She stood and quite unceremoniously removed all her clothing. Now the entire Moretti and Rossi families were naked. Carmen, not being used to being naked in front of anyone, but her mother, was the only one in the room showing any embarrassment. “Time to finish what was started here this afternoon. Carmen, come to grandma.”

Carmen stood like a statue in front of her mother. She didn’t move out of simple childish fear of the unknown. Raffaella leaned down and whispered, “Carmen, listen to your grandmother. No one is going to hurt you. We’re your family.” Raffaella gently pushed her daughter and Carmen walked to the area between the couches. She stood covering her privates in front of her grandmother. The one thing she did notice at the tender age of seven was everyone’s nonchalance about their nakedness. This realization was enough for her to uncover her privates and just stand in front of her grandmother.

Mario Moretti couldn’t help, but move ever so slightly at the sight of his naked granddaughter. He’d seen naked children before; but, always kept his granddaughter out of his thoughts knowing that it was her mother’s responsibility to teach her about her future as a Moretti wife. She may be a Rossi; but, the family tree pointed back to him and he, as a direct descendant of the original Moretti’s conferred upon her the rights of the Moretti family. Mario was actually working at keeping his cock from getting erect.

“Carmen, I know all about your indiscretion when you walked in your brother’s room without asking. Now, for all to hear, tell me what you saw.”

Carmen’s eyes widened and she began to quiver where she stood. “Grandma, I saw Antonio and Mark on Antonio’s bed together. They were naked. Their penises were standing…”

“Yes, Carmen. That is called an erection. Boys and men get that when their sexually excited. What else happened, sweet pea?”

Carmen started to turn to look at her mother; but, her grandmother took her by the arm and made her look only at her. “Antonio made me show my privates to him and a couple of his friends.”

“You know that was wrong of him, don’t you?”

“Yes, grandma, mommy told me it was wrong. I’m sorry,” said Carmen as her eyes began to well with tears.

“Now, now, Carmen, no need to cry, sweet pea, what is done is done. Would you like to feel a man’s erection?”

“I don’t know, grandma. I was curious.”

Lucia looked from Carmen to her older daughter. She tried to gauge Raffaella’s impending reaction to her daughter giving her husband, not her son, a hand job. She thought it would be better to bring Raffaella into the mix; because, she saw that Carmen knew nothing about what was going to be expected of her. Raffaella and Apollonia both went through what Carmen will and they knew she was at the age for it to begin.

“Raffaella, come here, please,” said Lucia to her older daughter. Raffaella now stood next to her daughter. “Good, now please tell me the first time you took your father’s cock into your hand and gave him a hand job.”

“Oh, no…” said Raffaella. The memories of the first time and then the subsequent times rushed back into her consciousness. She had suppressed them forgetting that Carmen had her own _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ to deal with just like she and her sister did. “I was seven, mother.”

“Yes, you were, Raffaella. Carmen is seven and she is curious. Don’t you think it is time she learned what you learned at her age?” Lucia could be so sweet when she wanted something. Both girls knew it and could sense it as she spoke.

Rather than put a kibosh on Antonio’s _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ , Raffaella ceded a certain amount of motherly responsibility to her mother by saying, “Yes, mother, I think Carmen should learn how to masturbate her father as I did to mine.”

Carmen looked up at her mother and Raffaella put her arm around her shoulder and pulled the youngster to her side. “Carmen, you just follow your grandma’s instructions. What you are going to do tonight is something I started as a girl your age. Just remember that your bodily orifices are reserved for the man you marry. The use of your hands to masturbate your father and anyone else you are told to is an acceptable thing for a girl your age that will mature into a Moretti woman.”

“Ok, mommy,” was her response.

Lucia gently took Carmen away from her mother, positioned her between her father’s knees, and pushed on her shoulders so she would kneel. She took her right hand and placed it on her father’s flaccid cock. She pushed her little fingers around the shaft just below the head which was still covered by the foreskin. Carmen felt the heat of her father’s cock and the softness of the foreskin. Lucia, keeping her hand on her granddaughter’s slowly began to stroke Viviano’s cock slipping the foreskin off and on the head. Viviano could not stop his natural instinct and his cock began to fill with blood and grow.

After a few minutes of stroking, Viviano’s cock rose to where it was sticking up from his crotch. Lucia removed her hand from Carmen’s and said, “Just keep on doing what you are doing. If your arm gets tired use the other hand. You can also use both of your hands. See how hard your daddy is getting. He likes what you are doing to him. It is important that whatever happens you don’t move. If you move, you’ll be required to do it until you don’t.”

Carmen didn’t say anything as she knelt between her father’s legs and played with his erect member. She watched as her father began to react to her stroking by slowing moving his hips in concert with her up and down strokes. She also felt something she didn’t tell her mother about when she told her she saw her brother and Mark naked. Carmen felt herself begin to get wet between her legs. What she didn’t know was both her mother and her grandmother were hoping she’d surprise them by saying she was feeling something as she masturbated her father’s cock.

“Antonio, please stand on the coffee table. Raffaella, please position yourself facing your son,” said Lucia.

Mario Moretti watched as his seven year old granddaughter masturbated reliving the times Raffaella and Apollonia did the same for him. He cock twitched thinking about how sweet they looked on their knees waiting for his ejaculate to shoot out of his cock. Lucia Moretti was reliving the moments also. Her naked pussy was obviously getting wet as her labia minor began to swell and show.

“Raffaella, do I need to…”

“No, mother you don’t have to say a word. I know what I’m required to do.”

Raffaella knelt in front of her cum covered son, took his flaccid cock into her right hand, lifted it, opened her lipstick covered lips, and sucked it into her mouth. She slid the entire length of her son’s flaccid cock into her mouth. Instead of using her hands to make him erect, Raffaella used her lips. Her left hand reached up to fondle her son’s testicles. She knew that this part of the rite also demanded she insert some fingers into Antonio’s rectum. She was taken with Antonio’s reaction to her fellating him. His cock rose and was easily sliding into the beginnings of her throat. She knew it was time. With her right hand, she found her son’s asshole and with a minimum of saliva as lubrication inserted three fingers into him.

Antonio groaned in pain as he felt his mother insert fingers with long fingernails into his asshole. His knees weakened; but, he caught himself before he lost his balance on the coffee table. He looked down at his mother and decided to take hold of her head as she blew him. As held her head, he began to take control of her sucking; but, could not control her fingering his asshole. He turned his head to the couch where his grandfather and father sat. He was taken by surprise when he saw his grandmother leaning over and sucking his grandfather’s cock. He knew from the moans of his father that Carmen was still masturbating him. The feelings rising from his crotch were amazing and more amazing was the fact that his mother was the one sucking his cock.

Apollonia stood watching the orgy of blow jobs and masturbation thinking of her first time giving her father a hand job. She thought how sweet it would be to slip between her niece’s legs and begin to lick her virgin pussy. He felt herself get wet at the thought; but, knew that all she was allowed to do was watch. She wanted to slip a finger between the lips of her pussy and massage her clitoris. She saw Viviano looking at her and she immediately knew he wanted to be between her legs. Her sister’s husband wanted be the man that gave her the seed to create life. She stood, legs apart, specifically not masturbating because she didn’t want to give him any ideas that she was amenable to his thoughts.

Mario Moretti was the first to cum followed by Antonio and then Viviano. Carmen got the surprise of her life when four spurts of cum landed on her. Three of them directly on her face. She didn’t know when to stop her stroking and Viviano had to take hold of her cum covered hands because the sensation of her small hands sliding up and down his cock was too much to take. Carmen remained between his legs when he released her hands. After his body returned to normal after his umpteenth orgasm of the last two days, he picked up his cum covered daughter and sat her on his lap. He pulled her close and without a thought kissed her on the cheek making sure his lips touched where a string of his cum was located.

Antonio did what his grandfather and father did to him as they spewed their ejaculate down his throat. He took his mother’s head and jammed it against his crotch. He pressed his cock as far as he could and then he released his pent up testicles into his mother’s mouth. His length was just enough to get his first rope of boy come directly into her throat. He remaining spurts were into his mother’s mouth. Raffaella gladly sucked the cum from her son’s cock. His taste was extraordinary to her and she lewdly showed her son his cum lying on her tongue. She then swallowed savoring the taste; because, she knew she wasn’t going to get many more chances to suck his cock, unless she did it without anyone’s knowledge.

Mario having had his cock in Lucia mouth more times than each of them cared to count remained cool and calm as his wife’s mouth provided another warm place for him to ejaculate. He placed his hand on the back of her head, pressed knowing she would force his cock as deep as it would go, and released his cum. Lucia felt the head of his cock expand and greedily sucked the thick, hot semen into her mouth. She swallowed the entire load knowing that her grandson had done the same earlier. She sat up, wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand, and sighed contentedly.

Raffaella saw Viviano holding Carmen. Her mother sat under her father’s outstretched arm which rested behind her head across her shoulders. She helped Antonio off the coffee table onto the couch opposite her parents and her husband and daughter. Having taken a better look, she saw what appeared to be a coating of her husband’s ejaculate on her daughter’s face. She watched Apollonia take a seat on the same couch as her son. She joined her sitting on the other end putting Antonio between them. The entire family sat naked recovering from their little orgy for another fifteen minutes.

Mario broke the silence when he simply said, “Time to go. We have a big day tomorrow. Dinner will be later than usual and I’m sure Antonio is going to be very hungry.”

No one said a word as everyone, except the children, got dressed. Raffaella didn’t say good-night to her parents. She just herded her children upstairs and to their respective rooms. Viviano saw Mario and Lucia to the front door. Apollonia went to the kitchen and without anyone asking her to put on a pot of coffee. She knew she needed to wind down and thought she should talk to her sister. The coffee took ten minutes to brew and while it did, Apollonia sat quietly staring out into the dark night. When the coffee was ready she retrieved a mug poured it and as she sat down, her sister walked into the room. She was wearing her house coat and slippers. Raffaella retrieved herself a mug of coffee and sat down with her sister.

Apollonia shook her head as she said, “I was so fuckin’ hot watching. It seemed so wrong; but, all I wanted to do was go Carmen, lay on my back between her legs, and suck on her hairless pussy. Raffy, I wanted to taste her virgin cunt. Are we sick or what?”

“To some, yes. Our family heritage goes back hundreds of years Appy. The rites we pass on from family member to family member have sustained our family’s role in the maintenance of a certain section of our society and mankind in general,” replied Raffaella. She sat across from her sister wondering what possessed her to question what was transpired over centuries without a single governmental, legal, or theological entity breaking the continuation of their traditions.

“Please just figuratively walk with me because if I don’t let it out, I’m going to do something I know I’ll regret,” Apollonia said while staring at the dark brown liquid and the steam rising from the cup surrounded by her small fragile hands. Hands that could transform paint into beautiful works of art from memory or could break six pine boards with one well timed and placed stroke. Apollonia Moretti wasn’t appalled or disgusted at what just occurred in her sister’s house, she was confused. Confused about how she was going to intellectually accept an act of pedophilia which she herself took part in as child. The memory of taking her father’s cock into her hands at the tender age of seven rushed to her consciousness as she watched her niece do the same thing for the first time to her father.

Raffaella understood her sister’s confusion. She accepted the family’s peccadilloes without question and sometimes thought to herself that she was the sick one not her sister. “You stay here as long as you want. We’ll talk all night if we have to. We can skip church and sleep in.”

“Thanks, I’m so confused. Maybe I’m just scared as to where my marriage is headed. Mommy can be such a bitch and don’t think I’m being paranoid about my relationship with her. I fell like a loser compared to you. Viviano is a man’s man. Colin hid from me his fetish for women’s panties. I feel so humiliated.”

“I think,’ said Raffaella, “you’re tired and just a bit scared about your future. You will pick someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Colin has made his bed and if he wants to leave, I’m sure if you talk to father he’ll understand and not make it too difficult on Colin.”

“Do you think mother and father were mad that I stayed, when I know I should have left when…”

“Oh, please Apollonia!!! If they didn’t want you there, father would have helped you out the door himself. I happen to think the old bastard enjoyed seeing both his daughters au natural. What did you see that you haven’t seen before?”

Laughing, “Except for our own experiences with pedophilia, you sucking off Antonio and Carmen giving Viviano a hand job. You know Raffy, I just may be a lot more tired than I think. I have to ask you something; but, I’m afraid you may just take it the wrong way.”

Raffaella reached across the table and took hold of her sister’s hands. She replied, “Nothing will ever come between us. What we enjoyed together solidified our bond as sisters. What you witnessed today, I only hope to witness with your children. Nothing will ever come between us.”

While Raffaella continued to hold her hands, Apollonia looked directly into her sister’s eyes and said, “Even if I were to choose Viviano as my lover? He sat with Carmen on his lap making gestures and keeping eye contact with me all but inviting himself to be my lover.”

“He has always wanted to fuck you. He’s told me on more than one occasion. I know for a fact that there have been times when he’s pumping his beautiful cock into and out of my body, he’s thinking of you. Sis, if that is what you want, I am all for it; but, it comes with conditions.”

“What are you talking about? Is there something I’m not privy to if I stupidly opt to have Viviano as my lover?” asked Apollonia.

“I think you know; but, just haven’t put it together. Viviano is my husband. I am your sister. If you opt for Viviano as you lover, you also subvert yourself to me. When you chose the husband of a Moretti wife or a Moretti man that is already married, you forego any rights as Moretti daughter. Do you really want to subvert yourself to Viviano and me?”

“Good point, Raffy; but, I’m telling you he was holding Carmen with his left arm, stroking his cock, licking his lips while looking at me with a come-hither look. I wanted to slap him…”

“I hear you; but, I’m not going to say anything to him because you know what is going to happen when you announce you’re pregnant. Because your husband did not do the deed, you are going to have to let any Moretti man have relations with you for that one evening. It is your penitence for marrying a man that could not do the deed himself.”

“Jesus Christ!!! I totally forgot that. I could have to fuck a dozen men. I’m no slut, Raffy. You know that.” Calming down she said, “Well, I know one little man that is going to be quite happy having an opportunity to have relations with me.”

Now it was Raffaella’s turn to be inquisitive. “Ok, smarty, who?”

“Did you see Antonio’s face when he saw me naked? I thought he’d die on the spot. All I had to do was walk over to him and touch his boy cock and he would have exploded. Oh, Raffy, he so wants to fuck me.”

“Would you let him?” asked Raffaella already knowing the answer.

“Dumb question, sis. You know I have to let him. I have to fuck any and all Moretti men that evening because I’m already with child. It is their chance to humiliate my husband and in some ways me for choosing a loser as a husband.”

Raffaella looked at the clock on the microwave she didn’t say anything about the time; but, asked, “Are you worried about Colin? I mean he’s been alone since we arrived home from shopping.”

After taking several big gulps of coffee, Apollonia stood, put the empty mug into the sink, and said, “No, I’m not worried about the sissy faggot. He should be in his sissy bed wearing a nice baby doll. If I know that pervert, he’s probably jerked off multiple times realizing his fantasy has come true. He is the least of my problems. I know mommy and daddy have a list; but, I have a shorter list. My list contains one name.”

“Ok, sis. Going to tell me or are you going to make me wait for dinner?”

Apollonia walked over to her sister and put her arms around her. She pulled her close to her and placed a kiss on her lips. Raffaella responded by opening her mouth and accepting her sister’s tongue. The stood breast-to-breast, stomach-to-stomach, and each cupped the other’s ass. Neither of them cared that at any moment Viviano could walk into the kitchen. They kissed passionately for several minutes. Apollonia broke the kiss, leaned her head back slightly so she could look into her sister’s eyes, and said, “Sonny Rossi, Viviano’s brother. That is my choice.”

Raffaella swooned upon hearing his name. She pressed her hips into her sister’s and said, breathlessly, “You little cunt!!! I’d eat a yard of his shit to get to his asshole. That is one very fuckin’ hot man. Oh how I’d love to be a fly on the wall in his apartment when he receives the phone call from daddy.”

“Please, don’t say anything. Even to Viviano. I just hope he’ll accept the proposal and the rather unconventional marriage.”

Raffaella released her hold on her sister causing Apollonia to do the same. They stood face-to-face next to the kitchen table when Raffaella said, “Go home and have sweet dreams, because I have a feeling that Sonny Rossi will accept the offer in a heartbeat.”

Raffaella walked arm-in-arm with her sister to the front door where they kissed again passionately one more time before Raffaella opened the door to let her sister walk across Columbus Place to her home. Viviano stood on the balcony at the railing in his pajamas watching his wife and sister exchange a more than sisterly kiss. He shook his head knowingly realizing for the first time since meeting and marrying Raffaella his wife had an incestuous relationship with her sister. What he didn’t know was how recently the relationship blossomed between them. For him, it was just another tidbit of Moretti sexuality opened for his edification. He quietly returned to the master bedroom to await the arrival of his beautiful wife.


	22. Saturday Night – Apollonia’s House – 15 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin leaves a letter for Apollonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia walked up her driveway to the back door of her house; because, it was closer to the servant’s or maid’s room where Colin now slept. She wanted to check on him before she went upstairs to the master bedroom to collapse from her tiring day. As she walked from the mud room to the narrow hallway that led to the servant’s quarters, she could see the door to Colin’s room was slightly ajar. She pushed the door open a bit more than it was and was surprised to see Colin asleep on the bed still wearing his panties and stockings. Deciding to leave him as he was, she gently pulled the door closed and went into the kitchen on her way to her room. As she passed the kitchen table, she noticed the sheet of paper lying on it. She picked it up and read:

_Dearest Apollonia,_

_I don’t know where to begin. I waited for your return and when I realized you were staying at your sister’s house, I decided to pen what I was going to say to you face-to-face._

_I don’t know if I’m going to survive the decision I made. I am so deeply in love with you and that colored my decision. I don’t know if I could survive in this house knowing you were giving your physical and I know now, your emotional love to another man. I know you are going to reject me and although I will be living under the roof of this house, I know I will forever be nothing more than a mouth and an ass for you and any Moretti man to use and abuse. Will I survive living the life your Uncle Toni does? How will I face my co-workers, knowing I am wearing women’s lingerie under my suit? How will I survive dressing ‘en femme’ at night, on weekends, and on vacation if you decide to bring me along? It will be so embarrassing to walk into the men’s room and have to sit to use the toilet to urinate; because, I know you are going to put me into a male chastity device. I never thought about the potential consequences of facing my father, mother, sister, and her family as a feminized man._

_I am not the man you thought I was and for that I am truly sorry. I should have told you on bended knee about my sexual fetish. I have tried numerous times to come to you and confess my sins. I have never sought the companionship of another man sexually; but, I did feel a surge of sexual pleasure when I fellated your father on the morning of our wedding. I thought would die from embarrassment. I didn’t because I was doing something I’ve always wanted to do. I could never make myself go someplace wearing panties to satisfy my desire to perform as a female. I just couldn’t suck another man’s cock even though I wanted to._

_Feeling your father’s cock sliding into and out of my mouth, the smoothness of the skin, and the weight of his testicles in my hand was exactly how I thought I would be when I fantasized about sucking a cock as I masturbated wearing a pair of my sister’s or your panties. It thought the ultimate humiliation would be when he ejaculated into my mouth. Instead, the feeling of his warm seed filling my mouth, coating my tongue, and the feeling of swallowing the salty fruit of his loins was actually more pleasurable than feeling my own cock spew it’s cum all over my stomach._

_Ultimately, I am so confused. I so wanted to be the person, no, the man who would fill your womb with my potent seed to create another living being within you. Now, I’m relegated to my work, acting as a maid to clean and shop, with the eventuality of taking care of you and your lover’s children, and more humiliating than anything else being used as a cum dump for any Moretti man that requires relief but doesn’t have a female to give it to him._

_When you left for your sister’s I stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror in our, excuse me, your bedroom and tried to keep myself from admiring how beautiful I looked made up and dressed as a female. Apollonia, I couldn’t help myself. I slid the dress up and I masturbated looking at my reflection. My, according to you a clitty, but to me my cock, was hard as a rock as I stroked it. I imagined it not being in my hand, but in your pussy. I looked into my own eyes as I stroked myself to an orgasm. I ejaculated so hard that the first to spurts of cum actually hit the floor a good foot in front of me. I was so sexually charged that my knees got so weak I couldn’t support myself._

_I need you to tell me that you still love me, because if you don’t or won’t, I’m going to commit suicide. My life is not worth living if I don’t have your love. I will do anything and I mean anything you ask me to as long as I know that you still love me as you did when we stood in front of the priest and said our martial vows._

_I am begging you to be as open and as honest with me as you were prior to my signing the cuckolding document._

_Please, please, please tell me you will always love me_

_Please, please, please don’t throw me to the side as you begin a new life with the man you choose to provide you with the seed to begin a family._

_Apollonia, I love you, unconditionally._

_Colin_

Apollonia took the note up to her studio, neatly folded it, and placed it in the center drawer of her antique roll top desk. She stood for a minute before going to her room wondering if his threat was real. Would he commit suicide if she didn’t tell him she loved him as she did the day they were married? Walking from her studio to her bedroom she felt a pang of guilt; but, quickly resigned herself to the fact that she could never again say to him she loved him. Colin Cathcart would live his life under her thumb as a feminized cuckold or live up to his threat of taking his own life; because, he couldn’t face living without her love. Twenty minutes later she was in her bed gently stroking her clitoris thinking about the man she wanted between her legs not caring one iota about the sissy that slept below her in the servant’s bedroom.


	23. Sunday Morning – Columbus Place – 16 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario, Lucia, Raffaella, Viviano, Antonio, and Carmen begin their day. Apollonia visits Colin in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Lucia Moretti called Addison Marks precisely at six thirty in the AM Sunday morning. She didn’t wake him; but, she did surprise him with the news that she expected his daughter, Nancy and him to be at her house no later than nine AM that morning. She reiterated what he was required to bring for his daughter and himself. Addison Marks knew that today was the day he wished would never happen for his daughter Nancy; but, what he didn’t know was the surprise Lucia held for them both.

Raffaella and Viviano were up at the ungodly hour of five thirty AM preparing breakfast together for the first time in a long time. Both of them were giddy as they prepared for the final segment of Antonio’s induction into his Moretti manhood. They agreed they wouldn’t wake up the children before eight AM and were surprised when Antonio bounded downstairs at seven-thirty in the morning showing no adverse effects from the previous day. Carmen rolled into the kitchen fifteen minutes later. The four Rossi’s sat together for a breakfast of eggs, French toast, link sausage, toast, and plenty of maple syrup. The topic of conversation was how well the local sports teams faired the day before.

In Apollonia’s house, the only sound that would have been picked up by the most sensitive microphone ever designed was the sound of dust hitting the floor. Colin Cathcart remained in his room frozen in fear regretting ever leaving the letter he wrote the night before on the kitchen table. Apollonia Moretti, returned to using her maiden name so she would not be associated with the loser she married, laid in her bed thinking about how she would tell her parents that her mind was already made up. She listened for sounds from the first floor and when she heard silence she arose from the bed, put her terry cloth bathrobe on over her nakedness, and padded down the stairs closest to the kitchen to the first floor. She headed directly to the servant’s quarters and Colin’s room.

The door was closed and when she opened it she found Colin sitting on the bed still wearing the panties and stockings from the previous day. She saw streaks of mascara that lined his face from the tears that cascaded from his eyes. The sight of him made her stop dead in her tracks. Apollonia was torn between taking him in her arms and consoling him or taking him by his ears, standing him up, and kicking him in his balls until the only solution to ease the pain was their removal. She noticed Colin did not look up or verbally acknowledge her entering the room. He sat as if he was in a catatonic stupor. Apollonia now had a reason to worry.

“COLIN!!!” yelled Apollonia. She stood in the doorway and when he didn’t respond she yelled his name a second time, “COLIN!!!”

Colin flinched as if hit by a paddle or phonebook across his face when she yelled his name a second time and then he looked directly at her with a vacant stare which showed no emotion. He sat and just shivered not because he was cold; but, out of his fear of what Apollonia was going to say or do to him. His fear was real and Apollonia witnessed Colin begin to moan and wrap his arms around his chest as if to console himself. For the first time in her twenty-eight years, she was truly scared about the health and well-being of someone who was not part of her nuclear family.

Apollonia stepped to where Colin sat, stood to his left side, and pulled his body to hers. The belt of her cotton terrycloth robe fell open as did the front of her robe exposing her nakedness. She pulled his head to her body where it fell just below her pert breasts. She tenderly caressed the back of his head. Colin, feeling the warmth of his wife’s body in close proximity to his own, relaxed and allowed himself to melt into his wife’s physical form. He turned his head and began to place kisses lightly on her sternum just between her breasts. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She allowed him to hold on to her until it became uncomfortable for her to stand.

Apollonia pushed herself away from her husband and when she was free got onto the bed and motioned for her husband to come lay beside her. Colin, still in his panties and thigh high stockings with the ersatz breasts still glued to his chest reclined next to his wife on her left side. She removed her robe and turned to him not caring that her nakedness was exposed to him. She allowed him to rest his head on her body just below her breasts. She felt his hand begin to massage her thigh just like he used to do as foreplay before they tried to copulate.

“Colin,” she quietly said, “I read your note. You have to understand that our relationship has changed. Changed to the point where I cannot tell you I love you the way I told you I did the day we were married. If you can prove to me that you can maintain an erection, penetrate me, and place inside my womb your seed, I will consider petitioning my father to release you from the cuckold agreement.”

Colin stopped rubbing her leg, raised himself on his left elbow, and said, “I would love to; but, you know as well as I do, that I would have to be wearing panties, stockings, and other feminine attire. Are you agreeing…”

“I’m giving you the chance to penetrate me, Colin.” She laid there, legs slightly spread, his hand still stroking her left thigh, and his cock beginning to show signs of life.

Colin leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. She did not put her arms up to hold him or pull him to her body. Colin slipped his hand to the inside of her thigh and slid it to nexus between her legs. She felt him cup her womanhood. Then she felt his middle finger slide between the outer lips of her pussy and uncover her clitoris. She felt him begin to massage her button-of-love; but, still did not raise her arms to him. Colin broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her left breast. He sucked her nipple into lips and caressed it with his tongue. He finger continued to rub small circles around and over her sensitive clitoris.

Apollonia refused to moan out loud. She kept her lips tight together as Colin’s finger sent sensations throughout her body. She opened her legs and when she did he lifted his head from her left breast and began caressing and sucking her right breast. She allowed herself to press her crotch against his hand as he hadn’t really uncapped her womanhood. She felt herself begin to flow as did Colin. He removed his hand from her privates, lifted his head, and kissed down her body from her right breast to her mons. He tried to lick her clitoris from where he was situated and found it difficult to really get his lips and tongue where he wanted them.

He rose up and placed himself between Apollonia’s splayed legs. He put his hands underneath her legs behind her knees and pushed them up so her feet rested behind his armpits. He looked at her pussy, licked his lips, and began licking from her vaginal opening to her clitoris. He lovingly sucked each of her labia minor into his mouth and savored their taste as her pre-orgasm juices covered his taste buds. Apollonia tried to keep herself from reacting to his oral stimulation and succeeded by only allowing her hips to rise from the bed to give Colin a better angle of attack on her sex. Colin sucked her clitoris into his mouth and held it there as he sucked on it as if it were a little cock.

Colin reached down with his right hand and felt for his erection. He felt his wife buck against his face, shudder, and expel a good amount of orgasmic fluid from her pussy. He rose up stroking his average sized erection which jutted from the top of his lace panties. Apollonia saw him and waited for the inevitable. He moved forward on his knees until he was close enough to take the head of his cock and slide it through the saliva moisten lips of her pussy. He continued to stroke the shaft of his cock as the head moved from her vaginal opening to her clitoris. He looked down at his wife splayed on the bed waiting for him to insert his cock into her body. He always loved how Apollonia looked when she was naked with her legs akimbo waiting from him to enter her.

She looked up at Colin and smiled. She took her hands and began to rub her thighs in anticipation of his sliding his cock into her body. Colin continued to rub his cock between the lips of her pussy every so often stopping at the entrance to her body. As he began to push into her, it happened. He pulled back from entering her. His cock rose from his crotch, he humped the air in front of him, and without his having to stroke his cock he ejaculated all over Apollonia. Two semi-strong ropes of cum landed on her belly just above her mons while the remaining spurts landed directly on her labia. After shooting his load, Colin fell back on his haunches his cock semi-erect and his breathing ragged from his orgasm. His body shone because of the thin covering of sweat that covered him.

Apollonia waited for a minute or two to give him time to savor his orgasm before she said, “I knew you wouldn’t be able to penetrate me. I knew even if you were dressed in panties, you wouldn’t be able to make physical love to me with your cock. I know why you came the way you did. You didn’t even stroke yourself as you shot your measly load on me. So???”

Recovering from his orgasm, Colin looked at his wife’s body, saw his ejaculate on her stomach, and knew he didn’t get his cock into her before he shot off. He had a quizzical look on his face concerning Apollonia’s statement about knowing why he ejaculated the way he did. He unconsciously reached for his panties and pulled them up to cover his flaccid cock. He looked at his wife and asked, “What did you mean when you said you knew why I ejaculated without touching myself?”

Apollonia smiled at him, patted the bed next to her, and said, “First, I’m not going to force you to lick up your sissy milk. Second, I want you to lie next to me.” Colin slid up the bed and placed himself next to his wife and placed his head next to hers. “Third, you thrust yourself as you did because the pussy plug was pressing on your internal G-spot and you couldn’t control yourself. You were responding to the ultimate pleasure. You couldn’t separate your feminine need to cum from pressure on your internal clitoris or your wishful thinking that you could make love to me like a real man.” She rolled onto her left side, pushing his head off of her shoulder, and gently took hold of his cock beneath his panties.

Colin reacted to her touch and moaned audibly when he felt her hand wrap around his cock. He closed his eyes and responded to her stroking him by reacting as if he was fucking her hand. Apollonia moved slightly so she could use her left hand to stroke his cock while she took his balls into her right hand and began roll them around his scrotum. She took hold of both his testicles and gently squeezed them. She didn’t want to cause he extreme pain just enough to let him feel how sexually exciting a modicum of pain could be. Colin stiffened as he felt her apply just enough pressure to radiate pain from his crotch throughout his body which was enough for him to stop his fucking motions momentarily. When the pain receded and the pleasure from his cock replaced the pain he began to respond to her stroking.

Apollonia felt him raise his hips. She released his balls and moved her hand to his anus. She cooed when she felt the end of the anal plug. Colin had not removed the sexual toy from his ass since it was inserted on Saturday. She continued to stroke him and with perfect timing she pressed on the exposed end of the anal plug when he was at the apogee of his fucking motion. The pressure of the broad width of the anal probe sent waves of pleasure from his prostate throughout his body.

“Yesssss…” he moaned in response to feeling the probe press against his male G-spot.

“See, Colin…” cooed Apollonia. “I knew you had your pussy plug inserted. That is why you ejaculated without touching yourself. Just think how nice it will feel when your pussy throbs against a real man’s cock and he explodes inside you. His cock will pleasure your internal G-spot just the way your pussy plug is now. Look down love and see.”

Colin raised his head to look down at his genitals. What he saw made him shiver. His wife did not have a hold on his cock anymore. Her right hand was resting against the butt of the anal probe and as he fucked the air, she applied pressure in syncopation with his movement which caused him to feel waves of pleasure emanate from his internal G-spot. “Ah, ah, ah…” was all that Colin could get out of his mouth as Apollonia continued applying pressure at the right moment.

His cock rose and remained stiff without having direct stimulation applied to it. He continued to move so the pressure Apollonia applied to the anal probe increased the pleasure radiating from his G-spot. His cock twitched as it speared the empty air as if it was encased in the warm hot tunnel of his wife’s sex. Apollonia saw a small bubble of pre-cum form at the slit of his cock. She watched as it grew knowing that he was beginning the orgasm process again. Colin rested his head on the bed as his hips fucked the air above him. The intense feelings emanating from his rectum was enough to keep him sexually stimulated even though his wife’s hand was not stroking his hard erection.

Apollonia sensed he was near the point of no return and stopped pressing on the exposed end of the anal probe. She returned her right hand to his cock and slowly began to caress the ridge of the head which immediately got a reaction from her husband. She felt his hardness and wondered why he could never put his cock into her without attaining an orgasm as he prepared to enter her. She slid her hand up to the ridge of his cock and squeezed it just enough to let him know that she was the one in charge.

“So, sweetie,” she cooed, “you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have me in bed with you, stroking your cock and then fingering your pussy until you ejaculate all over your stomach? I could come to your bed on occasion and help you. I’d even tell you how much I love seeing you cum without touching your man clit. Isn’t that what you wanted? To hear me tell you I love you.”

Colin looked at his wife’s face and said, “Yes; but, I was hoping that you could say it to me sometime when we’re not in the throes of sexually stimulating one another.”

Her attitude changed, “Well, bitch boi, that isn’t going to happen. If you want me to, I’ll go to my father’s house, retrieve one his forty-fives and you can blow your brains out. I am here because I care about you. I’m sorry you’re a bitch boi now; but, you did that to yourself. You may have been better off not marrying me and realizing that you’re just a faggot.”

“Noooooo,” cried Colin. “I’m not a faggot. I did what I did because I love you, Apollonia. When I wrote that note I was in a deep funk. I had just masturbated and I realized that I had cum not because of you; but, because I liked what I saw in the mirror.”

Apollonia took her right hand and placed it around his testicles. She rolled them around in the palm of her hand. She thought about squeezing them very hard; but, decided against it. “I want you to admit to me that you’re a faggot,” she said as his balls rested in the palm of her right hand. “I need to know that you accept the fact that you came all over me because the plug in your male pussy stimulated your G-spot so much you preferred it to being inside me. Say it or say good-bye, Colin.”

Their eyes met and Colin could see Apollonia was serious about his admitting his homosexuality. He closed his eyes and said in a whisper, “I admit it. I am a faggot.”

“LOUDER,” she screamed.

He took a deep breath, released it, and said, “I am a faggot.”

“Good. Now, if you are a good sissy boi, I promise you that once a month I will come to your sissy room and play with your sissy clit. Instead of milking you, I will give you a hand job. I will allow you to feel an orgasm unless you prefer me to use my cock and fuck you to one. Either way, Colin, you’re my sissy, my cuckold, and you will admit to me whether in private or in public that you’re a faggot when I ask you what you are. Or, you can leave. Your decision.”

“Would you help me again, now, please? I’m so close to having another orgasm. Please, Apollonia!!! I know I’m not what you wanted in a man. I know how I felt last night, so please, I’m begging. Please, just one more only with your sweet soft hand. I promise on all the bibles in the world that I will never doubt my feminization because of my secret desire to be a female.”

Apollonia moved her hand from his cock and placed it on the base of his anal plug. With her left hand, she began to masturbate his cock. Again she timed the pressure on the exposed end of the anal plug as she jerked his cock. She saw that he was indeed ready to cum; because, it didn’t take long for him to begin to moan and fuck her hand. She slowed her stroking hoping he have a second orgasm from the pressure of the widest part of the anal probe on his prostate gland. Chagrined that he began to lose his erection when she slowed her stroking, she returned to masturbating her sissy. She felt his sissy clit begin to harden anew.

“When you spill your sissy milk, you cry out that you’re a faggot.” She said that to him just in time. She felt his sissy clit harden and the head grow a bit larger as her hand slid up and down.

Colin knew his sissy clit was about to explode a second time in fifteen minutes. His hips press up into Apollonia’s hand, his mouth made a circle as if he was in the midst of sucking a cock, he moaned, and then he said, “I’m going to cum… Oh, my fuckin’…” Then it happened. One rope of cum shot from the head of his sissy clit and he moaned while in the throes of his orgasm, “I’M A FAGGOT!!! I’M A FAGGOT!!! I’M A FAGGOT!!!” His hips where in the air as the remaining pulses of cum just dribbled out of his sissy clit slit and landed at its base. Apollonia had stopped masturbating him when she felt the first spurt of his sissy milk leave his erect sissy clit.

“Good, girl,” she said. “Now, I’m going to go upstairs to get ready for Antonio’s final _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_. You, my little sissy boi, are going to do what all good sissy bois have to do every other day. When you’re done with your beauty treatments you are to clean the house. I will be back at three-thirty to help you get dressed for your first Sunday dinner at my parent’s house dressed in your feminine finest. Don’t answer me because this morning’s fun is over.”

Apollonia Moretti rose from the bed, picked up her robe, and walked up to her room totally naked. She didn’t look back to see if her sissy husband was complying with her commands. She knew, he knew, if he didn’t, he’d be in a whole world of sissy hurt. Surprisingly, she felt a few drops of vaginal fluid roll down her inner thighs which meant she did get a bit sexually excited dominating her sissy husband.


	24. Sunday Morning – Mario and Lucia’s Residence – 16 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison Marks learns of his daughter's infidelity. Lucia changes the course of Nancy's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Not precisely at nine AM; but, a few minutes past, the front door bell to Mario and Lucia’s house rang. Standing on the porch was Addison Marks and his daughter Nancy. Lucia answered the door and invited them into the house. She smiled at Addison and the girl. She directed them to the back of the house and the kitchen where Mario was seated at the head of the breakfast table. When they arrived he did not stand. Mario pointed to the seat where he wanted Addison to sit and pointed to the seat where Nancy was to sit. Lucia retrieved an envelope from a desk that was in the great room, walked into the kitchen, and sat next to Nancy Marks. Lucia laid the eleven by fourteen envelope on the table in front of her.

“Good morning Addison,” said Lucia. “We seem to have a bit of a problem here today.”

Addison frowned wondering what kind of problem had arisen since their last meeting. Nancy sat quietly just like her father told her to when they drove from where they lived on the north shore of Long Island. He answered, “I’m at a loss, Lucia. So, what kind of problem could we have considering you checked out Nancy before making the decision you and Mario did.”

“Well, it really needs to be addressed to Nancy. So, I’m going to ask her a few questions. Addison, I expect you to sit quietly and not make a scene,” said Lucia.

“I understand,” replied Addison.

Lucia turned to Addison’s seven year-old daughter, smiled, and asked, “Do you know Devon Williamson, Nancy?”

Nancy looked at her father for guidance; but, Lucia wasn’t going to allow it so she reached for the girl’s chin and turned her face to where she was sitting. Lucia released her chin and waited. Nancy replied, “Yes, I know Mr. Williamson. He lives on down the street.”

“You play with his daughter?” asked Lucia.

“Yes, I do,” replied Nancy.

“Tell me about your friendship with Mr. Williamson, Nancy.”

“I don’t understand,” said Nancy. “I’m friends with his daughter.”

Lucia began to show a bit of her temper when she asked, “I think you should look at these then, Nancy.” Lucia opened the envelope and pulled out two separate piles eight by ten color and black and white photographs. One set she kept face down in front of her. She removed the clip that held the other group together and dropped them on the table. The pictures spread open in front of Addison and Nancy.

Addison gasped at what he saw and Nancy began to cry. Addison reached across the table towards his daughter only to feel the palm of Mario’s hand slap him across the back of his head. The slap returned Addison to his seat. He knew from the photos Mario and Lucia wouldn’t tolerate any bullshit from him.

Lucia collected the pictures and laid them in front of Nancy. The girl continued to cry until Lucia slapped her across the face. Looking at the bloodshot eyes and red marked face of the young girl, Lucia said, “How long have you been sucking his cock, Nancy?”

The three saw Nancy shiver as she tried to regain some of her composure. “A few months before my mother died.”

“How did it start, Nancy,” asked Lucia.

The girl looked at her father with a look of total fear on her face and answered, “It started because I walked into their garage to go into the house and I found my mommy sucking Mr. Williamson’s cock…”

“What!!!” cried Addison. “You’re lying Nancy!!! Your mother wasn’t having an affair with him.”

Lucia Moretti took the remaining pile of pictures and placed them in front of Addison. He picked them up and flipped through them. He saw his wife sucking Williamson’s cock. Getting fucked vaginally and anally. He went through them a second time, dropped them on the table, laid his head down on top of them, and cried like a little baby. He moaned the word _‘N-O-O-O’_ over and over. Lucia and Mario didn’t make him stop. They allowed him to suffer without any interference from them after finding out his wife was fucking their neighbor.

“So, Nancy, what happened?” asked Lucia.

Nancy looked down at her lap, she didn’t look up when she said “Mommy stopped sucking him and told me to come over to where they were. She told me to keep quiet and not to tell my daddy. She said if I did that I could have anything I wanted. She then told me to go home.”

Lucia looked at her with a quizzical look on her face, “So, when did you do it to him the first time?”

“Two days after I saw my mother doing it. I was playing with Vanessa and he called me into his office. He told me that he needed my help. The same type of help my mommy gave him. He told me to come behind his desk. When I did I saw penis was out of his pants. He told me to do what my mommy did. He said if I didn’t do what my mommy did he’d make up lies about me and tell them to everyone. I was scared, so I did it.”

“You’ve been sucking his cock a lot since your mother died, haven’t you Nancy?”

“Yes, I have,” replied the girl. Tears rolled down her face and she didn’t ask for a tissue. Lucia didn’t offer one.

“I need to know, Nancy, has he fucked you?” asked Lucia, hoping her answer would be a resounding no, even though it would not change what was going to happen to her today.

“No,” said Nancy. Addison looked up from the table when he heard his daughter’s response.

“Nancy, you lied to me when we met a few weeks ago. Why?” Lucia sat staring at the girl and the anger in her eyes made the girl shiver again in fear.

“I’m sorry; but, no one knew I was doing stuff to Mr. Williamson. I didn’t want to make you angry…”

Lucia slapped the girl across the face so hard she knocked her from where she was sitting. She flipped her chair away from the table, stood so she was over the crying girl, and screamed at her, “YOU’RE A SLUT!!! STAND UP, SLUT!!! STOP YOUR CRYING AND STAND UP!!!” Nancy didn’t move, so Lucia reached down and pulled her up by her right arm. “Because you lied to me, today you are going to learn what being a slut is all about. Today was supposed to be a day where you would be honored; but, since you’re a slut, you’ll be treated like one.”

Addison Marks knew from the moment he saw the pictures of his daughter between his neighbor’s legs or kneeling in front of him Nancy Marks would not be one of the guests of honor today. He looked up at Mario and by the look on his face he knew his daughter was going to find out something that was never supposed to be revealed to her. Addison also knew better than to beg them not to do what he knew was going to happen to what he thought was his innocent daughter.

Nancy Marks stood, vehemently crying, shaking, and because of how she was hit by Lucia Moretti, wet from where she pissed herself. She stood in a pool of urine and without warning peed herself a second time. Mario stood from his chair, retrieved a mop and pail, filled the pail with water, and began cleaning the mess as the girl stood in it. Lucia pulled her from where she stood and said, “Take you wet clothes off, slut.” Nancy still crying removed her clothing.

“Nancy, here is what I’m going to do. I’m going to take you upstairs where you’ll take a bath. You’ll then be made up, dressed, and prepared for today’s introduction. The pretty white dress you were going to wear is no longer an option. You’re a slut and you’ll dress like one. Instead of you being my grandson’s first honorable fuck, you’re going to become his lifelong slut.”

Addison moaned, “Noooo!!!!”

“See little girl, your father is not happy with you. From this day forward, you will be taken by your father to Antonio’s house on Friday night and he will pick you up on Sunday night. You will spend the weekends totally naked supplying your pussy, ass, and mouth for my grandson’s cock. If he wants you to do something, you will do it, because if you don’t you’ll be punished.” Lucia took the girl by her arms and shook her, “You had a chance to be something more than a whore, Nancy. If you had told me the truth, you wouldn’t be in the position you are now.”

Nancy eyes pleaded with Lucia. The girl had a small understanding of what was going to happen to her; but, spending every weekend totally naked being used by her grandson was incomprehensible to the youngster. “Please, Mrs. Moretti. I’m so sorry!!! I don’t want to be a slut!!!“ Nancy broke out in tears and cried, “I want my mommy!!!”

Addison Marks couldn’t restrain himself, “You want your mommy!!! You little fuckin’ whore!!! You’re just like she was!!! Looking all innocent and pretty to the world around you; but, inside you’re nothing more than a dirty little slut. Suckin’ his cock, not out of fear; but, because you’re nothing more than a slut!!!”

“Enough!!!” countered Lucia. “Addison, you’re in no position to berate your daughter. I know she’s totally unaware of your status in this whole debacle. I expect you’ll do as you’re told when the time comes.”

Looking down at the pictures laying on the table, he replied, “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Mario,” said Lucia, “I’m going to take the slut upstairs and prepare her. Why don’t you make sure that Addison has what he needs and let him use the downstairs bathroom to get ready for his role in today’s consummation of Antonio’s status within the family.” Lucia took Nancy by her right arm and said, “Time to get you ready, slut.”

When they were gone from the kitchen, Addison looked at Mario and asked, “Are you going to tell her?”

Mario played stupid, “Tell her what?”

Addison rolled his eyes, moaned, and said, “Tell her that I’m not her father. Tell her that you are.”

Mario chuckled and said with a bit of derision in his voice, “After my grandson, Antonio, is done with her and you have cleaned her of his cum, she will be told that her father will be the next one to use her. When you don’t present yourself to her is when she’ll learn that you’re not her biological father. It is going to be very exciting for me to have relations with my own daughter. It has been a very long time since I had the opportunity to fuck the product of a liaison with a woman who needed my sperm to get pregnant. It is one thing for my grandson to fuck her; but, she will know her status as a slut for any Moretti man when her own father deposits a load in her young slut hole.”

Addison Marks actually began to cry at hearing what was to become of his daughter.

Mario looked at the clock on the Kitchen Aid microwave and saw that he had to begin to get the great room ready for the upcoming induction and consummation. He stood, pointed at Addison, and said, “Time for you to change, bitch boi. From the moment you exit the bathroom attired as you should be you are no longer a man; but, the cuckold who watched and helped me fuck your wife to produce a son, whose loss I morn, and a daughter that will follow in her mother’s footsteps. I have some things to set up, so get your faggot ass into the bathroom down the hall and prepare yourself for an afternoon of sucking cum from your daughter’s slut holes.”

Addison walked to the bathroom to change. Mario Moretti went into the great room to prepare the air mattress, linens, and towels that would be needed throughout the afternoon’s festivities. He wasn’t worried about anything Lucia would be doing to prepare Addison’s daughter for her initiation into a life of private prostitution.


	25. Sunday Early Afternoon – Antonio’s Final Rite of Passage – 16 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moretti family and specially invited guests watch Antonio complete his Moretti Rite of Passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia, Raffaella, Viviano, Antonio, and Carmen met on the street in front of Raffaella’s house and walked in the cold to their parent’s house before anyone from the family and specially invited guests arrived. Apollonia decided to wear a pair of Diesel jeans that accentuated her ass, a matching Diesel poplin stretch shirt with snap closures and contrasting applications. On her feet were a pair of Marc Jacobs sling back canvas and leather three and a half inch heels. Raffaella was in a short denim skirt, a t-shirt from her husband’s dresser, and a pair of five inch platform _‘fuck me’_ pumps. Viviano and Antonio were in jeans, denim shirt, sneakers, and both were sans underwear. Carmen was wearing a simple children’s dress and a pair of black Mary Jane’s.

The five of them arrived entering the house through the back/side door. The kitchen table was extended and upon it was a feast of Italian cold cuts, salads, soft drinks, wine, and hard liquor. Mario heard them and after kissing his daughters and grandchildren ushered them into the great room. They noticed that the four large couches and two love seats were further apart and replacing the coffee table was a king sized air mattress. The end of the set up closest to the front doors had a beautiful black lacquered Japanese Shoji screen. The side facing the door was a solid black. The opposite side had beautiful hand wrought paintings of all forms of sexual positions and deviations. Raffaella and Apollonia were amazed by its beauty and both of them wondered where their father had hidden it during their childhood.

Lucia stepped out of her room and was pleasantly surprised to see her family in the great room. She stuck her head back into her room, said something no one could hear, and purposefully strode down the steps to her daughters. Her daughters, son-in-law, and grandchildren each approached her and with deference placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. They waited for her to speak and she did rather quickly, “I’ll need Antonio upstairs in thirty minutes give or take a few. Until then, I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

Addison Marks walked into the great room wearing just a simple bath towel wrap around his waist and a pair of rubber flip-flops. He had no body hair and was embarrassed by his beer belly gut. He never attempted to take care of his physique by going to a gym or running. Addison looked for Mario and when he saw him asked where he should wait. Mario had him stand in the corner where a small alcove was created between the two pieces of furniture that hugged the walls.

Upstairs, Lucia prepared Nancy for her debut as a Moretti slut. She inspected the girl’s body and made sure her bowel was extra clean by forcing her to take and expel four warm water enemas. Nancy didn’t say boo when she was told to bend over so Lucia could inspect her ass and her pussy. She felt the woman’s hands slide all over her body and couldn’t stop herself from responding which immediately gave Lucia a reason to call her a slut. When she was done with her short arm inspection of the girl, she had her stand in front of her as she sat on a beautiful double wide chair in the master bedroom sitting room.

By eleven-thirty, all but one of the invited guests was in the great room or the kitchen talking while they partook of the food and drink. To everyone’s amazement, Mario’s grandfather sat in his wheelchair taking in the surrounding at the great old age of ninety-four. The only couple outside the immediate Moretti family was Judge Walter and Sonia Hillman who were invited because of Judge Hillman’s business and personal relationship with Mario Moretti. The total number of people could have swelled to more than one hundred; but, the short time needed to arrange the day’s activities kept the number below twenty-five. Except for the Hillman’s, everyone knew everyone else and as was the custom, the Hillman’s were introduced to all the attending members of the Moretti family.

Precisely at twelve noon Mario called all the attendees into the great room. Lucia Moretti stood on the balcony and addressed the invitees.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and honored guests, I am happy you could attend today’s very special festivities. My oldest grandson, Antonio, is going to finish his _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ into Moretti manhood. Today is a very special day for him; because, the young lady chosen to give to him her virginity will, though no fault of her own, become his lifelong slut.” She paused as a murmur spread through the crowd. “As is the custom, the family will sit on the couches to either side of the consecration bed. The rest of our invited guests may stand anywhere they feel comfortable including up here on the balcony.”

“Antonio Rossi, the son of Viviano and Raffaella Rossi, is a gregarious and outgoing young man of ten years. He is handsome, intelligent, and well behaved. Yesterday he completed the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ for a young man learning to become part of this family. His father and grandfather provided the necessary and expected guidance during his education yesterday afternoon. So, it is with great pleasure I introduce to you, Antonio Rossi.”

The gathering politely clapped when they saw Antonio walk onto the balcony from one of the rooms dressed in a terry cloth robe. We walked to the stairs closest to where his grandmother stood and descended to the halfway point. He looked around the room and fixated on his parents sitting on the couch that faced him. He hid his fear with his bravado.

Lucia Moretti waited a moment before she turned to the door to her room, opened it, and brought the scared Nancy Marks onto the balcony. Keeping her in front of her own body, Lucia guided her to the top of the staircase where Antonio stood. Everyone noticed that she was a bit rubber legged and to a person, except the Hillman’s, realized that she was given a small dose of a tranquillizer to make it easier for her to accept what was going to happen to her. Lucia held her by her upper arms as they stood at the top of the stairs.

Nancy Marks was wearing a pair of white patent leather platform heels that added five inches to her petite height. On her legs was a pair of white solid nylon stockings that covered her leg to just above her knee. On each thigh was a white lace four inch garter belt. The left one was embroidered with the word ‘ _cum’_ and the right with the word ‘ _slut’_. A fake tattoo was placed just above her pussy which read _‘Open for Business’_. Her face was heavily made up. Lucia turned her around to show the fake tattoo that was emblazoned just above the crack of her ass which read _‘For Your Use’_. The invitees politely clapped for the young girl as Lucia turned her to face them again. Around Nancy’s neck was a gold and platinum choker. The words _‘Antonio’s Slut’_ was spell out in round red rubies.

Lucia nodded to Antonio and just as he was instructed to do, he ascended the stairs and took Nancy’s right hand and helped her down to the air mattress on the floor between the couches. He stood with her, their backs to the Japanese Shoji screen, looking up at his grandmother. Lucia spoke, “Antonio Rossi, as matriarch of the Moretti family and with the powers vested in me, I hereby give to you your first virgin to use as you wish. I will advise you that it is required of you to lick her virgin vagina before you enter her. Once you have taken her virginity you will never place your mouth on her pussy again; because, she is deemed a slut to be your whore for the rest of your or her natural life. When you are done using her you are to signal me; because, today is a very special day for her. Please, Antonio, your slut awaits you.”

Antonio Rossi helped the scared seven-year-old to the mattress and had her kneel on the mattress facing him. He removed the terry cloth robe he was wearing and for the first time the crowd and Nancy saw his semi-erect boy cock. The room gasped at the sight of his semi-erect cock; because. it was unusual for a boy of ten to have close to a seven inch cock before puberty. He stepped forward and offered his cock to the kneeling girl. She looked up at him feigning stupidity. Antonio took his cock in his left hand and with his right he pressed her head forward so the head was on her lips. Nancy eyes welled with tears as she heard him say, “Suck it, bitch!!!”

Nancy Marks did as she was told. She opened her mouth, took Antonio’s cock into her mouth, and began to eagerly suck it. Without being told to, she used her left hand to massage his young hairless balls. Although she was in a drug induced stupor, she began to enjoy what she was doing to Antonio. His cock was bigger and harder than Mr. Williamson’s. It didn’t take long for Antonio to guide his cock into her throat and press her face to his pubic bone. Nancy was comfortable having his length down her throat. He pressed her head to his crotch, released his hands from holding her, and stood arms raised showing the gathering his slut’s ability to deep throat him. Antonio stood there for a good two minutes before he pulled is erection from her mouth.

He stepped back, pointed to her, and told her to lie down. Nancy did as she was told. Her legs were slightly open as her feet where on the outside of Antonio’s legs. He knelt down, took her legs by her knees, and opened them. He exposed her hairless pussy and upon seeing it he licked his lips. Antonio leaned forward and for the first time in his life placed his ten-year-old lips on a girl’s privates. He used his hands to push her legs up opening and raising her pussy to his mouth. He licked between the labia and found the small button of her clitoris. She reacted to his sucking by moaning and raising her cunt to his oral ministrations. As he licked her prepubescent virgin cunt, he began to taste her sexual fluids as they began to flow from her vaginal orifice. He licked her for a good seven minutes and then it happened. Nancy Marks had for the first time in her life and probably for the last time as well an orgasm from having her pussy sucked and licked. Antonio drank the flood of fluid that flowed from her.

The gathering of people did not applaud or acknowledge their own rising sexual heat at the sight of two preteen children engaging in sex. Raffaella made sure that Carmen was seated next to her so she could talk to her about what was occurring before her eyes. Apollonia sat next to Viviano and felt his leg pressing against hers. She couldn’t move away and knew he was trying to tell her that he wanted her to pick him to be her lover. She watched Antonio and tried to keep from slapping her brother-in-law in the face and ruining the Antonio’s special day.

When he felt Nancy’s orgasm subside Antonio rose from between her outstretched legs, placed his right hand around his erection, and moved forward on his knees. He didn’t wait for her to acclimate herself to having a cock pushed into her body for the first time. Using his left hand, he pushed her right leg up, and told her to keep both of them in the air. He then placed the head of his boy cock at her hymen guarded opening and pushed. He watched as the uncovered head of his cock penetrated her small opening. Nancy felt the opening to her body begin to widen and then as his cockhead pierced her hymen she cried out in pain. The room burst into applause knowing that Antonio had torn her hymen. She tried to keep from crying; but, the size of his cock was hurting her as it slid into her body.

Antonio Rossi could not stop himself from pushing his cock into the girl that was labeled as his _‘permanent slut’_. The tightness of her vaginal canal, the warm smooth feeling the her interior walls, and the knowledge that he was the first to be inside her prepubescent cunt sent waves of pleasure from his erection to his brain. He pushed until he bottomed out in her body. He could feel her pussy pressing against his crotch. He leaned back so he could see how his cock looked embedded in the girl’s cunt. Nancy was thankful that he hadn’t started to move in and out of her as it gave her time to acclimate herself as she felt the pain begin to dissipate. He pulled his cock from her body entirely causing a rush of blood to flow out of her ravaged cunt and onto the sheet. Everyone saw the reddish color of blood coating the shaft of his cock and broke into another round of applause.

Without as much as a thank you or words of encouragement, Antonio changed his position between her legs so he could shove his rampantly hard cock back into her body. Nancy cried in pain as he began to fuck her. He didn’t lay on top of her so she could feel his body on hers. He kept himself off of her and used his hands to hold her legs up and out as he pushed his extremely hard cock into and partially out of her. Antonio Rossi was in seventh heaven as he felt her begin to produce and flow sexual fluids as he used her tight pussy canal to massage his erect genital. In and out. In and out. He moved like a rabbit in heat. Not once did he pause to press his erection into her so she could feel it push against her womb. He just moved in and out. Six minutes later he finally pressed himself into her as he moaned and ejaculated his ten-year-old boy cum into her seven-year-old twat. He shot five hard ropes of cum into her. His young body shone with the sweat of copulation. He looked down to where his cock was still embedded into Nancy’s red and swollen little girl cunt. His eyes moved from there to her face and when she smiled at him he did exactly what his grandmother told him to do.

Antonio Rossi spit in Nancy’s face not once but three times. “You’re a piece-of-shit, slut. Mine forever.” Nancy, her face covered with his spit, began to cry. She had hoped that things would be different after he had taken her virginity and fucked her until he too lost his virginity when he deposited his splooge in her; but, she could see that was not to be the case. Antonio pulled his still erect cock from her blood and cum filled cunt, roughly rolled her over onto her stomach, and without any form of lubrication, he found and inserted his cock into Nancy’s ass. He called her names as he pushed himself into her virgin asshole. The room heard the girl scream in pain as the nearly seven inch cock ripped into her rectum. Once he was balls deep into her ass, he picked her up by her hips, and began to fuck her with abandon.

Nancy cried and cried as Antonio Rossi fucked her up the ass. Not really knowing that a woman would or could enjoy taking a cock up her ass, Antonio made no effort to massage her clitoris as he fucked her. His sole purpose was her humiliation and his second orgasm.

Mario Moretti excused himself and went to the corner where Addison Marks stood waiting for his cue to begin to perform his part of the ceremony and his obligation to Mario and Lucia. When he stood in front of Addison, Mario reached between his legs and felt for his cock. He looked to his right, saw the leather covered case of sexual instruments, opened it, and removed a penile plug. He held it up so Addison could see what held in his hand. He whispered to the obviously shocked man, “You have no recourse, but to allow me the pleasure of inserting this penile plug or watching you roll around on the floor holding yourself while I hold your detached genitals in my hand.”

Addison Marks looked around the room and noticed not a single individual was interested in what was going on where he stood. He nodded his acceptance to Mario, opened the towel to expose his small nub of a penis, and bit his tongue as he watched Mario insert the penile plug into his urethra. The pain wasn’t as bad as he expected and the length of the probe stretched his flaccid cock and caused him to look as if he was erect. Mario looked at his handiwork and said, “When Antonio is finished fucking Nancy’s asshole you’ll be told by Lucia to go to the center of the room and perform you duties. I don’t need to tell you what will happen to you if you don’t. I know you know what is going to be revealed and if you hint at anything, I’ll make sure you reside next to your whore of a wife.”

Mario turned to return to his seat on the couch as he did he looked up at Lucia and gave her the high sign that Addison was prepared for his humiliation. As he approached his seat, he could see Raffaella and Viviano holding hands enjoying the final acts their son would have to perform to be declared a Moretti man. He noticed his granddaughter sitting quietly; but, ashamedly next her mother as she watched her brother have sex with a girl no older than she was. He sat down just as Antonio slammed his slut’s ass hard for what would be the final time in front of the gathering.

The boy cried, “FUCK!!! I’M CUMMING!!!” And cum he did. He pressed his cock into the still bawling girl and spewed five strong ropes of boy cum into her bowel. As he ejaculated he pulled up her head and called her a slut. When he finished he let go of her hair and rested over her back as his relished the feeling of his second orgasm in less than thirty minutes. His body was now totally wet with sweat from his two copulations - the first with his slut’s virgin pussy and the second with her virgin asshole. He felt his cock begin to soften. He pulled it out dragging a long string of his cum as he did. It hung from the tip to the edge of Nancy’s asshole.

“Don’t move Antonio,” cried Lucia when she saw the string of cum remain attached to Nancy’s just fucked asshole. “Ladies and gentlemen, please watch the man who was instrumental in bringing his slut daughter here performs his obligation to the Moretti family. Please welcome Addison Marks – cum slut and a cum cleaner par excellence.”

Addison Marks walked from his corner totally naked with his useless little cock stretched in front of him not from sexual excitement; but, from the stainless steel penis plug that was inserted into his urethra. When he arrived and was shown where to kneel, he used his tongue to break the bond of the string of cum at his daughter’s asshole. He then moved so it would fill his mouth before he took Antonio’s soft cock into his mouth to clean. He tasted the boy’s ejaculate, his daughter sexual fluid, her ass, and the blood from her broken hymen. He washed the cock with his tongue and swallowed whatever rolled into his mouth. He slid the boy’s cock into and out of his mouth and the expected result was Antonio’s cock becoming erect. Addison knew he had to suck the boy off.

Taking Antonio’s butt cheeks into his hands, Addison held on to them, and took control of his body to facilitate his sucking of his first ever, but possibly not, his last ten-year-old cock. He moved his head in rhythm with the boy’s soft thrusting. He used his mouth and lips to form a vacuum around the expanding cock. The boy reacted by grabbing his head and forcing his cock into the older man’s gullet. He held on and Addison knew he lost control of the situation. He removed his hands from Antonio’s body and allowed the boy to face fuck him. Considering he’d just had two consecutive orgasms, Addison was surprised that he didn’t last longer than he did. In a matter of minutes, Antonio groaned and ejaculated into Addison’s mouth. The boy released the man’s head and collapsed onto the edge of the air mattress. The last orgasm took all the energy from his young body. He looked at his mother who leaned forward and gently pulled him to sit between her legs against the front of the couch.

Addison then turned to his daughter, who for the first time in her seven years, saw her father do to Antonio what she and her mother had done to Mr. Williamson. She lay on the mattress leaking cum and blood from her ravaged pussy and asshole. She watched as he father laid down on the mattress, spread and raised her legs, put his face into her crotch, and she felt his tongue begin to lick up the mess that resulted from Antonio’s use of her virgin pussy and asshole. With a look of shock and acceptance, she laid back and allowed her father to lick her clean. Nancy closed her eyes and savored the small amount of pleasure she was feeling; but, shuddered imperceptibly when she thought about what the rest of her day was going to be like. When he was done cleaning his daughter Addison stood and said, “The slut is ready for her next user.”

Lucia Moretti again spoke to the small gathering. “I told you there was going to be a very special treat today. Yes, this is Antonio’s graduation into Moretti manhood; but, today the young slut is going to learn something she never was supposed to know. Will the next Moretti man please present himself to the young slut and explain to her why he is chosen to go second.”

Mario Moretti stood up from the couch and positioned himself between the end of the mattress and the Japanese Shoji screen. He looked down at the young girl and smiled. He removed his shoes, pants, underwear, and shirt. He knelt down and spoke to her, “Nancy, do you know who I am?”

Afraid to answer him, Nancy mumbled until Mario took one of her ankles in his calloused hand and squeezed. “You are a friend of my father and you knew my mother.”

Smiling to keep her calm, he said, “Yes, Nancy that is very true; but, do you really know who I am? Who I am to you?”

Louder she answered, “No. Please, I don’t know.”

“The man you call daddy is not your daddy, Nancy,” said Mario in a quiet fatherly voice.

Nancy didn’t react; but, just looked at the man that knelt naked in front of her. Addison quietly moaned and began to cry as he sat naked on the side of the mattress closest to where Mario previously sat. Nancy turned to the man she knew as her father; but, was pulled back to Mario when she felt his hand on her ankle. She just stared at Mario not wanting to understand what was being said to her by the naked older man. She just shook her head no.

Mario said, “Let me explain. Your father didn’t have what it takes to make your mother pregnant. They hired a surrogate to provide the sperm to make her pregnant. Mrs. Moretti and I came to you because we knew you and thought you would be a very nice girl to introduce to our grandson. We wanted you to have the honor of being his first and we knew you were a virgin; but, were heartbroken when we found out you were not a complete virgin. You turned out to be a little cocksucker on the road to being a whore like your mother; but, I digress…”

Nancy lay looking back and forth between Mario and her crying father. Occasionally she’d just say no to try to deny what she was hearing. At seven, she was smarter than either Mario or Lucia thought. Nancy Marks was a fast learner.

“Nancy, I fucked your mother. I deposited my virile sperm into your mother’s womb. I impregnated her. I made you and your brother.” He held his genitals out so she could see them, and continued, “This cock and these balls supplied the sperm that created you…”

“Noooo!!!” cried Nancy. “You’re not my father!!! My father wouldn’t do this to me!!!”

Mario laughed. “Yes, Nancy, I am your biological father. That waste of a man sitting by your side is not your biological father. And for the third time in my life, I’m going to fuck one of the children I was paid to create. My cock is going up your tight little girl cunt. The man you know as your father is going to get behind me and lick my balls as he did the numerous times I fucked your mother to create you.”

Mario didn’t give the girl a chance to react. He patiently stroked his cock until it was erect. Just as Antonio did, he reached down, parted and raised her skinny legs, and moved forward until his cock was at the entrance to her vagina. He released her right leg at the same time telling her to keep it in the air. He then took the shaft of his eight-and-a-half inch cock into his hand, placed the head between her labia, and with a thrust that should have been used on an older woman entered her preteen pussy. He sunk his entire length into the girl not caring what it was doing to her insides. He fell forward on top of her. He pressed his body into hers as he lifted her legs and pushed them over her head opening her sex for his use. Mario fucked her not caring that she was again crying in horrific pain.

When he didn’t feel Addison’s tongue on his balls he growled at the broken shell of a man to get to his ball sucking. Addison complied hoping the tonguing of Mario’s balls would speed up the time it would normally take for him to reach orgasm. Mario felt her pussy surround his manliness and savored its tightness. He didn’t fuck her the way his grandson did. He took his time letting his cock rest inside her young nubile body as he felt Addison’s mouth and tongue make oral love to his balls. Nancy just lay beneath him moaning as her pain slowly changed into a feeling of pleasure. Mario felt the change when the youngster started to press herself into him whenever he trust his rampantly hard manhood into her childlike body.

Mario decided it was time to coach the young sprite of a girl who from this day forward was going to live as Antonio’s slut. “You are so tight,” he said as he continued to fuck her. “Say it to me, slut. Say it so everyone can hear you. Who is fucking you, bitch?”

Nancy looked up at the man whose large cock was beginning to bring pleasure to her young body and responded, “You are daddy.”

“Yes, you little cunt!!! Your real daddy is fucking you!!!” Mario groaned when he felt his cock bottom out in her cunt. He pulled back, moved forward more slowly, and when he felt the opening to her premature womb he pushed his cock in. Nancy groaned as the pain of his passing through the small opening of her womb raced throughout her body. Mario saw the look of pain on her face and reveled in the fact that his cock was deep enough inside the youngster to cause her pain. He moved his hand underneath her small ass and began to mercilessly fuck the living shit out of his daughter.

“O-W-W-W!!!” screamed Nancy as the small amount of pleasure she was feeling turned back into uncontrollable pain. Her body ached from having a man on top of her and inside her. “Please!!! Stop!!!” she begged only to be laughed at by Mario and applauded by the gathering for showing them she was suffering from her induction into the world of nonconsensual sex.

Mario didn’t need or want to see his cock sliding in and out of her seven-year-old pussy. He was content to know that he was the second man on the face of the Earth to fuck this girl who also happened to be his daughter. Twelve minutes into his act of copulation with his daughter, Mario Moretti raised himself resting on the palms of his hands, jammed his cock into her abused cunt, ejaculated, and like his grandson spit in her face. With his cock embedded in her red and sore cunt, he called her a cunt and a slut. He rested for a moment before pulling his softening cock from her body. When he was completely out he saw Addison move to his cock and begin his obligatory cleaning. Mario looked between his daughter’s legs and saw his cum beginning to ooze out and pool on the sheet. He laughed to himself knowing that as soon as the cocksucker was done he’d move to lick up the splooge that accumulated between the legs of the girl that was his daughter in name only.

The room remained quiet and the invited guests just sat or milled around somewhat astounded at the sight of Mario fucking his progeny. Lucia descended the steps to join the rest of the guests. She approached Mario, kissed him, and stood by him as he got dressed. Lucia didn’t need to say anything to any of the guests as they all knew for the next few hours the girl was there for their use. Viviano, as the father of the boy who just completed his passage into manhood, was next to use the youngster. After that, it was first come, first serve. All the men knew they could use her anyway they wanted. Oral, vaginal, or anal sex was totally acceptable.

Nancy Marks lay on the air mattress for two-and-a-half hours. She was fucked by every man present except two. When Mario realized who one of them was he took the girl weak kneed and in pain over to the one of the two men. He forced her to kneel in front of him, expose his cock, and perform fellatio on his grandfather. Amazingly, he responded with a semi-erection. After six minutes of her sucking him, he rose in his wheelchair and exploded into her mouth. After she was done sucking the old man’s cock, Mario took her over to Antonio and told him she was his to do with as he pleased as she was now owned by him. Antonio thanked his grandfather for his lifelong gift.

The gathering started to break up after the last men used the little slut. Mario was approached by his friend Judge Hillman and asked if they could speak in private. Taking notice of the Judge’s face, Mario guided him and his wife to a corner of the great room. The remaining guests would leave them in private; because, they separated themselves from main contingent of invitees. Several of them didn’t need to say good-bye to Mario as their presence at his grandson’s becoming a Moretti man showed his confidence in their ability to keep quiet what needed to be kept quiet.

“Walter,” said Mario, “what is on your mind? You look, how should I say this, a bit…”

“Scared,” said the Judge. “I know we’ve spoken about some things in private. Both my wife and I confided our perverted desires to you; but, neither of us thought you’d invite us to witness the rape of a seven-year-old. What is even worse, she is your daughter, Mario.”

Smiling and nodding his head, Mario replied, “Walter, you have nothing to worry about. No one, and I mean, no one will say anything to anyone about who was here and what went on here today. What you witnessed was the final induction ceremony for my grandson, Antonio. Today he became a Moretti man. From this day forward, he will provide his potent sperm to women who are in need of a man to help them have a family.”

Walter’s wife Sonia interjected, “We never expected that you would take our perverted fantasies and make them real. I mean I was…”

“Sexually charged…” stated Mario. “Seeing a ten-year-old-boy lose his virginity to a seven-year-old slut. That girl was sucking cock since she was six years old. Her whore of a mother taught her how.”

“Yes, I understand that, Mario,” continued Sonia. “My husband is a New York City Criminal Court Judge. We can’t let it be known that we were here or that we have these perverted sexual desires. Please, Mario, I’m beseeching you to please assure us that we’re safe.”

Mario Moretti stepped close to both of them and put a hand on each of their arms. He smiled knowingly at them. He wondered what it would be like to have his cock shoved up Sonia’s ass. He was taken with her beauty; but, her ass was the best part of her body. “Judge, Sonia, listen to me. You’re not the first judge or politician who has confided in me about their sexual fantasies, peccadilloes, or real acts of pedophilia. My family has been keepers of secrets for hundreds of years. I’m sorry if I caused you to be uncomfortable. I can assure you, stake my reputation, and my life that no one will say a word. Did you enjoy yourselves?”

The Judge answered, “Actually, we were so surprised and afraid that I didn’t take advantage of the opportunity. I know, although she won’t admit it, Sonia would have enjoyed rubbing her pussy all over that girl’s face. Our fear of exposure was paramount in our decision to remain in the background.”

“I’m truly sorry,” said Mario. “Why don’t I make it up to you, both? It would be Lucia’s and my pleasure to invite you here one evening for a small intimate gathering. It would be the four of us and if you’d like, the girl that is here today. I’m sure my grandson would be gracious enough to lend her to you. Of course, if you’d prefer a virgin that could be arranged.” He paused, and then continued, “Unless, you’d prefer a boy…”

Walter looked at his wife, blushed, and said, “Either would do; but, if the thought of man-boy sex is abhorrent to you…”

“No, Walter it isn’t. Just relax. Go home and enjoy some quality time with your wife. I will contact you. It will be Lucia’s and my pleasure to have you here for a very private get together. But, there is one condition.”

Walter shaking his head replied, “I knew it. Ok, I’ll bite. What is the condition?”

Mario looked at Sonia and then back to Walter and said, “I get to fuck Sonia’s ass. Not once, not twice; but, as many times as I want for as long as I want. You allow me to have anal sex with your wife and I promise you both you’ll never want when it comes to satisfying your deviant sexual appetites.”

“No special legal favors?” asked Walter. “Just the ability to fuck Sonia’s ass when you want to.” He looked at his wife, saw no response, and said, “Why don’t you let us talk about it and get back to you say by Wednesday?”

Mario pursed his lips, thinking about not letting the Judge dictate the terms; but, he had to concede the negotiation to him to show him that he was the man he said he was. “Ok, Walter. Wednesday is good; but, this is a onetime offer. Accept my condition and as I said previously, neither of you will ever want when it comes to satisfying your deviant sexual behavior.” Mario offered his hand to Walter. Walter accepted by shaking hands with Mario. The Hillman’s bid farewell to Mario and then Lucia took them to the front door to let them depart Columbus Place.

Lucia returned to the couches and said to the family, “First, congratulations Antonio. I assume you know you are now a confirmed Moretti man and because of her stupidity, Nancy is now your slut. Her faggot daddy will bring her here every weekend for you to use and abuse as you see fit. Now, we have to clean up and prepare for the second part of today’s activities.” She turned to Addison, “You will leave Nancy here. Mario will have one of his drivers take her home and be assured she’ll be safe with him. Worst that can happen is his cock will find an amenable orifice to use in your driveway. Oh, and don’t forget to remove the penile plug. Just leave it on the bathroom sink and make sure you deposit your useless faggot cum into the toilet if you can’t wait to get home to relieve yourself.”

Addison Marks didn’t respond to Lucia. He walked back to the kitchen area, gathered his clothing, removed the penile plug, ejaculated into the toilet, flushed, dressed, and departed Columbus Place without as much as a kiss or good-bye to the girl he called his daughter. Nancy stood next to Antonio teary eyed; because, her father did not say good-bye to her. No matter what was said to her by Mr. Moretti, she still considered and loved the man who raised her. She just had to come to terms with his being a faggot cocksucker for the Moretti family. As she had to come to terms with his handing her to a ten-year-old boy; so, he could use her as he wished for the rest of her life. No matter how she tried to hate the man she couldn’t. She loved him unconditionally.


	26. Sunday Afternoon – Apollonia’s Residence – 16 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the nuclear and extend Cathcart family. Decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia excused herself and walked back to her house; so, she could help Colin prepare for his first Sunday evening meal dressed _‘en femme’_. She wanted to change into something more feminine herself. Today was the day she would announce her decision, although she already knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She walked down Columbus Place, up the driveway to her house, opened the rear door, passed through the mud room, and entered the kitchen. She was surprised to find Colin dressed in his pink cotton maid’s uniform standing in front of the sink washing dishes. He turned when he heard her enter, nodded his head, and returned to the stack of dishes in the sink.”

“Excuse me, Colin; but, we didn’t use all those dishes. What the fuck are you doing?” asked Apollonia.

He finished the dish that was in his hands, put it in the dish rack, removed his pink rubber gloves, turned, and said, “I wanted to feel useful after I finished cleaning the house and making your bed. So, I decided to wash all the dishes by hand. I’m trying to keep myself busy.”

“Jesus, Colin. You’ve taken to your cuckolding hook, line, and sinker. I’m so proud of you. But, you have to stop your dish washing and get your sissy self-ready to meet the family. Tonight, you will be introduced all dressed up in something we bought you yesterday and sometime during dinner I will announce who I want to take as my lover. I also have a surprise for you.”

Colin blanched when Apollonia told him she would be announcing to the family her choice to become her lover. He knew he had to face the humiliation of his cuckolding and feminization. Colin looked at Apollonia and felt his male clitoris begin to twitch. “I’ve taken care of my beauty needs. My, ah, shit…” He stumbled and fought saying what he needed to say. Finally, “I cleaned my pussy five times. I’m learning that when you eat it takes more enemas to get yourself clean enough to meet the cleanliness criteria. Apollonia, I have one question and it is very important to me to know the answer. Please???”

She could see the need on his face. Colin could never hide his emotions. He, as the cliché goes, wears his emotions on his sleeve. In this case, it was all over his face. “Ok, what do you want to ask me?”

“Were my parents and sister invited to Sunday dinner?” He stood as still as a marble obelisk waiting for her response.

“Yes, they were invited. I promise you will be able to talk to them in private or if you wish we can do it together. I’m guessing Elizabeth has a good idea of what is happening to you. I don’t know what, if anything, my mother said to your mother about what will occur this afternoon and evening. If you want, I can call them and ask them to stop here first.” Apollonia really wanted him to be comfortable around his family. She didn’t want to see him lose his connection to them.

Trying to control his hurt and embarrassment, he replied, “Would you… You, Apollonia… Not your mother or father… You, here, with them, alone…” In a whiney voice which only solidified to Apollonia his acceptance of his femininity, “Please…”

Apollonia wanted to take him into her arms; but, withstood the feeling to do so. because she didn’t want him to think she was softening on her position as the dominant one in the relationship. “Ok, Colin, I’ll call your mother and tell her to come here first. We’ll talk to them here without my family around.”

Colin sighed and said, “My sister also… Please…”

She shook her head and said, “Yes, I’ll call them both on their cell phones. Now, we have to go and get you ready. I think it best I help you put your makeup on, so, we’ll go into your room and I’ll get your outfit together. While you get dressed, I’m going upstairs to change into something more fitting tonight’s announcement.”

Colin followed Apollonia into his room and stood quietly as she went to the closet and dresser to select the clothing he would wear to dinner. She took the dress and underwear and placed them on the bed. She returned to the closet, selected the shoes he would wear, and placed them next to the bed. Before she left the room, she said, “I will call your parents and sister from my room. Then I’m going to change and come back here. I expect you to be dressed and waiting for me to put your makeup on.”

As she walked up the steps, she first called his sister’s cell phone which turned out to be the smart call to make first. It turned out that Elizabeth was headed with her husband and children to her parent’s house to pick them up. They had decided it would be easier to travel to Columbus Place from Westchester in Elizabeth’s sport utility vehicle. Apollonia informed her that it would be extremely beneficial if they stopped at her house first. Naturally, Elizabeth wanted to know why and persisted in asking why as Apollonia made the point to her that she wouldn’t say anything until they were at her house. The last thing Apollonia confirmed was their arrival time which gave her just enough time to change and get Colin’s makeup applied.

When she arrived in her room she glanced at herself in the mirror and thought about what she was already wearing. She put her hands on her hips and noticed how the denim material of the jeans she was wearing actually accented the shape of her hips and the length of her legs. She stood eyeing herself in the mirror and realized that the simplicity of her outfit as sexier than wearing just lingerie to make her lover overcome with sexual emotion. Apollonia kicked off the shoes she was wearing, walked into her closet, and exited wearing a pair of Bally lambskin five inch heels. The height difference between the shoes she was wearing and the ones she wore did not affect the way her pants fit as the hem of the leg hung over the shoe perfectly. She sat at her dressing table and fixed her makeup. When she was done she admired the soft yet vibrant color she applied to her eyes. Satisfied with her physical presence, she departed for her husband’s room.

She arrived just as Colin slipped the tan colored safari type dress on and closed the buttons that ran from his collar to the bottom of the dress. The simple four pocket dress hung on his body accentuating his false breasts and his narrow hips. The length of the dress was not sluttish; but, allowed enough of his leg from just above the middle of his thigh to his shoes show off their wonderful shape. The simple tan calfskin five inch heels were the perfect accompaniment to the dress. Colin noticed her enter just as he finished putting on the heels. As he looked at her, it was enough for Apollonia to know he was ready to be made up.

Sitting in front to the small dressing table and mirror, Colin watched as his wife applied makeup to his face. She was amazed that Madame Yvette had chosen the perfect colors to accent Colin’s skin color. When she was done applying the final touches to his eyes and carefully applying the red lipstick to his lips, Apollonia admired her work and softly whistled confirming her husband’s change from man to sissy. Colin Cathcart sat amazed at how beautiful he looked. His face was not masculine at all. _‘He didn’t look like a man wearing makeup’_ , he thought to himself. Not realizing or knowing that Apollonia was thinking the same thing; that he was one hundred percent passable. As they were admiring his face in the mirror, the front doorbell rang. Their reverie broken, Apollonia told him to wait until she called him as she did not want to surprise his parents and cause a ruckus.

Opening the door, Apollonia greeted Walter and Lillian Cathcart, Colin’s parents, Joshua and Elizabeth Goldsmith, Colin’s sister and brother-in-law, and Sarah and Jason, Colin’s niece and nephew. She had to figure a way to keep the children occupied while the adults discussed and resolved the issue of Colin’s acceptance of his cuckolding. Walter and Lillian commented on the number of easels and paintings that were arranged in an eclectic mix of portraits, landscapes, and avant-garde creations that were created from all different forms and types of media. The four adults were taken with the number and quality of the work which surprised Apollonia considering this was not the first time they were in the house. She took the opportunity to signal her sister-in-law to follow her with Sarah and Jason.

Apollonia walked up to her atelier and found a spot that would be good for the children to use some of her paints and solid drawing boards. She found two old Ralph Lauren oxford shirts that once belonged to Colin and would serve very nicely as smocks for the children. Elizabeth watched as she retrieved two boxes of water soluble acrylic paints and several different sized brushes. She was also taken with Apollonia’s patience with her children as she explained how to use the paint and that they needed to stay in the atelier until either she or their mother came to get them. She also told them under no condition were they to fight or they’d never be able to come to her house to paint. The two children understood and immediately began slopping paint on the drawing board that was in front of each.

Elizabeth stopped Apollonia before they descended to the great room where her parents and husband sat waiting for their return. She eyed her brother’s wife and for the umpteenth time said to herself what a beautiful self-assured woman she was. “Apollonia, where is Colin?”

Apollonia’s premonition came to fruition when Elizabeth asked her where her brother was. She was one of the few red headed freckled women who she thought was more than pretty. She was strikingly beautiful. She liked the way she carried herself. “He’s in his room, waiting patiently.”

“You know my parents are going to have coronaries. They’re not prepared for this, Apollonia”.

Apollonia gave her a hard look and said, “Prepared for what, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth sighed, “Please, Apollonia… Don’t take me for a fool… I tried to talk to him before he made his decision. I just don’t know how my parents are going to accept his…”

“Decision?” replied Apollonia, “Or his desire to let himself be the person he so wanted to be.”

“Wanted?” said Elizabeth incredulously. “How do you know what he wanted?”

Apollonia bit her tongue and did everything in her power to keep herself calm. “Elizabeth, please don’t put this on me or my family. Your brother knew, as it appears so do you, what was expected of him when he married me.”

‘Yes, I knew what was expected. You both had two years to conceive, am I right?” asked Elizabeth.

“Yes, two years. We’re at eighteen months and within that time your brother penetrated me once. One time, on the night of our wedding was the only time he remained erect long enough and hard enough to do the deed. Since that night, he’s never been able to make love to me like a man. Oh, we’ve tried. We went to specialists both in and out of the medical profession to determine if it was a physical problem.”

“Oh, my God!!! I’m so sorry. I never knew the situation was that bad. He never mentioned anything to me, not that it is any of my business, Apollonia.” Elizabeth Goldsmith stood and feigned her shock; because, she knew her brother had a fetish for women’s lingerie. “I am going to assume that he chose to stay under the conditions you set.”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia. “He did have a choice.”

“Really,” questioned Elizabeth.

“Yes. “First was to sign and accept an annulment which set the condition that he would never approach me or my family in the future. Second was to sign a document that set the conditions and parameters for his remaining as my husband, albeit, in name only. I think you know his decision,” said with some finality by Apollonia.

Elizabeth stood stock still. She simply nodded her head yes in response and then said, “Can I talk to him? I mean, before we talk to my parents and my husband. I’m so sorry, Apollonia.”

“You have to know that I still love him, dearly. I’m so sorry he couldn’t start a family with me. I so wanted children with him. Please excuse my crudeness; but, I’m not a size queen. The size a man’s penis is of no concern to me.” Elizabeth looked askance at her when she said that size did not matter. “Of course, you like a larger penis inside you; but truth be told, I would have been quite happy with Colin’s penis if he could only keep it up and finish inside me. I’ll take you to his room, just knock on the door, and I’ll go talk to your parents. Whatever you do, don’t bring him out until after we talk to your parents. I understand completely your concerns and fears.”

“Thank you, Apollonia,” said Elizabeth with obvious relief.

Before returning to the great room, Apollonia called her parents to inform them that the Cathcart’s and Goldsmith’s were at her house. She respectfully requested that dinner be delayed so she could break the news to them about Colin’s decision. Just as the sun rises in the East and sets in the West, Apollonia knew her mother would begin to give her a ration of shit about delaying dinner. Not giving in to her mother, Apollonia, told her they should eat without them. She could always make them something to eat or call to have it delivered. She waited somewhat impatiently as her mother tried to make her change her mind; but, Apollonia would not cave into her demands. Lucia Moretti heard her youngest daughter tell her to _‘pound sand’_ and realized that she no longer had total control over her. Apollonia with a _‘shit-eating-grin’_ on her face, hung up the phone, and with a new found sense of purpose walked into the great room.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth walked over to the closed door of the room her brother sat in waiting to be unveiled to his parents. She knocked on the door and waited for a response from within. With her ear to the door, she heard footsteps approaching, stepped back, and heard her brother ask who was there.

“It is Elizabeth, Colin,” she said. The door opened, she walked in, turned around, and stood mouth agape looking at her feminized brother amazed at his new found feminine beauty.

“Are you ok, Lizzy?” asked Colin.

Elizabeth didn’t even get mad that he used a colloquial version of her name that she hated; instead, she walked to where he stood, took him by the upper arms, and placed a kiss on his right cheek. Stepping back she said, “No, No, I’m fine, Colin. I’m just… Shocked… I didn’t expect to see you looking as if you were meant, I mean, born a female. You are absolutely ravishing. I’m amazed…”

“Thank you; but, I’m wondering why you are here. Where are Walter and Lillian?”

“They’re in the great room with Joshua. Your niece and nephew are in Apollonia’s atelier making a mess painting. She is amazing getting them involved in painting so they aren’t sitting with us as we explain to mother and father what is happening to you. You know I tried to counsel you about…”

“Yeah, Lizzy… Counsel me??? Didn’t you close your eyes to my quote illness unquote? You knew that I was using your panties. Fuck, you even caught me, not once; but, three times. Did you ever think about what I was going through? You just sauntered away, giggling that your brother just may be a faggot.”

“No, Colin, that is not true!!!” Elizabeth couldn’t believe that her brother thought she didn’t care about him or love him. “We were just kids. What did I know; except, I had a brother that liked to jerk off with or sometimes wear my panties! I’m here because I didn’t want you to face Walter and Lillian alone. Apollonia agreed that the best thing was for me to talk to you and then talk to mother and father. God, Colin, I love you!!! We’re family!!! I’d never do anything to hurt you!!! For God’s sake, Colin, I LOVE YOU!!!”

He stood there not knowing what to do in response to his sister’s short tirade; but, he regained his balance, walked over to her, and took her in his arms. He pulled her to him and just held her close. She didn’t react when she felt his false breasts press into hers. Elizabeth knew her brother was no longer her brother; but, her sissy sister. After a moment, he released her and said, “What do you suggest, I mean, how do you think we should break this to Walter and Lillian?”

“Do you trust me, Colin?”

“Yes, Elizabeth, I do,” replied Colin.

“Good, then leave it to me. I promise you that both Apollonia and I will smooth the road for you. Stay here until one of us comes to get you.”

Elizabeth leaned forward, gently kissed her feminized brother on the lips, and left him standing as she departed for the great room. Upon entering the great room, she was surprised to see Walter, Lillian, Joshua, and Apollonia standing in front of a series of paintings talking about use of a mixture of acrylic and oil based paints. She felt a pang of relief flow through her body; because, she thought they’d be sitting on the couches silently waiting her return. Standing by the L-shaped couches that formed a conversation pit, she said, “Why don’t we all sit down?”

Apollonia immediately agreed, “Yes, come, let’s sit before we head down to Mario and Lucia’s.”

Walter and Lillian Cathcart sat together on one couch. Opposite them were Joshua and Elizabeth. Apollonia placed herself on one of the short sections that made the L-shape. It also strategically placed her equidistant between the two couples. The silence was deafening until Lillian asked the painfully obvious question, “Where are the kids? And where is Colin?”

Elizabeth didn’t look to Apollonia to see who was going to take the lead. She replied, “Sarah and Jason are upstairs in Apollonia’s atelier painting. They’re fine and having fun. Colin, well, that is something we need to talk about.”

Walter and Lillian looked at each other, then to Apollonia, and then back to their older of their two children. Their faces showed their misunderstanding of what was going on with their son. Lillian queried, “We have to talk about Colin? What is wrong with my son???”

“Mother, you son is physically healthy. I, we, Apollonia and I needed to talk to you about him; because, he has a problem and the decision he made in response to that problem.”

Walter, for the first time that evening, asked “What problem? Colin has a problem?”

Apollonia was about to interject something when Elizabeth raised her hand stopping her from speaking. Elizabeth always called her parents mother and father; but, this time she used their first names, “Walter, Lillian, I don’t know if you know this or not; but, your son, Colin, is or was a closet transvestite.”

Both Walter and Lillian sat shocked, but not totally astounded at what their older daughter just told them. Lillian said, “All of a sudden he’s decided to wear women’s clothing? Are you telling me he’s somewhere in this house dressed in women’s clothing? Why in God’s name now???”

Apollonia took the lead and Elizabeth knew better than interrupt. “Lillian, Walter, your son admitted to me on Friday night he was turned on as a young boy to women’s panties. It is important for you both that you understand I love your son dearly; but, he does not have the wherewithal to perform as a man in the privacy of our bedroom. As a Moretti daughter, it is my and my husband’s responsibility to start a family within the first two years of our marriage. We’re married for just over eighteen months and the possibility of Colin impregnating me is akin to a snowball’s chance of surviving in hell.”

Lillian again, “So what does that have to do with his wearing women’s clothing?”

Elizabeth took her husband’s hand and just nodded her head to Apollonia telling her to take the lead.

“Your son admitted to me that he thinks about wearing women’s clothing while we’re making love. He thinks about being the person getting penetrated. I’m sorry to be so blunt; but, your son cannot maintain an erection and he ejaculates prematurely. As a Moretti wife…”

Walter interjected, “What is this Moretti wife, bullshit?”

Apollonia red with anger, exploded, “It isn’t bullshit, Walter!!! The Moretti family has over the centuries supplied women with the means to get pregnant when their husbands could not perform. The history of the Moretti family goes back to the Middle Ages in Sicily where the men assumed the role of provider of potent sperm after they regained their freedom from the Tunisian marauders of North Africa. Your son, Walter, penetrated me once, ONCE, in eighteen months of marriage. Unbeknownst to me, your son preferred his hand and my panties to get off. He had two choices. An annulment or being cuckolded…”

Lillian and Walter knew the meaning of the term cuckolded. They sat totally silent not knowing how to respond to what Apollonia just told them. Joshua Goldsmith just shook his head in wonderment. Finally, Lillian asked, “Colin, chose the latter?”

Calmly, Apollonia responded, “Yes. He didn’t want to leave me. You know Lillian, I do love your son; but, I have a responsibility to my family and their heritage. I think it would be best if we let him tell you himself. I’ll go get him”

Two minutes later Apollonia returned with Colin to the great room. Apollonia returned to her seat and pointed to the seat opposite her and that is where Colin sat. His parents, his sister, and his brother-in-law noticed he sat slightly to the side with his knees together as any proper woman would. What they didn’t know was the reason for his sitting slightly to one side. They stared at him not in disgust; but, in appreciation of his new found beauty. It wasn’t customary for them, Elizabeth or Colin, to kiss their parents hello or good-by the way Raffaella and Apollonia were taught. The silence became deafening until Colin said in a quiet voice, “Hello Walter. Hello Lillian.”

Walter could not hold his tongue, “So, how long have you been a faggot, Colin?”

Everyone, but Colin reacted with a look of pain on their faces. He calmly replied, “To be one hundred percent truthful Walter, I’ve only been sexual with one man and that was just prior to me walking down the aisle to marry Apollonia. I’ve never had homosexual relations with any man prior to eighteen months ago.”

Elizabeth, “What are you saying, Colin?”

Colin looked to Apollonia who thought it would be best for him to explain what happened. He saw her imperceptible nod of approval and continued, “All men who marry a true Moretti woman, a girl who is the direct descendant of a Moretti man, must just prior to walking down the aisle, fellate his father-in-law in front of her and his mother-in-law. I did so and when I walked down the aisle between you, Walter and Lillian, I had the taste of Mario Moretti’s cum in my mouth. That is the only time I have ever touched or had the penis of another man in my mouth.”

Walter Cathcart looked at Apollonia and said, “What kind of fucked up family…”

Apollonia responded before he could finish, “Close to one thousand years my family has been on this Earth. Over that period of time, patriarchs and matriarchs of the family have established rules for how we live our lives. Your son accepted those rules. If he was a man and not a sissy, he’d be like my brother-in-law Viviano, having relations with women providing his potent sperm to start their families. Sooner or later, both of you would have come to learn about our family because of your ties to it through marriage.”

Elizabeth found her voice, “Mother, father, I know a good deal about the history of the Moretti’s. I have a friend, who shall remain nameless out of respect, who contacted a part of the Moretti family in Boston; so, she and her husband could have a family. He was unlucky because he did not have potent sperm. They went to doctors, as I know Colin and Apollonia did, only to realize that the best solution for them was contacting the Moretti family.”

Lillian asked of her son, “How long have you felt this way, Colin?”

Blushing he responded, “Since I was seven or eight. When, how should I say this, I was in the bathroom and I picked up a pair of Elizabeth’s panties and used them to masturbate. I always knew I was different. I felt different. I wouldn’t go with you to family gatherings; because, I wanted to be home, alone, where I could put on panties, stockings, and sometimes dresses to feel…”

“Jesus, Colin,” cried Walter.

Colin stood. He stepped into the middle of the couches, smoothed the dress, and pirouetted. When he returned to his starting point he said, “I’ve never been happier. I know I lied to everyone, especially to Apollonia. I deserve to be castigated, thrown to the wolves, and taken from the woman I so dearly love. I had a choice to make this past Friday when I returned home from work. I chose what I truly wanted. I want to be with Apollonia even if I have to live as her sissy, her cuckold, her submissive bitch for the rest of my life. I want all of you to understand that and if you can’t, then leave, don’t return, write me out of your lives, and let me live the life I so want to with a woman who will love me for who and what I am. I am willing to suffer the slings and arrows of her and her family’s verbal and physical humiliation.”

Elizabeth sat loving her brother more and wishing she had a tissue in her hand so she could wipe the tears that were forming in her eyes. Joshua sat eyeing Colin, not as a man; but, as a woman and wondered what it would be like to have him bent over taking his cock in a place he’s never entered – the ass of another man. Walter Cathcart just sat dumbfounded shaking his head from side-to-side. Lillian Cathcart stood and took her sissy son into her arms and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, “You will always be my son, no matter how you dress or live your life. I love you Colin.”

Apollonia looked at her watch and decided that they should go to her parent’s house; but, she also knew that she had to let them know what was going to happen and who was there. “Please, everyone, please sit. There are a couple of things I need to bring up, especially since Sarah and Jason are here. I don’t think my mother thought about them when she asked you to come to Sunday dinner. All I ask of you is that you do not say anything until I am finished.”

She waited while Lillian and Colin returned to their seats. When everyone was again comfortable and attentive, she continued, “First, the easy one. Tonight at dinner I am going to announce to the family who I am choosing to be my long term, live in lover. This individual will live here with Colin and me. He will, naturally, be the man who impregnates me.” Apollonia paused and everyone could see the difficulty she was having preparing herself for what she had to tell them. “Second, you may want to call my mother and beg off from attending tonight’s dinner. Sooner or later, you will have to accept what I am about to tell you or you will only come here to visit with Colin and not take part in any Moretti family gatherings.

“This weekend, culminating late this morning and early this afternoon, my nephew, Antonio, was accepted into the Moretti family as a full-fledged man. Antonio Rossi at the tender age of ten is now a Moretti man; because, he has the ability to have full orgasms. By full, I mean, he has the ability to produce and ejaculate sperm. He can impregnate a woman. As part of his induction, he was given a young girl. This young girl was chosen because she was known to my parents, a virgin, and her family knew it was an honor to be chosen. My parents did their due diligence and found that this beautiful young girl was only a partial virgin. Seems her mother was having an affair with a neighbor and was caught _in ‘flagrante delicto’_ by her daughter. To make a long story short, this girl was forced to begin fellating her mother’s lover at the tender age of six.”

Apollonia noticed the shock on their faces; but, continued, “Today she was given to Antonio, not as the vestal virgin; but, as a seven-year-old slut. She was taken by my nephew and will forever be his sexual play thing until he dies or voluntarily ends her sexual servitude to him. Why, am I telling you this? Because, if you go to my parent’s house, she will be there, naked as she is required to be, and very obviously emotionally and somewhat physically hurt from her induction into the Moretti family.”

Joshua Goldsmith, Elizabeth’s husband, turned to Apollonia, “I’m a doctor and if I’m hearing you correctly, a seven year-old-girl was just, you’ll excuse me, raped by your ten-year-old nephew to prove his manhood. I’m required by law to call the police and report this child abuse to the authorities.”

“You certainly may call the authorities, Joshua,” said Apollonia. “But, you have to understand that by doing so, you’ll never practice medicine again. I am not threatening you, Joshua. The Moretti family has connections in all levels of government, the judiciary, law enforcement, and the corporate world. I told everyone here they have a decision to make. Go home and forget you heard what I just told you or come, break bread, and know that whatever you witness is never to be spoken about with anyone – ever. The only caveat concerns the Sarah and Jason. They are welcome also; but, Elizabeth and you have to impress upon them their need for silence. If you feel they are not ready to be introduced to, well… Introduced to sexuality and what can only be described by some as sexual perversions, then I suggest you use that to politely defer from having dinner tonight. It will not preclude you from returning at some later date without them.”

Joshua Goldsmith sat smugly and thought to himself that he was just thinking about bending over his wife’s brother and fucking him anally. He never acted on his desire to have relations with men or with children; but, the possibility of living out his deeply hidden perversions made him think twice about calling the authorities. He turned to Elizabeth, and said, “Shall we take the kids home? We could miss tonight’s dinner. We’ll take your parents home and then go home ourselves. I think Mario and Lucia would understand.”

Lillian and Walter both said they would like to stay. They wanted to hear Apollonia announce her choice and most importantly they wanted to show their complete acceptance and undying support to their son. Lillian asked, “Apollonia, if Walter and I stay, would it be possible to get or arrange a ride home for us to Westchester?”

Before Apollonia could respond, Elizabeth interjected, “You want to stay?”

“Yes, Elizabeth, we do. We want to show Colin that we’re not closed minded and more importantly that we support his decision.”

Shaking her head, Elizabeth said, “So do I; but, Sarah and Jason, they’re still too young to be involved or witness anything sexual. Even if the only thing is seeing a seven-year-old naked. I knew about the selling of their seed; but, I knew nothing of what can only be termed as _‘familial pedophilia’_. Shit, I’m betting that incest is part of the equation too.”

Apollonia decided to take the bull by the horns. “Listen, children are more resilient that you think. I’ll bet all of you that if you were to honestly talk to each of them about sex, they’d surprise you with what they know. Even Joshua at the tender age of five probably knows that his penis gets hard and that it is pleasurable when played with. I was masturbating at six. I know my sister was also. Look at yourselves in the mirror and I bet you can’t deny that you were doing sexual things at a young age. It is getting late and I’d like to eat, not here; but, with my parents. Walter, Lillian, it will be my pleasure to ask my father to have one of his drivers take you home. One of them has to take Nancy home anyway. Elizabeth, what’s your pleasure?”

Joshua answered, “Convincing argument, Apollonia.” He looked at his wife and saw her look down at her hands which informed him that the decision was his to make. He waited a moment and said, “Elizabeth, please get the children. We’re headed down the block for dinner.”

Everyone stood up as Elizabeth, shocked at her husband’s decision, went to Apollonia’s atelier to retrieve her children. Five minutes later Apollonia, Colin, Walter, Lillian, Joshua, Elizabeth, and their two children bundled against the cold walked down Columbus Place to Mario and Lucia’s for Sunday dinner. Apparently everyone was interested in Apollonia’s choice. Joshua and Elizabeth would have to explain to their children why Uncle Colin was wearing a dress and somehow put into perspective the sight of a naked young girl.


	27. Sunday Dinner Time – Moretti Residence – 16 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families gather at Mario's house to break bread. Colin's parents learn the future for their son. Apollonia announces her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Sunday dinner at Mario and Lucia Moretti’s was a family institution since Mario took over as the patriarch of the family. When there wasn’t a special ceremony, meeting, or function the hired cook, maid, and butler served dinner; but, since this weekend was something of a very special one, Lucia gave the help the weekend off and she prepared the meal. She incorporated the leftovers from Antonio’s induction and had pre-prepared the pasta, ham, vegetables, and salads knowing she would have a short time to prepare them. She also thought her two daughters would be there to help; but, resigned herself to the fact that Apollonia had other important issues to resolve. Raffaella bitched and moaned; but, lent a hand knowing the men would not stand in the kitchen with the women to prepare the meal.

Dinner was always served in the formal dining room on two tables. The adults were seated around a double long custom built table while the children were seated in the corner around a small circular table. The main table was set with Jaune de Chrome Big Bang Gold Limoges porcelain dinnerware coated with a wide band of twenty-four carat gold. The place settings were solid sterling silver over three hundred years old that had been handed down through Mario’s family. Lucia’s family gifted the solid crystal wine and water glasses. All this sat on a hand woven linen and lace table cloth of which only three existed and they were all owned by Mario and Lucia. The Cathcart’s and Goldsmith’s where the only outsiders invited to this Sunday’s dinner. Usually the table was surrounded by aunts, uncles, business associates, and special guests; but, tonight it was just the Moretti, Rossi, Cathcart, and Goldsmith families celebrating the cuckolding of Colin and the announcement by Apollonia of who was to take Colin’s place as the man-of-the-house.

When Apollonia opened the front door and allowed everyone to enter, then first order of business was making sure everyone knew that the Goldsmith’s had brought their children to dinner. Surprisingly, Mario and Lucia understood the cautionary position taken by Apollonia; because, they both knew that it would be an imposition to have to put asunder any accidental release of private Moretti business. Especially at the hands of two youngsters who were not one hundred percent understanding of the Moretti lifestyle.

Mario welcomed Walter, Lillian, Joshua, and Elizabeth into their home. Offered them cold drinks and they all sat down on the same couches that were used earlier to view the total debasement of Antonio’s seven-year-old slut. Colin was told to go to the kitchen and help with dinner. Nothing was said by Mario about Colin’s attire. Viviano joined the adults also saying nothing about his brother-in-laws attire. The children were carted off to the family room where they could play before dinner was served. Although Antonio wanted to, he was not allowed to sit and listen to the adult’s conversation. His father gently explained to him that although he was considered a man sexually, he was still a ten-year-old boy and had to remain with the children.

Joshua broke the silence, “I have to ask, Mario. Where is the young girl, I think her name is Nancy?”

Mario thought BANG, direct to the jugular. “She is upstairs, resting quietly on the third floor. Any particular reason you asked?”

“While walking down the street I was preparing myself for something that was a bit foreign to me. When I didn’t see her I became curious; because, you know I’m a doctor and was going to offer any help if it was needed,” he said hoping he didn’t offend his host.

Mario reacted with aplomb and replied, “Thanks; but, she’s quite none worse for the wear. She is safe and like I just said resting and regaining her strength. So, Walter, how’s the law business?” He wanted to change the topic of conversation.

“Fine, I really can’t complain,” replied Walter. “Corporate law is actually very boring. Contracts, lawsuits, litigation, and research make my day just fly by. Sometimes I think I made a mistake by not becoming a prosecutor or defense attorney. What can I say, it pays the bills. And, how is the construction business?”

“We’re doing quite well. I just closed a major four year contract to rebuild Peninsula Boulevard from Rockaway Turnpike to Sunrise Highway. We also have bids out on the road work for the two new stadiums being built. Big jobs are nice; but, I’ve always loved the smaller bread and butter one to two day jobs like laying a driveway, patio, or basement.”

Elizabeth said, “You know I’m sorry for not offering to help Lucia, Raffaella, and Apollonia in the kitchen. I don’t really have to sit here on my hands, you know.”

Smiling Mario answered, “Please you’re a guest in our house. My wife, daughters, and the sissy are capable of getting everything ready for dinner.”

Everyone heard it. Mario Moretti used the pejorative term sissy instead of Colin’s name.

“Excuse me; but, is my son forever going to be known as the sissy?” asked Lillian.

Mario paused thoughtfully and responded, “Would you like the truth, Lillian or do you want me to paint a rosy picture for you?”

“Please, I’m an adult and I want the truth, Mario,” replied Lillian.

Staring directly into her blue eyes, Mario responded, “Your son will be renamed by my daughter. We were hoping it would be tonight; but, I have the feeling she is waiting for next Sunday when we will celebrate a cuckold wedding. Just as the young girl upstairs will forever be known as the slut, your son will be known by his new feminine name or some derogatory term like sissy, bitch, cocksucker, or pussy boi. We will treat him with kindness; but, we will also let him know that he is a failure as a man. My daughter will take the dominant role in the relationship. Colin will be subservient to her and her chosen lover. He will continue to work, if he so desires. When he comes home he will change into a maid’s uniform. He will be responsible for cleaning the house, cooking, serving guests, shopping for food and other necessities, and finally taking care of and raising the children.”

“You’ll excuse me, Mario; but, why should he raise the children, when he isn’t the father?” asked Walter.

“Good question, Walter. For all intent and purpose, Colin is still and will always be Apollonia’s husband. His name will appear on the birth certificates registered with the State of New York. He will raise his children. The only difference is he will not be their biological father...”

Elizabeth, showing her acute anger interrupted, “You forgot something Mario. You forgot to tell my parents that there actually will be two sets of birth certificates for each child born to Apollonia and her lover - one with Colin’s name and the other with her lover’s. Mom, dad, if Colin willingly or unwillingly leaves the marriage, the second set of birth certificates will replace the ones with Colin’s name appearing on them. No matter how you look at it, Colin is nothing more than an indentured servant. His decision to sign a document that cuckolds him is nothing more than a modern day contract of slavery. He has no rights. He has no authority. The money he earns belongs to Apollonia and her lover; because, he lives with them. Here’s the kicker – he’s required to have sexual relations with any and all Moretti men. If a friend of a Moretti man is offered Colin’s sexual favors, Colin has to comply.

Walter and Lillian sat each in his or her own world. Joshua Goldsmith had read about cuckoldry; but, never met a man, woman, or couple that practiced the lifestyle the way his wife was explaining. Viviano sat quietly taking in the expressions on the Cathcart’s faces. He wondered when Mario was going to respond to Colin’s sister’s tirade.

Mario Moretti realized that Elizabeth Goldsmith knew more about the family than he thought. He decided to confront her, “So, Elizabeth, where do you get your information from? You are quite right in what you explained to your parents about the life your brother is going to lead as Apollonia’s cuckold.”

“I learned some things from a good friend who couldn’t conceive and after many false starts decided with her husband to use a member of your family; but, in another state. Fuck, Boston to be exact. My friend had three children fathered by Dino Moretti. I believe he is a direct relation of yours. She was and is very candid and open about their inability to conceive. Her husband travels a lot and it made the situation easier for them. When I was told by her, I became insanely interested in the history of your family. The Internet is a great way to search the background of any family and/or person. When Colin told us he was in love and with whom, I delved deeper into my research. I was amazed at the political strength of the family; but, the most intriguing fact was your ability to keep your family’s incest and pedophilia under the table, out of the prying eyes of the law, government, and medicine.”

Mario sat frozen in his seat. He had no idea that detailed information about his family could be accessed through the Internet. No one spoke about their incest or pedophilic actions in public. He had to see if she would be open enough to show him where she found her information. Hopefully he would be able to get it expunged from wherever she found it. “Elizabeth, you are correct; but, I’d prefer if you’d not spread anything you’ve uncovered. I’d also like you to show me where you found the information. I think your presence here tonight, especially with your children in tow, exposes your families desire to taste the underbelly of sexual perversion. You would be flabbergasted if I were to give you names of individuals that are dallying in the world of sadomasochism, bondage and discipline, pedophilia, and incest. I know I’m correct in my assumptions.”

Elizabeth didn’t get a chance to answer, because Raffaella called everyone to the dining room for dinner. She placed everyone around the table according to her mother’s plan. Mario at one end with Lucia sitting next to him because if she was at the other end she would be sitting by herself. Next to them on their left was Apollonia and on the right was Raffaella. Next to their daughters were their husbands. Elizabeth and Joshua sat next to Viviano while Walter and Lillian sat next to their son. The four children were at the circular table with easy access to Raffaella and Elizabeth in case they needed or wanted something.

Sitting at the head of the table next to her husband, Lucia said, “Viviano, would you be so kind as to say grace.”

Elizabeth and Joshua sat quietly as Viviano recited grace. When Lucia looked up she realized that Elizabeth and Joshua were Jewish. “I’m so sorry, Joshua and Elizabeth. I hope I didn’t offend you. Saying grace is just something we do at every meal.”

Joshua chuckled at the thought of people who provided a non-medical methodology for couples to have babies and purveyors of pedophilia and incest would take the time to pray to God to thank him for the sustenance that was on their table. “No, Mrs. Moretti,” replied Joshua. “We’re not offended. We are honored you asked us here to break bread with you on what seems to be a very special weekend,” he said adeptly hiding his derision for their lifestyle while feeling his own sexual deviations surfacing within himself.

Dinner took an hour and ten minutes to complete and when they were done everyone including the children were stuffed. The men departed for the great room while the women which included Lillian, Elizabeth, and Colin cleaned the dining room, washed the dishes, and made the place presentable. When they were done they made their way to the great room. Lucia ushered the children to the family room to play. Antonio was told to go to the third floor with a plate of food for his slut. He was told to bring her down when she was done eating and taking care of her toileting business. Antonio figured he could get some before he allowed her to eat; but, his grandmother scotched that idea when she told him to keep his cock in his pants.

Coffee, espresso, and Italian pastries were set out and eaten by all expect the children in the great room. After dinner drinks were offered; but, none were taken. Everyone was waiting rather impatiently for Apollonia to announce her choice. Finally, Raffaella spoke up to her sister, “Appy isn’t it time for you to tell us? The men have been beyond reproach with their handling of Colin. Not one of them has said or done anything to make him feel uncomfortable. I can see his parents and sister are coping very well and I am proud of their attitudes. So…”

Apollonia stood and said, “Ok, ok!!! I know all of you, especially my family, are waiting to hear who I’m going to ask to be my lover. I’m hoping beyond all hope that he’ll accept when my father calls him just as soon as I announce his name and everyone recovers from the shock of who I’ve decided to ask. I’ve thought about this for a bit longer than I care to admit. Well, here goes… A drum roll please…”

“ENOUGH!!!” shouted Raffaella only because she actually knew who her sister was going to choose; but, had to act like she didn’t know.

“I would like Sonny Rossi to be my lover,” said Apollonia with a smile that stretched from ear-to-ear.

Mario and Lucia were astounded. Viviano sunk down into the couch depressed that he wasn’t the one chosen. Raffaella jumped up and hugged her sister. The Cathcart and Goldsmith family sat not responding to the name; because, they were completely oblivious to whom Sonny Rossi was.

“Well, I guess I have a phone call to make. You have his number?” asked Mario.

“It is in our phonebook by the phone in the kitchen,” replied Lucia. She eyed her youngest daughter with a new found appreciation for her intelligence. Lucia accompanied Mario into the kitchen to make the call, while the rest of the family stayed in the great room.

Viviano regained his composure and said, “Nice choice, Apollonia. My younger brother will probably walk through the door before your parents return from the kitchen. I don’t think you’re going to have any issues.”

“I hate to be impertinent; but, are we to assume that Sonny is actually your younger brother?” asked Joshua.

Viviano begrudgingly nodded his head and said, “Yes and I know for a fact that he’s lusted after Apollonia since before she married Colin. Fuck, he even plotted stealing her away. He so hoped she would date him once or twice so he could win her away from Colin.”

“Oh, I see,” said Joshua. “Is he younger than you Apollonia?”

“No, we’re the same age, Joshua,” replied Apollonia.

Colin could not keep quiet anymore. “Why him? Of all the men you could have chosen, why him?”

Apollonia turned to where he sat for the first time that evening provided his parents and sister a small portion of what his life was to be like as her sissy cuckold. She slapped him across the face and screamed, “YOU INSOLENT COCKSUCKER!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!!!”

Walter Cathcart wanted to jump up from his seat and strike Apollonia the way she hit his son; but, the look on Viviano’s face was enough for him to relax and press his body into the seat and back of the leather sofa. Lillian Cathcart broke into tears seeing how the woman who he loved and claimed to love him just humiliated him in front of everyone. Elizabeth Goldsmith sat saying nothing; because, she knew that the punishment she just witnessed was nothing in comparison to what could have been meted out by Apollonia.

Colin’s left hand rubbed his left cheek as he tried to ease the pain as well as suppress the tears that were ready to roll down his cheeks. He looked at his parents and then his sister trying to say to them he was ok with what just happened. “I’m sorry, Miss Apollonia. I was wrong to question your decision. Please forgive me, Miss Apollonia. I promise it will never happen again.”

Mario and Lucia returned to the great room smiling broadly. Everyone could sense their happiness. Mario made the announcement, “Apollonia, Sonny Rossi has graciously accepted your invitation. He said he will be here shortly. Congratulations!!!”

Apollonia blushed and felt as if she were floating near the ceiling. She controlled herself so her body would not betray her sexual stimulation just from hearing her choice had said yes. She turned back to Colin and said, “In the kitchen, in the middle drawer of the dish cabinet, you will find a gift wrapped package. Get it and bring it to me. Hurry, bitch boi.”

“Yes, Miss Apollonia,” replied Colin as he sashayed to the kitchen.

“He has a nice sway to his hips now,” said Apollonia to no one in particular.

Lucia asked, “Is he plugged?”

“Yes, mother, since Saturday afternoon. Only time it’s been out is when he defecated or cleaned his pussy, which I might add, he is getting very good at.”

Lillian, trying to not show her stupidity on the subject asked, “Colin’s pussy? Men don’t have pussies.”

The entire Moretti family broke out in laughter at Lillian’s question. Apollonia answered her just as Colin returned from the kitchen. “Lillian, men have assholes. Sissies have pussies. Their assholes become their pussies. Your son is no longer a man, isn’t that right Colin?”

“Yes, Miss Apollonia. I am no longer a man. I am a sissy therefore I don’t have an asshole. I have a pussy,” said Colin.

“See, Lillian it has taken all of two days for your son to know that his ass is a receptacle for men’s cocks and their jizz.” Apollonia looked at Colin’s mother and saw the beginning of denial cross her face.

Beginning to show fear and tears, Lillian asked, “Is he always going to be humiliated, verbally, and physically abused by you?”

“Only if he doesn’t comply with my wishes. If he doesn’t address me as Miss Apollonia, Ma’am, or Mistress he knows he’ll be punished usually by being slapped. If he doesn’t finish his assigned tasks he’ll be spanked or made to stay in his room tied to his bed. If he refuses to service anyone he’s told to, he’ll be severely punished and may have to spend some time in bed or the hospital.”

“NOOOO!!!” cried Lillian. “All because he couldn’t…”

Mario watched as his youngest daughter took control of the situation. Lucia squeezed his hand in support of his youngest daughter. Raffaella, Viviano, Elizabeth, and Joshua sat watching the soap opera in front of them play out. None of them wanted or desired to get involved.

Apollonia didn’t respond to Lillian by screaming. She stood in front of her and said in a cool and calm voice, “Your son, Lillian is a sissy faggot and has been since he was a child; but, couldn’t face the prospects of living a homosexual life. He lied to me and my family. He kept his fascination for women’s lingerie deep inside himself. He couldn’t fuck if he tried. This morning your wonderful son had a meeting with Jesus. He had his first truly hard erection since marrying me. He actually ejaculated without touching his cock. He came because the anal plug that is inserted in his pussy massaged his prostate causing him to enjoy a deep, full body orgasm.” She turned her head to Colin, “Tell your parents and your sister what you yelled as you ejaculated this morning.”

Colin caught himself beginning to cry; but, again had the self-control to keep from doing so. “I yelled, I’m a faggot, three times.”

She turned back to Lillian. “Don’t you think if you were involved with your son as a parent he wouldn’t be standing in front of you dressed as he is? You made your choice, Lillian. You are sitting here knowing full well that your son will not be treated like a real man. You could have left my house and not come here to see what will be the beginning of your son’s ultimate humiliation.”

With a bit of a chuckle, she continued, “Funny; but, I love your son. His intelligence. His ability to make me laugh. His desire to make me happy. Yes, Lillian, make me happy. You know what is making me happy right now?”

“No,” she replied.

“Your son dressed as he is holding in his hands his ultimate humiliation. Sucking cock or being used anally is humiliating; but, never being able to touch your own cock and having to sit to pee is going to be his ultimate and lifelong humiliation. You see, tonight when Sonny arrives, I am going to place your son into a chastity device. He’ll wear it and if I find it unsuitable for his chastity, I’ll try everyone on the market until I’m satisfied. He’ll be released when I say so and when and if I decided he’s been good enough to deserve experiencing an orgasm. The orgasm will be induced by one of my nice strap-on dildos. My sissy bitch will never experience a true male orgasm.”

Lillian Cathcart closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and moaned, long and low. For the first time that evening, Apollonia realized Lillian was getting sexually excited hearing about her son’s debasement and humiliation. Lillian raised her head, opened her eyes, and said, “I understand and I think you do too,”

“Fuck!!!” was all Apollonia said.

Out of nowhere, well actually after descending the steps, Antonio and his slut arrived in the great room. Nancy was still wearing her white shoes, over the knee stockings, the two embroidered lace garter belts, and the platinum and gold choker. The two tattoos were still visible; but, not as deeply colored because of the number of men’s bodies that rested against them as the fucked her. She stood looking at the floor, legs slightly apart, and her hands were clasped behind her back. Antonio had attached a leash to the gold ring and held it in his right hand.

“Hello,” said Antonio to the gathered adults. He noticed his Uncle Colin was wearing a dress. He didn’t say anything out loud; but, wanted to ask hundreds of questions.

Joshua Goldsmith was taken with the young sprite of a girl that he saw standing behind and to the right of Antonio. He felt his cock twitch in his pants. He never once looked at his own daughter sexually; but, seeing this thin naked prepubescent lass made him want to engage her sexually. “So, Antonio, did you enjoy your party?”

“It wasn’t a party. I became a Moretti man this weekend. She is mine to do with as I please,” replied Antonio.

“I see,” said Joshua. He was basically dumbfounded. What he wanted to do was take the girl up to a room and have sexual intercourse with her. He didn’t care if he was the ten thousandth male to copulate with her today. He wanted to feel her girlish cunt surround his cock. Joshua Goldsmith also knew that it wasn’t the right time to press or ask for her. He rested his hand on his wife’s leg as he always did; but, this time she pressed it against his hand. He realized that she too was taken with the Antonio’s slut.

Antonio looked at his mother who nodded hoping he would understand her meaning. He frowned not knowing what she wanted from him. Raffaella decided to verbalize her thoughts, “Antonio, I think you’re supposed to offer your slut to Mr. and Mrs. Cathcart and Mr. and Mrs. Goldsmith.”

“Wow,” he said. “Is Mr. Goldsmith the man she’s been sucking off?”

Joshua immediately interrupted, “No, I’ve never seen her before two minutes ago.”

“Oh, ok,” said Antonio. “Would either of you like to use her?”

Walter Cathcart shook his head no as did is wife. Both of them were not showing any signs of wanting or needing a sexual liaison with a child of seven. Elizabeth looked at her husband and could see his desire all over his face. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, “If you want her, you have to do her here in front of everyone. What if your daughter walks in and sees you? How are you going to explain that to her? Also, I hope this isn’t any precursor to your wanting to have sex with your daughter. Those two are totally off limits. If you want her, do it when they’re not around.”

“Thank you, Antonio for your gracious offer; but, I think it best I wait and take you up on your offer another time,” said Joshua. “That is, if the offer is an open ended one.”

The boy looked at his mother who nodded her head in the affirmative. Antonio replied, “Yes.” He looked to his mother a second time and asked, “Can I take her to the guest room?”

Raffaella decided to have some fun with her son. “What are you planning to do in the guest room with her? The third floor attic is just as good.”

“Awwww, mom!!! The attic doesn’t have anything soft to lay on,” said Antonio.

Feigning incredulity, Raffaella responded, “If you’re planning on fucking her, she is the one who will get floor burns on her back or stomach. If she’s going to blow you, then her knees will hurt not yours. Anyway, don’t ask me. Ask your grandmother if it is ok.”

His eyes wide with expectations of having his cock sliding in and out of his slut’s cunt, he asked his grandmother, “Can I, grandma? Can I use the guest room?”

Lucia rolled her eyes, looked at her older daughter, and said, “Yes; but, you are responsible for cleaning up.”

Antonio didn’t answer. He jumped for joy, turned, and without a care, pulled his slut behind him as he ascended the steps to the guest room. He hadn’t had sex with her since early that afternoon and he was feeling the need to cum. The adults watched as they climbed the steps anticipating his sexual liaison with his slut. Just as they disappeared down the balcony, the phone from the guard shack rang. Mario answered the phone and told the guard it was ok to let the young man enter the property. To a person, they all knew who would be walking in the door in a matter of minutes.


	28. Sunday Evening – Colin Receives His Present – 16 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia gives Colin his present in front of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Sunday Evening – Colin Receives His Present – 16 February 2003

Apollonia told everybody that she was going to give Colin his present. She rose, asked him to stand where everyone could see him, and asked where the package he retrieved was. He pointed to where he was sitting. The package lay on the couch unopened. Smiling like the Cheshire cat she picked it up and said, “Sweet… Time for you to display your charms to everyone here. Open your dress, Colin.”

Standing in front of his mother, father, sister, and brother-in-law Colin unbuttoned his dress to reveal the matching lace bra and panties he was wearing. His legs were covered in a light ecru laced top thigh high stockings. His cock was lying from his crotch towards his left hip. He was embarrassed because he had dribbled a small amount of precum just from being dressed in front of everybody. He looked at Apollonia and asked, “Miss Apollonia would you like me to remove my dress?”

Pursing her lips as if she was thinking he had asked a wonderful question she responded, “Why of course, sissy boi, I think it would be better for you when I give you your present. I also think you should pull your panties down to your knees.”

Colin silently complied with Apollonia’s wishes. He pushed down his panties causing his cock to fall in front of his body. He wasn’t in the least ashamed that he was exposing himself to his mother and sister. They were surprised to see that he wasn’t very small. His cock was average in length and thickness. His hairless balls hung between his legs seemingly happy to be released from the confines of the lace panties.

Apollonia handed the package to him and told him to open it which he did revealing a box labeled JT Stockroom. He opened the package. His eyes flew open and his face displayed complete shock at what he saw resting inside the package. He looked at Apollonia, tears beginning to well up in his beautifully made-up eyes, and said, “Is this for me to wear, Miss Apollonia?”

She didn’t answer him directly. “Why don’t you take it out and show everybody the present I gave you. Be happy I haven’t made you turn around and show them what is inserted into your pussy. If you’re a good little sissy boi, maybe I’ll let your mother or sister give you a milking. Would you like that, Colin?”

“NOOOOO!!!” he cried as he carefully pulled the present out of the box. He dropped the empty box and held in his right hand a small velvet pouch that had embroidered on the “The Brig – Male Chastity Device”. In his left hand was the device itself.

Apollonia took the device from his left hand, held it out, and showed everyone what it looked like. The device was a solid stainless steel cock cage. It consisted of a sleek four-and-a-half inch solid cock sleeve which curved downward ending in an eight spoke dome. The device was devious in its design and its wearer’s cock was confined as if it were in Alcatraz. The curvature of the cage allowed the device to be discreetly worn in public. She disassembled the chastity device and held the cock ring, steel cage, and a small Master lock and key which she had pulled from inside the waist of her jeans.

She looked around at everyone and said, “This little device is the newest male chastity device from a great web site for S&M and B&D gear. I’m hoping that the sissy will take to wearing this chastity device as quickly as he has to having an anal plug in his pussy. Walter, Lillian, Elizabeth, and Joshua the purpose of the anal plug is twofold. The first is to teach the sissy to walk like a girl. You know swing his hips in a manner that is pleasing to the opposite sex. The second is to train his sphincter to accept a male member without his crying or screaming out in pain.”

Walter said, “Is this necessary? I don’t need an education class in my son’s humiliation.”

“Water,” said Mario in an even voice, “it was your decision to stay and with all due respect, it is your decision to leave. What you are witnessing is a woman giving back to a liar his due. If you’re uncomfortable, then leave. I am not keeping you here. You are free to go at any time, Walter. I won’t think any less of you.”

Walter rolled back into the couch and kept his mouth shut as he watched his son’s humiliation continue at the hands of Mario’s youngest daughter.

The silence of the room was broken when Carmen, Sarah, and Jason ran into the room. Raffaella and Elizabeth reacted with enough time to get their children together and keep them quiet; but, not keeping them from seeing their Uncle Colin standing partially dressed in women’s lingerie. Both women kept the children away from the conversation pit and Raffaella in a strongly whispered command told them to stand there, keep quiet, and not move a muscle in their bodies or she’d personally take them into the family room to spank them so hard they wouldn’t be able to sit until they were twenty-one. Frozen in fear Carmen, Sarah, and Jason stood next to their mothers doing as Raffaella commanded.

Once the room settled down, Apollonia moved to Colin’s right side and placed her left hand between the cheeks of his male pussy. She felt the broad end of his anal plug and without telling anyone what she was doing began to move it in and out and around in his ass. She watched as he tried to stem the inevitable. When his male clitoris began to grow she said, “I know my parents and sister understand what is happening. For those of you who don’t, I am applying pressure on his anal plug which in turn is applying pressure on his internal sissy clitoris. You are all witness to his inability to control his sissy vaginal passion as his male clitoris begins to rise. If I continue this, he will harden, begin to thrust as if he is being fucked, and experience a sissy orgasm.”

Joshua understood what was happening to his brother-in-law and tried to keep his medical knowledge from coloring his thoughts; because, he was sitting there with a bit of an erection again thinking about bending Colin over and fucking him. Elizabeth stood with tears in her eyes wishing she could stop her brother’s humiliation at the hands of the woman he loved unconditionally. Walter and Lillian were fighting their need to protect their son; but, he was an adult, made his decision, and they would respect him for it; but, they didn’t have to like it.

Colin looked over to his sister, Raffaella, the children, and tried to tell them to please take them out of the room. He failed to make his point as his hips began to move in concert with Apollonia’s pushing and rotating the anal plug. He tried to stop his body from reacting to the anal stimulation; but, failed miserably when his male clitoris jumped a few times, his hips pushed forward, and three small dribbles of his sissy milk tumbled from his pulsating male clitoris.

Apollonia removed her hand from the end of the plug, slapped his ass, and said, “Oh, look at the mess you made. Not a man’s mess; but, a sissy’s mess. Now it is time for you to show everyone how you clean up after yourself. Especially when you don’t deposit your sissy milk into a proper receptacle.”

Colin, his mind reeling from having just ejaculated in front of everyone, feel to his knees, stuck out his tongue, and licked the three small droplets of his cum from the floor in front of him. When the humiliated sissy completed his task, he asked, “May I stand up now, Miss Apollonia?”

She checked the floor, congratulated him for a job well done, and said, “Yes, please stand so everyone here can witness your useless male appendage being locked up for the rest of your life.”

He cried as rose from his knees. Apollonia took the stainless steel ring and placed his cock and balls through it. She then slid his flaccid cock into the tube that would be its new home, aligned the pins with their respective holes, and slid the tube home. She took the small Master lock and snapped it close through the hole provided in the middle pin. Apollonia then placed her right hand underneath his balls and felt the weight of the chastity device before she pulled her hand away from his genitals.

“Ok, Colin. Pull your panties up, put your dress back on, and let me see how you look considering you’re now a chastised sissy bitch.”

To the amazement of all, when he finished buttoning the tan safari dress the stainless steel chastity device was hardly, if at all noticeable.

Without any provocation or command from Apollonia, Colin said, “Thank you Miss Apollonia. Thank you for allowing me to spill my sissy milk one more time before you placed me in my chastity device. I hope that you will allow me to again in the future.”

Surprised by his statement, Apollonia stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his right cheek. She took his hands into hers and said, “Hopefully, a week from today you will be so accommodating when you take Sonny’s cock and place it into me relinquishing all rights to me and my body.” She turned her back to him, looked at the gathering, and said, “Thank you all for attending Colin’s coming out party. Oh, and be sure to mark your calendars that a week from today your attendance is requested to be part of Colin’s cuckold wedding.”


	29. Sunday Evening – Moretti Residence – 16 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Apollonia's choice to become her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia remained in her seat when the front door bell rang. Instead, she told Colin to answer the door further adding to his humiliation and embarrassment. Sonny Rossi, all six foot three two hundred twenty-five pounds of him, strode through the door saw who answered, stopped, and said, “My, don’t you look pretty, Colin. Where is Apollonia? I hear she wants to get to know me in a way you can’t and won’t in the future.”

Colin stepped aside, pointed to where Apollonia stood, and said, “She is waiting for you.”

As Sonny stepped past him, he obnoxiously patted Colin on his rear. He strode to where Mario and Lucia stood and politely offered his hand. Lucia took it in both hers, leaned forward, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Mario took his hand, pulled him close, and whispered, “Before you go to my daughter, there is something you need to do.”

Sonny Rossi, totally oblivious to the background of the Moretti family stepped back, eyed Mario, and said, “Something I have to do? I thought the only thing I have to do is fuck your daughter because her husband can’t.”

Wrong thing to say thought Lucia, Raffaella, Apollonia, and his brother Viviano. Mario Moretti, at the age of fifty-three and several inches shorter than Sonny, cold cocked the arrogant youngster sending him reeling backwards towards the front doors. Viviano stood not to protect his insolent brother, but to make sure he didn’t offend his father-in-law a second time. He walked over to the stunned Sonny, grabbed him by his shoulders, steadied him, and said, “Nice way to introduce yourself to the family, asshole. I think you owe Mr. and Mrs. Moretti an apology.” He grabbed his brother in a bear hug and spoke so only Sonny could hear him, “Go over to him, look at the floor, apologize, and ask him if it would be acceptable for you to get on your knees and suck his cock. If you don’t do it, no matter what Apollonia wants, you ass is out the door bro.”

Sonny was astounded at what his brother just whispered in his ear. He looked at Apollonia and saw nothing, but derision on her face as she looked back at him. He also looked to his brother for guidance and saw him point to the floor telling him to get to it or lose his golden opportunity. He stood to his full six foot three inch height, made his way back to where Mario stood, looked at the floor, and quietly said, “I’m sorry for offending you Mr. Moretti. I would like to absolve myself of my stupidity by getting on my knees and sucking your cock, Sir.”

Mario knew Viviano had whispered to his brother about his insolence. He wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easy. “I can’t hear you, Sonny. I’m sorry; but, my ears are a bit stuffed. Would you repeat what you just said to me a little louder?”

Everyone knew what Mario was doing to Sonny. They sat watching as the patriarch of the family turned the man his younger daughter selected to father her children into a weak, lily-livered, sniveling wimp with the ease of a hot knife sliding through frozen butter. Viviano returned to his seat and waited to see, as everyone else was, what Sonny would do.

Sonny cleared his throat and said in a voice loud enough for all to hear, “I’m sorry for offending you Mr. Moretti. I would like to absolve myself of my stupidity by getting on my knees and sucking your cock, Sir.”

Mario didn’t immediately point to his crotch and force the stunned younger man to his knees. He said, “You didn’t offend me, Sonny. You offended my wife and my daughter, the woman who asked you to come here this evening to ask you in front of everyone gathered if you were interested in accepting her offer of a long-term relationship. I think you need to give them an apology.”

Sonny relieved that he didn’t have to fall to his knees and fellate Mr. Moretti, turned to Mrs. Moretti and said, “Please, accept my deepest apologies for not respecting you and your daughter. I am so excited that I forgot myself. I am indebted to you for allowing your daughter, a woman I have an unrequited love for to select me as the man she wants to start a family with. I am honored, Mrs. Moretti. I humbly throw myself at your feet.”

Viviano looked at Raffaella and made a face that could only be interpreted as amazement at his brother’s ability to turn a fucked-up situation around to his benefit. Apollonia stood quietly hoping her mother would not be a fuckin’ cunt and tell him he wasn’t the man she thought he was. Walter and Lillian Cathcart sat staring at the tall handsome man each wondering if he would have fallen to his knees as he said he would. Elizabeth Goldsmith looked at Sonny from toe to head and made an effort to keep her eyes from resting on his package which made a nice bulge behind the zipper of his jeans.

Lucia remained seated as she replied to the humbled young man, “Sonny Rossi, you have shown to me you are not ready to become part of this family. Apollonia has offered you a life that no other woman, except a Moretti, could offer you. You walk in here like the cock of the roost and embarrass yourself by your actions and response to my husband’s telling you that Apollonia is waiting for you. I’m going to ask you if you know anything about this family.”

“Please, Mrs. Moretti, forgive me!!! I don’t know what I should say or do. I’m so confused…” Sonny Rossi could not hide is fear at losing the woman he loved. He stood stock still waiting for what could be the final blow to his manhood. Everyone watched as he lost his bravado and sunk into an instant depression at the thought of screwing his only chance at becoming Apollonia’s lover.

Lucia thought about making him suffer; but, took pity on him because she didn’t want her youngest daughter carrying a grudge for something that was truly not her doing. She remained seated when she called her youngest daughter to her side. Apollonia sat per her mother’s request. As much as she hated the woman who brought her into this world, she knew it was Sonny’s own stupidity that got him into the bind he was in. Lucia patted the space next to her signaling Mario to sit. Sonny Rossi looked down at them frustrated that they weren’t relenting in the pain they were causing. His eyes told them he knew he had fucked-up royally.

Apollonia looked up at him and said, “Are you happy? The first thing you do is open your mouth and put both feet up to your knees into it. I give you the chance of a lifetime and you screw-the-pooch from the minute you walk in my parent’s house. I think you should take some time and talk to your brother about what will be expected of you. What do you say daddy, think I should give him some time or just kick him out on his ass?”

Mario smiled at his daughter and looked up at the very frightened young man and said, “I think he should talk to his brother. Give him until Tuesday evening around 7:30 or so to come back here and pay his respects properly to my wife and me.”

Apollonia nodded her agreement. She stood up, took Sonny by his arm, and led him to the front door where she kissed him on the cheek and said, “Viviano, make sure your dumb assed brother talks to you before Tuesday evening. He comes here and acts like he did tonight he better understand the consequences.” Apollonia patted him on his ass and said to him as she pushed him out the front door, “Never touch my husband without my permission.” She then slammed the door closed and returned to the couch.

Viviano looked at his father-in-law and heard him say, “Don’t just fuckin’ sit there, go to him, explain to him his transgression. GO, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!!!” Viviano didn’t need to be told a second time. He ran out the front door and up the block chasing his brother’s car knowing it would be stopped at the gate.


	30. Sunday Night – Columbus Place – 16 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivano explains things to his brother about his marriage and what his brother stands to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Viviano ran up Columbus Place to the gate where his brother Sonny was stopped waiting for the guard to press the button to slide the gate open. Sonny watched in his rearview mirror as his older brother approached his vehicle. He put his car in park, opened the door, and got out to see what his brother wanted.

“Hey, Sonny!!!” yelled Viviano as he approached his brother.

Sonny stood wondering why his brother chased him down the private street. The last time the two brothers came to fisticuffs both ended up in Nassau County Medical Center with broken noses, cracked ribs, and broken hands. Sonny steeled himself ready for his brother’s physical attack; but, was taken by surprised when Viviano stopped, opened his arms, and said, “We need to talk. I’m not here to do anything, but talk, Sonny.”

Inquisitively, Sonny asked, “Are you sure?”

Viviano could do nothing but break out laughing, “Yes, Sonny. I’m here to save you from yourself and try and show you what you are walking away from. I could have let you stew until Tuesday; but, I knew that I had to talk to you now. Why don’t we just get into the car and talk? Or, we can stand here if you like; but, the guard is going to close the gate because he has to under penalty of losing his job.”

Sonny walked to the back of his car and leaned against the trunk. The possibility of getting into a fight with his brother was nil and he wanted to hear what he had to say. “So…” was all he said.

Viviano positioned himself next to his brother, looked into his eyes, and asked, “Did you think I was chasing you to get into a fight?”

“Never can tell with you, Viviano,” replied Sonny.

“Come on, bro. Last time we had a down-and-out brawl we were teenagers. I’m here to talk to you about what you are walking away from. I’m here to help not hinder you. She has had her eyes on you from afar, Sonny. I wouldn’t put it past her to think about you when she’s all alone diddling herself.”

Sonny keeping eye contact with his brother needed to know if his intuition was on the money. “Please tell me Mario wasn’t alluding to me fuckin’ suckin’ his cock. Man, that’s fuckin’ homo stuff. I ain’t no fag…”

“Ain’t no is a double negative; but, who cares. Me neither; but, let me ask you some questions and I need you to answer them honestly.” Viviano turned slightly, offered his hand, and said, “OK?”

Sonny took his hand and shook his head yes in reply to his brother’s asking if he’d be honest with him.

“How much do you make a year, gross, and include overtime?”

“Just under sixty thousand,” replied Sonny.

“You know what I made last year and I’m not a college graduate like Gianni. I made just over one hundred twenty-five thousand dollars working for Mario. Know what I made because I’m part of his special family?”

Sonny thought he understood the history and present activities of the Moretti family. He couldn’t begin to guess how much he made on the side as it were. “Viviano, I have no idea. I couldn’t begin to guess, so why don’t you be a good brother and tell me.”

“Ok. Last year I added just over three hundred and fifty thousand dollars to my tax return which made my total gross income – four hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars – give or take a few. What the IRS doesn’t know is I put another three point five million in cash away in my offshore secure bank accounts.”

Eyes wide, Sonny said, “FUCK!!!”

“Yep, bro… I’m a fuckin’ foreman for my father-in-law and a millionaire.” Viviano made it a point to grab his genitals as he continued, “Through my marriage to Raffaella, I have been taken into a very special family. I provide sperm to women whose husbands are not virile enough to impregnate them. All because I married Raffaella and did what you will not consider doing.”

Sonny stared hard at his oldest brother. “Am I hearing you right? Are you telling me that you sucked his cock?”

Viviano released his genitals, put his hands on his youngest brother’s shoulders, and said, “I was floored when I was called into the bridal room in the church and was told by Mario to get on my knees.”

Sonny said, “NO, WAY!!!”

“Yes, way,” said Viviano trying to be humorous. “Raffaella, radiant in her wedding gown, stood next to her father and nodded while pointing to a spot in front of her dad. I knelt. Her mother unzipped Mario’s pants, pulled out his cock, and I leaned in and sucked it. When I walked down the aisle between our parents I had the residual taste of his cum in my mouth. From that day forward, I was brought into the fold and taught everything I needed to know about the Moretti family history, ethics, and lifestyle. Antonio is a direct descendant because of his mother. This weekend he became a Moretti man at the tender age of ten. I’ll never be more than the husband to a Moretti; but, it does bestow upon me family rights that are immeasurable.”

Shaking his head, Sonny tried to dispel from his brain the idea of his brother admitting to him that he sucked Mario’s cock prior to the wedding. “Damn, just that once?”

“No. More times than I care to admit to; but, it is part of joining this family. It is not looked upon as a homosexual act. You’re not going to turn into some cock sucking faggot looking to satisfy his need for cock and cum. You’re going to be living with a woman who is going to let you fuck her every which way from Sunday. Moretti women are whores in bed. They accept the fact that their husbands are getting paid to fuck other women so they can start a family. There is so much I can and can’t tell you, Sonny; but, the decision is yours. Apollonia wants you, man.”

“Ok, ok, Viviano. What do I have to do?” asked Sonny.

Smiling, removing his hands from his brother’s shoulders, Viviano said, “You have to return to the house. No matter who is there, you have to go to Mario and literally beg him to forgive you. You really can’t wait until Tuesday, bro. You have to do it right now.”

“But in front of all those people?” asked Sonny the anxiousness showing in his voice.

“If that is how it is to be, then so be it. You may be lucky and Mario may say it can wait until Colin’s parents and sister leave or he may just make you do it in front of them to prove that he has the power to make you. Your call Sonny. Sixty thousand versus millions.”

“One more question,” said Sonny. “Apollonia is going to stand there and watch me suck her father’s cock and not forever consider me a fuckin’ sissy like the asshole she’s presently married to?”

Emphatically Viviano replied, “No, she isn’t!!! The Moretti family is a different kind of family. What you are telling Apollonia is you’re committed to her and her family. If Colin could perform as a man, you wouldn’t be here tonight. I will tell you that even though it seems like I’m in control of my family, Raffaella is the true leader of my family and I’m ok with it.”

“Ok, I so want her, Viviano. Let’s go back to the house,” said Sonny.


	31. Sunday Night – Moretti Residence – 16 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny begins to learn about the Moretti family. Lucia curiosity gets the better of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Viviano and Sonny walked into the house just as the Cathcart’s and Goldsmith’s were saying good-bye to Mario, Lucia, and Raffaella. Colin remained seated on the couch as he wasn’t invited to say good-bye to his family. Viviano made sure Sonny remained out of the way as the three families bid good-night to each other. He heard them say that it would be their honor to be invited back whenever Mario and Lucia felt they would like to have them. Everyone kissed each other on the cheeks, the Cathcart’s and Goldsmith’s made their way to their car, and Mario closed and locked the front doors to his house.

Mario stared hard at Sonny. Sonny actually flinched when he saw the anger in Mario’s eyes. Mario stayed by the front doors as his wife and youngest daughter knew what he was going to do and walked over to where he stood. Mario Moretti simply pointed to the floor in front of him. Sonny Rossi, the youngest brother of Viviano Rossi, meekly walked over, knelt on the floor, kept his eyes on the floor, and waited for the inevitable to happen.

“So, Sonny, what do you have to say for yourself?” asked Mario.

“Sir, I humbly apologize. My brother explained to me what is expected of me by you to become part of this family. I am enamored with your daughter, Apollonia. I will do anything to win you over to allow me to become her lover.”

Mario used his right foot to raise Sonny’s head so he was looking at him. “Anything, Sonny?”

Sonny shook thinking of the things Mario could ask him to do; but, he replied, “Yes, Sir. Anything.”

Mario looked deep into Sonny’s eyes. He saw the fear and loathing Sonny was trying to keep in check. Mario knew it was time to test Sonny. “Viviano, come stand next to me.” He took his foot from under Sonny’s chin.

Viviano did as he was told. Raffaella and Carmen quietly went to the couches and sat down. Antonio and his slut were still in the guest room and that was fine with everyone.

Mario said, “Viviano, take out your cock and present it to your brother. Instead of sucking me, he’s going to suck you off. I’m going to test his resolve. I want to see if he’d suck off his own brother in front of the woman he claims to love.”

Apollonia interrupted, “Please daddy, not Viviano. He is expected to fellate you, my father, as a sign of his fealty to our family. Why would you make him do anything different? Why are you being such a bastard to him?”

Sonny said, “Apollonia, it is ok. If your father wants me to blow my brother as a sign of my accepting my place in the family so I can be with you, so be it. I’m not going to go against your father’s wishes. I’ve wanted you for longer than I care to think about. I’m ready to do whatever I need to do, period.”

“Is it Sonny? Is it ok for you to take your own brother’s cock into your mouth and suck him until he cums? Are you willing to swallow his load?” asked Mario forcing the issue and making Sonny stare at his older brother’s nine-and-a-half inch circumcised cock.

Sonny humbled said, “If that is what it takes.”

“What if I tell you that you have to do Viviano, my grandson, and me? Still say you’ll do whatever it takes?”

Frozen on his knees, looking at his brother’s flaccid cock, Sonny answered, “Yes. If you want me to blow each and every one of you to prove I’m good enough for your daughter Apollonia, then, bring it on.”

Mario cracked up laughing. “Put it away Viviano. He doesn’t have to prove his fealty to the Moretti family until next Sunday. Sonny as God is my witness, next Sunday prior to your being introduced as Apollonia’s lover, you will fellate me in front of her and my wife. You will stand in front of the invited guests which will include your mother and father with the taste of my cum in your mouth. Understood?”

Relieved, Sonny replied, “Yes, sir. It will be my pleasure to stand in front of all the invited guests with the taste of your cum in my mouth. Thank you for allowing me to forego sucking you tonight.”

Raffaella noticing the time said, “Viviano, go upstairs and get your satyr son and his slut. He has school tomorrow.” Turning to her father, “Daddy, I think it is time to take the slut home.”

Mario smiled his assent. He looked at the still kneeling Sonny and said, “Get up, Sonny and go sit on one of the couches. Lucia why don’t you make us some espresso and I’ll call Luigi to take the slut home. I think he could use the air and a blow job from a sweet innocent young slut. I know innocent and slut a contradiction in terms.”

Viviano returned with his son and the slut. The Rossi family said good-bye to everyone except Colin. The Rossi’s parted for their home as Mario guided the young girl into the kitchen, called Luigi, told her to stay in the kitchen where she would be picked up by one of his trusted men, and driven home to Great Neck. Nothing was said to her about changing into her street clothes so she stood dressed as she was when she was introduced to the gathering that watched Antonio take her virginity.

Espresso was made and placed on the table between the couches. Mario and Lucia sat together opposite Apollonia and Sonny. Colin sat by himself at the end of the same couch his wife and her lover sat quiet as a church mouse. Apollonia made it a point to sit next to Sonny, but not close enough that their bodies touched. Realizing that certain family rules were in effect, Sonny sat quietly waiting knowing it was not his place to speak. He looked at Colin and wondered what was going through his mind knowing that he was looking at the man who was to take his place in every aspect of her marital life.

Lucia looked around the room so she wouldn’t stare at the obviously large package that hid behind the zipper of Sonny’s pants. Trying to keep herself in check, she lost when she said, “Damn, I have to know. My curiosity is killing me. Sonny, how big are you?”

“Excuse me, Mrs. Moretti; but, are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?” said a surprised Sonny Rossi.

“Of course I am,” replied Lucia. “Please, don’t play shy or coy with me. By this time next week, you’ll have sucked my husband’s cock and publicly fucked my daughter so we all know you have what the sissy does not. I have a better idea!!! Sissy boi, go to the garage and get the tape measure from Mr. Moretti’s tool box. Hurry and don’t break a heel, sissy boi!!!”

Colin said, “Yes, Mrs. Moretti.” He stood and quietly walked to the back of the house where he could exit through the side door.

“Mrs. Moretti, if you’ll please forgive my stupidity, I’m just not on an even keel here. If you’d please answer a question or two for me, it would help me a great deal.” Sonny leaned forward hoping she would see sincerity when it came to learning about the Moretti family.

“I don’t see why not,” replied Lucia.

Sonny didn’t get a chance to ask his question because Colin returned carrying a metal eighteen inch rule. He looked between Apollonia and her mother wondering who he should give it to when Lucia said, “Give it here, sissy.” Colin handed it to her realizing that his name would probably never pass through her lips for the rest of her natural life.

Sonny sat and when he didn’t stand Lucia said, “Are you as dumb as you’re good looking, Sonny? Stand and let the sissy expose you.”

Sonny’s eyes widened and when he didn’t move fast enough Apollonia punched him in the arm. Not playfully; but, with enough force Sonny knew she wasn’t someone to trifle with, she said, “When either my father or mother tells you to do something Sonny, you don’t hesitate. You do it, immediately.”

Sonny stood. Colin didn’t need to be told what to do as he heard his mother-in-law tell Sonny what she expected of him. He slid off the couch and onto the floor next to Sonny. He leaned so he could see where the pull to the zipper to Sonny’s pants was located behind the material that formed the fly. Finding the plastic tab he pulled it down opening the front of Sonny’s pants. Again without any prompting, he reached in to find he was wearing boxer shorts and found he dressed to the left. He placed his hand around the shaft of a very thick cock and pulled it out through the opening provided. He released the shaft and let it hang as if Sonny had just finished urinating.

Lucia shook her head in appreciation of his manhood. She realized that it would be impossible to measure his cock with his pants and underwear on, so she told Colin to open and pull down Sonny’s pants. Sonny was learning very quickly about the family he was getting involved with. Colin reached around, opened his belt and the button on the pants, and with a fairly unpracticed move pulled them down exposing Sonny’s cock and balls. Sonny Rossi couldn’t help, but blush because he was totally out of his environment.

Mario Moretti sat minding his own business not in the least interested in watching his wife make both Sonny and the sissy perform for her deviant sexual pleasure. He knew she would come to bed horny from today’s activities and want at least one good fucking from him. She never in all their years together ever denied him and he never denied her even if he’d spent the afternoon fucking for business or pleasure. He had to admit to himself that his younger daughter seemed to have picked a winner in Sonny.

Lucia held the rule out to Colin and said, “I was thinking it would be nice to know how big he is flaccid; but, I think erect would be a better measurement. I know I’d love to see you suck his cock; but, that has to wait until next Sunday, so just use your sissy hand instead.”

Everyone watched as Colin, Apollonia’s sissy, massaged his wife’s lover’s cock with his right sissy hand until it grew hard and expanded to its full length. Sonny’s cock was not curved to the left or right nor did it curve upward from his groin. It was stick straight, circumcised, thick, dark colored, and the permanently exposed head was perfectly shaped with a large slit situated directly in the middle. The size of his balls complimented the length and width of his manhood. Colin placed the metal rule on the top of his cock while making sure the sharp edge and corners did not pierce his skin. He held the rule and Sonny’s cock in both hands and looked down to see the tip of his cock was just at the quarter inch mark past the number ten.

Lucia watched liking what she was seeing. The sissy slut was doing exactly as he was told and the size of Sonny’s genitals was way beyond acceptable. “So, sissy, how big is he?”

Colin looked up from Sonny’s cock and while he still supported it, he replied, “He is just at the ten and a quarter inch mark, Miss Lucia.”

“A big boy I see,” said Lucia. She looked at her husband who knew she was thinking about feeling that big hard piece of Italian sausage stuffed up her fifty-three year old pussy. The size and width of Sonny’s prick made her wet just looking at it as the sissy held it so he could measure it. Lucia licked her lips thinking she’d just ask him to fuck her, but knew better. Instead she said, “God, I’d love to see you cum. I bet you shoot a whopper of a load. Guess, I'll just have to satisfy myself with the knowledge that my lovely Apollonia is going to be fucked by a real man. Colin, you can let your wife’s lover’s cock go. Sonny, when you’re back to your natural state you can put it away. I’ve satisfied my curiosity.”

Relieved, Sonny didn’t wait for his cock to return to a completely flaccid state. He pushed Colin away, bent over, pulled up his underwear and pants, covered his genitals, and sat back down on the couch next to Apollonia. He felt her take his hand into hers, felt her squeeze, and he knew everything was going to be just fine. The watched as Colin continued to stay on his knees waiting for instructions.

“You can return to you seat, Colin,” Apollonia said. “Put the rule on the coffee table. I think we should all take a break and if it is all right with you, mother and father, we’ll return to my house. I think Sonny will be a lot more comfortable there. He has a lot to learn before Sunday’s activities.”

Mario sat forward and said, “He has to learn his place, Apollonia. By the look on your mother’s face, she was about ten seconds away from fucking him right here in the great room. I want to know that he knows and understands his obligations.”

“Father, you know I will explain everything to him. I would also like your approval to allow Viviano to be open and honest with him. They’re brothers and if it wasn’t for Viviano, I wouldn’t be sitting here holding the hand of the man I chose to replace Colin.”

Mario heard his daughter and unlike the lousy relationship his wife had with her, he didn’t. He responded, “I want him to tell me now, that he understands who runs the household. I need to hear him tell me, right now, that his relationship with you is based upon my approval and his accepting his subservience to you.”

Apollonia could feel the stress in Sonny’s hand. She said, “Father, I know he doesn’t understand…”

Sonny turned to Apollonia and spoke, “I do understand Apollonia. My brother alluded to his status in his marriage to your sister. I didn’t have to have a degree from M.I.T. to understand that he is accepted; because, he is married to your sister and complies every day of his life with the laws of the Moretti family. I may only be a carpenter; but, I’m not stupid.” Turning to face Mr. Moretti he said, “I know what has to happen between us this coming Sunday. I am more than prepared to do it right now to prove that I want to spend the rest of my life with Apollonia. I understand her marriage to Colin will be a sham going forward. I know I have what it takes to be part of this family.”

“Not in front of the sissy. I think you understand. Apollonia, I give my permission for Viviano to help if needed, when questions arise. I will also advise Viviano of my decision.” Mario having stated what needed to be said, stood, and shook hands with Sonny. Turning away from them he said, “You can show yourselves out the back door. I’m headed upstairs to get some sleep, that is, if your mother lets me.”

Apollonia, Sonny, and Colin let themselves out the back door and headed up Columbus Place to Apollonia’s house.


	32. Sunday Night – Goldsmith Residence – 16 February 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Joshua Goldsmith open up to each other about things never before spoken of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The ride to Westchester was a silent one. No one spoke about Colin, the evening’s events, or what the following Sunday would bring. Walter sat thinking about the future his son faced and could not put out of his mind the idea of his son’s feminization. Lillian thought about things that had never, ever crossed her mind until seeing tonight’s events. The two of them just did not feel like talking and Elizabeth did not force them to speak about tonight, especially what happened to Colin. The children were asleep in the last row of the SUV and weren’t woken up to say good-bye to their grandparents when they were dropped off at their house.

When they arrived home, Elizabeth and Joshua carried Sarah and Jason into the house and up to their respective rooms. Elizabeth put her son to bed while Joshua did the same for Sarah.

Joshua walked into the master bedroom to find Elizabeth in her bra and panties preparing to remove them to put on her sleep shirt and pants. He walked over to her, took her in his arms, and placed his lips on hers. They kissed. Elizabeth returned his kiss but stopped him from groping her.

“Something wrong, Elizabeth?” asked Joshua.

Stepping back from her husband, removing her bra, freeing her ample breasts, she said, “You’re a bit randy tonight. Something got you going?”

Joshua could see that he wasn’t going to get anywhere by pressing himself against his half naked wife. He turned and went to where his pajamas where lying on the rack next to his bureau. He started to remove his clothes and said, “You can’t tell me you didn’t feel anything sexual.”

Elizabeth had completed her change into her sleepwear and was covered in a brightly striped red, pink, and white t-shirt and matching pink cotton sleep pants. She moved to the bed, rolled back the down comforter, and got herself onto the bed with her back against the headboard and her legs under the comforter. “I can’t believe you’d think I would get sexually excited watching my brother humiliated in front of my parents because he couldn’t consummate his marriage the way his in-laws expected. I was more humiliated than Colin.”

Joshua walked over to his side of the bed, got in, and sat next to his wife. He looked at her and said, “You didn’t show it and you were pretty adamant about what was going to happen to him. I think you surprised Mario with your knowledge of his family and its history. I have to admit that your brother could only be termed as extremely passable. He seems to have accepted his status in his marriage and within the Moretti family. I was surprised that they told Raffaella’s son to offer that young girl to me. She had to be Sarah’s age or possibly younger.”

“Younger, seven to be exact,” replied Elizabeth. “I meant what I whispered to you about that girl. I can’t believe you’re sitting here telling me you were thinking about fucking a seven year old. For God’s sake Joshua, you’re a doctor!!!”

“Yes, I am. I’m an interventional cardiologist and a thoracic surgeon. I’ve saved the lives of children as young as one week old and men and women into their nineties. What I heard at Mario and Lucia’s house didn’t surprise me in the least. My residency years showed me the seamier side of life; but, I just have this feeling that the Moretti family have their chips in the big game.”

Elizabeth turned her head to see if he was serious and she could tell he was. “Chips in the big game?” she stated more than asked. “What in God’s name are you saying, Joshua?”

Turning his head to look into his wife’s big brown eyes, he expounded, “I cannot forget your brother’s wedding. The number of people; but, more importantly, the number of senators, representatives, judges, and corporate executives who were in attendance was incredible. Notwithstanding their position, every one of them was more than deferential to both Mario and Lucia. In fact, I saw a few of men kiss Mario’s hand. Believe me, I’m no dope and I’m not naïve; but, I just know they were paying their respects to a man they were either afraid of or indebted to. You can’t sit there and tell me he gave to his ten year old grandson a seven year old girl to be his slut without having something and someone to protect his actions. I’m pretty confident that anything that occurs on Columbus Place is not under the purview of the Nassau County Police Department, the Department of Social Service, etc., etc., etc.”

“So, you’re telling me that given the opportunity, you’d have had sex with that girl.” said Elizabeth.

“Truth be told? Yes, I would in a heartbeat. You mean to tell me you’ve never harbored a desire to be intimate with someone her age?”

“No, I’m not a pedophile; but, since we’re telling the truth here, I’d give myself to Viviano in a heartbeat. I also think that his brother Sonny is packing a rather large appendage; but, I only got to see his package for a moment.”

Joshua didn’t react with jealousy or rancor, he said in a clam voice, “So, you’d like to cuckold me with your brother-in-law and your sister-in-laws lover. Interesting, I never thought you were a size queen, Elizabeth.”

Her reaction to her husband was as calm as his was to her. “I’m not a size queen; but, truth be told Joshua, I’ve had bigger than you.”

Playfully, Joshua said, “Recently?”

Elizabeth reached for his left hand and took it into her right hand. She simply said, “Yes.”

He sat frozen next to his wife and took him a moment to regain his equilibrium after hearing his wife and the mother of his children admit very matter-of-factly that she was having an affair. “I’m going to ask and I’d really like an answer. With who and when?”

She looked away for a moment, caught her breath, and said, “I met him at the gym. He’s a blue collar type of guy. We met while using the treadmill. We talked, worked out together, and one day he asked me to meet him for lunch. I went.”

“And, you fucked him then?” asked Joshua.

“No, I didn’t. We had lunch and he asked me if I would consider meeting him one day the following week at his place. He’s single and works weird hours. You don’t have to ask, Joshua.” Elizabeth was dreading having to tell him that she was having an affair; but, what she held from her husband was her lover’s race.

“You fucked him. How long has this been going on?” he asked.

“Just over seven months now. You’re always at the hospital and when you come home you’re so tired you go directly to bed. Even the children wonder sometimes when they’re going to see you. I just needed some, Joshua.”

“So, tell me about this blue collar guy.”

Elizabeth wished he hadn’t asked; but, she knew the time was ripe to tell him considering he just offered to her his desire to fuck a seven year old. “He works for a maintenance company. He goes to buildings in and around the city to fix steam boilers, water systems, and does some general maintenance. He’s six foot five inches, two hundred seventy pounds, muscular, very well hung, and black.”

“YOU’RE FUCKIN’ AN UNEDUCATED NIGGER???’ cried Joshua.

“Yes, he’s black; but, Joshua, it is just sex. I don’t love him. I love how he fucks me. I love you, Joshua and I’ll never want anything more than his big black cock.” She still held his hand and when she looked away for a moment she thought she saw what could only be the start of an erection. “Are you feigning anger when your cock is enjoying the fact that I’m having an affair with a black man?”

Joshua felt his cock stir and knew another of his fantasies and wishes had come true in some form. Medical school and physiology can take the mystery of sex and the enjoyment of a woman’s body from a student during the dry educational lectures about muscles, bones, lymph nodes, etc. For years, he’s harbored a desire to see his wife fucked by another man. “I never thought about his race; but, I’ve wondered what it would be like to sit and watch you get fucked by another man. I just never thought you’d take up with a black man.”

She could see his cock beginning to harden. “You’re not mad? I mean, I’ve been having illicit sex with him for the past seven months. I thought you’d throw me out of the house or worse kill me.”

Joshua smiled at his wife, “No, sweetie, I’m not mad. I’m just hurt that it took so long for this conversation to happen. I’m a bit concerned about being an unknowing cuckold; but, I guess I know now. I’m just wondering if you’re going to want my cock at all now. By his height, he must be huge.”

“I can tell you want to know. He’s just over ten and a half inches and about four and half around.” She watched his cock jump when she mentioned his size. Joshua was average at six-and-a-half inches.

Chagrined, he said, “I guess you’re not interested in my cock anymore since you have that big black one fucking you.”

Elizabeth reached down, snaked her hand into his pajama bottoms through the fly, and took hold of his erection. She held him, began to stroke him, and said, “I think we can strike a bargain here, Joshua. If I let you live out your pedophilic fantasies for as long as you like, you’ll let me continue to have my trysts with Dwayne. Although I have no desire to see you with a child, I will think about and talk to Dwayne about letting you watch me with him. Deal?”

He reacted to her stroking by moving ever so slightly as if he were fucking her hand. The thought of his cock slipping into a child’s cunt, ass, or mouth was making it hard for him to respond; but, he did. “You aren’t going to get all bent-out-of-shape if I have sexual relations with both sexes. God, I can’t believe how good your hand feels on me.”

“No, I won’t; but, you can’t get mad if you see Dwayne put his cock up my ass. I know I’ve never allowed you to; but, he does. I’m a three holed slut for him, just like the little girl that is Antonio’s slut.”

“What can I say; but, ok. Please Elizabeth, suck me.”

Joshua watched as his wife moved down the bed and leaned in to take his cock into her mouth. Elizabeth wasn’t opposed to sucking cock, she just never liked anal sex until Dwayne rolled her onto her stomach, pinned her down to his bed, and took her anal cherry. She tried to stop him; but, it was a fruitless attempt. She’d never tell Joshua that he anally raped her the first time they did it and that he had to cover her head with a pillow to keep the sound of her screaming to a level that would not bring the police. After that day, she never denied him anything he wanted until he told her she’d have to fuck a bunch of his friends. That day was the day she used what every woman could against a man. She took his big black balls into her hand and squeezed them until he was begging her to let go. He readily accepted her demand that she fuck only him and no one else.

She began to slide her mouth up and down the shaft of her husband’s cock. She reached for his balls and began to roll them in her hand. He reacted by offering to remove his pajama bottoms and she stopped her sucking to allow him to bare his genitals. When he was comfortable again he returned his cock to her mouth and slid down it until her nose was pressed against his pubic bone. She felt the wiry hair that surrounded his genitals press against and tickle her nose. She felt a lot more comfortable sucking his cock because she could easily deep throat him. She used her left hand to massage the area below his ball sack.

Joshua began to respond to her sucking. He bent his knees slightly and raised his hips off the bed pressing his body upward against the downward motion of her sucking. Elizabeth feeling her husband beginning to fuck her mouth slid her right hand lower to gain access to his anus. She rubbed his backdoor and he responded as he always did. He rolled his legs up giving her total access to his ass. She moved her hand so she could use some spit to lubricate her fingers so she could slip up to three of them into Joshua’s ass.

“Oh, my fuckin’ God, Liz!!! Suck me and fuck me!!! I love the way you suck my cock!!!”

Elizabeth kept her fingers up his ass; but, removed her mouth from his cock for a moment to say, “Just think of some nice little girl doing this to you. If you want to, say her name. Tell her what a great cocksucker she is.”

“Yes; but, you won’t like her name,” said Joshua as he continued to let her know he loved having her fingers up his ass pressing against his prostate.

“Say it, Joshua.”

“You’ll stop and…”

Elizabeth took the head in her mouth swirled her tongue around the head and pressed her fingers into his ass. She raised her head a second time and said, “Say her name.” She returned his cock to her mouth and began to fellate and finger fucked him anew.

He loved the feeling of having to piss as she massaged his prostate gland. He placed his right hand on the back of her head as she blew him. He continued to let her finger fuck him relishing the feeling of her fingers in his ass and her mouth on his cock. He gave in to his desire, “Oh, God… That’s it sweetie. Suck my cock, Sarah!!! Yes, suck it baby!!! Make daddy happy!!!”

Elizabeth paused for a split second. She thought for that fleeting moment to stop sucking and finger fucking her husband. She realized that her husband had pedophilic desires for Sarah and Jason; but, in reality could not stop because she told him to say her name. The realization that he desired an incestuous relationship with his children was enough to send a lightning bolt of desire throughout her body culminating in a free flow of juices from her pussy. She rotated around which forced Joshua to slide down the bed allowing her to put her hot pussy onto his face. He knew what she wanted and began to hungrily lick at her labia forcing them apart to get to her clitoris and vaginal opening.

Elizabeth felt him roll his hips up as far as he could so she would be able to keep her finger in his ass. When they would perform sixty-nine as a means of sexual release Elizabeth always used one of their toys because it was easier to shove a dildo up Joshua’s ass than try to keep three fingers in him as they orally pleased one another. She felt his tongue enter her opening; she pressed down on his face, lifted her head, and said, “Suck Sarah’s little pussy!!!”

Joshua jumped at hearing his wife tell him to suck his daughter’s cunt. He knew she was just playing to his fantasy; but, if she ever found out he was serious he knew he’d be tied to a table and castrated. He felt his cock strain in his wife’s mouth as the thought about lying between a young girl’s legs lapping at her hairless virgin vagina. He continued to lap at his wife’s pussy knowing that in a moment he’d be tongue fucking the hole his beautiful children slipped through eight and five years ago. He tasted her juices as his lips covered her clitoris. He began to suck it into his mouth and caress her love button with the tip of his tongue.

Nothing was verbalized as they pleasured each other with their mouths. Joshua thinking about having an incestuous relationship with his daughter was first to explode in orgasmic release and intense bodily pleasure. He pressed his cock into Elizabeth’s mouth as she continued to stroke his prostate gland. He couldn’t hold out, removed his mouth from her sopping wet pussy, and cried, “I’m cumming!!! Suck my cock!!! Fuck!!!”

Elizabeth felt his cock head expand in her oral cavity and release his ball juice into her mouth. She kept the pressure on his prostate as his cock throbbed and expended six ropes of hot semen into her mouth. When she felt his anus stop pulsating around her fingers she gently removed them from his anus. She swallowed the essence of his maleness and immediately pressed her pussy back down on his mouth. She rode his face as he licked and sucked at her womanhood. She was near but not close to having an orgasm.

Elizabeth raised herself so she was straddling her husband’s head as she continued to feel his lips and tongue ravage her dripping pussy. She used her knees to brace herself as she sat upright and began to pull and twist her nipples. Joshua felt his wife begin to flow as he tried to breath and lick her at the same time. He couldn’t move her off his face because his arms were between his sides of his body and her knees. He was under her total control as she used his mouth and tongue to get herself off.

Joshua felt she was on his face for an hour after he had spewed his man juice into her mouth. Elizabeth rode his face until she felt her orgasm rise from her clitoris. Her orgasm was not a deep cock initiated one; but, a clitoral stimulated one was for this moment just as satisfactory. She pressed her legs against Joshua’s body, her muscles tightened, released, and her body gave forth a flood of orgasm juices filling her cunt sucking husband’s mouth. In the midst of her orgasm, she cried, “Fuck me, Dwayne!!! Give me your cock, you black bastard!!! I’m fucking cumming!!!”

After she spent her fluid all over her husband’s face, she fell to the side of her bed, stretched out, and kissed him, deeply. They lay together each covered in a coating of sexually induced sweat. Elizabeth and Joshua, side-by-side, holding hands, looking at the ceiling, each in his or her own world after opening up to each other about their deepest sexual desires and realities.

Joshua still staring at the ceiling; but, fully recovered from his orgasm, said, “So, Elizabeth, were you telling me the truth about having an affair with a blue collar black man?”

Breathlessly, because she hadn’t fully recovered from her orgasm, she replied, “Yes.” She waited for his reaction and expected him to basically tell her to move out and live with her blue-collar nigger.

“Not a problem, because if you ever say anything to me about what I desire and who I desire, I’ll sew your cunt shut.”

Joshua released her hand, rolled away so his back was to her, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. Elizabeth felt a tear of remorse course down her face knowing she just gave her husband permission to possibly take his pedophilic desires out on the children. By the tone of his voice when he told her about sewing her vagina shut, she knew him well enough to accept his threat of doing something as radical as sewing her vagina shut in retribution for her affair and not allowing him to do the same even though she knew it was patently immoral and illegal.


	33. Sunday Night – Apollonia’s Residence – 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Sonny talk about his status. Colin learns a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia, Sonny, and Colin sat at the kitchen table each drinking their beverage of choice for that time of night. Sonny had a glass of homemade red wine, Colin drank bottled water, and Apollonia had a mug of freshly brewed coffee between her hands. When they left Apollonia’s parent’s house the only issue was if Sonny should move his car from the front of her house into the driveway. As they sat drinking, Sonny’s car remained in front of Apollonia’s house as a signal to Sonny that he would not be spending the night.

“Colin, why don’t you go to your room and change? Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in a pair of pajamas or one of the baby dolls we bought on Saturday? Be sure to put on the nice robe and slippers we bought on Saturday.”

Colin knew she was testing him in front of Sonny. He didn’t want to change; but, knew better than ask to remain seated with them dressed as he was. “Yes, Miss Apollonia. May I return to the kitchen or should I remain in my room?”

“No, you can come back. There will be dishes to wash or put into the dishwasher.”

Apollonia and Sonny watched as he walked away when Apollonia remembered something, “Colin, I forgot to tell you to remove the plug from your pussy. You need to let your pussy sphincter relax for a bit.” Colin stopped, heard what she said, “Thank you, Ma’am for letting me remove my pussy plug.”

“Are you serious? Are you telling me that he has something shoved up his ass?” asked Sonny.

Apollonia chuckled at his question. “Yes. Until he learns to walk like a natural woman does, he will have one of three butt plugs inside his pussy for as long as I think he needs to.”

Sonny leaned back in his chair, slid down, and simply said, “Fuck me.”

Apollonia took a few sips of her steaming coffee and wondered if he was truly ready for his education and ultimate acceptance of his subservient position to all naturally born men and women in the Moretti family. “What do you want to ask me, Sonny? I know it is getting late; but, I think it is best we talk now. I can always take care of whatever trouble you’ll have with your employer. In fact, I think it would behoove you to give your notice tomorrow.”

Sonny sat bolt straight in his chair. “Quit my job? You can’t be serious,” he said.

Apollonia smiled and said, “Let us go back to the discussions we had at my parent’s house. Do you remember what I told you? Are you forgetting that you are not really the man of the house? I’m telling you to quit your job, because you’re going to work for my father. And, just like Viviano did for the first six months of his employment, you’ll be doing whatever my father tells you to do. No questions. No back talk. Total and complete subservience to my father and my mother no matter if we’re together or apart.”

Sonny stared at her from his side of the table and said, “And when we’re alone?”

“When we’re alone, we’ll build our relationship; but, like Viviano does for my sister, when I say jump you’ll say how high. I know my sister and your brother are madly in love with each other. He understands that his wife’s maiden name is Moretti. He understands that he may be accepted into the family, but is not really a Moretti. You are never going to be a Moretti; but, you have the chance to spend the rest of your life with a Moretti daughter. You’re in a special circumstance and because of it you have to outperform any man that wants to or is already married to a Moretti. Do you need more time, Sonny? My father gave you until Tuesday, you know.”

Sonny was confounded by what Apollonia just said to him. He sat there confused because he was willing to fellate her father as his brother had. He was even willing to suck his brother’s cock to prove himself to the family. “Apollonia, I don’t understand. Everything that happened earlier means nothing to you. Are you telling me I have to surrender totally to your parents?”

“Actually to me. Once you perform on Sunday you will be in a sense wedded to me; but, as we both know, the sissy is my husband and he will be giving me to you. Even if we were married, you’d still be subservient to me. In public we’re a loving couple. I’ll never make you uncomfortable about being with me. Neither will my parents or sister. When we’re alone or with family, if a true Moretti tells you to do something, you comply no matter how deviant or subservient it is to you. If I were a man and you were the woman I was marrying, then you’d be trained as a Moretti wife because you would be bringing forth true Moretti children sired by a Moretti man. I disagree with the process because my genes are just as important as my father’s; but, I have a pussy. Because I have a pussy, I’m regarded as a lesser individual in the hierarchy of the family and its mores.”

Colin walked back into the kitchen and asked if he could again sit at the table. Apollonia thought better of it and had him return to his room. He nodded his acceptance, bid Sonny good-night, and walked quietly back to his room.

Sonny watched him leave and when he thought he was out of ear shot, he said, “I can’t believe my brother accepted what you are telling me. He is a man’s man. I can’t believe what you’re telling me.”

“Believe it Sonny. Viviano knows his place and you can’t tell me he didn’t explain to you at the entrance gates what his status is in the family. Then why did you return?”

Sonny frustrated responded, “Because I love you Apollonia and I thought you loved me.”

Looking at the table and then back into Sonny’s eyes, Apollonia threw the dagger straight into Sonny’s heart. “I love my husband, Sonny. I married the man, albeit it turns out to be under certain false pretenses. I absolutely know what his life will be like because I’ve witnessed it firsthand growing up. He could have signed the annulment agreement and I would have been freed to date and marry who I wanted. I’m not saying I wouldn’t have gone out with you. I don’t know what would have happened under those circumstances. My husband decided his love for me and his need for my company and control was more important than his life as a man. Because he signed the cuckold agreement, I have to satisfy a different need.”

Sonny interrupted, “What need is that?”

“That should be staring you in the face, Sonny. I need a man that has the sexual ability to make me pregnant. I have the authority through my father to pick that man. The man I chose, if he accepts, accepts the rules and regulations of the family. His pseudo marriage to me has to be accepted by him and provisions will be made to sanctify the relationship if anything happens to my husband whether it occurs accidentally or as a result of a medical issue. You have permission to verbally and within limits physically humiliate Colin; but, woes be unto you if you do anything to him that ultimately ends his life prematurely. To reiterate, I need that thing hanging between your legs before I need to fall in love with you.”

“Then why don’t I just fuck you like your father or my brother does to the women who come to them to get pregnant. I mean if all you need is my sperm, then why don’t I just make you pregnant and not go through all this Moretti bullshit.”

“Not the way it happens, Sonny.” Apollonia stood up and walked behind the counter that separated the breakfast area from the cooking area. She placed her coffee mug on the marble counter and for a moment just looked at Sonny with no expression on her face. She wondered to herself about her decision which probably was the way Colin thought before and after he signed the cuckolding document. Sonny sat waiting for her to respond to his offer of just being her stud.

“You have a chance to live a life that pales in comparison to your present situation. You have a chance to spend the rest of your natural life with me and with my sissy husband. As for employment, you will work for my father. You will learn his business from the bottom up. When you’re ready, you’ll be promoted and assume a supervisory position like your brother. With it comes the authority to make decisions relating to the operations of my father’s business. You will be trained by my father in the ways of Moretti men and those who are married to Moretti women. You will be given the opportunity to spread your seed. The couples that you help, depending upon their contractual status, will forever be beholden to me and you. They will show their thanks in one of three ways to each of us. You have a chance to become a very wealthy man and live a life that only a handful of the people on this planet do.”

She rested her elbows on the counter and asked, “Were you serious about sucking my father’s cock tonight? Or, were you just jerkin’ his chain?”

“Oh, my God, no!!!” stammered Sonny. “I was a serious and still am. I’m just so confused and to be truthful, I was hoping that we would be together tonight. I’m so…”

Apollonia knew that he was expecting to have sex with her tonight. As much as she’d like to have his ten inches inside her, she knew that it would have to wait until Sunday; but, she could give him relief. “Horny… Aren’t you?”

Ashamedly, he responded, ‘Yes. Very.”

“Good. Stand up, drop your pants, and jerk off. Come on the table so you can lick it up for me.”

Eyes wide in amazement, “Here, now, you’re kiddin’ me. You want me to jerk off and then lick the cum off the table?”

Now with an edge to her voice, “STAND, DROP YOUR PANTS, AND JERK OFF. NOW!!!”

Seeing she was serious, Sonny stood up, opened his belt and pants, unzipped his zipper, dropped his pants and boxer shorts in one motion, licked his hand, and began to masturbate.

Apollonia stood, sipping her coffee, and watched Sonny masturbate. About thirty seconds into his performance the phone rang. She answered the phone, saw him pause, and said, “Did I tell you to stop?” Sonny continued stroking his elongating cock.

“Hello… Hi, Raffy… Yes, he’s still here… I had a wonderful time… Is Antonio ok? Jesus, he fucked her six times… Yes, I was amazed at how hot it was to see him do her… Daddy???... What about daddy??? He called??? No, please don’t tell me that… Damn, I know mother put him up to it, I hate that bitch!!! I don’t need you to run interference… Raffy, listen to me. I don’t need you to run interference… I can take care of myself and the situation my mother is trying to stir… Thanks for the heads up… No, I’m good, sweetie… Love you to… Kiss the kids for me… Bye…”

After hanging up the phone, Apollonia stood and watched Sonny jerk his mammoth cock. She didn’t say a word to him. She stood as if she was on line at a Starbucks waiting to buy an espresso and there happened to be a man standing by a table jerking off. Sonny was beginning to show signs of his impending orgasm. She watched him begin to get weak in the knees as he changed from stroking his dick to fucking his hand. Minutes passed and she could see his breathing change and his face become flush. His cock was like a piece of steel attached to his crotch. His hand moved to his mouth for some saliva to mix with the copious amount of pre-cum that was beginning to drip from the tip and then coat the length of his cock.

He looked at Apollonia and she saw in his eyes his desire for her. She did not give or say anything to him to help him. His hand motion became shorter and stayed mainly around the glans and a small portion of the shaft behind it. He couldn’t stop himself from moving his hips as if he was inside someone, in his mind that someone was Apollonia. He closed his eyes and pictured her on her back, legs spread, her hard nipples erect on her pert breasts, and her shaved pussy waiting for him to enter her. His hand moved faster as the thought of his cock entering her body took over his conscious being. He fucked his hand and the air in front of him.

Twelve minutes after she told him to jerk off, Sonny Rossi moaned, pushed his hips forward, and spewed seven long ropes of Rossi cum all over Apollonia’s hand rubbed hardwood table. Apollonia watched as his balls rose, his cock thickened, the head grew a deeper purple, and just before the first rope of his ejaculate spewed forth from his cock, the slit opened wide enough to allow a Mack truck drive through it. To make her point that she wasn’t sexually turned on by his performance, she stood, sipping her coffee as his body gave up his sperm onto the breakfast table. Sonny stood, his legs weak, his softening cock still in his right hand, and his eyes moving from the streaks of cum that ran across the table to Apollonia’s eyes.

Much to their amazement, Colin, who should have been in his room, moaned when he witnessed Sonny ejaculate onto the table. Apollonia forgot about Sonny, walked over to Colin, and slapped him across the face. “What the fuck are you doing out of your room?”

“Please Apollonia!!! I needed a drink of water and didn’t want to use the small cup in the bathroom. I’m sorry if I offended you,” cried Colin as his left hand massaged his reddening cheek.

Sonny remained standing next to the table frozen at what he just witnessed. His very flaccid cock was still in his right hand.

Apollonia turned to him and said, “Jesus, Sonny!!! Drop your cock, pull your pants up, and sit fuckin’ down.” She turned back to Colin, slapped him a second time, and roughly took him by the scruff of his neck. She guided him to the breakfast table, pointed, and said, “It was Sonny’s job to clean up the mess; but, since you’re so hot for his cum, I’ll let you do it bitch. Get to it before I rip your useless balls from between your sissy legs. When you’re done you return to your room, insert your pussy plug, and go to sleep with the taste of his cum in your mouth. I’ll wake you in the morning to help you get ready for work. NOW, GET TO IT BITCH!!!”

With copious tears running down his face, Colin leaned over the table and began to lick up the strings of Sonny’s cum. Sonny watched and every so often he would look over to Apollonia who just stared back at him stone faced. He felt a shiver of fear course through his back. He knew he had to talk to his oldest brother about what he got himself into; but, every time he looked at Apollonia, he couldn’t help but say to himself that he would _‘eat a yard of her shit to get to her asshole’_. He began to understand why a man would prostitute himself for this woman.

Colin took a good fifteen minutes to lick Sonny’s ejaculate off the table. When he was done with head bowed, he said, “May I return to my room, Miss. Apollonia. I regret my actions and hope this lesson will be my only humiliation and punishment for not adhering to your orders.”

Looking at the surface of the table and accepting his tongue cleaning as complete, she stepped in front of him, put her left hand under his chin, and lifted his head so his face was directly opposite hers. Apollonia could see the fear in Colin’s eyes. She wanted to make sure he understood that his transgression was a serious one. She also wanted to make a point to Sonny who sat a still as Abraham Lincoln sits in his monument in Washington, DC. Apollonia dropped her left hand, spit in Colin’s face, and slapped him six times across his face.

“GET YOUR USELESS FUCKIN’ SISSY ASS BACK INTO YOUR ROOM, INSERT THE GOD DAMNED PUSSY PLUG, AND CRY YOURSELF TO SLEEP!!! DON’T YOU EVER…” was the last words to come out of her mouth as Colin, crying like a child, ran back to his room.

Apollonia turned to confront Sonny only to see him sitting with his mouth agape and a look of total shock covering his handsome face. She walked back to the counter where her coffee mug sat, picked it up, topped it off with hot coffee, and returned to her seat opposite Sonny. She nonchalantly sipped her coffee, placed the cup on the place mat, and just as nonchalantly said, “Sonny, close your mouth. We haven’t finished our discussion…”

Sonny recovered and said in a shaky voice, “I think I pissed myself. You are one tough lady, Apollonia. I’d hate to see you when you get up on the wrong side of the bed…”

Shaking her head not really listening to what he had to say, Apollonia interrupted, “Sonny, what you witnessed is the sissy getting what he deserved for not listening to me. You on the other hand will not have to put up with my physical abuse unless you like the feeling of pain in a sexual sense. If I feel you are not worthy of me, then you’ll just leave or be made to leave.”

Sonny leaned his head to the right, looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face, and asked, “Does Viviano face what I will with your sister?”

“No, Sonny. He is married to my sister. You, dear boy, are nothing more than a provider of sperm. To make yourself into your brother, you have to prove through words and actions you are capable of handling what is required of you by my parents and, of course, me.”

Sonny shook his head, pursed his lips, and said, “Didn’t I just do what you asked of me?”

Apollonia let the question hang as she sat and sipped her coffee. The silence was broken by the sound of the electric motor in the refrigerator kicking on to keep the appliance cold. Three minutes passed and she replied, “Yes, you did; but, I really needed to see you lick the table clean.”

Shocked, he asked, “Why???”

“Simply because I told you to; but, the sissy messed up my plans. It would have been nice to see you relinquish your expected position of authority to me by licking up your cum. I’m going to have to think of something I will make you do that will forever break your psychological tie to male superiority around, well, at least around Moretti women. I could make you kiss my asshole; but, that is reserved for Colin.” Apollonia leaned back, eyed Sonny, and took another sip of her coffee.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Apollonia. I thought we were going to have equal standing in the relationship. Believe me, I want to be with you; but, I’m scared of what can happen. I don’t want to end up like Colin or dead for that matter.”

“If you do as you’re told, you will end up a winner. I don’t think you’re a candidate for cuckolding. I’m just not in love with you the way you are with me. That may change; but, for now, it isn’t. I’m not going to treat you like you saw me treat Colin. I tested you earlier when I told you to masturbate. You’re scared; but, if you talk to your brother, you will come to understand what lies in front of you. You have to trust me.”

Sonny leaned forward in the chair, put his forearms on the table, flattened his hands palms down fingers spread, looked hard into Apollonia’s eyes, and said, “You want me to trust you. You father wants me to suck his cock. I’m not into sucking men’s cocks. I’m not into fucking a sissy’s asshole. I’m a man. But, Apollonia, ever since I laid eyes on you I’ve just wanted to be with you. Trust you. I so wanted to be with you tonight.”

“Sonny, I’m not a whore. I don’t fuck guys on the first date, if that is what you can call this evening. That just proves to me you have a lot to learn before next Sunday. I’m going to refrain from any and all sexual activities until next Sunday when Colin, as a sign of his love for me, puts your hard cock at the entrance to my womanhood and says to you he forever gives up his marital rights to me. He will help you enter me. He will then kneel behind you and kiss and suckle your testicles as you fuck me. He’ll do that because he loves me and wants to make sure your balls are pleasured so they produce a copious amount of sperm to impregnate me. After you cum in me, he will kiss my pussy and wish my womb well. Your primary reason for being there will have been completed; but, everyone knows that Sonny Rossi will be sharing my bed and not my sissy husband.”

He closed his eyes and then rested his head on the table between his hands. Sonny Rossi sighed, looked up, and said, “I have this unrequited love for you Apollonia and I can see that it will remain unrequited. I think I need to go; because, I have to realign my thoughts about this relationship. I admit to being naïve about what was and is expected of me; but, I can’t fathom becoming even a bit submissive to you.”

“Don’t you see that you already have, Sonny. You don’t consider kneeling in front of my father and your brother professing your desire to perform fellatio on either or both of them as being submissive. What about standing here with your pants around your ankles masturbating because I told you to? You don’t consider that being submissive? 

With his head still on the table, he moaned, “Yes, Yes, Yes… Can I ask you…”

Apollonia interjected, “Sonny, you can ask me anything you want anytime you want. You just have to use your discretion and intelligence concerning certain things you’re going to learn and come in contact with being around my family and me.”

He looked up at her and she could see the redness in his eyes. “I’ve looked up to my brother Viviano my entire life. I listened to him when he spoke to me at the gates. He says he did wha…”

“Sonny, as God is my witness, your brother on the morning of his wedding, in the bride’s room in the chapel, knelt in front of my father with my mother and my sister in attendance, and he sucked his cock. He has been involved in things that you will become privy to and take part in as you learn about my family.”

“Homosexual things?”

“We don’t look at certain man-to-man sexual encounters as being homosexual. They are a natural expression of love between two men or a man and a boy. Bending a sissy over and fucking his male pussy is just another form of masturbation to a Moretti man. My father is the patriarch of the family. Not just for the New York Metropolitan area; but, for the entire United States of America and Canada.”

“Then why the forced fellatio?” asked Sonny.

Apollonia wanted to scream at him; but, knew he was just scared and needed reassurance. “He needs to know that you will not betray the family. Because you are not blood, my father needs to know you have his back. Forcing you to your knees in front of his wife, who is the matriarch of the family, and requiring you to provide sexual stimulation to his cock is the way you begin to learn your place. Sad; but true, if we were several years into our relationship and he decides that he wants to use you orally or anally, you’d comply. Both of them will test you, as will my sister. You know I will, also.”

Sonny stood and said, “I think I should go not because I want to; but, if I stay here any longer, I’m going to burst. If I heard you correctly, we are not going to be intimate until Sunday and when we are intimate it will be in front of a roomful of people.”

“Sit down, now,” said Apollonia. “I’ll tell you when you can go. In the beginning, you will be under the watchful eye of my mother, father, sister, and me. You will earn the respect of my parents and in return they will give you more latitude in your daily activities. What goes on in this house is between us and no one else. You leave now and you will never know what it means to be a man like your brother.”

Sonny sat back down, looked at the time on the microwave oven, and said, “I’m so confused… I want to stay yet I have this need to get up and run away from you. I feel like you want to take my manhood from me.”

“I’m going to call Viviano and have him come over. My father gave his blessing when I asked if Viviano could help if we ran into any problems. I think you need him here.” Apollonia stood, walked to the counter where the phone sat, and called her sister’s house.”

“Hi, Raffy… No, no, everything is fine; but, I need Viviano to come over… The back door will be open… Yes, he’s having second thoughts… Thanks… I love you…”

She returned to her seat, picked up her coffee, took a sip, and just sat without saying a word. She stared at Sonny and for the second time he saw in her eyes the piercing look of a person who just wanted to rip what he or she was looking at into millions of small pieces. For the second time that night, Sonny Rossi felt a shiver of terror run up and down his spine.


	34. Sunday Night – Apollonia’s Residence – 16 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia tries to explain Sonny's future and calls Viviano to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Viviano Rossi entered his sister-in-laws house a bit on the angry side because his younger brother was being a total asshole concerning his commitment and obligation to his future common-law wife. He walked into the kitchen to find them sitting across from each other not speaking. When Apollonia saw him approach the table she turned her chair on an angle so she could raise her right foot off the floor. Viviano knew she was doing this to him to prove to his brother that she could and that he would perform as she expected.

When he saw her raise her right foot, Viviano knelt in front of her chair, took her shoe covered foot, and gently kissed it. Not once but four times. Once for each member of her family. While still holding her foot he looked up at her and said, “Good evening, Miss Moretti. May I please sit?”

Sonny Rossi near shit himself when he saw his brother kneel and kiss Apollonia’s foot.

Apollonia said, “Yes, Viviano, please take a seat at the table.”

Viviano released her foot, stood, and sat at the end of the table facing the picture window with his back to the front of the house. Apollonia moved her chair back to its original position, took her coffee cup into her hands, and sat not saying a word to either of them. After ten minutes of total silence, she said, “Viviano, I think your younger brother is a bit of an asshole. Why should I even consider having him father my children?”

“First, may I call you Apollonia? I can tell that this is a serious meeting when you made me kneel and kiss your foot as a supplicant.” He watched as his sister-in-law nodded her head affirmatively. After taking a deep breath, he said to her, “Apollonia, I tried to explain to him at least the financial reasons for accepting your offer. I know there will be a difference in the two relationships. What I mean… I’m married to your sister, Raffaella. We love each other dearly and I would and have done for her what a lot of men would never do. I can only surmise as to what my brother is thinking about his being chosen by you to father your children especially since Colin is your legal husband.”

Sonny leaned forward and growled at his brother, “That isn’t the half of it, you cock sucking, bitch!!! I’ve looked up to you my entire life. How do you expect me to react when I’m told you’re a cocksucker? Now, I see you kneel and kiss the foot of a woman like you’re some submissive little bitch. That ain’t me bro!!!”

Viviano Rossi wanted to take his brother by the throat and choke the life out of him. He had not one scintilla of understanding or desire to learn about what he was about to give up. Apollonia sat stone faced as she sipped her coffee and observed the interplay between the brothers. Viviano turned to his brother, held his hands up, palms out, and said, “Your call, bro. What I do is my business. You want to walk away from what is the best opportunity you ever had presented to you, go ahead and walk. Believe me, there will be more men than grains of sand in the ocean, ready, willing, and able to be the man Apollonia chooses.”

Again, with a growl, “Really???”

Viviano shook his head, closed his eyes, opened them, and said, “Yes, I’ll bet you a million dollars to a hole-in-a-doughnut if Apollonia picked up the phone and told her father to call her next choice he’d be here before you’d be out the door. The woman sitting across from you is one-of-a-kind. The family you’ll become a part of is one-of-a-kind. I need to know, what has you thinking that you’re not man enough to be her lover?”

Apollonia and Viviano watched as Sonny rolled his eyes in frustration. “I don’t want to be her lover!!! I want to be her husband!!!”

Apollonia stood, leaned across the table, and snarled, “You ungrateful son-of-a-bitch!!! I’m giving you a chance of a lifetime!!! Get the fuck out of my house!!! Luckily, I’m not next to you because I’d rip your balls off through your fuckin’ jeans!!!”

Viviano, stood, placed his left hand on his sister-in-laws back, girded for the possibility she would strike him to remove it; but, much to his surprise she just stared at him as if he was a crazy man. He calmly said, “Apollonia, please, sit down. He’s scared and I know it. Growing up I knew when he was scared and this unbridled anger you see at something he’s already committed to shows me he is scared. Fear of the unknown is what is scaring him.’

She sat back down and said, “Unbelievable.”

“Sonny,” said Viviano as he sat back down, “time to realize that your fears are unfounded. Nobody is going to use whatever you do against you. I know there is going to be a difference because you’re not married to Apollonia; but, for all intent and purpose, you’re the man. You, not her husband, will be by her side. You, not her husband, will provide the emotional support a man gives a woman. You, not her husband, will be the father of her children. The sissy living in this house is nothing to you.”

“Bullshit!!! She told me to my face she still loves him,” his eyes wide, spit gathered at the corner of his mouth, and his face crimson with anger.

“What do you expect Apollonia to say to you? She married the man; but, now she wants you.” Frustrated at his brother, he said, “There has to be more to this than you’re telling me. What gives, Sonny???”

“I’m afraid; I’ll do something to ruin the relationship. I know I told her father and you that I would do what you asked. I stood here and whipped myself off in front of her. Yet, I fear what I would do if I went off the deep end because I’m not comfortable with homosexual activities,” said Sonny visibly shaking from his fear coupled with his anger.

“I’ll give you the fear of homosexuality because you’re coming to it without the education and training I went through during my courtship with Raffaella. I’m not a fag. Men who are fags desire the love of another man. They’re tied to the same sex emotionally, psychologically, and sexually. I’m not emotionally tied to another man. I was trained to understand the needs of a submissive man by becoming one to my wife, her parents, and her sister. I accept my subservience because the upside is my wife and the life I live. I wouldn’t give it up for the world.”

Smugly, Sonny said, “So, if Apollonia told you to get on your knees and suck my cock, right now, you’d do it?”

Viviano looked at him eyeball-to-eyeball and replied, “Yes.”

“Fuck me…” said Sonny.

Apollonia smiling from ear-to-ear chimed in, “What a great idea!!! I think it would be wonderful to see the look on Sonny’s face as his brother’s cock slides into his virgin asshole. Sonny, thank you for offering!!!” Apollonia sat smiling and getting wet thinking about seeing Viviano fuck his brother’s virgin asshole.

Sonny frozen in his seat said, “Come on Apollonia, I know you’re just fuckin’ with me.”

Leaning forward, eyes again showing daggers, said, “Miss Apollonia to you!!! Kidding??? Viviano, tell Sonny if I’m kidding.”

Viviano looked at her, then at his brother, and said, “I suggest you stand, drop your pants, lean over the table, and prepare yourself to be fucked in the ass.”

“And if I don’t?” queried Sonny.

“If you don’t Sonny,” said Apollonia, “I promise you, in front of your brother, your days as a man are numbered. I’m not going to have you murdered. I’m going to do worse. I’m tired of your bullshit. Your brother knows everything and if you’re not fuckin’ stupid, so will you. I’m going to say it again, one more time. I love Colin. I will always love Colin. You, on the other hand, have to earn my trust and my love. I never said I wasn’t ever going to tell you I love you. You, Sonny Rossi, have to show me by doing. Part of that doing is having intercourse with me for the sole reason of impregnating me. Love, isn’t part of the equation; but, as I said earlier, it may come to pass that I do fall in love with you. But, and this is a very important but, Sonny, you have to accept that I am the dominant one in the relationship, in this house, and to put it simply, I control you, period. Just like Raffaella controls your brother and my father controls my mother, Raffaella, and me. By extension, he controls Viviano and you if you choose to be my lover of choice...”

“Please…” was all Sonny could say. He looked at his brother, eyes pleading, lips quivering, sweat forming on his brow, “Please…”

Viviano stood and took control of the situation. He moved next to his brother, looked at Apollonia, rubbed his crotch, and said, “Apollonia, I heard your father give you permission to have me help you with my brother. Forcing him relinquish his anal virginity to me now is akin to me raping him. He isn’t ready to be taken and correct me if I’m wrong, isn’t that reserved for your father. I’m asking you to please relent and if you have to humiliate Sonny, force him to suck my cock which he was willing to do at your parent’s house.”

Apollonia rose from her seat, took her coffee cup and placed it in the sink, and said as she prepared to walk out of the kitchen, “Viviano, I expect Sonny to be here tomorrow afternoon at three. I expect you to be here with him. I want you to assure me that when both of you arrive at my front door, your asshole brother will in words and action assure me that he basically understands what is expected of him and accepts it unconditionally. That way Viviano, you will assure me that I did not make the wrong decision when I chose your brother. Let yourselves out when you’re done.”

Both men watched as Apollonia flipped both of them _‘the bird’_ as she headed towards the great room and the stairs leading to her room. The last words she spoke were, “Viviano, fail and Raffaella will have a new piece for her mantle – your balls in a jar.”


	35. Monday – Columbus Place - 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before for the Moretti family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

For all the participants of Sunday’s two ceremonies, Monday morning came too early and the day dragged on for what seem like an eternity. Mario Moretti spent the day in his office taking cat naps until he made the decision to take his tired ass home and catch on some well needed sleep. Viviano Rossi used the early part of the morning to make a complete circuit of all the jobs to make sure they were all manned and functioning. Colin Cathcart arrived at work trying to act nonchalant about the obvious changes to his face, hair, and nails. Raffaella astonished that her son and daughter did not have to be coaxed out of bed to go to school. She was not happy that her husband spent most of the night at her sister’s house talking with his brother; but, she knew in her heart-of-hearts that he wouldn’t have stayed if Apollonia didn’t ask or make him. Apollonia did not sleep well after having to put up with Sonny Rossi’s bullshit. She didn’t take it out on Colin when she helped him with his lingerie as he prepared to disembark for work. Her return to bed after seeing her sissy out the door was not productive as she could not fall asleep even for an hour.

Apollonia descended the stairs for a second time to fill her mug with coffee so she could sit in the breakfast area and read the newspapers. She was in no mood to go up to her atelier even though she knew she had work to complete for a client. At ten o’clock the private phone to the gate house rang waking Apollonia who had laid her head on the kitchen table and promptly fell asleep. She stretched to get the kinks out of her muscles and answered the phone.

With sleep in her voice, “Hello…A delivery??? From??? Oh, sorry, Luigi, yes, I’m expecting a delivery… Sorry, it was a busy night last night and I forgot to leave a message with the night guard… Thanks…”

Seven minutes later the front doorbell rang. Apollonia answered it and asked the deliveryman if he wouldn’t mind putting the packages in the kitchen. Three trips later all the items from Madame Yvette’s Boutique were neatly placed next to the pantry door. Having taken the bill from the deliveryman prior to his carrying the packages in gave her enough time to retrieve the balance due and a two hundred dollar tip. When she handed him the payment plus the tip he was so taken with the amount of the tip he babbled his thanks all the way out the door and down the front path to his truck. She decided to leave the packages on the floor so her sissy could put them away after he returned home and changed into his maid’s uniform.


	36. Monday – Sonny’s Apartment - 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viviano visits his brother to prepare to go to Apollonia's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

After Viviano finished his rounds, he checked in with the office before going to see if his brother went to work. Finding he had nothing pressing, Viviano drove to his brother’s apartment on Long Island to find that, as he expected, he did not go to work. He rang the doorbell and waited for ten minutes before he started banging on the door. It took another five minutes before a red eyed, sleepless, Sonny answered the door.

“What the fuck???” grumbled Sonny. “What time is it? Seems like I just fuckin’ fell asleep.”

Viviano pushed past his brother, turned, took him by the shoulders, and pushed him down the hall to his living room. The place was not the cleanest; but, then again he was a bachelor who only spent time sleeping there between dates or sporting events. Sonny sat on his couch in a daze all from lack of sleep and stress about how he may have fucked up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Viviano dressed in a pair of work jeans, slightly torn denim shirt, and a pair of steel toed work boots stood in front of his brother with his hands on his hips staring at him with the same venom Sonny saw Apollonia use the night before. He saw Sonny shiver and knew his brother was close to being broken. “Get any sleep, Sonny?”

He rubbed his eyes, and said, “About an hour, I’ve been trying to sleep; but, can’t.”

“Ok. Here’s the drill, Sonny. I want you to get undressed and into the shower. I am going to call your boss and explain why you are not working there anymore.” He saw his brother begin to say something and put his finger to his lips signaling him to keep quiet. “When I’m done, I’m going to come into the bathroom and I’m going to explain to you what you need to do. Now go!!!”

Sonny complied with his oldest brother’s wishes. Fifteen minutes later he heard the door of his bathroom open and saw a naked Viviano enter. As he was prone to say, Sonny cried, “What the fuck???”

“Calm down, Sonny,” said Viviano. “I’m not here to make you do anything sexual. I’m here to show you how you have to shave your torso, genitals, ass, and thighs in preparation for proving to Apollonia your acceptance of her proposal.”

“I never knew you were smooth like that. Do you have to stay here while I do it or what?” asked Sonny.

“No, I don’t; but, I suggest you let me help you the first time because if you miss a spot, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Sonny relented and Viviano sat on the toilet and watched his brother begin the process of removing his body hair something he would have to do for the rest of his life. Twenty-five minutes later, the two men walked out of the bathroom. Sonny went to his room and Viviano to the living room where each of them got dressed. Viviano sat on the couch and waited for his brother’s return. He looked around the room and it brought back memories of when he was single. His brother had the quintessential bachelor pad. Music, liquor, and several comfortable places other than the bed in the bedroom to have sex on. He smiled to himself thinking that his youngest brother was about to become just like him. A subservient male to a Moretti woman and a stud to any couple or the rare single that requested his services.

Sonny screamed from his bedroom, “Viviano, what time are we expected at Apollonia’s and what in God’s name should I wear?”

Viviano picked himself up from the couch and sauntered into his brother’s room. He smiled at his still naked brother and jokingly said, “You don’t happen to have a pair of panties?”

The look on his brother’s face was priceless when he moaned, “You got to be kidding…”

“Yes, I am,” said Viviano. “Put on a pair of chinos and a dress shirt. Don’t know how long you’ll be in them; but…”

“You’re fuckin’ with me again,” said Sonny and knew by the look on his brother’s face that he wasn’t. “Shit, are you telling me…”

“Sonny, calm the fuck down!!! I’m not telling, suggesting, or inferring that tonight something is going to happen. You have to be prepared to expect the unexpected. I never know when…”

Sonny interrupted, “You have to suck cock or get fucked up your ass?”

“Yes, or be asked to replace my father-in-law as the Moretti stud needed to service a married woman. There are also demands that are not sexual in nature when it comes to being married to a Moretti woman. The family is very well connected and certain obligations have to be met. One of the primary edicts of the family, like the Mafia, is silence. You never talk about anything to anyone about family business. That includes the masonry business and all of its subsidiaries.”

As Sonny put on his clothes, he asked his brother, “Is it worth it? Really, Viviano… I mean what would our parents say if they knew…”

“They know.”

Stopped dead in his tracks as he got dressed, Sonny was totally dumbfounded by his brother’s admission he looked hard into his brother’s eyes to see if he was jerkin’ his chain. “You’re serious.”

“Yes and leave well enough alone. Trust me, our parents will be quite tickled to know you are being asked to become Apollonia’s lover.” Sonny looked at his watch and knew they’d better get a move on if they were to be at Apollonia’s house by the appointed hour. “We’re just going to make it there, so finish up and while I drive you to Columbus Place I’ll tell you all about your new job.”


	37. Monday – Colin’s Office, New York City - 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin's return to work and the result of his decision to sign the agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Meanwhile, in New York City, Colin Cathcart was losing his battle to keep his status as a cuckolded male as secret as humanly possible. Everyone in the office made snide and hurtful comments about his hair, eyebrows, and fingernails. The only person who didn’t make a nasty remark was his friend Natalie; but, the rest were absolutely nasty to him. The final straw came when his intercom buzzed and the president told him he wanted to see him.

Dietrich Bergmann didn’t stand when Colin entered his office. Instead, he simply pointed to one of three chairs that were situated in front of his desk. Colin sat down making sure he did not put pressure on the anal probe that he was wearing per his wife’s instructions. It made for an uncomfortable situation as he had to sit with his legs to one side which added to his appearance of being quite feminine.

Having migrated to the United States some twenty years earlier, Dietrich still had a strong hint of his German accent when he spoke English. For many years he tried to hide his ethnicity and finally gave up when he realized that it could benefit him when he needed to express his anger or show his stress to other individuals. “So, Colin, do you have an explanation for me?”

Trying to maintain his equilibrium and not show his fright, Colin responded, “I don’t understand what you’re asking me Dietrich.”

“Please, Colin… It is painfully obvious. Your hair, eyebrows, and nails are all a dead giveaway. I see you sitting in front of me resting to one side with your knees together. Are you sure you don’t want to own up to what is so plainly obvious to everyone.”

“What would you like me to say to you, Dietrich? If it is so plainly obvious, then why are you making an issue of it?” Colin stared back at his boss knowing that sooner or later he’d have to shift his position on the chair.

Dietrich leaned back in his executive leather chair, nodded his head, and said, “I know a sissy when I see one, Colin. Everything about you has changed since last Friday. Do you really think you’re going to survive in a C-level management position looking the way you do?”

“I didn’t think it would much matter in today’s day-and-age. With gay and lesbian couples marching for the right to marry, I didn’t think you’d have a bug up your ass about my personal life considering my financial and business expertise.” Colin stared back at his boss not seeming to give an inch.

“So, you’re not going to deny that something was done to you over the weekend?” Dietrich Bergmann rested his hands on his beer belly as he obnoxiously leaned back and opened his legs to expose his crotch to Colin.

Noting to himself that his days of masculine retorts were over, he sat quite calmly and replied to the pig that sat behind the cherry wood desk, “Yes, Dietrich something did happen to me. I realized that I’m happier living my life as a woman. This weekend I made the switch and life couldn’t be better. You want to make an issue of it?”

Smiling broadly, Dietrich answered, “I already have. You are to present yourself to Human Resources, fill out the proper termination papers, clean out your desk, and then you will be escorted out of the building. Any money owed to you will be sent with your final paycheck.”

“You know the Board of Directors is going to ask why you terminated me. You really don’t have cause, Dietrich…”

Laughing loud enough to make his beer belly shake like Jell-O Dietrich responded, “When I told you I already took care of it means I already spoke to each individual member of the Board. They are in agreement with my decision to terminate your employment and renege on all of the clauses of your contract that deal with the inevitability of your termination. The only money you will receive is your last paycheck and payment for your unused sick and vacation days. Have fun sissy…”

Colin was stunned. He stood on shaky legs, fought back tears, turned, and walked out of Dietrich’s office. Blinded by his termination, Colin made his way to Human Resources and thirty minutes later he was on the sidewalk in front of the building with copious tears running down his face. As he walked towards Pennsylvania Station, he cried and wondered how he was going to tell Apollonia that his decision to sign the cuckold agreement and his feminization resulted in his termination. Unbeknownst to him as soon as he departed the building, Dietrich Bergmann phoned Columbus Place and notified the person on the other end he terminated Colin per their request.


	38. Monday Morning – Hospital for Special Services – 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin's brother-in-law, Dr. Joshua Goldsmith, begins to question if his wife was telling him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith finished an emergency triple bypass on a thirty-three year old father of two whose family had a history of heart disease. Then an hour after he finished with the triple bypass he was back in the operating room with the transplant team where he performed a rare heart transplant on a two year old girl whose heart failed at the age of one. He finally returned to his office in the hospital at two o’clock in the afternoon. After unwinding, he used the Internet to search for the phone number of a colleague who had gone through a very nasty divorce and relocated to Arizona to get as far away from his ex-wife as he could without leaving the confines of the United States or the planet Earth. Thankfully, his friend had an Internet listing under the _‘Find a Doctor’_ tab at the hospital where he had privileges. Joshua noted the number; but, decided to search for private investigators for shits and giggles. He scanned the listing. Much to his surprise he found the name of the P.I. his friend used when he was going through his divorce. He added the P.I.’s number to the page with his friend’s number.

Leaning back in his office chair, Joshua Goldsmith mulled whether or not he should call the FBI or the Attorney General of the State of New York to report what he knew about the Moretti family. Although he’s masturbated and thought about having sexual intercourse with a prepubescent girl, he never acted on it. His wife on the other hand was actively fucking a black man and he believed that she told him the truth about her liaison with her blue collar lover. Joshua wondered how connected the Moretti family was and if their threat would be acted upon if he did call the authorities. In his head, he tabled the idea and instead he dialed the number of the P.I.

“Hello, is Jon Parks available??? Yes, I’m looking to speak to him about some work… Yes, thanks, I’ll hold…”

“Mr. Parks… Joshua Goldsmith… Yes, I’d like to hire you to do some checking up on my wife… Cost, is not an issue, Mr. Parks… Yes, I can meet you this afternoon… Your office at five o’clock… Great… Thank you…”

The one thing Joshua was going to do was to find out whether or not Elizabeth was telling him the truth when she attained orgasmic pleasure when thinking about fucking her black lover. He would make a decision when he had the facts. Not before.


	39. Monday Afternoon – Apollonia’s Residence – 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family meets at Apollonia's house waiting for Viviano and Sonny. Colin comes home early from work. Apollonia makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia was surprised to see her entire family except for Viviano and Colin standing at the front door of her house at precisely two thirty in the afternoon. She looked at her watch and realized that she had gotten so involved in the project she was working on that she lost all track of time since she accepted the delivery of Colin’s makeup and hair products.

“Hi everybody!!! Didn’t expect you here so early. Make yourself comfortable, I have to go upstairs take a quick shower and change into something more appropriate.” She noticed the look on her father’s face and realized that she hadn’t welcomed him properly. Apollonia strode over to her father and mother placed two kisses on each of their cheeks. Having performed her duty, she turned, and skipped to the steps closest to her room.

“Mom, watch Carmen and Sonny, please. I haven’t spoken to Appy all day. I’m going upstairs.” Lucia Moretti nodded her head as she corralled the kids and gently pushed them to the back of the house. Raffaella made a bee line for the steps and bounded up them catching her sister at the door to her room.

Apollonia opened the door. They both entered her room. Raffaella didn’t say a word. She wrapped her arms around her sister, pulled her so their bodies were touching, and French kissed her. They stood breast-to-breast, mons-to-mons, passionately kissing as if they hadn’t seen each other in several decades. Raffaella slipped her hands down Apollonia’s back and placed them exactly in the same place her sister had her hands on her. They each applied pressure on the small of each other’s back causing them to move slightly so a thigh would slip between their legs.

Raffaella broke the kiss; but, kept her sister’s body pressed against hers. Apollonia searched her sister’s eyes for some idea as to why she had to follow her to her room to passionately kiss her when their parents were downstairs waiting. Seeing the curiosity in her eyes, Raffaella said, “Appy, I can’t get what happened between us out of my mind. Couple that with the fact that Viviano admitted to watching us from the balcony when we kissed good-night last night. I had to have you in my arms, my lips on yours, and…”

With a twinkle in her eyes, Apollonia said, “Be frustrated; because, nothing is going to happen. I have to take a shower and get dressed. Viviano and Sonny will be here at three. Now, you said your piece and I’m impressed, but…”

Chagrined that her sister would not at least go down on her for a quick suck, she said, “I thought…”

Apollonia forced herself from her sister’s arms. Raffaella saw the flash of anger in her eyes and knew she had made a terrible mistake by following her in the hopes of having her go down on her. She was relieved when Apollonia backed away from her still glaring and pointing a finger. Raffaella remained frozen just inside the room until her sister told her to wait downstairs.

Twenty-five minutes later Apollonia descended the steps into the great room wearing a simple white shift that was long enough to cover her white lace panties and five inch white patent leather heels. She did not wear stockings or a bra. Her face was not heavily made up; instead she accented her eyes and wore a ruby red lipstick. She noticed that her sister was sitting by herself outside the couches and love seat that made up the conversation pit. Casually she walked over to where her sister sat, stood in front of her blocking her from everyone’s view, leaned in, and whispered, “I swear Raffaella, you ever pull a stunt like you did upstairs, I will personally shove a stick of dynamite up your cunt and light the fuse. Have I made my point?’

Raffaella maintained her calm outward demeanor while inside the stress flowed throughout her body making her sick to her stomach. She looked at her sister, the fear blatantly obvious, and said in a quiet voice, “I’m so sorry, Apollonia. I don’t know what got a hold of me. Please, forgive me for being so stupid.”

Apollonia took her right hand and placed it on her sister’s left cheek, rubbed her face gently, and said, “I forgive you, Raffaella; but, there will be consequences…”

The front door bell interrupted Apollonia’s private conversation with her sister. She turned to go to the front door and saw Carmen bouncing on the love seat hoping her aunt would let her open the door. Shaking her head, loving the thought of seeing her own children excited like that, pointing to Carmen and the door which was enough for the seven year old. Carmen jumped from the seat, trotted to the door, and opened it to let Viviano and Sonny come into the house. Viviano leaned down, scooped up his daughter, kissed her on the cheek, and carried her to the couches before he noticed that Raffaella was not sitting with the others. As was custom, Viviano kissed Mario and Lucia on each cheek before he sat down with Carmen and Antonio. He looked at his wife and could see there was something patently wrong; but, thought better of going over to her to ask if there was anything he could do.

Apollonia walked over to Sonny took him by his right arm, guided him to the conversation pit, and had him sit where he was in a position to see everyone that was in attendance. She looked over at her sister and pointed to Viviano. Raffaella begrudgingly got up from the wingback chair and walked to sit by her husband and children. Apollonia sat on the couch that formed one of the long sides of the conversation pit juxtaposed to where Sonny sat.

“Welcome back, Sonny. Please tell my family what you have decided,” Apollonia said in a tone of voice that could be described as sweet and arrogant at the same time.

Sonny looked around the conversation pit from face-to-face finally resting on hers. “I accept your proposal.”

Lucia immediately interjected, “And you understand your obligations?”

Turning to face Lucia, Sonny responded in a quiet voice, “Yes, I understand my obligations.”

Lucia heard him; but, decided to test him. Using a voice filled with venom, she said, “Speak up, Sonny. I can’t hear you.”

Viviano watched as his brother froze for a moment, recovered, and said in voice loud enough the guard at the end of Columbus Place could hear him, “Yes, I understand completely my obligations and responsibilities. I know there will be more as I am accepted by the family.”

“Acceptance by the family is predicated upon your ability to perform simple and complex tasks in a myriad of sexual and nonsexual environments. Take today for example. You’re already stressed because you don’t know what we’re going to make you do, if anything. I want to hear in your own words why you think you’re the man for my youngest daughter.” Lucia had an internal slide switch which she used to control her temperament and emotions. Everyone turned to look at Sonny and waited for his response except it didn’t come.

Colin stumbled into the house. He walked into the great room at least three-and-a-half hours before he was expected home. He stood his face streaked from crying, his breath smelling of alcohol, and said, “I’ve been fired!!!” He fell to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably.

Apollonia jumped from the couch, walked over to Colin, leaned down, and said, “Quit crying, Colin. Stand up and tell me what happened.” She rubbed his head with her left hand and used her right hand to prod him to stand up.

Colin felt her hand on his head and had enough sense to stop crying. He gently pushed her right hand away, went to his knees, and then stood up. He brushed himself off, looked around the room, and said, “I was fired from my job today. Mr. Bergmann said I was not suited to my position anymore due to my feminine features. He reneged on my contract. He made me clean out my desk and had me escorted out of the building.”

Hearing what he said, she turned to look at her parents, and didn’t see a reaction to his announcement that he was no longer employed. There was one way she could find out if his boss was put up to terminating Colin from his job. Apollonia stood next to Colin, and said, “Go to your room, take a shower, and change into something more comfortable.” She then turned to the room and said, “I’ll be right back.”

Colin didn’t say another word to her or anyone in the great room. He retreated to the back of the house where his room was located. Apollonia followed him; but, stopped in the kitchen. She took the wireless phone from its cradle and dialed. The number she dialed was supposed to be private and not known to anyone but its owner. The phone at the other end answered. Apollonia pressed the sequence of keys needed to listen to any recorded messages. There were four messages. She listened to them all and then keyed the third to repeat two times. She pressed the off button on the phone, returned the handset to its cradle, took a deep breath to calm herself down, and walked into the great room.

She strode over to her parents, looked both of them in the eye, and said, “You two should be ashamed of yourselves…”

Mario immediately sat up and said, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“What the fuck… I’ll tell you what the fuck!!!” Apollonia growled, “That cunt sitting next to you called Dietrich Bergmann and told that fat German fuck to fire Colin. That’s what the fuck…”

Lucia wasn’t about to take any bullshit from her youngest daughter. She moved forward on the couch, “I did no such thing!!!”

With daggers coming from her eyes, Apollonia said, “FUCK YOU, MOTHER!!! I dialed the private number you have. The one no one is supposed to know about. I heard that fat fuck say just one word and I know you know what that word is, mother.”

Lucia knew she was caught. She also wondered how her daughter knew about and got the codes to the digital answering machine. “Please, I did it for you and for him. Did you think he’d be able to go to work every day when his facial features were more feminine than masculine? He’s a fuckin’ sissy, Apollonia!!!”

“You had no right to call his employer and force his termination. You fuckin’ piece of shit!!!” Apollonia looked at her mother and before she could react to what she just called her, she spit in her face. Mario Moretti stood and made a move to take his youngest daughter away from her mother. When he went to take his daughter by her left arm she reacted by grabbing his wrist and forced him to lose his balance. He fell to his knees. Viviano Rossi started to go to his father-in-law’s aid; but, was stopped when he saw the look on Apollonia’s face. Knowing what he knew about her, he remained seated rather than suffering the pain from one of her Martial Arts moves. Raffaella sat with her arms around each of her children - stunned. She did not say or do anything. She based her non-action on the confrontation she had with her sister in the master bedroom.

She released Mario’s arm when he fell to his knees. She did not give him time to stand back up. She reached down with her left hand, grabbed a hold of his right ear, and twisted it just enough to make him wince. Lucia sat in stunned silence as did the rest of the family. Raffaella kept a tight grip on her son and daughter. Viviano and Sonny just watched, mouths agape at the interplay between Apollonia and her parents.

“Does Angelina Moretti, Guilietta Moretti, or Natalia Moretti have any meaning to you? Do they ring a bell? WELL, MARIO, ANSWER ME!!!” cried Apollonia.

Mario Moretti felt the pain from his ear dissipate enough for him to respond, “They are three Moretti women who took control of the family. One by succeeding her father who died of natural causes while the other two assumed leadership by murdering their parents. Please let go of my ear, Apollonia. I had nothing to do with Colin’s termination. I promise you…” He felt the pain as she applied more torque to his left ear, “DAMN, GIRL, LET GO OF MY FUCKIN’ EAR!!!”

Lucia cried, “Please, Apollonia, you’re hurting him!!!”

“FUCK YOU, LUCIA!!!” cried Apollonia. “You have a decision to make, Mario. I will not tolerate that cunt wife of yours fuckin’ with me or my marriage. By the rules of the family, I am a natural born Moretti. She is not and never will be. Don’t think I have the cogliones to take control??? Don’t think I have the palle to take what is rightfully mine from both of you??? Don’t test me Mario.”

With tears of pain beginning to run down his face, Mario said, “What? What do you want from me?”

She released a bit of the twisting pressure on his ear and said, “I want you to cede total control of the family to me. I want my mother to suck my shit-hole clean every day for the rest of her fuckin’ life. If you don’t, I promise you I will take control forcibly if I have to. I WILL NOT TOLERATE LUCIA’S BULLSHIT ANYMORE. MAKE UP YOUR FUCKIN’ MIND, MARIO, BECAUSE IF YOU DON’T, I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKIN’ EAR OFF.”

Mario felt her begin to tighten her hold on his left ear. The pain was now becoming unbearable. He looked up at his youngest daughter, his eyes beseeching her to release the pressure, tears ran down his face, he mumbled, “Please… I…” More pain shot from his ear. “Ok, Ok, I accept. Please, Apollonia!!!”

She released his ear. Mario jumped up and went to punch his youngest daughter in the jaw. Apollonia sensing his move leaned back as his fist flew past her face. Before he could recover, Apollonia punched her father in his right kidney and followed with a blow to the back of his head. Mario flinched when he felt the pain from her punch and moved away to regain his fighting stance. He looked at his daughter in a new light. She wanted to take control and he wasn’t going to let her take it easily. He moved backwards away from the conversation pit and prepared to make a mockery of his daughter’s attempt to wrest control of the family from him.

Before Mario could get himself set, Apollonia pounced on him. She stepped forward and swung a roundhouse kick directly to his face. His head snapped back. She stepped forward and punched her father multiple times in the abdomen aiming for his solar plexus to force him to lose his ability to breathe. Mario wasn’t ready for her assault. He doubled over in pain as he lost his ability to inhale because of her punches to his abdomen. Apollonia heard something behind her turned and opened her hand before she made contact with her mother’s face. Lucia Moretti was not prepared for her daughter’s open handed bitch slap. She cried in pain and fell backwards where she landed on her ass.

Mario Moretti remained doubled over trying to catch his breath. Apollonia saw he was in no condition to fight back. She went to her father and helped him to the couch. She left her mother on the floor of the great room. At fifty-three she was in no physical shape to try and do anything to her daughter for causing Mario and her pain and humiliation. Apollonia stood over her father waiting for him to regain his composure. She looked directly at him; but, spoke to the others, “Mario and Lucia Moretti are no longer patriarch and matriarch of the Moretti family. As of now, I, Apollonia Moretti take control of the family. Mario Moretti will notify the rest of the family of his removal from power. Lucia Moretti will submit to me unconditionally as will her husband…”

Taking a few minutes to regain his ability to breathe was enough for Mario Moretti to realize that he had lost control of his nuclear family as well as the Moretti family as a whole. He looked up at his very calm, but seething daughter and said, “You know that you cannot really take over the family as long as I am alive. I don’t think you have the cogliones to take my life. You may have the ability to kick the shit out of me; but, I know you don’t have it in you to take a life…”

Apollonia looked at him, smiled, stepped to where her mother sat, kneeled down, and wrapped her right arm around her neck while placing her left arm behind it. She applied pressure. Lucia moaned and tried to get out of Apollonia’s hold. She felt her daughter pull her around so she could see Mario sitting on the couch. Mario started wide eyed at his youngest daughter. “So, Mario… Don’t think I have the grit to take my mother’s life right here, right now, in front of you…”

Lucia moaned, “Please… I’m so, sorry… Please…”

Raffaella, truly frightened for her children, yelled, “APOLLONIA, THE CHILDREN!!!”

Apollonia turned to her sister, “FUCK THE KIDS!!! ROMAN TIMES THEY’D KNOW ALL ABOUT FAMILY MATRICIDE AND PATRICIDE!!! LET THEM LEARN, RAFFAELLA…” She saw Viviano move, “DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT VIVIANO…”

Lucia Moretti feared for her life. She never thought her youngest daughter would turn on her. She always tried to be even handed when it came to bringing up her children. Maybe she was too hard on Apollonia; but, she didn’t think she’d take her own mother’s life. Lucia let her body go limp. If she was going to die, she was ready to accept her fate. Moretti women, like Moretti men, were taught to accept the unacceptable if it came. Lucia Moretti would not change anything about her life. Her love for the young man that bought her new shoes that late spring lived up to all her expectations. Lucia loved him unconditionally. She quietly began to pray that if her end was to come it would come quickly. She tried to look into her husband’s eyes; but, was denied that by the way Apollonia was holding her.

Mario fell to his knees in front of his wife and his youngest daughter. He looked up at Apollonia, “Take me, not her. Don’t blame her for the sins of your father. Don’t blame her for the sins of the Moretti family. Don’t take out on us your failure to recognize your husband’s failings. We didn’t make him a sissy. Please Apollonia, let your mother go.”

Apollonia laughed at her father. “Sure, let her go and within twelve hours you’ll have a couple of your henchmen here to take me somewhere never to be heard from again. I’m not stupid nor will I believe anything you say to me. He wasn’t supposed to lose his job at the behest of the bitch that raised me. I’m not going to ask if you knew, because I know there are things she’s done behind your back that if you knew about them, she’d be dead already. In Roman times, you’d both be dead and I would be in control.”

“Yes; but, we’re not in Ancient Rome or the early part of the seventeenth or nineteenth centuries when the other women took control,” said Mario. He didn’t look at Apollonia. He kept his gaze on the love of his life. He tried to convey a sense of calm to her. He could see her beginning to accept her fate. “Please, Apollonia… I believe you… Don’t take her from me…”

Lucia felt her youngest daughter loosen her grip and thought her trial was at an end. Mario watched and prayed that Apollonia would release his wife to him. A physical calmness came over Apollonia. She smiled at her father. His sense of foreboding diminished as he watched Apollonia ease her grip around Lucia’s head and neck. She leaned down and whispered something into her mother’s ear.

Lucia able to breathe said, “Mario, I love you.”

Apollonia didn’t give her father a chance to respond. She moved so her hands were on each side of Lucia’s head while keeping her arms positioned around her neck. She mouthed, “Bye mom.” Without further warning to anyone, she gripped her mother’s head, twisted it forcefully to the right, snapping her neck, and killing her instantly. Her body collapsed against Apollonia’s.

Mario Moretti cried out, “YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!” He watched as Apollonia just let Lucia slide to the floor, stand up, and move away from her dead mother’s body. Mario lurched forward, fell next to his dead wife, put his arms around her still warm body, and cried. He made no attempt to physically punish his youngest daughter.

Raffaella, Viviano, and Sonny sat in total disbelief. They just witnessed Apollonia murdering her mother. Their fear was palpable on their faces. Their bodies were frozen. The two children began to cry and Carmen pissed herself wetting the leather with her urine. They were even more horrified when Apollonia stood above her grieving father and dead mother, pulled the thin strip of lace fabric that covered her pussy to one side, crouched slightly, and pissed on her father’s and dead mother’s heads. The final and ultimate humiliation solidified in her mind her status as the leader of the Moretti family.


	40. Monday Afternoon – Office of Jon Parks, Private Investigator – 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Goldsmith begins his quest for dirt on his wife - Colin's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Monday Afternoon – Office of Jon Parks, Private Investigator – 17 February 2003

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith entered the offices of Jon Parks, Private Investigator and was not surprised when he found the place to be dingy, dirty, and rather small. The receptionist’s desk was not manned and it looked as if it hadn’t been in a number of years. He saw Jon Parks sitting behind his desk. Without any acknowledgement, he walked in and sat down in the only other chair.

“You must be Dr. Goldsmith,” said Parks.

“Call me Joshua,” he replied.

“Ok, Doc, what gives?” asked Parks.

“I believe my wife is having an affair. I need you to get stills and videos of her in action with her nigger lover. I need to know how many days a week she’s fuckin’ him. The proof has to be incontrovertible. I’m willing to pay you a handsome sum, especially if you can capture them in flagrante delicto ASAP.”

Jon Parks nodded his head. He retired from the NYPD at forty-two. He rose to the rank of Detective Lieutenant in the Homicide Division. His own wife left him some fifteen years earlier taking their children and moving to Florida. Years of working sixteen hour days, sleeping in the detective crib in his precinct, and being dedicated to his job ended his marriage. “So, she’s fuckin’ a black man. I’m not partial to calling them niggers, unless they’re shuckin’ and jivin’ on the street selling drugs or pimping young girls. Are you prepared for the truth, Doc?”

Joshua noticed he had not used his first name. “Yes, I’m prepared. If she is finding sexual pleasure with him, then she can have him. When I’m done, she’ll be whoring herself out to make a living or kneeling at my feet begging me to give her another chance. What I need Jon, is proof in pictures and videos.”

“Not going to be cheap. I have my daily rate and expenses. If you want me exclusively, then…

Joshua smiled, “Like you’re busy… Please, don’t insult my intelligence.”

Parks held up his hands palms out, “Ok, ok, got me… What I’ll need is a starting point to track her movements. See where she is meeting her lover. If it is a no-tell motel, then I’ll need to grease the palm of the day manager to make sure they’re always in the same room. Naturally, that will be the room I will have set up the video and still camera equipment in. So, I’m thinking…”

Joshua noticed a legal pad and pencils on the cluttered desk. He stood, leaned over the desk, and wrote his address and cell phone number down. He reached into his left inside jacket pocket and pulled out two thick business sized envelopes. He unceremoniously dropped the envelopes onto the desk. “Inside is fifty thousand dollars in one hundred dollar bills. I don’t need an accounting of how you spend it and I don’t need an invoice for your services. What I need, Mr. Parks is for you to get or not get the goods on my wife. Inside the envelope is a recent picture of her. By the look on your face, I can see we have a deal.”

Dr. Goldsmith did not wait for an answer or a parting handshake. He turned, walked out of the office, and headed home to Westchester.


	41. Monday Afternoon – Apollonia’s Residence – 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia begins taking control of the Moretti family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia Moretti watched her father grieve next to his wife’s lifeless body. She let him do so for a good ten minutes before she went over to him and kicked him. He looked up at her his eyes bloodshot and empty of any life. “Get up!!! Time to take care of business. I want to know now, Mario, what you’d like to do with the cunt Lucia’s lifeless body.”

Mario knew she needed him to make sure nothing came out about how or why Lucia Moretti met her demise. He knew he had something to hold over her head, because she did not have the connections he did, unless, she cultivated certain associations without his knowledge. He did not stand up; but, said, “I would like to bury her in the family plot, Apollonia. I need to make some calls. This has to be kept very quiet.”

“No, daddy dearest, you don’t have to make any calls. You have one call to make and that is to Uncle Fiorello to tell him that you’re a widower and no longer in charge of the family. He’ll understand because he knows the history of the Moretti family. I will allow you to bury her in the family plot; so, when you die you can lie next to her as your bones decay into nothingness. What I need from you right now is proof of your subservience to me as the family leader.”

Mario Moretti released his hold on his dead wife, kissed her on her forehead, rolled to his knees, bent his head to his daughter’s feet, and kissed them. He looked up at her and said, “I am yours to do with as you please. My life is yours. My business is yours. All of my assets and personal belongings are yours. I relinquish all authority to you, Mistress Apollonia.”

Apollonia looked down at her father and said, “I know where all the skeletons are hidden. I’ve known for years and that cunt tried on numerous times to fuck me over. Now, she lays there getting cold. I won. As for you, daddy, I expect you to act accordingly and failure to do as I say will put you next to your wife in a heartbeat. I need to advise you that all of the members of the family are aligned behind me. You have no power and no one to help you regain your standing. I will let you live in the main house. You move any of the hidden items and I’ll know about it.”

“Yes, Miss Apollonia.”

“Now, you and Viviano take Lucia out to the garage. I will call Luigi to come get her and take her to Uncle Gino’s funeral home. You can go if you like; but, I expect to see you here tomorrow morning at seven before you go to work. Oh, and if you so desire, you can fornicate with her dead body until Luigi arrives. I’m sure you’d like to give her a parting fuck before you find out if I’m going to put you in chastity, emasculate you, or nullify you. I haven’t made up my mind yet.”

“Yes, Miss Apollonia.”

Mario stood and with Viviano’s help, carried the lifeless body of Lucia Moretti out to the garage.

“Nothing to say to me Raffaella?” asked Apollonia.

Raffaella couldn’t answer her sister. No words could express her loathing for her younger sister. She wanted to scream and yell at her. If she had the strength, she’d choke the life out of her; but, she knew any effort to get revenge for the murder of her mother would be met with a force she knew would put her next to her mother in the family plot. “I don’t know what to say to you.”

She watched as her sister leaned in to her and whispered, “Tell me you love me. Because, the little incestuous lovemaking we shared is now reversed. You are my bitch. Your daughter is my bitch and your son is going to know what it means to serve a dominant woman. In fact, I think I’m going to sleep with Carmen tonight.”

Raffaella pleaded, “No, please, anything but the children. I’ll do whatever you tell me to do, Apollonia. Just, let Antonio and Carmen survive seeing their grandmother murdered. Please…”

Apollonia placed her hands on her sister’s head and gently massaged her scalp. She leaned in again and said, “Tonight I’m going to sleep with Carmen. Now, release your children and place a loving kiss on my pussy to show me you’re subservience.”

Lifting her arms from her children’s shoulders, Raffaella Rossi, nee Moretti, slid off the couch and on her knees in front of her sister. Her eyes filled with tears as she did as her sister commanded. She reached up and slid the thin material of Apollonia’s dress up revealing her lace covered pussy. Raffaella leaned in and place a kiss on her sister’s pussy. She felt her sister massage her scalp and knew that as long as she complied with her sister’s wishes she would be looked after by Apollonia. She kissed her until her sister stepped back and pointed to the couch. Raffaella returned to her seat between her children.

“Sonny Rossi,” said Apollonia. “Time for you to express to me your undying devotion and assurance that you are not going to do anything stupid like go to the authorities.”

Sonny Rossi slipped from the couch and like Raffaella positioned himself in front of her on his knees. He looked up at the woman he wanted to spend his lifetime with; but, now fearful of what she could and would do to him said, “I am so afraid yet so much in love with you that I’m at a loss for words. I don’t want to say the wrong thing to you now, please tell me what you want and I will, without hesitation, comply.”

He saw a smile cross Apollonia’s face and felt a bit of his stress melt away. “Sonny, tonight you are going to explain to Colin what happened. You are going to make sure the sissy does not do anything stupid. You will sleep with him tonight and every night this week. You will make passionate love to him. When I see him I want to know you have made him into your sissy lover. If you fail, I promise you, your cock and balls will be the centerpiece of my mantle. They’ll be floating in formaldehyde in a jar. Understood?”

Sonny closed his eyes and wondered how he was going to survive sleeping next to and making love to Colin. “Yes, Miss Apollonia.”

Viviano returned to the great room just before Sonny fell to his knees in front of Apollonia. He watched as his brother accepted having to sleep with Colin and wondered what he would be forced to do by his sister-in-law. When Sonny replied in the affirmative, Viviano decided it was time to test Apollonia’s meddle. He walked over to where she stood and made it very obvious that he was not in accordance with her takeover of the Moretti family. He stood legs slightly apart and said to Apollonia, “I don’t fuckin’ care who you think you are; I’m not going to kowtow to you anymore. What I saw you do is beyond the pale, Apollonia. Trust me, I’m not about…”

Before he could say another word, Viviano, all six foot two inches of him rose off the floor as Apollonia’s right instep made contact with his denim covered testicles. She kicked him twice more before he fell to the floor, his hands holding his crotch, and his eyes watering from the pain that was shooting from his battered balls. Raffaella jumped up to go to his aid; but, was stopped when she felt her sister’s open hand crash against her left cheek. Antonio and Carmen renewed their crying as they watched their Aunt physically abuse their father and mother. Apollonia glared at her sister for a moment; but, returned her attention to her ululating brother-in-law.

She bent over his prone body, “So, Viviano, have I taught you a lesson?” She reached down, pushed his hands away from his crotch, and placed her right hand between his legs. “Don’t ever think you’re smart or strong enough to eradicate what has occurred today. You are no longer my father’s sycophant. The testicles that are pressing against my right hand can continue to produce oodles of money for you and my sister. The difference is, dearest brother-in-law, the royalty comes to me. I will determine the who, the what, the when, and the where of your daily living for the rest of your life.”

He felt her hand pressing against his crotch. The pain was subsiding and he regained his composure. Viviano Rossi learned in a few seconds the meaning of subservience to a stronger individual. Since marrying Raffaella he never had to suffer physical abuse at the hands of Mario or Lucia. He never expected to see what he witnessed when his sister-in-law snapped her mother’s neck. He didn’t respond to Apollonia. He remained prone on the floor, her hand still resting against his denim covered testicles, wondering what would befall him.

Apollonia saw her bother-in-laws lack of response as acceptance of his position and her dominance over him and his family. She removed her hand from his crotch, smiled the sick smile of a sociopath, and said, “So Viviano is my father fucking his dead wife?”

Viviano groaned at the thought of having intercourse with a dead person. The act of necrophilia never entered his mind. The thought disgusted him. He looked up at Apollonia and said, “When I left your father he was on the garage floor holding his dead wife. He was holding her and crying like a child. Bemoaning his fate and wondering why you would take the life of the woman who gave birth to you. So, Apollonia, you cunt, I don’t know if you father is having relations with your dead mother.”

“Feel better???” Apollonia asked. “Wrong way to address me... I guess you have to learn the hard way.” Again, before Viviano could react, Apollonia began to pound his crotch with her right fist. She relentlessly beat her fist against Viviano’s testicles. She knew she’d made her point when Viviano rolled to his right side and regurgitated onto the hardwood floor of the great room.

Nodding her head with approval she stood up and said to her sister, “Get your fuckin’ ass off the couch and into the kitchen. Get a pail and a mop and clean up your fuckin’ shithead’s mess. When you’re done help him to the couch. Return to the kitchen and start making something to eat for all of us. I’m fuckin’ starved.”


	42. Monday Evening – Apollonia’s Residence – 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia continues her take over of the family . Mario says good-bye to Lucia. Raffaella and Viviano learn their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Dinner was served at six o’clock. Everyone except Mario was seated at the table. Colin, dressed in a pink cotton maid’s uniform served dinner. Apollonia allowed Antonio and Carmen to sit with the adults; but, warned each of them to keep quiet. She also told them to never speak about what they witnessed that afternoon. Viviano recovered from Apollonia’s beating of his testicles; but, their tenderness made him wince in pain when he moved. Raffaella made sure the children were fed before she ate. Sonny sat at the opposite end from Apollonia. Sonny sat quietly watching what was going on around him.

Dinner was a simple affair. The children ate chicken fingers, ersatz French fries, and a soft drink. The adults each had a filet mignon, baked potato, string beans, and a salad. Colin retrieved two bottles of the Moretti homemade wine from the small wine cellar located in the basement of the house. Collin was the only adult not seated at the table or eating a filet mignon. He was forced to sit at the children’s table and eat cold cereal. Everybody remained in their own world as they ate fearful of igniting some psychotic episode within Apollonia.

Twenty minutes into dinner Uncle Gino arrived to pick up Lucia’s body. Apollonia stood and pointed to the side door of the house. She walked to the mud room and her Uncle Gino followed. When they were in the room she stopped and said, “I expect you to do your duty. What happened here today is never to be spoken about with anyone. Failure to do so will result in, well, the obvious.”

Uncle Gino was a small man standing only five feet four inches in height. He was a part of the Moretti family that was small in stature; but, large where it counted. He actually had to look up to Apollonia because of the heels she was wearing. He completely understood what had happened as it wasn’t the first time in his life he had to take care of a Moretti accident. “Apollonia, you have nothing to worry about. I have taken care of such incidents over the years. But, if I may ask just one question, how did she succumb?”

Quietly, calmly, and without any emotion, Apollonia said, “I snapped her neck.”

Uncle Gino put his hands to his chest, stumbled backwards, and caught himself before he collapsed onto the floor. He stared at Apollonia trying to register that she just admitted to murdering her mother and a woman he respected. His voice shaky, he asked “Where is your father?”

“Follow me, Uncle Gino,” said Apollonia.

She opened the back door and then the screen door. She pointed to the detached garage and Uncle Gino nodded as he passed her only to be stopped by Apollonia’s hand on his left shoulder. She placed her mouth next to his ear and said, “I want you know that I am in control of the family now. Don’t make me regret having you take care of this messy business. I know your respect and love for my parents will not cloud your thinking. What you hear and what you see is not to leave the family.”

Apollonia closed the doors and guided Uncle Gino to the side door of the garage. Inside they were greeted by a scene that could only be explained as totally perverted. Mario Moretti sat next to his wife wearing only his shirt. Lucia’s dead body lay next to him with her dress pulled up, her panties in a bunch by her head, and her legs wide open. Seeping from her dead, hairless pussy were white gobs of Mario’s semen.

“How many times?” she asked.

Mario Moretti looked up at his daughter without really seeing her or Gino for that matter. His cock lay flaccid between his legs. He whined, “She’s dead!!! She’s dead and I fucked her four times!!! I’m never going to make love to my wife ever again…”

Gino looked at Apollonia wanting to say something; but, she put a finger to her lips silencing him on the spot. She stepped to her father, placed the heel of her shoe on his cock, and said, “Time to suffer or time to get up and let Gino take Lucia so he can prepare the cunt for burial.”

Mario looked down and then up, “Just a final kiss good-bye, please?”

“Yes...” She removed her foot from his genitals.

Mario rolled to his left, placed a kiss on his dead wife’s lips, and then stood naked from the waist down. He looked around and ultimately found his underwear and pants to put back on. When he was through he stood waiting to be told what to do. Apollonia chuckled at his total breakdown. She pointed to the house. Mario nodded. He departed the garage.

“Uncle Gino, take her and when you prepare her make sure her face is coated in the slop that is running from her cunt. There will be no funeral. We will inter her in the family plot behind the main house. Can you keep her on ice until next Monday?”

Uncle Gino responded, “Yes, I can keep her until next Monday. Someone will bring clothing for her? Oh my, someone has to pick a casket.”

“Uncle Gino, just pick the cheapest piece of shit casket you have. She isn’t worth anything more. She won’t be dressed. You’ll bury her naked and I will bring to you tomorrow three items that will be plainly marked. One for her mouth, one for her pussy, and one for her ass. The only coating will be on her face and that will consist of the scum my father left in her dead cunt.”

“I understand Miss Apollonia.” Gino knew who was in control of the family.

“One more question, Uncle Gino. Do you need help putting the cunt into, what do you call it…”

“A body bag, Miss Apollonia,” said Gino.

“Yes, a body bag!!! Do you need help?”

Gino was shaken by Apollonia’s total lack of emotion as it pertained to her mother’s death. “Yes, Miss Apollonia. I can’t lift her on my own.”

“I’ll send someone out to help you.” She turned to walk out and when she got to the door, she said, “Remember what I told you Uncle Gino or what befell my cunt of a mother will happen not to you; but, your family.” Apollonia did not wait for a response.

Returning to the kitchen she found everyone sitting quietly apparently too scared to even talk even when she was not in their presence. She was especially struck by her sister’s quiet demeanor; but, she attributed it to her witnessing the death of her mother. Mario Moretti stood in front of the kitchen sink staring out the window at nothing in particular. The others were just dumb struck with fear. She returned to her seat and told Sonny to go out to the garage and help Uncle Gino with getting Lucia out of the garage.

“Raffaella, why don’t you and Viviano take Mario home and put him to bed. Make sure you give him his medicine. Viviano, you will take control of Moretti Masonry and all the Moretti businesses. I expect nothing but the best when it comes to running my business,” said Apollonia.

Viviano still shaken, replied, “Yes, Miss Apollonia.”

“Good!!! Oh, Raffaella, take Antonio with you and leave Carmen here. She’ll be spending the night.”

Raffaella’s eyes bugged out of her head, she couldn’t hold her tongue. “I’m not going to leave my daughter here. YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF, APPY!!!”

Apollonia stood glaring at her sister knowing that her outburst was nothing more than a mother trying to protect her young. What she wasn’t taught by their parents was the family dynamic if a female controlled the family. When each of the three dominant women took charge of the Moretti family they had a bevy of young girls at their beck and call. One of these girls was anointed the Mistress-in-Waiting. She provided for the Mistresses needs whether it was sexual or simply just taking care of her wardrobe. Apollonia needed to counsel her sister about her position in the family now that she was in control. If need be, she’d turn her sister out to the streets to fend for herself.

Raffaella glared back at her sister and couldn’t believe the change that occurred on her face when the anger changed to a relaxed, calm, loving demeanor. Fear coursed throughout her body. Fear of her sociopathic and psychotic sister. She tried to calm herself down; but, no matter how she tried to relax; the thought of her daughter spending the night with her sister was abhorrent. She tensely watched as Apollonia approached where she sat and stood next to her.

“Raffaella, here is what I’m going to do,” said Apollonia as sweet as sugar. She reached for the back of the breakfast table chair and forced it to move so her sister was seated facing her. “I’m going to send Viviano home with Antonio and Mario. You and Carmen will stay here. I will teach you about you and your daughter’s responsibility to me now that I control the family.” With venom in her voice, she continued, “You can leave; but, it will be without Carmen. From the moment you walk out the door, you will be forever banned from this house and ultimately the family. I will not accept anything but your complete, one hundred percent subservience to me.”

Raffaella controlled and won her urge to piss herself because of the venom spewing from her sister’s mouth. She hesitated and that was enough to set Apollonia off. Raffaella felt the first open handed slap before she could react. Her head turned to the right and then it immediately swung to each side as her sister slapped her at least six times across the face. Just like her daughter did earlier, Raffaella lost control of her bladder. She urinated on the floor. Her clothing below her waist was soaked in her piss. She fell off chair and collapsed in a heap on the floor crying from the bitch slapping Apollonia had applied to her face.

It took Raffaella a good five minutes to gain control of her emotions and physical being. She looked up from the floor and nodded to her sister. “God, I’m so afraid of you. Where did this anger and hatred come from? Please, let Carmen go home with Viviano. I will stay so you can teach me. I promise that I will abide by your rule as long as I am knowledgeable; but, don’t force my daughter to stay here.”

Apollonia didn’t give an inch. “Viviano, take Antonio with you when you take Mario home so you can put him to bed. Raffaella, go into the kitchen and get the pail and mop to clean up your mess. Carmen, go into the great room, sit on the couch, and wait.”

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for everyone, including the crying Carmen, to react to Apollonia’s command. Viviano gathered Antonio and Mario. They departed through the back door just as Gino rolled the gurney out of the garage with Lucia Moretti’s body. Viviano watched as Gino and Sonny rolled the gurney down the driveway and placed Lucia’s body into the hearse by simply pressing the collapsible legs of the gurney against the back of the vehicle. The rollers on the floor of the hearse made it easy for the two men slide the gurney into the vehicle. Mario did not react. He just walked down the driveway, turned, and walked home with Viviano and Antonio following.


	43. Monday Evening – Apollonia’s Residence – 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny learns what is expected of him, again, from Apollonia. Raffaella cleans up her mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Sonny returned to the kitchen as Raffaella mopped the floor wearing nothing, but her birthday suit. Her piss soaked dress lay on the floor with her panties and bra. He noticed that no one else was in the kitchen.

“Apollonia, what can I do now?” asked Sonny.

“Didn’t I tell you to take care of Colin? He’s your responsibility. Last time I tell you what I expect of you. You are to live with him this week. You are to care for him before and after work. You are to make him feel wanted. You treat him just like you would treat me. He is my surrogate. Look at him and see me. Desire him. Make love to him. Fill his rectum pussy with your seed. When I talk to him during the day I want him to flutter his eyelashes, palpitate, and flush with desire thinking about how much he misses you. I want him to tell me how much he loves your cock. You do as I tell you Sonny and maybe you’ll know what my superior pussy feels like surrounding your dick. Do I need to repeat myself?”

Disheartened that he had to spend an undefined amount of time with Colin treating him as if he loved him made Sonny shudder. He looked at Apollonia and knew his goose was cooked. The woman he wanted so badly was more than he could handle and the thought of being inside her body overtook his emotions. “Yes, Miss Apollonia. I understand.”


	44. Monday Night – Apollonia’s Residence – 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia shows Raffaella the proof that made their mother's life not worth living. Apollonia explains to her sister about Carmen's future position in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Raffaella finished mopping and washed herself in front of the kitchen sink. She used three small kitchen towels to dry herself. Wishing she wasn’t naked; but, noting to herself that there was nothing she could do about it, Raffaella walked into the great room. There she found Carmen sitting next to her Aunt with a look of total fear on her face. Raffaella smiled at her daughter as she approached the couch. Carmen began to say something, but was stopped by Apollonia’s when she placed her hand across her niece’s mouth.

“Sit across from us, Raffaella,” said Apollonia. “Sit with your legs open so Carmen can see your pussy.”

Raffaella did as she was told.

Apollonia removed her hand from Carmen’s mouth. She looked at her niece, smiled, and said, “Carmen, you are my niece and I love you. I want to make sure you know what happened tonight…”

“You killed grandma!!!” cried Carmen. “You killed grandma!!!” Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Carmen’s aunt let her cry for a minute before she picked up the girl and placed her on her lap. She pulled Carmen into her body and whispered, “It is ok Carmen. Shhhh… I know you loved your grandma, but little girl she really didn’t love you…”

“Oh, my fuckin’ God, Apollonia!!! How can you say such a thing to her!!! Lucia loved her and you know it,” said Raffaella.

“WRONG, RAFFY. THE TRUTH NEEDS TO BE TOLD… OUR MOTHER WAS FUCKIN’ FOUR NIGGERS!!! SHE WAS GOING TO LET HER MAIN NIGGER FUCK CARMEN NOT ONCE, BUT FOR AN ENTIRE WEEKEND. SHE WAS GOING TO RUIN YOUR DAUGHTER’S ABILITY TO BECOME A MORETTI WOMAN. THAT CUNT BROKE EVERY RULE OF OUR FAMILY. SHE HAD THE WORLD BY DADDY’S BALLS. EVERY MORETTI MAN WILL ULTIMATELY GIVE IN TO HIS WIFE NO MATTER WHERE HE STANDS IN THE LINE OF SUCCESSION; BUT, THE MORETTI WOMAN OR WIFE NEVER EVER FUCKS WITH THE HISTORY AND TRADITIONS OF THE FAMILY. LUCIA DID AND FOR THAT, SHE HAD TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES. ULTIMATELY, ONE OF US HAD TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE FAMILY,” screamed Apollonia.

Raffaella sat dumbfounded. She couldn’t believe what her sister just yelled at her. “I need to know Apollonia. I need to know how you found out what you are telling me.”

With Carmen finally resting quietly on her lap, Apollonia recounted to her sister how she became aware of her mother’s indiscretions. “I was on Central Avenue shopping for some art supplies when I saw her talking to this nigger. She had her hand on his bicep and it was patently obvious there was something going on between them.”

“How long ago?” asked Raffaella.

“Two years ago last month. I waited that long to get all the dirt on her. I compiled pictures, videos, and soundtracks of her indiscretions. She used her husband’s contacts against him when it was needed. I found out she had her own little scam going to keep her chosen sycophants in line.”

“Did you tell father?” Raffaella still could not accept what her sister was telling her.

“I tried; but, he wouldn’t hear it. His love for her was so deep he’d tolerate anything she did and I believe he would have found a way to ameliorate the disgusting thing she wanted to do with your daughter. When he didn’t react to that one thing I knew I had to take action. I decided to wait until the weekend Antonio made his manhood. Colin complicated the situation; but, my plan had to succeed.”

Raffaella watched as Apollonia gently ran her had up and down Carmen’s back. She’d also place her hand on the girl’s head and gently rubbed her scalp. Carmen lay contentedly in her aunt’s arms. Somewhat; but, not totally relieved, she asked, “When can I see the proof, Appy?”

“In the safe in my atelier. Any time you want to go through it…”

“Now, Apollonia. Right fuckin’ now!!!” said Raffaella.

“Ok, follow me.” Apollonia placed Carmen on the couch and whispered to her, “Stay here sweet pea. Mommy and I will be back in a while. Don’t fight falling asleep.” She leaned down and kissed Carmen on her forehead and cheek.

Raffaella followed her sister upstairs to her atelier. Apollonia went to the double door closet and opened a floor safe that was tucked in the back. She pulled out four thick nine by fourteen envelopes and handed them to her sister.

“You wanted the truth? Well, dear sister, here is tip of the iceberg. Sit at the table and feast your eyes on the reason I fuckin’ broke our mother’s neck.”

Sitting naked at her sister’s work table, Raffaella opened an envelope and pulled out packages of eight by ten color and black and white photographs. She flipped through the first twenty or so pictures observing her mother taking black cocks in her mouth, her ass, and her unprotected pussy. Another packet of photos showed a very excited Lucia sexually torturing a pair of identical twin boys who could not be any older than her son Antonio. She shivered when she saw the look of pleasure on her mother’s face as she beat the genitals of the boys. The third packet had a scene that made Raffaella run to the atelier’s bathroom.

She returned to the room her pallor was ashen. She was dizzy from regurgitating and disgusted by what she saw. Raffaella sat at the table. She put the pictures back into the envelope from whence they came. She pushed the four envelopes across the table to get them away from her proximity. Raffaella Moretti was beginning to see the light. “Those photos of her disemboweling…”

“Don’t say anymore, Raffy. Just listen to me. I wanted you to see why I did what I did. I’m not opposed to the pedophilic desires of the men and women in our nuclear and extended family. I witnessed my father fuck the product of his union with another woman. I know he’s done it before. I accept, as I know you do, the idea of a Moretti boy going through a very sexually deviate _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_. We both had to give our father handjobs from the tender age of seven. But, what our mother did is unconscionable even to a perverted family like ours.

“Taking over the family was something I had to do. I researched the history of takeovers within the family. The three women I mentioned earlier this evening all took over the reins of the family through patricide and/or matricide. I made contact with those I knew I needed to get to see things as I did. It took some time; but, I won them over and got them to keep quiet under threat of emasculation, clitorectomy, or the ultimate solution - death.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?” Raffaella felt a different pain. The pain of knowing her sister may not trust her which was the furthest thing from the truth. “Appy, can I please put on something?’

“Yes, go to my room find something that fits. I’m going to put the envelopes away. I’ll meet you in the great room.”

Raffaella returned to the great room to find Apollonia sitting on the couch where her daughter Carmen peacefully slept slowly stroking her hair. This time she didn’t ask where Apollonia wanted her to sit. She placed herself on the other side of her daughter, looked at her sister, and asked again, “Why didn’t you come to me?”

She watched her sister continue to play with Carmen’s hair as she responded, “I didn’t come to you because I thought you would try to stop me. I couldn’t let her continue. What I believed about my relationship with Lucia was true. She didn’t want me to succeed at anything. Her designs on Carmen turned my stomach.” Looking directly into her sister’s eyes, “I needed to be sure I would not fail. Failure was not an option, Raffaella. I could not confide in anyone close to me, especially family members.”

“Were you serious about Carmen sleeping here tonight?”

“Yes; but, not for what you think. As the matriarchal leader of the family, I am entitled to have as many girls or women as I see fit to tend to my needs. You know, like in the Middle Ages, ladies-in-waiting. Females who are given the opportunity to be close to their and care for their queen. I’m not a queen, Raffaella; but, I am the de facto leader of the Moretti family in the United States and Canada. You are my sister. I want you to be part of my inner circle. I used Carmen to test you. I’m not sorry for what I did and I would do it again in a heartbeat.’

Relieved at what she heard, Raffaella said, “So, you’re not going to have relations with her?”

Pressing her lips together, nodding slightly, Apollonia answered, “Raffy, not tonight; but, when I feel she is ready I am going to take her from you. You will still be her mother; but, she will serve me as my Mistress-in-Waiting. I will teach her everything…”

“But, what if you have a daughter? Wouldn’t she be next in line? Are you going to change the long term history of this family from a patriarchal controlled family to a matriarchal controlled family? What if you have a boy?” Raffaella wanted her sister to see how devastating a loss losing Carmen would be to Viviano and her.

She saw the pain in her sister’s face. Apollonia knew in her heart-of-hearts that what she was asking of her sister was going to destroy their relationship more than murdering their mother. She stood and moved to be next to her sister. She reached for her face and Raffaella flinched. Apollonia pulled back, waited for a moment, and reached for her sister’s face again. She pulled her close and whispered, “I love you Raffaella. I want you to know that I will never do anything to hurt you, Antonio, or Carmen. I don’t know if I’m going to have children. I’m not sure if Sonny will accept my dominance over him. I may just stay celibate like Queen Victoria. If that is my decision, then I’m taking Carmen as my Mistress-in-Waiting.”

Raffaella closed her eyes, nodded her acceptance, and said, “Please, kiss me.”

Their lips met, parted, and their tongues met in a dance of love. Apollonia continued to hold her sister’s head and felt Raffaella’s arms surround her upper body. They really couldn’t lie down because Carmen was behind Raffaella. Apollonia controlled their kissing and decided not to let it go any further than a few minutes of French kissing. Their upper bodies pressed together and Raffaella pressed her mouth harder onto her sister’s when she felt Apollonia’s small breasts press against her larger ones. Her hands slid up and down her sister’s back as she felt herself give into her sister’s needs. Apollonia felt her sister’s reaction to their kissing, broke the kiss, and pushed herself away from Raffaella.

Surprised that Apollonia broke the kiss, Raffaella said, “What???”

“Time for you to go, Raffy. Take Carmen home and put her to bed. Tell Viviano, his brother will be ready to go to the office with him in the morning. Meet me at the main house between nine and nine-thirty.”

Raffaella forced herself to calm down. “Ok, I’ll be there. Is there anything you want or need?”

Smiling at her sister’s attempt to please, Apollonia said, “Just one thing, dear sister. Remember, I expect total subservience, period.”

“Jesus, Apollonia!!! I was just offering you my body to prove you have my soul.” Raffaella stood up, leaned over, picked up the sleeping Carmen, placed her head on her shoulder, and held her just below her buttocks. She walked to the front doors. She stood waiting for her sister to open a door so she could walk across Columbus Place to her own house.

Apollonia walked to the front door. Before she opened it she pulled Carmen’s dress up and kissed her on the left cheek of her cotton encased backside. She opened the door and before she let her sister exit the house she said, “Don’t give me a reason to take her from you. Now, go home quickly it is cold outside.”

Raffaella departed without saying a word. Apollonia went to the back of the house and stood with her ear to her sissy husband’s door. She didn’t hear anything; so, she retired to her room for the night.


	45. Monday Night – Goldsmith Residence – 17 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Joshua Goldsmith think about decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Lying in bed next to her husband, Elizabeth Goldsmith counted the hours until her next meeting with Dwayne Washington, her black lover. Elizabeth tried to rationalize her stupidity after she realized that her husband was now knowledgeable of her cheating on him with a black man. She knew her decision to tell him the truth would come back to haunt her; but, she hoped he would understand she loved him and realize her physical needs were not being met. The amount of time he spent saving people’s lives was definitely encroaching on their love life.

Joshua Goldsmith lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, wondering how he would retaliate for his wife’s indiscretions. He really didn’t have designs on his daughter, but hearing his wife admit she was having an affair with a blue collar black man turned his stomach. His disgust at his wife’s admission made him think that he probably could get off having his daughter sexually. His main concern was seeing the proof of his wife’s infidelity and what his retribution would consist of. Different degrees of retaliation roamed through his thoughts; but, he knew that whatever form it took it would be permanent in scope.

Neither of them spoke to each other after dinner. They kept to themselves each in their own world. Although she didn’t show it, Elizabeth Goldsmith felt stress coursing throughout her body thinking about why she was stupid enough to say anything to her husband. Elizabeth stared at the ceiling as she listened to her husband snoring until she finally fell asleep.


	46. Tuesday Morning – Viviano and Sonny – 18 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivano and Sonny continue to discuss Vivano's marriage and Sonny's fear of his future with Apollonia as they drive to Columbus Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Tuesday morning at six o’clock Viviano picked up his brother to take him to his first day of work at Moretti Masonry. They rode in silence for a good fifteen minutes before Sonny finally broke the silence.

“Had you any inkling Apollonia was fuckin’ off the wall?” asked Sonny.

“Not at all,” replied Viviano not offering anything else. He drove thinking about the conversation he had with his wife after she came home with their daughter. Raffaella explained to him a side of the family’s history he had no knowledge about. He’d accepted his role knowing he always had the opportunity to have sexual relations with women who were trying to conceive. Thankfully the drive up Rockaway Turnpike to the Van Wyck Expressway was going quickly. Morning traffic could be a bear especially when the driver of a tractor-trailer decided to jackknife it across all lanes of the highway.

“She has me sleeping with Colin.”

Viviano turned his eyes from the road for a moment to look at his younger brother and said, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Sonny couldn’t believe what he brother just asked him. “You’re not serious… How the fuck could you ask me if I liked sleeping with a fuckin’ sissy.”

“I just did; didn’t I? Sleeping with a sissy or homosexual man can be very satisfying. They’re always available to suck your cock or let you fuck them, so you’re never horny because they’re always available to you. Think about how many times you’ve been with a cunt and she just leads you on never giving you the release you expected. You go home with blue balls, jerk off, and lay on your bed with your cum all over your belly pissed that you didn’t get to deposit it on her face or up her snatch. A fag will always accept your cum anywhere you want to deposit it as long as he had the opportunity to touch and suck your cock. You’re not a fag, you just use them.”

“Please… You’re telling me that you prefer fag sex to being with a woman? And, what about when some Moretti man or woman wants to butt fuck you? You’re tellin’ me you’re not a fag then?” asked Sonny with a bit of rancor in his voice.

Viviano kept his eyes on the road, answered, “Sometimes, it is more satisfying to have my cock in a nice tight butt of a fag. As far as me being butt fucked, I take that as part of being allowed to marry into the Moretti family. I’ll suffer having some old fuck’s cock up my ass as long as I’m between the legs of a Moretti daughter and making money fuckin’ all sorts of women to give them what their husbands can’t. I also get to humiliate husbands in front of their wives when they want to partake in the sexual liaison they need to see to start a family…”

“I don’t know if I can really deal with it. Apollonia scares me, Viv.”

“Sonny, she scares me too.” Viviano looked at his brother as he said, “Now is not the time to discuss what happened last night. All I can tell you is that when I was alone with Raffaella after she put Carmen in bed, she told me life as we know it is not going to be the same.”

Eyes wide and with a questioning look in his face, Sonny asked, “How?”

“That is simple. Apollonia is now the de facto head of the Moretti family. The life we live will be dependent upon her and her perception of our meaningfulness to the family.”

“Fuck,” was all that came out of Sonny’s mouth.


	47. Tuesday Morning – Joshua and Elizabeth – 18 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth prepares to meet her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Joshua Goldsmith kissed his wife on the cheek to say good-bye knowing she would be fucked by her nigger lover that afternoon. He didn’t tell her he loved her. He walked out the side door to his car and left for the hospital.

Elizabeth got her children ready for school and waited with them at the bus stop. When they were safely ensconced in the big yellow vehicle she took her cell phone out of her pocket and made a call. By the time she was back in her house, she knew that she had to be in the Valhalla, New York at one that afternoon. She also knew that she would have to open her legs for Dwayne’s preteen cousin for the first time.

She went up to her room to pack a small bag with lingerie that she knew Dwayne liked seeing her wearing as she made herself into his red-headed, white skinned, and freckled whore. Elizabeth felt herself get wet thinking about doing for her lover what she would never do for her husband. Getting ready to meet Dwayne removed all thoughts of what Joshua would do to her since she admitted to him her continuing infidelity.

What she didn’t notice was the car following her from her house that morning.


	48. Tuesday – Apollonia’s & Raffaella’s Residence - 18 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia answers Colin's question. Raffaella talks to her children about what they witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Colin got out of bed after Sonny left for his day of work. He performed his sissy duties in the bathroom. He was getting quite comfortable giving himself multiple enemas to keep his rectum clean. He was also getting accustomed to having the butt plug up his ass and he practiced walking as if it wasn’t inserted he could appear more feminine. Considering his feminization started on the previous Friday, he was becoming psychologically and emotionally tuned to being a sissy. He went to the closet and picked a navy blue maid’s uniform, white stockings, panties, bra, and white heels to wear for his first full day serving in the home of his wife and Mistress.

After he finished his morning preparation, he decided to go to his Mistress’ room and see if she needed him for anything. Standing in front of the closed door of the room he used to share with Apollonia, he thought for a moment before gently knocking on the oak door. He waited for Apollonia’s response.

Awoken by the gentle tapping on her door, Apollonia looked at the time on the clock radio, and said, “Who’s there?”

“Colin, Mistress. I wanted to know if you needed anything this morning.”

“Put up a pot of coffee and make me some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. I’ll be down in shortly.”

Colin didn’t wait for an answer. Apollonia got herself out of bed without first masturbating to her usual morning orgasm. Twenty minutes later dressed, showered, and ready for the day she walked into the kitchen/breakfast room to see Colin waiting patiently to prepare her breakfast. He brought her a steaming hot mug of coffee and placed it in front of her. Neatly stacked on the table were her morning newspapers.

“Did you take care of Sonny?” asked Apollonia.

She immediately saw Colin look to the floor in an effort to keep from answering her question. He looked up and saw her staring. He got the courage to answer, “He didn’t request anything of me, Mistress. Well, he forced me to sleep on the floor and this morning he just took a shower, dressed, and left without saying anything to me.”

“Did you do something or anything to show him you were not willing to have relations with him?”

“Noooo, I swear, Mistress. I was excited that you told him he had to spend the week with me before he becomes your lover.”

Looking at him with eyes askance, “So, he told you what I told him?”

“Only that he had to spend the week sleeping in my room, Mistress.”

Apollonia was amazed that Colin could maintain the conversation while cooking eggs and bacon for her. He never showed an aptitude for cooking prior to his feminization. She also noted that he put together his outfit with a sense of feminine flair. Colin Cathcart, she realized, was one hundred percent in his environment living as a sissy. Ten minutes after she sat down, he placed a plate of scrambled eggs, four strips of bacon, and rye toast in front of her. He returned to the kitchen portion of the room to clean the cooking utensils as Apollonia ate her breakfast.

When she finished she pushed the plates away so she could lay the newspaper in front of her, read, and drink her coffee. Colin finished washing and drying the utensils, plates, and frying pan.

“Mistress, may I ask a question?”

“Since you asked nicely, ok,” replied Apollonia.

“What happened last night? I heard some commotion in the driveway and I didn’t want to make you mad by coming out of my room.”

Apollonia pursed her lips as she thought the best way to tell Colin that Lucia was dead. She knew, he knew, she was in good health, so she just told him the truth, “Last night, Lucia died from a broken neck. The commotion you heard was Uncle Gino coming over to pick up her body and Sonny helping him to roll her down the driveway to the hearse or station wagon to take her to the funeral home.”

Colin stood paralyzed. He looked at Apollonia shaken by Lucia’s death; but, also astounded at her devil-may-care attitude towards her mother’s death. “You’re so calm. I can’t believe you’re not broken up, in tears, and just crying your eyes out. What happened?”

Apollonia rose from her chair, walked around the counter that separated the kitchen from the breakfast room, and stood in front of a very scared Colin. “Last night, I broke Lucia’s neck. Your mother-in-law was a cunt not worthy of being a Moretti wife. My father knew; but, accepted her dalliances because he loved her unconditionally. I could not tolerate her bullshit anymore. I, not your father-in-law, am the de facto leader of the Moretti family in the United States and Canada. In a short time, I will add Mexico to my _‘Sphere of Moretti Control’_.”

He could see the anger in her eyes. Colin knew from his years with her that the look in her eyes was the precursor to an explosion of emotion and anger. He did not want to suffer at her hands for asking a simple question. He heard the commotion and wondered what was occurring. He felt his bladder begin to release its contents and used his brain to keep himself from pissing on the floor. His body shook and you had to be blind not to see it. Colin Cathcart was never truly masculine and the thought of his wife breaking her mother’s neck was scaring him.

Apollonia seeing his fear, continued, “Colin, you have nothing to worry about. You made your bed not because of Lucia; but, because you’re a liar. You know that and I know that. You’re standing in front of me dressed the way you feel best – in women’s clothing. I have more respect for you, because you faced up to your problem. You continue to grow as a sissy, take care of my house, adhere to my rules, and perform without hesitation or question; you will never have to worry about anything happening to you.”

“Yes, Mistress Apollonia. Thank you, Mistress,” said Colin with a voice filled with stress.

She took her hand and placed it on his cheek. She rubbed his smooth face and she could see he expected her to slap him. She kept her hand there and said, “I have some things to take care of this morning. I expect Raffaella here soon. You are to clean and dust the entire house. Make up my room. Take food out for dinner. I don’t know what time I will be back; but, it will be before Sonny comes home. I want you to make sure he knows that I know he did not have relations with you last night. I don’t care how you do it, Colin; but, I want to know tomorrow morning that his cock was satisfied by your mouth and sissy pussy…”

Nodding his head, relieved that he wasn’t slapped, Colin responded, “Yes, Mistress. I will do my best to make Sonny happy.” He felt his Mistress remove her hand from his face and proceeded to get the implements needed to clean the house.

Raffaella kissed Viviano good-bye prior to telling the children they didn’t have to attend school. She was worried about their psychological and emotional wellbeing considering they witnessed their aunt take their grandmother’s life. She fixed them breakfast, sat eating with them, and after ten minutes of total silence she said to both of them, “I want you to talk to me about the horrible incident you both witnessed last night.”

Antonio and Carmen looked up at their mother. Neither of them said anything to her about witnessing the death of their grandmother at the hands of their Aunt Apollonia. Raffaella could see they were still in a state of shock and knew they would need to speak to someone soon. She watched them eat and decided to not to press the issue.

“Listen, I decided not to send you to school today, so, you’re both going to have to accompany me to grandpa’s house this morning. I won’t leave you home alone.”

Carmen said, “Is Aunt Apollonia going to be there?”

“Yes,” said Raffaella.

It took all of a second for Carmen to drop her fork and begin to cry. The thought of spending time with her Aunt Apollonia was very scary. She bawled and cried out, “Please mommy, I don’t want to go. Please!!!”

Raffaella stood up and walked to her daughter. She picked her up and held her to her body. With her free left hand she rubbed her daughter’s back trying to calm her down. Antonio sat stone faced and continued to eat his breakfast. Every few moments he would steal a look at his mother holding his sister trying to calm her down; but, held his tongue in check. It took a good ten minutes to calm Carmen down and when she finally stopped crying Raffaella spoke to both of them.

With Carmen still in her arms, she said, “Both of you have witnessed something no child should ever have to. What my sister did is called murder; but, within this family it is called matricide. You’re too young to understand; but, what my sister did to our mother was necessary under the laws of the Moretti family. Grandma Lucia was a very mean person. She hurt people, especially children, for her own sexual pleasure. Killing a young boy or girl to experience sexual release is just sick.”

Antonio looked at his mother and said, “But, making me suck cock, making me take a cock up my ass, and giving me a girl to fuck is not sick?”

“You’re sitting here none the worse for going through what you did, son. You made a choice. The children your grandmother abused did not. You weren’t tortured, they were. You’re alive, they’re not.”

Antonio dropped his fork with a clatter onto his plate. The only word he uttered was, “Oh.”


	49. Tuesday – Mario’s Residence - 18 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia confronts Mario to get access to a hidden safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia, Raffaella, and the two children walked from Apollonia’s house to the main house wrapped against the chill North wind that arrived earlier that morning from Canada. For the past few days the weather was abnormally cold for the month of February. Halfway down the block, Apollonia saw that Carmen was shivering from the cold blasts of Canadian air, so she stooped and picked her niece up and carried her to the main house. When they arrived they did not enter through the front door. Instead, Apollonia walked up the driveway to the side door where she used her key to gain entrance to the house.

Standing inside with her sister and her niece and nephew she called Angelina the maid who served her mother and father during the week over the last ten years. She informed her of the death of Lucia and waited until she regained control of her emotions. Apollonia asked where her father was and Angelina told her he hadn’t come downstairs since she arrived at seven. Without saying anything to anyone, Apollonia walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her father’s bedroom.

The door was closed. Apollonia did not knock. She opened it and walked into the bedroom to find her father sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by Lucia’s lingerie and clothing. He was totally naked and from the looks of it had masturbated several times spewing his seed all over her clothing. Mario Moretti looked up at his daughter made no effort to cover his nakedness, and just stared wide-eyed and vacantly at her.

“Can you speak?” asked Apollonia.

Mario did not react to her question. His right hand went to his flaccid penis and he began to stroke it as if he was going to masturbate again.

Apollonia Moretti walked to where her father was sitting. She slapped his face several times. Mario Moretti did not try to stop her or show any pain from her open handed assault on his face. He waited until she stopped hitting him before he picked up a white silk camisole that belonged to his dead wife, wrapped it around his cock, and began to masturbate anew. Apollonia stood watching her father for a moment before she tore the camisole from his hand.

“Stand up Mario. Stand up and show your deference to me or I promise you, you will not have a cock to play with anymore.”

Mario Moretti found something deep within him, looked at his daughter, rose to his knees, made his way behind her, and placed a kiss on her jean covered ass. Apollonia opened her belt, unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulled her panties and jeans down, and pushed her ass into her father’s face. Mario knew what she wanted. He took his hands, spread the cheeks of her ass revealing her pucker, and placed his lips on it. He kissed her anus and showed his ultimate submission to his youngest daughter by sticking his tongue into her ass. Apollonia made him keep it there for a good two minutes before she released his from his acknowledgement to her of his submissiveness.

After pulling up her panties and jeans, she said, “Can you speak?”

“Yes, I can speak,” said Mario.

“Good, you remembered what happened last night. I can tell. When did you start jerking off on the cunt’s clothing?”

Mario flinched when he heard her call his wife a cunt. “I think I slept for a couple of hours; but, I don’t’ really know. I miss her, Apollonia. You should have come to me.”

Laughing she replied, “Sure, father, come to you and have you tell me to fuck off. I did what I did because you would not accept the fact that the cunt was doing things to ruin our family’s reputation. Get your ass up, get into the shower, get dressed, and meet me downstairs. If I have to come back because you have not complied with my request, I will totally nullify you without an anesthetic. Everyone will know that Mario Moretti is no longer a man.”

He could see the defiance in her eyes. Mario stood, his nakedness not an issue to either of them. The family was used to seeing people naked and in different states of sexual excitement. “So, I am going to be relegated to being nothing more than submissive bitch to you?”

“YES. NOW, GET YOUR ASS IN MOTION,” screamed Apollonia. She left the room when she saw her father go into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Mario sauntered into the kitchen to see his two daughters and his grandchildren sitting around the breakfast table. Angelina politely excused herself to go upstairs. She’d been instructed by Apollonia to take all of Lucia’s clothing and pack them into large garbage bags. The only thing she was to leave in the room was Lucia’s jewelry and her sex toys. Apollonia pointed to the seat next to her where he saw a plate of eggs, toast, and coffee waiting for him. He didn’t react to seeing his daughter sitting in his place at the table. Fearing what she would do to him, he sat down, and quietly began to eat his breakfast.

“The reason I’m here, Mario, is to sit with you and review your appointments. You will call each and every one of them. You will inform them that they are no longer meeting with you. The meetings will be changed to my house if I deem they cannot be held here.”

Mario looked up and said, “I understand.”

“You will also give the key to the wall safe that is hidden in the walk-in closet in your bedroom,” said Apollonia.

“What wall safe?” Mario said feigning stupidity about the location of the safe.

Apollonia’s anger spewed forth. She grabbed her father by his left ear. She twisted it so hard Mario cried out in pain which set off Carmen. Antonio sat stone faced scared shitless. Raffaella knew better than to say anything in her father’s defense which would only provoke a stronger reaction from her sociopathic sister. While holding his ear, Apollonia growled, “Don’t fuckin’ play stupid with me Mario. I know everything there is to know about you and your dealings within and without the family. There is a wall safe hidden in your closet. It contains the journals and identities of all the people who are beholden to you from policemen to politicians. If you want to keep your ear, tell me where the key is hidden.”

“Ok, ok, just let go of my ear.” Mario didn’t make an effort to rub his ear when Apollonia released it from her grasp. He looked at his daughter, laughed, and said, “You dumb cunt. The key is kept in a solid titanium tube that your mother kept inserted into her lower bowel. She controlled her bowel movements so she only had to remove it once a day. You want the key? Go to the funeral home and pull it out of her ass yourself you dumb cunt!!!”

Raffaella, Antonio, and Carmen waited for the volcanic explosion of anger to spew forth from Apollonia when their father and grandfather called Apollonia a dumb cunt. Sitting quietly, starting at her father, Apollonia smiled at the man that helped create her and said, “No, Mario. You’re going to go with Raffaella to Uncle Gino’s funeral home where she will watch you suck the capsule out of your loving wife’s cold ass. First, we’re going to review your appointments. Then you are going to take your sorry ass down to Uncle Gino’s and complete your assigned task.”

Mario knew his oldest daughter didn’t have the strength to force him to do anything. He looked at her and back to Apollonia, “I don’t think your sister has the strength to handle the assignment. Raffaella is not the psychotic sociopath you are Apollonia.”

“Raffaella will do what I tell her to and so will you for two reasons. First, I will have her children and the love of a mother for her children will override whatever fear she has about forcing you to complete the task. Second, before you leave I’m going to place a band around your cock and balls. If you fail to bring back the capsule, the band will remain and over the course of the next day or two your cock and balls will be deprived of blood. They will shrivel up and die. Oh, I can see by the look on your face you’re wondering how I’m going to accomplish that feat.”

Before Mario could react, Apollonia pulled a small device from her handbag and placed it on Mario’s neck. The electric change that emanated from the device sent Mario to the floor. A second blast knocked him unconscious. Thirty minutes later Mario was awake grimacing in pain as the rubber bands that surrounded his cock and balls completely cut off the blood flow to his genitals.

“Mario, you have exactly three hours from now to have someone remove the bands from your genitals before permanent damage occurs. You have a choice. Go now to retrieve the capsule or wait until after we have reviewed your appointments.”

Mario did not hesitate, “I’ll go now, please. Raffaella, the keys to the car are hanging by the phone. We won’t have to call, let’s just go now.”

Apollonia watched her father walk very gingerly out to the car. She had no idea that the key to the safe hidden in his closet was kept up her mother’s ass. The thought of controlling one’s bowel movements to keep the titanium capsule inside her body amazed her because of the control needed when it came to eating. Apollonia also wondered how Lucia kept her nigger lover’s from finding the capsule when they bent her over and fucked her anally. Guess Lucia knew when to take it out and hide it someplace else.

“Kids, let’s go into the family room and watch some television.”

Apollonia, Antonio, and Carmen sat in front of the Sony television and watched a video of Antonio’s induction into Moretti manhood. Apollonia forced them to watch it over and over until Raffaella returned with Mario and the titanium capsule.

\------------------------

Mario Moretti handed the capsule to Apollonia and begged her to remove the bands that surrounded his genitals. Apollonia did as he requested and the relief he felt was immediate. Blood surged into his cock, balls, and scrotum turning them all a nice pink color instead of the dark blackish brown color they had turned from the banding.

By four in the afternoon, Apollonia Moretti had all the information she needed to remain in control of the Moretti family. Mario Moretti fearing the psychotic emotions of his youngest daughter accepted his removal as the _de jure_ leader of the Moretti family. Their discussions finalized his position and she allowed him to remain in the main house until his death. Mario Moretti would stand beside his daughter not as the leader of the family; but, as the submissive, asshole sucking, bitch who let his cunt of a wife run wild using the Moretti name to complete her sadistic sexual desires on children who had no way to protect themselves.


	50. Judge Hillman’s Chambers, Criminal Court Building, Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia confronts Judge Hillman about his deviant desires. Jon Parks makes a deal to begin his PI work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Tuesday Late Afternoon – 18 February 2003

Judge Hillman’s Chambers, Criminal Court Building, Manhattan

Judge Walter Hillman sat in his cramped office on the third floor of the Criminal Courts Building in Lower Manhattan. The case he was working on took a recess for the afternoon after the defendant decided to make numerous outrageous remarks about his murder victim’s family. The judge ordered the man to be silent or he would remove him from the courtroom. His admonition was not heeded by the defendant which resulted in an altercation with the court bailiffs, the removal of the defendant, and the judge cancelling the rest of the day’s session.

Judge Hillman responded to the knock on his door and wondered why his court aide had not intercepted what could only be an interloper. “Yes, who is there?”

The door opened, Judge Hillman was taken and surprised to see a beautiful young woman walk into his office. Apollonia Moretti stepped up to his desk, offered her hand, and said, “Good afternoon, Judge Hillman. I’m Apollonia Moretti and I believe my father was waiting for a response from you concerning a private matter.”

Walter Hillman stood, took Apollonia’s hand into his, held it for a moment before releasing it, and responded, “I was going to call your father tomorrow. We had agreed that I would let him know by Wednesday. Why are you here? It is not appropriate for you to be here to discuss what I believe is something between Mario and me.”

Apollonia noticed the chairs in front of his desk, sat down without asking, and responded to him, “I’m going to apologize this one time, because I know that people at your status in life should not be surprised. But, my father is in no condition to take your call. My mother died unexpectedly last night and my father is taking it quite hard. So hard, that I’ve taken over the reins of the family.”

Judge Hillman leaned forward, looked at Apollonia wondering why she wasn’t broken up about her mother’s untimely death, and said, “Lucia is dead?”

Apollonia replied, “Yes. Dead as a proverbial door nail, judge.”

He leaned back, still wondering about Lucia’s death considering she was a very healthy woman, he stared at the vision that sat across from him and said, “Let’s cut to the chase, Miss. What do you want from me?”

The decision was made just as soon as Apollonia heard the question come out of the judge’s mouth. She could see his face defy his calmness when he was told Lucia was dead. Apollonia reached into her oversized handbag and tossed a nine by fourteen envelope onto the judge’s desk.

“I’ll sit here while you open it Judge,” said Apollonia no longer peaches and cream.

Judge Walter Hillman tore open the envelope and pulled out several eight by ten color photographs. When he saw the top one of him impaled into a young black boy he recoiled back into his chair. Sweat began to form on his forehead. His hand shook as well as his legs under the desk. He picked up the pictures anew and flipped through them. He put them back into the envelope and tossed it onto his desk.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“I believe you wanted my father to believe you were a first time pedophile; but, Judge he knew better. Your little basement pedophile lair has been under surveillance by people my father has in his employ. We even know how you acquire the boys you like to fuck on Wednesday and Thursday afternoons. Quite ingenious telling drug addicted mothers that the only way they’ll avoid jail is to let you take your pederast desires out on their sons. What is even funnier – that fact that you’ll only let little girls suck your cock, because you can’t get it up to fuck them.”

Judge Walter Hillman’s face was soaked in sweat. His breathing was shallow and his face became quite pallid. His shirt under his arms began to soak through with sweat borne of fear. He knew if any of the information that was just given to him by Mario’s daughter was made public, his goose would be cooked. He feared going to jail even if he was kept in protective custody which is just another form of solitary confinement. Pedophiles did not last long in jail. He tried to keep himself from crying; but, the tears just rolled down his face.

“Please tell me what you want from me?”

Apollonia stood, leaned across the desk into his face, and said, “From this moment on Judge, I own you. You can continue fucking your boys; but, when I tell you I need a boy or a girl you will supply them to me. No one else will ever make a request to you Judge, just me. If there is a case I want adjudicated in your courtroom, you will make sure it is and you will make sure the verdict is as I desire.”

“And if I don’t?” he said.

He regretted asking her that when he saw the cold stare and her head pierce his personal space.

“If you don’t comply, prison will be a holiday for you. Do you understand my implication? We have over ten months of you fucking little boys up their little asses. Ten months of you sucking their little cocks. Ten months of you making threats to their mothers when they did not want you to fuck their sons. We’ve also made arrangements with several of the boy’s mothers to come forward about how you induced them to let you take your pedophilic desires out on their children.”

Walter Hillman saw that Apollonia Moretti was one cold bitch. She stood in his office the day after her mother’s death holding the proverbial gun to his head with her pictures and accusations to get him to comply with her demands. He wondered if Mario Moretti was planning to subjugate him to his will by using the material that was inside the envelope lying on his desk. He had no choice but to accept her coercive demands.

With his voice shaking, “Yes, I understand and accept. But, I have to know was your father going to use the material as you have?”

Apollonia returned to her seat, and said, “I don’t think so. He was more interested in fucking your wife’s ass on the days you were putting your rather meager cock into those boy’s asses. My question for you Walter is does she know that you really do fuck little boys?”

“Please, don’t say anything to her. She thinks I have this fantasy about having sex with young boys. She wanted me to tell your father that I wasn’t interested in his offer. I’m of the opinion that if I did, he wouldn’t do what you’ve just done by blackmailing me with those pictures.”

“No Judge, I’m not blackmailing you. All I’m doing is making sure that I have the necessary people in my pocket to solidify my position as the head of the Moretti family. If you want me to go public, just be an asshole and not comply with my wishes. Are we in agreement?”

Judge Hillman knew she had him. “Yes, Apollonia, I’m in agreement. Just don’t let my wife find out about my insatiable desire to fuck young boys.”

Apollonia stood, turned, walked to the door, and said as she exited, “Don’t forget Walter what you’ve agreed to and be sure that our little secret will be just that, our little secret.”

\-------------------------

Jon Parks Manhattan Office

After making sure the _‘No Tell Motel’_ owner agreed to let him bug the room, Jon Parks completed the task in ninety minutes. Sitting in his office quite satisfied with his work, he phoned Dr. Goldsmith.

“Dr. Goldsmith… Yes, Jon Parks… I followed your wife to a small motel near Valhalla… Yes, she met a black man and what appeared to be a young preteen boy… No, I did not get pictures. I simply made sure that the non-descript motel was their meeting place and it is… I’ve already greased the palm of the owner and I’ve prepared the room… I’m sure that this is the only place they meet… Don’t worry Doc, as soon as I have clear proof of her infidelity I will show it to you… Thank you Doc, I appreciate your confidence in me… Good-bye…”


	51. Tuesday Dinner Hour –Apollonia’s Residence on Columbus Place – 18 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia continues to psychologically breakdown Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Sonny Rossi arrived home to find a note taped to the rear door of Apollonia’s house. It was addressed to him. He removed it from the door, stepped inside, and before he entered into the kitchen from the mud room, he opened it. The note was from Apollonia and it informed him that he would have to remove all his clothing as would select males entering her house in the future. It also informed him if he decided not forego getting naked, he could leave Columbus Place never to return. The result of his decision to leave was not spelled out; but, he understood the implication written between the lines of the note. He made his decision, removed all his clothing, and placed them into the small plastic basket provided for him.

He entered the house carrying the basket strategically positioned to cover his genitals. Colin, dressed in one of his maid’s uniforms, stood at the kitchen sink preparing dinner. He heard Sonny enter, stopped washing the vegetables, turned, and walked over to him. Colin reached for the basket. Sonny held on tight not wanting to relinquish it to him, because he really didn’t want to be naked in front of the sissy.

Colin laughed, “Sonny, sweet man, I think you need to get a hold of yourself. If Apollonia asks me – and she will – I’ll have to tell her you’re not having relations with me. I really don’t want to be around when she finds you.”

“Shit, Colin…” Sonny said. “What is she doing?”

Colin didn’t get a chance to answer. Apollonia walked into the kitchen and said, “Sonny, give the basket to Colin.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Sonny as he handed the basket to Colin and revealed his genitals. His magnificent Sicilian sausage hung from his shaved pubic area in front of two lemon sized testicles.

Apollonia whistled when she saw his cock. She stared at his manhood and said, “So, have you given that beautiful piece of meat to my husband?”

Sonny knew she was playing stupid trying to bait him into lying or making up some idiotic excuse as to why he hasn’t had sexual relations with her sissy husband. He stood feigning stupidity hoping she would let the issue of his sleeping with Colin go the way of the dodo bird.

Shaking her head at his stupidity, she walked over to where he stood and took one of his lemon sized balls into her left hand.

Sonny could not control himself. As soon as he felt her hand grab his testicle, the big man began to shiver and cried, “No-o-o-o…” He knew she had no compunction against crushing his testicle.

“Are you begging me, Sonny? I have just one ball in my hand. You can lose one and still be a man who is prolific enough to spread his seed among the women who come to this family to meet their biological need to have a baby to start or grow their family. While I hold onto one of the pieces of your manhood, I want you to tell my why you haven’t made love to my sissy?”

She felt his body shake. The smell of fear filled the room. Colin stood his back to the sink watching his wife make a man twice his size cringe in fear of the expected pain that she would inflict upon the tenderest part of the male anatomy. Eyes twinkling, smiling from ear-to-ear, Apollonia stood holding Sonny’s testicle waiting for him to answer. Sonny Rossi, all six foot three inches of him, tried with all his ability not to show her he was scared; but, he knew Apollonia would have no problem crushing his nut.

He responded to her question, “I don’t know how to say this any other way, Apollonia. I’m not interested in homosexual relations with your husband.” He braced against the expected pain she would inflict upon his right testicle.

Apollonia did not do as he expected. Instead she asked, “Are you expecting me to react to your homophobic response by crushing your right ball?”

“Yes,” replied Sonny.

“Why are you so hard headed Sonny? All I’m asking you to do is prepare yourself to live your life as my lover. There are going to be times where I am not going to be available to you. Colin, my husband, will be. It is your responsibility as my lover, as the father of my children, to make sure the sissy I’m married to be taken care of sexually. You’re not a fag if you sleep with him. He’s the sissy, you’re not. So, if I tell you to bend him over the sink and take him in front of me before dinner, you will.”

Sonny felt her hand and he knew his response would either make her crush his nut or release it so he can have sexual relations with her sissy husband. He remembered what his brother told him about a faggot always being ready to service his lover. He closed his eyes and thought about how sweet it would be making passionate love to the woman who had him literally by the ball. He opened his big brown eyes, looked down at the woman he passionately loved, and said, “If that is what you desire…”

Apollonia released his ball, stepped back from the man she wanted to impregnate her, and said, “Not here Sonny. Tonight I expect you to take Colin in his bed on his back with your magnificent Sicilian sausage. I expect you to make passionate love to him. I want him to tell me in the morning that his sissy pussy felt so sweet around your cock you moaned his name and kissed his sissy cock sucking mouth as you expended your seed into him. I know he’ll respond to your need, because he so wants to feel you fill his pussy with your baby making seed.”

He saw her standing about a foot away from him waiting for an answer. Colin remained quiet; but, he knew that she stood where she did because if he responded in the negative, she would before he could react kick him squarely in the balls. Sonny looked over at Colin, back to Apollonia, and said, “Tonight, I promise to make love to him as if he were you, Apollonia.”

“Good, Sonny because if you don’t, those beautiful lemons will be sautéed and served for dinner tomorrow evening when Alison from Sissy’s arrives to fit Colin and me for our cuckold wedding dresses. Oh, my God, Sonny!!! If you have no balls, then you can’t marry Colin and me!!! Then I’ll have to find another man to be my lover - your choice, Sonny.”

Tuning to her sissy husband, Apollonia said, “I have to be at Raffaella’s this evening for a few hours. Please finish and get dinner on the table.”

Turning back to Sonny she said, “Get your faggot ass into Colin’s room and take a shower before dinner. You stink!!!”

Broken anew, Sonny nodded his head, picked up the basket holding his clothing, and walked towards Colin’s room. Colin returned to preparing dinner. Apollonia retired back to her atelier to work on the painting of her sister’s family which she planned to unveil this weekend at the cuckold wedding.


	52. Tuesday Night – Rossi Residence on Columbus Place – 18 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia, Raffaella, Viviano, and Antonio meet a couple in need of the specialized Moretti service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Sitting in the great room were Apollonia, Raffaella, Viviano, and Antonio. They were waiting for the arrival of Margaret and Jose Molina. Precisely at eight, the doorbell rang. Raffaella rose, walked to the front doors, opened them, and saw only Margaret Molina standing on the front porch. Sitting in a wheelchair in front of the steps that led up to the front porch was her husband. None of the residences on Columbus Place were handicap accessible.

“Please come in, Mrs. Molina. My husband and son will help your husband into the house.”

Margaret Molina entered the house and Raffaella offered to take her coat. She helped her to the couches and they watched as Viviano carried Jose and Antonio wrestled the wheelchair into the house. Viviano took Jose’s coat and hung it in the closet next to his wife’s. Viviano and Antonio returned to the couch and sat next to Raffaella. Apollonia sat facing the doors at what could only be termed as the head of the conversation pit. Once everyone was settled and Jose situated next to the end of the couch where is wife sat did Apollonia speak.

“Welcome to our house, well, actually to Raffaella and Viviano’s house on Columbus Place. I’m Apollonia Moretti. I know you spoke with my father Mario; but, due to circumstances he is no longer in charge of the Moretti family. Sitting here are my sister Raffaella, my brother-in-law Viviano, and my nephew Antonio. We welcome you.”

Jose spoke, “Thank you. I have to ask if you are aware of our special circumstances. Your father spoke highly of the family and said he would shepherd us though this most difficult of times for us.”

“Mr. Molina, I am one hundred percent aware of your predicament. The Moretti family understands the circumstances that brings you here tonight. We honor your service to our country. We honor you by providing our specialized services at no cost to you. We also know prosthetic specialists that may be able to help you regain some functionality.”

Jose Molina sat unmoving except for his hands which grabbed hold of the arms of the wheelchair with a death grip. Everyone saw his reaction to Apollonia’s statement. He released his hold on the arms of the wheelchair, regained his cool and his composure before he spoke, “Miss Moretti, you really understand what happened to me? If you did, you wouldn’t be so bold as to imply you know someone special who could work miracles.”

Reaching for the carafe of coffee, Apollonia poured a cup for herself; but, did not offer to pour any for anyone else. She sipped the hot black brew and said, “Mr. Molina, trust me when I tell you I know everything. I know how you ended up in that wheelchair. I know an IED exploded underneath your Humvee taking your left leg and your genitals. I know that you have to sit to urinate. I know within your psychological and emotional makeup you don’t feel like a man. I, we, can help you. I promise, we are totally respectful of what happened to you and honor your action defending the United States of America.”

Margaret Molina reached for her right husband’s hand and took it into hers. She looked lovingly at her husband. She said, “I told you Jose. I told you these people are very special. You heard Miss Moretti tell you that they would do nothing to belittle what happened to you. I love you. I love you and I will never leave you. You will always be the man in my life.”

Jose pursed his lips and Margaret leaned over the arm of the couch and placed a gentle but loving kiss on his lips. She rubbed his face and everyone could see him lean into her hand. They knew Jose and Margaret loved each other unconditionally. His wounds would never be a reason for his wife to leave him. Apollonia could feel in her young soul that these two people were meant to be parents.

Jose sat and let his wife take the lead. Margaret asked, “How does this work?” She smiled, “I mean, I know how I’m going to get pregnant; but, do I choose the man? What will be required of my husband? I just have so many questions.”

Apollonia responded, “First, would either of you like some coffee and some Italian pastries? Just help yourself or better, Raffaella pour them some coffee please.”

The Molina’s watched as Raffaella poured two cups of coffee and then asked how they liked their coffee. She prepared two plates of pastries. He handed the coffee to each of them and placed the plates of pastries on the table in front of Margaret. When she was done she sat back and just nodded to her sister.

Apollonia continued, “Normally we charge several tens of thousands of dollars for our services. As my father told you, we are waiving all fees. Because of your husband’s disability, we are going to make this as easy as possible on both of you. Usually, we require a decision from the couple which then lays out their expected responses to the Moretti family members that helped them attain a family. In your case, all we expect from each of you is a handshake and a thank you. I’ve thought about the best and easiest way to accomplish your goal. I believe that you should come here to Raffaella’s house. Is that agreeable?”

“Yes,” replied Margaret. “May I ask who is going to provide the necessary male sperm?”

“Of course, you can ask and you just did,” replied Apollonia. “Antonio Rossi, my sister’s son, is going to be the Moretti that impregnates you. Stand up Antonio and introduce yourself.”

Both Jose and Margaret were astounded when Antonio stood up. Again, everyone saw Jose grab a hold of the arms of his wheelchair. This time he didn’t calm down when he spoke not allowing Antonio the time to introduce himself, “He’s a boy. I’m not going to let some child have relations with my wife.”

Margaret interjected, “Please Jose!!! Can’t you see!!! Miss Moretti is protecting us from something that could; but, shouldn’t happen. I’m not going to leave you for a boy. Even if I fell for the man that is giving us what we need to start a family, the Moretti’s would probably never let it happen. I think, no, I believe they’re consummate professionals when it comes to their specialized methodology of providing couples with means to start and have a family. Jose, we can’t go to a hospital and have in vitro fertilization. I’m not going to read some dossier on an individual and have his sperm put in me with a turkey baster.”

Jose saw the light and relented. “Ok, Margie. It is your decision.”

“Miss Moretti, what do we need to sign? And, when can we begin?”

Apollonia leaned over and withdrew the documents from the briefcase that was on the floor next to her. She didn’t need to review them. She handed them to Margaret with a pen. Apollonia looked at Antonio and he knew immediately to sit back down. Margaret and Jose read the documents. They spoke quietly about the details of the agreement; but, each signed them without any further questions. Apollonia countersigned the documents and gave one copy of each to the Molina couple.

“Margaret, please call Raffaella to arrange a good day for you to come over,” said Apollonia. “It is imperative that Jose be here. Not in the room with you; but, here in the great room so he can see you when you come downstairs. You, Margaret, must not throw up anything to make your husband wish he agreed to your becoming pregnant by my nephew. Antonio will be respectful at all times. If you feel he hasn’t been, all you need to do is tell his mother or father. He will be punished as we see fit. Do we have anything else we need to discuss?”

Jose mindful of his denial of Apollonia’s statement that she could help him with his problem asked, “Do you really know someone who could help me?”

“Yes, Jose, as long as you’re willing to work with him. I’m going to assume you’re in the wheelchair because you don’t like walking on crutches. I’m also going to assume the military told you there was nothing they could do to replace your lost leg.”

Saddened by the discussion, but wanting to know he could get some form of help, Jose said, “The military told me there was nothing they could do. No artificial leg or genitals.”

“If you allow me to introduce Dr. Wilson to you, you’ll have one of the two missing parts of your body returned to you. Dr. Wilson will not be able to replace your leg; but, I know for a fact, that he will be able to give you a prosthesis that will allow you to function, albeit not in the normal manner, as a man.”

Margret and Jose looked at one another. Both had a look of disbelief on their faces. Apollonia could see the doubt and questioning of how a doctor could give Jose a prosthesis that would allow him to function sexually.

Apollonia continued, “I can see your doubt. It is all over your faces. I’m not a doctor; but, I know that men who have lost their genitals due to medical, construction or other types of accidents still have their prostate glands. Whether you want to face this fact or not, men do get sexually stimulated when a finger or other sexual toy is inserted into the rectum and it is pressed onto their prostate gland. Dr. Wilson has developed a prosthetic device that is designed for each individual man that is going to be using it. It is engineered to be inserted into the man’s rectum, wrap through his legs, and protrude as if he was erect. When the act of coitus is performed the part inserted into the man’s rectum massages his prostate gland which sends neural sexual stimulation to his brain. He will move as if he was feeling his cock surrounded by the woman’s vagina. I know people who have lost a limb have phantom feeling that the limb is still there. Most of the time, men will actually have an orgasm from the stimulation of their prostate glands. Jose, you have to be willing to overcome whatever homosexual fears you harbor and allow the prosthesis be inserted into your rectum so you can have intercourse, excuse me, make love to and with Margret.”

“You’re not serious,” said Jose.

“Yes I am. Let me give you his phone number. Think about what I just told you. Discuss it with Margret. It isn’t my call. I’m sure if you heed my advice, you’ll both be thankful that you did.”

Margret stood up, offered her hand to Apollonia, and said, “Thank you so much, Miss Moretti.” She looked over to Raffaella, “If I may Mrs. Rossi, would a week from today be good for us to return? Or, may I call you in the morning to arrange a date and time?”

Raffaella knew that the following Tuesday would be fine and told Margret that she should arrive with Jose at eight pm. Everyone except Jose stood, shook hands, while Antonio went to the closet to retrieve the Molina’s winter coats. Without a word being said, Viviano lifted Jose out of his wheelchair, carried him outside, and placed him back into it when Antonio arrived with it.

Viviano spoke to Jose for the first time that night, “Mr. Molina, please accept my hand in honor of your service to our country. Also, please know that I will make sure your wife is treated with the utmost respect by my son. You have nothing to worry about. I promise you that.”

Jose could just make out the tear that rolled down Viviano’s face. He responded, “Thank you, sir.”

Viviano watched as Margret rolled her husband to the curb, helped him enter their vehicle, stow the wheelchair, and drive to the gate that guarded the entrance to Columbus Place.


	53. Tuesday Night – Apollonia’s Residence – 18 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Colin begin their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Colin Cathcart exited the bathroom after completing his nighttime routine of removing his body hair, tweezing his eyebrows, and giving himself multiple enemas to clean out his lower bowel. He also took the time rub into his hairless skin several coatings of lotion to moisturize and soften. He stood in front of the mirror looking at his chest and actually saw the beginning buds of breasts. As Apollonia had explained to him, the special lotion plus the small doses of estrogen where beginning to take effect on his body. Colin could see his transformation into a more feminine sissy taking place right before his eyes.

Sonny Rossi watched from the bed as Colin exited the bathroom into the smallish room. He watched Colin slip into a pair of lose fitting satin tap panties and slip over his head a matching camisole. He felt a twinge when he noticed how slim Colin looked and how shapely his legs were even though he was not wearing stockings and heels. Colin noticed how Sonny was looking at him and made a point to stand in front of the full length mirror and comb his lengthening hair. Every few seconds Colin would peek back to where Sonny lay watching him and after an estimated two minutes, he caught Sonny with his hand between his legs. Colin Cathcart knew it was time to sit on the bed and show Sonny that making love to a sissy does not make him a fag.

Colin turned from viewing his feminized body in the full length mirror and with his eyes twinkling sashayed over to the bed where his wife’s future lover lay and sat down on the edge. He felt the anal plug push a bit deeper and hoped he’d be in the bathroom removing it in expectation of having Sonny’s big cock fuck his sissy pussy. He rotated to face Sonny and placed his left hand on Sonny’s comforter covered thigh just above his knee. Colin noticed that the big man did not flinch or push his hand away. Inside Colin was all a flitter, because Sonny didn’t react negatively to his advances. He did not force him to lie on the floor where he’d been sleeping since Apollonia ordered Sonny to sleep with him in his room.

Rubbing gently on his thigh through the down comforter Colin smiled at Sonny and saw him smile back. Deciding to take the bull-by-the-horns, Colin slid up the side of the mattress, leaned in, kissed Sonny on his cheek, and said, “I’m going to go into the bathroom for a moment. When I return please have room for me to get under the covers with you.”

Colin did not wait for an answer. He stood and with his hips swaying from side-to-side walked into the bathroom. He removed the tap pants, bent over by the sink, and removed the black anal plug from his sissy pussy. As he was taught, he washed the plug as he felt his sissy pussy sphincter begin to close and the feeling of emptiness surge throughout his sissy body. He looked down and wished he had the key to remove the stainless steel chastity device because he didn’t know how Sonny would react to seeing it on him as he used his sissy pussy. Colin sighed, put on his satin tap pants, and came back into the room. He froze in his footsteps when he saw the down comforter rolled back uncovering Sonny’s body to his knees. Prominently standing at attention was the ten and a half inch pole that would be Colin’s to make love to tonight and hopefully many future nights.

Sonny raised his left arm and beckoned Colin into the bed. Not needing a second invite, he slid next to Sonny and pressed his smooth hairless body into the muscular hunk that lay waiting for him. He reached with is right hand and caressed Sonny’s face. Colin raised his upper body high enough to enable him to place his sissy lips on Sonny’s mouth. It took all of five seconds for Sonny to roll towards Colin, push him onto his back, and force his sissy legs open. Colin responded by raising his knees while keeping his feet flat on the bed and lying there.

Sonny loomed over him. Colin took his hand and began to stroke Sonny’s arms hoping he’d take the hint to kiss him. Sonny just stared down at Colin as Colin gently caressed his biceps. Again having to take the bull-by-the-horns, Colin raised his head and placed a kiss on Sonny’s lips. He threw his arms around Sonny’s shoulders to hold himself off the bed as he crushed his lips against Sonny’s. Colin wouldn’t give up until Sonny opened his mouth and allowed Colin’s tongue to enter his mouth. This forced Sonny to relax his arms and lower himself onto Colin’s body. Their size difference was apparent, but it didn’t stop Colin from pulling his feet up and wrapping his legs around Sonny’s backside.

They kissed and with each passing second they became more and more into feeling their tongues caressing each other’s. It did not matter whose tongue was in whose mouth. Colin broke the kiss. Sonny raised his head, looked at Colin, and heard, “Now, Sonny. No lube. Just enter me. Please, I want you.”

Sonny Rossi forced Colin’s legs from his backside, rolled to his left, and positioned himself close to Colin. He took control of the situation. He leaned into Colin and this time he initiated the French kiss. He placed his right hand on Colin’s smooth, flat stomach. He found his skin soft to the touch and very enticing considering he was really a man. They continued to kiss and whenever Colin tried to reach for Sonny’s erection, he was pushed away. Colin finally realized that Sonny was being the dominant/active partner and he was to be the submissive/passive one.

Sonny’s hand slid down to Colin’s chastity covered cock. He felt the cold metal and stopped kissing Colin.

“Anyway we can remove this from your cock?” asked Sonny.

“No. Apollonia has the key and I really didn’t think you were into doing anything with my genitals. All I’m expecting is a bit of lube and your hard cock. I’ll even put the lube into my pussy myself. I’m taken that you even responded to my kisses.”

Sonny reached down to Colin’s balls and took them into his hand. He felt their heat. He rolled them around in the palm of his hand. He raised himself up using his left arm and looked into Colin’s eyes, “I swear, Colin, I never expected to be taken with a sissy bitch; but, when I saw you standing in front of the mirror I knew Viviano was right. Sissies like you can be very attractive. I know what I have to do…”

Colin interrupted him, “Sonny, I would love for us to become lovers beyond what Mistress Apollonia wants; but, I think what is important for us tonight is for you to just fuck me. Take me. Make me scream. Make me scream loud enough that Mistress Apollonia knows we’re fornicating long and hard. You don’t have to make love to me. All I’m expecting is a heartless, cold, masturbation fucking of my virgin sissy pussy.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you, Colin,” said Sonny actually somewhat concerned about Colin’s wellbeing.

Colin reached and finally took hold of Sonny magnificent Italian sausage of a cock. He kept himself from sighing audibly as he held another man’s cock in his own hand willingly for the first time. He felt the hardness of the shaft which radiated warmth that made Colin wish the head of Sonny’s cock was ensconced within his oral cavity. He moved his hand ever so slightly in a stroking motion. He replied, “I’m sure Sonny. Mistress Apollonia is testing you. Moretti men always take their sissies from behind. They bend them over so they’re in a dominant position; because, the only reason their cock is inside the sissy’s pussy is to attain orgasmic release. Moretti men rarely, if ever, fuck homosexual men.”

Sonny stared into Colin’s eyes and asked, “Then why is she making me take you as if you’re a woman?”

Colin fluttered his eyes, smiled ever so Mona Lisa like, and said, “Because, she wants me to be like she really isn’t. She wants me to be the submissive bitch she never was with me or will never be for you Sonny. You go through with the cuckold marriage ceremony you will be accepting your role as a provider of baby making seminal fluid. I know she loves me Sonny as I love her. She wants me to respond to you in a way she’ll never be able to with you. It isn’t in her nature to be submissive. She’s betting that inside that muscular body is a man that could fall for a sissy. Why? Because...”

Sonny pushed Colin’s hand away from his cock. He pushed up and rolled himself for a second time between Colin’s legs. He told Colin to spread them and raise them. Sonny spit on his fingers and without any notification shoved two fingers into Colin’s ass. Colin’s eyes flew open and he screamed. The entire lengths of Sonny’s fingers were forced into Colin’s bowel. Sonny thought to himself that if Apollonia wanted him to take Colin, he would.

Sonny with his fingers embedded in Colin’s ass said, “Damn, Colin!!! Damn, damn, damn.”

Colin watched as Sonny held his cock and dribbled salvia down onto it. He coated the head and the shaft just below the corona. Colin felt the two fingers begin to rotate inside his asshole and then leave. They were replaced with the dark purple head of Sonny’s cock. Colin looked up at Sonny, his legs spread, and his sissy pussy open and available for the taking. He closed his eyes which was signal enough for Sonny. Holding his cock just behind the corona, he pushed the massive head into Colin’s sissy pussy.

Sonny loved seeing the reaction on Colin’s face and the feeling of his expanding sissy pussy as his cock pushed through the tight anal sphincter. He loved seeing Colin’s eyes fly open and his lungs forcing out all the air they contained. He knew that, because of the width of his cock, Colin would not have a chance to scream out loud due to the pain he was experiencing. He never knew it was coming. Sonny loved seeing his long fat cock slide into Colin’s sissy pussy with nothing more than saliva as a lubricant. The pain on Colin’s face was worth every inch being shoved into his bowel. Colin knew he was fucked when he felt Sonny’s pubic bone press against the cheeks of his sissy pussy. The only thing he could do was moan and let the tears of pain and joy roll out of his eyes.

Sonny rolled forward which forced Colin to roll his hips up which opened his bottom to Sonny so he could begin fucking in earnest. Nothing transpired verbally between them. Sonny took Colin’s legs behind the knees, pushed them to the side of his head, and began fucking his sissy pussy the way he would copulate with a hot female. Colin felt the pain increase as the ten-and-a-half inch cock increased its penetration speed into and out of his sissy pussy. He also felt the pain of his cock straining to find space for his growing erection inside the stainless steel tube of the chastity device. After a good five to seven minutes of non-stop fucking, Colin’s sissy pussy began to relax and the pain turned into sweet pleasure.

He looked down wishing he could see Sonny’s manhood inside his sissy pussy, because for the first time in his life he felt real. Colin Cathcart knew without a shadow of a doubt he should have been giving his sissy pussy to real men from an early age. He laid his head back down on the bed and looked up to see Sonny with his eyes closed pumping his cock into and out of his sissy pussy just as if he was fucking his girlfriend. His legs were getting uncomfortable; but, he just sucked up the growing muscle pain to allow his lover to keep his pussy in a position to be pounded without any interruptions. His face told the story to Sonny – Colin was in love with the feeling of a cock in his sissy pussy.

Sonny was amazed at the tightness and ultimate smoothness of Colin’s sissy pussy. He soon learned that a male will produce a small amount of lubrication as his ass gets reamed. The other magnificent feeling his resplendent Italian sausage felt was the walls and anal sphincter of Colin’s sissy pussy contracting around the shaft of his cock as he fucked him. He realized his brother Viviano was right when it came to fucking a sissy. He watched Colin release his inner femininity and subjugate himself to being impaled by a large cylindrical object known as a cock. The feeling of his balls banging against Colin’s was something different; but, knowing he was going to expend a large amount of his manly seed into the sissy he was fucking made him press onward to his expected orgasm.

Colin finally couldn’t hold back as he felt all of Sonny’s length press into his sissy pussy. He squeezed his sissy sphincter and moaned, “I’m so hot for your cock, now… Fuck me, Sonny… Take me and make me your bitch… God, I love being fucked by you… Please, deeper… Hold that cock inside me… Press it deep…”

Sonny granted Colin’s wish. He pressed the entire length of his manhood into his sissy pussy and held it there. He ground his hips against Colin’s sissy ass. He saw Colin’s response and said, “God, what a tight fuckin’ hole, bitch… I could get used to havin’ your sissy cunt around my cock… God, I can’t keep it in you like that… I have to fuck you…”

And, fuck Colin he did. He released his hold on Colin’s legs letting them fall to the bed. He took a hold of his hips, raised them, and began to fuck him again in earnest. Sonny kept his eyes on Colin’s. They spoke through their expressions. Colin rolled his eyes, fluttered them closed, and moaned every so often in a soft whisper. Sonny maintained his dominance by quietly growling abusive names at Colin. He called him a bitch, a sissy, a loser of a man, and any other derogatory term that explained the status of a man that is taking another man’s cock up his ass. Colin continued to offer his sissy pussy to his lover as he listened to the man that was inside his ass call him names.

Colin lay with his arms over his head, his legs spread, and his hips raised so he could provide the maximum amount of anal/sissy pussy pleasure to the man that would take his place between his wife’s legs. He knew that Apollonia would finally have what she truly wanted – a man. Several minutes later he felt Sonny’s movements become more urgent. He felt him press his cock into his body and keep it there a moment longer before he pulled back to thrust forward again. Colin tried with all his being to keep his hips up and his sissy pussy contracting around the cock that was about to spew hot cum into his bowel. He kept his eyes open to assure himself that he would see the expression on Sonny’s face as he expended into him.

Sonny knew he was about to explode. His cock got harder. His balls rose in preparation. The head of his cock flared. He saw the look on Colin’s face as his body reacted to the feeling of his cock getting ready to expend the contents of his loins into his body. Two more strokes occurred before Sonny pressed his cock into Colin’s sissy pussy and his orgasm overtook him.

“Fuck!!! Fuck!!! Fuck!!! I can’t believe it!!! I’m fuckin’ cumming in you, you fuckin’ faggot!!! “

Colin reacted, “Sonny, kiss me!!! Say my name!!! You have to!!!”

Sonny’s eyes opened wide when he heard Colin cry that he needed to hear his name being called out as the cum spewed from his cock. He pressed into Colin. He felt the first rope of cum exit the tip of his cock. He looked up because he couldn’t look into Colin’s eyes when he complied with Apollonia’s wishes. “Fuck, Colin, I’m cumming. I’m cumming in you, bitch!!!”

That was all Colin needed to hear. He picked his head up, reached for Sonny’s shoulders; but, could not get himself high enough to place his lips on Sonny’s as he felt the ten-and-on-half inch cock expend several strong ropes of man sperm in to his useless sissy pussy. He fell back when he couldn’t get close enough to kiss Sonny; but, he did push his hips in response to Sonny’s shortening thrusts as his orgasm subsided. Colin lost count of the number of times he felt Sonny’s cock contract inside his sissy pussy. His only failure was his own. He did dribble small amounts of seminal fluid; but, he did not reach his ultimate goal – a sissy pussy induced orgasm. Every time he reacted by getting erect the stainless steel tube performed its function by denying him the ability to get hard.

With his final thrust into Colin’s sissy pussy, Sonny Rossi fell forward onto his hands, but did not land body-to-body on top of Colin as his kept his arms straight. He did not immediately pull his cock out of Colin’s body. Sweat dripped from Sonny’s face onto Colin’s. They both looked down to see where they were coupled. Colin moved his arms from above his head to Sonny’s strong shoulders. He massaged them as he continued to try to keep Sonny’s cock inside his body. Sonny made no attempt to pull his still rampantly hard cock out of Colin’s sissy pussy.

Colin cooed to Sonny, “That was so hot… Thank you for being the first… I know what it means to be fucked… And… I know that I want you to fuck me again… and again… Thank you, Sonny.”

Sonny came down from his orgasmic reverie, realized where he was, what he had done, immediately pulled his cock out of Colin’s ass, and rolled to the opposite side of the small bed. With his eyes bugging out of his head, he said in a maniacal tone, “You fuckin’ piece-of-dog-shit!!! I can’t believe you made me into a faggot!!! Shit!!! Fuck!!! Shit!!! Fuck!!!”

Colin calm as ever said, “You did it because you wanted to, Sonny. I saw you rubbing your cock as I combed my hair in front of the mirror.” Colin rolled to his side to face Sonny, “Get over yourself, asshole. You fucked me because you’re scared shitless. Scared at what my psychotic wife would do to you if you didn’t. You know all I have to do is tell her that you couldn’t get it up...”

Sonny turned to Colin, “You wouldn’t…”

“Try me,” was all Colin responded with.

Sonny looked into Colin eyes trying to read if he was serious. A minute later, he knew that Colin was cruel enough to tell Apollonia it never happened between them. His eyes were cold and he had a smirk on his face that he could have only learned from living with Apollonia. Sonny watched as Colin tried to keep the cum he deposited into his sissy pussy from dribbling out. Even with his trying to keep the juices of Sonny orgasm inside him, Colin made sure Sonny knew that while he may be Apollonia’s sissy he was not above telling her a lie. Figuratively, Sonny’s head exploded because of the hold Colin had on him. Apollonia had made sure that he would never leave the confines of the Moretti family by forcing him to have sexual relations with her feminized husband knowing he would use the relationship to blackmail him if he had to.

“You are one cold bastard, Colin. Just like that cunt of a wife you married. I’ve been hoodwinked. Taken by you two hook, line, and sinker.”

Breaking into a smile, Colin said, “Don’t forget your brother Sonny…”

Eyes wide with amazement at what Colin just said Sonny moaned, “No-o-o-o!!!!”

Colin decided to leave well enough alone. He reached for the comforter, pulled it up and over both of them, rolled away from Sonny, and said, “Good night, sleep tight, Sonny.”


	54. Wednesday Afternoon – ‘No Tell Motel’ – 19 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Goldsmith visits her lover and performs for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Elizabeth Goldsmith lay on the bed, legs akimbo, felling the cock of a twelve year old slide in and out of her asshole instead of her well lubricated vagina. Before she opened herself to Jerome, Dwayne pushed her onto the bed, removed his black fuck stick from his pants, unceremoniously fucked her mouth, and ejaculated all over her face. He then informed her that she was going to service Jerome for the rest of the afternoon while he went out to settle some business. She knew she had no choice; but, to spend the rest of her time until Dwayne’s return, sexually satisfying a twelve year old.

Elizabeth couldn’t believe how fast Jerome recovered from his orgasms. No sooner had she began to feel somewhat comfortable, Jerome was back, his cock hard, and searching for either her pussy or her ass. The only spoken words were from Jerome. He called her every derogatory and humiliating word as he used her for his pleasure. She knew that he was coached by Dwayne, because he used the sexually humiliating terms exactly as his uncle did when his cock was embedded into any one of her orifices. Jerome pressed his young cock deep into her pussy for the second time, ejaculated, and no sooner than his last pulsation completed Elizabeth Goldsmith pushed him off her body. For the first time since she had begun to have extramarital relations with Dwayne, she felt totally used.

Fucking Dwayne’s well hung friends never bothered her; but, having to fuck a twelve year old boy was troublesome to her. Yes, he was well endowed for a boy his age; but, she never had any desire to have relations with a boy so young. She looked at her watch and quickly calculated that she had at least a good fifty minutes until Dwayne returned. Elizabeth knew better than to cover her nakedness. She rolled to her side, looked at the copper colored boy that lay next to her, and just stared at him. She had no desire to talk to him or to tell him his was a good sexual partner. After a few minutes of staring at him, Jerome reached up, and pushed her head towards his crotch. She tried to get him to relent; but, it was to no avail.

She allowed him to press her head to his crotch. She took his flaccid cock into her mouth and sucked it until it was hard again for the fourth time in just under an hour. Elizabeth Goldsmith thought about taking his black balls into her hand, squeezing, and then biting down hard on his cock. That lasted for about three seconds, because the door to the room opened and Dwayne and two of his buddies, who she fucked on a regular basis, walked into the room. Instead she gently took the boy’s testicles into her hand, massaged them, as she sucked his dick until he ejaculated into her mouth. When she moved back from his crotch she noticed that Dwayne and his followers were naked and awaiting their turns.

Elizabeth Goldsmith committed two hours to Dwayne and his buds when she whored herself out. Today she was forced to stay an extra ninety minutes to make sure that all the men had turns using her at least twice. When they left she thought about not taking a shower; but, her revulsion at having to sexually satisfy the young boy by rimming his asshole and masturbating his cock until he came in her other hand so she could lap it up in front of all the men made her want to stand under a hot shower to cleanse herself and her soul. She also hated the fact the during the time her mouth was plastered against the boy’s asshole and her hand was stroking his cock the men all laughed and chortled that she was certifiably great at playing the skin trombone.

When she drove away from the _‘No Tell Motel’_ , Jon Parks was already cataloging the still pictures from the afternoon’s events. The video feeds would be taken back to his office where he could make copies of the originals, so they could be edited for time. There was no need to show his client the time his wife was not engaging in sexual activity. Jon Parks knew that the original full length videos would be given to his client at the end of his engagement. Before he left for the city, he called Dr. Goldsmith and told him it would be beneficial for them to meet in the early evening the following day. Jon Parks had worked some strange cases; but, this he believed was going rise to the top of the heap.


	55. Wednesday Late Afternoon – Apollonia’s Residence – 19 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia notices Colin walking differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia spent the day working on print media for several of her clients. She hadn’t spoken to her father or her sister all day. The only interruption was when Colin walked into the atelier to sweep the floor and dust the cabinets. Only three short telephone calls interrupted her and of those only one was truly important. Apollonia closed a deal to show her paintings at a small SOHO gallery. She stood to make several hundreds of thousands of dollars if the paintings sold the way the proprietor felt they should. The only other interesting part of her day was when she confronted Colin in the kitchen as he prepared dinner.

“Colin, I noticed you walked a bit different today. Are you wearing your pussy plug, bitch boi?” Apollonia enjoyed verbally abusing her sissy husband.

He stopped washing the chicken breasts that would be cooked for dinner, started into the sink, and without looking up, replied, “No, Mistress Apollonia, I did not insert my pussy plug this morning.”

Apollonia screwed up her face wondering why he didn’t put the plug in his pussy after he took his morning shower and prepared himself for the day’s work. She asked, “Something happen, Colin?”

This time he looked up. He stared into Apollonia’s eyes. “Last night, Sonny made me into a true sissy.” Tears welled up in his eyes as he continued, “When I woke up this morning I was quite sore and…”

Apollonia walked from the breakfast area to the kitchen. She spun Colin around, put her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him on his lips. She pressed her supple body into his somewhat out of spite, but hard enough to let him feel her breasts and thighs press against his. Colin stood dumbfounded that his wife was pressing her body to his and kissing him. He did not respond in kind not because he didn’t want to; but, because he knew if he did, she would make an issue of his response. They kissed for no more than a few seconds before Apollonia stepped back.

Smiling from ear-to-ear she said, “Colin, I’m so happy for you. Tell me all about it sweetie.”

Colin told her everything that happened the previous night. How he stood in front of the full length mirror combing his hair only to see Sonny staring at him and occasionally rubbing himself. How he got into bed with Sonny and used his feminine wiles to get him all hot and bothered before he went to the bathroom to remove his pussy plug. Colin explained how Sonny tried not to have sexual relations with him; but, he relented when he heard what Apollonia would do to him if he didn’t. He related how he got Sonny to kiss him after he penetrated him and during the act of anal coitus. His eyes twinkled when he related how he got Sonny to moan his name when he ejaculated into his sissy pussy. The only disheartening part of the narrative was when he related how Sonny claimed he was turned into a faggot by Colin. What he didn’t tell Apollonia was how he began to blackmail Sonny by threatening him that he would tell Apollonia that he could not complete the sexual act of anal coitus.

Stepping close to him Apollonia spun her sissy husband around to face the sink. She pushed his shoulders forward and down which allowed her access to his sissy pussy. She rubbed her left hand between the cheeks of his pussy and felt that he was not wearing his pussy plug. Apollonia rested her fingers at the opening to his lower bowel. Colin remained rather calm considering his psychotic wife had him bent over the sink with her hand jammed between the cheeks of his sissy pussy.

“So, Colin, my sweet sissy… Sonny fucked you last night… You lay on your back, legs akimbo as he penetrated your virgin sissy pussy… He fucked you so hard your pussy is sore… Didn’t he, Colin…”

“Yes, Mistress… I responded to him by raising my hips which allowed him easier access to my sissy pussy… He fucked me like the bitch I am, Apollonia…” Colin turned his head to look back at his wife. He could see the joy and excitement on her face. He turned back to look into the sink and said, “It is yours to do with as you please, Mistress…”

Apollonia removed her hand from between his pussy cheeks and said, “That’s ok sissy boi… It is getting late… You have to prepare, cook, and clean up after dinner, because we have to be finished eating by six-thirty. Tonight we get our cuckold wedding dresses.”

Colin turned his head to see Apollonia walking back to the breakfast table where she sat down and sipped her ever present mug of black coffee. He returned to preparing the chicken and vegetables thankful that she decided to pull her hand away from his backside. Colin relaxed because he wasn’t subjected to his wife pushing her entire hand up his ass to see if he did really accept Sonny’s ten-and-a-half inch cock. He was also thankful that she didn’t see his cock twitch in expectation of trying on his cuckold wedding dress. He was hopeful that by the time he has to give her away to Sonny he won’t be wearing his stainless steel chastity tube.


	56. Wednesday Evening – Apollonia’s Residence – 19 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Colin receive their wedding dresses from the dressmaker. Apollonia continues her breaking of Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Precisely at 7:15PM the front door bell chimed announcing the arrival of Alison Swanson without her husband. Apollonia answered the door. She stepped aside to allow the woman to enter her house. She made no offer to help her with the two boxes that she had carried to the front porch from her car. When everything was inside, Apollonia took her coat from her and hung it in the guest closet. It was only then she walked over to Alison and helped her carry the boxes to the couches that made up the conversation pit.

Apollonia called out, “Sonny, call Raffaella. Tell her to come over now. Then get yourself into the great room. Colin, sweet sissy boi, come in here; it’s time to try on your wedding dress.”

Colin entered the room wearing nothing but a pair of white lace topped thigh high stockings, a pair of five inch white patent leather heels, and no bra, panties, or camisole. His breast buds were plainly obvious to anyone who took the time to look at his chest. He was still encumbered in his stainless steel chastity tube; but, his sissy pussy was void of any inserted pussy plugs. Colin strode to the conversation pit and remained standing behind one of the couches.

Alison Swanson, the proprietor of Sissy’s, stood, mouth agape, staring at the rather exquisite pre-op transgendered man that entered the room.

Two minutes after Colin entered the room, Sonny strode in wearing nothing, but his skin. His cock swung from one thigh to the other. It wasn’t encumbered by his underwear or pants. Making sure he wouldn’t be castigated by his future common-law wife, he looked to her for guidance.

Alison couldn’t believe there was a naked man in the room. She couldn’t help herself, “Holy shit!!! Look at the size of that monster and it isn’t even hard!!!”

Apollonia watched as Alison moved from one foot to the other knowing the woman was getting wet at the sight of Sonny’s exposed fuck tube. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, Apollonia told Sonny to go and stand by the obviously excited woman. Underneath it all, Apollonia Moretti loved to make people squirm especially when the squirming dealt with stifling or exposing an individual’s sexual desire. She watched the look on Alison’s face change as the tall, olive skinned, naked man walked to her side.

“Do you like what you see, Alison?” asked Apollonia.

Eyes wide and flustered she answered, “I’d have to be dead to deny not wanting that bone; but, we’re not really here…”

“Yes, Alison that is true; but, if you’re completely honest and above board with me, I could see that bone, as you called it, sliding in an out of you before you leave. In fact, I bet you have this need to feel it so go ahead. He doesn’t bite.”

Alison looked to see if Apollonia was serious and immediately knew she was. The size difference between the two was amazing to say the least. Alison, even in heels, was a good seven inches shorter than Sonny, who was bare footed. With her right hand trembling slightly, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft of Sonny’s cock. Everyone watched as she lifted it to feel its weight and stroked it to see it begin to rise. Without asking, she slid her hand down to the base of his cock, removed her hand from the shaft, and cupped the two lemon sized orbs that hung between Sonny’s legs. The weight of his balls surprised her as was the smoothness because all the hair had been removed. As she bounced them in the palm of her hand, she said, “Nice balls!!! Bet you shoot a nice load. Maybe, sometime soon I’ll get feel it myself.”

She removed her hand from between Sonny’s legs and said, “Time for the important things. Thank you, Apollonia for letting me satisfy my curiosity. I don’t think he needs to stand next to me as we check out the dresses I brought.”

Apollonia pointed to Sonny and then to the chair that sat next to the fire place on the driveway side of the house. He moved away quietly and just as he sat down, the front door bell chimed. Apollonia walked to the doors and saw her sister and brother-in-law standing on the front porch. From the look on her sister’s face, Apollonia knew that Raffaella had to allow Antonio to watch his younger sister for the first time without an adult or babysitter present. As she continued to open the right side door, she informed Viviano that once he stepped into the house he’d have to remove all his clothing. Raffaella entered the house, removed her coat, and waited for Viviano to enter the house. Once inside, he removed his clothing, folded them neatly, and placed them on the floor by the left door, because a plastic basket was not provided. Viviano fell to his knees and placed four kisses on Apollonia’s right foot. Raffaella placed her coat on top of Viviano’s neatly folded clothing, knelt in front of her sister, and placed her lips on her sister’s crotch. Although she could not kiss the naked skin of her sister’s genitals, she still provided the necessary proof of her subservience.

Apollonia made her sister keep her mouth pressed against her crotch. She placed her left hand on the back of Raffaella’s head to make sure she kept kissing her denim covered pussy. She turned to Alison and said, “While my sister pays homage to me, why don’t you take the sissy’s dress out of the box, so he can try it on.”

When she saw Viviano without question remove his clothing and then kneel to kiss her right foot, Alison Susan Swanson began to confirm her innermost feelings about the family. The nail that closed the box was when she saw Apollonia’s sister kneel and place her mouth onto the front of Apollonia’s jeans. Inside, Alison knew that if Apollonia was wearing a dress, robe, or bathing suit, her sister would have moved whatever fabric covered the woman’s privates to gain access to them, so she could kiss them directly. Taking the box marked Colin she removed the cover, and pulled out a white satin dress. She walked over to where he stood and held it out to him.

Colin smiled as he took the proffered dress. He turned it around and asked, “Excuse me, Miss Alison; but, do I slip it over my head? Is there a zipper hidden somewhere? Please…”

Alison took the dress from Colin and showed where she had hidden two side zippers that would allow him to step into the dress, pull it up, and close the two zippers. She handed it back to him, watched him slip the custom made dress up his body, and helped him close the zippers, and fold over the cloth that so expertly hid them.

With her sister’s mouth still pressed against her denim covered crotch, Apollonia excitedly said, “On, my fuckin’ God!!! Look at him!!! If I didn’t know he had male plumbing, I swear he was a girl…”

Raffaella felt her sister press her crotch into her mouth and just as quick she released her from her obligation of greeting her by kissing her female genitalia. Apollonia walked over to her sissy husband, placed her hands on his biceps, looked at him from head-to-toe not once but three times, and said, “Look at him, will you… The dress hides his useless maleness perfectly… It accents his shape making him more feminine…“ She turned away from Colin and said, “Alison Swanson, you are one crafty dressmaker… What in God’s name did you do for my dress?”

Alison replied, “Nothing really, they’re exactly the same… Well, his has easy access to his rear point of entry… If he is going to be engaging in any form of sissy sucking or anal coitus, then he’ll be able to easily expose his pussy for entry. Your dress Apollonia just covers your femininity. All you have to do is lie down or bend over and your sex is available for that massive piece of male bone I so admired earlier. I don’t think I should leave before you try it on.”

Apollonia walked to the box, removed all her clothing including her underwear, opened the box, retrieved the white satin dress, and slipped it on. She felt the satin against her naked skin and began to gently raise and lower the hem of the dress exposing her hairless slit to everyone except her sissy husband. The dress fit her perfectly. Her smallish breasts were ensconced in a mesh of soft silk that caressed her nipples while the rest of the dress hugged every curve of her svelte body. Apollonia strode over to her sissy and stood next to him.

“So, do we not look like twins?” she asked the room really not directing her question to anyone in particular.

Raffaella chimed, “I can’t believe what Alison has done with just a small amount of material. You both look just ravishing. I can’t believe how good you two look.”

“Sweet…” said Apollonia. She stepped away from her Colin and told him to take off his wedding dress, but remain naked. Apollonia slipped her dress down her body and stepped out of it leaving it resting on the floor.

She walked over to Alison and whispered in her ear, “The money I owe you is in an envelope on the table next to the entrance to the rear of the house. You did a magnificent job. I know you wanted to have a tryst with me, but due to circumstances, I can’t. I know you want that huge Italian sausage shoved up your pussy; but, he is only allowed to fuck the sissy until the ceremony on Sunday. That leaves my sister and her husband. Of course, you can just take the money.”

Alison was crimson when Apollonia pulled her mouth from her ear. She replied, “If I take the money without any activity happening with your sister or her husband, will that open an opportunity for us or that wonderfully huge cock for me?”

“For us, only if you’re willing to be my bitch. Not my equal, Alison; but, my total submissive bitch. You comply with every command no matter how sick or offensive; I will allow you to suck my pussy, lick my ass, and allow you to have one of my custom made dildos shoved in any or all of your three holes. If you want Sonny’s cock, then all you have to do is slip to the floor now and kiss my cunt. Look up at me and say, ‘Mistress Apollonia, please allow me to fuck your lover and I will forever be beholden to you.’ ”

Alison was mortified at what Apollonia just said to her. She looked into the naked woman’s eyes, and said, “No thank you. I’ll just take the money I earned. I hope you like the dresses.”

Alison Swanson waited as Apollonia retrieved the envelope and without as much as a good-bye let herself out of the house. As much as she wanted to be with either Apollonia or Sonny, she wasn’t about to submit to Apollonia’s demands. Alison thought it was Apollonia’s loss, not hers, as she walked to her car to head back into the city where her loving husband waited.

Everyone waited for Apollonia to blow a gasket at Alison’s refusal to accept her sexual demands. Instead she ordered Colin to pick up the dresses and to put them away in the main closet in her bedroom being careful to mark the hanger whose dress belonged to who. She told Raffaella and Viviano they could go home unless there was something they wanted to talk about. Her sister and brother-in-law nodded in the negative and after Viviano got dressed by the front doors, they left for home. Sonny knew all he had to do was go into Colin’s room, so he stood and walked towards the back of the house.

Apollonia watched as he walked by and said to him, “So, Sonny… You like the feel of your lover’s pussy around your cock?”

Amazed that she spoke to him, Sonny stopped, turned, thought for a moment about his response, and replied, “Yes, Apollonia. I enjoyed feeling the tightness of his ass around my manhood, but…”

“Come here…” commanded Apollonia.

Sonny walked over to where she stood still naked as a jay bird.

“Kneel…” she commanded again.

Sonny did as he was told. He looked up at her waiting for her next order.

“I want you to know that for all you’re going through, you will be the only man to release his seed into my body. Now, I want you to show me you’re worth all the trouble I went through getting you to make love to my sissy husband.”

Sonny said, “What can I do to prove myself to you, Apollonia.”

Smiling knowing he expected her to command him to suck her pussy or lick her asshole she responded, “I want you to tell Colin that you love him. I want him to fall totally in love with you, Sonny. Think you can do that for me?”

Closing his eyes knowing that he really didn’t want to tell that to Colin, he relented, and said, “Yes. Apollonia. I will make sure to say it to him when I’m fucking his ass.”

He didn’t see it coming. Apollonia bitch slapped him making sure to smack his face several times before she grabbed hold of his left ear with her right hand. As she twisted his ear, she said, “No, Sonny… You aren’t fucking his ass… You’re making love to him… You’re giving his sweet sissy pussy the loving it requires… You tell me again you’re fuckin’ his asshole and…” She twisted his ear until he screamed.

“OW!!! PLEASE APOLLONIA… I UNDERSTAND…” whined Sonny.

She released his ear just as Colin returned from hanging up their wedding dresses in her room. He walked over the where Apollonia stood and Sonny knelt. Colin looked into Apollonia’s eyes and saw the fire within. He stepped back. She saw his cock twitch in the stainless steel tube it was encased in.

“Colin, sweet sissy boi… Tell me how much you love his cock.”

Colin blushed, “Like I told you earlier, Mistress Apollonia… I loved the feeling of his manhood sliding inside my pussy… Especially when he made me into the woman I always wanted to be...”

“Did you hear that, Sonny?”

His voice still quivering; because, he dared not to rub his ear, “Yes, Apollonia… I heard him…”

“Good… Colin, make sure this place is neat and clean. Sonny, you retire to his room, relax, and make sure you two spend some quality time together. I’m going to my room to rest as I have an important meeting to attend tomorrow and I want to be as sharp as a tack.”

Apollonia did not wait for a response. She walked up the stairs, across the balcony, and into her room. The last thing Colin and Sonny heard was the closing of the door to her room and the lock being engaged. They both knew she did not want to be disturbed even if the house was burning down around her.


	57. Thursday Morning – Mario’s Residence – 20 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Moretti has an incident with the long term servant/maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The dining room in Mario’s house was set up for the monthly meeting of the heads of the Moretti family. These meetings were used to discuss family business, review monetary obligations, and prepare for future business. The meetings were scheduled to begin exactly at 10:00AM and usually lasted until as late as 3:00 or 4:00PM. The only attendees were the men who kept the Moretti ship-of-state afloat and in good stead. Mario Moretti was the Captain and the six men who attended each month were the leader within their respective domains. To a man, each knew that Mario Moretti was the de jure leader of the family and the only way he would rescind his leadership role was through his death whether it be due to natural or unnatural causes.

The day was sunny, cold with snow showers expected, so Mario had both of the double wide fireplaces lit. He enjoyed the smell of the burning hardwoods and made sure the fires were stoked to keep the flames at the highest and their most beautiful. He didn’t care that the meeting was being held in the large formal dining room the sound and smell of the burning wood would end up permeating throughout the entire house. He thought how much Lucia loved to sit reading in the great room while the fire roared on either side of her. A shiver ran up his spine as his memory of her demise entered his consciousness. He pushed it out by staring into the crackling fire and thinking again of his Lucia. He stood motionless thinking about his loss and how empty he felt waking up alone in bed each day since his youngest daughter took her from him.

He went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and happened upon Angelina standing in front of the kitchen sink preparing the food that would be served during the scheduled meeting. He stopped for a moment thinking of the times he took Lucia in front of the sink Angelina now stood before. He thought about walking up to her, pulling up her maid’s uniform, tearing off her panties, and fucking her for all he was worth. What stopped him was his respect for the woman that kept all the Moretti secrets she’d been privy to without once demanding money or something valuable in return for her silence. He unconsciously rubbed himself as he entered the kitchen only to be caught be his long term servant.

Angelina did not react to seeing Mario walk in with his hand absentmindedly rubbing the front of his pants. She caught his eye, smiled, looked down to where his hand was slowly massaging his crotch, and said, “Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Moretti?”

“What…” said Mario and then he realized what he was doing. “Oh God, Angelina, I’m so sorry… I just was thinking about Lucia when I walked in from checking the fireplaces. I saw you standing in front of the sink and memories of me and my wife surged into my consciousness…”

Angelina put down the kitchen utensils she was using, dried her hands on the ever present dish towel, and walked over to her employer. She stood in front of the apparently embarrassed man and said, “I know it hasn’t been a week since you lost the love-of-your-life; but, I’d be more than happy to…”

Mario put the index finger of his right hand on Angelina’s lips quieting her. He could see her desire to make him happy in her eyes; but, he knew if he were to take her it would not bode well for the both of them; especially for Angelina. He knew if he was in a different position concerning his loss of power within the family, he would without any second thoughts take Angelina by her shoulders and force her to her knees in front of him. Mario Moretti smiled at Angelina and said, “Thank you; but, I think it would be better if we just let this moment pass as something we would like to have happened and think about the possibilities… Please, return to your work and I’m going to get myself a cup of coffee.”


	58. Thursday Morning – Apollonia’s Residence – 20 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Colin discuss the family - his agreement - Mario and Lucia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia rose at the ungodly hour of four thirty AM not because she wanted to; but, because her body would not relax enough to let her fall back asleep. She had planned to arise around eight well past the hour Sonny would have left for work; but, as she lay in her bed she thought about barging into Colin’s room just for shits and giggles. She stretched her muscles to relieve the morning tightness, unconsciously placed her right hand between her thighs, and slipped her middle and index fingers between the lips of her ever hairless vagina. As she felt her fingers on her clitoris, she came to the realization that since her sissy husband signed the agreement to be cuckolded her pussy had not felt the heat of a man’s cock slipping inside her body. The idea of retrieving one of her dildos or vibrators crossed her mind; but, she decided against it because she really wanted to get royally fucked.

Rolling from the center of her specially manufactured oversized king sized mattress, Apollonia placed her feet into her lambskin shearling slippers and made her way into her bathroom into relieve her bladder. As she sat on the toilet, she thought about how she was treating Sonny and decided to let everything play out according or not according to her plan. She felt the last of her urine pass out of her urethra and as she wiped herself, she wondered if Sonny would be man enough to lick her urine soaked pussy clean. She knew Colin would be between her legs in a heartbeat, because his desire to prove his undying love for her would not stop him from humiliating himself in front of her or others. Sighing contently after emptying her bladder, Apollonia found her terrycloth robe and put it on as she exited her room for the kitchen where she would make the day’s first pot of coffee.

Colin Cathcart’s body spooned into Sonny Rossi’s muscular form as they peacefully slept when some form of internal intuition woke him from his dream state. Before he removed Sonny’s right arm from his body, Colin relished the feeling his muscles and hair as they pressed against his smooth skin. He loved the feeling of being held by a man instead of being the man doing the holding. He moved Sonny’s arm and quietly slipped from the bed that was truly made for only one person. Barefoot, he stole into the bathroom, closed the door, having learned what he needed to do to urinate while wearing his stainless steel chastity device, knelt in front of the toilet, and as quietly as he could relieved himself. Like his mistress did when she finished urinating, he sighed and made his way out to the kitchen. Colin never thought to look at the AM/FM radio alarm clock to see what time it was before he exited his bedroom.

When he entered the kitchen Colin was surprised to see Apollonia standing in front of the sink filling the pitcher that was used to transport the water needed by the coffee maker. He looked at the digital clock on the front of the microwave oven to see that is was a few minutes past four thirty in the morning. Colin watched Apollonia for a moment before he spoke hoping he wouldn’t frighten her.

“Apollonia…” he said. “Up early I see. Guess you couldn’t sleep and I felt this intuition that you were awake.”

Turning from the sink with the pitcher of water, she replied, “Colin, sweetie, yes, I woke up and could not go back to sleep. I just thought I’d come downstairs and begin my day hours before I wanted to.”

Colin stepped forward and reached for the pitcher. “I’ll take that from you. Why don’t you sit at the table and I’ll bring you your first mug. OK?”

Amazed at his constant need to fulfill her needs she allowed him to take the pitcher from her hand, whereupon she moved to the other side of the counter that separated the kitchen proper from the breakfast area. She knew it was too early for the papers to be delivered, so she sat and watched Colin work. Colin finished preparing the coffee and without really asking walked to the breakfast table. He sat down and the two of them just stared at each other. Apollonia broke the silence.

“Colin, are you happy? I mean, you made a decision and have to live your life within the confines of that decision.” asked Apollonia.

Shocked at her question; but, not wanting to show her any reaction, Colin forced himself to sit stoically and when he finally calmed his inner being responded, “Yes, I am very happy. In fact, before I got out of bed I reacted emotionally to the fact that Sonny was sleeping behind me the way I would with you. But, and this is a big but, I was happier being the one being held instead of the one doing the holding. I hope you understand…”

“I do, Colin. I do,” responded Apollonia in a voice that was soft and supporting of his admission.

“Thanks… This is unusual for you to be up so early. I can see it in your eyes. Is something bothering you, Apollonia?” asked Colin.

Closing her eyes in response to his saying he could read her brought back one of the foundations of their relationship. She remembered that he had an uncanny ability to read her when she least expected. Apollonia opened her eyes and said without malice, “Fuck you, Colin. I totally forgot your uncanny ability to read me when I least expect it. I don’t know if I should tell you; but, I don’t see any harm considering your commitment to making me happy.”

“If there is one thing you need to know, need to put to bed, need to stow away in the cabinets in your mind, Apollonia, I would without question give my life for you. I know at one point in our relationship and marriage you would have said the same to me; but, I know you have a commitment to the Moretti family that must be satisfied.” Colin reached across the table for his wife’s right hand. When he had it in both of his he said, “I know I’m not your sister; but, I am your husband, soon to be in name only, and I want you to know that anything you say to me in confidence or in anger will never pass through my lips to anyone. I’d die before revealing anything you said to me.”

Apollonia wanted to take him into her arms and squeeze his body into hers. She let him continue to hold her hand. “I think I woke up early because I’m stressed about the meeting today at my father’s house. The men attending are not going to easily accept my ascendance to the pinnacle of the Moretti family. They are going to rebel and I know I am going to have to do something terrible…”

“Something terrible? I’m not going to verbalize what I’m thinking; but, Apollonia, you’ve already set the bar and if I know you, your father is just as stressed as you are about what will happen at the meeting.” Colin released her hand, stood, and went to pour two mugs of coffee.

He returned with two steaming mugs of black coffee. Apollonia gratefully took her first mug of the day from him and inhaled the smell of the hot java. “Your faith in me gives me the strength I need. You know I only wish the best for you, Colin; but, after Sunday’s ceremony things will change. I need you to know that you are still the love of my life. I am saddened that you could not be the man I’d hope you’d be. I will have no problem handling any situation that could arise when I’m in the room with the men who in concert with my father and under my father’s aegis control the Moretti family.”

Apollonia put the coffee mug on the table, stood, and walked around the table to where Colin sat. She leaned her backside against the edge of the table, opened her robe to reveal her nakedness, and without saying a word invited her sissy husband between her legs. Colin slipped from his chair to a kneeling position in front of his wife. He did not lean into her body. She saw him looking up at her with unbridled love and puppy eyes. Apollonia reached for his head and pulled him into her crotch. She felt his tongue seek her slit and ultimately her clitoris. Colin felt her hands gently move his head into position as her hips moved forward offering her naked vagina to him for his loving.

Colin kept his hands by his side as he felt Apollonia use his tongue and then his face as a masturbatory tool. Her smell sent shivers throughout his body as his steel encased cock began to respond to his desire to make her happy. It didn’t take Apollonia long to feel her body begin to respond to the sexual stimulation of Colin’s lips, tongue, and face. She tightened her grip on his head and without as much as a groan, sigh, or moan, she orgasmed releasing a goodly amount of her feminine bodily fluids onto Colin’s face. She held his head between her legs until she recovered. When she released Colin’s head, she stepped away from the table, and returned to her seat.

Colin did not wipe his face. He stood and resumed his seat at the breakfast table. Both of them knew, this little sexual encounter was not to be spoken about, because it was borne of their desire for one another. Underneath it all they both still had feelings for each other. They each took sips of their coffee and just stared into each other’s eyes.

Apollonia said, “Thanks…”

“For what?” replied Colin.

“For reliving my stress.”

“Anytime. Anyplace. Are you sure you’re ok, Apollonia?” asked Colin.

Getting a bit perturbed with her husband, she said, “Spit it out Colin.”

He didn’t break eye contact with her. He steeled his back and said, “How are you coping with the death of your mother?”

Apollonia’s sociopathic side came out when she laughed loud enough to wake Sonny in Colin’s room, her sister across the street, and her father down the block. Her eyes grew wide as she leaned into the table and said, “Coping? You got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me you lame son-of-a bitch… If you think I have one small iota of a problem with what I did to my mother, you’re fuckin’ nuts Colin. That cunt deserved everything she got. I’m only saddened by the fact I couldn’t really make her suffer…”

Colin reared back in his chair and just stared at his wife. He always knew she was a bit on the psychotic side; but, having no remorse about murdering her mother was beyond scary to him. “Suffer??? What on God’s green Earth would make you say that about your own mother, Apollonia? What in God’s name did she do?”

“Besides making me the brunt of her anger in the house?” Apollonia leaned back into her chair and with venom in her voice said to Colin, “That cunt tortured children for her sexual pleasure. She emasculated young boys simply to be able to cook and eat their genitals in front of them. She went so far as to disembowel the child of her choice so she could fuck herself with a dildo while rolling in his or her hot entrails as they died. That fuckin’ woman went over the line. She had no right to live…”

Ashen faced, Colin asked, “And, your father accepted her deviance?”

“My father closed his eyes to her psychosexual craziness. He could only see the good in her. When he found out, he had a choice. He chose to stay with her rather than do what I did. He thought with his cock and not with his mind. You satisfied?”

‘Yes... I’m so sorry I brought it up for discussion. Will you please forgive me?”

The fear on Colin’s face and in his eyes were enough for Apollonia to say, “Yes, Colin; but, you have to assure me that whatever happens whether it be in front of you or outside your sphere of knowledge, you never say anything to anyone. And, more importantly, you continue to do as I say, ask, or command of you.”

“Done,” said Colin.

Just as if a hand crossed in front of her face, Apollonia’s visage took on the look of someone so totally relaxed and clam inside. She crinkled her eyes as she smiled at her sissy husband when she asked, “So, sweet pussy boi, you enjoying having that ten-and-a-half inch Italian sausage shoved into your pussy?”

“Duh!!!” was all he said.

The two sat across from each other in silence. Apollonia allowed Colin to remain seated at the table with her as if they were still in a conventional marriage. When Sonny lumbered into the kitchen at six AM he was surprised to see the both of them sitting opposite from each other at the table. What each of them saw besides his nakedness was his morning wood. Neither of them made a comment about his erection. Colin expected Apollonia to tell him to take care of Sonny; but, was surprised when he heard her tell him to return to the room, take a shower, and if need be he could jerk off in the shower. Unbeknownst to Sonny, if he did jerk off, it would be the last time he had any form of release before he was fellated by Colin and put into Apollonia for the first of what she knew would many acts of coitus.

Noticing the time was nearing where Viviano would be pulling into the driveway to pick up Sonny, Apollonia asked Colin to refill her mug so she could return to her bedroom to get ready to confront the committee of Moretti men who were the _‘Masters of the Moretti Universe’_.


	59. Thursday Late Morning/Afternoon – Mario’s Residence – 20 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia takes charge of the Moretti family and creates new financial expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Six 2003 black Lincoln Town cars sat along the arced curb in front of Mario’s house. Prior to entering Columbus Place each car was stopped at the main gate by the security guards. Each occupant was asked to get out of the rear seat of the car to be searched. Although each man was a member of the Moretti Management Committee, they knew and respected Mario’s security procedures for gaining access to the Columbus Place compound. Their arrival was announced to the main house and upon receiving approval allowed to enter the private street. The drivers were not searched because they were trusted employees of Mario’s masonry business who were honored to pick up and return each of their passengers to Kennedy International Airport. Each driver was handsomely paid for the day’s work and their ability to keep private things private.

Angelina welcomed the six men into the house, took their heavy winter coats, hung them away in the guest closet, and proceeded to offer each of them something to drink. Mario Moretti did not immediately greet his guests and to a man they knew something was out of the ordinary. They talked quietly amongst themselves as they were offered small Italian canapés by Angelina. Each man brought envelopes that contained the Moretti family’s cut of the monthly fees charged for the Moretti family stud service and other undocumented activities. Everything that needed to be discussed at each meeting was kept in their heads. The agenda for the meeting never varied and topics were always taken in the same order. Although the family was well respected for their philanthropic donations of large sums money and time to the poor and downtrodden, they kept the sexual servicing side of the family business far from the probing eyes of the print and video media.

While the men were chatting amongst themselves down the block Apollonia Moretti received a call from the front gate notifying her that all the participants had arrived and were now ensconced in her father’s house. She had everything prepared in advance and needed a small attaché case to carry the envelopes she would use to back up her taking control of the Moretti family. The suit she wore would allow her to conceal a small firearm under her left arm which she hoped she would have no reason to display or use. Before she departed her house for the house she grew up in, she checked on Colin and called her sister to tell her to be at the main house in thirty minutes. Apollonia Moretti walked bundled up against the freezing weather to the side door of her father’s house.

Angelina was surprised to see Mario’s youngest daughter enter the house. The servant knew from previous meetings that only the men of the Moretti family would be in attendance. Lucia Moretti would greet each attendant as they made their entrance, say her dutiful hellos, and then quietly depart for the day. She watched Apollonia shuck her winter coat in the mud room, walk into the kitchen, retrieve a mug, and fill it with piping hot coffee. Angelina was about to say something when Apollonia walked to where she was standing by the kitchen table, placed the attaché case she was holding on it, turned to face her, and said, “Please go into the great room and ask our guests to go into the formal dining room. Make sure they’re comfortable and wait until I arrive with my father. Then you are to go to my house and wait there until I call for you.”

Angelina couldn’t believe she was being ordered around by the youngest daughter of her employer and what was even more disconcerting – she changed her diapers. Angelina responded to what Apollonia said with a touch of venom in her voice. She said that she did not work for Apollonia and would not listen to her. The time it took for Apollonia’s right hand to make contact with the older woman’s face was only calculable in nanoseconds. Angelina’s right hand immediately went to her left cheek when Apollonia’s backhand made contact with her right cheek. The older woman cried out in pain, fell back against the edge of the breakfast table, and just stared at the youngest daughter of Mario Moretti. Just as Apollonia was going to take a hold of her neck, Mario walked into the kitchen.

“APOLLONIA!!!” he cried aloud.

The sound of his voice caused enough of a pause in Apollonia’s actions to allow Angelina to sidle away from being manhandled by the angry daughter of her employer. The servant used the table to position herself between and as far as she could from the outraged Apollonia. She watched as a scene from a horror movie played out in slow motion before her.

Apollonia, crimson faced turned to her father and spat, “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!! THAT PIECE-OF-SHIT LOW LIFE SERVANT DISRESPECTED ME!!! ME!!!”

Mario Moretti froze and didn’t respond. The venom in his youngest daughter’s voice was enough to take all the machismo out of his body. Luckily, not one guest standing in the great room decided to investigate what was occurring in the kitchen. Angelina continued to rub her face thankful that she hadn’t peed herself. Again, she saw Apollonia turn to her and approach where she was standing. Her fear was evident as she began to shake. Apollonia knew she’d made her point and like the psychopath she was calmly stepped in front of the frightened woman.

“Angelina, I’m sorry to have slapped you, but my father is no longer in charge.” Apollonia turned to her father, “Daddy, come here.”

Mario Moretti moved from his spot to where the two women stood next to the oak breakfast table. He knew without being told what to say and what to do. “Angelina…” was all he said as he tried to touch the woman on her face.

Apollonia slapped his hand away, turned her head, and said, “On your knees, bitch. Say hello to me properly.”

Angelina watched as Mario Moretti knelt behind his youngest daughter and placed his lips on her backside. With her father’s lips firmly planted on her derriere, Apollonia reiterated her instructions to the frightened servant. Angelina nodded her head in compliance and was taken aback when Apollonia placed a tender kiss on her cheek as she pointed towards the great room. After Angelina left the kitchen, Apollonia turned to her father.

“Mario it is time for you to announce to my guests your downfall from the pinnacle of Moretti family and its associated businesses. Before we go into the dining room, you know what has to be done. So, drop your pants and underwear.”

“Please, Apollonia… All I ask is to be allowed to make the announcement without exposing my sexual submissiveness to you. Would you at least give me that?”

“No, daddy,” replied Apollonia to his question. “You allowed that sick cunt to ruin my life. Now, either you drop your pants or I take them off you forcibly. Your choice.”

Mario Moretti dropped his pants and underpants per his daughter’s instructions. He watched as she removed a pink leather tube and pink woven edge ribbons from an interior pocket of her suit jacket. He did not say a word as she took his flaccid penis into her hand, slipped the pink leather tube over the head, and down the shaft. It took her a few seconds to lace the pink ribbon laces through the holes and tie them into a nice bow. Apollonia then took another pink leather tube from her pocket, pulled his testicles down through the tube, and tied it closed with matching ribbon laces. She finished the entire look by tying a beautiful pink bow around his entire genitals making sure it was directly above his encased penis. Without surgically emasculating her father, she did so but just encasing his Moretti genitals in pink sissy leather chastity tubes with a matching sissy bow.

When she stood up Apollonia saw the tears of humiliation began to gather in her father’s eyes. Fifty-three years of being a masculine man would be coming to a close in a matter of minutes. A pang of guilt, albeit very short, coursed through Apollonia’s body. She wondered for a moment about the reasons her father allowed her sick, deviant, sadist of a mother continue her hidden lifestyle, but put it out of her mind as she prepared to take formal control of the family. She laughed to herself about it and said, “Pull your pants up bitch. As of now, you’re no longer my father. Follow me and let’s get this bullshit over with.”

Angelina, the Moretti family servant, stood mouth agape after watching her employer’s youngest daughter tie sissy tubes to her father’s genitals. “Excuse me Apollonia the guests are seated in the dining room. Per your instructions, I am headed to your house to wait for your summons.”

Apollonia smiled at the woman and nodded acknowledging her bid to leave the house. After she retrieved the small attaché case from the breakfast room table, Mario allowed his daughter to guide him towards and into the dining room. Upon entering, the six men rose from their seats. All except one stood stone faced, silent, and waited for further instructions.

Bruno Moretti, 6’2” tall, balding, and the closest relative to Mario immediately broke the silence, “This is unheard of and not allowed!!! Only the men who manage the family economics are allowed to be in the room where the meeting is held. Apollonia Cathcart you have no right to enter this room.” Bruno leaned his three hundred pound body forward and rested his meaty hands on the dining room table. He beady eyes sent daggers towards Apollonia. He continued, “I knew something was amiss when Lucia did not greet us when we arrived. What fuckin’ gives, Mario?”

Apollonia held up her hand stopping Mario from saying anything in response to Bruno’s controlled tirade. She remained calm, cool, and collected. She placed the attaché case on the table, opened it, and removed the envelope with Bruno Moretti’s name on it. Apollonia tossed the envelope across the table to where Bruno’s overweight body remained leaning against the table. It slid to a stop just in front of his hands. Apollonia assumed the same position as her uncle and said, “In that envelope is the reason I am in this room today. Each of you has one and when this little tete a tete between Uncle Bruno and I is settled we’ll get down to business. Uncle Bruno, open the envelope.”

Bruno frowned as he stared back at his cousin’s youngest daughter. Sweat began to form on his forehead. He began to tap his fingers on the table top trying to calm his nerves. Never in his life had any female, whether they be a natural born Moretti or the wife of a Moretti man, ever took part in the monthly business meetings. For the few seconds, he looked down at the oversized brown envelope that lay on the table between his hands, it gave Apollonia enough time to retrieve her weapon. When he looked back across the table to where Apollonia stood, his mouth dropped open.

“You got to be kidding me,” stammered Bruno. “You not really going to think you have the balls to shoot me, now do you Apollonia?”

The five other men remained frozen by the side of the table. Mario Moretti stood to the left and slightly behind his daughter doing absolutely nothing to stop what was happening. Paolo Lombardi, the youngest member of the management team raised his hands in an effort to stop the craziness he was witnessing. When he saw the look on Apollonia’s face he returned his hands to his sides and looked down at the table top in front of him. All of the Moretti management team saw the Beretta Tomcat Inox .32 caliber automatic Apollonia held in her right hand and had pointed at her Uncle Bruno’s head.

With a clam but venomous voice, Apollonia said, “Open the fuckin’ envelope Uncle Bruno. In that envelope is all you need to know why I am here today. If you don’t want to abide by my instructions, I will put two into your head before you hit the ground.”

Bruno stood tall and pulled the envelope in front of him. He opened it and removed its contents. His eyes grew wider as he flipped through the five by seven color and black and white pictures of scenes of deviance not even he would consider abnormal. When he was finished he dropped them onto the table top and said, “These aren’t real. Lucia would never be involved in something so despicable.”

Apollonia watched as Bruno fell back into his chair, pale, and in shock. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. The sweat that had been forming on his forehead was now dripping down his face. She holstered the gun and said, “Please gentlemen, be seated.”

The five standing men sat. They watched as Apollonia tossed the same brown oversized envelopes, each marked with their name, in front of them. Not one of them made an effort to open them. To a man, they knew that it would take something beyond-the-pale to get Bruno Moretti to react the way he did to the contents of the envelope. Each man fidgeted as they waited for the next shoe to drop. Silence filled the room except for the sound of Bruno’s sweat rolling down the chubby cheeks of his face. They sat and listened as Apollonia spoke.

“Last Friday night, my husband Colin admitted he was not able to consummate his marriage by inseminating me. As you know, he had two choices to remedy the problem. Colin Cathcart is presently in my house, dressed in a maid’s uniform, cleaning, and performing all the duties of a feminized sissy cuckold. Sunday past, my nephew Antonio Rossi passed his _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ into Moretti manhood. This coming Tuesday, he will partake in his first sexual encounter with an older woman who seeks to become pregnant. I also introduced to the attendees my choice to replace my sissy husband in my bed. He is now living in my house, but not in my bed. This coming Sunday I will be given to him by my sissy husband in a traditional cuckold wedding. From this moment on, I am no longer Apollonia Cathcart. You will address me as Apollonia Moretti.

“During the course of the evening, certain events which occurred brings me to why I am here today and why I will be running every meeting in the future. Lucia Moretti, my mother, based upon diligent gathering of intelligence by myself and others was exposed as a deviant sexual pervert. Lucia Moretti is dead. I murdered her in front of my father, my sister, my sister’s family, and my sissy husband’s family. Mario Moretti reacted as any husband would; but, he did not have the strength to overtake me. He…”

Umberto Moretti, first cousin to Bruno Moretti rose from his chair. His face was crimson with rage. He began blabbering about how she should be brought to justice – Moretti justice. Everyone saw the chair fall backwards as he stepped back in preparation to attack Apollonia. He moved to his right and faced Apollonia. It was the last thing he did as two .32 caliber bullets pierced his forehead directly between his eyes. Umberto Moretti fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone except for Bruno moved away from the table and looked towards Apollonia. She stood at the head of the table facing the opening to the kitchen holding the small pocket pistol by her side not showing any form of fear or remorse. She holstered the gun and to the amazement of everyone assembled continued with her explanation.

“Each of you remember what happened here today. Each of you remember what you will see here today and know that I will take whatever steps I need to remain as head of this family. Yes, you heard me. Leave Umberto where he lay. Take your seats. We have family and business issues to deal with. Mario Moretti is no longer the de jure head of this family. I am. If you want to disagree, you too can end up like Umberto.”

Apollonia watched as Tommaso Moretti, Dino Moretti, Emilio Giordano, and Paolo Lombardi retook their seats. The men remained quiet and attentive while Apollonia spoke.

“Mario, take all your clothes off,” ordered Apollonia.

Mario Moretti removed his clothing to reveal the pink leather tubes, ribbons, and bow that encased his genitals. The humiliation on his face spoke to the gathering. To a man, they feared what was now presented to them in the form of an emasculated Moretti man. Unconsciously, each man placed a hand on their crotch thinking how humiliating it would be to have to expose their loss of virility to a gathering of men. Mario did not move or say a word fearing what his psychotic sociopathic daughter would do to him.

“Gentlemen,” said Apollonia, “what you see here is the result of Mario Moretti’s allowing his wife and my mother foist upon the most precious of humankind, her deviance. Mario Moretti is no longer a Moretti man. He is no longer the head of this family. He is my father in name only. From this day forward, every naturally born Moretti male or a male married into the family will be naked in my presence. Failure to comply will be dealt with without concern for the person’s age or status within the family. All Moretti males will address me as Mistress Apollonia.”

Raffaella entered the main house through the back door as her sister did before her. She saw her coat hanging in the mud room and proceeded to hang her heavy winter coat on the hook next to where her sister’s coat hung. She smiled to herself thinking that her sister used the same hook she was told to when they were children growing up in the main house. She entered the kitchen to find it empty which she thought was odd considering the servant Angelina should be there to take care of whatever was needed by the Moretti men. She turned and headed not towards the great room, but the dining room where she stopped dead in her tracks at the entrance to the room.

“What the fuck, Appy?” stated Raffaella. Her eyes wide with incredulous amazement, Raffaella looked at her naked father, the five Moretti men sitting frozen in their chairs, and her Uncle Umberto dead on the floor. She was amazed that her sister was the only one smiling and showed no remorse about what had to be the death of their uncle at her sister’s hands.

“Raffy come here and say hello to your sister.”

Raffaella walked to the opposite end of the room to where her sister stood. She looked at her in the eye hoping she would not make her kiss her pussy in front of the gathered Moretti men. Before she could fall to her knees, she heard her sister whisper something to her she wished she hadn’t heard. Raffaella Rossi, nee Moretti fell to her knees and opened the button and fly to the pants her sister was wearing. Unhesitatingly she slipped the pants and then the white bikini briefs down her thighs, leaned in, and kissed her sister’s naked pussy. Her snaked her tongue between the lips of her sister’s vagina, uncovered her clitoris, and sucked it gently between her lips. She released her sister’s clit; but, kept her lips on the thick outer lips of her pussy. Raffaella waited for her sister to release her from her submissive duty.

Apollonia took her right hand and pressed it against the back of her sister’s head. As she held it to her crotch, she said, “Gentlemen, see how my own sister humiliates herself by attending to me and my body by kissing my womanhood hello. My once father does the same, except he kisses and licks my ass. All Moretti men will bow and kiss each one of my feet twice when they approach me no matter where or when we meet. Your sons will do the same. Your wives and daughters will do as my sister is presently doing. Again, all you need to do is look at Umberto and know the consequences for non-compliance.”

Apollonia released her sister’s head and instructed her to pull up her panties and suit pants. Raffaella stood up and was told by her sister to go into the kitchen and wait. The men of the Moretti management team sat totally dumbfounded and not one of them wanted to make Apollonia mad. Sensing their rectitude to begin the meeting after witnessing a senseless murder, the emasculation of their leader, and the humiliation of Raffaella, Apollonia decided to sit down and bring things back to a more normal state.

“Gentlemen, I need from each of you an acknowledgement of my ascension to the top of the Moretti family. I will need a DNA sample, not from the interior of your mouth, from your balls. Please don’t forget that you are required to be naked in my presence. Then we can get down to the reason for this meeting - business.”

Emilio Giordano piped up, “DNA samples???”

“Yes, DNA samples. Each of you will go into the kitchen where my sister Raffaella will give you a cup into which you will deposit your seed,” said Apollonia in a businesslike manner.

Bruno said, “You mean you want us to go into the kitchen and jerk off into a cup in front of your sister?”

“Yes, Uncle Bruno and if you need help I’m sure Raffaella or my former father would be more than happy to help you give me what I want.”

Tommaso interjected, “I don’t think it would be right for any of us to ask or make Mario do what you say. Anyway, Apollonia…”

“MISTRESS APOLLONIA, TO YOU ASSHOLE,” shouted Apollonia.

“Excuse me, Mistress Apollonia,” said Tommaso. “Would you please tell me why you want our DNA? Why you especially want our sperm rather than cells from the interior of our mouths?”

Smiling Apollonia replied, “Because I can Tommaso. In the end, you’ll come to know and appreciate what I am going to do for the family.”

Bruno, Tommaso, Dino, Emilio, and Paolo sat naked around the dining room table after depositing their seed into small plastic cups which Raffaella immediately placed into the freezer for safe keeping until they could be transported to a sperm bank where they would be stored in nitrogen tanks at near absolute zero. Mario Moretti was allowed to sit against the wall behind Apollonia while continuing to expose his sissified genitals to the room. He kept quiet as the meeting continued for another few hours.

Apollonia made financial changes that were not readily accepted by the men; but, she drove her point home by simply stating the obvious. They complied or they ended up like Umberto – dead. Instead of honoring the head of the family with twenty percent of their earnings, she forced them to accept a raise to forty-five percent. Apollonia also informed the gathering that she would take a portion of the additional forty-five percent and invest it for future returns that would be divided equally among the members of the management team. The nodding of their heads proved to Apollonia that she had the intelligence and power to make them accept anything she wanted whether it be monetary or sexual.

The rest of the meeting revolved around general family matters. Apollonia witnessed the ease at which each of the Moretti men complied with her wishes, especially the commandment that they were to be naked at all times in her presence. The meeting wrapped up shortly before four PM with the announcement that each of the families would be visited by Apollonia where she would address the change in the family structure with their wives and children. She advised each of the men to keep quiet about Umberto’s demise and that she would take care of speaking to his family within the next day or two. Before any of them could get dressed, Apollonia forced them to kiss her feet and then again as they departed for the airport.

The last thing she did before leaving for her own home was to call her Uncle Gino to come and remove Umberto’s body. She instructed him to make Umberto disappear forever. Gino knew better than to question her motives. Raffaella was told to remain at the house until Umberto’s body was removed and then to clean up the mess that was on the floor of the dining room. Mario was allowed to dress and go up to his room. He was told removal of the pink sissy tubes would be a decision that his youngest daughter would make when she saw fit to make it.


	60. Thursday Late Afternoon – Office of Jon Parks – Private Investigator – 20 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Goldsmith learns details of his wife's infidelity from Jon Parks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith confirmed his meeting with Jon Parks hours before he arrived at the small, dingy, and dirty two room office. Just as before, the receptionist’s desk was not manned and it still looked as if it hadn’t been for years. The door to Jon’s office was open and when he saw Dr. Goldsmith enter the outer office he waved him into his.

Jon Parks stood, offered his hand to Joshua, and said, “Good evening, Doctor. I hope your day has been better than what you’ll see here tonight.”

Joshua took the proffered hand, shook it, and replied, “Are you telling me that since we met earlier in the week, you have already gathered enough data to give me what I need? Or, is this just an update?”

“Believe me, Dr. Goldsmith, what I have for you will be more than enough. Please sit and we can begin our review,” said Jon.

Joshua noticed that Mr. Parks was very self-assured and confident about what he had learned in a very short period of time. He took the chair that sat in front of the desk, picked it up, and gently bounced two of the four legs on the floor to remove the bits of dirt and dust that lay on the seat. After he replaced the chair, Joshua removed his top coat and laid it across the back of the chair as he did not see a place to hang it or was offered a place by Mr. Parks.

“Ok, Parks, where do we begin?” asked Joshua.

Jon Parks stared into his client’s eyes trying to determine if his client was strong enough to assimilate the information he had garnered at the _‘No Tell Motel’_. He could see a steely cold determination in Joshua’s eyes and realized that a heart surgeon had to have nerves of steel considering the delicate work he performed within the human body. Parks opened the bottom right drawer of his old gun metal gray desk and withdrew two manila envelopes. He placed one in front of him and gently tossed the other towards Joshua.

“I think we should begin with the pictures. They are in order starting with Tuesday and finishing with, believe it or not, today,” said Parks as he leaned back into his chair. He kept an eye on his client to again gauge his reaction.

“Doesn’t seem like a lot of pictures, Mr. Parks,” said Joshua as he began to remove the small piece of tape that held the closure flap against the body of the envelope.

“There are more; but, the quality is most important now, Doc, not quantity,” said Parks.

Joshua realized that Parks felt comfortable because he addressed him as Doc and not by his first or last name. He felt his coat press into his back as he reclined and began leafing through the pictures of his wife having carnal relations with an older black man and what appeared to be a boy of no more than twelve. The sight of his wife kneeling, lying on her back, or on her hands and knees being used like a common whore brought his blood to a boil. As he went through the pictures a second time, he thought about the size of his penis and his wife’s moaning as they copulated or performed mutual oral sex on each other.

As he looked up from the pictures, he tossed them on the desk, and said, “Fuckin’ cunt!!! How old is the boy?”

Parks leaned forward, gathered the pictures, and placed them face down on the desktop. He did not see pain on the doctor’s face. Instead, he saw unbridled anger. He waited a moment before he responded. Still leaning forward with his hands flat on the desktop he answered the question. “The boy is twelve.”

“Fuck…” responded Joshua. “How many niggers besides the boy are fuckin’ her?”

“Four.”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ!!!” Joshua placed his hands to his forehead as if he was blocking the sun from his eyes whereupon he used the edges of his index fingers to massage his closed eyes. While trying to relieve a modicum of stress he asked, “How much do you know about them?”

“Simply put, I know everything,” responded Parks.

Joshua removed his hands from his face and gave a hard stare into Jon Parks’ eyes. “Do you know where each and every one of them lives?”

“And where they work and where the boy attends school,” replied Parks offering nothing more.

“Ok, here’s the deal. Do you have the resources to go out tonight and gather them together?”

“To what purpose?”

Smiling as he spoke, Joshua said, “The purpose is mine; but, it totally depends on whether or not you have the ability to secure each and every one of the niggers that used my wife as their fuck toy.”

Jon leaned back into his chair and assumed a more relaxed attitude. “If were able to gather these individuals, where would you want me to bring them? And, for what purpose?”

Now Joshua leaned into the desk placing his hands not on the top; but, on the edge as he calmly stated his response to Jon’s questions, “There is an abandoned hospital in the East Tremont section of the Bronx. It is located at the corner of Third Avenue and East Tremont Avenue. I own the building. I am in process of putting together with other doctors a company to restore and reopen the hospital. That is where I want you to bring them.”

Amazed, Jon Parks responded, “To an abandoned hospital in the East Tremont section of the Bronx… That is where you want me to bring four rather large black men and one boy… And, Doc, how do you expect me to make sure they’ll co-operate?”

“That’s fuckin’ easy, Parks. I will supply you with enough sedative to put a fuckin’ elephant to sleep. You do as I say, dose each individual per my instructions and if you have the manpower, getting the niggers to the building will not be a problem.”

“What you want me to do is illegal, doc.”

At the top of his lungs, “FUCKIN’ ILLEGAL!!! PLEASE, YOU FUCKIN’ DUMB ASS!!! LIKE WHAT YOU DID IN BUGGING THE MOTEL ISN’T ILLEGAL!!!” Joshua was over the desk and nose-to-nose with the private investigator. Jon Parks could see the total lack of fear in his client. He knew better than to provoke the doctor.

“Ok, ok, doc, you got me,” he said in a clam voice. “Sit back down and let’s work this out. Ok?”

Joshua did as he asked. “I’m willing to pay you an exorbitant amount of money. How does five hundred thousand sound? You get the niggers to the corner of Third Avenue and East Tremont Avenues and I promise, you you’ll never have to work again the rest of your life. In fact, I can provide more legal and satisfying work if you’d care to become part of a group of men that want to help save the medically downtrodden of the world.”

Eyes wide, hands rubbing the tops of his thighs through his two hundred dollar suit, “Five hundred large???”

“Yeah,” was all Joshua said.

“Fuck… Five hundred large… Ok, tell me what I need to do and where do deliver the goods. We’ll talk about the Good Samaritan stuff later. Fuck… Five hundred large…”

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith without asking grabbed a yellow legal pad that lay on the desktop where upon he wrote the address of the abandoned hospital. He flipped the pad onto the desk in front of the still amazed private investigator and said, “I will be back in one hour with five syringes. The smallest syringe is for the boy, remember that, because you give the dose in one of the other syringes to him, he’s dead. I’m figuring you’re going to need to make five trips to collect the niggers. I need to have all of them in the building by midnight tonight. I expect that will not pose any problems. The last thing you need to do after delivering the niggers to me is leave the pictures and video of my whore wife with them.”

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith stood without saying good-bye, turned, and walked out of Jon Parks’ office. As he made his way out of the building, he called his wife to advise her he would not be home until sometime late tomorrow. When he finished with Elizabeth, he called his good friend who happened to be a surgeon like himself to inquire about certain surgical procedures he’d never had to perform; but, knew of their existence.


	61. Thursday Evening/Night – Apollonia’s Residence – 20 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia continues to teach as well as break Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

When Apollonia returned home the first thing she did was to go into her room, take a hot shower, and get out of the man-tailored suit she was wearing. She rummaged through her closet and found a nice short pleated skirt that fell about two inches below her crotch and a cotton turtle neck sweater in a complimentary color. From her bureau drawer, she pulled a pair of white ankle socks with a red bow on the back. The final piece to her girly outfit was a pair of six inch black leather heels. As she admired herself in the mirror, she could feel the stress of the day’s meeting begin to leave her body. After committing her second murder, she felt no remorse or fear of being caught. All she thought about was the coming Sunday and the final act of contrition by her sissy husband when he placed the cock of a real man into her womanhood.

Sonny arrived home just before six o’clock in the evening. Apollonia sat in her usual spot at the breakfast table with the ever present mug of black coffee in front of her and watched as her lover walked into the kitchen naked. He said hello to her sissy husband. Colin nodded his head hello and returned to preparing dinner for them. After saying hello to Colin, Sonny walked over to the table where Apollonia sat and took what could only be determined as his assigned seat.

“Good evening, Apollonia,” said Sonny after resting his naked buttocks on the hard wooden oak chair.

Looking up from some form of legal document that rested in front of her, Apollonia responded, “Good evening, Sonny. Aren’t you going to take a shower? I can smell you from here.”

Chagrined at his subtle dressing down by his future paramour he stood up and dragged his naked body to Colin’s room and bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he returned smiling and feeling a whole lot better than he did when he came home from work. He returned to his assigned seat at the breakfast table. For the second time that evening, he said, “Good evening, Apollonia.”

Pursing her lips and with a wee bit of a discussed and disturbed look on her face, Apollonia looked up from the document she was reading and said, “Stand Sonny. I need to see something.”

Sensing his future paramour was in a nasty, bitchy mood, Sonny stood and faced Apollonia. He watched as she eyed his body from head to foot. When she lifted her right index finger and made the universal movement commanding him move closer he did so. Apollonia huffed in anger when she saw what she thought was the case with Sonny’s inattention to detail.

She looked up at him and spat, “Get back into the fuckin’ shower Sonny and remove the pubic hair that is beginning to show around your genitals. I never want to see a single pubic hair there or on your backside. Go!!!”

Apollonia watched as Sonny raised his arms and hands in frustration as he walked back to the servant’s quarters to remove what he thought didn’t exist around his genitals. Now he had to figure a way to make sure he removed all the hair that was on his backside. His frustration grew as he tried, but failed to come up with a resolution to his hair problem.

Once he was out of the room, Apollonia said to Colin, “Colin, take a break and go help Sonny. Make sure his backside is a smooth and clean as yours. Also, teach the dumb fuckin’ Italian what he needs to do to do it himself or sweet pea you’re going to have to do it for him.”

Colin stopped his meal preparation, wiped his hands, and as he walked to help Sonny, he said, “Yes, Mistress.”

Twenty minutes later a naked Sonny and a smiling sissy cuckold returned to the kitchen. Colin resumed his cooking duties and Sonny tried for the third time to sit at the breakfast table with his future paramour. Again, he said, “Good evening, Apollonia.”

“Colin is everything satisfactory?” asked Apollonia making it plainly obvious she was not going to ask Sonny directly about his hair removal.

“Yes, Mistress,” replied Colin. “I made sure that even the hair that grows between his butt cheeks was removed. I also told him that all he needs to do is ask and I will help him.”

She turned to Sonny. “So, why so formal?”

Sonny replied, “You have to be kidding me!!! I’m scared to say the wrong thing to you Apollonia. One minute you’re as sweet as honey and the next minute I’m afraid you’re going to rip my manhood from my body. So, I’m just being careful.”

Under her breath she muttered _‘asshole’_ and said, “Being careful, huh. I can see why; considering, what you witnessed last Sunday. In time Sonny, you’ll begin to know me and understand me. You’ll relax and become more attuned to my biorhythms. So, how was work today?”

“Work… Nothing special or out of the ordinary at the sites I visited. I especially liked that I was in the office for a good part of the afternoon. Viviano started teaching me about the organizational side of the business.”

She took a sip of her coffee, placed the mug down on the table in front of her, and said totally out of the blue, “Did you fuck Colin last night?”

Colin did not react to her question. Sonny keeping in character moaned at the question; but, answered truthfully. “No, Apollonia. We did not engage in any form of sexual encounters last night.”

Smiling, she prodded, “And, you didn’t force him to suck your cock just now?”

Again showing his frustration at her attitude, “No, Apollonia. I did not do anything sexual just now.”

She looked over to Colin for confirmation and saw him nod his head in the affirmative. “Actually, you weren’t supposed to have any form of sexual interaction with Colin until Sunday; but, I needed to know you would with a sissy.”

“You wanted to know,” said Sonny. “I have to ask why?”

“That’s easy Sonny. Bet the first sissy you fucked was Colin.”

“Yeah, so what. I’ve had anal sex with women, so, what’s your point?”

Apollonia stood, walked over to where Sonny sat, turned around, lifted her pleated skirt, and said, “See this ass, Sonny. Hell will freeze over before your cock slips past my anal sphincter.” She dropped the short skirt, turned around, pointed at Colin, and said, “The only ass you’re going to fuck for the foreseeable future is Colin’s. And, for all intent and purpose his ass is no longer his ass. It is his pussy.”

Sonny responded as she returned to her seat, “Ok, like I have a choice in the matter. What I was hoping for was a relationship like my brother has with your sister; but, I can see I’m barking up the wrong tree. Apollonia, you can’t believe how much I want to make a life with you beyond the natural yearnings of two people to be naked and tied to one another. I’ve loved you since I met you. No bullshit.”

“See the sissy standing over there?” asked Apollonia rhetorically. “That sissy is a very bright man whose life changed because his childhood masturbatory desires took him from masculine to feminine in orientation. The saddest part of our relationship is our desire to be together. Sonny, I love him and will always love him; but, he can’t give me what I need – children. That dear boy is your job. You want more of a relationship with me? It will never happen. Why? You really don’t have the level of intelligence I need to keep me satisfied intellectually. Let me ask you, did you read a newspaper today?”

Sonny was crushed, figuratively and literally by the words Apollonia said to him. “I scanned the sports sections of The Post and The Daily News,” he said not knowing if that was the answer she was looking for.

“Sonny, look in the corner by the window behind you. Tell me what you see over there.”

He didn’t need to turn his head and from rote memory replied, “There is a small table with today’s newspapers stacked on it. I believe it also includes weekly news and financial magazines and papers. I know you…”

Her eyes wide, nostrils flaring she said in a loud voice, “I read religiously every day _The New York Times_ , _The Wall Street Journal_ , and _Newsday_. On the nightstand next to my bed are three books, Sonny. A business oriented tome, a good fiction novel, and how to book on being a strong more self-assured woman. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU READ??? PLEASE, THE SPORTS SECTION!!! OH, I KNOW – YOU READ THE LETTERS IN THE FORUM SECTION OF PENTHOUSE – FUCKIN’ YOUR HAND AS YOU FANTASIZE ABOUT THE SEXUAL SENARIOS IN THE LETTERS THAT ARE REALLY WRITTEN BY PROFESSIONALS FOR SIMPLE MINDED ASSHOLES LIKE YOU TO JERK OFF TO!!!”

With his head hung, Sonny moaned and whined, “What do you want from me, Apollonia? If all you want is my seed, then tell me and I’ll gladly give it to you in a test tube. If you don’t want to have an interpersonal relationship with me then tell me and I’ll leave. If you want me here to supply my seed through intercourse without a relationship, I don’t know if I can handle that cold of a relationship.”

Colin stood in front of the sink exchanging glances and stares with Apollonia. He wanted to express his feelings about how Sonny felt, but kept on preparing the night’s repast knowing it was not his place to say anything. His emotional being wanted to go over to Sonny, take him into his arms, and just coddle him to make him feel wanted and loved. The two nights Colin had Sonny in him using his male pussy for sexual relief was such a wonderful experience that he was willing to give himself unconditionally to Sonny. Stopping his preparation for a moment, Colin shook his head at his stupidity for thinking Sonny would enter into a long term relationship with a sissy.

“What I want from you Sonny is your cock, your seed, and ultimately your undying devotion to me for allowing you to make children with me. I’m not worried if our progeny will be a dunce like you, because I will do everything to make sure their education is the best money can buy. I don’t love you Sonny and the sooner you get that into your thick Italian brain the sooner you’ll come to grips with our relationship.”

Sonny resigned to his position said, “Is that all, Apollonia?”

“For now, Sonny,” said Apollonia. “If you prove yourself, I may change our relationship; but, it all begins with you. From this moment on, you are not to have relations with Colin or are you to masturbate. It is imperative that when you are fellated to an erection by Colin and then placed by him into my sweet vagina, you ejaculate a large amount of your seed into me. Of course, if you wish you can take Colin instead of me; but, then you’ll be married to my sissy and I don’t think you want to spend the rest of your life fuckin’ Colin.”

“You are one fuckin’ difficult bitch, Apollonia. So, from tonight forward until I have carnal relations with you in front of your invited guests, I am not to spill my seed. I can deal with that,” said Sonny.

Apollonia expressed her satisfaction by taking a sip from her ever present mug of black coffee, sitting back; spreading her legs which obnoxiously exposed her panty covered pussy to Sonny, and said, “Tonight, Colin gets to suck me to multiple orgasms while you Sonny lay in his bed thinking about what you will have from Sunday forward.”

The two of them sat in total silence as Colin prepared and served dinner. The next few days were going to be trying for Sonny and tiring for Colin as he expected to spend an inordinate amount of time between his wife’s legs sucking and licking her to multiple orgasms.


	62. Thursday Night/Friday Morning – Abandoned Hospital, Bronx, NY – 20-21 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Joshua Goldsmith uses his skills to wreak revenge on Elizabeth's lover(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

After delivering the five clearly marked syringes with instructions on how to give the five individuals their doses, Joshua Goldsmith spent the next several hours accumulating what he needed to make sure he had electricity, light, bedding, and medical supplies for his plan. Working alone, he carted all the hardware and medical supplies into the abandoned hospital and up to the second floor operating suites. He carted five old broken hospital beds with operating wheels into the hallway outside the largest of the operating rooms. The last operation of the night was the placement and testing of the gasoline generator and lights. Satisfied that all was in working order, Dr. Joshua Goldsmith sat in the hallway just inside the emergency room door where Jon Parks would be delivering the four men and the one boy.

Parks delivered the first of the five individuals at 10:10 PM and the last at 11:56 PM. Just as he said he would, Joshua Goldsmith gave Jon five hundred large; but, not in United States currency. Instead he handed over a small velvet bag that contained several five carat diamonds that were round brilliant, colorless, and flawless. Jon helped Joshua get the unconscious men and boy up to the second floor of the abandoned hospital. Parks was duly impressed when he saw how his client set up the area for housing the men and boy. To have total deniability, Jon Parks did not ask or question what the doctor was going to do. He did agree to return when the good doctor called him.

Dwayne Washington, his four buddies, and his cousin Jerome were each gagged and bound to one of the broken hospital beds. Their legs were pushed up and open exposing their genitals as if they were women in a gynecologist’s office waiting to be examined. Joshua moved the bed containing Dwayne into the operating suite and positioned it so he would be able to view everything that was going to happen. After he used a small syringe on the big black man, he saw him begin to awaken. Thankfully for the gag, his screams could not be heard. As the other men and boy awoke, they all tried to get themselves released from their bonds and gave up when each of them realized it was a futile endeavor.

When Dwayne was totally conscious Joshua knelt down beside the man’s head, turned it to face him, and said, “Hello, Dwayne. You don’t know me; but, I know you.”

Dwayne stared into Joshua’s eyes and looked at his features, but could not remember if he ever met the man. He tried again to get his arms and legs free. His effort only tired him out and after another few minutes of futile attempts he stopped and just looked into Joshua’s eyes.

Dr. Goldsmith smiled at the bound man. “Don’t even try to get up from the position you’re in, because you never will until I or someone else releases you. For now, you just lay there and watch. You can try and scream all you want; but, no one will hear you. I plan on making this night a very special night for you Dwayne and your cousin Jerome. Yes, I have him too.”

Again, Dwayne Washington tried to escape from his bonds only to end up banging his head against the metal of the bed without freeing himself. He watched as the unnamed man left the room and returned with another bed filled with his best friend Marcus. Dwayne watched as Marcus tried to free himself only to be frustrated as he was. Dwayne Washington watched with eyes wide open as the unknown man began his operation.

As he stood between the man’s legs which temporarily blocked Dwayne’s view, Joshua injected the scrotum and area at the base of the first man’s cock with an inadequate amount of lidocaine to not completely dull the pain of the scalpel he would be using on the man. He picked up the man’s flaccid penis and inserted a thin glass twelve inch rod into the urethra of the prone man. He then placed the man’s cock on his belly and secured it with a piece of adhesive tape. He made sure the man’s testicles were hanging and easily viewable by Dwayne.

Again kneeling by Dwayne’s head, Joshua spoke, “I don’t know his name; but, I saw him fuck my wife. I saw him force his cock into her mouth, her ass, and her twat. He fucked her and now he is going to pay.”

Sweat broke out on Dwayne’s head. His muffled cries had no meaning or would have any impact on what the unknown man was going to do to his friend who was spread like a woman in a gynecologist’s office. He stood, walked back to the bed, picked up a scalpel, positioned himself in a way that Dwayne could see everything, and with the deft movement of a surgeon he slit the scrotum of the first man. Dwayne screamed when he saw his friend’s balls fall out of the open testicular sack. He watched as his friend tried to thrust his hips to avoid the pain of the scalpel and the eventual loss of his balls. Joshua placed a stainless steel bowl underneath the hanging orbs and while staring directly into Dwayne’s eyes, severed the vas and the blood vessel separating each testicle from the man’s body.

Joshua cauterized the blood vessels to stem the flow and removed a piece of skin form each side of the open scrotum leaving just enough to close the incision. He then took the man’s cock and severed it at the base. The scalpel severed everything, but the man’s urethra. Dwayne watched as his friend’s cock was slid up and off of the man’s body. The only thing remaining between his best friend’s legs was the small amount of scrotal skin and the glass filled urethra. For the next forty-five minutes, Joshua Goldsmith created a new piss hole right next to the man’s anus. He carefully sewed the scrotal flaps closed which created a nice smooth finish to his emasculation of the man. He bandaged the surgery, tidied up the area, and rolled the bed back into the hall.

When he returned Joshua picked up the stainless steel bowl and carried it over to the very frightened Dwayne Washington. He laid it next to the bed, stepped away, and returned with a glass jar filled with a liquid. He knelt down next to Dwayne’s head, picked up the stainless steel bowl, showed the contents to the crying man, and said, “These genitals are now going to be placed into a jar of formaldehyde and I’m going to keep them on the mantle of my family room’s fireplace. I am going to emasculate each and every one of you; but, I’m keeping the best for next to last. You’re going to be the last one Dwayne. I am going to make sure you suffer the pain I suffered when I watched you treat my wife like a whore. Even if she wanted it, I didn’t and you, the dumb fuckin’ nigger who took her and gave her to your friends, is going to pay. Watch, asshole, as I do your two other friends.”

For the next two-and-a-half hours, Dwayne Washington watched as the unnamed man emasculated his two other friends. Each time the deed was completed, he suffered having to watch as the unknown man dropped the severed genitals of his friends into a large glass jar forever to be preserved and gloated over by what Dwayne learned from watching was a very sick individual. Joshua Goldsmith watched Dwayne’s face contort in pain and his muscles tense and stiffen as he rolled the bed his cousin Jerome lay on into the makeshift surgery suite. The doctor knew this was going to be very difficult for both of them. His first thoughts were do no harm; but, he knew he’d already crossed the line and began his preparation for his next surgical feat.

Once the bed was positioned and he had again provided just enough anesthetic to dull, but not completely remove the pain, Joshua knelt beside Dwayne’s head, “See Dwayne. I know his name and his age. Jerome is his name and he is only twelve years old. Because you showed him what it is like to humiliate a white woman, he is going to suffer for the rest of his life. Watch and listen as I do some very special surgery to him Dwayne.”

Because of the delicate surgery he needed to perform on the boy, he didn’t stand to the side so his wife’s nigger lover could watch the operation. Instead he pulled up a stool and sat between the boys upraised and bound legs. He narrated what he was doing loud enough so Dwayne could hear him over the muffled drone of the gasoline generator. He carefully inserted a glass rod into the boy’s urethra which was accompanied by a muffled shriek of pain. Once the boy’s cock was taped to his stomach, Joshua removed the boy’s scrotum again leaving enough skin to close the wound. Instead of castrating the boy, he tucked both testicles up into the boy’s abdomen and secured them just on either side of the prostate gland. He sutured the opening closed, removed the tape holding the boy’s ample penis, and with the deft hand of a classically trained surgeon cut the shaft at its base and just below the sulcus. He then slit the shaft and removed it from around the glass tube. He gently slid the urethra down the glass tube and fed the length of the tube into the boy’s crotch. Joshua then sutured the sulcus to the spot where the base of his cock once was attached.

When he was done he stood, turned to Dwayne and said, “For the rest of his life, he is going to be a very horny male that can only gain relief through anal intercourse. He’ll have to sit in reverse on a toilet to piss. He’ll never be able to jerk off or have conventional sex with a woman every again. Just think what you’ve done to him Dwayne. He’ll turn his ass to a man, rub it against his crotch, and beg to be fucked so he can feel his cum dribble out of the glans of his remaining penis.”

As he did with the previous patients, he rolled the boy back out into the hall from whence he came. It took him a few moments to position Dwayne’s bed under the lights. When the bed was in position Joshua Goldsmith stood between the thick legs of his wife’s nigger lover and spat, “Dwayne Washington, the nigger that fucked my wife, I hereby sentence you to a life without your cock and your balls. You fucked and whored out my wife. I can see by the look in your eyes that you want to know who the fuck she is and who I am.”

Joshua did not inject any lidocaine to deaden the pain Dwayne would feel as he was prepped and emasculated. Dwayne watched wide eyed as Joshua waved the scalpel obnoxiously above the prone man. Dwayne Washington tried with all his strength to get himself free so he could kick the shit out of the man who was between his legs. He threw his hips as high as he could when he felt the tip of the #12 scalpel pierce the skin of his scrotum and cried out through his gag in pain as the sadist between his legs cut it open. Then he felt the long glass tube slide down the length of his flaccid manhood. He lost consciousness when he felt the tip of the scalpel enter the skin at the base of his cock and slide around severing it from his body.

Dr. Goldsmith didn’t want this asshole to miss his castration; so, he broke a small vile of ammonia and placed it under Dwayne’s nose. One whiff of the ammonia was enough to waken Dwayne. He tossed his head from side-to-side moaning and trying to speak; but, the gag that was inside and covering his mouth allowed nothing intelligible out. He raised his head to see the gowned man standing between his legs holding what had to be his penis. He then felt a rush of pain that could only be from having one of his balls squeezed. Dwayne Washington futilely tried to escape his bonds. The pain subsided enough for him to hear what was being said to him.

“Time to lose your balls, Dwayne.” Joshua pulled the right testicle down making the vas and blood vessel taut. He could see the pain on Dwayne’s face as he sliced it from the man’s body. After he dropped it into the stainless steel bowl on the floor, he did the same with the left testicle. Forty-five minutes later Dwayne Washington was just like his best buddies – without a cock and balls.

The five beds were lined up neatly in a row. Each man had an IV in his right arm. They received a five percent saline solution, antibiotics, and a mélange of habit forming drugs that would forever make them beholden to Dr. Goldsmith, because only he knew what the concoction contained. Heroin, methadone, methamphetamine, or any street drug would not give them any relief they would receive from the addictive concoction created by Joshua.

Tired from the revenge he foisted upon the men who fucked his wife, Joshua Goldsmith set the alarm on his cell phone for 5:30AM, sat down, leaned against the wall opposite the row of beds, and promptly fell asleep.


	63. Friday Morning – Apollonia’s Residence – 21 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia is awoken by Colin, receives a call from a college lover, and handles a distraught Moretti wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Colin Cathcart awoke with a start at precisely 6:30AM to realize he was not in bed with Sonny; but, on the floor at the foot of his wife’s bed wrapped in an oversized wool comforter. He rose to his knees to see his wife sleeping totally naked on her back on top of the down comforter that usually covered her svelte body. Knowing his duty he eased himself onto the mammoth bed, slid up and between Apollonia’s legs, and with the gentlest of kisses and licks began to stimulate her to her morning orgasm. It seemed to him that just moments earlier he was finishing licking and sucking her to her umpteenth orgasm of the night. True to her word, Apollonia made Colin lick her pussy nonstop until she collapsed and could only do one thing – fall asleep.

Feeling her sissy husband’s tongue on her vagina was the perfect way to be awoken. Apollonia stretched making sure she kept her pussy planted against her sissy husband’s mouth. When she relaxed she took hold of his head and forcibly used it to make herself orgasm. She didn’t moan. She didn’t sigh with pleasure when her body stiffened and relaxed as the wave of female orgasmic pleasure roiled throughout her body and her vaginal orifice released her bodily fluid into her sissy husband’s sucking mouth. The only thing she said when she released Colin’s head was _‘that’s how lesbians make love sissy boi’_. She then unceremoniously kicked her husband off the bed which was a signal enough to him to return to his room and get ready for the day.

Apollonia Moretti stood in the shower/sauna and luxuriated in the feeling of the hot water cascading over her body. She loved to stand under the deluge of hot water legs slightly apart feeling the pellets of water from either of the waist level jets pound against her vagina. Many a morning, she would stand under the water and lose herself to her masturbatory fantasies before she realized she had spent more than sixty minutes pleasuring her sexual being to multiple orgasms. This morning she forced herself to shower, get dressed, and descend to the kitchen to start her day. Apollonia had to call Umberto’s wife and prepare her for a life without him.

Walking into the kitchen dressed in a pair of Diesel jeans, a blue button down collar oxford shirt, and a pair of Weejun penny loafers, Apollonia saw Colin standing in front of the stove waiting to prepare her breakfast. Before she could say anything to him, he brought a steaming hot mug of black coffee to her. Sitting next to the utensils was Friday’s New York Times. Ten minutes after she sat down Colin brought two eggs over easy, link pork sausage and rye toast to the table. He did not say a word to his wife when he placed her food in front of her. He did see her smile and that was enough to satisfy his need to be rewarded for a job well done. Nothing was said about the previous night or the morning’s one sided sexual encounter between them.

After finishing her breakfast, Apollonia retired to her atelier to return to the work she left behind the day before so she could make herself known as the new leader to the other Moretti men. She uncovered the portrait of her Raffaella’s family and spent the next hour putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece. Apollonia stood back to admire her work and was actually taken with how real Raffaella, Viviano, Antonio, and Carmen looked as the stared back from the portrait. She sat in front of the small table she used as a desk and began to formulate what would be needed for Sunday’s cuckold wedding. Twenty minutes into her work on the upcoming cuckold wedding she was interrupted by her first phone call of the day.

On the other end of the phone was someone she hadn’t spoken to since her college days. Ming Zheng’s voice brought an immediate surge of sexual pleasure to Apollonia. She leaned back into her chair, relaxed her legs forcing them apart, and sighed quietly as she remembered the time they spent together seriously discussing the idea of living together for the rest of their lives. The surge of pleasure passed when she heard the fear in Ming’s voice. She sat bolt upright and said, “Ming, what is wrong?”

“Please, Apollonia, I did not know who to call. I could not call my parents. Please…” and then she broke out in sobs and wheezing as if she was in the midst of a deep asthma attack.

Apollonia waited just a moment before she spoke. “Ming, calm down and tell me what is going on. I’m here for you.”

Catching her breath, Ming Zheng, Apollonia’s college lover said, “I’m on Riker’s Island. I’ve been arrested for something my husband forced me to do. My sons… Oh, please Apollonia… I need to get out of here...” She started crying anew.

With a forceful tone to her voice, Apollonia said, “Ming, get control of yourself, I can’t help you if you can’t answer my questions. Take a deep breath, now.”

Ming Zheng did as her former lover asked. She calmed herself down so she could help Apollonia help her. “What do you want to know?”

“When were you arrested?”

“Last night at 1:00AM,” replied Ming.”

“Where?” asked Apollonia.

“Lower Manhattan. You should know. Chinatown.”

“Don’t say anything else. I can find out which precinct processed you. Do you know when you’re going to be arraigned?”

Ming calmer answered, “Yes, they said I would be arraigned in Superior Court this afternoon.”

Apollonia began to turn over in her head the names of police personnel, court personnel, and attorneys she would contact to get this miscarriage of justice resolved. “Listen to me Ming and don’t repeat what I’m about to say. The only thing you tell them at Riker’s is you will be represented when you arrive at the arraignment. I am going to call a very good friend of mine. He is the best defense attorney in the metropolitan region or maybe the United States for that matter. He, through me, will post whatever bond is required. I promise you that you will not spend another night in jail. When you get out you are to call me and I will come to you. Ok, sweetie?”

With relief and a feeling of gratitude, Ming responded, “Thank you, Appy. Thank you…”

“Let me go and make my calls. Love you Ming.”

Apollonia hung up the phone and immediately dialed the cell phone number of Howard M. Cohen, Esq. The call took exactly seven minutes to complete. Howard Cohen worked for the Moretti family and when he comprehended what was at stake committed to calling Ming, appearing at her arraignment, and posting whatever amount was required to secure her release. She also requested he get the arresting officers report and any other information that he could as soon as humanly possible. Apollonia knew once she had the arrest report she could make the calls she needed to quash the indictment or contact certain judicial personnel to make it all go away. She knew she would probably have to deal with Ming’s husband; but, that had to be ascertained when she spoke to her when she was free on bond.

No sooner than hanging up the phone it rang again. Shaking her head in amazement, she answered it, “Hello…”

“You bitch!!! You fuckin’ bitch!!!” cried Teresa Moretti, the wife of Umberto Moretti. “You fuckin’ cunt. If I was in front of you now, I’d cut your fuckin’ tits off, you little bitch!!!”

As calm as a yoga student in the midst of a relaxation session, Apollonia replied, “Hello, Teresa. When you calm down, I’ll talk to you. I was going to call you later this morning. How are you?”

“HOW AM I, YOU ASK? FUCK YOU, APOLLONIA!!! I’M JUST FUCKIN’ PEACHY, YOU CUNT!!!”

“Now, now, Teresa… You don’t want to open that can of worms. I suggest you calm down and tell me why you are cursing a blue streak at me. I don’t know what has gotten into you. So, why don’t you explain it to me,” said Apollonia.

“YOU FUCKIN’ MUREDED UMBERTO!!! THAT’S WHAT’S FUCKIN’ GOT INTO ME!!! I’M GOING TO GO TO THE POLICE AND I’M GOING TO LAUGH AS THEY CART YOU AWAY. I WANT TO BE THERE WHEN THEY INSERT THE NEEDLE INTO YOUR ARM, YOU FUCKIN’ PIECE-OF-DOG SHIT!!!”

“I see Teresa. Someone told you I murdered your husband. You are telling me someone broke the trust of the Moretti meeting to rat me out to you. I can’t and won’t believe that, Teresa. You’re just grasping at straws and I suggest you calm yourself down before you end up creating something you can’t control. Will you do that for me?”

Teresa Moretti could hear the calmness in Apollonia’s voice and wondered if the unsubstantiated information was correct. She forced herself to calm down and answered, “Yes, I will. I need to know what happened to my husband.”

Feeling her anger and stress subside, Apollonia, in a controlled voice said, “Umberto had a major myocardial infarction, Teresa. He was dead before he hit the floor. I’m sorry for you loss, Teresa. I’m also very sorry that you will not be able to bury him where you live in Texas. What is important for you and your family is the continuation of the Moretti family and their traditions. I was going to fly down to Dallas/Fort Worth on Saturday to spend the day with you; but, circumstances I cannot reveal to you make it impossible for me to be with you on Saturday. Sunday and Monday are consumed with personal obligations that I will explain to you when I come to see you. Would Wednesday be good for you and the family?”

Amazed that she was so calm, cool, and collected, Teresa Moretti could only reply that Wednesday was acceptable. She did ask, “Why do my children have to be there?”

“Because, Teresa, your son will have to assume the mantle of leader of the Moretti clan originally sired by Umberto Moretti. All of them will have to explain to me their level of Moretti knowledge. I will make the ultimate decision as to whether or not your family continues as the head of the family in the Dallas/Fort Worth area.”

“Why aren’t Mario and Lucia coming?” asked Teresa.

Apollonia stifled her anger. She replied, “Mario is; but, he is no longer in charge of the family. I am. Therefore, it is I who will make the decision about your family.”

Inside her head, Teresa Moretti wanted to believe Apollonia; but, something kept her from completely believing her. Her only recourse was to bend to Apollonia’s wishes and wait for her arrival. “Wednesday then Apollonia. What time should I expect you?”

“When I have the flight information someone will call you and tell you what time we will arrive. No need to come to the airport. Just have the children there and if they have to miss school so be it. Bye, Teresa.”

Apollonia did not wait for an answer from Umberto’s wife. She broke the connection by pressing the flash key. When she had a dial tone she turned the handset off and replaced it in its charging cradle. Realizing that she would need someone to make all her travel arrangements and be able to follow up on things she needed done, Apollonia departed her atelier for the downstairs in search of her sissy husband. She found him vacuuming the hardwood floor in the great room.

“Colin,” she yelled over the whine of the vacuum.

Looking up from his work he saw his wife and immediately turned the machine off. He didn’t respond to her calling his name. Instead he stood looking at his feet waiting like a good submissive for her next command.

“Look at me Colin,” said Apollonia.

He raised his head per her command; but, did not utter a word or ask what she wanted of him. He was conscientiously doing his housework and couldn’t fathom why she had left her atelier to seek him out. Colin looked into her eyes and waited.

“Colin, I need to talk to you, sweetie. Please come into the kitchen and sit with me.”

Apollonia walked into the kitchen followed by Colin. She took her seat and watched as Colin retrieved a fresh mug of coffee not saying anything to her about where she left the original mug she had with breakfast. He placed the mug in front of her and sat where he knew she wanted him to. He hoped that she wasn’t going to make him suck her off; but, resigned himself to the fact that if she did ask him, he would in a heartbeat.

“Colin, I need someone I can trust to do things for me without my worrying about the confidentiality and the details. You think you can be that person, Colin?”

Relieved that she didn’t push her chair back, open her legs, and point to her panty covered crotch, Colin replied, “I’ve told you that I would die for you Apollonia. Your secrets are secure with me. No amount of torture would ever get me to speak about anything you confide in me or anything that pertains to the Moretti family.”

Smiling at her sissy she prodded, “Even if your balls were being crushed?”

Colin groaned at the thought and said, “Yes, Apollonia. Even if my testicles were being ruthlessly crushed. Like I said, I will give my life to protect you.”

She leaned forward and placed her right hand on his soft sissy cheek. Apollonia rubbed it gently. “Colin, I need someone to take care of my day-to-day operational business. It will mainly be secretarial work. Nothing like you’re used to doing as a Chief Financial Officer; but, who knows, maybe you could assume that role; especially if I can trust your commitment to keeping silent. How does that sound to you, sissy?”

Colin reached and removed her hand from his cheek, but kept it in his when he replied, “I would be honored to serve you as your administrative assistant. Ask and it shall be done.”

“Good girl Colin. First thing I need for you to do is make first class round trip plane reservations for Mario and me to travel to Dallas/Fort Worth. I want to leave early Wednesday and want to be back her no later than 9:00PM Wednesday night. If you have to charter a private jet, then do so. I’ll need a car, say a Mercedes, BMW, or a Ferrari. Ok?”

“You require two round trip, first class tickets to Dallas/Fort Worth and a luxury car. I do have one question,” he said.

“Yes,” replied Apollonia.

“How do I pay for the tickets and car?” asked Colin.

“Good question, because I need to separate these costs from my business and daily life expenses.”

“If I may, Apollonia, understanding your new position, why don’t I contact American Express and have them issue a Centurion card that would be used only for your Moretti family business. I don’t think the annual fee of $2500.00 should pose any problems,” said Colin. “I know everything that American Express will need to issue the card.”

Standing, Apollonia said, “Good girl, Colin. Get to it and then return to your housecleaning duties.” Taking the second mug, she walked out of the kitchen and back to her atelier. Just as she sat down to renew her work on the upcoming cuckold wedding the phone rang. She picked it up to hear the sound of Mario’s voice asking if she would come to his house sometime in the afternoon. Apollonia acutely aware of the sound of his voice replied she would come over per his request.


	64. Friday Late Morning – Abandoned Hospital, Bronx, NY – 21 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Parks learns of Dr. Goldsmith's level of revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Jon Parks arrived just before 11:00AM per Joshua Goldsmith’s request. Standing in the hallway where the five beds where lined up, Jon Parks was even more curious about the previous night’s activities when he saw where each of the men and the boy was bandaged. He also noticed that each of the so called patients had an IV inserted into their right forearms and to his continued amazement a young nurse attended to their needs.

He saw Joshua approach and said, “Good morning, doc. I will assume everything went as planned?”

Smiling, his eyes ringed with dark circles, Joshua Goldsmith replied, “Yes, Jon and I know you’re burning up inside trying to figure out what happened here last night. Are you sure you want to know? Are you sure that you can keep your mouth shut? Are you sure that you want to be part of this knowing that good will come sometime later?”

Stunned at what Joshua said to him, Jon Parks replied, “Yes, my curiosity has got the better of me, doc. In for a penny or in for a dollar – I’m in, period.”

“Last night I emasculated the men. They have no sexual organs between their legs anymore. For the rest of their natural lives they’ll have to sit to urinate. The boy has no cock; but, his balls as surgically placed inside his body surrounding his prostate gland. He will get very horny and the only way he’ll be able to satisfy that horniness is to have something shoved up his ass to massage his prostate so he can dribble his useless nigger cum from the hole that he uses when he sits to urinate.”

“FUCK,” said the private detective.

“That is not all, Jon,” said Joshua, “I also made a concoction of highly addictive drugs that will forever make them beholden to me. The IV”s presently in each of their arms is supplying saline solution and a dose of the drug mélange addicting them as they lay there recovering from their surgeries. Going to a local street vendor for heroin, methamphetamine, downers, uppers, or any form of illegal street drug will never satisfy their cravings for my evil concoction. I own them - totally.”

“You are one fucking sick and dangerous man, doc. I’m glad I’m on your side. What do you need from me?” asked Parks.

“I want you to stay here with Nurse Silverstein. She has all she needs to keep the men quiet and fed until Saturday afternoon. I will return then to make sure they’re ready for their release. I need you here to provide security for Nurse Silverstein and if they get feisty, don’t be afraid to press very hard against the bandages between their legs. The only time I want to know she is alone is when you are out securing food for the two of you. And don’t get any funny ideas about coming on to her. She is totally off limits and I don’t think you want to suffer my retribution if she says anything nasty about you or your attitude. Just be gracious and I promise you all the pussy you want anytime you want. Agreed?”

Jon Parks thought to himself that it would be obnoxious to ask for additional money for his services and wondered if he would be able to survive the reaction of the doc if he asked. Nodding his head in agreement, Jon Parks offered his hand, and said, “Not a problem doc. You’ll be back just after noon Saturday?”

Joshua took his proffered hand, and replied, “You can count on it. One more thing, there is a large carton that I need help carrying to my car.”

Jon realized it wasn’t a question asking if he would help; but, a statement of fact that he would. He followed the doc into the operating room and helped him carry the box downstairs and into the trunk of Joshua’s car. Jon Parks, as he walked away, realized that the box contained the genitals of the men and boy who lay on beds on the second floor of the abandoned hospital. As soon as the doc’s car was out of sight, Jon Parks bent over in the corner of the loading dock and regurgitated.


	65. Friday Late Afternoon/Evening – Goldsmith Residence – 21 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Joshua Goldsmith begins his total control of his wife, Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Joshua Goldsmith arrived home with enough time to surreptitiously carry the individual jars of excised human genitals into his house and place them where no one would see them until he was ready to unveil them. Satisfied with his hiding place he went upstairs to the master bedroom, undressed, and took a long hot shower. He did not even think about standing under the downpour of hot water and playing with his cock. All he wanted was to feel refreshed and ready to greet his children and his wife when they returned home from school and work. He dressed himself in a pair of navy blue khaki pants by Dockers, a J. Peterman denim work shirt, a pair of cotton over the calf socks, and nice pair of Johnson & Murphy tasseled loafers. Feeling renewed he went downstairs to await the return of his family.

Sarah and Jason returned home from school at 3:30PM which meant Elizabeth would follow in an hour-and-a-half. Both children were excited to see their father standing at the bus stop with the neighbor who always watched them until their mother returned home. Sarah ran to her kneeling father, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him numerous times on his cheeks. Jason stood by jumping from foot-to-foot waiting his turn. After both children hugged and kissed their daddy, the three of them walked down the block as fast as they could to get inside and out of the frigid February weather. 

Joshua Goldsmith had a decision to make about whether or not he was going to have his children remain at home or be carted off to their grandparents or to the neighbor’s house for the evening. Once Sarah and Jason were settled in he decided to call the neighbor to ask if she could watch them until their bedtime. The call lasted all of ten minutes. The elderly neighbor needed the extra under-the-table cash to supplement her deceased husband’s retirement and social security. Elizabeth and Jason both trusted her and wanted to help increase her income without causing any extra tax burdens. He confirmed with her that the children would be delivered to her house no later than 5:30PM and picked up no later than 11:00PM.

Elizabeth Goldsmith arrived home shortly after 5:00PM and was immediately assaulted by her loving children. As they did with their father, Sarah and Jason hugged and kissed their mother until she gently pushed them off of her and stood to see her husband watching from the entrance to the kitchen. Elizabeth put her coat into the hall closet, placed her handbag on the small settee that sat in the entrance hallway, walked over to her husband, and kissed him hello. It wasn’t a passionate kiss but just a small peck on his lips which told him that she was not happy with him.

“Elizabeth,” said Joshua, “the children are going to Mrs. Walton’s tonight. I told her we would have them there no later than 5:30 and we would pick them up before 11:00. Why don’t you change and get them ready. I’m making dinner.”

Elizabeth Goldsmith’s eyes bugged out of her head when she heard her husband was going to prepare dinner. When she recovered she looked askance at him; but, figured he was trying to apologize for not coming home last night. “Dinner? Just the two of us? How romantic…” she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

“I’m going to return to my kitchen duties. Please be kind enough to get Sarah and Jason ready and bring them to Mrs. Walton. Don’t be shy about staying a moment or two to chat with her. You know she likes the company.” He turned back into the kitchen to resume preparing their dinner.

When Elizabeth retuned some thirty-five minutes later, the table in the formal dining room was set, candles were burning, and the smell of freshly cooked food inundated the first floor of the house. She walked into the kitchen whereupon her husband told her to go into the dining room and sit. He would serve her dinner. All she had to do was sit, eat, and savor the meal knowing she was totally free from performing any work. She quietly walked out of the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for her meal.

Joshua made several trips to bring two salads, two plates of vegetables, and two dinner plates with small round pieces of sautéed meat, onions, and mushrooms centered on them. He had decanted a nice bottle of Merlot and without asking poured a glass for each of them. He sat at the head of the table with his wife sitting immediately to his left her back facing the kitchen. He watched her as she poured a small amount of honey mustard dressing onto her salad. She then picked up her steak knife and fork, cut into the small piece of meat, and put it into her mouth. She chewed as she always did and when she felt she had masticated the meat enough with her teeth she swallowed.

“Interesting texture and flavor, Joshua,” she said as the second piece of meat entered her mouth.

“I’m glad you like it, Lizzy. It is a very special cut that I acquired today. I hope you enjoy it.”

The two of them ate in silence. The strain of Sunday’s dinner at her sister-in-law’s parent’s house, the admittance by her of her tryst with her black lover, and the fear of what Joshua said he would do to her if she prevented him from living out his fantasies was enough to keep them from idle chatter. He watched as she devoured the meat, vegetables, and salad. Through the meal each of them had two three-quarter full glasses of the magnificent Merlot Joshua chose to accompany the meal.

When both their plates were clean, Elizabeth sat back, relaxed, and asked, “This meat was the tenderest I’ve ever eaten, Joshua. It had a bit of a spongy feel to it; but, it was very tasty. Would you please tell me…”

Smiling, eyes a twinkle, he responded, “Sure Lizzy… You just devoured a mountain oyster. You know what a mountain oyster is, don’t you? Well, bitch you just chewed and swallowed the right testicle of your lover Dwayne. I had a small piece of sirloin; but, you savored and enjoyed the taste of his right ball. If you want, I can quickly sauté his left if you’re still hungry.”

Joshua watched as his wife began go gag and retch at the thought of her having just eaten the right testicle of her lover Dwayne. Her hands went to her throat as she tried to keep from vomiting onto the table. Her eyes were wide open as she began to shake with the thought of being a cannibal. No words passed through her lips as she sat stunned at what her husband just did to her. To Joshua, the look on her face was priceless.

She watched him stand and come next to her. She felt him place his hands on her shoulders and begin to massage them gently. The expected relief did not flow throughout her body as she continued to grind over the thought of eating human flesh. Then she felt her husband close his hand tightly on her shoulders. She froze in her seat forgetting about what she had just consumed. Elizabeth Goldsmith felt her husband kiss her and lick her neck, blow gently into her right ear, and then speak to her.

“Do you really think I was going to accept your fucking a nigger? Did you think I was going to be like your sissy assed brother and accept my wife cuckolding me?” Joshua felt her move and pressed harder on her shoulders. “Don’t fuckin’ move, Lizzy. I have pictures, videos, and sound of you whoring out your body to not just Dwayne; but, his friends and his twelve year old nephew. Look in the corner between the buffet and the wall on the floor.”

Elizabeth turned her head and saw the five glass jars containing the genitals of the men and the preteen boy. She tried to get away from her husband; but, his hold on her shoulders was enough to keep her in the dining room chair. “YOU FUCKIN’ BASTARD!!!”

Joshua laughed at her lame try at calling him names. “That is what I did to them last night. You’re not going to do anything about it, Elizabeth. Remember what I told you I would do to you? I want to hear it pass though the lips that just savored Dwayne’s right testicle.”

Elizabeth Cathcart Goldsmith sat totally petrified not even thinking about throwing up after eating the testicle of the man she was having an affair with behind her husband’s back. After seeing the brown colored genitals floating in what she knew was formaldehyde, tears began to freely flow down her face. Her mascara colored her lower eye lids black and streaks formed on her cheeks. Snot ran from her nose. She moaned knowing that her husband was about to do something to her in retribution for her philandering behind his back. Elizabeth groaned her answer, “Sew…”

Pressing harder, Joshua yelled, “SAY IT BITCH!!!”

Crying and sniveling, Elizabeth vomited out her mouth, “S-S-Sew my cunt shut.”

“Yes, and I plan to do worse. I am going to excise your clitoris. Remove your labia minor. Place a stainless steel device in your uterus that will allow you to wash your menses out of your never to be used again vaginal orifice. I will sew it into place. Your sexual life is at an end. Of course your mouth and ass will be available for cocks to use for their pleasure. I will cuckold you by forcing you to suck the pussy of any woman or young girl I bring home to fuck. You will make me hard. You will graciously place my cock inside her and you will suckle my balls as I fuck or make passionate love to her. I promise you that when you stand or sit next to me this Sunday at Colin’s cuckold wedding you will no longer be a functional sexual female.”

“PLEASE, JOSHUA!!! I’M SO SORRY!!! PLEASE, JOSHUA, I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT; BUT, PLEASE DON’T MUTILATE ME!!! I”LL MAKE YOU HAPPY… I’LL NEVER DENY YOU… PLEASE, TAKE ME NOW… LET ME SUCK YOU OFF!!! FUCK MY ASS IF YOU WANT!!! JUST, DON’T MUTILATE ME!!!” Crying profusely, Elizabeth Goldsmith tried to pry herself from her husband’s hands only to fail. As she sat crying in front of the plate that served up one of Dwayne’s testicles for her dinner, she felt the jab of a syringe in her neck and then total nothingness.

Joshua Goldsmith held his wife for a moment and then gently allowed her head to fall forward onto the table. He dropped the syringe onto the floor, rearranged himself so he could pick up his wife, and carry her to the breakfast table in the kitchen. He looked at the clock and knew he had about three-and-a-half hours to excise his wife’s clitoris, remove her labia, insert the surgical steel funnel, and sew her vagina closed. He would care for her through the night and make sure that she was comfortable enough to care for Sarah and Jason when he departed for the abandoned hospital in the Bronx later tomorrow morning.

The surgery went better and quicker that he expected. His urology and gynecological friends gave him all the necessary information to be able to totally ruin his wife sexuality. He carefully picked up his wife, IV bag and all, and carried her to their bed in the master bedroom. In a couple of days or sooner, if he saw fit, he would move her to the guest room and forever out of his bed. Checking the time he saw he had a good forty-five minutes to clean up the kitchen, himself, and go to Mrs. Watson to pick up Sarah and Jason. He would explain to them that their mother was sick and needed to be left alone. According to the surgical information he received from his friends and his own medical knowledge he knew his wife would be well enough to care for Sarah and Jason when she awoke on Saturday morning.

Sixty minutes later the children were in their beds sound asleep. He got into his pajamas and lay on the bed next to his comatose wife. He checked her vital signs and felt comfortable enough to think about Nurse Silverstein. The sprite of a nursing student was going to be the first girl he would fuck in his marital bed as his useless wife sucked his balls. Joshua felt his cock stir and decided to bring himself to an orgasm thinking about how nice it was going to be having a sweet young girl of nineteen under him taking his adequate cock into her body. He did not think about cleaning himself up after he ejaculated all over his stomach. Joshua Goldsmith rolled away from his wife and promptly fell asleep.


	66. Friday Late Afternoon/Evening – Mario’s Residence – 21 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia uses her wiles and strength to continue making family members and employees to bend to her will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia arrived at Mario’s house after completing enough work to satisfy her customers and herself. She gave Colin dinner instructions, but also made a caveat about when and who may be coming to dinner. Letting herself in through the side door and after hanging her coat up on the hook that was assigned to her by her parents when she was a child, Apollonia walked into the kitchen to find Angelina quietly humming to herself as she began to defrost chicken for Mario’s dinner.

“Angelina,” said Apollonia. “Where is Mario?”

Turning from the sink to see Apollonia standing in the middle of the kitchen didn’t frighten Angelina. What did amaze her was the stealthy quiet Apollonia used to enter the house. To Angelina, that was scary. “Pardon me, Apollonia; but, will you ever call him your father again?”

“Not really any concern of yours Angelina; but, I think it would take hell to freeze over before I acknowledge him as my father ever again. Since you’re nosey enough, do you happen to know why he called and asked me to come here?”

Angelina washed her hands to remove the salmonella that always covered processed chicken, dried her hands on a dish towel, walked over to where Apollonia stood, and said, “I think you father needs to hear from you that you still love him, Apollonia. He’s heartbroken. He called Raffaella and when he hung up he sat at the breakfast table and cried for hours. I don’t know what she said to him…”

“Where is he, Angelina?”

“Upstairs. Most likely in the master bedroom where he seems to spend a lot of time. I know it isn’t my place; but, I helped your mother diaper you and I’m begging you to please let him live the rest of his life in peace. Don’t force him into a prolonged depression. I’m asking you to let me take care of him. I will do anything you ask of me. Please, Apollonia,” said Angelina with a voice filled with pride and fear at the same time.

Angelina flinched when she felt Apollonia’s right hand caress her left cheek. She did not try to remove it from her face. As her hand rested against the servant’s face, Apollonia said, “Angelina, I will take under consideration your request. I want you to think long and hard about what you just said to me. Monday, my cunt of a mother will be buried in the family plot at the back of the property. If you seriously want to care for Mario, then you think long and hard about what you will be giving up, because you will not be gaining anything by becoming his caretaker. Don’t respond, just return to your duties.”

Apollonia walked out of the kitchen through the great room up to and into the master bedroom. She saw Mario sitting in double sized sofa chair that was Lucia’s favorite spot to read or watch television. Mario was dressed in a pair of loose fitting sweat pants, a matching sweat shirt, and soft leather slippers. On his lap was a photo album. She wondered if he heard her coming up the steps and did not have time to put his cock away before she entered the room.

Mario looked across the room at his youngest daughter and said, “Apollonia, please sit and talk to me. Your sister told me this morning that she wants nothing to do with me. She said I’m not allowed to see my grandchildren. Please, Apollonia, I beg you… They’re the light of my life and I’m hoping beyond all hope that soon your children will also be the lights of my life.”

“What are you looking at Mario?” Apollonia remained just a foot or two inside the master bedroom. She could see that her expectation of finding her father masturbating, although he couldn’t because of the pink sissy tubes, was not and should not have been a consideration.

“Pictures of the family. Your mother, your sister, and you. When you were youngsters and filled with vim and vigor and the energy of youth. I’m not doing what you’re thinking; because, you made it impossible for me. I don’t think I’m asking much of you, Apollonia.” Mario looked across the room at his daughter and wondered why she hadn’t forced him to crawl across the room and kiss her ass. He decided to remain seated and take whatever she decided to dish out as punishment for what she may or may not perceive as an overt indignity to her assumed position of power.

Standing where she was, Apollonia reached into her back pocket, retrieved her cell phone, and called her sister. “Raffaella, I am at your father’s house. I don’t care what you are doing get your fuckin’ ass here now. If you have to bring the kids, leave them downstairs with Angelina and come upstairs to the master bedroom.” She didn’t wait for a response. She terminated the connection and waited.

Twelve minutes later Raffaella breathing hard entered the master bedroom to see her father sitting in her mother’s favorite chair and Apollonia standing at the end of the bed with her arms crossed. She knew from the look on her sister’s face that something was amiss. Raffy walked up to her sister and was immediately assaulted by her. Apollonia didn’t just slap her sister across the face. She balled her right hand into a fist and crashed it into her sister’s solar plexus forcing all the air out of her lungs. In all their years growing up, Raffaella and Apollonia had never fought like two boys or undisciplined street urchins. Mario sat stone faced and scared as he watched his oldest daughter fall to her knees trying to capture her breath.

Apollonia grabbed her sister’s hair and pulled to force her to look up as she was trying to regain her breath. “What did you say to him, Raffy?” demanded Apollonia.

Finally Raffaella regained a semblance of a normal breathing pattern. She didn’t stop the tears from running down her face, the fear and stress wouldn’t allow her to not cry, and she responded, “Appy, I don’t know what you’re talking about? I haven’t spoken to him today?”

Apollonia continued to hold her sister’s hair as she turned to look at Mario for just a split second. Looking at Raffaella she said, “That isn’t what Angelina said to me when I arrived here just minutes before you. She told me when he got off the phone with you he cried for hours on end. When I asked him he told me you told him he could no longer see your children. Said you said, he was banned from seeing them. Well?”

Raffaella took her right hand wrapped it around her sister’s wrist and twisted just enough to get her to release the hold she had on her hair. She stood up and remained eye-to-eye with her sister. Ever since the murder of Lucia, Raffaella kept her anger in check when dealing with her sister; but, she no longer was going to be her pummeling horse. She tried to bitch slap Apollonia only to have her sister grab her right wrist and use the force of her movement to spin her around and place her into a hammer lock. She felt her sister press her wrist upwards toward the back of her head causing just enough pain to get her to cry out.

“Did you really think you’d be able to bitch slap me, Raffy,” growled Apollonia into her sister’s left ear. “Nod your head if you understand that I will have no problem dislocating your fuckin’ shoulder. Nod a second time if you remember your place.”

Raffaella did as her sister demanded. She nodded her head twice, felt her sister release her arm, and she turned herself around, and fell to her knees. Raffy looked up at her sister with a pained expression on her face. She did not lean it to kiss her denim covered vagina, but said, “I got what I deserved, Apollonia; but, I did not talk to that son-of-a-bitch today. I’ve been home all day preparing for Sunday’s ceremony and the food that will be served. You didn’t ask or tell me to prepare for Sunday’s ceremony; but, I knew I should.”

Apollonia took her sister’s head and pressed it against her hip. She gently rubbed the back of her head. Raffaella could hear her sister gently cooing and trying to reverse the pain she had caused her. After a good ninety seconds of gently rubbing, Apollonia released her sister’s head and like a bat-out-of-hell she attacked the man that provided the sperm that brought her to life. Mario Moretti let the black leather picture album fall from his lap as he tried to block his youngest daughter’s assault. He did protect himself with a modicum of success as he blocked several closed fisted shots to his head; but, her speed was too much for him. Two right crosses made contact with his jaw and a left upper cut to his torso was enough for him to cry, “Enough!!! Enough!!!”

“WELL, MARIO???” cried Apollonia. Both Mario and Raffaella could see how tense she was over what was happening in the room.

Mario Moretti was beginning to break under the strain of losing his wife and then his position as head of the Moretti family. For most of his fifty-three years, Mario Moretti was a self-assured, powerful, and intuitive man when it came to family, business, and the extended Moretti family. He watched his youngest daughter take the love of his life and then humiliated him in front of the other Moretti men gave him the impetus to try anything to gain an upper hand on Apollonia. Angelina readily agreed to help him foist the lie that Raffaella had told him he could not see his grandchildren ever again. Now, he had to prepare for a second assault or worse when he tells Apollonia the truth about his trying to regain a bit of his status within the nuclear and extended Moretti family.

“Forgive my trespass, Apollonia. It is not easy for a man of my stature to be relegated to the dung heap of the family. I’m sitting here with my cock and balls encased in pink sissy tubes. Believe me, I tried to remove them. As I tried, the knots became tighter and I knew your psychotic sociopathic personality devised some unconventional way to keep my genitals encased as they are. I want, no, I need to regain your respect and your love.”

Mario Moretti fell from the chair onto his knees. He grabbed hold of his daughter’s legs just above her knees. His head faced the floor as he said, “I accept that I was blind to Lucia’s deviant perversions. Although I have dallied in the perversions of pedophilia and pederasty, I never, ever have taken the life of a child to gain sexual satisfaction. I should have stopped Lucia as soon as I became aware of her perversions. I admit my blindness, Apollonia. I wish I could take back everything she did and everything she did to make you hate her so much. I ask, no beg for your forgiveness.”

Apollonia’s right hand remained balled in a fist while her left hand rested on the top of Mario’s head. Her love for her father overwhelmed her; but, her strength of her hatred for her mother kept her from giving in to the man who was begging to have some form of a normal life returned to him. Raffaella stood and walked to where her sister stood. She didn’t say a word; but, made her presence felt when she placed her right hand on Apollonia’s right bicep in the hope she would unfurl her fingers releasing them from the tight fist. She looked at her sister and when their eyes met Raffaella could see that Apollonia was thinking about her father’s plea. Again, Raffaella remained silent with the hope that what just transpired between them would be enough to calm Apollonia’s desire for revenge.

“Raffaella,” said Apollonia, “go downstairs and tell Angelina to come up here. Return with her and if the children are here, make sure that Antonio knows I will make his life miserable if he does not watch over and take care of Carmen.”

A few minutes later, Raffaella returned with Angelina whereupon they saw Apollonia still standing with Mario’s kneeling his arms still around her legs. Apollonia waved for them to approach and they did so without verbalizing anything to her about their arrival.

Apollonia stared into Angelina’s eyes causing the servant to begin to tear up because she realized that this section of the game plan Mario and she had concocted for him to regain his power and prestige had not worked. Knowing better than to stand where she was, Raffaella stepped back and slightly behind Apollonia leaving a small space between the two women. Mario Moretti continued to feel his youngest daughter’s hand on the back of his head which made him keep his eyes pointed towards the floor. The room was totally silent except for the rattling of the windows as the cold February wind tried to penetrate them. Raffaella, Mario, and Angelina waited with baited breath not knowing, but praying nothing demonic would happen to any or all of them. They all knew that Apollonia Moretti was capable of anything no matter how miniscule the perceived offense was.

“Angelina, the woman who diapered me when I was a baby, you want to explain to me why you lied to me?” Apollonia’s voice was calm and the question was asked without with malice. She pressed her hand against Mario’s head to make sure he did not offer a response.

Angelina replied, “You’re not going to want to hear my explanation; but, I’m willing to suffer the consequences. As you know, I lost my husband several years ago and I never remarried. Since his death, I’ve had several lovers; but, the best lover of my life was and continues to be your father. Yes, Apollonia, your father and I have been lovers for years. Lucia had no idea of our affair. It was and still is a one way affair. I love your father and he just uses me for his sexual pleasure and ultimate release. That is why when he asked me to help him I said yes without thinking about the consequences.”

Mario felt the hand on his head grab his hair and then he felt the pain as Apollonia pulled it so he would look up instead of down at the floor. Raffaella and Angelina watched open mouthed as Mario’s youngest daughter degraded him by spitting in his face. She then released his hair and pushed him with enough force to cause him to fall onto his back. Mario Moretti rolled up to a sitting position with his legs apart giving his daughter an inviting target – his crotch - where his sissy tube encased genitals lay covered by the loose fitting sweat pants.

Instead, Apollonia struck out at Angelina. She did not use fists on the servant; but, slapped her numerous times across her face. Raffaella was going to make a move to help; but, saw the fire in her sister’s eyes and decided her safety was more important than the safety of the woman who served her parents. Angelina could not defend herself from Apollonia’s onslaught and finally gave in to her fear, she screamed, began to cry, and urinated all over the hardwood floor.

Standing in a pool of urine Angelina begged Apollonia, “You have to give him his due Apollonia. He is still your father. Lucia received what she deserved, especially when I found out what got her off sexually. I was and still am very happy being a whore for your father. All I want is for you to allow him to return to a semblance of his former life.”

“Let me ask you,” said a calm Apollonia, “when Mario used you where did he primarily put his cock?”

The servant frowned at the question because she never thought about her sexual liaisons with her employer. “I never really thought about it, Apollonia.” Angelina stood and Apollonia could see her mind working and when she came to her conclusion, she said, “I always took me from behind. Always standing and bent over.”

Smiling Apollonia said, “Primarily in your ass. He never really had vaginal intercourse with you. He never really asked you to suck his cock to completion. All he did was bend you over, wipe a little lube or saliva on and in your ass and fucked you as hard as he could until he spent his jizz into your bowel. Isn’t that right, Angelina?”

Not surprised at the way she was spoken to, Angelina replied, “Yes, he primarily used me anally. Please. Apollonia, I’m very much embarrassed because I’ve wet myself. May I go downstairs to change my underwear? I will also bring back a pail and mop to clean up the mess I’ve made.”

Turning to her sister, Apollonia said, “Raffaella, downstairs, now. Bring up a pail and mop. If you don’t want to leave your children downstairs, bring them.”

Angelina felt a bit of relief when she saw Apollonia take a small step back from her; but, was put into a situation she didn’t want when Apollonia said to her, “Take off all your clothes, Angelina, now. Don’t make me make you get undressed.” Angelina did as she was told and for the first time in her life she stood naked in front of another woman that wasn’t a doctor or nurse. She was afraid for her life.

Raffaella returned with the pail and mop and per her sister’s instructions cleaned the puddle of urine that remained between the servant’s legs. Antonio and Carmen stood by the master bedroom door. When Apollonia saw her nephew she ordered him to remove his clothing and berated Raffaella for not telling him to arrive naked. Antonio did as he was told. When Raffaella finished her clean up duties she returned the pail and mop to the first floor. She returned to find Carmen standing with her back against the front of Apollonia and Antonio standing to her left. Mario was still sitting where he fell; but, he was now totally naked.

“Raffaella, take Angelina into the bathroom and shave that disgusting bush from between her legs. When you’re done with her take your father into the bathroom and make sure he’s like my sissy husband – smooth and clean, especially his soon to be christened pussy.”

“No, please Apollonia,” cried Mario, “I’m not a sissy…”

“Come on sis,” said Raffaella, “enough is enough. He isn’t a sissy. That man gave life to you. Just because our mother was a deviant sexual predator, you can’t make him suffer for her trespasses. I’ll give you encasing his genitalia in sissy tubes; but, turning him into a sissy bitch is uncalled for and you know that.”

Eyes wide in amazement, Apollonia responded, “So, you think I should take him out of his sissy tubes? You think I should allow him to fornicate with the naked whore that pissed all over the floor? Tell me, Raffy, what should I do to make Mario understand that he is nothing to me?” She screamed, “TELL ME???”

“Maybe you should humiliate him by allowing Antonio to fuck him in front of his lover. No, even better, humiliate him by making his suck Antonio’s young sweet balls as he fucks Angelina in her soon to be naked pussy. When he spends inside her whore cunt then make daddy eat his grandson’s cum from her. I’ll even let you play with Carmen’s pussy as you watch your father, excuse me, Mario being humiliated at the hands of your nephew and the whore servant he apparently loved to butt fuck.”

Nodding her head in agreement with her sister’s idea, Apollonia said, “Not a bad idea at all, sister. I’m going to take it one step further. I’m going to call Viviano and have him bring Sonny and Colin here to partake in the humiliation of Mario. If I’m in a good mood, maybe I’ll let the sissy fornicate with Mario like sissies are supposed to – in the missionary position with Colin on top. Take the whore into the bathroom and do what has to be done. I think I’m going to enjoy watching my sweet nephew fuck the woman who helped diaper me.” The sound of her laughter echoed throughout the house as Raffaella guided the still very frightened Angelina into the bathroom. Mario moaned knowing in a few minutes he’d have to debase himself in front of daughters, his son-in-law, Apollonia’s chosen lover, and the man who decided to be her lifelong sissy to hopefully all to gain a modicum of manliness back from his youngest daughter. Antonio thought to himself that he didn’t want to fuck the older woman; but, resigned himself to doing it because he loved fuckin’ pussy more than suffering at the hands of his Aunt Apollonia. Carmen remained under the hold of her Aunt Apollonia’s hand wondering if her mother was really going to let her aunt play with her sexually.

Viviano, Sonny, and Colin arrived just after 6:00PM. Viviano and Sonny were still dressed in their work clothes not having time to shower or change because of Apollonia’s demand they arrive at Mario’s the minute they returned home from work. When they entered the master bedroom and saw Mario and Antonio naked the two men immediately removed their clothing. Both of them knew better than to piss off Apollonia. Each of them neatly folded their clothing and placed them on the floor just inside the room next to the master bedroom door. Per Apollonia’s finger, Colin moved to stand next to Mario.

No one said or word or murmured a sound as they all waited for Apollonia’s instructions. She lifted her right foot and that was enough of a clue for Viviano to remember what was expected of him. He strode over to her, knelt, and kissed her feet. He remained kneeling in front of her and his daughter when he heard Apollonia ask, “When was the last time Carmen jerked you off, Viviano?”

Rolling his head in frustration, he answered, “One time, Apollonia. The weekend of Antonio’s _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ was the first and only time she was made to masturbate me.”

“Stand and return next to your brother,” said Apollonia. She turned to Colin and said, “Take your uniform off Colin. Leave your sissy lingerie and shoes on, bitch boi.”

Colin did as he was told. He stood next to Mario wearing a pair of satin panties, thigh highs, bra, and small heels. Everyone except Raffaella, Carmen, and Apollonia was undressed. The only person embarrassed by her nakedness was Angelina and she showed her embarrassment by staring at the floor. The others could give two shits that they were naked. Mario Moretti made no effort to cover his sissy tube encased genitals.

“I’ve decided what is going to happen here this evening. Antonio is going to fuck Angelina while his grandfather sucks his ten year old balls. Viviano and Sonny are going to watch and if either of them spontaneously ejaculates the one who does will have to allow the other to fuck him anally. Raffaella, Carmen, and I are going to sit and watch the fun,” said Apollonia.

Angelina surprised that she was actually going to have to allow a ten year old boy fuck her cried, “You can’t be serious!!! I’m not going to allow a boy to have intercourse with me!!! Apollonia Moretti, you are sicker than your mother!!!”

Pushing Carmen from in front of her, Apollonia moved to a position in front of the servant and with the speed of a lynx placed a strategic kick directly between the woman’s legs. Everyone watched Angelina rise off the floor and then tumble backwards as the force of Apollonia’s leg continued through its upward arc. The servant cupped her sore pussy and began to bawl like a baby. Apollonia leaned over, used her left hand to grab a fistful of hair, and began to pummel the servant with her right hand. The servant made no effort to defend herself and in a matter of moments blood began to pour from her broken nose and split lips.

Mario Moretti had enough. He moved towards the back of his youngest daughter and without any hesitation crashed his right fist against the back of her head. The force of the punch was enough to cause her to release her hold on Angelina’s hair and fall against the side of the bed. Dazed, but not knocked out, Apollonia Moretti remained against the side of the bed for a moment as she tried to regain her balance. What surprised her was Sonny Rossi moving without qualms to take Mario by the shoulders and tossing him across the room like a rag doll.

Mario bounced on the floor once and when he came to a rest, Sonny Rossi was standing over him, growling, “Touch another hair on her head and I’ll ripe your heart out.”

Viviano cried, “SONNY!!!”

While standing over Mario Sonny turned to his brother and screamed, “DON’T GIVE ME A REASON, VIV. I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYONE, AND I MEAN ANYONE, LAYING A HAND ON APOLLONIA. I WILL DEFEND HER WITH MY LIFE.” He turned back to Mario and in a much calmer voice said, “I suggest you just stay where you are, Mario. Move and I promise you, you will be next to your wife tomorrow.”

“Why you insolent son-of-a-bitch…” was all Mario got out of his mouth before Sonny’s closed fist crashed against the side of Mario’s head just in front of the ear knocking him out cold.

Apollonia regained her composure. She ordered Raffaella to get something to stem the flow of blood from Angelina’s nose and lips. Then she told Viviano to go to the kitchen and retrieve the first aid kit so they could revive Mario and bandage Angelina. Apollonia looked for and found Antonio and Carmen cowered in the corner next her mother’s bureau. She walked over to them, kneeled down, and said to Antonio, “Get your clothes, get dressed, and come back here.”

Five minutes later she had both children in her arms and held onto them as if she was never going to see them again. She whispered to them, “You shouldn’t have had to see the physical abuse of your grandfather as much as you should not have witnessed the death of your grandmother. I was wrong and I apologize to both of you.” Apollonia looked for and found Raffaella kneeling by and helping the injured servant. Viviano had returned with the first aid kit and was helping Raffaella as Sonny was putting the smelling salts underneath Mario’s nose to revive him.

“Raffy, does Angelina need a doctor?” asked Apollonia.

“I think so, Appy. I think you did more that break her nose. I think you broke the orbits of her eyes and that means surgery,” replied Raffaella.

“Let Viviano finish with her. Go downstairs and call Dr. D’Angelo. You’ll probably have to take her to the Emergency Room; but, he’ll pave the way by not making it seem like she just had the shit kicked out of her.” Apollonia watched as Raffaella exited the master bedroom for the kitchen. She turned to where her father sat, his eyes glazed over, and his hands to his head as he tried to comfort himself. “Sonny, help Mario up and put him on the bed. Make him comfortable. Look into his eyes and make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.”

During the entire incident between Apollonia, Angelina, Mario, and Sonny, Colin Cathcart hid in a corner to protect himself from being physically hit or abused. When everyone had calmed down, he stood, and politely asked, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Get dressed Colin and then take Antonio and Carmen downstairs,” said Apollonia.

Seven minutes later, Raffaella returned to the master bedroom. She had a look of concern on her face as she said, “Dr. D’Angelo was not very co-operative; but, I knew what to say to him to get him to understand the situation. He’s going to meet Angelina at St. Joseph’s Hospital in Far Rockaway. I made arrangements for Angelina to be picked up and taken there.” Raffaella looked at her sister with a hard stare when she said, “I know you know I know enough to get the right people involved, Appy. I’m not leaving my kids or my husband.”

Nodding her head, Apollonia agreed and told Viviano and Sonny to carry Angelina downstairs to await her transportation to the hospital. She also told Raffaella to accompany Colin and her children downstairs, to close the bedroom door, and for everyone to wait for her arrival. Apollonia walked over to the bed where Mario lay and sat down. When she heard the master bedroom door close, she took a hold of her father’s testicles and squeezed them just enough to make him open his eyes in fear.

“You want your balls to hurt more than your head, Mario?” queried Apollonia.

Looking at his youngest, his heart racing, and his mind trying to cope with the pain in his head and now his balls, he replied, “No, Appy. Can’t you understand that I’m just trying to reinsert myself as the head of the family. How long has it been since a Moretti man was usurped of his power by a female? I don’t want to be a modern day version of that man.”

He felt Apollonia release her hold on his testicles. He also felt her begin to untie and then slip his balls and then his cock out of the sissy tubes he’d been forced to wear since Thursday’s meeting. Mario sighed when he felt his cock and balls free of their encumbrances. He also felt something that more than surprised him. Apollonia was gently masturbating his cock. He felt it rise to its maximum length. Mario Moretti looked into his daughter’s eyes and said, “It has been a long time since you’ve played with my cock, Apollonia. I don’t understand...”

“All you have to understand, Mario is I will never call you daddy or father again for the rest of my life. If you die before me, I will piss on your grave the way I will piss on Lucia’s on Monday. You will continue to greet me by kissing my ass and licking my asshole. You will forever be encased in sissy tubes. You will suck other men’s cum from designated pussies. Dildos and cocks will use your mouth and pussy-ass as I see fit. I won’t make you shave your body hair; but, you will accept your position as my Moretti sissy. If you don’t, I will emasculate you totally. You will then be sent to some fucked-up place where men will use you until you die from AIDS. Do I make myself clear?”

Mario noticed she hadn’t stopped masturbating his cock. He replied. “All of this because of your mother?”

She saw he could not answer her because he answered her question with a question. He wasn’t ready to accept his fall from power. She released his cock, walked into the master bathroom, and retrieved the straight razor he used to shave with every day. Apollonia hid it behind her back when she returned and sat down beside Mario. She grabbed hold of his still erect penis with her left hand and with a flourish placed the sharp edge of the straight razor against the base of Mario’s cock. She pulled his cock upward which forced the skin that covered his pubic bone to lift from his body. Mario Moretti feared for his genitals.

“Now, Mario, let’s try this again. You are from this moment on my very special Moretti sissy. You have lost all your power to a superior woman who happens to be your youngest daughter.”

Mario felt her press the razor against the skin of the shaft of his penis. His fear caused him to lose his erection. “Yes, I know. My gut tells me that if I express my disdain for you, I’ll spend the rest of my life sitting to piss. If I accede to your demands, I’ll spend the rest of my life being more than your bitch. I’ll be the degraded and humiliated Moretti sissy bitch. Cock or no cock - that is the decision.”

“Yes, Mario. Cock or no cock.” Apollonia renewed her stroking and reduced the pressure of the straight razor against the skin of his growing manhood. She felt the shaft harden as it filled with blood. Apollonia made sure her fingers gently slid over the corona to provide the maximum amount of pleasure to Mario.

He began to move in time with her stroking. He wanted so much to feel his cock pulse and spew his seed onto his body. It had been years since he ejaculated into the air instead of into a woman’s or man’s body. His desire to continue to feel sexual pleasure outweighed his abhorrence of being named the ultimate Moretti sissy. “I’m gonna cum. I love the feeling!!! Fuck, I need this all the time!!! I accept!!!” he moaned as his hips began to rise off the bed as he fucked his daughter’s hand.

Apollonia dropped the razor, cupped his balls, and to his amazement took the tip of his cock into her mouth. She didn’t slide her mouth down the shaft. She kept the head of it just inside her mouth as she masturbated him to orgasm. Mario Moretti spewed his seed into his youngest daughter’s mouth in record time. When he was done she let this cock slip out of her mouth and onto his body. She moved so her face was over the man she would no longer call daddy. She grabbed a hold of his testicles and squeezed them for all she was worth. The pain coursed from his crotch to his brain and when he opened his mouth to scream, Apollonia spit the contents of her mouth into his. She continued to squeeze his testicles as he tried to keep from choking on the copious amount of sperm and saliva that filled his mouth.

She didn’t give him a chance to recover from having his mouth filled with his sperm and her saliva. She continued to apply pressure on his man orbs. “Swallow bitch and remember the feeling of my lips on your cock because from this moment forward it will remain encased in sissy tubes. Pretty pink sissy tubes.”

Mario Moretti regained enough control to swallow the mixture of his jizz and her saliva. The pain emanating from her hold on his balls was not subsiding and he was beginning to endure. His eyes were watering; but, he wouldn’t cry out for her to release his balls from her grip. He grabbed the comforter that covered the bed and tried with all his might to suppress the desire to cry out in pain. Apollonia continued to tighten her grip on his balls. He could see the joy in her eyes as they both felt one of his balls begin to collapse from the pressure.

“NOOO!!!” cried Mario. “NOT MY BALLS!!! FUCK YOU, APOLLONIA!!! I GIVE UP!!! PLEASE, NO MORE!!! I SUCCUMB TO YOU!!! PLEASE!!!”

Laughing with tears beginning to form in her eyes Apollonia released Mario’s balls. She tapped them twice very hard and said, “Next time you fuck with me, I promise that the pain you felt just now will be nothing compared to what you will feel. I am going downstairs. When you feel up to it you are to come downstairs with your sissy tubes and request that I put them on you. I promise you will regret not doing as I say.”

Apollonia stood up from the bed, turned, reached down to pick up the straight razor, and walked out of her father’s bedroom. When she arrived in the great room everyone was sitting quietly not showing any emotion. Their faces showed their fear. Viviano and Sonny were still naked. Raffaella sat opposite them with Antonio and Carmen on either side of her. Standing in the corner about as far away as he could be was Colin. Angelina was nowhere to be seen, so Apollonia figured she was already on her way to the hospital in Far Rockaway.

“Colin, when I tell you go into the kitchen and see what can be prepared for dinner. Since we’re all together, we might as well break bread. Since we’ll be here awhile, why don’t we have Viviano and Sonny put on a show for us,” said Apollonia as she sat down on the couch next to Antonio.

Both men looked at one another and to the second understood that Apollonia was going to force them to have sex with each other. Neither was in the mood; but, they also knew Apollonia was a very sick individual. Deciding to take the bull-by-the-horns, Sonny spoke up, “Apollonia, I was hoping that you would reward me for taking a stand to defend you when your father…”

Apollonia stood, stepped in front of Sonny, and before he knew it placed the straight razor against the back of his left ear. Frozen in his seat, Sonny heard her say, “You are never to mention the word father about Mario Moretti as it relates to me in my presence.”

“Sorry, Apollonia,” said Sonny in a little boy’s voice. “I’ll never make that mistake ever again.”

Mario Moretti walked down the stairs from the second floor totally naked. In his hands were the sissy tubes and ribbons that Apollonia would use to encase his cock and balls. Everyone could see how gingerly he walked and the adults naturally inferred that Apollonia had used his genitals to get him to accept his place once-and-for-all. He walked to where she stood, knelt, and placed his lips on her ass. He placed the sissy tubes on the floor, reached around, opened Apollonia’s pants, pulled them down with her panties, and to everyone’s amazement began to kiss, lick and suck at her asshole. He performed his required ritual for a few minutes before he pulled up her panties and then her pants. When she was done closing the zipper and belt he asked, “Apollonia, would you please put the sissy tubes back on my cock and balls?”

She turned to face Mario and said, “It will be my pleasure, Mario. Please stand and as I encumber your cock and balls, would you please answer one question for me? Who is the only Moretti man in this room?”

Mario Moretti stood legs spread offering access his genitals so his youngest daughter could slide the sissy tube first over his cock and the second over his balls pulling them down between his legs. He didn’t have to look around the room to know who the only true Moretti man was, he replied, “Antonio Rossi is the only true Moretti man here. He is the son of a Raffaella Moretti, the daughter of a Moretti man. Therefore, his lineage springs directly from her womb and he is by birthright the only true Moretti man in this room.”

It took about six minutes for Apollonia to complete the lacing and tying of the sissy tubes on Mario. She pointed to where Colin stood which made it painfully obvious to everyone that Mario Moretti would be forever known as a Moretti sissy. With his head down, he walked to where Colin stood and took a position to his right and slightly behind him. Mario knew that Colin Cathcart, Apollonia’s sissy husband, had more standing in the family than he did and understood that as a broken Moretti man he would forever be at the bottom of the sissy ladder. As he looked down at the floor, a tear coursed down his face. Humiliated and broken, Mario Moretti quietly cried as he thought about losing his wife, his power, and that his father was probably turning over in his grave at his disgraceful downfall.

Apollonia made an announcement that took everyone, but Raffaella by surprise. “Sunday morning before the cuckold wedding takes place in this room, it shall pass that Sonny Rossi in the privacy of one of the upstairs bedrooms in front of his parents, Marco and Donnetella Rossi and myself, will fellate Antonio Rossi until Antonio ejaculates his Moretti seed into my future lover’s mouth. Sonny Rossi shall open is mouth and display the result of his cock sucking to Antonio before swallowing it all. He will stand in front of the invited guests with the taste of his nephew’s sperm on his tongue as he is admitted to my family as my lover.”

“Colin take that piece-of-shit standing slightly behind you, go into the kitchen and prepare dinner. Call us when you’re ready to serve.”


	67. Saturday Morning – Apollonia’s Residence – 22 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia continues to torment Sonny and begins to understand Colin's acceptance of his feminization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Sonny Rossi stood next to the small bed in Colin’s room his morning wood standing away from his body. He wanted to take the sissy by the head and force his extremely hard cock into Colin’s mouth. Nothing would satisfy him more than feeling the sissy sucking his cock and him ultimately spewing his cum down Colin’s throat. The sad part was if he did force himself on Colin, he knew the bitch would rat him out to Apollonia and he didn’t want to find out what that crazy psycho-bitch would do to him. Sonny knew that he had to control his urges so when Colin sucked him to an erection and then placed his massive cock into Apollonia’s opening the resulting orgasm would produce a large amount of virile sperm of which only one little swimmer had to make it into her cervix and join with an egg.

Colin feigning sleep watched as Sonny tried with all his might to control his urge to use him. He felt his cock twitch in the stainless steel chastity device as the thought of Sonny’s cock sliding into his pussy entered his mind. Ever since he was taken by that mammoth appendage, Colin has dreamed about having it permanently stuffed into his rectum. He rolled over, opened his eyes, and said to Sonny in a sweet voice, “You know all you have to do is tell Apollonia that you’re ok with impregnating her; but, you do prefer to sleep with me. Admit to me that you really want me to suck and fuck your magnificent cock whenever you want and I promise you my wife will not do anything to physically harm you. I have to admit Sonny, I do love that appendage. Step closer and let me drain your balls.”

“Fuck you, Colin,” said Sonny. The rage he felt did not come out in his voice. Sonny Rossi wanted more than anything else to see his manhood slip into Apollonia’s body and then feel the softness of her internal vaginal skin as it produced fuck juices to enable him to slide in and out of her wonderful body. He was willing to tie his cock into a knot to make sure he did not ejaculate before he was placed inside Apollonia’s body by her sissy husband.

Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, the door to the room opened. Apollonia stepped in and noticed Sonny’s state of excitement. She smiled knowing that he wasn’t sexually excited; but, was erect because he probably just woke up. “Sonny, play with it. Now,” she commanded.

“Please Apollonia,” cried Sonny, “if I play with my cock, I’m going to shoot all over the place. I’m so fuckin’ horny and I know you want me that way when we consummate our relationship. I’m telling you; if you make me play with it, it won’t take but three strokes…”

“Interesting reply Sonny,” said Apollonia. She walked the short distance to where Sonny stood and for the first time since he came to acknowledge his desire to be her lover she took a hold of his erect cock. The heat emanating from the shaft surprised her. The smooth skin was broken by the hills and valleys of the veins and arteries that fed the mammoth Italian sausage that strained in her hand. She began to masturbate the cock and just as Sonny predicted it took only three strokes to produce a copious amount of precum. The bubble that formed just outside his piss slit was humongous. She could feel Sonny beginning to spew his seed.

“Want to cum, Sonny?” asked Apollonia.

“Only if you want me to, Apollonia. I want to comply with your wishes.”

“Would you like to cum in Colin’s pussy?”

“If that is where you want me to deposit my seed, then I will. I would prefer to wait until tomorrow so I can fill you to overflowing.” Sonny was trying with all his might to stem the tide of sexual pleasure he was receiving from of all things Apollonia’s hand.

Apollonia continued to stroke Sonny’s cock and without warning stopped which was intolerable for Sonny. His cock bounced in front of his body and without as much as a single stroke it spewed the contents of his balls all over the floor. Sonny Rossi couldn’t believe he just ejaculated without having a hand, mouth, pussy, or asshole sliding up and down the shaft of his cock. His embarrassment was plainly visible on his face. He wanted to control his desire to ejaculate and lost it, because he was being manipulated by Apollonia.

“Sorry, Apollonia, I didn’t want to spew my seed all over the floor,” moaned Sonny as his erection subsided and his body relaxed from the unexpected orgasm.

Both of them watched as Colin slid out of the bed and onto the floor. He leaned over and began to lick the copious amount of ejaculate that covered the floor. Colin really wanted to feel Sonny cum in his pussy and satisfied himself by vacuuming up the cooling jizz with his tongue. Apollonia was astounded at her sissy husband’s desire for cum. Sonny just stood watching thinking about what his brother said to him in the car on the way to the office. Colin, the sissy, just proved beyond a shadow-of-a-doubt what he was told about homosexual men and sissies. Their desire for a man’s ejaculate ruled their life.

Not caring that her sissy was on the floor licking up Sonny’s cum, Apollonia said, “I have to go to the city to see a friend today. I will be away all day. I should return sometime late in the afternoon or early evening. I am going to charge you two with taking care of Mario. Then you will make sure Angelina is comfortable and recovering. In fact, take Mario with you to the hospital to see her during afternoon visiting hours. Also, make sure you leave something for the nuns who run the place.”

Sonny replied, “Consider it done, Apollonia.”

Shaking her head as she walked out of the small room, she said, “Unbelievable… Fuckin’ Colin on the floor licking up sperm… What did I ever see in him… What a fuckin’ loser…”


	68. Saturday Morning – Goldsmith Residence – 22 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Elizabeth have words post clitoridectomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Joshua Goldsmith was awoken by his wife Elizabeth who had opened her eyes moments before him and was moaning in pain. He sat up in bed, stretched, reached to the night table by the bed, retrieved a syringe, and a small bottle of morphine. He prepared a 1 milligram shot, uncovered her right arm, and pushed the drug into the port that was provided in the intravenous tubing. It took a few moments for the morphine to take effect and when she quieted down he got out of bed to begin his day. He needed to get Sarah and Jason dressed, fed, and to the sitter so he could make his way to the Bronx to check on Nurse Silverstein, Jon Parks, and the emasculated patients.

After he showered and dressed, Joshua removed the bandages that covered Elizabeth’s vagina. He gently felt the area where he removed her clitoris, prepuce, and labia minora. He checked the small round stainless surgical steel tube that protruded from the vaginal opening that remained after he sewed the remains of her labia minora together. He could see that his work was exemplary considering that he never performed vaginal plastic surgery in his life. Elizabeth opened her eyes. She looked down to where Joshua was bandaging her privates and moaned knowing she was no longer a functioning woman.

She tried to clear her mind of the narcotic induced fog as she said, “Joshua, tell me you didn’t do what I think you did. Tell me I’m still a sexually functioning woman.”

After he finished placing the last piece of surgical tape on the gauze that covered her privates, he said, “I can reverse the surgery that closed your vaginal opening. I cannot reverse the removal of your clitoris or your labia minora. You dear Elizabeth have felt your last clitoral or vaginal orgasm.” Seeing the shock on her face and fear in her eyes, he leaned over her face and spewed his venom, “YOU FUCKED A NIGGER. YOU ALLOWED HIM TO LET HIS FRIENDS FUCK YOU. YOU FUCKED A TWELVE YEAR OLD AND ACCEPTED HIS VERBAL ABUSE. YOU ENJOYED BEING USED LIKE A TWENTY DOLLAR WHORE. YOU CAN’T DEFEND YOUR ACTIONS.”

Tears flowed from Elizabeth’s eyes. The pain between her legs subsided as her mind went into defensive mode. “Joshua, I needed more than you were giving me. I felt like you weren’t interested in making love to me anymore. It was just sex, Joshua. I love you, Joshua. I admit I went overboard; but, you did tell me the other night you were…”

“JESUS CHRIST, ELIZABETH!!! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO FORNICATE WITH MY SEVEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER? ONE WORD, LIZZY, FANTASY.”

“Oh, my God, I fucked up royally,” Elizabeth cried to her husband. “All I wanted was a good fucking.”

Joshua realized the morphine had more than taken the pain away. It reduced her inhibitions and allowed her to finally speak the truth about her feelings. He thought for just a second that maybe all he needed to do was inject her with the narcotic to get her to spill her guts to him. He moved away from the close proximity of her face and said, “Tonight I’m going to bring a friend home. She is a nursing student. It is my intention to cuckold you. You, dear Lizzy, are going to suck her young cunt, my cock, and then you are going to insert me into her. When I’m fully embedded into her sweet young pussy you are going to lick my balls and ass as I fuck her for as long as I fuck her until you feel my balls rise and spew my baby making sperm into her viable baby making body. From this moment forward, you are nothing to me. Just like your sissy brother is nothing to your sister-in-law. You have a choice to make. Stay and suffer the consequences of your stupidity or leave with just the clothes on your back.”

“I have to get the children ready so I can bring them to Mrs. Watson’s house.” Joshua stood and looked down at his wife. “You should be able to get up and walk around. The pain should subside and be completely gone by noon. I suggest you make an effort to get yourself physically ready for what will be your future. Also, you do remember we have Colin’s cuckold wedding to go to tomorrow. I expect to see you downstairs preparing dinner when I return with the kids and Nurse Silverstein.”

Joshua Goldsmith walked out of his bedroom and as he descended the steps he heard the whine of emotional pain erupt from his wife’s mouth. Elizabeth Goldsmith cried and tried to think about ways she could win back the trust and love of her husband. She moved her right hand to the spot she would rest it when she masturbated and moaned anew when she felt the rough patch of gauze that covered her crotch. Her mind would not allow her to accept the finality of having her clitoris removed. She pressed her fingers against the bandage and recoiled from the pain. Her hand withdrew from between her legs as she laid crying and contemplating suicide; because, she didn’t know if she could face her future as a sexually nonfunctional woman.

The last thing Elizabeth heard before falling asleep was her husband telling the children their mother was not feeling well and they had to spend the day with Mrs. Watson. Joshua bundled Sarah and Jason against the cold and walked them down to Mrs. Watson’s house. When he returned to his house he thought about going in to check on his wife, but decided against it as he had to drive to the Bronx to check on his emasculated patients.


	69. Saturday Late Morning – Abandoned Hospital, Bronx, NY – 22 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Goldsmith returns to the abandoned hospital to check on his patients - plus check in with Jessica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Jessica Silverstein tended to the four men and one child per Joshua’s instructions. She was thankful that Jon Parks spent the night with her because several times during the night the men became agitated and she required his help to calm them down. She did not appreciate his use of force and pain; but, once the men recovered from having their crotches slapped it was patently easy to inject them with the drugs that were left by Dr. Goldsmith. Otherwise, the night passed quietly especially when she realized that Jon Parks was not going to do anything ungentlemanly. In fact, the two talked well into the night about all sorts of things from the inane to the intellectual.

Jon Parks made sure they had enough to eat and snack on through the night after Dr. Goldsmith departed earlier the previous day. Early in the morning he went out and brought back bagels, cream cheese, orange juice, and coffee. As he was instructed by Dr. Goldsmith, Jon Parks brought small portions of hot oatmeal for the patients. He figured the oatmeal was the only food they would be able to tolerate considering they were being filled with some nasty concoction of addicting drugs. Jon and Jessica found a spot far enough away to be able to eat in peace while still keeping an eye on the patients.

He was curious about why Jessica accepted helping the doctor, “I have to ask. Why?”

Pausing as she lifted the hot cup of coffee to her lips, Jessica replied, “Why, what?”

Jon rolled his eyes and noticed the twinkle in hers and realized she was politely jerking his chain. Laughing, he said, “You have to be what, all of eighteen…”

“Nineteen,” she interjected.

“Ok, nineteen. You accepted to be part of what is an illegal situation. You are caring for four men and one boy who were surgically modified by a doctor who on one hand is God’s gift to medicine and on the other a very, very sick individual. You do know what he did to them?”

Jessica sipped her coffee, took another bite from the bagel she was eating, and said with her mouth full, “Yes Jon, I know he emasculated the four men and did something totally off-the-wall to the boy. I understand his reasoning. My older sister was raped, beaten, and murdered by a gang of niggers. She was working late at a junior high school in Brooklyn when they broke in and did what they did to her.”

“Oh, my God… I was moved from Manhattan South to help on that case. Jessica, I’m so sorry for your loss. My condolences,” said a shaken Parks. He completely understood her reasoning for helping Dr. Goldsmith. The two of them sat eating in silence; each respecting the other and their reasons for helping Dr. Goldsmith - Jessica for unbridled revenge and Jon for monetary ones.

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith arrived at the abandoned hospital a few minutes before 11:00AM. When he arrived on the second floor he found Parks helping Nurse Silverstein tend to the emasculated men and boy. He didn’t call out to them as he walked down the hallway to where the beds were situated. He took his coat off, placed it on a chair, and then walked to greet his two helpers.

“Good morning, Nurse Silverstein. Good morning, Jon. How did the night go?”

Jessica Silverstein replied, “You know Dr. Goldsmith, you can address me as Jessica. You don’t have to be so formal.” She took a breath waiting for the good doctor to say something derogatory; but, when he smiled at her she continued, “The night went ok. The men got a bit agitated; but, Jon helped me calm them with specifically placed notices of intimidation before I sedated them. Since early this morning they’ve been angels. You can see for yourself.”

“Interesting choice of words, Jessica. I would like to thank both of you for your help. Jon, you have performed beyond my expectations and I plan to reward you accordingly. Jessica, if I may, after you go home and change, I hope you’ll accompany me to my home for dinner.”

Jessica Silverstein was taken aback by his invitation. She didn’t think for more than a millisecond when she replied in the affirmative. The three walked to the five beds and when they arrived Dr. Goldsmith inspected his surgical handiwork. The four emasculated men were healing nicely. The preteen boy was still in a bit of pain; but, that would dissipate as his body got used to having his testicles inside rather than hanging in a bag between his legs. After the inspection, Dr. Goldsmith spoke to them about what happened and what their future would be like. The four men were awake and staring at the three people who stood opposite the foot of their broken mattress less hospital beds.

“Gentlemen, or should I say nullos,” started Joshua. “My name is unimportant; but, because you will forever be beholden to me, I shall tell you – Dr. Joshua Goldsmith. All of you except the boy have had their genitalia removed. The boy had his balls surgically placed inside his body. All of you suffered this indignity, because in your addled nigger brains thought you could, without any consequences, fuck my wife. I have incontrovertible proof of her philandering and your stupidity. Your cocks and four sets of balls are now preserved in jars filled with formaldehyde and they reside on the mantle over the fireplace in my family room.”

Dwayne’s three friends moaned when they heard what had been done to them. The preteen boy began to quietly cry not understanding why he was modified as he was. The drug cocktail had finally taken hold of their brains and bodies which made it impossible for them to react physically to what they were hearing.

“All of you will be released early this afternoon probably around 1:00PM. I have checked the surgery and you are all healing very nicely. You can take showers just be sure to dab the surgical area instead of rubbing it when you dry yourselves. There is a catheter inserted into your new piss holes which is strategically situated next to your assholes. I will remove them before you depart this facility. The sutures will dissolve so there is no reason for you to return to have them removed. Urinating will be a bit painful at first; but, you should get used to sitting to urinate and of course, the surgical pain will definitely dissipate over the next few days. I know it will be strange for all you; because, it is a known medical fact that people who lose appendages still feel that they are attached to their bodies. And, yes dear nullo niggers that includes your missing cocks and balls.”

Joshua continued as Jon and Jessica stood by quietly each watching the faces of the men tied to the hospital beds, “Sexual pleasure if you can call it that, will only be attainable through anal intercourse.” To a man, they all groaned when they heard Joshua explain how they could attain sexual release. “You will get frustrated when you think your missing cock is erect. Each of you will try to masturbate something that isn’t there anymore. The only way you’ll feel anything akin to an orgasm is to be fucked up your fat nigger asses. Each of you in time will gladly bend over to allow a man into your assholes so he can use his cock to massage your prostate glands. You won’t feel the all-encompassing body orgasm you did when you fucked my wife. Instead, your new piss hole will dribble a bit of seminal fluid which is produced by your prostate gland and your frustration at not being able to attain a true orgasm will frustrate you the rest of your life.

“In fact, I expect that you will gladly offer your new black ass-pussies to any man that enjoys fucking a totally emasculated individual. Homosexual men are going to line up to fuck each and every one of you. They are going to salivate at the thought of caressing the smooth skin between your legs. Jerome, you are special. Instead of removing your balls, I tucked them inside your body. You are as smooth between your legs as the other men; except, your balls will still be supplying testosterone to your body and the head of your penis will throb with horny desire. Jerome, you will become very horny and have no way to relieve yourself; because, you have no cock to play with or use on women. Homosexual men are going to enjoy seeing you rub your ass against their legs as you beg them to fuck you; so, you can feel your horniness diminish as their cocks rub against your prostate and you dribble your seed out the remains of your cock. You will never experience the feeling you did when you fucked my wife. Here’s the truly sick part for you Jerome, when you piss you have to sit facing the back of the toilet because there is no way for you to point just the head of your cock down towards the opening.”

Jerome renewed his crying. All of them understood what Dr. Joshua Goldsmith had done to them. What frustrated them even more was their inability to get mad and show their anger physically. Listening to Dr. Goldsmith gave them their answer.

“Last but not least, I can see by your faces that you cannot fathom or understand why you are not getting mad. You cannot fathom or understand why you don’t have the strength to break your bonds and get physical with me and my cohorts. After I removed your genitals gentlemen, I have been infusing you with a blend of addictive drugs that render you physically inferior. Two to four weeks after you been on the drugs, you will lose all your teeth giving you the opportunity to sell your mouths as the perfect orifice for virile men to use and expend their semen into. And only I have the formula. Street drugs will not satisfy your addiction. Heroin, methadone, methamphetamine, uppers, downers, or whatever you want to try will not work. As the drug wears off, you will become more needful. You’ll even try getting fucked to relieve your addiction; but, that will only make you crave relief through the drug more.”

Smiling broadly, Joshua continued, “I or whomever I appoint will be the only people on the face of this Earth who will be able to relieve your addictive need. To be repetitive, no legal or illegal street drug or concoction of street drugs will help you. The formula is stored in one place, my brain. I know each and every one of you will prostrate yourself in front of me and beg me to relieve your pain and settle the addled feeling of sexual need and incompetence that will forever be part of your emotional and psychological makeup. You’ll use your fat nigger lips to suckle my cock. You’ll beg me to fuck your nigger pussies. All to get relief. Yes, I have fucked your lives over and not for just a few days, weeks, or months. Until the day you die, you will be slaves to my addictive drug concoction. Each of you, especially Jerome, will hope and pray I don’t die before you.”

Joshua looked at his Omega watch to check the time before he made his final statement to the men and preteen boy, “In fifteen minutes, the nurse will give you your last infusion of the drug cocktail. This will last you until Monday morning. By this time Monday, each of you will be begging to be infused to relieve your pain. I am not going to care that you are in need. I have lives to save. I am going to leave for each of you a different private untraceable phone number that you will call to acquire your drug infusion. Don’t, I repeat, don’t lose the phone number. Commit it to memory. If you think I’m going to run to your aid, you’re nuts and just to reinforce your desire to get infused, the withdrawal does not end up with you writhing on the floor in pain. Twelve hours after your last infusion, your hearts will explode inside your bodies. Death will be instantaneous. The medical examiner will never find any trace elements of the drugs I am using when the autopsy is performed on your cold dead bodies. The toxicity reports will show no levels of legal or illegal narcotics.

“Now, I am going to remove the catheters from your new piss holes. You will then be allowed to get out of bed and walk around. If you feel up to it, you may leave. Believe me when I tell you this, you will not have strength to strike out at me or the other two individuals you see standing with me. Your minds will get used to your genital and physical strength emasculation. Your macho emotional side will be replaced by what you want it to be – either a frustrated male or a submissive sissy bitch. God, I love what I did to each and every one of you.”

Jessica Silverstein helped Joshua remove the bandages and the catheters from the patients. After each one was removed, the surgical area cleansed and covered anew, the patients were allowed to get out of the broken down hospital beds. Just as they expected each man tried to get physical only to find that they did not have the strength to throw a punch or hold onto another individual with any form of male strength. Joshua and Jessica went about their business with the professionalism of a highly trained doctor and student nurse. Jon Parks was astounded as he watched the four men and the boy regain their legs and fail miserably at their attempts to retaliate against what was perpetrated upon them by Dr. Goldsmith.

Dwayne Washington, his three buddies, and his twelve year old nephew Jerome departed the abandoned hospital facility together. Before leaving, Dwayne approached Joshua and asked in a very polite voice if he could speak with him. Joshua nodded his acceptance. Dwayne Washington, tears in his eyes, feeling strange without his genitals, feeling emotionally and physically drained, said, “You are one sadistic bastard, doc. What is going to stop me from telling one of my healthy friends to off you?”

Joshua replied, “You are one of the dumbest niggers I have ever met. Off me and you commit suicide. You need me Dwayne. Jerome needs me as does your three friends. You’ll get used to being used like a twenty-five cent cocksucker. Kill me and you kill yourself.”

Dwayne Washington wouldn’t accept what was being told to him by the husband of the woman he fucked every Tuesday through Thursday for the past two years. He took his right hand, balled it into a fist, and tried to throw a haymaker towards Joshua’s head. The movement of his arm was so slow it looked like he was in an ultraslow motion movie. Joshua was not a big or muscular man; but, the concoction of drugs did as he knew it would. He had more than ample time to grab the wrist of Dwayne and force him to the ground. Dwayne looked up from his knees into the face of white man who held his wrist.

“So, Dwayne, you asking me to expose myself to you so you can take your fat nigger lips and suckle my cock?” Now with the same venom he used when he spoke to his wife earlier that morning, “YOU DUMB FUCKIN’ NIGGER. I COULD HAVE ENDED YOUR LIFE; BUT, WHAT I FOISTED UPON YOU IS SO MUCH MORE SATISFYING. LOOK AT YOU, KNEELING IN FRONT OF ME, WISHING YOU HAD CONNECTED WITH MY HEAD. INSTEAD I HAVE YOUR WRIST IN MY HAND AFTER YOU TRIED TO COLDCOCK ME. YOU FUCKED THE WRONG WHITE WOMAN, NIGGER. NOW YOUR BLACK ASS BELONGS TO ME AS YOUR FOREFATHERS BELONGED TO THE WHITE SOUTHERN PLANTATION OWNERS OF YESTERYEAR. BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU DWAYNE, YOUR LIFE IS OVER AS YOU KNOW IT. YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES BOY, SUICIDE OR SERVITUDE TO ME. EITHER WAY, I FUCKIN’ OWN YOUR BLACK ASS.”

Dwayne Washington knew he had only one choice. He nodded his head accepting his status as tears of shame rolled down his face. Joshua Goldsmith released his arm, stepped back, and watched as he stood in preparation to leave the abandoned hospital. The four men and the boy left together after receiving an additional dose of drugs and the private phone numbers they were required to call to maintain their lives and addiction.

By 1:30PM, Jon Parks was headed towards his one bedroom apartment on the west side of Manhattan in Hell’s Kitchen. He was absolutely amazed and scared of his client; but, he knew that any work brought to him in the future by Dr. Joshua Goldsmith was going to be worth every penny. Jessica Silverstein departed soon after Jon Parks. She was headed to her parent’s home on the south shore of Long Island in the suburban town of Atlantic Beach. She asked if it would acceptable if she drove herself to Joshua’s house since she didn’t want to explain to her parents why an older married man was picking her up for what could only be considered a date. Joshua readily agreed. He wrote on a piece of paper his home address and phone numbers. They arranged for Jessica to arrive at his house between 4:00PM and 5:00PM.

When they parted in the delivery area behind the abandoned hospital each of them could sense the sexual tension that was building between them. Jessica Silverstein knew Joshua was married; but, what she didn’t understand was why he was inviting to his house when it was patently obvious he wanted to make love to her. Her only regret would be giving her virginity to a married man instead of her husband on her wedding night.


	70. Saturday Afternoon/Evening – East Side Manhattan Townhouse – 22 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia visits the townhouse in New York City - meets the Gleason couple - has interaction with Ming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia Moretti arrived at the East 84th Street townhouse she now owned instead of the man she used to call her father. The family purchased the five story Federal style townhouse in the early nineteenth century. Over the years, the family used all of their connections to keep the building off the federal, state, and city list of landmarks. She never visited the building before today. She gleaned from the information stored in the master bedroom safe that an elderly couple resided in the building rent free. The family also provided a stipend for their living expenses. John and Mary Gleason, both in their late seventies, was a childless couple that Mario Moretti took under his wing when he found them destitute and living on the streets of lower Manhattan. For the past thirty years, they took care of the townhouse and made sure nothing that occurred in the building was made public.

The phone call from Howard Cohen the attorney she contacted to take care of the arraignment of Ming Zheng did not come until early Saturday morning. He apologized profusely for not calling her sooner; but, he explained that he had to use some of his own goodwill to get Ming released when he did. Bail was set at one million dollars and he couldn’t get the judge to reduce the amount. Howard told Apollonia he used the private Moretti account to post the bail in full as he did not think she wanted him to use a bail bondsman. He confirmed to Apollonia that he had transported the client to the 84th Street townhouse and that John and Mary Gleason were taking care of her. Apollonia told him that this incident and trial were now his most important priority. Howard Cohen was not aware of the changes in the Moretti hierarchy; but, the sound of Apollonia’s voice was enough for him to accept what she asked of him.

Using a key she found in the master bedroom safe, Apollonia opened the heavy oak front door of the townhouse. John Gleason approached the front door when he heard it opening and was relieved to see Apollonia enter the building. This was only the second time he had an occasion to be in her presence. The first was her marriage to Colin. As he was when he saw her in her wedding dress, John Gleason was taken with her beauty. Standing in front of him was a woman he would be proud to call his daughter.

“Apollonia, how nice to see you,” said John. “May I take you coat?”

Apollonia removed her shearling coat and handed it to the man she only met once before in her life. “Thank you…”

Smiling, he said, “John, Apollonia. John Gleason, my wife’s name is Mary. May I inquire as to the health of your mother and father? It has been quite a while since I’ve had the pleasure of seeing them.”

Now Apollonia was stuck. How was she going to tell what appeared to be a lovely man that his provider was no longer his provider and that the woman he was married to was dead. The pregnant pause was obvious to John; but, he did not say anything to push the issue. Apollonia responded as best she could, “John, I have some bad news. Lucia passed away last Monday evening. Mario has taken it very hard and has relinquished the day-to-day operations of the family to me. Mary and you have nothing to worry about as I will continue the tacit agreement you have with Mario.”

“Oh, my Apollonia, I’m so sorry to hear about your mother,” said John. “She was a wonderful woman. Please pass our condolences to your father. I know why you are here. Ms. Zheng is upstairs in the guest room on the third floor. You can take the elevator up.” John Gleason pointed to where the door to the elevator was located.

Apollonia rode the 1950’s elevator up to the third floor congratulating herself for not exploding when the caretaker expressed what a wonderful woman her mother was. She thought to herself little did he know about her and her sick sexual appetite. The elevator let out into a hall that ran from the front to the back of the townhouse. There were four doors on either side of the hall. The door to the bathroom was plainly obvious and from the look of the others she figured that Ming must be in the room that was situated at the back of the building. She walked to the door, knocked lightly, and entered. Ming Zheng was sitting in a wing chair staring at the television, but not really seeing or hearing it and looked towards the door when it opened.

Ming Zheng, all five foot eighty-five pounds of her rose from the chair and opened her arms to the woman she spent two years of her life with in a loving lesbian relationship. Apollonia did not hesitate when she saw the arms of her former lover open inviting her to come into their embrace. They hugged for a good five minutes before Apollonia looked down at Ming’s face and kissed her passionately. Ming responded as she always did by taking her hands and grabbing hold of Apollonia’s buttocks. If Apollonia hadn’t broken the kiss, the two of them would have migrated to the bed where they would have enjoyed the fruits of their loins for the first time in several years. Each of them wanted it more than anything; but, their sexual urgency for each other had to take a backseat to Ming’s legal problems.

While still holding one another Apollonia guided Ming to the bed where they both sat and kissed once more. When they broke the kiss Apollonia asked, “What happened, Ming?”

That simple question was enough to open the floodgates as Ming began to cry. “My husband asked me to deliver a package for him. I didn’t know it contained a kilo of pure heroin. He never told me he was involved in the drug trade. I swear, Apollonia. I never put two-and-two together.”

Taking her into her arms, Apollonia held her and asked, “Does he know you’ve been busted?”

“No. I called you. I’m scared of what he’ll do to me. I swear; I never knew what he was doing other than working in his parent’s wholesale specialty food business. I never would have taken the package. He’s going to kill me. I just know he will. A kilo of pure heroin has to be worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. Appy, I’m screwed!!!”

Frowning because she wasn’t sure what the answer to the next question would be, “Does he abuse or beat you, Ming?”

“Yes; but, he is smart enough to hit me where it doesn’t show,” cried Ming. “Please help me Apollonia, I fear for my children. I don’t know what that son-of-a-bitch will do to them if he finds out I lost the package. Knowing him, he’ll care more about the heroin than about me being busted.”

“I need your home address. How old are your children and what are their names?”

“I have twins. Two boys. They’re six years old. Lian and Shen are their names. Please, please, I’m so scared, Apollonia. I live downtown above his parents business on Mott Street. 59B Mott Street to be exact.”

Apollonia reached into her handbag, retrieved her cell phone, and called Viviano on his. She explained to him the situation and asked if he and his brother could pick up the twins without causing a commotion. Viviano having been involved in similar situations said he could and offered that it would be a good learning situation for Sonny. Apollonia told him to tell her sister to watch over Mario and to take him to St. Joseph’s Hospital to see Angelina. Apollonia told him the boy’s names, where to find them, and the address to bring the children to. Sonny said to give him at least an hour to accomplish the pick-up of the children. After she broke the call, Apollonia realized that Viviano did not ask who, what, when, or why. He just accepted what she said and committed to getting it done. She had a good feeling inside about her sister’s husband.

Smiling at Ming, Apollonia said, “Your boys will be here in about an hour. You have nothing to worry about because the men I sent to get them know what they’re doing. They’ve done this many times before. Failure is not an option for them.”

Ming leaned forward and kissed Apollonia. This time the women did not stop kissing until Apollonia laid back onto the bed and invited Ming to lay next to her. It didn’t take long for them to remove their clothing and begin to make torrid love to one another. The only difference in their lovemaking was Apollonia’s taking control of the situation. When they were lovers they both agreed to an equal partnership when it came to who was dominant during their heated sexual encounters. Ming sensed Apollonia’s need to control their lovemaking and allowed Apollonia to push her head between the long thin legs which were spread invitingly open exposing the center of Apollonia’s sexual being. Ming began to greedily lick and suck at her lover’s bare and exposed pussy. She eased her hands under Apollonia’s knees, pushed up, and opened more of her lover’s crotch to her hungry lips, mouth, and tongue. Apollonia reached down and took hold of Ming’s head, pressed her crotch up, wrapped her legs around the small woman’s shoulders, and humped her soaking wet pussy against the woman’s face.

Apollonia stifled a loud moan as she felt her Chinese lover push her thumb into her vaginal opening and her index and middle fingers into her anus. It didn’t take much longer for Apollonia to crescendo, tighten her legs around Ming’s shoulders, and release a river of vaginal fluid into Ming’s mouth and onto her face. Ming greedily sucked and lapped at Apollonia’s wetness remembering and reveling in the taste she hadn’t willingly consumed in several years.

Thankfully, the caretakers did not come up to the third floor unannounced. Apollonia forced Ming to bring her off two times before she returned the favor. After thirty-five minutes of hot and heavy sex, the two women relaxed on the bed with Ming pressed against Apollonia’s body under Apollonia’s left arm. Every so often, Ming would gently rub her right hand against Apollonia’s clitoris and whisper how much she loved and missed her. The idea of taking Ming home to her house crossed her mind; but, she knew it would be better to renew their relationship if they lived apart. Apollonia Moretti knew the moment she saw Ming she would want to be with her again.

Apollonia checked her watch and knew she’d have to break up the little lovemaking session, because she believed Viviano and Sonny would arrive shortly with Ming’s sons. Rolling to her side Apollonia looked down into the dark eyes of her lover, and said, “Ming, sweetheart, the time we just spent together reaffirmed what I thought I’d never have to admit to myself. I love you and I miss having you next to me. I know we can’t move in together; but, I want to spend more time with you. Alas, we have to get dressed and make like we’re just two long lost college friends. If you are willing, I don’t want to lose you ever again.”

Ming could see Apollonia’s passion for her in Apollonia’s eyes. She took her right hand placed it between her lover’s legs, gently pressed the way Apollonia loved, and said, “There is something different about you, my love. I sensed it when you took control of our lovemaking. You, my sweet, want to be in control. I love you more than anything and I willingly cede myself to your control. I love you unconditionally, Apollonia. I am now and will forever be yours to do with as you please.”

The two women kissed; their tongues dancing between their mouths as Ming fingered Apollonia to another orgasm. Ten minutes after their last sexual tryst, the two were dressed and headed downstairs to the main floor of the townhouse. Their timing couldn’t have been better, because as they exited the elevator the front door bell sounded. Apollonia held Ming back as Mr. Gleason went to the front door to see who was there. Mr. Gleason paused before he opened the door. He wanted to be sure the men and the two boys standing on the landing were supposed to be there.

Ever vigilant, Mr. Gleason asked, “How may I help you?”

Viviano understanding the man’s need for security replied, “I’m here to see Ms. Apollonia Moretti. I believe there is a woman who desperately wants to hold her two sons. May I come in please?”

John Gleason pulled the door open and stepped aside. He watched as Viviano guided and allowed the two young Chinese boys to run into the townhouse. He watched as their mother knelt and took them into her arms. He smiled at Apollonia and without saying another word closed the door behind Viviano and Sonny as they entered the townhouse.

Ming Zheng held her children until Apollonia gently prodded her to stand and move into the kitchen which was located in the rear of the townhouse. Standing quietly waiting for whatever was asked of her was Mary Gleason. Apollonia saw there was only a small table in an area that was used by the Gleason’s to eat their meals. Mrs. Gleason realized that Apollonia had never been to the townhouse and without saying anything guided the four adults and two children into the formal dining room. She smiled at Apollonia, “Please sit. What may I make for you?”

Taken by the soft sounding voice of the elderly woman, Apollonia, responded, “Mrs. Watson, you don’t have to cook anything for us. We’ll be happy with something from the local pizza parlor.”

“Miss Moretti, I’m not going to take no for an answer. If I am reading the situation correctly, your friend and her children are going to be our guests for a few weeks or maybe longer. Mr. Gleason and I have served your family for just over thirty years. Again, I’ll ask, are you hungry?”

Apollonia could see the look on Ming’s son’s faces and knew the boys hadn’t eaten for some time. She knew Viviano and Sonny would never turn down a meal. She replied to the gray haired matron of the townhouse, “Please, Mrs. Gleason, it would be greatly appreciated if you would make something first for the boys and then for the adults.”

Wearing a grin that could only be compared to the grin of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland, Mary Gleason took the two boys with her back to the kitchen where she would prepare something for them to eat. The adults knew that their turn to eat would come when the children were fed. The look of relief on Ming’s face said it all.

“Viviano, any problems securing the boys?” asked Apollonia.

Looking first at Ming and then back to Apollonia, Viviano knew the only thing Apollonia would accept was the truth. He also sighed inside with relief that Sonny and he were not made to undress in front of the caretakers, Ming, and her children. “Only with your friend’s husband…”

“Her name is Ming. Ming Zheng and from this moment in time, she is under the Moretti family protection. Mr. and Mrs. Gleason are not in a position to protect them. So…” was all Apollonia said before Viviano interjected, not rudely; but, with knowledge of Apollonia’s intended request.

“As soon as I can, I will make the necessary calls. People will be stationed on East 84th Street between the avenues. No one will be inside the townhouse. Everything here will look normal, well as normal as can be, considering there will be two children leaving for school and arriving home every day. Mrs. Zheng and her sons will be watched over and protected. I will personally check on her every day. I will charge Sonny with the care of the children. He will take them to and from school making sure he does not take the same route. Apollonia, you have to trust my judgment.”

“Ok, Viviano. My only problem is with the time the children are at school. Is there anything we can do to make sure Ming’s husband does not kidnap them? I guess the answer to that question depends upon what you meant by a little problem,” said Apollonia.

Sonny looked at his brother, at Apollonia, and then back to his brother. The questioning look was enough to tell Apollonia that something bad happened when they went to Mott Street to pick up Ming’s children. Viviano looked at his younger brother and made a motion with his right hand to signal Sonny to keep quiet and let him do the talking.

“We didn’t have a problem finding the building and the back entrance. When we got up to the second floor the hallway was dark because all the bulbs were broken. Someone had made the effort to break every bulb which spoke to their desire not to be seen. Sonny and I made our way to the apartment door. We found it ajar. The lock was broken. We pulled our pieces to be safe and entered. The place was a mess. Someone had tossed it looking for what I presume was the package Mrs. Zheng failed to deliver when she was busted. Sonny found Mr. Zheng in the master bedroom. His throat was slit so deep it almost decapitated him.”

Ming Zheng screamed, “NOOOO!!!” Even though he beat her and treated he like shit, hearing he was dead reinforced the battered woman syndrome love she had for him. Apollonia moved to her and held her as Viviano continued.

“It looked like he’d been dead for at least twenty-four hours. I nodded to Sonny and we began a room-to-room search of the apartment looking for the boys. We found them locked in the linen closet in the hallway next to the bathroom. They were scared and hungry. Sonny was amazing as he spoke to the boys and got them to come to him. We exited the building making sure we hadn’t touched anything or exposed ourselves to being identified by Chinatown residents or the police. I’m guessing by sometime tomorrow the stink-of-death will permeate the building and someone will end up calling the police.”

Apollonia continued to hold Ming making it patently obvious to Viviano that there was something more than friendship between the two. “So, were looking for the assholes that tossed the apartment looking for the package not knowing that it is in the hands of the police. Think we can run a con on them?”

Viviano frowned, “A con, Apollonia?”

“Yes, Viviano, a con. Make them think we have the package. Get them to back off from hurting Ming and the children,” said Apollonia.

“I’m not sure; but, are you asking if we can get a kilo of pure heroin?”

Smiling Apollonia replied, “Pure, smure… Two point two pounds of white powder. A small amount that tests one hundred percent pure to make them believe they have retrieved their heroin. We leave quietly and everything is ok; but, if they make any stupid moves, we off them. Think you can handle it, Viviano?”

“Jesus Christ, Apollonia,” said Viviano. “You aren’t serious… Wait, I can see on your face you are. Mario would be the person to speak to about making it happen. I know he can put it together without causing it to blow up in our faces. I know what you’re thinkin’ Apollonia; but, the truth is I can’t do it without him. Leave it to me and I promise on the pain of suffering your punishment, I will make it happen.”

Apollonia nodded her assent. “Ok, then I think it be best if you two leave and get this con underway. Sonny, I’ll see you at home. Viviano, make sure Raffaella doesn’t go overboard in preparation for Sunday’s activities.”

Viviano and Sonny bid farewell to the Gleasons and quietly departed the building. Apollonia and Ming arm-in-arm walked into the kitchen to see Ming’s sons sitting like two little gentlemen eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Mrs. Gleason smiled at the two women, winked, and nodded knowingly to them. Nothing needed to be said to confirm that Mrs. Gleason knew that Apollonia and Ming were lovers,

“Ladies, take the elevator to the fifth floor. The entire back of the floor is a solarium. I will make you something to eat and send it up to you. I will watch over the boys. Go, get acquainted again,” said Mrs. Gleason as she waved the women away from the kitchen.

Apollonia and Ming sat together in a love seat that was placed in such a fashion that they could look out to the skyline around the building; but, have total privacy. For the first ten minutes, they sat staring into each other eyes, holding hands, and breathing in syncopation as their biological emotions began to tie to one another again. Neither of them needed to reaffirm their connection; but, they both knew that their love was forever welded together again.

“I can’t count the times I closed my eyes to go to sleep and your face, your beauty, your loving eyes came into my mind. I don’t know if you had the same mental pictures invade your brain Ming; but, I did and I had to pleasure myself to keep from losing you. Maybe I was wrong to end our relationship; but, I know now that I don’t ever want to say good-bye to you.” Apollonia’s eyes were tear filled as she stared into the almond eyes of her lesbian lover.

“I have not spent a day where I didn’t think of you, Apollonia, I too have spent time lying in bed or on the couch with my hand on my clitoris massaging myself to a climatic orgasm thinking about you. I thought I loved my husband; but, I know that I never really did. My sons are my sole reason for living. Please don’t take what I said wrong, Apollonia; but, they are all I have. They’re my blood.”

Apollonia reached for Ming’s face, pushed her shoulder length hair back to reveal her ear, leaned in, and kissed it gently. “Would you have given up on your husband before you had children to come back to me?”

Ming moved her head away so she could look into Apollonia’s eyes and said, “How can you ask me that? Would you have left your husband for me? We made a decision, Apollonia. A decision that was proper when we made it. Now, we have a chance to renew our love for one another; but, we also have additional commitments that take our time and energy.”

Smiling and very much taken again with Ming, Apollonia answered, “I was wrong to ask you that. I apologize.”

“No reason to apologize, Apollonia,” said Ming. “May I ask how your parents are?”

Again, Apollonia had to face answering a question about her parents. She could blatantly lie to Ming or she could tell her the truth. She decided on the latter. “What I tell you is just between you and me. You have to promise me that nothing will ever pass through your lips to anyone about what I am about to tell you.”

Wary; but, understanding, Ming replied, “My love for you is my guide and what we discuss is just between us.”

“Lucia is dead,” said Apollonia. She saw the look on Ming’s face and used her hand to calm her as she continued, “Last Monday evening, I murdered my mother. Two years ago I found out she was a brutal sexual deviant. Throughout my childhood, teenage years, and young adult years my mother had tried to do everything to make my life miserable. The final straw for me was when I uncovered pictures of my sick mother disemboweling young children for her deviant sexual pleasure.”

“You’re kidding, me…”

“No, Ming, I’m serious. I only wish it wasn’t the truth,” said Apollonia. “My father would not do what was necessary to maintain order in our family. Because of my attachment to you and my never ending love for you, I just confided things to you I never should have. I have taken over the reins of the Moretti family. I no longer acknowledge Mario as my father. As he said to me just yesterday, he has been relegated to the dung heap of the Moretti family.”

Both women heard the whine of the elevator motor and two minutes later the door opened. John Gleason exited pushing a small hotel room service type cart. They eyed him as he pushed the cart to where they sat, uncovered two dinner plates covered in vegetables and small pieces of lobster in a cream sauce. A bottle of Zinfandel rested in a bucket of ice. After placing the covers to the plates on the shelf below the top of the cart, John Gleason nodded to the women and backed himself to the elevator door and exited the solarium. Apollonia was not prepared to be served a restaurant meal but as soon as the whine of the elevator motor sounded her stomach told her she needed to eat.

They continued their catch up conversation as they ate their unexpected gourmet meal. Ming asked, “Did you marry?”

“Yes, to a man I love dearly; but, that is another story,” replied Apollonia.

Eyes a twinkle, Ming said, “So, I’m all ears.”

“I’m not comprehending how you can sit there so calm when my brother-in-law told you the father of your children was murdered,” said Apollonia not putting together the thought that Ming felt the same way about her jovial mood since admitting to murdering her mother.

“I think you need to look in the mirror Apollonia. I’m not broken up about what happened to my husband because I was the brunt of his anger. I think you can relate. Tell me about your husband.”

“He’s is a sissy,” said Apollonia. “He admitted to me that he prefers to jerk off wearing my panties rather than having sexual intercourse with me. He gets hard and bam shoots his wad even before he gets into me…”

“Oh my fuckin’ God…” said Ming. “He’s a fag?”

Apollonia laughed at her use of the derogatory term, “I wouldn’t call him a fag. His orientation is more of a male wishing he was a female. Because he couldn’t inseminate me, he had to make a choice. He could have accepted an annulment to legally end our marriage or sign a document that forced him into becoming a feminized sissy indentured to me for the rest of his life. He is a brilliant businessman, considerate, caring; but, a loser when it comes to making love. The other man…”

Ming brightened up when Apollonia mentioned Sonny; but, not by name. “You mean that big hunk with what had to be the biggest package I’ve ever seen.”

Apollonia stopped to catch her breath because the look on her lover’s face was worth everything in life. Although they loved each other dearly, they both knew inside they loved the feel of a hot hard cock sliding in and out of their bodies. “He’s going to become my lover. His name is Sonny and he’s the younger brother of my sister’s husband, Viviano.”

“Can you take that thing?” asked Ming.

“I don’t know because the only person he’s been fucking is my sissy,” replied Apollonia. “Sunday afternoon, Colin is going to give me to Sonny. Do you know anything about the cuckold lifestyle?”

“Ah, no…”

“The definition of a cuckold is a man with an unfaithful wife. I’m not unfaithful. I just need a man who has the ability to make me pregnant. The Moretti family requires that a Moretti daughter become pregnant by her husband within the first twenty-four months of their marriage. Colin could not function as a man in respect to making me pregnant; therefore, Colin will give me to Sonny on Sunday in a very special wedding ceremony. Colin will still legally be my husband; but, cede all aspects of our relationship to Sonny…”

“From our little tryst downstairs, Apollonia, have you taken a dominant role in your relationship with Colin?” Ming was interested in her answer.

“In all aspects of my life, Ming, I am in control. You can say that I’m no longer submissive to anyone. My position as leader of the Moretti family makes it imperative that I take and maintain control of every situation.”

Finishing her second glass of wine, Ming placed the glass onto the cart, leaned in to Apollonia and whispered, “Although I admitted to accepting a bit of a submissive role in our relationship, does the need for you to be in control all the time include me?”

Apollonia leaned forward kissed Ming tasting the white wine on her lips and said, “I so want to be able to enjoy the feeling of servicing you under your control; but, I have to deny myself because I cannot, no matter how private the situation, succumb to someone as a submissive. If the change in my life is not what you want, then just tell me. It will have no effect on what needs to be accomplished over the next few days to put to bed the nasty business that renewed our relationship.”

Ming Zheng leaned back into the love seat exposing her clothing covered body to the woman she shared a bed with for two years, sighed, and said, ‘Asian women are known for their submissive behavior. I unwillingly kowtowed to the man I married because he believed in the superiority of Chinese men. I’m not sad to see him go; but, I did enjoy our unilateral play where either of us would take control. Apollonia, I don’t know if I could accept a subservient position in our relationship. Yet, I just felt my vagina secret a bit of love juice when you told me that I would have to serve you.”

“Let’s take it slow. First thing is to make sure your bust goes away and then the second thing will be how far we take our relationship.”

Apollonia’s cell phone broke into the conversation at the perfect time just as if it was preplanned. Ming sat and listened to the one sided conversation.

“Howard, any news… That isn’t good… What the fuck am I paying you for??? What do you mean don’t talk to you like that??? You listen to me and you listen well; Mario is no longer your key to success… I am… Therefore, you get on your knees and blow anyone you need to make Ms. Zheng’s problem go away… I will not accept failure… If you ask nicely, I’ll make a call or two, I do have some DA’s and Judges in my pocket… Ah, that’s more like it, Howard… Talk to your contact; but, make sure the trail is scheduled for Judge Hillman to preside over… Good… Yes, I’m amenable… Great, have a nice day and I’ll hear from you on Monday…”

Apollonia ended the call and put the phone back into her handbag. Ming Zheng could not keep her curiosity in check, “Don’t do this to me Appy. Please, keep me up to date…”

Apollonia saw, took the opening, and playfully said, “Keep you up to date? Is that a request or what?”

Ming Zheng for the first time since renewing her relationship with Apollonia had apprehensions about where it was headed. Fear pervaded her voice, “Do I need to worry Apollonia? Are you going to use what happened against me? Please, don’t fuck with me, Appy. I’m begging you… I’ll pay you whatever I can when I can… Just don’t be a bitch to me… I don’t deserve the way you’re treating me… I didn’t do anything to hurt you, Appy… You know, I love you!!!”

“God, Ming…” said Apollonia realizing that her playfulness was interpreted the wrong way by Ming. For the first time since taking control of the Moretti family, Apollonia broke down and cried. Tears flowed down her face as her breathing became ragged. Her body shook as it relieved itself of a week’s worth of stress. Apollonia used the linen napkin to wipe her face and when she regained control said, “I don’t know why I did that… I, I, I so want to make you happy; but, I’ve turned into some demanding self-centered egotistical bitch… I treat my sister like she’s a piece-of-dog-shit and she just comes back for more… Sonny, the man I want to impregnate me, is treated like a sissy not because he is one; but, because I’m getting my jollies seeing him suffer having to engage in homosexual activities with my sissy husband… I killed my mother, Ming… I disowned my father… And just when I thought I was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, you appear and without me trying to stop you, you tear my heart out…”

“Apollonia, all I did was call you, because I knew you had the wherewithal to help me. I didn’t mean to intrude into your life. I’m sorry if I’ve rekindled something that will ultimately end up hurting you. I only want what is best for you, sweetie,” said Ming. She used all her abilities to stem the feelings of sadness and depression that were beginning to rise through her body. She knew that Apollonia had the ability to make her want to just forget about everything to be with her. Ming Zheng stood up, walked to the wall of windows, turned, and continued, “Help me with the bust and I promise you you’ll never hear from or see me again. I’ll walk out of your life and never return.”

Apollonia cried out loud, “NO, NO, NO!!!!”

Ming returned to the love seat, purposefully sat on Apollonia’s lap, kissed her face, and said, “I want you more than anything, Apollonia. I want what we had the two years we were together in college. I’m willing to take the submissive role ninety-five percent of the time; but, I need to know that you’ll allow me a bit of control when I feel the need.”

“Yes, yes, yes…” moaned Apollonia as she pulled the slight Chinese girl into her body and kissed her. She pressed her body into Ming’s telling her that she wanted her to be as close to her as humanly possible. “We can’t start anything here; but, you know I want to feel your sweet lips on my clit. God, I’m so torn between wanting to spend my life with you and wanting to maintain control of my family.”

“You can do both, Apollonia. I know you can. Please, just tell me where I stand with the justice system.”

“By this time next week, the bust will be nonexistent. As for the guys who murdered your husband, that will take a bit longer to resolve. Until then, you’ll remain here under the Moretti family’s protection.”

Apollonia watched as tears flowed from Ming’s eyes. She knew they were tears of joy. Tears that expressed her relief and tears that expressed her renewed love for the only woman she ever truly cared for and loved unconditionally. Apollonia and Ming remained on the love seat, arms around each other, breathing softly, maintaining their happiness at being together again, and without expressing it, knowing they would not part again until one of them passes away.


	71. Saturday Evening – Goldsmith Residence – 22 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interaction between Joshua and Elizabeth continues to decline - Jessica Silverstein, invited, comes to the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Sarah and Jason Goldsmith were excited when their father came home a bit earlier than expected and took them home from Mrs. Watson’s house. The children loved the older woman; but, they preferred it when either of their parents allowed them to play outside with their friends. When they were babysat by Mrs. Watson they had to stay inside where they could watch television, read, or play board games with each other. When Joshua entered the house he was surprised to find Elizabeth downstairs in the family room watching television. Sarah and Jason, after dropping their winter coats on the floor, rushed to the couch where she sat and jumped up to sit next to her. Although she did not feel one hundred percent she did allow them to cuddle with her for a while.

Joshua Goldsmith did not greet his wife. He picked up and hung up the children’s coats before he retired upstairs to prepare himself for his unusual date with Jessica Silverstein. He had no desire to spend time with Elizabeth; but, knew his obvious disdain for his whoring wife would have a deleterious effect on the health and wellbeing of his children. Begrudgingly he returned to the family room to sit with his wife and children.

“What time did you get out of bed?” asked Joshua trying to make it sound like nothing was wrong between him and his wife.

“I struggled to get up; but, I finally made it out just before noon,” replied Elizabeth. She looked into her husband’s eyes and saw nothing in return. She absentmindedly rubbed the back of her son’s head which resulted in his whining at her to stop. Elizabeth Goldsmith pulled her hand away as if her son’s head was red hot.

“Are you feeling better?”

Elizabeth grunted, “What do you think, Doc?”

Joshua Goldsmith knew his wife was pissed. She only called him _’doc’_ when she wanted to make him feel unwanted. He could see the anger in her eyes and to prevent Sarah and Jason from hearing or seeing their parents fight, Joshua took them upstairs and prepared them for the arrival of his dinner guest. He told them to stay upstairs and play quietly together. He made his point by reflecting how bad the punishment would be if they didn’t comply with his wishes. Once they were settled in their playroom, he walked downstairs to the family room.

He sat down next to his wife as if he was going to watch television with her. Instead, Joshua Goldsmith forced his right hand between her legs and pressed against her surgically modified sex. He applied just enough pressure to make his wife gasp before she would have screamed in pain if he continued applying pressure on her private parts. Elizabeth Goldsmith struck out at her husband, but failed miserably, because the pain that emanated from her crotch was more than she could emotionally and physically handle.

Breathing hard, tears cascading down her face, Elizabeth cried to her husband, “I’m not going to suffer physical or mental abuse at your hands, Joshua. Tell me and I’ll take the children and leave.”

“First, if you leave, Sarah and Jason stay here with me. The divorce will prove to the judge that you are more than an unfit mother. If you think I’m going to let you have custody of the children, you better take your head out of your ass. Second, I can live with you staying in the house as long as you maintain the façade of our marriage. I have no intention of ever sleeping with you again as husband and wife. I will allow you to be near the children; but, their upbringing is totally under my control.”

“You want me to live in this house as if I’m some indentured servant, don’t you?”

“Better word or definition Elizabeth is a _‘female cuckold’_. Your brother signed his masculinity away to stay with his wife. You surgically had your femininity removed, because you whored yourself out to a nigger and his friends. The only difference between Colin and you is he’ll be able to feel some pleasure when he gets fucked up his sissy ass and you won’t. The similarity between you two is you both only have two orifices to offer men and their pricks. But, I don’t really think you’re going to be in a sexual mind set to pleasure a man or yourself ever again, Lizzy.”

“I fuckin’ hate you, Joshua.” Elizabeth Goldsmith leaned back into the couch and began to sob uncontrollably.

Smirking at his wife, Joshua replied, “You did it to yourself. I am having a friend over for dinner. The five of us will eat in the dining room. We will prepare the dinner and we will eat as if nothing is going on between us. Make one inappropriate statement or implied innuendo Lizzy and I’ll rip out the stainless steel funnel that I surgically placed inside your vagina. The result of that action will be a trip to the emergency room where the emergency room doctor will contact an urologist and your vagina will be permanently surgically sealed closed. You’ll have a total hysterectomy which will result in you having no sexual desire; but, you’ll still have your whore mouth and ass to give to men to use as a place to masturbate. My invitee or should I say, my date will arrive shortly so I think we should get ourselves together and go into the kitchen.”

Jessica Silverstein stood on the landing in front of the Goldsmith house wearing her black Merino wool dress coat. Underneath she wore a pair of black and white striped dress pants, a white silk blouse, and a black cashmere V-neck sweater. To add some height to her five foot two inch frame she decided to wear a pair of black and white spectators with four inch heels. Before she pressed the backlit doorbell button, she took a deep breath to relax, because she had the feeling she was walking into a situation that may not be conducive to enjoying a pleasant evening. She pressed the button, heard the bells chime, and waited for the front door to open.

Joshua Goldsmith looked at his watch when he heard the front door bell chime and nodded to himself when he saw it was only twenty minutes past four. He didn’t say a word to his wife when he left the kitchen. As he approached the front door, Sarah and Jason bounded down the steps to see who was visiting them. He could see Jessica standing patiently waiting for the door to open. When she entered the house he offered to take her coat and no sooner than he hung it up his children were all over her.

“What’s your name?” asked Sarah.

Smiling Jessica answered with her first name. She looked towards Joshua who was standing by the hall closet smiling at the interplay between the young adult girl and his daughter.

“Jessica,” chimed Sarah, “I have a two Jessica’s in my class at school.”

Just as she was about to answer Elizabeth Goldsmith walked into the hall through the small breakfast room that separated the kitchen from the family room. She was not dressed for company. Elizabeth Goldsmith was wearing a pair of loose fitting navy blue sweat pants, a matching Harvard Medical School sweatshirt, and a pair of pink and white Adidas running shoes. Her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore no facial makeup. She looked at the sprite of a girl who was invited to dinner by her husband and immediately wanted to shoo her out of the house.

Jessica saw her standing behind Joshua and said, “Hello. You must be Mrs. Goldsmith.” She began to step forward to offer her hand when Joshua stopped her.

“Jessica,” he said, “why don’t we go into the family room where we can wait while Elizabeth finishes preparing dinner? We can chat, you can get to know Sarah and Jason, and before you know it we’ll all be in the dining room eating the wonderful meal Elizabeth is preparing.”

Flummoxed that he did not formally introduce her to his wife, Jessica Silverstein just nodded her ascent and followed Dr. Goldsmith and the children into the family room. The four of them sat on the couch talking while the television displayed nothing that any of them were interested in watching. At 5:37PM, Elizabeth stuck her head into the family room and announced dinner was ready to be served.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The children ate macaroni and cheese. Each adult had a New York strip steak, garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, and a salad. The wine was a Saint. Emilion from France’s Bordeaux region which was part of the reserve of wine Joshua kept in his custom built wine cellar in the basement. Jessica Silverstein felt the tension between Joshua and his wife and wondered to herself why she was invited when they were so obviously at odds with one another. Dessert consisted of ice cream for the children and coffee and cake for the adults. Jessica offered to help with the dishes; but, Joshua made it plainly obvious that she was the guest and his wife would take care of cleaning up.

Joshua guided Jessica into the family room where he asked her to wait while took his children upstairs to change before they went to bed. He explained there was a playroom upstairs where they would remain out from under the adults until Elizabeth put them to bed. Jessica sat and waited patiently for his return which did not happen as fast as she hoped it would. She was startled when Elizabeth walked into the family room and sat down on the ottoman that was strategically placed in front of the couch.

“So, Jessica, how do you know my husband?” asked Elizabeth.

“I’m a nursing student at Brandies University and I work with Dr. Goldsmith at the hospital. Specifically with the transplant patients,” replied Jessica.

“Really…” said Elizabeth feigning no knowledge of their working relationship. “I find it interesting that he invited you to dinner tonight. You see, I find you a bit young to be friends with him or us for that matter.”

“I was asked here because I helped him with a special project,” said Jessica, who was now gaining more traction and confidence when speaking to Dr. Goldsmith’s wife. “I’m nineteen and a fourth year student. I’m considered a bit ahead of the curve when it comes to intelligence, Mrs. Goldsmith.”

Elizabeth was intrigued with the small, but very lithesome girl that her husband invited to dinner for several reasons she didn’t care to think about. “You may call me Elizabeth, Jessica. I was wondering about the special project you were working on with Joshua…”

“I think you know all about it, Elizabeth. I believe you are sitting there dressed as you are because you cannot wear anything tight below your waist. I watched the way you walk and move Elizabeth. I really could have gone to medical school; but, I decided on nursing to see if I really wanted to spend the rest of my life in medicine. I don’t think I could do what Joshua does every day - especially when dealing with the medical problems of very young children.” Jessica rubbed her thin hands up and down her thighs while maintaining eye contact with the woman who whored herself out to niggers. She tried to maintain a light conversation, “So, Elizabeth, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a physical therapist at a private clinic,” answered Elizabeth.

“Do you enjoy your work? I mean do you find it satisfying? Fulfilling?”

Elizabeth wanted to lunge at the girl and choke the living shit out of her. Her face belied her calm demeanor and thankfully for Jessica, Joshua returned to the family room. He walked over to the couch and sat next to the young girl who helped care for the four men and one boy that lost their manhood. It didn’t take long for Joshua to ascertain his wife’s attempt to remain calm in the face of her upcoming humiliation.

“The children are playing quietly and that will give us some time to chat. Would you like something to drink? Wine? Something a bit stronger?” asked Joshua.

“I’m good,” said Jessica.

Elizabeth said, “The wine with dinner was enough, thanks.” Then with derision in her voice, “Damn, Joshua, why do you have to make this so difficult?”

Jessica Silverstein eyes moved between both their faces. Joshua just smiled at Jessica and then replied to his wife, “Difficult? I didn’t make it difficult Elizabeth, you did.”

Anger flashing in her eyes, Elizabeth spat, “What does the little cunt know, Joshua?”

Jessica felt Joshua’s arm and hand restrain her from getting up from the couch. He didn’t think she would physically attack his wife; but, he also didn’t want her to leave. The way she was dressed, the makeup she was wearing, the smell of her hair, and her perfume was having a definite effect on his desire for her. He maintained an even keel and with a flair that belied his boiling insides responded to his wife, “She knows everything Lizzy. She attended to your niggers while they recovered and were infused with an insidious concoction of addictive drugs that will forever make them beholden to me because only I know the formula.”

Crazed, Elizabeth screamed, “YOU PRICK!!!”

Jessica laughed and said, “No Elizabeth, Joshua isn’t a prick, Dwayne, his friends, and Jerome are prick-less niggers. I also know you’re sitting there without your clitoris, prepuce, and your labia minora. I also know you have to use a saline douche to clean out your womb; because, the good doctor sewed your vaginal orifice shut. Joshua confided to me the day he found out you were nothing, but a white slut whore to Dwayne.”

“DAMN YOU, JOSHUA!!!” screamed Elizabeth.

With venom, “FUCK YOU. LIZZY!!!” Calmer he continued, “You did this all to yourself. I gave you two options. I will call a taxi. You can go to your parents. You will forego ever seeing your children again. If you bring legal action, the costs will bankrupt you and your parents. I don’t think Colin is in a position to help you, Lizzy. Or, you can sit there and quietly explain to Jessica how you’re going to become my cuckold for as long as you stay in this house. The choice is yours Elizabeth.”

“Joshua, the definition of a cuckold is a man with an unfaithful wife. How can you cuckold her when she has already cuckolded you?” asked Jessica her intelligence surfacing, because of her misunderstanding of the situation.

“My whore wife will answer your question Jessica.” Joshua leaned back into the couch, obnoxiously spread his legs, and waited for his wife to answer.

Elizabeth Goldsmith felt her entire being drain from her body. She actually felt no pain between her legs. The only pain she felt was the stress of having to decide between never seeing her children again or succumbing to her husband demands by accepting her cuckolding. Unlike her brother’s wife, she knew her husband would bring home many women to insure her constant never ending humiliation. Embarrassed by what she had to explain, she did without looking directly at either of them.

“By deciding to stay, I accept that my husband will be bringing home women to have sex with in what was our marital bed. I will sit and watch him fornicate. I will when ordered prepare his conquest by sucking her sex until she is wet and ready to have him inside her. I will when ordered prepare his cock by sucking it until it is erect. I will when ordered place his cock into the vagina of the woman he is going to fornicate with. It will be my job to suckle his testicles and lick his anus until he ejaculates into the orifice whether it be her mouth, ass, or vagina his cock is encased in. I will then without asking clean his cum and her vaginal juices off his cock. Of course, I will do the same for the woman as she lays open and dripping his seed from her just used hole. My only wish is he willing finds someone that will replace me in the marital bed for the rest of his life so I do not have to suffer the humiliation of serving his female conquests.”

Jessica sat up an incredulous look in her face. Joshua’s wife just explained what had to be one of the most demeaning life choices she ever heard. “Are you telling me if your husband was to have sex with me tonight you would be in the room doing any or all of what you just explained to me?”

Still not looking at either of them, Elizabeth sniffled and said, “Yes, because my children are my life and I will do anything to be with them even if it means living my life as his indentured servant.”

Jessica looked directly into Joshua’s eyes and said, “I don’t know if I can do that. I’m a virgin and I was contemplating giving it up to you tonight. I want to save it for my wedding night; but, after this past week and last night I decided that if I had the opportunity and the chance, I would gladly give it up to you. But, under these circumstances, I don’t think I can.”

“If we were alone, Jessica,” said Joshua, “would you consider spending the night or until early morning with me?”

Elizabeth looked up when she heard her husband. Jessica Silverstein looked from Joshua to Elizabeth and back to Joshua. She felt herself get wet at the thought of giving up her virginity tonight. “I really don’t want to get between you and your wife; but, my body tells me otherwise. If we are alone, yes, I want you to make love to me tonight, Joshua.”

He leaned in, kissed her gently on the cheek, and said, “It would be a pleasure Jessica. I don’t want you to look at this night as a one night stand either. I will openly admit that I’m taken with you, Jessica and I want to make this evening the start of something long term.” Joshua turned to Elizabeth and said, “I guess you can sleep downstairs in what we call the maid’s room. I suggest you go upstairs put the children to bed, get the things you need for sleeping, and when you come downstairs I’ll see you to your new room. We can move the rest of your belongings out of the master bedroom during the coming week.”

Elizabeth Cathcart Goldsmith stood resigned to her fate and future said three words to Joshua as she departed for the upstairs, “Fuck you, Joshua.”

Not caring where Elizabeth was in the room, Joshua leaned forward and kissed Jessica. He did not try to cup or fondle her petite breasts. He made no effort to touch her between her legs. He kept his hands on her shoulders as he felt her open her mouth to accept his tongue in their first French kiss. Joshua knew it was going to be an excellent night when he felt Jessica slip her arms between his and take hold of his face. She held him as they deepened their kiss. Joshua and Jessica sat making out until Elizabeth returned from her duties carrying her bedclothes, toiletry, and medicine.

Joshua rose from the couch and followed his whore wife to the back of the house to the small room they had named the maid’s room. The small area consisted of the room and an equally small bathroom. There was a small bed, bureau, and a tiny closet for clothing. Elizabeth had more clothing than the closet and bureau could hold; but, made no comment about where she was going to put all her belongings. She stood fuming at her husband.

“I think you’ll be more comfortable if you let me give you something for the pain. You’ll be able to sleep easier,” said Joshua concerned about how his wife’s genitals were healing.

“You want me asleep so you can fornicate with that girl without worrying about me,” grumbled Elizabeth. “Are you really considering spending more than tonight with her?”

Joshua didn’t hide his emotions. His eyes opened wide, his face flushed with desire, he smiled broadly, and said, “You may just get your wish Lizzy. If I can make it happen, I’d gladly toss your whoring ass out of my house and make her my wife. If you’re going to be intransient and she accepts that I love her more than I love you, I’m hoping to see her on my arm when my children get married. Does that put it into perspective for you?”

“GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!!,” cried Elizabeth as she fell to the floor crying after hearing her husband put the death knell and another nail into the coffin that contained their decaying marriage.


	72. Saturday Evening/Night – Apollonia’s Residence – 22 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia arrives home - calls Ming - provides Colin and Sonny the required activities for Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

When Apollonia arrived home from the townhouse in Manhattan she immediately went to her atelier where she made a call to Ming. Thankful that she no longer needed to drive herself anywhere, because of her new found stature in the family, she had time to ruminate on what had occurred between Ming and herself. No matter how she tried to put the meeting into perspective, the sexual feeling that pervaded her conscious thought brought her to the decision she was about to tell Ming. She dialed the townhouse’s phone, asked Mr. Gleason to get Ming, and waited for her.

The voice in the other end of the phone was soft and showed concern as to why Apollonia was calling her after having spent the afternoon reminiscing and talking about the future. “Apollonia,” said Ming, “is there something wrong?”

“Not at all,” said Apollonia, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you as I was driven home from the city. I made a strategic decision. Just as soon as I can get Viviano and Sonny to open and clean one of the empty houses on Columbus Place, you and your boys will move into…”

“Are you serious?” asked Ming her voice breaking with emotion.

“Yes and I won’t take no for an answer. Tomorrow a car will come to pick you up and bring you to Mario’s house. I want you to be there to witness my husband giving me away to the man who will give me what Colin could not. The boys will be safe with Mr. and Mrs. Gleason. Dress casually; but, I expect to see your beautiful legs…”

Filled with emotion Ming said, “In other words, wear a very short skirt so you have easy access to my charms… You haven’t changed a bit, Apollonia. I’m standing here in the kitchen getting wet. On another note, when will I be moved from the townhouse to Columbus Place?”

“If I had my way, tonight; but, it is going to take a few days, so let’s figure a week at the least for Viviano to get the house ready. I’m going to say you’ll be in the house by a week from today; but, it could be sooner or a little later. As I told you this afternoon, by Friday your judicial problem will be solved. I’m thinking we move you next weekend.”

Ming could not stop the tears of joy. “Thank you… Shit, what am I going to tell my parents?”

Apollonia didn’t want to end the conversation; but, she noticed the time and said, “We’ll discuss that when you’re moved into the house next to mine. One of my men will arrive at the townhouse by 12:00PM to bring you to Mario’s house for the cuckold wedding. I don’t want to say good-bye; but, I have some other things to tend to. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you, Ming.”

“I love you Apollonia.”

The call ended. Apollonia was happy that her lesbian lover would be moving onto Columbus Place into the house directly next to hers. It made her think about how sweet her life was going to be. Sonny to fuck her brains out and Ming to love her the way only another woman could. The small piece of cotton that covered her pussy grew wet as her body reacted to her emotions and desires. She leaned against the small desk, opened her pants, and masturbated herself to a body fucking orgasm thinking about how sweet her life was going to be with Ming living in the house next door.

Sonny Rossi entered Apollonia’s house, undressed, and went into Colin’s room to shower. He didn’t even think to see if Apollonia was home. He knew Colin was with his sister-in-law and Mario visiting Angelina at St. Joseph’s Hospital in Far Rockaway, because Raffaella called Viviano to let him know. Refreshed and hungry, Sonny exited the servant’s area where Colin’s room was located to go into the kitchen to see what he could throw together to satiate his hunger. He was bent over looking into the Sub Zero double wide refrigerator not thinking about anything, but food, when he felt a finger slip between his butt cheeks and enter is asshole.

“What the fuck,” cried Sonny.

“Don’t you fuckin’ move, bitch,” said Apollonia; who had surreptitiously watched Sonny and with silence and speed came up behind him to finger his ass just for shits and giggles. “I’m hope I’m not going to pull my finger out of your asshole and find it covered in feces.”

“Fuck Apollonia, why do you always have to do something idiotic?” whined Sonny. “And, no you’re not going to have shit all over your finger. I know my responsibilities.”

Apollonia laughed heartily and said while still keeping the full length of her index finger inserted into Sonny’s asshole, “Is Colin a good teacher?”

“Fuck… Yes, Colin is a good teacher. Now, would you mind removing your finger so I can stand up and say hello to you properly. And, then we can or you can tell me what we are going to do for dinner.”

Making it more difficult for Sonny, Apollonia rotated her finger before she pulled it from his backside. She looked and found it to be clean and rather nice smelling considering what the human rectum is truly designed to do. A quick slap on the ass was enough to tell Sonny he could stand. He turned to face Apollonia, knelt, and kissed her feet. He looked up to see her pointing to her crotch whereupon he leaned in to kiss her clothing covered privates. Sonny kept his lips against her crotch until she patted his head relieving him of his obligation to greet her by kissing her feet and then her pussy.

“Hmmm, no coffee. I sure could use a cup of hot black coffee; but, I’m going to assume that you don’t know how to brew a pot of coffee, Sonny,” said Apollonia. As she prepared the coffee, she said, “Where is Colin?”

“I believe he is with your sister and Mario at the hospital visiting Angelina,” replied Sonny.

“Do you know what time they’re expected home?”

“Don’t bet on my answer, Apollonia; but, isn’t visiting hours over at 8:00PM. So, calculating the drive from Far Rockaway to Columbus Place, I’d say they should arrive here by 8:20PM.” Still feeling the pangs of hunger, Sonny innocently said, “God, I’m hungry.”

“Me too, Sonny. Why don’t we just see what we can throw together and enjoy a quiet meal before everyone comes home. It would be nice to sit and talk about what you did today and of course, about tomorrow’s ceremony.”

Floored by what he just heard come from Apollonia’s mouth, Sonny Rossi stammered his positive response to Apollonia’s idea. For the first time since moving into her house, Sonny and Apollonia worked together to make a simple dinner of sandwiches, salad, and retrieve from her small wine cabinet a nice bottle of homemade Moretti Chianti. Apollonia and Sonny sat at the breakfast table eating and chatting about the day. Everything was going fine until Sonny asked the wrong question.

“Apollonia, who is the Oriental girl?”

“Her name is Ming Zheng. We are friends from college. She needed my help and because of previous circumstances I could not and would not refuse her request for help,” said Apollonia.

Putting his foot into his mouth up to his knee, Sonny asked, “Is she the girl you had your lesbian relationship with during college, because if she is, I’d have no problem watching you two get it on.”

The silence in the room was impenetrable. Sonny saw the look on Apollonia’s face and knew he’d just made a total ass of himself. Frozen in his seat, Sonny began to think of ways he could mitigate his statement about Apollonia’s relationship with the Oriental woman. He closed his eyes and gently shook his head from side-to-side. Sonny Rossi waited for the explosion of anger that always followed the look he saw on Apollonia’s face. His mind raced with ideas and thoughts on what he could say or do to ameliorate his stupidity. His hands remained flat on the table; because, he feared if he moved them, Apollonia would use the closest available object as a weapon. The thought of her crashing the bottle of wine into the side of his head made him breakdown.

“Don’t, please don’t…” moaned Sonny.

“Don’t what Sonny?” asked Apollonia. Her voice defied the anger seething inside her mind and body.

“Please Apollonia, don’t hurt me… I’m so, so, sorry for being an asshole and saying what I just did. Please, don’t hurt me…”

“Then why did you say it, asshole?”

“Because, I’m just that, an asshole. I engaged my mouth before my brain. You showed your trust in me when you allowed Viviano to take me with him to find her children. You additionally showed your trust by being nice to me and talking to me as if we were married like Raffaella and Viviano. Then I stupidly think about my obsession with Asian women…”

Apollonia relaxed, “You know Sonny, I should take you into the bathroom, make you lie on the floor, and open your mouth so I can shit in it, because that is what you just did to me. You just shit on me, Sonny. How do you expect me to respect you when you don’t even respect me?”

“But, but, I do respect you. How can you say..”

Apollonia stood, put her face within one inch of Sonny’s and growled, “YOU DON’T RESPECT ME. YOU’RE AFRAID OF ME. AFRAID OF WHAT I’M CAPABLE OF DOING TO YOU IF YOU CONTINUE TO DISRESPECT ME. MY FIRST REACTION WAS TO TAKE THE BOTTLE OF CHIANTI AND CRASH IT AGAINST YOUR THICK SCILIAN HEAD; BUT, THEN I’D HAVE TO CALL MY UNCLE GINO BECAUSE YOU’D BE ON THE FLOOR DEAD. WHATEVER MADE ME PICK YOU TO BE THE MAN TO FATHER MY CHILDREN!!! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO VERIFY MY DECISION, SONNY…”

Sonny tried to calm the situation down, “Because Mistress Apollonia, since I moved into your house I have willingly completed all the tasks you asked me to. I sit here buck naked with no hair around my genitals per your instructions. You asked me to make love to your sissy husband and I have. If you request that I lay on the floor of the bathroom so you can shit in my mouth, I may not like it; but, I will. Please, believe me when I say I want to be the man that father’s your children. Please, believe me when I say I accept my subservient position to you. Believe me when I say I’m prepared to suck Antonio’s cock in front of my parents tomorrow to prove my fealty to you and the Moretti family. What else do you want me to do?”

“Actually, Sonny, I want you to stop being a total fuckin’ retard and asshole.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” replied Sonny who felt totally relieved that he was not beaten or made so do some deviant sexual activity to satisfy the psycho sociopath who was sitting with him at the breakfast table.

Ten minutes after their informal dinner was finished Raffaella, Colin, and Mario entered the kitchen through the back entrance of the house. Apollonia stood and walked to the center of the kitchen area. Raffaella was first to approach her sister, kneel, and kiss her between her legs. Colin approached next, positioned himself behind his wife, and kissed her cloth covered buttocks. The last to person to approach her was Mario. Prior to him performing his submissive duties, Apollonia informed him that he is required to be naked in her presence. When he was naked Apollonia made him lower her pants and underwear before he placed his face between the cheeks of her ass to kiss, lick, and suckle her asshole. She made it painfully obvious to everyone that she was always going to humiliate Mario by forcing him to show his compliance to her will by being naked in her presence and greeting her by kissing her exposed asshole.

Mario knew better than to stop suckling his daughter’s back door before she released him from his duties. As he knelt behind her, she made no effort to relieve him of his duties. Instead she asked her sister, “How is Angelina?”

Raffaella shook her head somewhat in disgust at how her sister was treating their father and answered, “I was right about her eye sockets. The doctor said they have to wait until the swelling goes down before they can perform the surgery to repair the damage. Oh, and that includes her broken nose. Otherwise, she’s alive, but in pain.”

“I’ll assume you told the hospital and the doctors to bill the family directly. If you didn’t, I suggest you make a bee line to the telephone and call whomever you need to make that happen. Where is Viviano?” asked Apollonia as she bent over slightly to give better access to her asshole and to signal Mario that he wasn’t finished honoring her.

“Viviano should be home with Antonio and Carmen,” interjected Sonny. “He went directly home when we entered Columbus Place. I walked here from their house, Apollonia.”

“Sonny, do you know if Nancy arrived today? As of this morning, she hadn’t arrived,” Raffaella said.

“Yes Raffaella she was there when we got home. Viviano said there was a note from her father explaining the reason why she wasn’t’ brought to the house on Friday evening. Don’t ask me the contents of the note, I wasn’t made privy to them.”

Raffaella couldn’t stand to see her father’s face buried in her sister’s ass any longer. “Appy, please… Enough is enough…”

“Ok; but, I was just beginning to enjoy myself…” Apollonia straightened up, stepped forward, turned to face Mario, and made a motion for him to pull her panties and jeans up. “So, is everyone ready for tomorrow’s activities?”

All except Mario nodded in the affirmative.

Happy that everything seemed to be going well, Apollonia decided to send Mario and Raffaella home making sure they both knew that Colin, Sonny, and she would be at Mario’s house early Sunday morning to make preparations for Colin’s cuckold wedding. As they were required, Raffaella kissed her sister’s cloth covered pussy and Mario again was forced to remove Apollonia’s pants and underpants before he sucked her asshole until she pushed him away in disgust.

“Colin sit, we need to talk about tomorrow,” said Apollonia.

Colin took his place at the breakfast table across from Sonny. They waited as Apollonia retrieved a fresh mug of black coffee before she returned to the breakfast table. When she returned to her seat she sipped her coffee purposely making them wait until she was ready to elucidate on her thoughts about Sunday’s ceremony. Ten minutes after she sat down she spoke.

“I’ve decided to make a modification to the ceremony,” she began and immediately noticed the look of pain, shock, and bewilderment on Sonny’s face. “Nothing is going to change what will happen when Antonio presents his boy cock to you Sonny. You will fellate, show, and then swallow his Moretti seed per the requirements of the Moretti family. I have decided to ask Raffaella to say the invocation and ceremonial words since Mario will be forced to stand behind the false stage wearing for all to see his pink sissy tubes. So far so good,

“Sonny, you will walk down the aisle between your mother and father dressed in a pair of pants, a white shirt, and a nice pair of loafers. You will be followed by Colin and me. I decided we should walk down the aisle together. We will be in our matching white wedding dresses, stockings, and shoes. I’m getting wet thinking how beautiful we’ll be walking down the aisle together. Sissy cuckold and his wife. When the time comes, Colin will undress or expose you Sonny. He will then ask if you want to become part of the family and you will answer in the affirmative. One word Sonny. A simple yes. Colin will then ask you if he may suckle your man cock to show his commitment to your superior abilities. Again, a simple yes will do Sonny. When you are erect he will present your cock to me and I will tell him to situate it between the lips of my womanhood. You will move as needed Sonny to accomplish the presentation of your erect cock to me and my body.”

Colin remained quiet; but, Sonny interrupted, “I thought after he fellated me to an erection I would at your behest push myself into you Apollonia.”

“You thought correct; but, I’m changing the game Sonny.”

“Oh,” was all Sonny said.

“When Colin has the tip of your massive cock at the entrance to my body he will kiss the spot where they are touching. He will take the time to slide the head of your cock between the lips of my pussy and when he feels the time is right he will pull the shaft of your cock to insert just the head into my body.”

“What the fuck,’ cried Sonny. “I thought I was going to be your man Apollonia. I thought the whole idea of this cuckold wedding is to prove I have to stuff to make you pregnant. I was and still am expecting to, oh fuck I’ll just say it, fuck the consequences, I thought I was going to fuck you like a real man so the room could hear you scream when you orgasmed, because a real man was fucking you and not some wimp.”

Apollonia ignored Sonny’s outburst, she continued, “Colin will kneel between my prone body and you where he will suckle your balls while he uses his lubricated hand to masturbate the shaft of your cock. You will not move a bone in your body. You will not make a single motion as if you’re in control and fucking me. Colin Cathcart, in front of my family, your mother and father, his mother and father, his sister and brother-in-law, and the rest of the invited guests will jerk your cock until you ejaculate into my body. When you’ve finished spewing your seed into me, he will suckle the tip of your cock to remove my fluid and remaining seed. He will then kiss my pussy forever eschewing his desire to put his useless sissy cock into it. He will stand and the ceremony will be over.”

Colin sat smiling at both of them. Sonny’s face was red, the veins and arteries in his neck were bulging, and his hands were balled into fists on the table. Apollonia leaned back in her chair and stared at Sonny with a smug look of _‘I’ve got you’_ on her face.

“I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again, Apollonia, you are one cold and calculating bitch.”

“Sonny, all you have to do is stand and leave this house and Columbus Place,” replied Apollonia. “I know ten men that would give one of their balls to be where you are now and where you’ll be tomorrow. What happened to your commitment to me? Earlier you told me you’d do anything for me including allowing me to shit in your mouth.”

Colin was taken by what he heard, because he’d never allow Apollonia to shit in his mouth. He’s tasted her fecal matter when he sucked her ass; but, letting her shit in his mouth was not an option. Sonny could see the look of derision on Colin’s face. He didn’t have a response to Apollonia’s questions about his commitment. He sat like the proverbial bump-on-a log feeling totally at a loss when he knew he wasn’t a stupid man.

“Do you have an answer for me Sonny?” inquired Apollonia.

“I’ll do as you ask. Is there anything else I need to know or are you going to spring some new humiliation and surprise on me tomorrow?”

Smiling as she always did when Sonny crumbled to her will, Apollonia said, “I may just ask you to suck some sissy milk from Colin’s sissy clit if he doesn’t spew it just from jerking you off into my body.”

“Mistress Apollonia,” said Colin, “are you planning on taking my chastity device off tomorrow? And, will you or someone milk me before the ceremony?”

“Sweet Colin,” replied Apollonia, “I plan to remove your sissy clit from its cage. I do not plan to milk you. I want the family and guests to see your excitement. I want you to be erect. It would make me very happy if you spontaneously ejaculated while handling your lover’s cock.”

Sonny interjected, “LOVER???”

“Yes Sonny, Colin’s lover. He will be renamed tomorrow with a sissy name. I have not seen enough to take you into my bed permanently. When I desire your seed, you and Colin will come to my room. Colin will do as I explained just a moment ago. He will fellate you to erection. He will position and then place the head of your cock into my body. While he suckles your testicles his lubricated hand will masturbate you until you spew your seed into my body. You have not earned my trust to be in my bed, Sonny. Until you have, you will sleep with Colin. He will suckle your cock and you will make love to his sissy pussy.”

“Any chance we can speak alone, Apollonia?” asked Sonny. “Please???”

His face spoke volumes so Apollonia nodded to Colin which was enough for him to take his leave and return to his room. When she heard the door to Colin’s room close, Apollonia looked at Sonny, kept her elbows near her side, bent her arms with her palms up, and said, “So…”

“Today I went with my brother to find and return two young boys to their mother. A woman who apparently means a lot to you. I made the mistake of saying something off color to you about her and for that I’m truly sorry. I stood quietly as you spoke with Viviano about finding the perpetrators of her husband’s murder to somehow make them think they’ve recovered something they lost. The thirty to forty-five minutes I spent in the townhouse on 84th Street gave me pause and understanding to the inner workings of the Moretti family.”

Apollonia didn’t respond in detail. All she said was, “I’m listening.”

“I’m going to speak my mind and if in the end, I’m unsuitable for you then so be it.” Sonny held his hand up as if to silence Apollonia. “Since I walked into your house a week ago I’ve done nothing by bend to your wishes. My own brother admitted to me his station in his relationship with your sister. Your husband, the man who I’m going to replace in your bed, has used innuendo and the possibility of blackmail to make me do something I really have no desire to do. I know my brother accepts his sexual identity as a stud; but, I don’t know how he can say to me with a straight face he’s ok sucking cock and getting fucked up his ass because he’s making more money than he ever could because he’s married to a Moretti woman.”

Sonny paused, took a deep breath, and continued as Apollonia sat and listened, “From the moment I saw you I knew I wanted you. At first, I thought I would be happy fuckin’ your brains out a couple of times and then moving on to other conquests. The more I thought about you the more I made myself seek you out even if it was just to see you from afar so I’d have a fresh image of you when I masturbated or thought I was in you when I was fucking some other woman or girl. You became and still are my masturbation fantasy girl. I died when you married Colin. I was heartbroken that I did not have a chance to win you away from him.”

Again Sonny paused this time to go to the sink and get himself a glass of water. He returned, sat down, and continued, “When your… When Mario called and told me you had chosen me to become your lover I was on cloud nine. I had expressed to my brother my unrequited love for you Apollonia. I know he’s heartbroken that you chose me instead of him. I wasn’t ready for what I stepped into and I know that. Viviano has said things to me that to my amazement have proven to be true…”

“Like???” interrupted Apollonia.

“Like this morning when you manipulated my cock until I was ready to cum; but, stopped before I did. The fact that I found it impossible to stop what was happening, but that isn’t what amazed me. Seeing Colin slip off the bed to lick up the ropes of cum that coated the hardwood floor confirmed what my brother told me about homosexuals and sissies. I’m going to say this and I will suffer the consequences, Apollonia. I am not into being Colin’s boyfriend. I have no interest in sleeping with him on a regular basis. I have, because I want to move from his room into yours. I have no problem letting him watch or humiliate himself before, during, or after our making love. I have no desire to be or live as his man. I love you Apollonia, not him.”

“You love me. Interesting thought, Sonny,” said Apollonia as she sipped her coffee and eyed the frustrated hunk of a man that sat next to her at the breakfast table. “Do you know how much I know about your family, Sonny?”

“Know?” responded Sonny. “I don’t think there is much to know about my family Apollonia.”

“Well let me elucidate,” she said. “Your middle brother, Gianni, the certified public account, did not attend your brother’s wedding. He’s never presented himself to my family as in invited or uninvited guest. Mario became curious, did his homework, did his investigations, and kept the results in the safe in his master bedroom. Now that I’m the leader of the Moretti family and I have become privy to all of Mario’s investigations, I know everything Sonny or are you too fuckin’ stupid to understand that.”

Shaken, Sonny said, “You know? You know everything?”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia. “I know your father used to go into Gianni’s room at night after he confirmed your mother was sound asleep. He tried that a few times with Viviano; but, your older brother quickly put a stop to it. Gianni did not. Your father used your brother as his fuck toy. When he grew tired of him he came to you. Viviano tried to get him to stop; but, Marco had enough strength to make your older brother back off. Your mother, Donnetella, knew what was going on and she turned a blind eye. Eventually your father forced you to satisfy his pederast needs. Your brother Gianni reached out to him and begged him to return to his bed. You know as well as I do that Gianni is gay. You’re scared that you too will tumble down the sewer pipe of homosexuality like your brother Gianni. That is why you don’t want to sleep with or have a relationship with Colin. Face it Sonny, you had to enjoy having your father force his cock into your mouth and ass; because, you did nothing to stop him.”

“Oh you are so wrong, Apollonia. I tried; but, a six year old boy does not have the physical strength to force a man three times his size to back off. I didn’t want to go to Viviano, because I was afraid he was as content as my brother Gianni having our father use him for sex. That is why I’m amazed that Viviano accepts his station in his marriage and performing homosexual acts. I’m afraid of my own thoughts when it comes to man-to-man sex. I want to please you because I love you. Every day of my waking life I try to block out the subconscious thoughts of my father’s pederast desires that rise to my consciousness without having a sexual thought be their trigger. I will say this until I am blue in the face or with my dying breath, _‘I love you!!!’_ ”

Apollonia could see the stress and strain the conversation was having on Sonny. She also noticed his manhood was no longer flaccid. It had become tumescent, but not totally erect. For her, it was time to make a bold move. She stood, removed all her clothing, and moved to Sonny’s side. She reached between his legs and began to gently massage his cock. The heat surprised her again as it began to fill with blood and rise to its full ten-and-half inch height. She didn’t say word to him as she masturbated him. Sonny was frozen in the chair, eyes bugging out of his head as he felt the soft hand of the woman he loved play with his engorged cock.

She looked down and saw a large bubble of precum clinging to the head of his cock as it grew and surrounded his slit. Taking Sonny totally by surprise she stepped over his knees and stood open legged above his lap. She inched forward and deftly began to slide the oiled head of his cock between the lips of her pussy. Apollonia was salivating at the thought of impaling herself on what had to be the largest cock she’d ever played with. Sonny remained frozen as he gazed upon her pert breasts, tight abdomen, and hairless pussy. He couldn’t help but groan when he felt the heat of her labia as they caressed the head of his cock and their juices began to mix helping the lubrication process.

Maintaining control of the situation, Apollonia moved in concert with the head of Sonny’s cock. He allowed her to move it as she wished and did not make an effort to force his hips up to try and enter her. Sonny looked up to see Apollonia’s eyes were closed, her tongue was moving over her lips, and her breathing was becoming ragged and shallow. Apollonia Moretti could not control herself. She placed the beautifully shaped helmet head of Sonny’s cock at the opening of her vagina and forced herself down onto the full length of his cock. She did not stop until her crotch was pressed against Sonny’s. The groan that emanated from Sonny Rossi’s mouth proved to be worth all the humiliation Apollonia had and will put him through in the future.

She opened her eyes and stared into the face of the man who wanted to be between her legs and in her body since seeing her for the first time over two years ago. Sonny’s eyes were glassed over, his breaths were short, and his head rolled back as he felt the heat of Apollonia’s sex surround and caress the thick shaft of his cock. Apollonia took her hands and placed them on each of his shoulders. She used them as leverage to enable her to move up and down on his ten-and-a-half inches. Much to her amazement, Sonny remained still and allowed her to fuck herself on his love stick. She spent more time pressed down onto his fuck stick than she did bouncing up and down to feel it fill and empty her well lubricated fuck hole.

After six minutes of using his cock, she whispered, “Is this what you wanted, Sonny??? Is this all you expected it to be??? Is my pussy making your head explode???”

Sonny didn’t make an effort to take her by the hips force her to roll forward against his muscular chest so he could stand and take control of their mating. Instead, he allowed the love of his life to impale herself on his manhood and fuck herself silly. He opened his eyes and responded to her, “Oh my fuckin’ God, Apollonia!!! I can’t believe how tight you are!!! You really are making my head explode… I’m not moving an inch and all I feel is the soft interior skin of your vagina massaging the shaft and head of my cock… Your muscle control is amazing… I can sit here for as long as you like; because, the feelings are absolutely exquisite. I’ve died and gone to heaven…”

She leaned against his body placed her mouth close to his ear and said, “Hold me Sonny. Wrap your strong Italian arms around my body as I fuck myself on your magnificent cock.”

Sonny did as she asked and he heard her sigh with contentment as she continued to fuck herself on his manhood. He rested comfortably, as much as he could, in the hard seated oak chair as he allowed Apollonia to use him for her pleasure. She deftly moved up and down on his cock. She paused to feel him deep inside her body. He groaned in anticipation of filling her hot womb with his baby making seed. Every few minutes she would lean back, stare into his eyes, and moan signaling him that she was more than content with her choice to replace her husband in her pussy.

Twenty amazing minutes later, Apollonia felt the telltale signs of Sonny’s impending orgasm. She moved forcing his arms from around her body. She felt his urgency and desire to thrust his hips up thus forcing his cock deep into her body. Again she placed her hands on his shoulders and used them as leverage to help her slide up and down his prick. Sonny rolled his head from side-to-side. He groaned and she knew he was about to spew his baby making seed into her body.

Apollonia timed it perfectly. Just as the head of his cock expanded and the shaft thickened, Apollonia pulled her hot wet pussy off of Sonny’s manhood. She forced herself off his lap, stood next to the chair he sat in, and looked down to his crotch. Sonny’s eyes flew open as he felt the cool air of the breakfast area replace the hot wet warmth of Apollonia’s sex. He couldn’t stop the inevitable. His cock exploded. Ropes of thick white semen flew from the tip of his pulsating cock. His groan was not one of pleasure; but, one of pain. He stared into the eyes of the woman he loved and began to cry as she fooled him for the second time that day. Sonny felt the heat and wetness of his ejaculate cover his chest and stomach. His softening cock flopped onto his right thigh. His breathing began to return to normal. His heart slowed as his brain fought his desire to cry out and call her a cunt.

Then he felt her hand on this face. He moved slightly pressing his cheek into her palm. Apollonia stroked Sonny’s face. She leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. She did not show any desire to touch or play with his soft cock or cooling ejaculate. The emotional pain he felt when ejaculating into the air instead of inside her body was the most intense feeling of denial he ever experienced. Sonny Rossi was happy. He finally had his cock inside the woman he loved; but, silently felt the pain of humiliation course throughout his body knowing that she was as cruel as she was loving.

As the tears of pain and not joy rolled down his face, he heard Apollonia whisper to him, “Your cock is amazing, Sonny; but, you know I can’t let you cum in me until tomorrow at the ceremony. I have never been filled by a real cock the way I just filled myself with yours. I now know how Colin felt when you took his anal sissy cherry. Are you ready to be the man I want you to be Sonny?”

Breathlessly like a woman who just had the best fucking of her life, Sonny said, “Yes, Apollonia…”

Standing tall after removing her hand from his face, Apollonia commanded Sonny, “Get your ass into Colin’s room and if he’s awake let him lick the cooling cum from your body. If you get turned on by his cleaning, be the fag you know you are and make love to him. I’m going upstairs to diddle myself to sleep. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow.”

Sonny stared at her as she bent over to pick up her clothing making sure her stretched vagina was presented to his face. Apollonia stood with holding her clothing against her chest, her heels on her feet, and strode out of the breakfast area to her room without as much as a single word of encouragement to the man who just rocked her sexual world with length and width of his cock.


	73. Saturday Night – Goldsmith Residence – 22 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Joshua Goldsmith continues to humiliate his wife and tries to start a relationship with Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Elizabeth Goldsmith lay in the small bed that was purchased by Joshua and her when they thought they were going to hire a full time maid or au pair to care for Sarah and then Jason. The length and width of the bed was nothing compared to the king sized bed that was now occupied by her husband and his teenaged lover. Thankfully for her, the pain where her clitoris used to be dissipated enough that she rested comfortably as her mind thought about what her husband did to her in retribution for her fucking Dwayne. Her first thought was to go into the kitchen get a knife, sneak into the master bedroom, and stab both of them to death. Her second thought was not about who would take care of her children; but, how she would survive in prison. She feared prison more than anything she faced in living in the lap of luxury.

Jessica Silverstein stood in the master bedroom looking at Joshua wondering if she got herself into something she wouldn’t be able to handle. At nineteen, she still felt like a kid and guarded her virginity as if it was housed in the United States Bullion Armory in Fort Knox, Kentucky. Between her standing up in the family room and walking into the master bedroom, her mind changed multiple times about giving to Joshua the one thing she could give to a man only once in her life. Her virginity was something sacred and to her, it should only be given to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and was consummated through marriage on their wedding night.

She decided to sit in the double wide Ethan Allen chair that sat in the center of the room between the casement windows that created the small Juliet Balcony that could be seen when walking up to the house. Joshua expected her to remain standing so he could take her into his arms and continue kissing her as they were when they were in the family room sitting together on the couch. He could see she had a look of indecision and consternation on her face.

“Jessica, something wrong?” he asked as he knelt in front of the chair where she sat. Her thin legs covered in the wool fabric of her pants sent shivers up his spine as he thought how sweet it would be to have his mouth on her sex as she rubbed her nylon covered feet up and down his back.

“Yes and no,” replied Jessica. “When we were downstairs kissing I felt as if you were the one; but, now that I’m here I’m having second thoughts. I know, I’m being childish.”

Joshua went to touch her legs and saw her flinch. He pulled his hands back when he saw the indecision on her face. “Jessica, I’m not going to do anything you’re not ready to do. I specifically said to myself that I’m not going to push you. When we were downstairs on the couch I wanted to caress your body. I stopped myself because I didn’t want to move too fast. When I just moved to touch your legs I saw the look on your face and your body language told me you weren’t comfortable. Talk to me, Jessica.”

Jessica tried to relax and get comfortable in the chair, but was having a difficult time making it happen. Her conundrum was visible in her eyes, on her face, and in her body language. “I know I helped you with those men and the boy and I understand why you did what you did to them. I just don’t know if I can be involved with you when you are using me to punish your wife in addition to humiliating her. I really didn’t want to believe you would perform a clitorectomy on your wife in retribution for her whoring activities with the niggers. I’m a bit scared of what you would do to me if I said yes to you tonight and no to you tomorrow night. Giving up my virginity is very special to me Joshua.”

“What if I committed to removing my wife from this house, divorcing her as fast as humanly possible, and marrying you?”

“Please, Joshua, don’t take me for a fool.” Jessica shifted slightly in the chair, looked at him with pain in her eyes, and said, “I don’t know if I can now or in the future, Joshua. I don’t want to make this more difficult than it is.”

He stood up and moved to the side of the bed facing where she was sitting and sat himself down. Joshua Goldsmith was frustrated; but, not frustrated enough to commit rape. His urge to mate with her was increasing as he sat across from her staring at her legs. He pictured her standing in her heels wearing just a pair of lace top thigh high stocking and a pair of bikini panties. He imagined her with her feet together, her knees touching, and her thin thighs and crotch forming a space that would be viewed as an upside down triangle which would allow him to make love to her pussy without having to part her legs.

“I promised you I wouldn’t push and I mean it, Jessica. I’ll be more than happy to go downstairs and watch a movie with you. Have conversations about various topics including why I think you should attend medical school. You can leave anytime you want. I will admit that I will be heartbroken; but, if I have to give you time then so be it,” said Joshua as sincere as he could be.

“You understand that I’m torn,” she said. “I’m torn, because I have developed feelings for you; but, I didn’t really understand the dynamic that exists between you and Elizabeth. Add to that the two beautiful children and I don’t want to become your rebound bimbo. I don’t want to be your whore the way your wife whored herself out to those niggers.”

“God, Jessica, I’m willing to divorce my wife and marry you. I’m not just saying that so you’ll give up your virginity to me.”

Jessica Silverstein stood up and Joshua had a pang of hope that she did so to walk to him and place her beautiful lips on his the way they were just fifteen minutes ago. He hopes were crushed when she strode past him to the closed bedroom door and said, “I can’t do it. I can’t go against my belief that my virginity is something special and it should be given to the man I marry on the night of my wedding. I’m so sorry Joshua.”


	74. Sunday – Cuckold Wedding – 23 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cuckold wedding takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Antonio Rossi lay in his bed with his seven year old slut next to him suffering, because his mother and father informed him that if he should engage in any sexual activity before his obligation in Sunday’s cuckold wedding activities was completed, he would not be able to sit comfortably for many years. Nancy noticed his erection and tried to cajole him into letting her at least give him a hand job. He denied her request. He knew by the tone of his mother’s voice she wasn’t joking about paddling his ass for not listening to her about having an orgasm.

Raffaella Rossi’s cunt remained wide open, red, and sore from the multiple fuckings her husband Viviano gave her because he was horny as well as pissed off the he was not the man chosen by his sister-in-law to replace her cuckolded sissy husband. The morning fuck lasted longer than she wanted. As much as she loved having his nine-and-a-half inch cock slamming into and out of her body, she needed to get her day started because she had taken upon herself to make all the arrangements for her sister’s husband’s cuckold wedding. To piss her husband off, she made the sign of the cross when he finished fucking her and then rolled away from his side of the bed.

Mario Moretti thought about masturbating. He reached for his cock and pulled his hand away revolted that he was no longer considered a man. His last name may be Moretti; but, his pink sissy tube covered genitals spoke volumes about his quasi-emasculation. He looked at the clock radio that sat on the table next to his side of the bed and knew the day that was supposed to be his to control was now under the auspices of his psychotic sociopathic younger daughter. He moaned not from sexual desire; but, from the pain of knowing he was no longer considered a Moretti man.

Joshua Goldsmith awoke with a raging hard-on. His hand slipped down and into his pajama pants. He raised his knees and began to masturbate. He hadn’t the night before, because he was too heartbroken over Jessica’s decision to table their lovemaking. As his hand slid up and down his cock, he put into his mind’s eye what he believed Jessica Silverstein would look like on her back, naked, legs open, knees raised, offering her sweet nineteen year old vagina for him to make love to with his mouth or with his cock. He kicked the comforter off his body as his hand continued to stroke his engorged cock. The resulting orgasm was intense and he moaned Jessica’s name as he felt numerous ropes of cum splatter against his chest and stomach. Dr. Goldsmith made a decision as he spewed his seed to make Jessica Silverstein his wife.

Elizabeth Goldsmith awoke in the small bed she knew was going to be hers for as long as she stayed with Joshua. She opened her eyes, looked up at the ceiling, and began to cry uncontrollably not from the pain of the nonconsensual surgery; but, from the emotional loss she felt about her life in general. The pressure she felt between her legs was not borne of a need for sexual pleasure. Elizabeth Goldsmith for the first time since moving into the house she bought with her husband had to leave her sleeping quarters to relieve her bladder. As she sat on the toilet, she wondered if her husband was making passionate love to the teenager who knew Joshua had taken his anger out on her by surgically removing her clitoris.

William and Lillian Cathcart received a phone call from their son Colin on Saturday morning to remind them to be at the Moretti house on Sunday no later than 12:30PM. The day of their son’s cuckold wedding started with them eating breakfast, but not talking about what was going to occur later that afternoon. They also had no idea that the marriage of their oldest daughter Elizabeth had taken a turn that neither of them would have expected. Lillian Cathcart recalled the events of last Sunday and immediately became wet at the thought of Sonny Rossi’s cock entering her pussy. William Cathcart kept his anger in check, because he understood the power and breadth of control the Moretti family could exercise even against an uninfluential man such as himself.

Marco and Donnetella Rossi received a phone call from their oldest son on Saturday afternoon reminding them to arrive at Mario’s house on Columbus Place no later than 12:00PM. Viviano Rossi knew his father understood the Moretti family; but, what he had to explain to his father was his youngest son’s need to perform a sex act on a ten year old boy. Marco heard what his oldest son said and immediately became erect. Donnetella saw the bulge in his pants and thought he was talking to one of his pederast friends. What surprised her was Marco’s insistence she fellate him to relieve his desire to go out and find a young boy. Sunday morning they sat together at their breakfast table saying nothing about attending the cuckold wedding their youngest son Sonny was involved in. Donnetella Rossi saw the desire in her husband’s face. She was appalled and said nothing to him about his sexual perversion. Throughout their marriage, she kept quiet about his sexual abuse of the children and his slinking out a night in search of new young boys to molest. She was amazed that he never once got caught.

Apollonia Moretti snuck out of her house just prior to sunrise and make sure she did not make a racket transporting the oversized portrait of her sister’s family to Mario’s house. The frigid February weather did not help as the painting was grabbed by the wind that whistled down from the North several times which made Apollonia wish she had asked Sonny to help her. She wrestled the painting down the block and into Mario’s house where she set it up in the great room next to one of the fireplaces. She covered it with a blanket and hoped no one would be curious enough to look under it and see what was sitting on the easel. She returned to her house and to bed without anyone being the wiser.

Sonny Rossi awoke to find he was alone in bed. He willed his morning erection away and immediately went into the bathroom to relieve his bladder. Wearing his terrycloth bathrobe Sonny exited the room he unwillingly shared with Colin to see if the sissy had made the morning pot of coffee. As he entered the kitchen area, he could smell the aroma of fresh brewed French Roast coffee. He turned into the kitchen to pour himself a mug when he was stopped by Colin.

“Don’t even think about taking the first cup, Sonny,” said Colin who then turned back to the sink where he was washing vegetables for the Spanish omelet he was going to prepare for Apollonia when she awoke.

“You have to be kidding me, Colin. All I want like is a single mug of hot coffee, so I can return to your room and have something to sip before and after I take a shower.”

Turning from his work, frustrated, and tired of Sonny’s bullshit, Colin groused, “Listen, asshole I have to put up with you; but, I don’t have to like you. You are the choice of my wife. Hear that Sonny???” Colin raised his voice, “MY WIFE. NOT YOUR WIFE. NO MATTER HOW YOU PEEL THE POTATO, CRUSH THE GARLIC, OR FORCE ME TO SUCK HER JUICES OFF YOUR COCK TO HUMILIATE ME; APOLLONIA MORETTI IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE LEGALLY MARRIED TO ME. SO, FUCK OFF AND WAIT UNTIL SHE HAS HER FIRST MUG BEFORE YOU TAKE YOURS.”

Sonny moved towards Colin, fists balled, and just as he was lifting his right arm to strike him he heard Apollonia’s voice, “Boys and girls, now, now, play nice together. I wouldn’t do that Sonny. Harm one fuckin’ hair on his head and the cock I sat on last night will be separated from your body. I will rip that schlong from your crotch and shove it down your throat just like your father did with his when he used you as a boy.”

Sonny froze. Colin looked at Apollonia and said, “Did you just say that Sonny’s father abused him as a child, Apollonia?”

Apollonia regretted saying what she did in front of Colin; but, since the cat was out of the bag she said, “Seems his father has thing for young boys. Viviano rejected his advances. Gianni accepted them and actually stopped his father from continuing to abuse Sonny by offering himself up as a fuck toy. Gianni Rossi is one hundred percent homosexual. You can say he saved Sonny. Isn’t that right. Sonny?”

“Yes, Apollonia,” replied Sonny offering no additional information.

“Now, since I’m up and everyone is happy that today is the day Colin gives me to you Sonny; why don’t you just sit your fuckin’ dumb Italian ass down at the breakfast table. Colin, you useless piece-of-dog-shit, pour us each a mug of coffee, serve it, and then make us breakfast. Think you can do that without seeking some form of ejaculate to fill your mouth.”

Colin didn’t say a word out loud to his wife about her calling him a piece-of-dog-shit when all he was doing was making sure Sonny learned not to take the first mug in the morning. He poured the mugs per Apollonia’s instructions, sashayed over to the table, and put one mug directly in front of his wife and the other at the other end of the table which forced Sonny to stand to retrieve it. He returned, poured himself the last mug, prepared not one, but two three egg Spanish omelets, and served them before cleaning the kitchen and sitting with Apollonia and Sonny.

The three sat in silence eating until Apollonia realized the morning papers were not on the table in the corner where they should be. She noticed Colin was dressed in his maid’s uniform and Sonny was in his terrycloth robe. How stupid of him to not remove the robe when she had entered the kitchen and breakfast area. The Spanish omelet was superb. The texture of the eggs and the size of the vegetables made the various flavors tickle the taste buds of her tongue.

“Colin, you are becoming an accomplished chef. The omelet is just superb and very tasty. In fact, I bet it was as tasty as Sonny’s ejaculate which I know the dumb Italian made you lick off of his chest and stomach last night after I frustrated the hell out of him.”

“Yes, Mistress Apollonia, he did force me to clean up his mess…”

Her eyes expanded when she heard the word force. “He forced you to lick it up or did he ask you nicely, Colin. I know if he was pleasant, you would have done it willingly like you did yesterday morning when you licked his seed off the floor of your room.”

Colin looked across the table at Sonny and while staring directly into his eyes said, “It’s ok Mistress Apollonia. Sometimes Sonny needs to vent especially when you take advantage of him and his dense Italian brain. When he came into the room last night he was one pissed off ejaculator.”

Apollonia didn’t reprimand Sonny. Instead she smiled sweetly at him and said, “The newspapers are at the end of the driveway. How do I know? Just look at the table reserved for them. So, Sonny, take off the bathrobe which you should have done when I entered the room. Both of you did not greet me as you are supposed to, therefore, Sonny go out to the end of the driveway and retrieve the papers like a good little dog. But first, greet me properly.”

Sonny Rossi stood, removed the terrycloth bathrobe, knelt in front of Apollonia, and kissed each of her feet twice. He eyed her to see if she was going to make him walk out into the cold February weather naked to retrieve the newspapers. Her stare told him he’d better get a move on before he suffered some verbal or physical abuse, because he had not reacted to her command quick enough.

Returning with the morning papers in his hand, he walked in on something he’d never witnessed since moving into Apollonia’s residence. Colin was on his knees, but he wasn’t sucking Apollonia’s asshole per his requirement as her sissy when greeting her. Instead, she was seated, legs spread, rubbing his face into her crotch. When she opened her eyes and saw Sonny standing open mouthed she said, “My husband always has my best interest at heart Sonny. And, I have his. Later today he is going to forever relinquish his masculinity when he willingly gives you to me. I thought I’d be nice and let him suck my clit instead of my asshole this morning.”

“How gracious of you,” replied Sonny. “I suppose you’ll someday be as nice to me and let me make love to you like a real man instead of being forced to stand while your sissy masturbates me to an orgasm with only the head of my cock in your lovely body.”

Laughing while gently rubbing her crotch against her sissy husband’s face, she said, “When he masturbates you he may be dressed as a sissy; but, he will always be my husband. That Sonny is something you’ll never be. Sad for you, I know after I watched your face as I sat on your cock last night.”

Sonny had his retort, “And, as I watched yours Apollonia. You cannot deny that my cock did more for you sexually than any other real or fake cock has since you lost your virginity. If you weren’t such a selfish cunt, you would have completed the act and allowed me to give you what you never had in your entire life, Apollonia.”

“Touché, Sonny. The trouble is my dear boy, if you continue to think you’re better than you really are, I’ll have no problem forcing you to marry Colin so I can mate with Viviano. I know from experience he knows how to fuck like a real man.” She released Colin’s head before she reached an orgasm, pushed him away, and returned to the remaining Spanish omelet on her plate.

Sonny and Colin both were flabbergasted at her last statement about her knowledge of Viviano’s sexual prowess. Rather than belabor the point, both Sonny and Colin let the topic drop like a lead balloon. Colin teared and quickly turned to wipe his eyes as he fought the idea that his wife had fucked his brother-in-law before she made him accept his cuckolding. Sonny Rossi just tossed the idea of Viviano fucking Apollonia out of his head, because he knew inside that she was just fuckin’ with his emotions.

When she finished eating, Apollonia picked up the sports section of the Sunday New York Times, “I’m headed upstairs to get ready for today’s fun and games. You two make sure that the clothes you are going to wear during and after the ceremony are packed before we leave. It is my intention to be at Mario’s house by 10:00AM.”

Raffaella, Viviano, Antonio, Carmen, and Antonio’s slut walked as a family to Mario’s house arriving just before 9:00AM. The work that needed to be done to set up the great room was delegated by Raffaella to Viviano and Antonio. Carmen was asked to go into the kitchen and begin to open the covered dishes of food that she had brought to the house a bit earlier in the morning. Raffaella took Nancy with her upstairs to Mario’s room. She did not knock. She opened the door and entered to find Mario standing in the bathroom trying to relieve his bladder into the toilet.

“Having trouble, Mario?’ asked Raffaella.

He turned his head to see his oldest daughter and one of his spawn standing in the doorway to the master bathroom. “No, Raffaella. I’m quite capable of pissing while wearing these fuckin’ sissy tubes. What is the cunt slut doing here?”

“My family is downstairs preparing the house for Apollonia’s cuckold wedding. I’m here to send you downstairs to help Carmen with the food and to do all the work Angelina would have done if she wasn’t in the hospital. Since you’re no longer a Moretti man you can do all the women’s work in preparation for today’s activities.” Raffaella pulled Nancy close to her. She rubbed the back of the young girl’s head and continued, “Now, put on the sweats that are lying on the floor and get your useless ass downstairs.”

Mario finished his business in the toilet, flushed, picked up the sweats, and said to Raffaella, “I never expected you to side with your sister. Be careful of what you wish for, Raffaella. There are people within this family that are not going to accept what happened to me. If you do what is right before they react to your sister’s coup d’état, you can come out smelling like a rose.”

“Get fuckin’ dressed, Mario.”

Raffaella stood, arms crossed, legs spread, and watched her father get dressed. She pointed to the door and he exited closing it behind him. Fifteen seconds later Raffaella Rossi nee Moretti took Nancy Marks by the scruff of her neck and growled, “Did I instruct you not to have sexual relations with Antonio? Did I tell you to keep your fucking hands, mouth, ass, and cunt away from my son until I told you it was ok? Why did I find cum stains all over your pajamas, Nancy?”

Choking and turning red, Nancy Marks began to cry and tried to remove Raffaella’s hands from her neck. She had just enough energy to reply, “Please Mrs. Rossi, I did not have sex with Antonio. The cum stains are my father’s. He makes me play with his cock all the time and I’m not allowed to clean up after he shoots. That is why there are cum stains my pajamas.”

Raffaella released her hold on the child’s neck. When she did Nancy, with a look of relief on her face, continued, “I would never disrespect you, Mrs. Rossi. My father gets some sick pleasure out of seeing my clothing covered in his cum. He doesn’t try anything physical with me. He makes me play with his cock until he cums on my clothing. Please Mrs. Rossi that is why I was late this weekend. He didn’t care what would happen to me when he dropped me off here late. He didn’t let me bring clean clothes because he knew I’d be naked all weekend.”

“Son-of-a-bitch…” said Raffaella, “I’m sorry for hurting you Nancy. If you weren’t my son’s nasty slut, I’d consider consoling you; but, you’re just three holes for Moretti men to use for their release.”

Sadden by what Mrs. Rossi just said to her, Nancy bowed her head in shame and said, “I know. My father explained a lot to me this past week. If I hadn’t been forced by my mother to suck Mr. Washington’s cock, I think it would have been different for me.”

“Maybe, maybe,” said Raffaella. “Today you are to listen to me and only me. If I tell you to suck a cock, you will. If I tell you to allow someone to fuck you, you will. Otherwise, you do nothing, but keep yourself out of trouble. Take your clothes off, put on your slut choker, and you do not do anything without my permission. Understood?”

“Yes, Mrs. Rossi,” said Nancy. She shed her clothes except for her whore platform shoes, put the choker on her neck, and asked Mrs. Rossi to close the clasp for her. Together they walked around the balcony to the stairs closest to the kitchen to descend to the first floor where there was work to be performed.

Colin, Sonny, and Apollonia arrived just before 10:00AM. The minute she walked into Mario’s house, Viviano, Antonio, Sonny, and Mario removed their clothing. Each man - Viviano, Antonio, and Sonny - kissed each foot twice. Mario knelt behind her, lifted her leather mini-skirt, placed his face between the globes of her ass, and began to suckle her asshole. She did not keep him there long, but everyone knew who was in control. Raffaella was last to greet her sister. She didn’t fall to her knees because it was easier to squat wearing her six inch heels, lean in, lift the front of the leather mini-skirt, and perform her obligation of kissing and licking her sister’s pussy. Carmen was the only one not made to confer upon her aunt a special form of greeting.

Apollonia walked into the great room to see the progress and was pleasantly surprised to see the basic area all for the cuckold wedding already set up. The painting remained covered in the corner and from the looks it remained untouched. She noticed that Raffaella had taken charge of the set-up and performed wonderfully. Satisfied that the set-up was going according to her sister’s plans Apollonia decided it was time to have a talk with Raffaella and Carmen. She looked at her sister, pointed to Carmen, and then pointed upstairs. As she walked to the stairs, she turned to make sure her sister was following with Carmen in tow.

Disgusted by her the former male she called father, Apollonia decided not to use his room as a base for her operations. Instead, she picked the bedroom she used as a child. The furniture that occupied the room was still the same furniture she used as a teenager. She remembered the good and the bad times. Sad for her, the bad times surpassed the good, because her cunt of a mother would always make sure she suffered all her punishments and indignities in this room. Apollonia thought how sweet it would have been breaking her mother’s neck in her old room rather than the great room in her house. She thought to herself that she probably would have experienced a mind blowing orgasm when she felt her mother’s neck snap.

Raffaella holding Carmen’s hand followed her sister into the room. “Been awhile since you’ve used this room Appy, hasn’t it?”

Smiling, her eyes bright, and her face without any makeup Apollonia replied, “I guess you can say that.” She looked down at Carmen, knelt, and opened her arms to her niece. “Come give your aunt a kiss Carmen.”

Raffaella froze for a split second before answering her daughter’s fearful look with a gentle push on her back and some kind words, “Carmen, go give your Aunt Apollonia a kiss. She loves your sweetie.”

Fear consumed the seven year old. The one thing that she could not forget was the look on her Aunt Apollonia’s face when she killed her grandmother. Carmen was dressed in a very short black cotton pleated skirt, black nylon leggings that stopped just above her knees, a black silk blouse, and a pair of three inch black leather heels. The shirt would have looked a lot nicer if she had the breasts to fill out the front. Still for a girl her age, her mother dressed her a bit more provocatively than she usually would.

Carmen stepped into the outstretched arms of her aunt Apollonia and allowed herself to be surrounded by her arms. Apollonia pulled her niece into her body and felt the fear; but, did not stop from reveling in the feel of the young girl’s body. She put her head next to Carmen’s right ear, hugged her of a minute or two, and then released her to hold her by her upper arms so she could stare into her sweet honey colored face. Raffaella surreptitiously kept her fingers crossed that her sister would not do anything to scare her youngest child.

“Carmen, would you please give your Aunt Apollonia a kiss?” She held the child’s arms; but, did not relax hers so Carmen could move forward to give her the requested kiss. The unmistakable shudder of fear was felt by Apollonia. “It has been a long time since you kissed your aunt, you know that?”

Carmen did not move. She did not smile. She just remained frozen in front of her aunt scared that she would hurt her. Finally she found her voice, “MOMMY!!!”

Raffaella moved quickly to her daughter’s side. She stared hard into her sister’s eyes trying to transmit her anger. Seeing daggers returning from Apollonia’s eyes, Raffaella took her daughter by the shoulders and pushed her forward. Apollonia felt the pressure, relaxed her arms, and for a second time pulled Carmen into her grasp. This time she did not move her head to one side. She slipped her hands up to Carmen’s head, grasped it by her ears, and placed her lips on the frightened little girl’s small mouth. Raffaella cried inside as she watched her psychotic sister begin the process of making her youngest into her _‘Dama di Corte’_.

Apollonia broke the kiss and with a look of total love all over her face said to her niece, “Carmen, when I kiss you; kiss me back. Press your lips onto mine. This isn’t a peck on the cheek; but, a sincere kiss of love. If you feel my lips open; open yours. If you feel my tongue try to enter your mouth,…”

Raffaella cried, “NO-O-O!!! NO-O-O!!! PLEASE APOLLONIA. NOT CARMEN!!!”

Carmen felt herself being pulled back into Apollonia’s embrace. She began to whimper as she felt her aunt press her head into her shoulder and neck. Apollonia looked up at her sister and said, “Why not Carmen, Raffy? She is blood, Raffy. You should be honored that I would choose her.” Still pressing her niece into her body and now with a bit of temper in her voice, she repeated, “WHY NOT CARMEN, RAFFY?”

Raffaella prostrated herself in front of her sister. She looked up at her and said, “Because I want her to be like me, Appy. I want her to feel her belly grow with a baby. I want her to bring forth Moretti children although she may have a Rossi surname she springs from a direct descendent of a Moretti. Please, Apollonia don’t destroy her life by making her into your prepubescent cunt lapping bitch. She should mean more to you than that, Apollonia. For God’s sake, she’s your niece!!!”

Apollonia released her tight hold on Carmen. Moved her face in front of hers and renewed her kiss with the child. Carmen remained frozen. She did not respond to her aunt’s lips. Raffaella began to cry and beg her sister not to take make her into what a female progeny of any Moretti man could be made to do for her. Apollonia released Carmen allowing her to step away from her aunt. Raffaella calmed down enough to crawl over to her younger sister, lift up her mini-skirt, and begin to aggressively lick and suck her femininity. Carmen watched her mother degrade and humiliate herself to save her from what she did not know, but was soon to find out.

Apollonia moved to the bed making sure her sister maintained her connection with her naked pussy. She sat back on the edge of the bed, opened her legs, and raised them enough to give her sister access to her asshole as well. Apollonia reached for Carmen and pulled her close. She kissed her again this time forcing the young girl to kiss her back. Raffaella maintained her position between her sister’s legs while Carmen stood next to her aunt being made to watch her mother degrade herself.

Apollonia breathing hard took control of herself and said, “Your mother is saving you from becoming my _‘Dama di Corte’_ Carmen. I have lusted after you since you were a toddler. It is my right to take you from her. Jesus Raffy, take it easy on my clit.” Apollonia paused to let the pain emanating from her blood engorged clit recede before continuing. “I love your mother more than any sister could love a sister. Look at what she does to show me how much she loves and respects me. Oh, Carmen, I know you don’t understand; but, to take your virginity would mean the world to me.”

Raffaella pulled he face away from her sister’s cunt, “Please Appy, she doesn’t understand what you are saying. Last week was the first time she ever touched anyone in a sexual way. Please, I will do anything you want whenever you want, just please let her become the woman she should. I beseech you to relent and take your psychotic sociopathic mental, emotional, and sexual desires out on me.”

Apollonia released her hold on Carmen and used the tips of her shoes to push her sister from between her legs. She stared hard down at her sister. “Are you telling me you think I’m a fuckin’ psycho?”

Raffaella had to make a quick decision. Agree and probably end up like Lucia or disagree and still end up like Lucia. She felt stuck between a rock-and-a-hard-spot. _‘Fuck’_ she said to herself, if I’m going to die, it might as well be after telling her the truth, “Yeah, Appy, I think you’re too intelligent for your own good and as fuckin’ crazy as a dodo bird.”

Apollonia Moretti fell forward off the bed onto the floor in front of her surprised sister. He grabbed her around her shoulders, pulled her into her body, and kissed her the way they kissed when they made love together on the couch in Raffaella’s great room. It wasn’t a long kiss; but, it was deep and it made Apollonia’s point. “Fuckin’ Raffy, I love you. You have the balls of a man. You have the guts to tell me I’m a psycho bitch to my face when we both know I am. I am so relieved…”

Apollonia stood, offered Raffy a hand, and helped her up. She naturally pulled her sister into her embrace and kissed her deeply. As they kissed, they caressed each other’s body without a care that Carmen was standing open mouthed watching her mother and aunt kiss passionately. Carmen finally got tired of seeing them kiss tried to get them to stop by pulling at the hem of her mother’s dress. The girls broke their kiss, looked down at Carmen, and together began to laugh out loud.

“Raffy, take her downstairs. I don’t know how you’re going to do this, but you have to explain to her what happened. Make sure she doesn’t say anything to Viviano. Truthfully, I think he knows. Also, I can’t release you from your submissive obligation to me and whether you like it or not Carmen will have to start honoring me the same way. I’ll table her initiation for a while; but, as God is my witness, Raffaella, it will happen.”

Raffaella Rossi touched her sister’s face. The caress spoke volumes to her sister. “Apollonia Moretti, I tender my heart and soul to you for the rest of my life. I thank you for not taking my sweet daughter away from me and allowing her to grow into the woman she is destined to be. I will explain to her all she needs to know about why you are greeted the way you are and you will be surprised when she does it the first time. I am now and forever indebted to you, Apollonia Moretti, the leader of the Moretti family.”

Flushed and horny from the short make out session with her sister, Apollonia found the house intercom, pressed the kitchen button, and requested Sonny and Colin come to her room. She looked at time on the clock radio and saw she had more than enough time to prepare anew both Sonny and Colin. The conversation was short and sweet between them. Both Sonny and Colin knew the plan and accepted the methodology Apollonia was going to use to consecrate the cuckold wedding. Sonny asked and was told to change in the master bathroom. Colin was told to return to the room an 11:30 so he could be prepared for his ultimate humiliation. Apollonia decided to lay on her old bed and rest until the appointed time when Colin would appear to be dressed and made up for his wedding day.

Marco and Donnetella arrived fifteen minutes before the appointed time for Sonny to fellate Antonio to prove his willingness to become a quasi-Moretti man. Raffaella welcomed them to Mario’s house, took their coats, offered them a drink, and informed them that as soon as everything was ready she would bring them to the room where the indoctrination would take place. Donnetella Rossi excused herself and sought out her oldest son. Marco remained near the glass fronted breakfront that served as the wet bar. As they quietly spoke, Donnetella and Viviano watched Marco throw back five straight shots of Jack Daniels bourbon. Both of them knew, he was getting tanked so he could control his pederast urges by falling over dead drunk. The only explanation Donnetella needed for Viviano was the reason he was not wearing clothes. She nodded as if she understood; but, had absolutely no understanding of Apollonia’s taking control of the Moretti family.

The appointed time was only minutes away. People were arriving and Raffaella had to ask Viviano and Donnetella to help welcome the invited guests, put their coats away, and offer them something to drink. They both graciously accepted knowing that Raffaella had to be in the room, where the private ceremony would occur, in place of her father who no longer held the reins of power in the Moretti family. Donnetella asked about the naked child wearing the slut choker and was surprised when her oldest son advised her that she belonged to her grandson Antonio. She expressed a satisfaction that her husband would fall over drunk and be unable to fornicate with the girl. It was then she was called from the balcony by Raffaella, because she totally forgot that she also had to witness the indoctrination of her youngest son.

Standing in Apollonia’s room were Marco and Donnetella Rossi, Raffaella Rossi, Sonny Rossi, and Antonio Rossi. Everyone was dressed except for Antonio. Marco Rossi eyed the boy and did not care that he was his grandson. His desire for young boys overrode his conscious thought and moral compass. Per her sister’s instructions, Raffaella Rossi looked at her father-in-law and said for all to hear, “Marco, you make one move or one obnoxious remark about your grandson or what you see occur here today, I will personally watch as your lovely wife castrates you. She will then feed you your balls and you will swallow them. I can smell the liquor on your breath, so, just lean against Donnetella if you have to. Am I understood, Marco?”

“Yes, Raffaella,” said a sodden Marco Rossi. The message from Apollonia via her sister Raffaella was received loud and clear.

Raffaella guided her son to a small wooden bench that was placed next to the end of the double bed. It was placed there in case the boy fainted or could not control his body when he ejaculated in his uncle’s mouth. He stepped up and turned so his back was toward the end of the bed. Marco and Donnetella Rossi stood to his left perpendicular to the bench. On his right stood Apollonia dressed in her custom made white satin wedding dress. Antonio looked from her visage to see his uncle Sonny standing a few steps in front of him next to his mother. Sonny humongous cock hung out of the front of his black gabardine trousers. Antonio knew Sonny would forever be banned from his role in the family if he became hard and/or ejaculated while he sucked the only Moretti man’s cock available for the cuckold wedding ceremony.

Apollonia nodded to her sister. She stroked Antonio’s back and felt him shudder which she interpreted not as fear, but as desire. The proof was the boy’s cock. It jumped not once, but twice because she knew he wanted to fuck his aunt more than fucking his slut Nancy. Raffaella noticed her sister’s nod before she noticed her son’s cock beginning to grow erect.

“Mr. and Mrs. Rossi you were invited here today to witness the humiliation and debasement of your son Sonny as he is indoctrinated into the Moretti family as the man chosen to replace Apollonia Moretti’s husband in her bed. The young man standing in anticipation of having his Moretti cock kissed, sucked, and suckled is Antonio Moretti, is your grandson sired by your son Viviano and Raffaella his Moretti wife.”

Raffaella stepped next to her sister leaving Sonny standing alone in front of his nephew. Shame showed on his face as he fought the desire to leave the room and forego becoming Apollonia’s lover. Both Moretti women knew he would do as commanded, because his love for Apollonia and the feel of her body around his manhood was everything he wished for in life. Antonio Rossi was about to receive a blow job from his uncle Sonny; but, the preliminary actions could titillate him and to cause him to spew his boy cum before his cock ever entered his uncle’s mouth.

Raffaella said, “Apollonia, please prepare the Moretti man.”

Antonio Rossi gasped when he felt the soft hand of his favorite aunt take hold of his ten year old cock and begin to gently stroke it to total erection. He could not control himself as his hips began to thrust against the movement of Apollonia’s hand. Both sisters saw the trouble Antonio was having keeping himself from spewing his boy cum all over the floor of Apollonia’s childhood room. Before he exploded, Apollonia grabbed his testicles with her free hand and whispered forcibly to him, “Spill your seed Antonio before your Uncle Sonny sucks you off and the balls I have in my hand will no longer be attached to your body. I know you want to fuck me and you will lose all possibility of that happening if you lose your orgasm to the touch of my hand.”

Antonio froze for a moment, nodded, and to the amazement of all got control of his body. He allowed Apollonia to continue to maintain his erection without thrusting against her hand. Raffaella satisfied her son would not spew his seed all over the floor, continued, “Sonny Rossi, step forward, and assume the submissive position of cocksucker to a Moretti man.”

Sonny Rossi, like his brother before him, stepped forward in anticipation of having to take his nephew’s cock into his mouth. He knew his brother Viviano sucked the cock of Raffaella’s father and because of his fall from grace, he would have to totally humiliate himself by sucking the cock of a ten year old boy. He heard Raffaella ask if he was prepared to perform his duty. Head bowed, Sonny Rossi in front of his father and mother said, “Antonio Rossi, the direct descendent of a Moretti daughter may I have the honor of licking, kissing, and sucking your cock and balls until you fill my mouth with your Moretti sperm. I will honor your manhood as mine remains flaccid and if I should become erect and/or ejaculate my seed, because of my licking, kissing, and suckling your genitals, I shall willing suffer the consequences of being forever known as your personal sissy cocksucker. May I commence?”

Antonio Rossi looked from his uncle’s face to his mother’s, because he was so excited from being stroked by his favorite Aunt Apollonia, he forgot what to say. Raffaella and Apollonia chuckled as he became a bit distraught at having forgotten what to say. Raffaella prompted him, he nodded his head to signal he remembered, and said, “Sonny Rossi, to assure your acceptance into the Moretti family you must suck my cock, allow me to ejaculate into your mouth, show me my superior Moretti cum coating the inside of your mouth and your tongue, and when I tell you, you will swallow my load. I am prepared to accept your mouth on my Moretti man’s cock.”

Sonny Rossi squatted in front of his nephew, reached with his right hand to grasp the boy’s nicely sized cock, and leaned forward to take it into his mouth. He reached with his left hand to grasp the boy’s testicles so he may massage them as he fellated the boy’s cock. No sooner than Sonny’s lips touched the base of Antonio’s cock, Marco Rossi ejaculated in his pants. Everyone present except for Antonio expected that to happen. Sonny Rossi hadn’t sucked a cock since he was forced to suck his father’s as a young boy. The memory of the taste, the hardness of the shaft, and the softness of the head rose from his suppressed memories. When the memories surfaced he remembered how he sometimes enjoyed having a hot hard cock sliding into his mouth and down his throat. Those memories were based on the times his dad did not force him to deep throat his bigger than average cock.

His own cock began to twitch and he knew he had to stop thinking of the times he enjoyed sucking his father’s cock. He never approached another man or boy to seek out and suck their cocks. He set his mind to sucking Antonio’s cock as if he was being forced instead of willingly accepting the boy’s hardness in his mouth. He knew he would have to work the boy’s cock with his mouth because it was his responsibility to get him to ejaculate. Sonny Rossi renewed his efforts at pleasuring the boy. Per his instructions, he slid his mouth down the length and allowed the boy cock to enter his throat. He pressed his nose into the pubic bone to prove he had the ability to keep a Moretti cock in his throat. Sonny Rossi’s cock remained totally flaccid as he blew his nephew. Time was his only enemy.

Luckily for Sonny, Antonio could not keep himself from ejaculating, because his horniness was more powerful than his desire to force his uncle to suck his cock for a long time. He began to move his hips. Sonny felt his cock begin to expand in his mouth and the balls in his hand rise closer to the boy’s body. Two more strokes of his lips was enough to get Antonio to spew his seed. Sonny slid the pulsating cock so just the head was beyond his lips and allowed the boy to fill his mouth. He counted five strong and two weak pulsations. When he knew the boy was finished he squeezed the length to get all the remaining cum into his mouth and gently removed the spent flaccid cock from his mouth.

Sufficiently recovered from his orgasm, Antonio ordered Sonny to show him his cum filled mouth. When he did he deepened his humiliation by forcing him to show his mother, sister-in-law, and the love of his life his cum filled mouth. After doing so and per Antonio’s command, Sonny Rossi swallowed the boy’s load. He licked his lips and waited to be told he could stand. Antonio did not make him suffer and allowed him to stand after performing his act of fellatio.

Raffaella took Antonio and Mr. and Mrs. Rossi out of the room and downstairs. They had some time to visit with the other guests before the cuckold wedding ceremony commenced. Sonny stood, his cock exposed through the fly of his pants, and waited for Apollonia to say something to him. It did not take long.

“Sonny Ross, you fought yourself when you sucked Antonio’s cock. I saw your cock twitch.” Apollonia reached for and took his cock into her hand. “Fuck Sonny, this has to be the hottest cock. Temperature wise as well as fuckin’ beautiful in length and width. Tell me what went through your head as you fellated your nephew.”

Sonny couldn’t look her in the face. He looked at the floor, “I had a surge of unconscious pleasure. I remembered the times my father did not force me to suck his cock. I remembered how I did enjoy sucking his cock, felling it in my throat, and tasting his jizz. I knew if I popped a boner I would never experience the beauty of your body. I fought the feeling. I won, because I know not one drop of precum formed on the head of my cock. I proved I could suck a cock and not get excited. It was just a means to an end,”

“Yes, Sonny a means to an end; but, you have to remember that any Moretti man, woman, or child can order you to suck and/or be fucked by a Moretti cock. No questions asked as to why; but, just compliance by kneeling or bending over. Also, Raffaella and I have access to your backdoor. If we want to use you with a strap-on, you bend over and spread your cheeks. Understood?”

“Yes, I understand,” said Sonny.

“Good. You have completed the first step in becoming my live in lover. When my sissy puts your cock into me and masturbates you to orgasm, you will have completed the first half of the second trial.”

With a quizzical look on his face, Sonny fell into the trap, “What is the second half of the second trial?”

Having already dropped Sonny’s cock, Apollonia touched Sonny’s face and said, “It is imperative you make Colin happy when he receives his sissy name. I want your rejuvenated cock stuffed up his pussy ass fucking him as I announce his new name. It is imperative that when he cries his name for the first time it is because your ten-and-a-half inches are buried to the hilt spewing your seed into his sissy pussy. Do that Sonny and I promise tonight you will experience the fucking of your life.”

Sonny groaned, “Yes, I can see it now. I fuck Colin and later tonight you take one of your obnoxiously big strap-on dildos and shove it up my ass to prove you’re in control. Am I barking up the wrong tree or what Apollonia?”

“Hmmm, that sounds appetizing Sonny; but, I was planning on taking you into my bed tonight - alone.” She removed her hand from his cheek, stepped in, lifted her face, and kissed him on the mouth. “Tonight… The two of us… Alone in my bed… Your cock sliding unencumbered into my body… Making passionate love to one another… Whispering sweet nothing into each other’s ear… Finally feeling yourself ejaculate your love into my vagina without anyone else’s help… No fear of retribution… Lying together in the afterglow of lovemaking…”

Sonny stood dumbfounded. Apollonia again kissed him on his mouth. She pushed him towards the door and said, “Go downstairs and be sure to put your schlong away before you get yourself into trouble.”

Ming Zheng stood quietly in the corner of the great room separated from the other groups of invited guests. She felt uncomfortable; because, she didn’t really know anyone and wasn’t really used to seeing naked children and men with pink tubes on their genitals. She did as Apollonia asked and dressed somewhat provocatively. She wore a very short little black dress with a Mandarin collar, black lace topped thigh high stockings, and a pair of high heel shoes Apollonia of all people bought her when they were living together in college. Raffaella saw her standing in the corner and just as she was about to approach her Viviano came up behind her and whispered in her ear. She nodded in response and immediately ignored him. He took the hint and departed.

“Hello,” said Raffaella, offering her hand to the beautiful Oriental woman. “I’m Raffaella Rossi. Apollonia’s older sister.”

Ming Zheng smiled and took Raffaella’s hand into hers. In a quiet, whispery voice she said, “Nice to meet you Raffaella. Apollonia invited me here today and a nice gentleman picked me up in the city this morning. I’ve never been here before. I’ve heard a lot about this house and now I see how beautiful it is. I’m so nervous.”

Once she knew who the beautiful woman was and what she meant to her sister, Raffaella took her around to introduce her to the people she needed to get to know. As they became more comfortable with one another, Raffaella could see why her sister fell so deeply in love with her. She made sure that Ming was looked after by Viviano and Antonio. Their nakedness had to be explained and when Ming heard the reason she immediately smiled and nodded her head in appreciation of Apollonia’s non-subtle humiliation of the male of the species.

Joseph and Elizabeth Goldsmith arrived shortly before the noon hour giving them about an hour to commiserate with the other invited guests including Elizabeth’s parents. Mr. and Mrs. Cathcart arrived ten minutes after the Goldsmiths. Lillian Cathcart immediately sought out her son; but, was told to relax because he was upstairs with Apollonia getting dressed for the ceremony. Saddened because she could not see her son, she returned to where her husband, daughter, and son-in-law stood talking amongst themselves. She could see that her daughter was not comfortable and decided to find out why.

Lillian Cathcart gently pulled her daughter aside apologizing for taking her away from her husband and father. Only as a mother would know, she asked, “Elizabeth, are you feeling ok? You’re not standing as confidently as you usually do.”

She shook her head from side-to-side letting her shoulder length red hair flail around her head in response to her mother’s question. “I’m fine, just a bit under the weather.”

“I don’t think so. Not the way you’re standing and walking. I’m your mother and I can see something is physically wrong with you. Does Joshua know and do you need to get to a specialist or the hospital?”

Elizabeth Goldsmith looked for a corner she could guide her mother to so she could explain to real world aspects of her illness to her. Taking her mother’s arm she guided Lillian to the same corner Addison Marks made his appearance from when Antonio complete his _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_. Positioning herself between her mother and her husband, Elizabeth Goldsmith explained the situation to her mother.

“Mom, I did something very wrong and I’ve suffered some very disabling consequences. Several months ago I met a black man at the gym. We became fast friends and made a connection. Joshua is always working and I found myself wanting.”

Lillian Cathcart interjected, “Don’t tell me you had or still are having an affair with that man.”

“No mother, Joshua found out and before he reacted, he made sure he had more than enough information to confront me about my lovers.”

“Lovers???” said Lillian a bit amazed at her daughter’s use of the plural.

Tears began to flow as Elizabeth recounted how she allowed herself to fall under her lover’s influence. She told her mother how she fell into his web and allowed herself to be used by his friends and his twelve year old nephew. Elizabeth also explained how Joshua found out about her lover when they had sex after returning home from Antonio’s ceremony last Sunday. What she didn’t tell her mother was Joshua’s fantasy, because she didn’t know how Lillian would react to his desire to have sexual relations with his daughter. She also didn’t tell her that she knew his desire was all fantasy.

“What did he do to you, Elizabeth?”

Painfully she replied, “He performed the female equivalent of male emasculation on me mother. He surgically removed my clitoris, my labia minor, and sewed my vagina closed. I am not a functional woman anymore. I cannot have an orgasm ever again the rest of my natural life.”

Lillian shocked that her son-in-law could perpetrate such an obnoxious cruelty on her daughter pushed Elizabeth aside, found her son-in-law, and made a bee line to where he was standing. She walked up to Joshua, yelled at him, and before he could react slapped him across the face. “HOW COULD YOU??? YOU ROTTEN SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!” She attempted to strike Joshua a second time, but this time he was ready for her and caught her wrist with his right hand.

He did not make an attempt to hurt his mother-in-law. He looked around the room and saw that everyone had eyes on them. He spoke in a loud voice, “It is ok. Everyone please relax. My mother-in-law and I had a bit of a disagreement. Please, return to the party.” Joshua Goldsmith saw his wife standing behind her mother and nodded for them to follow him to a different corner of the room. Joshua, Elizabeth, Lillian, and William stood in a small circle; but, anyone looking at them could see it was Joshua who was in control.

“Lillian what I perpetrated on your daughter was the result of her own doing.” He looked at her and his face told her she better keep her mouth closed and listen to what he had to say. “Your daughter did more than have sexual relations outside our marriage. She allowed herself to be used like a twenty dollar whore. Spending three days a week in a flea bag motel in Valhalla, New York getting used in all her female orifices. I have still photographs, videos, and sound of her loving every minute of making me into a cuckold. I will never willingly or unwillingly consent to be her cuckold like your sissy son Colin will forever be to Apollonia.”

William Cathcart, his legal mind working, asked, “What did you do to my daughter?”

Lillian responded, “William, you don’t want to know.”

“I do, Lillian, because if there is a legal remedy, I will take it,” growled Elizabeth’s father.

“Please William, I’d be more than happy to face you in a court of law. By the time the case comes before a judge you and your whore daughter will be destitute. I don’t think Colin will have the resources to support your asinine legal action.” Joshua waited for a response and when he didn’t’ get one he continued, “First, you should know what I did to her lovers. I removed their genitals. Not just their balls. I removed everything. They are as smooth between their legs as a child’s asexual doll. Second, they are now addicted to a combination of drugs that will cause their hearts to explode if they don’t seek me out to get infused. Third, I took my pound of flesh from your whore of a daughter. I performed a clitorectomy. I removed her labia minora. I made it so she could menstruate, but would need to use a device to flush her menses out of her body. I sewed her vagina closed. She will never know the feeling of an orgasm. She will never be able to masturbate to an orgasm. She will never be able to orgasm from having a cock inside her body.”

William, “You son-of-a-bitch!!!”

Laughing in his in-laws faces, Joshua put the final nail into his and Elizabeth’s marriage, “She is now my cuckold. If she wants to leave me, she leaves with the clothes on her back. Sarah and Jason stay with me. She starts divorce proceedings the court will know all about her whoring and what an unfit mother she turned into. I will play the sound bite of her committing to give my daughter Sarah to her nigger lover and that will be the preverbal nail in her coffin. If she stays, which I believe she is going to, Elizabeth will be the female counterpart to your son except she will be my cuckold. I already have my eyes on a beautiful young lady that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Of course, Elizabeth is welcome to stay and suck my hot virile cum from her cunt.”

Elizabeth began to cry. William and Lillian Cathcart stood seething, but unable to respond to their son-in-law’s explanation. The last thing they heard was him saying, “Enjoy today’s activities and remember William and Lillian, to see your grandchildren you have to be extremely nice and very condescending to me.” Joshua Goldsmith turned and walked away from his wife and his in-laws satisfied that they would never do anything in retribution to his reaction to his wife’s philandering.

One PM arrived and Raffaella requested that all the attendees find seats so the cuckold wedding of Apollonia Moretti, Sonny Rossi, and Colin Cathcart could commence. She had politely minutes earlier denied Lillian’s request to see her son and her offer to walk with him down the aisle. Standing on the faux stage, she watched as the small gathering of people took their seats and made a point to seek out her sister’s lesbian lover to be sure she sat where Raffaella said she would be most comfortable.

The first order of business was the explanation and introduction of Mario Moretti. Although no related Moretti family members were in attendance, it was imperative that the attendees understood why Mario was not leading the ceremony. When he entered the great room the attendees gasped not in horror, but disbelief. He was wearing nothing but the sissy tubes, pink ankle socks each with a white bow on the back, and a pair of large black Mary Jane children’s shoes. His body hair was intact except for his genitals and his backside. Apollonia listened to her sister and did not force him to wear makeup or humiliate himself by having a butt plug that extended out to the length of a broom exiting his backside. The whole way down the central aisle and up to his position on the faux stage Mario Moretti cried. He hoped this would be his final public humiliation. Raffaella was told by her sister that during the entire ceremony Mario would have his face and his tongue shoved into his grandson’s asshole.

Raffaella stood wearing her shortest micro-mini, no stockings, and a halter top that just covered the nipples on her large bountiful breasts. On her feet were six inch fuck-me platforms shoes. She wanted everyone seated to see she was not wearing any panties. She felt like a total whore and loved every minute of it. Her next introduction was her son Antonio. He was called to the faux stage because of his status as the only Moretti man in attendance. Raffaella made sure her son would not walk down the aisle erect, so after his experience with his Uncle Sonny she made Viviano use two condom covered fingers to massage his prostate gland until he dribbled multiple times and begged to have his father’s fingers removed from his rectum. Embarrassed, because his boy cock flopped in front of him as he marched down the aisle instead of being hard and proud, Antonio Rossi took his place on the faux stage in front of his grandfather where the Moretti men would have stood, proud of their heritage.

Raffaella stepped to a place behind her son and pointed to his backside. She was staring at Mario and he moaned his disapproval. Loud enough for all to hear, “Mario, present your mouth and tongue to the only Moretti man in attendance. Apollonia Moretti has commanded that the only thing you see and taste during this ceremony is the asshole of your grandson. Make it so or lose your precious genitals.”

Mario Moretti moved forward, fell to his knees, and began to the process of licking, kissing, and sucking his grandson’s ass. Antonio looked at his mother, she nodded her approval when he bent forward and sighed as the pleasure of his grandfather’s tongue began to expand throughout his body. He could get used to having a tongue caress his asshole for long periods.

Next to be introduced was Sonny Rossi, Marco Rossi, and Donnetella Rossi. Viviano sat smiling to himself that his brother fellated his son; but, he was totally pissed that Apollonia forced him to do it in front of the man who abused him as a child. He didn’t even consider his mother’s reasons for allowing him to release his pederast desires on two of his children. Everyone sat quietly eyeing the package that was soon to be exposed not because he had to be naked in the presence of Apollonia; but, because it was going to replace the sissy cock she married. Donnetella held Sonny’s hand as they walked to the faux stage. She offered him her lips and he kissed them hoping she wasn’t really trying to taste Antonio’s seed. When Marco offered his hand to his son, Sonny rejected him and by the look on his face he wanted to slap-the-shit out of his pederast father.

Raffaella pointed to her left and down to the X that marked the spot where Sonny was to stand. The black gabardine pants, white shirt, and black loafers he wore were the same articles of clothing he wore when he knelt and fellated his nephew. Much to Raffaella’s and soon to be Apollonia’s knowledge, there were no telltale signs of Antonio’s boy cum on Sonny’s face, shirt, or pants. He stood to his full height and made sure he pressed his hips forward to show off his gabardine covered manhood. The murmur of the attendees gave him the emotional support he needed, especially since he knew Apollonia would not cease and desist when it came to making his life miserable. He kept himself focused on the ceremony and Apollonia’s hint of his impending night alone with her.

Raising her hands above her head as a signal, Raffaella got everyone to stand up in anticipation of the arrival of the two brides. She signaled Viviano who had left his seat to station himself next to the stereo so he could start playing lines from songs selected by Apollonia. The speakers that surrounded the room blasted lines from different songs:

_The Beatles, Girl:_

_“She’s the kind of girl who puts you down when friends are there,  
you feel the fool”_

_“When you say she’s looking good she acts if it is understood”_

_Carry On by Crosby, Stiils, and Nash:_

_Now witness the quickness with which we get along  
To sing the blues,  
you've got to live the dues,  
And carry on._

_Somethin’s Goin’ On by Blood, Sweat & Tears:_

_“You know I woke up this mornin’ people  
The first thing I did was to look into your eyes  
In that space where I used to find so much truthfulness  
There was a stone cold pack of lies.”_

_I Can’t Quit Her by Blood, Sweat & Tears:_

_“I can’t quit her  
She’s got a hold on me  
She got her hand on my soul  
I can’t quit her.”_

And finally the selected words from _Helplessly Hoping by Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young_ repeated as the two identically dressed brides walked down the center aisle holding hands:

_“Helplessly hoping her harlequin hovers nearby  
Awaiting a word  
Gasping at glimpses of gentle true spirit  
He runs, wishing he could fly  
Only to trip at the sound of goodbye  
  
Wordlessly watching, he waits by the window  
And wonders at the empty place inside  
Heartlessly helping himself to her bad dreams  
He worries, did he hear a goodbye  
Or even hello  
  
They are one person  
They are two alone  
They are three together  
They are for each other  
  
Stanby the stairway, you'll see something  
Certain to tell you confusion has its cost  
Love isn't lying, it's loose in a lady  
Who lingers, saying she is lost  
And choking on hello”_

Apollonia had made up Colin’s face so he would as close as possible resemble her. The two custom made dresses fit each of their bodies perfectly. Colin’s week of external hormonal treatment was just enough to allow his budding breasts to be the only thing filling the front of the dress. Apollonia removed the stainless steel chastity tube that had encased Colin’s cock for the past week. His relief was evident, but short lived, because she squeezed his balls enough to make him recoil in extreme pain to reinforce his need to keep his sissy clit soft until the time was right. Neither of them looked to either side as they proceeded down the aisle. Their attention was forward and riveted towards Raffaella and Sonny. When they arrived at the faux stage, Apollonia moved up and to Raffaella’s right, where she placed herself in front of a strategically placed table that was covered in a double thick soft down comforter. Colin assumed his position next to Raffaella which put him between Apollonia and Sonny. When they were finally in place, Raffaella signaled Viviano and the music stopped. She waited a moment to give him time to return to his seat so he would be next to their daughter.

The room remained hushed except for the occasional sniffle of tears. Elizabeth Goldsmith wiped her eyes and then returned he gaze to her brother Colin who she finally admitted looked better as a female than she did. Her brain thought her clitoris was still part of her body and she moved as if she had just flushed with sexual pleasure at her finally accepting her brother’s feminization. William Cathcart seethed as he sat watching his son put the final nail into his masculinity. Lillian Cathcart, still not recovered from hearing her oldest daughter’s horrifying news, sat tight lipped wondering if Colin would survive being married to and cuckolded by what appeared to be a cunt of a wife. Ming Zheng sat quietly by herself farthest from the faux stage happy, because when she saw her lover walk down the center aisle she became extremely wet.

Arriving late but in time to see the actual cuckold wedding ceremonies where Judge and Mrs. Hillman. Mrs. Hillman politely begged off attending the cuckold wedding; but, relented when she and the judge were visited by one of the Moretti family’s strong armed men. The judge wore a simple navy blue suit, navy and white striped oxford shirt, a solid red tie, and navy loafers. His wife, per a note left by the strong armed Moretti man, was dressed like a total slut. For a woman her age, she carried it off very well; but, her embarrassment at having to expose her body as she did was palpable. Unbeknownst to the judge sitting across the room was the defendant that he was going to have to find not guilty or suffer the slings and arrows of Apollonia’s announcing to the world his deviant sexual proclivities.

“Ladies and gentleman,” intoned Raffaella, “we are gathered here together not in the eyes of God, but in the eyes of the Moretti family to merge together in cuckold holy matrimony Apollonia Moretti, Sonny Rossi, and Colin Cathcart. For the past eighteen months, Apollonia Moretti has tried without success to conceive a child borne of the sperm of her husband Colin Cathcart. Apollonia Moretti has accepted Colin’s desire to be feminized and cuckolded. As part of his cuckold wedding ceremony, he will perform in front of you, honored guests, an act of contrition and humiliation. I am proud to be standing here in place of Mario Moretti who will forever be known as the modern day Moretti man who lost his masculinity to a superior woman. His youngest daughter and my loving sister Apollonia Moretti.”

There was supposed to be a smattering of applause; but, the honored guests just sat intrigued by the ceremony and Colin’s transformation from a husband into a blushing bride. After pausing for the nonexistent applause, Raffaella continued, “Colin, do you give your wife Apollonia willingly and with love to Sonny Rossi from this day forward?”

“Yes,” said Colin in a soft feminine voice.

“Colin, do you agree to abide by all the rules and regulations set forth in your _’Cuckolding Document’_?”

“Yes,”

“Are you now and forever going to live your life to honor and obey Mistress Apollonia and perform without question whatever she commands you to do?”

“Yes.”

“Colin, what am I seeing beginning to peek out of your wedding dress?” asked Raffaella while making the universal sign of a small cock being masturbated.

Blushing, Colin looked down and said, “My sissy clitty, Mistress Raffaella. It is reacting to my humiliation in front of all the people gathered to witness the sexual dissolution of my marriage.”

“No one is touching you, Colin,” said Raffaella, “So, what is stimulating you, pussy boi?”

The only groan heard from the attendees when Raffaella called Colin a pussy boi was verbalized by his father. As much as he wanted this son to be happy, William Cathcart was not happy seeing his son used like a cheap whore. Although he had thought about inserting his cock into his son’s ass, the week was enough to change desire to revulsion.

“The thought of becoming Mistress Apollonia’s indentured servant, cuckold, sissy, and provider of oral and anal pleasure to whomever she desires to use me,” said Colin.

“Sonny Rossi step forward,” commanded Raffaella.

Sonny Rossi took two steps toward his sister-in-law which positioned him perfectly in the middle of the faux stage. He patiently waited to begin his role and finish Colin Cathcart as the man Apollonia wanted between her legs.

“Sonny Rossi are you prepared to honor, love, and obey Apollonia Moretti no matter how cruel she treats your dumb Italian ass?”

He wanted to scream at Raffaella; but, he knew she was only saying what Apollonia told her to say. “I do,” in a loud powerful voice.

“I am going to step back and allow Colin to do his duty as the blushing cuckold bride.”

Colin and Raffaella exchanged places. The front of his dress was beginning to tent and the attendees were surprised at the size of Colin’s growing cock. Sonny remained still, allowed Colin access to his pants, and answered all his questions in a loud masculine voice. Colin did not kneel; but, squatted down in front; but, to the side, of Sonny. He reached up for the tab that would allow him to open the zipper to Sonny’s pants.

“May I expose the object of Apollonia’s and my desire, Master Sonny?”

“Yes you may, Colin.” Sonny knew better than to call him a sissy.

With the deftness of a highly paid prostitute, Colin Cathcart pulled the zipper that protected the ten-and-a-half inch cock that he would be suckling in just a few moments. He reached in and found the base of Sonny’s cock. He didn’t have to struggle because Sonny, per instructions, was not wearing underwear beneath his pants. As he extracted the length of Sonny’s cock, the room began to take on an air of an orgy, but it was only the sound of the gasps of people who never saw a cock that big.

Once it was out Colin allowed it to hang free so the attendees would see its size and he could relish the idea of having it in his mouth publically for the first time. He looked up at Sonny and said, “Master Sonny, may I suckle your prestigious love muscle until it reaches its full length and width?”

Again all Sonny said, was, “Yes.”

Marco Rossi blew a second load of his jizz in his pants when he saw the size of his youngest son’s cock. Lillian Cathcart open and closed her legs ever so slightly as she thought about taking into her vagina the biggest cock she’d ever seen other than those in pornographic movies. Ming Zheng wondered if Apollonia was going to allow her to partake in Sonny’s abundant manhood. Sonia Hillman felt the first dribbles of vaginal fluid begin to wet her panties as she fantasized about what Sonny’s cock would feel like sliding in and out of her pussy. Judge Walter Hillman shifted in his seat trying to hide his erection as he thought about his childhood and the neighbor who fucked him on a regular basis with a cock that had to be just a half an inch shorter than the one that hung from Sonny’s crotch.

Apollonia rested against the edge of the table feeling her sexual fluids begin to flow as she watched her feminized sissy husband work his magic on her soon to be lover’s cock. Sonny looked over at Apollonia and saw her staring lovingly at Colin, the man who was in the process of debasing himself, because his love for her was too much for him to leave the marriage. A tear formed in the corner of Sonny’s eye when he realized that Apollonia was more concerned with her sissy husband than with his ability to make love to her.

He groaned audibly when he felt Colin’s lips surround the beautifully shaped helmet head of his cock. His immediate inclination was to take Colin by the ears and shove the entire length of his prick down the sissy’s throat. Forewarned, that any action that would be perceived as him forcing Colin to accept his penis in his mouth would result in his immediate removal as Apollonia’s lover. To keep himself from doing what he wished he could, Sonny Rossi kept his hands clasped behind his back. He gazed down and watched Colin gently and lovingly suckle his cock. The natural course of events took place and within minutes Colin removed his mouth from the erect cock and displayed it to the gathering.

Apollonia did not need to be told to get herself prepared to receive Sonny’s prodigious Italian sausage. She slipped up and onto the down filled comforter and, just as Alison told her, the hem of her wedding dress rose to expose not only her pussy, but her anus also. Much to Antonio’s chagrin he was denied a view of his favorite aunt’s nether regions; but, the thought of him possibly enjoying even just one sexual relation with her stirred his cock. What the young boy did not see was Apollonia eyeing his boyhood and smiling when she caught him trying to gaze between her legs. She took a deep breath, released it, relaxed, and prepared herself to lay still as her sissy husband masturbated her chosen lover’s cock until it erupted in her.

Colin Cathcart gently pulled on Sonny’s erection which was his signal to move across the faux stage to a position just in front, but not yet between Apollonia’s legs. Without asking, Colin reached up, opened the black alligator belt, the closure to the top of the gabardine pants, and then gently pulled them down to Sonny’s ankles. Now that he had total access to Sonny’s genitals, Colin again gently pulled on Sonny’s cock putting him close enough to allow his cock to enter his wife.

“Master Sonny, I am going to stroke your cock as I lean into my wife’s gorgeous sex and suckle it in preparation of placing your magnificently proportioned cock head into her.” Colin used his left hand to masturbate the shaft of Sonny’s penis to keep it hard. He realized that he would have to move fifteen degrees to his right to have a good angle and position to lick and suck Apollonia’s pussy. He lapped at her sex and could tell she self-lubricated without physically touching herself. He didn’t want to deny the attendees a good show, so he continued his oral ministrations for a good seven minutes before he changed position so he could begin using the head of Sonny’ cock to lubricate and excite his wife.

“Now I am going to use Sonny’s cock head to lubricate and excite my wife in expectation of feeling the thick head slip into her pussy. I do this with pleasure, because although I am getting quite erect I could not maintain an erection when I was dressed and acting like a man. The cock I hold I honor for its ability to remain hard and its ability to deliver the potent seed needed to impregnate my wife.” Colin took the head, placed it in front of his lips, licked, and then kissed it making sure he transmitted to the gathering his desire to be a feminized sissy bitch.

Sonny looked down at Colin and nodded his readiness to be placed into Apollonia’s body. Colin took the cue and forwent rubbing the slick head up and down his wife’s vagina. He placed the helmet head at her opening and guided it into his wife to the point where her labia minora closed around the thick shaft. Once Apollonia felt the head resting just inside her vaginal opening she raised her legs giving her sissy easier access to her lover’s cock. Sonny realized that if he took hold of Apollonia’s legs he would help her and have another connection to her while he was suckled and masturbated by Colin. He held her legs and at the same time situated his body so the gathering could watch Colin masturbate his cock and suckle his balls.

Neither Apollonia nor Sonny made a sound as they were connected. Neither Apollonia nor Sonny expressed any pleasure while Colin humiliated himself by being their sexual facilitator. They expressed their feelings though eye contact. Sonny felt relieved that Apollonia kept eye contact with him because it gave him a sense of belonging to her instead of to Colin. Colin’s excitement began to show when his cock emerged from beneath the hem of his wedding dress. He could not restrain himself any longer. A week without an orgasm was long enough for him to spew his sissy milk on the floor of the faux stage without having manual stimulation.

Colin ceased masturbating Sonny’s cock for the short moment in time it took him to spew his sissy milk and that gave an opening to his wife. “See everybody, Colin proved he’s not a man anymore.”

Colin actually began to cry as he returned to suckling Sonny’s balls. He renewed his stroking with vigor. He placed his head between Sonny’s legs and licked the soft tissue between Sonny’s scrotum and asshole. The sensation of having his perineum licked and kissed was enough to make him move as if he was pushing himself into Apollonia. Colin kept his hand on the shaft which did not allow any more of Sonny’s cock to slide deeper into his wife. Colin pulled his head from between Sonny’s legs, because he felt the telltale signs of Sonny’s impending orgasm.

Colin moaned audibly when he felt the signs. His voice a few octaves higher, breathy like a little girl, lisping like a good sissy, Colin narrated the inevitable. “I can feel the cock that my wife will have in her instead of mine growing harder in my hand. His shaft is beginning to thicken and his manly balls are rising to their task. I know my love can feel the head of this magnificent beast beginning to flare as it prepares to open the slit that allows the copious amounts of Sonny’s baby making seed to exit and enter her body. Yes, Sonny, give my wife your seed. It is my honor to be her sissy and the first to permit you to expend your seed into her body. Give it to her Sonny!!!”

Everyone watched as Sonny tried to keep from pushing his throbbing cock into Apollonia’s body. He did allow himself a low moan of pleasure as he pumped his seed into her hot cunt. Apollonia on the other hand remained calm, cool, and collected. She did not want Sonny to feel as if she turned a corner with him. When she felt his cock stop spewing his seed she spoke up, “Colin you have two things to complete and you will only be allowed to suckle my cunt when I need you to.”

Colin did as he was expected. He pulled Sonny’s cock from his wife’s just spewed in cunt and licked her and his masturbatory fuck juices from it. When he was satisfied Sonny’s cock was clean, he turned to Apollonia to find her pussy wide open and Sonny’s cum dripping down to the crack in her ass. He immediately dropped to his knees and drove his face between her legs. Sonny kept her legs up and open. The attendees watched Colin suck Sonny’s cum from his wife’s just spewed in cunt for the next eight minutes. When he was finished she was clean and his face was covered in her and her lover’s fuck juices.

To signal the end of Colin’s humiliation, Raffaella come forward and said, ‘Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you all for witnessing the completion of Colin Cathcart’s humiliation and debasement, because of his desire to be Apollonia’s sissy bitch. One last item, as soon as Sonny Rossi is able, Apollonia will whisper Colin’s sissy name in his ear, then Sonny will formally consecrate his relationship with his sissy lover by screwing him in his sissy pussy until he again spends his seed; at which time his sissy will moan aloud his new sissy name. Thank you and for those of you in need feel free to relieve your sexual pressure at your convenience.”


	75. Sunday – Post Cuckold Wedding Activities– 23 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post cuckold wedding activities - Sonny penetrates Colin, Judge Hillman falls into Apollonia's trap, and other sexual activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia did not make an effort to wipe the remaining scum from the tops of her inner thighs before leaving the faux stage to talk to people she hadn’t had a chance to before the ceremony. Raffaella made it a point to hug and kiss her sister immediately after she rolled off the table to stand with the help of her live-in lover. Colin totally proved what a submissive sissy bitch he was when he knelt and licked up his own cum. Sonny Rossi while holding Apollonia until she regained her balance whispered to her concerning his need to fornicate with Colin in front of the invited guests. His emotional being was again beat down when she replied that it was his responsibility to coat the interior of Colin’s sissy pussy with his seed when he was given his sissy name. She also reminded him that they would be sleeping together in her bed later that night.

Apollonia gently reminded Sonny to remove all his clothes as it was and will always be his duty to be naked in her presence. He looked around to confirm that Viviano, Antonio, and Mario were all in their birthday suits. Nodding his acceptance, he removed his shirt, pants, and shoes. Apollonia playfully grabbed his cock and whistled. She also said loud enough for those nearby, “I hope you make love to Colin better than you just did to me. Be sure Sonny, I will be checking your response and the minute you can maintain your erection it will slide into your sissy lover’s pussy.” She whispered to him, “If you don’t fuck him in front of everyone, I will make sure everyone knows about your childhood and your preference for sleeping with Colin.” Sonny didn’t respond to her lie about his preference. He shrugged his shoulders and sought solace with his older brother.

Joshua Goldsmith didn’t stand after the ceremony. Elizabeth Goldsmith wanted to visit with her brother; but, the pressure on her leg from Joshua’s hand told her to remain seated. He quietly mentioned to her, “Pretty sad that you don’t have a vaginal orifice anymore. I bet your mind was reeling when you saw the length and width of Sonny fully engorged. Don’t try to bullshit me Elizabeth, your mind still thinks your clitoris is down there and I saw you squirm in anticipation of something sweet happening between your legs. The beauty of what I did to you was the pained reaction on your face when the expected surge of female vaginal secretions didn’t flow from your vaginal orifice and it didn’t.”

Elizabeth turned to face her husband, “Why are you being such a prick, Joshua? Isn’t bad enough you ruined my life? What do you want from me?”

“What I want from you right now is very simple. I want you to approach your sister-in-law and find out if her son’s offer from last week is still viable. If it is, then I want you to arrange with her where we can meet so you can watch me fuck a seven year old. If I’m satisfied and not too pissed at you, I may not make you suck my fuck juice from her prepubescent cunt.”

“You’re not…”

Joshua squeezed her leg very hard. “Oh yes whore, I’m serious. Do as I tell you. Or, think about what other nasty things I can perpetrate on your body.”

Elizabeth Goldsmith pushed her husband’s hand off her thigh, rose, looked around, and when she found her sister-in-law walked over prepared to ask her if Joshua could fuck her son’s seven year old slut.

Judge Walter Hillman stood on the periphery of the gathering surreptitiously watching Raffaella’s son walk around naked as if he did it every day. His heartbeat increased every time the young boy came within smelling distance of where he stood. He could not pull himself away from staring at the beautiful shape of the boy’s backside. His wife spoke with a small oriental woman who remained close to the chair she sat in during the cuckold wedding ceremony. What also pained the judge was the look on Mario Moretti’s face and his physical demeanor since he lost his position within his family. He didn’t try to make himself too obvious; but, one of the times his wife looked over at him she was astounded to see him rubbing himself as the young naked boy walked by with his naked slut it tow.

Apollonia pulled Viviano aside and pointed out the judge and his wife to him. She told him she needed to get the judge in a compromising position and the only way to accomplish it was to use Antonio. Viviano’s eyes bugged out of his head; but, the soothing stroke of Apollonia’s hand on his bicep was enough for him to understand that Antonio was only the bait. He listened to her plan added a few of his own ideas and they agreed upon what was needed to get Judge Hillman where they wanted him. Viviano looked for and found his son chatting in the corner with his sister and Nancy. He walked over and told Carmen to find her mother and to stay with her. She whined; but, her father’s stern look was enough of a punishment threat for her to find and go to her mother.

Viviano told Nancy to sit where she was and not to do anything or say anything to anyone. She was to follow Viviano’s and Antonio’s instructions to the letter or she would be forever working as a whore to niggers in Africa. Nancy knew that working as a whore in Africa was a death sentence. Antonio moved away from Nancy per his father’s request and the father and son spoke.

“Antonio, look across the room and find a man wearing a navy blue suit and a red tie.” Viviano waited a moment, “Do you see him?”

“Yes daddy, I do. He is sitting by himself at the rear of the seating area.” Antonio started to point, but was stopped by Viviano.

“Don’t point. Don’t ever point when trying to find someone without their knowing.” Viviano knelt so he could look into his son’s eyes, “I need for you to make friends with that man. I need for you to make it seem like you want to take him upstairs and have sex with him. He needs to think that you want him to fuck you up your ass. Do you think you can do that, Antonio?”

The serious look on his father’s face told Antonio that this was no joke. He moved his head so he could get another look at the older man. Antonio Rossi nodded to his father, “Yes, I think I can do what you’re asking me. But, why?”

“You have no need to know Antonio. Sometimes you’ll be asked to do something and there is no reason for you to know the particulars. What I need from you is your ability to make that man want to follow you upstairs to your room. Think you can do that?”

“Yes; but…”

“Don’t worry, your Uncle Sonny and I will be right behind. We need to find him with his pants down around his ankles trying to have sex with you. It won’t happen, Antonio. We won’t let it.”

Antonio leaned in and kissed his father on the lips. He waited until his father and his Uncle Sonny were together near the steps they knew he would use to go upstairs to his room. For a ten year old, Antonio could be years ahead of his peers when it came to being a sexual animal. He walked around the room displaying his wares and every so often he would look to where the older man sat. More than once he caught the man looking and once he had his hand on his crotch. The next circuit of the room brought him close enough to the man to say hello and see him squirm in his seat.

“Hi, I’m Antonio. What’s your name?” Antonio maintained an ear-to-ear grin and ever so often let his hand go to his backside to rub one of his cheeks.

“Hi, young man,” said the Judge. “My name is Walter. Nice to meet you. You are a very handsome young man.”

“Thank you, Walter. I happened to notice you watching me as I walked around the great room. Do you like boys my age?”

_‘Wham Bam’_ thought the judge to himself – direct to the point. He felt his cock twitch in his suit pants and his overwhelming desire to put his cock into the boy’s backside overruled his moral compass. “Yes I do and if you’re interested in me, do you think there is someplace quiet we can go to because after seeing the show I could use some relief .”

“Follow me,” said Antonio.

Viviano and Sonny watched as the judge followed Antonio up the steps, across the balcony, and into his room. They waited a few minutes before they themselves climbed the steps, walked across the balcony, and waited outside the door to Antonio’s room. Viviano pressed his ear to the door and although it was a solid oak door he could hear enough to know when to push the lock release and enter. Sonny returned to the rail of the balcony, found Apollonia standing with Ming and Mrs. Hillman, and with a small, but solid tap caught her attention. He didn’t wait for a sign before he turned to go stand beside his older brother.

Inside the room Antonio watched as Judge Hillman lowered his pants and underpants. He made a face when he saw the wrinkled skin of his stomach and thighs; but, what revolted him the most was the thick patch of black and gray pubic hair that surrounded his meager equipment. Judge Hillman smiled at Antonio and said, “Why don’t you lie on the bed for me; but, in a specific way. Place a leg on each side of either corner and lay forward so you’re on an angle to the corner. Please hurry, I’ll get myself ready.”

Antonio thought he man was a bit squirrelly; but, he trusted his father when he said nothing would happen. He turned his back and assumed the position the man wanted him in. It didn’t take by two seconds for the man to be on his back trying to insert his erection into his dry anus. He felt the man hold his shoulders down and push. Antonio screamed at the top of his lungs, “No-o-o-o!!!!”

Viviano pushed the small nail he kept to use when he had to punch the unlock lever from the outside of any of the rooms. The lever moved and pushed the pin lock to the opened position. Viviano opened the door and with Sonny following entered the room to find Judge Hillman with his suit jacket on, his pants around his ankles, trying to push his hard cock into Antonio’s backside. Viviano rushed up behind the judge and took him by his underarms and lifted him up and off the corner of the bed. The moment Antonio felt the pressure release off his shoulders he jumped up only to be caught by his Uncle Sonny and calmed down before he got out of hand.

Viviano held the judge from behind. “Well, well, well… What do we have here Judge Hillman? Trying to sodomize my son are we now???”

The wind went out of the Judge’s sails in a heartbeat. Viviano lowered the Judge to the floor just as Apollonia entered the room. Viviano forced the Judge to turn and face his sister-in-law and of all things his wife Sonia.

“Release him Viviano.” Apollonia turned to her nephew, “Are you ok Antonio?”

“Yes, Aunt Apollonia,” he replied which immediately brought a moan of regret from the Judge Hillman’s mouth.

“I think you need to explain yourself Judge; especially, since your wife witnessed your pederast desire. Unless you want my nephew to tell me what happened,” said Apollonia with the authority of a Superior Court Judge.

Plainly shaken the judge sputtered, “He tricked me. He invited me upstairs to this room. He moved provocatively and offered me his…”

Sonia yelled at her husband, “HIS BEHIND!!! YOU PIG, WALTER!!!”

Apollonia remaining calm continued, “Walter, you are now in a lot of trouble. Your wife knows you like little boys. I bet when you fuck her you take her from behind on the corner of the bed. And, when you can’t keep it up you ask her if you can butt fuck her. Isn’t that right Walter???”

Judge Walter Hillman looked over to his wife and saw her anger. He knew he’d have to explain himself; but, now wasn’t the time or place. He looked over at the boy and cringed that he was stupid enough to fall for his provocations. He knew he had only one thing to say to Apollonia, “What do you want from me?”

Before she told him, she asked Sonia if she’d enjoy a good fucking by either of the naked men standing in the room. Sonia Hillman pointed to Antonio and said, “I would love to know what it feels like to be fucked by a human jackrabbit. I also would like to force my asshole husband to suck his used cum from my just fucked pussy. Apollonia, if you would do that for me, I will assure you that useless boy fucker will never deny you anything.”

“Viviano, take Antonio and Sonia into the master bedroom. I think they’ll know what to do when they get there. Come back here when they’re comfortable; so, you can take Sonia’s new bitch boi back to suck your son’s cum from his wife’s just fucked cunt.”

Apollonia turned to the judge, “Judge Walter Hillman. What a wonderful sounding name. Your first order of business is to pull up your pants, because I cannot look at that shriveled up cock any longer.”

Judge Hillman pulled up his pants and remained where he stood.

“There is a case that I want you to adjudicate. State of New York versus Ming Zheng. One count of possession with the intent to sell. A class A felony under the arcane Rockefeller Drugs Laws. Make sure it ends up in your court. I don’t care how you do it; but, make sure it is resolved to my best interest before this coming Friday. That best interest is for the arrest and the evidence to just go away. Disappear forever Judge. Failure is not an option for you Judge.”

“Ming Zheng,” repeated the Judge, “Class A possession felony. Oh my God…”

Apollonia turned to leave and before she exited Antonio’s room, she said, “I own your ass Walter and don’t forget it. Viviano take this sniveling piece-of-garbage to his wife so he can watch a boy give her what he can’t. When they’re done make sure that piece-of-shit sucks you off for good measure.”

Raffaella sought out her sister and found her standing in the kitchen pouring a mug of hot coffee. She breathlessly asked, “Is Antonio all right? I saw Nancy sitting by herself and…”

“He’s fine and a trooper to boot. He helped me with a minor judicial problem. He is now between the legs of Judge Walter Hillman’s wife fucking her in front of him. I have secured total ownership of him and within the next few weeks his wife.”

“Well, I have some interesting news for you Appy,” said Raffaella.

“Ok, I’ll bite,” said Apollonia as she took a sip of the hot black coffee.

“Elizabeth Goldsmith came to me and inquired if Antonio’s offer to her husband is still valid. Seems Dr. Goldsmith would like to fornicate with Antonio’s slut. But, that isn’t all of it.” Raffaella waited hoping her sister would bite a second time.

Frustrated, Apollonia rolled her eyes and played so her sister would continue, “Ok what is going on with my sister-in-law?”

Smiling, “Seems Elizabeth Goldsmith was fucking a bunch of niggers. Four men and a twelve year old. Dr. Goldsmith found out. He emasculated the men. He then removed his wife’s clitoris and labia minora. The final act of humiliation – he sewed her vagina shut!!! Can you believe that?”

Apollonia almost dropped her mug of coffee. Hearing the esteemed surgeon that was married to her sister-in-law could and would surgically modify people as an act of revenge made her want to talk to him. She also felt herself twinge with a warm feeling of sexual pleasure. Seemed to Apollonia there may be a good reason to establish a relationship with Dr. Joshua Goldsmith and if his desires lean towards pedophilia, who was she to deny him.

“Thanks, Raffy. Think I need to seek him out and talk to the good doctor.” Apollonia looked around the room and found where Joshua and Elizabeth Goldsmith stood not talking, but openly displaying their tolerance for one another. Apollonia pointed to the painting, “By the way, I didn’t get a chance to unveil your present, so just go and take the blanket off. I believe people will gravitate to it because it is that special.”

Raffaella saw where she was pointing, nodded, smiled, and mouthed, “I love you.”

Apollonia Moretti walked over to the Goldsmith’s and politely kissed Elizabeth on her cheek and Joshua on his lips. She looked at her sister-in-law and said, “So, did you enjoy the ceremony?

Elizabeth responded, “What’s to enjoy? You think my parents and I enjoyed seeing Colin humiliated and abused?

Smiling and going for the jugular, “I guess it wasn’t as bad as you waking up to find you lost your clitoris, prepuce, labia minora, and had your vagina sewn shut.”

The hand did not make it to Apollonia’s face. Although Elizabeth Cathcart Goldsmith was taller, heavier, and much more muscular than Apollonia, she didn’t have the training that Apollonia did. Elizabeth was startled when her arm ended up underneath Apollonia’s right arm and her right wrist was twisted up against its normal rotational movement. The pressure caused Elizabeth to yelp; but, Apollonia did not maintain the pressure. She released Elizabeth’s arm.

“Not a smart thing to try Elizabeth. I suggest you go talk to your parents before you watch Colin get fucked by his lover, listen as he moans pleasurably, and cries out his new sissy name when Sonny pumps a load of hot cum into his sissy pussy. Sad thing for you, Elizabeth, he’ll have a better orgasm that you ever will considering the state of your pussy. I need to talk to Joshua.”

Joshua watched with a jaundiced eye as Elizabeth walked away towards her parents without responding to Apollonia’s pointed statement about her condition. Amazed at what he just heard and saw, Joshua said, “About what, Apollonia?”

Before she responded, Apollonia made sure her sister-in-law had moved away from Joshua and her. “Seems you have a pretty sadistic streak running though that nice educated Jewish body of yours. I know what you did you those niggers. I’m especially impressed with the addictive cocktail of drugs; but, the crème-de-la-crème had to be the surgery you performed on the twelve year old. Made me wet when I heard how he’s going to be horny and frustrated.”

Joshua steeled himself against showing any fear of or desire for Apollonia. He needed to show his strength, because his intuition told him she would try any and all of her psycho sociopathic tricks to get him to fall into whatever sinister trap she was weaving. “I reacted to my wife’s infidelities. I would have done the same to only one man if that was the totality of men she was fucking. And, it wouldn’t have mattered their race, ethnic origin, or their marital status. As far as her punishment goes, she got what she deserved. I have no regrets.”

“No regrets,” mimicked Apollonia. “You sound like you’re just as crazy as I am. I have no regrets either.” She reached for his right hand and held it in hers, “The hand I’m holding saves lives. I have learned that it also reeks upon those who mess with its owner a life a psychological and emotional pain. I want you to think about becoming my special surgeon. Joshua, you don’t have to answer me now; but, I think we could form a very powerful association.”

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith pulled his hand from Apollonia’s. He smiled and let his eyes twinkle in response to her statement. Inside he was torn because of his loathing for the Moretti family. “I will take it under consideration, Apollonia.” He looked at his watch and said, “I think it is time for us to leave. We need to pick up Sarah and Jason at the babysitter’s house. You’ll excuse…”

He felt Apollonia take hold of his arms just above his elbows. He looked down to see her looking up and into his eyes. He heard, but didn’t want to react. “All I have to do is tell Antonio to take you and Nancy upstairs. She’ll free that erection and you will satisfy the urge I know you…”

Joshua pushed her hands from his, and said, “I’m not into fucking children. I’m into fucking with my wife’s emotional and psychological wellbeing, especially since she fucked with mine. I do not give countenance to your family’s abuse of children. I will turn a blind eye because of my wife’s brother’s relationship with you. I will readily admit that I can be the biggest prick to people. You have seen how far I will go to get my pound of flesh in revenge for what I believe to be an act of pure evil. Don’t ever ask me again about fornicating with a child, Apollonia.”

“Damn, you can be one cold bastard, Joshua.”

“Just like you, Apollonia.”

“Touché… We still need to talk. I believe it will end up solidifying a mutually rewarding relationship. One last thing, don’t deny yourself because the bulge in your pants is painfully obvious.”

As he turned to walk to his wife, he replied, “The bulge is not from a pedophiliac desire; but, from the idea of controlling Elizabeth the way you control Colin. I’ll take your request under advisement. I’ll be in touch.”

Apollonia Moretti watched her brother-in-law walk away. She realized that he could possibly be a very tough nut to crack; but, that only added to her fierce desire to see it come to a mutually agreeable conclusion. She turned just as Raffaella was stepping up to the microphone on the faux stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she said, the excitement in her voice penetrating the room, “please resume or take a seat. It is time for Apollonia’s sissy to have his name bestowed upon and in him.”

Colin Cathcart made his way to the stage as did Apollonia. Standing next to Raffaella was an embarrassed Sonny, his cock rising to attention; because, his brother had given his youngest daughter permission to play with his cock. All it took was a couple of gentle touches and strokes by Carmen and Sonny grew. To make matters worse, Viviano allowed her to stand next to him with her hand around his shaft. She was told that was all she was allowed to do; but, it was enough to excite Sonny.

Apollonia stepped up to the faux stage, took her sissy, and placed him in front of the table where he masturbated her live-in lover to an orgasm in her vagina. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Everyone knew she just told him his new sissy name. She then walked the few steps to where her niece held her Uncle Sonny’s cock. Apollonia smiled at her niece, leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead. She took control of her lover’s cock and gently guided her niece over to her mother. Apollonia stood, looked up into her lover’s eyes, squeezed his cock, and said so only he could hear, “You’re going to make love to him. Not fuck him. I’m going to be playing with your balls as you slide this wonderful piece of Italian sausage into and out of his pussy. I want to make sure he’s so wonderfully fucked by you that he’ll fawn at your feet. Understood, faggot?”

His eyes flew open when he heard her call him a faggot. Sonny ground his teeth together as he fought his base inclination to strike out at her. He understood her level of Martial Arts training; but, he knew if he timed everything correctly, he would be able to counter her jabs and kicks. Sonny Rossi actually thought about taking the cunt that held his cock and throwing her across the room. He looked down at Apollonia and that was his mistake.

The fire in his eyes, the shape of his mouth, and the tenseness of his muscles was enough of a signal to make Apollonia irate. She showed her anger not by yelling at Sonny; instead she slipped her hand from the thick shaft of his cock to one of his lemon sized balls. Her hand grasped the testicle and she applied just enough pressure to get Sonny’s attention. The room was deathly quiet. The attendee’s sat or stood completely still. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith, who was in the process of leaving, stopped, turned around to face the faux stage, and watched as his sister-in-law made a six foot three inch man cry out that he was her faggot.

Apollonia pulled Sonny by his testicle to a position behind Colin who was standing, legs slightly spread, and bent over at the waist, wedding dress pulled up, and his ass presented for penetration. Lillian Cathcart audibly moaned when she saw her son presenting himself to be taken. William Cathcart unconsciously moved his right hand to his crotch as he thought about what his sissy son’s ass would feel like around his not too impressive cock. Judge Walter Hillman, his face covered in Antonio’s and Sonia’s fuck juices, cried knowing that he was forever at Apollonia’s mercy. Donnetella Rossi watched and thought about asking her sons if they’d be interested in giving her what her passed out pederast husband wouldn’t anymore.

Once she had Sonny positioned behind her sissy husband, she said to her lover loud enough for everyone to hear, “Time for you to complete the ceremony. Time for you do what is expected of you. Are you ready to complete today’s cuckold wedding?”

“Yes, Mistress Apollonia,” said Sonny as he felt her hand release the pressure on his nut and remove itself from between his legs. “I promise to make my sissy lover cry out in ecstasy as I pump his pussy full of my seed. I shall take care to give the gathered guests a good show. I will time my ejaculation with my sissy’s so we both can verbalize his new sissy name as I coat the inside of his pussy with my seed and he coats the floor under him with his sissy milk.”

Sonny Rossi stepped forward, placed the head of his cock between the cheeks of Colin’s pussy, found the anal opening, and without as much as a _‘ready’_ , forced his cock into the unprepared Colin. The room let out an audible gasp when they saw Colin raise his head and cry out in obvious pain as the ten-and-a-half inch cock forced its way into his pussy. They watched open mouthed as Sonny pushed himself into the ass of the man who would forever be called his sissy lover. Once he bottomed out inside Colin he paused and allowed the sissy he’d fucked twice before get used to his cock.

Colin growled, “You bastard, Sonny. You could have warned me.”

Sonny Rossi took a hold of his sissy lover’s hips, leaned forward, and said in a deep man’s voice, “Are you ready Colin to receive your first public fucking, a dose of my man seed in your useless pussy, and the announcement of your new name?” To prove who was in control, Sonny pulled the entire length of his cock out his Colin’s ass. The room saw Colin’s face change as his pussy went from full to empty. Sonny waited for a few seconds and when he saw Colin was in need shoved the entire length of his cock back into Colin’s sissy pussy.

Colin Cathcart cried out, “FUCK ME!!!”

Apollonia migrated to where her sister stood on the faux stage instead of standing beside Sonny massaging his balls. Together they watched the room’s reaction to the act of anal coitus between Sonny and Colin while holding hands. What intrigued and surprised Apollonia was seeing Dr. Goldsmith stop his departure to watch his wife’s brother be used like his wife was by her nigger lovers. She also was surprised by the look on his sister’s face. She expected to see a look of total disgust on Elizabeth’s face; but, was surprised to see her standing there stone faced not showing any emotion. Apollonia reasoned Elizabeth’s face was frozen in place was due to the lack of sexual juices flowing from her vagina. The rest of the guests just politely watched Sonny fornicate.

Sonny performed as any man would who had his cock buried in a tight hot canal. Didn’t matter if it was a female’s pussy or ass. Didn’t matter if it was a male’s ass either. The knowledge that he didn’t have to use his hand to get off was enough to make him power his cock into and out of Colin’s pussy. Sonny held Colin by the hips as he pounded the sissy’s pussy. Occasionally he would look out into the room to gauge the reaction of the guests and he was pleasantly surprised by the looks on most of their faces. The women especially.

Seven minutes into the public humiliation of Colin Cathcart by Sonny Rossi the room heard the telltale grunt of Sonny’s impending orgasm. Colin who hadn’t before felt Sonny’s urgency began to move his pussy in concert with his lover’s strokes. The only thing he couldn’t control was his own cock. As much as he wanted to make Sonny suffer for not giving him an orgasm, Colin was so into being fucked by his ten-and-a-half inch monster, his cock rose shortly after his public fucking began. The next four minutes were intense for both Colin and Sonny.

The room watched as Sonny began to move faster and Colin react to his motion. Colin knew he had to put on a show and began to audibly moan especially when the full length of Sonny’s cock was inside his pussy. The change in Sonny’s movement, his audible bits of grunting, and the time he spent buried in Colin’s pussy was enough to keep the room silent. Sonny could not help but take charge because like any man into feeling his cock surrounded by a tight passage; he passed the point of no return.

Colin decided to be the verbal one because the two times Sonny fucked him he had to blackmail him to say loving things to him. “Fuck me, Sonny. Give it to me. I want you to fuck me like you love me. Give it to me,” cried Colin. He bent his legs and moved his backside so he could get the full thrust of Sonny’s cock into his body. Then it happened. Colin’s cock began to spew it’s sissy milk all over the faux stage.

Sonny felt Colin’s asshole begin to throb and pulse around the shaft of his cock. He felt his balls rise and his body tell him he was beyond stopping the inevitable. As he did two times before, he pressed the full length of his cock into Colin’s rectum and released his seed into the bowel of his lover.

Together they cried, “Colina!!!”

The room, except for the Cathcart family, burst into applause as the two fornicators announced their orgasms by screaming Colin’s new sissy name. When Sonny finished spewing his load into Colina’s pussy he pulled out and stepped back. Apollonia announced to the room, “Please don’t be shy. Come up and view Colina’s used pussy. I know she wants to hear from you how beautiful she looks with her lover’s cum dribbling out of her well fucked pussy.”

William Cathcart finally got disgusted enough to say something to his wife; but, was rebuffed by her when she said to him it was imperative she go to her son. He watched as his wife made her way to the faux stage to say something in support of their son’s descent into the sewer of sissydom. It did not take long for the preponderance of the guests to quietly find Apollonia, wish her well, and take their leave. Viviano Rossi helped his mother get his father out of the house and into their car. His parting words for his mother was not very complimentary about his father; but, as he expected she just got into the car and drove away without a reply. Thirty minutes after the close of the ceremony the only people left in the great room were Apollonia, Ming, Colin, Sonny, Raffaella, Viviano, Antonio, Carmen, Antonio’s slut Nancy, Mario, and Joshua and Elizabeth Goldsmith.

For the first time since arriving, Elizabeth Goldsmith had an opportunity to speak to her brother. She guided him to the entrance to the back of the house where she placed her hands on his arms and said, “I wanted to see you before the ceremony; but, I wasn’t allowed. Joshua wouldn’t let me come to the stage to talk to you. I saw mother talking to you; but, not daddy. I need to know you’re ok, because I don’t know if I could handle what you just went through.”

Colin smiled at his older sister, “Yes, I’ve never been happier. Can you keep a secret?”

Surprised, Elizabeth answered, “Yes.”

“As much as he denies it, Sonny loves to fuck me. And, I love having him in me. I’ve never been happier, Lizzy.”

Elizabeth Goldsmith was not astounded at what she just heard. She wouldn’t put it past the psycho bitch to make her live-in lover also be responsible for Colin’s sexual satisfaction. She pulled her brother into her arms and held him tight. She began to cry and Colin could feel the sobs course through her body. He remained still as his sister quietly sobbed into his shoulder. They stood in the embrace for a good five minutes before she released him. He was thankful that no one came over during the time she held him and cried.

“I have to tell you something that I want you to hear from me. Not from anyone else,” said Elizabeth as she wiped her face of the tears that she just shed.

“What is so troubling, Lizzy?”

“It’s not like it’s a secret; but, I’ve been having an affair with a black man and Joshua found out. He did some cruel things to four men and twelve year old boy…”

“I thought you said man not men…”

“I fell into his trap, Colin. I needed sex so much I allowed myself to be used like a twenty dollar whore. In the heat of passion after your nephew’s fuck session, I admitted to Joshua my indiscretion. He went ballistic. He ruined me as a woman, Colin. I can’t have sex anymore. I need to know if you can help me,” pleaded Elizabeth.

Scared at what his sister just told him, Colin not knowing what to answer said, “Help you, how? I don’t have what you think I have available to help you Lizzy. Look at me!!! I’ve altered my life because of my deep love for a psycho sociopathic maniac. I just never thought you’d step out on Joshua.”

Chagrined at her brother’s response, “So, you can’t or won’t help me, Colin?”

“Sorry Lizzy,” responded Colin. “You made a decision now live with it.” Colin turned and walked to where everyone was sitting, except for Mario. Seeing him standing by himself, Colin walked over and stood with him as he knew he should.

Elizabeth Goldsmith, red faced, walked to where her husband sat with Apollonia. She stood for a minute before her husband patted the seat next to him giving her permission to sit. She went to take his hand; but, he made it painfully obvious to all those seated in the conversation pit he had no desire to hold it. Her pain was minimal until that moment and she quietly asked, “Joshua, I’m in pain. Could we leave, please.”

“Can’t you see I’m having a conversation with your sister-in-law,” said Joshua reinforcing to Apollonia his dominance over his wife. “Wouldn’t it have been prudent for you to ask if I was done with my conversation before you thought about yourself?”

“You’re going to make me beg, aren’t you?” growled Elizabeth still not used to her position of servitude.

Joshua turned towards his wife, eyes afire, and said, “If I wanted to make you beg Elizabeth, I would have made you kneel on the floor in front of me and humiliate yourself. Instead, I allow you to sit next to me and you immediately think you’re an equal. FUCK YOU, LIZZY. THE DAY THAT NIGGER COCK SLID INTO YOUR CUNT YOU LOST ME.”

Apollonia interjected, “Why don’t we just agree to talk during the week Joshua? I think we’ve put some pieces into place; but, I know we need to make sure we have a solid foundation. I think we’re all a bit tired. I can see the pain on Elizabeth’s face. Please, Joshua, take her home.”

Apollonia and Raffaella bade good-bye to the Goldsmiths after Joshua agreed to meet with Apollonia sometime by the end of this week or early next. Raffaella checked the time and saw it was getting close to the time Nancy had to be returned home. She politely asked Apollonia if it was ok for the Rossi family to return to their house. She reminded Apollonia she would have to make sure Mario was set for the evening. Apollonia reminded Raffaella that it was her responsibility to have the room back to normal for the funeral scheduled for tomorrow morning at 10:00AM. Apollonia agreed to make sure Mario was set for the night which allowed Viviano, Antonio, and Nancy to retrieve their clothes and get dressed.

Standing in front of the main doors to the house Apollonia received kisses on her feet from Viviano and Antonio. She opened her arms to Carmen and smiled when her niece entered them for a hug and a kiss. The last to bid Apollonia good-bye was her sister. She knelt before her, lifted the front edge of her wedding dress, and did her submissive duty. Her pussy kisses were short and sweet. Apollonia reached down and pulled her sister to a standing position whereupon she kissed her on her lips. They held the kiss for a bit longer than anyone would expect; but, their desire to titillate and offend was just what they wanted.

When they broke the kiss they said _‘I love you’_ to each other. Apollonia held the door open as the Rossi family plus the slut left for the house down Columbus Place. After closing the door, Apollonia walked over to Ming, sat down next to her, and without saying a word took her into her arms. She held onto the tiny Oriental woman long enough for Colin to realize that she was the girl his wife had a two year lesbian relationship with in college. Sonny sat across from them on the leather couch wide eyed, frozen, and not accepting Apollonia’s relationship with the Oriental woman whose kids he picked up in Chinatown.

The great room was silent as the two women remained in their embrace. When Apollonia released Ming she whispered, “You are spending the night. I will call the Gleasons. They will take care of the boys and get them off to school in the morning with Sonny. The men I have stationed on 84th Street will keep watch over the area. Nothing will happen to them. I will not take no for an answer.”

Ming Zheng looked into Apollonia’s eyes and saw the love she had for her. “I’m scared, Appy. The boys…”

“Come with me into the kitchen. We’ll call the townhouse and you can tell them yourself,” said Apollonia as she caressed Ming’s cheek.

Ming gave Apollonia a one word response, “Yes.”

Apollonia spoke to Colin, Sonny, and Mario without specifically looking at any of them. “Colin prepare something for Mario to eat. Sonny you take the management position and make sure everything is in order before you and Colin return to my house. I am going into the kitchen with Ming to make a phone call. When we return from making the phone call we will leave for my house. When the front door closes behind us you can start your chores. When everything is set for Mario you both can return to my house.”

Silence greeted Sonny, Colin, and Mario as they watched Apollonia and Ming walk holding hands into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later they returned this time with their arms around one another, found and put on their winter coats, and departed Mario’s house without as much as a good-bye.


	76. Sunday Evening/Night – Apollonia’s House– 23 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia brings Ming to her home on Columbus Place. Sonny and Colin continue to respond to Apollonia's dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

No sooner than Apollonia walked into her house with Ming, her cell phone rang. She checked in incoming number and did not recognize it. Her usual tact was to let the call go to voice mail; but, the area code and number looked somewhat familiar. She answered the call.

“Hello… Yes, this is Apollonia Moretti… With whom am I speaking? Detective Larson, Manhattan South Homicide, really, to what do I owe this phone call? You got my phone number from the Chief of Detectives – Conrad Egan at One Police Plaza… Yes, he is a dear friend of my father…”

Apollonia had to hold back her desire to wretch when she responded to the Detective that Mario Moretti was her father.

“Yes, I know a Ming Zheng… I suggest you talk to her attorney, Detective Larson… You’re not interested in her drug bust, then what are you interested in? You need to talk to her about the death of her husband, Sammy Zheng… I think it would be prudent for all parties concerned that her attorney be present when you question her… Are you telling me she is not a suspect in his murder? Is the number on my phone the number I can reach you at? Good, here’s the deal, I will talk to her attorney and he will contact you… Sorry, Detective, you really don’t want me to make a phone call to Chief of D’s Egan. I don’t think you’d like the result… No, Detective Larson, I’m not threatening you, I’m just telling you how it is going to play out… I have your cell phone number and the attorney of record will contact you tomorrow. Not a moment earlier… Bye…”

The first thing Apollonia tended to after she got Ming settled in a chair by the breakfast table was a pot of coffee. After receiving the call from the homicide detective, she needed to feel the caffeine course through her veins. She sat with Ming and could see the questioning look on her face. Apollonia needed to have her against her body, not for sexual stimulation, but to transmit her calmness to her lover. She knew she would have to stand soon to retrieve her mug of hot coffee, so she just stroked Ming’s face in a calming gesture. Ming Zheng sat hypnotized by the events of the day, her fear concerning the content of the phone call, and her love for Apollonia. She moaned quietly when Apollonia pulled her hand from her face, stood, and retrieved two mugs of hot black coffee.

Apollonia sat where she always sat – the head of the table. The room was deathly silent except for the hum of the Sub Zero refrigerator. One woman sat quietly sipping her steaming hot coffee while the other held her hands around the perimeter of the mug trying to control her fear. Apollonia could see the strain on Ming’s face. She reached out and took Ming’s left hand off the mug and held in both of hers.

“Now that we are together you will learn a lot about my family and especially me. You’re worried about the phone call from the Detective. Like I told you numerous times in college, don’t worry it will be taken care of. When I told you that I went to the man I do not acknowledge as my father anymore. If need be, he would point me in the right direction or make one or two phone calls to specific people and what happened?”

Ming looked at her wondering if the question was rhetorical; but, answered, “It went away.”

“Yes; but, more importantly, it never returned. Whatever the issue or problem, when you came to me and asked for help I always responded and the issue was forever resolved. So, my sweet Ming, Detective Larson will talk with you when your attorney is present, but and this is very important, he will question you about something you know nothing about. You will tell him the truth, he will accept it, and he will go away never to bother you again. The bust will be resolved before this coming Friday. All records will disappear. What is more important is we’re together again.”

Apollonia released her hand so she could sip her mug of coffee. She continued to gaze into Ming’s almond eyes remembering the first time they met and the immediate connection they made with each other. Having grown up in an environment where she saw women kneeling and kissing the sex of another or actually witnessing a lesbian tryst, Apollonia saw and felt something more than friendship building. It was Ming who surprised Apollonia one evening when they were alone in Ming’s dormitory room. Apollonia was sitting on her bed minding her own business when her friend stepped up to her, leaned down, and kissed her. Not a simple peck on the cheek, but a full open mouthed French kiss. From that first kiss through today, even if they were apart Apollonia and Ming were connected emotionally and physically.

“Would I hurt you if I returned to my children? I’m sitting here frozen in fear, stressed, and yet, I want to spend the night.” Ming Zheng began to weep softly. Her desire to be with her children overrode her desire to be with the woman she loved. She looked into Apollonia’s eyes hoping she would not see what she feared most about her – unbridled anger. She sighed to herself when all she saw was concern. “I need to be with them.”

Apollonia reached for the wireless phone, dialed the guardhouse at the end of Columbus Place, and instructed the individual on duty to call the car service. “You are so important to me and my selfish desires want you to be with me tonight. I cannot deny or refuse your motherly instinct to be with your children. Hopefully, this time next week you and the boys will be living next door.”

“Apollonia, I don’t know if that is a good thing. You have assumed a position of major importance in your family. I watched a ceremony that I’ve read about in erotic literature; but, never thought happened in reality. I witnessed how people tread on eggshells around you. I never have been afraid of you; but, I’m sensing something that makes me afraid of what I may be getting into,” said Ming with a bit of fear in her voice.

Apollonia leaned back in the oak ladder back chair, placed her arms on the arms of the chair, whistled, and said, “Is it that apparent, Ming?”

Relieved that she wasn’t the brunt of an angry outburst, Ming replied, “Yes, it is manifestly apparent. Everyone, except one man, that attended today’s little ceremony made sure they did not say or do anything to make you mad. I still wonder why you invited me here today.”

“I invited you because I wanted, desired, and needed you here,” said Apollonia as she relaxed, leaned into the table, and took hold of her mug. “I never want you to be further than next door, Ming. I am so glad you thought of me and called me when you did. I am not going to let go, unless you tell me that you don’t want what I do.”

Ming didn’t look Apollonia in the eye when she said, “I’m torn. Torn between my love for you and my family. My heritage. I just can’t walk away from my mother, father, and brother. I need time, Apollonia. I need time.”

“Then you shall have all the time you need, Ming,” said Apollonia in a soft but painful voice. Ming Zheng could hear her lover’s pain and desire. “Would you please tell me who you thought wasn’t afraid of me?”

Ming looked up and said, “I think he’s your brother-in-law; but, he wasn’t one of the naked men.”

“FUCK,” cried Apollonia, “That son-of-a-bitch is going to be a tough nut to crack. Yes, I know who you speak of. My sissy husband’s sister’s husband. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith is his name and if you think I’m a cold bitch, he is one very frigid bastard. That is one man I do not want to piss off.”

“Are you afraid of him?” asked Ming.

“Not physically. I know I can kick the living shit of out him; but, I am afraid of what he can and would do in retribution for actual or perceived indignities. That son-of-a-bitch is a world class heart surgeon. His wife, my sissy husband’s sister, is no longer a sexual woman. He surgically mutilated her because she had an affair with a nigger. I won’t even go into what he did to the men.”

“Wha…” started Ming.

“You don’t want to know, my love,” interrupted Apollonia. “Just know that I’m going to make sure he is with me and not against me.”

Apollonia heard the side door open and the bang of the storm door which notified her that Colin and Sonny arrived home. Colin walked in still wearing his white wedding dress, white thigh high stockings, white heels, and a look of total satisfaction on his face. Sonny followed him in carrying the blue basket that contained his clothing. He saw Ming sitting where he usually sat, blushed, and excused himself so he could put the basket in Colin’s room. He returned wearing only a pair of men’s shearling slippers.

Apollonia pointed to the seat opposite her and said, “Sit Sonny. Colin, change into something more comfortable and be sure to put that trousseau someplace safe.”

Colin doesn’t respond to Apollonia. He retired to his room to change into his usual attire – a maid’s uniform. Sonny took the seat opposite Apollonia. The three of them sat around the table not saying a word. Again, the only sound in the room was the whine of the Sub Zero refrigerator. Colin returned in a few minutes wearing a navy blue maid’s uniform and proceeded to stand in the kitchen area by the sink. Ming, again, noticed how deferential both men were towards Apollonia.

“Appy, what time will the car be here?” asked Ming.

“Soon, shouldn’t be more than fifteen minutes. You’ll be back in the city by seven-thirty, eight the latest,” replied Apollonia.

Ming looked from Sonny to Colin and then to Apollonia. Apollonia could see the hesitation to ask a question on her face, “Anything you say to me in front of either of them never leaves the room. They’re both bound to me and their silence is rewarded. They utter one syllable and they’ll know they’ll be fish food. So, sweetness, you wanted to say or ask me something?”

Ming still not totally relieved asked, “Apollonia, I need to know. I need to know if you’re mad at me. I want to know if I’m going to suffer because I’m not staying with you tonight.”

The look on Sonny’s face was worth its weight in gold. Apollonia pushed her chair back, stood, and took the two or three steps to where Ming sat. She reached down and guided the small thin Oriental beauty into her arms. She leaned down and placed her lips onto Ming’s. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into her body. Ming reacted as she always did by placing her hands on Apollonia’s buttocks. The fact that she hadn’t changed didn’t bother her when she felt Ming’s hands on her backside and the hem of her wedding dress rise to expose her naked pussy. The kiss took on the urgency that Apollonia wanted. The two women experienced a surge of pleasure that cemented their desire to renew their relationship.

Apollonia broke the kiss, “I love you. You take all the time you need. You are not to worry about anything. The problems will go away. When you’re ready the house will be here for you. From this moment on, you are never to fear telling me anything especially if you think it will hurt me. You never have to fear about anything you say or do around or with me. You are not like anyone else and that includes my sister. You stand alone, pure, and in my heart. Last time I ask you Ming. Do you understand?”

Eyes fluttering, Ming responded not verbally, but physically. She looked up at Apollonia for a kiss and at the same time took her right hand and placed it between her legs. Ming cupped Apollonia’s sex. She did not play or make moves to masturbate her lover. The simple act of holding her was enough for Apollonia to moan into her mouth as Ming provided non-verbal proof that she understood. They kissed and Ming continued to cup Apollonia’s privates. Sonny and Colin just watched; but, Sonny was seething inside. Apollonia and by extension Ming did not care that Sonny and Colin were in the room.

The sound of the front door bell was the impetus to stop Apollonia and Ming from making out. Both Sonny and Colin were amazed when Ming took her hand from between Apollonia’s legs and brought it to her nose, smelled it, after which she licked the part that had been made wet by Apollonia’s secretions. Colin knew better than to stand idle when the front door bell had rung. He departed for the front of the house. As he passed Sonny, he winked which only set off Sonny’s internal anger. Everyone heard the door open and they also felt the frigid February air enter the house.

Two minutes later Colin entered the breakfast room, “There is a driver here. Says he’s to take someone into the city.”

Ming looked to Apollonia who nodded her head and guided the Oriental woman to the closet where her coat was hung. Together they walked to the front door and out to the limousine where they kissed again before Ming entered the back seat for her ride back to the townhouse. The driver waited by the driver’s door for final instructions which he got.

“Direct to 84th Street. No roundabouts or delays. If you are not at the destination within ninety minutes, I will find you and make your life a living hell,” said Apollonia. She reopened the passenger side rear door, leaned in, and kissed Ming one last time. When she exited the vehicle she saw the driver was behind the wheel. She closed the door, tapped the roof of the limousine, and watched as the car pulled down Columbus Place.

Upon returning to the breakfast area of the kitchen, she saw Sonny and Colin standing in front of the sink talking quietly, but animatedly. Surprised that neither of them heard her enter, she walked over to the table, picked up her mug of coffee, and smacked it against the table. Sonny and Colin turned towards the sound. Their surprise was obvious. Neither of them knew she had returned from seeing Ming depart.

“So, boys,” said Apollonia, “is there a problem?”

Sonny feeling his oats, “That depends upon you…”

“Me? You think I give a shit about your feelings Sonny?” Apollonia walked to the counter the coffee maker sat on and freshened her mug of coffee. She turned to the men and said, “Colin, prepare dinner. I’m famished, so why don’t you defrost some nice filets mignons. Sonny, if you want coffee take it, then go sit your ass down in the great room. I’m going upstairs to change. I expect to find you sitting quietly waiting.”

Fifteen minutes later Apollonia descended the steps closest to her room to find Sonny sitting on the coach waiting per her request. On the coffee table in front of him was an opened long neck bottle of Budweiser beer. She didn’t react to his choice of beverage considering he was probably all shook-up over the implied incident with Ming. Dressed in a pair of jeans, a loose fitting man-tailored t-shirt, and a pair of running shoes, Apollonia looked as if she just walked out onto the runway at a fashion show. Sonny watched as she strode over to where he sat, naked, and placed herself on the couch next him.

She reached for his flaccid cock, grabbed it, squeezed, and rambled, “You mad? You fuckin’ pissed off that I was going to spend the night with Ming instead of you? Do you think I give two shits about what you think? Do you think I give two shits if you care? You’re pissed because if I did spend the night with Ming, you’d be sleeping with Colin. Isn’t that right, faggot?”

Sonny wanted to grab Apollonia by the neck; but, her hold on his cock was enough to keep him from doing anything stupid. He stared into her eyes and saw nothing to give him a clue as to her thoughts. He said, “Which question do you want me to answer first, Apollonia? Truth is, I’m seeing the light. You don’t give two shits about me as a man. All you care about is the eventuality that my sperm will meet with one of your eggs and fertilization will take place. You think, because my asshole father raped and abused me as a child, I would prefer to sleep with Colin; but, my dear, that is as far from the truth as the end of the universe is from where we sit. I will suffer the consequences when I tell you I’d rather be home in my apartment jerking off thinking about you than actually living here with you. You are not the woman I thought you were.”

“Not the woman you thought I was,” said Apollonia. “I bet you thought I was some easy lay. Some submissive Italian bitch that would roll over and play dead for her strong, big cocked, Italian man. Well, Sonny Rossi, I am not and you are what you think you are – a provider of sperm. In fact, if you want you can fuck me right now. Here on the couch. Then when you’ve ejaculated your splooge into my baby making oven you can take your sorry ass into Colin’s room, get fuckin’ dressed, and go home to your apartment. We can make arrangements for you to come here once or twice a week for baby making sex. I know Colin will jerk you off into my cunt without question.”

“When are you going to stop humiliating and abusing me Apollonia? What do I have to do to show you that I want to be here? I fuckin’ sucked your nephew’s cock. I performed as you ordered. I let Colin jerk my cock off into your pussy. I fucked him in front of everyone. God, Apollonia what else do you want from me?” cried Sonny. His frustration showing.

Showing absolutely no emotion, Apollonia released Sonny’s cock, and said, “I want you to accept your role as a provider of sperm. I want you to accept that I don’t and probably never will in the future fall in love with you. I will give you the opportunity to spend the night in my bed; but, it will be simply for the act of procreation. I’m not going to whisper sweet nothings in your ear. I’m not going to tell you I love you. I am going to tell you that your cock is amazing and that I love having it in my body. I am going to show it by fucking you the way I did last night and feeling you ejaculate inside me. Once I’m pregnant your job is done for a good two to three years. I will call upon you for your services when I need your sperm. I know I will have at a minimum two children. They’re yours if you want to partake in creating them.”

Sonny reached for the beer, put it to his lips, and sucked down the entire bottle in one fell swoop. He placed it on the coffee table, used his forearm to wipe his mouth, belched, and said, “Fuck, if that is all you want, then I don’t have to worry about being something I’m not. You want me to fuck you without passion then I’ll fuck you without passion. I’ll lay you on your back, bend you over, or let you sit on my dick when we copulate. I’ll grunt to let you know I’m ready to complete the deal. When I’m finished I’ll pull out, clean up, and leave. Once and done. At least when I fuck someone else, I’ll know she’s fuckin’ me, because she’s into me. I can deal with your idiosyncrasies and your psychotic sociopathic behavior, because I won’t be here to witness it twenty-four hours a day. My former employer will take me back in a New York minute. In fact,” at the top of his lungs, “FUCK YOU APOLLONIA AND THE HORSE YOU RODE IN ON.”

Sonny Rossi stood which was his mistake. Apollonia reached up and grabbed his right testicle. She grunted as she squeezed the nut until it was close to collapsing in her hand. Pain shot directly from the testicle to Sonny’s brain. He cried out loud enough to bring Colin in on the run. Sonny Rossi’s knees buckled and luckily for him they hit the edge of the couch, because if they didn’t, Apollonia would probably be holding his separated scrotum and the right ball in her hand. Seeing his pain, Apollonia released her hold, looked at Colin, and quietly asked, “Is dinner ready?”

Colin shook his head in the negative and seeing his wife’s eyes knew he should retire back to the kitchen to complete his preparations. Sonny stepped backwards and fell onto the couch opposite. He eyes were tearing from the pain. Apollonia smiled contentedly at him. She obnoxiously rubbed her right hand between her legs.

“So, after a week of pain, you haven’t learned, have you, Sonny?” said Apollonia. “Time for you to understand once and for all. You leave, your life as you know it is over. You stay – you fuck me when I want it and you sleep with Colin on the days you’re not in my bed. Now, I want to hear you say once and for all that you understand, because if you don’t,” at the top of her voice, “I SWEAR YOU WILL EAT YOUR COCK AND BALLS FOR DINNER TONIGHT SONNY.”

“I can’t fuckin’ win,” cried Sonny. “I can’t fuckin’ win.”

“So…” said Apollonia. “Is my pussy worth more to you than your masculinity, Sonny. Give me children, fuck a lot of women, spread your seed, make more money than you ever thought possible, keep Colin happy, and just accept that I’m never going to tell you I love you.”

Sonny stared at Apollonia. His muscles tense with the pain of humiliation. He closed his eyes and knew his desire to be between her legs overpowered his need to run away from her as fast as he could. “I’ll give you your babies, Apollonia. I understand that you’ll never express any form of love for me as long as we’re together. And, if I leave of my own volition, I accept the consequences which I dare not think about.”

She jumped up from her seat, clapped her hands like a little child, and said, “Great, now get yourself hard, go into the kitchen keeping yourself hard, get behind Colin, and take him where he stands. If he sees you coming, express your desire to fuck his sweet pussy. I am going to wait here for a few minutes. When I enter the kitchen I expect to see Colin bent over a counter, your cock sliding in an out of his pussy, and a look of sheer enjoyment on your face. I know you’re questioning me in your mind as to why I am forcing you to copulate with Colin, it is because I can and you will comply.”

Sonny stood up and began to masturbate himself. When he was just beginning to harden he looked at Apollonia and said, “I hate your fuckin’ guts Apollonia; but, my desire to be between your legs overpowers my desire to leave your fuckin’ bitch cunt empty of my superior Italian seed.” His anger did not stop him from stroking his cock to a near erection before he began his stroll into the kitchen. Apollonia stood grinning from ear-to-ear and watched this mountain of a man walk into her kitchen prepared to fuck her husband just because she could make him.

Colin heard the smack of Sonny’s leather slippers on the hardwood floor and turned to see him enter stroking his cock. He looked behind Sonny into the short hallway that led into the great room and saw his wife standing with one hand on her hip smiling from ear-to-ear. He immediately put two-and-two together, “Oh no Sonny!!! She did it to you again, didn’t she?”

Colin watched as Sonny walked up to his face, grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, forced him forward, and for the second time that day forced his cock into his ass. As his cock slid into Colin’s ass, he pushed him forward so he could use his hands to support himself against the edge of the counter. Again the initial pain caused Colin to cry out like a little bitch; but, it didn’t stop the sissy from offering up his hole for Sonny’s use. The minute Colin leaned forward and pressed his ass back Sonny took charge of their copulation. He didn’t have to say a word to Colin. They mated like two lovers who haven’t seen each other in months. For the second time within two hours, Colin Cathcart was enjoying the length and width of Sonny’s cock as his pussy relaxed and allowed the massive tool to use his anal sphincter and lower bowel as a masturbation tool.

The two men grunted as they copulated which made them sound like two African beasts rutting in the jungle instead of two white men, albeit one a sissy to the nth degree, fucking in the kitchen. Apollonia walked in, found her mug of coffee, realized the two were copulating in front of the coffeemaker, and decided to sit in her chair until they were finished. She sipped the cool coffee and didn’t even watch the two fornicate. She didn’t get excited nor did she want to excite them by saying things that would enable their rutting. Smiling, she thought to herself that her control over Sonny was complete. He entered the kitchen and copulated with Colin all because she told him to.

“Fuck Colin, I’m gonna cum!!!” cried Sonny.

“Do it!!! I want to feel you explode inside me!!! God, I love your cock and cum!!!” cried Colin as his pussy began to throb around Sonny’s shaft.

The two men came together. Sonny shot his second load into Colin’s pussy as Colin expended his sissy milk onto the hardwood floor of the kitchen. Instead of pulling out immediately, Sonny kept his cock pressed into Colin’s pussy. He leaned forward pressing his chest against Colin’s back as Colin tried to keep his legs from collapsing due to the strength of his orgasm. Sonny relaxed, he felt his cock begin to soften, and another urge replaced his orgasmic pleasure. He remained in Colin’s pussy and then he relaxed fully.

“FUCK SONNY!!!” cried Colin as he felt Sonny begin to urinate up his ass. “DON’T FUCKIN’ PISS IN ME, SONNY!!!”

“Sorry Colin,” said Sonny as he held Colin’s shoulders, “I needed to and I knew I wouldn’t make it to the bathroom. I’m feeling so much better. Not much more, Colin.”

Colin resigned to his having to take Sonny’s piss up his ass, relaxed, and allowed it to happen. He felt Sonny push the last of his bladder into his bowel and then pull his cock out. Colin immediately tried to force his stretched anus closed to no avail. He put his hand over his asshole and ran for the bathroom. Luckily he made it to his room and the toilet without having a lot of Sonny’s urine and cum drip onto the hardwood floor. Sonny followed him into the bathroom to wash his cock. As he did, he saw the look of pain and disgust on Colin’s face. _‘One for Sonny’_ , he thought to himself as he dried his cock and prepared to return to the kitchen.

Smug and totally fuckin’ happy he made Colin mad and disgusted, Sonny said to Apollonia, “Satisfied?”

Looking up from the magazine she was reading, Apollonia coolly replied, “Next time you piss in my husband’s ass without first clearing it with me, you’ll be on the street selling yours for food. You keep on crossing the line Sonny and I am going to keep on breaking your stones until you learn. When he returns you apologize and help him prepare dinner.”

Taken to task again, Sonny quietly responded, “Yes, Apollonia.”

Dinner was a quiet affair. Sonny helped Colin finish preparing the meal. He sat as Colin served the steaks, vegetables, salad, and Moretti wine. He looked towards Apollonia who nodded her approval for him to join them at the dinner table. They ate in silence until Colin asked if either of them wanted some ice cream for dessert. Neither of them accepted, so he returned to the kitchen to clean the dishes and the floor of his spent sissy milk.

Apollonia’s cell phone interrupted the silence. She looked at the number, smiled, and answered. “Hi… You’re there already… Great… Sonny will be there early to take the twins to school… Tomorrow morning I have a funeral… No, don’t you dare go to your apartment… I will arrange for us to meet with the detective and the attorney… NO, NO, NO… Make a list of what you need. Give it to Mrs. Gleason… NO!!! That’s better… I’ll talk to you after the funeral and after I speak to Howard Cohen… Yes, I love you too…”

Sonny said, “Was that Ming?”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia, “and why do you care?”

“I care because I’m no dope, Apollonia,” said Sonny. He shifted his position so he could open his legs and display his massive cock to Apollonia. “My cock is not as important to you as her pussy is. I’m no dope. The moment you received her call your attitude changed. I didn’t think much of it when I was at the townhouse; but, seeing the way you are when around her makes it patently obvious. And, now I know why you’ve been treating me the way you have since she came back into your life. If she decided to stay, I’d be sleeping with Colin tonight instead of you, like you told me last night.”

Her eyes opened wide, her lips pursed, and she said, “Did you ever think that maybe I was going to invite you into my bed with her? Maybe, just maybe, I was going to let her feel your big Italian sausage split the lips of her small Oriental love gnash as I lay there masturbating watching you two fuck. Maybe I was thinking about how sweet it would be to suck your cum from her as you fuck me doggie style. Or make you suck your cum from her as I fuck your ass wearing one of my custom made strap-ons. God, so many options and you’ve got your head inserted into your ass.”

Sonny closed his legs and placed them back under the table. His obnoxious display did not have the effect on Apollonia he had hoped for. Instead she used her quick wit and intelligence to make him into a fool. Feeling like an idiot, Sonny said more to himself than to Apollonia, “When am I going to learn that no matter what I say or do, you will always have a reply that will make me look like or act like a fool.” Shaking his head, “When will I learn?”

Apollonia stood, looked at Sonny, laughed the laugh of a true psychotic, and said, “You lose asshole. I’m going upstairs to relax in my room. Watch some television, read, then snuggle under my goose down comforter, and masturbate myself to sleep while you lay next to a sissy wishing you were upstairs with me. Unless, you can give me a good reason to have you join me…”

Sonny brightened, “Yes, I can, Apollonia. I still have enough fortitude to make passionate love to you tonight. I will fill your beautiful body with my seed and maybe, just maybe, we’ll make a baby tonight. Of course, I know you’ll agree to my coming to your room later and then do something to make me wish I hadn’t accepted your invitation. Per your desire, I am not expecting anything more than a cold hearted fuck session. At least I’ll be on top…”

“NO SONNY, YOU’LL NEVER BE ON TOP OF ME…” growled Apollonia. “JUST LIKE LAST NIGHT. I’M ON TOP AND YOU’RE JUST THERE TO SUPPLY THE…”

Sonny holding his hands up palms out interrupted, “Yes, I understand and agree. All you have to do is tell me what time you want me there.”

He felt her hand on his face. “Naked, barefoot, and in my room at 11:00PM and if you’re late, don’t come.”

Eleven PM could not come quick enough for Sonny. He sat in the small family room watching sports on ESPN and not really comprehending what he was watching. His thoughts were focused on the sexual possibilities between Apollonia and him. He timed his walk up to Apollonia’s room so that he would arrive just moments before the appointed time. He didn’t barge in. Instead he lightly knocked on the door and waited for a response from within.

Apollonia smiled to herself when she heard the rapping on her bedroom door. She rose from her bed, padded across the room, and opened the door. Standing at the threshold was Sonny, head down, forlorn, and waiting for her to invite him in.

“Come in Sonny,” said Apollonia.

“Thank you, Apollonia,” said Sonny. He noticed she was pointing to the bed and went to it; but, did not sit or lie on it. Sonny stood and waited.

Apollonia Moretti stood with her back to the solid oak door and admired the naked man that stood by her bed. She took one step forward and removed her sleep shirt and pants. Naked as he was she stepped over to him and pressed her body to his. She looked up, grabbed his cock, and said, “Kiss me, Sonny.”

Sonny moaned when he felt her hand wrap around his flaccid penis. He heard her. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. He did not wrap his arms around her shoulders or move his hands to her face. He placed his lips on hers and left them there. Apollonia opened her mouth and used her tongue to invite his into her mouth. They stood next to the oversized king bed and kissed. Sonny felt his cock begin to grow as they continued to kiss and her hand began to squeeze and stroke his manhood.

Apollonia pulled back breaking the kiss and while holding his cock pulled Sonny onto the bed. He followed her lead and lay on his back. His mind exploded when he felt Apollonia take the head of his penis into her mouth. He couldn’t stop himself and he allowed his hips to rise off the bed. She allowed him to gently raise and lower his hips as she became accustomed to his girth. Apollonia Moretti was an accomplished cocksucker and within minutes took the entire ten-and-a-half inch length into her mouth and throat. Sonny Rossi just about shit himself when he looked down and saw the woman he loved pressing her nose against his naked pubic bone.

“Fuck,” moaned Sonny as he felt Apollonia’s lips, tongue, mouth, and throat caress his cock as it had never been caressed before. “Fuck me.”

Apollonia slid her mouth off his cock and looked up at him. “I think I’ve got your attention now, Sonny. Bet even my sissy husband can’t suck you like that.”

“Close; but, no cigar,” replied Sonny. He wanted to tell her to return to her cock sucking, but knew better that to make like he was in control.

Apollonia moved up his body until her face was over his. She leaned down, placed her lips on his, and drove her tongue into his mouth. Sonny responded by opening his and rolling his tongue around hers as she lay on him his arms and hands still by his side. His frustration began to show when he began to move his hands on the duvet as if he was holding and caressing her back. Because of their size difference, Sonny’s cock was nowhere near Apollonia’s womanhood. Sensing his frustration she reached for his arms and gently pulled them up which was enough of a clue for Sonny to finally wrap his arms around the woman he loved. Apollonia felt his grip and allowed him to hold her as they kissed.

After a few minutes of deep tongue kissing, Apollonia rolled to Sonny’s right, placed her back to him, and said, “Spoon with me Sonny.”

Sonny rolled to his left, placed his body behind Apollonia small thin body, and wrapped his right arm around her midsection. He kissed her neck, ear, and shoulder. He began to gently massage and caress her flat abdomen. Apollonia allowed him to nuzzle her neck and stroke her body. He felt his size against hers and reached between her legs for his erect manhood.

She took hold of his cock and with a shoulder move forced his arm from around her body. She moved down until the shaft of his cock was touching the lips of her vagina. Apollonia pressed her backside into his crotch. She looked down to see his erection jutting out from between her legs as if belonged to her. She moaned, “Sonny, keep your arms off of me. Don’t kiss me. Don’t move unless you’re following my lead. Don’t fuck this up.”

Apollonia Moretti took hold of Sonny’s cock and began to rub it as if it was her own. Her hand slid up and down the shaft and across the sensitive corona of its head. She felt the heat of the penis that was now sticking out from between her thighs as if it belonged to her. In her mind it was hers and not his. For the first time in her life, she had a cock big enough to live out one of her fantasies. She wet her right hand and began to masturbate the cock as if it were her own. Sonny finally put two-and-two together and allowed her to jerk him off as if she was doing it to herself. He grunted and followed her lead; but, he also helped her by moving ever so imperceptibly as his orgasm began to take hold of his body.

“Jesus Christ, I love playing with my cock,” moaned Apollonia. “I can feel it throb in my hand. The heat is searing my skin. God, this is so fuckin’ hot… Jerkin’ off just like I really had one…”

Sonny Rossi didn’t say a word to deny or facilitate Apollonia’s masturbation fantasy. The idea of a woman lying in front of him, his cock protruding between her legs as if it were hers, masturbating as if she were a man, blew his mind. He knew if he moved his hands to her hips or her stomach the fantasy would be ruined. He controlled his urge to roll onto his back and provide an upright cock for her to think was her own. Sonny wanted to say something to her or provide a clue so she would make it happen. He wanted her to feel his cock throb between her legs, in her hand, pulse, and spew its cum all over her body as if it were hers. He knew he had to make it happen.

Apollonia felt Sonny move and stopped her stroking. She waited a moment and felt the cock remain rigid. She knew in her heart Sonny wanted to say something to her, “Sonny, tell me.”

“Apollonia let me roll onto my back with you on top. You’ll be able to sense the feeling of being a man and when you ejaculate it will be all over your stomach and chest just like a man. I won’t do anything to ruin your fantasy. I want to help facilitate it,” whispered Sonny.

“Oh my God,” moaned Apollonia. “Yes…”

The yes was enough for Sonny. He gently touched her right hip and guided her as he rolled onto his back. He allowed her to slip down his body enough to place his cock next to her vagina, but protruding as if it were hers. When she was comfortable the only time he moved to touch her was to keep her on top of his body. Sonny allowed her to pump his cock as if it were her own. He moved when he needed to which signaled Apollonia to do the same. The only thing she could not do with comfort was to reach between his legs and cup his balls. The feeling of her tight muscular body on his was enough to keep him sexually stimulated.

Her hand moved up and down the length of his cock. When he moved his hips so did Apollonia. When he moaned in response to his rising sexual pleasure, Apollonia mimicked his sounds. She rolled her head as if the sensation of masturbation was rising from her own cock. The amazing thing was how she could feel the subtle changes as her hand slipped over the head and up and down the shaft. She felt as if she were masturbating her own length of man cock.

Sonny didn’t know where she learned to sense the changes and the impending explosion of ejaculate; but, he realized quickly that Apollonia knew what she was doing. He didn’t need to signal her that the head of his cock was becoming more sensitive as his orgasm approached. Her hand relaxed it’s hold around the shaft on occasion only to strengthen as she felt the cock respond. The final signs of orgasm began to make themselves known to both. Sonny couldn’t help but move his hips a bit further off the duvet. Apollonia could feel the cock begin to harden, thicken, and although she wanted it to be her body she felt Sonny’s muscles begin to tighten in anticipation of spewing his cum from his cock.

Just as if she were lying in bed jerking off, Apollonia timed her cry with the first pulse of Sonny’s cock, “I’m cumming!!!” Then as if it were magic hot ropes of cum rained down on her stomach and her petite little tits. She pressed her hips against Sonny’s and began to ease the pressure on the cock that she fantasized was hers. She gently held it just below the head and slipped her fingers over the corona as the piss slit opened to allow the ropes of sperm fly up, out, and onto her body.

When she felt the final throb of his cock Apollonia sighed deeply as if she had just jerked off. Although she did not attain an orgasm, the feeling she got when the cock throbbed and exploded was enough to satisfy her need to feel like she had a penis. True, she had as a child jerked off Mario and other Moretti men; but, it never felt the way it did having a monster cock sticking up between her thighs as if it were her own. She didn’t roll over to get off of Sonny, instead she slipped down his right side keeping her cum covered stomach facing up. She turned her head to her lover and said, “Clean me up.”

Sonny began to rise when Apollonia reached with her left hand and pushed his shoulder down. He turned his head and saw her pointing to the cooling ejaculate. Sonny closed his eyes, nodded his head, and moved down her body and began to lick his cum from her abdomen.

“When you’re done, roll me, spoon with me, and spend your first night with me.” Apollonia lay looking up at the ceiling as her lover licked and sucked his cum from her body. She sighed, “Good night Sonny.”


	77. Monday Morning – Apollonia’s Residence – 24 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making love with Sonny, Apollonia explodes as her psychotic dominance of both Sonny and Colin results in injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Sonny spent the night in Apollonia’s bed spooned with her and his cock whether it was totally flaccid or erect rested in the space between her thighs. Even if they moved apart in their sleep they somehow reconnected and in her sleep Apollonia could feel Sonny’s cock resting on her thigh. A couple of times during the night as Sonny rose out of deep REM sleep he could feel Apollonia’s back and buttocks pressed against his body. Conscious for that moment he would sigh contentedly as he inhaled the remnants of Apollonia’s perfume as he lay spooned as if he was her protector.  
The internal alarm in Apollonia’s head sounded and as she came into full consciousness she reached between her legs to begin her morning masturbation ritual only to find Sonny’s erection jutting from between her legs. She sighed contently when the events of the previous night surged from her memory into her conscious thought. She licked her lips when she thought how it felt to stroke Sonny’s cock as if it was hers. She pressed her backside against the muscular man that lay behind her and felt his morning wood jump as he reacted to her movement. She took hold of his cock and he moaned in response to her gentle touch.  
Sonny Rossi did not move. Sonny Rossi lay still wondering if he was going to have to expend his morning orgasm onto his lover’s abdomen. He felt Apollonia move slightly forward, slip his cock from between her legs, and position the head at the gateway to her body. Frozen with expectation of the possibilities, Sonny Rossi couldn’t help, but sigh with contentment when he felt the wet heat of Apollonia’s love nest caress the head of his manhood. The heat emanating from the shaft and head of Sonny’s penis surprised Apollonia and in the midst of her desire to have it in her she had to find out if the heat was normal. As she moved herself and his cock, her urgency became much more obvious to Sonny; but, as he knew better, he just lay behind her letting her control the action.  
Her lips spread as the helmet head coursed its way between her naked sex. She wiggled her hips and backside preparing herself for the moment she would place his cock head at her entrance, push back, and impale herself onto his magnificent length of Italian love sausage. She closed her eyes, placed the object of her sexual desire at her opening, and forced herself back sliding a good nine of the ten-and-a-half inches into her body. Apollonia felt Sonny’s body twitch unexpectedly as his cock slid into her warm love nest. She also felt his breathing change as she rested not fully impaled on his love muscle, but deep enough to surround his head and shaft with her soft interior. After resting for a moment, Apollonia pressed herself back fully impaling herself on Sonny’s erection.  
“Sweet Jesus,” moaned Apollonia, “that is one big fuckin’ cock…” Apollonia reached down to her abdomen, placed her hand just below her bellybutton, and to her amazement felt the length and girth of her lover’s cock inside her. Again she moaned, “Sweet Jesus… I’m filled… Give me your hand Sonny.”  
Sonny did as he was told. He moaned when she placed it under hers and he felt his cock inside her body. His eyes flew open when she moved and they both could feel it move down and then back in when she reversed her motion. Inside Sonny was dying because the love of his life was actually letting him touch her body as he was connected to her sexually. Sonny wanted to say something to her; but, he knew better than to possibly open Pandora’s Box of Humiliation and Pain. He closed his eyes and prayed silently that she would complete their copulation by allowing him to fill her with his potent baby making seed.  
Apollonia moved his hand to her hip and began to fuck herself. She kept her hand on his which sent waves of happiness and pleasure throughout Sonny’s body. He groaned in response to her movement, the wetness, and the heat of her love tunnel. Sonny saw she allowed him to press into her when she slid back into his body and pressed herself against him trying to suck the life out of his cock with her vaginal muscles. Sonny groaned more forcefully than before.  
As she pressed herself onto his cock, she said, “It’s ok Sonny… Say it… Come on. I can sense and feel it!!!”  
Sonny relieved that he could express himself, “Yes, sweet Jesus… You are so hot, Apollonia… I don’t care anymore about how you treat me… Being inside your body, feeling it’s heat, how tight you are, just makes me want to bend to your will…”  
“You’re thinking with your cock, Sonny,” said Apollonia as she wiggled her ass to increase the pressure and pleasure on Sonny’s cock. “I bet you’d love to roll me over onto my back, force my knees to my ears, and pound yourself into and out of my hot, wet, love tunnel… Huh, Sonny???”  
“Busted, again!!!” groaned Sonny as he felt Apollonia’s cunt squeeze his cock. “I would love to roll you either way – stomach or back – and just pound myself into your body until I cum.”  
“That is your problem Sonny… You have to think about me, first and foremost. My pleasure is more important than yours and will always be. So, lay there and let me have my fun, faggot.”  
Sonny shuddered when he heard her call him a faggot. No matter how he tried to get her to not call him a faggot, she did in response to every verbal faux pas of his. He felt a tear begin to roll down his face, because he realized that it was his own doing that caused her to berate and humiliate him verbally. His only benefit was she was still impaled on his cock and she was making herself crazy with desire as she fucked herself silly.  
Apollonia moved slightly to try and ease the motion of their copulation, because it turned out that getting laid in the spooning position was difficult when the male did nothing by lay there. She continued to move and when her frustration grew to a point of anger she pulled herself off his cock. She rolled to face Sonny, pushed him onto his back, and before he knew what was happening, Apollonia was astride his body and impaled anew on his cock. She leaned forward and rested her hands on his muscular chest. Sonny’s eyes flew open as the sensation of her cunt on his cock sent waves of pleasure to his brain.  
Her fucking became urgent. He could feel her need as the heat of her pussy increased commensurate with the flow of her vaginal secretions. Apollonia used his chest for leverage as she increased her copulation. Sonny watched as her face changed with the increasing speed, increasing desire, and her need to be fucked by a real cock. The only thing that broke his heart was her desire to keep her eyes closed. He wanted them to connect, but he knew she wouldn’t look into his face and eyes when he pumped his cum into her body.  
Apollonia felt her body give in to her impending orgasm. She ground her cunt against Sonny’s pubic bone to increase the pressure on her clitoris to send waves of pleasure to her brain. She groaned as she ground her body down on the largest cock that had ever been inside her body. She knew in her heart that she had to allow Sonny to fuck her just like she watched Viviano fuck her sister.  
“FUCK, I’M…” was all Apollonia got out of her mouth.  
Sonny timed his orgasm to coincide with hers. He knew it was luck, but it was happening. Taking the opportunity to show he could be a good lover, he gently took hold of Apollonia’s hips. He held her down, pressed his hips up, and blew his load into her baby making womb.  
Apollonia felt her insides contract around his pulsating cock as the warm liquid of love coated her interior. When he was done she rolled forward onto his chest and together they panted as their bodies began to recover from their orgasms. Each of them had a coating of sweat on their bodies that glistened with the afterglow of copulation. Sonny would call it love. Apollonia would call it one hell of a fuck session. After a few moments, she rolled off of Sonny’s body which elicited a cry of pain because he was no longer together with the woman he loved.  
“Sonny, time to get up,” said Apollonia. “You have to be in the city to take Ming’s children to school. I don’t expect you to be here for the funeral. Make sure your day is scheduled so you can pick them up and return them to the townhouse. Call Viviano and co-ordinate with him.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” said Sonny. “I’m right on it ma’am.”  
Apollonia did not like the tone of his response. She sat up and slapped him across the face. When she tried to backhand him, Sonny reached up and grabbed her wrist. He held it above his face; but, he did not figure she would roll against his arm which forced him to release his hold. Apollonia sprung up to her knees and before Sonny could react, she began to pummel his testicles. His cries of pain did not break through her anger. She moved like a cat and positioned herself across his body with her back to his face.  
“YOU EVER TRY TO STRIKE ME OR STOP ME AGAIN, SONNY, I’LL FUCKIN’ KILL YOU!!!” screamed Apollonia as she relentlessly pounded the shit out of Sonny’s testicles as if they were a speed bag. She bounced on his abdomen as she screamed at him and pounded his lemon sized orbs that supplied his manliness. “YOU STUPID-SON-OF-A-BITCH!!! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD ENOUGH PHYSCIAL SMARTS TO TAKE ME ON IN A FUCKIN’ FIGHT!!!”  
Sonny was frozen in pain. His muscles were locked as his mind reeled from the pounding he was receiving. He tried to speak, but only grunts, groans, and moans came out of his mouth. He couldn’t think clearly; but, he knew if the crazy psycho bitch that was bouncing in his abdomen continued to pound his testicles he’d be castrated by proxy. He had no choice. He forced himself to move against the pain. When he got control of his muscles he moved his hands to Apollonia’s hips, grabbed her, lifted, and tossed her off the bed. Once she was off his body he had ample opportunity to roll onto his side, grab his throbbing testicles, and begin to protect himself by trying to stand up.  
Amazingly, wobbly as he was Sonny got to his feet on the opposite side of the bed where Apollonia landed. He face was crimson in pain and rage. He released his balls and screamed, “YOU FUCKIN’ CUNT!!! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR SICKO MOTHER!!! I BET YOU’D ENJOY HER SEXUAL DEVIANCE!!! I’M DONE WITH YOU – YOU PSYCHO BITCH!!! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE YOUR BULLSHIT!!! I’M OUT OF HERE!!!”  
What he didn’t see was Apollonia staying close to the floor. What he didn’t see was her moving around the bed to the side where he stood red faced screaming at her. With glee in her eyes, a smile on her face, Apollonia sprung from the end of the bed face first, mouth open, headed directly for Sonny crotch. Before he could react, Sonny Rossi felt Apollonia’s mouth surround and bite into the shaft of his cock. The pain and the fear were immediate as was his inability to move. He tried to extricate himself from having his cock bit off; but, failed miserably when she took hold of one of his testicles and squeezed. He could not comprehend how she accomplished keeping her mouth on his cock, one of her hands on a gonad, and land in a position where she was squatting in front of him.  
Apollonia gained control of her body and the situation. She released her mouth from Sonny’s shaft, looked up, and said, “Piss me off, Sonny… Piss me off and I’ll walk downstairs with your blood all over my face after I’ve chewed off your fucking cock and balls.” She stood up which was a relief for Sonny, because the only thing he could lose was his testicle. “You couldn’t just say ‘Yes, Apollonia’ when I told you what you had to do today. No, you fuckin’ big lummox, you have to be a sarcastic arrogant prick. Then you equate me to my whore cunt of a deviant mother. Do you really think I would take that sitting down?”  
Eyes wide with fear, Sonny responded, “You want me to answer?”  
Apollonia squeezed his testicle until Sonny cried out in pain. She stood looking up at his pain filled face and began to laugh. She squeezed harder, he cried more, and she laughed at his predicament.  
“No faggot, I didn’t want an answer. What I want is your total unconditional subservience to me. I want you to beg me to let you fucking keep your balls. I want you to know that, I will, make you a very rich man like Viviano. All you have to do I take your arrogant, sarcastic, egotistical attitude and cram it up your faggot ass. I am so close to having you fuckin’ neutered so you can see what used to hang between your legs resting in a jar on one of the mantles in the great room. Then you’ll join Colin and Mario as a totally nullified sissy bitch.”  
Yelling at the top of her lungs, “ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS SAY.’YES, APOLLONIA’!!! WE WOULD HAVE ENDED THE MORING A STEP CLOSER TO YOU SPENDING MORE TIME IN MY BEDROOM THAN IN COLIN’S.”  
Sonny felt her hand release his testicle. He watched wide eyed as she stepped back thinking she was going to kick him between his legs. He sighed when she moved far enough back to remove the possibility of having his balls crushed by her instep. The tears that ran down his face were not tears of sadness, but tears of excruciating pain. He remained quiet fearful of her reaction if he spoke.  
“FUCK!!!” she cried aloud as she looked down to see Sonny’s cum coating the interior of her thighs. Instead of lying peacefully on the bed so the sperm could work their way into her cervix, Apollonia had to react like the psycho bitch she was thus losing the copious amount of ejaculate that had filled her body only minutes earlier.  
Opening her legs to show Sonny, she said, “Look what you fuckin’ made happen, faggot.” She closed her legs, moved back so she could lean against one of the bureaus that populated the room, and said, “Get the fuck out of my room. Go downstairs, clean yourself up, and make a decision. Tell Colin. If you decide that this little altercation is just another meaningless spat between lovers, then I’ll expect you to take care of business and return home later this afternoon. If you decide that this little altercation is the straw that broke the camel’s back, then be advised that I will find you. I will nullify you and I will ship you to Africa where HIV positive niggers will use your faggot ass for their pleasure until you die from the ravages of AIDS. As you lay there waiting to die, you’ll wonder if your brother Viviano completed the task of giving me the children you could have. Get the fuck out of my sight.”  
Sonny Rossi waddled in pain to the door, opened it, and before he departed said, “Just a little altercation between lovers. See you later this afternoon, Apollonia.” He closed the door behind him.  
Just as Sonny reached the bottom of the stairs he heard Apollonia scream, “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!! WHEN WILL HE LEARN THAT I AM TESTING HIM AND WILL ALWAYS TEST HIM?”  
When she finally moved from in front of the bureau Apollonia’s head pounded. She made her way into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stepped in, and only then allowed herself to relax under the cascading sheets of hot water.  
Colin heard the door to his room open and watched as Sonny gingerly entered. His eyes grew wide when he spied the teeth marks on Sonny’s prodigious member. He also took in that his balls were black and blue and beginning to swell. Colin sat up in bed, looked at Sonny, and said, “Do you want to talk? I’m here for you Sonny.”  
Sonny’s face moved to the sound. He stumbled and fell towards the small bed. Colin moved faster than he thought he ever could due to the adrenalin rush from seeing the condition of Sonny and the possibility of being crushed under his weight. Not knowing how he accomplished it, Colin got a hand on Sonny, guided him to the bed, and got him to lie down on his back. Colin didn’t have to put two-and-two together to see that his psycho wife finally truly injured Sonny. He told him to remain still, ran into the kitchen, found two big freezer bags, filled them with ice, and returned to his room.  
Colin found two towels in which he wrapped the freezer bags and placed one between Sonny’s legs next to his testicles and one on his injured penis. Sonny’s eyes were vacant due to the increasing pain. He had finally reached his point of intolerance. Colin leaned next to his ear and whispered, “Don’t move. I’ll be right back. You are not going anyplace today.” He didn’t relate to Sonny what he was going to try do to his crazy wife.  
For some unknown reason, Colin checked the time on the clock radio before he took off like a bat-out-of-hell for the second floor and Apollonia’s room. He was still wearing his feminine nightshirt when he crashed into Apollonia’s room and into the master bathroom. He surprised Apollonia, who was standing under the full blast of the multiple shower heads, when he took her by her throat and pressed her against the tiled wall of the shower. He pressed the carotid artery on each side of her neck effectively stopping the flow of blood to her brain. He held her as she slipped to the floor where he released her neck and pressed the electronic buttons that would send signals to stop the flow of water.  
Colin knelt down next to his wife, grabbed her neck again, used his free hand, and slapped her face just hard enough to wake her up. Apollonia tried to move but Colin squeezed the arteries closed which were enough to keep Apollonia from getting the upper hand. She looked up at her water soaked husband who was staring down at her eyes blazing and definitely not showing any level of fear. She tried to move and he tightened his grip.  
“You fuckin’ cunt, Apollonia,” spit Colin. His anger and venom showed in just four words. “That man loves you. What did he do this time to piss you off so bad you may have castrated him?” He relaxed his grip just a tad which was enough for her to relieve her fuzziness and answer.  
Eyes bugging out of her head, because she never saw her husband react as he did even when he was a man. She growled, “I didn’t do…”  
Colin squeezed anew which was enough to make Apollonia woozy. “Don’t fuckin’ lie to me cunt. Never thought I had it in me. Weak, lily-livered Colin accepting his feminization. That is what you thought; but, you never once saw me when I was in my environment – work, finance, and negotiations. What I saw when Sonny stumbled into my room was the last straw. Again, what did he do to make you so fuckin’ irate that you may have caused him his balls?”  
Apollonia tried to kick Colin, but failed. She tried to remove his hand from her neck; but, his fingers were too long for her to get a hold on his thumb to force a release. “He was sarcastic and arrogant when he answered me. He cannot talk to me like that, ever.”  
“You know I’m not afraid of what you can or will do to me; but, I have the upper hand now. You are going to listen to me and listen good. Sonny Rossi will do anything you ask. Sonny Rossi will give his life for you. Sonny Rossi loves you so much he’ll let you strike out at him for no God damn good reason. You owe him an apology, which I know you will not give him. All I have to do is squeeze your neck, stop the blood flow to your brain, and you’ll die here on the shower floor. You’ll never experience the beauty and pain of giving birth and motherhood. If I release my grip, you promise me you’ll sit there quietly while I go back to check and care for Sonny. When you know I’m downstairs you can finish your morning masturbation ritual before you get dressed; but, I’m telling you directly to your face, Apollonia Moretti, you come downstairs with any thought of heaping vengeance on me or Sonny I will with my last dying breath take you with me.”  
To prove his point he squeezed her neck again. Apollonia flinched and said, “Where did this hatred, rage, and masculinity all of a sudden come from Colin. I swear I didn’t mean to seriously hurt him. We had a wonderful time together last night. He’s a man in bed. He knows what a woman needs. I just flipped out when I thought he dissed me. God, did I really injure him?”  
“You make a move and I’ll fight you until I’m dead or we’re both dead,” said Colin. He released his hold on her neck, held his breath, and exhaled when Apollonia did not strike out at him. “He is downstairs with ice on his cock and balls. They are black and blue and swelling. I’m not going to ask how he got your teeth marks on the shaft of his cock; but… He is not going anywhere today, so if you had something for him to do you better find someone else to accomplish it. Sonny is definitely out of commission for a few days.”  
They stared into each other’s eyes. Apollonia Moretti discovered a new side to her husband. Colin saw her body relax, he stood, and offered her his hand to help her up. She raised her right hand which he took, pulled her up, and wrapped his arms around her naked body. He held her close and whispered in her ear, “Apollonia, he loves you unconditionally. I don’t know how he is going to accept your relationship with Ming; but, if you let me help I know he’ll come around to what I know you want. He will understand and accept. I’m going to let you go, step out of the shower, and go to him. I may just care for him more than you do. I suggest you take care of what he was supposed to do before you stick your fingers between your legs to get off.”  
Colin released Apollonia. She stood stock still staring at her husband. He turned to walk out of the shower and the bathroom; but, stopped at the door, turned to face her, and said one last thing, “When you get back from Dallas/Fort Worth on Wednesday evening we are going to sit and plan my return to Software by Design. I’m no longer going to be your household sissy. Oh, I’ll be wearing panties under my suit and I’ll change when I get home; but, I will no longer live in this house twenty-four seven as your indentured sissy bitch. I want and need to return to the work I was educated and trained to perform. I will still give you what you need when I’m home or out with you and Sonny. I will also continue to take care and watch over Moretti family financial business.”  
Apollonia watched her husband finally leave the bathroom. She heard the bedroom door open and close. It was only then she collapsed onto the floor of the shower and began to cry.  
Forty-five minutes after Sonny stumbled into Colin’s room, Apollonia walked in dressed for her mother’s funeral. She was wearing the standard Moretti button front custom designed dress in black with black buttons. Underneath she wore a lace garter belt that was attached to a pair of lace topped thigh high nylons. On her feet, she wore a pair of simple black calfskin pumps. Her face was made up with just a touch of color on her cheeks, eyes, and lips. Around her neck was a three inch diamond choker and hanging from her ears were a pair of four inch diamond earrings. Colin stood when his wife entered. Sonny’s head was propped up by several pillows and he just shivered when he saw Apollonia enter.  
Apollonia walked over to her husband, leaned in and up, and offered her lips for him to kiss. He did as she bid steeling himself against the possibility she would try to grab his testicles. Their lips touched and nothing happened. Apollonia smiled, “Colin, would you please give me a minute alone with Sonny. Also, coffee…”  
Colin nodded his head, looked over at Sonny to reassure him, and then walked out of the room. Sonny watched and waited for what he did not know. He tried to remain calm, but the smell of fear exuded from his pores. Apollonia could see his desire to be anywhere, but where he was. She stepped over to the door and locked it. She stepped over to the bed, sat down, and took Sonny’s hand into hers.  
“Sonny Rossi, I owe you an apology. From the bottom of my heart, I offer my sincerest apology for going crazy on you this morning. I thought you were dissing me when you told me you’d be on it in response to taking care of your delegated responsibilities. I never meant to hurt you. Apparently as seriously as I did. Will you accept my apology?”  
Breathing as if he was under great stress, Sonny tried to and did respond, “I think you wanted me to tell you that I viewed the altercation this morning as nothing more than a lover’s spat. Isn’t that what I said when I left your room this morning. I accept your apology. I’m also very aware of the possibility that it will happen again.”  
“I really don’t want it to happen again, Sonny; but, I can’t promise it won’t happen again. What I want more than anything is your baby. Last night was very special and I want it to continue. I need to hear your forgiveness and I need to see you prove it.”  
Sonny’s eyes buggered out of his head when comprehended what Apollonia had just said to him. “You want me to forgive you and…”  
She squeezed his hand and in a whisper said, “I want you to forgive me and I want you to kiss my Moretti cunt or I swear, I will rip your genitals from your body.”  
Apollonia Moretti stood, opened the buttons on her Moretti dress, exposed her pussy to Sonny, moved onto the bed, and straddled his face. Forlorn and in love Sonny said, “I forgive you Apollonia. I forgive you.” She watched as he moved his mouth between her legs and kissed her. He kept his mouth on her pussy as he began to cry like a little baby. No matter how much she humiliates or abuses him, Sonny Rossi was in love with Apollonia Moretti. She kept his head between her legs until she felt he had proved his fealty to her.  
She buttoned her Moretti dress as she stood beside the small bed. When she was done, Apollonia placed her hand on Sonny’s cheek, and said, “I am truly sorry, Sonny. I am. You just need to remember that in the scheme of things, you are not in control. Always answer me with deference, even if, I have you by your balls.”  
“Yes, Apollonia,” replied Sonny without a hint of arrogance, sarcasm, or ego.  
She leaned in, kissed Sonny on the cheek, gently rested her hand on the ice pack that covered his cock, and did nothing to cause him pain. Without saying another word to the man she almost castrated, Apollonia Moretti departed her husband’s room thinking about the pain she was going to foist upon his body when she entered the kitchen. Standing outside the door to Colin’s room, Apollonia removed her heels so she would be able to enter the kitchen quietly.  
Colin sat at the kitchen table reading The Wall Street Journal. Apollonia noticed the full carafe of coffee sitting on the hot plate of the coffee maker waiting for her first mug of the day. She positioned herself just outside the U-shaped kitchen area, faced the breakfast area, and coughed to get Colin’s attention. He turned saw her standing, smiled lovingly, and rose to retrieve for her a mug of hot black coffee. Sad, poor, Colin, his display of anger and masculinity gave him a false sense of bravado and security. He continued to smile at Apollonia as he neared her on his way to the coffeemaker and the mug that sat next to it.  
Colin Cathcart never saw it coming. Apollonia’s stocking covered left foot made perfect contact with the right side of his head just above his ear. The force of the kick pushed him back and to his left. He bounced into the corner of the counter that separated the kitchen from the breakfast area. Apollonia let her foot continue in an arc until she was positioned to regain her stance prepared to either kick or punch Colin. She did not use her full force when she kicked Colin. She just wanted to knock him off his feet so she could and would have the upper hand. The entire action and reaction took place in slow motion for Apollonia. When Colin finally settled on the hardwood floor of the breakfast room she pounced.  
The instep of her right foot made contact with her sissy husband’s crotch. Colin’s eyes and mouth flew open. The sound that emanated from his vocal chords was frightening. His hands went to cover and protect his family jewels. Apollonia watched and waited. When he began to feel the pain recede and his hands were still cupping his genitals, she struck again. In an amazing feat of Martial Arts, Apollonia Moretti pummeled Colin’s hand covered crotch four more times twice with each of her feet. Colin Cathcart urinated, shat himself, and fainted from the pain. She walked over to the sink, filled an eight ounce glass with ice cold water, and returned to pour it over Colin’s head.  
The water was enough to revive Colin; but, not reduce the pain that thundered from his crotch to his brain. He tried to move his hands only to feel them beginning to swell. He felt that he had messed himself. He looked up to see Apollonia standing over him, fists clinched, and spewing spittle from her mouth as she began to scream at him.  
“YOU WANT TO DIE, BITCH BOI!!! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COME INTO MY ROOM AND MAKE ME BEND TO YOUR WILL??? I CAN SMELL YOUR FEAR!!! YOU SHAT YOURSELF, SISSY BOI!!!”  
Apollonia stopped screaming. She looked down to his crotch where his hands still cupped his genitals. Four more well placed kicks to his crotch again caused Colin to faint. Another glass of ice cold water revived him. His eyes were bloodshot. Snot covered his lips and chin. He could not speak, because of the excruciating pain. His clothing was urine soaked and his panties and the skin below the leg openings were covered in his fecal matter.  
Apollonia knelt beside him, pushed his hands away from his crotch, and took hold of his fecal covered and very sore testicles. She did not react to the odor or the wetness. His panties did nothing to excite or keep her from relinquishing her hold on his useless sperm factories. She held them tight enough to keep Colin awake and in pain.  
“You threatened my life, Colin. You think you have the wherewithal to make your threats good?”  
She squeezed, he cried out in pain.  
“Look at you… On the floor, smelling like shit, sitting in a pool of your own piss, snot all over your face, tears running from your bloodshot eyes, and my hand holding a non-functional part of your anatomy.”  
She squeezed, he cried out in pain.  
“I will make it plainly obvious, Colin. You threaten my life again even in jest and I will snap your neck faster than I did my mother’s. You made a decision and you will live by that decision.”  
She squeezed, he cried out in pain.  
“You will suffer like Sonny. Both of you will have black and blue and very sore balls for the next few days. You’ll be lucky, because you’ll be wearing a dress so they’ll hang free between your legs. Tell me what I want to hear Colin.”  
She squeezed, he cried out in pain.  
Colin, through his inner fortitude, found the strength to partially scream, “Enough!!!” He rested a minute before continuing, “I knew you were a sick bitch when I met you. I still fell in love with you. I still love you. God, how can I lay here with my balls at your mercy telling you that it is ok because I love you?” Colin closed his eyes, drew a deep breath, and said, “Go ahead, Apollonia, if you want them they’re yours.”  
“Thank you, Colin,” whispered Apollonia, “I knew you’d give them to me. You’re such a wimp.”  
She released her hold on his balls, stood up, pulled the crotch of her panty aside, and pissed on Colin. When she was done she strode to the kitchen sink, and washed her hands. She then went to the coffeemaker, poured herself a hot mug of black coffee, and took her seat at the head of the breakfast table. Apollonia reached for The New York Times, set it in front of her, and before she began to read the newspaper said, “Colin, get you wimp ass up, get showered, dressed, clean up the mess, and then prepare the woman you just ceded your balls to breakfast.” She watched her wimp assed husband crawl, because he couldn’t walk to his room per her instructions.


	78. Monday Late Morning – Lucia’s Funeral – 24 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia is laid to rest - Apollonia shows her love for her mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Before she left for Mario’s house, Apollonia checked in on Sonny. She found him lying comfortably trying not to put any pressure on his genitals, although the ice packs were still applied to them. Sonny assured her that he would survive her assault and that he would always respond to her properly when she asked or instructed him to do something. The only thing he was thankful for was her decision not to piss on him the way she pissed on Colin. He did not verbalize that to her for fear she would for shits and giggles.

The funeral was scheduled for 10:00AM but Apollonia moved it back to 11:00AM due to the incident in her house with Sonny and Colin. A phone call from Viviano confirmed that Ming’s children were safely in school and he would be there to take them home. Uncle Gino arrived shortly before 9:20AM and was instructed to bring Lucia’s body into the great room. When he finished he went out to the rear of the Moretti property where two of his workers were instructed to dig a grave on the periphery of the private Moretti plot. The burial laws in the State of New York had specific requirements; but, the Moretti family was grandfathered out of them, because the private burial plot was established before any of the laws were ever enacted.

Raffaella arrived dressed in black just like her sister. She entered the house through the back door and immediately sought out her sister. She approached her, smiled, knelt, unbuttoned the dress, and kissed her sister’s pussy. Three light kisses were enough to satisfy Apollonia. She reached down, pulled her sister up, and they kissed. Neither of them cared that two sisters should not kiss the way they were. Luckily, there was no one else around when they greeted one another.

Raffaella flushed because she was getting more into her incestuous relationship with her younger sister, breathlessly said, “Jesus, this is getting difficult; but, I’ll survive. I love you, Appy.”

“And, I love you Raffy,” replied Apollonia.

“Are you ok?” asked Raffaella. “Viviano said there was a problem this morning at your place.”

Wanting to break out laughing, but knowing she shouldn’t, Apollonia said, “I will assume your husband told you that something happened this morning.”

“Yes…”

“Well, nothing would have happened if that lummox Sonny knew his place. I have to tell you that having his cock up inside my body was the end-all-and-be-all of sexual pleasure. The night went great…”

Raffaella had to interrupt, “Fuck, Appy, did he fuck you like Viviano fucks me?”

“No. I played a game with him. Sonny is not ready to fuck me like he owns me. I did something so fuckin’ hot last night even I surprised myself.” Apollonia flushed thinking about using Sonny’s gargantuan cock as if it were her own. “I fuckin’ took his cock between my legs and jerked it off like it was my own. The fuckin’ guy knew what I was doing, rolled onto his back with me on top, and allowed me to play as if I had my own cock. How hot is that, Raffy???”

“Jesus Christ, you are one sick fuckin sister and,” Raffaella pulled her sister into an embrace, “I love you so much.”

After releasing her sister, all Raffaella needed to do was put a questioning look on her face for her sister to continue. “We spooned all night. If we broke apart, we returned and his cock always ended up between my legs sticking out as if it belonged to me. Four AM I awaken to feel this fuckin’ hot erection pressing on my thigh. I’m a so fuckin’ hot, I move slightly, positioned the head of his cock at my hole; I slid back, and fucked myself onto his cock. Again, the big lummox understood. He moaned and I told him to just relax and enjoy the ride. I fucked myself on his cock until it happened. I pressed all ten-and-a-half inches into my hot baby making oven and he fuckin’ exploded.”

“YOU GO GIRL!!!” cried Raffaella.

“We remained tied as we both came down from our session. Then the shit hit the fan. After I removed him from my body and I’m trying to keep his baby making sperm in me, I tell him what he needs to get accomplished today. He is responsible for getting Ming’s boys to and from school. Nothing takes precedence and Viviano knows that…”

Raffaella thought she saw it coming; but, hoped beyond hope that she was wrong, “Don’t tell me. Sonny…”

With a smirk on her face, Apollonia nodded, and continued, “Fuckin’ dissed me. All he had to say was, _‘Yes, Apollonia’_. Instead he replies with an arrogant, sarcastic, _‘Yes, ma’am. I’m on it, ma’am.’_ Didn’t register on the good side, Raffy. By the time I was done, he balls were black and blue and they were swelling right before my eyes. And, that isn’t the end of it.”

“You fuckin’ crushed his nuts and he came back for more?” asked Raffaella incredulously.

“Colin,” was all Apollonia said trying to gauge her sister’s reaction.

“Please… Colin... That sissy bitch try to hit you with his pocketbook?”

“No, Raffy. He barged into the shower, caught me off guard, and got an advantage over me. He closed the arteries in my neck and caused me to black out. He threatened me and even said he’d fuckin’ kill me and if he had to, die in the process. He told me I had to apologize to Sonny for nearly castrating him. The final straw was when he exited and told me he wanted to return to work. He wanted me to help him take over Software by Design.”

“Well…” said Raffaella.

“After I got myself together, I went down to Colin’s room. Told Colin to leave and spoke to Sonny. Like the little boy he is, he apologized to me, forgave me for crushing his nuts, and kissed my cunt to prove he is worthy. I returned to the kitchen wearing only my stockings where I attacked Colin when he went to pour my morning’s coffee. After all is said and done, Colin Cathcart, the wimp sissy bitch he is, offered me his testicles on a platter any time I want to take them.”

“I don’t know what to say; but, fuck you are one heartless woman, Apollonia Moretti. I am so glad I know you and love you the way I do.” Raffaella for a second time embraced her younger sister and said, “And, I will never forget what you did for me. Letting Carmen grow into womanhood means the world to me Apollonia. I will never forget what you did and I will repay you for the rest of my life. I love you.”

They were standing together when each of them heard, “Ahem!!!” Standing in the kitchen was Uncle Gino waiting politely for the two sisters to separate. He thought, quite wrongly, they were embracing to console each other over the loss of their mother. Raffaella released her hold which allowed Apollonia to step back and say, “Yes, Uncle Gino, what may I do for you?”

Looking at the floor and showing his submissive side to Apollonia, Uncle Gino said, “The grave is ready, Apollonia. The men will wait in their truck to keep warm and when the funeral is finished they will close the grave. How are you planning to take the coffin from the house to the gravesite?”

Apollonia gave a derisive laugh, “I believe there is a wheelbarrow in the garage. This is about what the cunt deserves.”

Uncle Gino was shocked; but, not put off by what Apollonia said he should use to transport the casket to the grave site. He could count on one hand the things he heard and saw that have shocked him working in the funeral business. “A wheelbarrow. Ok, Apollonia, a wheelbarrow it shall be. Is there anything else I need to know or prepare for?”

“Well, there will be a limited number of people here – three, maybe four at the most. When Mario comes downstairs I will give on one last opportunity to have carnal relations with his dead whore of a wife; but, since he’s wearing sissy tubes I don’t think that will be practical.” Apollonia stood quiet for a minute then she expressed her last wish for the funeral to her Uncle Gino, “I want the coffin to be open when it is lowered into the grave. Ah, don’t fuckin’ look at me like that Uncle Gino. Open, so I can squat over that dead bitches face and piss on her one final time. If I had it in me, I’d shit on her too. Understand, Uncle Gino, OPEN.”

Frightened, but knowing his place, Uncle Gino nodded his acceptance and slowly backed out of the kitchen.

Mario Moretti, dressed entirely in black, refused his daughter’s offer of a final fornication with his dead wife. All he wanted was a final look before she was lowered into the ground and covered for eternity. He asked for and got permission to stand next to his wife’s body as it lay in repose in the great room. He was not shocked to see she was positioned to show the plugs that were inserted into her mouth, vagina, and anus. The body lying in the piece-of-shit coffin was not the body of the woman he loved. He knew if she had passed away before he lost his position, she would have been laid out in the top-of-the-line mahogany or cherry wood casket. She would have been treated with respect and honor due a woman of her stature in the family. Mario Moretti began to cry quietly. His right hand moved to his zipper which he opened. He couldn’t stop himself. He pulled his cock out of his pants and began to masturbate as he gazed upon his dead wife’s body.

Apollonia and Raffaella watched as he began his sexual odyssey. Both girls knew he wouldn’t be able to complete the deal because the pink sissy tubes would not allow him feel the pleasure needed to ejaculate. They watched as his frustration grew at his inability to orgasm. His right arm moved faster as he willed himself to ejaculate one last time for his wife.

“Think we should do something for him, Appy?” Raffaella asked.

Apollonia snorted, “Well, if you want to, why don’t you go over to him and whisper in his ear that if he’s a good little boy you’ll jerk him off onto the any of the gold plugs that are inserted into her whore holes.”

“Why didn’t I see that coming?” She turned to face her sister, “I’m going to him, Appy. I’m not going to do anything sexual. I am going to get him to put his sissy tube covered cock away and then we’re going to go outside and bury her.”

With a smile that could only be called cold and calculating, “Yes, Raffy you do that; but, forewarned is forearmed. The last thing that will happen to that cunt, before she is covered with the dirt that is better than she ever was; will be me pissing and/or shitting on her. Go to Mario… I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Twenty minutes later, Lucia Moretti’s coffin lay six feet down in her grave. Mario Moretti cried. Raffaella Moretti dabbed her eyes; but, did not break out into sobs and tears. Uncle Gino and the two workers stood with their backs to the gravesite, not out of disrespect; but, out of disgust for what Uncle Gino knew his niece Apollonia would do as a last act to defile the woman who carried her for nine months, birthed, and raised her.

True to her word, Apollonia Moretti, removed her panties, used the bier as a brace, squatted over the open casket, and did what she said she would do. She pissed and shat on Lucia Moretti. When she stood up she wiped her ass and tossed the toilet paper into the coffin. As a final act of defiance, she spit into the grave. When she was done, she took her father by the arm and made him look into the open coffin.

“See her piss, shit, and spit covered face. That is what you’ll get if you don’t abide by my takeover of the family. I promise you wearing sissy tubes will be nothing compared to what I will do to you.”

Mario Moretti didn’t answer. He allowed his youngest daughter to take him by the arm and guide him back to the house. Raffaella followed wiping her eyes trying to keep from crying overtly. As much as her sister hated her mother, Raffaella never did have any problems with her when she was growing up. She knew she’d cry at home when she was alone in her room. Apollonia Moretti closed the final chapter in the life of her deviant mother. She did not cry or feel any guilt at causing her demise. Her satisfaction came from feeling her turds slip from her ass knowing they would land on the face of the woman who made her into a psychotic sociopathic bitch.

Uncle Gino and his helpers began to shovel, against all the Laws of the State of New York, the dirt into the open coffin as it rested at the bottom of the grave.


	79. Monday Afternoon – 84th Street Townhouse, Manhattan – 24 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Ming continue to renew their love. The Gleason couple begin to worry about Apollonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Mr. and Mrs. Gleason tried to keep the young Oriental woman from leaving the townhouse believing it was in her best interest to remain inside. Their knowledge of the Moretti family was learned from reading and doing for their mentor Mario Moretti. The townhouse was filled with art and antiques from around the world. Rooms were kept shuttered to insure against anything happening that would reduce the value of the art and antiques collection. The morning was uneventful except for the arrival of Viviano to take the twins to school. The rest of the morning was spent keeping Ming as stress free as possible. For Mr. and Mrs. Gleason, relief arrived when the front door opened and Apollonia Moretti walked into the townhouse just after 1:15PM in the afternoon.

“Miss Moretti,” said John Gleason as deferential as ever, “how nice to see you again. If I may, your beauty is a thing to behold. If I had a daughter, I would have wanted her to be just like you. May I take your coat?”

Amazed at his ability to disarm, Apollonia removed her coat, and handed to the smiling man while trying to stop from blushing. “May I inquire as to your and Mary’s health on this cold February day?”

As he hung up the coat in the front hall closet, “We’re a bit tired after yesterday. Two five year old boys are a bit of handful, Miss. Moretti. But, we survived and look forward to spending more time with them if that is at all possible.”

She watched him turn to her after he closed the closet door and she could see the joy in his eyes when he spoke of Ming’s two sons. Since taking over the family, she had to give Mario, her father, credit for finding these two amazing people. Smiling in return, “Yes, John, I think that is very possible and probable. Where…”

He gently interrupted, “Thank you. Mrs. Zheng is in the solarium on the…”

“Fifth floor,” said Apollonia laughing as she played a gentle game of who interrupts who with John Gleason.

John Gleason watched Apollonia walk to the elevator and no sooner than the door closed behind her he returned to the business at hand. Every day except Sunday, John Gleason took a preselected set of closed rooms, opened them one-at-a-time, and dusted and cleaned each until the wood and metal shone as if it was just manufactured. He’d smile to himself knowing if it wasn’t for Mario Moretti he’d probably be in a pauper’s grave on City Island.

Exiting the elevator, Apollonia found Ming sitting on the love seat reading. As she approached, Ming stood up and allowed Apollonia to take her into her arms. They kissed, deep, long, and with emotion. When they came up for air Ming gently pried herself from Apollonia’s arms and returned to sitting on the love seat. The look on her face was all Apollonia needed to see.

“You promised me, Apollonia,” said Ming. No anger just concern in her voice.

Apollonia knew she was controlling her anger; but, knew she was mad when she did not use the shortened form of her name. “Ok, what is wrong?”

“Look at the time, Apollonia!!! I’m scared… You promised me that you would take care of the detective thing… I haven’t heard a word from you… Then you walk into the room like nothing is wrong…” Ming tossed the book she had been reading across the room. Luckily for Apollonia she didn’t have to duck and the book did not hit and break anything of value.

The anger began to rise inside Apollonia and showed in her eyes, because that is where it always displays itself first. She cursed at herself for letting it happen. Ming was not the problem. Ming was not striking out at her emotionally, verbally, or physically. Ming was reacting to her stress and fear. Apollonia saw Ming’s face change when the momentary flash of anger formed in her eyes and crossed her face. She stopped, frozen in her place. Apollonia Moretti fell to her knees, opened her arms, and with tears in her eyes begged forgiveness for showing any sign of anger towards Ming.

Apollonia did not move. She remained planted on the solarium floor, arms open wide as tears and streams of mascara ran down her face. No other person in the world had the effect that Ming Zheng did on her. Ming sat on the love seat for a moment longer before she stood, stepped over to Apollonia, and allowed herself to be taken into her lover’s arms. Ming felt Apollonia’s arms surround her body just above her hips and hold on for dear life. She heard her lover’s plaintiff wail, “Please, forgive me, Ming. Please, I don’t, no can’t ever lose you again. You have this tenacious hold on my soul. I’ve felt so empty for the past years. I’m so, so sorry. Please, forgive me.”

She felt her lover’s tears begin to soak the right side of her cotton shirt as Apollonia maintained her grip on Ming’s hips. Breaking Apollonia’s hold wasn’t easy, but she did. Ming took hold of the crying woman’s biceps and shook hard enough to get her attention. Through tear blurred eyes, Apollonia looked up and into the eyes of the Oriental woman she knew she loved. Ming spoke, gentle, but with authority, “I saw the anger in your eyes, Appy. For one spilt second the darkness that pervades your soul showed itself to me. I will not forgive you for being who you are and I will not try to change who you are. I will not tolerate nor will I stay if you ever expose that side of your being to me. I will not tolerate being the brunt of that anger, ever, Appy. I am here and you have to let me help you. I watched as the darkness tried to take you over. When you realized who was sitting opposite you, you regained control.”

Apollonia shifted her body so she could free an arm from Ming’s hold. She retrieved a tissue from her pocketbook and began to dab her eyes. She didn’t say anything in response to her lover. She just knelt in front of her waiting for Ming’s rejection of their renewed relationship.

“You told me to be honest; but, I cannot be honest if you are going to lose your equilibrium and strike out at me. What would you have done if you hurt me or even killed me Appy?” Ming waited; but, saw she wasn’t going to answer. “I love you Apollonia Moretti. The first time I kissed you in my dorm room I went against all cultural Chinese mores and morals. My family will disown me and I will never see my parents or brother again. I’m willing to do that for you, for us; but, I will not accept or tolerate you exposing your dark side against me when you get angry. You have the physical skills to…”

Apollonia screamed, “NO!!! NEVER!!!” She quieted down and said, “I meant everything I said to you last night. I am asking you to be my rock and my spiritual guide. I’m coming to you because,” Apollonia reached up and took Ming by her upper arms pulled her close, kissed her cheek, eased her back, “my heart aches when I’m not with you. I love you and I need you for the strength you give me and to help me conquer my demons. I will do for you what you will do for me. I will walk away from my family. If that is what needs to be done, so be it.”

Ming offered Apollonia her hand which the red eyed woman took and used her help to stand up. The smile was infectious and Apollonia responded to her lover’s beautiful face. Ming said, “We will cross that bridge when and if we come to it. What I need more than anything is you, our love, and the knowledge that you will never again allow the demon inside you to surface at or because of me.”

Back on an even keel, Apollonia nodded. She turned to get her pocketbook for another tissue when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and didn’t have to look at the number to know who was calling. She looked at Ming, mouthed the name of Howard Cohen., and crinkled her eyes in response to her lover’s tightlipped smile.

“Hello… Yes, I’ve been waiting for your call… You took it upon yourself to call Detective Lawson, and… Really, the Chief of D’s… He must be fuckin’ pissed… No, I swear, I did not call… I alluded to it; but, I know better… Ok, where… Your office at 4:00… How the fuck… Ok, Ok, Ok… 4:00 at your office. See ya there…”

Ming hearing only one side of the conversation didn’t like the idea she had to be away from her boys, “Apollonia, 4:00PM isn’t good. The boys will just becoming home and I want to be here. Please, anyway…”

Tight lipped, Apollonia looked at her lover and waited. She didn’t respond until the look on Ming’s face was one of total acceptance and resignation to her having to be away from the townhouse when her sons returned home. After she inhaled and exhaled a very deep breath, Apollonia spoke, “The time is perfect. Why? That is very simple. It is at the shift change and although the detective really doesn’t have one the uniformed men do. The Detective’s superiors will be watching the officers coming on and off duty. Men will be arriving and leaving the precinct where the Manhattan South Detectives office is located. When we meet at Mr. Cohen’s office you are going to sign a statement that he, Detective Lawson, has corroborated your alibi for Saturday night. You will not have to be burdened with going to the precinct and treated like a common criminal. You will be officially released from any police investigation when it comes to the death of Sonny Zheng.”

Ming’s hand went to her heart, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted onto the floor. With all her training, Apollonia Moretti was not prepared to see and react to her lover collapsing to the floor. She fell next to her and screamed for help several times. She cradled Ming’s head in her arms and against her breasts. She moaned, cried, and screamed. She was totally flummoxed about what to do because of her emotional tie to Ming.

John Gleason ran into the solarium through the rear stairwell of the federal townhouse. He was only two floors below when he heard Apollonia’s cry for help. Breathing hard, he too knelt next to the prone Oriental woman and placed his fingers on her left carotid artery. He felt a weak pulse. He saw how flush she was and immediately put together that she had fainted. He wrestled the prone woman from Apollonia’s grip, pushed her to a sitting position, and then lifted her to the love seat. Apollonia watched shaking inside hoping nothing had happened to the love of her life. John Gleason rolled her head forward and between her legs. He forced blood back into her head and brain.

Three minutes later the elevator door opened and Mary Gleason walked into the solarium. John looked at his wife and said, “Sorry, Mary; but, you have to go down the kitchen and get some ice and a bottle of water. She just fainted.” With a bit of urgency, “Go!!!”

After a few minutes, John pulled Ming’s head up and leaned her back against the rear of the love seat. Her color slowly started to return and her eyes became focused. Apollonia sat on the other side, John removed his arm from her shoulders, and leaned the still frightened Oriental woman into her lover’s embrace. Mary returned with an ice pack and a large 16 ounce glass of water. She looked at John who signaled to her to give them to Apollonia. John Gleason stood up, put his arm around his wife, and guided her to the elevator. Before entering, he said to Apollonia, “Ice on the back of her head and neck. Let her drink some water and when she is up to it you both come to the kitchen so Mary can check her out.’ With a bit of emphasis, “No is not an acceptable answer.”

Apollonia and Ming watched them enter the elevator knowing he was not going to wait for an answer. Ming took a few sips of the water, looked at her lover and then at the floor between her legs. With her eyes cast down, she whispered, “Thank you, Apollonia Moretti. Thank you.”


	80. Monday Afternoon – Dr. Goldsmith’s Office, Park Avenue – 24 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Goldsmith receives a phone call from Dwayne and agrees to meet. Jessica Silverstein comes to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Dr. Goldsmith’s private offices were located on the ground floor of a pre-war residential building on Park Avenue at 54th Street. His medical group maintained offices in a building across the street from each of the teaching hospitals where they maintained privileges. The Park Avenue office was used by Joshua for his personal and nonmedical business and investing activities. His day dictated the time of day he would arrive at his Park Avenue office and today it turned out to be close to mid-afternoon. The four rooms and alcove that comprised the office were originally used as an apartment; but, sometime just after the end of the Second World War it was converted into office space, because the owner of the building thought the space was better suited as a physician’s office. He liked the space because it had a small kitchen which allowed him to keep food and prepare something if he decided he wanted to eat. He used the living room as his reception area and office. The small bedroom and alcove were used for their purpose – a place to catch a few hours’ sleep.

Upon entering the transformed apartment and before he removed his topcoat, Joshua opened the blinds that he kept closed to keep the passersby’s curiosity to a minimum. Although it was not a bright sunny day, he could see a layer of dust covering the furniture and floors of the office. He wrote a note to call the cleaning service to increase the number of days they came to perform their janitorial duties even when the office empty for long periods of time. Joshua hung up his coat, turned up the heat, and exited to retrieve the mail that had accumulated since his last visit to his office. He flipped through the mail segregating the pieces into three distinct piles – shred without opening, open, review, and shred, and open, review, and react. Ten minutes after shredding the mail he needed to he was back at his desk reviewing the statements from his bank and brokerage accounts. The last items he would review were the statements from the real estate management company that handled all his residential and commercial real estate investments he made to keep as much of his money protected from the government and state tax men.

He had just leaned back into his executive leather chair when one of the five special cell phones lit up and played Neil Young’s _‘Needle and the Damage Done’_ as the ringtone. Joshua looked at his left wrist where his Omega told him it was just a few minutes past 3:00PM. He had a decision to make. Answer the phone or make one of the niggers that fucked his wife suffer with thoughts that his time was getting short. Joshua picked up the phone, flipped it open, and said, “Hello.”

The voice on the other end was that of a distraught Dwayne Washington. Joshua could hear his pain and smiled to himself that he was the sole cause of Dwayne’s suffering. He imagined the man sitting somewhere sweating profusely wishing he’d never met and fucked a woman named Elizabeth Goldsmith. Joshua heard Dwayne cry for help, “Help me you son-of-a-bitch. I, no we, need a fix. Fuck…”

“Listen Dwayne,” said Joshua in a very calm and controlled voice, “I thought you learned your lesson. Don’t ever curse at me and don’t ever command me do something or anything for you. I hang up the phone and you’re one fucked nigger.”

The groan and begging were sounds that Joshua could hear without holding the cell phone to his ear. “Please!!! The pain!!!” cried Dwayne.

Where are you?” asked Joshua.

“I’m in my apartment off the Grand Concourse. The pain!!!” cried Dwayne.

Joshua looked at his watch, did some quick calculations in his head, and said, “The abandoned hospital at 6:00PM rear of the building at the loading dock. That gives you three hours to contact your friends and your nephew so they’ll be there also. I will not wait, so 6:00PM or all of you die sometime later tonight.”

Joshua flipped the phone closed. He searched for and found his private cell phone at the bottom of his attaché case. He dialed the cell phone he gave Jessica Silverstein and waited for her to answer. The sound of her voice brought a surge of sexual pleasure which caused an involuntary twitch in his manhood. Joshua Goldsmith asked her to meet him at his hospital office and then accompany him to the abandoned hospital in the Bronx. There was a pause and he knew she was thinking about whether or not she should accompany him; but, when he heard her say _‘yes’_ he felt a small drop of lubrication seep from the tip of his cock.

The rest of his time was spent figuring how he was going to remove Elizabeth from all the bank and brokerage accounts they held jointly. He knew he would not be able to sever their financial relationship when it came to the mortgage on and deed to their house; but, if he played his cards right he could pay off the mortgage and then force his wife to sign away her rights to the house. As he sat rubbing his chin, he tried to figure a way to enable his desire to remove all connections to Elizabeth Cathcart without filing for divorce or committing murder. After a good ten minutes of incessant pondering, he slapped his hands down on the top of his desk, stood, and said to himself, _‘Fuck her… If Jessica says yes, I’ll just sue for divorce…’_

Rather than sit in his Park Avenue office, Joshua Goldsmith decided to return to the hospital to check on a few patients and have enough time to prepare his love potion for his five friends. His mind returned to Jessica Silverstein. He beat back his desire to go back to his executive leather chair and masturbate. Jessica Silverstein was, he hoped, going to be beneath him making love sooner rather than later. The shiver of expectation was enough for him to get himself on the road back to the hospital.

He arrived at The Mount Sinai Hospital School of Medicine forty minutes later and instead of going to his group office he went to the office he was assigned at the medical school. Joshua knew he’d have to arrange a car service to take him and Jessica up to the Bronx and they’d have to leave no later than 5:15PM. After he accomplished that, he made his way to his cardiac lab where he gathered together the necessary drugs to concoct his brew of human misery. He watched his time carefully as he prepared four full and one half dose and smiled with satisfaction that it only took him thirty-five minutes to complete the mixtures. He prepared his black medicine bag for the trip by placing five bags of saline solution, IV needles, tubing, alcohol wipes, gauze, and tape. The last thing he placed into the bag was a small black leather case that contained the syringes of his demonic cocktail.

When he returned to his office he was pleasantly surprised to see Jessica waiting outside his office door. He smiled at her and said, “Sorry Jessica, I didn’t think you’d arrive this early.” He unlocked the door, opened it, and allowed her to enter before he did. He followed her in and stood with his back to the door hoping she would turn around and offer him her lips. He was heartbroken when she removed her coat, placed it on one of the two chairs, and sat in the other.

He walked behind his desk, placed the black medical bag behind it, sat down, and asked, “Are you comfortable, Jessica?”

“Comfortable? If you’re asking me if I’m comfortable being here with you after this past weekend, I’m here aren’t I,” said Jessica.

Joshua sat down, placed his hands on the desk, shuffled some papers to keep busy, and said, “I’ve made a decision. I may be putting the cart before the horse, Jessica.” He looked at some patient records that were below his hands and then back up to Jessica’s face. “I want to marry you. I…”

Jessica Silverstein’s body showed her incredulity. Her eyes flew open, her mouth dropped, and her hands came forward and grabbed the side of the ornate wood desk that Joshua had found in an antique store in Lower Manhattan. “You want to marry me? Joshua, you don’t even know me. Yes, you asked and received my help because I had and still have an ulterior motive. What was done to my older sister drove me to help you; but, marry you…”

“Yes, what is so bad? I am going to divorce Elizabeth. Then I would like to marry you.”

She stared into his eyes and saw he was seriously in love with her. Jessica Silverstein had a decision to make and she realized the sooner she told Joshua Goldsmith the truth the better it would be for both of them. Jessica sat back in the leather chair, placed her hands on her green scrub covered thighs, and said, “I lied to you Saturday night. I don’t really think you want to get involved with me, because I’m not who or what you think I am, Joshua. In an effort to make my point, I lied to you Saturday night.”

His forehead furrowed and his eyebrows narrowed as his eyes themselves narrowed. His lips turned down and became taut. His face showed his mind questioning what she just told him. The only thing he could fathom she told him Saturday night that was a lie was her virginity. He would have loved to have been the first; but, that was not of paramount importance to him. He put his hands together, placed his fingertips to his lips, and when he got his thoughts together he said, “I don’t care if you’re not a virgin, Jessica. I am basing my decision on the time we’ve worked together. The conversations about medical procedures, the possibility of you attending medical school, and everything else we’ve talked about from movies, books, politics, and life in general. So, please expound and tell me what you lied to me about.”

Jessica counted to ten in her head, looked at her watch, and countered, “Listen, we have to get up to the Bronx. When we’re finished there we can return to Manhattan find a place to have dinner and I will tell you what you need to know. We could forget about them and let them die; but, I’m not about to do that, so, the decision is easy, Joshua. We go to the Bronx, return here, and then find a place to have dinner so we can discuss the lie I told you on Saturday night.”

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith could not believe his ears. Jessica Silverstein, the quiet, unassuming, highly intelligent young woman just crushed his gonads by taking control of the conversation. He was more amazed when he saw her stand, walk to the door, open it, and wave to say it was time for them to depart. What made it more astonishing was his incapability to tell her he’d go it alone. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith nodded his head, leaned over to pick up the black medical bag that contained the drugs, and followed Jessica Silverstein out the office door.


	81. Monday Late Afternoon – Law Offices of Howard Cohen, Esq. – 24 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Ming go to the office of the Moretti family attorney - Howard Cohen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Howard Cohen’s law offices were located in the Flat Iron Building on 5th Avenue between East 22nd and 23rd Streets. His offices were on the top floor of the oddly shaped building that is considered an architectural masterpiece by native New Yorkers and those into architecture in general. The buildings first claim to fame is its designation as the first skyscraper built in the city. At 285 feet, it is dwarfed by the likes of the Empire State Building, the Chrysler Building, and others; it is considered the first building to use steel structure to hold up its façade. Its shape, that of a flat iron, caused concern during its building that it would not be able to hold itself up. The second claim to fame is more a cultural fable than fact, although a lot of New Yorkers would debate the issue. Because of its location and shape, the building is supposed to cause eddies of wind on 23rd Street which in turn caused women’s skirts to fly up exposing their legs and lingerie. Many young men would gather around the building to ogle the bare legged ladies and the local New York Constabulary would move them away by calling them, “23 skidoo.”

Through his relationship with the managing real estate agency, Howard Cohen’s offices took the entire top floor of the building. The law firm specialized in corporate and international law and had seventy-five attorneys billing at an average hourly rate of five hundred dollars. Howard and three additional attorneys worked for his main client – the Moretti Family. The work was paid for by an annual retainer that far surpassed the billings of all the other seventy-five attorneys. On occasion, it was necessary for the firm to deal with criminal issues and each of the attorneys on the Moretti family account had strong foundations in state, federal, and international criminal law.

Howard Cohen’s office was situated at the narrow end of the floor and looked north toward the Empire State Building and Madison Square Park. He sat behind his three hundred year old English Barrister’s desk reviewing documents concerning the impending takeover of an American brewery by a European multi-national corporation. He smiled when he thought about the number of blue collar Americans that would freak when they found out one of America’s largest distillers would no longer be American owned. Precisely fifteen minutes before the hour, his intercom sounded to announce the arrival of Apollonia Moretti and Ming Zheng. He closed the file dealing with the takeover and placed it in the center draw of the desk and locked it. When interrupted by other litigants and their litigations or general business issues Howard Cohen kept the case file he needed to return to in the locked center drawer of his desk.

He pressed the button to disengage the electronic lock on the door to his office. He stood and awaited the entrance of Apollonia and Ming. Howard Cohen watched Apollonia Moretti walk up to his desk with an air of total confidence and superiority. The small Oriental woman followed betraying her secondary submissive role in her relationship with the woman who called him to begin the process of finding her innocent of all criminal and civil charges.

“Howard Cohen, how nice to see you,” said Apollonia as she offered her hand which Howard took, shook, and released. “How long has it been?” she asked rhetorically.

Howard disregarded her rhetorical question and asked, “So, how are your mother and father? It has been awhile since I spoke with either of them.”

Smiling nicely because she had to learn to keep her loathing and hatred in check when speaking of her parents, “The family buried my mother his morning in a private ceremony. Lucia passed away a week ago today.”

The color in Howard’s face drained at hearing the news. “I’m so sorry. I enjoyed a wonderful friendship with your mother. I’m saddened by the news. May I ask what happened? I mean I knew she wasn’t ill.”

Apollonia grew serious and Howard saw it. “This now falls under attorney/client privilege and puts you on notice that you will be breaking the law.” Apollonia did not wait for a response from Howard, “Last Monday night in the great room of my house, I snapped my mother’s neck. Yes, Howard, I murdered the deviant bitch. Were you privy to her sickness?”

“Sickness?” said Howard in a very small voice knowing he was obligated to report the capital crime to the police.

“Yes, sickness,” said Apollonia. “My mother had this thing about disemboweling children for her sexual pleasure. When I discovered pictures and videos I confronted Mario. It was his responsibility to rid the Moretti family of this monster. He did nothing about it. I did.”

“And your father?” asked Howard. “What of him?”

Maintaining her outward calm; but, seething inside, Apollonia said, “Mario is fine. I do not acknowledge him as my father. He still lives in the big house at the end of Columbus Place. He will live there until he dies. Mario Moretti is no longer the head, leader, or whatever else you want to call his position within the Moretti family and all their enterprises.”

“Ok, Apollonia, I’ll bite. Who?” asked the shaken attorney.

“I am Mr. Cohen. Three times in the long and glorious history of the Moretti family women have held the reins of power. I am the fourth. Last Thursday I solidified my position of power when I shot and killed my Uncle Umberto to prove I had the cogliones. The remaining Moretti men, per my instructions, removed their clothing and kissed my feet.”

“You know I am obligated to call the police. You have admitted to two capital murders and you were stupid enough to do it in front of Mrs. Zheng. Not really a very intelligent move on your part,” said Howard.

Apollonia stood and paced from her seat to the other end of the triangular shaped office. When she reached the wide end of the room she turned, smiled from ear-to-ear, and said, “Mrs. Zheng didn’t hear a thing Howard.” She strode back to her seat and stood with her hands on the top of the back, “Mrs. Zheng will never divulge the contents of anything that is said in this room or any room for that matter. You do your legal due diligence, Howard. I will end up in prison sure as my pussy has no hair on it and you’d love to see me and Mrs. Zheng make passionate love while you sit stroking your pathetic cock. Whatever made you think I would not have put my ducks in a row Howard?”

Howard Cohen sat dumbfounded. The man he knew for over forty years allowed his wife to perpetrate heinous crimes on children for her sexual pleasure. He didn’t want to believe what Apollonia just told him. His stomach was churning at the thought of a woman getting off disemboweling children. “You need to tell me that you found everything. That includes the safe that is buried in the floor of the wine cellar in the basement of the main house.”

Now Apollonia was caught between a rock-and-a-hard-spot. She had no idea that another safe was hidden below the floor of the wine cellar. Quick thinking, “I have found everything, Howard, the safe in Mario’s closet, the one hidden in the alcove on the third floor, and the safe in the wine cellar. I also know all about you and your legal team.”

The look on Howard’s face was proof enough her lie was closer to the truth than the outright lie it was concerning the safe in the wine cellar. Howard Cohen, Esquire in concert with or while performing legal obligations for the Moretti family had some skeletons in his closet and he knew Mario had documents to protect the Moretti family, but not Howard Cohen. It took a moment for Howard to recover and after he did, “I will assume you will want to keep our relationship, Apollonia.”

“I’ll take that under advisement Howard,” said Apollonia. “Now, what is the status of our little problem?”

“We’re waiting for the Detective Lawson. He’s bringing the statement for Mrs. Zheng to sign declaring she knows nothing about nor was she actively involved in her husband’s untimely death. If Lawson wants to be a prick, he’ll not bring the paperwork and make us go to Manhattan South; but, I believe he knows the lay of the land,” said Cohen as he eyed Apollonia wondering if she was as good in bed as she was controlling the world around her.

Ming piped up, “What about the bust?”

Howard Cohen’s face changed to a hard stressful visage. “That is going to be a problem.” He held his hands up so Apollonia would not interrupt him. “The Assistant D.A. is being a total prick. The quantity of drugs makes it a major case and he wants his pound of flesh. We’ve had a few conversations and he’s not budging even if Mrs. Zheng could give him some names of dealers up the feed chain. I wanted to go around him; but, one of my associates said that would not work because he is a rising star in the Manhattan District Attorney’s office. I’m trying…”

Staring hard and cold into Howard’s eyes, Apollonia asked, “What is his name?”

Howard thought for a moment which told Apollonia that he did not really have knowledge of the Assistant D.A. “Mathews, Mark Mathews, that’s it.”

Apollonia reached in her pocketbook, retrieved her PDA, and entered the name. She sat in thought for a moment, and said, “This Mathews is not and will not be a problem, Howard. I’ve fast tracked the case and it will be adjudicated by Judge Walter Hillman. I’m betting that by Friday morning this whole heroin bust will have disappeared. All you have to do Howard is what you always do. Just be the competent attorney of record and let the Moretti back channels work its magic.”

The buzzer sounded to announce the arrival of Detective Lawson. Howard pressed the button to release the electronic door lock to allow the detective to enter. In walked a five foot eight-and-a-half inch, slightly overweight man of some forty years. He carried a manila envelope in his right hand and like the cop he was kept his scruffy tan trench coat on over his two hundred fifty dollar bargain basement suit. Howard smiled and pointed to a third chair that was on the side of his desk facing the West Side of Manhattan.

“Well, well,” said Detective Lawson as his introduction, “what do we have here? Mr. Howard Cohen, Esquire, Mrs. Ming Zheng, and one very beautiful lady. Let me introduce myself, I’m Detective Lawson, and you?”

Apollonia did not stand, offer to shake his hand, or make an effort to be pleasant. “Apollonia Moretti, detective.”

“Ah, Apollonia Moretti, the woman who told me she wasn’t going to call the Chief of D’s,” said Detective Lawson, his sarcasm spewing out in his words. “Should I be afraid of you?”

Before Apollonia could react, Howard Cohen interjected, “Lawson, you fuckin’ idiot, why are you stirring the pot. She told you and I told you no one called Egan. We have a deal. Now why don’t you just take your sarcasm and your bullshit and stow it. Give me the original copy of the statement so I can review it before Mrs. Zheng signs it.”

“Whoa, there counselor,” said Lawson, “since when does a mighty Moretti have to have an interlocutor speak for them.” He turned and faced Apollonia, “I had my balls squeezed and I don’t like the pain that comes from having my balls squeezed. Especially by the Chief of D’s. I have the statement; but, it is my decision not the Chief of D’s whether or not I let Mrs. Zheng sign. So, I’ll ask again, should I be afraid of you?”

Howard Cohen shook his head is desperation; but, knew he had a snowballs chance in hell to stop the gathering level five tornado that would blow into the room and explode momentarily. Ming Zheng looked into Apollonia’s eyes checking for the black cloud that presages her explosion. She knew she had to do something to quell the impending storm. She reached for Apollonia’s leg, put her hand on her knee which was enough to break her stare at the detective, and rubbed it gently. The simple act of touching her lover’s leg was enough to break the rising tsunami of anger. Howard Cohen saw the petite Oriental woman’s face go from concern to quiet relaxation in a matter of seconds.”

“Afraid of me, detective,” mimicked Apollonia. “Not me, detective; but, the Moretti family. Oh, we’re not Mafioso, the Black Hand, or shit like that. But, we do have our fingers into things that would make your head spin and your balls ache as they’re squeezed, because of your insipient and sarcastic attitude towards Mr. Cohen, Mrs. Zheng, and me. If you want me to, I will call the Chief of D’s private cell phone right now and explain the situation to him. Then I promise you tomorrow morning you’ll be standing behind the Property Clerks window in your blues passing papers for your buddies to sign so you can retrieve boxes of evidence as they laugh at you for being such an asshole. Take your bravado and shove it up your ass, Detective Lawson. Give Mrs. Zheng’s attorney the agreed upon document so we can sign it and be on our way.”

Apollonia reached into her pocketbook, retrieved her phone, flipped it open, and began to dial. She looked at the detective and saw the reaction she wanted. Detective Lawson flinched and handed the typewritten statement pages to Howard Cohen for his review and approval.

The entire review, approval, and signing took a whole ten minutes. Copies were made and the original departed with Detective Lawson who had a new appreciation for Howard Cohen, Apollonia Moretti and the Moretti family in general. Once he was out of the office and the door was closed, Apollonia stood and hugged Ming. They didn’t kiss much to the chagrin of Howard Cohen as his sexual peccadilloes dealt with sitting and watching two beautiful women make love to one another. He had no desire to take part, just to sit with his average sized cock in his hand – masturbating.

“Howard, there are some documents I need for you to prepare for Ming,” said Apollonia as she returned to her chair.

Curiosity was all over Howard’s face, “And what would those be, Apollonia?”

She looked at Ming and then back to Howard, “Legally change of her last name back to her maiden name - Li. And, a legal name change for her boys to her maiden name. Create a will naming the boys beneficiaries in equal parts. Name me the executrix. Create a living will stating that no code blue efforts will be expended trying to save her life. Then I want you to set up three offshore accounts and three local accounts one in each of their names. Naturally, Ming will be the trustee for the boy’s accounts. I will be named also just as a backup. Fund the local accounts as follows, two million for Ming and one million for each of the boys accounts. Fund the offshore accounts with ten million dollars each. Transfer the money from the Columbian and Bolivian accounts.”

Howard Cohen did not bat an eyelash when he heard and noted what Apollonia requested; but, he did have a problem, “You know I have to talk to your father about this, Apollonia,”

“No, you don’t Howard. You seem to forget my father ceded his authority to me. Which means you’ll have to contact all the banks and brokerage houses to make a change of ownership before you can facilitate my monetary requests. Like I just told that asshole detective, if you want, I’ll call Mario and he can tell you himself. If you had attended yesterday’s ceremony, you would have seen my father standing naked with two pink sissy tubes encasing his cock and stretching his balls which I know you know their meaning when worn by a former Moretti man. Of course, I could just take you by the scruff of your neck and toss you out the window to bounce on 23rd Street which would make a mess of things. I’d have to explain why your fingerprints are all over the .32 caliber Beretta that killed Umberto Moretti and explain why you murdered him.”

Howard smiled and with a modicum of fear in his voice, said, “So, you’ve wrested control of the family from your father. You weren’t bullshitting before. You are very devious, Ms. Moretti. I’m going to assume that nothing changes between the Moretti family and my law firm.”

“Only if you want it to change; but, I think the consequences are worse than continuing,” said Apollonia. “The only difference between Mario and me is I’m more of a psycho than he ever was. So, when will the accounts be changed and when will Ming have her maiden name back?”

“You know how many accounts have to be changed?”

“Yes, don’t take me for a fool, Howard,” replied Apollonia.

Calculating in his head all the time zones he replied, “Conservatively, four to five weeks at a minimum. I’ll do the U.S. accounts first.”

Apollonia stood, reached for Ming’s hand, looked Howard Cohen squarely in the eye, and said, “Press the electronic door release. You have two weeks from the moment I depart your office to make all the banking and brokerage changes. I will be available to sign documents at your behest. I’ll expect that Ming will have her maiden name back within the next ninety days.”

Howard Cohen, Esquire knew from the look on Apollonia’s face he had a new task master. He pushed the button to release the lock, sat down, picked up his phone, and called his three associates so they could begin the process.

Once outside the Flat Iron Building, Apollonia took Ming around the shoulder and pulled her close to her side. Ming hadn’t said anything to Apollonia concerning the change of name or the money. What she really wanted to do was place either hand palm up and cup Apollonia’s hairless sex. The simple act of cupping her sex would have sent the message Apollonia needed to hear or feel. Instead, she looked up at the strikingly beautiful Italian woman and said, “Thank you, Apollonia. Thank you.” Where upon she leaned her head into Apollonia’s body and looked down to the ground assuming her submissive position to her lover. Apollonia took her right hand and gently placed it on Ming’s head which sent her Apollonia’s _‘you’re welcome’_ message.


	82. Monday Evening – Joshua and Jessica - Dinner – 24 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua Goldsmith and Jessica Silverstein - begin their relationship or do they

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Jessica Silverstein changed from her green OR scrubs into a black strapless little black dress which surrounded her petite body and breasts as if it was custom made for her. She wore black stretch lace topped stockings and black patent leather shoes. Her jewelry accompaniment consisted of a six strand gold choker with matching gold strand earrings. Her makeup was understated; but, when one looked closely at her face her eyes were surrounded with color that brought out the flecks of gold that accented their turquoise color. She carried a small black satin clutch that was just big enough to contain her driver’s license, money, keys, and some touchup makeup.

They took a cab from the hospital to East 61st Street where Joshua had cajoled a reservation from the Maître ‘D with the promise of a rather large inducement of money. Wilson’s, on East 61st Street between Madison and Park Avenues specialized in American cuisine with a leaning towards fresh in-season game meats. Upon arrival, Joshua slipped two crisp one hundred dollar bills into the Maître ‘D’s hand which moved them from a corner table on the first floor to a private table on the second floor which had space reserved for only ten diners. Each table was surrounded by three low walls and chain curtains which provided the maximum amount of privacy. The tables were situated in the little rooms so the people were sitting on each side of a corner, but very close to one another.

The waiter brought the menu and the wine list. He asked and then recited the evening’s specials. Joshua and Jessica nodded and the waiter backed away from the table. The dinner was a Prix Fixe which meant they each had a choice of an appetizer, an entree, and a dessert. Joshua decided on a bottle of sparkling water and a bottle of an Italian red wine to accompany their dinner. The waiter returned, took their order, and quietly departed leaving them alone in the room. No other patrons were seated on the second floor.

They were both quiet until Jessica asked, “What is going to happen to Dwayne and his friends? Technically, if you drop dead tomorrow, they’re dead also.”

“Yes, Jessica, they are,” replied Joshua. “If you’re wondering if I care, I don’t.”

He watched as she picked up the knife that was next to her place and began to rotate it around the fingers of her right hand. She did it unconsciously and to Joshua it seemed a nervous habit. For Jessica, it was a stress reliever. Over and around her fingers without a care that she could cut herself severely if she miscalculated where the blade was in relation to her fingers. Jessica was so adept at doing it she didn’t even have to watch her hand. She could do it just by feel after gauging the weight and balance of the knife.

Once comfortable with her stress reliever, she said, “You are an enigma to me Doctor Goldsmith. On the one hand, you perform lifesaving surgery and on the other you ruin six people’s lives one of whom is your wife. Very interesting juxtaposition of personality traits, doc.”

“Yes, I do have a dark side and I’ve kept it under control all my life. As a child, I let it out on two occasions and I was intelligent enough to know that if I continued, I’d slide down a very slippery slope. I balance my life on the edge of a very sharp knife that if I err to the dark side I could slide into an abyss from which I never will return,” said Joshua.

Jessica nodded her head as if she too had a demon within her she was always trying to keep under control. The knife sped up and then slowed down; but, kept on rotating around her fingers. Joshua could not fathom how she kept up her side of the conversation while spinning a sharp knife around her thin fingers without once looking to see where the knife was in relation to her hand.

“Interesting,” she said, “I too have a demon that I keep under control. Although it isn’t harmful to others as yours is, it could be extremely detrimental to my physical and emotional wellbeing. I fight it as much or maybe more than you fight yours.”

“You think so,” said Joshua.

“Oh my God, yes,” replied Jessica. “I saw the result of your demon and here you are sitting having dinner with me none the worse for wear. If I let mine out, I would sink like the Titanic never to surface. I fight my demon every minute of every day. I have been since I was a very young girl.”

The waiter interrupted their conversation with the bottles of water and wine. He set them down and politely backed away having the intuition of a waiter to know when two people did not want to be disturbed. Joshua opened the water and without asking poured two glasses. He took a swallow and placed the glass back on the table.

“You’ve piqued my interest, Jessica. What could be so terrible?” he asked.

“If I tell, you will be the first person other than my sister, may she rest, who knows. My parents are completely in the dark and I intend to keep it that way.”

Joshua wanted to take her hand in his; but, knew better. He looked into her beautiful turquoise eyes, and said, “Doctor/patient privilege now controls this conversation. Also, I’d like it to be husband/wife…”

“Please, Joshua, not now,” said Jessica in response to his husband/wife remark. “Please let me explain it all and please don’t interrupt.

“If you don’t know, I am seven years younger than my sister. My parents were going to have only one child and I was their surprise. My sister and I weren’t close until I accidentally discovered her voyeurism and ultimately her deviant sexuality. I was five and she was twelve when I discovered it. The side of my parents’ house where her room was faced directly over our neighbor’s backyard. They have an in-ground pool, outdoor Jacuzzi, an indoor patio with another Jacuzzi, and a large family room that has two walls of floor to ceiling windows. It didn’t start when I walked in on her. Her voyeurism started when she was only five years old and I was not even a twinkle in my parent’s eyes.”

Jessica looked to see any sort of reaction from Joshua; but, none was forthcoming. She continued.

“Our neighbors were and still are an open marriage couple. It is a one hundred percent feminine dominated relationship. They also did not think it was abnormal to have sexual relations wherever and whenever they wanted. My sister used to kneel down by her window and watch as the wife verbally, emotionally, and sexually humiliated her husband. He served her unconditionally. My sister discovered her sexuality while watching them. She would masturbate to multiple orgasms several times during their sexual escapades or their lifestyle parties. Friday night, Saturday afternoon, Saturday night, Sunday morning, and Sunday afternoon were always the time for them to party with friends. Most weekends were filled with feminine domination parties comprised of couples and single well-endowed men.”

Jessica paused and took a drink of her water. She nodded to Joshua so he would know that she had more to say to him.

“My sister found it extremely sexually stimulating. Especially when the one or more of the invited couples were both submissive. She would kneel and masturbate furiously when our neighbor would dominate another woman or girl. When I walked in on her she didn’t yell or scream. She saw an opportunity and made the best of it. My sister used my innocence against me. She quietly informed me that I was a bad girl for walking in on her when she was spying on our neighbors. Over the weeks she forced me to perform orally on her. Instead of having to masturbate, she would kneel open legged over my face and make me lick her instead of her using her fingers. She gained control over me and used my mouth, lips, and tongue as her masturbation tool. I was five years old and forced to suck my older sister’s pussy for her pleasure. I was not allowed to touch myself nor was anything explained to me by her about what I was doing sexually or otherwise.

“I can see by your face, you’re wondering how long this went on for. She was twenty-three when she was murdered and that is when it stopped. If she was still alive, I’d still be sucking her pussy, except I would be doing it at the party instead of in her room. Unbeknownst to her, the neighbors knew she was at the window and that titillated them to the nth degree. Finally, they invited her over one afternoon and revealed to her what they knew. Her penitence was giving her virginity to our neighbor when she was thirteen. The following weekend she was forced to fuck six men with cocks no smaller than eight inches multiple times. I wasn’t there; but, I did see a lot from the window of her room. Thankfully, I was a lot more careful about watching than she was.”

Joshua interjected, “I still don’t understand what you’re keeping under control Jessica. Do you desire to be like your sister, a slut? Or, is it a desire to be dominant like her and your neighbor? Or, is it a desire to go to your neighbor’s house and take retribution out on them for what they did to your sister? I mean, according to you she dominated you and forcibly made you perform cunnilingus on her until her untimely death.”

“Damn, it is all of them,” she moaned. “I so want to go next door, shove a butcher knife up her cunt, and rip her open. I blame her for everything that happened to my sister. Yes, she was raped. Yes, she was murdered. Yes, there is a possibility that she egged on the five niggers that raped her that evening in the Brooklyn middle school. What fucks my head is my desire to be laid out on a bed getting fucked over and over until I pass out from exhaustion or taking control of men and women and making them do my bidding. I fantasize about making a man or woman do as I command. I have this one fantasy where I receive a man’s last orgasm just as I pull the chain that releases the knife that severs his genitals from his body. I don’t even masturbate for fear of becoming so addicted to my sexuality I’d go out and offer my orifices to any and all comers. I’m torn between killing the bitch that made my sister into a whore, becoming one myself, or becoming a dominatrix in the same mold as my neighbor.”

Amazed at what he just heard, Joshua was a bit dumbfounded. Jessica faced a true sexual conundrum. “So, getting married or tying yourself to one man would not satisfy your sexual hunger? Just because you were abused by your sister, you think you’re going to go out and become a nymphomaniac?”

“Oh my God, I don’t know,” moaned Jessica. “I’m so torn. I was actually close last Saturday night; but, something inside me said _‘no’_. I think about being prone underneath my sister licking her pussy. I was turned off by it at first, but in a very short period of time I actually desired to underneath her. If I admit something to you, you promise you won’t go off the deep end?”

Joshua had a decision to make. If he said he won’t commit to staying calm and he could lose her. Or he could say yes and hear something he probably didn’t want to. Was she that important to him? “Yes, I promise, Jessica.”

Hand shaking, she took another sip of water and thankfully the waiter came with their appetizers. The break was just what she needed as the wine was opened and tasted by Joshua. He approved it and they watched the waiter pour their first glasses. He told them their entrées should arrive in about fifteen to twenty minutes. The waiter smiled as backed away from the table. Both of them tasted their appetizers and nodded their approval.

“Would you like a taste?” asked Joshua. “Growing up we always tasted each other’s food. In fact, it came to the point where we would divide up the portions among the diners so everyone would get a taste.”

“Yes, sounds sweet, Joshua,” replied Jessica. She watched Joshua equally divide the appetizers and noticed that he used the same easy motions he used when operating.

“So, where were we?” asked Joshua.

“You promised not to get mad.”

“Yes, I promised.”

Jessica set the full plate sit in front of her. Instead of eating, she started spinning the knife again. A sign to Joshua she was nervous and needed to take control of her stress. She sat for a good five minutes spinning the knife before she spoke.

“When I came to your house on Saturday night I had all intentions of seeing where we would take our relationship. What flummoxed me was…” She took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled. She sighed, “You daughter, Sarah. I felt myself get wet and all I did was kneel down and talk to her. A flood of memories filled my head and I smelled and tasted my sister. I used everything I knew and more so to control my desires. I was sitting in your bedroom thinking about Sarah and not you. That is why I told you I was a virgin and finally made the decision to leave.”

“You left because you were thinking about my daughter,” said Joshua with a bit of an edge to his voice. “I don’t understand people that lust after children. I just don’t.”

She stopped the knife and laid it next to her untouched appetizers. She stared at him, “The edge to your voice tells me you’re controlling your temper. I admitted to you something very private and troubling. I know you’ve never tasted the fear of another person psychologically and emotionally dominating you. I don’t mean by getting into some fist fight as a kid, Joshua.”

The knife returned to her hand and before it began to twirl around her slim fingers she drank the entire glass of wine the waiter had poured just minutes prior. Jessica Silverstein returned to her stress reliever, “You don’t know what it is like to be ordered, coerced, forced to be some sexual slave for an older sibling. Degraded every weekend there was a sex party that became the sole activity for your older sibling. Sitting in the family room watching television and having your sister whisper in your ear that her pussy was waiting for her cunt lapping little sister. Ultimately being forced to drink her urine as a sign of total obedience. My childhood was not normal in any sense of the word.”

Joshua noticed that neither of them touched their shared appetizers, but their wine glasses were both empty. He needed to admit to her that his childhood was nothing compared to hers. Joshua poured each of them another glass of wine. He sipped his and said, “Yes, my childhood was not anything like yours. I was not sexually abused by an older sibling or adult. I compartmentalized my demons when I understood that killing small animals would grow into killing other humans. My anger is not totally controlled and you saw the results of that anger…”

“Yes, I did,” said Jessica.

“Well, young lady, if you give me the opportunity, I will help you modify your thinking. I will take the demon that resides in your head and cast it out. I will open you to a life of love and true sexuality not deviance to attain pleasure. Of course, if that is what you want, then there is nothing I can do to help you. Well, just like you I lied, because I do know someone who could through my good offices allow you to express your sexual desires without any issues of illegality.”

The knife stopped, fell tip down, and Jessica held it in place with her index finger. She blinked her eyes in response to Joshua’s statement about knowing someone who would enable her desires. Jessica Silverstein was on the edge, “Are you telling me that you know someone who could enable my…”

“I know someone who could do more than enable your desire to relive the time you spent between your sister’s legs. This individual has the power and capability to make all your deviant sexual dreams remain a lifelong reality for you. I just want you to make me the man you want between your legs and inside you.”

“Shit…” was all she said.

“If you agree and so desire, we can go to my private office on Park Avenue and spend the night. There is a small bedroom and kitchen. It is a simple place, not elegant like my home; but, a place where we can be alone without worrying about interruptions. Instead of making love to you in my house where you’ll feel uncomfortable, we can go there, relax, and begin the process of making you into the woman you want to be. I’m not a submissive and I never will be; but, I do like to experiment and play.”

Joshua picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. He watched as Jessica continued to hold the knife point down and thought about his proposal. She did not respond to his invitation. Instead, she picked the knife up and then her fork and began to eat her appetizer. Nothing more was said until both of them finished their first course of the Prix Fixe meal. The waiter cleared the plates and returned with their main course. Without asking, Joshua took each of their main courses and divided them equally. They ate in silence until they both decided they’d had enough. Joshua signaled the waiter to remove the plates and they sat together finishing the bottle of wine. They had no desire for dessert.

Joshua took his right hand and let it slip under the table to Jessica’s left thigh. He did not grope her but let it rest at the boundary of the hem of her dress and the smoothness of the nylon. His index and middle finger slipped off the dress and onto her thigh. The quick intake of her breath and her silence told him she was amenable to his advance. He slowly rubbed his fingers on the smooth nylon, looked into her eyes, picked up his glass, and took a sip. Jessica did not move in response or in avoidance to where his hand rested.

“Would you like to go?” asked Joshua.

“I don’t know. I want to; but, then again I don’t. I don’t want to disappoint you, Joshua.” Her face showed him her indecision.

Joshua removed his hand from her thigh. He nodded understandingly, “Why don’t we go? I won’t push you into anything you don’t want to do. All I’ll ask is your acceptance of the fact that I may ask you to help me…”

Jessica smiled, “Help you cum?”

“Yes. Help me if I ask you and it may just be as simple as watching,” said Joshua. “Agreed?”

She paused, looked up at the ceiling as she thought about his offer, and replied, “Ask the waiter for the check, Joshua.”

That was all he needed to hear.

Fifteen minutes later they were seated next to each other in the back seat of a cab headed to 54th Street and Park Avenue. They could have walked the seven blocks, but Joshua intuitively knew it would be better to take the cab. The ride down Park Avenue took all of five minutes. Joshua and Jessica were inside the apartment in just under two minutes. Jessica allowed the good doctor to take her coat and hang it in the closet next to the entry door. After he raised the temperature, he guided her to the small bedroom where he sat her on the bed.

“I don’t have a living room,” he said. “Please don’t look at this as I’m trying to make you give yourself to me. Except for my leather executive chair and a couple of beat up leather wing chairs the only other place to sit comfortably is here. I don’t have anything special to drink; but, I can offer you a soda or bottled water.”

Jessica Silverstein nervously rubbed the tops of her thighs. Her small evening bag rested on the bed next to her right hip. She looked up at Joshua who saw the indecision and fear on her face. It was Joshua who got the surprise of his life when she reached out and took him by the hips. Jessica pulled him closer to where she sat on the edge of the bed. Without as much as a word, she opened his zipper, reached in for his cock, pulled it out, opened her mouth, and then quickly closed it. Her hand released his cock as she turned her face, so she would not have to look at it. Jessica had witnessed the act of fellatio being performed hundreds of times; but, never until that moment ever had touched a man’s penis. The thought of taking his penis into her mouth all of a sudden disgusted her.

Joshua saw her visage change when she suddenly released her hold on his penis and turned her head away. With his cock hanging from his open zipper, he knelt down, stared into the turquoise eyes of the young woman who just had stopped herself from sucking his cock, and said, “Not to worry, Jessica. You will in time. Tonight is all about you, Jessica Silverstein. Tonight is your night to learn about how and why a man wants to make you happy beyond your expectations. I want this to be a night of firsts and ultimate sexual pleasure for you.”

He stood, his cock still exposed, took her hands into his and pulled her to a standing position. He looked down at her small face framed in her shoulder length hair and moved his lips to hers. They kissed each opening their mouths so their tongues could play between them. His arms went around her shoulders and the small of her back. He pressed her body into his and stopped her from retaking his cock into her right hand. He held her close and felt the nipples of her breasts press into his chest. His left hand slid down the curve of her lower back and stopped when it reached the height of her small, but wonderfully shaped backside. He pressed into her as he thought how sweet it would be to slide his rampantly hard cock between the globes of her backside before he slipped it into her rectum.

Jessica Silverstein felt her body give into her desire. Waves of sexual pleasure roiled throughout her body emanating from the center of the nexus between her legs. When she felt her body pulled into his she sighed inside as she felt his hardening manhood press against her right thigh. For all of her nineteen years, she only thought about this moment for she was always relegated by her sister to performing oral on her. As their lips touched and their tongues caressed each other’s, the dark side of Jessica’s sexuality began to surface. She felt herself begin to turn off as Joshua’s cock grew against her leg.

He felt the change in the musculature of her body as her stress began to take over her desire and body. Joshua Goldsmith broke the kiss, stepped back to arm’s length, his cock at full mast, and just looked lovingly into her eyes. He rubbed the soft skin of her upper arms. He smiled and made no effort to stop his erection from sinking into flaccidity. It took another few minutes for Jessica to calm her stress level and when he felt she was in a more balanced state he used his right hand to return his manhood into his pants. The relief was obvious and unmistakably apparent on her face when he was no longer exposed.

Joshua Goldsmith guided her from the small bedroom into the living room he used for his office and quasi-reception area. He turned on the halogen lamp that sat on the corner of his desk. She allowed him to guide her to his large leather executive chair. Jessica Silverstein felt him gently press her into the seat. The leather gave way and allowed her to sink into the comfortable softness of the chair. It felt to her as if she just returned to the womb. Her body began to relax, her voice elicited a small but obvious release of stress, and the strain of the situation drained from her face. She watched him kneel in front of the chair, gently push open her knees, and move his hands to the tops of her thighs.

Joshua slid his hands to the hem of her dress and pushed it up exposing the lace tops of her stockings. His eyes twinkled as he gazed upon her thin legs encased in the black nylon. He pushed again and Jessica moved her hips up allowing the hem of her dress to rise to her hips. She opened her eyes to see Joshua lick his lips when the black lace boy-short panties came into his view. Their eyes met and he simply put his right index finger to his lips in the universal signal that she should not say anything. He changed his position in front of her in preparation to slide between her beautiful legs. His hands remained just below the top of the thigh highs where the lace met her skin.

He kept his eyes locked onto hers as he moved forward. His hand shifted to the insides of her thighs. He pushed gently which allowed him to get her to slide forward and raise her legs. Joshua Goldsmith felt his cock twitch and rise anew as he gazed for the first time at her panty covered virgin vagina. Jessica allowed him to position her on the chair. Her desire rising again from between her legs. They kept their sight connection as Joshua leaned in and placed his lips directly on the small piece of lace that covered her slit. He pressed his lips onto the moist lace and felt his cock dribble in response to her sexually induced moistness. This hopefully proved to him she had the ability and desire to have an enjoyable sexual relationship with a man.

His lips pressed against her virgin vagina as if he was kissing her mouth. Joshua’s hands caressed the insides of her thighs and for the first time he felt the smooth skin of her upper thigh. Again his cock twitched in his pants. The connection between his lips and mouth and her lace covered vagina was the sign Jessica needed. Joshua realized she would need time to confront her demons and allow herself to become the sexual woman she wanted to be.

After kissing her panty covered pussy for five minutes, Joshua took the next step. He moved his right hand to the edge and slipped the thin piece of lace off of her labia. The idea of removing her panties entered and left his thoughts in a flash; but, her smell caressed his olfactory sensors in his nose and he sighed with contentment. Jessica Silverstein had a wonderfully soft and sensual smell to her vaginal secretions. Something he could get very used to sucking from her and swallowing. To keep her calm, he decided to minimize her exposure as he performed cunnilingus on her. Jessica did not stop him. She relaxed even more and moved on the chair so he would have an easier time licking her pussy.

The moan that emanated from Jessica’s mouth was loud, long, and very sensual. She felt for the first time the tongue of another person slip between the lips of her vagina. Jessica pushed her hips forward and into Joshua’s mouth. Without thinking, her hand went to the back of his head. His tongue slid from the bottom of her opening to the hood covered clitoris. He licked her as a dog would. Long swipes of his tongue covered her pussy from top to bottom and side-to-side. Inside his pants, Joshua’s cock was straining to be released; but, he knew better that to expose himself.

He watched as she closed her eyes and moved to the reality of being orally stimulated instead of living out a fantasy within her mind. Jessica rested her head on the back of the chair as she felt the soft point of Joshua’s tongue push her prepuce off of her blood engorged clitoris. Shivers flowed up and down her spine as his tongue caused waves of tingling sensations to rise from her moistening crotch. Jessica found her sexual voice as Joshua began to slide his tongue over and around her exposed clitoris. Her moans excited him and egged him on as he fought his desire to expose his hard cock so he could masturbate himself.

She felt him stop, place his hands on either side of her labia, and gently pull them open. He pulled his head back just enough to allow him to gaze upon her womanhood. He smiled, released her labia, kissed her mons, and whispered more to himself, “Yes…” He gazed into her vaginal opening and saw her intact hymen. He would not let his fingers enter her body for fear he would rupture the hymen before his cock did the first time he entered her. Joshua Goldsmith never in his thirty-two years ever took a girl’s virginity. Their eyes met again. Hers had a concerned look while his tried to convey his love and desire for her. She moaned audibly when she felt his tongue trace a line over her labia, through the top, and down to the skin that covered her clitoris.

Jessica Silverstein pressed her crotch into the face of the first person, male or female, to ever touch her in a sexually provocative and stimulating manner. When Joshua uncovered her clitoris with his tongue and gently sucked it into his mouth, she cried out totally nonsensical gibberish. Her head rolled from side-to-side as she felt Joshua suck on her clitoris as if it were a small cock. His tongue would press and slide over the broad head of her love button sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Joshua timed his oral ministrations to coincide with her crescendoing waves of sexual pleasure. He also would reduce his oral ministrations to allow her sink back from the edge of sexual release. Jessica’s breathing would return to near normal when Joshua would begin his kissing, licking, and sucking of her vagina to restart her rise to sexual orgasm and culmination of her first sexual experience where she was the center of attraction.

Her cries for release kept Joshua between her legs for sixty-seven minutes. He wanted to take her up and back down several times before he took her over-the-top. Her last cry was from the bottom of her sexual soul and Joshua knew it was time – time to take her up and over. Time to see if she would flood his mouth with sweet tasting nineteen year old virgin vagina – vaginal secretions. He placed his hands underneath her backside and lifted her to his mouth. Joshua Goldsmith sucked her twat for all it was worth. He purposely tried to keep her legs from closing around his head as he wanted her to experience her first orgasm with them wide open.

Joshua placed his entire mouth over her sex. He used his tongue to sluice around her engorged clitoris. He felt her press up against his face. He wanted to press a finger into her anus and two into her vagina but kept himself from doing so knowing sometime soon he was going to press his erect cock into her and feel the thin membrane guarding her womb tear as she became a sexually mature woman. He felt her muscles begin to tense and release as her orgasm began its final preparation to explode from within her body. It took just a few more solid licks and pressure on her clitoris to take her over the top. Jessica’s body tightened. Her legs pressed against his hands as she attained her first orally induced sexual orgasm.

She screamed, “FUCK!!!”

Joshua moaned as her sweet tasting fluids filled his mouth. He let her rub her clitoris on the tip of his nose as he kept her vaginal orifice over his mouth so he could relish the taste of her secretions. Five strong spasms and three smaller ones ripped through her body. Her breathing seemed to stop for the time the five strong orgasmic waves pulsed against Joshua’s face. He kept his mouth pressed against her vagina until she could not take the sensation that was causing her a modicum of pleasant sexual pain. He pulled his face away, looked up, and saw Jessica staring back at him her face, shoulders, and breasts covered in a light coating of sweat.

He smiled, kissed the inside of each of her thighs, and said, “Again?”

Her eyes sprang wide open when she comprehended his question. Her mouth dropped in amazement. When she regained her composure, “I don’t think I could live through another one so soon after that mind blowing orgasm. Now I know what my sister felt like when I got into sucking her off.”

Joshua released her legs, stood up, and leaned in to kiss her. She raised her arms to him and their mouths linked in an after orgasm French kiss. He pressed arms around her to get her to lean into his body; but, Jessica let the kiss last for a minute before she took her arms back and broke the kiss. He watched her sink back into the leather chair. Her legs were still open, because her knees rested on the arms of the executive chair. Joshua gazed upon her naked beauty and unconsciously began to rub the palm of his hand over his crotch. Jessica watched him lick his lips as his hand played with his pants covered cock.

Finally feeling normal after her first orally induced orgasm, Jessica said, “Take it out, Joshua.”

His reverie not completely broken by her statement, “What?”

“Take it out,” she said again. “Take it out and play with it for me. I want to watch you masturbate. Please...”

Joshua Goldsmith was so taken with her he opened his belt, pulled down his zipper, and then pushed his pants and underpants down to his ankles. He didn’t take his eyes from the trimmed patch of black pubic hair that formed a perfect triangle above the separation at the top of her labia. Without taking his eyes from between her legs, he took the shaft of his seven inch cock into his right hand. He held his cock as his eyes went from her pussy to her face where he saw the smile on her face.

“It’s ok Joshua. Look at my pussy. Think about when you’re going to slip your cock into it,” she said just before she paused to run the tip of her tongue over her ruby red lipstick covered lips. “Please, let me watch you play with yourself. Do it and maybe I’ll let you expend on my pussy. Would you like that Joshua?”

His answer came out more like a moan than a direct reply. Joshua couldn’t support himself on his legs so he leaned back against the edge of his desk. His gaze returned to her saliva coated vagina. The site of her sitting spread legged was enough to get him to stroke his cock. His hand began to move up and down the shaft while the circle created by his thumb and index finger caressed the corona as they passed over.

Jessica couldn’t believe the power she held over the older man. She sighed inaudibly when she saw his eyes return to her pussy and his hand renew his masturbatory motion. Scenes from her neighbor’s backyard, patio, and family room surged into her consciousness. She did not bring forth the pictures of her older sister being used as a cum dump; but, those of the submissive and totally sissified men happily performing degrading and humiliating actions for their dominant wives. Her body reacted to the scenes of male submission and she couldn’t help but moaning as she watched Joshua stroke his cock per her instructions.

“Yes…” she moaned aloud. “Stroke your cock for me, Joshua. Show me how much you want to fuck me by jerking off for me. Slide your hand like you’re in bed thinking of me. Do a nice job and I’ll let you ask to cum all over my pussy, sweet man.”

“Argh!!! This is so hot!!!” cried Joshua. “Please… Please, Jessica, may I cum on your pussy?”

“Come on Joshua,” she whispered with a bit of derision in her voice. “You can do better than that. Don’t you want to cum on my pussy???”

Joshua stopped his motion for a second, looked into Jessica’s eyes, and saw the strength of her desire to make him beg her stare back at him. His cock twitched, “Please, Jessica, may I cum on your pussy? Please, I will do anything you ask. Please…”

She answered, “Good boy!!! Tell me what will happen after you spend your male junk all over my pussy?”

Joshua knew where she was headed. He groaned, spit on his hand for lubrication, stroked, and moaned, “I’ll go down on you again. I’ll lick my cum from your body and pussy. Please… I’m going to cum!!! Please???”

“Yes, Joshua,” said Jessica without a hint of sexual tension or loving emotion in her voice. “I give you permission to deposit your male junk on my body. Do it now Joshua.”

His hand flew up and down his cock. He couldn’t stop the inevitable. He moved forward from the edge of his desk. Joshua fell to a position where his knees were on the edge of the leather executive chair. He looked up from her pussy for a split second. He thought he saw a look of total contempt and ridicule on her beautiful face. His gaze returned to her pussy. He felt the beginning of his orgasm and placed the head of his cock on her labia.

Jessica Silverstein flinched and cried, “Don’t touch me with that disgusting piece of flesh. You can spend your junk on me; but, don’t touch me, Joshua!!!”

Unable to stop, Joshua pulled his cock head off of her labia just in time. He felt his muscles tense, his balls rise, and his asshole pulse in concert with the shaft of his cock. Three strong ropes of seminal fluid departed the head of his cock. They landed on Jessica’s mons and labia. Three additional softer expended ropes were deposited on her vagina and left thigh. He fell back against the edge of his desk to support himself as his body relaxed from the orgasm. Unconsciously, he squeezed the last drops of seminal fluid from his cock onto his hand. His breathing was ragged and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

It didn’t take Jessica but one minute to order him to get between her legs. “Clean your junk off of me. Now, Joshua.”

His mind fought his obligation to lick his ejaculate off her body. The thought of doing it while in the midst of a sexual engagement was enticing and very hot; but, actually doing it after experiencing an orgasm was always a difficult thing to muster. His breathing became more normal as his cock softened in his hand. He looked down at his manhood, his right hand, and then Jessica’s cum covered pussy. His mind was a thousand miles away and was brought back to reality by the sound of a very agitated Jessica.

“You have something to do, Joshua. You made a promise to lick up your junk after you deposited it on me. Forget putting your thing in me if you don’t. Forget ever seeing me or my sex if you don’t.” Jessica moved on the chair so her pussy was positioned at the edge. She looked into his eyes, pointed to her cum covered pussy, and snarled, “Eat me now, bitch!!!”

Joshua’s first reaction was to slap her across the face. That lasted exactly one nanosecond. His recovery complete, he knew he had to keep his word. He moved forward, fell to his knees, and paused to look into her eyes. He confirmed what he thought he saw earlier and did nothing about it. He leaned down and began licking his ejaculate that landed on the inside of her left thigh. Doctor Joshua Goldsmith felt his cock twitch which was an unconscious acceptance of his submissive position in their budding sexual relationship.

Jessica Silverstein felt Joshua’s tongue press against the inside of her left thigh where she knew a dollop of his male junk hit her. She opened herself up to his licking knowing that it would culminate in her second orally induced orgasm of her life. She felt him move his tongue between her legs. She reached down and placed her right hand on his head acknowledging her need for him to satisfy his duty to her.

With her hand resting on his head, his tongue swiping his spend from her body, and her head resting against the back of the leather executive chair she said, “That’s a good boy, Joshua. Lick your junk from my body.”


	83. Monday Evening – 84th Street Townhouse – 24 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Ming return to the townhouse. Apollonia confronts the Gleason couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia and Ming walked east on 84th Street from Park Avenue to the front of the townhouse. They had taken a cab from the Flat Iron Building and directed the driver to drop them at the corner of Park and 84th. Apollonia checked the street for any possible problems as they walked arm-in-arm to the townhouse. Ming was anxious to get home to see her children. She had explained to Apollonia that every afternoon she would sit with the boys and read to them. She also had them learning to do simple math. Apollonia now had the reason for her lover’s desire to change the time of the meeting with the attorney.

The sound of her key entering the lock and the door opening was enough to get John Gleason down to the first floor of the residence. Apollonia could not fathom how he got around the residence so quickly; but, decided it wasn’t important enough for her to ask him. Just after they handed him their winter coats, Ming’s sons rushed from the elevator to where she was standing. Apollonia noticed Mary Gleason standing in front of the closed elevator door and nodded to her acknowledging the woman’s motherly care of the boys who were not related to her at all.

“Mommy, mommy!!!” cried the boys.

Ming Zheng knelt down and took one boy into either of her arms and gathered them into her body. She kissed them on their heads several times before she said, “I missed you and I love you.” She looked over to Mary Gleason who made a sign to advise Ming that the boys had their after school snack. Ming kissed the boys one time each before she stood up and said, “Time for me to read to the boys.”

“Yea!!!” cried the five year olds.

Ming with her sons in tow walked to the elevator to head to the third floor where she would sit for at least an hour reading to them. Apollonia remained standing in the entrance way trying to decide if she should stay or return to Columbus Place. It was a quick decision, “Ming…”

Ming stopped in front of the elevator, turned, and said, “Yes?”

“I have to talk to John and Mary for a moment before I leave,” said Apollonia. She then opened her arms and said, “Come here and give me a kiss good-bye.”

Ming Zheng froze for a moment and then realized she needed to show Apollonia it wasn’t a bad thing to kiss her in front of her kids and John and Mary Gleason. She pushed the boys over to Mrs. Gleason, walked to where Apollonia stood, and offered her lips to the taller woman. Apollonia did not embarrass Ming. She leaned down placed a peck on her lips and embraced her instead of instituting the desired French kiss. When she released Ming the Oriental woman looked up to see a look of total admiration and love in Apollonia’s eyes.

“Go,” was all Apollonia said.

Once Ming and her children were safely on their way to the third floor Apollonia spoke to the Gleasons, “Please give me a moment. I need to speak to you both.”

Mary and John exchanged glances, stood together, and John said, “What may we do for you, Apollonia?”

Apollonia looked around and asked, “Where can we go and sit?”

John reached into his pocket and removed a small key chain. He pointed to a set of double doors down the hall. Apollonia followed Mary and him into a nicely sized sitting room that overlooked a small private garden. The room was elegantly furnished and although it was spotlessly clean, from the look of it hadn’t been used in a number of years. There were two couches, several chairs, and all forms of tables and bureaus in the room. John pointed to the four chairs that sat in front of the rear windows and they each sat down.

“I need to know everything you know,” said Apollonia. “You hold back from me and I find out, it will not be pleasant or pretty.”

Mary Gleason put her right hand to her mouth and gasped. John sat stoically and just stared at Apollonia. They both could see the same hard look on Apollonia’s face as that of the man that took them in and gave them their life. Mary reached for her husband’s hand. He could feel her stress. He squeezed her hand just enough to try and let her know he would take care of whatever Apollonia wanted.

“I think it would be easier for all concerned if you asked questions, Apollonia. We have been in your father’s employ for just over thirty years. He found us on The Bowery. We weren’t married; but, we were together. He saved our lives and for that we owe him,” said John Gleason while keeping his wife’s hand in his.

“He found you on The Bowery? Mario did not habituate that part of town nor has any of his companies performed any work there, John, so, cut the bullshit,” said Apollonia.

Again the pair looked at one another as if to pass information, John responded, “We are a very special case. We…”

Mary Gleason cried out, “Please, Miss Moretti, please don’t.” Tears welled in her eyes and coursed down her cheeks.

Apollonia wasn’t shocked; but, she was even more curious. “Spit it out John.”

Mary cried harder and John had no choice but to tell Apollonia the truth. “Our last name is not Gleason. It is Moretti. My real name is Giuseppe Moretti. Mary’s name is Sienna Moretti. We are brother and sister. We married against the wishes of our family. We tried, but failed numerous times to have children. We were disowned and cast aside. Your father, Mario Moretti, took it upon himself to make us whole, but only if we accepted his conditions. All of his conditions.”

“What conditions, John?” inquired Apollonia as she wondered what he meant by _‘whole’_ , because they were not acknowledged anywhere in the Moretti family tree.

He took a deep breath, squeezed his wife’s hand, and replied, “Mary had to undergo a complete hysterectomy and I had to have a vasectomy. The Mario Moretti allowed me to keep my genitals in lieu of my accepting a lifelong inability to procreate. We were expected to perform without question any and all requests from Mario and Lucia. For accepting his conditions, he allowed us to live here as husband and wife basically rent free. We had to keep to ourselves and not make any friends except for the people we’d meet in the course of doing everyday shopping.”

“I need to know what they asked you to do. I need to know now, John,” demanded Apollonia.

John began to shake as the stress of what he was about to tell Apollonia could ruin the life they were living. “It begins and ends in the basement. It is divided into rooms. It was used by your mother for things I’d rather not repeat. I was required to find and if necessary kidnap families and/or children for your mother and her sick associates. I was ordered to travel the country in a specially designed van to find and bring back to the basement mainly children. We were ordered to keep them and care for them, if you want to call it care. Mary and I never got used to the whining, crying, and screaming of the children and the occasional adult. We wanted to call the police; but, your father made it plainly obvious that we would not live to see the next day if we did.”

Apollonia stood, pointed, and growled, “Show me, now!!!”

Ten minutes later, Apollonia stood in the central hallway that divided the basement into two sections. The left section was divided into twelve separate rooms that could only be classified as cells. Each room had a ratty mattress on the floor, two buckets, and several lengths of chain that were bolted to the base of the walls. There was no running water or modern day sanitary facilities. The right section had several doors to enter and leave through; but, the room itself stretched the length of the building from front to back. Built into the center was a rectangular stage that had bolts and cutouts for all forms of sadomasochistic torture furniture and apparatus so they could be easily affixed. Each of the walls, including the one that had commonality with the center hall had chains affixed and hanging from different heights. The height of the chain determined the type of locking device that was attached. The lowest had leg irons, the middle had wrist irons and restraints, and the highest had iron neck collars. Twelve by twelve beams were secured below the beams that held the first floor floorboards. From these beams ropes, cables, and chains were affixed and hung towards the floor. The rear wall contained an immense walk-in closet that stored all the implements a sadomasochist would use to inflict all levels of pain on those who chose or did not choose to partake in the activities.

Apollonia spent fifteen minutes exploring the basement making sure the Gleasons were right behind her. She had to keep herself from vomiting when she saw the remaining outlines of rather large pools of blood. When she had enough; but, before she ascended to the first floor, she turned to them and fulminated, “YOU TWO PIECES OF DOG SHIT!!! YOU FUCKING ALLOWED THAT LOW LIFE CUNT TO CONVERT THIS PLACE INTO A DEN OF INIQUITY AND DEPRAVITY!!! HOW MANY FUCKIN’ CHILDREN DO YOU ALLOW TO DIE HERE???”

Mary Gleason fell against wall after seeing and hearing the anger spew from Apollonia’s mouth. John Gleason attempted to calm the agitated woman down, but learned quickly she was no one to mess with. Apollonia Moretti not giving a care about his age took him by his throat and pressed him against the cold damp brick of the central hallway wall. She pressed just as her sissy husband did against his carotid arteries temporarily stopping the flow of blood to his brain. Mary Gleason began to wail uncontrollably. John Gleason tried to remove Apollonia’s hand from his neck, but due to his age his strength was not enough to break Apollonia’s hold on his neck. Just as he was about to lose consciousness and fall to the floor, Apollonia released her grip and allowed more blood to flow into his brain. He regained a semblance of consciousness.

John Gleason eyes bugged out of his head, right hand rubbed his neck, as he found his voice, “Please, Miss Moretti, we were trying to survive.”

Apollonia who had released her hold on John’s neck said, “Survive you will; but, under my rules and regulations. Upstairs the both of you, now!!!”

John and Mary Gleason stood next to the door that led to the basement which was located in a small hallway just off the kitchen. They were scared. Apollonia walked in a small circle trying to keep her anger under control. She knew in her heart that they were the product of their insane relationship. To enable their love, they allowed themselves to be sexually neutered and ultimately enslaved by her parents. Various scenarios ran though her head; but, she was most interested in what Mary’s obligations were. Apollonia Moretti forced herself to reduce her stress and calm herself down. She walked into the kitchen and pointed to the small table that the Gleasons used for their meals.

“Sit,” commanded Apollonia.

John and Mary Gleason did as they were told. Apollonia looked at her watch and shook her head in disgust. She placed herself about a foot from the small round table and just stared at the two elderly people.

“I have to leave for my place; but, I have some questions that need to be answered,” said Apollonia. “John, did you keep a journal of your kidnapping activities?”

John did not look at Apollonia when he answered, “No; but, I…”

Apollonia placed her hand under his chin and forced his face up, and said, “Never, ever not look me in the eye when I speak to you, John. Do not make me take the love of your life away from you.”

Mary began to cry anew. John tried to look at her; but, Apollonia’s hand kept him from moving his head. He replied, “I understand, Miss Moretti.” Apollonia released her hold on his chin and he continued to look into her eyes. “I believe Lucia may have documented her deviance. I know there is nothing in the building as I have been through every room, nook, and cranny.”

“Mary, what did you do?”

The question set her off. She laid her head on the small table and would not look up or answer Apollonia’s question. John interjected knowing he may suffer for his indiscretion, “Please talk to me, Apollonia. I don’t think Mary can face what she was coerced to do.”

“Well?” was all Apollonia said in response to John.

John closed his eyes, made the sign of the cross, and opened them, “Mary was forced to take certain body parts butcher them, and then cook them. Lucia called it human haute cuisine. She was made to create dishes from cookbooks using the children’s body parts. Your mother would sit in the middle of the dungeon being sexually stimulated while she told the other children and adults what part of the person they witnessed die she or the other invitees were eating. What the captives didn’t know was their meals were also comprised of human parts.”

“Fuck me,” was all that came out of Apollonia’s mouth. She felt herself begin to get sick; but, she forced herself to keep from vomiting. “What else do you know?”

“I know that neither Mary nor I took part in any of the sexual deviance. We are not and never were cannibals. I believe with a good amount of certainty that your mother did keep some form or journal; but, where it is hidden I could not tell you,” said John.

“One last question before I give you your instructions. Who else knew or was involved?”

“The participants always wore full face masks,” answered John. “The only way identification could be possible would be through genitals or body markings like scars, moles, et cetera. If Lucia kept a journal, that is where she may have noted who the invited participants were; but, I would guess that you can count them on two hands. The one thing I will confirm is the small number of men and women who participated. I will repeat that neither Mary nor I were actively involved.”

Apollonia shook her head, “Let me reiterate my absolute abhorrence at what I’ve seen and heard. You do anything to Ming Zhen and her children and the suffering you witnessed or heard will pale in comparison to what I will do to each of you.”

“We understand, Miss Moretti,” said John. Mary kept her head on the small table as she continued to whine and moan as if someone had ripped her abdomen open.

“Next, order of the day for each of you. You are no longer human beings to me. You are no longer held in the high esteem I held you in before today. Both of you are no more than pieces of calcified dog shit, therefore both of you will show your fealty to me but sucking my asshole when I arrive and when I leave. Both of you will do as I command. Hesitation will result in the immediate cessation of your life. You no longer work for Mario Moretti. You work for me. Understood?”

Mary Gleason raised her head, looked at her husband, and said, “I’d rather die than kiss your ass.”

“Then die you will,” said Apollonia, “but not tonight. When? Sometime when you least expect it, Sienna Moretti. The one thing you can bet on just as the sun will rise in the East and set in the West, you’ll either be sucking my asshole or you will be dead. And let me strongly reiterate to you Sienna, you lay one fuckin’ finger on either of those boys and Ms. Zheng, I promise, you will watch yourself die a most horrible death.”

John quickly interjected, “Miss Moretti, can’t you see she is distraught. We’ve been keeping this disgusting secret for a very long time. Please, we know the rules and accepted the conditions of your parents. Give me some time to talk to her. I beseech you to give her some time.”

“If I didn’t have to go back to Columbus Place, I’d have stayed for dinner.” Apollonia looked into Mary’s eyes and with a cold voice said, “I get hungry after I take a life. Never ceases to amaze me that two things happen when I snap a person’s neck. I have a tremendous full body orgasm and I get extremely hungry. Your call, Sienna.”

Apollonia turned towards Giuseppe, “I will no longer address you as John and Sienna as Mary. I will expect you to show your wife what I demand. Nothing will happen to Ming and her children. I find one hair on any of them as much as a millimeter out of place…”

“Don’t worry, Miss Moretti. I promise, with my life, nothing will happen to any of them,” said Giuseppe.

Apollonia nodded, turned, and offered her backside to Giuseppe. Mary Moretti watched as her husband knelt behind the youngest Moretti daughter and performed his duty to his Mistress. Apollonia saw the disgust on Sienna’s face and made a decision to keep her on a very short leash. She stepped away after feeling Giuseppe’s tongue on her anus, because she did not want Ming or one to the children to walk in on Giuseppe’s show of fealty.

Apollonia stepped from the kitchen into the central hallway, flipped open her cell phone, and called for her car and driver. She ignored the two elderly people who were now standing at the entrance to the kitchen from the central hallway. Fifteen minutes after she made her phone call the front door bell sounded. Giuseppe Moretti made a move to answer the door only to be stopped by the cold, hard stare he received from Apollonia Moretti. Giuseppe and Sienna Moretti watched the youngest daughter of Mario and Lucia Moretti leave the townhouse and when the front door closed they grabbed on to each other relieved that Sienna was still alive. Nothing needed to be said as they both understood their lives were now under the control of one very sick individual.


	84. Monday Night – Mario’s House – 24 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia confronts Mario about the 84th Street townhouse. Apollonia and Raffaella search the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia called her sister from the car. She instructed her to be at Mario’s place when she arrived. She did not elaborate on why. Raffaella noticed the time and immediately knew that something was amiss. She told Viviano she had to meet her sister at their father’s house. His look of concern spoke volumes to Raffaella; but, she made it a non-issue when she told him she believed it had something to do with Moretti business and not Mario. Both of them knew Apollonia was only waiting for the opportune moment to murder Mario.

Raffaella found her father sitting alone in his bedroom reading while the stereo played some old scratchy vinyl recording of an unknown Italian opera singer. She approached him and placed a kiss on each cheek. He responded by doing the same to her. They clasped hands and just looked into each other’s eyes.

“Are you ok, daddy?” asked Raffaella.

“As well as I can be Raffy. It isn’t easy seeing the love of your life…”

Raffaella removed her right hand from her father’s and placed it on his cheek. She felt him lean into her hand. “I know daddy. I cried when I was alone in my room. I miss her too, daddy.

“It is late, Raffy,” said Mario. “Why are you here?”

She wanted to lie to her father; but, she knew he’d catch her in it, so, “It’s not that late, daddy. Apollonia called me from the city. Told me to meet her here. She said I had to be here before she arrived. Just as well, as I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Mario took his hand from hers and rested them on the arms of the chair Lucia loved to sit in. He waited a moment before he asked, “Where in the city, Raffy?”

He watched his oldest daughter frown and question in her mind his question of where Apollonia was in the city. She responded, “I think she was in a limousine coming home from East 84th Street, daddy.”

“Are you sure?” asked Mario. “East 84th Street?”

“Yes. East 84th Street,” said Raffaella.

Mario Moretti became agitated when he heard his oldest confirm that Apollonia was returning from East 84th Street. Raffaella witnessed a change in her father she had never witnessed before. He lost the color in his face and his hands began to slide over the tops of the arms of the chair in anticipation of something not to his liking. Raffaella Moretti felt her own fear begin to rise because she inferred from her father’s change in demeanor that something bad existed or occurred on East 84th Street and Apollonia was coming to the house to confront him about it.

“Fuck,” she whispered to herself. “Daddy, tell me before she arrives. Tell me or I may not be able to help you. Please, daddy, I don’t want to lose you too.”

Mario Moretti smiled. He looked around the room and then up to his oldest daughter’s face. “Doesn’t much matter anymore Raffaella. Doesn’t much matter. If Apollonia discovered what I think she discovered, the only thing I can and will do is offer myself up to her.” Mario Moretti closed his eyes, “It is the only right thing to do.”

“Daddy, what are you saying to…” was all Raffaella got out of her mouth.

From the kitchen, came the scream, ‘RAFFAELLA??? RAFFY, WHERE ARE YOU???”

Raffaella turned from her father, exited the room, and onto the balcony. She called to her sister, “Apollonia, I’m on the balcony.”

“GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE KITCHEN, NOW!!!” screamed Apollonia. Her anger patently obvious to her sister.

Raffaella did not have a chance to say anything to Mario before she made haste down the steps and into the kitchen. She saw Apollonia standing in front of the door that lead into the basement still dressed in the black Moretti dress she wore to Lucia’s funeral. Raffaella strode over to her sister and before she could kneel to do her due diligence Apollonia stopped her. Surprised, Raffaella stood wide eyed waiting for the next shoe to drop.

“Where is Mario?” asked Apollonia.

Fearfully waiting for something horrible to happen to her, Raffy answered, “In his room, reading and listening to an old recording of an Italian opera.”

“You told him I was on my way here?”

Raffaella closed her eyes expecting her sister’s violent reaction to take place when she replied, “Yes, I did.”

“FUCK,” cried Apollonia. “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!”

Raffaella sighed when her sister did not react violently when she heard that Mario knew she was on the way and from where. Relieved, she asked, “Something I need to know, Appy?”

Apollonia took her right hand and moved it to Raffaella’s face. She saw her sister flinch and knew she was stressed out just from hearing her yell and scream at her. Her hand made contact with her sister’s face and she gently pressed it against the soft skin of her cheek. Apollonia took her left hand and put it on Raffaella’s right hip.

“We need to talk sis,” said Apollonia just before she moved her hand to the back of Raffaella’s head and pulled it in for a kiss. “I need some coffee. Please make a pot. As it brews, we’re going downstairs into the wine cellar to find another safe that should be hidden under the floor. Everything will come into perspective when I retrieve the contents of the safe.”

“Ok,” said Raffaella. She made her way into the kitchen where she found the coffee and filters. She filled the coffeemaker and turned it on. “Appy, when I told daddy you were coming here from the city he asked me from where and when I told him East 84th Street he became very agitated.”

Apollonia did not react to her sister’s statement about Mario’s reaction. She simply said, “Follow me.”

Raffaella followed her sister down the stairs into the basement. The wine cellar was a custom built room that was built to hold 10,000 bottles of wine at the perfect temperature for storage. The floor was raised which allowed for air to circulate underneath in concert with the air ducts to keep the room at a perfect fifty-five degrees. The doors to the room were kept closed and locked. The keys were hung on the wall heading down the steps into the basement. No one ever worried about someone coming into the house to steal bottles of wine some of which were very expensive. Apollonia never understood why the doors were kept locked; but, she now had total understanding of why based upon what she believe was stored in the safe after seeing the basement of the townhouse on 84th Street.

Apollonia unlocked one of the doors, entered followed by her sister, and said, “Check the floor. There has to be some sort of trap door that allows access to the safe. Start in that corner.”

The sisters separated and began a board by board inspection of the floor. Twenty minutes later they were standing in the middle of the huge wine cellar frustrated. Neither of them found the trap door. They were about to start again when Mario made his presence known.

“Looking for something, Apollonia?” he chided.

Raffaella again waited for the explosion but was amazed that her sister kept her cool. Apollonia, her hands opening and closing into fists, stood legs slightly apart staring that the man she no longer acknowledged as her father.

“That I am sissy boi. That I am,” replied Apollonia. She stepped towards Mario, put her nose about a millimeter from his, and cooed, “East 84th Street, bitch boi. Do I need to extrapolate?”

“No, Apollonia, you don’t,” answered Mario. “But, you’re never going to find what you’re looking for.”

“If I have to dismantle this room Mario, I will find what I’m looking for, you can bet on it,” said Apollonia after she stepped back from being nose-to-nose with Mario.

Both women heard him chuckle before he spoke, “Good luck, because I’ll go to my grave before I tell you anything, cunt. No amount of torture or pain will force me to give you what you seek. I’ll let you torture me to death before I reveal if and where a safe may be hidden in this room.”

Again Raffaella waited for the inevitable explosion; but, instead she heard Apollonia continue her calm conversation with Mario.

Apollonia stepped back further from the man she won’t ever again acknowledge as her father. “Why don’t you return to your bedroom, bitch boi. Your stupidity just gave me the location of the safe.”

Mario Moretti’s face changed from self-serving confidence to abject fear. He ran though his mind what he said and could not put together the key to his telling his violent psychotic daughter the location of the safe. She knew it was in the wine cellar; but, she didn’t know its exact location. For a split second, he had moved his eyes to the center of the rear wall of the room and to the floor. It did it unconsciously and had no idea that she had set him up.

“Raffy, in the middle under the shelving,” cried Apollonia. “We’re going to have to remove the bottles from the three bottom shelves and then the shelves themselves. Fuckin’ stupid asshole didn’t think I would find the safe; but, all I had to do was tell him he had already given it to me and the dumb son-of-a-bitch stares right at it.”

The sound that came out of Mario Moretti’s mouth was sickening. He could not keep himself upright as he stumbled out of the wine cellar and began to make his way up the cellar steps. Raffaella watched and became frightened for her father. She looked at her sister and used her face to beseech her to let her go to him. Apollonia nodded her approval, although inside, she wanted him to have an accident that would put her out of her misery when it came to thinking about him. She also knew Mario Moretti would never commit suicide.

Forty-five minutes later Apollonia Moretti uncovered a large double door safe that was not designed to be installed on its back in the floor. She pondered for a minute as to how the doors could be opened when she noticed two u-clamps welded onto each door at what would be the top and the bottom. She looked up and laughed. Built into the ceiling and cleverly hidden were two winches. Apollonia surveyed the wine cellar one more time and found the switches that would lower and raise the cables that would hold the doors of the safe open. The combination was no secret, because Lucia kept it on a laminated piece of paper inside the stainless steel tube she kept inserted in her lower bowel.

Raffaella answered her sister’s summons and was taken aback when she saw the size of the safe that was embedded into the floor of the wine cellar. Apollonia spun the combination lock and spun the six handled wheel to release the locking mechanism. Together they hooked the cables into the u-clamps and raised the doors. Both women stood open mouthed when they saw the contents. One side of the safe and half of the other contained bars of gold bullion and velvet bags that they knew could only be filled with perfect diamonds. The remainder of the safe held Lucia’s journals and envelopes of various sizes. Apollonia stepped down onto the edge of the safe and handed the journals and envelopes to her sister which she placed into twelve large empty wine boxes. They closed and relocked the safe, but did not take the time to replace the shelving and bottles. Save that for tomorrow. Six trips for Apollonia and six for Raffaella and the boxes were seated on the floor next to the breakfast table.

After sorting the journals into ascending date order, Apollonia Moretti began to read while drinking her first mug of hot black coffee since she arrived. The only thing she savored was the coffee as she began to get nauseous from her mother’s writings. Raffaella Moretti sat quietly waiting for her sister to tell her to go home or help with what had to be an enormous and unsatisfying task. With each page read, Apollonia Moretti gained an insider’s view of her mother’s deviance; but, what made her even more irate was her father’s growing acceptance and eventual participation.

“We have a problem, Raffy,” said Apollonia after she closed the journal she was reading and placed back in the proper date sequence. “Do me a favor, go upstairs and bring Mario to me.”

“Must I?” Raffaella replied afraid of what her sister would do to him. “First, I need to know what is in those journals and the envelopes. I’m not going upstairs until I know, Apollonia.”

Apollonia picked up the mug of coffee, stared hard into her sister’s eyes, and feigned that she was going to bean her sister with it. Instead, she placed the mug to her lips and drained its contents in a couple of big gulps. The mug broke into pieces when she slammed onto the oak table top. Raffaella jumped her fear borne from the possibility her sister was going to cut her with the handle of the mug. Apollonia stood up, grabbed her sister by the arm, and dragged her to Mario’s room.

The door was closed and Apollonia barged in to find Mario sitting on Lucia’s favorite chair reading and listening to Italian opera. He did not react adversely to her barging into his room without knocking. “So, Apollonia, should I assume you found and opened the safe?”

“Yes, Mario,” replied Apollonia. “I found the safe. Opened it, because your dumb cunt of a dead wife left the combination in the tube she kept shoved up her ass. Bet you didn’t know that one. Also found the winches in the ceiling. Nice trick, Mario.”

Mario shifted in the seat trying to get comfortable as the stress of not knowing what Apollonia was going to do to him coursed throughout his body. “I guess you’re going to come behind me and snap my neck like you did your mother’s. If that is what you want, then get it over with Apollonia. Don’t fuckin’ play with me you psychotic bitch.”

Raffaella gasped when she heard her father invite Apollonia to take his life. She stepped next to her sister and whispered, “Appy, please don’t…”

“Shush, Raffy,” said Apollonia, “I’m not going to do anything to him, right now that is. Mario Moretti is an enigma Raffaella. He’s a two faced cocksucker…”

“FUCK YOU,” screamed Mario, “YOU DON’T KNOW SQUAT YOU FUCKIN’ SPLIT TAIL BITCH. ALL YOU’RE GOOD FOR IS BEIN’ USED BY A MAN LIKE ME TO JERK OFF INTO!!! YOU AREN’T EVEN WORTH FUCKIN’!!! LOOK AT THE USELESS SISSY BITCH YOU MARRIED, CUNT.”

“Feel better Mario? Your words are just that bitch boi – words. What I have now is total control over you, the Moretti family worldwide, and a whole bunch of people who are going to pay dearly for their stupidity. How many of them know Lucia kept journals and took clandestine pictures and videos of their depravity?”

Stunned, Mario inquired, “Pictures? I knew about the journals; but, pictures and videos?”

Apollonia laughed so hard she began to cry. “Yes, Mario, pictures and videos. I haven’t opened or viewed any of them yet; but, your depraved wife cross-referenced her journal entries with the photos and videos. Your proverbial goose is cooked, Mario, unless you have something you want to say to me.”

“I’ve already told you what you can do. I’m not proud of what I did; but, I did it and I will pay the consequences,” said Mario as he sat up in the Ethan Allen chair so his head and neck were above the back. “All you have to do is come behind me Apollonia and do to me what you did to your mother. I’d rather suffer at your hands then spend the rest of my life in prison.”

Raffaella screamed, “NOOOOO!!! APOLLONIA, HE’S EGGIN’ YOU ON!!! CAN’T YOU SEE THAT???”

Apollonia pulled her sister to her side and held her there. She glanced up at her, smiled, turned back to Mario and said, “I’m not going to murder you Mario. I’m not going to turn you into a full-fledged sissy bitch either. Both of those resolutions are too good for you, Mario. What I’m going to do to you is make you suffer for the rest of your natural life and I speculate that should be another thirty or so years.”

“And, how are you going to do that?” asked Mario with a bit of a sarcastic snide attitude to his question.

“The basement at 84th Street, Mario. I know John and Mary Gleason are really Giuseppe and Sienna Moretti. They are now beholden to me Mario. They will do anything I ask without question,” replied Apollonia relishing the look on Mario’s face when she said it.

“I don’t understand,” said Raffaella.

“Later, Raffy,” said Apollonia. “Look around you Mario. Relish what you have for the moment. What I’m going to do to you will pale in comparison to what you and Lucia did to those children. The beauty of it all – I’m not going to tell you when. Like I just said, Mario, look around you and relish what you have because I will take it all from you.”

“You uncovered the truth about Giuseppe and Sienna? You’re not serious about the basement, Apollonia?” The fear in Mario’s eyes and voice was evident to both women.

“I can hear and see the fear, Mario,” replied Apollonia. “The answer to both your questions is yes. You have until we get back from Dallas to prove to me in words and deeds that I should not take you and permanently house you in the basement.”

Apollonia turned to her sister, kissed her passionately, and cooed, “Come Raffy. We’re going to my old room and I’m going to feel your mouth on my cunt for the rest of the night. I really don’t want to go home to put up with the two assholes who are recovering from black-and-blue gonads.”

Raffaella knew better than to complain. Viviano knew she was at her father’s house at the behest of her younger sister. She knew he would put two-and-two together when he woke up in the morning and found he didn’t have an outlet for his morning wood.


	85. Tuesday Morning – 25 February 2003 - Mario’s Residence/Raffaella’s Residence/Apollonia’s Residence/Goldsmith Residence - Tuesday Afternoon–Mario’s Residence-25 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning interactions at Mario's, Rafaella's, Apollonia's, and the Goldsmith residences. Afternoon interaction at Mario's residence. Apollonia continues to take control of the Moretti family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Raffaella and Apollonia spent the night in Apollonia’s old room not making love to one another. They climbed into bed together, kissed, cuddled, and promptly fell asleep. Raffaella was thankful that her sister did not make her spend the night between her legs performing cunnilingus until all hours of the morning. They both awoke at 5:00AM and knew they had to get to their respective homes to start their day. After they were dressed, they went downstairs and found Mario sitting at the breakfast table.

“Daddy, did you sleep last night?” asked Raffaella. She could care less that her younger sister did not want to acknowledge him as her father.

“No, Raffaella,” said Mario. “I’ve been sitting here since the two of you went to bed. I’ve been thinking and we need to talk, Apollonia.”

“We do, Mario?” said Apollonia not even acknowledging him with a good morning.

Confounded by her rhetorical question, Mario said, “Yes, we do. I need to talk to you about the townhouse, your mother, and me. I don’t need to wait until tomorrow night to heed your request for me to prove that I do not belong in the basement of the townhouse. All I ask is your consideration to hear me out before you decide to take retribution for what I tell you.”

“Ok, Mario. I’ll give you the opportunity,” said Apollonia. “Raffaella needs to go home to take care of her kids and especially her husband. I have to return home to check on Sonny and Colin. Why don’t you get some sleep and Raffy and I will return at noon. Hopefully, we’ll be done in time for you to go to the hospital to see Angelina.”

Mario showed his concern, “I don’t think Raffaella needs to be here, Apollonia. It would be better if just the two of us talked.”

Apollonia and Raffaella exchanged glances. “Sorry Mario, I don’t agree. Raffaella Moretti is my sister and she has every right to know. If you have a problem with her sitting in on our conversation, then I suggest you go out to the rear of the property and dig your own fuckin’ grave. Remember, you don’t tell me or suggest to me anything.”

Mario nodded, “Ok, noon then.”

Apollonia kissed her sister just before Raffaella left, turned to Mario, and said, “When I return, you will be naked and you will honor me or else.” She did not wait for an answer.

\-------------------------

Tuesday Morning – Raffaella’s Residence - 25 February 2003

Raffaella arrived home and entered her bedroom just as Viviano’s alarm clock sounded. She tiptoed over to the side of the bed, reached under the down comforter, and took hold of his nine-and-a-half inches. The heat of his cock always sent shivers throughout her body as did the heat of her pussy send shivers throughout Viviano’s body when he fingered or entered her. Vivian groaned when he felt the smooth skin of her fingers and palm surrounded his morning erection.

Viviano felt the air of the room hit his body as the down comforter slipped off and fell to the floor. Raffaella leaned in and took his manhood into her mouth. She slipped her mouth down the shaft, opened her throat, and allowed the bulbous head to enter. Viviano took his right hand and pressed the back of her head to keep his cock embedded and surrounded by her throat. Raffaella did not protest his taking control of her cocksucking. She knew he would blow his load quickly because he did not have anyone to impregnate last night and he sure as hell didn’t have relations with her. Raffaella knew better than to think he would go to his son for some boy pussy.

“Good morning, Raffy,” he whispered to his wife as he pressed her head down and lifted his hips from the bed. “It would have been nice to have gone to sleep with it in your mouth; but, I know you had a pussy on it last night.”

Raffaella tried to remove his cock from her throat and failed for just a moment. She found his balls with her right hand, cupped them, and squeezed. She did an Apollonia on her husband. The pain was enough to get him to move his hand, groan, whimper, and then lose his erection. When Raffaella saw he was truly hurting from her infliction of testicle pain, she released his gonads.

“You fuckin’ amaze me, Viv!!! I came home took your cock into my mouth to fellate you and all you can think or fantasize about is whether or not Apollonia and I made love to one another.” Raffaella stood, slapped his balls which caused him to growl in pain, and said, “Got what you deserve and I can see why my sister is so free with the infliction of pain on men. What my sister and I do is none of your fuckin’ business, Viviano. I believe you have an errand to do for her, so get your ass out of bed and into the shower. Just be glad I didn’t do to you what she did to Sonny and Colin.”

Viviano rolled his legs off of the bed, stood, and reached for his wife. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. When he released her he said, “I know my place Raffy. I don’t think you’ll be hearing anything out of my mouth concerning your newly formed incestuous lesbian relationship with your sister.” Viviano saw his wife’s look of surprise as he moved to the bathroom to take a shower as he did every morning to start the day.

Raffaella Rossi Moretti decided not to change her clothes until everyone was out of the house and on their way to work or school. She exited the master bedroom for the kitchen. She checked the time and began her morning routine of making coffee, preparing breakfast for Antonio and Carmen, and then preparing a healthy lunch for each of them. She paused for a second in front of the kitchen sink and thought about how sweet it would have been to be standing preparing for the day with the taste of her husband’s cum in her mouth.

\------------------------

Tuesday Morning – Apollonia’s Residence - 25 February 2003

Colin arose at 5:30AM to begin his day. He left Sonny sleeping soundly in the bed under the goose down comforter. He showered and did his sissy duty of removing his body hair and cleaning his sissy pussy. Over the past two weeks, he’d become quite adept at preparing his body to be the sissy he always wanted to be. Colin sat at the breakfast table waiting patiently for his wife and mistress to come home. He knew she would have to arrive sooner or later, because she needed to prepare to travel to Dallas to see Teresa Moretti. He made coffee, set Apollonia’s mug next to the coffeemaker, retrieved the morning newspapers, and sat down to wait for her arrival.

Sonny opened his eyes when he heard Colin arise and go into the bathroom. He surreptitiously watched Colin go into the bathroom and then closed his eyes to try and get some more sleep. Sonny didn’t make any derogatory statements as he was totally enamored with Colin’s desire to care for him after Apollonia’s beating. The one thing he realized about his relationship with both Apollonia and Colin was no matter how each of them verbally or physically humiliated him, they both cared for him.

Apollonia Moretti walked into the kitchen to find her sissy husband sitting at the breakfast table doing absolutely nothing and wondered if his testicles kept him from his sissy duties. She watched him stand and take a kneeling position in expectation of having to kiss, lick, and suck her asshole as expected of him. He wanted to look up at her face, but knew better so he kept his eyes on the floor. Colin felt the tip of Apollonia’s shoe slip underneath his chin. He allowed her to lift his head with her foot. Their eyes met for the first time since he crawled from her after she pounded his testicles into near mush.

“Morning Colin,” Apollonia cooed as he kept the toe of her shoe underneath his chin. “How are your useless testicles, sissy boi?”

“Recovering, as are Sonny’s, Apollonia,” replied Colin with a bit of difficulty because his wife did not move her foot from beneath his chin.

“When I take my foot away I want you to tell me why you’re on your knees.”

Colin eyed his wife still wearing her black Moretti dress and said, “I was preparing to perform my required methodology to bid you hello or adieu, Miss Apollonia.” Although he didn’t need to address her as he did, he decided to because he just knew she was waiting to punish him physically.

“Correct, my dear Colin; but, I’m not going to make you because I am going to go upstairs and take a shower. You are to stay down here and make some breakfast for the three of us. When I return I expect to see Sonny sitting at his place and you just finishing a surprise breakfast.” Apollonia turned and walked through the hall into the great room and up to her bedroom. Colin waited until he heard her walking up the steps to the second floor before he rose and went about telling Sonny that Apollonia was home and what she wanted.

Twenty-five minutes later Apollonia dressed in a pair of blue denim hip-hugger jeans that just came high enough to cover the string that was the top of her bikini panties, white long sleeve t-shirt, and running shoes walked into the kitchen to find Sonny sitting at his place naked and Colin waiting to finish the breakfast he prepared. Sonny watched Apollonia as she walked over to where he sat and stopped. He slid off of his chair and placed four kisses, two each, on her running shoes. When he returned to his seat he realized that Colin had not performed his obligation to her. He did not voice it knowing that there had to be an explanation that he was not privy to as to why he did not. Apollonia took her seat and was delivered her mug of black coffee and plate of fresh slabs of French toast covered in maple syrup and confectioners’ sugar. He served Sonny and himself before he sat down at the table.

“Sonny, Colin, I want to say and do something that is not to be construed by either of you as my relinquishing any control or dominance over either of you,” said Apollonia as she cut into one of the pieces of French toast. She looked up, chewed, swallowed, and said, “I want to apologize for what happened yesterday morning before the funeral. I want to say how sorry I am to have caused each of you the extreme amount pain I did. In the future, I hope never to have to resort to what I did last night to make my point.”

Sonny and Colin exchanged glances that bordered on skeptical. It was Colin who spoke for the two of them, “I don’t think you want us to say we accept your apology, Apollonia; but, the one thing I will say is you came very close to ruining any chance of having Sonny’s baby. Sonny will survive your beat down and so will I, although you know what I said to you…”

“Yes, I do, Colin. And I’m going to take you up on it when I deem it appropriate.” Apollonia sat and devoured her food, pushed the plate from in front of her, and sat with her coffee in her hands. She eyed both her naked lover and her sissy husband before she spoke, “Both of you need to know a few things and I have a few questions, well maybe more or less than a few. First, how are each of you doing physically, psychologically, emotionally, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera?”

Sonny put his knife and fork down on the edge of his plate, took a sip of the hot coffee that was in the mug that was designated as his, and said, “Physically, I’ll heal and I can tell that because the swelling has gone done a considerable amount and the area of black and blue is beginning to get smaller. Whether I can facilitate the delivery of my potent Italian seed into your body is a question that can only be answered when you allow me be to be inside you again. Psychologically, emotionally, and whatever term you want to use, I’m a total mess. I’ve never feared saying anything to anyone, Apollonia. I never shied away from a fight or standing up for my family and friends, but around you I walk on eggshells. I’m so afraid of what you will do to me for the slightest infraction of what I don’t know I am learning to keep my mouth shut and my opinions locked up inside my head.”

He took another sip of coffee, put the mug down on the table, and said, “I know what Colin said to you when he crawled away from you yesterday morning. I will never offer them to you; but, I know if you keep your spell over me, I too would offer them to you; but, then I’ll not be the money maker Mario and Viviano are or were whatever the case may be.” He paused waiting for a reaction from Apollonia and when none came, he continued, “The one thing I do know with certainty and total confidence, I love you, have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I will suffer to be with you.”

Apollonia did not respond to Sonny. She looked at Colin who had a knowledgeable smile on his face. She did notice that he was not wearing makeup; but, his hair was longer and beginning to frame his face which gave him a more feminine visage. Apollonia knew it was time to go back into the city to Madam Yvette’s for a haircut. She nodded slightly and Colin took the cue.

Colin had begun practicing his feminine voice and speech. He tried to affect his sissiness when he spoke, “I’m fine Mistress Apollonia. I spent the day taking care of Sonny before I cared for myself. Like Sonny, my sissy balls are healing. The swelling and black and blue areas are decreasing. They are not as tender to the touch as when I crawled into my bedroom yesterday morning. I know my place and I reaffirmed it to you when I offered to be castrated if you so desire, Mistress Apollonia. I again reaffirm it by offering you total nullification. I would be ecstatic if I were to live the rest of my life nullified, because you wanted it and it would affirm my love for you, Mistress.”

Sonny groaned as the thought of being without his cock and balls registered in his head. Apollonia put the mug of coffee to her lips and sucked down the remaining contents. She then offered the mug to Colin who took it and made haste to refill it and return to his seat. Apollonia noticed that hers was the only plate that did not have any food on it. Both Sonny and Colin had not really eaten much of the breakfast Colin made. The second mug of hot black coffee would begin to send enough caffeine though her system for her to begin to feel somewhat normal.

“Sonny, will you be able to return to work tomorrow?”

“Yes, Apollonia,” replied Sonny. “Hell will have to freeze over for me to stay home tomorrow.”

“I can tell Viviano that you will babysit Ming’s children to and from school?”

Sonny having learned his lesson, smiled to hide his increasing anger at having to care for her lesbian lover’s children, “Yes, Apollonia.”

She heard his control. She saw his false smile. She controlled her anger knowing she had told him to simply respond as he had done. Apollonia decided to let him know that she was aware of his anger.

“Congratulations Sonny. You just saved yourself from eating your own cock and balls for dinner tonight.”

Sonny was taken aback, “Excuse me, Apollonia? I don’t understand?”

“God, what a fuckin’ dumbass you are Sonny Rossi. Your ability to hide your emotions is as good as your ability to walk a tightrope between two buildings. Rather than have you do something you don’t want to, I’ll send your brother. Late this afternoon you will accompany me to 84th Street where I will house you until I return from Dallas.”

“What could be so bad living in a townhouse in Manhattan, Apollonia?” asked Sonny.

“You’re not going to be living in the lap of luxury. You’re going to be chained to a cast iron bed. You’ll be naked. You’ll piss and shit in a pail. You’ll eat your meals from a dog bowl. You’ll have one thin blanket to keep you warm. If you think the pain you felt when I used your balls as a punching bag was bad, wait until you feel the pain that will be inflicted upon you when I return. Let’s see,” she paused put her right hand in front of her face, tapped her lips with her index finger as she pretended to think, “you have a choice. Take care of Ming’s children or learn firsthand what occurred in the basement of the townhouse…”

“For the umpteenth time Apollonia, I surrender. I give up.” Sonny stood, put his hand behind his lemon sized balls, and pulled them forward so his genitals were exposed in front of his six pack abdomen and crotch. “Here, they’re yours to do with as you please. Take them and it will be your loss, Apollonia. I fuckin’ give up…”

Apollonia looked at Colin, raised her eyebrows, smiled, and said to Sonny, “Sit your dumb Italian ass down. Don’t ever tempt me again. Just learn to control and hide your emotions when it comes to something you don’t want to do for me. Your choice Sonny – babysit or the basement.”

He sat, stared into her beautiful eyes, and said, “Babysit.”

“Good,” she replied, “next important issue which was going to wait but I’ll move it up to be discussed now. The townhouse on 84th Street was used by the deviant woman who was my mother; may she rot in hell with the shit that coats her face, to satisfy her sadomasochistic deviance on families, children, and when they were the only ones available the homeless. The two elderly people living there are not who they represent themselves to be. Mr. and Mrs. Gleason are actually Giuseppe and Sienna Moretti, brother and sister that married against the Moretti family’s command not to.”

Apollonia stopped speaking, stood, and went to the refrigerator where she found what she desired to munch even after finishing two thick pieces of Colin’s French toast. She returned to the table with a bowl filled with large seeded grapes. She offered some to Sonny and Colin before she ate three and continued speaking.

“Giuseppe and Sienna Moretti were found by father living in squalor on the Bowery having been cast out of the family before he ascended to his leadership position. He made them an offer of redemption. He offered them a place to live rent free as long as they neutered themselves and did without question whatever he or Lucia commanded them to do. For years, Giuseppe Moretti would drive around the country abducting families or children for my mother’s deviant behavior. Sienna Moretti learned to become a gourmet chef, except she didn’t cook beef; she cooked humans.”

Both men said simultaneously, “Fuck…”

“Giuseppe and Sienna Moretti are still living in the townhouse. They are now beholden to me and me alone. Sienna Moretti, because of her attitude and defiance will suffer at my hand; but, she won’t know when it will begin to happen. I believe Giuseppe Moretti will succumb to my power and perform as I command until his death.”

Colin, the more intuitive of the two took her pause as a good place to ask, “What do you intend on doing with the townhouse or should I say the basement?”

“The townhouse is a National Landmark, but is not dedicated as one. I intend to keep it as it is. As for the basement, it is a perfect place to keep my enemies. I don’t remember the exact number; but, I believe there are ten or twelve small dungeon like cells along one side and a large sadomasochistic play room/dungeon on the other…”

“You’re not going to do what I think, Apollonia,” whispered Colin shocked at the potential of her words.

“No Colin, I am not Lucia,” replied Apollonia. “I will never harm the hair on the head of a child…”

Both men looked at her and she read their faces.

“Yes, I will definitely indulge my pedophilic desires. I happen to love to be between the legs of a young prepubescent or preteen girl. I will not deny it. I don’t go looking for it and I keep it in check; but, I have and will continue to read stories on the Internet. I will use my imagination when masturbating and thinking about what I read or what I’m fantasizing about.” She looked at them and said, “Don’t be so shocked. You have to remember in whose house and within what family I grew up. Both Raffaella and I were taught to give hand jobs to Moretti men from the age of seven, just like my niece has learned and my own daughter will be taught.”

Four more grapes into her mouth and then several seeds exited her mouth onto the napkin she placed in front of her. Sonny looked at her and she pointed to the bowl. He took four grapes and ate them seeds and all. Colin picked at the French toast. His hunger abated by the discussion he picked up the three plates and carried them to the sink where he dumped the remaining food into the section that had the Insinkerator garbage disposal. He was smart enough not to run the device. The dishes were placed into the sink so he could rinse them before he placed them into the dishwasher.

“Ok, the point of giving you the low down on the townhouse is this; when you go there Sonny, Giuseppe and Sienna will be instructed to defer to you as if you were me. You will report all failures to comply immediately. By immediately, I mean using your cell phone to call no matter where I am or what I am doing. I will assign a code phrase you will say so I know you are at the townhouse and having an issue with Giuseppe or Sienna. For both of you, what goes on in that building is never to pass outside the family. I promise both of you as I will promise my sister and her family, I will take my revenge without caring who is the recipient of that revenge. Understood?”

Both men nodded yes. Neither of them spoke because they comprehended the statement Apollonia just made to them. She would have no issue or problem with taking the life of any family member for breaking the silence about the townhouse and what occurred there in the past or the future. Colin’s mind raced with the possibilities of how evil Apollonia could be and what she could do to individuals housed in the basement of the townhouse. Sonny simply wanted to go to the bathroom, because he didn’t know how long his fear of the woman he loved would keep him from pissing and shitting himself. He continued to wonder how such a beautiful intelligent woman could be so insane.

“Next issue,” said Apollonia, “I am in possession of my sick mother’s journals. The fuckin’ dimwit kept detailed accounts of all her deviance. The people who attended and wore masks to hide their identity from each other are now known to me. Although the little pain and death soirees are no longer going to occur, their names are known to me and I will use their deviance against them. The circle of power I command will grow exponentially as I confront some very powerful people with their deviance. Mario, Raffaella, Giuseppe, Sienna, and you two are the only people who know of their existence. Viviano will also be told about their existence.”

“Both of you will protect them as if you were protecting me. Those journals contain information that could sink several very powerful senators, businessmen, and more amazingly elders of the Catholic Church. Understood?”

Both men nodded in the affirmative. Neither of them spoke to offer their opinions.

“Good. Next issue deals with someone very special to me,” said Apollonia and both men could hear the change in her voice as she said it. “As much as I love you Colin and as much as I want your cock, seed, and children Sonny, there is only one person other than my sister I will modify my behavior for…”

Both men without emotion said, “Ming Zheng.”

Apollonia did not acknowledge them, “Ming Zheng. Sonny, you and Viviano will open the house between the boundary fence and this one. It is to be cleaned and prepared for Ming and her children. As of this time and I don’t think it is going to change, Ming and her children will move into the house this weekend. That gives you until Friday to prepare it and Saturday to move everything from her apartment in Chinatown and whatever she has at the townhouse.”

“I have a stupid question,” said Sonny. “Will I be sleeping with Colin when Ming is in your bed?”

“That depends on you Sonny,” replied Apollonia. “I know for a fact that she would love to have you inside her and for that matter I wouldn’t mind seeing you there. I just need to know you can handle hearing me tell her how much I love her when I will probably never say that to you.”

“I guess I’m now third fiddle to you, Apollonia,” said Sonny. “I’ll learn to handle it, because I know sometime in the near future I will be spreading my seed making oodles of money.”

Apollonia laughed, “Yes you will Sonny; but, don’t forget to who and where that money goes.”

Sonny was crushed that she did not acknowledge his placing himself further down the totem pole than Colin. He saw that Colin understood by the sly smile on his face.

“Ok, so we understand what has to be done by Friday?” asked Apollonia rhetorically. “Any questions for me girls and boys?”

Colin spoke up, “I’ve received the Black Card from American Express. You need to sign it before you leave tomorrow. The tickets to Dallas/Fort Worth are being held at the airport. I tried to get you a private carrier, but didn’t really know if you wanted to spend the money, so I made reservations on Continental Airlines All you need to do is go to the first class counter and they will be issued for the outbound and return trip. The flight leaves at 6:30AM and the return flight will put you in at 10:30PM. I tried to secure a Ferrari; but, couldn’t, so, I secured an Aston Martin Vanquish. I think you will like the car Apollonia. When you have the time we need to review the finances of the family.”

“Thanks, Colin,” said Apollonia. “By the way, while I’m away make an appointment to have your hair done. If you need to, ask Raffaella to help you. She’d get a kick out of helping you. Sonny, any questions?”

“No, Apollonia. I know what needs to be accomplished,” he said.

“Excellent. I have to go to Mario’s house. I’ll be home for dinner,” said Apollonia.

\-------------------------

Tuesday Morning – Goldsmith Residence - 25 February 2003

Elizabeth Goldsmith woke up in the room that was forced upon her by her husband. When she retired for the night she hadn’t heard from Joshua and didn’t know when to expect him home. The only thing that usually kept him out all night was a difficult transplant or resection of a newborn’s damaged heart. She checked the time although she didn’t need to and saw she had an hour before she had to wake the kids for school. Elizabeth padded to the bathroom to do her morning routine before she went upstairs to see if Joshua came home. Fifteen minutes later, dressed, but without makeup, Elizabeth walked from the back of the house to the steps that led upstairs. Just as she got to the bottom of the staircase the front door opened and Joshua Goldsmith entered.

“You didn’t come home last night?” asked Elizabeth concerned he hadn’t called her to inform her of his need to stay in the city.

Joshua shook his head in the negative, “Apparently not, Lizzy, if I just entered the house. In fact, you know what I could use right now?”

Elizabeth looked at him, tilted her head to the right, squinted, and sarcastically said, “No, Joshua, I can’t imagine what you want. Why don’t you tell me?”

“You know, cunt, I wouldn’t even take the time to ejaculate in your nigger lover mouth,” he replied knowing that his relationship with his wife was going exactly where he wanted – down the toilet. “I’m going upstairs to take a shower and relax before I head back to the city. You need to take care of my children before you suffer not being able to masturbate before you clean my house.”

Elizabeth stood frozen with anger when she heard him identify the children as his. “They’re my children also, Joshua. I carried them, birthed them, and raised them with you. They’re as much mine as they’re yours, asshole.”

Remembering how he bent to Jessica’s will, Joshua Goldsmith did exactly opposite with his wife. In all their years together, he never physically assaulted her. His brain knew what he was going to do before his arm and hand. The knowledge of his reaction to her statement was completed when he felt his right hand make contact with Elizabeth’s left cheek. He watched her fall back against the wall. Joshua Goldsmith grabbed his wife by the neck and pressed her against the wall that bordered the steps leading to the second floor.

“You know what Elizabeth? I could use that blow job. So, when I let go of your neck you sink to your knees, drop my pants and underpants, and suck my cock. I know you love to suck cock, so get to it bitch,” he growled as he applied pressure to her neck.

Elizabeth felt his hand relax and move from her neck. The fact that Joshua struck her in anger was enough to make her understand that she was losing their relationship and ultimately her children. She stared into his wild eyes, nodded, and sunk to her knees. Elizabeth Goldsmith for the first time in their marriage willingly began the sequence of events that would culminate in her husband ejaculating into her mouth. Every time she fellated him it was always after she got him to play at begging her. Today was going to be different, because he knew she willingly sucked nigger cock to completion without any preconditions.

Joshua watched his wife release his clothing, take his cock into her hand, and place it into her mouth. Elizabeth slid the entire length of his hardening cock into her mouth. She reached with her left hand for his testicles and began to gently roll them in the palm of her hand. Three minutes into her sucking his cock was at full erection and he had taken control of the sexual act.

“That’s it, bitch!!! Suck my cock you dirty lousy cunt!!!” he cried as he pressed his cock into and out of her throat. “SHOW ME WHAT A WHORE YOU’VE BECOME!!! SUCK ME!!!”

His voice carried upstairs and woke Sarah. She padded out of her room and to the top of the steps. She could see her mother in front of her father. She thought she knew what they were doing; but, the anger in her father’s voice made her think otherwise. “MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!” she cried.

Joshua was in no mood to stop and he yelled, “GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM, SARAH, NOW!!!”

He didn’t look up to see if his oldest daughter complied with his wishes. He kept his hands on his whore wife’s head and face fucked her. Elizabeth didn’t fight him nor did she try to stop him after she heard the plaintive cry of her oldest daughter. Thankfully he didn’t last very long after his daughter witnessed her mother sucking her father’s cock. Joshua pressed her head against his crotch which in turn forced his cock into her throat. Elizabeth had become used to having a cock spew directly into her throat, so she just relaxed and allowed her husband to do what Dwayne did every time she blew him. His cock pulsed and he moaned as he completed his orgasm. It was not at all pleasurable for Elizabeth and she knew he was just using her as a cum dump to prove his dominance.

Joshua kept her head pressed against his crotch well after he had finished ejaculating. As he felt his cock begin to soften, he released Elizabeth’s head which allowed his cock to slip from her throat and mouth. He watched as she fell back against the wall. Her eyes were flooded with tears. Elizabeth Goldsmith began to cry uncontrollably. She didn’t see her husband pull his underwear and pants up. Her heart was irreparably broken and she knew intuitively she did it all to herself.

Joshua reached down and lifted her face by her chin, “Lucky I didn’t piss down your throat, Lizzy. I’m going upstairs to talk to Sarah about what happened. Unless you have something to say to me that mitigates what she saw, I am going to tell her that you will be her mother in name only. I have decided to take everything from you and sue for divorce. Believe me, if you don’t accept what I will leave you with, you will be totally destitute and beholden to me, because I will inject you with the same drugs I gave to your nigger lover. Well he can’t fuck anymore; but, he can suck cock and take it up the ass, just like you Lizzy.”

She felt him release her head and heard him walk up the steps. Elizabeth Goldsmith fell to a fetal position and continued to cry uncontrollably. Her life as she knew it was at an end. She cried for a good ten minutes before she got control of her emotions. She remained on the floor as she pondered her situation and came to the realization that only one person may be able to help her resolve her issues with her husband. Elizabeth Cathcart Goldsmith decided to call and beg Apollonia Moretti for help.

\-------------------------

Tuesday Afternoon – Mario’s Residence - 25 February 2003

Apollonia did not arrive at the appointed hour. She spent time on the phone with Ming talking to her about moving to Columbus Place. Naturally, her lover was worried about the drug bust and Apollonia chided her playfully about driving her crazy about it when she had explained that the drug bust and trial were a non-issue. Ming agreed to let the drug bust issue lie until Apollonia returned from Dallas/Fort Worth. Apollonia explained that she would speak to her or leave a voice message before she boarded the airplane and when she landed. The last thing she told her was how much she loved her and when she did vaginal fluid soaked the thin material of her bikini panties.

Raffaella arrived a few minutes before noon. When she entered the house after hanging up her overcoat in the mud room she found Mario sitting at the breakfast table. He was dressed in a dark blue Adidas running suit and sneakers. In front of him was a book about the rise and fall of the Black Hand in Sicily which he was reading intently. Raffaella walked over to where he was sitting, kissed him twice on each cheek, and did not sit down with him. She stepped into the kitchen area and leaned against the counter that separated the two areas.

“Daddy, don’t you think you should take you clothing off before Apollonia arrives?” asked Raffaella. “You know she’ll go off the deep end.”

Mario snorted and laughed, “Like I’m worried, Raffy. I know I have the physical ability to kick her ass. What I don’t have is the training she has. I’ll deal with…”

Raffaella Moretti flew around the counter surprising her father with her speed and slapped him across the face. Mario Moretti thought about retaliating for a split second. He allowed himself to recover from his oldest daughter’s open handed slap and returned to his calm demeanor. He looked at her and saw the anger and fear in her eyes.

“I’m not going to let you commit suicide by Apollonia,” cried Raffaella. “You are not going to leave me, daddy. I suffer just like you do every night since she took Lucia.”

Mario extended his hands to his daughter, but she did not respond by moving to take them into hers. “Raffaella Moretti, I did not and do not want you here today. I want you to keep the love you have for your mother inside you forever. What your sister did last week I should have done years ago; but…”

“What the fuck are you saying… I don’t believe you…” cried Raffaella not accepting her father’s admission that his wife and her mother was not the loving caring person she thought she was.

“If you leave now, you’ll only know what your sister tells you or what she allows you to read in the journals your idiotic mother kept. If you stay, you’ll know the whole dirty truth, Raffaella,” said Mario as he returned to reading his book. “Oh, I’ll take whatever bullshit your sister wants to deal out when she sees me dressed instead of naked.”

Raffaella shook her head in frustration as she walked back to the kitchen portion where she noted the coffeemaker was empty. Knowing her sister would want her never ending mug of coffee; Raffaella found the French roast coffee in the Sub Zero refrigerator and prepared a fresh pot. She also found two mugs one for each of them. Raffaella eyed the digital clock on the microwave oven and wondered why her sister hadn’t arrived at the stroke of noon. She ignored her father and when the coffee was finished poured herself a mug and settled in to wait for her sister’s arrival.

Mario and Raffaella heard the back door open and each of them knew Apollonia had just arrived. When Apollonia walked into the kitchen Raffaella went to where she stood, knelt, and placed her lips on the denim material that covered her womanhood. She knew her sister was a very clean person; but, Raffaella thought she could smell her sister’s vagina through the jean material. Apollonia patted her sister’s head and did not make her maintain her obligation for more than fifteen seconds.

Raffaella rose, kissed her sister on the lips, and went to the coffeemaker to pour her sister a mug of hot black coffee. Just after she poured it, Raffaella had a need to feel her sister’s body pressed against hers. She returned to where Apollonia stood, embraced her, kissed her, and whispered, “I needed that.” She stepped back, but remained close enough to her younger sister and said, “Mario is sitting there hoping you’ll do something stupid. I love you, Appy. Please don’t give into his desire to be punished for what mother did. I beg you to be beneficent. It doesn’t matter anymore, Appy. You have everything – money and power – and Mario knows it.”

Apollonia shifted her position ever so slightly so she could see Mario. She noted he was still wearing clothing. She was curious about the book he was reading, but knew she would know what it was in a few moments. Her eyes met her sister’s and she could see her concern for her father’s wellbeing. Apollonia reached and placed her right hand on her sister’s cheek, “I cannot forgive him, Raffy; but, I will do as you request. I will listen to his explanations and answers to my questions. My decision will be based upon his being open and forthright.”

Raffaella’s left hand reached for her sister’s and kept it pressed against her cheek. Tears rolled down her face as she said, “I love you, Appy. Thank you.”

Apollonia smiled at her sister acknowledging her agreement to keep things in perspective when discussing the contents of the journals Lucia kept. Raffaella retrieved the mug of coffee and followed her sister to the breakfast area where Mario sat at the oak breakfast table. Apollonia noted that he did not greet her when she entered the house; but, remained silent as he watched the interaction between his children.

“You know that isn’t your seat anymore Mario,” said Apollonia as she approached the table.

Mario Moretti eyed his daughter and knew, just from a millisecond scan of her eyes, that if he didn’t move she’d be all over him like stink on shit. She watched him as he thought about whether or not he was going to bend to her or begin to reassert his authority over her. No matter how much pain she caused him he never would in his mind accept her taking control of the Moretti family. Mario Moretti reluctantly rose from his seat at the head of the table and moved to the seat his where his youngest daughter would sit.

“Did you forget something?” asked Apollonia keeping the tone of her voice even and calm.

“I’m fifty-three years old, Apollonia,” Mario said in response to his youngest daughter’s question. “I know what is expected of me young lady. It is you who should be kneeling and kissing my ass for giving you life. The only thing I regret is not listening to your mother when she wanted to abort you before you were born. You are a totally useless cunt who married a totally useless sissy.”

“DADDY!!!” cried Raffaella when she heard her father tell her younger sister that she should have been aborted.

“Relax, Raffy,” said Apollonia while keeping her emotions in check. “Can’t you see he’s trying to bait me? The lie is in his eyes, Raffy. The three people on the face of this Earth Mario Moretti could never lie to are you, me, and his dead fuckin’ whore of a wife. Well, Mario, do I need to react like you expected or are you going to perform your obligation to me so we can sit and discuss what you wanted to discuss.”

The anger on Mario’s face was obvious and it proved his inability to hide his emotions from his daughters. His hands were clinched as they rested on the table. His right leg started to bounce as the stress of having to adhere to his daughter’s demands coursed through his body. His eyes never left his youngest daughter’s face. His lips twitched because of his disgust at having to stick his tongue up his youngest daughter’s ass. He could accept almost anything she could or would dish out; but, having to taste her dirty asshole was not to his liking.

“Mario, I can see the wheels working in your head,” said Apollonia. She stepped over to him and stood next to his right side. She placed her hand on his face and took her thumb and began to rub it on his lips. He eyes bugged out of his head in fear and anticipation of what she was planning to do to him. Her thumb continued to caress his lips. Gentle strokes passed over the skin sending signals of potential sexual stimulation. Mario Moretti relaxed and both of his daughters saw it happen.

Apollonia rested the tip of her thumb on Mario’s mouth, “Go ahead. Show me how you took those boy cocks into your mouth to savor their taste.”

The fear returned to Mario’s body. His mind raced with how many of the journals she had read or was she just fishing to get a reaction from him. He moved his hips as he tried to keep his encased cock from rising with the thought of suckling the cock of a young boy. Mario Moretti had couples and women coming to him for his potent seed. They wanted him to fuck them as did their husbands. His son-in-law, although not a true Moretti, accepted his indoctrination and became a provider of potent seed to women. Now his youngest daughter had him between a rock and a hard spot.

Mario tuned his head away from his daughter forcing her hand from his face and lips. “No, I will not. I am not a boy lover, Apollonia. I will not succumb to your request and take your thumb into my mouth. Go ahead you crazy bitch, hit me. Take your vengeance out on me; but, remember what I’m about to say to you. No true Moretti man will ever prostrate himself in front of you or succumb to your control. Believe me when I tell you this, they will plot behind your back and one day they will take their pound of flesh and wreak their revenge on you. I’m not afraid to die, bitch!!!”

Laughing, Apollonia countered, “If Thursday’s meeting is any indication of their manliness and desire to wrest the power away from me Mario, I’m not worried. The look on their faces when I shot Umberto was as they say priceless. Not a single one of them moved from where they stood. I have no issue with anyone trying to wrest control away from me; but, they will suffer mightily if they fail. The 84th Street townhouse basement will be put to good use Mario.”

She decided to let him remain dressed and not have to kiss her ass. Apollonia sat at the head of the breakfast table and pointed to the seat where she wanted her sister to sit. The coffee mug was drained in a few gulps. Raffaella knew it was her responsibility to refill it and she did. The three family members sat in silence for a good ten minutes while Apollonia used her silence as a form of control over them. Although she hadn’t read all the journals, what she did read was enough to form a foundation of what Mario’s and Lucia’s relationship morphed into.

“Mario,” she said quite calmly, “when did Lucia take control of your relationship with her?”

Mario knew she wasn’t fishing, “It happened just after you were born and she found out she could not have any more children. She lied to me by telling me she wanted to get pregnant again hopefully to give me a son. If I had said yes it would have been for naught, because your mother was barren after she gave birth to you.”

Raffaella’s mouth dropped open. Apollonia gave her a hard look and she immediately closed her mouth. That was all she needed to see to realize that if she was going to remain she had to say nothing and show no emotion.

Apollonia turned her gaze to Mario, “What prompted her to relinquish her submissive position in the relationship?”

Mario closed his eyes, shrugged his shoulders, and for the first time put into perspective the reasoning behind Lucia’s change from submissive to dominant. “It actually took a few years; but, having women come up to her, kneel, and place their lips on her womanhood began to enable her as a control freak. She knew nothing about sex when we married. I taught her about cuckolding and feminization of men. The first few times she saw a husband suck my cock, because he wasn’t man enough to impregnate his wife, disgusted her. Over the years she learned that she too could make them do her bidding with or without their wife’s permission.”

“But, that still doesn’t explain how she got you to cave into her,” said Apollonia.

Both Mario and Raffaella were amazed at how calm, cool, and collected Apollonia was, as she sat prodding the man she would never again call father, about his relationship with the woman who wanted to end her pregnancy by aborting her. 

Mario responded maintaining his calm demeanor, “I fell into her trap. My love for her blinded me. I admit it. I didn’t see how she was dealing with the _‘Moretti Rites of Passage’_ we attended and those that occurred in this house with Raffaella and you, Apollonia. Lucia became friendly with some people that were into the extreme end of the S&M scene. She started slowly and tested certain sexual things with me.”

“Like?” asked Apollonia.

“Simple things at first like allowing her to call me a cocksucker when I went down on her after we made love. Forcing me to masturbate into my hand and eating it. Crawling to her and begging her to allow me to suck her pussy. Then one night she came home with her cunt full of another man’s cum. That is when I truly should have stopped her; but, as you both now know, I didn’t,” said Mario.

Mario Moretti sat embarrassed at his admission to his daughters; but, wanted to use his honesty to subvert any ideas Apollonia had about making him suffer because of his inadequacy. He knew he was a great businessman and the size of his business proved it; but, his blind love and devotion to a woman who morphed into a very sick individual broke his heart. The only thing he would change was his inability to make the decision to stop her from her increased desire to do evil on people.

“You actually let her cuckold you?” asked Apollonia her voice showing her amazement.

Tears started to form in his eyes, “Yes, I admit that I let her cuckold me. The head of the Moretti family, a multimillionaire businessman, and I willingly went down on her cum filled pussy and greedily sucked another man’s seed from her.” He looked at his daughters, put his hands on his face to rub the tears from his eyes, and said, “And yes, girls, the cum belonged to the nigger she took as a lover. She laughed at me when I didn’t ask who fucked her and she verbally humiliated me during the entire act.”

“And you hid this from everyone so well,” said Apollonia, “you faggot!!! Is that how you became enamored with boy cock and boy cum?”

“Just like you Apollonia,” replied Mario with a bit of rancor in his voice, “I too enjoy the genitals of young people. I love little girl pussy as much as you do. I know about your lesbian relationship with the Oriental girl that attended Colin’s cuckold wedding. I never once said anything to you about it. Your mother wanted to kill you for having sexual relations with another woman. Both of you need to understand that the cuckolding only took place in the bedroom and at certain agreed upon parties. Just look at all the times she stayed in the background.”

Raffaella couldn’t hold her tongue anymore, “Jesus Christ, daddy!!! You’re a fuckin’ enigma!!! You take my son through the _‘Moretti Rites of Passage’_ and the whole time it isn’t, because you’re teaching him something, it’s because you’re a fuckin’ pedo!!!“ She rose from her seat, reached across the table, slapped her father across the face, and screamed, “I HATE YOU!!!”

Mario did not rub his face after Raffaella sat back down and just stared hard at him. He waited for Apollonia’s reaction and when it did not materialize he said, “That is not true Raffaella. That _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ was done with love and an obligation to be sensitive to him even though sometimes it sounded as if I wasn’t. Both of you have to understand, I was blinded by my love for Lucia. You have to believe me…”

“If you want us to believe you Mario,” said Apollonia, “then tell us who influenced Lucia to migrate to that deviance? What is even worse is her written, video, and still picture documentation of the events. Who Mario?”

Mario looked at the table, thought for a moment, looked up at Apollonia, and said, “If I tell you, you have to promise me that any retribution you want to take happens after enough time has passed from Lucia’s death as to not raise any red flags.”

“I’m not going to promise, Mario. You don’t deserve my promises. Your fuckin’ wife wanted to abort me, that cunt. So, you can keep it to yourself; but, upon my sacred word when I do find out I will let them know it was you who told me. Tell me now and nothing will ever be said,” replied Apollonia in response to his wish the she promise him to not wreak revenge for a number of months.

“It all started when she met a priest - Father Gottschalk from Bavaria, Germany. He was a guest of Bishop Romano. Father Gottschalk believed in the devil and at one time was the first priest called to perform exorcisms. He perverted the church by presenting the devil as a thing that sexually invaded children at birth. Father Gottschalk believed that children of the devil showed themselves through such simple things as having an imaginary friend. Your mother, my wife fell under his spell.”

Apollonia and Raffaella were dumbfounded and their faces showed it. Both women could not comprehend the idea of a Catholic priest hypnotizing their mother into a life of sexual depravity based upon the idea of the existence of the devil. What affected them more was the instilling of devil worship into her life by a priest possibly with the consent of a Bishop.

“Did Bishop Romano know?” asked Apollonia.

Mario shook his head in the affirmative.

“Motherfucker!!!” cried Apollonia. “Do you know of anyone else in the church that has knowledge or been involved with these two and their sickness?”

Mario shook his head in the negative.

“I can’t wait to get my hands on those two,” said Apollonia. “Since you are so well liked by the church hierarchy, Mario, do you know where Father Gottschalk is located?”

Both his daughters could see he did not want to answer; but, the stare from both of them was enough for him to give up his knowledge, “He is in the Vatican. He works directly for the Pope.”

Apollonia stood, because her body needed to expend the stress that was coursing throughout it. She walked around the breakfast room several times before she spoke, “Guess I’m going to have to figure a way to get inside the Vatican or somehow get him to New York…”

Raffaella interjected, “We could always start with the Bishop, Appy. Break him and have him invite the Father here under some made up but acceptable religious gobbledygook.”

“Not going to be easy,” said Mario. “The Bishop is not a stupid man.”

“The Bishop has me to contend with,” said Apollonia. “He’ll wish he never existed by the time I’m done with him. I’m so fuckin’ crazed that it was a Bishop and a Priest that took advantage of this family. Believe me when I say this, their day of atonement will come and it will take place in the basement of the 84th Street townhouse.”

Apollonia returned to her seat at the head of the table, looked at Mario, and said, “Get fuckin’ undressed, now bitch boi. Raffaella, go upstairs and in the bottom drawer of Lucia’s bureau you’ll find several toys. Pick out a strap-on for you and one for me.” She saw the look of _‘you got to be kidding me’_ on her face. ”Don’t fuckin’ argue or Carmen moves into my house when she returns from school.”

Raffaella stood and made a visible effort to keep her mouth closed. She turned and headed upstairs to retrieve the toys she knew were in the bottom drawer. As she climbed the steps, she thought to herself how she was going to get her sister to stop throwing Carmen up as a wedge to get her to perform as requested. Sometimes she hated her sister so much she wanted to help Mario by doing to her what she did to Lucia. Historically, the Moretti family resolved a myriad of problems through murder and she now understood the foundation for such actions.

Mario watched Raffaella leave and said, “Please Apollonia, give it a rest. I have been totally open and truthful with you. Why do you have to make this into a sexual domination thing? I’m still wearing the sissy tubes. I haven’t cum in days. I’m worried about my business interests. Forget my contacts throughout the city and state, I just need to know my business obligations are being met. I don’t think that is too much to ask.”

“Your business is doing just fine under Viviano’s tutelage,” replied Apollonia to Mario’s concern. “In fact, he’s doing quite well and the employees respect him as much as they respect you. As far as me telling you to get undressed, I did that because I you want to show me what a cuckold bitch you are. You allow Raffy and me to fuck your fifty-three year old man pussy and maybe I’ll let you return to being something of a man. I’m not stupid Mario. You are a money making machine with your ability to make women pregnant.”

“That’s all well and good about the business,” said Mario, “but humiliating me isn’t really necessary, Apollonia. Just having to face the prospect of living my life under your thumb is humiliation enough. I’m surprised you haven’t questioned me about Angelina or anything else that deals with the underbelly of the Moretti family.”

Apollonia chuckled and thought about telling her sister to forget about the strap-on harnesses, but really wanted to see the look on Mario’s face when she returned with them. “Angelina is a different issue, Mario. I can understand you gravitating to her because Lucia was not providing for you and Angelina was at least anally. If I’ve said this once to you, I’ve said it numerous times, nothing will ever get me to acknowledge you as my father and you will never resume leadership of the Moretti family.”

Raffaella returned with two harnesses and two rather large dildos. Mario stared as she approached the breakfast table and watched as she dropped them onto the breakfast table. Apollonia eyes twinkled in response to Mario’s obvious pain and desire to not be taken advantage of like he was a man who loved to be used by dominant women. Both sisters could see his pain; but, it was Raffaella who was more affected by it than Apollonia. She showed her disagreement with Apollonia’s desire to humiliate Mario by the way she sat down and sulked.

Mario watched as his youngest daughter picked up the larger of the two toys, pointed the ersatz cock at Mario, and said, “Have you had this up your ass, Mario? Were you dressed like a little sissy in panties for her? Did you willingly relinquish your man cunt for the cunt you married?”

Mario groaned, put his face into his hands, and he kept his face covered, “How many more times do I have to say it to you? I was blinded by my love for her. I didn’t want to lose her to anyone – white, black, or Hispanic. And, yes, I’ve had both of those toys inserted up my ass and to show you how truthful I’m being. I even allowed her to do it in front of her nigger lover when we were at private cuckold parties.”

Apollonia threw the toy at her father’s head. He ducked and it landed on the floor as skittered to the opposite wall.

“You are not a man Mario. You fuckin’ went to cuckold parties and allowed yourself to be used like a little bitch, because you loved her so much and didn’t want to lose her!!! I’m ashamed to be the product of your sperm and one of her eggs!!!”

“What do you want me to say?” Mario asked more rhetorically than actually seeking an answer. “You’ve taken control of the family and now you’ll have to make the decisions about who, what, when, and where. Have you responded to any of the phone calls inquiring about our insemination activities? Have you even looked to see how many messages are on the answering machine? I’ll bet you giving me a blow job to you fuckin’ me with the largest of Lucia’s strap-on dildos that you haven’t once checked the answering machine.”

Apollonia knew he was right. Since she took over the family, the only couple that was introduced to the Moretti insemination activities was the Iraq war veteran, who was expected to be at Raffaella’s and Viviano’s tonight. She hadn’t checked that answering machine as well as the private phone line Lucia had surreptitiously installed on the third floor. Now her curiosity was peaked because she knew that potential money was being lost by not responding to the calls for pregnancy help.

“Fuck, Mario,” said Apollonia, “you’re right. I haven’t checked the answering machine. But I’m not about to blow you. You think Raffy would be amenable to sucking you off?”

“Fuck you, Appy,” said Raffaella, “I’m not sucking that faggot’s cock.”

Apollonia raised her eyebrows in mock surprise, chuckled, and said, “Guess, I’ll check the one answering machine you know about and the other you don’t, after Raffy and I fuck your cuckold man cunt.”

“Which other answering machine, Apollonia?” asked Mario. “I know of only…”

“You dumb son-of-a-bitch…” said Apollonia. “Lucia put a private phone on the third floor. I found it when I did my explorations up there looking for your hiding places. It is also how I found out that Colin’s boss fired him at her request…”

Mario forcefully interjected, “Now, who’s the dumb cunt, Apollonia. Guess you don’t know about the relationship that existed between Lucia and Dietrich Bergmann.” He saw the questioning look cross his youngest daughter’s face. “I can see it on your face. Dietrich Bergmann and Father Gottschalk are childhood friends. They grew up together in Germany and together they became enamored with all things dealing with the devil. Small world isn’t it Apollonia. Oh, I did know about the phone line on the third floor. Like everything else I subordinated, I did so with that, too.”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” moaned Apollonia, “what am I going to do with you? I know everything I’m going to learn about Lucia’s deviance is in those journals. What scares me is how far you went hiding your anger and disgust, because you were blinded by your love for her. One last question and depending upon your answer I will pass my judgment on you. Did you partake in any of the sick sexual deviance with the children that cunt had Giuseppe capture and bring to the townhouse?”

Head held high and eye-to-eye, Mario responded, “I did not willingly murder a child for my sexual pleasure. I will admit to fornicating with children as young as five; but, never under that age. I did witness her cruelty and deviance. I never willingly took the life of a child for my sexual pleasure. When an entire family was abducted and Lucia tormented the parents by forcing them to watch, I have to admit their fear and loathing did sexually excite me as did their acceptance of their own defilement to save their children. But, I will repeat it one final time, I never willing took the life of a child for my sexual pleasure.”

“I can see you’re being totally truthful with me, Mario.” Apollonia looked at her sister and saw only disgust on her face. She said, “Look at Raffy, Mario. Look at her and see a girl who is revolted at what she heard here this afternoon. I have a conundrum and it consists of my desire to totally emasculate you in opposition to my knowledge of your ability to impregnate women. My disgust and revulsion at what you allowed to happen far outweigh your ability to produce monetarily; but, the truth be told, I love the money.”

For the first time since they first took seats at the table, the three family members were quiet. Mario Moretti sat waiting for his youngest daughter’s decision. Raffaella Moretti kept her opinion to herself and decided that whatever her sister decided would be amenable to her. Apollonia Moretti knew she needed Mario to be alive and well for the other Moretti men to accept her as their leader. She also knew she had to keep him totally under her control.

“I’ve made my decision,” said Apollonia. “Mario Moretti, you will continue to wear the sissy tubes. You will begin to immediately shave all your body hair and not just your genital hair. You will wear panties and stockings under your clothing at all times. When told to you will dress like a sissy. You will be naked in my presence. You will kiss my ass when I arrive, when I leave, and whenever I tell you to. You will do the same for Raffaella. You will allow any Moretti man to bend you over and masturbate using your cuckold man pussy to expend their seed instead of them using their hand. You will allow any Moretti man or any other man I deem satisfactory to place their cocks into your mouth and you shall suckle them until they spend their seed for you to swallow. You will masturbate any Moretti man or any other man I deem satisfactory with your hand until such time as they spend their seed where I have ordered you to put it. For your total compliance and subservience to me, I will allow you to fornicate with women who want the Moretti seed and continue to support the family. I will allow you to continue your relationship with Angelina as long as she is totally amenable to my control. I will allow you to return to work and continue to train Viviano and begin to train Sonny for their future takeover of the Moretti businesses; but, you will be required to wear your sissy panties and stockings underneath your work clothing. I will allow you to live the rest of your natural life in this house knowing that if you break even the smallest rule, you will be at a minimum emasculated or placed in the ground next to your whore. Do we have an agreement?”

“One question,” said Mario.

“Go ahead, ask,” replied Apollonia.

“How often will you be changing the rules of the game, Apollonia?”

“Whenever I want Mario that goes without saying,” replied Apollonia.

“I’d rather be dead. I know you are not going to accept my desire to commit suicide by Apollonia, therefore fighting you will not result in my death, but in interminable pain. I only hope you know what you have done young lady. I don’t accept being beaten. I will fight you at every turn. I will try to make a mockery of your leadership. At the same time, I will do like the song says and know when to fold,” said Mario. He stood up and removed his running suit. “I will comply and provide as you wish for the betterment of my individual wellbeing, Raffaella’s families wellbeing; but, you Apollonia; you can go fuck yourself.”

Raffaella looked to her sister for reassurance that nothing was going to happen to Mario without good cause. “Appy, do I have to worry that…”

“No, Raffaella. Only the direst circumstances will make me take the action against Mario. I expect him to give me all the background information I need and it will be proven tomorrow when we travel to Dallas/Fort Worth to see Teresa Moretti. Pick up the toys and return them upstairs. I believe you have to go home to be there for the kids. I’m going to stay here with Mario before I see if Sonny is well enough to take him to the hospital to see Angelina.”

Raffaella returned from the second floor to find Apollonia in the kitchen preparing food which she thought was an interesting change of events. She walked over to her sister and kissed her. The two sisters stood in front of the food preparation counter of the kitchen kissing only as two lovers would not caring that their father was sitting and watching. When they broke the kiss Raffaella knelt and kissed her sister’s crotch. Apollonia patted her head and then moved, so she knew, she could stand up, and depart for home. Raffaella smiled at Mario, but did not go to him because she had already performed her duty to her sister.

When Apollonia heard the back door close and the storm door slam shut she knew her sister was gone. She picked up two nicely sized salads and brought them to the table. She returned to the kitchen to retrieve some utensils and glasses for the wine she found on the counter in the breakfast area. Mario sat surprised that his nemesis prepared a meal, albeit just a large salad; but, a meal nonetheless. He sat silently. He did not say anything or start to eat before his youngest daughter sat back down at the table.

Apollonia prepared an oil, balsamic vinegar, and fresh garlic dressing for her salad. She made enough for her salad and after she had drizzled the entire bowl of dressing onto her salad she said, “If you want something for you salad, stand up, ask me to remove your sissy tube, and you can masturbate and drizzle your cum onto your salad. If not, eat it plain.”

“You expect me to…”

Apollonia’s response was quick and painful. Her left hand which was closer to Mario than her right made perfect contact with his face not once, but three times. She knew Mario was going to be difficult and she expected him to fight her tooth-and-nail. He stifled his pain and just sat staring at his youngest daughter. His hands remained on the table where he had placed them when he began to sass her about masturbating into his salad.

“You lied earlier when we spoke, Mario,” said Apollonia as calm as she could be. “You lied to me and you expected me not to know what you lied about and when and where it occurred. You thought I did not know everything I needed to know about the sick activities that took place in the basement of the townhouse at 84th Street. I know for a fact that you held a three year old boy for my sick mother. I know you partook of all the activities in the basement. You want to deny it now?

Mario Moretti looked at his youngest daughter and thought about the times he was making love to Lucia, being masturbated, or jerking himself off and all he could think about was Apollonia. He repressed his desire to go into her room and just forsake the Moretti family rules by getting into bed with her. Since she was a toddler, Mario Moretti was sexually attracted to his youngest daughter and kept under control his desire to make her his lover. His cock twitched as the repressed desire to have his daughter rose from his unconscious.

He stood and asked, “Apollonia, would you please remove the sissy tubes so I can masturbate into my salad? I need to expend my seed and I need to do it now.”

Apollonia put her fork down, moved her ladder back chair back, and removed the sissy tube that encased Mario’s nicely sized Italian cock. She did not remove the sissy tube the stretched his scrotum and made it plainly obvious she wasn’t going to offer him testicle relief. Apollonia moved back and renew her meal. She watched as Mario began to jerk off unconcerned that she was sitting and watching.

“The thought of your cruelty to the children got you going Mario?” asked Apollonia.

Mario stroked his cock with his right and every so often he would move his left hand to cup his balls but pulled it away when he felt the sissy tube stretching his scrotum. He’d stroke a few times before he would put his hand to his mouth to wet it so he had some saliva to act as a lubricant for his production of seminal salad dressing. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked into the face of his youngest daughter.

“No, Apollonia I was not thinking about the sickness I was involved in with your mother,” he said as his hand slid up and down the shaft of his cock and over the head. “I was thinking about the times I repressed my desire to come into your room and get into bed with you. Since you were a toddler, Apollonia, I’ve wanted to make you my lover. I’ve always harbored an unrequited sexual desire for you.”

Before she could respond to her father’s incestuous statement, the head of his cock grew before her eyes, the slit parted, and six strong ropes of cum spewed forth and covered the vegetables that made up his salad. Apollonia heard him groan and force his hips forward as he expended his seed all over the salad. When he was finished he squeezed the length of his shaft forcing the last dribbles of sperm from his softening cock and let them fall on the food he was about to eat. Mario Moretti dropped his cock, pulled his ladder back chair close to the table, sat, pulled the salad in front of him, and picked up his fork.

“Satisfied, Apollonia?” he asked.

The smirk on her face said everything to him, “Not actually; but, I am interested in your reasoning behind falling into Lucia’s craziness. You may not have a college education; but, you are one shrewd businessman. You control a very large construction company and one of the largest under-the-radar illegal activities in the world. Fucking women to help them get pregnant… Please, one of the best scams since Ponzi sold his postage stamp scheme in Boston.”

Mario Moretti didn’t think twice about eating the cum covered salad that sat in front of him. It wasn’t like he’d never tasted his own ejaculate.

“How many of the journals did you read, Apollonia?” he asked.

“I lost count,” she replied, “but after a time I just flipped through them looking for tidbits that contained your name specifically. That is when I found out you actually held a three year old boy for her to…”

“DON’T SAY IT, APOLLONIA!!!” Mario cried. “Please, I’m not proud of what I let her do to me. That is why I’m conformable with your taking my life. I don’t want to die; but, every night I pray to God that I will die in my sleep for what I’ve done. You don’t know how much I hate myself.”

Apollonia actually could see Mario’s sincerity as he spoke about his willingness to give his life for his transgressions. Her mind raced with questions that she needed answers to and before she returned home to her house, she was going to have them answered. She watched as he calmly ate his cum covered salad and drank a glass from the bottle of Moretti homemade wine.

“What kept you from coming into my room?” she asked.

“Moretti morals, believe it or not,” he responded. “If I came into your room and forced myself on you, you would not be the woman you are today. Moretti morals would have forced me to take you after you completed puberty to a special convent where you would stay the rest of your life servicing the senior clerics in the Catholic Church. Heresy, I know; but, the relationship between the Moretti family and the church is inviolate.”

“That may give me the answer to my next question, Mario. A Bishop and a priest involved in the defilement of children. How? Why?” asked Apollonia.

“Church history,” was Mario’s two word answer.

Apollonia, a very bright woman, showed her lack of knowledge, “I don’t understand what you mean by _‘church history’_ , Mario.”

“The long and short of it Apollonia, is the church hierarchy always portrayed themselves a pious men forgoing their sexual desire for the love of God when they were fucking nuns and parishioners every time they could. Over time the priesthood got filled with homosexual men who could indulge in their pedophilic desires knowing the church fathers would just move them to another parish. Today it is a different story; but, when you get to the level of Bishop and Cardinal you still have the opportunity to fornicate in the name of God.”

“But, what went on in the basement pales to fucking a female parishioner or a homosexual priest fornicating with another man. What occurred in the basement of the townhouse was unconscionable, Mario. What man of the cloth would allow such things to happen? Especially to the children, Mario. Children should have been revered as God’s gift. Their innocence inviolate.”

Mario finished his salad and poured himself a second glass of wine. He pushed away from the table so he could comfortably stretch his legs out in front of him as he continued his conversation with Apollonia. He made no issue or motion to signal that she hadn’t replaced the sissy tube on his cock.

“The Middle Ages was a very weird time in the history of the church. The Borgia family controlled the Papacy and their deviancy is well documented. It wasn’t until your mother met that German priest she came to realize that her first name was the same as one of the most evil women in the Borgia family. Lucia Borgia made your mother look like a Saint when you read about what she foisted upon the men, women, and children of Rome. Father Gottschalk used the history of the church to move into a position where he could use his knowledge to live out his most deviant desires. He specifically kept a low profile and that is how Bishop Romano came to be his mentor within the church.”

“I can’t believe you are blaming Lucia’s fall into deviance on the church. Excuse me, not on the church; but, on two men within the church. The names I read are of people of all religious denominations. This wasn’t just a special division of the Catholic Church. You haven’t told me what the hook was for her, Mario,” said Apollonia.

Mario thought for a moment, “I don’t really know what the hook was; but, I do know she fell madly in love with one of Father Gottschalk’s disciples. His untimely death crushed her and that was the beginning of her descent into hell. The saddest thing was and is my following her down that sewer pipe.”

Apollonia stood, picked up the plates and utensils and carried them to the sink. She washed them and placed them in the rack to dry. With her hands on the edge of the counter, she stared out into the backyard of the house and wondered what it would have been like for Lucia to stand were she was taking Mario’s cock. She felt herself get wet at the thought of having her man fucking her in front of the kitchen sink.

“So, Mario,” she said, “would you like to come over here and live out your fantasy? Would you like to fuck me as you fucked Lucia and Angelina in front of the kitchen sink? I’m offering you a chance to live out your desire to fuck me.”

Mario Moretti didn’t need a second invitation. He thought with his cock and not with his God given brains. He stood up, grabbed a hold of his cock to prepare it for insertion into his youngest daughter, and strode into the kitchen area of the room. Apollonia watched his reflection in the glass of the window in front of her. She timed everything perfectly. When Mario was at the perfect distance she spun around and planted her right foot on the left side of his head. The force of the blow was enough to stop Mario dead in his tracks and knock him unconscious. She landed facing his prone body and saw that she had rendered him unconscious.

Apollonia Moretti laughed at Mario’s stupidity. She turned back to the sink, filled a juice sized glass with water, and splashed it on Mario’s face. The cold water jolted Mario back into consciousness. He looked up at his daughter and knew he was just made into the ultimate fool.

“Yeah, right, Mario, like I was going to let you fuck me. Not on your life,” said Apollonia as she used her right foot to toy with his genitals. “Get up and return to the table so I can put your sissy tube back on. Then we can continue our conversation.”

He stood up on wobbly legs and had to use the counter to steady himself. He glared at his daughter; but, knew he could not retaliate to what could only be defined as his own stupidity. Mario used the counter to guide himself back to the breakfast area and the oak breakfast table. He made it to his seat where he stood using the edge of the table to support his frame as Apollonia retied the pink sissy tube to his flaccid cock. When she was done he sat down with a thud and began to rub the left side of his head.

Apollonia sat, “What was Lucia’s relationship with Dietrich?”

“Dietrich?” asked Mario.

Apollonia’s frustration showed in her voice, “Dietrich Bergmann, the fat slob that is the president of Software by Design. Colin’s former employer.”

Mario nodded, “That fat fuck is a total skeevy pervert. I thought I told you he was a childhood friend of Father Gottschalk. It was Father Gottschalk that introduced that fat fuck to Lucia and mandated she allow him to become part of the townhouse group and participate in all the activities. Some participants were there only once; but, a special group of individuals were mandated to be at every meeting, if you could call it a meeting.”

“She ever make you do anything to him?” asked Apollonia.

“She tried once; but, I told her to pound sand,” replied Mario. “I told her of all the people that attended; he was the one individual I would not go near.”

“Anything else you care to admit to me, Mario?”

“What else is there, Apollonia? All the dirt is in the journals,” said Mario.

Apollonia looked hard at him, and said, “What are you hiding from me about Teresa Moretti or any other member of the Moretti inner circle? Remember, we’re headed to Teresa’s tomorrow.”

Mario smiled, “She’s a lousy fuck is about it.”

“A lousy fuck doesn’t say much about your ability to draw the sexual sensuality out of a woman. I believe there is something else, Mario,” said Apollonia as she prepared herself to make Mario tell her through violence.

He watched as his youngest daughter prepared to hit him. He reacted by holding up his hands palms out in a sign of surrender. “Ok, Teresa has three children, of which, the youngest is mine. Her son, Adolfo and her daughter, Adelina are the product of Umberto’s seed. The change of life baby, Alessa is mine. I swear it was a total accident.”

Apollonia relaxed, smiled, and said, “I love baiting you by playing at beating the shit out of you Mario. It always results in you admitting to yourself your fear of me and then admitting something I was fishing for. Gives me ammunition when I talk with her tomorrow and explain the lay of the land to her.”

“The lay of the land?” asked Mario quizzically.

“Yeah, the lay of the land,” replied Apollonia. “I’m curious about her statement to me on the phone that she found out I murdered her husband. The only people who would know that were the Moretti men, Raffaella, you, and me. I know Raffaella didn’t make a phone call to her. I know the Moretti men were to fuckin’ scared to say or do anything fearing my retribution. That leaves you Mario, because I, as sure as the sun rises in the East, did not admit anything to her.”

The hair rose on the nape of his neck as he thought about the consequences if she found out who called Teresa about her husband’s death. His body tightened and he forced himself to relax as he said, “I’m not that stupid, Apollonia.”

“Whoa as be to you, Mario, if you are the person who leaked the truth to Teresa before I had my chance to explain the situation to her,” said Apollonia as she stood up preparing to leave Mario’s house. “I am going home now. You have to be up and ready to leave by 4:30AM tomorrow morning. We’re leaving from Kennedy. You don’t need to pack anything. I will take care of your needs.”

Apollonia didn’t wait for an answer from Mario. She walked to the mud room, put on her coat, and departed for her house. Mario sat a moment longer pondering his fate. He placed his head on the oak breakfast table and quietly began to cry. He was tired of having to serve his youngest daughter. His desire for her to end his life and the pain of his succumbing to Lucia’s deviance by killing him was not coming to fruition.


	86. Tuesday Evening – Rossi Residence - 25 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose and Margret Molina visit the Rossi house in their quest to have a baby. Raffaella, Viviano, and Antonio face and and solve a Moretti man issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Tonight was to be the night Antonio was to begin his Moretti man life by fornicating with Margret Molina the wife of Jose Molina whose horrible war injuries took away his ability to procreate. After dinner Viviano made sure the third floor room was clean and presentable. Raffaella prepared some tidbits of various foods and drink for Margaret and Jose to eat before and/or after the initial mating. Both parents were nervous about their son’s first intimate procreation attempt as a Moretti man. They both spoke to him at length about not acting like a ten year old, but as a man. Viviano stressed the need to be gentle and caring considering that Jose Molina would be in a terrible mood; inasmuch as, he was allowing his wife to make a baby with a boy instead of with him.

The notification from the guardhouse that the Molina’s had arrived came a few minutes before 8:00PM. Viviano and Antonio waited on the porch for their arrival. They watched Margret park their specially equipped van, help Jose into his wheelchair, and push him up the walk to the steps of the porch. Without saying a word, Viviano descended the steps, reached to pick up, and carry Jose into the house. He noticed that Jose seemed lighter than the last time he carried him into and out of the house. Antonio, with help from Margret, carried the wheelchair into the house and positioned it so Viviano could easily place Jose back into it. Raffaella approached, took their winter coats, and hung them in the closet in the hall that lead to the back of the house.

“Welcome to our home,” said Viviano. “Is there anything I can do or get for either of you?”

Jose sat stone faced. Margaret was more comfortable and replied, “We do have a request; but, I think we should sit someplace where we can discuss it in private.”

Viviano looked at Raffaella who had just placed herself next to him. “Raffy, why don’t you get the platter and the drinks from the kitchen. We’ll sit in the great room. Please…” Viviano pointed to the couches in the middle of the great room.

Margaret Molina pushed her husband to the exact spot he was in the first and only time they were in the Rossi house. She sat at the end of the couch and immediately reached for his hand. They waited patiently for Raffaella to return with the food and drink. Viviano and Antonio sat on the couch opposite. The tension in the room was not reduced by having food and drink available to them. Raffaella sat next to Viviano.

“What may we do for you?” asked Viviano.

Margaret spoke, “If you would please ask your son to go upstairs, I think it would be easier for both of us.”

Viviano shook his head in an affirmative manner. He didn’t need to say anything to Antonio. The boy stood and quietly went up the closest set of steps to his room. Margaret and Jose Molina watched the young boy leave and when they heard the door to his room close they both relaxed. Raffaella and Viviano both noted the anxiety and stress the young couple elicited. Neither Raffaella nor Viviano said anything in response to the Molina’s request. They waited for either of them to speak.

“My husband and I have had a week to talk about our decision,” said Margaret as she took her husband’s hand into hers. “We both are somewhat comfortable with the thought of me getting pregnant by another man; but, we both felt uncomfortable with the idea of…”

Raffaella interjected, “The thought of a ten year old boy doing it…”

Jose Molina, his voice filled with stress over the situation said, “Yes, the thought of your son placing a baby into my wife’s womb is not acceptable more to me than to Margaret. I have thought about it long and hard. I have discussed with Margaret the alternatives and nothing comes close to choosing the father of the child you are going to raise.”

“Would you feel more comfortable if Viviano was the man to impregnate Margaret?” asked Raffaella, the empathy in her voice was enough to make both of the Molina’s begin to feel more relaxed than stressed and embarrassed.

Margaret answered. “Yes…” Her hesitation signaled to both Raffaella and Viviano that the Molina’s had another issue to discuss.

Raffaella took the initiative, “Margaret, don’t be afraid of anything when it comes to discussing what we, the Moretti family, are going to do for both of you. You have to believe me when I say this, we have seen and heard everything when it comes to the decisions made by couples like you. We are heartbroken that you had to seek us out because of Jose’s injuries. Viviano and I both know that if he returned whole, you wouldn’t have sought us out.”

Margaret nodded, as did Jose, to what they heard Raffaella tell them. Jose still remained tight as the stress of the evening played with his emotions and muscles.

“If you remember the last time we were here,” continued Margaret, “I believe your sister gave us the name of a doctor…” She noticed that neither Raffaella nor Viviano offered an interjection so she continued, “We went to see him were surprised by his concern for Jose. Although we haven’t engaged him for the prosthesis due to monetary issues, we did have an enlightening, informative, and honest discussion. Jose agreed to try the methodology described by the doctor for him to attain something akin to an orgasm.”

Viviano offered, “He has gotten beyond the idea of it being a homosexual act only and realizes it is an erotic act with nothing to be afraid of or being offended by having it performed on him.”

Jose rolled his head in abject shame knowing that the Rossi’s now knew he got off sexually by having an object inserted into his rectum. Margaret saw his face; grabbed hold of it gently, kissed him, and whispered something the Rossi’s could not hear which was enough to calm her husband’s nerves.

“Yes, he has come to understand that he can feel something of his sexuality; but, he is still embarrassed,” said Margaret. “What we want to know is if it would be all right with you if he was in attendance when…”

Raffaella knew she had to express what would be expected, “Yes Margaret, he can be there; but, it is important for both of you to understand the foundation of the contract between us changes. In some cases radically.”

“Please,” said Margaret, “explain to us so we can see if our knowledge and expectations are in accordance with yours. Then we can verify our decision and see if we want to modify it beyond asking your husband to be the facilitator of our child.”

Raffaella continued, “First issue is his level of involvement. Once he is in the room he is considered a cuckold. If he prepares you for your coital session with Viviano, another level of his cuckolding is reached. If he wants to remain on the bed next to you while Viviano is engaged in coitus with you, he reaches another level. And, so it goes…”

“Fuck,” said Jose, “might as well just cut to the chase. I want to feel something when the two of them fuck. Excuse my language; but, he isn’t making love to my wife, he’s fucking her with the ultimate goal of making her pregnant. I would love to experience some form of sexual release considering I’m not the man impregnating her.”

“The only sexual release you could attain,” said Raffaella, “is through anal intercourse. I’m not going to be in the room during the intercourse session or sessions between Margaret and Viviano. Therefore, either Margaret stimulates you or Viviano does. I don’t think Margaret is going to want to stimulate you while she is fornicating with Viviano. One thing both of you have to understand and accept is the reason we’re good at what we do is the size of the delivery system. Most women are so involved they forget their husbands are in the room. You can forgo being in the room Jose and allow your wife to stimulate you when you get home. She will tell you about the time she spent being sexed by Viviano with the ultimate goal being her getting pregnant. Otherwise, we need to discuss your level of cuckolding, Jose.”

“Why does he have to be considered a cuckold?” asked Margaret hoping the question would elicit some form of acceptance without the cuckold moniker.

“The minute the male half of the marriage takes an in room voyeur or active participant role in the sexual aspect of the agreement, he is considered a cuckold,” said Raffaella. “There is no debate on what he will be called and what his obligation to the male Moretti that impregnates his wife. Also, the wife has to accept her obligation to me. The Moretti family extended you a special dispensation based upon your war time injury. You can still keep that dispensation by not being in the room when Viviano has sexual relations with Margaret.”

“Will he have to, a,” she looked at Jose and he nodded, “will he have to suck cock?”

“Depends upon his status as a cuckold,” replied Raffaella. “If he is just a voyeur, he will have to thank Viviano at the pregnancy announcement party. That thank you consists of his, to put it bluntly, sucking Viviano to an orgasm in front of the invited guests. If he helps in any way, prior to, during, or after the sexual intercourse session he will have committed to being an ultimate cuckold.”

“Ultimate cuckold?” they said in unison.

Raffaella and Viviano smiled knowing their explanation of what an ultimate cuckold is was going to blow their collective minds. Only the rarest of couples engaging in a Moretti pregnancy knew or understood what an ultimate cuckold was when they entered into an agreement.

To keep them calm, Raffaella explained, “An ultimate cuckold is a man that subverts his masculinity to become his wife’s and her lover’s feminized sissy. He willing accepts his secondary sexual role and some men allow themselves to be driven into total submission. Every aspect of an ultimate cuckold’s life revolves around their wife and their wife’s pleasure. Ultimately, the ultimate cuckold will present himself to be used sexually by his wife’s lover to prove his acceptance of his wife’s lover’s dominance over him.”

“So, if I just want to be in the room,” said Jose, “I’ll have to suck Viviano’s cock at this pregnancy announcement party? Just that one time?”

“Yes, to both questions,” replied Raffaella. “Unless, you get into sucking his cock and want to do it again, I’m sure he’ll allow you.”

“If I accept being an ultimate cuckold, would that include having to allow Viviano to take me anally?” asked Jose.

“Yes, it would,” replied Raffaella. She added, “Of course we would take into consideration your physical issues when the time comes for you to become my husband’s bitch. Yes, you will also suffer being verbally abused by the Moretti family which is not just my family.”

“Margaret, it is an easy decision for me,” said Jose. “Go upstairs with Viviano. I’m not into becoming a cuckold which to me means becoming a faggot even if I have to suck his cock just once. I’m fine with what we do in the privacy of our home; but, not here, not now, and not sometime in the future to celebrate your pregnancy.”

Margaret showed her acceptance of his decision by leaning into him and offering him her lips. They kissed and she gently rubbed his face as only a loving wife would. She turned to Raffaella and Viviano, stood, and said, “I’m ready if you are, Viviano.”

Raffaella and Jose watched Margaret and Viviano walk to the steps closest to the staircase on the second floor that led to the third floor which was set up for their sexual encounter. From the corner of her eye, Raffaella saw Jose’s hand migrate to his crotch where she figured his phantom pain was signaling he was becoming erect. She shook her head sad that he could not be the man she knew he was before his wartime injury. Inside she was ecstatic he made the decision to not partake of the union between his wife and her husband. Jose Molina was not by nature a beta male. His circumstance forced them to seek the aid of the Moretti family.

Viviano was the consummate gentleman with Margaret. When they reached the third floor he allowed her to survey the room and get comfortable before anything happened between them. He watched as she walked around the entire third floor stopping to look out of several windows although it was pitch black outside. Margaret Molina saw the room was twice size of the great room on the first floor except for one corner where she encountered a full bathroom. She wasn’t afraid of having sex with Viviano. Her fear was founded on the thoughts her husband had about his cuckolding. Jose Molina was having a hard time accepting he wasn’t a cuckold. She knew intuitively he was downstairs cringing inside, because when she returned to him she will be filled with another man’s seed.

Viviano did not approach the bed that was situated between center two windows that were on driveway side of the house. He waited by the closed door to the attic until she made some move or signaled that she was comfortable and ready to begin. Over the years he’d learned to attune himself to the emotional state of the woman so as to not force her into opening herself to him before she was ready. Mario had taught him to let the woman take as much time as she needed especially the first time. As he was taught, each meeting was easier to commence as the number of intercourse sessions increased. He also realized that the idea of fucking a woman for the first time did not have the same effect on his sexual stimulation as it did the first few times he was used by a couple. What constantly made him shiver was his wife’s knowledge of what goes on when he is with a potential mother and the possibility of retribution by her.

After a long ten minutes of her just wandering around the room agonizing about what was about to happen, Viviano said, “Margaret, are you sure you’re ok with this?”

Relieved that something was said, she replied. “Yes and no. I’ve had relations with men before I married Jose. He knows that and accepted my sexual freedom. While he was in Iraq I did not have sexual relations. I have always honored our marriage. We are in a 100% committed relationship. I know he is downstairs crying inside. I don’t want to hurt him, Viviano.”

After hearing her fears, Viviano walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked down into her big brown eyes, smiled, and whispered, “You have two choices. First is to say no to the idea of having another man’s baby which means you and your husband will have to adopt or remain childless. You will never feel the thrill and pain of pregnancy, birth, and the physical and emotional tie to the child that grew inside your body. Second, you take your arms place them around my waist, allow me to pull you into my body, and raise your lips inviting me to kiss you. You release yourself from your bond to Jose for the time we are together so you can enjoy conceiving the child you will raise together with him.”

“But, I’m not supposed to…”

“Yes you are,” countered Viviano. “How did you expect to feel the desire to have me penetrate you? No matter how you cut the bait Margaret, the way two human beings get sexually stimulated is through intimate contact and kissing. It will not be pleasurable for you to fornicate with me just by opening yourself to be penetrated without some form of foreplay.”

Viviano felt Margaret relax. He pulled her into his embrace and placed his lips on hers. Margaret opened her mouth and invited Viviano’s tongue to enter her oral cavity. It didn’t take but a minute before Margaret pressed her body into his showing her need for sexual stimulation and release. Viviano felt her breasts press into his body giving him the start of his expected erection. Her hand moved across his back as she pressed her crotch into his. Their tongues played between their mouths, over each other’s lips, and both of them unconsciously moaned as their bodies began to react sexually to their oral stimulation. Viviano broke the kiss and eased Margaret over to the bed whereupon he began to unbutton her cardigan sweater which signaled her she was about get laid for the first time in just under twenty-three months.

The only other shock to Margaret’s system was the sight of Viviano’s nine-and-a-half inch Italian cock for the first time. She eyed his cock and then looked up at him with a pained look in her eyes. Being the consummate lover, Viviano used his sweetest words and gentlest pressure when he penetrated her for the first time. He allowed her to get comfortable with his size and girth. When he felt her body relax underneath him and her pussy walls ripple in anticipation of her having that mammoth piece of manhood wrack her body with sexual pleasure he began to fuck her in earnest.

Margaret Molina responded just like a woman who hadn’t had intercourse in a long time and who never had a cock as large as Viviano’s in her body. She opened her legs, pressed her knees back towards her head, and moved her hips up to give Viviano easier access to her overheated womb. With each of his trusts, she moaned with contentment as she fell into her role of the female seeking sexual fulfillment though intercourse. The size of the cock that was sliding into and partially out of her body was sending waves of pleasure she had never experienced before now. Margaret Molina was quickly becoming addicted to the size and girth of Viviano’s cock.

Viviano saw her react positively to his penetration and fornication. He smiled to himself with satisfaction knowing another woman would willingly open herself to him to conceive and to have sex just for the fun of it. He pressed the full length of his hard cock into her body and kept it there for longer than he had previously. Her eyes bulged and then clouded over as her sexual center emitted waves of sexual pleasure to her brain. Viviano nodded his head when he heard her groan and press herself into his lower body.

“Don’t be shy Margaret,” said Viviano. “Your pussy is quite enjoyably tight and you are very, very moist for a lady who hasn’t been penetrated in twenty-three months.”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” moaned Margaret, “I have the biggest cock ever in me and you’re fuckin’ clinical.” She wrapped her ankles around his hips and butt. She pressed her sex up, “Fuck me, Viviano. Fuck me!!! Take me and make me yours!!! Fill my hot cunt with your seed!!!”

“Say it again, Margaret,” moaned Viviano mimicking her desire while actually maintaining his distance from her evolving sexual attraction to him. “Tell me what you want?”

She closed her eyes, rolled her head from side-to-side, and cried out, “I want you hot fucking COCK!!! FUCK ME!!! FUCK ME!!! FILL ME!!! FUCK ME HARD!!! POUND MY CUNT!!!”

Viviano Ross did exactly what his client wanted. He placed his hands on each side of her body just about breast high. He rolled up and onto his knees. He then pulled her hips into his. In this position, he felt he could fuck her with abandon. Margaret Molina released her leg hold on his body and spread her legs wide inviting him to fuck her as she requested – hard. Viviano began his ride on and in what he knew would become another satisfied customer.

Downstairs in the great room, Raffaella and Jose sat quietly not really saying a word to each other about anything especially concerning what was occurring on the third floor. Usually when a husband decided to not be part of the coital act he would depart their house; but, because Jose was incapacitated he had to remain downstairs while his wife was upstairs hopefully creating a new life. Raffaella felt obliged to make conversation; but, had nothing really to say or ask Jose. When they heard the cry of _‘FUCK ME!!!’_ from the third floor she knew she’d better say something especially when Jose perked up and looked towards the staircase leading upstairs.

“Jose, it is ok,” said Raffaella. “The men who decide not to take part in the procreative act usually leave their house while the Moretti man is there. I’m so sorry you had to hear your wife cry out what she did. Please relax and if you need to vent, I’m here and I understand.”

“Understand…” said Jose. “How can you understand??? It isn’t your wife getting fucked by another man. I’m here because I can’t give her…”

Jose Molina’s hands went to his face, covered it, and he broke out in tears. His body shook as his mind filled with thoughts of how another man was making his wife scream with pleasure. Raffaella for the first time felt total empathy for a man whose wife was with her husband trying to conceive. She reached for his hands, pulled them from his face, and applied enough pressure for him to understand that she wanted him to stand on his remaining leg. Jose his face covered in tears respected Raffaella’s try at consoling him, so he stood and allowed her to guide him to a sitting position on the couch where his wife sat before going to the third floor with Viviano. Raffaella sat herself down right next to the young man, immediately put her arm around his shoulders, and pulled him close.

“Shhh, Jose,” whispered Raffaella. “Take a deep breath and relax. I can feel your anger and your desire to be with your wife. I know how difficult this is for you. You made the right decision when you told Margaret to go upstairs without you. You’re a man and the terror you lived through has not diminished your masculinity.”

Jose felt Raffaella’s arm and hand press him into her body and then rise to his head. He allowed her to press his head into her so it fell just below her chin and above her ample breasts. He smelled her perfume and sighed as he began to relax under the guidance of the woman whose husband was now planting his seed inside his wife. Jose Molina unconsciously placed his right hand on Raffaella’s thigh and shuddered as he began to slip it up and down. The hem of her skirt slid with the motion of his and ultimately allowing it to glide beneath. His intake of breath was signal enough to Raffaella to move her position, so if he wanted, he had access to her charms.

“Yes, Jose,” whispered Raffaella, “touch me. Take from me what you need because you can’t give to Margaret what Viviano is giving her. This is new territory; but, I know Viviano will understand.”

Raffaella did not wait for Jose. She took hold of his hand and pushed it between her legs. She felt his thick fingers search for the edge of her panties. His fingers slid the thin material covering her vagina from its protective duty thus opening her loveliness to him. He looked up and saw she was smiling broadly as his fingers began to slide between the lips of her naked womanhood. Her gasp signaled he had found, uncovered, and caressed her clitoris with the proper amount of pressure to induce a wave of sexual pleasure. He continued to play and finger her as vaginal secretions added lubrication to his fingers giving them ease of entry into her body.

“Finger me Jose,” groaned Raffaella. “Use them on me just like you were fucking me. Yes, that’s it.”

No words came from Jose’s mouth as he lay against Raffaella’s body and used his fingers to fuck and masturbate the wife of the man who was now copulating with his wife. Inside his mind he felt his cock grow, but was sexually deflated when his left hand went to his crotch and nothing was standing waiting to be stroked. He pulled his hand away from his crotch in disgust and Raffaella decided to try something with him. She slipped her arm from his shoulder, down his back, and onto his backside. She rubbed gently for a moment and when he did not refuse her advance she moved her hand into the waistband of his jeans. Raffaella felt the smooth skin of his lower back and the top of the separation between his buttocks.

Jose looked up at the woman he was fingering and with his eyes questioned why her hand was just inside his pants above the crack of his ass. Her response was unexpected; but, Jose could see where she was taking their little bout of intimacy. He moved slightly towards her which moved his backside up and slightly off the couch.

She took her right hand and placed it on his face. She pressed gently and said, “Are you sure? You don’t have to. Only if you want to, Jose.”

She felt him press his cheek against her hand signaling her that he accepted what was about to happen. Raffaella slipper her hand down and with her middle finger found his anus. He rolled further up and into her giving her access to his backdoor. Raffaella knew exactly what to do to make him feel the sensation of an orgasm.

“I don’t have any lubrication and this may hurt a bit, Jose,” said Raffaella.

He groaned in response, “I know. I respect you and your husband. I know you’ll respect me and I don’t care anymore. Please…”

Raffaella rubbed the rosebud that formed his anus. She applied pressure with one and then two fingertips; but, did not force them into Jose’s body. He reacted positively to her anal play which meant he was getting sexually charged from her stimulation. Jose started to moan and in concert with his growing anal sexual stimulation, he reduced the play of his fingers in Raffaella’s pussy. The pleasure he was feeling was overtaking his desire to have his hand inside the pussy of the woman who was instigating his sexual desire to be penetrated. Raffaella felt his hand move from her pussy and his body roll more up from the couch. She knew what he wanted.

The first finger to enter Jose’s rectum was Raffaella’s middle finger. She carefully slid the entire length into his lower bowel. She made no noise of disgust when she felt the exterior of his crotch where his genitals used to be before they were blown off with his leg by an Iraqi IED. The desire to make him feel that being sexually stimulated anally was not always a homosexual act gave her the impetus seek out and stimulate his prostate. She knew she found it when he took an intake of breath and moved to keep her finger pressed against his internal male G-spot. Raffaella Moretti began the process of fingering Jose Molina to an anal orgasm. His response was enough for her to continue and gently urge him to satisfy his need to orgasm.

Twelve minutes after her fingers entered Jose’s rectum he pressed his backside into her hand to feel more pressure against his prostate, moaned audibly, and felt a small amount of fluid pass through the surgically created hole he pissed though. His body tensed, his anus pulsated around Raffaella’s fingers, his muscles tensed, and then relaxed. Jose Molina’s face was covered in a thin coating of sweat. His breathing was ragged, but it was good for him as it proved his ability to have an orgasm through anal stimulation.

Raffaella left her fingers inside his ass for a moment after he completed his orgasm to show him she was not disgusted by how it was induced. She made sure that she did not do anything to make him feel dirty or disgusted by what had just occurred between the two of them. When she pulled her fingers from his backside she moved so he would resume his position sitting next to her with his head on her breast.

“Wow,” said Raffaella, “that was so hot. I orgasmed with you.”

He didn’t look up at her when he replied, “Really.” More of a statement rather than a question.

She knew her husband was upstairs kissing and fucking his wife determined to impregnate her. Raffaella had no desire to kiss Jose; but, she wanted him to know that she was as tied to him as his wife was tied to her husband. “Yes, Jose. If you want, slip off the couch and between my legs. You can taste my juices, because they’re coating the insides of my thighs. I’m hoping it was as good for you as it was for me.”

Jose finally raised his head to look into Raffaella’s eyes, “You are the only other person to have ever shoved a finger up my ass in a sexual manner. How am I supposed to feel, thankful? My wife tried to hide her disgust even though she said she wanted to learn so I could feel something sexually stimulating. So we could enjoy sex together again.”

“Did you enjoy having me inside you?”

Embarrassed, he replied, “Yes, only because I was turned on by you allowing me to play with and finger your pussy. The only thing that will make me mad is if you did this as a tit-for-tat because your husband is upstairs fucking my wife.”

Raffaella couldn’t help herself. She leaned down and placed her lips on Jose’s. She held his head, opened her mouth, and together their tongues played as they French kissed. She even allowed him to place his hand between her legs while their lips pressed against each other’s. Raffaella broke the kiss and did not make an effort to show Jose that he had to remove his fingers from her pussy.

“I did what I did because I wanted to, Jose,” said Raffaella as she began to rise with sexual heat from his fingers caressing her clitoris. “I’m here if you want me. Finger me or eat me. Ask me and I’ll finger you for as long as you want.”

Jose surprised Raffaella by removing his fingers from her and saying, “I’m sorry; but, I can’t go on. My sexual desire is gone and I don’t know why. My thoughts are upstairs. Hearing my wife scream the way she’s never screamed when I was inside her – hurts. I thought I was a good and competent lover; but, now I have second thoughts. I have to ask – how big is he?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Jose,” said Raffaella.

“Please Mrs. Rossi, I’m already hurt. Please…” he begged.

Raffaella looked up to the ceiling and said a quick prayer of forgiveness, “He’s nine-and-a-half inches in length and a good four inches in girth.”

Jose’s eyes filled and he moaned, “I’ve lost her…”

Raffaella pulled him to her. She sat and gently rubbed the top and back of his head. Nothing at this point could assuage his pain. Losing his manhood was an act of war. Losing his wife was an act of total submission.


	87. Wednesday – Teresa Moretti’s Residence - 26 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Mario travel to Texas to have a heart-to-heart conversation with Teresa Moretti wife of Umberto about his untimely death. More than expected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia’s alarm clock sounded at 3:00AM and one minute after she heard tapping on the door to her room. Knowing she was expected to travel to Dallas/Fort Worth today to meet with Teresa Moretti the widow of Umberto Moretti, Apollonia made no attempt to pleasure herself before getting out from under the warmth of the goose down comforter. The tapping on the door continued until she announced she was up and out of bed. To prove her point, she walked to the door clad only in a pair of cotton bikini panties and opened it hoping to surprise the individual on the other side.

Standing fully clothed is his daily wear maid’s uniform was Colin who made a point of not reacting to his wife’s nudity. Her face showed her chagrin at not causing Colin to react positively or negatively to her nakedness. Apollonia stepped back into the room thus inviting her sissy husband into the room.

“Your breasts look lovely, Apollonia,” said Colin. “Mine are getting there; but, they’ll never be a perky and pert as yours, my sweet.”

Totally disarmed by her husband, “God damn you Colin!!!”

Apollonia realized in a New York second that she was still totally in love with her husband. She didn’t need to recount the reasons why she fell in love with him; all she needed to remember was how he ruined their relationship by wishing he had a pussy instead of a cock. His intellect, sense of humor, and his masculine/feminine good looks were the attractions she fell in love with.

“Sorry, Apollonia,” said Colin, “I just wanted to make sure you were up in time to be ready to depart for Kennedy. Now that I know you’re up, I’m headed downstairs to call over to Mario and if need be, send Sonny to make sure he’s ready to travel. Your plane leaves at 6:30AM and arriving by 5:00AM should give you enough time to pick up your tickets and pass through airport security.”

“Sonny’s up?” asked Apollonia quizzically.

Colin’s eyes twinkled, “Damn, I could so rock your world now by telling you I’m standing here savoring the taste of his cum or that it is leaking from my male pussy; but, alas, he’s still sound asleep. I informed him before he went to sleep that if needed I would wake him up to go to Mario’s. I won’t know until I call over there, so would you do me a favor?”

Controlling her desire to take him into her arms and press her nakedness against him, Apollonia taken by her love for him and his attempt at disarming humor said, “God, I hate you Colin. What?”

Dead pan he replied, “Don’t go back to bed and masturbate. If you’re good and have the time, I’ll go down on you; but, I have business to tend to. Love you, Apollonia.”

Before she could respond, Colin turned and sashayed out of what used to be their room. He headed down to the kitchen without even turning around once to see if she was still standing open mouthed at his gentle reminder not to masturbate to start her day. Since the first morning after their first night together, Apollonia made no bones about her need, not desire, but need to pleasure herself before she rose from the night’s sleep. Colin smiled and chuckled to himself all the way to the phone in the kitchen.

Apollonia took the time to sign on to her computer and check the weather in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. She saw that it was going to be as cold there as it presently was in Lawrence, New York. She decided to wear a pair of man-tailored navy blue with white pinstriped wool gabardine pants, white silk shirt, a navy blue button down cardigan sweater, and a pair of plain navy blue lambskin heels. Rather than wearing her every day timepiece, Apollonia pulled out her Patek Philipe diamond encrusted watch. Around her neck was draped an 18 carat gold chain that held a two carat flawless round diamond pendant and on her ears were matching one carat diamond stud earrings. She knew the jewelry was overkill; but, she wanted to use it as a flamboyant wedge against Teresa Moretti. Apollonia Moretti never overdid her makeup. She learned at a very young age that all she needed was to accent the shape of her eyes which brought out their color to attract men and women.

As she descended the steps some thirty-five minutes later, she could smell the fresh brewed coffee and hot cinnamon buns. She walked into the kitchen/breakfast room to find Sonny sitting naked at the breakfast table and Colin waiting patiently by the coffeemaker. Apollonia knew she had a good ninety minutes before the car service would arrive which would give her enough time to sort through the documents in her attaché case. She went to her chair and was not surprised to see Sonny slip to the floor and kiss her feet. Colin came over, placed her coffee mug and plate of hot cinnamon buns in front of her, knelt, and placed his lips on her ass. She released Colin from his fealty and assumed her seat. She said nothing to Sonny until she had taken her first sip, well more like a gulp, of hot black coffee.

“How are your gonads? What are you doing up, Sonny?” she asked.

Sonny blushed, “My balls are getting better. They’re not black and blue anymore. I’m up, because I wanted to see you off and wish you a good trip.”

“Nothing else?” replied Apollonia.

Colin placed coffee mugs and plates of cinnamon buns on the table. He waited for Apollonia to give him permission to sit which she did by just pointing at the chair. Sonny took a sip of his coffee, then a bite of his bun, and blushed again.

“Well, I was hoping I would have the honor of kissing you good-bye,” he said.

Apollonia frowned and said, “So, you want me to take down my pants and allow you to kiss my pussy good-bye?”

“No,” said a frustrated Sonny, “that isn’t what I meant. I wanted to kiss you on the lips.

“Mouth lips, cunt lips, what’s the difference Sonny? You’re my lover and my bitch,” said Apollonia trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Sonny caught on and chuckled, “So, I’ll take that as a no; but, I had to ask. No harm, no foul.”

Apollonia put her attaché case on the table, opened it, and proceeded to check the documents, pictures, and videos she had the attorney accumulate for her in a very short period of time. Her attention was focused on what she hoped would be unneeded evidence when she confronted Teresa Moretti. This kept the table conversation non-existent until the front door bell sounded and Colin rose to answer the door. Five minutes later Colin returned with a naked Mario following him. Colin returned to his seat and both he and Sonny watched as Mario opened Apollonia’s pants. He then knelt down, turned her around, pulled them and her white lace boy short panties down, leaned in, and began to kiss, lick, and suck his youngest daughter’s asshole. They watched as Apollonia leaned forward allowing Mario to get his face and tongue deeper into her ass. Both of them had the same thought; although, they were nowhere near clairvoyant as to what Mario would do if Apollonia decided to pass gas.

“I’m glad you did as you are supposed to Mario,” said Apollonia as she continued to make Mario suck her ass. “Get your tongue in nice and deep. When I feel what I want I’ll let you stop.”

For the next ten minutes Apollonia stood slightly bent over and made the man she will no longer acknowledge as her father suck her asshole. Sonny and Colin watched and when Apollonia nodded to them they realized it would be ok with her for them to eat their breakfast. When she’d felt a good portion of Mario’s tongue slide into her anus Apollonia used her right hand to tap his head to relieve him of his fealty. Mario did not wipe his face after he removed it from between Apollonia’s ass cheeks. He pulled up her panties and then her pants before he stood and sat where she pointed.

“Colin, is there enough coffee and cinnamon buns for Mario?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes,” replied Colin whereupon he stood and retrieved a cup and plate of still warm cinnamon buns for Mario.

Apollonia looked at the clock on the microwave and saw they had a more than a few minutes before the car arrived to take Mario and her to the airport. She didn’t say anything to make conversation, so the four of them sat eating and drinking their coffee until the phone from the front gate rang. Apollonia answered on the second ring. When she sat down she announced that the car had arrived to take her and Mario to Kennedy. A few minutes later the front door bell sounded. Again, Colin assumed the role of house maid and went to the front door. He returned moments later alone. He left the driver at the front door, picked up Mario’s clothing, and brought them with him to the breakfast area.

“I told the driver to wait in the great room as Mario needs to get dressed,” said Colin. He placed Mario’s clothing in front of him and resumed his seat at the table.

It didn’t take Mario but a few minutes to get dressed and just a minute more for the four people to be standing in the great room bidding each other farewell until later that evening. Apollonia decided to give Sonny something to think about and allowed him to hug her before she left. The smile on Sonny’s face was wiped clean when she approached Colin, took him in her arms, and French kissed him good-bye. She and Mario departed the house leaving Sonny and Colin to sort out the reason Apollonia kissed Colin and hugged Sonny.

The ride to the airport was uneventful as was the procurement of the tickets, passing through security, and the wait in the first class lounge for the flight to depart. Apollonia sat on the aisle and Mario begrudgingly sat in the window seat. The flight was uneventful as neither of them spoke about anything pertaining to them or the extended family. Apollonia had her attaché case with her which she placed underneath the seat in front of her instead of giving it to the flight attendant for stowage with their winter coats. Mario ate a second breakfast while Apollonia only drank water. She felt that being cooped up in an aluminum tube traveling at thirty-five thousand feet and breathing re-circulated air was not good for her health. Air travel amazed her, because any flight could leave from twenty to forty minutes late and still arrive on time at their destination. She knew that the airlines padded the times and hoped that the weather and jet streams would co-operate.

Arrival at the Dallas/Fort Worth airport was on time and per Colin’s instructions Apollonia and Mario descended to the baggage area to find a well-dressed young man standing with their name on a card. They politely followed him outside the building to find the car Colin had leased sitting illegally parked waiting for their arrival. Apollonia checked the Aston Martin for any damage inside and out and when she was satisfied signed the lease document and handed the young man two folded one hundred dollar bills as a tip. The young man informed her of the number she needed to call at least twenty minutes before she arrived at the departure level so the car could be returned to the leasing company. After she took the keys and entered the car, she opened the glove box and found per her request a .32 caliber Beretta in an ankle holster. Satisfied that everything was in order, she started the Aston Martin Vanquish and relished the sound of the V12 engine coming to life.

Once she exited the airport and started her drive towards Frisco, Texas where Umberto and Teresa Moretti lived, she opened her cell phone and called Teresa to inform her that Mario and she were on their way. The second call she made was to Ming to advise her she arrived without incident. Apollonia loved the power of the Aston Martin Vanquish and made no effort to keep her speed under control which she knew she’d better because of her personal lack of influence with the state and local police departments. According to her information she knew it should take about thirty minutes to get from the airport to the Moretti house in Frisco.

Mario decided it was time to express his anger at seeing the handgun, “Apollonia, a handgun? Why?”

“Simple, Mario,” replied Apollonia not taking her eyes off the road as she sped along Texas Route 121 North, “I really didn’t need to have a weapon with me because I could use my training to subdue anyone at the house. I just like to keep the option open and it does bring any potential physical interaction between individuals to a halt if it has to be displayed or used on the ceiling to quiet the room.”

“You know her children are going to be there and I don’t think you’ll need to resort to violence,” said Mario.

Apollonia took her eyes off the road for a split second to look at Mario before she responded, “Well, I’m expecting Teresa to get very worked up about the untimely death of her Umberto. I also happen to think there is something to her accusation that I killed her husband.”

Mario shook his head in wonder at her last statement only to hopefully guide her away from thinking someone in New York ratted on her to Teresa. He thought to himself that she must be a total sociopath to think that she would be able to get away with her lie about how Umberto died. He looked at his youngest daughter, “You really think you’re going to prove to her that he died of a massive heart attack? This one I’ve got to see for myself, because if you get her to believe that, I have a bridge to sell you in Brooklyn.”

Apollonia chuckled and thought to herself that she already had the documents to prove he suffered a massive coronary; but, what she really wanted to know could only be ascertained through interaction with Teresa and her children. One hook she didn’t know about before last night was Mario’s fathering Teresa’s youngest child. Apollonia had all intention of using that information against Teresa; but, she hoped that Teresa would fess up about her inside information and how it was related to her. Apollonia felt a wave a stress course though her body when the thought surfaced that Mario had something to do with the information Teresa claimed to have about her husband’s death.

Her speed came to a crashing halt as she exited the highway to the local roads. She wove her way through Legacy Drive, Stonebriar Way, and onto Wimbledon Court where the Moretti house was situated on just over three acres of land. Umberto Moretti had the house built in the late 1990’s The house was custom designed by Umberto and had six bedrooms, six baths, formal dining room, living room, full restaurant grade kitchen, breakfast room, servant’s quarters, and a two story family room which was the center piece of the house. The rear of the family room opened on a full sized custom designed swimming pool and hot tub, tennis court, a regulation basketball court, and a full sized putting green with multiple sand traps. The interior of the house was just under 9500 square feet.

Apollonia pulled the Aston Martin around the circular driveway to a stop in front of the portico that protected the solid oak and leaded crystal windowed front doors from the harsh Texas weather. The weather co-operated by not raining or snowing; but, the temperature made the area just as cold as it was back in New York. She retrieved the Beretta from the glove box and strapped it on the inside of her left ankle while Mario sat with scorn all over his face, because of her need to arm herself. When she exited the car she could feel the ankle holster against the nylon material of her stockings; but, the pants fell naturally to the ground which was exactly as it should have been. She re-opened the car door; leaned in for her attaché case, closed the door, and strode purposefully to the front door with Mario tagging behind her. She pressed the lit front door bell button and waited.

Teresa Moretti all five feet two inches of her strode to the front door and opened it with a patently false smile on her face. She was wearing a simple black dress that came to just above her knees and a white cardigan sweater. Apollonia saw that she was dressed to hide the weight she was blessed with since just before puberty. The entrance way to the house was a two story affair that opened to a circular stairway to the second floor. Teresa stepped back to allow Apollonia and Mario enter the house whereupon she closed the front door behind them.

“Mario,” said Teresa as she leaned in and offered her cheek for a kiss, “how nice to see you again. Welcome to my home. How was the flight?”

Mario did not kiss her nor did he take her into his arms to give her a hug. He stood stoically waiting for Teresa’s acknowledgement of Apollonia’s arrival. Apollonia’s eyes darkened and Mario knew she was about to cause a ruckus. He gently took Teresa by her arms and pushed her away from her close proximity to him. Teresa’s blatant show of disrespect for Apollonia was not going to get him abused verbally or physically. He knew he had to disarm the situation and cool the simmering fires of anger within Apollonia that were about to boil over and explode.

Mario calmly said, “The flight was fine, Teresa, but it is imperative you acknowledge my daughter, Apollonia. She is the head of the family and is due the respect of her position.”

Teresa Moretti stands all of five feet two inches in her stocking feet. She weighs in at a whopping one hundred forty-five pounds. She keeps her dyed black hair cut into a short bob that surrounded her chubby face which made her out to be more of a slut than a lady. Eight of her ten fingers were covered in gold rings some encrusted with diamonds. Around her neck were several gold chains and hanging from her ears were long thin strands of gold chain which ended in a small semi-precious stone of various colors. The woman standing opposite her was the antithesis of her body and personality. Inside Teresa Moretti, nee Conti, felt totally ill at ease because the woman who she was obliged to honor was what she wanted to look like and emulate her entire life.

Teresa offered her hand to Apollonia, “Apollonia, welcome to my house.”

Apollonia took the chubby hand into hers and immediately took a strong grip which showed as controlled pain on Teresa’s face. She held it as she replied, “Thank you Teresa.” She did not want to make small talk with the woman so she went directly to the heart of the reasons she travelled to meet with her, “We have so much to discuss especially the untimely death of Umberto. Please accept my condolences.”

Teresa’s face showed relief when Apollonia released her hand. Wincing, because she could not hide her pain and not acknowledging Apollonia’s condolences, she said, “Why don’t we go into the family room? We can sit comfortably, have something to eat if you’d like, and talk about your reasons for coming to the great state of Texas. Please, follow me.”

The three adults walked to the back of the house where the family room was located off the kitchen/breakfast area of the nicely appointed house. Sitting on a coffee table in front of the centrally located leather couch were sandwiches, Danish, and soft drinks. From the layout of the room, Apollonia saw that she would have to sit at one end of the couch putting Mario between Teresa and herself. The room had additional seating which she would request to be moved when the children were asked into the room.

Before Teresa could offer food, Apollonia said, “I see there is no coffee on the table. Please have a pot made for me. I take it black and the largest mug in your kitchen would be nice. I drink coffee all day.”

“Coffee, black,” said Teresa. “Let me go into the kitchen and tell Consuela to brew a pot. Is there anything else, Apollonia?”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia. Then with an edge to her voice, she said, “Your children - in this room - now.”

Teresa’s eye flew open and bulged from her face. No one except Umberto ever spoke to her in the tone of voice Apollonia just used. Her father had taught her to take no shit from anyone and Umberto agreed with his teachings. Neither man would differentiate between Moretti family members and the rest of the human race when it came to obvious disrespect being aimed at Teresa. She was educated and believed that respect is returned when it is given; but, more importantly - earned. Mario sat watching the interaction between the women and did not make an effort to ameliorate the impending fireworks. Apollonia saw her hesitation and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Apollonia stood and walked over to Teresa and took her by the throat, “Listen you fat bitch, I was amenable to giving you the benefit of the doubt when it came to this meeting. But, now I’m just one millisecond short of taking your fat ass and tossing…”

“GET YOUR FUCKIN’ HANDS OFF MY MOTHER!!!’ yelled Adolfo Moretti as he ran into the room to protect his mother.

Mario Moretti knew the young man was not capable of handling his youngest daughter’s abilities, so he stood and placed his fifty-three year old body between the two women and the young man. Adolfo Moretti, 19, stands five feet eight inches, weighs in at one hundred and forty-five pounds, has black hair, and dark brown eyes. His physical shape was that of someone who either swims or runs, but does not lift weights. He stopped short when Mario placed himself in his path. Mario cocked his head, frowned, and placed his hand on Adolfo’s chest which was enough to get the young man to stop his attempt to get to where Apollonia had her hand around his mother’s neck.

Apollonia released her hold on Teresa’s neck. She stepped back from the frightened woman and ordered like a drill sergeant, “COFFEE, NOW!!!”

Teresa Moretti backed away, eyes still bulging from her face, her hands shaking, and the fear of the woman who commanded her to get coffee still coursing through her body. Adolfo Moretti stood in front of the man, who took part in his _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ at the tender age of eleven, counting the seconds until he was free to kick the shit out of the woman who had had his mother by the throat. Mario could see the anger festering within the boy and decided it was time for him to say something.

“Adolfo, you don’t want to fuck with her. I promise you, it will be the last thing you do on the face of this Earth. Apollonia Moretti, my youngest daughter, is trained in several of the martial arts and believe me when I tell you she will have a broad smile on her face when she rips your balls from your body. I suggest you calm down and let the events take a course of amelioration so you can take your rightful place as the head of this family.”

“You’re kidding…” spat Adolfo.

“No Adolfo, I’m not kidding,” Mario stared hard at the boy when he said, “Go get your sisters and return here and don’t fuckin’ say another word. Now go!!!”

Apollonia watched as the young man exited the family room bent, but not broken. Mario Moretti retook his place on the couch and just nodded to his youngest daughter. He was thankful that the boy decided to back away from his encounter, because Mario knew the end result would have been a dead teenager, a totally distraught mother, and the call to his contact in the Texas Rangers in Austin who would. when asked by him, make the whole incident go away. Apollonia remained standing to keep from going totally ballistic as she waited for the return of Teresa and her children.

Teresa returned with a mug and a thermos of hot black coffee which she placed on the coffee table with the rest of the food and drink. She watched as her three children entered the room and stood waiting. Apollonia told Mario to stand up and the Texas faction of the Moretti family to sit on the leather couch. She then moved two of the chairs from their position near the floor to ceiling fireplace to a position opposite the couch. What she had done was to take the room and put it into a setting that produced and maintained a sphere of control around her seat.

“I’m not going to eat and Mario isn’t either,” said Apollonia. “So, if you are hungry eat now or get someone to take the food away.”

“There is no one here,” said Teresa. “I sent Consuela home rather than have anyone outside the family in the house during this meeting.”

“What’s your name son?” asked Apollonia.

Before he could respond, Mario interjected, “Adolfo is the young man, next to him is his sister Adelina, and next to her is Alessa. Adolfo, you and Adelina, please take everything, but the thermos and mug back into the kitchen. Don’t tarry in the kitchen. Go…”

Teresa watched her children gather the plates per Mario’s instructions. Thankfully, Adolfo kept his mouth shut and did as he was told. Two trips later they were back in their seats on the couch. Apollonia had finished he first mug of coffee and was holding her second. In front of her was her attaché case and she could see Teresa looking at it wondering what was inside. Nothing was said for a good five minutes as Apollonia made sure the Texas faction of the Moretti family began to understand their new place in the family hierarchy.

“I know this is a difficult enough day for you,” said Apollonia. “This past Monday we buried Lucia. I quite understand the emotional times you are all going through. I would have come down here sooner if it wasn’t for some previous business obligations I needed to finalize. I want to express my condolences.”

Teresa couldn’t believe what she just heard and her anger at Apollonia was still coursing throughout her body. “What I want to know is how he died. I don’t believe he keeled over from a massive heart attack. He was in perfect health. He went to the gym seven days a week. I know something nasty happened to my Umberto. I think his children should know how he died. Well?”

“You are one difficult bitch, Teresa,” said an angry Apollonia. “If you want me to, I will open Pandora’s Box and Adolfo, Adelina, and Alessa will know the truth about Umberto and you. Would you like me to educate them as to the level of knowledge I have about this family which includes them? You keep going down the road of intransience instead of acceptance and your life as you know it will come to an end. Your choice…”

Teresa Moretti wasn’t one to back down from a fight. She viewed Apollonia Moretti as a usurper of power and someone who needed to be taken down even if it was just a peg or two. Growing up Teresa Conti had to defend herself against the likes of girls twice the size of Apollonia all because of her height and weight. She wasn’t the strongest person physically; but, she could take whatever was thrown at her whether it be physical or psychological. Teresa built her own retail business from scratch without the help of Umberto or her father. She started with an undersized storefront in an area that was not conducive to selling upscale lingerie; but, she persisted. Now she had twelve stores in the top retail malls across Texas and within days she was going to launch her private label luxury lingerie nationwide. Apollonia Moretti would learn in a few minutes who she was fuckin’ with.

“You don’t scare me, Apollonia. I know,” said Teresa, “that you are responsible for Umberto’s death. I have empirical proof that you stood in the formal dining room of Mario’s house and pumped two .32 caliber bullets into Umberto. I know you expected him to sully his good name, because you usurped the power within the Moretti family. All I have to say to you, cunt, is take your best shot.”

Calm, cool, and collected, Apollonia Moretti stared hard into Teresa Moretti’s eyes. She held the stare until Teresa flinched and looked away. The three children sat quietly and scared at the interplay between their mother and the woman who accompanied their Uncle Mario to their house. Mario Moretti closed his eyes and prayed. He knew that the final outcome would be something Teresa would not have expected or would like. He also knew sooner or later the truth about Alessa would come out and that information would hurt the children more than it would hurt Teresa. He had no idea if the truth about Teresa’s accusation about how Umberto met his demise would surface. All he could do was hold his breath and pray that it did not surface in what he knew would be a hostile environment.

Apollonia reached down, picked up her attaché case, and opened it on her lap. She rifled through the papers and found the one she was seeking. On it was a number that corresponded to an envelope that was underneath the papers. She took the single sheet of paper and the large manila envelope from her case, closed it, and placed it back on the floor in front of her feet. She did that to make sure the ankle holster holding the .32 caliber Beretta did not accidentally make itself known by showing itself through the cloth of her dress pants.

“On this piece of paper is the downfall of your son and daughter, Teresa,” said Apollonia.

“What in God’s name could you have on my children, bitch,” growled Teresa.

“What I have is proof your son is a practicing homosexual and you daughter is a whore. By Moretti standards, your son is bound for a life of gay prostitution in any part of the world I declare and your daughter will end up in Italy in the very private monastery that houses whores of all ages for the elders of the Catholic Church.”

Adolfo couldn’t believe his ears. How in the world would anyone know about his love affair with his best friend? Adelina was just as astounded, because the only people she’s ever had sex with was her brother’s best friend and her brother when she used a strap-on on him, per his request. What she didn’t know was his sexual dalliance with his best friend. They watched as Apollonia opened the manila envelope and dropped several pictures onto the top of the coffee table. Teresa, Adolfo, and Adelina reached for them, each getting a couple to look at and wonder when, where, and by whom they were taken.

“What you see there is your daughter having coitus with your son’s best friend while your son stands dressed in lingerie acting like a cuckold sissy. She has broken every rule of the Moretti family when it comes to protecting her virginity which is the sign of purity for a Moretti daughter. What is even more disgusting is your son being bent over like some bitch to be taken by his best friend. You now expect me to be close my eyes to their…”

Teresa Moretti turned and slapped Adolfo across the face. She reached for and connected with Adelina’s face. The two children of Umberto and Teresa Moretti began to cry uncontrollably. They both knew their lives as a proud Moretti was over and done.

“I can’t believe you two!!!” screamed Teresa. “If you father was alive, he’d be mortified. I wouldn’t stop him from terminating your lives on the spot. I need an explanation now, you two.”

Adelina couldn’t help but speak the truth, “It all started three years ago when Adolfo was a junior in high school…”

“No-o-o-o,” cried Adolfo, “please don’t say anything, Adelina. It’s bad enough as it is now. Please!!!”

“I’m not going to some monastery in Italy, Adolfo,” cried Adelina. “This is all your fault!!! I was content to be in love with Marco, but you had to fall for him too. You’re the faggot, Adolfo. I’m just not a virgin anymore and I’m going to marry Marco come hell or high water.”

Apollonia shushed Teresa, “Adelina, tell me what happened and don’t leave one single detail out no matter how insignificant it may seem to you.”

The fifteen year old girl stopped crying, wiped the tears from her face with her hands, and spoke up, “Like I said, it started three years ago when I was twelve. I walked into Adolfo’s room without knocking. He was on his bed wearing a pair of my panties and stockings. He was masturbating looking at a pornography magazine of sissies doing all sort of disgusting things. He saw me, stopped, jumped off the bed, and grabbed me. He begged me not to tell. If Umberto or Teresa found out he was gay, it would be the end of his career as a Moretti man. He begged and I relented under two conditions.”

Apollonia, “And those conditions were?”

“First, I told him I now owned him. Then I told him I wanted to meet and become his best friend’s girlfriend. To accomplish that, I knew I’d have to do more than give him hand jobs. I mean I’d been jerking off my dad and Adolfo since I was seven. Marco readily agreed, because he was and still is a stud. He knew I would give him my body whenever he wanted no questions asked. When he realized Adolfo was a faggot we turned him into a panty wearing sissy. I was easy because mother owned all those lingerie stores and brought home oodles of sexy lingerie.”

Teresa looked at her daughter dumbfounded. She began to say something, when Adelina continued, “Sorry mom; but, you had your head up your ass when it came to Adolfo and me. Lately all you’ve cared about is Alessa. Daddy was more interested in making his due by increasing his number of women who needed his services. I’m not proud of what I’ve done; but, I’m madly in love with Marco and I would do anything for him including giving up my virginity and my Moretti life.”

Apollonia couldn’t believe what she just heard come out of the mouth of Adelina Moretti. Adolfo Moretti sat his face in his hands crying at being outed by a stranger and his sister. Teresa Moretti was pressed back into the couch too incredulous to do anything, but show her amazement at how she was taken by her blindness to what was going on right under her nose in her own house.

“Time for you to do your penance,” said Apollonia. “I need some questions answered and the truthfulness of your answers will determine whether you live or die as a Moretti.”

Both children simultaneously cried, “DIE???”

“Figuratively, not literally,” replied Apollonia. “First things first. All of you are to acknowledge that I am the head of the family. Any one of you denies that I am what I say I am and all of you suffer the consequences. So…”

Each one except for the youngest nodded their heads in the affirmative. Apollonia smiled and noted that the youngest, Alessa, did not have to acknowledge her position, because she was too young to understand what was going on at the moment. Satisfied they knew and accepted her position, she continued her questioning.

“Adolfo, when did you realize you were a fag?” asked Apollonia. She did not couch his homosexuality in words that would be considered politically correct. To her, he was lower on the scale of calcified dog-shit than her sissy husband. Why, because he was a consecrated Moretti man.

His eyes red and bloodshot, his voice cracking with shame, Adolfo answered, “It was during the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ into Moretti manhood. Although I did not ejaculate when I was taken anally or when I orally satisfied my father and Uncle Mario, I couldn’t stop the sweet feeling of being filled with cock and sperm. My father felt something and a week after, he came to my room. He asked me if I wanted to have him and I more than willingly begged him to fuck me.”

“Which do you prefer, Adolfo? Women or men?” asked Teresa not caring that it was Apollonia who was interrogating her son.

“My life is over as a Moretti man,” said Adolfo, regaining a bit of self-worth as a human being, “Whenever I had intercourse with a woman needing my seed, I fantasized about Marco. It was the only way I could finish like the man I was supposed to be. I have never had sex with any other male except my father and Uncle Mario during my _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_. I will openly admit that I love Marco.”

Mario Moretti asked, “Do you understand the implication of what you are saying and committing to, Adolfo?”

Looking at Mario with a questioning look, he replied, “I think I do. If I heard Apollonia correctly, I’m headed to some corner of the Earth to be a male prostitute. To live, the rest of my life selling my body to survive.”

Apollonia roared, “STAND UP MARIO AND REMOVE YOUR CLOTHING!!!”

Teresa, Adolfo, Adelina, and Alessa were surprised by Apollonia’s loud command to Mario. What also amazed them was Mario’s quick response to her command. He stood and removed his clothing including his shoes and socks. Mario Moretti, fifty-three, stood before the wife and children of his cousin Umberto naked, his body shaved totally bare, and his genitals encased in pink sissy tubes. Alessa’s age and her reaction to seeing the pink sissy tubes on Mario broke the silence.

“What you see there,” said Apollonia “is the result of a Moretti man breaking his oath to the Moretti family. I could have neutered him, emasculated him, or sent him out of the country to serve AIDS infected men until his horrible death from the disease that is now the scourge of this planet. If I deem it so, he still has the ability to spread his seed and make money for the family. He is not a faggot; but, certain unconscionable activities led to his downfall and his becoming what is standing naked without shame in front of you.”

Adolfo asked, “Excuse me; but, does this mean I could fall into the same category and life like Mario?”

“Sit Mario,” commanded Apollonia. “That depends upon you Adolfo. You provide truthful answers and do as I command without question and without hesitation, I may just allow you to live here as a Moretti sissy.”

Teresa moaned, “NO-O-O-O!!!”

“When is the last time you had intercourse with your sister, Adolfo?”

He looked at Adelina and said to himself, _‘fuck you bitch’_ and answered, “This morning. She came to my room and got into bed with me. Told me she didn’t have time to fuck Marco last night and needed a cock, because she was horny. I thought of Marco, got an erection, and we fucked.”

Apollonia watched Adelina slide down on the couch and hide her face. Teresa shook her head knowing her life as she knew it was crashing down all around her. She wondered if Apollonia knew of her interaction with Adelina and she questioned if she had sucked her own son’s cum from her daughter’s pussy. Teresa Moretti couldn’t believe how she missed her daughter’s hymen not being intact anymore.

“Did you use a condom?” asked Apollonia.

“No, ma’am, I did not,” answered Adolfo. “I never use a condom when I fuck her. She likes and demands that the cock inside her explode in her cunt, because she loves the feeling. I did not fuck her a lot. Actually she fucked me more than I fucked her.”

Teresa could not contain her anger at her children anymore, especially her daughter, Adelina. She stood up and like some out-of-control maniac started to pummel the fifteen year old. Apollonia allowed this to continue for a moment longer than necessary before she stood, grabbed the raised right arm of Teresa, spun her around, and slapped her in the face. Adelina Moretti sat crying on the couch mortified that her mother would physically beat her in front of guests. Teresa Moretti regained control of herself and came to the conclusion that Mario’s youngest daughter was no one to fuck around with. She sat back down, red faced, and tried with all her might to control her breathing which in turn would reduce her anger.

“Adelina,” asked Apollonia “are you on the pill?”

The girl looked at her mother, made an awful face at her, and said, “Yes, I am. Since I was thirteen. I wanted to feel Marco be a man with me. I didn’t want him to feel he had to encase his cock in a rubber tube to make love to me. I wanted him to feel me and how wet I was for him during our lovemaking. I fuck Adolfo only when I need to or to give him a mercy fuck. Like he said, I fuck him up his faggot ass more then he fucks me.”

“So, you admit to being a whore,” said Apollonia.

“I’m not a whore!!!” cried Adelina. “I have a loving relationship with Marco. I give myself to him because he loves me as much as I love him.”

Apollonia reached into the manila envelope and pulled out three eight by ten color photographs. She looked at them and said, “Before I show these pictures to you and your mother, do you want to change you statement about being a whore, girl?”

Adelina looked around the room and not at anyone specifically. She knew she was caught. “Ummm, please put the pictures away. Ok, ok, ok… Marco asked me to fuck his friends on the football team. I didn’t fuck all of them just…”

Apollonia broke out laughing at the girl and her continuing lies, “Please girl, don’t play me, you’re not going to win. I know the names and dates of every boy on that football team you gave yourself to and how many times they got to use you. In fact, I know which hole you gave to which player, how many times, and on how many days. Last chance before I take you by the scruff of your neck and forcibly make you admit you’re a whore.”

Teresa looked at Mario only to see him looking at the floor and not at Adelina. “Please Mario, can’t you stop this. They’re related to you. They’re the flesh of your family. Please…”

Mario didn’t look up. Teresa continued to beg until Apollonia piped in, “Teresa, why don’t you admit to everyone your secret? If you want this craziness to stop, then own up, bitch.”

“What in God’s name are you talking about, Apollonia?” asked Teresa.

Apollonia liked that she used her first name instead of some curse word to address her which meant she was realizing her lowering status in the Moretti family. Apollonia reached for her attaché case, opened it, retrieved another single piece of paper, and two large manila envelopes. She looked at Teresa, put her chin to her chest, lifted her eyebrows, and eyed the woman trying to get her to understand that all she had to do was tell the truth.

“Alessa, sweet pea,” cooed Apollonia, “come here to Aunt Apollonia. Come sit on my lap sweetie.”

At the age of six, Alessa Moretti was still tied to her mother’s apron strings. She looked at Teresa for approval and when she didn’t see it remained sitting next to her sister on the couch. Apollonia Moretti stood, stepped over to where she was sitting, and lifted her up by her underarms. She sat back down with Alessa on her lap.

Apollonia whispered in the six year olds ear, “Never look to you mother when I tell you to do something, Alessa. Next time you do something like that, I’m going to pull down your panties and spank you. Don’t cry, because it will show me you’re not a strong girl.” Alessa Moretti at the tender age of six kept herself from crying and allowed Apollonia to gently rub her naked thigh.

“Teresa…” was all Apollonia said.

“Oh my God, you wouldn’t…” said Teresa knowing that Apollonia knew Alessa was the product of a liaison between Mario and herself. “Can’t you just keep that between us? Please, Apollonia!!!”

“I can,” replied Apollonia, “but you’re going to have to…”

“Kiss your cunt when I see you and when I leave you,” said Teresa.

“If you let me take her home with me, I’ll accept your fealty through vaginal kissing; but, if you want her to stay here you’ll honor me by sucking my ass like every other Moretti I deemed to be a low life. That will include your son and your daughter.”

Teresa Moretti began to wail at the thought of sucking Apollonia’s cunt or ass. She wanted to confront the woman about the death of her husband. She knew deep within her soul that Apollonia Moretti murdered Umberto in cold blood. She had one chance to take back control of the situation at hand. She had to confront Apollonia with the name of the person who called her to tell her that Umberto did not die of a massive heart attack; but, was murdered by his cousin. She took a deep breath and decided to go for it just like her father taught her to do when she was growing up.

“Fuck you, Apollonia Moretti,” said Teresa with a new found backbone. “Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, bitch. You’re not taking over this family. My son is not going to prostitute himself. My daughter is not going to some monastery in Italy to be a whore and to be used by the men of the church. Alessa is staying here with me and growing up to be a true Moretti woman. I’m not going to kiss your cunt or your ass, bitch.” She raised her voice, “FUCK YOU, I KNOW FROM A GOOD SOURCE YOU MURDERED MY UMBERTO. ANGELINA WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME, YOU FUCKIN’ PIECE-OF-SHIT!!!”

Apollonia gently slid Alessa off her lap. She started to reach for her ankle when Mario jumped up from his seat and placed himself on the floor in front of his daughter. He looked up into her eyes and tried to communicate that pulling the gun would only make matters worse. He wrapped his hands around her left ankle and held on for dear life. Apollonia hit him on the side of his head with a closed fist. The contact was directly on his temple which was enough to knock him to the floor. Teresa Moretti sat upright on the couch spittle still spewing from her mouth although no words came forth.

Instead of pulling the Beretta, Apollonia stepped over her semiconscious father and with one hard open handed slap put, Teresa into her place. She looked at Adolfo and realized he had just pissed himself so he was not going to be any threat. Adelina sat quietly crying wishing she was with Marco a real man and not with her sissy brother who couldn’t protect a fly against a fly swatter. Mario Moretti crawled back to his chair and sat looking at the floor with his head in his hands.

“Teresa Moretti, you are one dumb cunt. You may have built a retail business; but, when it comes to family politics you’re still in nursery school.” Apollonia returned to her chair, picked Alessa up, and sat the child back on her leg. She obnoxiously placed her left hand between the child’s legs and cupped her cotton covered pussy. She saw the look on Teresa’s face and knew the woman would not make any more trouble.

“Angelina is in the hospital because she made the mistake of taking umbrage with me and my position,” said Apollonia. “She lied to you because Mario, that asshole sitting over there naked, told her to. She will not see the light of day when I return to New York, Teresa. If you want to know the truth, I’ll have to kill you after I tell you. I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again, Umberto died from a massive heart attack. I did not murder your husband and my uncle. You understand?”

Teresa Moretti, the wife of Umberto, was now sure Apollonia Moretti murdered her husband; but, she knew if she continued to fight the idea of Umberto dying from a massive heart attack, she would end up dead like him. All she wanted now was to find out if she could bury him in Texas, so when she died she could be put next to him.

“If I let you take Alessa to New York, would she be…” said Teresa.

“Alessa will become mine, Teresa. She is technically my half-sister; but, I’m not that good with family tree hierarchy bullshit. Alessa will serve me until such time as I will release her to live her life as she pleases.”

“And if I ask you to leave her here with me?” asked Teresa in a voice full of hope.

Apollonia heard her plea, “If she stays here, you will be responsible for her and if she ends up like Adelina, I will personally have my special surgeon sew yours and her cunt shut. She is special to me, Teresa. She is the product of your liaison with Mario. You have a couple of choices, Teresa.”

“She goes with you and I express my fealty by doing what a lot of women do – kissing your pussy. She stays with me and I express my featly by kissing your ass. I adhere to the Moretti rules and make sure she remains a virgin until she is married. What of my son and my other daughter?” asked Teresa.

“I’m sorry Teresa; but, Adolfo is headed to Africa where he will service black men in a brothel. He’s already pissed himself all over your leather couch. He will be neutered and if he is good I may allow him to keep his cock…”

“No-o-o-o!!!” cried Adolfo, “Please, give me a chance to change or at least give me a chance to be like Mario. Don’t make me into a brothel whore!!! You’re sentencing me to a death by AIDS!!! Please, Apollonia!!! Command me to do your bidding and I will without hesitation.”

Apollonia’s hand remained on Alessa’s cotton covered pussy. The child remained quiet and rested her head against Apollonia’s breast. Apollonia could sense the girl’s awakening sexuality. Whenever she pressed her fingers against her cotton covered pussy, the girl would move her hips slightly in response to the wave of pleasure emanating from between her legs. Apollonia pondered Adolfo’s request. Teresa decided she needed to show her son she was not against him living his life as a Moretti sissy. She reached for him, pulled him into her body, and just held him close. She did not say a word to him. She kissed him on his head several times and allowed him to whimper and whine quietly while they awaited a response from Apollonia.

“Adelina, do you think you brother would make a good feminized sissy?” Apollonia asked while trying to come to some sort of conclusion about him.

Adelina looked at her mother for guidance, but none was forthcoming. “I don’t know, Apollonia. Why would I know if he’d be a good sissy?”

“Well, haven’t you seen him dressed in lingerie? Haven’t you witnessed him giving his mouth and boi-pussy to your boyfriend and his best friend?”

Teresa interjected, “Answer her Adelina. Don’t fuck around or she’ll make your life a living hell.”

Apollonia nodded her head in agreement. Mario remained seated quietly staring at the floor. She noticed her coffee mug was empty so she gently allowed Alessa to slide off her leg so she could pour herself another mug full. When she leaned back she didn’t have to ask Alessa to return to her lap. The child climbed up, opened her legs, and pulled Apollonia’s hand into her crotch. Teresa’s intake of breath signaled to Apollonia her acknowledgement that Alessa was now and forever part of Apollonia’s family.

“Interesting, don’t you think, Teresa?” asked Apollonia. “Seems the young one has made a decision.”

While holding on to her broken son, Teresa broke down and begged Apollonia, “Please don’t take her. She is all I have if you take Adolfo and Adelina from me. I’ll do whatever you want. Take my business. Appoint a new Moretti man to service the couples in need of a man to provide potent seed. He can live here and use me as he sees fit. I’ll never deny him. Just leave me enough to support this house and raise my daughter. Please, I beg you!!””

Apollonia stood up and held Alessa so she could wrap her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. She stepped away from the chair and stood looking at Teresa, Adolfo, and Adelina. Alessa was situated on her left hip so her left arm was under her bottom acting as a support. Apollonia made the first of her decisions.

“Teresa, prove yourself,” said Apollonia. “Come here and tell everyone who the father of your third child is. Then reassure me of your subservient fealty to me by doing what all low life Moretti’s have to do when meeting or departing from the leader of the family.”

Teresa Moretti released the hold she had on her son, stood, and positioned herself in front of the woman who had proved too much for her. She wiped her eyes and said. “Alessa’s father is Mario Moretti. Seven years ago I had a liaison with him when I thought I would never be able to conceive again. I lied to Umberto. I lied to my children. I lied to Alessa. Forgive me, Apollonia.”

Apollonia reached out and touched Teresa on her shoulder. The woman fell to her knees and kissed Apollonia’s right hand. She looked up to see the younger woman smiling and nodding her head. The slight movement of her body gave signal to Teresa to begin her act of contrition to Apollonia. She reached for the belt that surrounded Apollonia’s waist. She opened it, released the button, and lowered the zipper. Apollonia took her by the back of her head and pressed the broken and abused woman’s face into her crotch. Teresa Moretti didn’t flinch or complain. The fragrance of Apollonia’s pussy wafted up and into her nose which immediately caused her to get wet. Teresa took her hands and began to lower just the blue navy pin-striped pants. As much as she didn’t want to perform as a submissive to this woman, her vaginal odor was one of the sweetest she’d ever smelled.

When Apollonia felt them gather at her ankles she released her hold on Teresa’s head. The woman looked up an into Apollonia’s crotch. The space between her thighs was inviting to Teresa. She reached and in one easy movement lowered the lace boy short panties that covered the younger woman’s charms. Teresa ran her hands over Apollonia’s nylon covered thighs stopping to feel the softness of her skin when she passed over the lace tops of the navy thigh highs she was wearing. Before she leaned in to place her lips on Apollonia’s pussy lips, Teresa looked up at the younger woman to confirm that she was performing as she was supposed to.

“First my pussy and then my asshole,” whispered Apollonia. “You will forever show your submissiveness to me by performing both adulations to my superior pussy and ass. Teresa Moretti will forever call me Mistress. Teresa Moretti will forever suck my pussy and ass whenever she meets me or leaves from my presence. You may show me your undying devotion, bitch.”

“Mistress,” was her reply. She leaned in and for the first time licked a woman’s cunt not out of need or sexual desire, but because she was required to as a method of submissive honor to a better woman. Teresa shivered when she felt the dampness that pervaded the interior of Apollonia’s womanhood. The taste was sweeter than she expected. She knew she was doing what her Mistress wanted when she felt her knees lower giving tongue easier access to her slit and her enlarged clitoris. Teresa sucked on Apollonia’s clit as if it were a small cock. She maintained her licking and sucking until Apollonia made her move to her honor her asshole.

Again all Teresa Moretti said was, “Mistress”. She moved on her knees to a position behind Apollonia. She looked at the small tight cheeks of Apollonia’s ass, licked her lips, and for the first time in her life she placed her tongue between the globes of another individuals backside. The acrid taste of her ass made Teresa gag; but, she held to her fealty and continued to lick and suckle Apollonia’s asshole. To make matters worse, Teresa felt Apollonia move forward at the waist opening her rear for easier access by her tongue. She knew Apollonia was not going to make this a short session as she wanted to make sure she had broken will of the wife of the man she murdered. To keep herself on task, Teresa Moretti placed her hands on Apollonia’s hips and kept in the back of her mind the thought that one day she would get her revenge on the cunt who murdered her Umberto.

Apollonia whispered to Alessa, “See sweetie, your mother is lower than the bottom side of a calcified piece-of-dog shit. She knows she lied to her family and now she is paying. You sweet pea are going to come with me to live in New York.” Alessa responded by holding onto Apollonia tighter while nodding her head in the affirmative.

Mario Moretti knew that Teresa Moretti’s days were numbered and he knew he could do nothing to stop the carnage. If he read Apollonia correctly, Teresa would be dead in a matter of days not weeks, Adolfo and Adelina would start their individual trips by being housed in the basement of the 84th Street townhouse, and Alessa would be trained to be her lady in waiting. The Dallas/Fort Worth area would be usurped into the New York family’s sphere of influence and none of the other Moretti family members on management team would be able to stop it from happening. Apollonia Moretti had begun the total takeover of the Moretti family businesses.

Thirteen long minutes Apollonia kept Teresa Moretti’s tongue lapping at her ass. Adolfo and Adelina sat watching and crying because their mother had succumbed to Apollonia’s dominance. Neither of the two older children knew what their fate would be as Apollonia had not verbalized her decision. They watched as their younger sister allowed this hellcat of a woman play with her sex. Finally Apollonia released Teresa from her duty as a low life Moretti wife and returned the broken woman to a place between her two children. The three Moretti family members sat with baited breath watching Apollonia gently caress the inner thighs of Alessa Moretti. Each of them was sexually stimulated and disgusted at the same time. Umberto Moretti had never pushed or cajoled his children into pedophilic encounters unless it was part of their Moretti training.

Apollonia handed Alessa to Mario, kissed her on her cheeks, and told her to remain with him even though he was naked as a jay bird. She stood staring at Teresa, Adolfo, and Adelina while contemplating if she was going to force any one of them or all of them to perform some deviant sexual activity for her pleasure. For a split second, she felt herself contemplating things that could be interpreted as being totally deviant. Apollonia was amazed that a small amount of vaginal fluid began to flow from her body. She shivered internally when she realized that she was heading down the slippery slope of sexual deviance and did not want to follow in her mother’s footsteps.

“Here is my decision,” said Apollonia, “The three of you will remain in the house until such time as I request your presence in New York City. Adelina, you will break your relationship with this Marco person…”

Adelina stood and screamed at Apollonia, “FUCK YOU… I WILL NOT…”

Her mother, brother, and Mario watched as Apollonia grabbed the youngster by her left ear before she could move to defend herself. Adelina cried out in pain as her ear was twisted and kept against its limit of movement. Apollonia kept the pressure on the teenager’s ear just long enough to make her understand she had no possibility of retaliation. She kept her hand on Adelina’s ear and just stared into the frightened teenager’s eyes.

“Tell me what I expect of you,” growled Apollonia.

Angelina moaned, “I will end my relationship with Marco. Please don’t hurt me!!!”

Apollonia released her ear, placed her hand on the girl’s chest, and pushed back onto the couch. Teresa Moretti threw her arms around the crying teenager and pulled her close to console her and calm her. Apollonia pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She looked at the Teresa and said, “Move from that couch while I’m out of the room and I’ll fuckin’ rip your tits from your body. Understand?”

All three Texas Moretti’s nodded their head. Not one said anything out of fear of what the psychotic bitch would do to any or all of them. What they didn’t know was the reason for Apollonia’s phone call. They watched as she strode out of the family room while pressing the speed dial number for whom they did not know.

“Colin… No time for bullshit, sissy… I need you to call the airlines and book a one way ticket back to New York for Alessa Moretti… If a first class seat is not available, book coach and move Mario to the back of the airplane… Just send a text message confirming… Talk to you later…”

After her conversation with Colin, Apollonia called Viviano.

“Hey, I need you to do something for me… Now, Viviano, not later, I don’t rightly give a shit what you have on your plate… I need for you to go to 84th Street… I want you to call me from there… I have a message for Giuseppe and you need to make sure he complies… In fact, you and Sonny may have to take a road trip… Call me the minute you get there…”

Apollonia returned to the family room and found Teresa still holding the teary eyed Adelina. Adolfo sat curled against the other side of his mother, his pants wet from when he pissed himself, whimpering to her that he was sorry for not defending the family against the psycho bitch from New York. Apollonia went to Mario, took Alessa from his arms, and told him he could get dressed. She sat down and began to gently bounce the young girl on her knee. The sound of her laughter was in total contravention to the anger seething from her mother, brother, and sister. Apollonia made funny faces, cooed, and tickled the laughing little girl. Teresa Moretti was flabbergasted as she watched the woman who ten minutes earlier was about to rip the left ear off her teenaged daughter’s head play with her baby. Her heart pounded and her head exploded in pain when she concluded again that she was going to lose Alessa.

The sound of Apollonia’s cell phone ringing broke the play time with Alessa which had gone on for some forty-five minutes. She pulled the sprite into her body and placed the phone against her right ear. She heard Viviano’s voice telling her he was at the townhouse.

“Put Giuseppe on the phone… Asshole, I need for you to make the van ready for a trip… You’ll be leaving immediately… I don’t give two fucks about Sienna… She will be fine… SHE IS NOT YOUR CONCERN RIGHT NOW ASSWIPE!!! That’s better… Viviano and Sonny will accompany you… Put Viviano on the phone… Is he ok??? Fuck him… You are to go back to Columbus Place, pick up Sonny, and the three of you will drive directly without stopping to Umberto and Teresa Moretti’s house in Frisco, Texas… You are picking up three people… Yes, you’re right… I’ll talk to you before I get on the plane back to Kennedy…”

Apollonia closed the cell phone. She decided to advise Teresa, Adolfo, and Adelina of her decision.

“Ok, where was I,” she said as she gently began to bounce Alessa on her knee again, “Adelina is going to make sure that she is not with this Marco ever again. I don’t want to have to explain to the authorities why his head is permanently inserted into his ass. Adolfo is going to make sure he takes care of his mother and his sister. I am appointing you as their caretaker until such time as I relieve you of your duty.”

Adolfo sat on the couch rapidly nodding his head as his thoughts went to what would be his punishment if he failed. Adelina continued to sob and press herself into her mother’s body for support. Teresa Moretti finally put two-and-two together; but, she did not express what she knew was her fate. Her primary goal was the care of her children until such time as they were under the physical control of Apollonia Moretti.

“If my calculations are correct, sometime late tomorrow a van will arrive with three men. You are to listen to them and do exactly as they instruct you. The three of you will be transported by that van to New York City where you will be housed for the foreseeable future…”

Teresa Moretti moved her daughter from her side, sat up, and said, “New York City??? Why can’t we stay here in Texas??? This is our home, Apollonia. I’ve given you everything you’ve asked. What more do you want?”

Apollonia ignored her pleas. “Tonight when I return to New York, Alessa will accompany me and I will care for and raise her as if she were my own. Tomorrow I will contact my attorney to draw up documents for the following. One, Alessa will be legally adopted by me. Two, Teresa will sign over this house and all other real estate assets owned by Umberto alone or in partnership with Teresa Moretti to me. Three, Teresa will sign over all the businesses owned and operated by Umberto and her. Four, all bank accounts, brokerage accounts will be transferred to me. Five, each one of you will sign a document defining your acceptance of your indentured servitude to me as the head of the Moretti family.”

Teresa looked into Apollonia’s face and hopefully into her soul, and said, “Would you allow Adolfo to go upstairs, shower, and change? It is getting pretty ripe in here.”

Apollonia nodded her approval. Adolfo kissed his mother before he rose to go upstairs to shower and change out of his piss drenched pants.

“Please,” continued Teresa, “let Adelina take Alessa upstairs so I can talk to you alone. If you don’t trust her, then let Mario go with them. Even better, let Mario oversee my son’s shower and then they all can wait in the solarium until we’re done. Please…”

Apollonia looked at Mario, “Mario, fuck this up and it’s the basement for you.”

The two women watched Mario pick up Alessa and then guide the still shaken Adelina out of the family room. Apollonia remained seated and watched Teresa Moretti sink herself deeper into a role she’s never had to perform whether it was as a wannabe actor or in real life. She slid off the couch and crawled over to a spot in front of Apollonia Moretti.

“I know,” said Teresa her voice filled with fear and dread, “I know you murdered my husband. I never thought you’d come to my house and threaten my children. If you have to take your pound of flesh, take me; but, please don’t hurt my children. Adolfo and Adelina are good kids. I know they broke the code; but, today’s youth are nothing like when we were raised.” Teresa Moretti placed hands on Apollonia’s knees, bowed her head into her legs, and sobbed softly. “I beseech you, Apollonia. Please, don’t do anything to hurt them.”

Apollonia took her hands and placed them on Teresa’s head. She rested them gently on the back of her head and the rotated them until her palms were against her temples. She pressed just hard enough to let Teresa know what she could do to her. Apollonia took her hands from the woman’s head and rested them on her thighs. Teresa Moretti raised her head, looked into Apollonia’s eyes, and by closing hers gave Apollonia silent permission to take her life if she so pleased.

“Before I decide your fate, Teresa,” said Apollonia, “tell me who informed you that I murdered Umberto.”

She opened her eyes, “I swear on my children’s lives, Angelina called me to tell me what happened on Columbus Place that Thursday. She told me every detail.”

“She wasn’t there, Teresa,” said Apollonia. “She was at my house when your husband died. The only people in Mario’s house were the _Moretti Management Council_ , Mario, and me.” Apollonia reached for the woman’s face and when she flinched she made sure she took hold of Teresa’s neck just below her jaw line. “I will ask you one last time, Teresa. Who told you I murdered Umberto?”

Her hands flew from Apollonia’s knees to the wrist of her right hand which was pressing against the sides of Teresa’s neck. Her eyes were filled with fear. Her body shook and like her son she could not keep her bladder from emptying itself all over the floor.

“I swear on my children’s lives, Apollonia,” whined the totally frightened woman. “I swear I received a call from Angelina that night. Please, please, please, believe me. I have no reason to lie, especially with my children’s lives at stake.”

Apollonia released the woman’s neck. She looked into her eyes and could see that she was telling the truth. In her mind, she knew Mario had put Angelina up to making the call. He had to give her a blow-by-blow description of what happened so she could repeat it to Teresa. She wouldn’t put it past Mario to have been sitting with Angelina when she made the call to Teresa. Angelina will confess to her and she will suffer for her stupidity. She would place upon Mario’s lips the kiss of death.

“Teresa Moretti, I believe you,” said Apollonia, “but, I will not change my decision about you and your children.”

“Adolfo is nineteen years old and under Moretti law he is a Moretti man, because he successfully passed through the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_. His lifestyle choice leaves me no wiggle room, Teresa. I am forced by Moretti family history to have him emasculated and forced into a brothel. He will serve until he dies most likely of AIDS.”

“Adelina is a slightly different issue; but, she too broke the bond of her birth as a Moretti woman. The small piece of flesh that guarded the entrance to her body was not something to be given away lightly. What is worse, is her fornicating with her own brother which because of stupidity could have ended up with a pregnancy. Add to that, her listening to her teenage boyfriend and giving herself like a whore to his friends on the football team. Again, I am forced by Moretti family history to take from her what she desired by sending her to a monastery in Italy where she will have to give herself to the men of the cloth. I know from my readings that they will abuse her while they satisfy their carnal needs. Any child born of her copulations will be branded and sent somewhere to live a life of destitution, hunger, and physical and emotional pain. That is not my decision; but, the decision of the Holy Father and has been passed down to the Moretti family since the time of the Borgia papacy.”

“Alessa will be raised by me and be taught to serve me as my _Lady in Waiting_. She will not be in line to assume my position of power for that is reserved for my offspring. Her role until she reaches puberty will be to serve me as I see fit. Today you saw her open herself to me when she took my hand and placed it on her sex. When she passes through puberty I will make a decision about her future. The one thing I will tell you is she will be very well taken care of especially since she is the product of Mario’s liaison with you and therefore, my half-sister.”

Her cheeks covered in tears, Teresa asked in a quiet voice full of dread, “What about me?”

Apollonia placed her hand on Teresa’s face and gently patted it as she spoke, “You will take care of them until the van I have coming here with three men arrives sometime late tomorrow night. You will not try to stop the inevitable. Nothing will happen to Alessa because she is leaving with me; but, I cannot say what will happen to Adolfo, Adelina, or you if you make these men’s time here difficult. You will be driven to New York City where you will be housed in the basement of a townhouse the Moretti family owns. Sometime within the next few days or weeks, you sign the documents relinquishing all your assets to me. You and your children will then sign documents that will place each of you into indentured servitude to me. I will give you ample opportunity to be with your children before they are taken from you never to be seen again by any member of the Moretti family. I will be the only person on the planet that can make contact with them. If you do as you are told, I will take that into consideration when I make my final decision concerning your fate. As of now, Teresa Conti, you are lucky to be alive.”

With her face buried in her hands, Teresa Moretti cried, sobbed, and then begged Apollonia’s forgiveness, not for herself; but, for her children. When Apollonia would not answer her pleas she fell to the floor in a fetal position and cried while continuing to try and get the daughter of the man who gave to her the precious child Alessa to relent and allow her children to live a semblance of a normal life. She knew her pleading was done when Apollonia stood and walked out of the family room. Teresa Moretti upon hearing Apollonia call her by her maiden name wished she was dead.

The rest of the day was spent sitting in the family room in complete silence, except for the occasional cell phone call received by Apollonia. Alessa Moretti cuddled with Apollonia on the couch while Teresa, Adolfo, and Adelina tried to make something good out of a very bad situation. Teresa took the time to talk with her children to try and explain that they were going to New York to live and serve the Moretti family instead of living their life as they had in Texas. Both Adolfo and Adelina tried to keep their chins held high; but, they both knew that their life as they knew it was over. Mario Moretti had taken the time to explain to each of them the consequences if they tried to run, call the authorities, or commit suicide.

When the time came for Apollonia, Alessa, and Mario to leave for the airport, Teresa Moretti grabbed hold of Apollonia’s left leg at the ankle to beg her anew to not take her youngest child. She felt the ankle holster and froze. Her thoughts went to trying to get the gun and using it to stop the craziness of the day. Apollonia Moretti saw her freeze and knew she was thinking. Teresa’s mistake was pausing ever so slightly before trying to release the Beretta from the ankle holster. Apollonia used her right leg to kick Teresa hard enough to get her to release her hold on her left ankle. Before she could roll to a kneeling position, Teresa felt the barrel of the Beretta against her temple.

“Would you prefer I do you now, Teresa? You know two things happen when I end the life of someone I don’t like. I have a full body orgasm so deep and long my vaginal secretions end up covering my interior thighs from my crotch to my knees. Then I get ravenously hungry. I haven’t had an orgasm today and I really could use one. What do you say?” said Apollonia after which she looked over to see Adolfo and Adelina crossing themselves and praying. Mario had picked up Alessa and pressed her face into his chest so she would not witness what could be a very messy situation.

“You fuckin’ psycho bitch,” was Teresa Conti’s last words before Apollonia kicked her hard enough to knock her unconscious.

“FUCK,’ screamed Apollonia. She pulled out her cell phone and called Colin in New York. “Colin, cancel the tickets on tonight’s flight. Arrange a private jet for tonight and I don’t care how much it fuckin’ costs. Fly us into MacArthur on the Island and not into Teterboro. There will be three adults, two teenagers, and a child flying tonight. Do you know if Viviano picked up Sonny? Fuck, how long ago? Good, we can turn them around and they’ll have time to get to MacArthur. Call the leasing company, have them pick up the Aston Martin, and drop off a van of some kind. Don’t fuckin’ question me about money, Colin. Just do it and call me back ASAP, bitch.”

“Adelina, get some water to wake up your mother,’ said Apollonia. “We’ll all be flying to New York tonight on a private jet. Might as well go into the kitchen and make something to eat. I’m famished.”

Thirty-five minutes later Apollonia’s cell phone rang. Colin advised her he could not get her out of Texas until early the next morning. He told her the leasing company would exchange vehicles within the hour and that they were going to charge her an additional fifteen hundred dollars to make it happen. She wanted to know why they couldn’t get out tonight and Colin told her the private airline the Moretti family always used did not have equipment readily available. Apollonia understood and didn’t get all bent out of shape, because the private airline was just that - private. Whatever the Moretti family asked of the owners it was done as quick as humanly possible, quietly, and without question. Returning to New York via air early on Thursday morning was an acceptable alternative to waiting for the van to arrive and possibly having to face a massive cleanup job.

Apollonia Moretti knew she would have to make one additional phone call to a Moretti family friend who would provide her with three syringes of a long lasting sedative or an oral type of sedative she could put into their drinks after they boarded the airplane. She was not going to allow Teresa, Adolfo, or Adelina to remain awake during the van ride and/or the flight to New York. When they awoke each of them would be housed in one of the basement cells, naked, and chained by an ankle to the wall. In her head she noted that it was paramount that Ming and her children be vacated from the townhouse and into the house on Columbus Place.

To keep everything and everyone under control, Apollonia forced everyone to eat together and then huddle together in the family room. It was going to be a long night and she instructed Mario that he was responsible for Alessa. Teresa, Adolfo, and Adelina were ordered to retrieve pillows and blankets from their respective rooms so they had something to keep them comfortable when they finally fell asleep. Apollonia made sure she had endless mugs of black coffee which she knew she’d need to stay awake.

The first of two interruptions came when the leasing company arrived with an eight person van in exchange for the Aston Martin Vanquish. The entire transaction took a whole ten minutes and one very amazed driver had his first ever chance to drive an Aston Martin Vanquish back to the leasing company’s headquarters. Apollonia eyed the van and knew she’d have a problem because the vehicle had windows all the way around. She realized she should have ordered Colin to request a panel van. Apollonia returned to the house having learned something new about the best methodology to move people without being caught.

The second interruption came at 9:10PM when the front door bell sounded. Apollonia saw Adelina perk up and she immediately knew that the young girl was expecting her boyfriend. Adelina made a move to get up and go to the front door; but, was stopped by Apollonia’s hard stare. Her reaction was immediate and unpredictable.

Under her breath, Adelina said, “Cunt!!!”

Before Apollonia went to answer the front door, she went over to where Adelina reclined on the floor, leaned over, and grabbed the teenager’s right tit. She found the nipple under the thin material of her shirt and bra whereupon she squeezed and twisted causing an immediate rush of pain. Adelina cried out feeling a pain that she never felt before and began to cry uncontrollably. When Apollonia released the nipple she didn’t need to express her dissatisfaction with the girl’s attempt to curse her out. Apollonia turned and walked to the front entry hall and opened the door.

“Whoa, man,” said a startled Marco, “who dropped you into the Moretti house?”

Standing on the front porch underneath the portico was Adelina’s boyfriend and Adolfo’s lover and best friend. Apollonia was a bit taken with the nineteen year old. He stood six foot two, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and had the pure color of an Italian from the southern regions of Italy. His dress, his demeanor, and the first words out of his mouth when he saw her told her that he was an Alfa-male. Everyone, when they meet someone for the first time, always scans the individual from his shoes to the top of their head. She paused ever so momentarily to check out his package.

Sweetly, eyes twinkling, she said, “Step in and how may I help you?”

Marco Mario Marinelli stepped into the house, turned, and said, “I would give anything to know your name, because you have been sent from heaven.” He offered his hand after Apollonia closed the door which she took as he introduced himself, “My name is Marco Marinelli. Pleasure to make you acquaintance.”

His grip was strong, but not overpowering. Apollonia sized up the young man and in a matter of seconds knew he was no match for her martial arts expertise. She returned a slightly greater amount of pressure on his hand which was enough for him to relax his grip and pull his hand back to his side. His eyes showed a momentary level of fear, then questioning, and then relaxation. Apollonia smiled, but did not make any effort to invite the strapping teenager into the house.

Marco Marinelli witnessed the change in Apollonia’s demeanor when she asked, “Again, Marco Marinelli, how may I help you?”

“Um, I’m here to pick up Adelina Moretti,” he said his voice cracking with a new found level of fear. “We were going to go to visit some friends.”

“Visit some friends,” said Apollonia, “on a school night? Or, were you just coming over to take her out to get some?”

Before he could answer, Adelina Moretti ran into the foyer and grabbed a hold of her boyfriend. She started babbling, “Marco, she’s a crazy bitch. She’s sending me to a monastery in Italy. Marco, please...”

He watched frozen in place as Apollonia took Adelina by her ear and repeated the twisting motion the girl suffered from previously that day. Adelina tried, but failed to maintain her hold on her strapping boyfriend. When her arms flew up to her face to try and get the pain to cease Apollonia placed her left leg behind the unsuspecting teen and pushed her backwards onto her ass. Her next move proved to Marco that the magnificent woman who answered the door was no one to provoke into a fight.

Apollonia grabbed Marco by his genitals. She squeezed as hard as she could causing the teenager to tear and then scream from the pain rising from his crotch. Apollonia held on to his denim covered manhood, “Marco Marinelli, care to tell me what I should do?”

“Please,” he cried, “let go of me. I didn’t do anything to you.”

Adelina screamed, “You fuckin’ cunt, let go of him. He didn’t do anything to you is right.”

Adelina Moretti stood and began to throw ineffective punches at Apollonia’s side and back. The commotion in the foyer finally brought Mario, Teresa, and Adolfo into the mix. The three stood open mouthed and wide eyed at the scene. Adelina was screaming at Apollonia while trying to connect with her ineffective punches. Marco Marinelli was red faced and in obvious pain as his genitals were being crushed by Apollonia’s right hand.

“ENOUGH!!!” cried Mario, “ENOUGH, APOLLNIA!!! LET GO NOW!!!”

For some amazing reason, Apollonia Moretti released her hold on Marco’s crotch. She watched as he stumbled backwards trying to protect his family jewels at the same time he was feeling the immediate reduction in genital pain. Teresa Moretti went to her middle child and took her into her arms. She did this not to console her; but, to keep her from doing something stupid like getting herself killed. Adolfo stood red faced his hands protecting his genitals in sympathy with Marco the boy he loved more than anything else on the face of the Earth.

Several minutes later, Marco Marinelli finally got control of his physical being and slumped down onto the lower steps of the circular staircase. His right hand was still between his open legs in an infantile and useless attempt to protect his genitals. His eyes travelled from Apollonia to Teresa and back to Apollonia. His face was contorted still, but his eyes questioned why he was assaulted for just coming to visit. He sat for a good ten minutes before he spoke.

“What the fuck just happened?” asked Marco.

Adelina was about to answer when her mother held her mouth and said, “You’ve just met our cousin Apollonia. She wasn’t expecting you Marco and for that matter neither was I.”

“Adelina sent me a text message,” he replied “she asked me to come over to see her that it was extremely important; but, not important enough to get my balls crushed. What the fuck?”

Apollonia looked at the crowd and said, “Back to the family room. Not a word. I’ll take care of Mr. Marinelli.”

Apollonia watched as the Moretti family and Mario walked back to the rear of the house and the family room. She decided to sit next to the young man at the base of the steps and just as she got somewhat comfortable her cell phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket, flipped it open, and listened for a moment.

“Ming… Sorry sweetness; but, I’m stuck in fucked up Texas until tomorrow morning… Ah, no, it did not go as planned… Listen, I have some business to take care of right now… How about I call you later or first thing tomorrow morning, like when you get the boys ready for school… Great, yes, you know I do…”

“Excuse me, Marco,” said Apollonia all sugary and sweet, “that was a special friend, someone you’d love to meet; but, alas, you’re not going to, because you have to make a decision. First, is your manliness feeling better?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “if I had known I was walking into a fuckin’ crazy house, I would have worn a cup.”

“But you didn’t come here ready for a fight, now did you, Marco?” asked Apollonia.

“Ah no,” he replied. “I came here because Adelina said she needed me here for some reason that would become apparent.”

Apollonia turned catty-corner on the step to face Marco. She reached for his cheek and laid her right hand against it. She could feel the stubble of his beard against the softness of her palm. Apollonia smiled and immediately saw Marco relax and his hand move to his crotch. Her tight lipped smile said it all. Marco Marinelli was not thinking about Adelina at all; but, he was conjuring up the image of him lying on top of her pounding his nineteen year old cock into and out of her cunt.

“So, big boy,” said Apollonia, “want to fuck me?” She kept her hand against his face. Her eyes searched his looking for telltale signs she could use against him.

Marco’s eyes widened and the corner of his lips rose imperceptibly, but just enough to send a positive signal back to the beauty sitting next to him. He closed his eyes, licked his lips, and replied, “Who wouldn’t want to make love to a beautiful woman like you.”

Apollonia leaned in and kissed the startled Marco on his lips. She kept her hand on his cheek as she pressed her closed mouth against his. When she felt his hands move to her body she pulled back and before he could respond dropped her hand between his legs. She pressed the palm against his balls just enough to get his attention.

“Tell me, Marco, how do you keep Adelina from learning about the girl you truly consider you girlfriend?” Apollonia tapped her fingers against the young man’s testicles.

Marco not wanting to feel the pain he had felt a few minutes before answered, “I only see Adelina during the week and on Friday nights. My girlfriend is away at boarding school so I can easily keep the two apart.”

“So,” sighed Apollonia, “you just fuck her because she’s available. What about Adolfo? He just a plaything for you or are you really just a bitch like he is?”

Marco’s face changed radically. He became pale and flushed. His breathing started to labor as he thought about the ramifications if the world learned about his taste for male assholes. Marco needed to figure a way out of the situation he was in; but, was at a total loss as to how he could resolve it. His breathing became ragged and Apollonia knew she had struck a raw nerve in the young man.

She removed her hand from between his legs and returned it to his cheek, “Marco, how many boys are you having sex with? It isn’t just Adolfo now isn’t it?”

“I’m not a fag,” he finally got out, “I’m partial to allowing men suck my cock and if they want it, I have no problem stuffing their faggot asses. I have never, and I repeat never, touched or sucked another man or boy’s cock. What can I say an orgasm is an orgasm especially when it isn’t instituted by me jerking off.”

“I can accept that, Marco; but,” Apollonia paused, rubbed his cheek, patted it, and said, “you have to make a choice based upon two options. You can stay here tonight fuck both Adolfo and Adelina in front of everyone or you can beg me to let you leave never to mention a thing about anyone you met here tonight. I promise you that news of your stupidity will find me in New York City and that wonderful piece of Italian sausage will end up in a jar on my mantle. Be a good boy and maybe, just maybe two things will happen.”

Marco Marinelli eyed her and asked, “What could happen?”

Her hand migrated back to his crotch, “You could fuck me and you could become my bitch. When you become my bitch you will have oodles of women to fuck and sometimes you could even fuck their husbands. Just keep your mouth shut about tonight.”

She felt his cock twitch and pressed her palm against his growing erection. Apollonia could feel his size and was impressed with the young man’s appendage. Marco could not stop his rising sexual stimulation. He moved to give Apollonia easier access to his denim covered manhood. She laughed to herself when she thought about the number of men who have fallen into total submission to a woman just because they were thinking with their cocks and not with their brains.

He said in a whisper, “Just don’t say anything about tonight and I could be between your legs?”

Apollonia chuckled, “Not now big boy; but, if you do as I say I’ll let you jerk off for me, now. And sometime in the future, I’ll return and you will spend a night with me making passionate love. I mean you’re gettin’ harder and I can see the frustration on your face.”

“Umm, what about…” he said. Marco took a deep breath, held it, released it, and said, “Fuck you, I’m no dope. I don’t know what is going on here; but, just let me leave and I promise…”

Apollonia lowered her hand to his balls and squeezed just enough to make him wince, “I have the power Marco. I can with a simple phone call end everything near and dear to you. You have no idea of what that little cunt got you involved with. These two orbs I have in my hand are meaningless objects to me. They are what makes you who you are and you’re sittin’ there praying I don’t crush them. The pain will be momentary, but extreme in the utmost. You’ll awake in the hospital and the nurses will be heartbroken that a stud like you is now a eunuch. They’ll explain to you that to maintain your manliness you’re going to need to take daily shots of testosterone or if you don’t, you’ll become a little fatter and more feminine. You won’t be the first asshole whose balls I’ve crushed.”

Marco’s eyes flew open as did his mouth. The pain he felt was tolerable and he was amazed how this beautiful creature could keep the pressure just at the point of his feeling just a small amount of pain. He didn’t know what to do with his hands until he put them by his ears and began to shake his head from side-to-side. Marco did not want to lose his balls; but, something strange was happening to him. He felt his cock get extremely hard and it was getting quite uncomfortable, because it was stuck in a position that did not allow it to expand easily. His balls ached, his cock was hard, and his mind wanted to scream and fuck the bitch that had him by his gonads.

“Please, whatever your name is,” moaned Marco, “just let me go. I promise I will never mention being here tonight. Just let go of my balls!!!”

“Damn Marco,” said Apollonia to the red faced teen that sat pleading with her to release his genitals, “I think you’re about to spew your boy juice into your underpants. You’re torn between the pain I’m inflicting and your desire to throw me on the floor and fuck me. Don’t lie to me, boy.”

“Oh my God, what did that cunt get me into,” cried Marco. “Please stop this game you’re playing. I want to go home. Please!!!”

And then it happened. Marco Marinelli broke out in tears and ejaculated into his underpants. He groaned in pleasure and pain as his balls released his seed. Apollonia didn’t release the pressure until she saw his cock stop throbbing beneath his jeans. Taking pity on the young man she released his balls, “You understand that I don’t need to be in Texas to make your life miserable. You just fuckin’ ejaculated, because you wanted to fuck me as well as have me control you. Funny thing Marco, you’re not so different from the men I’ve come in contact with in my twenty-eight years. Did I make my point and do you accept my terms?”

He looked into Apollonia’s magnificent eyes and moaned to himself as he took in her beauty, “Yes, you made your point and I understand and accept your terms. Can I go now?”

Apollonia stood offered her hand to the young man which he refused.

“Can I say good-bye to Adolfo and Adelina?” he asked after he stood up and felt the warm cum that was coating the crease that formed at his right hip.

“No, Marco,” said Apollonia. “From this moment on, Teresa, Adolfo, Adelina, and Alessa are no longer people you associate with. Forget them and if you’re asked…”

“Feign stupidity,” interjected Marco.

“Correct. Be a good boy and I promise you can rule Dallas and beyond with my help. Oh, one question, how big are you?” asked Apollonia.

“Just under nine inches,” replied Marco.

“Protect it, do as I just told you, respond to me when I contact you, and I promise you when you’re my age you’ll be the wealthiest nine incher in Texas. Now let yourself out and never return,” said Apollonia.

Walking a bit stilted due to the residual pain and stickiness of his cum coated hip, Marco Marinelli made his exit from the Moretti house. He didn’t look back until he had to when he opened the door to his Mustang convertible. He saw the woman who just caused him to spew his seed into his pants standing at the front door watching him depart. His cock twitched and he moaned remembering her hold on his psyche. Marco Marinelli got into his car, started it, and made a quick exit from the circular driveway in front of his friend’s house. His first thought was driving someplace where he could drop his jeans and clean the drying cum from his skin.

Apollonia watched as the Ford Mustang roared down the driveway. When it had disappeared down the street she locked the doors and returned to the family room. Mario was seated on the couch with Alessa’s head on his thigh. She was sound asleep. Teresa, Adolfo, and Adelina were seated on the floor each caught up in their own world. Neither of them acknowledged Apollonia’s return. Satisfied that she had them under control, Apollonia sat on the couch and made it obvious to them she was not going to allow them to do anything, but fall asleep where they sat.

To make sure they understood, Apollonia said, “We will be in the van no later than 5:00AM. The private jet should be waiting at the private section of the airport. I suggest you get some sleep because, if you want to have a test of wills with me by staying up, I’m going to win.”

Apollonia watched the three Dallas Moretti’s hug and kiss each other before they individually covered themselves with their blankets. The first to fall asleep was Adolfo, then Adelina, and finally Teresa. Their order of falling asleep said something about their ability to cope with the unknown. Apollonia moved and repositioned Alessa so she was sleeping on her thigh instead of Mario’s, so she could keep her hand on the tot’s head. This way she could fantasize about the girl and hopefully induce a small orgasm so she could maintain her level of consciousness. She knew she’d be able to get some sleep when they were airborne and the Dallas Moretti’s were in a drugged induced stupor.


	88. Thursday – 84th Street Townhouse - 27 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Mario return from Texas with Teresa and her children. Apollonia has a pointed conversation with Giuseppe. Apollonia and Ming spend some quiet time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Private Air, a wholly owned subsidiary of an offshore Moretti holding company, rerouted a Gulfstream 450 from Montreal, Canada to Dallas/Fort Worth to pick up Apollonia Moretti and return her to Long Island. The phone call from Colin to Rolando Ricci, at his home in Seattle, was enough to get the ball rolling to make accommodations for Apollonia Moretti. The Moretti family provided the initial funding for the leasing of Private Air’s first ten corporate jets. Over the years, the company grew and the family granted Rolando Ricci control of the company as long as he moved heaven and earth to accommodate the family when requested. Private Air would invoice Apollonia for the air time and make apologies to the company or individual that was left stranded in Montreal.

Private Air maintained two hangars and a small out building on the grounds of MacArthur Airport on Long Island. The small airport had grown over the years from a one runway private airport to a small regional hub that was used by some of the larger airlines and the burgeoning low price commuter airlines. Once the Gulfstream 450 departed the Dallas/Fort Worth airport, it proceeded on a direct route to MacArthur getting permission to fly well above the commercial traffic that was crisscrossing the United States. Their arrival was expected and the plane was guided to Private Air’s primary hangar without any interference from the FAA or the TSA. When the engines had stopped a tow vehicle was attached to the front wheel and the executive jet was towed into the hangar. Privacy was of the utmost importance.

Parked inside the hangar was the van Giuseppe used to kidnap children and families for Lucia Moretti’s deviant sexual pleasure. Standing next to it was Viviano and Sonny. Giuseppe remained seated behind the wheel quietly shitting his pants hoping that he was not part of something he truly abhorred. The airline personnel placed chocks under the wheels, signaled to the co-pilot that the plane was secure, and the door could be opened. When the door finished its decent from the fuselage of the executive jet the pilot and co-pilot deplaned and headed into the office at the back of the facility.

Apollonia Moretti stood and looked down from the doorway and nodded to herself that Viviano had performed as she requested. She returned inside, picked up a sleeping Alessa, and deplaned. Mario Moretti followed and waited for his daughter’s instructions. Viviano and Sonny nodded their hello to Apollonia without asking about the young girl she was holding.

“Viviano,” said Apollonia, “you, Sonny, and if needed Mario get the three individuals that remain on the plane and put them in the van. I’m sure Giuseppe will tell you the best way to secure them. Hurry!!!”

Viviano and Sonny ascended into the executive jet to see an adult and two teenagers strapped into their seats apparently sound asleep. It didn’t take Viviano long to put two-and-two together to realize they were in a drug induced stupor. He turned to his brother, “Take the girl. I’ll take the boy. Then we’ll return for the woman.” Fifteen minutes later Teresa, Adolfo, and Adelina were strapped into the small coffin like structures that were built into the floor of the van. Ten minutes after they were secured the van was headed west to New York City and the townhouse.

The two hour ride from Ronkonkoma to 84th Street was made in total silence except for the occasional quieting of the young girl who accompanied Apollonia. Once the van crossed into Manhattan and wove its way through the never ending New York traffic did Apollonia say anything to the men.

“Giuseppe, will we have to exit the van on the sidewalk in front of the townhouse?” asked Apollonia.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he replied, “No, Miss Moretti. Sienna will see the van turn onto the street and she will activate the garage door opener. I will drive the van into the garage.”

“How easy is it to get an adult and two teenagers into the basement?” she inquired of Giuseppe.

Giuseppe growled; but, held his tongue, “It shouldn’t be a problem considering Viviano and Sonny are here. If I had to do it alone, there are wheelchairs and gurneys that I could use to transport the captives to the basement.”

Apollonia chucked as his use of the word captive. “They’re not captives Giuseppe. They’re failed Moretti’s just like Sienna and you. The older woman is going to be interrogated by me to ascertain some pertinent information. Her life depends upon her answers. The other two are bound to life a life of hell-on-Earth, because of their mother’s stupidity.”

When they arrived on 84th Street Giuseppe adeptly turned and drove the van into the garage. Much to Apollonia’s amazement, the garage was actually large enough to move around in without having to slide against the brick walls. She handed Alessa to Mario and told him to go into the house while she and the men transported the adult and teenagers into the basement. It took about fifteen minutes to get Teresa, Adolfo, and Adelina out of the van and into the basement.

Apollonia instructed the men to undress the three, lock an ankle shackle on their right leg, and leave them on the ratty mattress that was in each of their new homes. She then instructed Giuseppe to go and get three small buckets of water which he did. The three men stood per Apollonia’s instructions and watched as she used the water to awaken each of the three. When they were somewhat coherent she got their attention by banging on the steel door of Teresa’s cell. She placed herself in front of Teresa’s new one room home which was in between the ones that held each of her two children.

“You are now in New York City,” announced Apollonia. “Yes, you are naked and chained to the wall of your cell. Your life of luxury is over. I will question each of you in the coming days and weeks. Your answers will and your demeanor will either seal your fate as was told you in Texas or I will amend my decision.”

The three moaned and cried out when they heard what Apollonia was saying. Teresa Moretti begged, “Please don’t do this, Apollonia. I beg you to take me and let my children serve you as you see fit. Please!!!”

Apollonia ignored Teresa’s pleas, “Three times a day food will be delivered. There are two buckets in your cell. One will contain potable water for you to drink. The other will be your toilet. Every other day the shit buckets will be emptied and you will be hosed down so you have a semblance of cleanliness. There is a mattress and blanket for your use. Screaming to gain attention from the person who brings you your food or to make yourself known to the people outside is futile. The basement is soundproof. Each of you reflect on the how and the why you are now incarcerated in the basement of a townhouse in New York City.”

Apollonia pointed to Viviano and Sonny and made a motion for them to exit the basement. She turned to Giuseppe and nodded. He then walked to each brick cell, closed the steel door, and locked it. As each door was shut, the crying and whining of its occupant grew louder. Giuseppe Moretti had heard it all before and knew that each of them would soon be sound asleep as their psychological and emotional state began to degrade. They would wake up and start crying anew which he knew would happen for a least three to four days until it suddenly stopped. It was then each of them would know they could not change or alter their situation. Their depressed state would be visible in everything they are told to perform.

Apollonia guided Giuseppe down the hall and just before the steps leading up to the kitchen she grabbed the elderly man by the throat. His eyes flew open and his hands when to her wrist in a feeble attempt to protect himself. He saw the evil in Apollonia’s eyes and he began to whimper like a little boy. He also saw the same darkness in Lucia’s eyes when she was torturing a child or adult for her sexual pleasure. Giuseppe Moretti squeezed his legs together to keep himself from peeing.

“Giuseppe Moretti,” said Apollonia, “I am going to release your neck and you are going to tell me if I have to worry about Sienna.”

She felt him drop his hands so she could release her hold on his neck. His breathing started to return to normal and he found the strength to answer, “Miss Moretti, she will not be a problem concerning what happens in this building. If I may, I know you’re not going to do to those people what Lucia did to those poor children. Sienna is a proud woman and she still has not agreed to greet you as you demand. I have tried to talk to my sister about the consequences; but, I have not succeeded in convincing her.”

“That is a problem Giuseppe,” said Apollonia. “I’ll talk to her…”

“Oh, please, Miss Moretti, don’t do what I know you’ll do,” cried Giuseppe. He fell to his knees and grabbed hold of Apollonia’s legs. “Please, Miss Moretti, I know we’re not normal because we’re brother and sister; but, I know if you give her time she’ll come around and do as you ask.”

Apollonia moved her legs to free herself from his grasp. She looked down at him, lifted his face up, and spit. “You don’t beg me to give relief to your sister, Giuseppe. I just may make you be the implementer of the end of her life. For now, you remember that you are both alive and living in this place because of my beneficence. Get up and get upstairs.”

Entering the kitchen from the basement still a bit disturbed at what Giuseppe told her about Sienna, Apollonia was brought back to reality when she saw Ming standing talking to Viviano and Sonny. Sienna was nowhere to be found which immediately sent waves of stress thorough Apollonia’s body. She stood by the door trying to regain her composure when Ming approached.

“How was your trip to Dallas?” she asked the stressed out Apollonia.

“Huh,” replied Apollonia, “not what I hoped for. Where is Sienna?”

Ming remained in front of her lover. She took her hand and applied it to Apollonia’s face which did not have the desired effect Ming had hoped for. Ming saw confusion in Apollonia’s eyes and knew she was using all her might to quell whatever explosion was brewing in her brain. She removed her hand from Apollonia’s face and closed the small space that separated them. She surreptitiously placed her right hand between her lover’s legs and pressed. When Apollonia looked down and into her eyes she heard Ming say, “Kiss me, now. I’ve missed you even though it was just for twenty-four hours.”

The pressure of Ming’s hand and her demand to be kissed openly changed Apollonia’s demeanor. She reached her arms around Ming’s shoulders and placed her lips on the Oriental woman’s lips. Their mouths opened and their tongues began the dance of the French kiss. Viviano, Sonny, and Giuseppe watched silently each caught up in their own fantasy concerning two women making out hopefully ending up in a full blown sexual encounter. Mario held Alessa and made the appropriate move to hide her eyes from the kiss. Ming kept her body positioned so she could caress Apollonia’s womanhood which she knew would do two things. First, it would calm her level of stress and two, it would reinforce her desire to be with her. They kissed for a good three minutes before Ming removed her hand and allowed the kiss to end.

Relaxed, Apollonia whispered to Ming, “Thanks, I really needed that.” She placed her hand on Ming’s face and asked, “Where are the boys?”

Seeing her lover pulled back from her dark side, Ming replied, “They’re at school. I still know how to navigate the city, Appy.”

“I know; but, I’m so afraid for you considering,” said Apollonia. “Don’t ask or say anything. As soon as I set up the day, I’ll call the attorney.”

“Thanks, Appy,” said Ming as she stepped to Apollonia’s side.

To everyone in the room, Apollonia asked, “Where is Sienna?”

Viviano and Sonny shrugged their shoulders in the classic, _‘I don’t know’_ response. Giuseppe just kept looking at the floor which signaled Apollonia his knowledge of her whereabouts. Apollonia started toward the elderly man; but, Ming stopped her in her tracks. She eyed Ming and saw the telltale signal that said, _‘fuck with him and I’m gone’_. She stopped in her tracks and asked Giuseppe directly, “Where is Sienna?”

“She is probably in the attic or the room that is considered the attic,” replied Giuseppe. “She goes there anytime new people are brought into the basement…”

“Enough, Giuseppe, enough,” interrupted Apollonia not wanting Ming to become aware of who was in the basement and why. “I will be spending a good part the day, so we can talk about Sienna later. I could use some food, so, go to her and tell her I need her to make us something to eat.”

Giuseppe nodded and departed the kitchen for the room they called the attic. Viviano and Sonny waited quietly for their instructions. Both men knew when to keep their mouths shut and not to offer their opinions to Apollonia unless she asked for them. Ming Zheng decided it would be best for Apollonia if she was seated, so she gently pushed and guided her lover to the small table in the breakfast area.

“Viviano, do you have a car here?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes, Apollonia,” replied Viviano.

“I want you to go to the Moretti office and make sure everything is under control. Then I want you and Sonny to commandeer whatever number of men and material you need to open the house next to mine. Make sure you have made contact with the foremen on the jobs. Is there any pressing business that needs to be completed before you open and make ready the house?” Apollonia was all business and Viviano and Sonny could see her business acumen surface when she gave them their instructions.

Viviano replied, “Yes, Apollonia, there is one pressing issue. There is a bid opening today for the reconstruction of the entrance to the Midtown Tunnel and several miles of approach on the Long Island Expressway. Mario usually sat with whoever wrote up the bid and waited for the results. Other than the bid opening, there is only the day-to-day work at the job sites.”

Apollonia turned to Mario who sat quietly in the corner holding a frightened Alessa. Apollonia had totally forgotten about the child. She patted her thighs, Mario rose, and brought the child to her. Ming had a questioning look on her face which Apollonia immediately addressed, “Alessa came to New York from Texas. I will explain everything later.”

Mario returned to the corner, but did not sit down. He looked at Viviano and then at Apollonia, “I am available to go to the office with Viviano and Sonny. Let me do what I was born and educated to do, Apollonia. The business still needs someone to guide it on a day-to-day basis and I’ll be more than willing to cede my position when Viviano is prepared to assume the top spot. You have nothing to worry about and I think I proved that to you by my actions in Texas.”

Alessa sat quietly, smiling as she pressed her back against Apollonia’s chest. Unconsciously, Apollonia began to rub the young girl’s stomach which she caught herself doing and immediately stopped. Everyone in the room saw what she did and they also saw her sit and ponder for a moment Mario’s plea to return to his construction company. Apollonia couldn’t argue with Mario about how he performed when she confronted Teresa. She also could not denigrate his quiet and thoughtful approach to calming Adolfo and Adelina. The three would not be ensconced in the basement if he hadn’t helped from the moment they entered Teresa’s house.

“Deal, Mario,” said Apollonia. “Don’t fuck up this opportunity. I haven’t forgotten what Teresa said about who dimed me out about Umberto.”

Mario started to say something; but, was immediately stopped by the sound of Apollonia’s voice.

“Don’t fuckin’ say a word, Mario.” Apollonia looked towards Viviano, “You know what I need you to do? Don’t answer, just take care of it. Damn, you have to make arrangements to move Ming to the house no later than Friday night.”

Viviano nodded his understanding, “Yes, Apollonia, I know what needs to be done. How will you get home?”

“Not an issue,” said Apollonia, “I’ll call a car service. Now, go and don’t forget to give me updates during the day.”

Ming watched as Viviano and Sonny knelt at Apollonia’s feet and kissed them. She was surprised when Apollonia stood, handed the young girl to her, and allowed Mario to lower her dress pants and panties so he could lick, suck, and kiss her ass. When Mario was released from his duty, the three men let themselves out the front door to begin the chores assigned by Apollonia. Unbeknownst to Apollonia, Giuseppe and Sienna Moretti stood watching as Viviano, Sonny, and Mario performed their required fealty to the head of the Moretti family.

Sienna spoke up when she saw the three men depart the kitchen, “Miss Apollonia, I’m sorry…”

Apollonia’s eyes darkened. Ming drew a breath and held it waiting for the impending explosion over what she did not know or comprehend. Apollonia, her voice hard said, “Later, not now Sienna.”

“Yes, Miss Apollonia. What would you like to eat?” Sienna asked.

“Cereal or something for the young girl. Eggs over easy, bacon, toast, and coffee for me. Feed Alessa first then bring my food up to the solarium on the fifth floor,” said Apollonia. “Alessa, stay here with Giuseppe and Sienna. They’ll take good care of you until I return.”

The young girl nodded her head and felt Apollonia’s lips on her forehead. Ming and Apollonia departed the kitchen for the elevator and the ride to the fifth floor solarium. From the moment the elevator door closed until it came to a stop on the fifth floor, Apollonia and Ming embraced and kissed each other with an increasing sexual passion. They did not break their embrace as they guided their bodies to the largest couch, where they sat, and continued to kiss. Neither woman wanted to stop because they both could feel their need for sexual release and each wanted it more than the other. It was Apollonia who made the decision to cool thing down.

“Ming,” sighed Apollonia, “we need to cool it. Sienna will be here soon with my food and that means Alessa will be with her. The child will not want to be far from me. I also have to call Colin to check my messages. There may be one from the attorney.”

Apollonia watched as Ming slid away from her to the opposite corner of the couch whereupon she slipped her right hand into her jeans. She began to masturbate as her need to orgasm was more than she could handle at that moment. Apollonia smiled as she watched her lover pleasure herself wishing she could be the one who had her hand on Ming’s clitoris. What amazed Apollonia more was the speed at which her lover brought herself off. Ming Zheng was not ashamed of what she wanted and needed. When her orgasm was complete she leaned back into the corner of the couch and playfully licked her vaginal secretions from the fingers of her right hand. Their eyes held each other’s which solidified their desire to be lifelong lovers.

“I hate you, Ming,” Apollonia whispered playfully. “I haven’t had an orgasm since Tuesday evening. Damn, you girl, I love you!!!”

“Nothing better than the taste of Ming in the morning,” she replied.

Apollonia and Ming laughed out loud at their sexual playfulness. Reality hit home when Apollonia’s cell phone rang. She noted the number was her private line from home which meant Colin was calling.

“Hello… Yes, Colin, everything was fine… You did a wonderful job for a sissy bitch; but, then again I never said you were stupid… I’ll be home when I get home… Yes, I know there are probably a large amount of calls I need to return… Not in the computer, asshole, on a piece of paper written on a hard surface… Leave no traces!!! Did Howard Cohen call? Fuck, that many times… Ok, Colin… Yes, right away… Later, if I’m in the mood…”

Apollonia looked at Ming, winked, reopened her cell phone, and dialed the private office number of Howard Cohen.

“Howard, dear man, how are you? Of course, I received your messages; but, I was out of town on business… You received a call from the A.D.A. and… You’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me… Great news… Yes, I’ll tell her… What about the other items we discussed? Not satisfactory, Howard… Listen, I have some business to tend to before I call you back to discuss some important changes in the Moretti family structure… Nothing to fret about Howard, I’ll be sure to have two of the most beautiful lesbians perform for you at no charge… Get what I told you to do done, because I have more for you to accomplish in a short period of time!!!”

Apollonia closed the phone, dropped it on the couch, and leaned to take Ming in her arms. She kissed her long and hard. Ming responded by relaxing and giving Apollonia access to her body. As much as she wanted to, Apollonia did not because what she had to tell Ming was more important that having the beautiful Ming suck her to an orgasm.

“The attorney just informed me,” said Apollonia with a smile on her beautiful face, “that Judge Hillman tossed the indictment. He made the police department and district attorney’s office give him all of the paperwork as well as making them delete all computer files in front of him. As of four thirty yesterday afternoon, Ming Zheng was no longer on the criminal court docket and she was deleted from all city, state, and federal law enforcement systems. I told you not to worry.”

Ming Zheng sat bolt upright and wrapped her arms around her own body to control her shaking. The diminutive Oriental woman began to cry uncontrollably. The relief was genuine and that caused her break out in tears. She brought herself under control, looked into Apollonia’s eyes with unbridled love, and said, “Thank you, Appy. Thank you. I am indebted to you for all you have done. I will move to the house you’ll provide on Columbus Place, because I want to be near you for the rest of my life.”

The two women embraced and kissed. As the held each other, the door to the solarium opened and Sienna entered pushing the small cart used to bring food to the upper floors of the townhouse. Beside her was Alessa holding on to the edge of the apron she was wearing. The woman paused not wanting to interrupt the passion Apollonia and Ming were enjoying; but, she knew she had to make her and the child’s presence known.

“Ahem!!! Excuse me, Miss Apollonia,” said Sienna in a small voice so she would not frighten the two lovers. “I’ve brought your food and coffee.”

The two women parted, but remained close together on the couch. Apollonia saw a befuddled Alessa’s face and before she answered Sienna, she raised her arms inviting the child to come to her. The young girl did not need a second invitation. The change on her face was more than enough for Apollonia to know she had made the right decision in taking her half-sister from her mother. Once she had Alessa on the couch and comfortable she responded to Sienna.

“Put the cart in front of me; but, don’t you fuckin’ leave, Sienna,” said Apollonia. Ming held her tongue and hid her surprise at the way Apollonia was talking to and treating the woman who cared for her and her children.

“Yes, Miss Apollonia,” replied Sienna. She rolled the cart to a position in front of Apollonia, removed the metal covers over the plates, poured a mug of coffee, and stepped back waiting for her bosses’ next command.

Apollonia ate the two eggs, bacon, and toast at a leisurely pace. She did not speak to Ming, Alessa, or Sienna. She drank a second mug of coffee before she sat back obnoxiously rubbed her flat stomach and belched like a Middle Easterner after a satisfying meal. Alessa couldn’t help but be a child and she broke out laughing when Apollonia performed as she did. She settled the child down and pulled her close. Ming wanted to say something; but, knew better to ask for an explanation at that time.

“Alessa, sweet pea, you be a good girl and go with this nice lady back downstairs. She will watch after you for the few hours while Miss Ming and I talk about some personal business.” Apollonia kept Alessa next to her when she turned and looked hard and cold into Sienna’s eyes. “Alessa is my half-sister. You take good care of her, Sienna, because if she tells me anything but good things, I will slit you open from the hole between your legs to your throat. If you think Lucia was a crazy bitch, you haven’t dealt with me.”

Sienna Moretti kept her stress under control. She closed her eyes, nodded, and replied, “Miss Apollonia, you can be secure in your knowledge that I will do nothing to harm a hair on this child’s head.”

“Good,” replied Apollonia. “Ming and I are going to her room for a few hours and I do not want to be disturbed. Do you have something to say to me?”

Sienna looked at the floor and said in a small voice, “I will do as you say and I will do as my husband wants, Miss Apollonia.”

Apollonia Moretti kissed Alessa on the lips and pushed the child to Sienna. She stood, offered her hand to Ming, and guided her to the elevator where they entered to descend to the third floor. Once they were inside the room, Apollonia pulled Ming to her and kissed her. She literally ripped Ming’s clothing from her body. Her need to be made love to was overpowering. The two women fell on the bed and Ming began to undress her lover. Their eyes met and Apollonia immediately sensed that Ming was going to give her what she so desperately needed.

Ming straddled her hips as she opened the cardigan sweater and then the white shirt Apollonia had worn since yesterday early morning. The clasps to the Victoria Secret bra were in the front and with a deft maneuver of a practiced hand, Ming released them freeing her lover’s breasts. She did not bend to kiss them, instead she slipped down to her lover’s knees where she could open the belt, the button, and the zipper to her navy blue and white stripped dress pants. They didn’t need to say anything to each other as they moved through the preliminaries of removing each other’s clothing, except this time Apollonia had literally ripped Ming’s clothing from her petite body. When she pulled the pants off of Apollonia’s body she saw the ankle holster which Apollonia had totally forgotten about.

Ming froze, “What is this?”

“What does it look like, Ming?” answered Apollonia. “I needed protection beyond my martial arts training.” Apollonia began to sit up to remove the holster when Ming stopped her. She watched in total amazement as her lover kissed the holster and the small caliber gun before she released the Velcro straps of the holster and removed it from Apollonia’s leg.

“I love you, Appy,” she said. “Don’t ever hide anything from me because if you do, I promise you you’ll never see me or my boys again. I don’t care how deviant or illegal it may be. Either you trust me completely or don’t trust me at all.”

Apollonia nodded, “I promise, Ming.”

Before Apollonia could make a move to invite Ming back up to her face for a kiss, she felt her legs being spread. She watched as her lover took her tongue and glided it up the nylon of her stockings stopping just at the juncture of the lace and her skin. Ming kissed the inside of each of Apollonia’s thighs. She then reached for and pulled down the lace boy short panties that covered Apollonia’s charms. Relaxed and totally stress free, Apollonia allowed Ming to slide the panties down her long thin legs and watched as she took the crotch into her mouth to taste her lover’s juices. Ming left the panties in her mouth as she began to slide her soft hands on Apollonia’s nylon covered legs as she moved ever so slowly and enticingly up towards the nexus where the object of her desire waited.

The first shock of sexual pleasure Apollonia felt were Ming’s lips pressing against her labia as if she were kissing her on her mouth. Her lover slid her hands underneath Apollonia’s thighs and gently pushed them up and out. Ming paused for a moment to look up at her lover and when their eyes connected she moved her head ever so slightly and inserted her tongue into Apollonia’s vaginal opening. Ming proceeded to tongue her lover’s opening as if she was locked lip-to-lip in a French kiss. Apollonia rolled her hips up, her legs further apart, and let Ming know she was enjoying the pussy tongue kiss by gently taking hold of her head and pressing it into her sex.

“Oh, my God,” moaned Apollonia, “Fuck me!!! I love you!!! Eat me!!! Suck me!!!”

Ming continued to press her face into Apollonia’s crotch getting even more of her tongue into her lover’s orifice. She slipped it out and ran it up to the blood engorged button she knew was primed and ready. She paused a second time causing Apollonia to raise her head and look down at the small perfectly shaped face of the woman she loved and question for a moment what she was planning. When Ming moved her mouth to Apollonia’s blood engorged clitoris and gently sucked it into her mouth as if it were a small cock, Apollonia could not keep her legs open and akimbo. The small Oriental woman felt Apollonia’s legs close around her head and her feet press against the curve of her back just above her buttocks. Her hands slid to the outside of Apollonia’s thighs and she began to gently caress the outside of Apollonia’s buttocks as she began to eagerly suck Apollonia’s clit as if it were her cock.

“Jesus Fuckin’ Christ!!!” cried Apollonia. “Suck my clit cock you carpet munching Chinese cunt!!! Eat me you Oriental cunt lapper!!! Yes!!! Fuck me!!! God, I love the way you eat me!!!”

Eight minutes of total oral stimulation of her sex was enough to bring Apollonia to a full body orgasm. She pressed her hips up as Ming pressed her face down. If it were possible, Apollonia would have taken Ming’s head and inserted it into her cunt and she knew Ming would allow it to happen. The final burst of her orgasm sent a flow of vaginal secretions that Ming greedily lapped and sucked from Apollonia’s pulsating sex. When she finished her crescendo of orgasmic pleasure Apollonia released her leg hold on Ming’s head and pulled her up to lock lips with her. They kissed and pressed their bodies together feeling their heat increase their desire for one another.

Apollonia rolled to her right and gently placed Ming on her back. She lay between the open legs of her Chinese lover feeling her sex press against her. Apollonia kissed her on the forehead, then each eye, the tip of her nose, each cheek, and the tip of her chin. Her hands gently massaged her protruding nipples as she pressed against Ming’s sex to initiate her rise to a release of sexual pleasure. No words passed from either of them as Apollonia kissed her on the neck. Apollonia then sucked each nipple into her mouth where she rotated the tip of her tongue around the edge of each. From there, she slid down to Ming’s bellybutton where she kissed and licked it knowing she was lying there getting wetter, because her bellybutton was an erotic site of sexual stimulation for the small Oriental woman.

Ming moaned out loud when she felt Apollonia’s tongue trace a path from her bellybutton directly to her clitoris. One single swipe of her lover’s tongue from the base of her vagina to the top which uncovered her clitoris was just enough to make Ming raise her hips opening herself to her lover. Apollonia took hold of Ming’s legs behind her knees, pushed them towards the prone woman’s head, and continued to savor the taste of her lover’s fully exposed womanhood. Apollonia sucked on Ming’s clit and dribbled some of their combined oral and vaginal juices onto the middle finger of her right hand which she then inserted into Ming’s rectum. The pressure of Apollonia’s finger entering Ming’s rectum was just enough to release a large amount of vaginal fluid into Apollonia’s mouth which she, like her lover did just before, greedily swallowed.

“Oh, yes!!! Appy, you cunt, finger my ass the way I love it,” moaned Ming. Her knees remained next to her ears as she savored the feel of Apollonia’s tongue on her cunt and a finger up her ass. Nothing could stop the rise of sexual energy emanating from her sexual core. Ming Zheng knew the moment she laid eyes on the Italian beauty that was sucking her cunt and fingering her asshole that she was the one for her. She closed her eyes and just savored the feeling of being loved by another woman just the way she wanted.

Apollonia felt herself get wet and her body react by sending courses of sexual pleasure to her brain which made her suck ever harder on Ming’s clit. Waves of pleasure washed over her body as she experienced multiple small orgasms without once touching her clitoris. The signs of Ming’s impending orgasm were becoming evident to Apollonia as she felt the muscle of Ming’s anal sphincter begin to tighten around her finger. She worked her tongue harder on her lover’s vagina making sure she caressed her clitoris with enough pressure to send her over the top.

“Yes!!! You know what I love, Appy!!!” cried Ming as her hips flew off the bed and her vagina flooded Apollonia’s mouth with her sweet Oriental vaginal secretions. Her body shook as the orgasm took hold as her body released the endorphins of sexual pleasure into her brain. Apollonia didn’t need physical stimulation to orgasm with her lover, because her love for Ming was enough to take her over the top.

Fifteen minutes later the two lovers lay legs entwined side-by-side on the bed staring up at the turn-of-the century embossed tin ceiling. Apollonia absentmindedly stroked Ming’s long black hair with her right hand and her stomach with her left. When they were in college together they would spend hours together just as they were after a mind blowing sexual encounter. The close proximity of their bodies to each other was enough to quell any further need for sexual release. Apollonia and Ming were two women who knew that their love for each other was one of a kind. Nothing needed to be expressed by either of them about their lovemaking. Just the feel of Apollonia next to Ming and Ming next to Apollonia spoke volumes to each of them.

Their reverie was broken by a knock at the door. Apollonia eyed Ming and decided that she wasn’t going to hide their nakedness or love from anyone. “Come in,” she said.

Sienna Moretti entered the room, covered her mouth in shock when she saw the two women entwined naked on the bed, and when she recovered said, “Excuse me; but, I need to know what I am supposed to feed the people in the basement.” Sienna Moretti did not care that she spoke of the captives in front of what was confirmed to her by the naked women lying together on the bed. Ming was Apollonia’s lesbian lover.

Apollonia moved from her entanglement with Ming, raised herself to a sitting position, and said, “There should be a bucket of water in each cell. As far as food goes, a bowl of cold oatmeal should suffice.”

“May I please suggest you at least give them a vegetable and some fruit,” said Sienna, “as you need to maintain some of their strength.”

Ming looked up at Apollonia and her eyes were not open wide with misunderstanding; but, she did show her anger by the shape of her mouth. Apollonia placed her hand on her lover’s cheek and with a nod of her head broke Ming’s anger. “I’ll explain to you in a minute. Sienna, I want them hungry and in need. You do as I tell you or you will occupy one of the other cells. It will be to prepare you for your untimely demise. Understood?”

“Yes, Miss Apollonia,” said Sienna as she backed out of the room before Apollonia could force her to suck the woman’s asshole in front of her lover.

Ming sat up, her breasts standing from her body perfectly, and she said, “Remember what I told you earlier? Remember when you knelt in front of me and promised me to never show your dark side to me?”

Apollonia grew flustered. She moved so she was sitting opposite her lover. Apollonia took Ming’s hands into her own, kissed them, and said, “Yes, Ming and I told you I would hide nothing from you. I went to Texas to solidify my position as head of the Moretti family. I had all intentions of brokering a peace with Teresa Conti the wife of Umberto Moretti, who was my father’s cousin. It didn’t work out, because I had information that was detrimental to their remaining as leaders within the family. My choice was to remove them or bring them here to New York.”

Ming pulled her hands from Apollonia’s hands, rolled to the side of the bed, and jumped off. She faced Apollonia and with unbridled anger, “When were you going to tell me? I can’t believe you just used words to tell me you were going to murder that family, Apollonia!!! I’m willing to give up my family and my way of life for you!!! But, murder??? I need to know everything, now, Apollonia!!!”

Apollonia moved to the edge of the bed, sat, and opened her arms to Ming inviting her into her embrace. She waited until Ming saw she was not going to take no for an answer. When her lover was standing in front of her between her legs, Apollonia pressed her head against Ming’s pert breasts. Then she spoke, “The Moretti family is not what you think, Ming. We’re not _Mafia_ , _Costa Nostra_ , or the infamous _Black Hand of Sicily_. My family has provided since the Middle Ages a methodology for those in need to secure a man and his seed so a family could be produced. Through the years, we have established meaningful relationships with politicians, judges, bureaucrats, law enforcement, military, and scions of the corporate world. The Moretti family also provides certain black operations for assorted corporations and governments.”

Ming pushed her head away from the front of her body so she could look into her eyes, “You have to be kidding me.”

“No, Ming,” said Apollonia, “I’m not. The reason your drug bust went away is because my family has dirt on the judge that tossed the case. Judge Walter Hillman is a pedophile that uses his courtroom to find young boys for his deviant pleasure. Because of his stupidity, the Moretti family owns him and soon will own his wife. We maintain strategic relationships with corporations, governments, and people because of our ability to find the basest dirt on them. We know how to use or not to use the information we gather. We have never used information to hurt innocent people, Ming.”

Ming pulled away from Apollonia’s embrace. She began to look for and put on her clothing. Apollonia could see she was in no mood to remain naked and decided to follow her lead. It didn’t take but a minute or two for both women to be fully clothed and sitting opposite one another on the bed. Apollonia could feel the love of her life moving away from their renewed relationship. She needed to either confirm her feelings or make them go away.

“Ming,” said Apollonia in a soft voice, “I did what I had to do to protect the Moretti family. The darkness you see and I know are afraid of is the result of my mother’s sickness and her treatment of me. She was truly naive when she married my father. I watched her descend into sexual deviance beyond what is taught to Moretti family members. My father, his cousins, his uncles, and men who married into the family have fathered more children than I care to think about. They do it because the couples want more than a turkey baster and Petri dish type of impregnation. If this type of social and business behavior bothers you, then I guess we’re at an impasse. I’ll suffer; but, I know that I need to solidify and maintain my position as the head of the Moretti family – no matter what it takes – including murder.”

Ming’s eyes flew open at what she just heard Apollonia say to her. It didn’t take but a moment for her to realize that the woman she fell in love with in college was more than willing to end their renewed relationship. She knew that her return to Chinatown would result in her children having no mother, because her husband’s underworld cohorts would take out on her their loss of drugs and money. Ming had to weigh her relationship with Apollonia and what she knew was a very dark side to the Moretti family. If she was right in her assumption, there were three people housed in cells in the basement of the townhouse waiting for what she could not comprehend.

“I don’t mean that much to you, do I?” said Ming rhetorically. “You’d break us up over your commitment to your family. What I want from you is total honesty in everything you do whether it is our personal relationship or your extended family. I watched your husband humiliate himself in front of an audience to prove his continuing love for you. I watched you whore yourself out to another man, because his cock was big enough to fill your cunt like it’s never been filled before. Did I say anything negative to you about it? Did I tell you that I didn’t want you to have a man that could and would fill you with his seed? Am I standing here telling you not to have a child grow inside your body?”

Ming turned and walked to stand by the door of the room. She braced herself and screamed, “I FUCKIN’ CAME TO YOU BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU. I WAS IN TROUBLE AND I KNEW YOU COULD HELP ME. I’M NO DOPE, APOLLONIA. EITHER YOU TELL ME THE WHOLE TRUTH NOW OR I LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN. I WILL PICK UP THE BOYS AND RETURN TO CHINATOWN EVEN THOUGH I FACE A VERY TENUOUS SITUATION THERE. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE A GAUNLET THROWN DOWN AT YOUR FEET, APOLLONIA. I JUST DID, APOLLONIA. THE WHOLE TRUTH OR I LEAVE- FOREVER!!!”

Ming watched Apollonia’s face and especially her eyes for the telltale sign of an impending explosion. Her eyes would darken and narrow. Her face would tense up causing her lips to press together. Her hands would unconsciously begin to open and close and her shoulders would tense. The reason Ming stood where she was to protect herself if Apollonia should react with physical violence. The silence was deafening.

“You are the only person on this Earth I will allow to talk to me like that, Ming,” said Apollonia. She was calm and collected. “I thought you knew from the time we spent at the attorney’s office that I was not a person to trifle with. My mother learned and she suffered the ultimate indignity. I fuckin’ snapped her neck, because she made me into the psychopath and sociopath I am today. My father is next. Mario tried to undermine my authority and I have the proof chained to the wall in the basement. Sometime between now and Sunday afternoon I will kiss him on the lips. He will know that I know the truth about who ratted me out to Teresa Conti. He will know I have marked him for death. I killed my Uncle Umberto, because he was about to try to do the same to me. My trip to Texas will prove to the members of the _Moretti Management Committee_ that I will do whatever I need to insure my position as the leader. I will install a sycophant in Dallas and the Moretti family business will continue the only difference being I will take ninety percent of the money. I cannot promise that I will tell you everything; but, if you stay, I will try to keep the open lines of communication between us.”

“Tell me what is going to happen to the three people in the basement, Apollonia. I need to know,” said Ming, “because, I need to know how deep down the well of depravity I’m going to sink.”

Apollonia stood and immediately did not move towards Ming when she saw her flinch at the thought of them being close to one another. She placed her hand on her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Apollonia was trying to keep from doing something she would regret for the rest of her life. She wanted this conversation to end; but, not in a bad way. She weighed the alternatives and decided that her need for Ming was worth the possible trouble it would cause in the family.

“Housed in the basement,” she began, “are three people. Teresa Conti, who married my Uncle Umberto, is there and truthfully I do not know what I’m going to do with her. Adolfo Moretti, nineteen, has broken his solemn vows to the Moretti family by going through his _‘Moretti Rites of Passage’_ and then living a dual life as a cross dressing sissy. He is bound to Africa where he will lose his genitals and serve as a prostitute for AIDS infected men. His life will be hard and his death will be filled with suffering. Adelina Moretti, fifteen, has not protected the one thing she could give to her Moretti accepted husband on their wedding night. She gave it up at the age of twelve to her brother’s best friend and then she allowed him to convince her to fuck his friends on the football team. She is bound for a monastery in Italy where she will be kept for use by the elders of the Catholic Church. Any child born of her sexual union with a church elder will be sent somewhere in the world to live a destitute life filled with hunger and pain.”

Ming Zhen knew the Chinese warlords and emperors were controlling and dominant psychopaths; but, what Apollonia just told her put the Moretti family at the top of the deviance list. “If I were to go into the basement what would I see?”

“A naked adult woman and two naked teenagers chained in small brick walled cells. Their life depends on how they respond to me and my questions,” said Apollonia.

“That is why you want me out of the townhouse, isn’t it?” demanded Ming.

“Yes, because I want to protect the boys and you from what will eventually happen and to protect you from Giuseppe and Sienna,” said Apollonia.

“Who are Giuseppe and Sienna?” asked Ming. “Don’t you mean John and Mary?”

Apollonia couldn’t help but laugh, “No, Ming. Their real names are Giuseppe and Sienna Moretti. They’re brother and sister tossed out of the family, because they wanted to maintain their incestuous relationship through marriage. My father found them destitute and living on the streets of lower Manhattan. He offered them a form of reconciliation which they took. I do not want you and your two sweet boys anywhere near those two deviants. They are bound to me.”

“Bound?” asked Ming, not understanding how Apollonia used the word.

“They’re technically for want of a better word,” said Apollonia, “my slaves. Their lives depend totally on their ability to keep me satisfied about the goings on in this townhouse. Those two deviants are about a millimeter from feeling a sharpened ten foot pole inserted up their asses. What they did for Lucia and then Mario is unconscionable and I will tell you when I believe you’re prepared to handle what they did.”

Ming fell against the wall of the room, slid to the floor, and just shook her head in bewilderment. Each day she spent with Apollonia opened new arenas of unimaginable craziness and deviance. To her family, her bisexuality was the reason to break all ties with her. They could accept her husband’s criminality before they could accept her sexuality. She did not know how they would react to the Moretti family life and history. Ming Zheng was in her mind at a crossroads.

She looked up at Apollonia who thankfully had not moved to where set sat, “If I leave, I break both our hearts. If I stay, I place myself and my boys at your mercy. You get mad enough at me and I can see you throwing me into one of those cells. I can see you doing to me what you did to your mother or maybe even worse, so you can satisfy your sickness. . .”

Apollonia took one step forward, “Ming…”

Screaming, “DON’T YOU FUCKIN’ COME NEAR ME, APOLLONIA!!! I AM IN NO MOOD TO HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT. IF YOU LOVE ME, THEN LEAVE AND LET ME DECIDE IF I’M GOING TO TAKE MY CHANCES IN CHINATOWN OR TAKE MY CHANCES WITH YOU.”

Apollonia fell backwards towards the bed. Her legs hit the edge and she fell to the floor. Next to her lay the holster with the Beretta. She un-holstered the gun, looked at it, and just held it pointed at no one. Tears began to course down her face, “Why are you doing this to me, Ming? What did I do to you? I have made you richer than you’d ever be and I have done the same for your boys. Tell me what you want, because I promised you that I would never make you the brunt of my anger. What do you want, Ming?”

Ming crawled over to where Apollonia sat holding the Beretta and crying uncontrollably. She pried the gun from her hand and gently tossed it onto the bed. She stood and took Apollonia into her arms. Her will to leave her lover broken by the sight of her crying, because of what she screamed at her. “I’m sorry Appy. Forget what I said. Let’s just get you cleaned up so we can go downstairs and prepare for the move to Columbus Place. Ok?”

Apollonia nodded. She stood up and remained in their embrace. Like every couple, whether they be heterosexual or homosexual, they forgave each other for their little tiff by kissing and holding on to each other for dear life. Together they went into the bathroom to wash and put on fresh makeup. Apollonia took the time to reattach the holster to her leg and while she did so, she made a point of doing it in front of Ming. Ming showed no reaction watching Apollonia replace the holster on her ankle. It was as Apollonia hoped. Together they entered the elevator and descended to the first floor where they knew Giuseppe and Sienna were tending to and caring for Alessa Moretti.

Alessa Moretti jumped up from the floor where she was playing with some wooden blocks when she saw Apollonia and Ming enter the kitchen. Sienna Moretti was sitting at the small table drinking a cup of coffee. Giuseppe was nowhere to be found in the small kitchen/breakfast area. Apollonia figured he must be somewhere in the building cleaning. Alessa leaped up and into the startled Apollonia’s arms. She wrapped her legs around Apollonia’s waist and pressed her cotton covered prepubescent pussy against Apollonia’s stomach. Ming and Sienna watched as Apollonia supported her by her backside and allowed her to press herself against her body.

“I missed you,” cried Alessa.

Apollonia finally got control of the young girl. She kept her left arm under the girl’s bottom and used her right to caress her head. “I missed you to Alessa. I have to take care of some business downstairs sweetie, so, go back to your blocks.”

“Can I see my mommy?” asked Alessa. “Please???”

“I don’t think so, Alessa,” replied Apollonia. “She isn’t well and that is why I have to go downstairs to check on her. It is important to me that you no longer have any contact with her. I am your new mommy, Alessa.”

“Ok,” said Alessa. She wiggled free and slid down to the floor where she began to rebuild and knock down the blocks. Her laughter told everyone that she was not concerned about her birth mother in the least.

“Sienna, have you brought the midday meal downstairs?” asked Apollonia.

“Giuseppe did Miss Apollonia,” replied Sienna, “I don’t go downstairs unless I am forced to when there are occupants.”

“From this moment forward,” said Apollonia in a voice that commanded attention, “you and Giuseppe will alternate feeding them. Giuseppe will empty the shit buckets, fill the water buckets, and hose them down. If I find that you have not adhered to my demand, I will…”

“I hear you, Miss Apollonia,” interrupted Sienna. “I will do as you say.”

Ming felt Apollonia’s hand on her back as she guided her to the door that led to the basement. Mind did not protest when the door was opened and they began to descend into the darkness. Apollonia felt for and flipped the switch that illuminated the stairway and the length of the hallway. Since Ming’s arrival at the townhouse, she had never thought or asked about going down into the basement. She wondered why Apollonia was taking her downstairs. They stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Apollonia stood behind Ming with her hands resting gently on Ming’s shoulders.

“See this place, Ming,” started Apollonia. “This place was built by my sick mother for her deviant sexual pleasure. My father allowed it all to happen, because of his blind love for her. I have handwritten journals that detail the depravity that she foisted upon children and adults in this basement hell. What is worse, Ming, there are videos and pictures that she apparently used as masturbatory fodder when she was alone. You want to know everything, then you need to start here.”

Ming began to shake from the stress and the thought of what Apollonia was saying happened in the basement. She put her foot into it when she told Apollonia she needed to know everything. “Um, I don’t think I’m ready for this, Appy. Maybe, I overstepped my bounds.”

Apollonia leaned down and with a voice filled with venom, whispered, “You fuckin’ little Oriental piece-of-dog-shit. You fuckin’ take me on an emotional rollercoaster ride, because you’re feelin’ like you need to have some level of control. You ever make demands of me and not follow through I will make your children watch as I take your head and shove it up your own ass. Then I’ll ruin you as a woman and make you live your life in a Calcutta brothel where the only satisfaction men will get from you is fucking the giant hole in the back of your dead head. If you were looking into my eyes right now, you’d see that they’re the darkest they’ve ever been, because of you.”

“Please, Appy,” moaned Ming as she held herself together fearful she would wet herself in front of her lover. “I want to know; but, I’m not ready for this level of insanity and depravity. Please, don’t hurt me… What do you want from me?”

Apollonia pushed Ming a bit further down the hallway. She turned placing her own back against the brick wall while keeping Ming in front of her. Her hands moved to Ming’s biceps. She began to stroke her lover’s arms. And with the same venom said, “These rooms contained the children and adults my mother tortured for her sexual pleasure. Inside three of them are three individuals that are going to face my judgment based upon Moretti law. I should make you look into their cells to gaze upon three pieces of human garbage. Should I put you in a cell for a while so you can experience what your life will be like if you ever pull the shit you just pulled on me, Ming?

It happened. Ming released her bladder all over the floor. She broke out in uncontrollable tears.

Apollonia saw the puddle between her lover’s legs grow and knew she had taken what she wanted from her lover. With a voice soft and loving, she said to Ming, “I want you to turn around, kneel in front of me, and tell me who owns you. If you hesitate, because you’ll be kneeling in your own urine, your children will be motherless.”

Ming Zheng turned to face Apollonia. Her face was taut and her eyes were filled with terror, because the woman she loved so deeply just told her in a matter-of-fact way she would murder her for not doing as she was told. She slid to the floor her knees sinking into the puddle of urine, placed her hands on the back of Apollonia’s thighs, looked up into Apollonia’s eyes, and said, “I apologize for making you angry Apollonia. I am yours forever. I will never question or refuse you anything. I am grateful for everything you’ve done and will do in the future. Command me and I will obey.”

“Stand,” commanded Apollonia.

Ming did as she asked while keeping her eyes focused on Apollonia’s. The fear was still palpable on her face.

Apollonia, having crossed back over from the psychotic dark personality, broke into a broad smile, “You know that I will never let you forget what you just committed to me. But, my love for you overpowers my desire to break your fuckin’ Oriental neck. God, I love you!!! Guess you’ll have to go upstairs and take a shower. We’ll do it together.”

The two women ascended the steps to the kitchen where they found Alessa sound asleep on the floor. Sienna looked up from the book she was reading and said, “It was amazing. One minute she playing with the blocks and the next she’s out like a light. I didn’t want to move her, so I let her stay on the floor.”

Apollonia responded, “Next time, if there is a next time, pick her up and put her on a couch. Don’t fuckin’ leave her on the floor like some piece of garbage - asshole!!! Do it now, and take her to the sitting room on this floor.”

Sienna picked up Alessa and walked to the sitting room where she opened the door with her key. She laid the sleeping girl on the love seat that sat underneath the front windows. Sienna left the room for a moment to find a throw which she used to cover the young child. She then sat in a wingchair and watched people walk by the front of the townhouse. Inside her head she wanted to take the child and run for the hills, because she did not trust the woman who threatened Giuseppe and her with an untimely death. Sienna Moretti shivered at the thought of kneeling behind Apollonia and placing her tongue in her ass. If she was only younger…


	89. Thursday – Elizabeth Goldsmith’s Residence - 27 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Elizabeth come to words. Elizabeth makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Elizabeth Goldsmith woke up in her room which prior to moving in was designated as the maid’s quarters and went through her morning routine before going into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and lunch for her children. She did not know what time her husband returned because when she went to sleep near midnight she knew he hadn’t come home. She was stopped cold when Joshua entered the room unannounced and obnoxiously pointed to his crotch with both index fingers. His arrogance grew with each passing hour of each passing day they were in the same room or house together. Her need to be with her children outweighed her desire to take a knife and shove it into Joshua’s belly. His death at her hands would mean life in prison for her and her choice was always to give him what he wanted so she could be close to Sarah and Jason. She stood and waited to see if he would make her crawl to him or he would approach and force her to her knees.

Joshua Goldsmith had returned just a few hours earlier after meeting Dwayne, his cohorts, and the boy he emasculated so they could get their fix. He went alone because their ability to be physically violent was not at all possible. Between losing their genitals and the formulation of the addictive drug, the men were totally incapable of any physical activity greater than walking, eating, or sitting to urinate. He knew Elizabeth had no idea he had slipped into the house only hours before. Joshua had wanted to spend time with Jessica Silverstein; but, ever since that night in his office on 54th Street, she has been avoiding him. Jessica would chat with him on the phone or via e-mail; but, would beg off meeting him. His anger at her was tempered by his desire to be between her legs sucking her sweet teenage cunt.

“I see you’re dressed cunt,” said Joshua to his startled wife.

“What do you want?” asked Elizabeth knowing he wanted her to suck his cock to completion.

Joshua laughed, “I want you to take off your pants and panties. Put your heels back on, go to the end of the bed, and bend over. I could use an asshole’s tight asshole to masturbate me this morning.”

“You have to be kidding me!!! Like I’m going to let you butt fuck me when the children are going to be up in a few minutes,” she said with derision.

“I can see you’re looking for a beating,” said Joshua as he stepped forward prepared to physically assault his hated wife.

Elizabeth did not move as she watched her husband step closer to her. She remembered the morning he took her by the throat and decided that it would be easier to try and talk him down than fight with him. Her daughter spent hours asking her questions about what had occurred, especially since she witnessed for the first time her daddy naked and sporting an erection. Elizabeth didn’t need either of her children walking in on her either sucking Joshua’s cock or him fucking her up her ass. Either way, Joshua was going to get his morning orgasm and she knew she had to make it happen quickly.

“Listen, Joshua… The kids are going to wake up any minute. Would you be satisfied with a blow job, if I commit to letting you use me anally after they leave? You don’t have to be in the city right away, right?” queried Elizabeth trying to make him commit to a blow job.

“I have a better I idea, whore,” he groused. “Why don’t you make breakfast for them and while they’re eating you can kneel on the floor and suck me off. You’re nothing but a whore, isn’t that right Lizzy?”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Joshua,” she cried, “I thought you wanted to protect them not make them watch your perverted sexual dominance over me.”

“Well, isn’t that what the nigger, Dwayne, did to you. Fuck you, Lizzy!!! Ok cunt, just suck me off,” he said.

Elizabeth Goldsmith approached her husband, fell to her knees, and extracted his cock from his pajama bottoms. The act was not loving or sensual. She did it because she had to, so she could sleep in the same house as her children. Her body shivered when Joshua took a hold of her head and began to face fuck her. Elizabeth closed her eyes, opened her throat, and waited patiently for her husband to finish using her mouth and throat as a masturbation tool. Thirteen minutes or so after he began, Joshua Goldsmith slammed his cock into his hated wife’s mouth, pressed her head against his crotch, and spewed his orgasm down her throat.

When he finished expending his seed Joshua pushed his wife back onto her ass, shook his softening cock to get the last drips of semen off, put his cock back into his pajamas, and departed the room. Two minutes later, he was back in the master bedroom getting ready to take a shower to get the feeling of his hated wife’s saliva off his cock. His thoughts went to his day and the possibility of meeting with Jessica Silverstein to discuss their faltering relationship. He felt his cock twitch in expectation of being with her even though he no more than a few minutes earlier had creamed into his hated wife’s throat. Joshua Goldsmith entered the shower and relaxed under the stream of hot water as it cascaded over his body.

Elizabeth went to the hall bathroom, knelt in front of the toilet, and vomited. She’d accepted multiple loads from Dwayne and his friends when they used her mouth as their fuck receptacle. During those incidents she never once regurgitated from swallowing their ejaculate. The idea that Joshua just used her mouth and throat as a cum dump made her sick. After several minutes of retching, Elizabeth finally calmed down enough to catch her breath, stand up, and brush her teeth to get the vile taste of her husband out of her mouth. She looked in the mirror, combed her hair, touched up her eyes, and went into the kitchen to prepare for the day.

As she was preparing two bowls of Cheerios and sliced bananas for her children, she was interrupted by a crying Sarah. She was wearing just a pair of cotton panties and ankle socks. Elizabeth knelt down to her daughter and took her into her arms. She tried to calm her daughter down; but, could not until she pulled away from her mother’s embrace. Sarah Goldsmith stood sniffling and wiping her runny nose on her arm when she suddenly peed all over the kitchen floor.

“Oh, Sarah sweetie,” cooed Elizabeth, “come to mommy and tell her what is wrong.” She said nothing about the pool of urine or made any attempt to clean it up. She remained kneeling waiting for her daughter’s response.

Sniffling and finally calm enough to speak, Sarah said, “I came downstairs to find you and I saw daddy…”

“Damn,” said Elizabeth under her breath. “Sarah sweetie, you weren’t supposed to see that. Adults sometimes do things and say things to each other that are just play like when you imagine you’re playing house with your friends. Mommy and daddy were just playing,” she said trying to convince Sarah she saw nothing bad.

Sarah looked at her mother knowing she was just lied to, “Then why do you sleep downstairs now? Why does daddy sleep alone?”

Elizabeth raised her arms to her daughter, “Come here to mommy, please.”

Sarah stepped forward and into her mother’s arms. She felt her mother’s hands begin to caress the back of her head and her lower back. Elizabeth felt her daughter relax in her arms.

“Sarah, let mommy carry you upstairs and help you get washed up for school. I promise when you come home I’ll sit with you and answer all your questions. You need to know that daddy was not hurting mommy this morning. Ok, sweetie,” said Elizabeth.

Sarah nodded her head and allowed her mother to pick her up and carry her upstairs to the hall bathroom. Fifteen minutes later Elizabeth was downstairs mopping up the accident and finishing the preparations for sending Sarah and Jason to school. Thankfully, she had enough time to get everything prepared, get them dressed for the cold February day, and sent off to the bus stop. When she was sure that neither of them was going to return because of some feigned illness she went upstairs to what used to be her bedroom with Joshua.

“JOSHUA,” she screamed, “YOU FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SARAH WITNESSED THIS MORNING???”

Joshua exited the master bathroom in his terrycloth bathrobe. The scowl on his face showed his anger that his hated wife entered his room without his permission. “What did she witness?” he asked.

“SHE CAME TO MY ROOM AND SAW US, JOSHUA,” cried Elizabeth. “SHE WITNESSED YOU CALLING ME DIRTY NAMES!!! SHE SAW YOU WITH YOUR DISGUSTING COCK GOIN IN AND OUT OF MY MOUTH!!! GOD, JOSHUA, SHE JUST PEED ALL OVER THE KITCHEN FLOOR SHE WAS SO SCARED!!!”

Joshua Goldsmith walked to the king sized bed and sat down. He looked at his wife with genuine concern about what had happened earlier that morning. True, he had no love anymore for his whore wife; but, he did not want to cause his children any psychological or emotional damage because of their disintegrating marriage. He sat mortified at what his daughter witnessed and knew he’d have to talk to her about what she saw. The only thing that bothered him was what Elizabeth would say to her if she spoke to her before he did.

Running his hands on his thighs in an effort to calm his nerves, Joshua said, “I’ll come home before she does and talk to her. I’ll explain that we were playing a game. She’ll accept my rationalization and explanation.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, Elizabeth responded, “I’ve already explained that we were playing a game Joshua. I told her that when she gets home from school we will talk.” In a loud voice, “WHO DID SHE COME TO ASSHOLE??? NOT YOU – ME!!!”

“Believe me Lizzy,” said Joshua calmer than Elizabeth expected, “I’ll be home when she gets home, she’ll talk to me. Why, because you’ll be anywhere, but here. You’ll be somewhere bent over having your ass reamed by a large strap-on dildo, because your nigger lover doesn’t have a cock to fuck you with anymore. Oh, right, and you don’t have a cunt hole either. Yell and scream all you want whore. When it comes to my children I will be the parent that takes care of them.”

“Jesus Christ, you self-centered, egotistical asshole,” said Elizabeth. “You can’t see the forest for the trees when it comes to our situation. I’m not going to even discuss it anymore. I’m going downstairs and you can just get yourself ready to go to the hospital. Fuck you, Joshua.”

Elizabeth Goldsmith left the master bedroom and returned to the kitchen. She brewed a pot of coffee, prepared an English muffin, and retrieved the newspaper from the front porch. Elizabeth sat at the breakfast room table, calmed down, and read the newspaper while waiting for her husband to depart for work. The time seemed to crawl and she realized that she had drank three cups of coffee and read the newspaper twice before Joshua let himself out to go to the city. She checked the clock on the microwave and decided she would call Apollonia Moretti at noon. If she had to, she would try to get her brother to intercede on her part with Apollonia, so he could convince Apollonia to sit and listen to her plea.

Elizabeth Goldsmith put her head down on the breakfast table and cried.


	90. Thursday – Moretti Construction Office - 27 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario, Viviano, and Sonny go to Moretti Construction Offices in Queens. Discussions are held between Viviano and Mario. Decisions are made. Dominant roles are reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The Moretti Construction offices were located in a building at the end of 15th Avenue in College Point, Queens. The land buttressed the edge of Flushing Bay. It contained the four story main building, several garages for construction equipment and to the chagrin of the City of New York, several tanks of gasoline and diesel fuel. Directly opposite their building was La Guardia Airport. When Mario Moretti’s grandfather purchased the land La Guardia Airport was a giant sheep meadow. Over the years, the Moretti family watched the construction of the airport, its growth, and commensurate with the growth was the ever increasing whine of jet engines preparing to take off or land. Early in the 1980’s, Mario went to the expense to change out all the windows and soundproof the building. The only issue Moretti Construction faced was the security and maintenance of the fuel depot, because of its potential to be blown up by terrorists.

The only parking space strategically positioned near the front doors was Mario Moretti’s. The rest of the home office employees parked their vehicles on the side or in the rear of the building. Centrally located on the lawn in front of the four story brick building were three flag poles. The tallest flew the American Flag. The two shorter; but, of equal height, flew the flags of the State of New York and the City of New York. Surrounding the base was a granite monument to all the wars fought by the United States from the Revolutionary War through the present day conflicts in Iraq and Afghanistan. Carved into the granite was the start and end date of each conflict and the number of American soldiers killed and/or missing. The family was so dedicated to maintaining the numbers of the dead and missing for each conflict they would remove the granite slab and replace it with an updated one as soon as the numbers were confirmed by the Department of Defense.

The first floor entrance was not elegant like the skyscrapers that filled Manhattan. There was a small space allocated for a reception desk and sitting area. Access to the rest of the building was through two doors that led to the small elevator lobby behind the reception area. Mario Moretti’s office moved through the years to its present location on the fourth floor. The office was situated on southwestern corner of the building and had a view of Flushing Bay and the runways of La Guardia Airport. Planes taking off towards the North on the North/South runway could scare the uninitiated when they sat in Mario’s office, because they could be perceived as coming directly at the building. The two walls that made up Mario’s office were modified some thirty years earlier when the original walls were broken out and wider and taller windows were installed.

Mario allowed Lucia to bring in an interior designer to decorate the office above and beyond the design of the interior of the building. He wanted simplicity – a desk, a credenza, a couple of chairs, and maybe a small table. That is not what was installed by the interior decorator. The hardwood floor was covered by two 9x12 area rugs that had to cost more than entire building. His desk sat diagonally between the two walls that made up the southwest corner. Behind him were two cases of drawers. Next to them were four book cases that obscured at least half of the height of the beautiful windows that had been installed. His desk wasn’t the traditional two pedestal desk. Instead. the interior decorator had a custom built dining room table installed with a single draw in the middle on the side that his chair was situated. His chair was her only allowance to his desire. Mario sat in a leather chair that framed his muscular body. The chair did not allow him to sink into inches of soft foam. If he had his desire, he would have preferred a solid wood chair with no cushion.

Mario, Viviano, and Sonny entered the building and each of them went to their own office. Viviano and Sonny greeted their shared administrative assistant and entered their separate offices. Each man checked their e-mail and voice messages before deciding to make the necessary calls to facilitate the opening of the house on Columbus Place. Once Viviano was satisfied that he had created a list of men who would work without any real supervision, he called Sonny into his office to review the list.

Mario went to his office and was greeted by his secretary who hadn’t seen him since the previous Friday. Margo Foster worked for Mario for the last twelve years. She started as a receptionist and sucked her way up to become his personal administrative assistant. Everyone in the office knew she used her sucking skills to ingratiate herself to the senior staff. It took only seven short months for everyone in the office to know that between the hours of two and three in the afternoon she could be found under the custom built desk with her head in Mario’s lap blowing him. If he was busy, she would wait patiently and if she didn’t get to suck the boss off, she went home saddened that she would have to be satisfied with her husband’s meager offering.

Margo stood when he entered the reception area where her desk was, “Good morning, Mr. Moretti nice to see you, sir. How was your trip?”

“Fine,” he replied as he opened the door to his office shaking his head knowing what she wanted more than anything else was to crawl beneath his desk, open his zipper, and suck him till he expended in her mouth. “Don’t let anyone in except for Viviano and Sonny. When Jacob arrives for the bid opening buzz the intercom; but, don’t just barge into my office. Understood?”

With a look of total failure and sadness, Margo pursed her lips, and said, “Yes, Mr. Moretti. Only Viviano and Sonny are granted immediate entry and Jacob only for the bid opening after I buzz the intercom.”

Mario entered his office and saw a small pile of papers and mail situated in middle of his table desk. He closed the door behind him, leaned against it, and surveyed the last of his Moretti domain as he knew Apollonia would take this from him too. He knew she would not take day-to-day control of his companies and hoped she would give control to Viviano instead of Sonny. Mario laughed to himself as he pushed himself off the door and walked to his executive chair when he thought that his sissy son-in-law had more than enough smarts to run the businesses. Too bad he wanted to be more of a cocksucker than a man. He unconsciously placed his right hand on his crotch and recoiled when he felt the sissy tubes.

The next forty-five minutes were consumed with his sorting through the mail and interoffice paperwork. After dividing the workload, he sat and signed the purchase orders, accounts payable vouchers, and payroll authorizations. Although he had a Chief Financial Officer overseeing the day-to-day financial operations, Mario Moretti would not cede total control of the financial operations to anyone. The day-to-day field operations he gave to Viviano and never once castigated him in front of the employees for errors and omissions. Mario was good at taking Viviano or anyone else for that matter aside and speaking to them privately about their transgression. Early in their father-in-law / son-in-law relationship, Mario would occasionally force Viviano to perform fellatio on him when he failed to perform his duties correctly. Viviano learned and hasn’t performed fellatio on Mario for failing to perform in quite a long time.

When he was done with the paperwork he signaled Margo to come in and pick them up for delivery to the proper individuals. He watched as Margo walked in and absentmindedly put his hand to his crotch only to pull it away when he felt the sissy tubes. Margo saw and took the opportunity to say something about it.

“Excuse me, Mr. Moretti,” she said, “is there something I can help you with?” Margo obnoxiously licked her lips and moved her tongue in her mouth against her cheek in the universal sign of offering a blow job.

Mario laughed, “Ah, no Margo; but, if you have a need, I’m sure there are men here today that would love to benefit from your expertise at sucking cock. For now, please take these and have them distributed. Then, call Viviano and Sonny and tell them to come to my office. Thanks.”

Margo exited her boss’s office wondering if she did something wrong, because he never denied her need to swallow his essence. And, he was actually nasty to her when he said her expertise was her cocksucking ability and not her administrative ones. Before she departed her work area, she phoned Viviano and then Sonny to inform them that Mario wanted their presence. As she departed the area, Margo could feel the wetness of her panties. but not the taste of Mario’s cum. A small tear rolled down her face because of his rejection of her offer to suck him off.

Five minutes after Margo departed his office, Viviano and Sonny entered. Mario stood and waved towards the area where two couches sat opposite one another with a solid wood coffee table between. Mario walked to the couch that faced the entrance to his office and sat which forced Viviano and Sonny to take the couch that faced the windows and the runways at LaGuardia. Both Rossi men had no idea why Mario called them into his office. Viviano expected questions about the opening of the house on Columbus Place for his youngest daughter’s lesbian lover. He also saw where Mario parked his ass and the memory of his kneeling between his legs sucking his father-in-laws cock flooded into his consciousness.

“Gentlemen,” said Mario, “As you both know, I travelled with Apollonia to Texas yesterday to Umberto Moretti’s house to take care of some nasty family business. I had no idea that Apollonia would be bringing individuals back to the city and taking control of the youngest member of Umberto’s family. I need to know what you know about the townhouse on 84th Street and the people who live there. In fact, I need for each of you to give me everything you know no matter how trivial it may seem. I also need each of you to promise to keep this discussion confidential.”

The two brothers exchanged glances each wondering where this conversation was headed. Viviano took the lead, “We know that you or should I say the Moretti family owns the townhouse on 84th Street. We know that the two individuals living there are there because of you and they are the caretakers.”

Mario kept eye contact with Viviano, “What else do you know about the caretakers, Viviano?”

“Enough,” replied Viviano. “Let’s just keep it low key, Mario. They’re of the Moretti bloodline and brother and sister. Offered redemption by you under certain conditions which they accepted. We know everything Mario and I mean,” with emphasis, “EVERYTHING.”

Continuing his questioning without reacting to Viviano’s emphasis on _‘everything’_ , Mario asked, “What else do you know about the townhouse?”

Viviano debated in his head for a spilt-second before he spat, “Apollonia told us all about the special… Fuck, we know what went on there, Mario. We know your wife perpetrated some rather sick sexually sadomasochistic tortures on children and some adults. Apollonia told us that you did nothing to stop her sexual deviance.”

Mario Moretti broke eye contact with his son-in-law. He turned his head and gazed out the large windows staring at nothing in particular. Hearing Viviano blame him for Lucia’s craziness poured salt into his already open and bleeding emotional and psychological wounds and increased his depressed state. His hand went to his face and he grasped his chin with a finger over his mouth and pondered the present and his future. Inside, he did not feel responsible for his wife’s deviance; but, seeing Apollonia’s disdain and hatred coupled with Viviano’s disgust made him wish he was dead.

When he spoke his voice was that of a broken man, “I am going to confess that I should have taken control of the situation; but, I willingly let it happen because…” He paused, looked over to Sonny and then Viviano, began to weep, and said, “I became what she became. I relished the feeling of a little girl’s pussy around my cock. I had no thoughts about what a man my size could do to a toddler or infant. The feeling of a girl’s or boy’s asshole expanding around my stiff prick was like a narcotic especially since I knew I could insert my full length into them without any true internal damage. Oh, my God!!! What have I done!!! What have I become!!!”

Sonny was about to say something when Viviano reached and placed his hand on his brother’s mouth. “Don’t you dare say anything to him, Sonny. You have no right to express anything about his marriage or what occurred. If he asks you a direct question, you may answer.” Sonny, eyes wide in shock, nodded his head and kept his mouth shut when Viviano removed his hand.

Viviano leaned forward, put his hands on his knees, and growled, “Look at me Mario. Now!!!”

Mario Moretti would never have accepted being spoken to in the tone of voice that Viviano just used; but, his emotional state would not let him react verbally or physically. He turned his head and made eye contact with his son-in-law. Both men knew something was about to happen between them.

Viviano said, “I’m no longer bound to you as the leader of the Moretti family, Mario. Your youngest daughter is who I owe my life and allegiance to - not you. Raffaella, Antonio, and Carmen are my world, Mario. I will do everything in my power to protect them from harm even if it means performing criminal acts for your youngest daughter. You, on the other hand, are sitting there wearing pink sissy tubes. You have ceded your authority to Apollonia. I will never respond positively to any request you make to help you regain your family authority or help you assuage your emotional breakdown at your loss of you masculinity and stature.”

“I’m not asking you help me regain my authority,” said Mario as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his tear stained face. “I know what I did is unconscionable and I know I should pay for my cruelty, but…” Mario paused, rubbed his face, shook his head in disdain at himself, and said, “If she lets me help, I can make the world right. I am more than willing to face the only righteous legal remedy – death. But, I need to make things right, which I don’t think Apollonia is thinking about doing. She is sliding down the same slippery slope Lucia did, Viviano.”

“I don’t think so, Mario,” said Viviano. “She may be a bit of a pedophile when it comes to enjoying the taste of a young girl’s pussy; but, I believe she would never perpetrate on a child what Lucia and you have. I think you need to face reality, Mario. Your life as you know it is over. If she deems it, you’ll be standing bent over taking cock just like Uncle Toni and your other son-in-law, Colin. Now that I know what a sick bastard you are, I have no love lost for you, Mario. Let me ask you, what is going to happen to the people she has ensconced in the townhouse basement?”

Both men watched Mario Moretti shiver when he heard Viviano tell him he was a sick bastard. Mario wanted to stand and walk around the room; but, he knew if he stood, it would be perceived as a physical move against either Viviano or Sonny. He remained seated feeling the anguish of humiliation course throughout his masculine body.

“Teresa Moretti will eventually lose her life. Adolfo Moretti will be emasculated and sent to a gay brothel in Africa where he will service AIDS infected men until he dies from the disease. Adelina Moretti will be sent to a monastery in the mountains of Italy where she will serve as a whore for the men of authority in the Catholic Church,” said Mario without any emotion. “When all of this will happen can only be answered by Apollonia.”

“Murder Teresa? Why?” asked Viviano.

Mario teared up again, “Because, I had Angelina call her to give her the truth about Umberto’s demise. Teresa was so broken up by his death she called and challenged Apollonia…”

Sonny, “Damn… Not a very smart thing to do. Guess that is why she went to Texas. I’ll bet you, Teresa, who I don’t know from Adam, confronted her and lost.”

Mario nodded, “What is worse, in a matter of days she had more dirt on them than I could ever have gathered in a lifetime. Bottom line gentlemen, before I’m shit on by my daughter after I’m lowered into my grave, I want to make amends to the families of the children that I allowed Lucia and her cohorts to use for their deviant sexual pleasure. I would also love to know that Apollonia is going to take her pound of flesh from them before I pay the ultimate price for my depravity.”

Viviano questioned, “What do you mean shit on, Mario?”

“Raffaella didn’t tell you, Viviano?” replied Mario rhetorically. “Apollonia forced Uncle Gino to lower Lucia’s casket into the grave with top of the coffin over Lucia’s face open. She then used the bier to steady herself as she literally shit all over her dead mother’s face. When she was finished she made me look down at the love of my life covered in her youngest daughter’s shit. I know she is going to do the same to me.”

“Holy shit,” moaned Viviano, “she is one sick cunt.”

Mario smiled with compressed lips, “Yes she is and you can rest assured she is going to make both of your lives a living hell. Unless, you can get her to realize she already owns each of you. That being said, I would like each of you confirm to me her willingness to make amends for Lucia and me including making the individuals associated with Lucia pay. I truly believe she is distraught and heartbroken about what went on in the basement of 84th Street. Will each of you help me?”

Again Viviano and Sonny exchanged glances. Both knew they would have to tread lightly when it came to inquiring about Apollonia’s feeling concerning Mario’s request.

“Are you intimating we make some sort of monetary amends to the families?” asked Sonny.

“Yes,” replied Mario, “the Moretti family has more than enough money to make a tax-free donation to each of the families in amounts large enough to make their lives easier. Naturally, the family should never learn who their benefactors are.”

I have to ask this, said Sonny, “Do you have a membership list or something like that would give Apollonia the names of the individuals who took part in the depravity?”

Mario closed his eyes and said, “Yes. All you need to do is talk to Apollonia.”

Viviano smiled, rubbed his crotch, and said, “The idea of helping those families clandestinely is just the ticket to ameliorate somewhat your feelings of being a complete asshole Mario. If you hadn’t had your head up your ass, you wouldn’t be sitting here shitting yourself, because you’re wondering if and when your youngest daughter is going to snap your neck like she did her mother’s. You want our help?

“Yes,” replied the depressed Mario, “please...”

“Then come around the coffee table, kneel down, and give me proof that you’re serious,” said Viviano.

Incredulous, Mario replied, “You have to be kidding me!!! You want me to suck your cock?”

“No, Mario,” replied Viviano, “I want you to suck both our cocks just like you made me suck yours when I did something wrong. Now, get to it you sissy tube wearing cocksucker. Of course, you can always tell me to pound sand and I’ll just talk to Apollonia; but, I won’t tell her what you want me to. I can just see the look on her face when I tell her Mario tried to enlist her lover and me to help him take her out.”

Mario Moretti wanted more than anything to help the parents of the children that were abused and ultimately killed for his, his wife’s, and their deviant group of sexual sadist’s pleasure. He sat and thought about the implication of his performing as asked. He knew his future relationship with Viviano and Sonny would take a major turn for the worst unless he could make them understand his need to make amends. Both men sat unmoving waiting for his verbal denial of Viviano’s request or his movement to the other side of the coffee table confirming his lowered position in the hierarchy of the Moretti family. His decision made, Mario Moretti stood and made his way around the coffee table and knelt in front of his son-in-law.

Viviano took pity on his father-in-law by not forcing him to undo his pants. He stood and lowered his pants and underwear to his ankles. He sat back down on the edge of the couch, spread his knees, and pointed to his flaccid cock. Sonny watched in amazement as the man who fathered the woman he loved, reach for, and take a hold of his brother’s cock. His eyes widened as Mario leaned in and took the head of Viviano’s prick into his mouth. Mario began to stroke the shaft, suckle the head, and gently massage the balls that would soon fill his mouth with the younger man’s seed. Viviano made no bones about who was sucking his cock. His hands went to his father-in-laws head and pushed it down forcing his full nine-and-a-half inches into his throat. Mario Moretti, comfortable with a cock in his mouth, relaxed his throat and allowed Viviano’s erection to slide past his uvula.

“Fuckin’ hot,” cried Viviano, “gotta be the first time he’s sucked a cock, because he’s been told to since passing his _‘Moretti Rites of Passage’_.”

Mario Moretti did as he was told by the hands that held his head. When Viviano relaxed them he moved his mouth up and down the shaft making sure press his tongue against the underside of Viviano’s cock. When the cock was just inside his mouth he used his tongue to caress the sensitive edges of the glans making Viviano groan in pleasure. Having sucked more cocks than he care to publically enumerate, Mario knew to take the tip of his tongue and place it on and in Viviano’s piss slit. The feeling of having a soft wet tongue trying to fuck the opening of your cock can be extremely pleasurable.

“Suck my balls, bitch!!!” ordered Viviano.

Mario felt Viviano’s hands release the hold on his head which allowed him to sink lower and take the large hairless ball sack into his mouth. He used his tongue to caress the skin of Viviano’s scrotum as well as apply pressure to the testicle that filled his mouth. Mario released one to only take the other into his oral cavity. Just as he released the testicle from his mouth he felt Viviano press on his head which meant he wanted him to rim his asshole. The first taste of Viviano’s hole cause Mario’s abdomen to twitch as if he was going to retch. He overcame his reaction to the smell and taste of his son-in-law’s asshole and began to suckle him while stroking his large erection. After a good three minutes of sucking ass, Mario raised his head to retake Viviano’s cock into his mouth. As he slid his mouth down the thick shaft, he bounced Viviano’s balls in his left hand and slipped two fingers up and into his son-in-law’s ass.

Viviano made it difficult for Mario to cause him to ejaculate with any speed. Every few minutes Viviano would stop Mario from sucking him and force him to keep just the tip of his cock in Mario’s mouth. As he held Mario’s head and felt his tongue swab the soft pliant skin of the head of his cock, Viviano would call him names and humiliate him because of his lowered position in the family. Sonny Rossi couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing considering how powerful Mario Moretti was when he was introduced to him. Mario Moretti did his duty. He sucked Viviano’s cock and allowed him to verbally humiliate him. When Viviano had recovered enough to allow Mario to begin his fellatio anew he removed the pressure against Mario’s head signaling him it was time to suck again.

Mario was kept between Viviano’s legs for a good seventeen minutes before he groaned, pressed the cocksucker’s head down, and expended his seed into his sissy bitch father-in-law’s mouth. Mario took the load, swallowed, and when Viviano pulled his cock from his mouth he moved in front of Sonny to begin his act of fellatio anew. Sonny Rossi did not say a word or make it difficult for Mario. Ten minutes after he begun sucking the biggest cock he’d ever had between his lips, Mario Moretti felt the head of Sonny’s cock expand and fill his oral cavity. The younger man did not force his erection down Mario’s throat. Instead he rested the head inside the man’s lips just inside his teeth and exploded. Mario, like a good sissy, swallowed it all.

Thirty-five minutes later, Mario Moretti sat across from Viviano and Sonny having completed sucking them off. The front of his pants was stained with pre-cum which signaled to Viviano that Mario enjoyed sucking their cocks or the fact that his cock was encased in a sissy tube fostered his inability to control its leaking. Both men were surprised and satisfied. Thankfully, Margo had not barged in as she was wont to do.

Mario humiliated, but thankful the Rossi brothers were satisfied with just blow jobs asked, “Was that good enough to get you to do as I asked?”

Sonny stupidly nodded his head yes; but, Viviano took the road of a hard assed bastard. “Maybe, I have to think about it; but, I’m leaning towards helping.”

Mario leaned forward, “What is the problem? I’m trying to make amends.”

“It is rather hard to make amends to people who are sitting at home wondering where their child is or children are Mario. Sending them an anonymous check for a couple of million dollars is not going to assuage their grief when they learn the money is theirs because their child is…” At the top of his voice, “FUCKIN” DEAD!!!”

“Ok,” said Mario, “I can see this is going to take a bit of doing to get everything accomplished concerning the activities at 84th Street. Would either of you please give me the skinny on Ming?”

Sonny answered, “Ming Zheng is Apollonia’s lesbian lover from college. She had a little problem with the legal system and sought out Apollonia for help. Because of her seeking out Apollonia for help, they renewed their relationship.”

Viviano added, “That is why we’re opening the house on Columbus Place. So your youngest daughter has access to her lover.” Viviano looked at his watch, “Fuck Sonny, we have to get moving. We need to notify the men who will be working at the house. Mario, I’ll expect to hear from you concerning the results of the bid opening. We’ll return in enough time to take you back to Columbus Place with us. Don’t fuckin’ leave the building Mario.”

Both men stood, eyed Mario, and departed the office. Mario remained seated on the couch feeling like a fool and humbled by his acceptance of Viviano’s demand that he perform fellatio to get them to help with correcting the insanity that occurred in the basement of the 84th Street townhouse. His eyes welled up with tears and he began to cry, because his love for Lucia blinded him to what she was doing. The realization that he too enjoyed the sex was behind his reasoning to help those who lost a child and his need to be summarily executed. Mario Moretti knew in his heart and his mind that he deserved to die. His eyes opened wide in amazement when his sissy tube encased cock exploded in his pants. The fact he just ejaculated without touching himself was enough to make him cry out in psychological and emotional pain. Mario Moretti finalized in his mind his desire to be put down like a rabid dog.


	91. Thursday Afternoon – 84th Street Townhouse - 27 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia continues to exert control on Giuseppe and Sienna. Ming learns more about Apollonia's psychotic behavior and their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Giuseppe and Sienna Moretti found themselves walking on eggshells because of their fear of their new Moretti boss. Even though they were looked upon as the dregs of society because they were an incestuous brother and sister, what Lucia and Mario allowed to happen in the townhouse paled in comparison to their immoral love for one another. Apollonia Moretti brought another level of fear to their life. Both of them knew all it would take was an involuntary blink of the eye for Apollonia to explode and end their days. When Apollonia returned from the basement with her lover they saw the fear on the woman’s face and her urine soaked clothing. Giuseppe and Sienna immediately knew Apollonia did something hurtful to the quiet unassuming Oriental woman.

“What are we going to do Giuseppe?” asked Sienna. “I don’t think I’m going to survive under the thumb of that crazy bitch.”

“I don’t know Sienna,” replied Giuseppe. “She knows of our involvement with her parents. She know that we are complicit in some respects with the death of those innocent children. I believe I see a sadness in her over what her father allowed her mother to inflict upon those children. I think we need to remain calm and do as she says.”

“So, you’re telling me I have to kneel behind her and suck her asshole...” said Sienna.

Giuseppe reached across the small breakfast table and touched his sister’s face. He smiled trying to relieve her indignation at having to perform an act she felt was below her. His hand rubbed her cheek, “Yes, Sienna. I expect you to kneel and do exactly as she asks. We both know that she has the ability to end our days, but she does not have the expertise to keep her captives alive. She needs us, Sienna.”

“I love you Giuseppe,” said Sienna, “ and because I do, I will abide by your decision. I will humiliate myself not for her, but for you. I love you.”

Giuseppe Moretti stood, leaned across the table, and kissed his sister. It wasn’t a passionate kiss that was a prelude to a sexual encounter. He would keep that need at bay until later that night when he would go down on his sister and bring her off orally at least two to three times before she would finger fuck him while she masturbated him to an orgasm. They sat together for a few minutes before Giuseppe arose to return to his self-imposed cleaning and Sienna went to the sitting room to check on Alessa.

While Ming took her shower alone, Apollonia sat thinking about what she was going to do to make Ming understand how much she loved her. Apollonia needed to reiterate her need for Ming’s emotional support. Their college years were nothing compared to what a lifetime together would be for both of them. True, they were equals in their relationship, but what had just occurred in the basement between them changed it forever. As much as Apollonia wanted to give Ming some form of dominant control, she could not; because, she had to maintain her dominance and control of the Moretti family and whoever else entered her life. She teared up because she knew her love was truly not enough to keep her from ending Ming’s life. Apollonia Moretti needed Ming to remain her lover to keep her from doing exactly what she did to her mother.

Ming Zheng stood underneath the spray of the showerhead crying trying to use the water to cleanse her body and mind of the craziness of Apollonia Moretti. The steam filled the bathroom and the ambient heat made the small room into a steam bath. Ming thought about what it would take to break her relationship with Apollonia without causing the radiant Italian beauty to go off the deep end. She leaned against the tile wall and brought her right hand to her crotch. She began to masturbate in hopes it would relieve her stress and help her decide if she was going to force Apollonia to let her return to Chinatown. Her fingers found her clitoris and as she massaged the center of her sexuality she slid down the wall to a seated position. Tears ran down her face as she brought herself off thinking about how much she needed to be between Apollonia’s legs. Or, how much she needed to feel her ersatz cock being plunged into her pussy or ass as the kissed passionately. Ming Zheng knew she would never leave Apollonia.

Apollonia’s cell phone rang as she waited for Ming to finish her shower. She noted the number and knew it was her sissy husband on the other end. She waited until the third ring before she opened her cell phone to answer the call.

“Yes, Colina… What do you want, bitch? Your sister called looking for me? She feels it is that important… Well, don’t give her this number… Call her back and tell her I’ll talk to her this evening after dinner… What, the fuck Colin!!! She takes it or leaves it… Anything else? Four phone calls on the Moretti line seeking implantation of virile seed… Did you take names and numbers? Good, we’ll arrange first meetings after dinner. Yes, I’ll be home for dinner and so will Sonny. Bye-bye sweet bitch boi.”

Apollonia heard the bathroom door open and was pleasantly surprised to see a totally naked Ming enter the room. She watched as the very thin and sexy Oriental woman walked to where she sat, leaned over, and kissed her on the mouth forcing her tongue into Apollonia’s mouth. The kiss lasted but a minute before Ming stepped away and said, “Would it be possible for me to come home with you this evening?”

Apollonia did not expect what she asked, “Yes, but what about the boys?”

“Would you consider leaving Alessa here?” she asked.

“That may be a problem,” said Apollonia, “but I think I can convince the tot to stay.”

“Do you trust Giuseppe and Sienna?” inquired Ming.

Apollonia thought about why Ming was asking and realized she had put those seeds of doubt into her mind. “I trust that they would never do anything to hurt Lian, Shen, and Alessa. They’re not that kind of people, Ming.”

“I want to sleep next to you, Appy. I want you to fuck me with one of your special strap-ons,” said Ming in a breathless voice filled with sexual innuendo. “I want to be cuddled into your body knowing I am being protected by the woman I love.”

Dumbfounded, Apollonia said, “I’m speechless… What brought on this need to spend the night? I mean, yes, of course you can stay.”

Ming fell to her knees, looked down at the floor, and said, “While I was in the shower I realized that I made you mad this morning. I made you take me into the basement and scare me so much I urinated on the floor. I didn’t mean to show you any disrespect. I thought about leaving you and returning to my family in Chinatown. I masturbated to relieve my stress and all I could think about was you. Not having heterosexual sex, but being between your sweet thighs sucking your fragrant juices from your body. I orgasmed so hard I nearly died from holding my breath as I felt my body tighten and release with pleasure. Will you forgive me?”

Apollonia reached for Ming’s face and raised it so they could look into each other’s eyes. The fear in Ming’s eyes from this morning was there, but at a much lower level. The two lovers held their gaze for a moment before Apollonia leaned forward and placed her lips on Ming’s. Their tongues met and caressed the insides of each other’s mouth. There was no sexual urgency between them. Just the simple desire to show each other that nothing could or would ever come between them.

Apollonia broke the kiss, “I will talk to Alessa and then to Giuseppe and Sienna. Tonight, you’ll dine with me at my house. We’ll sit quietly and talk about anything and everything. Then we’ll climb the stairs to my bedroom where we’ll make passionate love to one another. In the morning if you’re up to it, I’ll give you the opportunity to have ten-and-a-half inches of solid Italian cock shoved up your beautiful Oriental cunt.”

“If that is what you want, Appy,” breathed Ming, “then I will.”

“Get dressed and meet me downstairs. We’ll wait for the boys to come home so you can explain to them that you will be spending the night away from them. I’ll talk to Giuseppe and Sienna. I love you,” said Apollonia.

Fifteen minutes later Ming Zheng walked into the kitchen area to find Giuseppe and Sienna sitting quietly at the small breakfast table while Apollonia stood holding a crying Alessa. The look on Apollonia’s face could only be construed as anger. Ming looked at Giuseppe and then to Sienna to see if their demeanor would shed any light on the reason Alessa was crying and Apollonia’s was steaming. She walked to where Apollonia stood trying to quiet the youngster.

“Anything I can do?” asked Ming.

“I don’t know,” said Apollonia in response, “she doesn’t want to leave me. I don’t think she’s going to want to stay here without out me.”

Ming pondered the situation and for the first time in a long time, she put her needs ahead of her children. She put a hand on Apollonia’s back, rubbed gently, and said, “Why don’t we wait until the boys get home. Alessa is six and so are Lian and Shen. Maybe she’ll calm down when she has someone to play with. Worst case scenario is I stay here and you take her home with you.”

“No, I’m not going to let her control my life, Ming,” said Apollonia. “She needs to learn.”

“No, Appy,” said Ming with a bit of force. “She is a child who has been taken from her mother. She may be your half-sister, but you’re not her mother and she needs someone to be that person – her mother. I hope you can understand the immediacy of her need, Appy. Alessa needs to bond with you and you cannot deny her that.”

Apollonia knew Ming’s reasoning was sound, “Ok, we’ll wait until the boys get home and see what happens. Would you take her from me? I have to go downstairs for a minute or two.”

Ming reached for the crying Alessa and held her close to her body to try and get the young girl to calm down. She watched as Apollonia pointed to Sienna to follow her as she walked to the door that led into the basement. Giuseppe Moretti held his breath, crossed himself, and prayed to God that Sienna would return unhurt from the basement.

“Sienna, do you have or know where the keys to the individual cell door locks are kept?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes, Miss Apollonia, I do,” replied Sienna wondering what Apollonia was up to.

“Open the middle cell and bring the occupant into the big room,” said Apollonia. “You are to stay in the room with us. You make one sound or make a move to leave, I’ll wrap your old cunt around your ears.”

Apollonia watched as Sienna retrieved the keys and walked to the middle of the cells that were occupied. When she put the key into the lock Apollonia opened the door to the large room that was used to torture the occupants of the cells by Lucia and her cohorts. She switched on only two of the several lights that were around the room. She stood next to the central stage and waited for Teresa Conti. Five minutes later, Sienna walked in pushing a frightened Teresa Conti into the room. Apollonia pointed to a place about two feet from where she stood. She then pointed to Sienna and a spot where she could stand and watch.

“Teresa Conti,” intoned Apollonia, “have you come to your senses about how Umberto died?”

“FUCK YOU, CUNT,’ cried Teresa.

Apollonia Moretti moved with the quickness of a cheetah. Her right foot made perfect contact between Teresa’s legs and lifted the overweight woman off the floor. The cry of pain was excruciatingly high in tenor and volume. When Teresa’s feet hit the floor her knees gave way and her body immediately followed. Apollonia moved to where she now lay on her back and put her right foot between Teresa’s splayed open legs. Teresa had no chance to protect her privates and she did not cover them as she lay trying to breathe after being kicked in the cunt. It took a few minutes for her to recover and gain a semblance of calm.

“I can renew your pain, Teresa,” said Apollonia. “My foot is strategically placed to kick you, but this time it won’t lift you off the floor. If I gauge the angle of attack correctly, the force will embed my foot in your cunt. I don’t think you’d like that very much. So, I ask you again, Teresa, have you come to your senses about how Umberto died?”

“Please, no more,” cried Teresa. “No more.”

Apollonia removed her right foot from between Teresa’s legs. She reached down, grabbed Teresa’s short black hair, and pulled her up to a sitting position. Teresa’s face was covered in tears and her breathing had returned to as close to normal as is possible after being kicked in the genitals. Apollonia looked over to where Sienna stood and could see the look of total shock on her face which means she made her point to the older woman. Apollonia knelt next to Teresa and waved to Sienna to come to where she knelt.

“Sienna Moretti meet Teresa Conti,” said Apollonia. “Teresa Conti was until yesterday a Moretti, but she threw away her life. Why don’t you tell her all about yours Sienna?”

Sienna looked down at the kneeling Apollonia and the seated naked Teresa Conti. She wondered why Apollonia was telling her to relate her story. Her face showed her anguish and indecision, “Are you serious, Miss Apollonia?”

_‘Perfect’_ , thought Apollonia to herself. She reached and before Sienna could react brought her forearm up between her legs catching her perfectly to induce enough pain to make her cry out and grab her genitals. Teresa couldn’t believe what she saw, because the woman who just had her genitals slammed had to be in her seventies. 

Sienna felt the pain subside, regained her composure, and knew she had to relate her story, “My name is Sienna Moretti. My brother and I were kicked out of the family because we fell in love with each other and wanted to marry. Our incestuous relationship started when we were children and has continued through today. Mario Moretti found us destitute and living on the Bowery in Lower Manhattan because the family thought our relationship was not within the moral code of the Moretti family. He offered us a deal. If we accepted being sterilized, we could live together as husband and wife and take care of this townhouse.”

Teresa looked at Apollonia for guidance and saw her nod that she could ask a question. “You and your brother live as husband and wife?”

“Yes,” replied Sienna.

“Teresa,” interjected Apollonia, “you have once chance in a million to survive my bringing you to New York. Sienna is a real honest-to-God full bred Moretti. Mario’s predecessor threw them out onto the street and ordered every Moretti to ignore them. You are not a full bred Moretti, therefore, your life is nothing and not worth living. Adolfo and Adelina are full bred Morettis. You can save them if you want to, Teresa.”

“I’d rather die than give you what you want,” growled Teresa.

Apollonia stood, grabbed Teresa by her hair, and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the dungeon. Sienna stood mouth agape watching this petite woman pull the much heavier woman across the stone floor. She followed behind the crying Teresa who was now beginning to bleed from the scrapes on her behind and hands from trying to keep Apollonia from dragging on the hard cement floor. Apollonia released her hold on Teresa’s hair, pushed open the semi-closed steel door, and literally kicked Teresa back into the cell. Teresa Conti lay in a state of total terror wondering if her children heard her being removed and dumped back into her cell.

“Put her leg iron back on,” order Apollonia to Sienna, “and lock her in. Don’t fuckin’ treat her scrapes and bruises. I’ll be waiting at the foot of the steps.”

Sienna arrived where Apollonia waited some ten minutes later. She approached warily not know what physical abuse Apollonia would inflict upon her. Apollonia did not physically attack or verbally abuse Sienna, instead she pulled the older woman into an embrace. She held her tightly against her body and gently rubbed the back of her head for a minute before she released her. Apollonia pushed Sienna back to an arm’s length between them, placed her hands on either side of Sienna’s head, leaned in, and placed a closed mouth kiss on hers.

Sienna Moretti knew what just happened and could not keep herself from pissing on the floor. She felt Apollonia’s hands on her face, “No-o-o-o, please, Miss Apollonia!!! I beg you to relent!!! I will do as you ask!!!”

Apollonia stared into the older woman’s eyes and saw the fear and non-acceptance of her sentence to die sometime in the near future. “Sienna Moretti, you are a useless human being and I will take from you the remainder of your life if you make one wrong move. I won’t care how small or innocuous your transgression was. I have made my decision based on your insipient attitude and the straw that broke the camel’s back was when you asked me if I was serious when I told you to tell that fat whore who you are.”

Sienna Moretti fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably not caring that she was lying in her own urine. Apollonia walked up the steps and into the kitchen where Ming held a quiet Alessa and Giuseppe Moretti sat wondering why Sienna had not followed Miss Apollonia from the basement. Apollonia looked at her watch and noted it was getting near the time for Ming’s sons to arrive home from school. She looked at her lesbian lover, reached down, and took her half-sister from her.

“Do you know who is picking up the boys, Ming?” asked Apollonia.

Knowing her lover’s concern, Ming smiled, “I believe one of Viviano’s workmen from the Javits Center job is going downtown to pick up the boys. It isn’t the first time he went in place of your brother-in-law. It is ok, Appy. He’s a giant of a man and very gentle. I think he has a minor mental disorder, but I swear he’s just so calm and so sweet.”

“Good,” said Apollonia. She turned to Giuseppe, “I think you’d better go downstairs. I believe there is a puddle you need to clean up.”

Giuseppe Moretti sat frozen unable to move or speak. It took a moment before his legs began to shake and for him to have enough strength to speak, “Please, Miss Apollonia. Please tell me she is still alive.”

“Go downstairs, now, Giuseppe,” said Apollonia. “Don’t fuckin’ question me, just go downstairs and clean up the mess.”

Giuseppe stood on weakened legs and made his way to the basement door. Before he descended into the basement hell, he turned and begged with his eyes to be told what he was walking into.

“She’s alive, Giuseppe,” said Apollonia in reaction to his silent plea. “She pissed herself when I kissed her on her lips.”

Giuseppe Moretti froze when he heard Miss Apollonia tell him that she kissed Sienna on the lips. His eyes betrayed him as did his body. His legs weakened and he leaned against the door jamb to keep himself from falling to the floor. Giuseppe returned his gaze to Miss Apollonia to see if what he believed to be true was. Apollonia saw him return his gaze to her and she turned her back to him. Giuseppe Moretti knew. As he descended the steps to where his sister lay in a puddle of her own urine, tears began to course down his face. Inside he knew nothing could change the decision made by Miss Apollonia to end his sister’s life.

The front door bell sounded at 3:36PM. Apollonia still holding Alessa and Ming walked down the hall to the front doors. Ming looked out and saw the giant of a man standing with his paws lying ever so gently on the shoulders of Lian and Shen. She turned to Apollonia smiled and opened the front door. Her sons entered the townhouse and immediately ran to the spot that was designated for them to leave their backpacks. The Moretti Construction employee entered the townhouse and stood just inside the door. He stared at Apollonia not knowing who she was and why she was in the townhouse.

Ming noticed the look of concern on the man’s face, crinkled her eyes, and said, “John, don’t you know who that is?”

“No, Miss,” he replied in a soft but concerned voice, “I do not.”

“Relax John,” said Ming, “let me introduce Apollonia Moretti, Mario Moretti’s youngest daughter. You know that Viviano is married to her sister Raffaella.”

The giant of a man relaxed and actually blushed, “Please excuse me Miss Moretti,” said John. “This is the first time I’ve ever met you and Viviano told me to be wary of anyone who I don’t know.”

“Just a minute, John,” said Apollonia. She placed Alessa on the floor, knelt, and said to the youngster, “I want you to meet Ming’s sons, Lian and Shen. They’re the same age as you. Do you think you can go into the kitchen with them for a moment? I believe they have cookies and milk when they return from school. Now shoo!!!”

Apollonia stood and saw a look of sadness on the giant man’s face. She frowned wondering why he would become sad for what she perceived as no good reason. Ming stepped next to her lover and whispered in her ear that she always invited John to have milk and cookies with the boys. Nodding her head understanding that the man was actually more of a child than an adult, Apollonia realized that sitting with the boys eating cookies and milk was his idea of a just reward for a job well done.

“John,” said Apollonia, “want to join us for milk and cookies?”

His face changed immediately. He brightened and began to rock gently on the soles of his shoes. “Yes, Miss Apollonia, thank you.”

Apollonia and Ming turned to walk down the hall to the kitchen. They were followed by John; the gentle giant of a man who Apollonia believed had the strength to break a six by six wooden beam by simply pressing it against his muscular thigh. Upon entering the kitchen, Apollonia noticed Giuseppe and Sienna had returned and were preparing the afternoon delight for the children and the man-child. Ming walked over to her boys, hugged them, and kissed them on their heads as they sat patiently waiting for their cookies and milk. She stepped over to Apollonia and placed her arm around her lover’s waist.

“I think we may be able to get away this evening,” said Ming. “Look at them sitting there like they’ve been friends since birth.”

“I’m going to piss you off, Ming,” said Apollonia. “I’ve been thinking and I think I should take Alessa home with me. You were right about her need to bond with me and…” Apollonia paused, looked from Ming to Alessa and back. She continued, “I need to bond with her. More importantly, I need you here to watch over Giuseppe and Sienna. Tomorrow morning a van and a car will arrive to pack your things and take you to Columbus Place. Would you stay the night and forego one night of passion with me?”

Ming squeezed her arm tighter around Apollonia’s waist in a positive response to her question. “Yes, I told you all you have to do is ask.”

Apollonia leaned down and kissed Ming on her cheek. The two lovers remained in the kitchen and watched the children enjoy their cookies and milk as well as the company of John, the gentle giant. When the children were done Ming guided them out of the kitchen and into the elevator where they would rise to the third floor. They would sit and listen to Ming read to them until Apollonia came to take Alessa home with her. John politely thanked Apollonia and made his exit. Giuseppe and Sienna Moretti cleaned up the glasses and dishes. When they were done they stood quietly waiting for an opening to speak to Miss Apollonia Moretti.

Sienna broke the silence and tension in the room when she approached Miss Apollonia and asked in a soft quiet voice, “Miss Apollonia, may I prove my worth by performing my duties as a low life cast aside Moretti?”

Her eyes darted from Giuseppe to Sienna. The black hole of her psychopathic mind began to open as Apollonia’s face tightened and her eyes grew darker. Giuseppe and Sienna both reacted to the change in Apollonia’s demeanor. Their fear could not be hidden. Both of their hearts began to race with the stress of Apollonia’s reaction. Their bodies could not take the levels of stress because of their age. Giuseppe stepped behind his wife, placed his hands on her shoulders, and tried to quiet both their fear and stress.

“Miss Apollonia,” began Giuseppe, his voice thick with stress, “Sienna realizes the error of her ways when it comes to listening to you. She didn’t understand how truthful you wanted her to be with the woman named Teresa. She…”

Apollonia stared at Giuseppe and Sienna counting the seconds until she either exploded in a fit of violence or calmed herself down over what was nothing more than two people trying to survive her craziness. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and said, “Why do you always talk for her Giuseppe?”

“I don’t know, Miss Apollonia,” replied Giuseppe. “It is something that I’ve always done, especially to protect her.”

Apollonia pushed up the sleeve to her cardigan sweater and shirt exposing the diamond encrusted Patek Philipe wristwatch so she could check the time. It hadn’t been that long since Ming departed with the children for their daily afterschool reading session. She decided to leave the townhouse at 5:00 which gave her some twenty-five minutes to deal with Giuseppe and Sienna.

“Both of you know that I am not happy with you,” said Apollonia. “I also know that I need you and because of that need, I have not taken my wrath out on either or both of you. I have made my decision concerning Sienna and nothing short of her jumping in front of a subway train will mitigate my decision. Of course, either or both of you may present me with substantiative reasons and/or actions to get me to issue a stay of execution.”

Sienna Moretti knew that it would a miracle to get Miss Apollonia to change her mind. She leaned back against her brother and began to quietly weep. She opened her eyes to see Miss Apollonia standing waiting for something more from her. Sienna’s body shook and Giuseppe tried to calm her, but was having absolutely no success.

“Miss Apollonia, there is nothing more I can say other than to keep on apologizing for my stupidity,” moaned Sienna. “I am more than willing to lower your pants and place my mouth on your asshole as you have ordered me to. I will do anything you ask of me. Just let me live…”

“Please, Miss Apollonia… I beg you,” whined Giuseppe, “order me to do anything you wish and I will comply. We both will; just don’t take my Sienna from me…”

Something in their words rang true to Apollonia’s ears. She relaxed and thought about what she would lose if she took Sienna from Giuseppe. Out of the blue, Apollonia realized that she had not spoken to her sister all day and that broke the tension in her body.

“Ok, I’ll think about it,” said Apollonia. “What I need now is for Sienna to go upstairs and tell Ming I am getting ready to leave. Giuseppe, call the car service. I want them here by five. Now, go, both of you.”

A short phone call to her sister arranged for her to be at the house after dinner with her family. Apollonia made no mention of Alessa and neither did Raffaella. So, either Raffaella was playing dumb or Viviano did not mention that she also had a half-sister. The trip to Dallas and returning with Teresa, Adolfo, Adelina, and Alessa had taken its toll on Apollonia. She leaned against the small counter in the kitchen and her body felt like a ton-of-bricks had been dropped on her head. Taking control of the Moretti family and responding to the day-to-day operational issues were beginning to take a toll on Apollonia’s physical wellbeing. She knew once Ming was moved into the house next to hers she would have to begin anew her daily trips to the gym. Apollonia also knew she would have to return to her sensei for several days of physical and mental martial arts training. With her butt against the edge of the counter, Apollonia leaned back, closed her eyes, and tried to wash away the pain of yesterday’s and today’s Moretti craziness.

Ming startled her, but when she saw the love of her life standing hand-in-hand with Alessa she reached for her half-sister who gladly responded by climbing into Apollonia’s embrace. Her eyes twinkled and Ming knew the correct decision about the night was made earlier. Apollonia noticed Lian and Shen were not with their mother. Giuseppe and Sienna were nowhere to be found either.

“Where are…” started Apollonia.

Ming gently placed her hand on Apollonia’s right thigh and her lover moved the young girl she was holding to give access to what she knew Ming wanted. Ming’s hand went between Apollonia’s legs. She pressed the palm upwards sending a small wave of pleasure to Apollonia’s brain. She reached up and made Apollonia lean forward so her ear was next to Ming’s lips. The expected kiss did not ensue.

Instead Ming whispered, “When you get her home tonight, be sure to be gentle with her. I know you want to slide your tongue between her prepubescent vaginal lips. I have seen it in your eyes and how you hold and touch her. Hopefully in the next few days we can share her together.”

Apollonia was stunned. She did not respond. Ming gently moved to her side and began to guide her to the front door where they would wait in silence for the arrival of the car that would take Apollonia and Alessa to Columbus Place.


	92. Thursday Evening – Apollonia’s Residence - 27 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another crazy evening of power, control, and sexual insanity perpetrated by Apollonia on members of the Moretti family. Elizabeth learns a difficult lesson about her relationship with Apollonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Shortly after 6:16PM Apollonia and Alessa entered the side door of her house on Columbus Place. With Alessa holding on to her right hand and her attaché case in her left, Apollonia walked into the kitchen to find Colin where she always finds him – in front of the kitchen sink. She saw he was wearing a pair of low cut hip hugger jeans, white leather pumps, and a navy blue t-shirt. Apollonia smiled when she saw the distinctive lines of a bra underneath the cotton shirt. He was so busy washing the vegetables he did not hear Apollonia enter the kitchen.

“Colin,” cooed Apollonia. “I’m home.”

Hearing her soft voice sent shivers up his spine and made his sissy encased clit twitch in hopeful expectation of having a sexual encounter with his dominant wife. Since becoming her sissy cuckold, Colin has only had intercourse with her once that first night. Sure he thought to himself, he’d had Sonny’s cock up his sissy pussy; but, he desired the feel of his wife’s tits on his back as she fucked him with one of her delicious strap-ons. Colin put the knife he was using to prepare the vegetables down, turned, and nearly fainted.

“Excuse me,” he croaked, “but who is the little imp standing next to you, Apollonia?”

Her eyes always told the story and Colin realized in a spilt-second that he fucked up. He stepped to where Apollonia and Alessa stood, fell to his knees, and placed his forehead on the floor in a supplicant’s submissive position. Apollonia stood open mouthed wondering where he learned to prostrate himself in front of her to show his subservience. She dropped the attaché case on the floor and pulled Alessa in front of her. The six year old stood quietly after first looking up at Apollonia and then down at the person kneeling face on the floor in front of her.

“Look up at me,” commanded Apollonia.

Colin raised his head from the floor and started up into this wife and Mistress’ eyes. He dared not to make any move to look at the young girl that stood in front of Apollonia. Fear was prevalent on his face and he licked his lips to keep them from drying out. Colin waited for the inevitable physical or verbal humiliation.

“Alessa, sweet pea, the man who is dressed like a woman, kneeling in front of you is my husband,” said Apollonia. “He prefers to dress and act like a woman because his manhood does not work properly. He loves me unconditionally, Alessa. Look at his face and you can see the beginning of a coating of sweat forming on his face. Do you know why, little girl?”

Alessa leaned her head back to gaze into Apollonia’s eyes; but, she couldn’t keep her head comfortable in that position. She answered, “No.”

“He is sweating because he is afraid that I will slap his face or kick him between his legs because he spoke words she should not have,” said Apollonia. “Colin, Alessa Moretti is the youngest daughter of Teresa Conti. The reason she is with me is simple. Her father is Mario Moretti. He had an illicit affair with Teresa seven years ago while she was married to Umberto Moretti. Say hello to her Colin.”

He moved his gaze from Apollonia’s face to the small face of the young girl and said, “Hello, Alessa. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Apollonia put her hand over Alessa’s mouth so she would not say anything to Colin. Instead, Apollonia continued her conversation with her sissy husband, “From this moment forward, bitch, Alessa will be living in this house with me. You will address her as Miss Alessa. She is my half-sister and you will treat her as if she was the product of Mario and Lucia’s copulation. One hair out of place and…”

Colin groaned, “Oh my God, Mistress Apollonia, please give me a break. I understand what you are explaining to me. Do I have to greet you?”

“Of course you do, Colin,” said Apollonia. “Alessa needs to learn how people greet me. So, I’ll move her and you can do as you’re obligated.”

Apollonia moved Alessa back to her right side. The young girl watched as the man reached and opened Apollonia’s navy striped pants. Colin lowered her boy short panties before he crawled behind his wife. Apollonia turned Alessa so she could see everything that was going to happen. The girl’s eyes grew wide when she saw the man place his face between Apollonia’s ass cheeks. Apollonia leaned forward just a smidgen to give Colin easier access to her anus. Alessa couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Why is he doing that?” asked Alessa.

Apollonia tapped Colin on his head which was his signal that he had satisfied his greeting obligation. Alessa watched as he crawled back in front of Apollonia and pulled up her panties and pants. He returned to a kneeling position in front of his wife and waited. Apollonia pulled the young six year old in front of her and answered her question.

“Colin kissed and sucked my asshole hello because he is not a real man, Alessa. Real men kiss women on their lips or between their legs to provide sexual pleasure to them. Colin lied to me and that is a major no-no. Colin is a sissy because his penis does not work properly. Do you know what a penis is, Alessa?”

“Yes,” said Alessa, “I’ve seen Adolfo’s and Marco’s.”

Apollonia patted her half-sister on the head and said, “I see. We’ll have to talk about that but not now. The main thing you need to know sweet pea is Colin is my bitch and because you’re my half-sister; he is your bitch, too. He will listen to you and do as you say; but, you have to learn how to treat him with respect as well as contempt. I will spank you if you do anything that demeans him beyond the limits I have given you.”

Apollonia absentmindedly began to rub Alessa’s cheek before she realized that it was just as Ming said. She was getting sexually charged thinking about having sex with her half-sister. Her hand fell ways from Alessa’s face and disgust ran through her body when she thought about what was becoming an uncontrollable desire to be with children. The one thing she did not want to become was her mother. Apollonia looked down at Colin and said, “Stand. Finish preparing dinner. I’m going to take Alessa upstairs and show her where she will be sleeping.”

Relieved that nothing bad happened, Colin said, “Yes, Mistress Apollonia. I will set the table for four instead of three. If you have time, please go to your atelier as there are some important messages on your workbench.” Colin stood and returned to preparing dinner. He thought he felt a bit of fear urine dribble from his sissy clit; but, his panties were still dry. As he worked, he wondered what the young girl was going to do when she met a naked Sonny and saw his prodigious member. He licked his lips and said to himself that he was a total pervert for getting excited just thinking about Sonny’s cock.

Apollonia took Alessa up to the second floor and showed her the room she would be sleeping in. It was while they were in the room she concluded that there was a bit of a problem. Alessa did not have any clothing. Apollonia slapped her forehead and shook her head from side-to-side. Luckily, Raffaella had Carmen, so Alessa would have some clothing to wear before she had time to take her into Cedarhurst to buy clothing. Alessa looked around the room and saw that it was not a little girl’s room. It was decorated for an adult. The sadness of the situation took over her face and she quietly began to cry.

“What is wrong, Alessa?” asked a concerned Apollonia. “Tell me sweet pea.”

“I want my old room back,” she cried. “This is not my room. I had Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty stuff. This isn’t my room. I want my mommy!!!”

Apollonia knelt, pulled the crying girl into her arms, and said, “Alessa, sweetie, I promise that by Sunday you’ll have your room just the way you want it. We’ll go shopping for all the stuff you want. Please, Alessa, stop crying.”

That was the wrong thing to say and Alessa just began to wail harder and louder. Apollonia started to get frustrated with Alessa and the first thing that ran through her head was physical punishment. Just as she was about to shake Alessa very hard, Raffaella walked into the room.

“Don’t Appy!!! Not a very motherly thing to do to a child,” said Raffaella. “Can’t you see she is upset over something that an adult can put off until the next day or sometime in the future. She lives in the moment Appy.” Raffaella approached the crying girl, bent down, and picked her up. She kissed her on her face and gently began to rub her back. Soft sound came from her mouth as she used them to calm the crying Alessa down to where she was just sniffling.

“Thank you, Raffy,” said an astonished Apollonia, “I’m afraid of what I was about to do.”

Alessa calmed down enough for Raffaella to put her on the bed that was in the room. She knelt down in front of her, smiled, picked up her small hands, and kissed them. Alessa looked at Raffaella and then at Apollonia. The young girl was confused; but, calm. Apollonia came to where she sat and parked herself next to the youngster.

“So Appy, this is Alessa Moretti from Texas,” said Raffaella.

‘How did you know?” asked Apollonia.

“Duh!!!” she replied, “I am married to Viviano and we do talk during the day.” Apollonia’s older sister was taken with the youngster sitting in front of her; but, not for the same reasons Apollonia was. “Alessa, what a beautiful name. I have a daughter your age, well a year older. Her name is Carmen and she is downstairs in the kitchen with her brother. Tomorrow I’ll take you shopping. We’ll get you some clothing and I’m sure Apollonia won’t mind if we spend a whole lot of money on furniture for your room. OK???”

Alessa perked up when she heard that she would be taken shopping for clothing and stuff for her room. She leaned forward, threw her small arms around Raffaella’s neck, and kissed her on the lips. “Thank you.”

“Glad I got here when I did,’ said Raffaella, “Let’s go downstairs and see if Uncle Viviano and Uncle Sonny are home yet.”

Just as Apollonia, Raffaella, and Alessa finished descending the staircase closest to Alessa’s new room, the front door bell rang. Raffaella knew Antonio and Carmen were in the kitchen where she told them to wait knowing both of them really wanted to go to their Aunt Apollonia’s atelier to play with her paints. Apollonia was expecting Sonny and possibly Mario for dinner. Since Raffy and the kids were already there, Apollonia knew Viviano would come to the house which meant they were going to have a nuclear family dinner. Both sisters wondered who was at the front door considering they had to get past the front gate security and neither of them heard the gatehouse phone ring.

Apollonia strode to the front door and peered through the leaded glass. Outside on the porch stood Elizabeth Goldsmith bundled up against the February cold. Apollonia remembered telling Colin that she would call his sister later that evening. Seeing Elizabeth swaying against the cold engendered just enough sympathy to get Apollonia to open the front door. Elizabeth Goldsmith stepped into house not knowing what she may be getting herself into.

Feigning surprise and concern, Apollonia said, “Elizabeth, what brings you out on such a raw night?”

Standing just inside the door, Elizabeth answered in a whisper, “Didn’t Colin tell you I was coming over this evening?” The look on Apollonia’s face told her that Colin had not said anything to his wife. “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph… I’m sorry to intrude… I’ll leave…”

Apollonia pressed the front door closed, but did not offer to take Elizabeth’s coat. She guided Colin’s sister to the seating area in front of the fireplace on the side of the house closest to the driveway which also had the least amount of easels supporting Apollonia’s paintings. Raffaella saw the look of disdain on her sister’s face and quickly guided Alessa down the hall and into the kitchen. She looked at Colin, pursed her lips, and said to Apollonia’s sissy, “I think you’d better get your faggot ass into the great room; seems you fucked up big time, Colin.”

Colin dropped what he was doing and made a bee line into the great room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his sister with her coat still on sitting on one of the small loveseats on the driveway side of the house. His hands began to rub his thighs as his brain raced with possible solutions to the unwanted visitation by his sister. Elizabeth Goldsmith could see the stress that was circulating through her brother’s body. It was that visible. Apollonia stood behind the complimentary loveseat, her eyes wide, mouth tight, and her hands rolled into fists. Colin knew she was irate and the shit was going to literally hit the fan if he didn’t disarm the situation.

Colin found his strength and made his way to the loveseat where his sister was seated. He sat not thinking that maybe Apollonia didn’t want him to and said, “Elizabeth, what are you doing here? I specifically told you that Apollonia would call you tonight. Your coming here without an invitation is totally unacceptable.”

Elizabeth sat for a moment pondering how she should respond to her brother. Her hands shook not from the cold, but from stress. The thought that she may actually be losing her children coupled with her arriving uninvited to Apollonia’s house increased her stress. Apollonia and Colin watched as Elizabeth’s gaze moved back-and-forth between them. They waited for her answer.

“Please, Colin,” whined his sister, “please, I’m hurting and I want to confide in Apollonia. She is the only person I know who, if she wishes, could help me. Please!!!” Elizabeth Goldsmith fell against the back of the loveseat and broke out in tears. Her breathing became labored and her face turned a crimson red.

Apollonia couldn’t help herself. She moved to where Elizabeth sat and with a quick motion slapped her across the face. Colin was just as stunned as Elizabeth; but, the physical abuse was enough to bring Elizabeth out of her crying jag. Her left hand went to her cheek and rubbed. She did not have a voice; but, her eyes told Apollonia she was listening.

“First, I will take up with Colin his total disregard of my instructions. Second, in as few as words as possible, Elizabeth,” said Apollonia, “convince me why I should listen to you and why I should help you.”

Elizabeth moved her hand from her face as she remained leaning into the back of the loveseat. Before she spoke, she looked at her brother trying to get him to excuse himself; but, he remained seated catty corner facing her. Resigned to the fact that she blew her chance to confide her problems to Apollonia by coming to the house uninvited, Elizabeth Goldsmith tried to explain her situation as succinctly as possible.

“Please don’t hurt Colin I’m the one at fault, not him. I’m coming to you, Apollonia, because you are the only person I know who has the ability to make my husband see that I’m not some harlot that took his life away from him. Sarah and Jason are my life. And, even if you don’t believe what I’m going to say after what was done to me by Joshua, I still love him. He is a good provider and I changed my world for him. I’m asking you to please help me. Please, take what I’m going through into your heart and help me by talking to Joshua. He is cruel to me. He wants me to be his cuckold. But, worse, he wants to take Sarah and Jason from me. Please!!!” Not being able to help herself, Elizabeth Goldsmith covered her face with her hands and began to weep anew over her situation.

Colin made a move to take his sister into his arms and was immediately stopped by Apollonia’s glare. Instead of consoling his sister over the possible loss of her children, Colin stood, backed away from the loveseat, and with head bowed returned to the kitchen. Apollonia watched him leave which allowed Elizabeth to continue crying for a minute or two longer. When Colin was out of the great room, Apollonia sat on the loveseat next to Elizabeth and gently removed her hands from her face.

“My first inclination is to take you by the scruff of your neck and toss you out the front door,’ said Apollonia. “I can’t believe the audacity of your coming over here when your brother specifically told you I would call you later this evening…”

Elizabeth moved forward on the loveseat, her face red from crying, and her whole body tight from the stress of the situation. Her fear of what Apollonia could do to her also added to her depressed state of affairs. “I’ll leave and I’ll never bother you again. Just take care of my brother because I know he loves you more than you love him…”

Apollonia’s hand hit her face with enough force to bounce her backwards and off the end of the loveseat. Elizabeth Goldsmith hit the floor with a resounding thud. Everyone in the kitchen heard the noise; but, knew better than to run into the great room to see what occurred. Apollonia Moretti stood, stepped over Elizabeth’s prone body, and vehemently yelled into her face, “How dare you tell me how much I love your brother. You fuckin’ nigger whore. You got what you deserved when your husband sewed your cunt shut. Did you really think I would entertain helping you when I’m enamored with your husband’s solution? Give me a reason, cunt…”

The inevitable happened. Apollonia Moretti watched the crotch of Elizabeth’s denim jeans grow darker as her bladder emptied all over the hardwood floor. She stepped aside and watched as the puddle grew. Apollonia laughed to herself that since yesterday four people, including the crying Elizabeth Goldsmith, pissed themselves because of their fear of her.

“FUCK!!!” cried Apollonia. She screamed, “COLIN!!! GET IN HERE, NOW!!!”

Colin ran into the great room followed by Raffaella, Viviano, Sonny, and Mario. All of them gathered around Colin’s crying and urine soaked sister. Raffaella saw the look on her sister’s face and immediately gathered up everyone but Colin and returned them to the kitchen. Colin stood shaking waiting for instructions from his wife. He remained head bowed waiting as he tried with all his might to keep from doing what his sister had just done on the hardwood floor of the great room.

“LOOK AT HER, BITCH BOI,” screamed Apollonia. “SHE PISSED HERSELF. GET A MOP AND PAIL AND CLEAN UP HER MESS. PRONTO!!!”

Apollonia reached down and pulled Elizabeth up to a sitting position. “Get your ass up and take your clothing off,” commanded Apollonia. “I don’t want to smell your piss soaked clothing.”

Elizabeth Goldsmith wanted to run from her sister-in-law’s house, but she didn’t have the strength or will to put up with the consequences. Shaken and falling deeper into a depression, Elizabeth removed her winter coat and then the rest of her clothing. She was ashamed to be standing naked in front of Apollonia even though she was taller and her body was tight from hours of weight lifting and running. Her mind was reeling over her stupidity and her need to seek help from Apollonia. All she thought about was somehow someway restoring her marriage to the place it had been before she decided to take Dwayne as a lover.

Colin returned with a plastic pail filled with water, a sponge mop, and a roll of paper towel. He did not react to his sister’s nakedness. All he did was clean up the mess and return to the kitchen. Nothing was said during the ten minutes it took for him to clean the hardwood floor. His mind reeled thinking about what his psycho wife would do to his sister. Colin wanted to beg Apollonia to let Elizabeth leave the house; but, knew if he said one word his balls would be hanging outside his mouth after she kicked him when her anger at him made her physically strike out at him.

Apollonia yelled for her sister. When she arrived she was told to go home and get a running suit or something of that ilk so Elizabeth would have something to wear. Fifteen minutes later she arrived with a blue Adidas polyester running suit, a pair of thong panties, and a pair of white cotton ankle socks. She tossed them on the loveseat. Raffaella was curious as to what Elizabeth thought when she departed her house in Westchester and arrived uninvited at Apollonia’s house. She approached Apollonia and kissed her because she hadn’t seen her or held her since she departed for Texas. The sisters did what all incestuous sisters do. They embraced and kissed passionately.

When the broke the kiss, Raffaella quietly asked her sister, “What is going on with Elizabeth?”

“Apparently she thinks I can help her resolve her crumbling relationship with her husband,” said Apollonia. “She called Colin around noon and asked if she could speak to me. Long story short, she was supposed to wait for me to call her later tonight. The dumb cunt thought if she presented herself at my door, I’d see her plight and offer to help her.”

Raffaella remained close to her sister, “Appy, look at her. She’s depressed, broken, and totally mortified standing there nude. She doesn’t know which to hide – her breasts or her mutilated vagina. How would you react psychologically and emotionally if your husband laid you on your marital bed and sliced off your labia minora, removed your clitoris, and sewed your vaginal orifice closed? She is covering her crotch because she is ashamed that a stainless steel funnel is in her body so she can have a way to clean herself during her menstrual cycle. I think you should give her a break, Appy.”

“Give her a break, why?” countered Apollonia.

“Because, you’re married to her brother, Appy!!! I don’t care how enamored you are with what her husband did to her lover and his cohorts; but, what he did to her is unconscionable. Think about it, Appy… Think how you’d go through the rest of your life knowing you’d never be able to masturbate to an orgasm when you woke up in the morning. Or, how a large cock would feel inside your body. More important, Appy, she’s one of us – a female. Talk to her. Get her side of the story. Then make a decision. If you need, come and talk to me. Let me help,” said Raffaella.

Apollonia stood seething, but contemplating what her sister just told her, “Just because she has a vagina doesn’t make her part of the clan, Raffy. I think she got her just desserts for being a whore for a bunch of niggers. I heard what you said and the only reason I will sit and talk with her is my marriage to her brother.”

Raffaella’s right hand went to her sister’s face and she leaned in and place a gentle kiss on her lips. “I think you’re learning to be a leader, Appy.”

“Thanks,” said Apollonia, “I noticed the men arrived and they were not undressed. I expect them to come to me and do their fuckin’ duty. I don’t care about Elizabeth or Alessa. Colin should set the table in the dining room for all of us except Elizabeth. I will deal with her now. The only interruption will be when I am properly greeted. Now go!!!”

Elizabeth stood naked and hoped that Apollonia would tell her it was all right to clean her urine soaked skin and get dressed. She continued to look down at the floor in an attempt to show Apollonia she was contrite and sorry for not listening to her brother. Elizabeth decided to speak, “Apollonia, would you mind if I went to wash the urine off my skin and put the clothes your sister brought over on? I’m asking your forgiveness for my stupidity and thoughtlessness.”

Elizabeth’s eyes grew wide when she saw three naked men enter the great room. Both her hands went to her crotch to cover her vagina. Although she gave herself willing to multiple men in a motel room, she still felt uneasy being naked in front of men she knew casually. She watched Viviano and Sonny prostrate themselves and kiss Apollonia’s feet. When Mario opened her pants and lowered them so he had access to her asshole, Elizabeth Goldsmith damn near fainted. What she had heard about Apollonia’s control over the Moretti men was just confirmed. When each of the men were done they walked back into the kitchen leaving Apollonia and Elizabeth alone in the great room.

Apollonia didn’t respond to her request to put on the clothing Raffaella brought, instead she asked, “Is it true your husband inserted a funnel into your body so you can clean up during and after your period?”

“Is this a test?” asked Elizabeth answering a question with a question.

“Only if you make it one, Elizabeth,” replied Apollonia. “I asked you a question and I expect an answer. If you don’t want to answer, then put your shoes on, leave this house, and drive home to Westchester.”

“Naked???” said Elizabeth.

“Oh, I’ll give you your urine soaked clothing,” said Apollonia, “and you can get dressed in your car. You can drive home stinking of urine. Or, you can sit on the loveseat and show me what was done to you.”

Elizabeth Goldsmith wanted more than anything to turn and run from her brother’s house; but, her desire to hear what Apollonia had to offer scuttled the idea. She returned to the loveseat, sat, and opened her legs. She did not have to point to the stainless steel tube that was prominently displayed between her labia majora which had been obviously sewn together. When she was positioned and comfortable, Elizabeth turned her head and looked at one of the paintings that was visible from where she sat. No matter how she tried she could not reconcile herself to accepting what her husband did to her.

Without looking directly at Apollonia, she said, “I think it is painfully obvious.”

Apollonia could not believe her eyes. Situated where Elizabeth’s vaginal opening should be was a one to two inch stainless steel tube with a rubber cap covering the end. The surgery was perfect according to her limited knowledge of medical procedures, because she couldn’t tell if it was an unnatural physical modification. The more she stared at the surgically modified vagina; the more she wanted to congratulate Joshua on a job well done. But, she also took into account how devastating the surgery had to be on Elizabeth’s psyche.

“I’m amazed,” said Apollonia. Elizabeth closed her legs and turned to face Apollonia. “Open your legs. Did I tell you I was done looking at your husband’s amazing surgery?”

Begrudgingly, Elizabeth opened her legs. Apollonia shook her head in amazement and said, “Close them Elizabeth. I’ve seen enough. I’m going to go into the kitchen to get a mug of coffee. Forget washing. Get dressed. Wait here until I return.”

Less than five minutes later, Apollonia returned with a steaming mug of black coffee and nothing for Elizabeth. She sat down next to her sister-in-law where she sipped her coffee and said absolutely nothing. Halfway through the mug she turned to Elizabeth and said, “What do you want from me, Elizabeth?”

Tense and very thankful that Apollonia had decided to broach the subject, Elizabeth said, “I would like you to talk to my husband. Explain to him that I made a terrible mistake. That I’m heartbroken over everything that I did to our relationship. That I would do anything to reverse our declining relationship. I need to be close to my children.”

“Do you want him to undo what he did?” asked Apollonia.

Elizabeth looked into Apollonia’s eyes, “Oh my God, yes… I would do anything…”

Apollonia held Elizabeth’s gaze and said, “Even becoming his cuckold?”

Chagrined that Apollonia would ask her to debase herself in a way her own brother was doing, she replied, “I don’t know, Apollonia. I’m not partial to being with another woman. I guess... Especially if it means I get to continue to be Sarah and Jason’s mother.”

“My sister thinks I should take into consideration what Joshua did to you in retribution for your fucking a nigger and his friends,” said Apollonia. “I’m hard pressed because I’m partial to taking my own pound of flesh when I’ve been fucked over. The simple question Elizabeth is why? Why did you do it?”

“Why?” repeated Elizabeth. “That is the sixty-four thousand question.” Elizabeth sat for a moment thinking before she spoke, “I was lonely. I was frustrated. I needed someone to pay attention to me. Joshua was always at the hospital or his office. Our sex life dwindled to what seemed to be a once-a-week mercy fuck. I know I should have been thankful for my life, my family… God, if I could only reverse time and change what happened…”

Before Apollonia could say anything, Raffaella entered the great room and called to Apollonia, “Dinner is ready and before it gets cold for everyone, come into the dining room and eat.”

“In a minute, Raffy,” replied Apollonia. “We’re almost done here.” Turning back to her sister-in-law, “Elizabeth, I need to ponder your situation. Your husband and I are supposed to meet to discuss mutual business and personal interaction. Again, I have to tell you that I am in total agreement with him using his medical education to wreak his revenge on you. Why you didn’t go to him and express to him your desire for a more active sex life is not an unreasonable thing to ask. I don’t know what you two enjoyed when it came to making love; but, I know you should have taken the bull-by-the-horns and made yourself so sexually appealing that all Joshua wanted was to be between your legs. If it wasn’t for your vagina, Elizabeth, Joshua would probably have married someone else.”

Apollonia paused for a moment to make sure Elizabeth was hearing what she was saying, “You have to know that I’m a total dominant bitch. Even if your brother could fulfill his part of the marriage, Colin knew I controlled the relationship. I don’t know the basis or foundation of your relationship with Joshua; but, I do know that if I was going to take a lover, I wouldn’t make it something that could be discovered. That being said, I have no reason to take your side because you did this all to yourself…”

“Please, Apollonia,” whined Elizabeth, “you have to be blind not to see my anguish over what I did to myself and my marriage. I knew I was going to regret my decision to have an affair with Dwayne when he brought his best friend with him to our second meeting. Instead of walking out, I caved to him and opened myself to becoming something I’d never once thought about becoming – a whore. Joshua forced himself on me this morning. He literally fucked my mouth which Dwayne and his friends had done on many occasions. I willingly accepted their cocks and their use of my mouth as a cum dump. When Joshua, my husband, the man I married, finished I crawled into the bathroom and vomited. What made me even more irate was when my daughter, Sarah, came downstairs crying because she witnessed what went on between Joshua and me. She was so frightened she urinated all over the floor. That is when I knew I had to do something to save my marriage.”

Raffaella returned this time coming to where her sister sat with Elizabeth, “Apollonia, dinner is served. Stop being a cunt and ask Elizabeth to join us, because if you don’t I will.”

Apollonia knew she had no other choice but to invite Elizabeth to say for dinner. The three women walked into the dining room to find that besides Mario, Viviano, and Sonny, Antonio was naked. Sitting at a small table closest to the entrance to the kitchen, but still situated next to the large rectangular dinner table was Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa. The rest of the family members, except for Colin, were seated around the dining room table patiently waiting for Apollonia’s arrival. When she sat down, Raffaella called Colin into the room and told him to take his place so grace could be said. Each adult took the hand of the person on either side, bowed their head, and they recited the prayer together. When they were done, Colin returned to the kitchen to begin serving the meal.

Elizabeth Goldsmith sat between Sonny and Mario. She was embarrassed because of their nudity. In her world, nudity was not something easily done or accepted. When she went to the temple to learn about her new religion she learned that Orthodox Jews had prayers and ways to fornicate so the woman would still be chaste in front of her husband. Her Catholic upbringing in the Cathcart house flew in the face of the openness of the Moretti family. She found herself trying to keep herself from staring at Mario’s pink sissy tube encased genitals or Sonny’s large, both in length and width, flaccid penis. The sadness of her life welled up in her when she realized that her body was reacting to her sexual desire without any way to relieve the growing desire to attain sexual release.

Colin knew he couldn’t ask anyone for help, so he enlisted the help of a serving table he and Apollonia commandeered for no good reason other than to do it from an unnamed five star hotel in the city. He brought two large salads, mashed potatoes, green beans, and sautéed red and green peppers and Vandalia onions. On the second shelf of the cart were three plates of macaroni and cheese for the children. When he returned the second time he had two large serving dishes of fresh cut from the bone turkey. White meat, drumsticks, wings, and thighs were piled in an elegant display of Colin’s increasing culinary skills. The last thing he brought in from the kitchen was to bottles each of red and white wine. He stood quietly by the entrance to the dining room waiting to see if he was going to be permitted to join the family at dinner.

“Well, well,” intoned Apollonia, “as she looked at the feast that was laid out on the table in front of her.” She looked over to where her sissy husband was standing patiently waiting to see if he was going to be invited to join them. “Colin, you did a wonder full job with dinner this evening.”

“Thank you, Mistress Apollonia,” replied Colin remembering he needed to address her as such when in the presence of the family.

“You’re welcome, Colin. I think I’m going to be beneficent and not make you suck your dinner from all the Moretti cocks situated around the table. Also, I’m not going to make you choose your lover of the moment and ask him to coat your salad with his special dressing. You can take a plate and eat by yourself in the kitchen.”

Elizabeth Goldsmith watched brokenhearted as her sissy brother made a plate of food and departed for the kitchen. Her face had a frown on it and everyone at the table, especially Apollonia, saw her look of loathing when her brother was ordered to eat by himself in the kitchen. Rather than bring it up for discussion, she looked down at her barely eaten food and quietly began to weep. Her fall from grace and his decision to be a sissy cuckold was too much for her to bear. Everyone else at the table remained quiet and offered no comments on the situation.

“Something wrong, Elizabeth?” asked Apollonia. “Seeing your brother treated like a maid making you sad. Or, are you thinking about what you’ll need to do to make me agree to help you.”

Raffaella dropped her knife and fork, “God damn you, Apollonia. For once, will you let a sleeping dog lie? Let the poor woman eat in peace. Can’t we just for once since you decided to take over the reins of the family just have civil conversations about nothing if need be, while we eat.”

Apollonia eyed her sister knowing she was hovering near the insubordination line, “What the fuck, Raffy… You take some sort of pharmaceutical that gives you a set of balls? Elizabeth is sitting there weeping because she cannot justify where her life is headed. She sees herself performing the same cuckold duties her brother does. Isn’t that right, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth snapped her head up, and said, “Yes, Apollonia, I am sitting here wondering if I have the strength to be humiliated the rest of my life by the man to whom I gave my heart and soul. I’ve witnessed what Colin does for you because of his undying love and I don’t know if I have the fortitude to live under Joshua’s thumb.”

“Are you saying that your husband wants to cuckold you in addition to ruining you as a woman?” asked Raffaella not wanting to believe it to be true.

“When he found out, Raffaella, he told me that if I wanted to stay in the relationship, I had to accept the same lifestyle my brother accepted. He told me that I would have to become his cuckold. I would have to perform as any cuckold would on the women he brought home to satisfy his sexual urges,” said Elizabeth.

“Jesus,” said Raffaella, “a reverse cuckold. Now that is an interesting thought. Any thoughts on that Viv?”

Happy to put his two cents into the conversation, Viviano replied, “I guess a submissive wife whether it be coerced or voluntary would accept her husband taking a lover. If I wasn’t having relations as a Moretti man, I think it would be an interesting lifestyle. I don’t know how long my wife would accept her lowly position, especially if another woman is giving me what she believed she could and most possibly wanted.”

“I’ve seen it before,” said Mario. “Female cuckolds are not a new phenomenon. With the rise of the Internet, it seems the cuckold lifestyle is portrayed more as a feminine domination lifestyle rather than a male dominated lifestyle. To me, seems that Elizabeth made her own bed when she took a lover behind her husband’s back.”

Frustrated Elizabeth took a big swallow of her wine and said, “How many of you can sit here and tell me that you’ve never once thought about having an affair? How many can say that their love life is perfect? Joshua was never home. Once a week if I was lucky and that was nothing more than a mercy fuck.” The tears welled up and flowed down her face. “I was sexually frustrated and I satisfied that frustration. For Christ’s sake, I was wrong and I’m suffering.”

Sonny being the idiot said, “Elizabeth, what does Christ have to do with it when you’re Jewish?”

The room groaned ensemble. Everyone continued to eat quietly not saying anything to Sonny about is idiotic comment.

“I still would like a response, Elizabeth,” said Apollonia.

“What do you want me to say, Apollonia?” retorted Elizabeth. “You want me to tell you I’d be ecstatic watching my husband fornicate with a nineteen year old while I’m sitting frustrated because my vagina is nonfunctional. It was surgically mutilated by the man I am watching fornicate with a nineteen year old. What I want is to be with my children. To raise and care for them. To protect them.”

Apollonia and Raffaella saw Elizabeth look over to where Antonio sat naked at the table. They knew she was not pleased sitting between two naked men; but, her face just showed her disgust at Antonio’s nudity. Carmen and Alessa were both uncaring about his or any of the other men’s nakedness. The Moretti family was raised around openness and acceptance of the naked human form. They even took it to the point where human sexuality was not a disgusting act that needed to be performed in the privacy of one’s room.

Deciding to change to topic and focus of their conversation, Apollonia asked Raffaella, “How did the first meeting with the Molina couple go?”

Raffaella looked at her husband knowing that she hadn’t told him about the little sexual encounter she had with Jose. To forestall answering her, sister she cut a piece of turkey, put it in her mouth, and chewed. The ploy did not work and when she swallowed she said, “It went ok.”

“Just ok,” said Apollonia.

“Ok, not ok,” answered Raffaella. “The couple made us change who the Moretti man would be. They could not accept Antonio as the provider, so Viviano took his place at their request.”

“Antonio,” called Apollonia, “come here by my side.”

Antonio pushed back the little chair he was sitting on and walked to the other end of the dining room where Apollonia sat at the head of the table. He stood by her side and for the first time that night showed his embarrassment at being naked next to his favorite Aunt. He placed his hands in front of his crotch in an effort to stop himself from becoming erect.

“Yes, Aunt Apollonia,” said Antonio.

Chuckling at his attempt to stem his rising cock, Apollonia put her arm around his shoulders and said, “Were you mad that you told you weren’t going to provide sperm for the Molina’s?”

He looked at his mother for guidance and saw nothing except her beautiful eyes staring at him. His father gave no indication that he was going to offer any help either. “I think I understood, Aunt Apollonia. My mother told me the next day that it wasn’t me, but my age.”

“Raffy, is that true?” asked Apollonia.

Raffy sighed knowing the truth about Jose was going to come to the fore, answered, “Yes, Appy. Seems the Molina’s had a heart-to-heart and she realized that her husband could not accept her fornicating with a ten year old boy. They also questioned us about levels of cuckolding. Margaret and Jose took your advice and visited the prosthetics doctor. They did not order a prosthetic, but they did learn a lot from him.”

“Did he say something to you while I was with Margaret, Raffy?” asked Viviano.

“More than say, Viv,” replied Raffaella. “He allowed me to finger him to an orgasm. He had allowed Margaret to massage his prostate and he admitted to me he enjoyed it. He was so frustrated, Viv, I had to help him. He asked me about your size.”

“Did you tell him?” asked Viviano.

“Yes,” replied Raffaella. “His last words to me were his acknowledgement of his loss of her physical love because of your size. I also think he wants to be part of the making of their child. You’re not mad at what I did with him?”

Smiling, Viviano replied, “How could I be Raffy. You helped a man that lost his genitals in defense of this country. I just get to fornicate with women who need a man to coat their womb with potent seed. I owe you more than you own me. I love you, Raffy.”

Silence again ruled the room until Apollonia looked down and saw Antonio’s erection. “Young man,” she said, “is your proximity to me so sexually stimulating that you can’t control your urges?”

Eyes wide with shock at his Aunt announcing to the room that he had an erection was enough to start him crying. Raffaella pursed her lips and made a negative head motion while staring at her sister. Sonny chuckled. Mario sat quietly. Viviano wanted to pull his son away from Apollonia; but, knew better than to make a scene. The only person to say anything was Elizabeth.

“Did you have to humiliate him?” said Elizabeth. “He’s just a boy and by his state, I can infer he is enamored or in love with you.”

“I’m going to forget what you just said to me Elizabeth,” articulated Apollonia. “In this family, young men and boys are taught to keep their sexual urges under control. Antonio knows better than to let his sexual urges get the better of him, especially if he has a desire to have relations with his favorite aunt. Isn’t that right Antonio?”

Weeping, but getting his crying under control, Antonio replied, “Yes Aunt Apollonia. I should never have an erection around you or any other woman when I’m not engaged in sex.”

Ruffling his dark black hair, she said, “Do you need relief, young man?”

The look that passed between Raffaella and Apollonia set the tenor for the next question for Antonio before he could answer Apollonia’s question about relief.

“Would you like your mother to suck your cock, Antonio?” asked Apollonia in a voice that made everyone in the room look up at the audacity of the question. What they didn’t know was inside Apollonia’s crazed mind she was laughing because of their expected reaction.

“Please, Aunt Apollonia,” grumbled Antonio, “please don’t make me answer that. Please…”

Apollonia’s eyes crinkled and she began to laugh out loud breaking the tension in the dining room. “Go sit back down and try to lose the boner young man. Next time I’m going to force you to masturbate and eat the result.”

Antonio Rossi moved faster than a speeding bullet back to the table with Carmen and Alessa. He sat down had hid his face in his hands. The two girls didn’t say anything to him but they did exchange glances that were very sexual in nature. They were more interested in dessert. Carmen knew better than to ask or say anything, but not Alessa. The young girl hadn’t learned that when the family was having a formal dinner the children were seen unless asked or commanded to be heard.

“Are we going to have dessert?” asked Alessa to no one in particular.

“Shhh,” said Carmen. “When we’re with the adults we don’t speak unless we’re spoken to Alessa. You keep on talking and Aunt Apollonia will punish you. That is something you don’t want to happen to you.”

Colin had finished his meal much earlier and did not return to the dining room for seconds. He was training himself to live on a reduced calorie diet so he would present a svelte feminine appearance even though he was and would always be a man. After he cleaned his dishes, Colin walked into the dining room to ascertain if everyone had finished the main courses. Apollonia informed him that it was ok to clean the table and to bring dessert for the children before anyone else. Colin returned with three plates of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and cherries.

“I have coffee for the adults and a choice of fresh homemade apple pie or fresh cannoli from Ricco’s Italian Bakery in Inwood,” said Colin. He exited, returned with the desserts, and was told by Apollonia to sit at the table which he did with a smile on his face.

“Colin, tell your sister what it is like to be a sissy cuckold,” ordered Apollonia as she poured a mug of hot black coffee.

“You don’t have to do that,” interrupted Elizabeth. “I think I know from the party and my own knowledge base what a feminized man does when he is a subservient cuckold to his wife. I’m not going to have dessert and I think I’ve overstayed my uninvited time here. So, if someone would help me, I’d like to return home.”

Apollonia decided to help Elizabeth instead of asking anyone else. She stood, nodded to Elizabeth, and the two women walked into the great room. Elizabeth’s coat was on the loveseat and she walked over to retrieve it while Apollonia waited by the front doors. Sitting in a plastic shopping bag were her urine soaked jeans and the rest of her clothing. She figured that Colin put them in the bag for her. She walked over to Apollonia and just stared at her not knowing what to say.

“You know you took a chance coming here against my wishes, Elizabeth,” said Apollonia. “If it weren’t for my sister, I would have tossed you out on your ass.”

“I know,” she replied, “and I’m thankful that you didn’t.”

“I haven’t made up my mind completely; but, I will talk to your husband. But,” Apollonia paused and stared into her sister-in-law’s eyes, “I think you’re going to have to come to me and tell me that you’re resigned to being his cuckold. Unless you want to kneel in front of me now, kiss my cunt, and tell me that you’d rather be my bitch than his.”

Elizabeth brain blood loss caused her to sway where she stood in reaction to Apollonia’s statement. She could somewhat readily accept becoming a cuckold to her husband; but, submitting to Apollonia was against all her moral teachings. Her mind reeled, “I was hoping you would consider meeting me alone so I could beg you to help me. I do not have a submissive or subservient personality.” The look on Apollonia’s face told her she didn’t believe her. “I know, I know… Your face says it all… I deserve the derisive look you are giving me. Please…”

Seeing the pain on her sister-in-law’s face ameliorated some of Apollonia’s anger and hatred. Instead of just kicking her out into the cold February night, Apollonia leaned in and placed two small kisses on each of Elizabeth’s cheeks. Surprised by the act of kindness, Elizabeth teared up and remained mute.

“While we’re alone, so, what did your husband say or do that put you into this depression?” asked Apollonia.

“He told me he wanted to divorce me, take my children, and take up with a nineteen year old nursing student,” said Elizabeth. “He even brought her to the house and introduced her to Sarah and Jason. He told me in no uncertain terms that she would replace me in his bed. He told me that if I wanted to stay, I would have to suck his balls while he fucks her and then clean both of them. I don’t want to live…”

“Like your brother lives with me,” said Apollonia. “I understand; but, what if that is the only way you can stay in the house with your children?”

Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm herself, “That is why I’m coming to you. I’m hoping you can help me by talking to him or doing something to make him understand. He ruined me and I think he should pay. I did not deserve being mutilated.”

“We’ll talk again; but, do not come here unless you are invited, Elizabeth. I promise we’ll talk again,” said Apollonia.

The door opened, Elizabeth leaned in, kissed Apollonia on the lips, and made her way to her vehicle parked in front of the house. After she closed and locked the door, Apollonia made her way back to the dining room to find everyone quietly talking about the day. The conversation ceased when she walked into the room. Everyone froze and looked down at their plates. Even the children, including Alessa, held their breath and made it plainly obvious to Apollonia that they were afraid of her. The youngest daughter of Mario and Lucia Moretti stopped cold in her tracks when she saw the room’s reaction to her presence.

“Am I that scary?” she asked the room.

“Yes,” said Sonny.

Mario added, “I wouldn’t use the word _‘scary’_ , Apollonia. Psychopath and sociopath are better definitions of your personality. I give credit to Sonny for his response; but, I know everyone here is sitting here agreeing with me. They’re not as willing to express it as I am.”

Apollonia scanned the room and knew Mario was right in his assessment. She purposefully strode to her place at the head of the table, sat, and said, “So, did Moretti Construction win the bid today?”

Mario kept his head down not wanting to be the purveyor of bad news. Although, losing the bid was not an end-of-the-world scenario. He knew the winner did not have the cash-on-hand or the bank financing to secure the bond for the job. The winner would be on the phone or at his doorstep asking for Moretti backing to start and complete the project. What Mario did not know is how Apollonia would react to the news that Moretti Construction lost the bid by $127567.23. He decided the news had to come from him and not Viviano or Sonny.

He looked up from his cannoli, “We lost the bid by a rather small amount in the larger scheme of the project.”

Apollonia put her mug down and everyone held their breath anticipating her explosion over losing the bid. Instead she asked, “Do we have other open bids? Will you have to lay off any employees?”

“We have other bids out for review,” said Mario. “You always have to have a backlog of bids that have been finished and that are going through the process. We conservatively attempt to have five hundred million in open bids as a backlog. As of today, we will not have to furlough employees.”

“Who won?” asked Viviano although he already knew he wanted to keep the conversation away from anything that would make Apollonia require some sexual act to satisfy her ego.

“Three G Construction,” answered Mario. ”They really don’t have the cash or bank financing available to complete the project. The owner will approach me. I’ve backed his winning bids on several occasions.”

Apollonia perked up and asked, “Does that mean we’re going to be his banker?”

“Yes,” replied Mario.

“Interesting,” said Apollonia. “What is the run rate for the loan?”

“Can’t really say, Apollonia,” replied Mario. “If he comes to me with his hat in his hand, I’ll have Howard Cohen run a credit report and perform the due diligence needed to offer Three G a loan that puts Moretti Construction in the driver’s seat.”

Viviano said “Fuck!” when he heard that Moretti Construction lost the bid but would end up controlling the job because the winner needed the monetary backing of Moretti Construction. Sonny saw his brother’s reaction and understood that Viviano had just learned something new. The same could be said about Apollonia. Colin for some reason shook his head in a knowing way when he heard Mario tell the family that even though the lost the bid, they actually won it because of Three G’s lack of working capital.

“I don’t know about you guys,” chortled Apollonia, “but the thought of taking control of another company’s job and charging them an exorbitant interest rate just made me wet. God, I love this country.”

The tension in the room had dissipated and the family sat together for another twenty minutes talking about things other than family business. Colin cleaned up the dessert dishes and remained in the kitchen washing pots and putting dishes into the dishwasher. The extra food was packaged for storage or distribution to Raffaella’s or Mario’s kitchen for leftover meals. The children were getting antsy sitting with nothing to do. Raffaella noticed, looked at her watch, and decided it was time for the Rossi family to go home. Tomorrow was a school day for Antonio and Carmen and a shopping day for Alessa.

“Appy, time for the Rossi family to depart,” said Raffaella. She hoped the statement would be enough to signal Apollonia to order Viviano and Antonio to put on their clothing.

“Is it that late, Raffy,” asked Apollonia rhetorically. “I do have a favor to ask of you.”

“Yes, Appy, I’ll take Alessa home with me,” said Raffaella to her surprised sister. “She can sleep in Carmen’s room. Tomorrow I will take her and register her for school before we go shopping.”

Apollonia stood as did Raffaella. They came together, embraced, and kissed. Arm-in-arm they walked to the mud room off the kitchen where the Rossi coats were hung. Without looking back, Apollonia said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, “Viviano and Antonio… Get dressed.”

“Shit,” said Apollonia. “Would you walk Mario home and make sure he’s ok?”

“Of course,” said Raffaella.

Apollonia screamed, “Mario, get your sissy ass dressed. Raffy will take you home.”

Twelve minutes later, Apollonia, Sonny, and Colin were alone after Viviano and Antonio kissed Apollonia’s feet and Mario kissed Apollonia’s asshole good-bye. Alessa did not make a scene about leaving Apollonia because she was happy spending time with her new cousin Carmen. Apollonia was content to see her go with her sister because she knew from her earlier reaction to the youngster’s crying she would have a hard time keeping her cool. The most important thing she needed to do at the moment was to call Ming and tell her she missed her. Apollonia instructed Colin to go to the atelier to retrieve the phone messages and Sonny to go into the family room where he could watch television.

Apollonia decided to review the messages with Colin in the family room rather than in the breakfast room. She went up to her room, removed her makeup, and changed into a pair of flannel sleep pants with a matching spaghetti strap camisole top. On her feet were her favorite shearling lined slippers. Apollonia returned to the family room to find Colin sitting at one end of the couch and the naked Sonny sitting at the other. Both men watched her enter the family room and were pleasantly surprised to see her in a very relaxed state.

Lying on the coffee table were several manila folders, which she knew contained two days’ worth of her painting and design work correspondence and Moretti family business correspondence. She parked her petite body next to her sissy husband instead of positioning herself midway between the two. Sonny made nothing of it as he watched an old NFL game being replayed on the NFL Network. Colin, still dressed in his hip-hugger jeans, moved to retrieve the first manila envelope when Apollonia sat down.

“What have we got Colin?” asked Apollonia.

Smiling and quite happy that she was sitting next to him as they always did prior to his cuckolding, “We have four inquiries about your paintings. Two from galleries that want to do a private showing for some well-heeled clientele. The other inquiries were from previous purchasers who would like to come here and discuss your availability for custom work. Three inquiries concerning your availability to do some corporate design work - logos, brochures, etc. You received three checks totaling $245000.00. I have the details; but, we don’t need to review that now.”

Apollonia paged through the painting and design work inquiries. She was pleasantly surprised to see that one of the purchasers of her earlier work was asking about several custom paintings. Apollonia met the couple and they did not seem very happy with the gallery and the purchase; but, as she knew stranger things have happened. She closed the folder handed it Colin and watched him retrieve the Moretti family business folder.

Colin looked at his wife, closed his eyes, and with a bit of trepidation began, “There were several calls for your mother. I took down the information and gave out no information other than she would return their calls. Four couples inquired about access to Moretti men. One couple called to say that we need to prepare a party because her pregnancy test came back positive…”

“Which Moretti man?” asked Apollonia.

“Umm,” hesitated Colin, “Mario…”

“Really, didn’t know the old fuck had it in him,” said Apollonia. “Anything else?”

“Yes, but I think you’ll want to review them by yourself,” said Colin. “I did not pursue anything more than taking down the information. I was extremely careful when I wrote the notes. If you wish in the future, I will investigate; but, only if you wish.”

Colin slipped the manila folder onto the coffee table and was taken aback when Apollonia leaned into him and offered her lips to his. They kissed. Apollonia allowed Colin free range on her body. He placed his arms around his wife and pressed his growing breasts against hers. Their lips opened and their tongues began to gently rub against each other. Apollonia allowed him to push her back against the couch so he could get easier access to her charms. Colin felt for and found the bow that tied the top of her sleep pants closed, opened it, and slipped his hand into her pants seeking her womanhood. Sonny sat watching mesmerized and confused.

Apollonia allowed Colin two minutes of pleasure before she broke the kiss, pulled his hand from between her legs, and moved away from him. He sat there panting trying to regain control of his body and mind. Sonny smiled as he watched Apollonia take her husband up and then suddenly stop all sexual foreplay sending him down into the depths of the sexually frustrated. He knew that she was going to use her feminine charms and dominance to make him do anything she commanded. Sonny hoped she would not shift her attention to him because he wanted more than anything to sleep with her and not Colin.

“Fuck,” mumbled Colin, “I should have known better.”

“Why’s that, Colin?” asked Apollonia. “I wanted to reward you for a job well done while I was in Texas. I was surprised that you got the leasing company to put the Berretta into the glove compartment. Your ability to move heaven and earth was magnificent. I thought you deserved a kiss and a touch of something you’ll never have again.”

“That’s what I meant by what I said, Appy,” replied Colin. “Also, the leasing company wants you to pay for the Beretta. May I ask you a question?”

“Sure pussy boi, go ahead,” said Apollonia as she leaned back into the couch and opened her legs invitingly making both men take a deep breath to steady their nerves.

“Alessa…” was all he got out of his mouth.

“Alessa is my half-sister,” said Apollonia. “She is Teresa Conti’s youngest daughter. Seven years ago while she was married to Umberto Moretti she had an affair with Mario. I brought her home so she could be raised as a proper Moretti woman. Well, she’s actually going to be my Lady in Waiting.”

“You already told me that, Appy. You’re going to sleep with her, aren’t you,” demanded Colin.

“That is none of your business pussy boi,” said Apollonia. “You’re getting close to the line; but, I’ll forgive you.”

“Ok, I give up and I’m tired,” said Colin. “I’m going to my room to get into bed. Good-night.”

“FUCK YOU. COLINA,” screamed Apollonia using the feminine derivative of his first name. “DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE MY PRESENCE???”

Sonny watched the interplay between the married couple and tried with all his might to maintain a distracted demeanor so as to not get himself involved with Apollonia’s rising craziness. He came to the conclusion that the smallest perceived affront started Apollonia’s descent into a psychotic incident. All Colin did was prevent physical abuse and the verbal onslaught which always accompanied Apollonia’s mental psychosis and physical resolution. Colin stared at his wife; but, did not move from the couch.

“Apollonia,” said Colin, “this is getting tired and old school. You have Sonny and me walking on eggshells. Both of us would go to the ends of the universe to please you; but, there is something wrong inside your head. Ever since you took control of the Moretti family you’ve been uptight, stressed, and oblivious to the respect and love people show you. I can see you sitting there waiting for the opportune time to either hit me or order me to humiliate myself. Why can’t you see we love you?

Apollonia turned to Sonny who shrugged his shoulders trying to stay out of the fray and the looming explosion. Colin and Sonny exchanged quick glances which did not get by Apollonia.

“You guys conspiring against me?”

Both men, “No-o-o-o!!!”

“Then what was that little glance of knowledge between you two?”

Colin knew he had to answer, “Ok, Appy. You had to know that we would discuss the ups and downs and ins and out of this unusual relationship. To be truthful, we both were wondering why you kissed me good-bye yesterday morning and just hugged Sonny. We both came to the conclusion you were playing a game because Sonny was open and truthful about his rising early to see you off and wanting to kiss you good-bye. The man loves you, Appy. And, so do I.”

“If I may,” said Sonny. “You are a totally different person when you’re around Ming. Raffaella has some pull when it comes to disarming your explosive tendencies. Viviano and I noticed on several occasions Ming’s ability to quell the rising storm within you. We both wish we had that ability.”

“We should use this time to talk to each other about anything,” said Colin “without retribution or recrimination. We both know who is in control and we accept that.” Apollonia’s face showed her non-belief in Colin’s last statement. Colin saw the look and continued, “Ok, so it took Sonny a while because of his masculine temperament; but, he accepts his role and his future as a Moretti man.”

“So, what do you want to talk about?” said Apollonia while leaning back into the couch, legs spread, and making it plainly obvious she wanted a sexual discussion.

Sonny decided to say something no matter the repercussion, “See, you’re sittin’ comfortable, legs spread, consciously or unconsciously telling us that you want someone or something inside you. I’d be more than willing to accommodate. You are so fuckin’ obvious, Apollonia.”

“Shit!!! And I thought I was being discreet.” Apollonia did not close her legs or move to a more demure position on the couch. She moved her gaze between Sonny and Colin trying to figure out where they were headed. “So, you wanted this family conversation time… What do you want to say to me?”

“What if we told you that we want to stay together?” said Colin. “What if Sonny has come to the conclusion that he’d rather be with me than you?”

Apollonia sat bolt upright on the couch. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she stared hard at both men. She paused to look into Sonny’s eyes and saw something; but, she couldn’t discern if he was pissed or happy. “Sonny, are you telling me you prefer Colin’s ass to my pussy? Have you finally faced your fears and become a fuckin’ faggot like Gianni? Damn, does Viviano know?”

Sonny face grew crimson, his lips formed a sneer, spittle drooled from his mouth, and he spat at Colin, “You fuckin’ son-of-a-bitch!!! How dare lie to her so blatantly!!! That wasn’t the deal…

Apollonia stood up, turned to face the couch, and screamed, “WHAT WAS THE FUCKIN’ DEAL, BOYS???”

Sonny stood and pointed to Colin sending him the message to remain seated and not to speak. “The deal was to find out what our status would be when Ming moves in next door. Colin knows her from your college days. I just know her from the past week or so. It is painfully obvious that you are in love with her. You are so protective of her and her children it isn’t funny. Colin hasn’t seen the difference in you when you’re around her. I have and truthfully, Apollonia, I’m scared that you’re going to tell me to live with Colin.”

Colin chimed in, “What could be so bad? I treat you good Sonny. I took care of you when she nearly castrated you with her fists. Don’t fuckin’ deny that you’re not hot for my ass pussy!!!”

Both men watched as Apollonia fell to the floor holding her stomach laughing so hard she began to cry. The thoughts that were travelling through their minds and showing on their faces was worth the price of admission. It took Apollonia a good five minutes to calm down and gain control of her uncontrollable laughter. Luckily for her, there was a box of tissues on the coffee table from which she pulled several sheets to wipe her eyes, face, and nose. Apollonia rolled to a cross legged sitting position, smiled from ear-to-ear, and tried has hard as she could to keep herself from laughing at Colin and Sonny.

“First, my relationship with Ming has no bearing on my relationship with either of you, especially you Colin.” Apollonia paused, stared hard at her husband, and decided with her internal fortitude not to scream at him, “Listen Colin, you are never sleeping in my bed again, so you actually have nothing to worry about. You know as well as I do, the only time your faggot body will be on my bed is when your sissy mouth pussy is providing soothing oral pleasure to my well fucked vagina.”

“Sonny,” continued Apollonia, “have I said anything to you about not sleeping with me on a regular basis. I don’t think so. Unless you’re going to stand up right now, pull Colin into your arms, and declare to me that you’ve fallen deeply in love with him, you have nothing to worry about. In fact, if you take your head out of your ass, you’d figure that instead of having one pussy available you’ll have two.”

Sonny eyed Apollonia not knowing whether she was pulling his strings or being serious. The fact that she did not explode with indignation and anger at them was some proof of her truthfulness. Colin wondered what if anything Sonny was going to do to him for expressing his desire to be his wife. He hoped that Sonny would forget what he said after he’d spent a night in bed with the love of his life. Apollonia stood and returned to the couch this time sitting close to Sonny whereupon she immediately grab hold of his flaccid cock which made Sonny flinch involuntarily.

“See, Colin,” said Apollonia as he held the flaccid cock in her right hand, “he flinched when I grabbed hold of his manhood. You know why?”

“Do you really want me to answer?” asked Colin in a small voice.

“Yes, dear,”

“He flinched because he is afraid of you Apollonia,” said Colin.

“Afraid of a 90 pound female?” Apollonia turned to Sonny, “Rossi are you afraid of me?”

Sonny knew it was time to take Colin into the woodshed and punish him like a little girly boy. He couldn’t say anything to Colin, so he directed his answer to Apollonia. “Only in the sense that I know better than to react physically with you. I think if I could get the upper hand, I would make your life miserable; but, that isn’t what I want, Apollonia. I’m sitting here figuratively shitting my pants because I know you have the speed to hurt me in a way that I will not be able to respond to and protect myself.”

Apollonia leaned towards Sonny’s cock and kissed the huge helmet that formed the head. She then swiped her tongue around the glans. She lifted her head and said, “If you had a choice of sleeping next door to care for Lian and Shen when Ming is with me or sleeping with Colin what would you choose?”

The question got Colin’s attention. His head snapped up and he turned to look at Sonny. Colin tried to contain his emotion and it eventually showed when he began to nervously rub his thighs. Sonny saw his stress and nervousness and knew if he played his cards right he would forever be done with Colin except for when Apollonia wanted him to humiliate him. He reviewed the options put forth by Apollonia in his head which was hard because she still had his manhood in her right hand.

Sonny placed his hand on Apollonia’s shoulder and did not get a negative reaction. He looked into her eyes, licked his lips to moisten them, and said, “The boys are more important. I would sleep next door.”

Apollonia eyes widened and she shook her head affirmatively knowing that Sonny just told her husband to go fuck himself. Colin moaned saddened by Sonny’s rejection of their relationship. She heard her husband’s moan and immediately began to gently stroke Sonny’s cock to life. She moved to a position that made it easier for her to stroke his cock and manipulate his balls. Sonny felt his cock rising and moved slightly forward so he could comfortably open his legs. His cock rose to its full length and Apollonia cooed as she admired his length and girth.

“Bitch boi,” she commanded, “get over here and remove my pajama pants.”

Colin knew better than to disregard her command. He slid over next to her and quickly realized he needed to be on the floor in front of her in order to remove the flannel sleep pants. His hands slid up the outside of her thin legs, grabbed a hold of the gathered waist band, and pulled the sleep pants down as Apollonia raised her hips to ease their descent. Sonny was leaning back into the couch savoring the gentle touch of Apollonia’s soft hands on his genitals. He closed his eyes praying that she would not do something like force Colin to sit on his cock. He wanted Apollonia or nothing.

Apollonia opened her legs. She looked down at her husband and said, “I want to see you in your panties.” Colin removed his top and jeans revealing a young girls training bra, boy short lace panties, and thigh high stockings. She then instructed him to remove the bra because she wanted to see the size of his male titties. When he removed his bra both Apollonia and Sonny could see their puffiness and the erect nipples showing that he was getting sexually excited. Underneath the panties his clit was still encased in the stainless steel chastity device.

“Prepare me, Colina,” commanded Apollonia.

Colin did as she commanded. He leaned into and between her long thin legs. His tongue found the slit of her pussy and he slid it from bottom to top. She felt the tip of his tongue uncover his clitoris, pause on it for a moment, and then slide back down to the hole that Sonny’s cock would be entering momentarily. Colin pointed his tongue and forced as much of it as he could into Apollonia’s vaginal opening. Sonny watched mesmerized wishing he was eating Apollonia’s pussy instead of Colin. His cock twitched and Apollonia stroked in response to his rising need.

When she felt the first flush of vaginal fluid, Apollonia slapped the back of Colin’s head to get him to move from between her legs. She pulled Sonny away from the arm of the sofa, turned to face him, and straddled his lap. She held his cock upright, placed it between the lips of her pussy, and slid its full length into her body. Sonny moaned. Apollonia lost her breath as the monster cock slid inside and filled her womb. Colin sat teary eyed realizing his wife had made his worst thoughts come true. Apollonia Moretti was no longer going to force Sonny to sleep with him.

Once Apollonia felt her body resting against Sonny’s thighs she leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. She opened her mouth and allowed Sonny to use his tongue to caress the inside. She placed her hands on his temples and ground her body down on his massive cock. They kissed for a few minutes before she leaned back and looked deep into Sonny’s eyes.

“Look into my eyes and tell me that you’re in seventh heaven,” said Apollonia.

“Yes,” moaned Sonny.

“Say that you’d rather be fucking me than Colina.”

“Yes,” moaned Sonny.

“Look at him,” commanded Apollonia “ and tell him what you really think of him.”

“God, Apollonia,” moaned Sonny, “you expect me to have a conversation with Colin when I’m stuffed into your fuckin’ hot cunt.” He saw the change. “Oh, fuck me!!!”

Apollonia Moretti kept his cock stuffed up her hot love canal, but took umbrage at the way Sonny just called her vagina a cunt like she was some whore. Sonny didn’t try to protect himself. He leaned back into the couch hopefully to signal the woman he loved that he understood his verbal error. The little bitch he loved more than anything of the face of the Earth surprised him when she leaned in and kissed him again. She pressed her petite breasts against his muscular chest as their tongues danced into each other’s mouth. Apollonia slid her hands down Sonny’s flanks to his flat six-pack muscled stomach. Sonny felt her vagina twitch against the shaft of his erection.

Sonny relaxed and Apollonia felt the tension leave his body except for the ten-and-a-half inches that was still erect and filling her love hole to the maximum. Raising herself off his cock just enough to maintain her balance she performed a 180 so she was now impaled on Sonny’s love muscle facing her sissy husband. She leaned back against Sonny and placed her head on his left shoulder. Sonny felt her take his hands and place them on her protruding hip bones. She wiggled a bit, moaned, and looked down to see her sissy husband’s face striped with tears.

“Crawl over to a spot between our legs and tell me what you see Colina,” said Apollonia again using his feminine name.

Colin flinched and did as he was asked. He placed his slim feminized body between Sonny’s knees. His mind flooded with recent memories of him taking the cock that was embedded in his wife’s vagina into his mouth. As soon as he was comfortable, he looked up to the connected lovers and teared up knowing that something devious was about to happen.

“I see my wife open and embedded on her lover’s cock,” said Colin.

“Tell me how you’re feeling Colina,” said Apollonia as if she was just sitting on Sonny’s lap and not stuffed with his humongous cock.

Colin couldn’t help himself, “What do you want me to say? I see the woman I love sitting on the cock of the man who will, no, has taken my place in the marital bed. I see the cock that I have loved per your instructions filling your sex…”

“Come on Colina,” demanded Apollonia while Sonny remained totally quiet with a small grin of retribution on his face, “is your clitty straining the chastity tube? Do you wish your pussy was filled instead of mine? Do you want me to take you out of your chastity so you can masturbate your clitty?”

Colin shivered thinking about the feeling of having his cock free of the stainless steel device. His cock twitched in concert with his anus as the memory of Sonny’s cock penetrating his bowel rushed into his consciousness. “Truthfully, I’m remembering the last time I was impaled on Sonny’s cock. If you’re feeling what I did, then Mistress Apollonia your brain is fogged with sexual desire and not with having a conversation with your sissy bitch.”

“What I want is your mouth on our engaged genitals,” said Apollonia. “I want to feel your sissy lips and tongue make tender love to our connection. Now, do your duty Colina Cathcart.”

Sonny felt Colin push his knees apart and Apollonia rise slightly on his cock exposing a length of his rigid member. They both looked on as Colin began to lick Sonny’s smooth balls, his partially exposed shaft, and Apollonia’s protruding clitoris. As his tongue bathed the lover’s connection, Apollonia slowly began to rise and fall on Sonny’s cock fucking herself in time to her sissy husband’s oral ministration. Sonny shifted forward on the couch which gave Colin notice that he wanted to feel his tongue on his anus. Knowing his place, Colin picked up the smooth sac and moved below to slide his tongue over Sonny’s back door orifice.

Apollonia began to fuck herself on Sonny’s cock in earnest. She would rise up as far as she could when lifting her hips and force herself down pushing her wide open hole down the slick fuck stick that was forever going to be hers to do with as she pleased. Her mind filled with the hope that his sperm would meet up with an egg to produce the child she so wanted to have. Sonny knew better than to try and take control of their mating. He felt that she would allow him to press his cock into her body when she pressed against his crotch. The two lover’s fell into a syncopated copulation rhythm while the sissy smothered their genitals with licks and kisses.

The need to be fucked hard finally overcame Apollonia. She moved her right foot into a position and gently pushed Colin back and away from her connection to Sonny. A second 180 was performed. Face-to-face with Sonny, she kissed him, pressed her open fuck hole down, and rolled to her left. Sonny couldn’t believe what she had just done because she had reiterated on numerous occasions that he would never fuck her in the male superior missionary position. Colin rolled back onto his haunches watched mouth agape as his wife opened herself to her chosen lover. His desire to be in her place underneath Sonny caused him to dribble and wet his panties.

Sonny allowed Apollonia to get comfortable on the couch. He held her by her shoulders and guided her to the cushions instead of letting her weight drop her onto her back. Once she was comfortable with her legs wide open, Sonny moved his large calloused hands to her hips and picked them up. This forced the full length of his cock into her body. It also forced her to moan and press upward against his crotch. Although Sonny Rossi would have preferred to be making love to Apollonia in bed upstairs, the need to mate with her overcame his desire to be a gentleman. He looked down at Apollonia, smiled, and tried to express with his eyes he desire to make her want his cock even more.

Apollonia didn’t care what her sissy husband was up to, instead she was totally into being used by Sonny. “Fuck me, Sonny. I need you to fuck me like I’m some skank whore. Show me you’re a man and not some faggot like Gianni. Plow my cunt, big boy!!!”

Sonny’s eyes widened surprised that she used his brother’s name instead of her sissy husband’s as well as telling him to fuck her as if she was some skank whore. Sonny couldn’t believe how tight Apollonia’s vagina was around the girth of his cock. He looked deep into her eyes and that pause was enough for Apollonia.

“FUCK ME SONNY!!!” cried Apollonia. ‘FUCK ME NOW!!! DON’T BE SHY!!! I NEED TO BE FUCKED LIKE YOU FUCK YOUR ONE NIGHT STANDS OR WHORES!!! DO IT OR GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!”

Sonny took control of their copulation, “You asked for it bitch.” He released her hips, rolled between her open legs, and pressed the full length of his body down onto hers. His hips began what she wanted. Sonny Rossi was pounding the shit out of the most beautiful woman he’s ever had sex with in his short life. The woman he fell in love with the moment he laid his eyes on her. He didn’t kiss her. He thrust his cock into her body, pressed her down into the cushions, ground his crotch against hers, and when he was ready slowly pulled the full length of his cock from her before repeating the love dance of copulation.

“Oh God, fuck me Sonny!!!” cried Apollonia. With every thrust into her body, Apollonia’s breath was taken away. She’d had large dildos up her snatch; but, never like the hot tube of human flesh that was in her now. She responded to his urgent strokes and egged him on by placing her feet on his backside and pressing down when he was fully embedded in her body. Apollonia ran her hands up and down his flanks as she allowed Sonny to fuck her at his own pace for the first time.

Sonny and Apollonia copulated on the couch for another twenty minutes. They would stop their lovemaking every so often to kiss passionately which allowed Apollonia time to catch her breath before her lover began pounding her pussy anew. Colin sat, his sissy clit dripping with sexual frustration his eyes full of tears moisturizing his face as much as his sissy clit was wetting his panties, Sonny was giving Apollonia exactly what she wanted a deep hard fuck. The mating was furious and passionate at the same time. They did not express or say anything loving to one another. Apollonia told Sonny multiple times to use her like a whore and Sonny complied. He fucked her just the way she wanted and he knew he was satisfying some carnal need deep within her.

Sonny slammed his cock into Apollonia’s body, pressed hard against her opening, groaned, and released his balls into Apollonia’s fertile womb. Apollonia closed her eyes and wrapped her arms and legs around Sonny’s muscular body as she felt his cock spasm filling her womb. The physical act of ejaculating into her body was enough to send Apollonia over the top. Sonny groaned again when he felt the smooth interior walls of Apollonia’s love tunnel spasm in response to her orgasm and his throbbing cock. Neither of them cried out during their individual orgasms which occurred simultaneously creating a deep bond between them. Their bodies wracked with orgasmic pleasure released the endorphins of love in their brains as their tongues played between their mouths and their bodies exchanged the sweat of love.

Some minutes later, Apollonia gently tapped Sonny on his back and he knew to pull his softening cock from the warmth of her vagina. Having just completed the act of loving making to the extreme, Sonny gladly removed his cock from Apollonia and rolled up to a sitting position on the couch. He couldn’t help but look between Apollonia’s legs to find her vagina red, wide open, and oozing his baby making juices. He looked up at her and smiled which she replied to by closing her eyes and shaking her head in the affirmative. Colin sat on the floor a broken man knowing that the copulation he just witnessed was the final nail in the coffin of his masculinity and equality of relationship with Sonny.

Apollonia moved ever so gently to a quasi-sitting position on the couch. Her bottom was off the front edge of the cushion and her feet were pressed against the front seam of cushion. Colin looked over at his wife’s just fucked pussy and groaned. He couldn’t help but put into perspective his inability to stretch her pussy open and deposit the amount of ejaculate that Sonny just did. Apollonia and Colin’s eyes met and all she did was point between her legs. Colin didn’t need to be told what to do.

“That’s a good girl, Colina,” said Apollonia. “Eat your Master’s cum from my pussy, bitch boi. Show me your true self because it will be a cold day in hell before your clitty ever gets near my pussy.”

Colin dove between her legs and pressed his face into her snatch. His tongue sought her opening. The pressure of his face against Apollonia’s tender labia caused her to squeal in pain. Before Colin could pull back, Apollonia grabbed his lengthening hair and pulled his head and face from between her legs. He looked up at her showing his contrition and fear because he had hurt her. Her eyes told him that if he did it again he’d face the consequences. She released his hair, leaned back into the couch, and pulled Sonny close to her.

“Kiss me while my sissy husband cleans my well fucked pussy for the first time while we’re alone. This is going to be the first of many cleanings he’s going to willing perform,” said Apollonia. Sonny looked down to see Colin renew his cleaning of his wife’s just fucked cunt. He turned his head towards Apollonia and the two lovers kissed passionately.

Colin gently rubbed the sore labia of Apollonia’s womanhood with his tongue. He brought up saliva to coat his tongue as it passed over the tender skin of the vagina he’d never enter again. Sonny’s cum coated the interior crack of her backside, halfway down the interior of her thighs, and all around her labia. When he finished licking all the splooge that covered the exterior of Apollonia’s lower body, he placed his mouth over the opening to her body, inserted his tongue, and began to gently suck out the still warm fuck juices of his wife and her lover. For the umpteenth time that evening, Colin felt his sissy clit twitch and liquid dribble out frustrating him because he did not have a true orgasm. He wished Apollonia would command Sonny to take him anally as he cleaned her just fucked pussy. From the way they were kissing and caressing each other, he knew that was not going to happen right then and there and he wondered if it would ever happen again in the future.

Apollonia kept Colin between her legs because she wanted him to bring her off with his sissy mouth. She wanted to remain seated, kissing her lover of the moment, and feel the rising tide of orgasmic pleasure as Colin performed his sissy duties. It did not take long for her to begin the crescendo of sexual release as she and Sonny kissed and gently stroked each other’s body. Apollonia felt her body begin to stiffen in response to Colin’s oral ministrations. She pulled away from Sonny, reached for Colin’s head, and jammed her cunt into his face. She rode his face not caring if he could breath as she rose to a full body orgasm.

“That’s what I’m lookin’ for, Colina!!!” cried Apollonia. “You are an A1 carpet muncher!!! Eat me sissy boi!!! Yes-s-s-s!!!” 

Sonny watched as Apollonia rose to and descended from her orgasm. He conjured up the thought of what it would be like to suck her to an orgasm, because it seemed to him she came harder from oral sex than coitus. His cock twitched thinking about how sweet her love tunnel felt around his love muscle and he began to become erect. Apollonia fell back against the couch, released Colin’s head, and sighed a deep sigh of contentment. She reached for and found Sonny’s semi-flaccid cock. Her left hand wrapped itself around his shaft and lifted.

“Do your duty, Colina,” said Apollonia. “Clean him; but, don’t make him cum. You do and I promise to introduce you to the basement.”

Colin moved from Apollonia to Sonny without saying a word or asking if he could rest for a moment. He moved between the muscular thighs of the man he wanted to serve as his wife and slave if needed. He looked up and saw the fear on Sonny’s face. Something Apollonia just said was enough to make the big man scared. Scared enough to release a small drop of urine. Colin paused, looked over to Apollonia, and knew she was back to treating him like the shit on the bottom of her shoes. The two intense orgasms satisfied her need to release sexually and returned her to her normal psycho mental state when it came to dominating him.

“Apollonia, I’m ok,” said Sonny, “he doesn’t have to clean me. I’m good.”

“I’m not Sonny,” countered Apollonia, “he has his sissy duties to perform especially when I’ve allowed him to witness us copulating. Now get to it bitch…”

Colin did as he was told. He took Sonny massive cock into his right hand, lifted it up to gain access to his scrotum, and leaned in to begin the process of licking the tender hairless skin clean of Sonny’s and Apollonia’s combined fuck juices. Sonny couldn’t believe he felt ashamed for Colin considering this wasn’t the first time Colin willingly sucked his cock. He knew this time he’d better not get hard because if he did react to Colin’s mouth, he knew Apollonia would go ballistic. Sonny moved slightly to give Colin easy access and made no attempt to take hold of his head which he learned over the past two weeks Colin loved because it gave him a sense of love and belonging even though he was sucking the cock of the man who would be fucking his wife instead of him.

Apollonia watched as Colin performed his sissy duty. She also noted Sonny’s deep concentration trying to keep himself from reacting to having his cock cleaned by licking instead of a washcloth and warm water. The action was not as sexually enticing as she thought it would be considering she had witnessed a lot of men sucking cock for all sorts of various reasons. She watched as Colin moved from Sonny’s huge balls to his boulevard wide cock. Apollonia had to admit to herself that his girth made a world of difference when it came to being royally fucked. Colin tried his hardest to make Sonny erect but nothing he did was effective. The implication of being housed in the basement was enough to keep Sonny from creating what any good cocksucker desired – an erection sliding into his mouth and down his throat.

“Enough, Colin,” commanded Sonny, “I think my dick is clean enough.” Sonny made it plainly evident by pulling his hips back into the recesses of the couch and making it difficult for Colin to suck him from the floor. Colin resigned to the fact that he was not going to feel Sonny’s cock explode in his mouth sighed audibly and fell back onto his haunches waiting for Apollonia’s next command. His face was slick with both their fuck juices and the large wet spot confirmed to Apollonia he enjoyed performing his duties.

Sitting upright together on the couch Apollonia and Sonny made a striking couple. The big boned muscular, dark skinned Italian man towering over the small boned, petite, Italian lass. Both were fatigued from their first male dominant fuck session. Colin was fatigued from sucking pussy, cock, and from frustration. He watched as Apollonia and Sonny chatted amiably not concerned about anything except enhancing their relationship beyond the present moment. As they exchanged post coitus pleasantries, Colin became more depressed because he could see Apollonia reacting to Sonny the same way she did when they began dating and having intercourse. What sent him deeper into a funk was their kissing and caressing each other’s face and Sonny’s total disregard of Colin who nursed him back to health after Apollonia damn near castrated him.

“Mistress Apollonia may I be excused?” asked Colin his heart completely broken after witnessing his wife and Sonny copulating totally into their desire to express nothing but raw sexuality.

Chagrined that her husband wanted to leave the family room, Apollonia made a point of opening her legs, rubbing her pussy to get her fingers wet, and saying, “Something wrong Colina?”

“No. Mistress Apollonia,” whined Colin, “I just wanted to leave you two alone to revel in your post orgasmic pleasure. I did my duty. I honored your cum filled pussy. I cleaned your lover’s cock. Unless you are going to need my services again, I’d like to go into my room, take a shower, and prepare for bed. Apparently, Sonny will no longer need my sexual services. So, may I be excused?”

Apollonia wiggled her index finger in the universal sign of wanting someone to come closer. Colin did as she directed and remained on his knees in front of her. He watched as she inserted several fingers of her left hand into her vaginal opening to coat them with her bodily fluids. When she was through frigging herself, she leaned forward and said, “Open your mouth, bitch. Suck my fingers and when I pull them out of your mouth you tell me why I should let or force Sonny to continue to sleep with you.”

Colin opened his mouth. Apollonia placed three fingers in and watched as Colin closed his lips around them and began to suck. She felt his tongue swirl around the tips as if they were the head a of a real man’s cock. She turned and smiled at Sonny who returned the smile and winked at her. Apollonia pulled part of her fingers from Colin’s mouth and then pushed them back as if she was using his mouth as a man would. She watched him maintain his cool and allow her to literally fuck his mouth with her fingers. She humiliated him for a good six to seven minutes before she removed her fingers which signaled Colin he needed to answer her about Sonny sleeping with him.

“Mistress Apollonia, thank you for allowing me to taste your sugar sweet vaginal fluids,” said Colin as he began to formulate his reasons for asking her to force Sonny to sleep with him instead of her. “Since I met you I have known deep within my soul you prefer the touch of a woman to the touch of a man. Tonight’s session was borne of your need for a hard fucking and not a love making session. I know when you want someone to make love to you Apollonia and when you do, you turn to a female. Tonight all you wanted was Sonny’s big cock pounding inside you. If you haven’t sated your need for a pounding fuck me session, then you’ll take Sonny to your room where you will use him instead of one of your many dildos. If you have, you’ll quietly sit with him and then when you want to retire for the night you’ll fuck over his head and tell him to sleep on the couch or if he wishes, he can return to my bed.”

“What the fuck,” cried Sonny, “you’re just pissed because I told her that I prefer pussy to your asshole.”

“Shut up Sonny,” commanded Apollonia. “Continue Colin.”

“Since I became your sissy because of my failure as a man, I have done as you asked,” continued Colin. “I used my growing feminine charms to entice Sonny into becoming my permanent lover. At first, it was for your pleasure that I chased Sonny; but, now, I admit to have fallen in love with him. I knew it for sure when I cared for him after you went crazy on his testicles. I nurtured him back to health and asked for nothing in return. Tonight’s coital session was his first since his balls were almost pounded into pulp. Sonny is a loveable galoot; but, he doesn’t have the intuitive intelligence to put up with your psychotic and sociopathic personality. I’m amenable to seeing your fat with his child; but, I know I’ll be better for him than you will Apollonia. You will hurt him emotionally and physically. I will love him forever and I will never deny him his sexual pleasure. That is why he should remain in my bed and come to you when you need cock and sperm.”

“Fuck me,” cried Sonny. He turned to Apollonia, “I know you’ll want to spend time with Ming and not me. I’ve told you I’ll sleep next door and watch over her children. Please, Apollonia, don’t make me sleep with Colin. Ask me to do anything and I will; but, just don’t ask me to be Colin’s lover. Command me and I’ll obey including eating your shit to prove myself to you. Please…”

“Cant’ you see it Apollonia,” said Colin, “he’ll always be thinking with his cock when he’s around you. I have to cajole him to make love to me which always ends up with me being fucked very hard because he is trying to hurt and humiliate me. He as much wants to eat a turd from your ass as he wants to have his cock and balls removed. Yes, Sonny Rossi loves you; but, he doesn’t have two sticks to rub together when it comes to high order intelligence…”

Sonny Rossi jumped from the couch prepared to smack Colin across the face; but, felt Apollonia’s hand grab his testicles which stopped him cold. Apollonia slid forward on the couch, looked up at Sonny, and said, “That is it, Sonny. If I told you once, I’ve told you a hundred times, you touch one hair on Colin’s head and I’ll make you wish you never met me. Do you want me to squeeze them or let them go Sonny?”

“Let them go, please Apollonia. I’m sorry.” whispered Sonny. His fear of what she is willing to do to him was enough for him to beg forgiveness.

She released his ball sack, picked up her belongings, stood up, and headed towards the front of the house. Apollonia paused just within earshot outside the entrance to the family room and heard Sonny and Colin butting heads just like an old married couple. When she was halfway down the hallway that led to the great room she turned and said in a loud voice, “Colin, you’re too smart for your own good. You need to make sure Sonny understands my reasons for doing what I do when I do. I know he’ll never understand my personality. For tonight, you have your wish. Good-night boys and girls.”


	93. Friday Morning – Hospital for Special Services - 28 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Joshua Goldsmith and Jessica Silverstein continue their diametrically opposed dominant/submissive relationship with a result that fooled both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Joshua Goldsmith stood next to the operating table, stretched his arms over his head, and prepared himself for a long grueling operation. He was awoken by the transplant coordinator at 3:30AM informing him that a heart and a pair of lungs had become available. Forty-five minutes later he was in the scrub room washing his hands, alert, and focused on what was going to be a first in transplant operation history. The entire team was prepped and ready for what was expected to be a marathon fourteen to eighteen hour operation. Except for Joshua, three teams of anesthesiologists, cardiologists, pulmonologists, and operating room nurses were present and ready to step in when personnel needed to be relieved. Every member of the team took pride in their work and made superhuman efforts to keep their individual and team responsibilities on the cutting edge of transplant medicine.

This morning’s operation would replace the heart and lungs of a critically ill newborn. The female infant was rejected by all the nationally renowned cardiologists, pulmonologists, and hospitals performing transplant surgery in the United States. No hospital or transplant team had ever accepted a newborn for major transplant surgery. Most transplant doctors felt the time the infant would be under anesthesia would be detrimental to the future physical and mental growth of the child. Some doctors would say the ethical and humane thing to do would be nothing. They believed there are times that any form of medical intervention was giving the family and the critically ill patient a false sense of hope. Joshua Goldsmith put his medical career on the line to get the Ethics and Transplant Committees to approve the surgery because it entailed very time consuming and intricate microsurgery. There was also the remotest possibility that newborn’s immunity system would not reject the transplanted organs.

The operation was supposed to commence as soon as the heart and lungs arrived in the transplant preparation area of the hospital’s operating theater. The ambulance with the transplant body parts was stuck in traffic on the other side of the Lincoln Tunnel which caused Joshua to become a bit tenser than he’d like to be especially when he was the lead surgeon for this very delicate operation. With each passing minute, the delay reduced the amount of time the infant would survive because of her heart’s inability to pump an adequate amount of blood and her lungs to transfer oxygen to the red corpuscles in her blood. Joshua Goldsmith began to pace beside the operating table as he became more frustrated with the closing window of time needed to save the infant’s life.

The operating room phone rang and before the second ring sounded the head transplant team nurse picked up the receiver. She listened for a moment and replaced the receiver into its cradle without replying to the caller. She approached Joshua to inform him that the ambulance would not arrive at the hospital in time to save the infant’s life. Although the vehicle was running with lights and sirens, a major accident on Route 3 heading into the Lincoln closed the road. There was no exit nearby to facilitate an alternate route to Lincoln Tunnel or any of the other ground routes into New York City. Use of a helicopter was out of the question because there wasn’t a place where it could land safely. The only alternative was an act of God; but, everyone understood that it wasn’t going to happen.

Joshua Goldsmith stood by the operating table, nodded to the anesthesiologist, and watched stoically as the infant was taken off of life support. Four minutes later he called the infant’s time of death and resigned himself to performing the part of his medical career he hated the most. He exited the operation room, pulled his latex free gloves off, and angrily tossed them into the medical waste garbage bin knowing he had to present a face of calm when he told the parents that they could not save their newborn daughter’s life.

Thirty-five minutes later, Joshua Goldsmith returned from the grieving parents to his empty office rather than a phalanx of microphones on a conference table in the hospital public relations auditorium. Instead of laboring for fourteen or more hours to save a life, the exigencies of real world traffic tied his hands and forced him to end the short life of a newborn baby girl. Still dressed in his green scrubs Dr. Joshua Goldsmith leaned back in his office chair, covered his face with his hands, and cried like a baby. It was always the death of his youngest patients that got to Joshua. No matter how many lives he’s save though the years, the death of a child, especially an infant, broke his heart and his ability to remain aloof from his work.

As he sat wiping his face, the door to his office opened and in walked Jessica Silverstein.

“Hello, Dr. Goldsmith,” she said as she closed the door behind her and walked to the chairs that were in front of Joshua’s desk. She was wearing a Navy pea coat, dark blue denim jeans, a burgundy turtle neck sweater, and deliciously lovely thigh high black leather boots. Jessica didn’t ask to sit. She removed her coat, placed it on the chair she was passing by, and went behind the desk to where Joshua sat open mouthed.

He took in her beauty and when she stood no more than a few inches from him he moaned uncontrollably remembering the night he spent between her legs sucking his spend from her body. His cock twitched as the memories of her sweet tasting body covered with the acrid and salty juices of his prostate and testicles continued to flood his brain with sexual endorphins. The disappointment he felt a few minutes ago was quickly replaced with sexual desire the minute he saw Jessica enter the room.

“I heard what happened this morning,” she said. “I’m sorry. I know you hate it when an infant succumbs. I decided to come to see you before I went to class this morning. If I miss it, it shouldn’t be an issue. I have a 4.0 in the class.”

Joshua looked at her, drooled inside his head, and said, “Thank you for caring about me; but, it is the parents you should be concerned about. But, that is a conversation for another day. I have to say, that is a rather overstated sexually risqué outfit you have on, Jessica. Is that for your 4.0 professor’s enjoyment?”

Jessica smiled, stepped as close as she could get to his seat, placed her right hand on his left cheek, and said, “Actually, Joshua, it was for you. I was hoping we could spend some time together at your place.”

She watched his eyes and when the opportunity presented itself she moved her hand and gently caressed his lips with her thumb. Joshua shivered from her touch. When her thumb made a second pass over his lips, he opened his mouth allowing Jessica’s thumb access to its interior. He closed his lips around her finger and began to suck on it. Jessica moved close enough to press her crotch on his shoulder as she kept her thumb in his mouth. She smiled inside her head reliving his inability to confront her dominance over him when she commanded the good doctor to jerk off on her pussy and lick it off.

“Sucking cock for me Joshua,” said Jessica “I think your scrub pants are proving me correct.”

Joshua did not stop his oral ministrations on Jessica’s thumb. His eyes and his erection told her he was more than willing to do as she requested. He knew he’d never seek out another man on his own to suck a cock; but, if this beauty wanted him to, he would. Although his cock was rigid in his scrubs, he made no attempt to masturbate. His focus was entirely on sucking Jessica’s thumb. If he came in his pants without touching himself, it would confirm to Jessica and well as him that he was a willing participant in their dominant/submissive sexual play.

Jessica kept her thumb in Joshua’s mouth when she took her left hand and placed it on the back of his head. He froze for a moment when he felt her push with her left hand as if she was controlling his sucking of her thumb cock. She watched his face as she took control. When she was comfortable with his acceptance she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

“I want you to take me to your house, Joshua. I want to see Sarah’s eight year old naked pussy…”

Joshua’s eyes flew open, he lost his erection, and he began to fight Jessica’s hold on his head. He tried to extract her thumb from his mouth. Her hold on his head was more than he could break.

“STOP IT JOSHUA,” she commanded, “YOU ARE TO DO AS I SAY OR SUFFER MY CONSEQUENCES. DID YOU LIKE NOT HAVING ME TO TALK TO? DID YOU HURT INSIDE WHEN I DIDN’T RESPOND TO YOUR NEED?”

Jessica held her gaze until Joshua nodded he’d be good and not fight her. He relaxed and so did she; but, she kept her hands on his head and her thumb forced into his mouth.

“Listen to me, doc,” said Jessica in a quiet loving tone, “the night you jerked off all over my pussy I told you the dark side of my life story. I allowed you to see, touch, and love my virgin pussy. I expect you to provide me with what I need to solidify our relationship. Sarah is a beautiful young girl. You should be proud that the sperm and egg that met each other in your whore wife’s womb produced such a beautiful girl. Do I make myself clear, doc?”

Dr. Goldsmith tried to reply; but, Jessica’s thumb made it impossible for his to even mumble his answer. He nodded his head in the affirmative and no sooner than he finished Jessica removed her thumb from his mouth. The instinct to strike her entered and departed his brain. As he calmed down and his gaze fell upon her feminine beauty, Joshua Goldsmith wondered if he would be able to survive a relationship with the young girl. He always admitted his desire to have relations with a young girl; but, like his unrealized desire to take a life, he never acted on his pedophilic desires.

“I know what you went through as a child, Jessica.” He looked up at her with not an iota of fear in his eyes or on his face. “I remember telling you that I know someone who, if we play our cards right, will allow you to satisfy your need for young virgin pussy. As far as my Sarah goes, you’ll have to kill me to get near her. She is not now or will she ever be in the equation that makes up what appears to be a feminine dominated sexual relationship.”

“You’re willing to lose me,” Jessica said as she moved to the other side of Joshua’s desk to sit.

Joshua having regained his equilibrium, leaned forward in his seat, and said, “Yeah, I’m willing to let the door hit you on the ass as you leave my office. I can play the part of the needy wimp when I want to young lady; but, I will never live my life that way. If you’re lookin’ for a man to cuckold, then I suggest you look elsewhere. I have no doubt that I will have you the way I want you the majority of the time we are sexually active. So, if you want to meet a woman who will satisfy your carnal desire for prepubescent pussy, then I suggest you come around the desk and give me a blow job. If you don’t want your mouth filled with my cock and ultimately my scum knowing the end result will be your ability to get all the young pussy you want, get your fuckin’ cunt out of my office now. And, don’t return.”

Jessica Silverstein sat rubbing her hands together on her lap as she pondered the change in Dr. Joshua Goldsmith’s attitude. For the past few days, he sounded wimpy when he left voice messages on her home and cellular phones. His e-mails even suggested he would do anything to get back between her legs. Now she was figuratively standing at of the edge of an abyss that would preclude her from having any relationship with the preeminent doctor in his field. From his reaction to her abusive humiliation, she thought she had him wrapped around her little finger. The good doctor played her and she knew it.

“You got me doc,” said Jessica. “I really thought I’d won you over when I verbally and sexually abused you. I can see now you’re not the wimp I’d hope you’d be. I was one hundred percent truthful when I told you what my childhood was like and how it has affected me. You’ve peaked my interest concerning easy access to fulfill my sick sexual desires.”

“There is one thing you have to understand and accept, Jessica,” said Joshua, “you have to know that if we continue together, I will only play at being your slave or cuckold. Truth of the matter, my wife Elizabeth is going to live her life as my female cuckold. And, just to reinforce what I said earlier, nothing happens to or with my children. About the woman I know, she is someone who would rock your world both intellectually and sexually. She is one very strong willed, intelligent, and vivaciously sexual woman. She would teach you a thing or two, Jessica.”

Jessica was all ears, “May I ask her name and age?”

Joshua pondered the question because he knew the consequences would be dire if Apollonia did not like what she saw or heard. He decided to take a chance with Jessica, “She is twenty-eight and her name is Apollonia Moretti. She…”

“HOLY FUCKIN’ SHIT!!!” cried Jessica. “Are you telling me you know the Morettis of Lawrence? The Morettis who live on Columbus Place? You’re kiddin’ me…”

“No, I’m not,” replied Joshua amazed at her reaction. “What do you know of the Morettis?”

Joshua saw Jessica begin to move her knees in an open and closed motion. He always thought that women did that to massage their clits with the seam of the jeans. Jessica couldn’t believe that Joshua had some sort of relationship with a Moretti. She’d heard stories from her sister and her neighbor; but, she never had the opportunity to meet a true Moretti family member.

“I’ve heard stories,” Jessica said forgetting where she was when she placed her right hand between her legs to press against her pussy. “My neighbors and my sister told me stories about some of their sexual escapades; but, all I could do was listen and believe although I did not know if they were true. According to my neighbors, a couple they knew went to them to start a family. Fuck Joshua, how do you know, fuck, what’s her name, yeah, Apollonia Moretti?”

“Apollonia Moretti is my sister-in-law, Jessica. She is married to my wife’s brother,” said Joshua. “I’ve known her for a good five or more years now. I’ve spent more time at her house and in her company than you’ve had time between the legs of a pretty young girl including the time you spent sucking your sister’s cunt. If you want to get to know her, then I suggest you come over to my side of the desk, pull down my scrubs, and suck my needy cock.”

Decision time for one nineteen year old and she needed to resolve her own dominant/submissive issues inside her head before she committed to kneeling before the good doctor and sucking him to completion. Her young body reacted to her hearing that he was intimate in a non-sexual sense with a member of the Moretti family. She felt her vagina moisten at the potential of meeting someone who had access to unlimited supplies of young girls. One story in particular surfaced from her subconscious and she felt her vaginal walls and anal sphincter contract with desire over the elements of the surfacing story. She made her decision.

“I need a moment to reflect upon what you just told me Joshua,” said Jessica. “I have to admit that I’m more impressed than I thought I would be when you told me who you knew. I also had a story flood back into my consciousness and my body reacted in a way I did not expect. I need…”

Joshua saw her indecision and instead of going off the deep end, he interrupted, “What you need Jessica is my cock in your mouth. If you have a problem sucking cock and swallowing ejaculate, then I suggest you leave because what happened in my apartment on 54th Street is not going to happen here. You will not be controlling the sexual action between us. I will. If you don’t want to comply, leave. I’ll find other cunts who are interested in me and my potential. So Jessica, stand your fuckin’ ass up, come over here, and suck my cock to completion. Or, get the fuck out, now!!!”

Jessica Silverstein wanted more than anything to meet and hopefully start some form of a relationship with Apollonia Moretti based solely on Joshua’s assertion that she could provide young girls for her oral pleasure. She avoided his stare for a minute while she decided if she wanted to become more of a submissive bitch to him than she’d wanted. Her pussy dribbled more vaginal fluid onto the small patch of silk that covered it and she knew she had no choice but to comply.

Jessica Silverstein stood, stepped over to where Joshua sat, went to her knees, and pulled down the loose fitting scrubs. The outline of his cock was plainly visible beneath the white cotton of his briefs. Her head reeled from the disgust she felt in having to actually take a cock into her mouth and sucking it. The taste of young pussy was like nectar to her taste buds; but, the salty acrid taste of male spend was not her cup-of-tea. The musky aroma of the male crotch caused her to retch and she had to force herself to get between Joshua’s legs. She did not look in his face or make eye contact with him as she reached for the elastic waistband of his briefs. Joshua saw and sensed her disgust with having to suck his cock.

He placed his hands on hers stopping her from exposing his twitching prick, “Look at me Jessica.” She heard his tone of voice and complied with his wishes. “If you are having a problem, then say so. Seems to me you’re having a problem going down on me. It’s like the first night we were together. You didn’t really want to suck my cock then as you do now. What gives, Jessica?”

Her face showed it all to Joshua. He could tell she was not into sucking cock. He immediately made it a priority to teach and if necessary, force her to be a well-trained cocksucker. She saw the look of determination on the good doctor’s face, “I’ve never had to suck a cock, Joshua. I was forced by my sister to suck her and through the years the only cum of tasted was on another girls body. I never sucked a cock to completion and truthfully, I don’t want to start.”

Dr. Goldsmith released his hold on Jessica Silverstein’s hands. He reared back and with his right hand bitch slapped her sending her reeling backwards onto the floor. He felt his cock spasm as the sexual stimulation brought on by his desire for her to blow him was replaced by the act of violently hitting the unsuspecting teenager. His mind went into overdrive thinking about how easy it would be for him to live his buried desire to take another person’s life just for the hell of it. His cock spewed several ropes of cum into his briefs which stopped him from advancing against Jessica as she sat dumbfounded on the floor. She remained planted on her ass as his mind and body recovered from his unsuspected orgasm induced not by the feel of another woman, but by his act of pure violence.

Joshua Goldsmith now knew the feeling of tyrannical control Apollonia Moretti felt when she physically abused another individual to get her way. He stood up and stepped over to the shocked and mortified Jessica Silverstein. In her nineteen years, only her sister and her neighbor ever struck her in anger and neither of them ever slapped her across the face. She tried to keep herself from bursting out in tears, but her inner strength collapsed just as Joshua rose from his chair. Jessica saw the wet spot on his briefs. She knew he had ejaculated not because of her, but because he became sexual excited when he struck her. The tears flowed down her made up face as she hoped and prayed, he would not take out any further aggression on her because of her honesty.

She tried to move but was too slow. Joshua Goldsmith, preeminent cardiologist, took the frightened teenager by her hair and pulled her up to a kneeling position. He held her head still while he pulled the front of his briefs down uncovering his cock and balls. He watched the fear in Jessica’s eyes grow as she realized he was going to force her to suck his cum coated cock and balls. The feeling of power was all consuming.

“SUCK MY FUCKIN’ COCK, YOU LITTLE CUNT!!!” cried Joshua as he pulled her by her hair to his crotch.

Jessica Silverstein began reliving the days her older sister would force her to suck her cunt by sitting on her face or doing exactly what Joshua Goldsmith was at the present moment. She tried to fight. She did not have the strength to break the hold Joshua had on her. She began to cry harder and that resulted in Joshua pulling her hair harder to get her to accept his prick in her mouth.

“SUCK ME BITCH,” he cried, “OR I’LL FUCKIN’ SEW YOUR CUNT SHUT!!!”

Jessica Silverstein heard what was just screamed at her by the irate man that held her by her hair. She knew he was serious. The thought of living the rest of her life with no clitoris and no vaginal opening was enough to make her begin to dry heave in preparation to vomiting. Dr. Goldsmith saw the change and knew she was about to regurgitate all over the floor and him. He released his hold on her and as he did so he forced her to fall backwards onto her back. Jessica immediately rolled to her right into a fetal position to try and quell the feeling and need to vomit. Joshua remained standing over her his cock in his left hand waiting to see what she would do.

It took a good five minutes for Jessica to regain control of her physical and mental abilities. She rolled from her side to her stomach and back to her side to regretfully see Joshua standing in the same spot holding his semi-flaccid cock. She groaned in disgust at the thought of taking his cock into her mouth. Jessica knew if she didn’t comply with his wishes he’d ruin her for life. She moved at a very slow pace hoping he’d give up on the idea; but, by the time she was on her knees she saw he was not going to give an inch. Jessica Silverstein, nineteen, a vaginal virgin, and an abhorrer of sucking cock, watched as Joshua presented his seven inch cock to her. The look in his face transmitted his qualified determination to get his cock planted in her mouth and ultimately her throat.

With tears in her eyes, she leaned into Joshua, and took his cock into her mouth. She went to use her hands on his shaft and balls and he promptly pulled his cock from her mouth and said, “No hands. Just your mouth, lips, and tongue. I control the action. You don’t.” She nodded her compliance and retuned the fleshy tube of a human genital to her mouth. She opened her lips, made a face of disgust, closed her eyes, and took his cock into her mouth. She placed her lips just behind the head and did what every good cocksucker did when they had a prick in their mouth. Jessica swirled her tongue around the head caressing the edge of the glans and stopping to apply pressure against the bottom of the cock head where it joined the shaft. She made no effort to slide the vile tasting tube of human flesh deeper into her oral cavity.

Joshua Goldsmith watched as Jessica made no effort to suckle his cock. He gave her a minute or two before he grabbed her by the sides of her head and rammed the full seven inches into her mouth and down her throat. Her arms flew out from her sides, waved up and down, and around as she tried to breathe with his prong embedded into her throat. Tears copiously flowed from her eyes as the pressure of his cock in her throat made her tear up. Jessica tried to relax so she could breathe through her nose; but, her revulsion was too strong. Her gag reflex would not stop which resulted in a large amount of mucous and stomach bile rising trying to exit her throat. It succeeded because the pressure on Joshua’s cock was enough to make him pull out of Jessica’s mouth.

He watched as she fell to the floor and vomited. To add to her discomfort, Joshua Goldsmith unceremoniously pissed all over her laughing the whole time. The floor to his office was a disgusting mess; but, it paled in comparison to the mess that was covering the formally sweet nineteen year old. As she lay there embarrassed and crying, Joshua pulled up his scrubs, returned to his chair, and dialed the housekeeping office to come and clean up the mess that he said was made by a young patient unable to tolerate her drugs. He leaned back in his chair, put his hands on the back of head, and stared at Jessica until he knew he had to say something.

“I’d estimate you have about five to ten minutes before the orderly or custodian arrives to clean up the mess you made, Jessica. If you want, you can go into my private bathroom and change. I don’t really think you’re headed to class today. Also, if you’re embarrassed you can wait until they’re done and don’t worry I’ve already made up a story.”

“You’d do that for me?” asked Jessica.

Joshua laughed, “Sure, because I’m going to come into the bathroom when the orderly leaves, pull down your scrubs, push you against the wall, and take your virginity from you…”

“That’s rape!!!” cried Jessica.

“Rape, shmape, Jessica, you fucked with me and I’m going to take retribution through good old fashioned rape,” said Joshua. “Of course, if you take the time to suck my cock and swallow my load, I’ll give you the opportunity to offer me your vaginal or anal virginity later this morning. So Jessica, rape or a blow job and a good fucking before noon.”

“I don’t fuckin’ believe this,” moaned Jessica. “I can’t win with you. You won’t accept the fact that I don’t like to suck cock. If it weren’t for the possibility of meeting that woman, I’d have left before I even tried to fellate you.” She stood up and walked to Joshua’s private bathroom, “When are you going to understand that I’m more into young pussy than I am into cock. Fuck!!!”

A tall black orderly arrived a minute or two after Jessica entered Joshua’s private bathroom. Joshua had seen the older man around the floors quietly mopping, sweeping, emptying refuse receptacles, and just as quietly eyeing and talking to the nurses that tickled his fancy. Dr. Goldsmith estimated the man to be in his early sixties and by the way the front of his jeans protruded he estimated the guy had to be at least seven inches flaccid. He chuckled knowing that more than three quarters of the women in the hospital building would give a month’s paycheck to have his cock inside pounding their pussies. They nodded to each other when he entered and when he left. It took him all of ten minutes to finish the job and as he was finishing Joshua told him to let himself out as he had to go to the bathroom.

Jessica Silverstein rested against the edge of the small pedestal sink waiting for the opportunity to leave so she could return home and take a long hot shower. Her rest from the stressful interaction with Joshua came to an end as she watched the door open and he step in. The hard look in his eyes was the signal that if she made one peep he would overcome his inner resolve not to hurt someone intentionally. She returned his stare with a look of total fear. Jessica shook her head from side-to-side trying to figure a way to end the insanity that was beginning again in the small bathroom. She raised her hands palms out, shook her head in the negative, and began to plead.

“Please don’t hurt me, Joshua,” she whined. “Please don’t hurt me. Just let me leave. I won’t say anything to anyone about what happened here today. Please don’t make me. I’m begging you.”

In her nineteen years, Jessica Silverstein never saw the anger and desire to hurt someone that she saw in Joshua Goldsmith. His face was crimson and his hands were opening and closing not out of frustration, but in preparation for physical violence. She felt the shaking begin in her legs and travel up her torso and out to her arms. Jessica Silverstein saw her life pass before her eyes. That was how frightened she was of the man that was approaching her. She pressed herself back into the porcelain sink in an effort to escape from the madman that was closing the distance between them.

When he was close enough to Jessica, Joshua took her by the shoulders and spun her around. He pushed her shoulders forward forcing her head down and into the bowl of the sink. He kept his left hand on the back of her neck as he used his right hand to lower the green scrubs she was wearing. Joshua used his right hand to lower his scrubs and his white briefs. His seven inch cock was erect and his body had already pushed a nice amount of pre-cum out the piss slit. Jessica felt his left hand press down on her neck as his right hand ripped her string bikini panties from her body.

“NO-O-O!!!” she cried knowing that in a matter of seconds Joshua Goldsmith was going to force his cock into her. “NO-O-O!!! PLEASE DON’T RAPE ME. PLEASE, I’LL DO ANYTHING!!! NO-O-O!!!”

Joshua watched as Jessica’s legs began to shake and her legs come together trying to protect her virginal vagina. He heard her cries and her begging, as he continued his assault on her young lithe body. He admired the size and muscle tone of her ass. He could see the fat lips of her pussy invitingly resting between the shaking legs. Joshua took the head of his cock a forced it between Jessica’s ass cheeks. He slid the head up and down until he felt the rise of her anus where he stopped. He rested the head in the valley of her anal opening, but did not push to enter her.

“Feel my cock, cunt?” he asked. “Feel where it is set to go? I can easily force the full length into your ass, Jessica. You will scream bloody murder. I won’t care one iota if I hurt you. If I pull a blood covered cock from your rectum I’ll know I made my point.”

“I’m going to piss myself… Please don’t hurt me. I’m so sorry Joshua!!! I got in over my head,” she whined as he continued to force her head down and into the sink. “Please, I’ll be what I was with my sister only with you.”

Joshua heard what she whined. He did not really believe her. “So, if I pull my cock back and let you turn around, you’ll go to your knees and suck me off?”

“I don’t want to, but I will,” she whined.

“FUCK YOU, JESSICA…” was all she heard. The pain from her anus raced to her brain as Joshua forced the head of his cock into her rectum. No warning. No lube. Just the small dollop of pre-cum and the pressure exerted when he thrust his hips forward. He felt the tight anal sphincter trying to stop the entrance of his cock, grabbed a tight hold of her right hip with his right hand, and pushed through the round sphincter muscle. The expected expelling of urine happened as Jessica’s body released her bladder due to fear. Joshua Goldsmith pushed his rampantly hard erection into her rectum without stopping. He moaned when he felt his pubic bone press against the soft skin of Jessica’s ass.

“Fuck you’re a tight one,” he growled as he kept her head down so her ass would be in a good position for her first anal fucking. “I’m going to enjoy fucking your tight ass, bitch. Just relax and let it happen. I promise you that you’ll end up enjoying having my cock sliding into your lower bowel. Moan and I’ll know you love it.”

“Please, take it out,” cried Jessica. “Please you’re hurting me. I never did anything like this…”

She didn’t get another word out as she felt the cock that had invaded the inner sanctum of her rectum exit and then return to being buried inside her. Jessica Silverstein could do anything to stop her anal rape. Joshua Goldsmith began the indignity to her soul by not allowing her to suck his cock. Instead, he pushed his rampantly hard erection into her dry hot anal cavity. He didn’t not care that she was crying and screaming for him to cease fucking her ass without consideration for her feelings. In, out, in, out, in his cock went and throughout she tried to force the thick tube from her ass. Finally, Jessica could take no more. She gave in to his anal rape. Her mind clouded with anger, yet she had suddenly felt something that stirred her passion.

Joshua Goldsmith had removed his left hand from her neck and placed it on her left breast. His fingers glided around her areola and then her nipple making it expand and grow. His right hand slid around her hip to her womanhood. He felt the small patch of remaining hair on her pubic bone before he slipped a few fingers between the lips of her virgin cunt, but did not try to enter her. Joshua found her clit, uncovered it, and began to massage and roll it between two fingers. Jessica felt the rise of his sexual stimulation and could not fight his change in her attitude to one of helpless pleasure through sexual stimulation. She felt him bottom out in her ass and reacted by pressing back into his body trying to get more of his fuck tube inside her. Her mind exploded and her breathing began to shorten as she succumbed to her first fucking albeit in her ass.

Laughing quietly as his cock slid into and out of her warm anal cavity, Joshua could feel the change in her body and knew she was now enjoying her first fucking. He took the time to keep his cock buried in her ass once every few strokes, but his balls were telling him it was time to drive his point home. He increased his speed. He didn’t care anymore to stimulate Jessica. He took hold of her hips and fucked her hard, so hard she lost her breath on a couple of strokes. Her lower colon felt so sweet surrounding his shaft that he knew he had to be inside her more than just today. His cock took control of his mind and body. He fucked her hard without a care about injuring her insides just like he had told her.

“Oh, my fuckin’ God!!! Please you’re hurting me again!!! Stop!!! I can’t take anymore!!!” cried Jessica as he felt his cock slam home, its full length buried in her lower bowel.

“That’s it, you fuckin’ cunt,” replied Joshua, “see what it feels like to be used by the man you wanted to control and dominate. Fuck, your ass is so tight and I’m lovin’ knowing it went from pain to pleasure and then back to pain. Just what you did to me. When I’m done I’m going to own you!!!”

Jessica couldn’t hold herself up by her arms anymore so she just let her upper body fall forward onto the top of the porcelain sink. She closed her eyes and quietly cried as she felt Joshua’s cock enter and almost leave her anus. Her mind reeled and confirmed to her that she had no desire to be filled with a man’s cock. The feeling of revulsion was returning and she could do anything to stop it. Her stomach churned not from having the fecal matter in her lower bowl pushed up toward her small intestine; but, from having to accept a cock inside her body. Jessica’s legs grew weaker and her knees began to bend lowering her asshole making it a bit more difficult for Joshua to maintain his aggressive stroke.

“Fuck, can’t take it bitch,” growled Joshua, as he grabbed a firm hold on Jessica’s hips to keep her from falling to the floor. He continued his assault making sure every time he entered her ass his cock went in as deep as it could. Several more strokes, Jessica’s quiet crying acceptance of her humiliation, and his balls finally making their push up told Joshua he was about to explode inside Jessica’s once virgin ass.

He forcibly pressed his cock home in her tight nineteen year old asshole and just before he began to spew his male seed into her lower bowel he flexed his anal sphincter muscle which caused his erect prick to jump in response. The effect on Jessica was amazing. She lifted her head, growled and moaned in response, and then fell back against the porcelain sink resigned to the impending flood of scum that would be spewed into her body. Joshua pulled back one last time, rammed his cock home, and cried out in ecstasy.

“I’M CUMMING!!! FUCKIN’ CUNT!!! TAKE MY LOAD,” he cried as he pressed with all his might forcing every last millimeter of his cock into her asshole.

Joshua did not feel an orgasmic response from the humbled little teenager whose ass was filled with his adult cock. As his pubococcygeus muscle contracted forcing the combination of testicular sperm and prostate seminal fluid down his urethra and into the lower bowel of Jessica Silverstein, Joshua Goldsmith’s breathing became short and ragged as the intensity of his orgasm grew to epic proportions. He felt his cock spasm and between each one he pushed his cock even harder into her non-responsive asshole. Jessica Silverstein felt the warmth of his ejaculate fill and coat the interior walls of her lower bowel. Her tears flowed as she cried out to her rapist.

“YOU’RE A SON-OF-A-BITCH!!! YOU CRUEL HEARTLESS BASTARD!!! YOU FUCKIN’ RAPED ME!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!!! JUST WAIT…” she moaned when she felt Joshua take hold her hair and pull her head up from the sink.

He kept his hard cock pressed into her asshole as he leaned forward to growl in her ear, “You won’t do a fuckin’ thing. You came here and begged me to fuck your silly teenaged ass. You make one little phone call to the police and I swear it will be the last thing you do. I own you, just like I own Dwayne and his nigger buddies.” Joshua paused, made his anus contract which caused his cock to jump in her bowel. “Feel that cunt; it’s saying something to you. Know what I have for you now, Jessica?”

“Please, don’t hurt me!!! Please, don’t hurt me!!!” was all she could say as her mental acuity began to fade and her emotional being reached her breaking point. “Please, don’t hurt me!!!”

“No Jessica, I’m not going to hurt you anymore,” he replied. “I’m going to add insult to injury.”

Jessica Silverstein’s eyes flew open and she cried out, “What are you doing???”

Joshua pulled back slightly, but kept most of his length buried in her lower bowl as he released his urine into her. He knew it was a first for Jessica as it was for him.

“God, what an incredible feeling,” he moaned. “Never thought pissing in a hot tight rectum would be so sexually stimulating. Sweet mother of God, what an incredible feeling!!!”

Jessica tried and failed to get Joshua to cease and desist his urinating up her ass. Her hip movement in an effort to get him to pull his cock out was a useless attempt as she felt the liquid fill her rectum. Joshua held her hips and pressed her back as he relieved himself in his first human toilet. He did not stop his flow so he could pull his softening cock from her backside and finish in the toilet that was next to them. Joshua began to laugh and Jessica returned to crying. It took several minutes for Joshua to empty his bladder into Jessica’s rectum and just before he pulled out he reminded her of her place.

“When I pull out cunt, you’re not going to have a lot of time to get your ass over the toilet. I’m going to bet your asshole is going to remain open for a while and it would behoove you to make a concerted effort to go from being bent over to sitting on the toilet. You’ll feel relief that I’m not in you anymore. My cum and piss will dribble out of your ass. As your asshole closes, you’ll start to feel empty and probably go through a period of denial that you enjoy getting raped anally.”

Joshua pulled his semi-erect cock from her ass. Stepped back and watched as she made a superhuman effort to turn to her right and place her leaking ass on the toilet. Much to Joshua’s amazement only a small amount of his fluids dribbled onto the floor. Jessica Silverstein sat on the toilet. She allowed gravity to work for a moment before she tried to force the reviled male sperm and urine from her bowel.

“Don’t say anything,” said Joshua. “You’re not done, Jessica. I just remembered that all good bitches have to thank their rapists. So open your mouth and clean my cock.”

“You’re not serious,” she countered, “that disgusting part of your body was just in my dirty ass. I’m not going to suck that clean. You’ll have to…”

Again the feeling of total power overtook Joshua. He performed just like the sick bastard he knew he was. His hand made contact with Jessica’s face. The force of the hit sent her against the edge of the porcelain sink and onto the tile floor of the bathroom. She wasn’t unconscious, but she was stunned. Not giving her any chance to recover, Joshua straddled the abdomen of the petite girl as she lay on the tile floor of the bathroom. He grabbed her neck with both hands and squeezed. Jessica Silverstein’s eyes bugged out of her head. Her hands when to his wrists in a vain attempt to get his hands from around her neck. As the air in her lungs started to decrease, she fought to get free. Jessica kicked her legs again in a vain attempt to connect with her attacker’s genitals hoping the pain would force him to release his hold on her neck.

Joshua Goldsmith had crossed the line from sanity into insanity. His deepest psychotic desire rose to his consciousness and his cock grew hard in his green scrub pants. He lost all contact with reality as the young girl lying on the floor began to weaken and die. Her legs slowed their movement. Her hands fell away from his wrists. Her mouth opened and her tongue protruded as if she was sticking her tongue out at him. Joshua felt the hypoid bone in her neck snap as the petechial hemorrhaging started to color the whites of her eyes red. Jessica Silverstein’s body tightened in a fruitless attempt to continue to keep itself alive before relaxing and succumbing to the lack of air and the broken bones in her neck. Joshua Goldsmith held on to her neck as the last shudder of life departed her body and the anal and urinary sphincters relaxed allowing what was in her lower bowel and bladder to leave her body.

Joshua felt his body tighten and his cock spew another six ropes of ejaculate into his briefs. He looked down at the face of the young girl he so wanted to have a relationship with and saw the result of his insanity. Joshua released her neck, stood, stumbled back against the wall of the bathroom, and began to moan and cry like a little baby. Jessica Silverstein, 19, lay dead on the floor of his private bathroom, after a total loss of his emotional control, after anally raping her, and taking umbrage with her retort about not sucking his cock after coming out from her ass. It took a few minutes; but, when he recovered from his descent into his personal hell, Joshua Goldsmith fell to his hands and knees and regurgitated all over the floor. The vile smell did not stop his mind from beginning to search for a resolution to his problem. Murder in the second degree, rape, sodomy, and other not yet enumerated charges filled his head. The loss of his stature as a preeminent heart surgeon and worst of all having to spend the rest of his life behind bars roiled inside his thoughts.

Thankfully there was a shower in the bathroom and that gave him the opportunity to clean himself up before he started to resolve this immediate problem. He could claim her death was an accident borne of rough sex. He could claim she wanted to him fuck her anally and choke her at the same time to reduce the oxygen flow to her brain to enhance her orgasmic pleasure. Plausible, but not solid. His composure returned and his brain started working overtime. Clean up, get rid of his underwear and scrubs, position the body to facilitate his story, call John Parks to put him on notice, and then make the call he knew would be the hardest – Apollonia Moretti.


	94. Friday Morning – Columbus Place - 28 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffaella learns something from Alessa. Sonny begins sealing his fate. Joshua calls Apollonia for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Raffaella Moretti felt Viviano’s morning wood slowly slip between the cheeks of her ass and she knew she would have to suffer through his desire for anal sex first thing in the morning. It wasn’t like she wouldn’t gladly give him her anus, but to be awoken by feeling a nine-and-a-half inch cock being forced into your unprepared asshole was not a pleasant feeling. She remained calm and before he could fully enter her backside she checked the time on the clock radio next to her bed. Raffaella knew that she had no reason to stop him, because they had more than enough time to copulate before the alarm would sound to awaken them for the day. Viviano felt her change her position telling him it was ok to continue to enter her anus.

“Come on Viv,” she said while still facing away from him. “You want to fuck my shit hole then do so, but make it quick. I hate when you wake up and just want to stick it in my ass without a bit of foreplay or first licking me as a form of lubrication.”

“Jesus Christ, Raffy,” he replied not to taken with her telling him she wasn’t happy getting butt fucked first thing in the morning. Rather than piss off his wife, Viviano Rossi pulled his cock from between Raffaella’s ass cheeks, rolled off the bed, and said, “Fuck it, I’ll just jerk off in the bathroom.”

“Ok, Viv,” laughed Raffaella, “at least I won’t have to run to the bathroom after you’re done to deposit your seed from my ass into the toilet. Take your shower, masturbate, and when you spew your jizz all over the floor of the shower you can watch it flow down the drain and into the sewer system where it belongs. Actually, it is several tens of thousands of dollars going to waste…”

With a smile on his face, “Fuck you too, Raffaella Moretti.” He departed for the bathroom to prepare for another day at Moretti Construction. Viviano also knew today was the day he had to get the house opened and Ming moved from the 84th Street townhouse. He and Sonny reviewed the manpower and decided it should take no more than three men to get the house ready. He decided that Sonny would remain on Columbus Place to oversee the work and to make sure the men did not take advantage of their relief from their normal duties. Twenty-five minutes after he entered the bathroom, Viviano stepped out fully dressed in his daily work attire ready to begin the day.

Raffaella was still in bed, but she wasn’t alone. Sitting next to her was Alessa Moretti her head pressed against Raffaella’s ample breasts crying. Viviano knew better than interrupt Raffaella’s motherly instincts so he made his way out of the master bedroom to start his day. Alessa Moretti held on to her Aunt Raffaella for dear life. It took Raffaella a good five minutes to get the young girl to calm down and tell her what was bothering her.

As she held the girl and rubbed her back, she said in a soft motherly voice, “Alessa sweetheart, tell your Aunt Raffaella what is bothering you. We have a big day planned for you. We’ll register you for school; take you shopping for clothing, and buy furniture for your room at Apollonia’s house. Please, sweetheart, tell me what is bothering you.”

Alessa calmed down enough to sniffle and tell Raffaella what was bothering her, “Carmen yelled at me this morning. She was mean to me.”

Raffaella moved Alessa so she could look into the child’s eyes when she spoke to her, “Carmen doesn’t have a mean bone in her body, Alessa. Tell me the truth now, why did she yell at you?”

Alessa Moretti looked down to hide her face and said, “I woke up before her and I put my hand between my legs to make myself feel good. My mommy and my sister always told me it wasn’t a bad thing. Carmen yelled at me to stop. She said it was not something girls do, but…”

Raffaella pulled her to her body and held on to the young girl. She knew that Carmen was only telling her what she was taught by Viviano and her. The Morettis taught their daughters to keep their hands from between their legs lest they do something to accidently break their hymen. Masturbation was not frowned upon by the family; but, the women made sure that the young girls were taught the best way to pleasure themselves without causing their virginity to be compromised. Raffaella released her hold and turned Alessa and placed her in a sitting position on thighs.

“Alessa,” she said again is a soft motherly voice, “I don’t know what Teresa taught you about masturbation, but here in this Moretti house girls your age do not play with themselves. We accept that you will rub yourself; but, we want to know that you do it in a way that will not compromise your virginity. We don’t want anything to happen to that precious little membrane that protects the entrance to your body. Do you understand, sweetheart?”

Alessa broke out in uncontrollable tears when she heard what her new Aunt Raffaella had just said to her. Raffaella was beside herself trying to understand what made the little girl break out crying, but after a moment she figured it out. What she needed to do was confirm her suspicions. When she spoke to the young girl it was not soft, but with authority.

“Stop your caterwauling now young lady,” she commanded in an authoritative mother’s voice. It worked because Alessa immediately got control of her emotions, stopped crying, and sat sniffling waiting. “I need an answer to my next question and if you lie to me, I will turn your over and spank you so hard you won’t sit for a year.”

Alessa Moretti, all of six years old, nodded her head telling her new Aunt Raffaella she understood.

“Has anyone put anything between your legs, push it into you, and did you bleed?” asked Raffaella.

“Yes,” said Alessa in response to Raffaella’s question.

“Who?” asked Raffaella? She saw the change on the young girl’s face, “Don’t you dare fuckin’ cry you little cunt. Tell me who?”

Sniffling, she said, “My sister Adelina held me down and let Marco put his thing in me. I cried that I was going to tell mommy. My sister slapped me. She told me if I did, she’d kill me.”

“What else did she do, Alessa?” asked Raffaella who knew the minute Apollonia found out that Alessa was not the virgin she thought she was the shit would hit the proverbial fan.

“She let him put his thing in my mouth and he hurt me when he put it in my bottom,” whined the young girl who allowed her older sister’s boyfriend to use Alessa to satisfy his itch to know what it would feel like to have sex with a young girl.

Raffaella leaned forward and pulled the frightened you girl to her bosom. This time she held on to her for dear life knowing it was going to take an Act of God to get Apollonia to accept the young girl into the Columbus Place Moretti family. Alessa renewed her crying thinking everything that happened to her was her fault. Raffaella held her and calmed her by whispering to her that she would make everything right.

“One last question, Alessa,” said Raffaella. “When did it start and how many times?”

The young girl did not move her head, but just answered as her right cheek lay against Raffaella’s breasts, “I was five the first time, and it happened a lot. I wanted it to stop, but Adelina would always tell me that I was a little whore.”

Silently in her head, Raffaella thought, _“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, when Appy finds out she is going to go ballistic. That fuckin’ cunt Teresa and Adelina lied to save her baby. This is going to be a delicate discussion.”_

“Ok Alessa, I understand sweetheart, but you have to do two things for me,” said Raffaella. “You have to keep your hands from rubbing between your legs and you have to keep what you told me quiet until I speak to Apollonia. Ok sweetheart?”

She didn’t answer aloud. Alessa looked up at Raffaella and just knew she could trust her. She leaned in and kissed Raffaella on her cheek. Raffaella noticed the time and told her to return to Carmen’s room and to put on the clothing she laid out for her the night before. She also told Alessa that she would speak to Carmen about yelling at her. That satisfied the young girl. She bounded off the bed and out of the room as if nothing had happed. Raffaella placed her hands on her face and shook her head in frustration knowing the six year old may end up fodder for Apollonia psychotic wrath.

\-------------------------

Viviano walked across the street to Apollonia’s house to advise Sonny that he would be staying on Columbus Place as the foreman overseeing the opening and cleaning of the house being prepared for Ming Zheng. He walked up the driveway to the side door and knocked hoping Colin was already up and preparing the mandatory pot of coffee for Apollonia. He could have opened the door and entered since no one needed to lock the doors to any of the houses on Columbus Place. The knock on the door was loud enough to bring Sonny to the door instead of Colin because Sonny figured he was being picked up to go to the Moretti Construction offices. Sonny opened the door, stepped aside to allow Viviano to enter before he closed the door against the February cold.

“Hey Viv,” said Sonny, “here kind of early this morning. Want a cup of coffee?”

“Isn’t that against the rules there Sonny,” replied Viviano as he followed his younger brother into the kitchen.

“Nope, Colin and I devised a system where Miss Apollonia has her pot and we have ours. Makes things a lot easier especially if she decides to sleep in,” said Sonny. “Do we have time before you go to pick up Mario?”

“Sure, but you’re not going to College Point this morning, Sonny.” Viviano walked to the breakfast area, sat down, and waited for Colin to realize that he needed to bring him a mug of coffee. “I think it would be best if you stayed back here and oversaw the work in the house next door. The three guys coming over shouldn’t give you a hard time and if they do, all you need to do is call me or just fuckin’ beat the shit of them.”

“You’re not serious,” said Sonny.

“As serious as a sissy desiring to suck cock,” said Viviano. “End of February and in a couple of weeks spring training camps open and before you know it so will the football camps. Only two sports there are to ever follow or worry about when it comes to players and schedule. So, anything of import going’ on here?”

Viviano got his answer when Colin brought over his mug of coffee and toasted English muffin for Sonny.

“What the fuck happened to you, Colin?” asked Viviano.

“Nothing happened, Viv,” replied Colin, but the sound of his voice and the shakiness of his reply told Viviano he was lying.

“Sonny, if you did that to him,” said Viviano while rolling his eyes in disgust, “I suggest you hightail it out of Dodge because his wife is going to crucify you. I really don’t want to be around when Apollonia sees his two black eyes and a fuckin’ split lip.”

Sonny sipped his coffee as calm as an individual who just shot up the best heroin available. He looked at Colin smiled with crinkly eyes and said to Viviano, “The cunt deserved everything he got. That little cocksucker told Apollonia that I committed myself to him because I’m too stupid to handle Apollonia’s intelligence and psychotic episodes.”

Colin started to say something in his defense and Sonny just glared at him which was enough to stifle his attempt at speaking. Viviano sat back and enjoyed the interplay between his brother and Colin because they were like two old married farts having a tiff.

“She started sittin’ on my cock face out so sissy Colin could lick our union. The she rolls onto her back and begs me to fuck her after telling me a hundreds of times I will never be on top of her. Man, I pounded my cock into her like she was a fuckin’ twenty dollar whore, Viv. She actually let me take her in the missionary position. I fucked her so hard I think she felt my cock in her throat. Then this cocksucker fuckin’ tells her that I prefer his pussy to hers.”

Viviano chuckled, “So, what did she do? Make you sleep with him? It’s not like you haven’t slept with him and fucked him every which way from Sunday, Sonny.”

Sonny glared at his brother, but knew better than make the discussion into a fight between brothers, “She made him suck my cum from her and then she made him clean me. I was magnanimous and only let him suck me clean for a few minutes. I didn’t humiliate him. I just sat back and let the sissy do his sissy job. Then the motherfucker convinces Apollonia that I prefer his ass to her pussy. I’m expecting to go upstairs. Sleep in her bed next to her and what’s she do. Fuckin’ picks up her clothes and tells me to sleep with him. He used his fuckin’ superior intelligence to make me look like a fuckin’ Italian dumbass.”

“So, you go into his room together and you fuckin’ beat the shit out of him,” said Viviano.

“Basically,” replied Sonny with no remorse.

Viviano gulped down his mug of coffee, stood, and said, “I’m going to leave and pick up Mario. I suggest you have something good to tell Apollonia because I figure by 8:00AM my cell phone will ring and I will be instructed by her take you to the hospital or to bury you under several tons of freshly poured cement. Sonny, I’m not going to defend you. You are so totally on your own. Man, you fucked up beyond repair.”

Viviano thought it best to go over to Colin. He stood in front of him and shook his head. The black and blue marks, the bruises, and the split lip could not be hidden with makeup. Sonny watched opened mouthed as Viviano took Colin into his arms. What he didn’t hear is what Viviano whispered in his ear.

“I think you need to go to your wife without Sonny,” Viviano whispered. “I think you need to diffuse this situation by telling her you did this to yourself by lying to her about Sonny’s desire to be with you instead of her. If you really have feelings for him, you’ll do it because Apollonia is going to go ballistic on his ass.”

Colin whispered back, “What you don’t know Viviano is she wants me to make him into my lover. I don’t know why, but she gets a thrill knowing I’m getting his cock shoved down my throat and up my pussy. I do have an opinion as to why she is doing what she is doing to Sonny. You want my opinion?”

“Sure,” he replied still holding Colin close.

“I think she wants you to father her children instead of him,” said Colin. “I truly think she wants your children and not his because she sees a definite difference in intelligence and personality between the two of you. I think she is realizing she made a mistake when she chose him. I don’t know if he’d accept that, but that is my opinion.”

Viviano released his hold on Colin, looked him dead in the eyes, and said, “Between you and me. And, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Viviano,” said Colin and gave a flutter of his puffy eyes more for Sonny than Viviano.

Viviano looked over at his brother and made a small indication that he is to stay to oversee the opening of the house. His eyes also tried to transmit his concern for Sonny’s wellbeing. Colin saw the interaction between the brothers and returned to his spot in front of the sink where be renewed his preparation for the day’s work. Sonny Rossi sipped his mug of black coffee and eyed Colin as he performed his maid’s duties. The shape of his ass in the unflattering cotton/polyester maid’s uniform began to have an effect on Sonny. He couldn’t believe that he was getting turned on by Colin’s beautifully shaped buttocks. He lifted his mug to take a sip, immediately put it down, stood up, and walked around the counter to where Colin stood.

Colin tried to ignore the fact that Sonny was standing directly behind him, but when he felt Sonny’s hands on his hips he knew that something was going to happen. He felt Sonny’s breath on the back of his neck and the hem of his uniform rise. Colin knew Sonny was going to fuck him in front of the kitchen sink. He dropped the utensils and submissively leaned over the sink providing easier access to his sissy pussy. Sonny fumbled for a moment as he extracted his monster cock in preparation to slip it into Colin’s dry sissy pussy. It didn’t take but a moment for Sonny to push the back of Colin’s panties to one side and then begin to slide the head of his cock between Colin’s cheeks in search of the entrance to his backside.

“Jesus Sonny,” said Colin, “at least wet it before you…”

Sonny heard him, but didn’t accede to his wishes. Using just the small amount of pre-cum that had developed Sonny Rossi inserted the entire length of his cock into Colin’s ass. He didn’t force it in as hard as he could, but he did not stop pushing until his entire length was embedded into Colin’s ass. As Sonny pressed his cock home, he slid his hands up to Colin’s developing breasts and took hold of them. He slowly massaged them through the uniform and the training bra, but the result was extraordinary. Both Colin and Sonny felt Colin’s nipples respond to the pressure of Sonny’s hand. The rising sexual tension and pleasure between the men caused Colin to lean back, rise on his toes, and press his entire body into Sonny’s. Colin felt Sonny’s tongue on his ear and the he heard Sonny speak.

“What did you say to my brother, Colin?” asked Sonny. No warmth or love in his voice. Just his hands on Colin’s budding breasts and his ten-and-a-half inch cock up his ass.

“Nothing Sonny,” replied Colin, “I swear.”

Sonny’s hands changed position on Colin’s breasts. He wrapped their meaty size over and around them and squeezed with all his might. He pulled at them trying to remove them from his body. He squeezed and twisted them while pressing Colin against the front edge of the granite countertop giving him no chance of escape. Colin began to cry as he felt Sonny begin to hurt him in a way he thought he never would. Colin could not take the pain after succumbing to the beating he endured the previous night.

“Please, let go,” cried Colin, “I’ll tell you what I said to him. Just let go of my breasts and take you cock out of my ass.”

Sonny released his breasts, but did not pull his cock from Colin’s ass. He wrapped his arms around the thin sissy that was pressing his ass pussy back towards the invading prick while crying in pain over the squeezing and twisting of his budding girly breasts. Sonny held tight and did not relent in his anger or his retribution.

“Tell me Colin,” said Sonny, “or I swear I’ll rip you to pieces.”

Colin closed his eyes and prayed that Apollonia would come downstairs and find Sonny abusing her husband. If she didn’t he had to come up with some bullshit to placate him, because if he told him the truth, Sonny would not stop beating him until he was dead or close to it. To try and get Sonny out of his angry mode, Colin began to flex his anal sphincter in hopes the pressure on Sonny’s cock would entice the man to forget about his conversation with Viviano and proceed to fuck him until he ejaculated. Sonny reacted to the pressure on his cock by moving it slightly, but not with the intent of fucking Colin to completion before he knew what was said between Colin and his brother.

“Tell me Colin,” repeated Sonny, “or I swear I’ll rip you to pieces.”

“Ok Sonny,” moaned Colin not in pleasure, but in pain. “Viviano asked me if I wanted to go to the hospital. He said he’d take me and have Raffaella explain to Apollonia what happened before she found out by coming downstairs. Please Sonny, take it out. I swear, nothing was said to hurt you. Your brother already expressed his regrets about what you did to me. God, Sonny take it out, please!!!”

“Why did he hug you? He ain’t no fag, Colin,” said Sonny.

“Sonny, Viviano, and I have been close for years,” whined Colin. “He was always my friend and I believe he cares about me even though I accepted my cuckolding and feminization. Viviano wanted to make sure I wasn’t in need of medical attention. I swear, Sonny. Please take your cock out of my ass.”

Upstairs Apollonia Moretti lay in bed beginning her morning masturbation ritual when she heard what she believed was the plaintive cry of her sissy husband. As her middle and index finger began to swirl around her growing clitoris, she thought she heard the sound of a thud or bang emanate from the kitchen area. Even in the midst of masturbating, Apollonia was attuned to the creaks and groans of the house as it moved in the wind or reacted to changes in the outside temperature. Apollonia heard the sound again and decided to investigate. She put on her winter weight bathrobe; shearling lined slippers and headed downstairs.

Colin was moaning and crying as Sonny continued press his cock into his ass as well as pressing him against the edge of the granite countertop. Neither of them heard Apollonia enter the breakfast area. She stood for a moment thinking that the two were having a morning fuck in front of sink the way she’d seen her sister take Viviano on several occasions. She was surprised to hear Colin begging Sonny to take his cock out of his ass. Her reaction was swift and cruel when she saw Colin turn to beg Sonny revealing his blackened right eye and split lip.

Apollonia turned to the shelving behind the breakfast table and found a full bottle of Moretti red wine which she picked up. Thankfully for her Sonny had no idea she was in the room. Apollonia snuck up behind the huge man and cracked the full bottle over the right side of Sonny’s head. The force of the blow pushed Sonny’s head to the left and nearly broke his neck. He was unconscious before he hit the floor. Colin grabbed for the edge of the granite countertop to keep himself upright. Apollonia came behind him, put her arms around his shoulders, and guided him to the breakfast table.

She sat in her seat at the head of the table. She did not take the time to check Sonny’s injuries. “What happened?”

“I think my face makes it plainly obvious, doesn’t it, Apollonia,” said Colin relieved that he no longer had to unwillingly take Sonny’s cock up his ass in front of the kitchen sink.

“Colin,” said Apollonia with no show of anger, “I can see what he did to you. I know from experience that you did not get those injuries from falling down the steps or walking into a door. What I need to know is why?”

Apollonia watched as Colin sat rubbing his hands together and bouncing his legs in a stress relieving physical action. She did not pressure or push him for an answer, but she would not let the day continue until she knew what happened the night before. She looked over to the counter where the coffeemaker sat with a full pot of coffee.

“Coffee Colin,” she said. He started to get up and she shook her head no. “I’ll get it. Do you want a mug?”

Colin nodded his head in the affirmative. He sat amazed that his wife would retrieve her own mug of coffee and one for him, but he realized that she was trying to give him time to recover from his beating, fucking, and having her walk in on the whole shebang. Apollonia poured two mugs of black coffee and returned to the table placing Colin’s mug directly in front of him. He sighed because for the first time since he signed the cuckolding agreement Apollonia was treating him as if he never had. They each sipped the hot coffee not looking at each other, but knowing that Colin needed to respond to Apollonia’s question.

“It began last night, Apollonia,” said Colin as he sat with his hands around the mug as if he needed to warm them against the cold. “Sonny did not like that I assaulted his intelligence and that I intimated that he preferred me to you. Kneeling on the floor of the family room and watching him fuck you as if you were a twenty dollar whore made me jealous. It broke my heart seeing you on your back, legs akimbo, inviting him to fuck you like I never could. But, I believe with all my heart…” Colin looked at his wife the woman he loved unconditionally and said, “What I’m about to tell you is how I feel about your relationship with Sonny after seeing you two interact. I need to know that you will not take any form of physical retribution out on me for telling you how I feel inside.”

Apollonia could see in his face the fear as well as the deep seated love he held for her, “I promise Colin to listen and not react with physical violence.”

The coffee mug rose to his lips and he winced as he took another sip of the hot black coffee. When he placed the mug back onto the table he looked into his wife’s eyes and said, “Apollonia, I think you think you made a mistake when you chose Sonny to be you lover. I think you’ve come to realize that he isn’t the man you want to have children with. He’s tall, muscular, handsome, and hung, but I believe you’ve come to realize that he doesn’t bring what you saw in Viviano in terms of intelligence to the table. To put it simply Appy, I think you turned the tables on him by forcing him to sleep with me so you can rid yourself of him and go to someone you really want to have children with.”

Apollonia tried to keep a straight face in the face of the truth as it was just told to her by her sissy husband. She knew from the first night she met Sonny that she’d made a mistake. Colin’s intuition about the situation and his intelligence reaffirmed the reasons why she fell in love with him. Her truth was her infatuation with his cock which she knew from last night’s copulation was a one in a million piece of fuck meat. What bothered her more than anything was the possibility of their spawn having less intelligence than a rock and that bothered her to no end.

She looked down at her coffee mug, back up to Colin’s eyes, and said, “That is why I fell in love with you Colin. I made a mistake. Complicating my life at the moment is the reemergence of my relationship with Ming. I want children, but I’m hard pressed to have them with Sonny…”

“Then go to the man you want to have them with,” interrupted Colin.

“I don’t know if I can, Colin,” said Apollonia. :”The repercussions may be untenable.”

“Not really, Appy,” said Colin. “I know if you go to him, he’ll say yes and the person you’re afraid of will gladly allow it to happen so much so, I’d bet you a chance to make love to you dressed in frilly panties that she would help insert him into your body. I think the idea of him impregnating you is something she’d relish and enjoy.”

“I don’t fuckin’ believe this is happening,” said Apollonia. “My fuckin’ sissy husband knows better than I do who I should have chosen as my lover. Ok, Colin, tell me. I promise not to come across the table at you.”

“Viviano,” said Colin. “Raffaella would love to know that your children share their daddy with her children. How do I know? I saw it in her face when you announced Sonny. She hid her disappointment valiantly and I know you told her before you made the announcement.” Colin thought for a moment, chucked, and said, “I know Viviano would give his right nut to have children with you. Raffaella will support your decision. I just know it from the bottom of my heart, Appy.”

Apollonia leaned back into the chair and just stared up at the ceiling for a moment before she spoke, “So, what do I do with Sonny? I tell him that I don’t want him he’ll commit suicide. I really don’t want to hurt the big lummox.”

“I think if you play your cards right,” said Colin, “Sonny will stay with me. I just think he’s afraid to admit to himself he’s like his brother Gianni. The difference being he is a top and not a bottom like Gianni. Somehow you have to convince him that living in this house with me is preferable to living with you. Somehow you, we, have to get him to understand he will have more independence and a happier life not living under your demonic control.”

“Fuck me,” moaned Apollonia, “what else can happen to ruin my day and my life today. Why is he home?”

“Viviano ordered him to oversee the opening of the house instead of going to the office,” said Colin. “Go upstairs. Get ready for the day. We have business to review and you have phone calls to return. I’ll use some smelling salts to arouse Sonny and put him to bed. I’ll call Viviano and explain what occurred. I’m sure he’ll have a replacement for Sonny, unless Sonny demands to go to work.”

“Ok, but, what about you Colin?” she asked. “Do you need medical attention?”

“I’m fine, Appy,” said Colin. “I’ll survive the black eyes. Maybe I’ll have a scar on my lip, but I can deal with that moving forward. Now, go and leave me to Sonny.”

Apollonia picked up her mug, kissed Colin on the top of his head, and returned to her room. Colin sat for a moment before he went to cabinet that held the first aid kit. He rifled through the box and found the small bottle of ammonia based smelling salts. Lying on the floor in the same position he fell Sonny Rossi wasn’t dead, but he was definitely unconscious. Colin looked for, found, and picked up the unbroken bottle of red Moretti wine which he placed on the counter that separated the kitchen from the breakfast area. He returned to where Sonny lay and placed the open bottle of smelling salts under Sonny’s nose. The effect was immediate.

Sonny’s eyes flew open as the acrid odor of the main ingredient of the smelling salts rose to his olfactory senses and performed as they were intended. Colin rightly moved away from the big man in case he decided to flail about awaking from his wine bottle induced unconscious state. Sonny’s hands went directly to his head in an attempt to mitigate the surge of pain that encased his brain. He felt woozy and a lot off kilter. There was no way he was going to sit up or stand for a good while. His flaccid cock lay on his body the base supported by the zipper of his work jeans. Neither Colin nor Sonny made an attempt to put it back where it belonged.

“What the fuck happened?” moaned Sonny his voice filled with pain.

Colin moved closer and said, “Apollonia cold cocked you with an unopened bottle of Moretti red.”

“My fuckin’ head,” moaned Sonny. “I didn’t hear her come downstairs.”

“She’s a stealthy bitch,” said Colin. “When she wants to she can creep up on you right in front of your face. You were doin’ your damndest to hurt me again Sonny, but when I begged you to pull out I turned my head and she saw part of my face. Her reaction was swift and merciless. Thankfully for you, you were wearing jeans…”

His head rolling from side-to-side in pain, Sonny moaned, “Viviano was right. I fucked up royally and I’m going to pay for my stupidity.” He removed his hands from his head, steadied it, looked at Colin, and said, “Is there anything I can do? I mean, is it over?”

Colin decided to be the fem sissy that he always wanted to be as he pondered his response to Sonny’s questions. He took Sonny’s right hand into his left, used his right hand to stroke Sonny’s face as he gazed into Sonny’s pain wracked eyes. The situation should not have caused him to become sexually stimulated, but it did. His steel encased clitty began to twitch and tried to grow to a hardened erect state without any success. Colin shifted his position to he could ameliorate the pressure between his sissy thighs.

He leaned over and kissed Sonny on the forehead, “You need to rest and recuperate today. I’ll take care and call Viviano. He’ll understand because he knew something was going to happen this morning. As for you questions, I’m not going to mince words with you Sonny. I’m going to tell you the bottom line truth and if you don’t want to accept it, you can suffer the consequences. Now, do you want to try and sit up? Stand up?”

Sonny closed his eyes, pulled his hand from Colin’s, and decided he needed to sit at the breakfast table. He knew he had to go to work no matter how his head pounded and ached. If he didn’t have a concussion, he’d take a whole bunch of pain analgesics and force himself to work. He rolled to his side, pulled his knees up and under his body, and used his inner strength to stand. His legs were weak and he wobbled. Colin offered and he accepted his shoulder to lean on as he walked to the breakfast table. Sonny plopped down in the seat that he always sat in and rested his head on the table.

“Would you get me something for my pain and a cup of coffee Colin?” asked Sonny.

Colin retrieved two mugs of coffee and returned to the breakfast table. “Sonny, look at me. I need to see your face and eyes when I tell you…”

Sonny’s head shot up without even considering the pain, he growled, “I don’t need to be told what I already know Colin. Apollonia is going to castrate me or worse murder me.”

Colin did something he couldn’t help but do, he chuckled, “No, Sonny. Apollonia is not going to castrate or murder you. She wants several things from you some of which I can enumerate as we sit here together…”

Sonny interrupted, “Like what, Colin?”

“First, calm down, because if you don’t, I promise you I won’t intercede on your part Sonny,” said Colin, his voice showing his anger.”

“Ok, ok,” replied Sonny, “I’m listening.”

“Apollonia will do nothing to you if you realize that you’re not what and who you think you are. You are not an intelligent individual Sonny and she’s come to realize that. She is afraid to have children with you. She’s afraid they’ll be dunces. She also sees something that I see. You are using your masculinity to cover your inner homosexual feelings. You are fighting within your own head your love and abhorrence for all things homosexual. You know in your heart you’re like your middle brother, Gianni. Shit, I can feel it and see it when you actually roll over to make love to me. Sonny, accept your place with me and I guarantee she will do nothing, but respect you and your decision. Fight the obvious and she’ll follow wherever you go to make your life a miserable hell.”

“You have to be kidding me,” said Sonny. “She wants to me to be your homosexual lover while I watch as she makes love to someone else to satisfy her motherly instincts. Ok, let’s say I realize that I do prefer being with you, who is she going to seek out to make babies with? I want the truth, Colin.”

“Ok Sonny,” said Colin without a trace of fear in his voice, “Apollonia is going to ask your brother Viviano. He wanted to be chosen and Raffaella is totally on board with allowing Viviano to impregnate Apollonia. In fact, she is giddy over the idea that the children will have the same father.”

“Viv,” said Sonny, “she wants Viv to do the deed? What else will I have to suffer through besides seeing her pregnant with his child?”

Colin took in a deep breath, released it, and said, “Knowing Apollonia, I’d say you’d have to suffer just one ignobility in front of her.” He looked at Sonny telling him not to interrupt. “She is going to make you accept your brother the way I accept you. You are going to have to show her your commitment to me by allowing the man that is taking your place access to your backside. After that, you’ll be just another fag the Moretti family has accepted, taken in, and protected.”

“I don’t know if I can do that, Colin,” said Sonny. “I don’t know if I can spend the rest of my life never having intercourse with a woman. I don’t know if I’d be able to look myself in the mirror everyday knowing I had to bend over and take my oldest brother’s cock up my ass to prove I’m worthy of living according to Apollonia’s sick idea of life. I’m not some stupid fuckin’ idiot. Sure, I didn’t go to college, but I’m not dumb. Yes, I make some stupid mistakes and really dumb decisions. But, living my life as a faggot is not really something I look forward to Colin.”

Again Sonny was unaware of Apollonia’s presence in the room. Colin was in the same boat as he had not heard his wife enter either. Apollonia was dressed in a pair of tight fitting hip hugger jeans, a simple long sleeve round neck navy blue t-shirt, and a pair of Adidas running shoes. Because she was not expected to leave the house, she wore close to no makeup and no expensive jewelry. Both men could see she was not wearing a bra as her pert breasts where outlined in the t-shirt and her nipples were prominently displayed in the center of each mammary. They also watched as she made her way over to the coffee pot and then to her seat with a full mug of hot black coffee.

“So, I can see,” said Apollonia, “that you two have been commiserating over last night’s and this morning’s incident.” She paused took a deep draught of the hot coffee and continued, “Sonny, you need to look at my husband’s face. You need to realize that what you did is not only unacceptable, but downright cruel. As far as your intelligence goes, you’re not the brightest bulb in the box Sonny. You may be able to express yourself, but you make decisions that are totally inconceivable and downright stupid. I have all intention of taking retribution for what you did to Colin. You can help yourself by telling me what you discussed with my husband.”

Colin knew better than to say anything about their discussion and he sat quietly sipping his coffee. Sonny saw that Apollonia did not call Colin her sissy, but her husband when she spoke of him. His nervousness became apparent as his hands began to shake and his right eye began to twitch. Sonny Rossi looked from Apollonia to Colin several times before he got the courage to reply to her.

“Colin told me that I have to make a decision,” said Sonny in a small quiet voice. “I am very aware of your fear of what our children would bring to the table when it comes to intelligence. As you just heard me say, I’m not dumb. I just make stupid decisions. If you consider that a sign of a lower intelligence, than I guess I qualify. Am I sorry for what I did to Colin…”

Before he could say anymore, Apollonia threw the remainder of the hot coffee from her mug into Sonny’s face. Sonny’s hands flew to his face as hot, but not terribly scalding coffee began to burn his skin. Colin threw him several paper napkins which Sonny gladly used to wipe the hot coffee from his face. He did not respond physically or verbally to Apollonia’s action, instead he looked at her with puppy dog eyes filled with remorse. He looked down at the breakfast table and patiently waited for the verbal onslaught he knew was coming. His physical demeanor was that of a submissive and not an alpha-male.

Apollonia saw his submission and decided to take advantage of his acceptance of her power, “Sonny Rossi, tell me you’re not sorry for what you did to Colin so I can make it easy on you. Tell me you relished beating the shit out of him when he is a defenseless little girly boy. You know you did it because you’re fighting your homosexual feelings for him. You have to remember who you are dealing with here, Sonny. I know everything, because I am the brightest bulb in the pack. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Colin,” he whispered, “please accept my apology. I was irate at you for trying to make me face the truth about myself.” He looked up at Apollonia and continued, “I’m in love with you Apollonia. I’m not going to deny my feelings. Last night was something special because I saw a side of you that made me want to spend the night When Colin did everything in his power to short circuit it I went off the deep end. The pleasure I felt was short lived and I knew I’d fucked up royally. Viv even expressed his disdain and anger at my stupidity this morning. I am truly sorry, Apollonia…”

“DON’T FUCKIN’ APOLOGIZE TO ME ASSHOLE,” screamed Apollonia. “LOOK AT HIM!!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU FUCKIN’ DID TO HIM!!! ALL BECAUSE HE TOLD YOU WHAT YOU DIDN’T WANT TO HEAR!!! I’M TELLIN’ YOU SONNY, IF HE’S PERMANENTLY INJURED NOTHING ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH WILL STOP ME FROM DRAGGING YOUR ASS INTO THE CITY AND HOUSING YOU IN THE BASEMENT ON 84TH STREET…”

The threat of being taken and housed in the basement where Lucia Moretti murdered innocents was enough to take the wind out of Sonny’s sails. Colin in the meantime sat looking at Apollonia and then Sonny wondering what was so scary about the basement on 84th Street. Apollonia, Colin, and Sonny sat in total silence after hearing Apollonia’s outburst. Colin and Sonny were each lost in their own world while Apollonia sat staring hard at Sonny.

Apollonia broke the silence, “Are you going next door to oversee the cleanup and opening of the house for Ming?”

Shocked that she wasn’t screaming at him, Sonny replied, “Yes, I am. Nothing is going to keep me from doing what needs to be done today. My head hurts, but I don’t think I have a concussion.”

“What time are the workers due to arrive?” asked Apollonia.

“Nine,” said Sonny.

“Then I suggest you get your dumbass down to the gate and await their arrival,” said Apollonia. “Oh, yeah, the keys are in Mario’s house in the breakfront against the rear wall of the great room. If you can’t find them call me. They’re plainly marked with the number of the house.”

Sonny sat for a moment and could see the dismissive look on Apollonia’s face so he quietly stood up and made his exit from the kitchen. Colin and Apollonia remained at the breakfast table sitting quietly drinking their coffee not saying one word to each other. The silence was broken by the sound of the Sub Zero refrigerator turning on to keep the interior of the appliance at the optimum temperature. Colin knew he had to get Apollonia started with the day’s business both personal and Moretti.

“I’m fine to begin work, Appy,” said Colin. “All the information is upstairs in your atelier.” Colin stood and offered his hand to his wife.”

Apollonia took it, stood up, and wrapped her arms around her sissy husband. “Damn, you Colin!!! Why did you have to fail me in the one way I needed you most?”

Colin did not answer. He broke the hug and guided Apollonia upstairs where they would begin the day by reviewing the calls that needed to be answered. Their arrival in Apollonia’s atelier to begin work was immediately interrupted by the ringing of Apollonia’s cell phone. The only call she expected was from Ming, but the number displayed on the phone was not familiar to her. She flipped open the phone and was shocked who said hello.

“Dr. Goldsmith… Whoa, there Joshua!!! Calm down or I’ll hang up… That’s better… Now, explain to be what is going on…”

Colin watched as Apollonia face changed and she began to walk in circles as she listened to whatever Dr. Goldsmith was telling her. The one sided conversation went on for a good seven to ten minutes before Apollonia went to her favorite stool and placed her backside against the edge and responded.

“You dear man are in a world of hurt… You said you called a private investigator you know to help you… You know he won’t… I need his name and number... I will make an initial two phone calls for you, Dr. Goldsmith… When I call you back, I expect you to do exactly as I say without any backtalk… You either do as I say from this moment forward… Yes, Joshua, it means for the rest of your fuckin’ life… No, asshole… I will hang up and you can fend for yourself… So, you agree to my terms… Good… Cancel all your appointments and wait for my call… Yes, Joshua it will be taken care of today… Oh, and by the way, you’re mine now…”

Apollonia closed the cell phone breaking the connection. She flipped the phone onto her work table and ran her fingers through her hair. The look on her face scared Colin who remained silent during the twelve minute conversation. Apollonia walked to her desk and retrieved the phone book that immediately signaled Colin something bad happened. Her concentration was enough to make Colin take a step back and let her finish what she needed to before he would ask what happened. The only thing he knew for certain was the name she said when she answered the phone. His insides tied themselves in a knot with the fear that something awful happened to his sister.

The first call Apollonia made was to Howard Cohen. She turned herself away from Colin to keep the conversation private. Her annoyance was over the situation was clearly obvious to Colin, but it did not assuage his fear that his sister Elizabeth was in deep trouble. The call to Howard Cohen lasted a few minutes and ended before she could remember to tell him about the changes needed to facilitate her takeover of the Dallas/Fort Worth Moretti assets as well as confirm he had finished the original work for her and Ming.

The second call was to One Police Plaza and the Chief of Detectives. They were on the phone for no more than three minutes. When Apollonia closed her flip phone she had a partial look of relief on her face, but Colin could still see the pain that Dr. Goldsmith’s call created.

“Appy, please,” said Colin, “my sister…”

“Oh my God,” said Apollonia, “I’m sorry Colin. You heard Joshua’s name and thought immediately of your sister. Elizabeth is fine. Dr. Goldsmith went off the deep end this morning…”

“What did he do?” asked Colin.

“Simply,” said Apollonia shaking her head in total abject amazement, “he committed murder.”

“WHAT!!!” cried Colin, “Who???”

“Apparently he had a relationship with a young nursing student,” said Apollonia. “This morning after a failed transplant attempt to save the life of a few day old infant, this young lady came to see Joshua. She had been avoiding him after she coerced him to submit to her sexually. This girl came to see him to make demands on him. Demands he wouldn’t accept. The long and short of it – he raped her anally and choked her to death in a fit of anger. Our brother-in-law, your sister’s preeminent cardiac surgeon husband is facing life in prison.”

“He called you for help, Appy?” asked Colin.

“Yes he did Colin.”

“Will you help him? He’s never done anything to hurt you. He did a nasty thing to my sister, but sometimes I believed she deserved what she got,” said Colin.

“My first inclination was to tell him to fuck off, but I thought if he was coming to me for help,” said Apollonia, “then help him I would. Why? Simple, another person beholden to me, but he is never going to be released from his subservience.”

“Are you sure you have the wherewithal to get him off?” asked Colin.

Grinning broadly, Apollonia responded, “He’s already acquitted, but he just doesn’t know it. Silence is the word, Colin.”

“I was worried about my sister,” said Colin. “I guess we can move forward with the rest of the day’s work, unless something really crazy happens, like the roof falling in.”

Apollonia retrieved her cell phone from her work table and had it dial Dr. Goldsmith’s number. The conversation was short and to the point. She advised the good doctor to wait for a call from Howard Cohen her personal attorney. Nothing was said to him concerning her call to the Chief of Detectives. Apollonia reiterated to him the fact that everything would be taken care of and he was to follow orders, ask no questions, and when ordered he would perform. She did relent when he said he could not drop everything if he was in the middle of surgery.

The rest of Apollonia’s morning was spent answering the requests for Moretti sperm and setting up initial interviews. One couple looked like an excellent candidate for Antonio’s first Moretti copulation. It was imperative that the young boy begin his studly service to needy women. She decided to allow the two purchasers who wanted private commissioned pieces to visit so they could discuss the possibilities. Of the art dealers wanting to show her paintings, she decided against all of them. It was painful to call them, but she did it and didn’t feel any the worse for the wear. Colin departed the atelier to begin his work after she finished the last call to the couples seeking Moretti sperm. He was duly impressed with her knowledge and compassion. Colin would have unhesitatingly went down on her to show his love, respect, and subservience to her.


	95. Friday Late Afternoon / Early Evening – Apollonia’s Residence - 28 February 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ming moves onto Columbus Place. Raffaella tells her sister about Alessa. Apollonia makes a fateful decision concerning Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The house for Ming was cleaned and ready by 12:30PM. The three Moretti employees and Sonny turned the place upside down and went so far as to take all the plates, glasses, and utensils and run them through the dishwasher. Each of the pots and pans were inspected and cleaned so they would be ready for Ming to use. The final piece of the preparation was Sonny going to the local supermarket and purchasing the bare minimum of foodstuffs so there was something in the house to feed the boys. Sonny returned to Apollonia’s residence at 2:30PM to tell her all was ready and if she wanted, she could inspect the house to make sure it met with her standards of cleanliness.

The small van with Ming, Shen, and Lian arrived shortly after 4:20PM. The driver backed the vehicle into the driveway to facilitate the unloading of Ming’s possessions. Apollonia, having been notified of Ming’s arrival, stood waiting on the front porch wrapped in a winter coat against the winter cold. She did not want to enter the house without having her arm around her lover. Sonny waited by the back door and was instructed not to begin unloading the van until Apollonia and Ming were in the house. Ming Zheng, Shen, and Lian walked around the house to the front door where they stopped for a moment to admire the size and beauty of the Victorian facade. With each of her sons on either side of her, Ming walked up the steps and presented herself to her lover. She didn’t care that her sons were by her side. She released their hands and put her arms around the-love-of-her-life. The two women kissed and held on to each other pressing their winter coat covered bodies together.

In Apollonia’s right hand were the keys to the house. She placed them in Ming’s right hand and said, “These are the keys to your house, Ming. Each house on the block is an exact replica of the main house at the top of the cul-de-sac. When you enter the house you will see it has been cleaned and prepared for you and your sons. The only issue will be the boy’s rooms, but just tell me what you want to do and I will make it happen. Money is not an object. Please, enter your house with my love.”

Ming Zhen entered the house and was taken by its Victorian beauty. She was used to living in a two bedroom apartment above her husband’s family’s business in Chinatown. The Oriental way of life always provided for the male heir and her husband’s family made it a point to reiterate it at every chance because her parents did not bring forth any sons. The boys were taken with the two story great room and stood looking up at the ceiling in wonder. Ming turned to Apollonia the look on her face portrayed a woman of meager materialistic wants who was astounded by the gift being given her.

“Apollonia,” said Ming still in her winter coat, “I don’t know what to say. I’m stunned, flabbergasted, breathless, and just plain taken by your gift to me.”

“Well, don’t you think the first thing you should do is take your and the boys coats off and hang them in the closet,” said Apollonia. “Then I’ll give you the tour and show you all the neat things that are hidden around the house. Places where you or the boys can hide for some peace and quiet. I’ll go tell Sonny to start bringing in the stuff in from the van. Remember, whatever you need regardless of cost just ask and it is yours.”

Ming gathered up the boys, took off their coats, and hung them in the main closet in the hall that led to the back of the house. They accompanied Apollonia around the house as she explained the history of Columbus Place to an astounded Ming. Shen and Lian followed quietly until they were given a bit of latitude when they saw that the balcony on the second floor ran around the entire house. Just after Apollonia and Ming descended into the great room, the front door opened and Raffaella entered. Ming looked at Apollonia wondering if anyone would ever knock before entering.

“Don’t worry Ming,” said Apollonia, “the only doors that are locked in each of the homes on Columbus Place are the front doors. This is a private compound with only one point of entry and exit. We’re family here and you’ll get used to having someone knock and stick their head in before entering. Right Raffy?”

“Yes, Appy,” replied Raffaella duly chastised for not knocking or ringing the doorbell. She walked over to her sister and kissed her on each cheek which was returned by Apollonia. “Hello Ming. Welcome to our private enclave and your new home. I wish you only the best.”

“Thank you Raffaella,” replied Ming.

“Where are the kids?” asked Apollonia. “I thought you’d bring them here to meet Shen and Lian. Alessa already knows them. Oh, by the way how did shopping go today?”

Raffaella’s face darkened and Apollonia immediately knew there was something wrong. “Ming, I’m sorry, but I need to talk to my sister in private,” said Raffaella.

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Ming,” retorted Apollonia.

Raffaella knew she needed to take the bull by the horns and make Apollonia see that it had to be Moretti private, “Apollonia, I understand your relationship with Ming, but this is family business. You can tell her yourself if you want, but this has to be between you and me. No one else.”

Ming started to back out of the room when Raffaella said, “No Ming you stay here make sure Sonny puts everything where you want it. Apollonia and I are going to step outside and return to her house. I promise you this should not take long. If it does, I’ll personally apologize to you for ruining your welcome to Columbus Place.”

Raffaella did not wait for a response. She took her sister sans winter coat and guided her out the front door and across the lawn to her house. Once inside Raffaella ordered Colin to make himself scarce and not to return to the kitchen until he was summoned. She also told him not to worry about dinner, if it got ruined she’d call in for Italian food from Pocatello’s. No fresh mug of black coffee. Just a seat at the breakfast table and a hard concerned look from her sister.

“You’re scaring me, Raffy,” said Apollonia. Never had her sister taken control of her in a way that truly scared her. This evening was the first time.

“Apollonia, we have a problem,” said Raffaella. “The problem is ours because of the individual it concerns. When I tell you everything we need to sit here and think about everything that relates to what I am about to tell you. I expect you to sit and listen, not react, and then discuss it with me. This is ours to deal with - not you alone.”

“Raffy, what is it? I’ve never seen you like this,” said Apollonia.

Raffaella ran her fingers through her long hair several times before she had the courage to tell Apollonia what she knew.

“This morning Alessa came to me crying, because Carmen yelled at her. She yelled at her, because Alessa had begun to masturbate which you know from experience we’re taught not to do until we’re trained. We’re taught to masturbate and protect our virginity. I was taken by Alessa’s reaction as well as Carmen’s, because we both know Carmen does not have a mean bone in her body. I was curious about Alessa so I questioned her…”

“Questioned her about…”

Raffaella became a bit unglued when Apollonia interrupted her. “Appy, silence. No questions. No interruptions. This is not easy for me, but it has to be done and it has to be done my way.”

Apollonia understood and nodded her head. Raffaella continued.

“I asked her where she learned about masturbation. The little girl was scared, but honest. She told me her sister Adelina held her down and allowed her boyfriend to fuck her the evening of her fifth birthday. She made her suck his cock and take him anally. I asked her how many times and for how long. She told me it was still going on when you came to Texas. Appy, she isn’t a virgin. She was held down by her own fuckin’ sister and raped. I believe her mother knew of the rape and allowed it to continue. Teresa and Adelina lied to you to protect her from your retribution if you knew she wasn’t a pure Moretti virgin. She didn’t think it was wrong to masturbate and felt ashamed when Carmen yelled at her. Appy, we need to do something good and not react adversely to her situation.” Raffaella rubbed her eyes and looked at her sister, “Whether we like it or not, she is our half-sister.”

Apollonia sat dumbfounded at what her sister just related to her. Her first instinct was to travel into the city, take Teresa into the dungeon, turn her upside down, and slowly pour hydrochloric acid into her fat cunt. Adelina was a totally different story because that whore forced her sister to take a huge boy into her body unwillingly. Then the ultimate question hit Apollonia.

“Raffy, did she mention anything about her father knowing?” asked Apollonia. “Did Uncle Umberto know that his daughter was forcing her younger sister to fuck her boyfriend? Shit, I bet that little cunt Adelina also had her faggot brother involved.”

“I don’t know, Appy,” replied Raffaella.

“Just think about it, Raffy,” said Apollonia. “The implications are twofold. First, Uncle Umberto knew nothing about the sexual activity. Or, he knew and tacitly permitted it because Alessa was not his child. He may have known all along that Mario was her father. Teresa couldn’t do anything about it. She may not be at fault here, Raffy. I wouldn’t put it past that fat son-of-a-bitch to have used his own daughter – both of them. Damn!!!”

“What are you going to do?” asked Raffy.

“First I’m going to remain calm,” answered Apollonia. “Second, third, fourth, or how many items I arrive at what I do is truly unimportant. I am going to go into the city and question the boy. He will spill his guts because he’s so afraid of being emasculated and turned into a male prostitute. I will do this in front of Teresa and Adelina which will add to their fear because they’ll hear me question him about their involvement. Once I know the truth no matter how I get it from them, I will personally skin them alive. Marco Mario Marinelli will have to be picked up in Texas and brought here. Better yet, I’ll send him an invitation to come to New York and send a private jet to pick him up. I am not going to let son-of-a-bitch get off easily. He will suffer whether it was his idea or not.”

“I’m really not interested in what you’re going to do to them,” said Raffaella. “What are you going to do about Alessa?”

Apollonia was truly flummoxed when it came to making a decision about Alessa. In her heart she knew she was not responsible for what was done to her. But, under Moretti law, she was not pure as the driven snow between her legs. The conundrum was something that Apollonia didn’t think she’d ever face. Children born of relationships based upon the need of Moretti sperm were never considered to be part of the international nuclear family. That is why the girl given to Antonio was treated like a whore when it was found that she had sucked cock. Alessa was presenting a totally different problem.

“I don’t know, Raffy,” said Apollonia in all honesty. “I hate to turn the tables, but what would you do?”

“This is cruel. I’d take her to where her mother, brother, and sister are and I’d force them to apologize to her. I’d force them to tell her who was truly behind the sickness that took her childhood from her. Then, I’d pick her up, hug her, and tell her she had nothing to worry about the rest of her life. I’d take her home with me, Appy and raise her as my own,” said Raffaella.

“What would you do to her mother, brother, and sister?” asked Apollonia.

“I’d do everything in my power to make their life a living hell,” said Raffaella.

“Where is Alessa now, Raff?”

“Home with Carmen.”

“Did you register for school? Take her shopping? As we promised,” said Apollonia.

“Not entirely, Appy,” said Raffaella. “I was afraid of your reaction. I was afraid you’d do something terrible because she was raped and made unclean by her own family. So, I took her shopping for some clothes, but not what she really needs. I put off purchasing furniture by telling her we needed to check it out and then see if it would fit in the room. Yes, I lied to her. I told her school can wait until Monday.”

“I see. So, she is home with Antonio and Carmen. Are they getting along?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes. I made it a point to chastise Carmen for yelling at her. She took it well,” said Raffaella.

“Could you keep her for a while, Raffaella? I don’t think I’m ready,” said Apollonia. Her face showed that she really understood her need to become acclimated to being a mother.

“Of course, Apollonia. It would be my pleasure,” replied Raffaella. “But, I think we need to have another family dinner together tonight.”

“Um, I don’t think so, Raffy. Have you seen Colin’s face?”

“Yes. I knew it happened when I spoke to Viv late this morning. I don’t think it will pose any problems. We’ll come up with some cock ‘n bull story for the kids. I think the only one who doesn’t know is Mario,” said Raffaella.

“Ok,’ agreed Apollonia, “but dinner is served at your place. No, it has to be here. Oh, what about…”

“You fuckin’ dunce,” interrupted Raffy, “of course Ming and the boys are invited. They are part of our family now.”

Dinner at Apollonia’s house was becoming like the Sunday dinners at Mario and Lucia’s. The entire family was in attendance. The dining room table was expanded to accommodate the additional adults as was the children’s table. The number of people expanded from three adults to seven and two children to five. The noise in the house was music to Raffaella’s, Viviano’s, Mario’s, and Ming’s ears because it was the noise made by happy and content children. Apollonia relented and permitted the chosen Moretti men to remain dressed, but only until she had time to explain to Ming that they were required to be naked in her presence. It would be up to Ming to explain their nakedness to her sons. She did take each of the Moretti men aside so they could perform the required kissing of her feet or asshole.

Mario cornered his daughter after staring at Colin for a few minutes wondering if she was the person who beat his face black and blue, “Apollonia, did you do that to Colin?”

“No, Mario, I did not,” answered Apollonia. “It really isn’t any of your business, Mario. 

“Not to be impertinent, Apollonia,” continued Mario, “his face looks like it was used as a punching bag. The only other person who lives in this house is Sonny. If he’s responsible, I’d castrate the bastard. Colin did not deserve a beating like that. I don’t care if he’s nothing more than a sissy, Apollonia. He’s still your husband.”

“Thank you for your concern, Mario,” said Apollonia, “but why weren’t you so observant when your wife began her descent in to the hell hole of sadistic depravity. Oh, and didn’t you follow her down that hole? I suggest you walk away before I take you by your sissy tube encased genitals and rip them from between your legs.”

Mario put his hand up palms out in the universal sign of surrender. Before he stepped away from his youngest daughter, he said, “We need to sit and talk, Apollonia. Not about your ascension to the pinnacle of the Moretti family, but about what I believe I see inside you when it comes to your mother’s sadistic depravity. I’m asking you to please consider my request.”

Mario Moretti walked away from his youngest daughter hoping he just planted the seed that would mature into a philanthropic endeavor to make right what Lucia and he made wrong.

The front gate telephone sounded which made both Raffaella and Apollonia stop what they were doing wondering who was asking for entrance onto Columbus Place. Viviano approached the women, smiled, and pointed to Antonio. Raffaella slapped her forehead remembering it was Friday night and Nancy, Antonio’s designated whore was arriving for her weekend of sexual debauchery. Apollonia knew she could not deny Antonio, but what she could do is ensconce the little whore in Raffaella’s house until dinner was over.

“Raffy,” said Apollonia, “answer the phone. Have her delivered to your house and fuckin’ lock her up on the third floor. I know Ming has seen her before, but I need to ease her sons into understanding the Moretti lifestyle.”

Raffaella nodded her head and took care of Antonio’s little harlot. She did not seek out Antonio; instead she let him play with the other children knowing he would be fucking Nancy the minute he returned home.

“Apollonia,” said Viviano, “you have a moment?”

Apollonia’s eyes lit up, “Sure, Viv. Why don’t we get some coffee and sit in the great room?”

With hot mugs of coffee in their hands, they departed the kitchen area for the great room taking care not to spill any of the hot liquid on any of the children playing of all things hide and seek. The great room was not quiet, but it did separate them from the rest of the adults. Apollonia looked for and found Ming sitting quietly talking with Mario. She figured nothing bad could come of their getting to know one another. If Lucia was alive, that would be a conversation of a different color. Lucia Moretti understood bisexuality, but the desire for one woman to spend her entire life with another was not an acceptable lifestyle choice.

Viviano and Apollonia sat on the same couch but at opposite ends.

“I need to talk to you,” said Viviano, “and I’m afraid of what I’m going to hear, Apollonia. When I saw Colin’s face this morning I was flabbergasted. I knew immediately that his face was not the result of anything you did. I could see the look on Sonny’s face and I knew it was him. What have you decided to do with him?”

“I don’t know, Viv,” Apollonia replied, her voice showing her knowledge of his concern for his brother. “I’ve told him since day one he does anything to hurt Colin I would take my pound of flesh. My initial instinct is to do something permanent to teach him a lesson…”

“You’re not considering castration…” interjected Viviano.

Apollonia took a sip of her coffee and looked sternly at Alessa when she approached which was enough to make the young girl shy away from coming to the sofa. “I’ve pondered that course of action, but I have rejected it as out of hand right now, Viv. I think forcing your brother to face his true calling would be more humiliating and hurtful to him than losing his testicles.”

“Are you going to stop considering him as the man you want to father your children?” asked Viviano.

Viviano saw the change in Apollonia and knew he just opened Pandora’s Box. He flinched when he saw her slam her coffee mug down onto the coffee table. He remained still waiting for the inevitable explosion of anger and vitriol. The length of her tirade was the only thing that bothered him because he did not want the children to hear her spout off like an exploding volcano.

With a voice filled with rage, but totally under control, “You son-of-a-bitch… You’re fuckin’ sittin’ there politicking to get between my legs to father my children. You self-centered smug son-of-a-bitch. Who fuckin’ put that seed into your head?”

“You know since Colin made his decision, I’ve wanted to be the man,” said Viviano. “Raffaella knows and accepts my desire to be the father of your children…”

“Who fuckin’ said anything to you Viv?” demanded Apollonia.

Viviano knew he had no choice but to tell her. He also knew his timing couldn’t have been worse, “Colin. This morning before I left to pick up Mario I hugged him because I was concerned about his wellbeing. I wanted to take him to the hospital, but he wouldn’t go. He told me he believed you realized you made a mistake when you chose Sonny.”

“That master manipulator of people,” spit Apollonia. “Colin Cathcart had the balls to say to you that I knew I made a mistake. If I didn’t love him so much I’d fuckin’ rip his brain from his head. Let me reverse this like I did with Raffaella this afternoon. What would you do with Sonny, Viv?”

Viviano saw her period of anger had passed and was thankful she did not get physical with him. He sipped his coffee relieved that he wasn’t headed to the hospital to have his mouth wired shut or some other part of his body encased in Plaster of Paris to set a broken bone or two.

“I think your question is unfair, Apollonia,” replied Viviano, “but, I’ll give it a go. Sonny Rossi harbors some resentment about how our dad tried to sexually abuse him and succeeded. I don’t know if he’s ever recovered from the few times my father did get to him. I know he’s made some really stupid decisions when it comes to his involvement with you. I also know he’s cried himself to sleep over his mistakes. He loves you, Apollonia. Tell him to jump and he’ll ask how high.”

“Yes, Viv, I know all that,” said Apollonia, “but look at what he did to Colin… He put a beat down on my husband. He has no right to physically abuse him the way he did…”

Viviano had no answer for what was the plain truth. Sonny Rossi did not have permission or position within the Moretti family to hurt Colin the way he did. The number of people that could inflict the pain Sonny did on Colin could be counted on one hand. All Viviano wanted was Apollonia’s decision concerning his youngest brother. Having her tell him she decided to change her lover to him was not as important as protecting his brother. Even if it meant Sonny living as a man in a homosexual relationship.

“Apollonia, forget that I asked you about your desire to start a family,” said Viviano. “The bottom line – what are you going to do with Sonny? Cast him aside and I know he’ll jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. Force him to live with Colin in what we both know to be nothing more than a homosexual relationship will be the curse of his brother coming to haunt him for the remainder of his life. If you want him to father your children, then make it happen, but please don’t do anything to hurt him.”

“I have made one decision, Viv,” said Apollonia. “I know I’m totally in love with one ten-and-a-half inch cock that hangs between your brother’s legs. He fucked me last night and I thought my brain would explode from the pleasure of having that fuck tube shoved into my body. Trouble is Viv - he’s not the brightest bulb in the carton. I’m afraid that our spawn will be dunderheads and not intelligent enough to count to ten using both hands. I know he’s madly in love with me, but I’m not able to return that love…”

Viviano leaned towards his sister-in-law and in a lowered voice said, “I know Appy. I believe you have two great loves of your life. The first broke your heart when he came to you and confessed his feminine desires. The second broke your heart when you separated after college, but she’s returned and you’re torn. You want children because of your stature within the family, but you’re desire to be with her would mean you giving up all that you’ve worked for these past few weeks, months, and years.”

Apollonia showed no emotion in response to Viviano’s declaration of who he thought the two loves of her life were. Inside her head she knew he’d hit the nail on the head. Why wasn’t Sonny as intuitive as Viviano? She sat silently pondering the situation and thankfully for her they were interrupted.

Raffaella returned from across the street and came into the great room to announce, “Apollonia, Viviano, Mario, and Ming dinner is served.”

Antonio, Carmen, Alessa, Shen, and Lian were seated around the children’s table patiently waiting to be served dinner. They all knew their rambunctiousness was over because when seated at dinner with the adults - silence was the main order of business. They all brightened when Colin brought out a bowl of chicken fingers, French fries, and ketchup. The frowned when a large bottle of red grape juice was put on the table, but to a child they knew if asked for something different they’d be sent away from the table with no dinner.

The adults were served a homemade Italian dinner that surprised many because Colin’s culinary skills were improving with each passing day. A giant Antipasto salad was brought out first. It was followed by various forms of parmigiana cheese dishes like veal, chicken, and eggplant. Two forms of pasta were served to compliment the main dishes. Again four bottles of Moretti wine were placed on the table. Two red and two white.

Everyone sat quietly waiting for Apollonia’s arrival. When she sat down, Colin was invited to join the family at the table. They each took the hand of the person to their right and left as was the Moretti custom. The children did the same at their table even though they had begun to eat before grace was recited. Raffaella recited grace. To a person they genuflected and said amen. Smiles were seen all around the table until Apollonia opened her mouth.

“Colin,” she said, “make a plate for you and Sonny. Into the breakfast room where you belong. Take the asshole with you. As far as I’m concerned he has no rights to be seated at a Moretti table enjoying the fruits of our family’s labor.”

Colin stood up and Sonny just sat at the table not moving. His disrespect showing on his face. Viviano looked at him and made it known to everyone he was not happy with Sonny’s disrespect and intransience at adhering to Apollonia’s command. The tension began to rise in the dining room. Raffaella sat head down praying that someone would defuse the impeding nuclear explosion. Ming, sitting to Apollonia’s left, couldn’t help, but let her mouth fall open when she saw each individual at the table become stressed because of Sonny’s intransience. Mario Moretti knew the only way to solve the problem was to make Sonny leave the family permanently of his own volition.

When Colin went to take the empty plate that sat in front of Sonny he was stopped by Sonny’s big right hand. “Don’t you dare take my plate from in front of me, sissy!!! I’m not sitting in the kitchen eating dinner with you like I’m your husband or a servant.”

Viviano looked at Apollonia. Their connection was immediate. Viviano understood that Sonny was no longer wanted or accepted as an invited member of the Moretti family. Apollonia made a visibly concerted effort to remain calm. Raffaella and Ming both noticed how hard Apollonia was trying to remain a picture of serenity. Ming saw the slow rise of the blackness that filled her eyes when she was irate and just as quick return to their beautiful turquoise color. Viviano broke their mental connection and knew she had given him tacit permission to defuse the situation.

“Sonny,” said Viviano, “please do as you’re asked. Don’t make it any worse than it is. Don’t make an ass of yourself and have to be punished like one of the children. You could have been asked to sit at their table instead of in the kitchen with Colin.”

“Why are you defending that cunt,” said Sonny showing his inconsiderate attitude and use of an expletive when the children were present.

Viviano stood, walked around the table, and took his brother by his left ear. He twisted it just enough to make his point. “Stand up!!!”

Sonny tried, but failed to get Viviano to release the hold on his ear. The pressure was enough to get him to push his chair away from the table and stand. Viviano did not release his hold and used it to guide his brother into the breakfast area of the kitchen. Once they were next to the oak breakfast table Viviano released his brother’s ear and prepared his body to be attacked in retribution for twisting Sonny’s ear. Surprisingly, Sonny did not strike out at his brother, instead he stood head down realizing that he screwed up again.

“Viv,” he started, “my goose is cooked now, isn’t it.”

“I don’t think anything you do from this point on will ameliorate you stupidity, Sonny,” said Viviano.

“What should I do? I can’t help myself sometimes, Viv,” said Sonny with a whole lot of angst in his voice.

“I don’t think you can do anything, but if you want to try,” said Viviano, “sit here and have dinner with Colin. Don’t say another word about having a relationship with Apollonia. For all intent and purpose, she is through with you, Sonny. If you want to stay in this family, you’ll resolve your issues and take a defeated position…”

“Defeated position…” said Sonny. “What do you mean, Viv?”

Viviano took his brother into his arms and hugged him close. He kissed him on each cheek after which he placed his mouth next to Sonny right ear, “Become Colin’s husband. Live with him like husband and wife. Resolve your issues of anger over the many nights daddy came into your room and used you as his fuck toy.” Viviano tightened his hold on his brother when he felt Sonny’s muscles tighten in either stress or anger. “You can leave this house with the clothes on your back and within days you’ll be captured, emasculated, and sold into slavery. She is that fuckin’ mad at you for beating up her husband. Or, you can sit here in the breakfast room, have dinner with Colin, and commit your life to being his husband.

“Anything else I have to commit to?” asked Sonny.

“Yes,” said Viviano. “You will have to submit to whomever Apollonia chooses to replace you. You will one time allow her man to humiliate you by taking you anally in front of the immediate family. No cuckold wedding. Just a private affair where you will bend over and be fucked until he coats your rectum with his seed. After that, you’ll be left alone to make sure your relationship with Colin is peaceful and loving.”

“What about Apollonia?” asked Sonny. “I mean I’ll be living with Colin in this house. I’m going to have to face her every day Viv. I don’t know if I can handle her daily dose of humiliation especially from the woman I love. Please Viv, talk to her!!!”

Viviano kissed his brother again and released his hold on him. He stepped back, looked into his eyes, and said, “I already have. If you had listened to her when she told you to eat here in the breakfast room with Colin, you would have taken a very small step in the right direction. You didn’t do that now did you? Your pig headedness and your fear of becoming like Gianni has severed any possibility of restoring your relationship with Apollonia.”

“I might as well die, because I’m not going to suffer every day of my life seeing her and not being able to make love to her. God, I’ve tasted the best this world has to offer, Viv,” said Sonny. “I don’t want to have to relinquish her to anyone else. I know she’s in love with my cock and that’s good enough for me. I’d rather die than have to live in a fuckin’ homosexual relationship with Colin.”

“But, you already are Sonny,” replied Viviano. “She has you sleeping with him and because you love her you do. She has you wrapped around her little finger. She saw you coming and took advantage of you Sonny. If you want to be near her, then accept your role and know that you’ll be able to think of her as you fuck her husband and your wife.”

“Viv, please…” whined Sonny.

“Listen, I’ll give it one shot,” said Viviano. “I will talk to her one more time, but you have to suck it up and do as she says even if you have to crawl to her and lick her dirty asshole clean. I will put myself out for you, but you’d better not fuck up anymore. Agreed?”

“Yes,” said Sonny.

Viviano looked at his brother and pointed to the chair he knew Apollonia had assigned as his. Sonny complied with Viviano’s wishes and sat down. The dining room was not filled with laughter, but quiet conversations were taking place around the table when Viviano returned. Colin was still standing next to the chair where Sonny sat waiting for instructions. Apollonia and Ming were close to making out as they ate which caused Mario to steam with disgust at his youngest daughter’s overt lesbian sexuality.

“Colin,” announced Viviano, “make two plates of food and include some salad. Take the open bottle of Moretti red and two glasses. Go into the breakfast room and eat with Sonny. Please do not make a scene and please do not make me have to come in there and reprimand either of you. No go!!!”

Colin’s demeanor brightened as he prepared the food, but he didn’t know what he would face when he sat with Sonny. Viviano walked over to his wife and kissed her on the top of her head before he took his seat to begin eating his dinner. Apollonia looked at Viviano and he knew he had to say something to her about his discussion with Sonny. All the adults looked at him and waited to hear what he had to say, especially Mario Moretti.

“I’m sorry to say it this way Apollonia, but what do you want to know?” said Viviano. “I think it would be easier if you asked me specific questions.”

“No Viv,” said Apollonia. “You tell me what you discussed with him or you can join him in the breakfast room. This isn’t a game of twenty questions.”

Viviano put down his knife and fork, picked up his glass of red Moretti wine, drained it, and said, “He wants your forgiveness, Apollonia. He asked me to intercede yet again on his behalf. He knows he screwed up big time when he took his frustration and anger out on Colin.”

Mario interrupted, “He should be banned from this family, Apollonia. He doesn’t deserve to be anywhere near you, but more importantly,” Mario raised his voice, but did not scream, “he should not father your children.”

“If the children weren’t in this room,” growled Apollonia, “I’d shove my entire hand up your ass and rip your fuckin’ guts out. You are just like them – seen but not heard. You speak when spoken to Mario.”

Apollonia returned her gaze to Viviano and nodded for him to continue. To piss off Mario even more, she reached for and took hold of Ming’s right hand with her left.

“He asked me his options,” continued Viviano, “and I told him. I explained what would possibly happen if he walked out tonight.”\

The look on Apollonia’s face told him she wanted details, but Viviano wanted to enumerate the options he gave Sonny in private. His reluctance to speak was enough for Apollonia to interject her thoughts.

“He leaves the house tonight,” said Apollonia while maintaining her hold on Ming’s hand, “and he ends up neutered and working the streets to support himself. He stays and he submits to my will and my daily dose of humiliation because he’ll be Colin’s husband and not my lover. That the basic gist of what you explained to him Viv?”

“Yes Apollonia,” replied Viviano. “I also told him that if he hadn’t acted like he did when he was told to leave the table he could have begun to re-ingratiate himself with you. I reiterated what everyone seems to know about him and how he has to deal with his homosexual fears. I think he’d rather be dead than living with Colin instead of you Apollonia. My brother knows that he has run out of rope and the noose is tightening around his neck.”

Apollonia released Ming’s hand. She picked up her wine glass with her left hand and placed the bottom in the palm of her right hand which she closed around the base. She looked Viviano directly in the eye and said, “The noose is not around his neck Viv. His balls are like the base of this wine glass ready to be ripped from between his legs. My anger knows no bounds after what he did to Colin. I will state categorically that Sonny Rossi is no longer permitted anywhere near me. If he wishes to continue living, he lives under my rules and regulations.”

Raffaella looked at her sister, “Are you sure you want to close the book on Sonny Rossi?”

Apollonia reacted before Raffaella could duck or Ming could placate her anger. The crack of Apollonia’s hand against her sister’s face reverberated around the room. The children sat frozen in their seats. Mario Moretti was astounded at his youngest daughter’s speed and her ability to control the force of any slap, punch, or kick. Raffaella did not cry, but she did rub her face because the sting was more than she could handle.

Apollonia leaned towards her sister, “If you’re going to be my confidant, then act like one. You ever fuckin’ question a decision of mine again Raffy, I’ll…”

Viviano stood and filled with anger spewed, ‘DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT APOLLONIA. DON’T YOU DARE THREATEN THE ONE PERSON IN THIS ROOM WHO IS YOUR BLOOD. DON’T YOU DARE OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE IT MY LIFE’S VENDETTA TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT. RAFFAELLA WORSHIPS THE GROUND YOU WALK ON. DON’T YOU DARE!!!”

Stunned by his outburst Apollonia was prepared to launch herself from her chair towards Viviano, but the touch of a small hand on her shoulder was enough to break her rising anger. Ming Zheng had stood up from her seat and moved next to Apollonia. The simple touch of the beautiful Oriental woman was enough to calm the rising storm within Apollonia. Everyone at the table was taken with her ability to simply touch Apollonia and reverse the rising tidal wave of anger. Ming Zheng did not care about who was sitting in the dining room. She felt Apollonia calm, took her face in her hands, and kissed her. Viviano Ross sat back down stunned and totally unable to speak about what he just witnessed.

Standing next to Apollonia, Ming said, “I think we need to change the karma around this table. Life’s yin and yang have to be in harmony. Family infighting will not enhance the quality of your and the children’s lives. Now, let us return to our meal and discuss the good things in life. The trials and tribulations of Sonny Rossi can wait until later after we’ve enjoyed each other’s company and this wonderful meal.”

The tension in the room dissipated like a melting ice cube on a hot summer’s day. The children began to eat with a sense of calm. The adults went back to quiet talk about anything except the incident that started the evenings repast. The food and wine were consumed and compliments were heaped upon the chef who could not hear them because he wasn’t in the room. Thirty-five minutes after Apollonia’s outburst at her sister, Colin was called into the dining room to serve dessert and coffee to the adults and dessert to the children. Fifteen minutes after dessert was served, the children were running around the second floor balcony playing Olympic running games. The adults retired to the great room.

Raffaella and Viviano sat next to one another on one couch. Apollonia and Ming sat together on the other. Mario sat on one of the love seats that was positioned away from the center conversation pit and hidden by one of Apollonia’s paintings. Colin remained in the kitchen cleaning the dinner dishes. Sonny Rossi sat at the breakfast table bemoaning his fate to an uncaring Colin.

“Raffy, you hear the news?” asked Apollonia.

“Ah, what news, Appy?” replied her sister answering a question with a question.

“Dr. Joshua Goldsmith is presently in The Tombs charged with,” Apollonia rocked her head slightly as if she was answering a question in her head, “rape in the first degree and second degree murder. He fuckin’ went crazy this morning on a nineteen year old nursing student. He anally raped her and choked her to death.”

The looks on Raffaella’s and Viviano’s face showed their disbelief. Neither of them could believe that a man of Dr. Goldsmith’s stature could fall victim to whatever possessed him to commit murder.

“How did you find out?” asked Viviano.

Apollonia placed her arm around Ming’s shoulder and pulled her close not caring one iota that she was expressing her desire to be with the lovely Oriental woman. She leaned over and kissed her, open mouthed, tongue, and a small caress of her right breast. Satisfied that Ming would not protest her public display of affection in the house in front of her family, Apollonia responded to her brother-in-law’s question.

“The good doctor called me this morning in a tizzy,” said Apollonia. “He was on edge. He wouldn’t listen and I threatened to hang up on him. He calmed down enough to just come out and tell me what he did. He begged me to help him.”

“Did you?” asked Raffaella.

“How could I pass up the opportunity to add a preeminent cardiothoracic surgeon to my list of people, companies, and governments indebted to the Moretti family,” replied Apollonia. “Two phone calls are all it took to begin the process of solidifying my control over the good doctor. Of course, I’ll need to make one more to one of the superior court judges in our pocket, but as we sit here, the perpetrator of a horrible crime sits in The Tombs wondering why the power of the Moretti family did not get him released.”

“Does Colin know?” asked Viviano.

“He knows about the murder,” replied Apollonia. “He doesn’t know that our brother-in-law is going to spend the night in jail protecting his backside from some six foot ten inch nigger that wants to butt fuck him just because he can.”

“Jesus Appy, that was really mean,” said Raffaella.

“Ever think it was a little payback for what he did to Elizabeth?” replied Apollonia with a look of gotcha on her face. “He’ll be released first thing in the morning. I had Howard Cohen call Elizabeth so she’s aware of her husband’s predicament.”

Raffy remembered that Nancy was locked up on the third floor of her house, slapped her hand over her mouth, and said, “Speaking of predicaments, Nancy is locked in the attic. Fuck, I need to go, release, and feed her.” Raffaella stood and yelled for her children, “Antonio, Carmen, time to go.”

Ming looked askance at Apollonia, “Who is Nancy?”

“Do you remember the young girl that was with Antonio at my cuckold wedding?” asked Apollonia. “She was naked and wore a choker that announced she belonged to Antonio.”

Frightened at what she was about to hear, Ming answered truthfully, “Yes, I believe I do remember that young girl.”

Before Apollonia could answer, the gaggle of kids ran down the steps and into the great room. Ming watched frightened as her two boys bounded down the oak staircases. Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa followed. The five children gathered around the open end of the conversation pit and waited impatiently to be released back to their races around the second floor balcony.

“Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa get your coats,” ordered Raffaella, “we’re headed home.” She turned to Viviano, “You too Viv. Let’s go.”

Once the Rossi family plus one was bundled up to return home, Raffaella remembered that Viviano had to perform his penance and kiss Apollonia’s feet. She looked at him and like a good little dog he kneeled and kissed each foot twice. Apollonia and Ming stood. Raffaella, Viviano, Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa kissed each of them good-night and then made their way down the hall to the rear door to let themselves out.

Ming looked over at Apollonia’s father and said, “Ask him to sit with us, Appy.”

“You’re not serious, Ming,” replied Apollonia. “I don’t recognize that man as my father anymore.”

Ming smiled, raised her hand to Apollonia’s face, and said, “For me…”

“Mario, come sit with us,” said Apollonia in a tone of voice that belied her anger at having to ask him to sit with her. “You kids go upstairs and be careful. We don’t need any accidents.”

“YEA!!!” cried the two boys as they headed to and bounded up the nearest staircase to the second floor.

When Mario arrived Ming Zheng did not offer her hand, but offered to hug Apollonia’s father. Mario returned the hug and sat down on the couch that was just occupied by Raffaella and Viviano. Ming sat back down next to Apollonia and allowed her to put her arm around her shoulder. Ming rested her head on Apollonia’s shoulder for a moment before she started a conversation with Mario.

“You remind me of my father, Mr. Moretti,” said Ming. “He’s built a small business in the city and he has definite ideas about his daughter. I am his only child and yes, he was heartbroken because he did not sire a son. Chinese customs are very rigid, Mr. Moretti.”

Mario smiled at the beautiful Chinese woman, “I’m quite happy with my children, Miss Zheng. Two healthy and extremely intelligent women. Raffaella did herself proud with her son, Antonio, and her daughter, Carmen. But, if Apollonia is going to remain in a relationship with you, I don’t know how she’s going to produce an heir.”

Ming placed her hand on Apollonia’s thigh quieting her with her touch. “Apollonia Moretti will bring forth children, Mr. Moretti just as I have. Those two boys are the lights of my life. My relationship with your daughter will have no effect or be an impedance to her bearing children to keep the Moretti line viable. What we enjoy goes beyond your and my father’s belief system, Mr. Moretti. All I ask from you is respect and I shall return it twofold.”

Bowled over and speechless at what he just heard come from his youngest daughter’s lesbian lover, Mario Moretti sat with a look of total shock on his face. This small Oriental woman just told him in no uncertain terms to take his moral ship-of-state and shove it up his ass. If she had spoken to him that way a few weeks ago, she’d be flat on her back on the floor nursing a broken nose or jaw and a major headache. He looked at Apollonia and saw she was waiting for a response.

“Respect,” said Mario. “You ask me to respect the fact that you are in a lesbian relationship with my daughter, when it goes against everything I believe in. I will give you the respect you ask for, because the cunt sitting next to you will make my life more miserable than it already is if I don’t. You’ll please excuse me, but I’m headed home to call Angelina. You know Apollonia she is due to be released from the hospital tomorrow. I intend to bring her back to Columbus Place to continue her recuperation.”

Apollonia smiled, chuckled, and squinted her eyes at Mario. “That’s ok Mario. I haven’t forgotten what she did. I intend to speak to her at length sissy tube boy.”

Just the thought of her talking to Angelina made Mario sick to his stomach. He knew Apollonia was going to take out on her his stupidity. Rather than reply to her and open a can of worms, Mario smiled politely at his daughter and her lesbian lover. He stood up and without another word made his way out of the house. Thankfully his daughter did not make him kiss her ass before he left.

“Interesting,” said Ming. “I take it he’s not too thrilled with our relationship.”

“I shouldn’t answer you this way,” said Apollonia, “but, ask me if I care. He’ll get over it. I suspect he’ll come around. If our relationship bothers him, then he has a lot to explain about some of the unspeakable things he’s done. God, I’m so relieved that we’re alone finally.”

“Ah, no, Appy,” smiled Ming as she said, “Colin and Sonny are still in the kitchen. And the children?”

“Shit,” said Apollonia. “I want to sleep with you tonight.”

“Well, it would have to be at my place. I don’t think the boys will stay there without me being there,” said Ming.

“Ok, my love,” cooed Apollonia. “Later tonight when everyone is asleep I’ll mosey over to your place and slip between the sheets with you. Tomorrow is Saturday so we don’t have to worry about getting up early.”

Laughing out loud, Ming said with love in her voice, “Shen and Lian will have us out of bed by seven the latest. Those two boys will be up and about as soon as their eyes open and they see it is light out. I’m going to go and when you’re ready, I’ll be waiting.”

The two women kissed and did not take it any further knowing that they could with just a little push. Ming wanted to be between her lover’s legs, but maintained her parental demeanor because the little moral Chinese man in her head told her to be good because her sons were present. Sighing with unrelieved sexual desire, Ming stood, gathered up her sons, and like everyone else made her way through the kitchen and out the back door.

Apollonia walked to the back of the house, plopped into her breakfast table chair, and pointed to the coffeemaker. Colin rose and retrieved a mug of black coffee for his Mistress. Sonny sat staring at the table top. He dared not to look up and admire the woman who had his life in her hands. He wished she would command him to something humiliating because then he could possibly begin to get back into her good graces. He silently prayed she would accept his apologies and all acts of contrition demanded of him.

Colin was surprised when Apollonia reached for his face and placed her hand on his cheek just below the bottom edge of the black and blue mark that surrounded his left eye. Her soft hand and long fingers caressed his cheek. Apollonia gently rubbed his face and knew he was conscientious about using the depilatory and cream to keep his skin soft as well as smooth. Their eyes met and Colin could see the concern on his Mistress’ face.

“I’m ok, Appy,” said Colin. “I swear. It will take time to heal. I’ll just have to explain to people when I go out why I have two black eyes and a split lip. I could say my lover’s large and rather heavy cock sprang out of my mouth and accidently caused my injuries.”

“Funny Colin,” said Apollonia. “Don’t leave your day job for stand-up comedy. Are you sure you’re ok?”

Colin pushed his cheek into her hand, “Yes. I’m taken with your concern. I only wish I didn’t hurt as much as I do or I’d offer my oral services.”

Apollonia leaned forward, kissed Colin on the forehead, pulled her hand off his cheek, and said, “Thank you sweetness, but I have that aspect of my sexuality taken care of tonight and many nights into the future.”

Sonny couldn’t help himself. He looked up and audibly groaned when her heard Apollonia tell Colin she had her oral sexual stimulation situation well under control now and in the future. Colin flinched when he heard Sonny groan expecting the worst for him. Sonny just returned his stare to the oak tabletop. His addled mind returned to fantasizing about possible scenarios that would return him into Apollonia’s good graces. Sonny Rossi was not thinking of things sexual in nature for the first time in years. The prayers he said over and over in his head all dealt with his return to Apollonia’s good graces.

“Sonny,” said Apollonia, “care to express your reasons for being such an asshole at dinner tonight?”

“No,” replied Sonny.

“Ok,” said Apollonia, “then I suggest you go into the mud room, get your coat, and walk to the front gate. I’ll call the guardhouse and they’ll let you leave Columbus Place.”

“No, please Apollonia,” cried Sonny. “Don’t banish me.”

“Colin, get the key to your chastity device,” commanded Apollonia. “I know, you know where I keep it.”

“Yes, Mistress,” replied Colin.

He stood and departed for Apollonia’s room. Three minutes later he returned with a small key ring that held both keys to the small Master lock that secured the stainless steel chastity device to his cock and balls. He placed the ring on the table next to her ever present mug of black coffee. He stood for a moment longer until Apollonia nodded that is was ok for him to return to his seat.

“Sonny,” said Apollonia, “you know what these keys open?”

“Yes. I know what they open, Apollonia,” replied Sonny.

“How do you feel about unlocking Colin for me?” asked Apollonia taking the time to pick up the key ring and spin it around the index finger of her left hand.

Sonny looked up from the table. His face showed his questioning look as to why she would ask him to unlock and remove the stainless steel chastity device from her husband’s cock. Again his mind raced to the area that disgusted him the most when it came to sex. His mind filled with the memories of his father pushing his uncircumcised cock into his mouth and forcing him to suck until he ejaculated. The worst thoughts were the nights his father forced him to roll over onto his stomach and take his hard manliness into his rear end. Sonny shivered at the thought of having to suck Colin’s cock in front of Apollonia.

Sonny did not answer verbally. He just shrugged his shoulders which did not fully express his disgust at touching another man’s genitals.

“I can tell by the look on your face,” said Apollonia in a voice filled with disgust and demeaning tenor, “you’re sitting there thinking about the nights your father used you. Forced his youngest son to suck his cock. I bet he’d roll you over, spread you little boy legs, and push his cock into your ass without any preliminaries. That’s what is just surfaced when I asked you if you’d unlock Colin, isn’t it Sonny…”

Again Sonny just shrugged his shoulders in response to Apollonia.

Colin watched as his wife remained calm in the face of Sonny’s total lack of candor and his infantile responses to her inquires. The thought of his cock being released from its prison sent waves of generalized pleasure to his brain. He’d gotten used to wearing his cock prison just as he’d gotten used to have a butt plug inserted into his anus twenty-four hours a day. Colin wondered where his wife was taking the conversation because the simple solution was to tell them to retire to Colin’s room. His intuition held firm that Sonny would never lay a hand on him again – ever.

“Apollonia,” said Colin, “why don’t you just let us go to my room and relax for the night. Sonny is in no emotional condition to respond to your inquiries. Please, think of me…”

Apollonia turned to her husband, raised her hand, and immediately stopped herself from slapping him across the face. “You fuckin’ idiot, Colin. He fucking beats the living shit out of you and you still want to sleep with him. I can’t believe you have either Stockholm Syndrome or Battered Wife Syndrome, but that son-of-a-bitch is going to pay for what he did to you. Forcing you to suck cock, taking one up your ass, being verbally humiliated or abused, and occasionally slapped on the ass or face is one thing, but submitting to a beating out of pure unadulterated anger, that is totally unacceptable.”

“I’m sorry Apollonia,” said Colin in his quiet feminine voice. “I thought if I was forgiving, that you’d be forgiving too. I’ll remain quiet on the subject of Sonny Rossi after I say one thing to you. I know what it means to be a woman now. I know the pleasure of being filled by a man and taken for his pleasure. My mind and body are united in my desire to be a female even if it means I have to function as a girly boy. I know you care about me Apollonia as much as I care about you, but you’ve given me something and I can’t deny it. You’ve given me Sonny Rossi and I’m desperately in love with him.”

Sonny fell back against the chair, rolled his eyes, and said, “Fuck!!!” He turned to Apollonia and said, “Tell me… Tell me that was your plan all along Apollonia…”

Apollonia finished her mug of coffee handed it to Colin and sat waiting for him to return with a fresh hot mug of black coffee. She purposely did not answer Sonny. The whole idea of her waiting was to bait him into doing something stupid that would result in his banishment from Columbus Place. Viviano gave his tacit agreement to whatever Apollonia decided to do with his youngest brother. She knew his life with her sister and being part of the Moretti family was more important than the life of Sonny Rossi.

“Sonny, my plan was to make you into my lover and ultimately a money making Moretti fuck stud,” said Apollonia. “But, over the course of the past two or three weeks, you’ve proven to be dumber than a rock. I thought the first night craziness on your part could be attributed to nervousness and fear of the future. You proved me wrong Sonny. All the time I thought I was helping you rid yourself of your fears and demons, you were just adding to their control of your mind and body. You proved it last night. All you have to do is look at Colin’s face. I tried to help you by making you perform as a man lover from the top and not a boy lover taken as a bottom. Yeah Sonny, I know the terms and I’m not afraid of my sexuality. I’ll ask you again, would you remove the chastity device that now encumbers Colin’s cock?”

“No,” said Sonny, “I’d rather die than touch another man’s genitals.”

Apollonia knew he had made his bed. “Colin, go upstairs and get two blankets and two pillows from the storage closet. Meet Sonny and me on the third floor at the door to the attic. Be quick about it.”

“What the fuck, Apollonia?” said Sonny.

“It is simple, Sonny. Tonight you sleep in the attic. Tomorrow you’re transported to 84th Street where I will contact a surgeon friend. Unless he is in surgery, which I doubt because tomorrow is Saturday, he will arrive promptly after I tell him where to meet me. By late Saturday afternoon, you will no longer have a ten-and-a-half inch cock between your legs. Instead, this wonderful surgical magician will have formed the perfect female genitalia between your legs. No hormones. Nothing to feminize you. You’ll be forced to take testosterone in addition to the hormone supplied by your balls to maintain your physique. You will succumb to and accept that the sickest of the sickest sexual perverts will be lining up to fuck a man with a pussy.”

“Yeah, like you’re going to get me to just follow you up to the attic,” said Sonny with a dismissive tone in his voice. “You and what army, bitch.”

“Oh, I don’t need anyone to help me Sonny,” said Apollonia. “The simple fact is I’m going to take you completely by surprise. You are never going to know it happened to you until you wake up in the attic bound and gagged. When Colin returns, you either remove his chastity device or you live the rest of your life as a man with a vagina.”

“I know what you want me to do,” whined Sonny. “You want me to fellate your husband. That is why you’re telling me to remove his chastity device. I know how you think now you sick bitch.”

Apollonia picked up her coffee and Sonny flinched thinking she was going to douse him with its contents. She smiled at his fear at the simple act of lifting a mug of coffee to take a sip of its wonderful contents. After she returned the cup to the table, she watched Colin return to the breakfast area carrying two pillows and two blankets. When he sat back down she replied to Sonny’s contention that she wanted him to suck Colin’s cock to completion.

“Colin, dearest,” said Apollonia, “please tell Sonny what you have wanted to do with me since you came out to me as a sissy. Don’t be shy, I’m telling you to tell him.”

Colin cleared his throat, put his hands on the table in front of him, and said, “I’ve always wanted to make love to you fully dressed as a girl. Well, let me modify that statement. I’ve always wanted to be in panties, garter belt and stockings or thigh highs, a camisole, and heels. I wanted to have my hair coiffed and have full makeup on.”

“Why Colin?” asked Apollonia watching Sonny’s face change from superior knowledge to abject acceptance of his stupidity and lack of intuition about relationships.

“Because Apollonia, I’ve always wanted to see if I could complete the act of heterosexual coitus dressed as a female,” said Colin.

Apollonia turned to Sonny and before he could react she cold cocked him with a closed fist to the jaw sending him sprawling onto the floor. She knew the only way to maintain superiority over him was to engage his balls with her right hand. Without any fear of really hurting his genitals, Apollonia grabbed his denim covered crotch and squeezed. Sonny’s eyes bugged out of his head as the pain being inflicted upon his delicate balls was more than a mortal man could endure. His arms flew out to his sides and he began to beat the floor with his hands as if that idiotic response would lessen the pain or get Apollonia to stop squeezing his testicles.

“Now Sonny,” said Apollonia in a calm and calculated voice, “I can start the operation here by simply crushing your nuts. You won’t need them because they’ll be removed to create your male pussy. I’m not going to change my mind Sonny Rossi. You have a choice. Go peacefully up to the attic or I call 84th Street and Giuseppe comes with the van and you’ll spend your first of many nights in the basement of the townhouse.”

Colin saw and heard what Apollonia did and said to Sonny. He stood up and crying like a little girl said, “Please Appy, don’t do that. I love him. Don’t take him away from me. I’ve committed my life to you as your sissy cuckold because I know I’m not a true man. He was abused and raped as a child, Appy. Please, don’t take him from me.”

Apollonia looked up from her kneeling position next to Sonny Rossi at her crying sissy husband. She kept her hand on Sonny’s balls making sure the pressure was enough to continue the rush of pain from his crotch to his brain. She pondered her conundrum. Sonny Rossi was no longer going to be her lover of that she was certain. Could he live under the same roof as her knowing the only piece of ass he’ll get is a sissy that gave up his marriage because he couldn’t impregnate his wife? What would he do when his brother comes over to spend the night to implant his seed into her fertile womb? The one thing Apollonia did not want is a love crazed Sonny wandering around the house mooning and baying about his lost love.

“You can’t control him, Colin,” said Apollonia. “We’ve tried that road and look at your face. I don’t think he’s about to release you from your chastity device and prove his love by sucking you off. You’d do that in a heartbeat, but he has issues. I know I’m right, Colin.”

He fell to his knees on the other side of the man whose balls where minutes away from being crushed into human testicular jelly. Colin reached for Apollonia’s face and held it in his soft feminine hands. The man she had chosen to be her lover had issues that could be overcome with tender loving care and time. Colin wanted to be the woman that helped Sonny resolve his childhood issues. He held her head so he could keep her attention focused on him and not crushing Sonny’s wonderful lemon sized balls.

“I’ll sign whatever you want Apollonia,” pleaded Colin. “I gave you everything except my own genitals. They’re yours on a plate. Just let him go. Let me love him and if you wish, we’ll move from Columbus Place.”

Apollonia pulled her head from between Colin’s hands. She did not strike out at him or yell at him for trying to save the man he wanted to be his lover. Their gaze held and she saw for the first time his true desires. Apollonia Moretti released her hold on Sonny Rossi’s balls, stood up, and walked away from the two men. She stood in the kitchen area breathing hard wondering if her house would ever get back to normal.

Colin helped Sonny back to his seat and stood next to him rubbing the side of his head to comfort him. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Don’t ruin your life because of her Sonny. Pick up the keys. Remove the chastity device. Then suckle me because you know you want to tell me you love me. She’ll do what she says Sonny. You’ll be a muscular man with a vagina between your legs. She’ll make you perform like a circus monkey at Moretti gatherings and lease you out for perverted parties. Is that what you want?”

Apollonia didn’t hear what her husband said to Sonny, but she was quietly taken when Sonny reached for the key ring that held the keys to Colin’s chastity device. Nothing was said between Colin and Sonny as Sonny reached for and lifted the hem of Colin’s cotton maid’s uniform to reveal his panty covered stainless steel encased sissy clit. Apollonia held her breath wondering if Sonny would complete the deed and solidify his position as her defeated lover. Colin did as any good wife would; he placed his right hand on Sonny’s cheek, smiled, and nodded his approval.

Sonny pulled the front of the sting bikini panties down to reveal Colin’s chastity encased sissy clit. Most cuckold sissies are made into bitches because their equipment is not satisfying enough for their wives. Some have the additional problem of premature ejaculation. Colin’s cock was a decent sized piece of fuck tube. His problem was his desire to be a woman which affected his ability to copulate like a man. Once his cock got hard and he was titillated by his femininity, Colin could maintain his erection for a good amount of time before he spewed his sissy milk. Apollonia knew of Colin’s needs and she smiled inside when she realized that Sonny knew nothing of his ability to keep his cock hard when having sex dressed as a woman.

The keys jingled for a second and then Colin sighed as the steel tube that encased his sissy clit was removed. The final act of freedom was passing his testicles through the stainless steel ring that anchored the chastity device to his genitals. For the first time in weeks, he felt his balls hang between his legs and his cock hang freely in front of his body. Flaccid Colin’s cock was just about five inches in length. Erect, it grew to just over seven inches. Apollonia Moretti never had a problem with the size and girth of Colin’s equipment. Her problem rose from his inability to fuck like a man because he was thinking about being on his back taking cock in his fantasy pussy.

Sonny looked up at Colin. Colin maintained his touch and said, “It’s ok Sonny. No one will think bad of you for doing what you’re about to do. Remember, your brother Viviano has sucked the cocks of Moretti men. You’re just sucking the sissy clit of the sissy you’ve fallin’ in love with. You’re still a man Sonny, but you’ll be my man. Suck my sissy clit and swallow my love. Let Apollonia see your commitment to her sissy husband.”

Apollonia watched as Sonny closed his eyes, reached for Colin’s flaccid sissy clit, raised it, and placed his lips over its head. Colin drew in his breath when he felt Sonny’s lips close just behind the ridge of his glans. He swooned as he felt Sonny swirl his tongue around the head of his cock and he almost died when Sonny pushed the tip of his tongue into his piss slit. Colin was beginning to lose his balance and needed to use his left hand to steady himself by holding on to the edge of the breakfast table. The simple fact of having his cock in a mouth was enough to make him dizzy.

Sonny looked up at Colin and they held each other’s gaze. Colin whispered, “I love you Sonny.”

Apollonia damn near fainted when she saw Sonny keep his eyes on Colin’s and begin to suck cock like a professional. Within minutes, Colin’s cock was slipping into Sonny’s mouth and down his throat. Colin gently thrust his hips forward allowing his lover to have an easier time when the head slipped into his throat. Sonny proved his love by taking the full length and pressing his nose against Colin’s bare pubic bone. He bobbed his head on the smooth skin of Colin’s cock occasionally pulling the throbbing erection from his mouth and using his tongue to lick the underside of the nicely shaped sissy clit. The ultimate act of contrition by Sonny was his bending down and taking each of Colin’s sissy eggs into his mouth and gently sucking on them. He did not use his hands to limit the length of Colin’s cock so every time he moved his head forward the entire length entered his oral cavity.

Colin moaned quietly and without shame egged Sonny on, “That’s it Sonny. Make love to my sissy clit. Suck me baby. Oh my, what a wonderful tongue…”

Hearing Colin respond to Sonny’s cock sucking, Apollonia stood up and walked back to the breakfast table. She stood to the side so she could watch Sonny’s mouth slide up and down Colin’s erect sissy clit. Feeling herself beginning to get sexually excited at seeing her broken lover sucking the cock of the man who used to be her husband, Apollonia knelt down, kissed Sonny’s cheek, and said, “I always knew you were a fuckin’ faggot cocksucker, Sonny.”

Before he could pull his mouth off Colin’s cock, she placed her hand on the back of his head, “If he tells me you sucked him to completion tomorrow morning when I return, I’ll consider letting you stay as his husband. But, to remain as his husband you’re going to have to allow my new lover to fuck you in front of the family. Sonny Rossi, you know that your older brother is going to do to you what your father did. Viviano is going sleep with me. Make me pregnant. And, you’re going to let him fuck you because you’re too fuckin’ stupid to do what you needed to do to make me want you. Asshole.”

She rose to a standing position, turned to her sissy husband, and kissed him on his lips. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. The swirled their tongues the same way Sonny was swirling his on the head of her sissy husband’s clit. She felt Sonny continue to perform his cock sucking duties and removed her hand from his head. She opened her jeans and pulled Colin’s hand to her flat stomach. She guided it down to her panties and allowed him to slide his fingers down to her hairless pussy. Colin nearly fainted. His cock was in Sonny’s mouth, he was kissing his dominant bitch of a wife, and his right hand was sliding to the pussy he’d never fuck again. His head exploded as he began to live a sexual fantasy come true.

The action didn’t last long enough for Apollonia to attain orgasm. Colin could not take being expertly fellated by Sonny, French kissed by his bitch of a wife, and allowed to touch the center of her sexual universe. He broke the kiss, tried to maintain contact with Apollonia’s clitoris, when he screamed, “DRINK MY SISSY MILK YOU COCK SUCKING SISSY LOVER!!!

Sonny held a good portion of Colin’s sissy clit in his mouth and was surprised when the first two ropes shot to the back of his mouth. He tongue pressed the underside of the shaft. With each pulsation he felt the urethra contract which resulted in the hot sissy milk being forced into his mouth. He felt four good strong ropes of cum shoot from the tip of Colin’s sissy clit. The last two just dribbled to coat the top of his tongue. Apollonia and Colin watched smiling broadly as Sonny swallowed the sissy milk and suckled and lick Colin’s softening sissy clit clean. When he was done he let it slip from his mouth whereupon he licked his lips savoring the remaining taste.

Colin pulled his panties up and let the cotton uniform dress fall back into place. Apollonia pulled her jeans up and eyed a full bottle of Moretti red wine that sat on counter of the cabinets behind them. As Sonny continued to relish the taste of Colin’s ejaculate, Apollonia grabbed the bottle and crashed it against Sonny’s temple. For the second time that day, Sonny Rossi succumbed to the force of the blow and fell unconscious onto the breakfast room floor.

“WHY???” screamed Colin.

“Because I was never going to give him another chance, Colin,” said Apollonia. “If you want, I’ll gladly give you your walking papers and the both of you can try to run and hide from my retribution. Or, you can stay were you belong under my thumb and leave Sonny to me. Your choice Colin.”

Broken because he had hoped Apollonia would accept Sonny’s act of contrition as a first step in his rehabilitation, Colin Cathcart, feminized cuckold sissy, nodded his head accepting his dominant bitch wife’s command to stay under her thumb.

“Go into the garage Colin and get some rope,” ordered Apollonia. “We’ll truss him up where he lies and tomorrow I’ll have him transported to 84th Street.”

Thirty-five minutes later, Apollonia and Colin stood looking down at Sonny Rossi admiring their handiwork. Coiled around his neck were two loops of rope that were tied to each of his ankles which were in the air because Apollonia had bent his legs at the knees. The beauty of the binding was if he tried to straighten his legs, he’d tighten the loops around his neck cutting off the flow of air to his lungs. Sonny’s hands were secured to the side of his body making it impossible for him to try and roll over to lessen the tension on the rope.

Colin had remained silent throughout the binding of Sonny, but after he saw Apollonia’s handiwork he had to speak up, “Please don’t kill him Apollonia. I don’t care what you think of him he doesn’t deserve to die. What he did earlier should have been looked upon by you as his first act of contrition. He wanted to get back into your good graces Apollonia even if it was only to stand and cry inside because he let you slip away. I’m sorry. Sorry, I ever made him love me so you could test him in your sick psychotic way to see if he was man enough to father your children. I’m sick to my stomach and I’m not proud of what I did.”

“Jesus Christ, Colin,” said Apollonia. “Get a grip on yourself. If you want to make amends then shut the fuck up and go to bed. When you get in your room look in the mirror. Look what that son-of-a-bitch did to you. I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking that I beat the shit out of your balls almost castrating you. Your balls are not your face Colin. Your balls mean nothing to you because the sperm they produce will never meet up with and enter a fertile egg. When you ejaculate it will always be into a toilet, your hand, or if you’re lucky another sissy’s ass pussy. So, don’t throw that in my face, Colin. I will never assault you the way that asshole Sonny did. I don’t care how much you think you love him. Go to bed. I’ll be next door until morning.”

Colin Cathcart head bowed walked to his room alone. His wife was going to spend the first of many nights on Columbus Place with her Oriental lesbian lover. The man he thought would be resurrected and bound to him lay unconscious and trussed up on the breakfast room floor awaiting transportation to a place that he knew nothing about, but frightened him anyway. Colin changed into something warm to sleep in, sat on the toilet and peed, brushed his teeth, and got into bed. He puffed up his pillows, put his arms around them fantasizing he was holding Sonny, and cried himself to sleep.


	96. Saturday – Lower Manhattan – The Tombs – 1 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Joshua Goldsmith endures time in jail prior to his arraignment. Apollonia has a discussion with him in her limo concerning his wife and the charges against him as they drove together to the Bronx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The modern version of the Manhattan House of Detention commonly called _‘The Tombs’_ was built in the early 1970’s on the same city block that the original Manhattan House of Detention was built bounded by Centre, Elm, Franklin, and Leonard Streets in lower Manhattan. The original House of Detention was a massive gray building built between 1835 and 1840 over what used to be a small marsh that divided the East and West sides of the city. The original building housed prison cells for men, women, and young boys who decided to gravitate to the wrong side of the law. Construction of the prison over the marsh caused numerous problems over the years from the building sinking to cracked walls and falling ceilings. When capital punishment was meted out at _‘The Tombs’_ the gallows was built in the central yard underneath a wooden bridge that connected the two sides of the building. The bridge was nicknamed the _‘bridge of sighs’_ because the condemned prisoners had to pass over it on the way to the gallows.

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith spent a sleepless night in the main holding cell of the prison still colloquially called _‘The Tombs’_ by native New Yorkers. He was housed with the dregs of New York society. Pimps, male prostitutes, drug addicts, rapists, and murders like himself. The racial makeup of the common cell was twelve black and Hispanic males and one lonely white male - him. It was several hours before the other prisoners stopped trying to beat the shit out of him or rape his white ass. The key to his success was using his medical knowledge to stem the flow of blood from a wound in a prisoner’s right side just above the man’s kidney. When they saw him stem the flow of blood by repairing the sutures and the torn bandage to a man they backed away and give him his space. The only question they asked him to answer was the reason he was incarcerated. He admitted to rape and murder and that set his level of acceptance to the top of the criminal hierarchy. Being a murderer in detention or prison was a sign of masculinity that could in time be turned into a lesser form of prisoner, but for Joshua’s sake the men understood him to be a cold hearted killer.

Seven o’clock could not come quick enough for Joshua. Howard Cohen said either he or another attorney from his law practice would be at the Manhattan House of Detention to stand with him for his out of the ordinary Saturday morning arraignment. The judge asked to hold the Saturday morning session was beholden to the Moretti family and Howard Cohen. Together they used their contacts in Europe to save his son, who was arrested in Turkey for possession with intent to sell several kilos of Nepalese temple ball hashish. The corrections officer called Joshua’s name and at five minutes past the hour he was standing at the defense table in a makeshift courtroom pleading not guilty to all charges.

The Assistant District Attorney was none too happy about having to appear in Arraignment Court early on a Saturday morning and her face showed her contempt for the proceedings. She felt that Dr. Goldsmith should have rotted in the Manhattan House of Detention for the weekend or cruelly suffered by being transferred to the hell hole called _‘Rikers Island’_.

Judge Crocker couldn’t care less about the ADA’s anger at having to appear before him early on a Saturday morning. He was there, the defendant was there with his attorney, and the ADA would have to just suffer getting up early on her day off to plead the state’s case. He had reviewed the preliminary data on the case and knew that he could not release the doctor on his own recognizance. Judge Crocker knew he’d have to set bail, but how high would depend upon the circumstances of the crime.

“How do you plead,” stated the judge.

“Howard Cohen for the defense, your honor. The defendant pleads not guilty to all charges. Dr. Goldsmith is a preeminent cardiothoracic surgeon,” intoned Howard, “he is not a flight risk and has roots in the city. I ask your honor to release him on his own recognizance. The circumstances of the event are not of his making…”

“Save your remarks for the trial counselor,” said Judge Crocker. “Miss Winston?”

“Your honor, Dr. Goldsmith is charged with rape in the first degree, involuntary deviate sexual intercourse, aggravated indecent assault, sodomy, and murder in the second degree. There will be other charges filed when we have the full police and medical examiner’s report. We request he be remanded to Rikers until trial, your honor,” said the ADA.

“Remanded, Miss Wilson?” asked the Judge.

“Yes your honor. The crime is so heinous your honor he does not deserve to walk free,” replied the ADA.

Judge Crocker eyed both the prosecution and the defense before making his bail ruling. He picked up the paperwork, straightened it by gently taping it on the table, and declaring, “Bail is set at two million dollars - cash. No bond. See the bailiff to make payment Mr. Cohen. This court is adjourned.”

Howard Cohen turned to the ashen Dr. Goldsmith and said, “You’ll be out of here by nine.”

True to his word, Dr. Joshua Goldsmith was released into Howard Cohen’s custody at 9:01AM Saturday morning, 1 March 2003. The two men descended the steps in the front of the Manhattan Detention Center to the street where a black Cadillac limousine awaited them. Joshua Goldsmith was working on less than an hour’s sleep and all he wanted was to get home shower and go to sleep. He was guided by Howard Cohen to the rear of the limo where he opened the door and waved his hand for him to get in.

Sitting on the back seat next to the rear passenger door was Apollonia Moretti. She was wearing a short mink fur coat, knee high black high heeled leather boots, stockings, and a very tight black wool dress. Joshua was stunned to see his sister-in-law sitting in the back of the automobile. Her eyes said all he needed to know and he quietly slipped into the car.

“Howard,” said Apollonia, “you coming? Need a ride anywhere?”

Howard smiled, nodded his head, and said, “Thanks Miss Moretti, but I’ll just take a slow walk up to my office. I believe I have some work to finish for you.”

“You also have to call me first thing Monday morning,” said Apollonia. The authority in her voice cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. “I have some Moretti business that needs tending to immediately. On the phone precisely at 8:30AM Monday.”

Howard Cohen heard his employer. “8:30AM Monday morning without fail.” He nodded to Joshua and closed the door.

“Drive north,” Apollonia ordered the chauffeur, “to the address in the Bronx.”

The limousine pulled away from the curb and headed north. As soon as they were in the light morning traffic, Apollonia closed the black colored glass partition that separated the passengers from the driver. She turned to Joshua and said, “I just posed two million dollars in cash to get your release. Not a bond, but cash…”

Joshua interrupted, “I would like to thank you Apollonia. I had nowhere else to turn.”

“As did Elizabeth,” said Apollonia, “because she approached me to help her facilitate an armistice between you two.”

Joshua’s face showed his surprise at hearing his wife had made inquiries to Apollonia of all people to mediate a truce between them. He realized that she had to have called her brother because she really had nothing but disdain and contempt for Apollonia Moretti and the whole Moretti family. Elizabeth Goldsmith really did not like her sister-in-law. It proved her desperation to keep Sarah and Jason close to her.

“I, I, I don’t know what to say, Apollonia,” said Joshua. “I’m fine with what I did to Elizabeth. Yes, I am a cold hearted bastard who has demons that I have fought since childhood. Yesterday… Yesterday was…”

Apollonia finally turned to face Joshua and made no bones about opening her legs to show him she was sans panties. He tried to restrain his reaction to her obvious ploy to make him sexually stimulated or afraid of her insane personality. The one thing he could not stop was the simple act of licking his lips to keep them moist and to fantasize about how she tasted.

“I need you to tell me what happened, Joshua,” said Apollonia. “Don’t leave out a thing. Your candor will set the tone and the foundation for this one sided relationship. Don’t even try to make this into something it will never be, Joshua. Two million dollars cash gets me what I want, when I want, how I want, and without question. Don’t try to counter my argument that I will get the bail money back when you are acquitted. All I have to do is make a call and change the direction of your trial. Answer me, what happened?”

Joshua began to sweat. He thought maybe he would have been better off just contacting a top flight criminal attorney and taking his chances with the justice system. He stared straight ahead because he didn’t want to have to hold his gaze on Apollonia’s beautiful face while she still sat exposing her vagina to him. Joshua Goldsmith had no choice.

“Jessica Silverstein and I had a relationship,” he started. His voice was soft and the words trembled when they were enunciated, “It wasn’t the type of relationship I thought it would evolve into a long term situation, but I hoped it would at some point. It turned out Jessica was a very troubled young girl. Her sister was murdered in a middle school in Brooklyn, but that was not the foundation of her psychological troubles. Jessica was abused by her sister from a very young age. I thought I could help her deal with her psychological, emotional, and sexual issues.”

“That doesn’t tell me what happened yesterday, Joshua,” said Apollonia.

“Yesterday she came to my office after a failed transplant on a newborn,” said Joshua. “It would have been a precedence setting transplant. She wasn’t dressed for classes. She was dressed for sex. Jessica Silverstein had a predilection for young girls. Underage, prepubescent children. She preferred performing orally on them. Her sister made her lick her while she watched neighbors have orgies in their backyard. Last week we had a sexual interlude where she took the dominant role and I took the submissive. She came to my office expecting me to be the kowtowing submissive I was when we were together last. She had met my daughter Sarah and now she expected me to allow her to have sex with her in my own home.”

Joshua paused, looked over at Apollonia, and saw she was still exposed, “Would you mind shifting your position, Apollonia. I would really like to look at you when I speak to you, but I’m a bit put off by having to see your sex so obnoxiously displayed. You know I am a doctor and I’ve seen more pussy than I care to think about.” What he wanted to say to her was that hers was nothing special, but he knew he was wrong. Apollonia Moretti had a pussy to die for.

Apollonia smiled, shifted her legs closing her thighs, and gave Joshua a chance to face her without having to restrain himself from staring at her vagina. “So, cut to the chase doc. You raped her anally and choked her to death. Right?”

“Yes,” he replied. “I tried to get her to fellate me, but she was disgusted by the male penis. I forced my cock down her throat and she vomited. While she was lying on the floor retching I pissed on her. I told her to go into my private bathroom to clean up. When the orderly left I went into the bathroom to see if I could get her to fellate me. She was adamant about never taking a cock into any of her orifices. I went ballistic. I shoved her against the bathroom sink, pulled down the scrubs she had changed into, and had a choice. Vagina or anus. I took her anally. I had my hands around her neck while I fucked her. I ejaculated while she fought me. Then I added insult to injury. I urinated up into her bowel. She cried and fought. I took control by squeezing her neck. I felt her die and I ejaculated a second time.”

“Is that the truth, Joshua?” asked Apollonia astounded that a man of his education and background got off sexually murdering a teenager. “You had a second orgasm when you felt her life leave her body? Were you behind her when you choked her to death?”

“Yes,” replied Joshua adding nothing more to his narrative.

Apollonia Moretti reached behind her and pulled out a manila folder. She opened it and laid it on her lap. She looked up at Joshua and said, “Are you sure you want to maintain the story that you were behind Jessica Silverstein when you ended her life?”

“Yes,” replied Joshua, “I went ballistic, but I thought it was a game. I thought she wanted the thrill of being raped and having the flow of oxygen to her brain reduced to enhance her sexual pleasure and her ultimate orgasm.”

Apollonia turned the manila folder so the paperwork inside faced Joshua. “Do you know what this is, Joshua?”

He leaned across the backseat and stared at the only page that was visible to him. He knew immediately from the header that Apollonia had a contact in the Medical Examiner’s office. He leaned back and slid against the back of the leather seat until he was in the corner of the rear seat against the driver’s side door. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith felt his heart begin to palpitate, his breathing begin to shallow, and a coating of sweat form on his forehead and face. It took him a few minutes to regain control of himself before he answered.

“I believe,” he said close to breathless from fear, “that is the preliminary Medical Examiner’s report.”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia, “and do you know what it says?”

Scared shitless, Joshua lied, “No.”

Apollonia knew he had just lied to her. She saw it in his face, his body, and heard it in his voice. “It says Jessica Silverstein was lying on her back when she died. The bruises and fingerprints on her neck showed that your thumbs were on her Adams apple and not on her spine. Your fingers left marks on the side and back of her neck. Jessica Silverstein was not standing or bent over getting fucked up her ass when you murdered her Joshua. It is all here in the report.”

“I guess I might as well put my affairs in order,” said Joshua, “because I’m headed to prison for the rest of my life. If the Medical Examiner’s report has my hands around her neck from the front, then I’m hard pressed to defend my position that I committed the crime in the throes of her desire to be choked when I was in her from behind. The prosecution is going to have a field day with that report in court.”

“So, you’re telling me that you did not choke her from behind. How did it happen, Joshua?”

“After I urinated in her bowel, I instructed her to sit on the toilet to let gravity and some pushing by her to expel the mixture of sperm and urine. I told her that she needed to clean me with her mouth. She refused and I hit her sending her sprawling onto the floor. That’s when I dropped to my knees, straddled her body, and choked her to death.”

“And that is when you ejaculated for the second time?” asked Apollonia.

In the midst of recounting his descent into depravity, Joshua blushed, “No, it was the third time. I had an orgasm the when she refused to suck me in my office. I hit her and I ejaculated in my underwear. You have to understand that I went to a side of my personality that I fight to keep from surfacing every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day of my life Apollonia.”

“Well Joshua,” said Apollonia, “you’re going to have to rely on me and my connections to make this little problem of yours go away. It will go away and your life will return to normal except for one thing, Joshua.”

“And, what is that, Apollonia?” asked Joshua knowing in his heart and mind he sold his soul to the Moretti devil incarnate – Apollonia.

“I say jump, you say how high,” she said. “As of the phone call yesterday and the payment of two million dollars cash to secure your release this morning, I own you – lock, stock, and barrel. You are nothing without me, Dr. Goldsmith. If you haven’t already noticed, the newspapers have nothing on your little sexual sadistic murder of a beautiful, intelligent, and rising academic star within the nursing community. That is the power I can and do wield in this city, Joshua.”

The intercom crackled interrupting their conversation, “Miss Moretti, we’ve arrived at the destination in the Bronx.”

Joshua looked at Apollonia trying to figure out where in the Bronx she had taken him. He had figured she would transport him back to Westchester where he would have to confess his sins to Elizabeth. The windows were so dark that he could not see where she had taken him, “Where are we?”

Apollonia did not answer him. She closed the manila folder and slipped it into a large soft leather case that she apparently was also using as a handbag. Her door opened and she exited. She watched as Joshua slid across the leather backseat, exited the limousine, and fell back against the opening to support himself. Apollonia Moretti had taken him to the hospital he owned at the corner of Third Avenue and East Tremont Avenue.


	97. Saturday – Third Avenue and East Tremont Avenue – 1 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Goldsmith cannot fathom that Apollonia knows about the hospital in the Bronx. Apollonia explains verbally and physically why Joshua is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Saturday – Third Avenue and East Tremont Avenue – 1 March 2003

Joshua followed Apollonia into the building and was surprised that she knew her way into and up to the floor he had emasculated Dwayne, his buddies, and his nephew. He was surprised to see Jon Parks standing next to a hospital bed that was holding a rather large individual. There was another individual standing further down the hall, but he made no indication that he was going to come forward and introduce himself. Joshua could hear the sound of the Honda generator and when his eyes acclimated themselves to the darkness of the hallway he saw two nurses standing against the wall at the entrance to the main operating theater.

Apollonia took Joshua by his bicep and guided him down the hall to the bed. When he got close enough he lost his breath because strapped to the bed was Sonny Rossi. He was not sedated for surgery. Joshua could see he was unconscious. The two nurses were women in their late forties and he had never seen them before in any of the hospitals he had privileges.

“You remember Sonny Rossi, Joshua,” said Apollonia.

“Yes,” he replied.”

“You are going to perform a surgical procedure on him this morning,” said Apollonia

She moved the thin cotton sheet that covered the lower half of his body exposing his genitals. His long fat cock lay flaccid on top of his huge balls. They were hairless per the Moretti rules for men that were brought into the family to fornicate with women to provide sperm to begin a family. Apollonia slipped her right hand under the shaft of Sonny’s cock and lifted it so it was standing upright. The two nurses looked at each other nodding their approval concerning the prodigious size of the cock that was being supported. Apollonia turned her head to Joshua who was standing on her left.

“You are going to perform magic today, doc,” she said. “Today you are not going to emasculate Sonny as you did Dwayne. You are going to perform a sexual reassignment surgery. You are going to create the perfect vagina. You are going to do to Sonny what you did to Dwayne’s nephew except his balls are going to be inside his vagina. Sonny Rossi will maintain his masculinity, but he won’t have this prodigious cock. He’ll be a masculine man with the sexual equipment of a woman.”

“Jesus and I thought I had a demented view of medical mayhem. You’re not serious…” said Joshua.

Apollonia dropped Sonny’s flaccid manhood, turned to the good doctor, grabbed his crotch, and squeezed. Tears came to Joshua’s eyes and the air left his lungs. He looked at Apollonia, but could not speak because the pain emanating from his crotch was the worst pain he’d ever felt in his entire life. His eyes pleaded for her to release her hold and she did after making him suffer for a good three to four minutes.

“Enough, Dr. Goldsmith?” asked Apollonia, her voice cracking with anger.

“Yes,” he replied as the pain began to dissipate. “You want me to create a completely functioning vagina between Mr. Rossi’s legs. You want his testicles to remain as will his prostate gland to supply testosterone and seminal fluid so he will remain masculine. If I understand you correctly, you want me to perform a sexual reassignment on him except he’s going to hormonally remain a man.”

“Bingo!!!” cried Apollonia, “I want him to attain orgasm just like a woman. Whatever you need to do to create a working clitoris so he’ll dribble his useless sperm and prostate fluid into and then from his female vagina would be the medical home run I seek, doc. Just think the guy fuckin’ him will be using Sonny’s own pre-cum to lubricate his vagina so he can fuck him.”

“Please don’t take this wrong,” said Joshua, “but, I can’t perform this surgery; yet perform it alone. I’m not an urologist. I’m not a gynecologist. Most importantly I’m not a reconstructive plastic surgeon. The type of surgery you want me to perform here today takes years of training in reconstructive plastic surgery. The surgery alone will take at least six to eight hours.”

Apollonia leaned into Joshua’s face, her hand still between his legs, but not exerting any pressure on his balls, she spit out the words, “Right now in your home in Westchester are three men. That whore you married is useless to me. Sarah and Jason are worth their weight in gold, platinum, and diamonds. Their ages are perfect for the sick pedophiles that inhabit this planet. You don’t complete what I want you to today in this dilapidated hospital that you own, the judge that sits on your case will spend several hours on a Wednesday afternoon with his old fat cock in your son’s ass. That will be his reward for making sure you die in prison. You do as I tell you and maybe there’ll be a fount of Moretti money to reinvigorate this building and the not-for-profit-hospital you so dearly desire to start here.”

“Please Apollonia,” cried Jason, “you don’t understand what is needed in an operating theater to enable a sex change operation. I’m just trying to explain to you that I can’t do it alone. I’m not qualified. If you want this be more than an operation, let me do it right. Give me an hour and I promise you two other surgeons will arrive here to help me. Please, not my children Apollonia. I may have my demons, but I don’t use children. I’d rather die trying to stop your craziness then let you use them to satisfy some sexual deviant.”

“Then you need to do something for me right now,” said Apollonia. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two condom packages. “Take these. Open them one at a time naturally. Roll it on and jerk off.”

“Here, now…” said Joshua.

“Don’t fuckin’ argue with me, doc,” said Apollonia.

Apollonia and Joshua stood toe-to-toe neither of them giving ground although Apollonia had the upper hand, because her right hand was wrapped around Joshua’s testicles. He nodded his head accepting her demands resulting in the release of his testicles. Twenty two minutes later the condoms where knotted and placed into a small plastic bag which Apollonia placed into the outside compartment of her soft leather attaché case. When he was done Joshua renewed his hard stare into Apollonia’s eyes. Apollonia saw something underneath the good doctor’s persona and her intuition told her to allow him to do what he needed to complete Sonny’s transformation. She stepped back and waved Jon Parks over to the bed because he had stepped away to give Apollonia some privacy.

“Jon,” said Apollonia, “make sure the good doctor makes good on his promise to me. Whatever he needs use your contacts to get it here. Make sure the other doctors are rounded up if they need be and brought here. Dr. Goldsmith fails to make good on his promise, knock him out, and tie him to a bed.”

“I understand, Miss Moretti,” said Jon Parks.

“What the fuck?” cried Joshua. “When did you two become bosom buddies?”

Jon smiled at his former client and said, “Yesterday after you spoke to her. She called me to see if I could help knowing you’d be held overnight in The Tombs. Miss Moretti is a very convincing employer, doc.”

“I see,” said Joshua amazed at Apollonia’s ability to control people and situations. “I will make the calls. I assure you that the two men I’m going to call will do as I ask. Just one question Apollonia. Who is at my house now?

“Would you like to know?” said Apollonia. She grabbed his crotch and gave a quick squeeze, “Do the surgery and I’ll tell you.”

She turned and yelled to the other man, ”Giuseppe, return to the townhouse and come back here when summoned.”

Apollonia turned to her new private investigator and said, “Parks, do what I told you if he doesn’t comply.”

Apollonia Moretti returned to the limousine where her driver stood bundled against the cold waiting for her arrival. He opened the passenger side door and when she was comfortable asked where she wanted to go. He nodded his head, closed the door, and when he got behind the wheel he noted the second address. Pulling out of the rear of the dilapidated hospital building the driver knew where he had to travel to get where Miss Moretti wanted to go.


	98. Saturday – Goldsmith Residence – 1 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia goes to Elizabeth Goldsmith' s house to inform her of Joshua's crime. She gives Elizabeth a choice that has to be made immediately. Unintended consequences occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Standing in the family room were three men specifically chosen by Apollonia for their size and their total commitment to the Moretti family. One of the first things Apollonia became knowledgeable about and took control of were the men who performed the black operations within the Moretti family. Each of the men spoke fluent Italian, knew to keep their mouths shut, and when asked could clean up any unforeseen or planned messes. Two of the three men stood six foot seven inches in height. The third was small at six foot two inches. They arrived at the Goldsmith house at six thirty in the morning per Apollonia’s instructions.

They did not stop Elizabeth from calming her children, getting them dressed, and feeding them breakfast. In fact they were so ingratiating, Elizabeth made eggs, hash browns, toast, and coffee for them. When they were done with their meals they gently asked and got Elizabeth and her children to sit in the family room. The kids watched television while Elizabeth fretted about why they were at the house. She worried also about Joshua. He hadn’t returned home since he left Friday morning when the transplant coordinator woke him. Elizabeth knew she could not show here fear and stress in front of the children, so she tried all her calming tricks to keep an even keel in front of Sarah and Jason.

Eleven twelve the front door bell rang. The shortest of the three giants, who could be assigned the title of _‘leader-of-the-pack’_ , departed the family room for the front door. Two minutes later Apollonia Moretti walked into the family room still wearing her short mink coat and carrying the soft leather bag that was doubling as an attaché case and handbag. The three men departed the family room when she nodded to them. Elizabeth immediately knew they were there because she had sent them.

“Don’t get up, Elizabeth,” said Apollonia. “Have they treated you ok?”

“Gentlemen,” replied Elizabeth.

“Good,” said Apollonia. She removed her coat and placed it on what appeared to be Joshua’s family room chair. She smiled at Sarah and Jason before she said to Elizabeth, “Can they be alone? Preferably upstairs. We need to talk privately.”

Elizabeth Goldsmith stood, “Give me a minute. I’ll be right back.”

Apollonia sat quietly eyeing the room and its décor. She was turning over in her head how she was going to break the news to Elizabeth that her husband was arrested for second degree murder. Apollonia figured she would be relieved that the young harlot her husband lusted after was dead, but would she bend to Apollonia’s will was the sixty-four thousand dollar question. Elizabeth Goldsmith returned to the family room and her body movements showed her stress and anxiety. She was thinking of all the worst possibilities for herself and Joshua.

She returned to her seat on the couch and remembered that Apollonia was a huge coffee drinker. “Can I get you a cup of coffee?” Elizabeth asked.

“No thanks,” replied Apollonia. “We need to talk Elizabeth. I believe my attorney called you and told you that Joshua may be in some very difficult trouble. I have some news that is not going to be pleasant to hear. I need you to focus and remain strong. I need you to think before you react. Do you understand me?”

The fright on her face could not be faked. Apparently Howard Cohen did not give her the details of her husband’s arrest. Elizabeth Goldsmith sat and watched Apollonia Moretti turn on the couch, open her legs, and expose her naked womanhood after telling her she was the bearer of bad news. She stared at Apollonia’s exposed sex not being able to pull her eyes away and answered her, “Yes, I understand.”

“Look at me, Elizabeth and not at my pussy,” said Apollonia.

Elizabeth Goldsmith tore her eyes away from staring at another woman’s sex and forced herself to maintain eye contact with her sister-in-law. Apollonia smiled inside knowing that for all of Elizabeth’s bluster about not wanting to be a carpet muncher, she had all the makings and signs of becoming one.

“Yesterday around noon, Joshua called me,” said Apollonia trying with all her might to keep Elizabeth focused on her eyes and not her pussy. “Your husband murdered Jessica Silverstein after raping her anally…”

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Elizabeth. “NOT JOSHUA!!!”

Apollonia waited patiently until Elizabeth calmed down enough for her to continue, “Apparently, Jessica had designs on Sarah. She wanted to come here yesterday afternoon and force herself on your daughter. That was the shot across his figurative bow that started Joshua on his decent into physical violence, rape, and ultimately murder.”

“I WAS TOLD TROUBLE NOT RAPE AND MURDER!!! WHERE IS HE NOW!!!” cried Elizabeth. She stood up, looked around the room, frustrated, and cried, “I NEED TO GO TO HIM!!!”

Apollonia knew it was time to take control of the situation like she did in the great room of her house. She stood and with an open right hand slapped Elizabeth across the face. It had the needed effect on the frightened woman. She calmed down and returned to her seat on the couch as did Apollonia. She reopened her legs showing her glistening pussy to Elizabeth who again could not break her desire to stare between her thin legs.

“This morning I bailed your husband out of the Manhattan House of Detention,” said Apollonia. “I laid out two million dollars in cash to secure his release. I have made the necessary calls to the people that will enable your husband to walk out of Superior Criminal Court a free man. He made the call to me, because he knew he did not have the wherewithal to get himself acquitted.”

“We don’t have two million dollars in cash,” moaned Elizabeth. “We’d have to sell the house, cash in our retirement funds, sell his business… Oh, my God!!!”

“Don’t worry, Elizabeth,” said Apollonia, “I’ve taken care of everything. If you want to see Joshua probably late tonight, you’ll remain calm and do as I say. Joshua has accepted my conditions for him to beat the charges and remain free. Now you have too.”

“And if I don’t?” asked Elizabeth, knowing in her heart-of-hearts Apollonia Moretti was going to take control and ownership of her and maybe even of Sarah and Jason.

“I will reiterate to you what I told Joshua,” said Apollonia. “The three men that came to the house this morning work for the Moretti family. Sarah and Jason will be taken from this house to a townhouse on East 84th Street where they will be kept, but not in the lap of luxury. I will make contact with the judge who will be sitting in adjudication on your husband’s case. Joshua will be found guilty of all charges. He will be sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. As a reward for making sure the case was won by the prosecution, I will give to the old pedophile judge your son…”

“WHAT!!! NO-O-O!!!!” cried Elizabeth.

“The first Wednesday after the end of the trial, Jason will be taken to a tenement building in Hells’ Kitchen that is owned by this judge. He has a pedophile’s playroom in the basement apartment. For several hours, this man of justice will fuck your son’s ass, then his mouth, and if he nice, he’ll fuck him in his sore ass a few more times.”

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Elizabeth. “Please Apollonia tell me what you want from me…”

“I want you to commit to me and only me,” said Apollonia.

“You want me to…” Elizabeth looked up at the ceiling and mouthed some words, “You want me to do what you told me to do when I came to your house. You want me to become your bitch, don’t you?”

Apollonia reached into the outer pocket of the soft leather attaché case, removed the plastic bag containing the two filled condoms, and said, “You are going to open this plastic bag and remove the condoms. Then you’re going to open them one at a time and pour the contents onto my vagina and asshole…”

“Oh, my God,” said Elizabeth. “You want me to go down on you and suck whomever’s cum that is from your vagina and ass.”

“Basically,” stated Apollonia. “The beautiful part of it is, your husband supplied the cum. He stood and jerked off twice per my instructions, Elizabeth.”

“If I don’t do it?” asked Elizabeth.

“I’ll call one of my friends into the family room and before you know it, you’ll be dead,” said Apollonia with a matter-of-fact tone to her voice. “They’ll get rid of your body while I’m upstairs licking your husband’s cum from your daughter’s virgin vagina. See. Elizabeth, if you don’t comply like Joshua, then I take my two million dollars’ worth of retribution.” Apollonia leaned back, opened her legs, smiled ear-to-ear, and said, “Trust me Elizabeth, you’ll learn to love sucking pussy.”

“What if my kids come downstairs? I don’t want them to see,” said Elizabeth.

“So what, Elizabeth,” said Apollonia, “Didn’t Sarah see you suckin’ Joshua’s cock? Don’t put off what needs to be accomplished now, cunt. If you can fuck and suck nigger cock, then you can suck my much sweeter tasting Italian pussy. Of course, my juices are flowing thinking about how sweet Sarah will taste while she’s crying and begging for her mother. But, she won’t ever see her mother again, because,” in a seriously loud voice, “SHE’LL BE FUCKIN’ DEAD!!!”

Apollonia watched Elizabeth Goldsmith pick up and open the plastic sandwich bag that contained the two condoms her husband masturbated into per her instructions. Her face was filled with disgust at what she was being forced to do to protect her children. What she didn’t know was Apollonia’s never ending fear of becoming like Lucia would stop anything bad happening to Sarah and Jason. The thought of snapping Elizabeth’s neck would have no detrimental effect on Apollonia’s psychological wellbeing today or in the future. To show here displeasure, Apollonia raised her knees, opened them, and moved her hips inviting Elizabeth between her legs.

Fearing the worst for her kids, Elizabeth opened the knot on the first condom, leaned between Apollonia’s knees, and poured the contents onto her pussy. When she moved in to empty the second one Apollonia rolled her hips up and used the soles of her leather boots to push Elizabeth’s shoulders down so she got the message to pour the contents of the condom on her asshole. The sight of her husband’s cum sticking to and running down Apollonia’s crotch began to turn Elizabeth’s stomach. She believed if she didn’t bend to Apollonia’s will, she’d be sending her children into a den of sexual depravity. Elizabeth Goldsmith held her breath and moved her face to Apollonia’s crotch. Her tongue made contact with the soft skin of her sister-in-law’s vagina. She used it to swipe up the coating that was her husband’s ejaculate. Her actions were not of a woman lovingly performing cunnilingus on another.

Apollonia took her head and pulled it into her crotch. This activity was not sexual or pleasurable for Apollonia. The idea behind making Elizabeth suck her husband’s cum from her body was simple; break her and make her accept her position under Apollonia’s control and domination. Nothing was said to urge Elizabeth’s begrudgingly hated licking of Apollonia’s pussy. All Apollonia did was to keep the pressure on Elizabeth’s head and make her suck up both her pride and her husband’s cum. Six minutes into forcing Elizabeth to lick her first pussy, Apollonia got frustrated and moved so she could use the soles of her boots to push the apparently ungrateful bitch from between her legs.

Elizabeth Goldsmith felt her head hit the edge of the brick hearth where the carpet met the stone. The shock of being pushed away and her head hitting the brick was enough to cause her to see double. She rubbed her eyes in an effort to correct her vision and to try and ameliorate the pain that was coursing throughout her skull. When she finally felt some semblance of normality she removed her hands from her eyes to find Apollonia sitting on the couch using one of her soft cotton pillows to clean Joshua’s cum from between her legs. Elizabeth sat up, but did not move. The anger in Apollonia’s eyes was enough to make her think twice about moving.

When she was done wiping Apollonia tossed the pillow aside not caring where it landed. She leaned forward on the couch, and commanded, “You fuckin’ useless cunt. Get your ass over here now, bitch. I’m seconds from screaming to have one of my men go get your children…”

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Elizabeth. “NO-O-O!!!”

“Crawl to me, bitch,” commanded Apollonia.

Head spinning from the knock she took when Apollonia pushed her from between her legs, Elizabeth crawled over to the couch and stopped in front of her sister-in-law. She looked up at her and began to softly moan and cry. Elizabeth Goldsmith began the descent into accepting her life being totally controlled by another human being. She felt her tears course down her face, but did not make a move to wipe them with her hands. Fear kept Elizabeth’s gaze on Apollonia’s face.

“From what Joshua told me about Jessica Silverstein’s dislike of everything male,” said Apollonia, “you must have the same dislike of everything female. You better screw your head on straight when it comes to serving me or you will never see your children again. In fact, I’m tempted to make you blow the three men in front of your daughter just to humiliate your dumb nigger lovin’ ass. I bet if your cunt wasn’t sewn shut you’d be dribbling fluid thinkin’ about suckin’ those Italian sausages. Do you want to make my day? Or, do you want to say something to me Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth looked away from Apollonia and was immediately struck across the face. The force of the slap was enough to cause the pain to resurface and make her dizzy. She leaned forward and used the edge of the couch to steady herself. Her breathing was labored as if she had just finished ninety minutes of hard running on a treadmill. She knew all the signs of an impending heart attack. Her chest felt tight, her jaw hurt as did her left arm. The stress of hearing Joshua raped and murdered Jessica Silverstein coupled with Apollonia threatening to take her children from her she knew was enough to cause a heart attack. Elizabeth remained still and hoped her body would recover allowing her to forego having to go to the hospital. The pause helped her, but did not fully alleviate the pressure in her chest.

“I don’t feel well,” said Elizabeth, “I think I’m having a heart attack. The stress…”

Apollonia jumped up almost knocking over Elizabeth. She ran to the entrance of the family room and yelled to call 9-1-1. Elizabeth fell to her side and onto her back. He face was flush and she was sweating. Apollonia knelt beside her and said, “Ambulance is on the way. What can I do?”

“Aspirin,” whispered Elizabeth. “Upstairs in the master bedroom bathroom. In the medicine cabinet…”

Apollonia returned with a bottle of 81mg aspirin which she opened and inserted one into Elizabeth’s mouth. What surprised her were the small bottles of nitroglycerin she found next to the aspirin. She took one and showed it to Elizabeth who shook her head yes. Apollonia opened the bottle. She poured a couple of the small pills onto the palm of her hand. Elizabeth reached for one and placed it under her tongue. The pill dissolved sending the medication into her blood stream to open the arteries on her heart. Between the aspirin, the nitro pill, and the reduced stress on Elizabeth’s body she began to recover slightly.

Elizabeth was mortified as she laid waiting for the ambulance to arrive when she heard Apollonia say, “Don’t fuckin die on my bitch. I haven’t finished with you yet.”

“Will you call Joshua?” pleaded Elizabeth.

“I’ll notify him when he’s done with my work,” said Apollonia.

“My neighbor, across the street, her number is on the refrigerator,” said Elizabeth, “please call her so when the ambulance arrives Sarah and Jason have someone to look after them. I’m begging you, please!!!”

Twenty five minutes after Elizabeth Goldsmith collapsed in her family room with a stress induced heart attack, Sarah and Jason Goldsmith were with the elderly neighbor who always watched them when their parents were at work or out for the evening. The children were apprised of their mother’s condition by Apollonia and were told that their grandparents were on the way to pick them up. Elizabeth Goldsmith was on her way to the local trauma center not knowing who would care for her which made her crazier, because she was married to one of the nation’s preeminent heart doctors. Apollonia waited for the local fire department’s ambulance to depart before she decided if she was going to tell Joshua personally or not at all.

Apollonia called Jon Parks’ cell phone from the rear seat of the limousine to find out the status of the surgery. She informed Parks of Elizabeth’s heart attack and her status, but told him to say nothing until Joshua and his friends had completed Sonny’s surgery. He inquired if she was going to return and was told that she would be back no later than 6:00PM. After she closed her cell phone, she opened the black window divider between her and the driver and told him to make haste back to Columbus Place.


	99. Saturday Afternoon – Apollonia’s Residence – 1 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia informs the family of the retribution she took out on Sonny. She informs Colin of his sister's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Saturday Afternoon – Apollonia’s Residence – 1 March 2003

Ming Zheng with her boys, Shen and Lian, departed Columbus Place for Chinatown so she could shop at the traditional Chinese markets and specialty stores. She had spent part of the night with Apollonia, but was heartbroken when Apollonia slipped out of the bed and quietly left the bedroom and the house. Ming was awoken by Apollonia’s six ten in the morning phone call. The two women spoke and Ming accepted her lover’s reasons for leaving her alone when she had committed to waking up with her. Apollonia did not fight her decision to go into Chinatown to shop. The only condition she made was Ming’s use of a Moretti car and driver. It also made it easier on Apollonia to explain to the family the reason she departed Columbus Place before sunrise.

Mario Moretti kissed Angelina good-bye after which he told her to relax in the family room until he returned from Apollonia’s house. He was happy to have her finishing her recuperation at his house after her weeklong stay at St. Joseph’s Hospital in Far Rockaway.

Raffaella and Viviano Rossi gathered up the children and crossed the street to Apollonia’s house hopefully with enough time to spare before she said she was going to return. Colin helped Raffaella get the children situated in Apollonia’s atelier. Raffaella specifically left Nancy locked in the third floor attic to keep her from her wantonly sex crazed son. From Sunday night through Friday afternoon, Antonio Rossi was a young man under control, but the minute Nancy Marks arrived on Friday night all he thought about was how many times he could sex her in all her orifices until she left on Sunday afternoon. It was a test of wills to explain to him that it was not good etiquette to bring his slut to his Aunt Apollonia’s house. Naturally, a swat across his backside was enough to get him to back down, but not before he had Nancy give him a blow job.

Colin Cathcart was distraught. He could not keep himself from crying, whimpering, and sounding depressed when he spoke. The last time he saw Sonny was right before Apollonia told him to return to his room after she hogtied him and left him on the breakfast room floor. When he awoke to begin his day and before he showered and performed his sissy health requirements, he went to check on Sonny. He fell to the floor wailing like a little baby, because the six foot six tree of a man was not on the floor. He ran into the great room – nothing. Up to all the other rooms except Apollonia’s – nothing. Deciding to suffer the consequences if Apollonia had decided to sleep at home, he entered her room and Sonny was not there and neither was she.

Raffaella, Viviano, and Mario sat around the oak breakfast table eating small sandwiches that Colin made as soon as he was informed by his missing cunt of a wife to expect the family over sometime just after noon. Colin was so distraught he asked each of them if they knew if Sonny had departed from Columbus Place. To a person, they acknowledged that they thought he’d be there when they arrived. Viviano Rossi was stumped, but he did not know the level of contempt and hatred that now roiled inside Apollonia’s mind about his brother. Colin had expected Apollonia to release Sonny this morning in hopes he’d finally learned his lesson. Compounding his depressed feelings was the status of his brother-in-law. He knew nothing about Joshua and his sister’s situations.

The limousine pulled into Columbus Place shortly after 1:37PM and per Apollonia’s instructions pulled into the driveway of her house. The driver knew that he would be spending sometime there and was prepared for the time with a book and some food. He was surprised to see his passenger outside the vehicle, because it was company policy that the chauffeur was responsible to open and close the doors. Apollonia entered the house and listened for a moment. She was trying to determine the extent of anger or stress concerning the disappearance of Sonny Rossi.

When she entered the kitchen from the side entrance hallway she made it a point to announce her arrival, “Hello everyone. Colin, take my coat and hang it up.”

He knew better than to just take her coat. He saw she was dressed in a dress that made it easy for her sycophants to gain access to her to do their required duty. Colin stepped behind Apollonia, lifted the hem of her dress, and was surprised to see she was not wearing any panties. He did his utmost to show her that he was still her bitch boi. She did not make a scene or say anything to him about how he was performing. He knew by the way she presented her ass to him that it wasn’t a priority for him to spend more than a few seconds sucking her asshole. He stood, took her fur coat, and went to hang it up in the hall closet nearest the great room.

Apollonia went to the coffeemaker and poured herself a mug of coffee before she entered the breakfast area. She stood and waited. Mario and Viviano looked at her and realized that she was not going to let them remain dressed. Both men removed their clothing neatly folding everything and storing against the cabinets that held the china. Viviano went to Apollonia first. He knelt and kissed her feet. Mario did exactly what Colin did only for a second or two shorter which did not sit well with his youngest daughter. Raffaella was last to approach her sister. She knelt, raised the front hem of her dress, and places a tongue kiss on her sister’s vagina. When all the proper greeting etiquette was completed Apollonia took her seat.

“Mario, you bring Angelina home from the hospital this morning?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes, she is at my house now,” he replied. “You’re not intending to go there today are you?”

“Probably not today,” replied Apollonia. “I intend to see here before the weekend is over. Where are the children?”

“In your atelier,” replied Colin, as he walked back to the kitchen area. He stopped in front of the sink, turned to face the breakfast table, and just stared at his wife. All he wanted was information on Sonny and Joshua. He didn’t know about his sister’s heart attack, so that did not color his thoughts as yet.

“Good, I don’t want them in the room when we speak,” said Apollonia. “I suggest each and every one of you take a deep breath and force yourself to remain calm. Because if you don’t,” Apollonia reached into her soft leather bag, pulled out a Sig Sauer 229, and placed it on the table in front of her, “I will make a mess of my breakfast area.”

Mario spoke softly to his youngest daughter, “You are sinking into the morass of psychotic behavior Apollonia. We are family. There is no need for you to threaten us with a handgun when you can just as easily use your Martial Arts training to subdue us. You made your point, now put it away.”

Apollonia looked at each face and saw that Mario was correct in his assumption. The handgun was returned to her soft leather case with the butt sticking up so she had easy access to the Sig Sauer. She was actually glad that Ming would not be part of the potential insanity that was about to commence. The coffee refreshed her and also made her hungry. She reached for the plate of small sandwiches and put three on her plate. She purposely did not start the quasi meeting, so she could eat. She also used the time to continue to get a sense of the feelings in the room. The mug of coffee was empty before she finished her sandwiches so, she just held it up knowing that Colin would realize it was empty.

The sight of his insane wife holding up the mug without as much as a please was typical Apollonia thought Colin. He walked to where she sat. When he took the mug from her hand, he cried out, “You fuckin’ bitch!!! You fuckin’ killed Sonny!!!”

Her first instinct was a physical response. Her second instinct was to simply sit and act as if nothing was said to her by her sissy husband. Instead she grinned and said, “Fill the mug, sissy. Bring it to me. Return to your spot in front of the sink. Now, be a good little bitch boi or I will splatter your brains all over this room.”

A minute later Colin was back with a full mug of hot black coffee. He placed it in front of Apollonia and quietly backed away, turned, and returned to his place in front of the kitchen sink. Colin did not take his eyes from his wife’s face. Inside he wanted to take the biggest frying pan and smack her over the head with it. He knew she did something terrible to Sonny. He seethed as he watched Apollonia finish eating.

“This is going to be hardest on you Viviano. Then Colin, but,” said Apollonia, “in the end, Colin’s anger will surpass Viviano’s by a country mile or two or three.”

“FUCK!!!” cried Colin. ‘GIVE IT UP, APOLLONIA. QUIT PLAYIN’ WITH US.”

“Testy are we now, Colina,” said Apollonia. “I guess you have your period. Fuckin’ cocksucker… You want to know, I’ll tell you. This morning just after four AM I had Sonny transported to the Bronx. He is presently undergoing a surgical procedure…”

“What in the hell are you doin’ to my brother, Apollonia?” asked Viviano.

“You need to look at Colin’s face, people. You need to see what Sonny did in response to my humiliating him after I gave him my love open and free. I allowed Sonny Rossi to take me without concern to my wellbeing. I begged him to fuck me like a twenty dollar whore. Then he freaked when my sissy had to do his duty because he witnessed and took part in our copulation.”

Apollonia pushed her chair back knocking it over. She stood, leaned so the palms of her hands were flat on the table. She screamed, “LOOK AT HIM. LOOK AT WHAT SONNY DID TO COLIN’S FACE. HE DAMN NEAR RUINED HIS FEMININE BEAUTY. FUCKIN’ CALL HIM A SISSY. A COCKSUCKER. A FUDGE PACKER. BUT, DON’T YOU EVER LAY A FUCKIN’ HAND ON HIM BECAUSE I WILL TAKE MY POUND OF FLESH. THAT IS WHAT I AM DOING TO SONNY RIGHT NOW IN THE BRONX.”

“He’s alive???” cried Colin.

Raffaella and Viviano held hands thankful that Sonny was not being encased in a pool of cement where he would die from the weight and the pressure created when the cement cured. Mario really didn’t have any thoughts on what she was doing to Sonny. When she announced she was going to offer him her bed and her body he disagreed, but went along with the program.

She remained standing, “Sonny Rossi is presently on an operating table in a rundown hospital in the Bronx. I warned him numerous times not to physically abuse my husband, but did he listen… The fuckin’ thick headed Stromboli couldn’t control his temper…”

Raffaella, “Please, Appy, what is goin’ on in the Bronx?”

“What’s goin’ on in the Bronx, you ask. I’ll tell you. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith is presently performing major surgery. He has two surgical assistants, two nurses, and a private investigator watching over the proceedings. When Sonny wakes up he’ll no longer have his prodigious manhood. He’ll have his balls, but they won’t hang between his legs anymore…”

“Jesus, Apollonia,” breathed Viviano, “what the fuck are you doing to him?”

“The doctors are creating the perfect vagina…”

“What the hell…” cried Viviano.

“When Sonny awakens he’ll have a vagina just like Raffaella and me. The difference will be his balls. They’ll be inside his new sex. I believe the sensitive tip of his cock will form his clitoris and they’ll do whatever magic they need to, to form the labia…”

“He’ll still have his balls?” asked Raffaella. “What will that do?”

“Yes, Raffy. He’ll still have his testicles. They’ll still produce sperm. His prostate will still produce seminal fluid. His body won’t change. He will not become feminine. Sonny Ross will be a masculine man with a pussy. His sexual fluids will act as lubrication and he’ll still have orgasms. He won’t spew his sexual fluids out his once prodigious member. Instead, the sexual fluids will dribble out his reconstructed urethra and into his vaginal cavity. He’ll have to be fucked to attain orgasms. I can just see it, Sonny, on his back, legs akimbo, gettin’ fucked by a big cock…”

“You are a sick individual, Apollonia,” said an incredulous Viviano. “How do you expect me to look him in the eye knowing I was part of his ruination? He’ll go off the deep end. I might as well prepare my family for his death. He won’t last but a few days. My God, what a sick way to take out your retribution on another human being.”

Raffaella turned to ask Colin to bring her a bottle of red wine and some glasses and saw he wasn’t standing where he always stood. She turned back to Apollonia and said, “Where’s Colin?”

“Raffy, check the floor in front of the sink. If he isn’t on the floor crying or unconscious, then check his room. I’ll bet you he’s in there crying his eyes out. Poor baby lost the love of his life. Not Sonny, but his ten-and-a-half inch pussy buster. Either way, leave him alone. I’ll have to take care of his loss.”

Raffy looked over the counter, laughed, and said, “Fainted… How he fell without us hearing it, I’ll never know. I think I should wake him and make sure he’s all right.”

Ten minutes later, Colin was sitting at the oak breakfast table holding his head and moaning from hitting his head on the hardwood floor. His eyes were red and bloodshot. He finally looked at his wife, “I can’t believe what you did to him. You have hit rock bottom Apollonia. If you go any lower, you’ll have to look up to look down. God, all I wanted from you was another chance for him.”

“You know that was not possible, Colin,” said Apollonia. “I had no choice. Sonny did it to himself. It started the first night he was invited to Columbus Place. All he had to do was put his tail between his legs, be honest, and tell me us he had issues. We could have worked it out, but when he took out his anger on you, that was the final straw. No matter what I say to you, how I treat you in public, or how I use you as the brunt of my anger; Colin, I married you, because I fell in love with you. I never stopped loving you. I just stopped having sexual relations with you. Remember, it was your decision to become a feminized sissy cuckold.”

“Where is Sonny going to recover?” asked Colin his face nowhere near beginning to heal from the beating he took from Sonny.

“He’s going to remain in the Bronx through Sunday afternoon, but I won’t know until I return there this evening,” said Apollonia. “I suspect I’ll take him to 84th Street to recover. He’s not going to react well to…”

Colin with venom in his voice said, “Having a fuckin’ vagina between his legs.” He looked at his wife and pleaded, “Please take me with you to see him. I know I can make things better for him. He listens to me. Please, Appy...”

“I’ll take it under consideration,” said Apollonia, “but, I have more news for you Colin.” Apollonia waited a moment keeping her gaze on Colin’s face before she told him and announced to the rest of the family, “Elizabeth is also in the hospital. She suffered a heart attack this morning. When the ambulance departed with her for the trauma center, she was doing better than the EMT’s expected. I don’t think she’s suffered any major heart related damage, but I’m not a cardiac specialist.”

Under his breath, Viv said, “You probably induced it.”

Colin stood and said, “I need to go to the hospital now. I’m taking the car and driving there and you’re not going to stop me Apollonia.”

Apollonia stood, placed her hand on her husband’s shoulder, and pushed him back down into his seat. “You’re not driving anywhere Colin. Viv will take you…”

“What the fuck…” said Viviano.

“Yes, you’ll take him to see his sister,” said Apollonia. “Then you’ll call me and I’ll tell you where your brother is located. By the time Colin finishes visiting with Elizabeth, Sonny should be out of surgery and somewhat awake. The two of you will be able to visit with him and if you want, you can tell him what I did to him. I’m sure he won’t want to hear it from me.”

Colin rose from the table and everyone knew he was headed to his room to clean up and change into different clothing. Viviano sat pondering whether or not it was in his best interest to go to wherever Sonny was or to tell Apollonia that it would be better if she took her husband to see his sister. He made his decision and prepared himself for the onslaught of venomous vitriol.

“I’m not going to see Sonny,” said Viviano, “and I’m not going to take Colin to see his sister. I think you should take him Apollonia. You just fuckin’ mutilated my youngest brother because he put a beating your husband. I’m not fuckin’ married to Colin, you are. You take him to see his sister. Leave me the fuck out of it.”

Everyone expected Apollonia to reach down, pull out her handgun, and blow Viviano’s brains all over the cabinets that were behind him. Raffaella held her breath. Mario did the same, but knew that Viviano had just called Apollonia’s bluff. The room was more than silent; it was thick with stress over Viviano’s refusal to take Colin to see his sister before going to see his youngest brother. They watched as Apollonia reached down to the soft leather attaché case/handbag, touch the handle of the semi-automatic, pause, and when her eyes glazed over in anger pulled it, and place the barrel against not Viviano’s head, but her sister’s.

“How much do you love her Viv?” asked Apollonia.”

“Fuck me,” said Viviano, “I wouldn’t put it past you to fuckin’ murder your sister in cold blood so you can have me all to yourself.”

“Trouble is Viv, this is a DEA double action trigger. I pull it and the hammer is going to fall no matter what I do to stop it short of putting something between it and the firing pin. Raffaella means more to you than to me. Is that what you’re implying?” Apollonia didn’t wait for an answer from Viviano. She pulled her finger from the trigger and laid it along the side of the semi-automatic. “Get your ass up and ready to go. You’ll accompany me and Colin in the limo to the hospital and the Bronx. Don’t make me tell you again.”

Viviano couldn’t speak, so he nodded his head in acquiescence to his sister-in-law’s demands. Raffaella sat shaking at the thought her sister was insane enough to put a loaded gun to her forehead and threaten to kill her. Mario Moretti cried inside knowing he just witnessed his youngest daughter descending into the abyss of genius lunacy. Apollonia watched their faces and began to howl out loud. Her laughter made them even more irate at her insanity. The Sig Sauer was still in her right hand. She pointed the gun about two inches from her right temple and pulled the trigger.

Raffaella, Viviano, and Mario watched in horror as her index finger on her right hand pressed the trigger back releasing the hammer. The expected explosion of primer and gun powder did not happen. There was no blood splattered against the cabinets or on the wall. What exited the front of the semi-automatic was a stream of water. Apollonia released the trigger and another stream of water exited the barrel. She dropped the water gun replica onto the oak table top, reached down a second time, and pulled up the real Sig Sauer P229 semi-automatic handgun.

‘GOT YOU ALL,” screamed Apollonia. “I ALMOST PISSED MYSELF WHEN I PULLED THE TRIGGER ON THE WATER GUN.’

Raffaella shook her head trying to remain calm. Viviano sat smirking knowing he was just taken by his crazy sister-in-law. Mario was disconsolate that his insane youngest daughter hadn’t really committed suicide.

“Ok,” said Apollonia, “now that the fun is over, Viviano, you will join Colin and me in the limousine. We’ll travel to the hospital to see Colin’s sister and most probably his family. After we pay our respects and see how Elizabeth is fairing, we’ll depart for the Bronx. Sonny should be conscious enough for us to visit with him. We’ll all decide where we want him to recover. Acceptable?”

Colin caught the tail end of the joke and tried to figure out why two handguns were on the table. He stood dressed in a pair of grey Marino wool pants that had a matching two button jacket and a white ruffled blouse. On his feet was a pair of four inch heels that completed the outfit. His hair, which hadn’t been cut since his first visit to the sissy boutique, framed his face beautifully. His body was beginning to fill his dresses in the right places giving him a definitely more feminine quality.

“Yes,” replied Viviano.

“Are we ready?” asked Colin.

“You two take Mario home. I need to talk to Raffaella,” said Apollonia. The two men got dressed. Then they and the sissy exited the breakfast area headed for the back door. When they were outside Apollonia turned to her sister, took her hands, and pulled her up to a standing position. She took her into her arms. She kissed her on each cheek and then her mouth. Raffaella was astounded and did not respond in kind to her sister’s asinine form of apology.

“Is that how you apologize to me Apollonia?” said Raffaella. “It wasn’t funny in the least. That fuckin’ water pistol looks fuckin’ real. You are a supreme cunt…”

“Yeah, aren’t I,” Apollonia said, “now kiss me like you mean it, because tomorrow morning we have a lot to discuss and I need your council.”

“You fuckin’ cunt,” repeated Raffy. She looked at her sister saw the love in her eyes and kissed her, open mouthed, and tongues caressing. Three minutes of intense kissing was enough to get Raffaella wet, horny, and in need of something inside her.

Apollonia broke the kiss, squeezed her sister’s body against hers, released her, and said in a soft voice, “If you want to, take Alessa to bed with you. If that’s too far out of the realm of motherhood, then I guess you’ll have to suffer until I invite you into bed with Ming and me. Love you Raffy.”

Raffaella stood dumbfounded that her sister would tell her to take a six year old to bed with her. She watched Apollonia retrieve her coat, stop and kiss her on her cheeks, pat her ass, and leave the house for the limousine.


	100. Saturday Afternoon – Westchester Medical Center – 1 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westchester Medical Center - Elizabeth goes through cardiac surgery - and - there is the normal crazy interaction between Apollonia and Elizabeth's family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Elizabeth Goldsmith arrived at the Westchester Medical Center and was immediately brought to the Cath Lab for an angioplasty. Standing ready to perform the operation was one of Joshua’s former students who instinctively took a chance that the woman coming in was his mentor’s wife. The three nurse team was prepped for her arrival. She already had an IV of saline solution dripping and the EMT’s advised the nursing team head that Elizabeth was given 182 milligrams of aspirin and three nitro tablets. She was not given any pain medicines by the EMT’s. She was transferred from the ambulance gurney directly to the narrow bed that was part of the catheterization x-ray machine.

One of the nurses cut off her remaining clothing and mindlessly placed a small towel between Elizabeth’s legs to cover her femininity. Standard procedure for any heart catheterization lab was to cover the individual’s genitals. The nurse then covered her with a blue surgery cover that had two precut round holes that were strategically placed to allow the cardiac interventional surgeon to use the femoral artery to gain access to the patient’s heart. Although she didn’t need to be shaved, Elizabeth heard the hum of the electric shaver and then pressure on each hip. The nurse then felt for the femoral artery pulse on each side of her body and marked the same with a surgical pen. She nodded to the young doctor who returned the nod. The nurse placed a needle filled with Versed into the IV line and pressed the plunger home.

Seventy-five minutes later, Elizabeth Goldsmith woke up in the Intensive Care section of the Cardiac Care Wing of the Westchester Medical Center. The doctor placed her there not because she needed round the clock care, but as an act of respect to a world renown colleague. He was paged by the nursing staff and came to her bedside so he could explain to her what was accomplished through the angioplasty. Elizabeth listened while the doctor explained that the coronary artery that ran down the back of her heart had a small blockage in length but was 90% across the width. He told her he opened the blockage by performing a balloon angioplasty and supported the spot with a bare metal stent. The prognosis was excellent for a full recovery and if she watched her diet and exercised she should be fine for the remainder of her life.

William and Lillian Cathcart with Sarah and Jason in tow arrived at the hospital well after the angioplasty was completed and Elizabeth was taken to the cardiac ICU. They were frightened because there were three IV’s inserted into her arms, but the nurse explained that the drugs were needed to keep her arteries open after the angioplasty. They were told they could stay as long as they wanted. The hospital administration was fine with their staying all night if they so desired.

“Where is Joshua,” asked William.

“What no hello kiss? No how are you feeling?” said Elizabeth to her father. “Just where is Joshua?”

Lillian Cathcart pushed Sarah and Jason to the side of the hospital bed, picked each one up, and placed them so their mother could kiss them hello. After the kisses, she guided them to a chair that sat against the wall of the private ICU hospital room. She went to take her daughter’s hand into hers and stopped because the IV needles were inserted in veins on the back of her hands. She looked to her husband who took the hint and moved a chair next to the bed so she could sit.

“How are you, Liz?” asked her mother.

“I never knew I was a candidate for a heart attack at such a young age,” she replied to her mother. “The interventional cardiologist studied under Joshua. He told me the prognosis was excellent for a full recovery.”

Lillian Cathcart was as curious as her husband concerning the whereabouts of Elizabeth’s husband. Just as she was about to ask her daughter about his whereabouts, Colin, Apollonia, and Viviano walked into the room. Elizabeth nearly died on the spot when she saw her intimidator enter the room. Colin walked directly to the side of the bed opposite his mother without acknowledging their presence in the room. Apollonia and Viviano remained standing just inside the door. William Cathcart upon seeing his feminized son with a face that looked like he just finished a boxing match seethed inside until he could no longer hold his anger and questions.

“Colin,” he growled, “what happened to your face? Did that bitch of a wife do that do you?”

Colin looked from his sister and said, “Watch your mouth in front of the children. I had an accident in the house. I slipped and fell down the basement steps. You can ask Viviano, because he found me unconscious on the basement floor.” He turned to his sister, “How are you, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth looked over to Apollonia before she answered and saw the look of concern on her face. “I’m fine, Colin. Like I just told mom, I had no idea I was a candidate for a heart attack. Prognosis for a full recovery is excellent.”

“Colin, do you know where Joshua is?” asked Lillian.

Colin turned to look at Apollonia before he answered, “I believe he is in surgery, mom. As soon as he is out, the hospital administrator is going to tell him what happened to Elizabeth. I’m sure as soon as he knows he’ll make a bee line here. More importantly, you need to take care of Sarah and Jason while Elizabeth is recovering.”

“How long will you be in the hospital?” asked William. His concern was having to stay in Westchester with his grandchildren. He’d rather have them at his house, but he knew Lillian would prefer they were in their own house.

“According to the nurses,” replied Elizabeth, “they’ll have me walking around as soon as the IV’s are done. Then one full day of monitoring and if all is well I should be released Monday morning. If Joshua could prevail, maybe I could be released on Sunday evening.”

“Amazing the way doctors get you up and moving,” said Lillian to no one in particular.

Apollonia walked over to the side of the bed where her sissy husband stood looking quite nice except for his face. She put her arm around him, smiled, and said to Elizabeth, “We can’t stay long Elizabeth. I know Colin would love to stay, but he has to take a trip with Viviano and me to check out some business opportunities…”

William interjected, “On a Saturday afternoon?”

Apollonia looked over at her father-in-law and the cold hard stare made him flinch. With a soft melodious voice she responded, “Yes, William on a Saturday afternoon, because that is when all the parties could meet. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll take my leave as will Viviano.” She turned to her sissy husband, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, “No more than five minutes Colin. I expect you downstairs and in the limousine in that time.”

Apollonia stepped back. Colin turned his head to his bitch of a wife and said, “I understand.”

William and Lillian watched Apollonia and Viviano depart the room without saying as much as a good-bye to them. Colin stood for a minute rubbing his sister’s face. He then leaned down kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, “You know about Joshua. Just nod your head.”

Elizabeth nodded her head in response to her brother’s statement.

“Was Apollonia at your house today?”

Again, Elizabeth nodded her head.

“She was the cause of this wasn’t she?”

Elizabeth froze which told Colin what he needed to know, but she shook her head no anyway.

“I love you Lizzy,” said Colin. “I have to go, but I’ll call you later.”

Colin stood up, stepped away from the bed, and before he walked out of the hospital room he stopped to kiss Sarah and Jason on the tops of their heads. He turned to look at his mother who nodded at him. He surreptitiously raised the middle finger on his left hand and showed it to his father before turning and walking out of the ICU. Per his bitch wife’s instructions, Colin was seated in the back of the limousine within the time prescribed. His next stop was some dilapidated hospital where his brother-in-law was surgically modifying the man who he’d have gladly removed his cock and balls for so he would not lose his.


	101. Saturday Late Afternoon – Third Avenue and East Tremont Avenue – 1 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia, Viviano, and Colin go to the Bronx to check on Sonny's status and where he going to recuperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Viviano and Colin followed Apollonia into the dilapidated building and up to the floor that had the surgical theaters. As each of them exited the staircase, they could hear the hum of the Honda generator, but were surprised to see there were no lights in the hallways. Jon Parks stood outside the doors that led into the operating room and he came to life when he saw Apollonia enter the hall from the staircase.

“Miss Moretti,” said Jon Parks, “according to one of the nurses it shouldn’t be much longer.”

Apollonia nodded her head. “Jon, let me introduce my brother-in-law Viviano Rossi and my sissy husband Colin Cathcart to you.”

The two men and the sissy shook hands. Jon eyed Colin’s face. His curiosity getting the better of him, “Fall down the steps Colin? Or were you someone’s human punching bag?”

“The man inside losing his masculinity,” responded Colin, “thought he could get away with beating me up instead of sleeping with me.”

“When did the other surgeons arrive?” asked Apollonia.

Parks raised his eyebrows trying to show her his amazement, “Just like the good doc said Miss Moretti. They were here within the hour. They started and haven’t stopped. Dr. Goldsmith told you the truth about the other two doctors. They arrived here, met for about ten minutes, and then the surgery commenced. I have to say that those nurses know their shit also.”

“Have you been in the operating room?” asked Apollonia.

Jon Parks snorted, “No. I tried to enter when they first started and Doc Goldsmith about had a fuckin’ heart attack. I took the hint. Been outside the door lookin’ in ever since they commenced the surgery after he blew up.”

Apollonia stepped to the door, looked through the safety glass window, and rapped on it loud enough to get one of the nurse’s attention. She looked over to the door, saw Apollonia, and made a simple sign for her to wait. Two minutes later she came to the door.

“Yes Miss Moretti?” she said.

“An update please.”

“The reconstructive plastic surgeon said they have another forty-five to sixty minutes if all goes well,” she replied.

“Was there a problem?”

“The size of his phallus and testicles made it a bit difficult, but I think you’ll be more than happy with the results,” she replied. “I have to get back inside; so, you’ll excuse me.”

The nurse walked back to the operating table and Apollonia released the door.

Viviano asked, “How much longer?”

“At least an hour,” said Apollonia. “We could stay here or we can find someplace around here to get something to eat.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” said Colin. “I’m here and I want to be here when Sonny wakes up.”

Jon Parks spoke up, “If you would permit me, I can go out and bring back some food. I know of a really decent Cuban restaurant nearby. If you’ll trust my choices, you won’t be disappointed.”

Viviano reached into his pocket, pulled out a roll of hundreds, and handed three to Jon.

“That’s more than I need,” said Jon.

“Just take it and please be quick about it,” said Viviano. “I could use some food. Oh, a couple bottles of a good red would be nice.”

Jon Parks put the bills in his pant pocket, retrieved his coat, and departed the building to make the food run. Apollonia looked around and saw there was absolutely nowhere to sit except to move some of the old rusted hospital beds. Viviano pushed three of the beds closer to the operating room doors. He situated them so the middle bed could act as a table and the other two as benches. Apollonia was pleasantly surprised at his ingenuity. Colin leaned against the paint peeling wall keeping to himself. All he wanted was to be next to Sonny so he could help him through the nightmare he was about to live.

Viviano and Apollonia took seats opposite one another at the makeshift hospital bed table. Apollonia sat demurely making sure she did not expose her charms to Viviano, but inside her head she would have gladly laid her ass down on one of the ratty mattresses and fucked him on the spot.

Checking to make sure Colin was not in hearing range and one not to mince words, Viviano said, “You caused Elizabeth’s heart attack didn’t you?”

Feigning shock, Apollonia responded, “What makes you say that Viv?”

“I saw the look on her face when you walked in her room,” replied Viviano. “She was scared shitless, Apollonia. Seems like the Cathcarts are not at all happy with you or is it the entire Moretti family.”

“More me than the family,” replied Apollonia. “You can see that William Cathcart is totally against his son’s decision, yet, he eyes him like an old lecher. Bet you a fuckin’ blow job, he’d fuck his son in a heartbeat.”

“You’d know better than I would. But, I can tell you that both of Colin’s parents saw how Elizabeth reacted when you came into the room,” said Viviano.

“I noticed it, too,” said Apollonia. “Wait till they find out that their son-in-law is charged with two heinous crimes with the young girl he wanted to replace their daughter with in his life. I think they’ll realize that they have no choice but to sit back and let life take the road their daughter and son-in-law choose.”

“When are you going to tell Joshua?” asked Viviano.

“When I know that everything is copasetic with Sonny. What we need to do is decide where he is going to recuperate. I’m thinking about taking him to the townhouse,” said Apollonia.

“You’re not serious,” said Viviano. “Why would you take him there? He’s not some anti-Moretti criminal. His problem was his inability to control himself, because he loves you.”

Apollonia opened her legs for a brief second before she replied, “Not the basement Viv, but I a room in the house. Giuseppe and Sienna can care for him. They’ll understand because of the decision they made to stay together in their incestuous relationship. I think they’ll take good care of him. He’ll never survive psychologically living in my house.”

“You know Colin is going to freak, “ said Viviano. “He’ll want to be by his side. I don’t think either of them will survive with what you did.”

Apollonia ran her hands though her hair as she thought about what Viviano just said to her. She knew that Sonny would take every opportunity to end his life. Colin was another story. She believed his love for her was more important than what she made him do to prove if Sonny was man enough to be her lover. She made her choice when she married Colin. Sonny Rossi could have replaced him, but his intelligence was located in the head of his cock and not his brain.

“I’ll take care of Colin,” said Apollonia, “Has Raffy said anything to you about Alessa?”

The look on Viviano’s face told Apollonia some, but not all of what she needed to know.

“We spoke about her, but not at length,” replied Viviano. “I know what I know.”

“What is Raffy feeling?” asked Apollonia. The concern in her voice real.

“She’s concerned about her,” replied Viviano. “I think if you ask, she’ll raise her as her own. She’s afraid of what would happen if you decide to take her into your bed, Apollonia. The child is not truly stable since you took her away from her mother…”

“Fuck,” cried Apollonia, “I in essence saved her life from those scoundrels. Why in God’s name would she want to go back to them?”

“Apollonia, you need to realize that she is a child and she needs her mother,” said Viviano. “What needs to be done for her is a house filled with love and stability. You decide you want to sleep with her…”

Apollonia reared back and slapped her brother-in-law across the face. She leaned on the hospital bed and said, “Don’t ever accuse me of being a pedo, you asshole. I know the difference between fantasy, reality, and Moretti reality. I can just as easily cast you out of this family as I can make your life better than it is, Viv.”

He knew his sister-in-law was right . “I’m sorry, Apollonia, but truth be told, your sister is afraid of what you may or could do to Alessa. You need to have a frank talk with her,” said Viviano.

“I will, Viviano, I will,” said Apollonia.

Colin walked over the bed Apollonia was sitting on and plopped down next to her. His eye were red and somewhat bloodshot. Apollonia and Viviano looked at him and then each other wondering why the whites of his eyes had not returned to a somewhat normal color. His face also showed absolutely no change in color which made Viviano think he suffered the same eye orbit problem that Angelina suffered.

“Colin, have you been crying?’ asked Viviano.

“No,” he replied.

“Don’t be ashamed to say you have,” said Viviano.

“I swear,” said Colin, “I haven’t been crying, although I’d like to considering my sister’s plight and Sonny’s.”

Apollonia turned and reached for her sissy husband’s face. She turned it and leaned close so she could see it in the limited light. When she was satisfied she released his head.

“You need to see a doctor, Colin,” said Apollonia. “I will have Joshua look at you, but if there is one iota of bone damage to your face, I will make Sonny pay. No arguments.”

Colin acknowledged Apollonia with a simple nod and thankfully for him Jon Parks returned carrying two solid looking cartons. He walked over to where they were sitting and placed the boxes on the floor. He opened one and pulled out two bottles of Barolo red, four bottles of sparkling water, and a package of plastic cups. The box also contained plastic plates, bowls, and utensils. When he was finished he tossed the box against the opposite wall, picked up the second box, and placed it on the bed near the end where a patient’s feet would go. The smells emanating from the box whet everyone’s appetite.

Parks opened the box and pulled out several covered aluminum dishes. He placed them on the hospital bed table and said, “I didn’t know what you guys liked so, let me run down what I purchased. Bistec Empanizado is a Cuban Breaded Steak, Palella Cubana is a Cuban style Paella, and Pavo a la Mileydi is a Cuban Turkey with Sufrito Stuffing. I only bought one side dish which is Frijoles del Cordon which is Cuban Green Beans. For dessert we have Torticas de Margo which are Cuban Sugar Cookies and Nata Cake which is a Cuban specialty that has sprinkles and powdered sugar on the outside. Help yourselves.”

He reached in his pocket and pulled out some bills and change. He handed it to Viviano and was politely told to keep it. Jon Parks didn’t fight the issue. He replaced the money in his pocket, sat down, and ate with his new employer.

“Jon, where did you meet Dr. Goldsmith,” asked Viviano.

“He found me actually,” replied Jon. “I bugged the motel room where his wife met her lover and his friends.”

“Really,” said Colin, “Where did you get your training?”

Jon Parks smiled, “I’m a retired Detective Lieutenant, Homicide Division, New York City.”

“What’s your story, Colin?” asked Jon.

Before Colin could answer, Apollonia interjected, “He is never an issue for you Parks. Anything you have to say to or about him is said to me and no one else. If you keep to what I said, you and I will get along famously. You don’t, then when they dump you overboard it will be over the Puerto Rico Trench. You’ll sink some five miles to the bottom.”

“Yeah, right, like you’ve got that kind of power,” said Parks basically telling Apollonia he didn’t believe her.

“I can call the Chief of Detectives, a couple of my friends in City government, and in Albany,” said Apollonia, “and when I get off the phone you’ll have no Private Investigators License and your pension – what pension, he never worked for the New York City Police Department. Other thing Jon, ask Joshua. He’ll tell you. To a different topic, where in God’s name did you get this food?”

Jon Parks reflected on what Apollonia said about her connections in the PD and government for a moment before he answered her. “There is a small eatery not far from here,” replied Parks leaving her statement about offing him alone, “three brothers from Cuba. Make everything from scratch. Helped them when the local drug dealers wanted to use their place as a headquarters. Next time we’re together and we have time, I’ll take you up there and introduce you to them. Good people to know.”

“Never tasted food so good,” said Apollonia. She smiled at Parks and gave him a thumbs up.

Apollonia, Viviano, Colin, and Jon did not engage in much conversation as they devoured he Cuban fare Parks had bought for dinner. The four finished both bottles of wine and two bottles of the sparking water. They were sitting contentedly not really caring about the time when Joshua Goldsmith came up to their little party. Apollonia stood and guided him away from the others.

With no hello or no fanfare, “Tell me you’re done and everything is one hundred percent.”

Seeing she was in no mood for bullshit, he answered, “It was more difficult than we expected. I don’t think you want the particulars, Apollonia, but Sonny Rossi now has a surgically created vagina and vaginal cavity. The urologist created a perfect feminine urinary tract and he maintained Sonny’s prostate and testicles. The plastic surgeon says when everything heals and the swelling goes down Sonny’s vagina will look as natural as any woman’s.”

“Excellent,” said Apollonia. “What about recovery? Can I move him tonight?”

“Where are you taking him?” asked Joshua. “He needs around the clock care for at least seventy-two hours. The sutures will dissolve over a two week period. He still needs to be checked and…” Joshua paused so he could make sure he said what he was about to say correctly, “Sonny is going to need psychological help, Apollonia. What you did to him is not going to sit well with his psyche…”

Apollonia smiled and interjected, “And, what you did to Elizabeth, is that not as bad as what you just did to Sonny? Please Joshua… Can I move him tonight?”

“Where?” asked Joshua. “Although the other two surgeons should check on him also, I know that will not be practical. So, I am going to care for him during his recovery. Just tell me where you’re taking him and allow me to provide the necessary medical care.”

“Interesting that you are taking such a hands on approach, Joshua,” said Apollonia. “He’ll be transported to a townhouse on East 84th Street in the city. I will make the call to have the gentleman who brought him here pick him up. I know you know I have nothing to say to the other surgeons. Please see them out. I’ll take care of the nurses. And then, we need to talk.”

Joshua walked away from Apollonia and back into the operating room. After few minutes passed, the two other surgeons walked with Joshua to the exit and with his help departed the building. Apollonia spoke to the two nurses and made arrangements for them to receive payment for their help. She also confirmed that either or both of them would be available to care for Sonny and take part in any additional medical emergencies. She asked one of them to stay until Sonny was loaded and transported to his place of recovery. Joshua returned and waited for Apollonia to talk to him.

“Joshua, I have some,” she paused not knowing if it was good or bad news, “I have some news. Can’t say if you’ll think it is good or bad. Elizabeth is in Westchester Memorial. When I went to visit her before noon she had a heart attack while I was there. She is in ICU. According to the cardiac interventionist she is fine.”

Joshua was about to explode when Viviano came over and wrapped his arm around Joshua’s shoulder, “You don’t want to do that Joshua. I promise you’ll end up looking like Colin or she’ll perform the same surgery on you, but without the anesthetic and scalpels. She held the information from you to make sure you’d finish your first obligation to her. Two million dollars cash is a fuckin’ lot of money to give over to those assholes that run the New York City Justice Department. We’re losing quite a bit of interest. Get my drift, doc?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, Apollonia,” said Joshua, his voice cowering. “My children…”

“They are with your in-laws, Joshua,” said Apollonia. “Get yourself cleaned up. I will instruct Jon to take you to the hospital and then take you to your car or home if you wish. Remember, only you can keep yourself out of prison. I want to hear you repeat back to me what I told you this morning in the limo.”

Joshua with Viviano’s arm still around his shoulders, closed his eyes, exhaled, and said, “You say jump, I say how high. No hesitation.”

Apollonia nodded to Viviano who released Joshua. She took his face in her hands and kissed him on his cheeks, ‘If I weren’t married to Colin and I had met you, there could have been a match made in heaven. Go change. You’ll wait with us until Sonny is awake. I need you here in case we need to sedate him and you’ll have to give Giuseppe additional sedatives that may be required. You’ll also have to give him any prescriptions for post-operative drugs so he can fill them at an all-night pharmacy.”

“Please, Apollonia,” whined Joshua, “at least let me call Elizabeth. So she’ll know I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“I’m tempted to let you call, Joshua,” said Apollonia, “but I’m a hardhearted bitch. Finish what you’re doing here and while Jon Parks is driving you to Westchester Memorial you can call her from your cell phone.”

Joshua Goldsmith nodded his acquiescence. He backed away before turning around and walking to the operating room. Just after he passed through the door, she called Colin over and told him to call his sister to tell her Joshua would be there within ninety minutes. Apollonia thanked Viviano for interjecting himself into what could have been a very messy confrontation with Joshua. Colin returned to tell her Elizabeth was relieved that Joshua would be there soon.

The four then walked to the operating room and entered. Considering the building was falling down around them, the operating room was rather well put together. Apollonia figured that Joshua did that just prior to emasculating Elizabeth’s nigger lovers. Two fifty-five gallon plastic garbage cans were filled with medical waste. Along the walls were cabinets filled with medical supplies and against one of the walls was an autoclave. The only thing needed to keep the room functional was the Honda generator which supplied enough electricity to power the lights and the medical equipment. In the middle of the room, underneath the large array of lights, lay Sonny Rossi.

“How long before he awakens?” asked Apollonia.

“Shouldn’t be long,” replied Joshua. “The anesthetic we use today doesn’t take the patient into a deep sleep or coma like state. That is why I didn’t request an anesthesiologist. His pulse rate and heartbeat are well within medical parameters.”

They didn’t know how long they waited, but when Sonny began to come out of his anesthetic induced stupor the nurse made sure she had a syringe ready to knock Sonny out. Sonny opened his eyes and when his brain began to function he felt like a tractor trailer had hit him in the crotch. The pain was enough to make him wince and cause his eyes to tear. Joshua had not administered any pain medications. He wanted to make sure that Sonny would come out from under the Versed anesthetic without any problems. It took about five minutes before Sonny was fully aware of his surroundings.

“Wh, wha, wha, what happened to me,” he moaned, “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

Colin, Viviano, and Joshua looked at Apollonia for guidance. She shook her head signaling them that it was not their place to inform Sonny he was no longer a man in the genitalia department. Sonny’s head moved from side-to-side seeking someone to look at and get a response to his question. Apollonia waited purposely to frustrate him.

“Please, someone tell me what happened to me,” Sonny moaned, the pain and amnesia of the event leading up to where he was presently adding to his frustration.

Apollonia stepped close to the operating table, placed her hand between his legs, and pressed. Joshua’s eyes bugged out of his head, but he kept his mouth closed. Viviano and Colin remained passive but with difficulty. Sonny cried out and that was enough for Apollonia. She moved her hand from between Sonny’s legs to his face.

“Sonny Rossi,” said Apollonia, “look at me.”

Sonny turned his head and eyes to Apollonia’s face. His eyes were glazed over in pain and frustration. He licked his lips trying to make them moist. His brain was fogged, but he was aware that something had happened to him.

“Sonny Rossi, you broke my cardinal rule. You physically beat my husband causing damage to his face,” said Apollonia as she began to rub her hand on his beard stubble. “I have taken my due from you. You need to relax and let your body heal”

Sonny’s head began to clear which Joshua knew was going to happen as soon as he woke up and the Versed left his body. He moved his head and saw his brother, Colin, Joshua, and a nurse standing around him. He felt the IV needle in his arm and the pain between his legs. His anger exploded.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU UNGRATEFUL CUNT!!!” cried Sonny.

Apollonia was going to remain cool, calm, and collected, but Sonny’s outburst was enough to set her off, “I did what any good dominant woman would do to a prick like you. I gave you what you wanted, what you loved, but loathe to have between your own legs. I gave you a vagina, Sonny.”

“YOU FUCKIN’ DID WHAT, YOU LOUSY LITTLE ITALIAN CUNT!!!” he cried as his mind cleared and he tolerated the pain between his legs.

Apollonia leaned close to his ear and spit her words, “I FUCKIN’ CUT OFF YOUR COCK. I HAD A VAGINA CREATED BETWEEN YOUR LEGS. YOU STILL HAVE YOUR BALLS. YOU’LL REMAIN A MAN, SONNY, BUT THE ONLY WAY YOU’RE GOIN’ TO HAVE AN ORGASM IS WHEN ANOTHER MAN IS FUCKIN’ YOUR SURGICALLY CREATED PUSSY. I FUCKIN’ TOLD YOU NOT TO PHYSICALLY FUCK WITH MY HUSBAND.”

Sonny’s eyes rolled back into his head. He moved his body in an attempt to break the bonds that held him to the operating table. He strained as he tried to free himself. Joshua began to worry about the sutures that held the delicate surgery together. He nodded to the nurse, but Apollonia stopped her from giving Sonny the sedative. As he writhed on the table, Apollonia waited to see if he would injure himself permanently or calm down enough to listen to her. The residual anesthetic in his body was just effective enough to cause him to stop his writhing as his body gave in to his being tethered to the table.

Tears began to roll out of his eyes and down his face. His voice was filled with sorrow, “I can’t believe you did that to me!!! Tell me it isn’t true… Tell me…”

Apollonia returned her hand to his face, and in a calm voice said, “The pain you feel will dissipate and we will give you opioids if the pain persists. You will not return to Columbus Place for the foreseeable future. Tonight Giuseppe Moretti will transport you to the townhouse where you will recuperate. You’ll have your own room and will be taken care of by Giuseppe and Sienna. Dr. Goldsmith will monitor your recovery. You should be up and walking around as soon as you’re up to it.”

Sonny looked at the woman he loved, “Please tell me you didn’t…”

“Yes, Sonny, I did,” she answered. “I know this is going to sound harsh, but you need to rest.”

Apollonia stepped away from the table looked at Joshua and made a motion that he should administer the sedative and pain reliever to Sonny. The nurse approached with two syringes. In a matter of minutes Sonny was unconscious.

“Ok, I’ll call Giuseppe to come get Sonny,” said Apollonia. “Jon, please take Joshua to Westchester Memorial. Wait there and when he is ready take him to his car or home whichever he decides. Before you go, Joshua, would you please look at Colin’s face? I’m worried about his eyes, please.”

Joshua was surprised Apollonia asked so nicely. He guided Colin under the lights and asked for a chair. Viviano found one and brought it into the operating room. Colin sat and allowed his brother-in-law to check out his face. Without the proper medical equipment, Joshua could only make an educated guess. When he pressed on Colin’s face around his eyes he did not see a reaction that would indicate broken or fractured eye sockets. The redness in the corneas he felt was caused by crying more than the physical beating. When he was through examining Colin he tapped him on the shoulder advising him he was through.

“Apollonia,” said Joshua, “without the proper medical equipment I can only give you an educated guess. I don’t think he has any broken or fractured bones in his face. Only an x-ray will confirm if he does or doesn’t. The edema from the beating will go down, but it is going to take time because of the severity. The red in his eyes, I believe, is from crying and not from the beating. What residual hematoma exists in the eye is minimal and should clear well before his face. I would suggest some ice and rest. He’ll be fine in a week or two at the most.”

“You hear him Colin, ice your face, “ said Apollonia, “Thanks Joshua. Jon take him, the nurse, and go. I’ll call Giuseppe and we’ll wait until he gets here. I don’t think Sonny is waking up anytime too soon.”

Apollonia made the call to Giuseppe Moretti. She explained that Sienna should prepare a room for Sonny. Apollonia told him she would give him his final instructions when he was ready to depart the Bronx. She confirmed he knew where they would be waiting. After she closed her cell phone, the three found a comfortable spot in the operating room to wait for Giuseppe to arrive.

“You know Apollonia,” said Viviano, “he’s going to be a mess. When he gets his strength back he’s going to come after you. Now that you’ve mutilated him, he has nothing to lose. You understand what I’m implying…”

“Of course, I do, Viv,” said Apollonia. “The worst that can happen is we’re both dead. But, I don’t believe it will come to that. I have faith in you and Colin to make him see that I saved his life. Don’t look at me like I’m some dumbass, Viv. I could have sent him to a watery grave. At least he’s alive.”

Colin chimed in, “Sure, Apollonia, he’s alive, but his emotional and psychological wellbeing will be mush. He was so proud of his manhood. He only wanted to give it to you. He would have done anything for you.”

“Both of you know,” said Apollonia, “that I had one and only one universal no-no. Sonny Rossi knew that I would not tolerate physical violence against Colin. Please, Viv, you know the limits. I would have not said boo if all he did was give Colin a spanking. The only men who can slap Colin on or about his face because of his status in the family are a consecrated Moretti man. Sonny was never going to become one. I will admit that I made a mistake when I chose him to be my lover.”

Viviano and Colin remained quiet when Apollonia admitted she had made a mistake when she chose Sonny to be her lover. Apollonia didn’t continue the conversation or initiate another one on a different topic. Viviano stared at Colin and began to unconsciously rub his crotch. When he felt himself begin to harden he realized what he was doing much to the amusement of Apollonia. Colin was in another world. The man he had fallen in love with per his wife’s orders was no longer a man. His sister was in an ICU ward recovering from an Apollonia induced heart attack. They waited patiently for Giuseppe to arrive and transport Sonny to the townhouse.

Giuseppe Moretti arrived pushing an ambulance gurney into the operating room. Viviano and Colin unstrapped Sonny from the operating table. Colin stepped back and allowed Giuseppe and Viviano to wrestle Sonny onto the gurney. It took Giuseppe a few minutes to strap the huge man down to protect him from rolling off the transport because they would have to carry him down the stairs as no elevators were available. Colin and Apollonia took the lead. They were followed by Giuseppe, Viviano, and an unconscious Sonny. Ten minutes later Sonny was bound in the van and Giuseppe was ready to leave.

“Is there anything else, Miss Moretti?” asked Giuseppe.

“A few things,” she replied. “First, will you need help getting Sonny into the house?”

“He is a big man, but I should be able to roll him onto one of the larger queen sized beds,” replied Giuseppe.

“Here are prescriptions that must be filled tonight. In the small package are syringes filled and marked as pain reliever and anesthetics,” said Apollonia. “Dr. Goldsmith will be by to check on him. If he gives you any trouble, use the anesthetics on him, but he may just go into a depression. I am charging Sienna and you with his care. Understand?”

“Yes Miss Moretti,” he replied.

“One last thing,” said Apollonia, “our guests in the basement?”

“They are reacting as I expected, Miss Moretti,” said Giuseppe. “They become quieter as they realize there is no escape. They are becoming easier to handle with each passing hour. The boy cries all the time.”

“Are they eating?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes,” replied the elderly man. “They’re eating what you told us to feed them. It is a subsistence calorie count, but they’ll survive.”

“Good,” said Apollonia, “now get back to the city and I want you to call…” She paused looked at Viviano who nodded, “I want you to call Viviano when he you have Sonny in his room. You have his phone number?”

“Yes Miss Moretti,” replied Giuseppe, “I’ll take my leave now and head back to the townhouse.”

Apollonia, Viviano, Colin, and the limousine driver watched the panel van leave the rear of the building before the driver opened the rear door for his passengers. Apollonia sat on the passenger side of the rear seat. Viviano was on the driver’s side. Colin was forced to sit in one of the jump seats which faced the rear seat. He noticed that Apollonia sat with her legs slightly separated giving him a view of her loveliness. Viviano’s package was definitely apparent in his jeans and although it was smaller than Sonny’s it still made an appealing rise to Colin’s eyes. He couldn’t help but squirm a bit as his sissy clit began to grow in his stainless steel chastity device. Apollonia closed the black glass window giving the three of them the privacy she wanted. The driver tapped the intercom letting Apollonia know he was pulling away from the dilapidated hospital building and heading to Columbus Place.

“Colin, you’ve never had Viviano, have you?” asked Apollonia.

Colin tried to squint, but the puffiness wouldn’t allow him to. “Had Viviano?” questioned Colin.

“Yes, dear sissy boi,” said Apollonia, “I can see you staring somewhat longingly at his package. I know you’re thinking about Sonny, but what is done is done. You want to suckle Viviano so you have something in your mouth pussy to relieve your stress?”

“No thank you, Apollonia,’ replied Colin. “I’m not in any mood to suck Viviano’s cock and not because of Sonny. My face hurts plain and simple.”

“Well, why don’t you turn around and offer him your sissy pussy, Colin. I think it would very nice of you to offer him your sissy pussy since he’s going to be fucking you on a regular basis. Now, turn around, bitch,” said Apollonia.

Colin looked to see if Apollonia was serious and his heart dropped when he saw her staring at him with daggers. He teared up and fell to his knees in front of Apollonia, “Please, Mistress, not in the limousine. Don’t make me take him now. Please let me get used to the fact that I’m not going to be with Sonny. If you wish, I’ll give him a hand job, but please relent and let me suffer in peace.”

Viviano decided to add his two cents, “Apollonia, I’m in no mood myself. Let it rest. We’ll be home soon and you can go to your lover tonight. Let Colin grieve and work out his loss.”

As the limousine headed down the Cross Island Expressway, Apollonia Moretti relented in making Viviano and Colin have sex together. She sat silently for a period of time and then out of the blue said, “Next time I tell you to have sex together, I will not take no for an answer. Remember tonight girls and boys, because this will be the one and only time I accept your requests.”

The rest of the ride to Columbus Place was made it total silence.


	102. Saturday Evening/Night – Columbus Place – 1 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viviano and Raffaella discuss Apollonia. Mario Moretti breaks the rules set by Apollonia. Apollonia and Colin talk before she goes to Ming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Viviano entered his home to find Raffaella sitting at the breakfast table drinking a mug of coffee and reading Newsweek magazine. He had hung his coat on the peg in the mud room with the rest of the family’s winter outerwear. He walked over to Raffy who looked up and when she saw his face stood up and opened her arms. Viviano Rossi stepped into his wife’s embrace and wrapped his arms around her. They did not kiss. Viviano and Raffaella stood holding on to each other each in their own world, but connected because of their love for one another.

“I can’t believe what she did to him,” said Viviano with no anger or bitterness in his voice. He sounded sad more than anything else.

Raffaella heard his pain. She pulled him into her and pressed her ample breasts against his chest. “I won’t defend what she did to him, but he did break the one cardinal rule, Viv. He never should have beat Colin the way he did.”

Viviano sighed and his body shivered in response to his sadness and angst, “I know she could have ended his life, but surgically modifying him in a way that is so fuckin’ demeaning is just...”

“I know Viv,” said Raffaella, “I know. Apollonia has her own demons and it is important we make sure she doesn’t fall into the abyss my mother did. What she did to Sonny is unconscionable, but she could have ended his life. Maybe when you were sent out that first night to talk to him it would have been better to advise him to leave and never come back. Hindsight being twenty/twenty that is what you should have counseled him instead of convincing him to come back and try to become a Moretti man. I’m sorry Viv, but I have to support Apollonia.”

Nodding his head he knew Raffy had to back her sister and the Moretti moral and ethical code. He thought about the first time he knelt before Mario and sucked him off the day of his wedding. The taste of Moretti cum on his tongue and breath as he stood in front of the Cardinal taking his vows knowing that his training to be a Moretti man would consist of all forms of hetero and homo sexual activities. Still, the idea of his brother having a surgically created vagina between his legs made him wish Apollonia had just taken his life in retribution of his beating up her sissy husband.

“Where are the kids?” he asked his wife.

“Carmen and Alessa should be in the family room watching a movie,” she pulled away slightly from her husband, looked up into his sad eyes, and said, “You have to ask where Antonio is right now.”

“Geez, I forgot,” said Viviano. “Nancy is here.” Changing the subject, “Apollonia asked me about Alessa.”

Raffaella broke their embrace. She stepped back and Viviano could see the concern on her face. “What did she ask you?”

Viv placed his hand on his wife’s face and gently rubbed her cheek which made her press against the palm of his not so soft hand. “She’s concerned Raffy. I said something to her about sleeping with Alessa and she slapped my face. Told me she knows the difference between reality, fantasy, and Moretti family reality. I think she’s afraid of being a mother. Apollonia loves children, but I don’t know if she’s cut out to be a mother. I think she wants you to be Alessa’s guardian as well as her mother.”

Raffaella relaxed and said, “She is such an enigma and I’m her fuckin’ older sister. I know she is reading my mother’s journals and I believe she may be afraid of becoming like her.”

“I won’t disagree on that point,” said Viviano. “I know Mario is concerned.”

“Mario said something about Apollonia?” asked Raffy to the love of her life.

“I’m breaking a confidence,” said Viviano, “but, Mario is concerned about her becoming like Lucia. He’s also deeply distraught over what he allowed his wife to perpetrate upon those innocent children. Mario regrets everything he let her do and his benign acceptance and approval by joining her. Raffy, he wants to die to pay for his sins. He wants to make things right by finding the survivors and clandestinely giving them more money than they would ever earn in their lifetimes. He knows he can’t bring back the children or the adults, but he wants try to make things right monetarily.”

Raffaella flushed when she heard her father wants to give his life to correct his silent acceptance of her mother’s deviance. She paused before she spoke to Viviano considering the implication of what Mario wanted and what it would take to get Apollonia to go along with his desire to make things right. Inside she knew she would have to intervene on her father’s part to get Apollonia to agree to anything Mario wanted to assuage his pain.

“Has he spoken to Apollonia?” asked Raffaella.

“I don’t know, Raffy,” her husband replied.

“Looks like I’m going to have to intervene or at least talk to Apollonia,” said Raffaella. She moved close to Viviano, hugged him, and they kissed. When they broke the kiss she said, “I love you, Viv and I always will.”

“I love you, Raffy,” he replied.

Their quiet time was broken when Carmen and Alessa walked into the kitchen to get something to munch on and they reacted with joy when they saw Viviano. Carmen ran to her father and jumped up into his arms. Raffaella was as surprised as Viviano. Alessa came over and stood not knowing if it would be ok for her to do the same as Carmen. Her father never really showed her any affection and inside she was hungry for someone to show her some. Viviano kissed Carmen and let her slip to the floor. He saw the look on Alessa’s face, thought about what Apollonia said and his reply to her, he leaned down, and picked his new daughter up into his arms. The young girl brightened and threw her arms around Viviano’s neck. She kissed him on the cheek and felt his lips on her cheek. Alessa Moretti felt she had been brought to a new home and a new set of parents.

Carmen and Alessa both chirped, “We have another movie to watch. Please watch it with us!!!”

Raffaella and Viviano could not deny them the family time. Both knew Antonio would rather be upstairs fornicating with Nancy or laying on the bed with his cock in her mouth as he just fantasized about anything sexual. Raffaella nodded her head, Viviano guided the two girls back into the family room, and Raffaella went to the cupboard to find some snack food for them to munch on as they watched a children’s movie on their giant flat screen television.

\-------------------------

Mario Moretti hung his coat up in the main closet just inside the hall that transected the house from the great room into the kitchen. He made his way to the second floor balcony and then to the room that Angelina was using to complete her recovery. The door was closed which he didn’t expect. He used his best skill at opening the oak door as quietly as he could. He stuck his head in and got the surprise of his life. Angelina was sound asleep and stark naked at the same time.

He stole into the room, found the duvet, and covered her nakedness. He was embarrassed to see her naked body, but he felt better knowing she was sleeping underneath something that was keeping her warm. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. The touch of his lips against her skin was enough to cause her to open her eyes. Apparently she was not in a deep sleep.

Angelina opened her eyes, saw Mario’s face above hers, and said, “Hi. You’re back. Everything ok?”

“Yeah,” replied Mario not even thinking about telling her about Apollonia’s craziness. “You sleep long?”

“On and off,” replied Angelina. The skin around her eyes was an awful yellow color which the hematomas turned to as they healed. “I’m just tired of being in bed all the time. I really would like to do something more than sleep all day. If I could borrow something to wear, I’d like to get out of bed.”

“There isn’t anything here really,” said Mario. “The girls tossed all of Lucia’s clothing. The only thing would be a running suit or sweat suit. They’re clean, just not very feminine.”

Angelina smiled at the man she allowed to sneak up behind her and fuck her anally. She sighed when the thought of his beautiful cock entering her body surfaced and she moved her hips unconsciously invitingly underneath the duvet. Mario witnessed her movement and wished to all mighty God he wasn’t encumbered by the sissy tubes Apollonia had him wearing. He would jump Angelina’s bones he a heartbeat. It would be nice to feel the interior lining of a woman’s body around the shaft of his hard cock.

“Mario,” whispered Angelina although she didn’t need to, “are you still wearing…”

“Yes…” interrupted Mario.

“Why don’t we just untie those suckers?” said Angelina. “Make love to me and we can just slip them back on and retie them.”

Mario smiled, “I only wish it was that easy Angie. The knots used by my insane youngest daughter cannot be retied by anyone but her. Trust me when I tell you we’ll never be able to replicate the way they’re tied.”

Angelina sighed in frustration, “Do you think she’d consider releasing you so you could enjoy some romance with me?”

Mario thought for a minute and decided to make everything clear to Angelina about her impending meeting with Apollonia. He sat on the edge of the bed. She saw the concern on his face and returned a questioning look wondering what was going through his thoughts. Mario touched her face and then took her left hand into his.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to make love to you,” said Mario. “I’m never going to sneak up on you when you’re in front of the kitchen sink and force myself on you. I’d give anything to slip underneath the duvet with you and feel you next to and under me. Apollonia is not going to let that happen. She is hell bent on making this relationship break apart like some balsa wood model. Actually, I’m more worried for you than I am for me, Angie.”

“Concerned for me? Why?” asked Angelina.

“Apollonia wants to have a chat with you about the call you made to Teresa Moretti,” said Mario. “She knows. She knows I was by your side helping you give Teresa the information she needed to confront Apollonia…”

“Shit,” said Angelina, her face creased with fear of her impending confrontation with Apollonia.

“I am going to do everything to protect you,” continued Mario. “I will not let her hurt you again. Apollonia will not lay a hand on you, because you did what I instructed you to do. Teresa Moretti is already suffering for her stupidity. I will not allow my insistence be used against you, Angie.”

Angelina removed her hand from Mario’s. Her desire was to pull him on top of her and let his hard manhood enter her so they could copulate to the notion of their desire to be together as man and woman. She looked at him, lowered the duvet to expose her breasts to him. She reached for his arm and pulled him down to her. Mario rested his head on her nakedness, but did not take one of her nipples into his mouth. Angelina was heartbroken that even though he was ensconced in the sissy tubes, he did not want to suck on her nipples and maybe slide down to her sex to lick her to an orgasm.

“What’s wrong Mario,” she said her voice showing her heartbreak at not having a sexual encounter with the man that is still by all counts her employer.

“It is not that I want to, Angie,” he said. “I have to keep the relationship on hold because I’m afraid of what Apollonia will do when she comes to talk to you about your part in giving Teresa the information about Umberto’s untimely death.”

Angelina nodded knowing that he was protecting her from hearing him say that his crazy youngest daughter was going to end her life for helping him. She moved so she could reach Mario’s crotch. She placed her hand on his tube encased manhood and gently massaged it knowing it was going to cause it to grow. Angelina smiled at him. She licked her lips. She leaned forward and kissed Mario. Then just as Mario’s cock began to respond she stopped.

“I don’t care, Mario,” said Angelina. “Your daughter is going to end my life as I know it. She is going to put me in the ground next to my husband. I did what I did for you, Mario, because I’ve always loved you. If you can see me through this troubling time, then remove the sissy tubes and make love to me. Fuck Apollonia and the fuckin’ horse she rode in on. I want you. I want to have you every minute until she arrives here to take me away from you. I know she won’t take it out on you, because I won’t let her.

Mario Moretti stood, removed his clothing, and allowed Angelina to untie the pink sissy tubes that encased his cock and balls. When they were off she tossed them across the room. She slid over in the bed, pulled the duvet cover aside, and invited Mario into the bed. He was careful of her face when he kissed her. Other than that concern, their lovemaking was torrid. He entered he without any preliminary touching or kissing. She opened her legs, rolled her hips up, and invited him into her body. Mario Moretti was home. His cock was inside a woman he cared about. He was copulating for the first time since the death of his Lucia. Their need was as equally great as the other’s. They fucked like there was no tomorrow.

Angelina allowed Mario total access to her body. She allowed him access to places she denied her husband. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. When she felt him begin to play with her anus she moaned thinking that before the night was over his cock would be in there too. Mario didn’t start easy. He forced his entire length into Angelina, paused, pressed, withdrew, and started the motion all over again. He felt her lose her breath for a split second; which he knew was due to his length as she’d told him her husband was just average in length, before he took no mercy on her. Mario fucked as if he was eighteen again. Angelina accepted and needed his manly control. Their kisses were deep and long. She sucked on his tongue as if it were his cock.

At one point, Mario rose, looked into Angelina’s eyes, took hold of both her blood engorged nipples, and twisted them causing her to cry out in pain. When he saw her acceptance of his sexually induced pain he pulled his cock out of her, slapped her across the face not caring about her eye injuries, and as she lay stunned, jammed his cock back into her body. He repeated pulling his cock out, slapping her, and reinserting himself into her. Angelina began show real fright as Mario lost all control and began to physically abuse her during their lovemaking. She knew he was getting more sexually excited because his cock was harder every time he thrust it into her body after he slapped her across her face. No words of love or desire were spoken between them.

She knew it was going to end when Mario pressed his cock into her body, reared his head back, and moaned. Angelina felt his cock fill her as her deceased husband’s never had. Her orgasm was stifled the minute Mario began using her as a punching bag, but she knew she could feel his cock getting ready to explode inside her. She had no strength left to moan or cry out feigning an orgasm as it was taken from her by Mario’s sadistic slapping of her injured face. Mario pressed his crotch against hers sending ripples of pleasure from her clitoris which were denied access to the pleasure centers of her brain by the pain centers. He used his left arm to support his body over hers leaving his right hand free to slap her. She wanted him on top of her so their bodies would be together touching when he filled her. It wasn’t going to happen. Mario slapped her one more time, groaned, and spewed his seed into her infertile body.

When he was done with his orgasm, Mario did not fall forward onto Angelina’s body. He remained inside her for a few minutes before he pulled his softening cock from her battered pussy. Once he was out, he moved to his right, and off the bed. He stood next to woman who just gave him total access to her body and allowed him to abuse her already abused face. Mario Moretti got dressed, turned, and walked to the door of the room. He stopped for a moment, thought about picking up the sissy tubes, but decided against it. He would let them lay where they were. When he exited the room, Mario closed the door behind him and exited without saying a word to Angelina.

As she lay her face on fire, her pussy aching, and Mario’s cum running from her vaginal opening Angelina broke out in tears. Angelina opened herself to her employer after he showed compassion for her after his youngest daughter put her in the hospital. He brought her to his house claiming he wanted to be sure she had good care during her recovery. She opined at the idea he would treat her like he treated his wife. When he asked her with all the love he could muster to call his cousin’s wife in Texas to help his cause, she did. Now she lay on the bed hurting, heartbroken, and afraid that by this time tomorrow she would dead. Angelina had no strength left to cry. Her will to live was broken.

\-------------------------

Colin waited by the side door as his wife paid the limousine driver. He held the door open for her and made sure the storm door closed before he closed the interior door. By the time he entered the kitchen, Apollonia was already sitting at the breakfast table scanning The New York Times.

“Do you want me to make you something to eat?” he asked.

“No, Colin,” she replied, “just put up a pot of coffee.”

Colin did as she asked. He heard her retrieve and open her cell phone. The call was the one he expected her to make. Her whole attitude changed when Ming answered. The conversation was animated, but short. Apollonia closed the cell phone, leaned back, and cupped her breasts. Colin immediately knew she was going to sleep at Ming’s house. He wanted something from his wife tonight.

“Apollonia, what time are you going next door?” asked Colin as he finished scooping the coffee into the gold coffee basket.

“Probably not before the boys are asleep,” she replied. With a smirk, she said, “Why are you asking?”

“May I sit with you?” he asked.

“Sure,” said Apollonia, “just like we’re husband and wife instead of Mistress and sissy boi.”

“I’ll wait for the coffee to be brewed,” said Colin. He remained in the kitchen until the twelve cups were brewed whereupon he poured two mugs and walked to the breakfast table. He placed her cup in an open area next to the newspaper and sat in his assigned seat. “Would you please do me a favor tonight?” he asked.

Apollonia looked up from the editorial page, “You want me to fuck you before I go next door?”

“If I didn’t feel the way I do right now, I’d bend myself over the table in a heartbeat,” replied Colin. “I would love to feel your breasts pressing on my back as you humiliate me with one of your magnificent harnessless dildos, but that is not what I want.”

Her interest piqued, Apollonia asked, “Interesting desire, I need to remember that. What do you want instead, Colin?”

Colin looked anywhere but his wife’s eyes, knew better, returned his gaze to her face, and looked directly into her beautiful turquoise eyes, “I would like to have the chastity device removed. At least for tonight.”

Apollonia broke their eye contact, stifled smiling, and sat looking at the newspaper knowing why her husband had just asked to have his chastity device removed. “Give me a good reason why I should accede to your wishes, Colin?”

Colin shook his head knowing she knew the reason or reasons why, “Sonny’s clothing is still in my room. I want to be able to pleasure myself while I remember how he smells. I did what you asked, Appy. I suffered because of it, but in the end, excuse the pun, I did what you asked. Please don’t make me beg.”

She did not look up from the newspaper when she said, “What if I offered you an opportunity to be with Ming and me tonight. It would be hot to see you bent over being taken by Ming. It would be a first for her. She’s never fucked a sissy boi. What do you say?”

“Again,” replied Colin, “an invitation that I would accept in a heartbeat, but please Apollonia… Can’t you see I want to be alone.” Colin paused and took a sip of the black coffee he learned to drink when he began dating Apollonia. “Please stop playing with my emotions. I just want to grieve by myself. I know what I want and it means me asking you to remove the chastity device. If you love me the way you say you do, then please release me. Please, Apollonia, please.”

She finally looked up from the newspaper when she heard Colin’s plaintive cry to be released. She knew he wanted to be alone with Sonny’s clothing to masturbate as many times as he could remembering the nights he was Sonny’s sissy lover. The look on his face said it all to her. Colin Cathcart was sitting at the table, but he was figuratively prostrating himself at her feet begging to be given the freedom he needed to grieve over the loss of a man he loved. Apollonia knew she had to let him have his freedom tonight. She didn’t say anything. She just pointed to the hallway that led to the great room and the second level of the house.

Colin smiled, jumped up, and said, “Thank you, Apollonia. Thank you.”

Ten minutes later, Colin sat with his cock unencumbered and hanging freely between his legs. The last time he was free was only the previous night when Sonny blew him to try and get back into Apollonia’s good graces. He felt like a new person sitting dressed en femme with his cock free instead of cooped up in a stainless steel chastity device. He wanted to take his wife into his arms to thank her, but he thought better of it. Colin did not want to push the envelope.

“Will Ming be eating with us every night or just some nights?” asked Colin trying to keep the silence between them non-existent.

“I don’t know Colin,” said Apollonia, “Why should that matter?”

“It would be nice to know if I have to cook for more than just you and me,” he replied.

“I’ll try to get a schedule made,” she said sarcastically, “Is that acceptable?”

“Sorry for asking,” he replied. “I’m just trying to keep everything in the house running smoothly. Can’t fault a sissy for trying now can you?”

“Fuck me,” said Apollonia. “Why do I find it hard to have a conversation with you when we used to sit and talk for hours on end.”

Colin smiled the infectious smile that always made Apollonia smile back at him, “That is because we have a different synergy now Appy. When I was lying to you, you saw me as a man. You saw me as a breadwinner which I was and can be again. Now you see me as a useless incarnation of a man. A useless human being, because I cannot make love to you like a man. I will never give you the child you so desire. I know that if I were to complete the job, the child would be highly intelligent and quite handsome or beautiful as the case may be. I think we should work at becoming girlfriends instead of trying to remain husband and wife.”

Apollonia looked up from the newspaper, eyes wide, mouth agape. When she gained control she said, “Fuck me, Colin!!! Now, why didn’t I think of that? Girlfriends… What a fuckin’ novel idea, Colin!!!”

Smiling broadly, he continued, “Think about it Appy. If I live here and maintain my femininity, wouldn’t it be better if you always addressed me by my feminine name. We could start when we’re alone so we can get used to being girlfriends. As we become more comfortable our interaction will change. Hopefully you’ll still love me like you did when we first got married. The difference will be instead of being husband and wife we’ll be close knit girlfriends, not sisters, but close, lifelong girlfriends. How cool would that be?”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d suspect you of reading some godawful psychology book on transgendered men,” said Apollonia. “There is one roadblock to us becoming girlfriends.”

“What is that Apollonia?” asked Colin.

“If I allow us to become girlfriends,” said Apollonia, “I allow you to become an equal in essence. The only way it would work is if you were my submissive girlfriend. You and I could become girlfriends, but I always have the dominant controlling position in the relationship. Otherwise, it won’t work.”

Colin smiled, “You want to know how much I agree?”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia.

Colin stood up. His dress was tented because he was not encumbered by the stainless steel chastity device. He could see the look of shock on Apollonia’s face and immediately sat back down. “I know that it isn’t a pretty sight to see a dress tented out because of an erection, but I could not restrain myself. If I were a true man, I’d want to make love to you right here on the table or the breakfast room floor. I would love to serve you as your lifelong girlfriend and not your husband. In time I would hope you’d introduce me as your girlfriend instead of your sissy husband, but we can work into that. I love you Appy!!!”

“Jesus Christ Colina, guess we’ll have to work on shortening your clitoris,” said Apollonia with a smile on her face. “I’m not promising you anything, but I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Thank you, Appy,” said Colin and with a preface he asked, “Are you going to sleep with Viviano?” He realized what he had said and done. An intake of breath was held, as he waited for the Apollonia intercontinental ballistic missile to leave the launch pad.

No rise in emotion. No slamming of the coffee mug onto the oak table top. She turned to Colin and said, “I’m going sleep with Ming. Viviano is going to be the supplier of sperm. I have no intention of sleeping with him as if he was my husband or lover.” She stopped speaking for a moment, pondered what she was going to say next, and did, “I could really screw the pooch with Viviano. All I have to do is make him masturbate into a cup, freeze it, and have a fertility specialist do an in vitro fertilization. Screw him out of what he probably thinks about as he is screwing my sister.”

Colin nodded knowingly, but replied, “That would basically screw Viv, but I’ve heard that the pain associated with harvesting eggs is rather acute. You’d suffer that much pain just to screw with Viv’s head? Wouldn’t it be better to make him provide his seed in a sterile environment?”

“In a sterile environment, Colina? Explain that one to me,” said Apollonia.

Colin did an Apollonia, paused, made like he was pondering a very difficult question, smiled his infectious smile, and said, “It can occur in any room you want it to. You wear a short robe of some type to give him access to your charms. You only allow him to masturbate to a point just before he’s going to ejaculate. Then you bend over providing access to your vagina. He enters you, ejaculates, and leaves. No kissing. No caressing. No sweet words. Just simple entry and ejaculation. In fact, didn’t you do that to Sonny once or twice?”

“In fact, I did do that to Sonny,” replied Apollonia, “but, I think planting the idea of in vitro fertilization would be more damaging to Viviano’s psyche than telling him the only time he’ll feel my elegant pussy around his cock is just as he expends into me. His fuckin’ head will explode. I can just see his face when I tell him.”

“Do all girls when they’re young or adult women sit around making fun of the men they date or are married to?” asked Colin trying to gain more insight into being a woman.

“Well did you guys sit around talkin’ about the girls you dated?” was Apollonia response. “Of course we did. And, yes we talked about their abilities in bed. Were they good kissers? Did they know how to pleasure us with their fingers, tongue, and cocks? And yes, we did laugh at guys who had small penises. That’s what girls do. Just like the guys, but you’re not a guy, are you.”

“Oh my God,” chortled Colin, “this is more fun than I thought it would be. Talking to you like we’ve been best friends since elementary school. I really want to make this work, Appy. I think it would be good for me as a sissy. We could go shopping together. Get our hair and nails done together. We could end up doing everything together.”

“Ok, ok, Colina,” said Apollonia, “tone it down. You’re still nothing more than a cuckold sissy bitch. You’ll interact with me as another female, but underneath it all, I will never forget what you did to me Colin. And, what I did to Sonny is the proof of how serious I am about keeping you as nothing more than a useless bitch boi. Don’t let this conversation go to your head, asshole.”

Crushed by what she said to him, Colin responded in a quiet voice, “I understand Apollonia. I really do.”

“Good,” replied Apollonia. “I’m going upstairs to take a long hot shower. Today has been one hell of a day and a major strain on me. You are free to watch television, read a book, or spend as many hours as you want sniffing Sonny’s used underwear jerkin’ off and fuckin’ yourself with one of the butt plugs. If I see you before I leave for Ming’s, I’ll say good-bye. If not, I’ll be back in the morning, but I’m not headed to church.”

Apollonia did not wait for an answer. She picked up her coffee mug and departed for her room. Her thoughts were on two things. Taking a hot shower, going to her lover, and spending some quality time with her. Colin watched her leave. He poured the remaining coffee into the sink, washed the mug, and decided his need to masturbate was greater than his desire to watch television or read a book.

\-------------------------

Just after 9:30PM, Apollonia walked from her house across the lawn to the driveway side of Ming’s house. She didn’t knock when she entered, because she was cold and wanted to surprise her lover. She stole in through the mud room, into the short passageway that led to the kitchen, and into the house. Ming was not in the kitchen area, so Apollonia made her way to the family room to find that it was also empty. Curious as to where her lover was she made her way into the great room. Sitting on one of the couches, glass of wine on the coffee table, Ming Zheng sat reading a Chinese newspaper. She did not hear Apollonia approach and gave a small gasp when she felt her lover caress her cheek from behind.

Apollonia leaned down, kissed Ming on her cheek, and asked, “Are Shen and Lian asleep?”

Ming pressed her head against her lovers, parted her legs, and said, “Yes.”

“Here or upstairs,” said Apollonia.

“Upstairs,” replied Ming.

Ming stood and made her way around the couches to where her lover stood. Arm-in-arm they walked up the staircase closest to them, around the balcony, and into Ming’s bedroom. Apollonia was wearing her short mink coat and her thigh-high leather boots. Ming was in a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. When the door closed behind them Apollonia did not come into the room. She leaned against the door and opened the mink coat. Ming’s intake of breath upon seeing Apollonia totally naked except for the fur coat and high heeled leather boots was just what Apollonia wanted.

Ming watched as her lover caressed her own body. Apollonia’s hands started at hips. Rose to her pert breasts where she gently circled and caressed her nipples causing them to rise. And then descended to the center of her universe where palmed the inside of each thigh at the nexus of her legs and crotch at the formation of the crease and caressed the outer lips of her vagina. Ming’s tongue ran around her lips as her brain and vagina filled with desire. Apollonia leaned against the solid oak door, opened her legs to a comfortable position, and pushed her hips forward. Her hands caressed the insides of her thighs a second time. The motion caused her labia to open slightly causing Ming to swoon and moan with desire.

The sight of Apollonia leaning against the door clad only in a short mink coat and leather thigh-high high-heeled boots totally naked was more than Ming could take. She stepped over to Apollonia, fell to her knees, and began to greedily lick at her lover’s pussy. Ming pressed her face between Apollonia’s thighs. Her tongue sought out and found Apollonia’s clitoris. Ming placed her hands around Apollonia’s hips and pulled slightly causing Apollonia to move just enough to open the width of her thighs. Ming had complete access to Apollonia’s charms. Her tongue danced around and through her lover’s sex. As Apollonia’s body responded to Ming’s touch, Ming’s tongue lapped the juices into her mouth to savor the taste of her lover’s sexuality.

Apollonia did not grab a hold of Ming’s head. Instead her hands went to her nipples where she began to pull and twist them. The sensation of pain and pleasure raced throughout her body. Ming felt Apollonia begin to gently thrust her hips seeking her lover’s tongue on her clit. She knew what her lover wanted. Ming’s mouth encircled Apollonia’s blood engorged sex button and she gently sucked on it as if it were a lollipop. She slipped her right hand around and between Apollonia’s legs. Her index, middle, and ring finger found the opening to her lover’s body and without any lubrication on them she slipped them into her lover’s body.

Apollonia groaned when she felt Ming’s fingers enter her hole and press outwards against the walls to give her the feeling of being filled. Her tongue continued to gently lap at her lover’s clit while her fingers began to fuck her stretching her vaginal opening. Apollonia’s body responded by soaking Ming’s fingers and dripping down her hand to her wrist. She pulled her fingers from Apollonia vagina, cupped all her fingers, and inserted her hand into her lover’s cunt. Ming pressed up and Apollonia pressed out and down. The groan that emanated from Apollonia’s mouth was bone chillingly scary and pleasurable at the same time as she felt her lover’s entire hand to the wrist enter her body.

Ming lapped and sucked Apollonia’s clit as she used her hand to fuck her lover. The feel of her lover’s vagina surrounding and pulsing around and on her right hand was enough to induce an orgasm without being pleasured herself. Apollonia loved the feelings she got when Ming inserted her small hand completely into her body. She began to move her hips in time with the motion of Ming’s hand pressed and rotated inside her body. Ming’s only thoughts and desire was giving Apollonia the orgasm of her life.

Nothing was said by either woman the whole time they were in the throes of their lovemaking. Apollonia kept her legs open for Ming. Ming sucked Apollonia’s clitoris and hand fucked her pussy. The women kept this up for a good fifteen minutes before the inevitable signs of Apollonia’s orgasm began to show. Ming felt her lover’s vagina pulse and release vaginal fluids around her hand. She pressed her arm up forcing her hand deeper into Apollonia’s body. Her lips and tongue sucked on Apollonia’s love button. Ming knew that her lover was in the throes of a full body orgasm when she felt her muscles tighten, her vagina close around her hand, and Apollonia’s body shake uncontrollably.

Ming waited a minute or two before she slid her vaginal fluid soaked hand from Apollonia’s body. The sweat glistened on Apollonia’s face as well as her body. Ming stood, pushed the mink jacket from Apollonia’s shoulders, stepped into her open arms, and placed her right hand between their mouths as they kissed. Each woman moaned as the greedily lapped at the juices that covered Ming’s right hand. They kissed and licked until Apollonia pushed Ming’s hand away so she could lock lips with her lover. As they kissed, Apollonia guided Ming to the bed where she gently pushed her Oriental lover down.

With their eyes staring into each other’s, Apollonia opened and removed Ming’s jeans. She pressed her legs open and placed her lips on the small patch of cotton that covered her lover’s vagina. The dampness of the material told Apollonia that Ming had orgasmed as a result of hand fucking her. She didn’t slip them from her lover’s body. She ripped them off exposing her naked vagina. Apollonia stood, stepped back as Ming removed her top and bra, and pulled something from the interior of her mink jacket. Ming lay naked and open. She was taken when she saw Apollonia insert the bulbous end of a harnessless dildo into her body. The ersatz male phallus that rose from her between her legs had to be ten inches in length and a good six inches in girth. Ming’s breath was taken away by Apollonia’s beauty especially since she had this magnificent ersatz male appendage between her legs.

Their eyes spoke the words their mouths didn’t. Ming slid her body up on the bed. She raised her arms and opened her legs. Apollonia knelt, placed the head of the ersatz cock at her opening, and pushed it in. Ming’s breath was taken away as she felt the dildo enter her body. It had to be the biggest one she’d ever taken. Apollonia watched as the custom designed silicone dildo entered her lover’s body. When the full length was buried into Ming’s lovely opening, Apollonia leaned forward and gently placed her body on top of Ming’s. Their lips met, Ming’s arms and legs encircled Apollonia’s body, and each of their hips began the dance of heterosexual copulation.

Apollonia fucked for twenty-five minutes giving Ming multiple orgasms before attaining a second one herself. She did not pound away at Ming’s body. She made love to her the way she would like a man to make love to her. Long, slow, languid love in total syncopation with each other. That is how she fucked Ming. They kissed and caressed each other’s body. The ersatz cock remained plugged into Ming’s vagina and only slid out in small increments before being slid back home. The final thrust coincided with her orgasm. She pressed the ersatz cock into her lover’s body, pressed her breasts against Ming’s, kissed her lover, and ground her hips into Ming’s making her shiver with uncontrollable pleasure. When Apollonia’s orgasm subsided she slowly withdrew the dildo and rolled to Ming’s left. Throughout their years together Ming was always on Apollonia’s left side when they lay or slept together.

Ming watched as Apollonia gently pulled the bulbous head from her vagina and laid the harnessless dildo next to her. Ming was covered in a light coating of sweat, but Apollonia looked like she had just completed the New York City Marathon. Her hair was soaked and stuck to her forehead and cheeks. Apollonia had her arm around Ming keeping her close. The two women’s breathing became syncopated as their brains used up the sexually induced endorphins and their bodies returned to normal. 

Apollonia holding Ming close said, “No day should go by without us expressing our love for one another the way we just did. I thank God every day that you called me when you did. If I could, I’d marry you.”

Ming’s left hand rested on Apollonia’s taut stomach. Her finger drew small circles on Apollonia’s soft skin. She did not immediately respond to her lover. She too would give anything to have a legally binding relationship with Apollonia even though she knew her position at the top of the Moretti family would preclude it ever happening. Just to be lying next to her whether it was after a sexual liaison or just because they wanted to be close to one another before sleep was enough to keep Ming extremely satisfied and happy.

Apollonia was satisfied that Ming did not respond to her. She turned to her left so they would be face to face. Apollonia put her hand to her lover’s face, kissed her, and said, “We need to talk, Ming. Nothing serious, but there are some rules and regulations concerning the Moretti family that you may not want to have our son’s witness.”

Ming heard her say our son’s and accepted Apollonia’s desire to call them hers too. She did want to know what she was concerned about, “Sounds so military Appy. Rules and regulations. Like saluting you or calling you ma’am.”

“Let me start with this,” said Apollonia, “all Moretti men must be totally naked in my presence. They’re not going to walk around with erections, but they will be nude.”

Ming looked into Apollonia’s eyes to see if she was trying joke around with her. She saw the truth in her eyes. “But, they weren’t nude last night at dinner.”

“True, but I allowed them to remain clothed because of your sons’ presence,” said Apollonia. “I cannot let that continue. The men know that they are serving me and must always prove they’re fealty to me. They must be nude and they must perform the same greeting when they enter or leave my presence. If they are in the house, at a party, or a meeting they do it the first time they encounter me and then when they leave.”

“An example please,” said Ming.

“Viviano and Antonio have to kiss my feet. Mario and Colin have to kiss my anus, but they are required to keep their tongues on or in my asshole until I tell them they’re done. All other Moretti men must be naked and kiss my feet. Raffaella must kiss my pussy,” said Apollonia.

“You’re serious?” said Ming.

“As serious as our love for one another,” replied Apollonia. “I will not subject our son’s to the Moretti lifestyle if you say it is not acceptable. It will make it difficult for us to be together at times especially when I want you on my arm as my mate. I want to protect Shen and Lian from some of the more deviant sexual perversions that my family engages in.”

“You’ve peaked my interest,” said Ming. “Like what?”

“You really don’t want to know,” said Apollonia trying to protect her lover.

“If we’re going to stay together for our life,” said Ming, “then you have to be open and honest with me. Just like you were at the townhouse. If I know that you will never do to me what you do to the others, then I will accept anything you tell me.”

“My sister’s daughter Carmen is seven years old. She is required by Moretti ethics and morals to learn to give hand jobs to Moretti men, If my brother-in-law decides to go into her room and ask for a hand job, she is required to give him one,” said Apollonia.

“If the boys were a product of my marriage to a Moretti man, what would…” was all Ming could say.

“Are you sure you want to know?” said Apollonia.

“Yes,” replied Ming.

“Moretti boys are monitored by their mothers as they grow older,” started Apollonia. “When they are entering puberty a Moretti mother will check their beds every morning for signs of a nocturnal emission or wet dream. Once it is confirmed that they are producing semen, they are required to pass through a test of their manhood with their father and the head of the Moretti family. Antonio was required to perform orally on his father and Mario. Then both men used him anally. This _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ has been handed down through the centuries. If your sons were the product of a Moretti man and they wanted to become suppliers of Moretti sperm, they would have to go through the Rite.”

“Jesus, Appy,” said Ming. “Antonio is how old? Your father and his dad had sex with him to prove what?”

“To prove he could maintain his masculinity while sucking another man’s cock,” replied Apollonia. “Moretti men have to allow the husbands of the wives they mate with the opportunity to fellate them. Some husbands are like Colin and want to show their submissiveness to the man who is mating with their wives to start a family. A Moretti man should never get excited or sexually turned on to sucking cock. This is rite is the proof they can maintain their separation from the homosexual act.”

“Will you give me some time to think about this?” asked Ming.

“Absolutely,” replied Apollonia. She yawned and stretched her body feeling tired for the first time that day. Apollonia sat up, unzipped her leather thigh-high boots, pulled them from her perfectly shaped legs, and simply let them fall off of the bed. As she returned to Ming’s side, she whispered, “I’m tired and it’s been a long day. Let’s slip under the covers, cuddle, and fall asleep in each other’s arms.”

Ming and Apollonia pulled and pushed the duvet cover until they were both underneath and holding one another. They kissed and gently rubbed each other’s back or hip. Ming fell asleep first. Apollonia listened to her breathing and the sounds of her inhaling and exhaling were enough to lull her into her own land of dreams.


	103. Sunday Morning – Townhouse East 84th Street, New York City – 2 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny awakens in the townhouse to find out what Apollonia did to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Sonny Rossi woke up from his drug induced haze to find his body strapped down to a bed in a room rather than naked and chained to the wall in a cell in the basement. He could raise his head off the pillows, but his arms and legs were bound to the bed with the use of wrist and ankle straps. The pain he originally felt between his legs was reduced considerably. His stomach growled and thankfully he did not have to urinate because of the catheter that was inserted into his urethra. Sonny looked from left-to-right several times trying to see if there was a clock radio so he could ascertain the time. He knew by the light coming through the curtains it was daylight, but he had no idea how long he’d been asleep or anesthetized.

“HELLO!!!” he yelled. With his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton, “ANYBODY HERE??? HELLO???”

Several minutes later Sonny heard the whine of the elevator and knew someone was coming to the room. His thoughts went to who was going to enter the room. He shook when her name came into his consciousness. Sonny Rossi took a deep breath and waited. He calmed down when Giuseppe Moretti entered the room.

“Good morning, Sonny,” he said. “I see you’re awake. I need to check you and the urine bag. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice.”

“If you are telling me you’ll release me from being bound to the bed, I will not try to escape or hurt you.”

Giuseppe smiled knowingly, “I’m not going to release you, but I will loosen the bindings enough to make you comfortable. When I’m done and if you’re hungry, I’ll bring you some breakfast.”

Sonny closed his eyes and it sunk in that no one in the Moretti family trusted him even an old man living as man and wife in an incestuous relationship with his sister. “I’m not going to do anything stupid. Please do what you have to do and I would like something to eat. One, question, what are the time and the day?”

“It is 8:32AM on Sunday. I brought you here last night around 7:30PM,” replied Giuseppe.

Giuseppe Moretti stepped to the bed and relaxed the bindings on Sonny’s right wrist and right ankle. He moved to the other side and did the same. He watched as Sonny flexed his hands and arms as he tried to pull them free. It did not take long for him to realize that it was a futile effort. Giuseppe returned to the other side of the bed, bent down, and checked the urine bag to see if it needed to be changed. The process to change the urine bag was short and he thanked his lucky stars that he did not have to check the catheter. He did pull the blanket and sheet down to check the bandage that was between Sonny’s legs. The bandage looked good to his eyes so he pulled the sheet and blanket up covering Sonny.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes with something for you to eat,” said Giuseppe. “Sienna has to make it, so it may take ten or fifteen minutes for me to return. Just to reinforce what I told you earlier – you cannot free yourself. You can try, but then I’ll have to use the anesthetic on you.”

Sonny, resigned somewhat to his fate, shook his head agreeing with what he was just told. His arms could move enough so he could bend his elbow to a ten degree angle. His lateral movement was severely restricted which reinforced what Giuseppe told him about not being able to escape. He could feel the bandage between his legs and nothing else. He heard the door close and began to silently cry knowing Apollonia had done more than taken her pound of flesh from him. Sonny did not know how long he lay crying before Giuseppe returned pushing a cart that had his breakfast.

Giuseppe pushed it next to the bed and said, “I can feed you or you can man up, take your punishment, and promise me that you’ll do nothing stupid. If you agree, I’ll remove the restraints from your arms and legs.”

Sonny’s first instinct was to become physical, but the restraints kept him from doing as he wanted. His second instinct was to begin a verbal tirade, but he knew that Giuseppe was just doing what that cunt Apollonia ordered him to do. Should he wait to be released or should he just resign himself to the fact that his life as he knew it was over. His freedom was more important than taking revenge on an old man who had nothing to do with his predicament.

“Ok, Giuseppe,” said Sonny, “I promise. You can trust me.”

Giuseppe Moretti saw the resignation in Sonny’s eyes. He released Sonny’s right leg first and when he did not try to kick him he stepped to the other side of the bed and released his left leg. Giuseppe waited and when Sonny nodded his head telling him he was not going to do anything he released his left arm and then his right. Sonny Rossi tried to sit up which was his first mistake. The dizziness from lying down and the residual effects of the anesthetic forced him to put his head back on the pillows. Sonny groaned from the room spinning and the ascension of the renewed pain from his altered crotch.

“Take it slow,” said Giuseppe

He moved to help Sonny sit up and was surprised when Sonny allowed him to help. It took a few minutes for the huge man to feel comfortable enough to try and move his legs over the side of the bed. Another mistake as the pain that emanated from his crotch stopped him cold. Sonny sat for a moment before he slid backwards so his back was resting against the headboard. He closed his eyes and concentrated on getting the pain to reduce itself enough so he could slide to the left side and eat. Giuseppe watched as Sonny concentrated and succeeded at getting close to the food. Giuseppe uncovered the dishes to reveal scrambled eggs, bacon, and white toast.

“Thank you,” said Sonny as he picked up the fork and a small morsel of food.

“Don’t thank me, Sonny,” replied Giuseppe. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Would you mind staying here and talking to me while I eat?”

“Sure, but I don’t know what we have to talk about,” said Giuseppe.

Sonny eyed him and said, “Do you know how long I’m going to be living here?”

“No,” replied Giuseppe.

“Will I be seeing a doctor?” asked Sonny.

“I believe the doctor will be here sometime today,” said Giuseppe. “If not, then one of the nurses will be here. They do have to check the surgery and probably change the bandages.”

Sonny paused his eating, shook his head in the negative, and said, “I had the golden ring in my hand and tossed it into the toilet. Maybe she was right. I might be the dumbest fuck ever born. Now, I’m a physical oddity.”

“Physical oddity?” said Giuseppe.

“Yeah…”

All Giuseppe knew was Sonny had surgery. He thought at most Apollonia castrated the big man. Worst case she removed everything between his legs. His curiosity was peaked.

“What did she do to you, Sonny?” asked Giuseppe.

Sonny could see he really didn’t know. “I have a vagina.” The thought and his saying it out loud brought out his verbal anger, “That cunt made me a human oddity. She fuckin’ removed my cock. Not my balls, because she fuckin’ wanted the testosterone to remain in my body. According to that fuckin’ demonic bitch, I have a fully functionally vagina between my legs and my balls to keep me masculine. How’s that for retribution and revenge?”

“Jesus Christ,” said Giuseppe as he genuflected. “I knew she was crazy, but that absolutely takes the prize for insanity. Lucia had a deviant streak, but Apollonia seems to be moving the bar higher up the scale of insanity and deviance. Sorry, Sonny. What did you do to deserve such treatment?”

“I beat the shit out of her sissy husband,” replied Sonny. “Two black eyes and a split lip. She told me if I ever hurt her husband she’d take her pound of flesh…”

Giuseppe swayed for a moment, steadied himself, and thought about his sister and wife. Apollonia had kissed her in the traditional Sicilian _‘Kiss of Death’_. He knew she had the backbone to make good on her sentence of death. Giuseppe knew he would have to approach Apollonia with kid gloves and hope he could convince her to change her mind.

“Am I missing something here Sonny?” asked Giuseppe. “Whatever possessed you to beat the shit out of her husband?”

Sonny finished the meal and sat back against the headboard with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was feeling better. The dizziness had disappeared and the pain was nothing more than a dull ache. A strange feeling began to rise from his crotch as he felt the phantom feeling his cock was there. Sonny closed his eyes and prayed that he would survive Apollonia’s cruelty.

“I was chosen by Apollonia to replace her husband. I was chosen to father her children. Her husband decided to remain in the marriage as a sissy cuckold, because he loved her too much to leave and never see her again. There were things I did not know about the Moretti family even though my brother is married to Apollonia’s older sister. She knew things about my family and used that information to test me and…” Sonny paused, sipped his coffee, and continued, “I failed. Miserably. I can’t believe I am as calm as I am sitting here…”

“I can help you with that,” interjected Giuseppe. “Your food was laced with an anti-anxiety and anti-depressant. You don’t have to tell me anymore about what happened. I was born into the family. I’ve suffered, but not like you. My error was falling in love with my sister. It took many years, but Mario Moretti took pity on me and Sienna. He allowed us to live as husband and wife, but under certain conditions. Maybe Apollonia will allow you to live a prosperous life as long as you live according to her rules and regulations.”

“Fuck,” said Sonny. “Please explain to me how I’m going to live some fifty or sixty years with a vagina. I might as well go to the Brooklyn Bridge and jump. Damn, you put anti-depressants into the food.”

“Sorry, but I’m no dope. The next question for you is this Sonny - can I leave you alone unrestrained or do I have to knock you out and restrain you?” asked Giuseppe.

“No, you don’t, Giuseppe,” replied Sonny. “I do have one question for you. Think I could make a phone call?”

“Sorry Sonny. No phone calls. Direct orders…”

“FROM THE CUNT!!!” shouted Sonny.

“Do I…”

“No, Giuseppe, you have nothing to worry about. I promise,” said Sonny.

Giuseppe Moretti left the carafe of coffee and pushed the wagon out of the room closing the door behind him. Sonny Rossi sat somewhat high on the anti-depressant and decided to see if he could feel anything between his legs. He put the coffee cup onto the small night table that was next to the bed and slipped his right hand down between his legs. He touched the bandage and found it to be thinner than he thought it would be. The pain was tolerable, because he did not press too hard against the surgical site. He closed his eyes and gently explored what was between his legs. He felt the puffiness and the distinct outline of the labia that had been formed surgically. He rolled to his right, carefully pulled his knees up and into the fetal position, and cried uncontrollably.


	104. Sunday Morning – Columbus Place – 2 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Moretti awakens to find he needs Apollonia's help. Apollonia reacts to the trouble in Mario's home. Columbus Place becomes a beehive of activity or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Mario Moretti woke up on his own at 6:32AM. He arose from his bed, his cock erect and standing away from his body, and in need of relief. If his wife was in bed beside him, he would have rolled over and taken her, but the only relief he was going to get was standing in front of the toilet emptying his bladder. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and quietly walked to the guest room to see Angelina. The door was closed. He did not knock, because it was his house and she was his guest even though she was his employee. He opened the door and immediately stepped back and almost fell over the railing to the great room floor below. It took a good fifteen minutes for Mario to calm down enough before he could reenter the room.

Angelina lay in the middle of the bed, naked, blood pooled between her legs, and quite dead. Inserted into her vagina were two wire hangers which were open so the curved metal could be slid into her vaginal opening. Mario approached the end of the bed, but did not touch anything. He could see she used the wire to cut the interior of her vagina as if she was trying to give herself an abortion. The amount of blood that was pooled between her legs told him she must have worked hard to penetrate herself so she could bleed so profusely. Mario Moretti made the sign of the cross, said a short prayer, and backed out of the room. He returned to his room, picked up the phone, and called Apollonia.

\-------------------------

Colin was up, but not out of bed. The ceaseless ringing of the phone in the kitchen was the objective to get him up and answer the phone. He heard Mario’s voice and knew something was amiss. Colin told Mario that Apollonia was not at home, but he knew where he could reach her. Mario agreed to stay by the phone until Apollonia called him.

Colin dialed Apollonia’s cell phone three times. She did not answer which meant she either turned it off or was ignoring the ringing. He knew better than to get dressed and knock on Ming’s door, but that seemed to be the only solution. The sound of Mario’s voice was more than enough to make his decision. Five minutes later he was dressed and at Ming’s backdoor. He knocked several times before he opened the door and stepped into the mud room. The house was eerily silent which could only mean everyone was still asleep. As much as his wife did not want to acknowledge Mario as her father, the pain in his voice when he called her house was again enough to make Colin let his presence be known.

He walked from the kitchen, into the great room, up the stairs closest to the master bedroom, and knocked on the door. Colin held his breath and waited. When no one came he knocked a little harder, opened the door just a sliver, and said loud enough to be heard, “Apollonia, Apollonia. Please, I think there is an emergency at Mario’s house.”

Apollonia wrapped in a blanket came to the door. When she saw her husband’s face she knew he was scared to be interrupting her and it also showed his concern for what he believed happened at the main house. She disarmed him by smiling and keeping her eyes soft.

“What is it Colin?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, Apollonia,” he said softly, “Mario called the house looking for you. I think something horrible happened there. I could hear it in his voice. He said he needs you immediately.”

“How did he sound?” asked Apollonia. “Colin, you know how strong my father can be especially in a dire situation.”

Colin looked at the floor, prayed for a moment, and without looking up said, “I could hear fear in his voice like I’ve never heard before Appy. The man sounded frightened.”

“Ok,” said Apollonia. “Go home. I’ll call Mario from here before I come home to get dressed.”

Colin left as quietly as he entered. Apollonia returned to Ming’s bed, lifted the phone, and called Mario’s house. The conversation was short and one sided. Ming was lying on her side with the duvet pulled up around her body. She had heard the conversation and knew the love of her life would be telling her she needed to leave and go to Mario’s house. She rolled onto her back when Apollonia put the phone in the cradle, raised her arms, and beckoned her into an embrace.

“This is going to make me love you more, Appy,” said Ming. “My desire to be with you will always be frustrated by your position to serve the needs of the Moretti family. Kiss me and go. The boys will be up soon and the day will begin. I love you.”

Apollonia touched her face before she kissed her. “I love you too Ming.”

\-------------------------

Apollonia trotted down Columbus Place from her house wearing her winter coat, but feeling good about the slight rise in the outside ambient temperature. She wasn’t dressed to meet anyone. Her primary objective was finding out what had happened in Mario’s house. Apollonia entered the backdoor, dropped her winter coat on the floor, and went directly to the master bedroom.

Mario Moretti sat on the bed not moving. He was in his pajamas and a bathrobe. He saw Apollonia enter and before she could say or do anything he put his hands up, palms out. He said, “I’m not responsible. You have to believe me. I’m not responsible.”

“Responsible for what?” asked Apollonia.

Mario stood, “Follow me.”

Apollonia followed Mario to the room that Angelina lie dead in. Just as they got to the door he stepped back towards the railing and held his arm out telling her to enter before him. Apollonia frowned, but continued to the door and stopped dead in her tracks. She caught her breath, turned to Mario, back to the death scene on the bed, and back to Mario a second time. She could see the pool of blood and the hangers inserted into Angelina’s vagina. Apollonia wondered if the asshole that used to be her father went off the deep end and sexually abused Angelina.

Apollonia looked at the floor before she walked in to check for blood in case Mario had inadvertently touched the bed or Angelina’s body. The sissy tubes were lying on the floor between the bed and the door. Apollonia noted that they were not around Mario’s genitals, but decided to remain quiet about it until it was appropriate to say something. She walked to the end of the bed and then to the left side which was Angelina’s right. The bed sheets were soaked in blood, but the duvet was spotless. She did not touch Angelina’s body, but she stared hard at her face and hands. There were bruises on her cheeks and around her right eye. Apollonia knew that she was slapped numerous times hard enough to cause the bruising. Her hands showed no cuts or bruises that could be determined to be defensive wounds by the Medical Examiner.

There was a small envelope on the night table next to the bed. Apollonia picked it up and read on the face of the envelope _‘To Who Ever Finds Me’_. She looked back to where Mario stood and creased her forehead and sneered at him. Apollonia opened the envelope to find a single sheet of writing paper. She unfolded the paper and read what was written on it:

_If you are reading this note, then I am dead._

_Last night Mario Moretti raped me in a fit of sexual need, sadistic lust, and power. I was not a willing participant. I am horrified that he would take his vengeance out on me because he lost his position and could not control his youngest daughter. He beat me about my face as he raped me. He called me names that I dare not repeat here. I suffered because of his sadomasochistic needs. As I write this note, I am in physical and emotional pain. I am suffering because I thought I meant something to him, but tonight I found out I’m nothing, but a battering ram and a hole to fuck._

_To Mario Moretti – I have taken from you the opportunity to wreak havoc on me, because you get sexually stimulated hurting someone as you fuck them. You are a pig. I hope you rot in hell._

_To Apollonia Moretti – Your father forced me to call Teresa Moretti in Texas. He threatened me and used physical force to get me to comply. Before he forced himself on me, he removed the pink sissy tubes and chortled at how he was going to make you pay for his removal from the leadership of the Moretti family. You beat me just like your father did, but for a different reason. You are a pig. I hope you rot in hell._

_My justice is that I have taken from both of you the ability to end my life._

Apollonia reread the note. There was no signature. The handwriting was Angelina’s and was not as beautifully scripted as she was taught to do in Catholic School. The shape of the letters and the words expressed the pain she felt as she wrote the words. She tried to read between the lines to see if Angelina was telling the truth about her rape. Was she being vindictive because she willingly gave herself to Mario and he took out his frustrations by slapping her as he fornicated? Apollonia knew she was correct when she stated the reasoning behind Apollonia’s attack on her. When she was done with the second read she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Mario saw her face and could not discern her mental state. He found out when she walked up to him and slapped him across the face several times.

“Get your fuckin’ ass downstairs you fuckin’ asshole,” growled Apollonia. “Into the breakfast room, sit at the table, and don’t you fuckin’ move a muscle, because if you do, I’ll rip your balls from between your legs and shove them down your throat.”

Mario Moretti didn’t respond to his daughter. He side-stepped to the staircase and made his way into the breakfast room. Apollonia returned to the room to pick up the pink sissy tubes. A minute later she was following Mario into the back of the house. Mario sat in his usual seat which precipitated another face slapping from Apollonia. This time Mario felt the sharp pain her hands induced on his face. He stood and moved from the seat that is always reserved for the head of the Moretti family. Mario understood why people would cower and release their bladder when physically beat by his petite younger daughter.

The first phone call Apollonia made was to her sister. She ordered Viviano to the house without any explanation. The second call was to a connection in the Nassau County Police Department. The call was longer than she expected, because she had awoken him from a sound sleep. When he realized who he was talking to the Detective Captain said he would make all the necessary calls. She informed him that she expected a low key arrival at the gate to Columbus Place. She then called her Uncle Gino the undertaker. He informed her that he would not be able to take the body, because it would be transported to the Medical Examiner’s office for autopsy. Apollonia thanked him and made arrangements for him to be contacted when the Angelina’s body was released. Her worry was the bruising on her face from her beating and Mario’s slapping, but another phone call into the Medical Examiner’s office would take care of any anomalies found by the pathologist.

Apollonia went into the kitchen area and to the amazement of Mario prepared a pot of coffee. She did not say a word to him while the automatic coffee machine brewed twelve cups of dark French roast coffee. Mario sat thinking about how he was going to explain his cruel treatment of Angelina. When he left her room he was high on sexual endorphins and had no second thoughts about how he slapped her face as he fucked her. His orgasm was intense and when he got into bed he fell asleep instantly. Apollonia watched and listened to the coffeemaker pushing all thoughts of taking Mario by his throat and ending his life. When the coffee was done she poured herself a mug and strode around the counter to the oak breakfast table.

“First, you mention anything to anyone that she left a suicide note, I promise you’ll beg for me to stop torturing you,” said Apollonia in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. “Tell me what happened last night.”

“She left a note…”

Mario’s face felt the pain before he realized Apollonia had hit him with a closed fist. His head snapped back and he almost tumbled from the chair. He felt the pain radiate from his jaw, into his ear, and through his temple into his brain. He vision doubled and his head spun. Mario placed his hands on the edge of the table to steady himself. When his vision cleared he saw Apollonia was prepared to hit him again. He carefully shook his head no and Apollonia relaxed just a smidgeon.

Mario recounted his return to the house, “When I came home I went up to see how she was fairing. It was not an adversarial conversation. We chatted about me bringing her here to Columbus Place to recuperate. She was afraid of what you were going to do to her concerning the call we made to Teresa Moretti. She was horny. She came on to me. She told me to throw caution to the wind. She told me to remove the sissy tubes so we could copulate. I thought about the consequences of removing the sissy tubes. That lasted about one second. I removed them. We fucked. I came. I left the room for mine.”

“Are you telling me that you were not the cause of the new bruises on her face?” asked Apollonia.

“New bruises???” replied Mario. “I did not lay a hand on her, Apollonia. I swear.”

Apollonia took a long draught of coffee from the mug, set it on the table as she swallowed, and said, “Don’t take me for a fool Mario. I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to bait me. You want to be in the ground next to that deviant bitch you married. You want to see yourself strapped to a table in hell being tortured for your transgressions against children.” Apollonia snorted, stood up, and said, “Your choice is very simple Mario. The truth or face the consequences of your denial.”

Mario watched as his youngest daughter strode over to the coffeemaker calm as a heroin addict after just shooting up. He was still suffering from the slaps and punch, but his head was beginning to clear. Tell her he slapped the shit out of her face as he fucked her or maintain his denial; that was the conundrum he faced. Underneath it all, Mario seemed to sense that Apollonia was not going to end his days over the suicide of Angelina. His frustration came from not knowing what was contained in the suicide note. He watched Apollonia turn from the coffeemaker, lean against the granite countertop, and just stare at him as she sipped her second mug of black coffee.

Both of them heard the backdoor open and close. Viviano strode into the kitchen to see Apollonia leaning against the countertop pointing to her feet. Not knowing what was going on, Viviano knelt and kissed her feet. He stood, looked over at Mario, and saw he was still wearing clothing. When he turned back to Apollonia she slapped him across his face. He reacted to the slap by taking a step backwards. Viviano had no idea why she hit him.

“If you’re wondering,” said Apollonia, “the next time you enter a house where I am and you have not been told it is acceptable to remain dressed; you fuckin better believe that you will be naked in my presence. I will have no issues making you into a man with a vagina.”

“Sorry Apollonia,” said Viviano. “Do you want me to…”

“No, but remember what I just told you,” said Apollonia. She strode over to the breakfast table, “If you want coffee, pour yourself a mug. Then come and sit with me.”

Viviano came to the table with his first mug of coffee for the day. He sat down opposite Mario and waited. Apollonia took the phone out of its cradle and called Colin. She asked him to come to Mario’s to cook some breakfast. The next phone call she made was to her lover, Ming. Her explanation to Ming was short as she prepared her for a surge of police and possibly newspaper people when the call about a death on Columbus Place was broadcast over the airwaves.

“What’s going on, Apollonia?” asked Viviano.

“Angelina decided to end her life,” replied Apollonia. “Seems the asshole who fathered me beat the shit out of her as he fucked her last night. Took his sissy tubes off against my wishes. Now he’s sittin’ there lying to my face saying he isn’t responsible. He’s trying to bait me, but I’m not buyin’. Asshole.”

“How do you know she committed suicide?”

“Well, there are two hangers shoved into her vagina and she left a note,” replied Apollonia. “The note was very explicit and I believe what it contains.”

Mario screamed, “YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! I TOLD YOU I WASN’T RESPONSIBLE!!!”

Apollonia did not rise up in anger. She sipped her coffee and said very sweetly, “Sure, like I believe a man who allowed his wife to sexually abuse and murder children. Who the fuck are you kidding?”

Frustrated Mario continued to defend himself although in his head he knew he was also kidding himself about his truthfulness. “I told you we had consensual sex together last night. She asked me to slap her. I swear to you Apollonia. I have no reason to lie…”

“Sure you do Mario,” said Apollonia, “and I know it.”

“Then tell me what is in the note,” demanded Mario.

“What note?” chided Apollonia.

Viviano interjected, “Apollonia, did Angelina leave a note? The police are going to want to know.”

“The existence of the note will not be revealed to the police,” said Apollonia. “Her state of mind after the incident must have been totally insane. She accused Mario of raping her and beating her about her face which is painfully obvious that he did. She accused him of beating her the way I did when I put her in the hospital. She called us pigs and wished we would rot together in hell. As far as I’m concerned, I believe Mario beat her, but I don’t think he raped her.”

Viviano looked across the table at Mario who made no physical move to accept or deny the accusations made by Apollonia.

“Time to tell her the truth Mario,” said Viviano. “I haven’t had time to discuss with her our little chat we had in your office. I think…”

Apollonia perked up, but before she could say anything in response, Colin walked in the house. He was casually dressed and not in his required maid’s uniform. Apollonia stood which signaled Colin he had to do his duty as her sissy cuckold. He knelt behind her, lowered the polyester running pants to reveal her tight buttocks, and noticed she was not wearing any underwear. He moved his hands to her hips and gently pulled back which forced her to bend at the waist. The parting of her buttocks was to Colin’s mind the same as Moses seeing the parting of the Red Sea. He moved his face into the valley formed by her buttocks and lovingly licked her anus. Apollonia did not make him keep kissing and sucking her asshole for a long time.

She pulled away, turned, lifted her pants, and said, “Breakfast, please.”

Colin stood. He asked, “For everyone?”

“Yes and be quick about it. I’m starved,” said Apollonia. She turned her attention back to Viviano and Mario. “What was this private discussion, Viviano?”

Mario closed his eyes, leaned forward, and placed his head on the table. He wanted to broach the topic of making amends with Apollonia when they were alone. The thought of having to reveal his acceptance of his lowly position by sucking off both Viviano and Sonny made him sick. He decided it was better for him to take the lead from Viviano and explain what he wanted to talk to her about privately.

Mario raised his head, eyed Viviano, and spoke, “It was a conversation in my private office at Moretti Construction on the morning of the day we returned from Dallas/Fort Worth. I bared my soul to Viviano. Sonny was along for the ride. It dealt with what I asked you to speak to me about in private Apollonia…”

“Well, I guess you’re just going to have to do it now in front of Viviano and Colin,” said Apollonia.

“I admitted my complicity in all the terrible things your mother did,” said Mario. Nothing could stop him from crying. The pain on his face was the pain of someone who was truly sorry for his transgressions.

Viviano nodded his head and Apollonia knew that Mario was telling the truth. “Give me some details Mario. Don’t you say a fuckin’ word Viv,” said Apollonia.

“Where should I begin,” said Mario rhetorically. “I became so sexually enamored with the feeling of a young girl’s pussy around my cock. The same can be said when I took any child anally. It was sick and I know it, but I could not stop myself. You cannot fathom the feelings of sexual superiority when you take a child that is crying and sometimes begging not be hurt. What is even sicker – is performing such acts in front of a group of likeminded men and women. Hearing them cheering you on as they masturbate, copulate, fellate, or perform cunnilingus. I’m sick and tired of living with what I have done. You’re reading the journals Apollonia. I really don’ t need to continue now, do I.”

Colin quietly walked into the breakfast room carrying three plates of food. Each plate contained three eggs over easy, two link sausage, and rye toast. He went back to the kitchen to retrieve a carafe he had filled with fresh black coffee. He did not ask to be seated. Colin returned to the kitchen where he began his household clean up duties.

“You have something you want to propose Mario?” asked Apollonia, totally amazed at her father’s honesty. She was very interested in what he had to say and made it plainly obvious she was all ears.

Mario sat relieved that Viviano did not interrupt and allude to his oral activities. He saw that Viviano was waiting to break the news to Apollonia if he didn’t come clean himself. Mario knew he’d have to tell her, but hoped the police would interrupt their conversation before he would have to fess up about his cock sucking.

“I would like to somehow make it up to the families,” said Mario. “The parents who lost children and the relatives of the families that were annihilated I would like to make whole again. How? Financially. Tax free money that would put them on easy street for the rest of their lives. The Moretti family owes them that much and more.”

“Are you telling me that none of the…” Apollonia stopped for a moment trying to choose the best word or words to define the individuals that were murdered all for the sexual pleasure of her mother, father, and their band of sexual deviants. “Damn, are you telling me you preyed on the poor and downtrodden, Mario?”

Mario’s eyes were red and the streaks of his tears marked lines on his cheeks. “I would say ninety-nine percent of the children taken were taken from communities of blue collar workers and the destitute. Lucia learned very quickly that taking a child from a wealthy community led to a strong police and FBI presence. When a particular race was sought we used census demographic data to find the optimum community to take the child from. It became shockingly obvious that the underbelly of our society is not treated the same as the higher economic echelons.”

“I thought your contacts…” said Viviano, then he realized the stupidity of his comment.

The gatehouse phone rang and Colin answered. He did not know that Angelina lay dead in one of the bedrooms on the second floor. He listened to the front gate guard, turned to Apollonia, and before he could get a word out of his mouth saw her nod her head telling him to let the police enter Columbus Place.

The Crime Scene Unit arrived first. The three investigators took pictures, dusted for fingerprints, searched the room, and tried to search the rest of the house.. The hangers were removed from Angelina’s vagina and bagged as evidence. They asked for and got co-operation from Mario when they wanted to collect his DNA. The County Coroner arrived, checked the body, and after his examination released it to his crew to be brought back to the Office of the Medical Examiner for the legally mandated autopsy.

The detective sent from the Fourth Precinct in Hewlett was methodical and very careful when he questioned Mario. The next two hours were filled with questions, accusations, and more questions. Mario Moretti stood his ground as did his youngest daughter Apollonia finally realized that he was sent by the Detective Captain and both men were doing their due diligence to make sure no stone was left unturned.

Thirty-five minutes after the CSI investigators and the Fourth Precinct detective arrived, Angelina’s lifeless body was removed to the Nassau County Medical Examiner’s Office in Mineola. An hour and fifteen minutes after the house was filled with police detectives, the only man remaining was the detective from the Fourth Precinct. He noted that they would find Mario’s semen inside the dead woman’s body. The bruises on her face were explained away as an accident when she fell down the basement steps slightly tipsy from too much Moretti red wine. Two hours later the house was empty and returned to its normal Sunday quiet.

Apollonia instructed Colin to collect the remaining bedding that was not taken by the Crime Scene Unit investigators and if necessary toss everything into the garbage. If the mattress was beyond reclamation, she also instructed him to get Viviano to help lug it out of the house. She guided Mario into the family room and pushed him onto the couch that sat in front of the large flat screen television set. Apollonia sat next to him so close their thighs and hips touched. She leaned back and with her right hand began to gently rub Mario’s thigh. His legs fell open.

“Thinking about the times I gave you hand jobs as a child?” she asked. “Your legs just opened which means you’re relaxed and not afraid of what I could do to you.”

“I always think about how sweet it was to see your twinkling eyes and smiling face looking up at me as your little hand massaged me to a glorious orgasm,” he replied. “It is something a Moretti father relishes happening and remembering in his later years.”

“How could you Mario?” asked Apollonia. “How could you let yourself fall into a hole so deep you want to end your life? I know you are praying every night that I take from you what you took from those innocent children.”

“I know you’re not going to believe me,” sighed Mario, “but I’m afraid for you Apollonia. The strength I brought to my marriage was sapped by my blind devotion to your mother. I should have interceded when she began to psychologically batter you as a child. I believe with all my heart she was afraid of your beauty and your intelligence. Raffaella was easy to care for, but you were a hand full from the moment you entered this life. But, I see in you the edginess that overtook your mother’s life. The difference is your martial arts training. I’m not a small man, but I’m afraid of what you can do to me, Apollonia. The one thing that amazes me more than anything is the Oriental woman’s ability to put an immediate end to your anger. Whatever hold she has on you I wish I had as much as I pray every night you don’t fall into your mother’s dastardly trap.”

Apollonia’s hand ran up the interior of Mario’s left thigh to his unencumbered genitals. She heard Mario’s intake of breath and felt a tenseness overcome his muscles. Mario waited to see if his youngest daughter was about to take hold of his cock and balls in an unpleasant manner. He was surprised when he felt her hand grasp the shaft of his cock through his pajama bottoms gently without any indication of future pain being inflicted. She turned her head and looked into his eyes.

“Are you willing to help me make the individuals who were part of Lucia’s depravity suffer the way the children did?” asked Apollonia. “I especially have it in for the holy rollers from the Catholic Church. I will revel in their pain as I hear them pray and beg to God and Jesus that their Spanish Inquisition torture cease.”

“Yes,” replied Mario, “it would be my pleasure to see them suffer at your hands. I would be amenable to helping you in any way I can.”

“I am willing to help you make restitution to those families that suffered though the loss of a child or children,” said Apollonia. “I am not willing to give you the pleasure of seeing it happen. I’m not going to take your life, but I am going to enslave you. I will make you pay every day for what you allowed to happen on East 84th Street. I don’t want any backtalk or thoughts of you regaining your position as the head of the family.”

“I’ve already proved my worthlessness, Apollonia,” said Mario. He did not wait for her to ask how. “The day I confessed to Viviano and Sonny I fellated both of them. I allowed Viviano the pleasure of using me and humiliating me verbally. I knew I had sunk to the lowest I’ve ever been when I felt my cock drip pre-cum because I had just sucked a better man’s cock.”

Viviano and Colin finished cleaning up the room where Angelina committed suicide and when they did not see Apollonia and Mario in the breakfast room they strode into the family room. Both men were taken when they saw Apollonia sitting next to Mario with her hand between his legs. Viviano decided it would be acceptable for him to sit at the other end of the couch from Apollonia. Colin decided to sit in a chair that was positioned opposite the couch. Both men could not take their eyes away from staring at Apollonia’s hand.

“Colin,” said Apollonia, “what would you think of becoming Mario’s sissy bitch?”

Colin was flustered by her question, “I, I, I don’t know… I thought I was your sissy bitch and just available to Moretti men when they wanted some sissy ass pussy.”

Apollonia made a point to rub and massage her father’s growing manhood. When it was fully erect it she pulled down the front of his pajamas exposing his cock to Colin and Viviano. Mario opened his legs further and pushed his back against the couch as he felt the rising heat and pleasurable sensations begin to affect his brain’s pleasure centers. For his age, his cock was as hard as an eighteen year olds and it’s girth was just as impressive. Apollonia stroked him until she heard him sigh and moan from the pleasure he was receiving from his youngest daughter.

Her left hand reached into the pocket of the running pants she was wearing and she pulled out a small black stiletto knife. She slid her right hand down just below Mario’s glans and squeezed stopping the rise of the impending orgasm. Both men and the sissy heard the snap of the stiletto blade opening and locking into place. The sun glinted of the bare metal as she quickly placed one of the razor sharp edges against the underside of Mario’s cock just above her right hand. She pressed just enough to elicit a response from Mario.

“What the fuck…” cried Mario as he felt the sharp edge of the knife press against the silky skin of the shaft of his cock just below the coronal ridge.

“Like you think I was going to let you fuckin’ walk away unscathed from what you did,” said Apollonia with a cruel cutting tenor to her voice. “Hell would have to freeze over before I even consider making you whole again, asshole. What??? You’re losing your erection tough guy. Don’t you dare fuckin’ go soft on me…”

Mario Moretti tried to keep his erection, but failed miserably. Viviano cringed when he saw the blade touch and then move slightly across the underside of Mario’s cock. The thought of the blade slicing through the soft silky skin, sinew, and blood vessels made Viviano nauseous. Apollonia actually chuckled with delight when she saw Viviano lose the color in his face and his forehead become coated in sweat. Colin just grabbed his crotch and winced.

Apollonia pressed just enough to break the skin and cause a small amount of blood to seep around the sharp edge of the blade. She wanted to press the blade though to the other side and watch the helmet head fall between Mario’s legs onto the couch. Her eyes bore into Mario’s making him shudder with fear.

“I am going to replace the sissy tubes temporarily, Mario. There is a wonderfully sinister chastity device I’m going to purchase for you,” she said. “When I put it on you the pain you will endure as bulbous end of the hollow tube slides down your urethra will actually cause me to have an orgasm. This device will never come off your cock. If it does, it will be cause I have sliced your fuck tube from your body.”

Apollonia released her hold on Mario’s cock and watched it fall to his thigh. To be totally obnoxious, she leaned over and kissed him on his lips and began to renew her stroking of the soft appendage. The blood oozing from the small slice was enough to coat his cock and turn it a nice pink color. Mario felt himself become stimulated and as result his cock began to harden and grow. Viviano was getting more nauseous as he watched his sister-in-law masturbate her father using the oozing blood as lubrication. He dare not move from his spot, because he did not want to tempt fate. Colin remained frozen on the chair. Both his hands cupped his genitals in blatant fear of having his cock cut off by his insane wife.

\------------------------

Raffaella Rossi gathered up the children after they finished brushing their teeth after breakfast and herded them to the mud room to put on their winter jackets. She was fuming inside at her sister because Sunday mornings were sacrosanct when it came to attending church. The sight of the police cars, coroner’s hearse, and media trucks outside the gates of Columbus Place burst the anger bubble. She had a decision to make and hoped her son was mature enough to watch over Carmen and Alessa. Nancy Marks was a nonissue as she was ensconced in the attic where she always stayed when the Rossi family attend Sunday church services.

Raffaella knelt in front of Antonio, took a hold of his shoulders, and said in a very stern motherly voice, “You are in charge young man. I have to go to your grandfather’s house, because there is some trouble brewing over there. I find that you went to the attic to have sex with your slut and I will personally stand you in the middle of the great room in front of the entire family and cut your ten year old cock and balls off. Do I make myself crystal clear, Antonio?”

The look on his mother’s face was enough to scare the living shit out of Antonio. “Yes, mom,” he replied.

Still with a look of total anger, Raffaella said, “Don’t fuckin’ let me down.” She stood and said, “I am not fooling around with you.”

Raffaella walked from her house and into the insanity that was her father’s house. The police guarding the front and side doors would not let her enter. She stood fuming on the front porch as she insisted that she should be allowed access into her father’s house. A detective approached her and quietly explained that it was not proper police procedure to allow persons inside the crime scene even if they were immediate family. Raffaella knew that was totally unadulterated bullshit and told him so. Instead of getting into a loud verbal altercation with him she stormed off the front porch and returned home.

She opened and slammed the backdoor to her house closed. She stood in the mud room and screamed at the top of her lungs. Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa ran from the family room into the hall outside the mud room. The three children stood looking at Raffaella hoping that she would calm down so they could help her in their childish way.

“Mom, you ok?” cried Antonio.

“Yes,” she replied. “I have to wait until the police leave before I can enter my father’s house. What a fuckin’ load of bullshit!!! You kids go back into the family room and watch a movie. Antonio, what I said before still goes.” She took her hands placed them in front of her crotch and made a motion like she was cutting off his cock and balls.

The children quietly returned to the family room. Raffaella watched the front of her father’s house from the side of her house. She couldn’t believe the time it took until everyone was out of the Mario’s house and off of Columbus Place. Raffaella waited an additional fifteen or so minutes before she walked back over to the main house of the Moretti family. The front doors were locked so she made her way to the side of the house where she knew the backdoor would be unlocked. Raffaella quietly entered the house and saw Apollonia’s coat lying on the floor of the mud room. She picked it up, hung it on her childhood designated peg, and did the same with hers. Her high heels click-clacked as she walked down the back hall and into the kitchen.

No Apollonia. No Mario. No Viviano. Raffaella Rossi did not get frightened. She knew that nothing bad happened to them because there were plates and coffee mugs on the oak breakfast table.. It was just odd that Apollonia was not holding court in the breakfast room after the mayhem of the previous two hours had finally calmed down. Again, she had a decision to make – the great room or the family room. The sound of her father saying something or groaning coming from the family room made the decision for her.

Raffaella arrived at the entrance to the family room just as her sister began to masturbate her father’s blood covered cock. She saw her husband sitting at the opposite end of the couch and his face told her he nauseous from whatever he was witnessing. Colin’s posture reinforced her intuition that her sister had done something terrible to the man she would never again acknowledge as her father. Raffaella took a deep breath, exhaled, and with her back straight, eyes ablaze, she walked up to the couch where Apollonia, Mario, and Viviano sat. She was relieved to see no major damage was done to Mario’s genitals, but it was still disconcerting to see the skin of his cock covered in a pink patina of blood.

“Just what the fuck happened here?” demanded Raffaella. “Apollonia, fuckin’ let go of his cock and talk to me. You know how I feel about missing church on Sunday morning.”

Apollonia dropped her hold on Mario’s cock, laughed for a moment, calmed herself, and said, “Angelina committed suicide last night. Mario found her this morning lying in bed with two metal hangers shoved up her infertile cunt.”

Raffaella looked at her father who nodded his head yes. “Did she leave a suicide note?”

Apollonia looked over at Colin and said, “Colina, get a damp towel and clean up the cock you sucked when you married me. If you want, I’ll let you blow him before I put his sissy tubes back on.”

She turned to Viviano, “I find out you ever force my father to suck your cock as if you were a natural born Moretti man, I will open your scrotum, let your balls hang free, and use them as a dart board. I don’t fuckin’ care if he’s beggin’ you to allow him to fellate you. I find out it happened and nothing Raffaella tries to get me to change my mind will work. Now get your fuckin’ faggot Rossi ass out of this house and get yourself ready to go to church.”

Apollonia rose from the couch, took Raffaella by her arm, and guided her into the breakfast room. Raffaella stood waiting for something crazy to occur, but was surprised when her sister closed the gap between them, looked up, and offered her lips for a kiss. Raffaella gladly obliged. Colin walked by several times as his wife and sister-in-law stood by the oak breakfast table making out. He just went about his business cleaning Mario’s cock and making sure the small slice in it would not need medical attention. Viviano was not privy to their kissing as he had departed Mario’s house just a few minutes before his wife succumbed to her sister’s charms.

They broke the kiss and Raffaella sighed. She whispered to her sister, “Please don’t… I want to, but I can’t… God, I want to suck you so bad… Please, don’t…”

Apollonia smiled knowing her sister wanted to be pushed to her knees so she could extend her tongue and lap at her pussy. She also knew, Raffaella had a need to be in church so she could absolve herself of her mortal sins. To make matters worse, Apollonia took Raffaella’s right hand and pushed it into her running pants. Raffaella tried but failed at trying to keep her fingers from sliding between Apollonia’s labia major. She felt the wetness and knew if she went down on her sister she would not make church which would add to her mortal sins. Apollonia pressed her sister’s hand against her crotch and did not let go.

“Did you sleep with Alessa, Raffy?” asked Apollonia.

“No, Appy. Why are you pushing?” asked Raffaella.

“Because I need to know if she’ll respond,” sighed Apollonia as she continued to press and Raffy continued to gently stroke the valley between her labia.

“Please, Appy,” sighed Raffaella anew, “please, release my hand… Let me go to church… Please…”

Apollonia stopped her sister’s motion, but did not let her remove it from between her legs. She closed them trying to capture it between her legs, but her thighs never touched because of how thin her legs were. Apollonia obscenely licked her lips and used it to make inference that she wanted he sister to either go down on her or Alessa.

“I want you to sleep with Alessa. I want to know if she makes the first move to have sex with you. Do you understand why I’m asking, Raffy?”

“God, Appy, you think she lied to me about her sister forcing her to have sex with her boyfriend? You’re doubting a six year old?” asked Raffaella not believing what she was hearing.

Apollonia pressed, “Do I have to order you to do it, Raffy?”

“Jesus, Appy, what am I going to tell Viv? He’ll freak out,” replied Raffaella.

The smile on Apollonia’s face and in her eyes made Raffaella feel like a total idiot. “Tell him to come to me. Prove to me it is all right with you for him to father my children. Let him live his dream. Also, tell me that you’ll cuckold yourself to me by helping him the second night he’s between my legs.”

Raffaella’s decision was quick and to the point. She lowered herself to a kneeling position in front of her younger sister. She used her mouth to pull the tied bow open at the front of her running pants. Raffaella pulled them down just far enough to reveal the luscious naked pussy that belonged on her face. She leaned in and French kissed her sister’s cunt. The act of devotion was short, but to the point. When Apollonia’s body released a flood of vaginal fluid Raffaella greedily sucked it into her mouth and swallowed. The whole dominant/submissive tryst took all of three minutes to complete.

Raffaella pulled her sister’s running pants up and kissed her crotch one more time before she stood and said, “Yes, I will sleep with Alessa.”

Nothing more was said between the sisters. Raffaella placed two kisses on each of her sister’s cheeks before she turned and departed the house for church with her family. Apollonia returned to the family room to find Colin sitting next to Mario holding his penis. They were not engaged in sexual activity. From the looks of things, Colin was holding Mario’s penis in an attempt to stop the flow of blood from the slice she put in it.

“Something wrong, Colin?” Apollonia asked as she made her way to the couch to sit down on the right side of Colin.

“Don’t know Apollonia,” replied Colin. “I’m not a doctor, but the little slice you but in Mario’s cock may just need some stitches.”

“You know what,” said Apollonia, “I have things to do today. Why don’t you just put his cock in your mouth Colin and see if your sissy saliva will cauterize the wound. I bet if you give him a blow job it may just fix the problem. If not, I’m sure he’ll be able to drive himself to the hospital while you keep him from bleeding to death by sucking and swallowing his blood.”

“You don’t understand, Apollonia,” cried Mario, “I’m fuckin’ bleeding and it isn’t stopping.”

“Jesus Christ!!!” cried Apollonia. “You’re not going to bleed to death, asswipe. The place I cut you has no large veins or arteries. It is all capillaries and they ooze blood until the blood naturally coagulates or someone applies enough pressure to stop the oozing. I’m headed home to shower and get ready for the day. Colin, just keep pressure on Mario’s fuck tube. I will return to slide the sissy tubes back onto his genitals. I am going to check with Joshua about both Elizabeth and Sonny. I will give you an opportunity to accompany me to East 84th Street as long as you take care of what needs to be done here.”

Apollonia did not wait for a response. She went to the mud room, put on her winter coat, and trotted not to her house, but to Ming’s. Her sister got her randy enough that she needed someone to lick her to an orgasm. Ming Zheng would learn that when Apollonia needed her to suck their boys would have to wait. Priorities have to be ordered and Apollonia’s orgasm took precedence over all things familial or not.


	105. Sunday Late Afternoon – East 84th Street Townhouse – 2 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia visits 84th Street townhouse with Viviano, Colin, and Dr. Goldsmith. They check-in on Sonny and the individuals held in the basement. Apollonia continues to make her presence felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Dr. Goldsmith arrived at the townhouse just as Apollonia’s private car service pulled up and blocked the street while Apollonia, Viviano, and Colin exited the vehicle. Apollonia nodded to Joshua which he interpreted to be her greeting as well as her command for him to follow her into the building. He admired the 1800’s Federal townhouse and wondered for just a split second how it got into the Moretti family’s holdings. The doctor assumed it was either handed down through the years or acquired as payment for some act of Moretti kindness. The architecture of the building and the antique furniture was something Joshua wanted to learn about, but he knew it was not the time to discuss the building’s history. He stood quietly and handed his coat to the elderly woman when she approached him.

“Giuseppe,” said Apollonia, “how is Sonny? Give you any trouble?”

The elderly man smiled, made a palm down side-to-side motion with his hands, and said, “He’s fine because he’s been surreptitiously given doses of the anti-depressant and anti-anxiety drugs that were prescribed. He’s been crying, but not in the least bit troublesome.”

“Interesting… Is he bound or free?” asked Apollonia.

“Totally free, Miss Moretti,” answered Giuseppe.

“Excellent…” Apollonia turned to face Joshua and said, “I’ll assume you want to be with him alone when you examine him, but I want confirmation that you will use the anesthetic on him if you need to protect yourself. Follow Giuseppe.”

Apollonia, Viviano, and Colin walked to the back of the townhouse and into the kitchen. Sienna Moretti followed and noticed that Apollonia beginning to seethe as she stood in the middle of the small kitchen. The elderly woman teared knowing that she was expected to greet Apollonia properly. Viviano saw the older woman’s indecision and approached her.

“Sienna,” he said in a soothing tone, “I suggest you just do what she wants. Mario Moretti, the man who saved you and your brother, kneels down and without any indecision kisses her ass. Not her cheeks, but slips his tongue into her anus. If her father can do it, you can. If you want to die, then make peace with yourself because that woman will wrap your elderly cunt around your ears.”

The older woman’s eyes widened when she heard Viviano use the word cunt instead of a nicer word to describe her privates. She reached out and gently grabbed a hold of Viviano’s arms, “Does he do it in front of the family and strangers?”

Viviano understood immediately her need to keep things she felt were disgusting private. The look on the older woman’s face told him enough that he responded by removing her hands from her arms and placing his body behind hers. He made eye contact with Apollonia who saw his face request she come to where Sienna and he stood.

“What?” was all Apollonia said.

“She’ll do it Apollonia,” said Viviano, “but, she wants to some privacy.”

“Privacy…” harrumphed Apollonia. “She lives in an incestuous relationship with her brother. She fuckin’ cooked the meat of dead children so my sick mother, father, and their sick friends could feast and laugh about who they were eating. Sienna Moretti performs her obligation right now or Sienna Moretti dies on the spot.”

Viviano leaned down and whispered, “You heard her. Do your required greetings penance or lose your life. She’ll do it and leave you here for Giuseppe to find you.”

Viviano stepped away from behind Sienna. Colin moved to the furthest point in the room, leaned against the wall, and held his breath. Apollonia made it plainly evident to Sienna she expected her to kneel, lift the skirt she was wearing, and kiss her ass. Sienna Moretti made her choice. She fell to her knees where she stood, opened her arms, and offered her lips to the woman she knew would eventually take her life. Apollonia turned and allowed Sienna Moretti to kiss and lick an asshole that wasn’t her brother’s. Colin turned his head so he wouldn’t have to witness the elderly woman’s debasement. Viviano could have cared less if the woman lived or died. Both men knew Apollonia would make Sienna kiss and lick her ass for an extended period of time.

Joshua Goldsmith followed the elderly man up two flights of steps to what he thought was the third floor. The room Sonny was recuperating in was decorated as if it was the 1800’s. Joshua saw the room was filled with antique furniture, but he was taken that it all looked like it had just been delivered that morning. The room was at the back of the house and the windows looked out over the small interior garden. The building behind the town house bordered the small garden, but did not have access. As he took in the ambiance of the building and the one room he had been in, Joshua Goldsmith, doctor of medicine, felt a pang of jealousy. The townhouse represented the material things in life he hoped his medical education would bring him.

Sonny was sitting with his back to the headboard staring out the windows. You could say he was basically staring off into space, but when Joshua and Giuseppe entered the room he immediately brightened.

“Hey, doc,” he said.

“Hello, Sonny,” said Joshua. “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m good,” he replied, “but I think it’s the funny pills Giuseppe is feeding me in my food. You here to check your work?”

Joshua was amazed that Sonny was not in the depths of a depression over what Apollonia forced upon him. Either he was so high on the anti-depressants and anti-anxiety pharmaceuticals or he was as dumb as Apollonia thought. Giuseppe made his way to a low dresser and opened the top drawer. He turned his body so Sonny would not see what he was showing to Joshua. The doctor nodded his head when he saw the color coded anesthetic syringe held in the older man’s hand.

“Sonny, I have to check the surgery,” said Joshua.

“Ok, doc,” was Sonny’s reply. To help, he pulled the sheet and blanket that covered his lower body to one side.

Joshua Goldsmith was relieved to see there was no blood oozing from the surgical site. He was surprised to find that the older gentleman had moved a small table with medical supplies next to the bed. Joshua then realized Sonny would have to move so he could have better access to inspect the surgery. He tried to move Sonny’s leg and realized that he had no idea of what the doctor wanted.

“Sonny, I have to have you move,” said Joshua, “so I can inspect the surgery. I’m sorry but you’re going to have to move so your bottom is at the side of the bed.”

Sonny groaned, “Fuck”, but did as the doctor asked. He lay down across the bed and placed his feet on the edge as if he was in the chair that gynecologists used to provide medical care to women. His head hung off the other side and he did not make an issue of it because he was rather loosey-goosey from the drugs.

Joshua carefully removed the gauze covering Sonny’s surgical site. The shape and size of the vagina was beginning to show as the swelling had begun to subside. He gently touched the skin to check for infection and found none. The scalpel cuts were healing nicely and Joshua thought it would be good for Sonny to get out of bed and start walking around. He decided to remove the catheter from the urinary tract which would allow Sonny to learn to pee sitting down instead of standing. Once the catheter was removed, Joshua knew someone would have to teach Sonny how to keep his vagina clean.

“Sonny, I’m going to remove the catheter from your urethra. It is going to feel funny, but it shouldn’t hurt. I believe you have healed enough to begin walking around. You’ll need to learn how to properly clean yourself after you urinate and for general health maintenance,” said Joshua.

He did not ask if Sonny was ready. Joshua pulled the catheter from Sonny’s newly positioned pee hole. A small amount of urine dribbled out, but the sphincter successfully closed and kept whatever amount of urine he had produced in his bladder. The doctor used a small piece of gauze to dry the area and when Sonny did not react with pain he knew he could leave the newly constructed vagina uncovered.

“Ok, Sonny,” said Joshua, “you can return to sitting in the bed properly.”

As Sonny moved from across the bed, Giuseppe Moretti moved the small table that contained the medical supplies to its original spot in the room. Sonny did not feel any residual pain from moving and he wondered if the drugs were the reason. He shrugged his shoulders and put the thought of asking out of his mind.

“Everything ok doc?’ asked Sonny.

Joshua nodded and said, “Yes, everything looks great. I would like you to try and get out of bed this evening and begin to walk around. You will have to learn to urinate again. It may take some time to learn how to control the flow of urine from your repositioned pee hole. My colleagues who do these types of surgery for a living tell me it should come naturally. Any questions?”

“Yeah, when can I have sex?” The look on Sonny’s face when he asked about having sex told Joshua that he was only half serious.

“I would say you can have sexual relations in about four to six weeks, Sonny.”

Sonny’s demeanor changed and his silliness was taken over by anger. He grabbed the sheet that covered the bed in his fists, and said, “Yeah, like I’m really going to want to have sex. Get the fuck out doc.”

Joshua Goldsmith understood the man’s anger and tried to reduce his stress, “Listen Sonny, I had no choice. I’m truly sorry for what she made me do to you. If I could have stopped her craziness, I would have. I know you don’t want to hear what I’m about to say, but I’m going to say it. I’m here for you. I am willing to provide whatever medical and psychological aid you need at no cost. All you have to do is ask.”

Joshua and Giuseppe didn’t wait to hear Sonny’s answer. They walked out of the room and closed the door to the room behind them. Instead of walking down the stairs, Giuseppe guided Joshua to the elevator and they rode down to the main floor. Giuseppe stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his sister kneeling behind Apollonia with her face between the globes of Apollonia’s ass. Joshua also didn’t say a word or express any form of shock when walked in to see Apollonia having her asshole sucked. Both men stood as quiet as Viviano and Colin as Sienna unwillingly did her duty. Neither man wanted to say something out of fear not for their wellbeing, but for Sienna’s.

Apollonia forced the older woman to keep her lips and tongue on her asshole for fifteen minutes and it seemed that she was not going to stop her from performing her penance in the next few minutes. The four men could see that Sienna was in physical pain from having her seventy something year old knees on the floor without any form of protection. Being the medical professional he was Joshua Goldsmith could not keep his anger at what Apollonia was doing to the older woman in check.

“ENOUGH, APOLLONIA,” yelled Joshua. ‘SHE IS IN NO CONDITION TO BE ON HER KNEES WITHOUT PROTECTION. YOU DON’T WANT TO BE LIKE LUCIA THEN, LOOK AT YOURSELF, BECAUSE YOU’RE JUST AS SICK AS SHE EVER WAS. ENOUGH!!!”

Apollonia stepped away from Sienna and before she could react to Joshua’s outburst, he was bent over helping Sienna stand. Giuseppe moved to support her as the two men guided her to one of the two chairs that sat by the small table where they ate their meals. Sienna Moretti was bearing up and holding on to her self-esteem as she wiped her mouth with a napkin to try to remove the taste from her mouth. Colin saw that Apollonia was not going to do anything radical. He moved into the small kitchen area, wet a dish towel with warm water, and brought it to the elderly woman. Viviano made his way over to his sister-in-law where he took her by her shoulders and guided her back to the front of the house.

When they were parallel with the elevator door, Viviano stopped, slid his hands onto her biceps, pressed in to try and keep her arms pinned, and said, “Dr. Goldsmith was right, Appy. You were just being a child. There was no reason for you to make her keep sucking your ass as long as you did. Truth be told Apollonia, you are descending down the sewer pipe of sexual perversions into a hell that will be of your own making.”

Apollonia’s eyes were bugged out of her head and she felt the pressure of Viviano’s hands on her upper arms. She knew Viviano was trying to keep her from becoming physical with him or anyone else for that matter. “Ok, ok,” she said, “I’m ok. Let me go.”

“No you’re not, Apollonia,” retorted Viviano. “I can see it in your eyes. I’ve come to learn what your sister and Ming seem to know about you. Your eyes give away your level of anger. When you’re at peace with yourself the turquoise color is radiant, but when your temper is growing the color darkens and your eyes take on an insane quality. I will let you go when I can see the radiant color of your eyes.”

“One, two, three,” said Apollonia as she counted out loud. “You haven’t released me by the time I reach ten your balls will be hanging outside your mouth. My knee will meet with your scrotum and the pressure of the upward movement will cause you to release your hold on me as you grab for the center of your crotch where the pain will be so intolerable you’ll fall to the floor and regurgitate. Just think about Colin and Sonny.”

Viviano looked down between them and realized that he was positioned perfectly to receive a knee to his balls. He smiled at Apollonia and released his hold on her arms. “Cant’ fault a guy for trying. But, you have to know Joshua was right.”

Apollonia screamed, “COLIN!!!”

Viviano breathed a sigh of relief when his sister-in-law’s knee did not make contact with his family jewels. Two seconds after Apollonia screamed, Colin trotted into the hall even though he was wearing wedges on his feet. Giuseppe Moretti followed without Sienna. Apollonia figured that Joshua was staying in the kitchen to look after Sienna. The three men waited for Apollonia’s next command.

“Let’s go see Sonny and then I have to make a trip to the basement,” said Apollonia. “Giuseppe, I want you to go downstairs and make sure the guests are clean, especially Adolfo, the little faggot.”

Giuseppe backed away, and said, “Yes, Miss Moretti. And the doctor?”

“Make sure he stays put,” replied Apollonia.

The next stop for Apollonia was Sonny’s room. When she entered he smiled at her and raised the middle finger of his right hand. The gesture wasn’t lost on Apollonia. She just smiled back at Sonny and made the obnoxious motion of grabbing her male genitals. Sonny’s eyes widened and his smile changed to a grimace when he realized that he could no longer do that because he no longer had a cock or balls between his legs.

“Feel better now, Sonny. You can throw me the finger anytime you want,” said Apollonia. “You don’t have the cock anymore to back it up. Want me to walk out of the room so you can start over again?”

Sonny shrugged his shoulders, “No, I apologize for giving you the finger. Hello Apollonia.”

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Great now that the catheter has been removed and doc wants me to get up and start walking around,” said Sonny. “The drugs I’m being fed are keeping me happier than I should be considering I’m belong in _‘Ripley’s Believe It or Not’_. In fact, I could probably become a very famous circus side show attraction.”

Apollonia knew that his happy-go-lucky attitude was due to the drugs. She did not like that he was so accepting of his emasculation. What Apollonia wanted was a Sonny that was not high on prescription drugs. Apollonia needed him to deal with his involuntary physical change without the aid of pharmaceuticals. She decided that it was useless to speak to him until he was weaned off of the anti-depressants and anti-anxiety drugs.

“Listen Sonny,” said Apollonia, “I can’t have a conversation with a man who is high on anti-depressants and anti-anxiety drugs. Colin, stay with Sonny. Viv, come with me.”

Apollonia left the room with Viviano in tow. Colin approached the bed and was immediately given the cold shoulder. Sonny turned away from Colin so his back was facing him. Colin reached to touch Sonny on his arm and was immediately rebuffed. Sonny remained quiet and Colin wondered how he was keeping quiet considering the amount of drugs that was in his system.

“Sonny,” whined Colin, “please talk to me. You can’t blame me for what Apollonia did to you.”

Sonny remained facing the window when he spoke, “Don’t talk to me Colin. Don’t come near me. Don’t touch me. I still have enough testosterone travelling throughout my body to maintain my muscles and strength. I’m no longer high on the drugs. Get the fuck out of here before I fuckin’ rip your genitals from between your faggot legs.”

Colin Cathcart backed away from the table knowing that whatever relationship he thought he had with Sonny Rossi was now kaput. If that was the way Sonny wanted it, then Colin would give it to him coated with sugar and honey. Inside Colin knew that Apollonia would make Sonny’s life a living hell and if he didn’t want Colin to intercede on his behalf, then Sonny could take his own life.

“One thing before I leave you Sonny,” said Colin, “I’ll be laughing my ass off when you’re forced to accept Viv’s cock in your new pussy.”

Colin quickly stepped away from the side of the bed and out the door. He found the elevator and rode it to the main floor. When he entered the kitchen Sienna and Joshua were seated at the small table. Apollonia, Viviano, and Giuseppe were nowhere to be found.

“Where is everyone?” asked Colin.

Sienna pointed and Joshua said, “I believe they’re in the basement. I’ve been instructed to tell you to remain with us until called or they return to the kitchen.”

Downstairs, Apollonia and Viviano waited while Giuseppe opened the door to Adolfo’s cell. When it was open Apollonia stood in the entrance and stared at the cowering boy. From what she could see, he was clean and kept hairless per her instructions.

“Stand,” she commanded.

Adolfo Moretti stood. He did not look into Apollonia’s eyes. The stress of his confinement was readily visible by the way he stood. His arrogance was gone. His self-esteem was non-existent. Adolfo’s right ankle was bruised and scabbed over in places where the hard metal rubbed against his skin. Amazingly there were no other bruises, cuts, or scrapes on his body. His cock hung flaccid and useless between his legs.

Apollonia stepped into the cell. She stood in front of the broken Moretti boy. Her left hand went to his face and she began to stroke it as if they were standing in the family room of his house in Texas on a pleasant summer’s day. Adolfo did not respond to her touch. He kept his eyes on the floor in front of him. He stood stock still as if he was at attention waiting for the drill sergeant to read him a ration of shit.

“I have a question to ask you, Adolfo,” said Apollonia. “You answer with the truth and I may just let you have something I know you’d like. Look at me faggot.”

Adolfo knew if he responded by looking at her he would confirm his homosexuality, he also knew she already knew his was a sissy. His head rose and when their eyes met, Apollonia’s right hand encircled his testicles. She did not squeeze, but Adolfo knew if she perceived a lie when he responded, she would unhesitatingly crush his nuts.

“Alessa…”

Was all Apollonia could say before Adolfo broke out in tears. His body shook as whatever memories surfaced in his brain. Apollonia applied a small amount of pressure to Adolfo’s testicles. He cried harder as the pain began to increase, but was surprised when it just as quickly went away. His feet began to dance around as the muscles in his legs began to twitch and spasm from the stress and the memories.

“Who…” demanded Apollonia.

“My father,” cried Adolfo. “Please don’t hurt me…”

“Why…” she said.

“Because he found out that she wasn’t his,” gasped Adolfo.

“How…” was all Apollonia said.

“I don’t know,” cried Adolfo, “but, all I can think of is his insatiable need to keep tabs on my mother.”

“Who fucked her first?” asked Apollonia.

“Noooo!!! Please!!!” begged Adolfo. He felt her hand tighten. “Ok, ok… Marco… He did her because I wouldn’t. Not a child… Adelina readily agreed to hold her while he raped her.”

Apollonia bounced his balls in her hand while she pondered what he just admitted to her. His fear was real as was the stress in his voice. He did not respond sexually to her playing with his useless faggot eggs. Adolfo did not break his eye contact with Apollonia the whole time she was asking him about his half-sister, Alessa. One thing did bother her about his answers.

“You’re telling me that you never had sex with Alessa,” said Apollonia. Her hand held his balls and he knew his truthful answer was key to keeping them whole.

Adolfo closed his eyes, said a prayer, and replied, “I was forced by my father. Once Marco had taken her cherry, I was forced to have sex with her.”

“Your father?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes,” replied Adolfo.

“What did your mother know?” asked Apollonia.

“Everything,” replied Adolfo.

“I’m going to give you a chance, Adolfo,” said Apollonia. “I’m going to give you a chance to repeat what you said in front of your mother, Adelina, and Marco. You do that and maybe I’ll let you be the one who sucks Marco’s cock to completion as it is lopped off from between his legs.”

Adolfo fainted when he heard that Marco was going to be emasculated. Apollonia backed out of the cell, closed the door, and closed the lock in the ring that held the door shut. She stepped to the cell where Adelina was confined and waited for Giuseppe to open the lock and step away. Apollonia turned to Viviano and crooked her index finger at him. Viviano, who had remained near the basement steps, walked to where Apollonia was standing. He did not respond verbally when she opened the zipper to his pants and retrieved his cock. She pulled it though the opening to his underwear and let it hang though the zipper of his jeans.

Apollonia opened the door to Adelina’s cell and found the teenager sitting in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her hair hung around her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Like Adolfo her right ankle was bruised and scab covered from the iron bracelet that kept their movements in the cell to a minimum. Adelina Moretti looked up and gasped when she saw Apollonia standing in front of her.

“Stand up, cunt,” said Apollonia.

Adelina snorted, “FUCKIN’ MAKE ME, BITCH!!!”

The reaction was swift. Apollonia reached down and grabbed the chain that was attached to the wall and Adelina’s ankle. She yanked it hard enough to pull Adelina away from the corner and cause the girl to fall onto her back. Apollonia saw her legs were open and took advantage by kicking her hard enough to almost embed the pointed toe of her shoe in Adelina’s vagina. The pain felt by the girl was exactly what Apollonia wanted to convey. She reached down took Adelina by the hair and pulled her to a kneeling position. Adelina felt the palm of Apollonia’s left hand caress her face with multiple hard slaps causing the skin to turn a bright red. Adelina tried, but failed at keeping herself from breaking out in tears.

Apollonia released the hold she had on Adelina’s hair, “Stand…”

The teenage girl rose from her kneeling position and just as soon as she was upright she was doubled over in pain. The shot to her solar plexus was enough to force the air from her lungs and cause her to tumble to the cement floor of the cell. Apollonia grabbed her hair and pulled her to a kneeling position. The teenager was having trouble regaining her breath. Her arms were wrapped around her middle as she continued to gasp for breath.

Apollonia again released the hold she had on Adelina’s hair, “Stand…”

Adelina tried to stand, but failed miserably as she could not regain her breath so she could support her body on her two legs. She fell to her right and curled up into a fetal position. Just as Apollonia was going to kick her, she regained her breath and begged, “Please… No more… Please…”

Apollonia knelt beside the young teenager, “Look up and over to the door. Tell me what you see.”

Adelina moved her body and head enough so she could look over to the entrance to her cell. She saw Viviano standing in the doorway with his cock hanging out of his pants. Adelina felt Apollonia’s foot begin to probe her vagina. She tried to move away, but was quickly restrained by the hair on her head. She tried to relax, but that was totally out of the question. Adelina Moretti was more than frightened – she was scared shitless.

“I see a man with his cock hanging out of his pants,” said Adelina.

“I want to hear from you in your own words what happened to Alessa,” said Apollonia. “If you tell me the truth right now, I won’t do anything harsh to you, but if you lie, I promise you’ll be one sorry teenager.”

“Nothing happened to Alessa,” said Adelina. “She’s a whore like you…”

Apollonia did not react immediately. She turned to Viviano and said, “Put it away.” She then yelled to Giuseppe, “Bring this little cunt across the hall and then bring the doctor downstairs.”

Viviano followed Apollonia into the dungeon room. He stood next to the door and watched Apollonia pace the length of the room which ran from the front of the townhouse to the rear. He was totally amazed that his sister-in-law kept her cool and did not immediately strike out at the teenager. Apparently she was more interested in retrieving information about Alessa than taking the life of the teenager. Giuseppe guided the very frightened teenager into the room and brought her to the side of the center stage. Viviano saw that Giuseppe was afraid to say anything to Apollonia so he stepped over to the man and took hold of the teenager. Giuseppe nodded and departed the room to go upstairs and bring the doctor down to the dungeon.

Adelina watched Apollonia as she continued to pace the length of the room. She felt Viviano’s large hands on her shoulders and stood still fearing the man would hurt her. Adelina began to wonder what was going to happen to her especially since the crazy bitch asked for a doctor. When the door closest to the front of the house opened and Joshua and Giuseppe walked in Apollonia made her way over to Adelina. She turned the teenager’s head so she could see Joshua.

“See that man,” growled Apollonia, “I tell him to take a scalpel and cut your tits off right here, he will. I tell him to take a needle and thread and sew your whore cunt shut, he will. I tell him to take your head and shove it up your ass, he will. He got so mad at his wife he sewed her cunt shut. Giuseppe, open the closet and bring me the cattle prod.”

Adelina could not move her head. She watched the older man who fed her and washed her with a hose walk to the back of the room. The other man’s hands remained on her shoulders using enough pressure to make her stand stock still. The man she was looking at kept his distance, but she realized he was a supplicant doing Apollonia’s bidding. The sound of the door opening was enough to make Adelina begin to shake because she knew from visiting friends who lived on ranches what a cattle prod was and how it was used. Giuseppe returned with the implement and handed it to Apollonia when she released her hold on the teenager’s head.

“You’re from Texas,” said Apollonia. “You know what this is and how it is used.”

Apollonia pushed the button at the base end of the 1950’s cattle prod. An electric circuit was created between he the two poles and the crackling sound made it abundantly apparent that the prod was fully charged.

Adelina flinched when she heard the crackling and she remembered how the steers reacted when they were touched. “Yes, I know what a cattle prod is and how it is used,” she said in a very quiet voice.

“You know what it would do to you if I shoved it up your ass and hit the button even for just a split second,” said Apollonia.

“You wouldn’t dare,” said Adelina.

“Viviano, bend her over, so her face is on the stage and her ass is open and available to me,” commanded Apollonia.

Viviano tried to get the teenager to bend over and was immediately forced to use pressure and pain to get her in the position Apollonia wanted. He finally got Adelina bent over and he kept her there by pressing on the back of her neck and shoulders. Apollonia moved to the side opposite Viviano. She spit on her hand and rubbed it into the crack of Adelina’s ass. Giuseppe moved back and away from the side of the stage. Joshua stood open mouthed incredulous that his sister-in-law was about to insert a 1950’s cattle prod into the ass of a teenage girl. Apollonia placed the operating end of the cattle prod between Adelina’s ass cheeks.

“No lube,” said Apollonia to the frightened girl. “Nothing to ease the entrance of the implement into your asshole. Are you scared now, Adelina?”

“Please, don’t… I’m begging you…” cried Adelina. “You press that button and I’ll die. I don’t want to die!!! Please…”

Apollonia rubbed the pointed ends of the two metal prods against the soft skin that surrounded Adelina’s anus. She looked and made sure the working end was on the girl’s asshole, “Last chance before I insert the cattle prod up your little teenager’s whore’s ass and watch you spasm as the electricity stops your heart. Alessa… Tell me everything you know about Alessa, Adelina.”

Adelina felt the pointed ends of the cattle prod at the entrance to her asshole. She tried to move, but the big man’s hands pressed her down against the stage. The error of her ways was immediately responded to when she felt the prod begin to enter her asshole. Apollonia wanted the little bitch to know who was in charge. Leaving her alone after she watched her mother’s abuse did not make a lasting impression on the girl. The cattle prod would do enough damage going in to make Adelina aware that if she wanted to remain alive she’d better respond with the truth. The sharp points of the metal prods punctured the soft radiating folds of tissue that made up the teenager’s asshole. The pain was immediate.

“Ow!!!” cried Adelina. “Please don’t hurt me anymore!!! I’ll tell you what you want to know about Alessa.” Adelina took a deep breath and screamed, “PLEASE!!!”

Apollonia reduced the pressure, but did not pull the cattle prod from between Adelina’s ass cheeks. She bent down so her mouth was next to Adelina’s ear, “You had better tell me the truth or your mother, brother, and Marco will be eating you for dinner over the next few weeks.”

“Marco is here?” asked Adelina.

“That is for me to know and you to find out Adelina,” said Apollonia. “For now, I want you to tell me about Alessa. If you don’t, I won’t let Marco fuck you before I cut off his cock and balls. I know for a fact that you held her down while Marco raped her. I know for a fact that your fat shithead of a father wanted Adolfo to do it, but couldn’t. The prod will enter your rectum and I will push and hold the activation button, Adelina.”

“It was my father’s doing,” said the young girl. “He found out that Alessa was not his. He forced me to help him. I swear. Please don’t hurt me anymore…”

Apollonia removed the cattle prod from pressing against Adelina’s anal tissue. She laid it on the stage right in front of her eyes. “Viv, take it out and shove it up her ass. No lube. No preparation. I want to watch her face as she learns never to fuck with me ever again.”

Their eyes met and Adelina knew Apollonia wasn’t fooling around when she ordered the man to take her anally. She felt the big man move behind her while maintaining his hold on her shoulders and neck. The sound of him lowering his zipper filled the room. Giuseppe and Joshua held their common breath. Both me knew it was futile to try and stop the anal rape of the young teenager. Viviano stroked his cock until it was erect. He placed the head against the girl’s anus and per Apollonia’s instructions forced his cock into the girl. Everyone heard the sound of air being expelled from Adelina’s lungs as well as the cry of intense pain as her anus was forced open by Viviano’s girth. He did not stop until his erection was balls deep in the teenager’s ass.

Apollonia put her hand on Adelina’s cheek for a moment before she lowered her face until it was on the stage opposite the young girl’s face. She saw the pain in her eyes. Apollonia licked Adelina’s face. She didn’t kiss her. She obnoxiously licked her face slobbering her saliva on her cheeks, nose, and forehead. Apollonia smiled and while their faces were opposite each other’s said, “Ever have a cock that big up your ass, Adelina? Bet it hurts like the dickens.”

“What do you want from me?” cried Adelina. “I told you the truth about Alessa. Umberto forced us all to sexually abuse her. I swear!!! Please, he’s hurting me…”

Joshua made a move and Giuseppe grabbed him by the biceps. Joshua turned to look at the older man and felt the strength of his hand begin to crush the muscle of his right arm. Giuseppe nodded, lessen his hold, and whispered, “You move to help that young girl and you’ll pay dearly for your stupidity. That is one very sick individual. You helped my wife, now help yourself.”

“Want to finish in her?” asked Apollonia of Viviano.

“Actually, I have to piss more than I want to cum,” said Viviano.

“Good. You piss up her ass while I take the good doctor upstairs to see if Sonny is down from his high. When you’re done make sure she cleans your cock with her mouth. Giuseppe will probably need your help putting her back into her cell. When you’re done come upstairs.”

Apollonia did not wait. She strode over to Joshua, took him by his arm, and guided him into the hall. When the door closed behind them she pushed Joshua against the wall, took him by his balls, and said, “You ever fuckin’ make a move to do anything to help anyone and I promise you’ll rue the day you tried. Get used to being my supplicant. Get used to jumping…”

Apollonia squeezed Joshua’s balls just enough to make him rise on his toes. His eyes were wide open as the pain grew in intensity, “Let go, Apollonia. I understand.”

She released her hold on his testicles, turned him so she was behind him, and pushed him to the steps leading up to the kitchen. Sienna Moretti was sitting at the small breakfast table doing absolutely nothing. When she saw Joshua and then Apollonia she tried to make as if she was doing something constructive. Apollonia saw her stupidity. She pushed the doctor aside, walked over to the table, and said, “I want you to make a pot of coffee. When it is brewed you are to fill a carafe and bring it with one mug up to the room where Sonny is recuperating.”

“Yes, Miss Moretti,” replied Sienna. The older woman pushed up from her seat and made her way to the sink to begin making coffee for her boss.

Apollonia and Joshua made their way to the elevator and once inside stood quietly as the small room rose to the third floor. The elevator came to a smooth stop and the inside door slide open revealing the hall door which had to be pushed open by the occupants. Before he could react to open the door, Apollonia pressed him against the wall of the elevator and kissed him on the lips. Joshua responded as any man would. He wrapped his arms around his sister-in-law and pressed his body against hers. His cock rose in his pants. Apollonia felt his erection press against the flat of her abdomen. She continued to kiss him as he pressed his manhood against her body. She reached down and wrapped her hand around the outline of his cock. Apollonia did not expose Joshua’s manhood. She held it a moment before she broke the kiss.

“Want to fuck here in the elevator, Joshua?” asked Apollonia.

The sound of her voice was enough to make Joshua understand that Apollonia was jerkin’ his chain, “Ok, you got me. Let’s just go see Sonny. I’m smarter than you think, Apollonia. Last time you jerk my chain. Last person that did jerk my chain is dead now, isn’t she.”

“Touché, doc,” said Apollonia. “To bad you’re nothing more than a piece-of-dog shit to me, because what I’m holding feels like a nice sized Jewish fuck tool. Maybe, I’ll let you fuck me just once Joshua.”

Apollonia released her hold on Joshua’s manhood, turned, opened the elevator door, and exited for the room where Sonny rested. Joshua followed his sister-in-law thinking what it would feel like to be in her although the thought of her craziness made him toss the idea of fornicating with her into the garbage can of his brain. Thankfully, the thought of having to fuck Apollonia and possibly suffering through the act caused Joshua to lose his erection before he entered the room behind Apollonia.

When Apollonia and Joshua entered the room they were stunned to find Colin standing in the corner opposite the bed masturbating. His pants were open and around his thighs. His panties were pushed below his hairless sissy eggs. Colin’s right hand slid up and down the length of his cock while Sonny lay in the fetal position not facing him. Colin did not see Apollonia enter the room because his eyes were closed. His concentration on his jerking off was not broken by the sound of the door opening and Apollonia’s heels smacking against the hardwood floor. Joshua followed and stopped dead is his tracks. He watched Colin and for the first time he saw that his brother-in-law’s genitals were not sissy cuckold small. Joshua realized very quickly why Apollonia always said she loved him, but was heartbroken he preferred his cross-dressing lifestyle.

Apollonia turned and put the index finger of her right hand to her pursed lips signaling Joshua to remain quiet. She waited until she had seen enough. Sonny was in a fetal position, his face towards the bed, and her fuckin’ sissy husband stood in the corner jerking off. Why he was she could not fathom. Apollonia could see Colin was close to spewing his sissy milk as his left hand was positioned to catch his spew and his hips were moving as concert with his stroking. It was time to break his reverie.

“COLIN!!!” screamed Apollonia. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU UP TO???”

Colin’s eyes flew open, his mouth dropped, and his hand stopped stroking his large sissy clit. His ability to keep himself from spewing his sissy milk all over the floor was nonexistent. He cried and moaned as his clit jumped in front of him and the inevitable happened. One long and several short ropes of sissy milk shot from his pulsating sissy clit. When he was finished Colin knew his goose was cooked by the look on Apollonia’s face. Sonny had lifted his head just in time to see the sissy milk leave the tip of Colin’s sissy clit before he replaced his head on the bed.

“I’m soooo sorry,” cried Colin. He covered his face in shame. All he wanted to do was jerk off, catch his sissy juice, and lick it off his hand.

“First, lick up your sissy milk,” said Apollonia. “Then pull your attire up and stand there while I decide whether I’m going to rip your fuckin’ nuts from between your sissy legs. Lucky for you Joshua is here.”

Colin did not hesitate to follow Apollonia’s orders. He lowered himself to his knees, bent over, and licked the small pools of his sissy milk from the floor. The taste he wanted savor was not one hundred percent because the sting of the residual wax that was used to keep the floor polished mixed with the sweet taste of his sissy milk. He made sure that nothing was remaining. Upon completing his clean-up duties, Colin stood, pulled up his panties and pants, and waited for punishment if any was to be meted out by Apollonia.

Apollonia glared at her husband, but did not say anything to him about his idiocy. She stepped closer to the bed, leaned over, and gently said to Sonny, “Sit up and talk to me. Dr. Goldsmith is with me and I promise you that I will make him make you uncomfortable. It is time for you to face reality Sonny.”

Sonny Rossi knew better than to remain lying on his side in the fetal position. He stretched his legs out, rolled onto his back, and used both his hands to push himself up into a sitting position with his back resting against what had to be a two hundred and fifty year old cherry wood headboard. Sonny made no effort to look up from the down duvet that covered his body from the waist down. The drugs had worn off enough to bring reality back to his life with a crushing blow to his ego and self-esteem. He pulled his hands from under the duvet, covered his face, and began to sob quietly. Sonny had no reason to have a calm conversation with the woman who made him into a freak.

Apollonia pulled Sonny’s hands from his face. He didn’t fight her. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment before Apollonia released his hands. Sonny left his hands lying on top of the down duvet. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was raw from rubbing it on the sleeve of his pajama tops. “I don’t know what you want from me Apollonia. Your asshole husband comes in here and thinks if he jerks off in front of me he’ll help me resolve what was done to me. Whatever you think you want to say to me really doesn’t matter anymore Apollonia. I’m not going to allow you to hurt me anymore. My death can’t come quick enough.”

Apollonia took her hand and touched Sonny’s face. He flinched, but did not move from her touch. “I’m not going to argue the point with you. I know what I’ve done is totally unconscionable, but I warned you about hurting Colin. You have only two choices. Put into writing that you want to end your life and I will make it happen or look me in the eye and tell me that you’ve learned your lesson. Either way Sonny, I can help you recover through living or dying - your choice.”

Before Sonny could answer, Viviano entered the room. Joshua moved away from the door and took a place in the corner opposite his brother-in-law. Colin nodded to Viviano who returned his acknowledgement by doing the same. He stepped over to the side of the bed where Apollonia stood and said, “She is back in her cell. Thought I’d let you know that she screamed and yelled from the moment you closed the door behind you. She’s probably still at it now.”

“I’m very close to skinning that cunt alive,” replied Apollonia.

Viviano turned to his youngest brother, “I don’t know what to say to you Sonny. I was not in agreement with your punishment. What is done is done. I’m sure you’re not in any mood to hear that I’m willing to help you through this terrible situation, but I am.”

“Yeah, I bet you want to be the first between my legs,” growled Sonny in response to his brother’s expression of help.

“Not at all,” said Viviano. “What I want for you is nothing more than you living out the rest of your life in peace. No bullshit. No craziness. Just a quiet life somewhere away from the insanity of the Moretti family. That is what I want for you.”

Sonny stared into his brother’s eyes to see if he could discern the truthfulness of his last statements. His mind was still a bit fogged from the anti-depressant and anti-anxiety drugs he was taking, but he knew that he was descending from the happy high they had produced. Colin remained leaning against the wall in the corner trying with all his might to remain silent about what his wife walked in on a few moments earlier. Joshua did the same, only because he used the time to eye Apollonia’s body thinking about how sweet she’d be underneath him as he made passionate love to her. Apollonia wanted more than anything to see the result of demand that Sonny be surgically modified.

Sonny looked over to Apollonia, “What do you want? You’re the one who decided my sexual fate.” Sonny paused for a moment, because the thought that came into his mind if stated, was certainly enough of a jab at the cunt who gave him a cunt to cause her to get physical. “Thank God, I just kept my mouth shut,” he said.

Apollonia chuckled, “Don’t be shy Sonny. Short of wrapping your new cunt around your ears the only thing left to embarrass you is making your brother fuck you; which is a very hot situation when you come to think of it. The family sitting in the great room, eating popcorn, and watching as you get fucked. Damn… So, don’t be shy Sonny.”

“Fuck me,” said Sonny. “Exactly as I thought. You’re just a sick fuckin’ cunt Apollonia. You’d probably want to take his big cock and place it that the opening. Better yet, I bet you’d like to be first. Put on one of your ten thousand dollar custom made harnessless two hole dildos and fuck me. I bet you’d get a giant kick seeing my face the first time a cock entered my man cunt. Well, fuck you Apollonia and the horse you rode in on.”

“I know you expect me to fuckin’ start beating your man cunt, because you just told me to fuck off,” replied Apollonia, “but, I’ve already taken my pound of flesh Sonny. You are not the man you thought you were. My fuckin’ sissy got you so turned around you couldn’t see the forest for the trees. If you had a brain in that head, you’d still have your cock and it would know the warmth of my twat on an everyday basis. I just love to get fucked…”

Sonny laughed, “Not fuckin’ more than you love eatin’ pussy…”

“Touché,” laughed Apollonia. “Got me, but not the way I got you Sonny. I’ll make you a deal. You put everything into your recovery. When Joshua says you’re ready I’ll give you as large sum of money so you can live the rest of your life in the lap of luxury…’

“Yeah, sure, and what do I have to do? Become some circus side show attraction?” asked Sonny not believing a word of what Apollonia was saying.

“No Sonny,” said Apollonia. “You’ll have to do things for me that will embarrass you in the beginning, but I promise it will become easier as you realize that it is not something horrible. You have to trust me.”

“I trusted you when you told me to sleep with your sissy husband. I trusted you when you told me that I would be your lover and provider of potent sperm. You fucked with my head,” said Sonny. “You fucked with my body and now you ask me to trust you. Fuck off, Apollonia. Nothing you say or do will I ever trust.”

Apollonia put her hands on Sonny’s cheeks, leaned down, and kissed him on his lips. Not sensual, loving, caring types of kiss, but a hard, cold, uncaring kiss. When she stood back up she smiled, patted Sonny’s cheek, turned, and walked out of the room. Viviano was frozen where he stood as were Joshua and Colin. Thirty seconds after Apollonia left the door opened and she said with a coldness to her voice that scared everyone in the room, “The kitchen now…”

Viviano replied, “In a minute…”

Apollonia did not reply. Joshua and Colin made their way to the door and exited the room. Apollonia closed it behind them giving Viviano his requested time alone with his brother.

“You know what just happened Sonny?” asked Viviano.

“I’m not as stupid as I look, Viv,” replied Sonny. “The cunt planted the _‘Sicilian Kiss of Death_ ’ on my lips. I’m not afraid of dying, Viv. She’s already taken my manhood from me, so I might as well let her take the rest. Don’t be scared for me, because I’m not scared. My only hope is that I can hurt her somehow, but I know that isn’t possible. Just don’t tell the family what she did to me. Please, Viv.”

Viviano Rossi leaned into his brother and they embraced. Neither man wanted to let go of the other. Yet, neither brother shed any tears about the outcome of Sonny’s attempt to become Apollonia’s lover. Viviano never kissed his brother on the mouth growing up. They always kissed each other on the cheek the way it is done in Italy. When he pulled back from his embrace, Viviano placed his lips on his brothers. It was a tender kiss to express his love for his brother. Both men had tears in their eyes when Viviano stood and gazed down at his youngest brother.

He did not know what possessed him. Viviano touched Sonny’s face and said, “Forgive me Sonny. But, I’m going to try to convince her to let you live. Rest, get your strength back, and let Joshua take care of you. I’ll be watching, but not from afar. Don’t confide in anyone, but me. Don’t say anything. Rest.”

Viviano left Sonny’s room for the kitchen. When he arrived he was taken by the sight of Apollonia standing in front of her husband with her right hand pressed between his legs. By the look on Colin’s face, he knew she had him by his gonads. Joshua, Giuseppe, and Sienna stood in front of the small counter that held the sink watching the soap opera that was playing out between Apollonia and her husband.

“I will ask you one more time Colina,” growled Apollonia. “Why were you jerking off?”

“I have no answer, Mistress Apollonia,” whispered Colin.

“The minute we get home you present your naked sissy ass to me so I can encumber your clit,” said Apollonia. She released his gonads, stepped back, and continued, “I promise you Colin that I will have an answer about your stupidity upstairs in Sonny’s room.”

Apollonia stepped away from her sissy husband and said to Giuseppe, “Call the limo. We’re headed back to Columbus Place. Also, make another room in the basement ready. By the middle of the week we’ll have another guest.”


	106. Sunday Night – Westchester Medical Center – 2 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Goldsmith visits Elizabeth in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith made his way to the Cardiac Care Unit and stopped at the nurse’s station to check Elizabeth’s chart before he went to her private room. The ICU nurses were going through the shift change process and made no effort to question or stop Joshua from sitting at a computer to access Elizabeth’s records. He also found the stainless steel case that was used to house any paperwork concerning her hospitalization. When he was satisfied with the care she was receiving, he stood up, and walked to her private room.

Elizabeth Goldsmith was sitting in one of the visitor’s chairs watching the small television that was suspended from the ceiling. Plainly visible were the wires of the remote cardiac care unit that monitored her heart rare, pulse, and breathing. She was wearing a pair of her cotton sleep pajama pants and a pair of hospital supplied rubber bottomed booties. Elizabeth actually brightened when she saw Joshua come through the door and close it behind him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Joshua did not approach his wife and kiss her hello.

“I’m good Joshua,” she replied. “They had me up and around as soon as the IV’s were removed. There is only one problem, but I’m dealing with it. Will I be released tomorrow?”

“I would try to get you released tonight, but I don’t think that is going to be possible. Best you rest and I’ll be here first thing in the morning to take you home,” he said. “What is the problem?”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her husband. She rubbed her hands on her thighs out of frustration and disgust. “Thankfully, I haven’t needed to have my genitals examined. I’ve been able to use the bathroom and had the privacy I needed to keep myself clean. I’m wondering why I am so calm considering what has transpired between us, Joshua. You surgically ruin me and then psychotically go off the deep end. You make a total mockery of your life by killing a nursing student. What is even more incredulous is prostrating yourself to the cunt that married my brother…”

“I did what I needed to do,” replied Joshua. “I was not going to put myself in a position to spend the rest of my life under the control of the State of New York Corrections Department.”

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at the thought of her husband living in a cell with some nigger as his white bitch. “You made a choice, huh… You exchanged one prison for another. Instead of being housed in a twelve by nine cell with a murdering nigger, you chose to be owned by the craziest bitch on this side of the universe. Good choice, Josh. Now we’re both beholden to her. Each for our own selfish reasons.”

“I didn’t ruin our marriage, Lizzy,” he said. “Yeah, I did something that I’ve fought doing my entire life. I’ve kept in hidden away from everyone who has entered my life. Bet you never knew I had it in me. The world renown cardiothoracic surgeon is also a psychotic who maintains his sanity by pushing a dark demon down into his unconscious.”

“This is not the place to have this discussion,” said Elizabeth. “I think you should go home and relieve my parents of babysitting our children.”

“First, Sarah and Jason are my children. Second, when I get done with my little legal problem I’m going to divorce you unless you decide that living with me is better than fending for yourself especially in your condition. Of course, you could piss me off enough…”

“Fuck you Joshua,” said Elizabeth with venom in her voice. “Think of what a circus the divorce proceeding will be when I’m on the stand telling the world how you emasculated four men and a teenage boy. Add to that your creative surgery on me. I think I’ll win the judge over in a heartbeat. I have no intention of allowing you to take my children from me. I’m also going to seek out a surgeon who can reverse what you did. To add insult to injury, I’ll fuckin’ bill you for the procedure.”

The good doctor stepped close to his wife, placed his right hand around her neck, and pressed his fingers and thumb against each carotid artery. The pressure was enough to reduce the flow of blood to Elizabeth’s brain but not cause her to become unconscious. Joshua knew the heart monitor would pick up the change in her heartbeat, pulse rate, and respiration rate. Elizabeth began to feel lightheaded as if she had just smoked some marijuana or sucked down some sweet tasting vodka. He timed the reduction and increase of blood perfectly so the monitor at the nurse’s station would not show any abnormality.

“You have a choice now Lizzy,” said Joshua. “I could really use a blowjob. Of course, I could always go home and allow my psychotic side to come out. It would be a sweet feeling to cum in Sarah’s preteen mouth or even her just opened and bleeding pussy…”

“You wouldn’t dare hurt your own daughter…” began Elizabeth.

“Don’t fuckin’ try me, Lizzy,” interjected Joshua. “I fuckin’ orgasmed three times and the best was when I felt Jessica’s life ebb away. I know the feeling and I enjoyed it more than I…”

His eyes showed that he wasn’t kidding or playing a game. Elizabeth having suffered though his bouts of anger since he found out about her extramarital affair, knew she had only one viable choice. Suck his cock or suffer throughout the night wondering if he had lived up to his word. She tried to look around his body to see if any of the nurses were close by so she could possibly use them as a stalling tactic. Joshua did not allow her to accomplish her goal of getting a nurse to interrupt his abuse by forcing her to suck his cock without any form of privacy. Elizabeth made her decision and reached for Joshua’s zipper.

Twelve minutes later Joshua stepped back from the chair, smiled ever so lovingly, and said, “Good girl, Lizzy. I see you’re getting used to swallowing. I’ll be here after I get my kids off to school.”

Joshua did not wait for an answer. He turned from his wife, strode out of the room headed for the exit, and home. Elizabeth got out of the chair, walked into the bathroom, knelt, and threw up into the toilet.


	107. Sunday Night – Columbus Place – 2 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia returns to Columbus Place. Raffaella talks the Mario about Angelina. Sonny's status is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia called Raffaella from the limousine to tell her that she expected dinner when they arrived. Raffaella, presented with her sister’s demand for a meal called their favorite Jewish Deli and ordered a party platter. The owner did not complain because he was used to a last minute call from Columbus Place. He knew he had less than sixty minutes to put the platter together and get it delivered. Raffaella called her sister back to inform her that dinner would be served at her house. Once she knew where they were going to eat, Apollonia called Ming. The call was short and to the point. Viviano and Colin could sense that Apollonia was tense and desirous of being somewhere other than in the limousine.

The limousine made decent time from the city to Lawrence except for the traffic on the Van Wyck Expressway near the entrance to Kennedy International Airport. The worst part of the ride was from the Belt Parkway exit onto Rockaway Boulevard and traversing the road down to the Nassau County border. The road was filled with pot holes and bumpy from a lousy job of paving. The driver knew where all the rough parts were and made the ride as smooth as possible. Apollonia used the intercom to advise him to pull up to Raffaella’s house instead of hers. The gate guard immediately opened the gate allowing the limousine to enter Columbus Place without having to stop.

Apollonia left the limousine without saying anything to the driver or waiting to give him a tip. Viviano took it upon himself to care of the driver. Colin followed Apollonia into the house and went immediately to the bathroom to relieve the pressure in his bladder. Apollonia dropped her winter coat on the floor of the mud room, walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to see a buffet of Jewish delicacies laid out on the breakfast room table. Raffaella, Ming, Mario, and the children were in the dining room waiting for Apollonia’s arrival.

The first person Apollonia went to was her lover, Ming. The feeling of wetness between her legs was the force that drove Apollonia when she laid eyes on her beautiful Oriental lover. Ming could see the need in her lover’s eyes. Neither woman cared who was in the room when they embraced and kissed passionately. Neither Apollonia nor Ming wanted to end the embrace or the kiss, but it had to and it did.

“God, what a day,” said Apollonia. “I’ve missed you so much. How was your day?”

“Nothing special,” replied Ming. “How are Sonny and Elizabeth?”

“Elizabeth is going to be just fine. Sonny is another story,” said Apollonia. “He’s going to have to be watched carefully.”

Ming held Apollonia’s hand and said, “Hungry? I am. Let’s eat.”

The signal to everyone else that it was ok to eat was the exit of Apollonia and Ming from the dining room and into the breakfast room. Arrayed on the oak breakfast table where plates of corned beef, pastrami, roast beef, and turkey. The condiments consisted of half and whole sour pickles, coleslaw, potato salad, tomatoes, and sliced onion. The breads were seeded rye, pumpernickel, and plain bagels. On the left side of the table were small portions of lox, smoked white fish, sturgeon, and chopped liver. There was enough food to feed fifty people which meant Apollonia, Ming, and Mario would be headed home with doggie bags.

Raffaella and Viviano took time to make sandwiches for all the children and get them seated at their table. Colin was quick enough to get some of the Dr. Browns cream soda poured into glasses for each of them. Once the children were settled, Raffaella and Viviano made sandwiches and migrated back into the dining room. Colin decided to remain in the breakfast room to eat rather than test Apollonia’s mood. Raffaella had put a place down for Colin and made her anger obvious when Apollonia did not ask him to sit at the table.

Raffaella stood and called to Colin, “Colin, you’re invited to eat with us. Come in here now and sit.”

Colin entered the dining room and took the seat at the end of the table closest to the door and the children’s table. He nodded his thanks to Raffaella, sat, and ate his meal in silence. The whole family ate in silence waiting for someone to start a conversation about something innocuous or hopefully funny, but that was not the case.

Apollonia had a bagel, cream cheese, lox, and sliced onion on her plate. Instead of her hot mug of black coffee, a sixteen ounce tumbler filled with Dr. Brown’s Black Cherry soda sat by her plate. Ming had two pieces of smoke white fish and Sturgeon on her plate. Everyone else was eating deli style sandwiches.

“Mario,” said Apollonia, “have you heard from any of your Nassau County contacts concerning the events of the past day?”

Mario hesitated and was rewarded with hard cold stare from his youngest daughter. “No,” he said after he swallowed what was in his mouth. “I swear. No phone calls out and none in. I spent the day in my room…”

“Jerking off?” said Apollonia.

Ming looked to the children and then to Apollonia, “Please, can we eat without having some major blow up. You want to make Mario uncomfortable then do it when the children are not around. Shen and Lian are still not used to the Moretti lifestyle.”

“Thank you Ming,” said Mario. “But, to answer your question, no. I watched a movie and read my book.”

“You know,” said Apollonia, “it is getting late and I’m getting tired. I’m headed home.” She turned to Ming, “Ready?”

Ming actually blushed, “I can’t stay at your place tonight. I have to get the boys to school and register them in the morning. It’s been a long day for you…”

“And I want to end it sleeping next to you…” said Apollonia.

Ming nodded her head. Several minutes later Apollonia and Ming each carrying one of her sons bid the rest of the family good-bye. Apollonia left without making any of the Moretti men and Raffaella perform their duty to her. The relief in the house was akin to the sun coming over the horizon and warming the land. Everyone, including the children relaxed.

Raffaella took the time to refill her plate with sturgeon and white fish. When she returned to the table she could see the children were getting antsy.

“Children, take you plates into the kitchen and go to your rooms,” said Raffaella.

Carmen chimed, “Mom, can’t we watch some TV before we go to our rooms?”

“No,” was Raffaella’s simple answer.

Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa gathered their plates, utensils, and glasses per Raffaella’s command. The three children exited the dining room, performed their clean-up duties, and headed to their rooms.

“Daddy,” said Raffaella, “I want to know that happened last night.”

Mario was taken with his oldest daughter’s question, “I have to answer to you now, Raffy? I don’t think so.”

“You know dad, all I have to do is call my sister and tell her you’re acting strange,” said Raffaella. “I don’t want to think about the consequences. You fuckin’ murdered Angelina and I know it. You’re too calm.”

“No I did not, Raffaella,” replied Mario. “I’ll admit to fuckin’ her and enhancing my time in her by beating her about her face. I did not murder her. She took her own life.”

Raffaella felt the roiling begin and knew immediately that she had within her the same anger that her younger sister dealt with every day. She looked at her father and knew by his smugness he was not accepting his contribution to Angelina’s suicide. Thankfully there were no plates, glasses, or utensils on the table, because she felt it would have been the ammunition used to express her anger in a physical form.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Mario… I can see why Apollonia doesn’t want to acknowledge you as her father anymore,” growled Raffaella. “You have your old Italian head so far up your ass it is impossible for you to see what you have wrought upon this family. Apollonia has kept the details of Lucia’s journals private, but from what I’ve gleaned from conversations and physical activities, you are one giant piece-of-shit.”

Mario stood as if he was going to slap his oldest daughter. Viviano Rossi may have sucked his cock, but he wasn’t going to allow him to hit his wife. He may be her father, but she wasn’t under his control. Viviano stood, placed his hands on the table before him, bared his teeth, and snarled like a barnyard dog. Mario Moretti got the message and sat back down. His return to a sitting position was just enough to calm Viviano to a point where he too returned to his seat. The room was thick with anger. Raffaella decided it was time for her father to go home.

“Get the fuck out of my house, Mario,” said Raffaella. “I’ll deal with you tomorrow after I have a talk with my sister. I know she’ll be interested in taking part.”

Viviano stood when Mario did and made sure he returned to his house at the top of the cul-de-sac without any problems. Raffaella waited at the breakfast table for her husband to return and motioned to him sit with her instead of going into the family room. She listened for any unusual noises from the second floor before she took Viv’s hand in hers.

“Sonny…” was all she needed to say.

Viv gently squeezed the one hand that he could, “He’s a basket case. Once the anti-depressant and anti-anxiety drugs wore off, Sonny was slid into a deep depression. I don’t know how long he’s going to live, Raffy.”

“Colin couldn’t do anything to help mitigate what Apollonia did to him?”

“I was hoping that would be the case, but…” Viviano paused, pulled his hands from his wife’s, and put them to his face to cover his tears. His body shook as the stress relieved itself through his tears. He rubbed his face, took a deep breath, and continued his thoughts, “Appy and Joshua walked into the room to find Colin was standing in the corner masturbating. Sonny was curled up in the fetal position ignoring what was happening. Apollonia didn’t go ballistic on Colin, but she did try to get him to explain his actions. He had no explanation for his actions. What I’m saying is I don’t think Colin is going to help Sonny survive.”

“Did you get to talk to Sonny?” asked Raffaella.

“Yeah, I did,” replied Viviano. “I told him I would do anything to help him. I was there when Apollonia offered him more money that he’d ever earn as long as he allowed her to do embarrassing things with him. He basically told her to pound sand. He begged me not to tell the family what happened to him especially if he takes his own life. I never should have brought him back into the house the night Apollonia announced he was the one.”

“Did she say anything about replacing Sonny?”

“She intimated that I could be the one to do the deed, but I don’t know if I can now. Don’t take this wrong Raffy, but your sister in one crazy fucked up cunt. I don’t know what that slant-eyed cunt has on her, but she does have the ability to make your sister calm down with just a touch. On the ride home from the townhouse, she wanted Colin to blow me. Thankfully for both of us, we got her to relent, but not before she reiterated her position that each of us had better do as she says or suffer the consequences. Did she say anything to you?”

“Yes,” replied Raffaella. “She wants me to test Alessa.” Raffy held up her hand to stop Viv’s interruption. “She needs to know if the child was raped by her dad because she isn’t his. According to what I know, Alessa was abused by the entire family. Apollonia wants to make sure and she also told me she’d be very happy to have you father her children…”

Viviano could not hold his thoughts, “Today at the townhouse she interrogated Adelina. She made me fuck the girl anally without any lube. I just shoved my cock into her ass. The girl screamed and cried in pain. The girl admitted to Apollonia that her father was behind it all. The final insult was making me piss into her. What was even crazier; I did it when Apollonia had already left the fuckin’ room.”

“She threatened you, didn’t she?”

“No, replied Viviano. “I really had no choice. But, the girl did have a nice bubble butt and I didn’t fuck her. I told Apollonia I needed to piss and she agreed that it would be much more humiliating if I pissed in the girl’s rectum.”

“I understand,” said Raffy

“Do you?” asked Viviano. 

“You’re family,” replied Raffaella, “I understand the use of sex as an interrogation and humiliation tool. This is all very interesting, guess I’ll have to send you to spend a night with my sister while I test Alessa. I’m one hundred percent sure that little girl was not the instigator. We have to talk to Apollonia, because the only couple I know who is using the family’s services is the Molinas and I know she’s received inquiries.”

“Let’s just go to bed,” said Viviano. “I’m tired. All this can wait until tomorrow.”

Raffaella smiled at her husband and decided to add to his humorless day, “Guess if I want to get laid tonight, I have to sneak into Antonio’s room. I know he’ll be ready, willing, and more than able even though he fucked his brains out this weekend with his slut.”

Viv responded, “You’re on. Why don’t we both go into his room? He can fuck you and I can fuck him. I’m partial to asses today. So…”

“Fuck you Viv,” chuckled Raffy. “Just come to bed and do what you want with me.”


	108. Monday Morning – Columbus Place – 3 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia awakens in Ming's bed. Colin gets his from Apollonia for his activities in Sonny's room at the townhouse. Raffaella gets what she likes in the morning only to be discovered by her half-sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia awoke in Ming’s bed ten minutes before the time the alarm was set to awaken them. Ming was asleep on her back. Her left arm was across her chest just below her nipples while her right hand was resting on her abdomen just below her belly button. Her slim legs were slightly parted which was all the invitation Apollonia needed to slip down and between her lover’s legs. Apollonia gently opened them and with a very soft loving touch placed her tongue between Ming’s labia. She slid the point of her oral love muscle up the center line of Ming’s vagina to her love button. Ming did not open her eyes when she felt Apollonia caress her clitoris. Instead she pulled her knees up and placed her small size four feet on her lover’s back. When she felt her lover’s feet move to her back Apollonia inserted her thumb into Ming’s vagina and her index finger into her anus.

Ming’s eyes flew open when she felt a finger enter each of her lower openings. Her hands went to Apollonia’s head to hold it in place as she rolled her hips up giving her lover better access to her charms. Her brain exploded with rise of sexual endorphins as she awoke from Apollonia’s oral ministrations. Last night when they made love it was Ming who spent all the time between Apollonia’s legs not caring that all she could do was masturbate by rubbing her pussy against a pillow that she held between her legs. To be awoken by her lover’s tongue on her clitoris was the icing on the cake and the reason she was madly in love with her crazy Italian.

The morning orgasm overtook her feeling and need to urinate. She tried to keep her knees apart the way Apollonia liked when she felt her body begin to tense, but failed miserably. Apollonia did not stop what she knew she couldn’t and allowed her lover’s thighs to press against the sides of her head as she orgasmed. Ming’s anus began to pulse which was Apollonia’s signal to remove her index finger from the wet vaginal orifice and replace it with her mouth. She greedily sucked and swallowed her lover’s vaginal fluids. The morning elixir of Ming’s love juices was enough to send Apollonia over the top.

Ming raised her arms and invited her lover to lie beside her as they floated down from their morning lovemaking. Apollonia slid up Ming’s body and placed a soft passionate kiss on the lips that had pleasured her endlessly until they both fell asleep with Ming entwined between Apollonia’s legs. The kiss was not intended to bring forth another bout of lovemaking, but just as an expression of the love each had for the other. The kiss was broken not by either of them, but by the sound of soft Oriental music coming from the bedside compact disc player.

“Time to get up and start the day,” whispered Ming. “Thank you for…”

Apollonia slipped her right hand down and between Ming’s legs. She gently inserted two fingers into her lover’s pussy. Ming groaned. “You don’t ever have to thank me for doing what I long for when we’re together. I love you and will always love you.”

Ming closed her eyes and pressed her crotch against the hand that belonged to the love of her life. “I want more, but the boys…”

“The boys will have to get used to us sleeping together,” said Apollonia as she slid her fingers from Ming’s vagina. “It is time to begin their education. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“I know,” said Ming, “but I’m afraid of what may happen.”

Apollonia kissed her lover, “Don’t worry. Antonio and Carmen are the proof. They are not crazy or sexual perverts… Well, Antonio is on the cusp, but I know that is normal for a boy. I believe Carmen is due to masturbate her dad as part of her Moretti training and I think you and the boys should be there.”

“Yes,” said Ming without and fear or hesitation in her voice.

“Good,” said Apollonia. “You have to get them ready and enrolled in school. Call Raffy, because she has to enroll Alessa. When you return to Columbus Place come to my atelier. I believe there will be some very good news for you. I have to go and get ready for the day. Love you…”

Ming watched Apollonia put the clothes she wore all day yesterday on, smile, blow her a kiss, and leave the house that she lovingly gave to her. She checked the time and knew she had enough to languish in bed, masturbate to another orgasm while thinking about the gnash between her lover’s legs that made her give up cock.

\-------------------------

Apollonia entered the house as quietly as she knew she could. When she entered the kitchen from the back hallway she was happy to see that Colin had not risen from his night’s sleep. She checked the table and found that the delivery she was waiting for had apparently been made on Saturday while the family was otherwise engaged. She took the small cardboard box with her to her room. Apollonia removed her clothing and put on a pair of six inch black patent stiletto heels. She pried open the box and smiled happily when she saw the contents. Apollonia went to her highboy bureau, opened the third draw from the top, and retrieved an eighteen inch harnessless strap-on dildo. She took one of the two small packages from the carton and headed downstairs.

Colin was surprised when his wife entered his room stark naked and demanded the removal of his sissy pajamas. His cock twitched as he took in her small lithe beauty. The sight of her made him think that if was born a girl he would have wanted the physical attributes and beauty of Apollonia. He tried to hide the small articles of clothing that belonged to Sonny and failed miserably.

“Get your fuckin’ sissy ass out of bed now Colina,” demanded Apollonia. “How many fuckin’ times did you jerk off smelling Sonny’s clothing?”

Colin couldn’t understand her anger at him. He knew, she knew, he was going to spend the night masturbating especially since he had his freedom. Colin stood removed and his lose fitting tap short panties he had learned to sleep in because of how comfortable they were to wear. Apollonia noticed that he had apparently failed to maintain his sissy duties as there was a small amount of pubic hair showing above his sissy clit. Colin answered her, “Lost count after six…”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Colina!!!” cried Apollonia. “You fuckin’ pounded your sissy clit until you couldn’t cum anymore or what?”

Ashamed, Colin answered, “Basically…”

“Into the bathroom now,” ordered Apollonia.

Colin stepped into the bathroom and when he turned to face his irate wife he noticed that she had a rather large dildo in her left hand. For a reason he could not fathom or put into perspective, Apollonia was totally pissed at him and she was going to use the monster cock to get him to spill his guts. He took a moment to see if he could ascertain her intentions, but was immediately put on the defensive when he saw her snarl at him for no reason.

“Please, Mistress,” whined Colin, “I don’t understand your anger. Please, explain to me what I did to offend you.”

Apollonia made a point of pushing past him and placing the small box she held in her right hand onto the top of the sink vanity. He was close enough to allow her to slap him across the face which forced him to step back from his close proximity. Colin did not rub his face. He knew she would take it as a sign of weakness just like baseball players do not rub the spot where a baseball hit their body. Colin could see the rising anger and knew if she was a steam locomotive, the white clouds of water vapor would be exiting from her ears and nose.

Colin whimpered and moaned in expectation of being taken by one of his wife’s largest harnessless dildos, “Please, Mistress… Not one of the big ones… Order me to do anything, but not…”

“FUCK YOU COLIN!!!’ screamed Apollonia. “YOU HAD THE GALL TO STAND IN THE ROOM AND JERK OFF WHILE SONNY, THE MAN YOU SUPOSSEDLY LOVED, LAY IN A FETAL POSITION DEPRESSED AND SUFFERING. YOU HAVE ONE FUCKIN’ CHANCE TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOIN’ THROUGH YOUR HEAD OR I WILL SKEWER YOU WITHOUT ANY LUBE TO GET YOU TO TELL ME.”

Colin immediately knew his wife was serious when she took the bulbous end of the harnessless dildo and inserted into her vagina. The eighteen inch dildo could not stand by itself and needed help from Apollonia’s left hand to remain inserted into her small lithe body. With his legs beginning to shake, Colin backed away from his irate wife, and pressed his body against the wall opposite from where she stood. He pressed the palms of his hands against the wall in an attempt to protect his anus from being forced open by the obnoxiously large dildo that was inserted into his wife’s vagina.

“NOW COLIN,” screamed Apollonia, “I SWEAR I’LL RIP YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!!!”

Colin burst out in tears. He immediately knew she was not going to allow him to calm down when he felt her right hand grab a hold of his testicles. The pain rose milliseconds after she grabbed his useless sissy gonads. He lost his breath when she pulled them down and forward which caused him to step away from the wall. Apollonia did not care if the dildo slipped from her vagina when she took hold of Colin’s shoulder to spin him around.

“Noooo,” cried Colin. He fought her and lost. The pain rising from his crotch was enough to say uncle, “Please let go, I’ll give you what you want, Appy. I’ll tell you just don’t fuck me!!!”

Anger spewing from her mouth Apollonia spewed, “TURN THE FUCK AROUND NOW COLINA!!! DO IT OR I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS FROM BETWEEN YOUR LEGS.”

Colin knew he’d lost. He nodded his head. Apollonia released his sissy gonads which allowed him to turn around and face the tile wall. Colin tried to keep his body close to the wall to keep his sissy pussy from being penetrated by the eighteen inch harnessless dildo. The morning was proving to be a total failure for him. Apollonia stepped close to his back, placed the head of the dildo into Colin’s ass crack, and without a care in the world pushed the entire length of the ersatz penis into his rectum.

“AYIE-E-E-E!!!”, cried Colin. His voice rose several octaves as the huge silicone dildo opened his ass pussy and pushed into his lower bowel. “No-o-o-o!!! Take it out!!! Please, you’re killing me!!!”

Apollonia knew she was buried in her husband’s ass when she felt the soft skin of the cheeks of his hairless ass press against her mons. Colin could not help himself as his bladder released the contents that would normally fill the toilet bowl after a full night’s sleep. The length and girth of the dildo sent ripples of pain throughout Colin’s body. Apollonia grabbed her sissy husband’s hips to pull him back onto the eighteen inch invader. She reached around to find that her husband was soft and not at all sexually stimulated.

Apollonia pressed her body against her sissy husband’s and whispered, “Now you know how you’re going to be treated the rest of your sissy life, Colin. I am going to make your life miserable. By the time I’m done with you, your asshole will be so stretched out you won’t have to push to take a shit. Your life as you knew it is now over, Colin. If you want to survive, I suggest you start telling me what I want to know.”

“Please, Appy,” cried Colin, “take it out and I’ll tell you what you want to know. Please, it hurts!!!”

Apollonia pulled back about an inch, rammed forward, and wiggled her hips forcing the thick dildo to move from side-to-side in Colin’s lower bowel. “Fuck you. Tell me.”

“He wouldn’t talk to me,” cried Colin. “Please, take it out!!

Apollonia remain behind him and did not stop pressing the dildo into his gut. “NO!!! I WANT AN ANSWER, NOW!!!”

“Ok, ok,” cried Colin. “I tried to talk to him. Sonny wouldn’t listen or respond. I thought if I showed him that I still loved him, he’d respond. You walked in before I finished. I wanted to eat my cum in front of him as if he had just ejaculated into my hand. I swear Apollonia. I swear. Please, take it out.”

Colin felt Apollonia lean back, but still keep the eighteen incher buried in his rectum. He tried to relax which was beneficial to his ability to keep the dildo in his ass, but also detrimental because Apollonia took it as a signal to fuck him. Colin felt the huge dildo begin to slip from his lower bowel. His body reacted as did his breathing. Apollonia timed the reentry with his relaxation. The scream that emanated from Colin was high enough to rattle the windows and break glass. Apollonia buried the dildo, reached around, and grabbed her sissy husband’s useless gonads.

“Tell me Colin,” growled Apollonia, “or I’ll rip your balls off as well a rip your insides out.”

Crying and not being able to control his tears, pain, and fear, Colin reiterated, “I swear. I was jerking off to try and please Sonny. I told him I’d gladly eat his pussy, because I’d still be able to taste his cum. I wanted him to know he was still a sexy individual. Ask him yourself, Apollonia. Please, take it out. Please!!!”

Apollonia relented. She pulled the huge dildo from Colin’s sissy pussy and was happy to see no residual fecal matter on the toy. Colin fell against the wall and slid to the floor. His asshole was spread open and he could feel it. He knew it would take a good ten to twenty minutes for his anal sphincter to return to normal and close. Colin knew he had slipped down into the puddle of urine, but it didn’t mean anything to him because he needed to take a shower anyway. He did not turn to face his wife. He just kept his head down trying to maintain his submissive position.

“I’m going to stay here and watch you make yourself ready for the day,” said Apollonia. “I have a present for you and I want to personally put it on you. Now, get your fuckin’ useless ass off the floor and start your day, cunt lips.”

Colin rolled far enough around in time to see his wife take the bulbous end of the dildo from inside her pussy. He watched as she tossed the toy into the bathtub silently informing him that he was responsible for cleaning it since it was embedded inside his pussy and not her lover’s. He didn’t say a word to his wife. Colin stood up, stepped into the bathtub, and turned on the shower. Apollonia leaned against the wall opposite the bathtub and watched her husband go through his morning routine. He removed the hair on his body, shaved the canyon that guarded the entrance to his sissy pussy, and prepared the first of three enemas to cleanse the interior of his pussy. Twenty-seven minutes later, Colin Cathcart stood in front of his bitch of a wife prepared for the day except for one thing.

Apollonia reach for and opened the small box she had brought with her. She removed a male chastity device that was nothing like the one she had been using on Colin. She held it in the palm of her hand and showed it to her husband. The look on his face was worth the price of admission.

“Is that what I think it is,” he asked rhetorically.

“Yes, Colina,” replied Apollonia all sugary sweet.

“Is the center going to go inside my prick?” asked Colin.

The slap was quick and solid enough to make Colin’s head snap to the right. “You don’t have a prick, remember.”

This time Colin rubbed his face not caring what his wife thought of him. “Sorry, Appy, but is that going into my clitty?”

“Isn’t it delicious,” she cooed. “I can’t wait to see the look on your face as the small ball slides down your clitty tube and into your bladder. I should use some lidocaine and lube, but I’m going to be a cunt and make you suffer. Ready?”

Colin’s face sunk to his budding chest. His hands rubbed his smooth thin hips. He didn’t want to feel the pain that would rise from his cock as his bitch wife slid the insidiously cruel chastity device onto his clitty. Colin knew if he backed himself into a corner, Apollonia would use all forms of pain to get him into a position to allow her to painfully shove the length of the device into his cock. He stepped forward and presented his sissy clit to her.

“Now that is a good little girl, Colina,” said Apollonia. “I promise to be gentle. When I’m done you’ll have a new chastity device and I’ll be assured that you’ll have no chance at getting a clitty erection.”

Colin’s cock was shrunk smaller than usual. His fear helped the situation. Apollonia lifted his cock, placed the small round ball at the opening, and pushed. Colin’s tried to keep from crying out, but like the rest of his morning he couldn’t. Apollonia didn’t flinch when she heard him cry out. She pushed the stainless steel tube into and down Colin’s urethra. When it was completely in, the exterior loops of the chastity device surrounded his manhood. The loop closest to his body attached to a stainless steel ring that circumnavigated his scrotum.

When she closed the small Master lock in place she patted his balls, cooed, and said, “You’ll be able to pee, but you’ll still have to sit. No more orgasms for you, bitch boi. If and when I decide to release you, maybe I’ll let you spew your useless sissy milk into the toilet or someplace you can lick it up. Now, get fuckin’ dressed. Go into the kitchen and prepare for the day. I’m headed upstairs. See you when I return for breakfast.”

\-------------------------

Apollonia’s private phone rang precisely at 8:30AM. Howard Cohen, Esquire was calling per his client’s request. He had completed all the requested changes to Moretti accounts worldwide except for those that required signatures from Apollonia. Howard also setup and transferred the monies Apollonia wanted given to her lover and the children. Those accounts required signatures from Apollonia’s lover. There were questions concerning the Dallas/Fort Worth Moretti family which Apollonia alluded to in her quick command to be called this morning. What she didn’t know was the call he received from the Nassau County District Attorney’s office.

Apollonia was seated in front of a twelve by twenty-four foot canvas when the phone rang at her desk. She knew it was also ringing downstairs. Colin knew not to answer the phone since she hadn’t left the house. She saw on the Caller ID screen that the call originated from Howard Cohen’s private office phone.

“Good morning Howard. Right on time,” said Apollonia.

“I’m always early or prompt, Miss Moretti. The transfers that did not need signatures were instituted and confirmed. I have several here that require signatures. I have some concerns, but I’ll wait until you come to the city to discuss them. I established the accounts for Ming, Shen, and Lian in the amounts you requested,” said Howard.

“Great,” roared Apollonia.

“I have two other issues,” Howard paused waiting for an interruption and when it did not come he continued, “I need to discuss Texas with you, but more importantly we need to talk about what happened Saturday night. Not on the phone, in private, face-to-face.”

“I wasn’t planning on coming into the city for a couple of days, Howard,” said Apollonia. “I’ll assume you don’t want to carry the documents to Columbus Place. Can it wait until Wednesday?”

The tone of his voice said it all, “Ah, no, Miss Moretti. We need to meet and talk today. The sooner, the better.”

“I have some calls to make this morning,” replied Apollonia. “I was just going to start a new major painting for a client, but I guess it will have to wait. Is eleven too late?”

“No,” replied Howard.

Apollonia hung up the phone. She put away the pencils she used to sketch her ideas on the canvas before she began to apply paint. The final painting never looked like the sketch that started during the pencil phase of her artistic process. She decided to go to the city alone. The paperwork for Ming’s account and the trust accounts for the boys did not need to be signed in the city. She needed to change from her painting clothes into more appropriate business attire. Apollonia did not need to shower, because she hadn’t gotten dirty or sweaty from painting.

Colin heard the click-clack of Apollonia’s heels on the hardwood floor and immediately knew she had changed from the rubber soled shoes she normally wore to paint which meant she had changed her clothing also. He turned from the sink and fell back when he saw his wife enter the breakfast area. Her black hair framed her face which brought out the turquoise color of her eyes. She wore a solid navy blue pleated skirt that was just long enough to cover the lace tops of her matching thigh high stockings. The white blouse was proportioned to enhance her small but well-formed breasts which were not being held by a brassiere. The navy blue blazer covered the blouse, but left little to the imagination. The navy blue six inch heels finished the look.

All Colin wanted to do was drop to his knees and beg her to allow him to lick her pussy. No matter how conservative or slutty she dressed, Apollonia Moretti could make a room full of people stop what they were doing and stare. He tried to contain his physical reaction and did so partially. He could not hide the fact that he fell back against the granite countertop and groaned audibly when he saw her enter the room.

“I have to go to the city,” she said. “There are four couples that need to be called and invited here to ascertain if they want a Moretti to help them start a family. It will be fine to have the first two couples here tonight. I’ll leave the arrangements you.”

Colin nodded his understanding, “Yes, Appy.”

“Something wrong?” she asked.

“No, I’m just taken with your beauty. I’ll call the couples, but I need to know if any evening is acceptable,” said Colin as he blushed.

“Too bad you’re a fuckin’ sissy bitch, Colina,” said Apollonia. “If you had the ability to fuck like a man and not take it up the ass like a sissy, we’d have one hell of a marriage. Any evening is acceptable. Make sure Raffy knows, because Viv and Antonio will be the men. I have to think about Mario’s involvement.”

“Ok,” replied Colin. “How are you getting into the city?”

“FUCK ME,” cried Apollonia.

“Sit and have some coffee,” said Colin, “by your response, you are not driving. I’ll call the car service. Where are you going and what time do you have to be there?”

“The attorney’s office at eleven. Thanks Colin,” said Apollonia. She stepped to the table, sat, and watched Colin pour a mug of hot black coffee for her. He delivered the coffee, turned, and used the phone to call the car service. Although she only heard one side of the conversation she knew she had at least forty minutes to sit and drink her mug of coffee.

\-------------------------

Raffaella made breakfast for Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa. She included Alessa to get her used to being part of the family and also to prepare her for the Rossi school morning routine. Viviano was charged with taking Antonio and Carmen to school which meant that Mario would either drive to work or wait for his return. A short phone call to Mario set up that Viviano would be returning to Columbus Place after he took the children to St. Jude Catholic School in Cedarhurst. When Antonio and Carmen were ready Viviano guided them out the side door and into his truck. Alessa was told to return to Carmen’s room until she was called to leave with Raffaella to be registered for school.

The phone rang and Raffaella was surprised to hear Ming’s voice, “Raffaella…”

“Ming, call me Raffy. No need to be formal. You’re part of the family now,” said Raffaella.

Ming hesitated because she was taught to be respectful at all times, “Ok, Raffy. Apollonia told me to call you and inquire about registering Shen and Lian for school. She said you were taking Alessa this morning.”

“Yes I am, Ming,” replied Raffaella. “I’m taking her to St. Jude in Cedarhurst. Do you want your boys to go to Catholic school?”

“Um,” hesitated Ming as she tried to find the words that she wanted her sons to go to public school.

“Whoa, Ming not an issue,” said Raffaella. “Come with me and I’ll take you to the local public school to register the boys. Union Free School District 15 is an excellent system. I’ll call before I leave and I’ll drive.”

“Great,” said Ming, the relief in her voice apparent. “I just remembered. I don’t have a car…”

Raffy laughed, “No need for one when you live in the city. When you’re comfortable we’ll go car shopping.”

“Thanks, Raffy. I don’t know what I would do without you,” said Ming.

“My pleasure. You’re very special and we’ll all pitch in to take care of you and the boys. Relax. Shouldn’t be too long,” said Raffaella.

Raffaella hung up the phone and returned to cleaning the morning dishes. She did not put them into the dishwasher. She preferred to hand wash the plates, glasses, utensils, and pots. Raffaella liked to stand in front of the kitchen sink and think about how sweet her life is as she washed the dishes. Underneath, she thought about the times her husband came home, lifted what she was wearing, and fucked her without any foreplay. Her pussy would be ready, because as she stood washing the dishes her thoughts always ran to the desire to be fucked.

Viviano returned and did exactly as Raffaella hoped. He stepped up behind her, raised her bathrobe, and found her naked underneath. He lowered his zipper, pulled out his hardening cock, and decided that he wanted Raffy’s pussy this morning. He rubbed the thick head of his cock between the lips of her love and found it to be wet and ready. He pulled back enough to allow his cock to be stroked to full hardness. It didn’t take long for him to attain his maximum size. Raffaella waited patiently for her cunt to be filled with her husband’s hard cock and sometime later his thick hot cum.

Just as he finished stroking his cock and as he prepared to enter his wife, Alessa said, “Wow!!! What a big cock!!!”

Raffaella turned and screamed, “Didn’t I tell you to stay in Carmen’s room until you were called, young lady!!!”

Viviano did not put his cock away. The nine-and-a-half inch monster stood straight from his crotch through his jean zipper. He had no intention of putting it away. For all he cared, the youngster could stand and watch him fuck his wife. It wasn’t like she was a total sexual novice.

Alessa stared at Viviano’s cock. Her eyes were bugged out of her head. “I just wanted something to drink, Aunt Raffaella. I’m sorry. I’ll go back to Carmen’s room.”

Raffaella thought quick and decided to see if Apollonia’s thoughts about the young girl were true. Had her father raped her, because he found out she wasn’t his. Did he give her to the family to use as they saw fit or as he commanded them? The word cock flowed through her lips as if she’d spoken the word thousands of times. Raffaella turned from facing the sink and said, “Come here Alessa.”

Alessa walked to where Raffaella stood and not once did she take her eyes from Viviano’s erection. Raffaella opened her bathrobe to reveal her nakedness which she made Alessa look at when she stopped in front of her. She took her right hand, placed it behind the young girl’s head, and pulled her face into her crotch. Both adults were taken and amazed that Alessa did not fight or try to stop from having her face pulled into Raffaella’s crotch. She held her there for a moment before easing the pressure on the back of her head.

“So, my little whore,” said Raffaella, “you like smelling pussy?”

Alessa began to cry after her aunt called her a whore. She only did what her aunt asked her to as well as what she made her do. “Please Aunt Raffaella. I’m only doing what you asked or made me do. I told you I was sorry for coming downstairs. Please, may I go back to Carmen’s room?”

Raffaella dropped down so she was at eye level with the youngster. She placed a hand on each side of Alessa’s head and held it so she couldn’t move. Raffy watched the young girl’s reaction and could see the mounting fear in her eyes. Her muscles began to tighten as the stress of the situation grew in her young body. There was something in her eyes that disturbed Raffaella. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she felt that Alessa had reacted as if she was trained using Pavlov’s behavior modification techniques.

“Alessa, you need to tell me the truth because if you don’t, I’ll have to punish you,” said Raffaella in a voice that wasn’t’ thick with anger, but soft and motherly. Alessa Moretti tried to nod her head yes which was enough to allow Raffaella to release her head. “What happened at home, Alessa?”

Sniffling and trying to keep from crying, Alessa recounted, “Daddy made everyone leave the house one day. He came to my room and he made me do things. He forced me and made me say bad words. He kept on hitting me until I knew the words and when to use them. That is why…”

Viviano didn’t need to be told to put his cock back into his jeans. He knelt down beside Raffaella and Alessa. He looked at the young girl said, “Was it just your father?”

“No, Uncle Viv,” replied Alessa. “Everyone and my sister’s boyfriend.”

Viviano and Raffaella exchanged glances and knew they had to convey the details of the conversation to Apollonia. The most important thing for Alessa was to convey that she did nothing wrong and that they were not mad at her. Viviano and Raffaella stood, kissed, and Viviano left the house to pick up Mario. Raffaella took Alessa to the table, sat, picked her up, and placed her on her right knee.

“We’re not mad at you Alessa,” said Raffaella. “What happened to you would never have happened here. You will see things that you have to keep to yourself. You can never talk to anyone about what you’ve seen. Do you understand me sweetie?”

Alessa frowned and said, “I think so, Aunt Raffaella.”

“What your father did to you was not what father’s do to their daughters…”

“But,” cried Alessa, “my daddy said I was not his child. I can’t remember the word…”

“Bastard,” said Raffaella. “You’re not a bastard, Alessa. Even if you were, he had no reason to hurt you by hitting you and forcing you to have sex. No girl or woman should be forced to have sex. Sex is supposed to be something special between two people Alessa. As you grow older, you’ll learn and gain experience, but for now you’ll not say or do anything without permission from Aunt Apollonia, Uncle Viviano, or me.”

Alessa looked down and with sadness greater than her six years said, “But, Aunt Raffaella, I’m a little whore. Everyone at home called me that. They made me do things that I didn’t want…”

Raffaella pulled her to her bosom and said, “That is the point sweetie. They made you. Carmen is learning to do things as I did at her age. Carmen was not and will never be forced. She does it because she knows I did as did her Aunt Apollonia. You were forced to do things and that is not what the Moretti family is about.”

“But, Aunt Raffy, I have these feelings now,” said Alessa in a small childlike voice. “I don’t know what to do, because you told me I shouldn’t rub myself to feel good and make it go away.”

Raffaella knew she’d have to help the girl come to terms with her sexuality. It would take time to undo all that was done to her so she could experience the highs of sexual pleasure and not the sick pain of rape. Raffaella released her hold on Alessa, sat her up, and said, “What you’re feeling is normal for a girl who has gone through puberty. Puberty is when a girl or boy grows up. The changes for girls are her breasts, her periods, and her ability to have babies. Some young girls have feelings that are foreign to them and those feelings are hormones that trigger sexual desire. That is why you put your hand between your legs. It isn’t a bad thing, Alessa, but I want you to learn when and where it is ok to do. More importantly, young lady, you have to control those feelings.”

“Why?” asked Alessa. “Daddy told me that I’m a whore and when I get those feelings I should find someone to help me.”

“My Uncle Umberto was a pig, Alessa,” replied Raffaella. “Your mother, brother, sister, and her boyfriend are all rapists. They did something to you that never should have happened to a child.” Raffaella paused for a moment, looked everywhere but at Alessa’s face, returned her gentle gaze to the child’s face, and said, “If I told you it was ok to masturbate right now while you sit on my lap, would you?”

The child did not know whether it was ok to show her excitement at the thought of sitting on her aunt’s lap and playing with herself. She also had a strong desire to do it while licking her aunt. “Yes, but I would be happier if…” Alessa paused and the look on her face showed her inability to continue her thoughts.

“Happier if what Alessa,” said Raffaella. “I will not get mad at anything you say.”

Tears started to cascade down the child’s face when she said, “I want to lick you. My mother would make me do that every day.”

Raffaella shook her head wondering how a mother could do that to her child. The thought of forcing Carmen to perform cunnilingus on her disgusted her. “No one is going to force you. If you’re alone in your room, it would be ok to masturbate, but not when other people are with you. I will allow you to masturbate, but only after I’m assured that you are doing with just your fingers and not inserting anything into your vagina. Now give me a kiss on the cheek and let’s get our day started, because you have to be registered for school.”

“With Carmen and Antonio?” she jovially asked.

“Yes,” replied Raffaella. “I have to go upstairs and get ready. Don’t do anything that will make me mad Alessa. Then we’ll meet up with Ming and her boys.”

“Ok Aunt Raffaella, I’ll wait here,” said Alessa much happier than she was ten minutes earlier.


	109. Monday – New York City – 3 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia heads to Howard Cohen, Esq. office where she meets Roger Whittingham, Esq. Apollonia travels to the townhouse where she gains more information about Giuseppe and Sienna. Talks to Sonny about his future. Spends time with the Texas Morettis'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The car service sent a Lincoln Town Car to convey Apollonia into the city. The traffic into the city was typical for mid-morning. The car arrived at the Flat Iron Building fifteen minutes before Apollonia’s appointment which was fine with her. She loved to arrive early to see how long the person she was meeting would wait to usher her into their office. Her thoughts about Howard were - would he stop whatever he was doing and start the meeting with him. Even though she was a native New Yorker, Apollonia stopped at the narrow end of the building, looked up, and admired the building’s form and architecture. Three minutes later she was in an elevator riding to the top floor and Howard Cohen’s law practice.

As she rode up the elevator, Apollonia opened the knee length beaver coat she was wearing and prepared herself mentally for her meeting with Howard. When the doors opened she strode into the reception area and made her way directly to the receptionist’s desk. Before she could get a word out of her mouth, the young girl behind the desk, stood, and made a hand gesture for Apollonia to follow her. They made their way to the entrance to Howard’s private reception area that guarded the entrance to his office. Not two words transpired between the young girl and Apollonia.

“Miss Moretti,” said the thirty-something receptionist, “you’re a bit early. Please have a seat. May I get you something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Bottled water?”

Apollonia smiled, nodded her head absentmindedly, and said, “No thank you.” She eyed a place to sit and made her way there. She placed her attaché case on the floor next to her right foot, crossed her legs, and waited.

The receptionist returned to her seat behind the cherry wood desk, picked up the phone, and called into Howard’s office, “Miss Moretti is here, sir.”

Fifteen seconds later the door opened, two attorneys departed, and Howard presented himself to his client. “Miss Moretti, please, come in.” Howard stepped aside to allow Apollonia to enter his inner sanctum. “Miss Alexander, please have Roger come to my office.” He did not wait for a response and noted that Apollonia was still wearing her coat. “Jesus, no one offered to take and hang up your coat, Apollonia?”

“Not a problem Howard,” replied Apollonia as she placed the beaver coat over the back of one the chairs that were in front of his desk. Apollonia remained standing as she watched Howard walk to his desk without breaking eye contact. “Something wrong, Howard?”

Flustered, he responded, “No, I’m just taken with your beauty, Miss Moretti. Please sit, but I think it would be better if we moved to the couch as there are several documents with numerous pages that must be signed and initialed.”

Apollonia turned her back on her attorney, walked to the couches at the other end of the office, and said, “You talk to my mother that way, Howard?”

“No, Miss Moretti,” he replied.

Apollonia turned, pointed a finger at her attorney, and said, “Then don’t ever say anything like that to me unless you’re willing to whip out your cock, jerk off, and eat it. You talk to me the way you spoke to Mario and Lucia. Whatever you think you have on me my dear Howard, you don’t. Respect is given when respect is received. Understood?”

“Yes, Miss Moretti,” said Howard as he decided to change the venue of the paperwork signing. “Pardon my stupidity, Miss Moretti, but I think it will be easier for you to sign the documents sitting in front of and using my desk. Please,” he pointed open handed palm up to one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk, “have a seat and we’ll get started.”

Apollonia returned to the area near his desk which was situated in the narrowest portion of the building. She eyed Howard who could not hold her gaze as he stared at his desktop. She knew he wanted to sit next to her so he could be close to her while he thought about having sexual relations with her. His face was an open book. Apollonia smoothed the pleats in her skirt and sat down revealing just enough leg and thigh to give her attorney a thrill.

“Miss Moretti,” said Howard after he sat down in his executive leather chair, “I have something we need to discuss and I’d like to do it before we sign and review the paperwork for Mrs. Zheng and her boys.”

The look on her attorney’s face made Apollonia sit up and take notice. “Ok, Howard, I can see you’re worried about something. I know you haven’t worked very closely with me over the past few years, but I am going to say this once and only once to you. Never beat around the bush with news whether it is good or bad. Bad news may cause me to react with verbal anger, physical anger, or silence. I can see by the stress on your face that you have something to say to me that is not sitting very well with you. Just tell me so I can or we can resolve the issue.”

Howard Cohen, a man who could rip apart a witness with his words, was tongue tied. He rubbed his hands together, placed them on his thighs, and back to the top of his desktop. “I received a call from the Nassau County District Attorney herself. They are seriously thinking about investigating the suicide of one Angelina DeTomaso as a homicide. She told me the physical evidence points to a beating which could be used to infer depraved indifference as the cause of the suicide. The DA has enough to charge Mario with a minimum of manslaughter or second degree murder if she wants to stretch the charges. I asked and received a commitment from her not to make the case into a circus because it involves your father.”

He watched with baited breath for some form of nuclear explosion from the beautiful woman that sat opposite him. Apollonia, who listened to her attorney leaning forward in the chair, sat back and imperceptibly nodded her head as she thought about what was just said to her. The computer in her head began to search through the names of people who could help stifle the DA’s attempt to undermine the Moretti family. There were several courses of action that could be taken, but Apollonia knew the first was to collect whatever information she could on the District Attorney. She would engage Jon Parks for that endeavor.

“My father has a death wish, Howard,” replied Apollonia as calm as a drug addict who just shot up the best heroin money could buy. “He is facing what his sick wife did in the basement of their townhouse on East 84th Street. Mario Moretti, after my mother’s death, looked into the mirror and saw someone he didn’t know or like. He sullied the Moretti name. His love for my mother blinded him to her sick sexual perversions. The news of his impending arrest and indictment on murder charges would be exactly what he was hoping.”

Apollonia leaned forward in her chair and said, “What, if anything, do you have on the Nassau County DA?”

“Nothing that we could use against her,” said Howard. “She is squeaky clean. I’ve had courtroom battles with her and I’ve beaten her every time, but this is a different venue, Miss Moretti. I’m sensing a willingness on her part to take this to court without any offers of settlement. I’m thinking she’s looking at this being her stepping stone to the governor’s mansion.”

“Political aspirations all have an underbelly of corruption,” said Apollonia. “She’ll need money to run her campaign if the governor’s mansion is what she is aiming for. What we need to do is get her on our team or get enough dirt on her to own her…”

“How are you going to do that?” inquired Howard.

“This is a privileged conversation,” said Apollonia not really asking. “You have to remain out of the fray on this one counselor. I have a gentleman who is quite adept at getting information on people without them knowing. What I need from you is your God given ability to stall, obfuscate, and tie the DA’s hands until we have enough on her or I decide give Mario what he wants. I will talk to him about what is occurring. I will also do what is necessary at Columbus Place to stall any incursions onto the Moretti property.”

Howard leaned back in his chair, rubbed his hands, and thought about what a great attorney Apollonia Moretti would have made. Her thinking was incisive and on point. Her beauty would be the only problem, because clients would be thinking more about bedding her than solving or settling their legal issues. The silence was broken by the sound of his phone informing him that Roger was in the reception area. Howard did not pick up the receiver to acknowledge his administrative assistant.

“I will assume that our conversation about Mario is finished,” said Howard.

“No specific phone calls or e-mails, Howard,” said Apollonia. “This is one topic we discuss face-to-face. I will talk to my sister about our discussions. No one outside of the two of us are to have knowledge of our conversation or future conversations. Ask me about Mario’s sciatica and I will know you want to meet to discuss this situation. We’ll work the place to meet into our conversation.”

Howard nodded, “Good.” He picked up the receiver, pressed a button, and told his administrative assistant to open the door and allow Roger into his office.

The automatic door unlocked and opened allowing Roger to enter the office. Apollonia turned to see a ten walk into Howard’s inner sanctum. Roger Whittingham strode into the office carrying two large accordion envelopes and proceeded to the chairs in front of Howard’s desk. Apollonia had already scanned his physique from shoes to the top of his head twice as he crossed the office to stand next to one of the unoccupied chairs. Roger Whittingham stood six foot four inches, had a full head of brown hair, brown eyes, and what appeared to be a tight muscular body. He was dressed in what had to be a custom made suit, shirt, and shoes. Apollonia spied a small dent and scratch in his belt on the right side which probably came from putting on and removing a holster. The only thing she could not truly discern was his package.

Apollonia started to stand when Roger said, “Please Miss Moretti, no need to stand.” He offered his hand which Apollonia took. It surrounded hers and he did not apply a great amount of pressure. Apollonia felt him squeeze and then release her hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” Roger Whittingham took the seat next to her instead of the seat at the other end of the three that were in front of Howard’s desk.

“Apollonia,” said Howard using her first name, because the bad news was already discussed and he knew it would be fine to use her first name, “the first thing that needs to be accomplished is your signing more documents than you’d care to, but you asked that all domestic and foreign accounts be transferred to your ownership as the head of the Moretti family.”

Roger lifted and opened the first accordion folder. He pulled out the first sheaf of papers and placed them on the desk in front of Apollonia. She noticed his hands were not like a typical attorney’s hands. His were calloused from performing manual labor. Apollonia accepted the proffered pen, leaned forward, and followed his finger to the places on the pages she needed to sign or initial. Nothing was said for the next eighty-five or so minutes as Apollonia signed and initialed all the paperwork to take control of all the foreign and domestic accounts.

“Jesus Christ,” moaned Apollonia, “are we done yet?”

Howard sat stoically. Roger chuckled, “Except for the paperwork to finalize the creation of the account and trust accounts for Mrs. Zheng, we’re done. I’ll bet your hand is tired.”

“You’d lose, Roger,” replied Apollonia. “I spend my days using my hands to paint and sculpt. So my fingers are used to fine work and signing documents that solidify my control of the Moretti fortunes is not a tiring endeavor.”

“I apologize for my…”

“No need to apologize, Roger,” said Apollonia. “The documents for Ming, can they come home with me for her to sign?”

“Actually,” replied Roger, “you need to sign some paperwork concerning your gift to her. As much as you may dislike paying taxes, it is beneficial to do so to keep the IRS out of your life.”

“Possible for you to come to my house after dinner to facilitate the signing of the documents?” asked Apollonia.

Roger turned slightly to look at Howard to make sure he approved. He nodded his head in approval. “What time would you like me to arrive?” asked Roger.

“Why don’t you arrive at Columbus Place around sevenish,” said Apollonia.

“Great,” replied Roger, “we do have one more issue to discuss, Miss Moretti.”

“And that is?” asked Apollonia playing coy with the rather handsome attorney.

“I believe you told Mr. Cohen that you had to take care of some issues in the Dallas/Fort Worth area,” said Roger. His smoothness impressed Apollonia.

Apollonia licked her lips, moved the hem of her skirt a bit further up her leg to reveal the bottom edge of the lace that surrounded each thigh, and said, “It is very simple, Roger. Umberto Moretti is related to my father. He succumbed to a massive heart attack a few weeks ago while visiting. His wife and children were devastated. For reasons that may or may not become aware to you, Teresa Moretti has decided to cede all Moretti assets to the New York family. What I need from this law firm is an accounting of all assets in the name of Umberto, Teresa, Adolfo, Adelina, and Alessa Moretti. That accounting can be given to me after they have been liquidated or transferred to my name.”

“Miss Moretti,” said Roger, “you know that signatures may be needed from…

Roger Whittingham saw for the first time in his life Apollonia’s evil side. He reacted by sitting back in his chair and staring at her. Apollonia Moretti leaned forward and spat, “I am the client. I tell you to fuckin’ jump you say how high. I tell you to make something happen - it happens. You need to discuss with your boss who I am and what I bring to the fuckin’ table. I want every fuckin’ asset liquid or not owned by any of the Texas Moretti’s transferred to my ownership or liquidated with the proceeds deposited into the accounts of my choosing. Do I make myself clear, Roger?”

For the second time since sitting across from his boss, Roger looked to see Howard’s reaction. He saw that his boss was docile and not the same in-your-face attorney he knew him to be. Howard’s silence affirmed Apollonia’s demands of the law firm and the lawyers who toiled there for a living. Roger Whittingham knew he just met the client who made Howard Cohen shake in his shoes. He eyed the petite Italian beauty and felt a small sexual surge as his mind turned to how she would be in bed.

“Yes, Miss Moretti,” replied Roger Whittingham. “You made yourself quite clear and I will affect whatever changes are necessitated without asking anything of the Dallas Morettis.”

Apollonia’s hard stare and twitching lips was enough to make Roger stop thinking about his sexual conquest of the Italian beauty. She stood, retrieved her beaver coat, and said, “Open the fuckin’ door, Howard. Roger, exactly seven twelve the doorbell to my house on Columbus Place rings or your life as you know it is over.”

Howard Cohen pressed the button on his desk that released the door locks. The electric motor came to life and the heavy door slid open. Roger Whittingham sat wondering how she could say such a thing to a man more than twice her size. He watched Apollonia Moretti leave the office without as much as a thank you or good-bye. When she was gone he turned to Howard with a questioning look on his face.

“Welcome to Apollonia Moretti, Roger,” said Howard as he relaxed knowing she was not going to return.

“That is one nasty bitch,” said Roger. “Who the fuck does she think she is?”

The smile on Howard’s face was disconcerting to Roger. “That petite little Italian woman had enough training to rip your balls from between your legs before you could react. When you see her holding them you’d actually say thank you to her for removing them. I am warning you to tread lightly. I bet you never even noticed that she checked out your belt.”

“My belt?” said Roger in reply to what he thought was a stupid statement by his boss.

“Sometimes you are dumber than a rock for a graduate of Stanford Law,” said Howard. “Look at your belt and you will see a mark and a crease that could only be caused by a holster. I suggest you get a thicker belt or start wearing a jackass rig.”

Roger looked down and saw what Howard pointed out, “Fuck… I would have never…”

“That is why I am telling you to tread lightly around her and when you deal with her,” said Howard. “Get the Texas stuff started and try to have something to show her when you arrive precisely at seven twelve this evening. Don’t arrive early and don’t fuckin’ arrive late. Be precise, Roger.”

“What the fuck did you do to me?” asked Roger.

“Actually, all I did was introduce you to a woman who, if you play your cards right, my just rock your sexual world, Roger,” said Howard. “Now get the fuck out of my office and get started on her work.”

\-------------------------

Apollonia did not have to wait long for the car to come to pick her up at the Flat Iron Building. Once in the back seat, she told the driver to take her to the townhouse on East 84th Street. As the car made its way up the east side of Manhattan, she took the time to call her sister.

“Raffy, what’s up,” said Apollonia.

“Alessa is registered for school as are Ming’s two boys,” replied Raffaella. “We have to have a conversation about Alessa. The long and short of it – she is not responsible for anything. That fat prick Umberto spent a weekend raping her.”

“I’ll assume the family was active participants,” said Apollonia.

“Yes,” replied Raffaella.

“Ming with you?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes. We’re headed to Roosevelt Field to do some bonding and shopping.”

“Put her on, please,” said Apollonia.

“Duh, Appy,” said Raffaella. “Hands free sweetie. State law. She’s heard our conversation.”

“Fuck… No privacy,” moaned Apollonia.

Both women laughed at Apollonia’s statement. Ming chided her, “Sorry sweetie, you can’t sit in the back of your limo and masturbate while you tell me how much you miss me.”

With nothing but love in her voice, Apollonia countered, “Fuck Raffy, you puttin’ the make on my girlfriend? Be careful of her Ming. She’s just come to the dark side when it has to do with lesbian love.”

Neither woman responded to Apollonia’s jibe. Ming asked, “Where are you headed?”

“For some reason, I had this premonition and decided to head to the townhouse on East 84th Street,” said Apollonia. “Time to make our friends aware of what we know. Then I’ll be coming home. Ming, you have to be at the house tonight to sign some paperwork. Shouldn’t take long to make yourself and the boys’ multi-millionaires.”

“What time?” asked Ming.

“Seven,” replied Apollonia. “Gotta go girls. Love you.”

Apollonia closed her cell phone, leaned back in the leather seat, and just relaxed as the driver made his way through the typical Manhattan traffic. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, the car was stopped in front of the townhouse on East 84th Street. Apollonia told the driver to find a place to park, get something to eat, and wait for her call. She alit from the passenger side of the car, walked to the front door, and for the first time used her key to gain entrance to the townhouse.

Apollonia closed the door behind her and walked as quietly as she could considering she was wearing heels into the kitchen. Sienna and Giuseppe Moretti sat at the small table eating a salad and drinking some red wine. Both of them were surprised to see Apollonia enter the kitchen. Giuseppe pushed back his chair, stood, and began to make his way to Apollonia to greet her.

“Stop,” said Apollonia. “Sienna first then you Giuseppe.”

The elderly woman did as her husband had just moments earlier. She pushed back her chair, stood, and made her way towards Apollonia. She was stopped by the younger woman when she was close enough to be wrapped into her arms. Sienna Moretti didn’t know how to react to Apollonia’s embrace. She stood stock still and waited for a cue from the younger woman.

Apollonia moved her slightly away from her body, looked into her eyes, and saw the fear. She smiled, pursed her lips, and kissed Sienna. When the elderly woman did not react Apollonia broke the kiss and said, “Time for you to suck my asshole, Sienna. This time you don’t have Dr. Goldsmith here to save you. Get on your fuckin’ knees, lift my pleated skirt, move my panties, and I better feel as much of your tongue as you can get into my ass, in my ass.”

Giuseppe stepped to help his sister and wife and was not greeted by some nasty remark which he took as tacit acknowledgement by Apollonia that it was acceptable for him to help. He guided Sienna to her knees. He watched as his sister lifted the soft material of Apollonia’s skirt and began to cry silently as she used her right hand to move the string that was between Apollonia’s ass cheeks. Sienna paused for a moment, looked up at her brother, and saw him nod his head telling her to do her duty. She closed her eyes, leaned in, and began to lick the canyon that was formed by Apollonia’s ass cheeks. It took a moment, but Sienna finally gave in to her disgust when she found the entrance to Apollonia’s rectum. Giuseppe knew she was completing the reviled task when Apollonia moved slightly giving her better access to her anus.

“Giuseppe,” said Apollonia, “how is Sonny?”

Surprised that she wanted to talk to him while his sister was sucking her asshole, Giuseppe responded, “He’s depressed. The nurse checked his surgery and said it was healing as expected.”

“Good,” said Apollonia, “as soon as I’m done with your fuckin’ useless cunt of a sister and wife, you’ll do your duty. Our friends in the basement?”

She didn’t see Giuseppe close his eyes in disgust before he responded, “They’re surviving. All three have given up and I know they’re resigned to whatever fate you’ve told them to expect. The boy begs me to let him suck my cock for favors. The older woman and the girl are broken and will do anything asked of them.”

“Tell me Giuseppe,” said Apollonia, “is Sienna enjoying herself?”

“Please Miss Moretti,” replied Giuseppe, “please, you know she isn’t. You know she is only doing it to please me. I’m begging you to take whatever pleasure you derive from humiliating us and point it to me only. Let Sienna be, please.”

Apollonia did not release the older woman from her duty. She purposely kept her ass pushed back to facilitate the licking and tongue fucking of her asshole. “I can’t do that Giuseppe. Mario made you two a couple and allowed you to survive as long as you did as you were told. I want you to kneel by your incestuous lover and tell her that all she has to do to make me relieve her of her duty is give me her life.”

Giuseppe knelt by his sister and wife. Nothing changed. Sienna kept her tongue inserted into Apollonia’s anus. Giuseppe Moretti knew that his sister’s time was limited. He decided to take a chance. Giuseppe moved his sister’s head and replaced her tongue with his. Apollonia did not make a fuss. She allowed the older man to finish what his sister had started. The orgasm was small and quick. Her vaginal fluids did not flow as if she was completing an act of love with Ming. Apollonia stepped forward, turned, and looked down at the two incestuous lovers.

“Which one of you is thirsty?” asked Apollonia. “I have to piss.”

Sienna fell to the floor and moaned in disgust. Giuseppe held Apollonia’s gaze to see if she was serious. When Apollonia stepped in front of him and raised her skirt he knew she was serious. Giuseppe moved so his mouth was in front and below Apollonia’s lace covered pussy. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and waited for the flow of urine to begin. Apollonia decided he had humiliated himself enough so she pushed him back and onto the floor next to his crying sister.

“Both of you get the fuck up,” said Apollonia. “Sienna make a pot of coffee. Giuseppe, get your ass downstairs and scare the living shit out of our guests. I want you to act angry and make a fuss over the fact that I know something that will make their lives worse than it is now. Fail Giuseppe and Sienna dies a very painful death in front of your eyes. Cunt, you bring a mug of black coffee to me upstairs. You both know where I’m headed.”

Apollonia did not knock before she entered the room where Sonny was recuperating. She found him on his side in the fetal position. It looked as if he hadn’t moved since she last laid eyes on him. She looked around the room to see if there was any signs of his getting out of bed. Naturally none were found, because Giuseppe probably cleaned the room every other hour. Her thoughts went to the best way to say hello to him considering he probably wanted to squeeze the life out of her body.

“How are you feeling, Sonny?” asked Apollonia.

“Go away,” moaned Sonny. “Leave me alone. Let me rot in peace. You fuckin’ sick cunt.”

“I see you haven’t gotten your anger issues resolved, Sonny. The more you delve into the reasons I fuckin’ gave you a pussy, the more you’ll descend into the world of self-imposed depression. I suggest you roll onto your back and look me in the face,” said Apollonia.

“And if I don’t,” chided Sonny.

“That’s easy,” said Apollonia. “Don’t listen to me and your world will collapse around you taking you into an abyss you’ll never rise out from like the proverbial phoenix. I’m here because I want to help you recover. I want you to live as normal a life as you can or want to. Viviano is concerned about you. He wants to make things as good as they can be for you.”

Sonny shifted his position slightly when he heard his brother was concerned about him. “Viv wants me to become your circus sideshow freak just like you do, you fuckin’ cunt. I don’t believe any of you.”

“You don’t believe that Colin is still in love with you?” asked Apollonia.

The antique bed creaked as Sonny rolled from his side onto his back. He looked up and into Apollonia’s turquoise eyes. He paused for a moment as he reacted to her beauty and the feelings of love that surged into his brain. “He is the reason I’m here and have no cock. That prick doesn’t love me. He’s your fuckin’ shithead who does as you tell him. He told me he’d be happy to go down on me because he’d be eating my sperm. He tried to get me to accept that it was the same except for the delivery system. Fuckin’ asshole then goes into the corner and begins to jerk off. You know the rest…”

“Yes, I do. I didn’t have to come here today, Sonny,” said Apollonia. “All I had to do was call Giuseppe or Dr. Goldsmith. I know the nurse was here today. According to Giuseppe, you’re healing quite nicely. Have you been out of bed?”

“No,” replied Sonny. “Why should I? I have no reason to get out of bed or for that matter, I have no reason to live, you insolent little cunt.”

“I can see you feel better when you use curse words to describe me,” said Apollonia. “The reason I’m not getting mad at you is simple, Sonny. I’ve taken my pound of flesh. I have no reason to continue to hurt you. If you want, I’ll give you some money, not a lot, but some, and you can take your modified body out onto the street. Viv will do as I say because he knows which side his bread is buttered on. As for the rest of your family, they’ll be your problem.”

“Like I have a choice, Apollonia,” said Sonny. “What person in their right mind is going to have a relationship with a man who has a fuckin’ vagina. Like I said, I’m only good as a sideshow freak. I’d rather be dead than live like that.”

Before she could answer, there came a knock on the door. Apollonia knew it was Sienna bringing the mug of coffee.

“Come in Sienna,” said Apollonia.

The elderly woman entered the room carrying a small tray. On it was a mug of coffee and some small Italian pastries. She waited for Apollonia to acknowledge her and then placed the tray on the small table that sat next to the bed. She started to back her way out of the room when Apollonia stepped up to her and took hold of her upper arm. The woman froze and began to shake from fear. Apollonia smiled. The grin was from ear-to-ear.

“Sonny,” said Apollonia, “can you see how scared the little incestuous bitch is of me? Look at her. I bet I can get her to piss all over the floor. Sienna, care to piss yourself for me?”

“Stop it Apollonia,” cried Sonny. “She hasn’t done squat to you. All she did was fall in love with her brother. Fuck, you sleep with your sister, don’t you? Apollonia, release her now or I swear I’ll rip your fuckin’ head off.”

Sienna tried to move but was stopped by the strength of Apollonia’s grip. Sonny watched from the bed as Apollonia continued to hold onto Sienna’s upper arm. When Apollonia did not release the older woman from her grip, Sonny couldn’t take anymore. He rose from the bed, stifled the need to cry out in pain, and made a lunge for Apollonia. No sooner than he made contact with Apollonia’s side, she moved which forced Sonny to use his legs to keep himself from falling. Apollonia released her hold on Sienna’s upper arm.

“Get out Sienna, now,” commanded Apollonia.

Sonny watched as the frightened woman made a beeline out of the room. He also saw the look on Apollonia’s face and knew she had tricked him yet again. Sonny fought the bout of vertigo and dizziness that hit him and kept himself from falling back onto the bed. He actually felt better standing than he did lying down. As his head cleared, Sonny could feel the lack of male genitals between his legs. He unconsciously or consciously placed his right hand on his crotch to feel what had been wrought on him by the woman he loved.

“God, you are such a bitch, Apollonia,” said Sonny, “and I’m dumber than a rock. You fuckin’ used Sienna to get me out of bed.”

“Yes, I did,” said Apollonia. “Now that you are out of bed, I want you to start walking and taking care of yourself. I don’t want you to go backwards. Think what you want, but if you listen to me, you’ll have more money than you can spend in a lifetime.”

“You have to be kiddin’ me,” retorted Sonny.

“I promise you,” replied Apollonia. “I promise that you will get over your anger. I promise you will end up begging me to do what you are so afraid of doing now. When you look back on what I did to you, you’ll be thankful, because you’ll be healthy and very wealthy.”

“Yeah,” groaned Sonny, “but I’ll still be without a cock.”

“Trust me big boy,” said Apollonia, “you’ll get over it to the point you’ll wish you weren’t born with one.”

Apollonia did not wait for an answer. She left the room without ever taking a sip of the hot black coffee that was brought by Sienna. Sonny let his hand explore between his legs. The pain was minimal. He could feel the small incision scars on the outside of what was his labia majora. He wanted to slip his finger between the lips to see if he would feel any sexual stimulation, but the pain that emanated from his new clitoris was more than he wanted to tolerate. Sonny Rossi began the emotional and psychological metamorphosis from a man with a cock to a man with a vagina. The realization that he was fooled again by Apollonia only added to his reasons for wanting her to be his Mistress.

Apollonia made her way to the basement with Giuseppe in tow. She had no idea of what she wanted to do with the three Morettis she had imprisoned in the basement of the townhouse. Alessa was proving to be truthful, but what Apollonia wanted more than anything was proof positive. In her mind, the only way she would get that proof was confronting her prisoners with the child. Apollonia remembered she needed to contact Adelina’s boyfriend in Texas and use her womanly charms to get him to New York City. 

Adolfo heard the key in the lock and immediately took a position on the floor in the corner opposite the two buckets that were used for toileting and drinking water. He began to cry softly. Adolfo Moretti was scared shitless. He knew that one day someone would open the door to take him to his emasculation. As much as he loved sex, he only masturbated once since being tethered in the room that would be his last place of abode in America. He looked up when he heard the hinges squeak and the heavy door scrape against the cement floor. The one thing he noticed the minute he was tossed into the cell was the grooves on the floor that followed the path of the opening and closing of the door. Adolfo Moretti audibly groaned and cried out when he saw his nemesis enter the small dark dank cell.

Apollonia laughed when she saw the once masculine sissy boi laying in his own piss, crying, and beginning to beg for his life and his balls. Adolfo was lying on his side in a fetal position trying to protect his genitals. Apollonia moved to pick up the chain that connected the boy’s ankle to the wall. She took hold of the rust encrusted metal and pulled hard enough to force Adolfo onto his back. His head was towards the back of the cell while his feet faced the open door. It also caused his legs to open revealing his genitals. Apollonia dropped the chain, stepped between Adolfo’s legs, and pressed the bottom of her right foot down on one of his balls.

“Owww!!!” cried the broken Texas Moretti sissy boi. “Please, stop!!!”

“Stop like you did when you fucked your little sister,” yelled Apollonia. She pressed harder on his ball. “Tell me, who was the first to fuck Alessa you piece-of-dog-shit.”

Apollonia pressed a bit harder which resulted in Adolfo releasing whatever urine his bladder had accumulated since he pissed himself when the door to the cell opened. The shoe did not give her the ability to read how the testicle was reacting to the pressure. Apollonia learned how hard she was pressing when Adolfo screamed out in pain as the testicle burst under her foot. He fainted from the pain.

“Giuseppe, take him across the hall. Just toss him into the room. Don’t tie him down. He ain’t goin’ anywhere soon,” said Apollonia. She stood aside and watched as Giuseppe opened the lock on the ankle bracelet which he used to drag Adolfo into the large dungeon.

The next cell she opened belonged to Adelina. Like Adolfo, she was prone on the floor in a fetal position. Unlike Adolfo, she did not look up when the door opened. Apollonia decided the best way to get her attention was to kick her in the back. The shot was quick and connected with her exposed kidney. The pain was enough to get Adelina to roll over onto her back. Like Adolfo her head was closest to the back wall and her legs were splayed open and facing the entrance. She opened her eyes and saw who kicked her.

Adelina yelled, “FUCK YOU!!! NOTHING ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH WILL MAKE ME BEND TO YOUR WILL, BITCH!!!”

The laughter that emanated from Apollonia was more cruel than funny. “Because you’re such a dumb cunt, I’m going to make sure your eyes are open while your boyfriend is used and abused by me all because he fucked Alessa. Today, you are going to witness the end of your brother as a man.”

“FUCK YOU,” cried Adelina.

“Giuseppe, drag her out of her home here and toss her in the dungeon like you just did to her cock suckin’ brother,” said Apollonia.

The last cell Apollonia opened belonged to the overweight bitch that allowed the sexual abuse of her own flesh and blood. She kicked the door open to find the naked bitch sitting on the iron cot as if she was sunning herself on the patio next to her backyard pool. Teresa did not react to Apollonia’s entrance. She sat stoically waiting for whatever verbal or physical abuse her tormentor was going to unleash at her. Apollonia knew Teresa had control, because she heard what occurred in the cells that held her son and daughter. She smiled the smile of a cruel bitch and sadist. When Giuseppe returned to where she stood, she pointed, and said, “Toss her in with her asshole kids.”

Apollonia did not go directly into the large dungeon rather she went back upstairs to the kitchen where she ordered Sienna to go up to Sonny’s room to retrieve the mug of coffee. Several minutes later Sienna returned with the tray and placed it on the table where Apollonia sat. Giuseppe stood in front of the kitchen sink waiting for his employer’s next command. He prayed silently that she would not ask him to help when she returned to the basement. Sienna stood next to the small breakfast table waiting patiently for Apollonia’s next order.

“Pull a chair out and sit, Sienna,” ordered Apollonia.

Sienna nodded and did as she was told. Giuseppe held his breath. Sienna wanted to turn to look at her brother and lover, but something inside her told her to keep her gaze on the lunatic that sat opposite her. The elderly woman used everything in her power to keep from crying or spouting verbal abuse at Apollonia. For the first time since she met the Moretti girl, Sienna studied the face she was gazing upon and realized that she was not just pretty but absolutely beautiful.

“Tell me in your own words how it came about that you fell in love with your brother,” said Apollonia as she picked up the mug of still warm coffee. When she sipped the brew she looked over to Giuseppe and held the mug up signaling him to pour a fresh mug.

Sienna waited until Giuseppe delivered the hot mug of coffee before she responded to Apollonia’s query, “It started when I was learning about the family. I don’t remember exactly how it happened, Miss Apollonia. The result is plainly obvious. We gave up everything to remain together.”

“How did you hide it from your parents?” asked Apollonia.

“It wasn’t easy,” replied Sienna. Her body relaxed as she began to relate growing up and falling in love with her older brother. “We would wait for my parents to go out for the night. It was difficult for us when we couldn’t show our love for each other the way we wanted.” Sienna’s eyes and face lit up when an old memory surfaced, “I can remember sneaking into the bathroom to give Giuseppe a hand job knowing that if we were caught, we’d face more than a spanking. We’d kiss knowing that it could be days before we were together again.”

“When you passed through puberty weren’t you afraid of getting pregnant?” asked Apollonia.

“We were young and in love,” said Sienna. She put her thin bony hands to her face, rubbed her eyes, and said, “It was your father who saved us after my father tossed us out of the house and onto the streets. I don’t know what would have happened to us if your father hadn’t found us on the Bowery.”

Apollonia thought for a moment and asked, “Didn’t you want children?”

After a moment of reflection, a deep breath, and a sigh Sienna responded, “With all my heart, Miss Apollonia. I wanted to birth several babies and raise them. I still cry about giving up my ability to have children, but my love for Giuseppe always tempered my biological need to procreate.”

“You gave that up for Giuseppe,” continued Apollonia. “You were saved from a life of destitution by Mario when he offered you a place here. What I don’t understand is how you allowed yourself to become embroiled in Lucia’s sickness.”

Sienna placed her hands on the edge of the small table and Apollonia could see the anger in the elderly woman. “I, we, had no choice Miss Apollonia. Lucia Moretti was nothing compared to Mario Moretti. That woman had the devil in her. I was afraid of her as I’m afraid of you Miss Apollonia. Miss Lucia did not have the physical strength, but she used anything available to make us bend to her will. When you’re physically beat up and verbally humiliated it comes to a point where you just want to save yourself from further abuse. Giuseppe and I tried to leave, but your father had come to your mother’s side and forbade us from leaving the townhouse.”

“How did he do that?” asked Apollonia.

“He placed a sharp kitchen knife to my neck,” recounted Sienna, “and told Giuseppe he had a choice. Live alone on the streets or remain here as indentured servants. Over time he relaxed his tenacious hold on us, but Lucia would always make it difficult for us to live what we know is not a normal life.”

“Did you think he would have cut your throat Sienna,” asked Apollonia.

“I’m sure he would have,” replied Sienna is a powerful confident voice.

“And, what made you think he would,” said Apollonia.

“We both witnessed his ability to please your mother,” said Sienna.

Apollonia’s face turned quizzical, “How so, Sienna?”

“Mario tried to keep from becoming the sadistic murderer your mother became,” said Sienna. “He failed miserably, because he loved her so deeply. You may not want to know or hear what I’m about to say, but your mother threatened on more than one occasion to leave him. She even forced him to watch her have relations with people he hated.”

“I’m fuckin’ amazed, yet, I know everything you just said to me, Sienna. My mother was not very smart. She kept journals and in those journals she detailed every event whether it was just a social gathering or some sick sadistic sexual party,” said Apollonia.

Apollonia looked at her watch and decided he had given the Texas Morettis enough time together. She stood and stepped around the small breakfast table to where Sienna sat. She reached down and touched the elderly woman’s face. Her right hand went to her chin and grasped it just hard enough to give her the ability to make Sienna look up at her. Apollonia smiled, licked her lips, and said, “Sienna, try to put yourself in my place. Think about how I felt when I discovered my parent’s sick pastime. If you are willing to serve me the way you served my father in the beginning, you will live here until you die of very old age. Now, be a good girl, lift my skirt, and kiss my cunt.”

Sienna Moretti closed her eyes, reached for the hem of her employer’s skirt, and felt Apollonia’s hand release her hold on her chin. Apollonia felt the older woman’s lips press against the edge of her panties which was good enough to her. She stepped back and made her way to the basement door. Sienna remained seated thankful that she was not made to do more than kiss her employer’s body. Giuseppe Moretti knew he had to follow his employer into the basement not to help her, but to witness the events that were about to happen.

Teresa, Adelina, and Adolfo sat beside the raised stage. Adolfo was between his mother and sister. It was evident that he was injured because his scrotum was a deep black and blue color. Each of them reacted differently when Apollonia walked into the room. Adolfo began to whimper. Teresa sat silently. Adelina stood up and rushed Apollonia. The teenager’s anger blinded her to Apollonia’s superior physical abilities. Apollonia did not make physical contact with the girl. Instead she moved aside just at the right moment which forced Adelina to rush past her without knocking into her. Apollonia was not afraid of Teresa or Adolfo, so she turned her back to them and pointed at Adelina. She made the universal sign of come to me by bending her index finger towards her.

Adelina completely insane with blinded anger rushed Apollonia. This time Apollonia did not completely step aside. She timed Adelina’s charge so she could step to one side and trip the teenager. Adelina could not stop in time. She hit Apollonia’s lower leg and tumbled forward onto her face. She rolled across the rough cement floor and came to a stop in front of her family. Adelina rolled onto her stomach and made a futile attempt to rise from the floor. Apollonia planted a kick that rolled her onto her back and elicited a cry of pain. Adelina Moretti did not attempt to rise off the floor again.

“Now that your stupid cunt of a daughter has tried and failed,” said Apollonia, “let’s get down to business. As you can see, I have crushed one of Adolfo’s faggot testicles. Each of you will suffer if you do not give me truthful answers to my questions.”

From somewhere deep inside Adolfo’s being he spat, “You know torture doesn’t work. It is a proven fact. If you want the truth, then treat us like human beings and maybe you’ll trick us into telling you the truth.”

“Let me ask you cocksucker,” said Apollonia, “Which one of you was the first after Umberto fucked Alessa?”

Teresa found her voice, “What the fuck is your affinity with Alessa?”

Apollonia stepped over to Teresa, grabbed her by her long unkempt hair, and pulled her away from the stage. She used her hair to get her to lie on her back. Apollonia then forced three fingers into her vagina and pushed them in as far as she could without any lubrication. Teresa cried out.

“This cunt may have accepted the seed of Mario Moretti and brought forth Alessa into this world, Teresa,” growled Apollonia, ‘but, you, fat ass, did nothing to protect your child. You fuckin’ allowed your fat piece-of-shit husband to rape her. You allowed your son, daughter, and your daughter’s boyfriend to use her as a sexual play toy. You even forced her to lick your fat cunt every morning. She is my half-sister born of your stupid relationship with Mario Moretti. I will know the truth or I will personally watch you suffer as your life ebbs from your porcine body.”

Apollonia forced her hand in further and then pulled it out. She looked into Teresa’s eyes and saw the fear. Instead of finding something to wipe her hand on, Apollonia used Teresa’s face. She forced her to lick the residue of her pussy off her hand and then wiped the saliva all over her face. Adolfo and Adelina sat holding on to each other during the short interplay between their mother and the crazy bitch that ruined their life. Giuseppe Moretti remained standing against the wall opposite the doors praying that Apollonia did not do anything that would force him to have to clean up a murder scene.

Teresa decided it was time to own up to the truth, “Umberto was livid that I had sexual relations with Mario. I thought I was safe from bearing another child. When I found out I was pregnant, Umberto and I hadn’t had intercourse for months. I told him the truth. I had no other choice. I was not going to abort the baby. Umberto hated her from the moment she was conceived. He used a weekend when Adolfo, Adelina, and I were away to sexually abuse Alessa.”

Apollonia slapped her across the face, “Then why didn’t you fuckin’ shoot the bastard? How could you allow him to make her into a child whore? YOUR OWN FUCKIN’ SPAWN; HE USED HER AS DID YOU!!! I SHOULD SHOVE A FUCKIN’ BAYONETTE UP YOUR CUNT AND OPEN YOU LIKE A FUCKIN’ PIECE OF FRUIT!!! SHE IS A CHILD!!!”

Apollonia stepped away from the woman she has come to revile as much as her mother. The two children of her relationship with her Uncle would be taken care of as she had explained. Teresa Conti could only hope that by telling the truth to Apollonia she could wrest away any desire to harm Adolfo and Adelina. She crawled over to her children and placed her back against the base of the stage. Her body hurt from being dragged by her hair across the rough cement floor as well as her vagina after it was brutally assaulted by Apollonia. Teresa knew the only way to make Apollonia understand was to have her bring Alessa to face her mother, brother, and sister.

“Why don’t you just finish this by bringing Alessa here,” yelled Teresa. “Let her see what you’ve done to us in her name. Bring her here…”

Apollonia blew her cool, “Not on your life, Conti. Only way she’ll be brought here is if she wants to see you fuckin’ hung out to dry.”

Apollonia’s rage was getting her nowhere. She looked at her watch and decided it was time for her to return to Columbus Place. Seeing how the three were bound together, Apollonia decided that it would be easier for Giuseppe to get them back into their rat holes if she got them separated.

“Your choice,” said Apollonia, “separate to ease your movement back to your rat holes or I will go into the storage closet, retrieve a cattle prod, and use it on each and every one of you.”

Teresa made the decision for the group. She kissed her son and then her daughter. She moved away from them, stood, and allowed Giuseppe to guide her out of the dungeon. Several minutes later he returned to find Adelina standing waiting to be taken to her rat hole cell. Apollonia watched as Adelina quietly returned to her cell. She stepped over to Adolfo, offered her hand to him, and helped him stand. When Giuseppe returned she whispered in his ear, “In a few days, Marco will be here. If you’re a good little sissy boi, I’ll let him fuck you before I cut his cock off.”

Apollonia handed Adolfo to Giuseppe and walked out of the dungeon. Upon her return to the kitchen, she saw Sienna preparing food for Sonny and what had to be the gruel she fed to the occupants of the basement. Sienna saw her enter the small kitchen area and stopped what she was doing while keeping an eye on the food that was on the stove. Apollonia approached the older woman, took her into her arms, and embraced her. She placed her right hand on Sienna’s head and pressed it into her breast. Apollonia felt the fear in Sienna’s body.

“I’m leaving,” she said in a quiet voice. “When I return I expect you to come to me, kneel, and do your Moretti obligation. Our little conversation has opened something I never thought I’d desire, but I want you to suck me off. If you do a good job, maybe I’d reciprocate. I can feel your revulsion and fear Sienna. I am going to tell you that you really don’t have a choice. You’ll do it or you’ll be taken downstairs and I’ll drain all the blood from your body.”

Apollonia released Sienna. She picked up her satchel, retrieved her cell phone, and called the driver to pick her up. She noticed there were several missed calls which she decided could wait until she returned to Columbus Place. She walked to the front door looked back to see Giuseppe and Sienna standing arm-in-arm before she opened it to let herself out onto East 84th Street. Apollonia did not have a long wait before the Lincoln Town Car pulled up to take her back to Columbus Place.


	110. Monday Late Afternoon / Evening / Night – Apollonia’s Residence – 3 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Raffaella discuss Alessa. Ming informs Apollonia about something she witnessed. Roger Whittingham comes to Columbus Place with legal documents and learns more about his client. The Rheingolds come to discuss having a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The first phone call Apollonia made upon returning home was to Jon Parks. She advised him of an issue that would necessitate their meeting face-to-face. Parks agreed to come to Columbus Place early Tuesday morning to discuss the issue. It would also give him the opportunity to put into perspective all he heard about the Moretti family. The second phone call was to her sister Raffaella; who decided it would be better if she came to Apollonia’s house to discuss Alessa. The last call was not in response to a received call. Apollonia dialed the cell phone of Marco Marinelli. The surprised young man was speechless when he heard who was calling him. Apollonia offered a free first class plane ticket to New York City, if he would consider leaving on Tuesday. She advised him that her personal administrative assistant would finalize the plans for his travel to New York City.

Raffaella entered the house through the side door. She placed her everyday winter coat on a hook in the mud room and made her way into the kitchen. Colin was busy preparing dinner and did not notice her enter the room. Apollonia was nowhere to be seen. Raffaella figured she was in her atelier working on her latest creation for a client or herself. Colin finally heard that someone other than he was in the kitchen. He turned to see Raffaella’s back disappear down the hall.

Apollonia was standing dressed in her painting clothes working on the humongous canvas that was so big it had to be suspended from the ceiling. She had two different sized ladders stationed near the canvas so she could use them to work on the topmost part of the canvas. Raffaella entered to see her working furiously with a pencil in one corner of the canvas. She knew that her sister was laying out her primary thoughts as to what the painting should look like, but not necessary finish as. Raffaella waited for the proper moment to break into her sister’s thoughts. Apollonia stopped her motions, stepped back, and pondered what she had just drawn on the canvas.

“That is one hell of a big canvas, Appy,” said Raffaella.

Apollonia turned to see her sister standing just behind her and knew that her concentration had blinded her to her sister’s arrival. She smiled, held out her arms, and invited the one person who she shared blood with into an embrace. Raffaella took the invite and stepped close. The sisters embraced and kissed. Their love for each other brought them closer together as they grew older and wiser. The kiss was long, but not long enough to start something they wouldn’t want to end. They separated and Raffaella took a small step back not really wanting to do anything but fall to her knees.

“And hopefully, one big payday,” said Apollonia in response to her sister’s statement. “It is a commissioned piece for one of my clients. They have a house near Jackson Hole and a wall that needs something to fill it. They left it up to me, but I’m having trouble because I really don’t know what will fit in the space.”

Raffaella smiled, went to her toes, and chortled, “Road trip!!! You have to see the space, don’t you? I’ve never been to Jackson Hole, Wyoming. I heard it is a beautiful place!!! What do you think?”

The smile on Raffaella’s face was infectious. Apollonia’s eyes opened wide in response to the idea of a road trip. It was summarily overridden when reality broke through the thought and Apollonia realized she had Moretti business that precluded an immediate trip to Jackson Hole. The thought of a road trip intrigued Apollonia because what her sister had just said was very true. She could use the time there to scope out her customer’s house and get an idea of what would fit in the space.

“I’d love to go, but there are pressing issues here that I must attend to,” replied Apollonia. “Where is everybody?”

“Home,” replied Raffaella. “I want to talk to you about Alessa.”

“Ok,” was Apollonia’s simple response to her sister. She placed the pencil she was holding onto her work table and leaned against her work desk waiting for the conversation to begin.

“I don’t think we have to worry about Alessa,” said Raffaella. “I’m of the opinion that she was not the instigator of anything sexual.”

Apollonia did not let on that she interrogated the Morettis being held in the city, “What is your basis for the opinion?”

“Viviano came home from taking Antonio and Carmen to school before he picked up Mario to go to the office,” said Raffy. “As he likes to do and I do too, he came up behind me to enjoy my Moretti charms. Just as he was about to enter my dripping womanhood a little voice says, _‘Look at the size of that cock’_ or some derivative of the statement. But, you get the idea. It was Alessa who was supposed to be in Carmen’s room waiting for me to call her downstairs.”

“Sorry Raffy,” said Apollonia. She knew her sister loved to get fucked in the morning by Viviano as if she was some twenty dollar whore.

“Not an issue,” said Raffy, “but it did set the tone for the day. Anyway, I made Alessa stand in front of me and pushed her face against my crotch. I asked her if she wanted to kiss me down there and she began to cry. The long and short of it, Appy, she didn’t want to. She was reacting like some Pavlovian trained dog. She saw Viv’s cock and did what was expected of her. That son-of-a-bitch Umberto and his fucked up family made her into some robotic sex fiend.”

Apollonia stood, picked up a pencil, and said, “I know. I had to go to the city to talk to Howard Cohen and pick up some paperwork for Ming. I stopped at the townhouse. I’d rather not go into the details of my encounter with the Texas Morettis, but, suffice it to say, Teresa finally admitted that Umberto used a weekend alone with Alessa to rape and abuse her.”

“What are you going to do?” asked Raffaella.

“There is another party that has to be taken care of along with the Texas Morettis,” replied Apollonia. “A young man from Texas will arrive here tomorrow and he will be taken to East 84th Street. This weekend I plan to emasculate him in front of his girlfriend and homosexual lover. Then I will do the same to Adolfo Moretti. The three of them will watch as I disembowel Teresa. Then I will send them to live out the rest of their lives as I have already decided.”

“Jesus, Appy,” said Raffy, “how the hell are you going to get away with murder?”

“The same way Lucia did,” replied Apollonia. “Giuseppe Moretti knows how to dismember a body and reduce it to its smallest possible size. The two emasculated boys are going to be shipped to Africa to service AIDS infected niggers. Adelina has been chosen to become a whore to the elite of the Catholic Church in Italy. I’m expecting that the good Cardinal here in New York will like to taste the fruits of her sex before she is boxed and carted to Italy.”

Raffaella didn’t protest or say anything against her sister’s decision concerning the Texas Morettis. She was well aware of the dark side of her family’s activities. She did have another concern which she brought up to her sister.

“Appy, one more thing,” said Raffaella, “Viviano is down to one couple. I don’t mean to be insolent, but do you have anyone coming to discuss starting a family?”

Apollonia turned to her sister, nodded her head in agreement, and said, “You’re one hundred percent correct, Raffy. I have not been doing my duty as the head of the family. But, Colin made appointments with four couples. One every night until Thursday and based upon his take I think we’ll have one couple for Antonio and three more for Viv. Don’t ever feel like you can’t talk to me about Moretti business and family.”

The space between the sisters grew smaller. Raffaella took Apollonia into her arms. They kissed. Raffaella stepped back and said, “If I had the time, I’d be between your legs in a flash, but I have to go home to make dinner. I envy Ming. Love you, Appy.”

“Bitch,” said Apollonia in a loving voice. “I love you too,”

Raffaella departed her sister’s atelier for home. Apollonia returned to her painting where she immediately scratched out what she had started, stood back, and thought about the much needed trip to Jackson Hole. Frustrated with her start at the painting commissioned by one of her best customers, Apollonia walked out of her atelier and downstairs to the breakfast area of the kitchen.

“What are you making for dinner?” she asked as she went to the coffeemaker to pour a mug of hot black coffee.

“I assumed it was just you for dinner,” replied Colin, “so I made a small vegetable lasagna. No side dishes and a bottle of Moretti red.”

“Did you think to call Ming and ask..”

Colin grew enraged at his Mistress, “Please don’t fuckin’ think I’m that stupid, Apollonia. I called Ming and she wanted to cook for the boys especially since they started school today. Don’t ever ask me that ever. I know…”

Apollonia did not get mad at her sissy husband, “You’re right. Fuck, we have a couple coming over tonight?”

“Yes,” replied Colin, “that is why I am preparing pastries for the coffee table. I also took the time to find on the computer the standard documents, made the necessary changes, and printed them for tonight. They are on your night table in a folder.”

Apollonia walked to the breakfast table, sat down, and broke the news to Colin, “Ah, we have a small problem. I invited an attorney from Howard’s office over tonight to sign some documents. He’s expected here around seven, well, I told him to arrive exactly at seven twelve. What time are we expecting the couple to arrive?”

Colin did not have to check a calendar, “Mr. and Mrs. Rheingold are supposed to arrive at eight.”

“Hmm, seems we may have a problem,” said Apollonia. “Guess we’ll go with the flow. I was going to ask you to babysit Lian and Shen while Ming signs the documents.”

“What documents?” asked Colin.

“I’ve set her up and I’ve also set up her sons,” replied Apollonia.

“How much” asked Colin.

“Ten million for each,” said Apollonia. “Naturally, the boy’s money is in a trust until they’re twenty-five. Between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five only Ming or I can give them principle. Interest will be automatically transferred to an interest bearing savings account.”

“That is a wonderful gift, Apollonia,” said Colin, “but what if she picks up and leaves?”

“I’m out thirty million,” answered Apollonia, “but, she’d never leave me. She knows which side her bread is buttered on and she loves the taste of my vaginal fluids.”

“Who doesn’t,” laughed Colin. “Are you ready for dinner?”

“Yes,” said Apollonia. “Why don’t you make yourself a plate and eat with me. We need to talk about you getting your sissy ass into the city for a haircut and we could go shopping for some clothing.”

“That would be so sweet,” said Colin.

He prepared two plates of vegetable lasagna which he brought to the table with two wine glasses. In the cabinet by the table were several bottles of Moretti white and red wine. Colin chose a red, uncorked it, and brought it to the table. He poured a small amount into Apollonia’s glass and offered it to her. She took the glass swirled the wine around to see the color and the amount of alcohol that adhered to the side of the glass. Apollonia smelled the wine for its bouquet before she took a sip which she swirled over her tongue before she swallowed. 

“Wine is perfect, Colin,” said Apollonia.

The wine was poured and for the first time since Sonny’s arrival and departure, Colin and Apollonia ate dinner together. They did not discuss Colin’s work day, because he no longer worked as an executive in a software development company. Apollonia did not discuss her day either not because she wouldn’t, but because she did not want to bring up Sonny and ruin the quiet dinner they were eating. If anything, she would have gladly discussed his desire to be her girlfriend instead of her feminized husband. Dinner turned out to be a quick affair that was not filled with a lot of talk or banter. When Apollonia was done with her after dinner mug of coffee she rose and went up to her room to get ready for her guests.

Colin cleaned up the kitchen before he went to his room to prepare for the couple and the additional guest invited by Apollonia. He wanted to talk to Apollonia about the chastity device, but could not find an appropriate opening to bring up the topic. He was extremely uncomfortable and had difficult urinating. Colin was more than willing to wear any other form of chastity device as long as it did not involve a tube being inserted down his urethra. Time would either ease the pain or he would be unlucky enough to get an infection which would make matters worse. The thought of having to explain to his doctor or to Joshua how he contracted a penile infection would be humiliating.

Apollonia came downstairs to the great room to find Colin setting up the coffee table for the guests that were expected to arrive at eight. She noticed that he had changed into a rather nice little black dress rather than some form of sissy maid’s uniform. His face and hair were done perfectly. Colin was becoming quite adept at putting on his makeup and dressing like the woman he yearns to be. He looked up from placing the plates and glasses on the table to catch Apollonia staring at him. Their eyes met and they connected not as husband and wife, but as two female friends getting ready to cater to a couple of visitors.

“You look very nice, Colin,” said Apollonia.

“As do you, Mistress Apollonia,” replied Colin. “If you’re wondering why the Mistress, I know that I will be required to address you that way when the guests are here.”

“Smart ass,” replied Apollonia.

The front door bell rang and both Colin and Apollonia wondered who was at the front door. The attorney was not expected for another thirty minutes. They frowned at each other as the door bell sounded a second time. Colin walked to door and saw Ming standing on the front porch with her two boys. He opened the door for them and closed it behind them after they entered the great room. The one thing any person opening either one or both of the front doors to Apollonia’s house had to be careful of was the wind. An abrupt gust of wind could wreak havoc on the paintings on easels that were situated around the room so Colin made sure he closed the door as fast as he could.

Apollonia was perplexed as to why Ming rang the front door bell instead of just coming in through the back door which was unlocked. “Colin, take their coats and hang them up in the mud room. I’m a bit confused Ming. You didn’t have to ring the front doorbell.”

Ming Zheng helped her sons with their coats before she removed her own and handed all three to Colin. She did not walk over to Apollonia to kiss her hello. Instead she guided her sons towards the back of the house. Apollonia followed immediately wondering what precipitated Ming’s standoffish attitude. Ming didn’t ask Apollonia’s permission to move one chair to the side of the oak breakfast table, she just did so the boys could sit together. She took out two books, pencils, and paper which she placed in front of them.

“Shen Zheng and Lian Zheng, you perform your punishment while I have a conversation with Apollonia. Not one word is to be spoken between you two. I am so mad that I’m tempted to move you back to the apartment in Chinatown,” said Ming.

Apollonia did not interject verbally at her lover’s statement to her children. Instead she stared lovingly at Ming in hopes she’d come to her and kiss her the way she wanted to kiss Ming. Her wish was half satisfied. Ming came to her, but did not kiss her. She guided Apollonia back into the great room where she touched her face but did not kiss her.

“We have a problem Appy,” said Ming. She put a finger to her lover’s lips to keep Apollonia from saying anything until she said her piece. “I caught the boys together trying to have sex. I’ve been very careful about the introduction of sex and sexual activity to them. I think they got the idea from our sleeping together in front, well, in the same house as them. We’ve always kept our love life separate and apart from their world. I don’t know what to do or how to explain to them that what we’re doing is fine, but what they want to do is not good only because of their age. Am I explaining myself clearly or what?”

Apollonia kissed her lover’s finger. “I thought you were so mad at me that you wanted to give up on us and move back to Chinatown. I know you’re confused about how to explain our relationship to the boys. What you walked in on may just be childish curiosity and nothing more. The first thing you have to do is not make a big deal out of what you saw. That is the worst thing you could do, because it will make them afraid of what they’re feeling. I know you want them to be heterosexual men, but they’re bound sometime in life to experiment with homosexuality or bisexuality. You need to talk to them. Not punish them. Why don’t we go inside and take the boys up to my atelier where they can make a mess painting?”

“You aren’t hearing me, Apollonia,” said Ming her voice filled with anger and anguish. “They were together sucking on each other’s penises. They’re only six years old. They’re too young to be thinking about sex especially homosexual sex. We’re to blame, Appy. I’m not going to reward their behavior.”

“I understand,” said Apollonia, “but, you’re doing more harm than good stifling and punishing their normal curiosity. You mean to tell me you don’t remember thinking about sex when you were their age. Don’t you dare deny that you never touched yourself when you were six. It is normal for youngsters to explore and inquire about sex. I don’t want them going out an seeking sex at their age, but you have to admit that they’re just two normal inquisitive youngsters. Give it a break Ming. Let them relax and have fun upstairs while you sign the documents that give you all the more reason to care for them.”

“I’m just afraid,” continued Ming. “I heard them talking about Antonio and how he has sex with that girl all weekend. They’re not old enough…”

“Enough,” interjected Apollonia. “Enough already. I’m not going to stand here and make you do something you don’t want to, but I’m not going to listen to you prattle on about something that is as normal as eating. If you’re uncomfortable with us sleeping together in your house, then I’ll send Colin over to sleep there and you can sleep here. Shen and Lian will see you alone in bed when they wake up in the morning. Truthfully, it isn’t going to change a fuckin’ thing, Ming. Unless you’re telling me you want to move back into the city.”

Decision time thought Ming. She knew that Apollonia was correct about the boy’s sexual inquisitiveness, because she did remember her own attempts at masturbation when she was their age. Ming knew in her heart their sleeping together was not the issue, “You’re right, Apollonia. I’m just trying to be a good mother to Shen and Lian. Let’s take them upstairs. You can show me how you set up for them so I would be able to do it without you. Ok?”

Apollonia pulled Ming into an embrace and they kissed as only two lovers could. Three minutes later Ming was guiding the boys upstairs and into Apollonia’s atelier. The shock of the boys seeing the humongous canvas was something that neither woman missed and it brought joy to their hearts. Apollonia showed Ming where she kept some of Colin’s old Ralph Lauren white oxford shirts that were used as smocks by the children. She then pulled out two full drawing tablets, brushes, and water soluble paints. Ming listened as Apollonia explained to the boys that it was a privilege to be sitting at the work bench in her atelier. She gently and lovingly explained that they were to only paint on pages in the tablets. If they had a problem, they were to stop painting and one of them was to come to the balcony and call for help. Lian and Shen were bursting with desire to start painting instead of performing the penmanship drills their mother had ordered them to do as punishment.

Apollonia and Ming descended into the great room holding hands. Colin watched as the two beautiful women descended the steps and he realized that they were meant to be together. Their faces shone with a love that could only be consummated by being close to one another physically, emotionally, and sexually. He only wished he looked like either of them, because he knew he’d never be able to make love to either of them like a man. The size of his manhood was not in question. The ability to use it like a man was.

The gate phone rang at nine minutes past seven. Colin answered it and told the gate guard to allow the gentleman through to Apollonia’s house. The black Audi sedan came to a stop in front of the house after it made its way around the cul-de-sac. Colin watched a tall man exit the vehicle carrying the standard lawyer’s document briefcase. Colin moved back from the door, because he knew Apollonia wanted to hear the doorbell ring precisely at seven twelve.

Roger Whittingham strode up the walk, mounted the steps to the porch, and rang the front doorbell at seven thirteen. He was one minute late. Colin opened the door to allow the tall attorney to enter Apollonia’s house. He stopped cold when he saw Colin and was gently moved forward enough by the cross-dressed man to allow him to close the door. Colin guided the attorney to the back of the house where Apollonia wanted to sit to allow Ming to sign the documents in comfort. After Roger put his case down, Colin helped him remove his topcoat and disappeared into the great room.

Apollonia stood, “You’re late.”

Roger Whittingham was stunned and at a loss for words. The six foot four inch man was dumbfounded that he would be castigated for arriving one minute late. His first mistake was shrugging his shoulders in response to Apollonia’s statement. His second mistake was attempting to sit at the table without being told it was ok by Apollonia.

“What the fuck,” said Apollonia. “You fuckin’ work for Howard. Howard works for me. Therefore, you work for me. Do I need to expound on how you are to act around me? Who fuckin’ told you to pull that chair away from the table and sit? Let’s return to my first statement. You’re late.”

Roger Whittingham was moments away from turning and walking out of Apollonia’s house. He weighed his options and decided that it would be better to put his tail between his legs than to lose his very high six figure salary.

“I’m sorry for being late, Miss Moretti,” said Roger. “It won’t happen again. Where would you like me to sit?”

“Before you sit,” said Apollonia, “please explain to me why you are wearing a firearm in my house?”

Unconsciously Roger reached for his sidearm proving that he was wearing one. “I’m never without my sidearm, Miss Moretti. In the future when I visit your house, I will leave it in my vehicle. If you wish, I will do that now.”

“In the future, Roger,” said Apollonia, “I expect you to know everything you need to know before you have any form of involvement with me. Sit opposite Mrs. Zheng. Prepare what you need to prepare so we can get the show on the road.”

Roger Whittingham sat opposite Ming, opened the briefcase, and pulled out sheaves of paper. He laid them out in an orderly fashion so their signing would take no more than twenty minutes. Naturally, that time was a guess as it really depended on the client’s speed and delay due to questions. He was surprised to see Apollonia sitting next to Ming, but made no comment about their closeness. He was pleasantly surprised to see each had a pen in front of them.

“The first set of documents establishes the funding of Mrs. Zheng’s accounts both domestic and foreign,” said Roger. “There is an arrow sticky next to each signature line. Each paragraph and page has to be initialed by either or both parties. I have established a savings and checking account in Mrs. Zheng’s name. The bank paperwork and signature cards will be the last set of documents that relate to Mrs. Zheng.”

Roger pushed the documents across the table. He watched as both women signed and initialed the documents. He was stunned when they stopped for a moment, kissed, and the returned to the signing. Roger Whittingham, Esquire popped a humongous boner when he thought how sweet it would be to have both women at the same time. He shifted in his seat to make himself more comfortable with his erection pressing against his leg. Apollonia’s knee pushed against Ming’s to signal her that Roger was uncomfortably hard.

When both women were finished, Roger took the documents, reviewed them, and when he was satisfied placed them back into his case. The next set of documents appeared on the table. “These documents fund the revocable trusts for Lian Zheng and Shen Zheng. The monies were divided into domestic and foreign accounts. The investments are conservative to protect the principle. Mrs. Zheng is the trustee and has full rights to invest the money as she sees fit. I’m sorry to say that there are two sets that require signatures and initials. Thankfully, you don’t have to initial every paragraph.”

“How did you divide the money?” asked Apollonia.

“Mrs. Zheng’s was divided 60% domestic and 40% foreign. The trusts were invested 20% domestic and 80% foreign,” replied Roger. “We believe the money invested for the boys would do better in the foreign markets over the life of the trust or until they’re old enough to take control.”

“Are you uncomfortable?” asked Apollonia.

“Excuse me?” replied Roger.

Apollonia smiled, crinkled her eyes, and licked her lips, “I think you’ve got something in your pant that is making you uncomfortable. Are you a married man?”

Roger blushed. His face turned a bright red at Apollonia’s crude remark. “I’m single Miss Moretti. Never been married or engaged…”

“Fuck me,” acted Apollonia, “you’re a flippin’ faggot. Why is it all great looking men are fags? Didn’t I tell you Ming!!! I thought, fuck no, I knew he was a cocksucker the minute I laid eyes on him.”

The attorney did not like being called a faggot, but he knew better than explode at the beautiful woman who just intimated he was one. What Mr. Whittingham did not know about Apollonia Moretti could fill an encyclopedia. His base instinct was to react negatively with force. He was used to using his size and strength to subdue ninety percent of his opponents. Roger thought that it would be pretty funny to see the small thin Italian woman fly across the room and slam into the wall before she slid to the floor. Roger controlled his breathing to keep from standing and smacking Apollonia Moretti across the face.

Smiling and hating having to do so, Roger replied, “Sorry Miss Moretti, but I’m as heterosexual as they come. I’ve put my education and my law practice before my private life and physical needs. I will admit to sexual thoughts the minute I met you and again tonight especially when you kissed Mrs. Zheng.”

Ming continued to sign the documents, but she stopped after a few signatures to let her hand rest. She did not say anything the entire time she was working with the legal documents. Her mind went to her sons as she signed the trust documents that made them very wealth young boys. Apollonia placed her hand on her lover’s shoulder just to make some form of physical contact. Roger Whittingham sat again wondering what a night between the sheets with either or both women would be like. He was also very curious about Columbus Place.

“Excuse me Miss Moretti,” said Roger, “may I inquire about Columbus Place?”

“What would you like to know?” responded Apollonia.

“Jesus, where does one begin,” said Roger out loud, but it was meant more for himself. “The houses are all the same except for the one at the top of the cul-de-sac. You have a private entrance with a guard who I’ll presume is armed or has arms available in the guard house.”

Apollonia really didn’t want to get into the family history, but she thought better of telling the attorney to pound sand and mind his own business. “Columbus Place has been in my family since the establishment of the United States. The houses were built by my ancestors. The large house at the top of the cul-de-sac is where my father resides. We own the road and the surrounding land.”

“How far back can you trace your family’s lineage?” asked the very curious attorney.

“We can trace through documents; some of which are worth more money than the original Declaration of Independence and the Constitution, the history of the Moretti family back to before the Middle Ages. We are Sicilian by heritage, Mr. Whittingham. We have relatives all over the world,” said Apollonia.

Apollonia’s and Roger’s conversation was broken by the sound of the gate house phone. Apollonia made no effort to answer. Colin walked in, picked up the phone, and listened for a moment. He nodded his head before advising the gate house that the couple in the car were approved for entrance onto Columbus Place. He hung the phone up and returned to the great room. Roger watched Colin leave the room wondering who the transsexual man was in relation to Apollonia and what he knew about her lover.

Apollonia chuckled as she watched Roger watch Colin leave the kitchen/breakfast room. “You were never introduced to Colin. He’s my sissy husband, Roger. He’s so in love with me, he decided to become a sissy cuckold rather than divorce me. He gives one hell of a blowjob.”

“That’s your husband?” asked Roger not knowing whether he should laugh or cry.

“What’s the matter big boy? Never saw a sissy cross dresser before? I bet he’s better looking than some of the women you did date when you thought about getting laid,” said Apollonia.

Colin returned to the kitchen/breakfast room to announce that Mr. and Mrs. Rheingold had arrived and were sitting in the great room. Roger eyeballed Colin and returned his gaze to Apollonia who smiled sweetly at the tall man. Ming continued to sign her name and groaned when she saw the number of pages that still needed her signature. Apollonia stood, interrupted Ming’s signing long enough to kiss her, and nodded to Colin for him to return to the great room.

“Roger,” said Apollonia, “I have to tend to my guests. If you’re amenable, I wouldn’t mind your remaining here after Ming has finished signing the documents. She is a great conversationalist and I’m sure she’ll entertain you quite nicely. Please excuse me. You are free to go when you want to.”

As was her style, Apollonia did not wait for a response from Roger Whittingham. She strode with a purpose out of the breakfast area, down the hall, and into the great room. Standing in front of one of her favorite paintings Apollonia saw a couple that was typical of the couples that came to Morettis for help. She approached them and offered her hand to the wife first. Regina Rheingold took Apollonia’s hand and pumped it twice before releasing it. Her husband stood by quietly waiting which told Apollonia who was the dominant partner in their relationship. Apollonia stepped to the couches and love seats that made up the great room’s conversation pit. She offered one couch to the Rheingolds and sat on the one opposite.

“Welcome to my home,” said Apollonia. “Would you like something to drink other than what I have put on the coffee table?”

Regina Rheingold replied, “No thank you Miss or is it Mrs. Moretti?”

“Miss Moretti,” replied Apollonia. “As you get to know the family, certain things will become obvious to you. For now, please call me Apollonia. May I address you as Regina?”

The dance of two strangers getting to know one another had begun in earnest. Regina Rheingold was a woman with a strong personality. According to the information supplied by Colin, she was thirty years old and married for four years to a man three years her junior. Regina was employed as a human resources executive at one of New York’s major advertising agencies. She was five foot eight inches tall. Her hair was dyed a deep auburn and she cut it to surround her face which brought out the oval shape of her face. Regina had a beautiful body. Her stomach was flat, her breasts were in proportion to her body, and her legs - were legs to die for.

“Yes,” replied Regina, “a first name basis makes it easier to get to know one another. I’m not sure how you approach the reason why I’ve come to meet with you Apollonia.”

Apollonia reached for and poured herself a mug of black coffee. She took a sip and returned to leaning back into the couch. She crossed her legs exposing the lace top of her thigh high stocking. Apollonia moved her gaze from Regina to her husband who sat stone still waiting as if he was told to be seen and not heard. She decided not to engage Mr. Rheingold in conversation.

“First, I need to know the basis of your relationship with Gregory,” said Apollonia. “Until then I will not be able to help you with your reason for seeking our assistance. I know you spoke to Colin, but I need to hear it from both of you or this engagement will not turn out to be beneficial.”

“Gregory Rheingold is one of the remaining heirs to the Rheingold Brewery fortune,” said Regina. “I met him at a private party that was held by one of my college sorority sisters. We dated for six months before we got engaged. We were married a year later.”

“Gregory,” said Apollonia, “are you in agreement?”

Apollonia watched as the younger man looked over to his wife for permission to speak. She nodded her head in the affirmative. Gregory Rheingold was a total wimp. He was shorter than his wife. He stood five feet four inches. He had to weigh no more than 120 pounds soaking wet. His body was thin and it was painfully obvious that he did not go to the gym to workout. His fear of his wife was shown when he absentmindedly began to run his hand up and down his thighs. Apollonia could see that the motion was an unconscious reaction to his station in their relationship.

He finally responded to Apollonia’s question, “Yes, Miss Moretti.”

Regina Rheingold had total control of her husband. Gregory Rheingold tried in the beginning to be the man, but failed when he could not make his wife happy sexually. Money was not an object within their marriage. At first, Regina was accepting of his inability to maintain an erection. She worked hard with him to train him to think and act like a man with a huge cock. It worked for a short period of time before he succumbed to his true sexual inability. He was a college graduate and also had his MBA in finance. Gregory Rheingold was a very intelligent human being. He just didn’t have the stuff to me a real man.

“Gregory, I need to hear in your own words what brought you here tonight,” said Apollonia.

Again Regina nodded her assent. Gregory flushed and took a moment to regain whatever masculinity he had left after being broken by his wife, “I love my wife, Miss Moretti. She is a wonderful woman. I have tried to keep her satisfied, but I am unable to. We did what all couples do when one partner has a…” He paused and a light patina of sweat formed on his forehead. He reached into his pocket, retrieved a white linen handkerchief, and wiped his face. He held it in his right hand as he resumed his narrative, “I have a problem keeping erect. I cannot remain hard enough to complete the act. Regina has become frustrated and her anger at my inability to satisfy her has increased over the years.”

Apollonia sipped her coffee purposely waiting to see if Regina would interject her thoughts about what Gregory just said. Their silence was telling. Apollonia had to flesh out the true reason they were visiting, because she felt that Regina was not looking to become pregnant. Her gut was telling her that Regina Rheingold was seeking a man to satisfy her sexual desire and cuckold her husband.

“I have to be blunt, Regina,” said Apollonia. “I sense that you are not here to engage my family so you can start your own family. My gut tells me that you’re seeking a well hung stud to fuck you so you can realize your dream of having a man inside you. You are here to cuckold your wimp of a husband. My intuitions about why couples come to this family are always on the mark. You’re not here to get pregnant.”

Regina Rheingold was mortified. Gregory Rheingold sank deeper into the couch and his submissive demeanor. Colin stood quietly listening to the conversation wondering if the Rheingolds were going to depart or counter Apollonia’s argument. Regina’s mind worked to formulate a counter argument to Apollonia’s statement that she was here only to cuckold her husband. Mrs. Rheingold knew her biological clock was ticking and nearing the end of the time period when she could bear a healthy child. Her problem was the thought of not recovering from the pregnancy with the body she now had. Her older sister had three children and her body looked every bit of a woman who gained and did not lose the weight associated with each pregnancy.

“That is part of the reason, Miss Moretti,” said Regina in calm and steady voice. “Yes, I want to see my husband’s face when I scream out in the throes of a full body orgasm. I haven’t had one since my college days. I want that wimp to understand his place in our relationship. I’m having a problem with the idea of gaining and losing weight through the course of a pregnancy. My older sister looks like she went through hell to have her children. To be blunt, I’m scared of what I will look like after I give birth.”

Again Apollonia waited before answering. “I understand your predicament, Regina. How you deal with your pregnancy, the weight gain, and the weight loss is your conundrum. The Moretti family is not here to cuckold your husband simply because you want to have sexual relations with a well hung stud. We don’t mind if one of the byproducts of your desire to start a family is the cuckolding of your husband. That is your decision as a couple. The Moretti man assigned to have relations with you is there for one primary reason – to make you pregnant. Anything else is gravy you decide to give him.”

“Do we need to decide tonight?” asked Regina.

“We prefer it that way,” replied Apollonia. “Couples who leave without a firm commitment usually never return. If you both want to start a family, then the time to commit is now.”

“How much are we talking about?” inquired Regina.

“Depends upon your husband’s level of involvement,” said Apollonia, “but I’m going to guess that you are definitely going to turn him into a sniveling sissy bitch. The documents detail the costs, but to go where you want to will cost you one-hundred fifty thousand dollars. We expect payment in full upon signing.”

“Do we get to pick who the Moretti man?” she asked without hesitation about the price of doing business.

“No,” said Apollonia. “My brother-in-law, Viviano Rossi, will be the man you will have relations with. I am sure that when you meet him you’ll be more than satisfied. Do we have a deal?”

“The price is a bit steep, Miss Moretti,” said Regina. “Do you think we could…”

Apollonia stood up, her eyes darkened which frightened both Gregory and Regina. Colin held his breath hoping she would not render useless the one thing that made the family oodles of money.

“Excuse me,” said Apollonia, “you’re not here to buy a fuckin’ car. The cost of doing business the way you want is one-hundred fifty thousand dollars. Take it or leave it. The Moretti family does not negotiate.”

Gregory got a modicum of balls and said, “Will you take a personal check?”

“No.” was Apollonia’s response.

Regina Rheingold knew her husband had made his decision to move forward, because he wanted children more than she. Her faced showed her thought process. When the decision was made she said, “We did not bring that amount of cash with us. We have fifty thousand in a briefcase in the trunk of our car. We can get the rest tomorrow and I can deliver it here before noon. Is that acceptable?”

Apollonia smiled knowing that Viviano would be banging the shit out of both of them within the week. “Yes, that is acceptable. My husband, Colin, will help you sign the paperwork. You can give him the partial payment. You’ll excuse me, but I have to return to the back of the house for some personal business. I’ll see you before you leave. You won’t be disappointed. I promise you that.”

Apollonia returned to the breakfast room to find Ming and Roger Whittingham engaged in quiet conversation. She was surprised that Roger stayed as long as he did. Ming heard her enter and smiled happily that she had returned quicker than she thought. Apollonia returned to her seat, kissed Ming, and sat back in her chair happy and relaxed.

“So, what did you two discuss while I was in the great room?” asked Apollonia.

Roger looked at her and said, “You really call that beautiful entry room the great room?”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia. “That is all anyone in the extended Moretti family has ever called that room. Every house on the street is an exact copy of the house that is at the top of the cul-de-sac. I believe my great, great grandfather designed and built the original house.”

“I’m a bit of an architecture aficionado,” said Roger, “I only wish I could see the rest of the house and more so to see the exterior in the daylight. I’d also love to see the paintings and sculptures that are in the great room.”

Apollonia smiled at his desire to see the rest of the house. She bet to herself he was probably more interested in the two vaginas that were sitting around the table with him. Ming could see Apollonia’s mind working and knew she was interested in seeing if the tall man was packing something worth taking into her body. She too, would love to know what he was packing, but her primary concern was getting Shen and Lian home because they had school in the morning.

“Appy, time for me to return home,” said Ming. “I’ll go upstairs and get the boys. Is there anything I need to do?”

“Other than kiss me good-night,” said Apollonia. “No, just leave everything where it is. I’ll take care of it later or in the morning. Any pictures the boys want to keep put them aside. There is a large garbage can for the ones that you want to toss.”

Ming stood and left the room.

“Her children are in the house?” asked Roger.

“Yes, they’re upstairs in my atelier painting,” replied Apollonia. “All the children love to go up there to paint and basically make a mess. I have a section that I designated as the children’s fun place.”

“I don’t mean to be impertinent, but, I noticed you don’t have any children of your own. Was that a conscious decision on your part?” asked Roger.

“I haven’t really decided if I want to start a family,” replied Apollonia fudging the question, because she knew she’d love to have a house full of children.

Ming returned with Shen and Lian. She introduced the boys to Roger. He was surprised when each of her sons came up to him and offered their hand for a handshake. He smiled at how well behaved they were considering they were just pulled away from their painting fun. Roger stood to say good-bye to Ming. He watched as she guided her boys to the back door with Apollonia in tow. Two or three minutes later Roger sat back down when he saw Apollonia return.

“I have to go back into the great room for a moment,” said Apollonia. “If you care to stay, I’d love to show you my artistry and the rest of the house.”

“That would be nice,” said Roger.

Apollonia returned to the great room just as the Rheingolds were putting on their winter coats preparing to depart. She walked up to Regina and offered her hand. They shook hands and from the look on their faces, Apollonia knew she would be back tomorrow with the rest of the agreed upon fee. Colin ushered them out of the house and went with them to their car to bid them a good-night. He returned to find Apollonia nowhere in sight. He went to the coffee table and began to clean up. He placed the unused cups, plates, and utensils in one pile. The only used piece was Apollonia’s coffee mug which was three quarters empty, so Colin decided to make two trips to the kitchen. He stood up holding the pile of clean plates, cups, and utensils to witness Apollonia and Roger walking into the great room engaged in what could only be thought as more than business conversation.

Colin watched for a moment as his wife guided the tall, muscular attorney around the great room explaining the genesis for each piece that was displayed. He stood a moment too long.

“Colin,” said Apollonia, “don’t you have something to take care of?”

“Yes Mistress,” he replied.

“Then get your ass in gear, sissy boi,” said Apollonia making no bones about humiliating him in front of the attorney.

Roger and Apollonia stopped in front of a painting that was small by comparison to the rest of the paintings in the great room. The canvass was no larger than an eight by ten piece of writing paper. The painting depicted a woman standing in front of a window looking out to a lake. On the lake was a row boat, that had two people in it sitting side-by-side enjoying the beauty of being alone in the middle of a placid lake. The beauty of the painting was the ingeniousness of having the central character of the work facing away from the admirer of the work. Coupled with that was the intricacy and detail of the work because of its size.

Roger admired the painting for a bit and then said, “Amazing how you make the viewer think about what the woman is thinking as she gazes upon the two people in the rowboat. Coupled with the size and the amazing detail of what you put into the picture. It is ridiculous how fine the painting is and how you actually can see the expressions on the faces of the two people in the rowboat. Do people stand for a long time in front of this beauty?”

“Only those taken by what is going on in the mind of the woman looking out through the window considering she can see the faces of the people in the rowboat,” replied Apollonia.

“Is this something you’ve lived or did it come from someplace deep inside you?” asked Roger.

Apollonia smiled and said, “I’ll never tell. Would you like something to drink or something to nibble on?”

“Hmmm, nibble on,” said Roger.

Colin walked into the room and approached Apollonia and the attorney, “Excuse me, Mistress, is there anything else you’ll need from me this evening?”

“You can ask Roger if he’s going to need your oral services,” replied Apollonia.

“Excuse me,” said Roger Whittingham a bit taken by what he had just heard.

“Ask him Colina,” commanded Apollonia.

“Excuse me, Mr. Whittingham,” said Colin in a small voice while looking directly at the man Apollonia wanted to bed that night, “Mistress Apollonia wants me to ask you if you would like me to help you get an erection in preparation for a sexual interlude with my wife.”

“What the fuck,” cried Roger. “You’re married to Apollonia?”

Apollonia remained quiet. Colin responded, “Yes, I’ve been married to Apollonia for several years.”

“Jesus,” said Roger, “why are you dressed like a fuckin’ woman?”

Apollonia interjected, “Roger, do you know what a cuckold is?”

“I think so,” said Roger.

“It is simple,” continued Colin. “I don’t have an unfaithful wife as the definition states. I’m not small where it counts either. My problem stems from a desire to be feminine and an inner feeling of being more of a female than a male. I cannot consummate a sexual relationship with my wife, but I love her unconditionally; therefore, I have accepted a subservient role in our relationship.”

“Damn,” said Roger, “I’m not into homosexual activities even if it means I’m the recipient of the world’s greatest blowjob. Not my thing at all.”

Apollonia looked at him with eyes of a harlot and said, “Even if it means you’re not going to get to fuck me tonight with the piece of meat that made you uncomfortable earlier this evening?”

“I’ll be just as blunt as you are Miss Moretti,” said Roger. “I would have given anything to be with you and Mrs. Zheng tonight. That would have been a very sexually fulfilling night. But, if my choice is allowing Colin to take part in our sexual liaison, I’d rather go home and jerk off.”

“Finish cleaning up and close the first floor Colin,” said Apollonia, “Roger and I are going upstairs to see the atelier and then who knows what from there. You’re dismissed bitch boi.”

“Yes Mistress Apollonia,” said Colin sorry that he wasn’t going to see the interaction between his wife and Roger the attorney. Roger Whittingham would be the first man outside the Moretti family to have a sexual liaison with Apollonia. Colin Cathcart stifled his desire to cry, but allowed the tears of shame roll down his face when he turned and walked to the back of the house.

Apollonia did not take Roger to the atelier. Instead they migrated directly to her bedroom. Once inside the door, she allowed him to take her into his arms and place his lips on hers. Apollonia allowed Roger to pull her body into his as his hands pressed upon her upper and lower back. He parted his lips and began to probe her mouth with his tongue. He felt Apollonia open her lips and allow his tongue to enter and seek out hers. They began the tongue dance of their first French kiss. Roger’s hands began to roam around Apollonia’s back. He felt her unencumbered breasts press against his body. His sexual stimulation began to cause his cock to rise.

Apollonia felt Roger begin to react to their kissing. She rubbed her body against his, but did not allow him access to her charms. Although it was after hours, Roger was still wearing his business suit which means he came to Apollonia’s house directly from the office. Apollonia let her right hand drop from the small of his back. They continued to kiss and use their tongues to explore each other’s mouth. Every so often they would part and Roger would place small kisses on Apollonia’s face. He was gentle and very considerate of her size considering his. Apollonia felt him begin to move his hips trying to press his lower body against hers.

Apollonia moved her right hand from his hip to the front of his body. She flattened her hand and pressed her palm against the front of his suit pants. She moved her hand from left to right and then down between Roger’s legs. She felt for the side he dressed his cock on and was taken with surprise when she finally found his manhood. The six foot four man disappointed her hope for a nicely sized appendage. Instead, her hand pressed against what could only be described as a very small wiener. It did not have the length of a kielbasa or the girth of a knockwurst frankfurter.

Apollonia broke the kiss, fell backwards, and then to the floor laughing so hard she began to cry. When she regained her composure, she pointed at the stunned attorney, and said, “You’re fuckin’ tiny!!! My sissy bitch has a bigger piece between his sissy legs than you do Roger. What a fuckin’ disappointment. Ain’t no way I’m givin’ you what you thought you’d get.”

Roger Whittingham was totally flabbergasted and ashamed of what just happened between Apollonia and him. He never had a woman fall over laughing at the size of his penis. His mind raced with a snappy retort, but as the seconds passed he knew his chance of getting between her legs was diminishing. He watched as the beautiful Italian woman of extraordinary intelligence and artistic ability sat on the floor with a shit eating grin on her face all because he was not endowed by his creator with an overly large set of male genitalia. Out of the blue, his mind resolved the issue at hand.

“Laugh all you want, Miss Moretti,” chided Roger, “this is what you’re missing.” Whereupon Roger Whittingham stuck his tongue out and with its tips touched halfway up the front of his nose.

Apollonia’s mouth dropped as she got to her knees, her eyes still plastered on Roger’s face. Roger continued to move his tongue in a way that could only be interpreted as his performing the act of cunnilingus. Apollonia rose from her position on the floor, maintained her distance, and said, “Nice tongue Roger, but I need a man that is all man. I have all the tongue I need and want. Follow me.”

Roger Whittingham stood his ground. He was not going to be dictated to by some frail woman more than half his size and weight. The position of his body made it plainly obvious to Apollonia that he was not going to listen to her and follow her downstairs. She saw the idiot was braced to either fend off an attack or try to force her to bend to his desires. Apollonia licked her lips and moved her hands to distract the taller and heavier opponent. She slipped out of her high heels which elicited no reaction from Roger.

“Fair warning Mr. Whittingham,” said Apollonia in a calm steady voice, “you have a size and weight advantage over me, but I have the speed and martial arts training. Oh, and don’t even try to pull your revolver from your holster. You do that and I promise the four inch barrel will be in your ear before you can say Jackie Robinson. Stand down or find yourself waking up in the local hospital. Your choice Mr. Whittingham.”

“Yeah, sure, like I’m afraid of a ninety-eight pounder,” Roger retorted. “I’m a trained Navy SEAL. I’ve continued to keep my abilities especially since I do some very special operations for Mr. Cohen. Go for it, bitch.”

Apollonia broke out laughing and used the break in the tension to judge what she needed to do to make her first move count. She knew she had no chance in hell to make contact with his meager manhood. Her only avenue was surprise and using something of value that would stun the big man which would then give her enough time to attack his soft spot. No matter how big and muscular a man is, his genitals were the only part of his body that will break his ability to defend himself. Apollonia needed to get Roger Whittingham to cease and desist or she had to make him forget his training, so she could get the advantage.

The door to the master bedroom was behind him and it was partially open. She continued to keep eye-to-eye contact with Roger as she used her memory of the room to figure which way she was going to move so she could get her advantage and use something in the room as a weapon. Time was on her side because Roger had no idea of her strengths and weaknesses, while she knew he had basic hand-to-hand combat training. Her intuition pointed to his preference for taking a combatant from behind rather than face-to-face. Apollonia made her decision and reacted immediately.

Her movement was unexpected by Roger. She launched her body left and towards her dressing table. She was after the tall can of Revlon hairspray which she used very rarely, but always kept on her dressing table. Apollonia wished she smoked, because a lighter would have enabled her to light the contents of the hairspray canister to create a small blowtorch. Roger Whittingham watched as his client launched her small yet muscular body backwards from where he stood. He did not move towards his prey, instead he remained planted on the spot where he stood. His mistake was not reacting to Apollonia’s movement away from him.

The fluidity of her movements made it almost impossible to intercede from a physical standpoint which kept Roger off balance. In a matter of moments, Apollonia was coming towards the six foot four inch man spraying the contents of the canister into his eyes. The moment the contents may contact with Roger’s eyes his hands flew to his face to try and mitigate the burning sensation he felt. Apollonia stopped her forward momentum just in front of the stunned Roger Whittingham. She eyed the space between his thighs and took her chance that he would not clear his eyes in time to stop her assault on his genitals.

She positioned her body for a sidekick that would make direct contact with his pelvic bone just above his rather meager genitals. Apollonia would have preferred to launch her right foot to make contact with his genitals, but she knew if she broke his pelvic bone, he would have no recourse but to fall to the floor in excruciating pain. Roger moved his hands from his eyes just as Apollonia’s foot began its ascent to his crotch. He did not have enough time to react to the kick completely and he felt the ball of Apollonia’s foot make contact with his pubic bone. The pressure was just enough to make him react by pulling away from the kick. He did not have the speed to catch Apollonia’s foot. She brought her leg down, rotated to her right, and used her momentum to place a perfect kick with the heel of her left foot directly onto Roger’s genitals.

The kick hit its mark and Roger stumbled backwards. His hands went to his crotch to protect his family jewels. Apollonia’s momentum rotated her back to a position facing the tall man who was in more pain than she expected. She took the opportunity to place a solid punch into Roger’s solar plexus. Apollonia watched his face change as the air left his lungs. He fell against the edge of the master bedroom door and then to the floor with a thud. Roger Whittingham, attorney, former Navy SEAL, lay on the floor holding his genitals trying to regain his breath after being taken down by a woman one tenth his size and weight.

Apollonia knew she had to take control of the situation once and for all. She saw his exposed holster and much to her surprise it did not have a thumb lock thus giving her the opportunity to pull the weapon. The Smith and Wesson .38 caliber revolver slipped from Roger’s holster and was now pressed against his right temple. Apollonia’s breathing returned to a semblance of normalcy as did Roger’s. The pain from the kick and the punch was beginning to lessen, but he knew she had his revolver pressed against his temple.

“So asshole,” said Apollonia, “how are you going to explain this to your boss?”

“You don’t have the balls to pull the trigger,” said Roger testing Apollonia’s mettle.

“Yeah right,” she said and before he could react, Apollonia moved the revolver from his temple and placed it on his hands which were still covering his genitals. She pulled the trigger. The bullet did not enter his body. She moved the barrel just as she pulled the trigger so the bullet grazed the skin of his right hand. “Want to challenge me again, Roger?”

Colin came running up to Apollonia’s room and pushed his way in. He had heard the sound of the gunshot and knew Roger was carrying. Although he didn’t know what he would have done if he found his wife lying on the floor bleeding, Colin’s love for Apollonia was the adrenaline to get him out of bed upon hearing the echo of the gunshot. His relief was immediate when he saw Apollonia move the barrel from between Roger’s legs back to the side of his head.

“You ok, Appy?” asked a breathless Colin.

She didn’t look up at her husband, “Yeah, but I think Roger the ex-Navy SEAL is embarrassed to be taken down by a ninety-eight pound waif of an Italian girl. Do I have to shoot you to end this stupidity Roger?”

“No, Miss Moretti,” he said having just lived through almost having his prick shot off. “Please don’t tell Howard what happened here tonight.”

Apollonia looked into his eyes and saw not fear, but the sign of a man who would do anything to have this night’s little incident kept from his employer. Apollonia looked up at Colin, back down to Roger, and said, “What is it worth to you, Roger?”

“Anything,” he replied. “Well almost anything.”

Apollonia stood, pushed the small slide that allowed her to flip open the cylinder, and empty it. She tossed the gun across the room and onto her bed. Apollonia offered a hand to the relieved attorney. Roger Whittingham gathered his wits about him and by his body language assured Apollonia that he was done trying to prove his masculinity through physical activity. Without anything being said between the three, they left Apollonia’s bedroom and descended into the kitchen. Roger Whittingham’s revolver remained behind on Apollonia’s bed.

“Mrs. Moretti, I’m at a loss for words, but I’d like to thank you for not actually shooting me,” said Roger. “If it is amenable, I’d like to take my leave.”

“You owe me, Mr. Whittingham,” said Apollonia. “I don’t take lightly what just occurred between us and you have to remember that you are the one who succumbed to a superior force. Do I make myself clear?”

Roger Whittingham was no dope. The first thing he would do upon returning home that night would be a private search to find everything he could on one Apollonia Moretti. For now, he replied, “Perfectly clear.”

“Oh” said Apollonia, “if you decide to use any of your law firm’s connections to find out more about me than you already know – you’ll find that what occurred here this evening is nothing compared to watching me stuff your useless little cock and balls down your throat. Don’t fuck with me – ever – Roger. Now, Colin will see you to the door. Get the fuck out of my house.”

Colin returned to the kitchen to find Apollonia sitting at the breakfast table drinking a mug of hot black coffee. He had a quizzical look on his face, because before he went into his bedroom he had cleaned the coffeemaker. There was no way in hell she could have made a pot of coffee in the time it took him to walk the shaken attorney to the front door.

“Where did you get that mug of coffee?” he asked.

“Duh!!! I took some cold coffee and zapped it in the microwave,” said Apollonia.

“Oh, may I sit?” asked Colin.

“Sure,” she replied. “Make a mental note to call Viv about getting the bullet hole in my room fixed.”

Colin sat in his assigned seat, folded his hands, and placed them on the oak table, “May I ask what the fuck happened upstairs?”

Apollonia could not help but laughing. When she stopped long enough to answer, “From the minute he walked into Howard’s office, he was taken with me. I could see it on his face. Then he comes here and sits at this table trying to keep his erection from interrupting the signing of the transfer and trust documents. He was eyeing both Ming and me. The fuckin’ guy is six foot four inches tall and I wanted to know if he was a good lay.”

“I am going to assume you found out differently,” said Colin.

“Shit Colin,” said Apollonia, “we were kissing. I went to massage his cock and was dutifully surprised not by his size but by his lack thereof. The fuckin’ guy is tiny.”

“But,” said Colin, “what precipitated your attempt to shoot off his cock?”

“Let’s see how intuitive you are about me,” said Apollonia. “We’re just two girlfriends talking aren’t we…”

It was Colin’s turn to chuckle, “I’m guessing you embarrassed him. The only thing that comes to mind is you doing something ridiculous like pointing at his crotch and laughing.”

“Not bad for an amateur,” laughed Apollonia, “I stepped back from our embrace and fell onto the floor laughing. His body became rigid and he tried to show me that his lack of manliness was not an issue…”

“How?” chimed in Colin.

“I’m exaggerating, but that fuckin’ guy licked his own fuckin’ eyebrows,” said Apollonia. “I mean, Roger was given a tongue any lesbian would love to have, but I was in the mood for some real cock. He tried to strong arm me and he lost. Told me I didn’t have the balls to shoot him.”

“Wrong fuckin’ thing to say to you Appy,” said Colin. “What is going to happen considering he works for Howard?”

“I’m not worried,” said Apollonia. “Time for some shut eye.”

Colin looked like a sad puppy dog when he said, “Are you going next door?”

“Why are you asking?” replied Apollonia.

“Would you consider spending the night with me?” asked Colin. “I wouldn’t mind serving you and…”

“You’d like me to take the chastity device off of your sissy clit,” said Apollonia.

“You don’t have to, Appy,” continued Colin, “but I wouldn’t mind feeling one of your beautiful dildos sliding in and out of my sissy pussy. You know I’ll spend as much time as you want between your, oh so beautiful legs.”

Apollonia looked at her sissy husband and knew he was heartbroken that the opportunity to be with her while she had sex with a new partner did not come to fruition. She stood, offered her hand to her sissy, and said, “Come, let’s have some fun in my bed tonight. It’s been awhile since I got to fuck your sweet sissy pussy because I love you and not because I was mad at you.”

Ming Zheng, alone in bed for the first time since she moved to Columbus Place, sought out her clitoris so she could relieve her anxiety over her lover’s desire to have sex with a man instead of her. She knew the only reason she wasn’t invited to join the tryst with the tall attorney was her sons. It was important for her to get over her stupidity. She knew that Apollonia would never deny her an opportunity to sleep with and have sex with a man. She closed her eyes and began to massage her clitoris. Ming’s legs parted as the climb to her self-induced orgasm began. Nights like tonight would end when she diddled herself to three or four orgasms. She took a deep breath, relaxed, and thought of Apollonia on her back getting righteously fucked as she began to masturbate in earnest.


	111. Monday – Jon Parks – 3 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Parks begins his investigation of the Nassau County District Attorney. We also learn a bit more about the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The day started as any other day for the private investigator. He awoke in his small one bedroom apartment, reached for the remaining fifth of scotch that lay beside his bed, and finished it in one big gulp. The return of alcohol to his system mitigated the hangover headache that pounded in his head the minute he opened his eyes. Luckily for Parks he always had the ability to keep his clients from finding out his fondness for drinking scotch by limiting his drinking to the time he spent alone in his ratty apartment. His time on the job for the New York City Police Department felled three attempts at marriage. The longest marriage lasted just eighteen months. His love of his job and a bottle of scotch always came between his woman and maintaining his relationship.

The mattress and box spring he slept on were on the floor in a corner that kept the morning light as far as possible from his face. He rested for a moment as the alcohol mixed with his blood and brought him to his senses. Jon absentmindedly reached between his legs and grabbed his cock and balls. He chuckled when it hit him that he hadn’t been able to get an erection for years and hadn’t attempted to masturbate in as much time. Oh, he would love to spend a night between the legs of a woman like Apollonia Moretti, but he knew he’d fail miserably because of his love a scotch and his advancing age.

He released his genitals, rolled to the side away from the wall, placed his bare feet on the floor, and stood up to start his day. He padded to the small bathroom where he entered the shower, turned on the water, and reveled under the water as he felt it turn from freezing cold to hot. The soap lay on the floor of the tub and not in the small tray on the wall to his right. He bent over and immediately realized that doing so was a mistake. Even though he was coming off a multiple bottle scotch bender, he had enough wherewithal to stop himself from falling flat on his face in the white porcelain bathtub. He used the wall in front to steady himself and when he was ready he knelt to pick of the bar of soap. For the second time that morning he wrapped his hand around his cock, attempted to stroke it to hardness, and gave up frustrated that he was a self-inflicted alcohol induced impotent man.

His morning routine took a thirty minutes to complete. Jon decided to stop at his favorite luncheonette for a breakfast of eggs over easy, home fried potatoes, link sausage, rye bread, and a bottomless cup of black coffee. The local news reported that the temperature was going to remain in the high twenties with a possibility of going as high as thirty-nine degrees. Jon found his well-worn top coat lying on the floor just inside the door to his apartment. He surveyed his domain for a moment, thought to himself that maybe he’d hire a cleaning service, tossed the thought in the garbage, and left to begin his day.

Gus’ Luncheonette survived all sorts of neighborhood changes for the sixty years since it opened business just before the end of World War II. It was a family owned business that had been handed down from father to son. Jon Parks found the place one afternoon when he stumbled in after handling his first homicide. He made his way immediately to the men’s room where he fell to his knees and threw up. His pride kept him from regurgitating in front of his peers. The scene was forever impressed on his brain. The psychotic mother of three young children thought she had heard the word of God and performed abdominal surgery to rid them of their evil spirits. After he exited the bathroom, he sat on one of the stools at the counter pale as a ghost. Although it was as illegal as hell, Gus poured a shot of Irish whiskey into the mug of hot black coffee he served to the policeman at the counter and that began a friendship that lasted the test of time.

The walk to his office was uneventful. Jon usually identified at least four to six criminal acts that he categorized from petty to misdemeanor. He never reported them. Although he knew he should, he kept his blinders on to make sure he wasn’t perceived as a man who never really wanted to retire. His small private investigation business kept him out of trouble and away from any of the major crimes that occurred on a daily basis in the city. Jon Parks was intuitive enough to know that his budding relationship with the Moretti family could add a tidy sum of money to his annual income. Today he was going to begin his second assignment and he knew it was a make or break situation.

Jon Parks Special Investigations was the sign gold leafed on the door to his small two room office suite. Upon entering, he looked around, and laughed at the mess that mimicked his apartment across town. He shook his head wondering why anyone would do business with him after spending time in his ratty office space. Jon knew why they did. He prided himself on his ability to collect and analyze data for his clients. To make sure he stayed focused on Apollonia Moretti’s request, he took all the old ratty newspapers, notes, and unpaid invoices and pushed them off his desk onto the floor. He looked around his feet and found a yellow legal pad which he picked up and placed in front of him on his small metal desk.

Jon Parks started making notes as he began to think about how he was going to get as much information on Melanie Margolis the District Attorney of Nassau County. He knew he’d have to spend some time on the Internet to retrieve and sequence her life from her birth to the present. Nothing was off limits. He would investigate her family, her friends, her legal ideology, and her political friends. Jon Parks knew that his new employer would have no compunction against keeping whatever dirt she found private. He expected Apollonia to publish the dirt on the DA without first showing it to her. Jon Parks knew from the bottom of his soul Apollonia Moretti would do whatever she needed to make DA Margolis back off her intention to indict Mario Moretti with felony murder.

His laptop was not the fastest computer in the world. It took several minutes to power up and boot before he could open an Internet browser to begin his search. The one thing he faithfully maintained was his subscription to LexisNexis which gave him the ability to keep current on law and legal opinions. He also maintained memberships to the best of breed websites that accumulated public data from the federal, state, and local governmental entities. Certain long term relationships within the NYC Police Department gave him access to confidential sources such as the National Crime Information Center database and the growing Federal DNA Database.

As he waited for his laptop to boot, Jon began to make notes of the yellow legal pad concerning the person of interest in his investigation. He knew she was married, but did not know if she had produced any heirs. Her husband’s background was unknown to him. Jon made a note to find out all he could about Melanie and Michael Margolis. The foundation of their relationship would give him avenues to investigate their personal relationship, investments, political affiliations, and most importantly family and friends. This grew as he thought about areas where he could search without having to perform illegal activities, but he knew that if needed to, he would use all the tricks-of-the-trade to garner as much dirt on the DA as possible.

The only thing that bothered him about his ratty office suite was the lack of a really good coffeemaker. Jon Parks leaned back in his chair, stretched, and decided after only twenty-minutes he needed to satisfy his need for coffee. Rather than call the local luncheonette he ate at, he departed the office to save the money he’d have to tip the delivery person. The trip took a total of fifteen minutes and when he returned his computer was booted up and ready for him to begin is search for dirt on one Melanie Margolis, Esquire.

By eleven-thirty, Jon Parks knew everything he needed to know about Melanie and Michael Margolis. The one thing that surprised him was the fact that she married a man with the same surname. According to the family histories they were not related, but Jon Parks made a note to do an in depth search on the possibility that she did marry a member of her family tree. Her parents were still alive, retired, and living in Naples, Florida. Her older sister lived in Sea Cliff and her younger brother lived in Long Beach. Both were married and gainfully employed. Michael Margolis’ parents lived in Manhattan as did his younger sister. Jon knew from the age difference between Michael Margolis and his sister, she could be nothing, but a change-of-life baby or the product of his father’s dalliance with sex as a younger man.

Jon’s cell phone rang interrupting his search. The displayed number was that of a colleague who worked in the medical examiner’s office. He answered the call, spoke to his friend, and decided that it would be beneficial if they met. He invited her to his office, but she declined. Instead, he agreed to meet her at an East Side bistro where they could sit quietly, eat, have a drink, and discuss their business, social, and sexual needs. Jon saved to his hard drive the last bit of information he had retrieved concerning Melanie Margolis, shut down the computer, and made his way out of his office to rendezvous with what he hoped would be an attempt at fornication or a nice slow blowjob. Either way he knew the meeting would be beneficial to both parties. He would return to his office refreshed and ready to continue his investigation of the Nassau County DA for Apollonia Moretti.


	112. Monday – Joshua and Elizabeth Goldsmith – 3 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Joshua Goldsmith brings Elizabeth home from the hospital. The relationship grows increasingly tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Joshua Goldsmith made arrangements to have his patients covered for the day so he would not feel pressed to get himself to the hospital to check on their wellbeing. He arrived at the Westchester Medical Center after getting Sarah and Jason off to school prepared to bring Elizabeth home. The duty nurse cornered him before he could slip by the nurse’s station.

“Dr. Goldsmith,”’ she said, “could I have a moment of your time?”

He stopped, leered at the woman who appeared to be in her early forties, and simply said, “What?”

Not surprised by his answer, the nurse stepped to an area where they could speak in private. “I would like to inform you that your wife spent the night crying instead of sleeping. She was not cooperative and I’m concerned about her reaction to the coronary. I thought it best to talk to you in private about it.”

Joshua did not relax or change his angry demeanor, “Thanks, but I’m her husband and a cardiologist, so, I’ll handle everything. Please make sure the paperwork is completed for her discharge.”

Joshua did not thank the duty nurse. He walked to his wife’s private room and entered to find her sitting in one of the chairs, dressed, and prepared to leave. Elizabeth acknowledged her husband’s arrival with a simple nod of the head. She did not smile or rise to greet him with a kiss. Instead she looked at him and wondered if he did anything to her children. She cried throughout the night not because he forced her to suck his cock. She cried for her children. Elizabeth Goldsmith was afraid of what her husband could or would do to Sarah and Jason.

“Can I leave?” asked Elizabeth without even saying hello to Joshua.

“As soon as the cardiologist signs the paperwork,” replied Joshua. “We should be on the road shortly. I was told you had a bad night…”

“Fuck you, Joshua,” said Elizabeth, “like you care.”

“Believe it or not, I do,” said Joshua. “I may be so totally against being married to you for what you did to me; last night as I lay in my bed, I thought about some of the good times. I actually found myself getting erect.”

“You fuckin’ pig,” said Elizabeth. “I bet you were thinking about Sarah or that cunt Apollonia Moretti. I don’t fuckin’ believe a word that comes out of our mouth, asshole. Yeah, I cried all night. I cried because I feared for my children not because I was saddened by our crumbling marriage or the possibility that the children would have to watch you grow old in prison. In fact I’m hearted by the idea of you being pressed face down into a ratty mattress as your cellmate uses your Jewish ass and turns you into his prison bitch.”

Just as he was about to answer, Joshua was interrupted by the cardiologist that handled Elizabeth’s angioplasty. They shook hands and spoke for just a minute or two. After he left, Joshua returned his gaze to his wife and said, “Hell will have to have frozen over before I’m incarcerated. I’m confident that my legal team will do more than necessary to bring in a verdict of not guilty. The only person that is going to get fucked anally is you Lizzy. So, you ready to go home or would you rather I drop you somewhere in the Bronx…”

“The Bronx?” interjected Elizabeth.

“Yeah, nigger lover,” growled Joshua, “the Bronx. Isn’t that where your nullified nigger lover lives? Just get your fuckin’ ass up from the chair and like a good little useless bitch follow me to the car. Nothing more need be said.”

“SCREW YOU!!!” screamed Elizabeth.

Joshua turned and for the first time since she started dating him, she saw a side of him that terrified her. His face was not red or tight with anger. What she saw in his eyes made her quake with fear. His hands were slowly opening and closing making fists. Elizabeth watched as her husband licked his lips, put an evil smile on his face, and just stood in front of her daring her to make the first move.

Joshua spoke in a quiet tone, “Stand up, pick up your handbag, and follow me out to the car. Make a scene and as God is my witness, I’ll gladly do the time. Don’t fuckin’ play with this side of my personality, Lizzy.”

Elizabeth Goldsmith, stood, picked up her handbag, and followed like the submissive bitch - she wasn’t - her husband out of the room. They stood together in the elevator, but separated when he exited and made his way to the parking garage. The ride from the hospital to their home was made in absolute silence. Elizabeth seethed inside knowing that she faced the possibility of rape or worse murder when she arrived home. She wished her children were home, because it would ameliorate any chance of Joshua doing something horrible to her. She watched as the suburban landscape passed by and silently said a prayer to Jesus even though she had converted to Judaism.

When they arrived home and before Elizabeth could get comfortable, Joshua turned to her and said, “Are you really strong enough to confront me about what you did?”

Elizabeth saw his attack on her having an affair coming and decided to try and deflect it, “What I did? All I did was get laid, Joshua. I didn’t murder a nineteen year old.”

“No Lizzy,” he replied, “you got horny and took it upon yourself to satisfy the need. You didn’t come to me…”

“Were you ever home long enough?” interjected Elizabeth. “This is getting old Joshua. You made your point known to me when you ruined my life. You want to rehash the past then go upstairs, look in the mirror, and talk to yourself. I’m more than willing to fix what’s broken if it can be fixed. What do you want me to say to you, Joshua? You want me to say thank you for ruining me? Tell me what you want?”

“I don’t know what I want from you, Lizzy,” he replied.

“Do you still love me, Joshua?” she asked.

“How can you ask me that, Lizzy?” Joshua shook his head in incredulous disdain. “I did not seek sexual satisfaction with another person. I was very happy with our love life. You’re the one who broke our marriage vows.”

“What do you want from me? I’m between a rock and a hard spot, Joshua,” said Elizabeth. “If I leave, I lose my children. If I stay, I have to put up with your hatred of me and my fear of you taking out your craziness on the children. I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t. What I want more than anything is the opening of my vagina. Let me be normal physically and I promise you that I will become your female cuckold.”

“Yeah,” said Joshua sarcastically, “is that all you want?”

Elizabeth stepped up to her husband, put her hands on his upper arms, and said, “We’re both beholden to our crazy sister-in-law. We can reduce our commitment if we become a couple again. I will have your back Joshua. I will do anything to help you beat your murder rap. Just reverse what you did, please…”

Joshua did not push her away. Her face still had the shape that drew him to her and her eyes were just as beautiful as they were the day they met. He looked into her eyes and saw she was serious. “I can reverse part of the surgery, but I cannot replace what was removed. You will never enjoy sexual intercourse. You will be able to menstruate like before, but without your labia you will have to be doubly careful when it comes to your daily hygiene.”

“I don’t care what I’ll have to live with, Joshua,” cried Elizabeth. “I want to feel human again. I don’t want to feel that fuckin’ metal thing you put inside me. Please, Joshua…”

“Tell me again what you’re willing to do for me?” he asked.

“Better yet,” she said, “I’ll show you.”

Elizabeth dropped her hands from his upper arms. She held his gaze as she reached down and began to open his belt. Once it was, she held his eyes as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him. She lowered the zipper and pulled his navy blue khaki down to his ankles. She followed them with his briefs. Joshua watched as Elizabeth picked up his flaccid penis. He saw how serious she was about sucking his cock, but he really wasn’t in the mood.

“Ok,” he said, “believe it or not, I’m not really in the mood for a blowjob.” He stepped back, bent over, and pulled up his pants and briefs. To Elizabeth’s amazement, he offered her his hand. She took it and allowed herself to be helped to stand. “Are you hungry?”

Elizabeth couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Joshua actually refused to be sucked off because he was hungry. Interesting turn of events thought Elizabeth. “I could eat. Here or out to a diner?”

“Out,” said Joshua in a serious tone, “that way we can maintain a level of decorum that will not result in my adding a second charge of murder to the illustrious list of crimes I have already committed.”

“You’re kidding,” Elizabeth said, “right?”

The look on his face told her his answer, but she remained still waiting for him to speak. “No, Lizzy, I’m not. I’m so on edge about how easy it was for me, a doctor no less, to choke the life out of a nineteen year old. All because she wouldn’t provide me with the sexual pleasure I wanted. I really don’t want to put us into a position where I have to explain to my children that their whore mother is dead.”

“You know what Joshua,” said Elizabeth knowing he was jerking her chain, “if you’re hungry, go fuckin’ out by yourself. For a moment, I thought you were serious about renewing our relationship, but I can see you’re still the same fucked up asshole that physically ruined me.”

Joshua watched his wife turn away from him and begin to walk to the staircase leading upstairs. He wondered for a moment why she did not try to get past him, because her room was behind him not upstairs. The simple act of heading to the staircase was an over the edge defiance in his addled mind. He reacted swiftly. Elizabeth felt his hand grab the hair on the back of her head which was enough to get her to stop dead in her tracks. Joshua stepped up behind her and pulled her head back and onto his shoulder. He did not ease the pressure on the clump of hair that was entwined in his fingers.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re goin’?” he growled.

“Let go of my fuckin’ hair, Joshua,” cried Elizabeth. “I was going to Sarah’s room and then to Jason’s. I wanted to be in their rooms for a minute or two before I returned downstairs. What harm have I done?”

Joshua calmed down, eased his hold on Elizabeth’s hair, and said, “When you come down, I’ll be in family room. We need to make arrangements to separate. I don’t think anything you’ll do will foster a reconciliation between us, Lizzy.”

“Were you mad because I wanted to go upstairs to the children’s rooms?” asked Elizabeth.

“I went ballistic because you turned your back on me,” replied Joshua. “You’re not an equal to me anymore. All I want from you is your total subservience. You want something you ask. You do as I tell you no questions asked. Your life is mine. When you’re alone you can try to live as you have, but if I call you, message you, or we’re face-to-face, you react to what I tell you immediately. Hesitation will not be tolerated.”

Joshua realized he was still holding Elizabeth’s hair hard enough to keep her from moving her head forward. His tolerance for her was diminishing with every minute. He knew if he continued to interact with her he would end up doing something he would regret. What he did sense was an increase in sexual need because of his hold in Lizzy’s hair. He wondered what she would do if he ordered her to lower her panties in preparation to taking his hardening cock up her only available orifice. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her body into his.

“Here’s the deal, Lizzy,” he said, “I’m going to order you to lower your panties. Then I’m going to expose my manhood. Once it is hard enough I am going to insert it up your only available orifice. No lube. No preparation. Just a hard cock pushed into your tight asshole. You complete the anal copulation; I’ll consider you’ve accepted your role as my useless piece-of-shit. Tell me no and I’ll let you go, but your only direction will be out the front door.”

“Tell me you’re not serious, Joshua,” said Elizabeth. She did not feel him release her from his hold. His tenseness confirmed his seriousness about fucking her anally without any preliminaries.

“As serious as my pending indictment,” he said.

Elizabeth Goldsmith teared up at the thought of never seeing her children again. She did not verbally reply to the man she would serve forever. Instead, she moved her body enough to signal Joshua that she was a willing participant. Elizabeth felt a minor lessening of his grip on her which was enough to allow her to lower her panties enough for him to have access to her ass. She felt him expose his cock and begin to masturbate to an erection. She knew he was ready to rape her ass when he pushed her forward against the closed front door. Elizabeth could not stop what she believed would be legally termed as the rape of her anus.

Joshua smirked as he maneuvered his body and his cock into position behind his wife who he considered to be nothing more than a whore. He found the rise and fall of her anal opening and placed the head of his cock there in preparation to insert it without any lubrication except for the small amount of pre-cum that had formed. He pushed with all his might.

“OWWW!!!” cried Elizabeth. The pain of his entry was extreme to the utmost. “FUCK YOU!!! STOP IT NOW OR I’LL CALL THE FUCKIN’ POLICE AND CHARGE YOU WITH RAPE!!!”

Joshua ignored her pleas. He continued to push his thick circumcised seven inches into her rectum. The tightening of her asshole was signal enough for Joshua to know she was trying to keep him from entering her. He pulled on her hair and said, “Did you do that when Dwayne fucked you up the ass? Fuckin’ quit it and show me what a good whore you are or I swear I’ll fuckin’ rip you a new asshole.”

“STOP IT”, cried Elizabeth, “TAKE IT OUT!!! PLEASE!!!”

“NO!!!’ responded Joshua. He pulled her hair harder which made her cry out and forget about the pain that his cock was causing. Joshua felt her relax her anus and with one hard push he slipped up and into his wife’s rectum. The feeling of her lower bowel surrounding his cock confirmed his love of anal sex. Now that he had two children, Joshua was just as happy as he could be when his cock was embedded in a female’s ass. He pressed his crotch against her nicely shaped buttocks and consciously made his cock twitch within her.

Elizabeth held her breath and tried to push Joshua’s cock from her rectum. Although she never cried out when Dwayne or his buddies used her anally, she hated every minute of being fucked up her ass. She moved her hips forward in an attempt to dislodge the seven inch tube that was inside her rectum. The attempt was a futile, because Joshua timed his move and ended up pressing his body against hers which locked her body against the front door. The end result of her battling her husband was her having to take his cock and allow herself to be fucked the way she hated.

Joshua felt her resignation. He released her hair, but continued to push her head and face against the glass of the front door. He slipped his arm from around her waist and placed it on her hip. Joshua began to fuck her mercilessly. The thoughts that ran through his mind did not deal with the present act of anal intercourse. He closed his eyes and relived the murder of Jessica Silverstein. As the images of her face before and after her death flashed by as if in a slideshow, Joshua Goldsmith felt his cock expand and harden. His motion increased in speed and depth. Elizabeth could not do anything to reduce his motions and speed. She closed her eyes and thought of her children as her ass was used as an input instead of an output orifice.

The next seventeen minutes were nothing, but a passage through hell for Elizabeth. Thinking of Sarah and Jason did nothing to help her forget what was happening to her. The only outlet was to scream and yell, but she knew it would not stop Joshua from completing his rape of her rectum. To keep herself together mentally, Elizabeth Cathcart began to pray to Jesus and cry silently. She reverted to her Catholic upbringing as the man she loved finally broke all bonds of matrimony, life, and religion with her. If she had to, she would do whatever she needed to be with her children even if it meant taking his dirty cock into her mouth to clean it after he ejaculated. Her hatred for the man she married was at its pinnacle.

Joshua released his hold on Elizabeth’s head so he could use both hands to hold her by her hips as he fucked her rectum. The heat generated by their copulation was passing through the soft skin of his manhood and giving him sexual sensations that he knew he would want to experience again and again. He changed his motion when he felt his testicles begin to rise and his cock begin to itch with the preliminary feeling of ejaculation. He pressed his cock as deep as it would go and kept it there. The tightness of Elizabeth’s sphincter around the base of his cock was delicious.

“Damn,” moaned Joshua, “you’re so fuckin’ tight even after those niggers fucked you up your white bitch ass. I’m gonna cum.” He pressed on last time, “Fuck me!!! I love the feel of an ass surrounding my cock!!!”

Both Joshua and Elizabeth felt his cock explode and each reacted differently. Joshua moaned and tried to press his cock as deep as it would go into Elizabeth’s rectum. With each spurt of his cum into her lower bowel, Joshua cried out as if it was the first time he’d ever had sex with anyone. Elizabeth prayed that the insertion of his cock into her anus had not caused any damage to her body. She tried to disregard the feeling as her lower bowel was filled and coated with the material that created her two children. Elizabeth cried knowing she was forever going to have to succumb to his desire to fuck her anally and survive his abuse whenever they were together. She felt him finish ejaculating and tried without success to get him to pull his cock from her ass.

“Two more things for you, Lizzy,” said Joshua even though his breathing had not returned to normal after his orgasm. “First, I have to relieve myself and since I’m comfortable…”

“NO…” cried Elizabeth, “DON’T PISS IN ME!!!”

Joshua grabbed a handful of hair, pulled, and growled, “Who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and cannot do??? I need to piss and I’m going to use you as my fuckin’ human toilet. After that, you’ll turn and clean my cock with your mouth. If any liquid drips from your used asshole onto the floor, you can clean it with your lips and tongue.”

Joshua didn’t need to reinforce his dominance by causing Elizabeth pain. She resigned herself to being his sex toy, toilet, and slave so she could stay with her children. Elizabeth closed her eyes, relaxed, and felt the warm urine begin to fill her rectum. She wanted to run to the bathroom and vomit. Joshua laughed as he felt his bladder empty and the warmth of his urine surround his softening cock. When he was through urinating into his wife’s rectum, he pulled his cock out to the point where just the head was inside her.

“I have to admit, that I’m happy that I refused your blowjob, Lizzy,” he said. “Fucking your shithole and then pissing in you was better than any blowjob you’ve ever given. Including when you swallowed. I’m going to pull out of your only available fuck hole and I expect you to turn around, kneel, and suck my cock clean.”

Elizabeth’s stomach tried to send its contents up her esophagus and out her mouth. The thought of taking his cock into her mouth after he’d just fucked her dirty ass was revolting. How could he ask her to do something he knew could make her very sick? She’d heard of people drinking urine, but never eating feces. Scat was not a sexual turn on for her. Elizabeth knew the time had come when she felt the emptiness that always followed being fucked anally. She turned around but could not kneel. She felt the mixture of sperm and urine begin to slide out of her wide open anus. All she could do was try to squeeze her anus closed, but she knew that would be futile for a good while.

She saw Joshua’s cock and thankfully it was not covered in any fecal matter. It was streaked pink and she immediately knew she was bleeding. How bad she could not ascertain. “Please Joshua,” she said the disgust plainly visible in her voice, “I can’t. I can’t take you into my mouth after you’ve been in my ass. I’ll throw up all over you. Your cum and urine are dripping from my ass. Please, Joshua!!!”

“Don’t even think I’m going to relieve you from cleaning me with your mouth, Lizzy,” he said. “Do it or the next time your children will see you will be when you’re reposed in the casket that you’ll be buried in. Don’t make me tell you again.”

The look in his eyes was enough to send Elizabeth to her knees. She fought the need to throw up as her abdominal muscles twitched and tried to force the contents of her stomach up and out of her mouth. Elizabeth tried to squeeze her anus shut, but failed as the urine began to flow from her ass and down her legs. The cock that just ejaculated and urinated inside her rectum hung flaccid before her. She wondered if it could speak what it would say to her now. The smell of fecal matter grew stronger as she leaned forward to take it into her mouth. The desire to retch increased inside her body and it truly became a losing battle. Before she could say anything to Joshua, Elizabeth fell forward onto her hands and threw up all over the hardwood floor and entry hall carpet.

The acrid smell of stomach acid hit Joshua like a two-by-four swung by a man the size of the Grand Teton Mountains. He wasn’t ready for his shithead of a wife to fall forward and regurgitate all over the floor and a small amount of her stomach acid landed on his shoes. Joshua initial reaction was to take a small step back, but he countered his aversion to the smell of her stomach fluid by striking out at her mercilessly. He swung his right foot back and then forward catching Elizabeth just underneath her jaw. The force of the kick snapped her head up but was not strong enough to lift her hands from the floor. Elizabeth Goldsmith did not feel the two vertebrae in her neck snap as she collapsed to the floor in a heap. Joshua Goldsmith, renowned cardiologist, ejaculated all over the floor after he saw his wife collapse and not move.

It took a moment for Joshua to recover from his unexpected ejaculation. When he saw Elizabeth lying on the floor not moving he realized that he either killed her or broke enough bones in her neck to paralyze her for life. He leaned down and listened for breath sounds and a heartbeat. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was beating at a normal rate, but she wasn’t’ moving any of her extremities. Joshua determined that he had broken her neck and she was paralyzed from the middle of her chest down to her toes. He knew he had only one resolution to the problem as it presently existed. He stood, went into the family room, retrieved a large pillow, and returned to the scene of his most recent psychotic outbreak.

Elizabeth Goldsmith opened her eyes just in time to see her husband place the soft down filled pillow over her face. She tried to scream, but her vocal chords would not resonate due to the lack of air flowing over them. Her mind overflowed with fear and loathing for the man she once loved as she tried and failed at an attempt to move her arms and legs. Elizabeth tried with all her strength to move her arms and legs, but knew she was going to meet her maker when she felt the pillow press down onto her face stopping the flow of air into her lungs. She succumbed to the pressure, said a quick prayer to Jesus, and died.

Joshua Goldsmith felt Elizabeth’s life drain from her body. He became erect but did not ejaculate. When he pulled the pillow off of Elizabeth’s face he began to masturbate furiously. He was so sexually turned on he had to complete the act even though he had involuntarily ejaculated just moments before. Several times during the celebratory masturbatory process - he stopped - so he could spit on his right hand so he had some lubrication to ease his need to spew his seed all over his dead wife. It took longer than he expected to orgasm. By the time he did, his excitement at feeling his wife die was depleted and his only need was to feel his prostate and penis pulse forcing whatever amount of liquid was available to be spent. When he completed his orgasm, Joshua fell back into a seated position and just stared at the result of his psychotic behavior.

It took several hours for Joshua to come out of his psychotic stupor. Once he had recovered and saw his dead wife lying in front of him, Joshua knew he had to clean up his mess. His first call was to his in-laws advising them to pick up Sarah and Jason and bring them to their house. When they asked why, he told them he would explain everything to them at dinner or later that evening. He proceeded to clean up the mess in the front hall of the house. He positioned Elizabeth’s body on the steps and the floor as if she had slipped and tumbled down them. Joshua knew he had to position the body in such a way as to limit the lividity in areas that would provide forensic information that would counter her falling down the staircase. Four hours and thirty minutes after he smothered Elizabeth, Joshua Goldsmith sat in the kitchen on the phone with Howard Cohen. The whole time he spoke with his attorney his hand massaged his erect cock. He ejaculated twice during the ninety minute conversation. He did without letting on to his attorney that he was masturbating as he relived his latest psychotic break and resulting murder. Per Howard’s instructions, he waited for the cleaner to arrive and was instructed not to call anyone under the penalty of spending the rest of his life in solitary confinement.


	113. Tuesday – Columbus Place – 4 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin wakes up after a night in Apollonia's bed. Apollonia receives a phone call. Howard Cohen and Roger Whittingham come to Columbus Place to deliver news. Regina Rheingold exposes the true reason she came to the Moretti family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Colin awoke to find he was still impaled onto the ten inch dildo Apollonia used plow his sissy pussy for a better part of the night. What surprised him most was the pressure of her breasts on the smooth skin of his back and the quiet respirations of a woman who was still sound asleep.

Raffaella opened her legs to allow the monster prick she loved to feel inside any of her orifices slip into her vagina. Viviano Rossi felt the warmth of his wife’s vaginal canal surround his morning wood as he slipped his Italian sausage into the woman he loved unconditionally.

Ming Zheng stretched beneath the down comforter and moaned quietly as she missed the warmth of her lover’s body next to hers. Her right hand slid down the soft skin of her tight abdomen to the space between her legs where she sought out and caressed her clitoris. Ming closed her eyes and fantasized about Apollonia hoping she would attain orgasm before her sons crashed through her bedroom door.

Mario Moretti’s right hand extended from his shoulder in the same unconscious movement he made every morning since he first slept with Lucia the morning after their initial lovemaking. His unencumbered cock rose from between his legs filled with the blood of his morning wood. Moving his arm across the cotton sheet in disgust over not finding Lucia next to him, he couldn’t help but place his right hand around his cock and begin to masturbate. He also knew that his crazy daughter would be placing his cock into a male chastity device sooner rather than later.

The only adult not pleasuring himself early Tuesday morning was the man who stood guard at the entrance to Columbus Place.

\-------------------------

Colin moved ever so slightly so he could feel the bulbous head of the ersatz cock press against his prostate and send waves of pleasure throughout his hairless sissy body. Apollonia feigned sleep to see how far her cuckold husband would go to fuck himself in an attempt to feel his useless sperm exit around and through the tube that was inserted into his sissy clit. Not wanting to spend an inordinate amount of time in bed with him, Apollonia decided she’d had enough of his morning effort to fuck himself to an orgasm.

“What in God’s name are you doing?” she asked knowing full well he was trying to fuck himself to an orgasm.

“I thought you were still sleeping, Appy,” replied Colin as he pressed his ass back and onto the dildo that had fucked him ceaselessly throughout the night.

“Well, bitch boi,” she said in not a very pleasant voice, “I’m not. Quit trying to give yourself an orgasm.”

Colin pressed back, wiggled his ass, and said, “Please Mistress Apollonia… One more time…”

Apollonia did not answer him nor did she give him his wish. Instead, she slapped him on the back of his head before she grabbed his hips and pulled the ten inch dildo from his sissy pussy. Colin remained on the bed saddened that he would not get a good morning fuck from his wife and Mistress. He rolled over to see Apollonia roll onto her back and begin to use the bulb and base of the ersatz cock to masturbate herself to her morning orgasm. Colin attempted to kiss her, but was rebuffed by a quick slap to his cheek. He knew better than to interrupt her morning ritual.

He rose from the bed, empty, and frustrated. Although he had been used by his wife ceaselessly throughout the night, he did not experience a single orgasm. He stood for a moment and watched Apollonia pleasure her sex without regard to his presence in the room. A tear rolled down his cheek as he turned and quietly walked out to begin another frustrating day having to wear the nastiest male chastity device ever invented. By the time Colin entered the shower in his bathroom, he was openly crying. Constantly throughout the night he’d feel the beginnings of a prostate induced orgasm only to be denied by his cruel wife and Mistress. Apollonia would fuck him mercilessly as she rose to her orgasmic crescendo where she would press her harnessless dildo deep into his rectum and crest in a full body orgasm. Colin would lay beside or underneath her, flaccid, and frustrated.

Apollonia masturbated thinking about how sweet it would have been to have Ming harnessed and fucking her as she fucked her sissy bitch of a husband. After her first orgasm of the morning, she lay coated in sweat stinking of sex thinking about starting the day without having been eaten out by her lover. She glanced down to see the ersatz prick standing from the nexus of her thin thighs and wondered what she would have been like if she was born a male. With her body relaxed and her mind beginning to wonder what the day had in store, Apollonia gently pulled on the standing prick to remove the bulbous end that had spent the night inserted into her vagina. She sighed as a feeling of emptiness rose to her brain and her vagina closed around nothing. Apollonia rose, left the harnessless dildo on her bed, and padded into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

The smell of fresh coffee wafted up the stairs from the kitchen which was an odoriferous assault that Apollonia relished each morning as she descended the staircase after her morning masturbation, shower, and putting on her clothing. Her plan was to take her leisurely time to read The New York Times and The Wall Street Journal as she sipped numerous mugs of hot black coffee. Colin would stand in front of the kitchen sink and wait to hear what she wanted for breakfast. He knew some mornings she would be famished while others she’d be satisfied with just several mugs of her favorite liquid sustenance. Apollonia saw the pile of morning newspapers in their appointed spot and knew her bitch boi was attentive to her needs as always.

The sound of her chair scraping against the hardwood floor was enough for Colin to turn away from the sink and pour his Mistress’ first mug of hot black coffee. He approached her and just as he placed the mug in front of her the house phone rang. Both Apollonia and Colin looked towards the microwave to check the time and were a bit taken that it was only seven ten in the morning. They also knew that if the phone was not answered by the third ring the digital answering machine would pick up the call. Apollonia rose from her chair, reached for the phone, and picked up the receiver.

After saying hello, Apollonia listened, the look on her face belying her growing anger. Colin noticed she did not return to her seat nor did she move a single bone in her body. Apollonia was frozen where she stood. The call lasted about ten minutes. The entire time the she held the handset next to her ear she did not speak until she said three words – Ok and good-bye. Her reaction to the content of the phone call was delayed until she calmly put the handset back into its cradle. Apollonia’s movements were quick and decisive. She picked up the full mug of hot black coffee and tossed it across the kitchen/breakfast room where it made contact with the front of the Sub Zero double wide refrigerator/freezer.

Apollonia screamed at the top of her lungs, “FUCK!!!”

Colin, frightened at his Mistress’ reaction to the phone call, backed up and around the counter to retrieve some paper towels to clean the line of coffee that she created when she tossed one of her favorite coffee mugs in a very apparent burst of unbridled anger. The front of the Sub Zero had a minor dent and shards of the mug lay scattered on the floor before the double door refrigerator/freezer. His intuition told him to keep his mouth shut and not question the content of the telephone call. As he was bent over cleaning the coffee spill, he felt her brush past him on her way to the cabinet retrieve a mug to replenish her morning coffee.

Apollonia and Colin heard the back door open and both waited where they were to see who had just entered the house. It could only be one of four people – Ming, Raffaella, Viviano, or Mario which was the least likely person to enter unannounced. Ming Zheng strode into the kitchen wearing her winter coat all ready to embrace the love-of-her-life. Her face was aglow with desire. She strode with a purpose up to Apollonia, took the mug of coffee from her right hand, and pressed her body into Apollonia’s.

“Kiss me now,” ordered the small Oriental woman.

Apollonia could not refuse the woman who moved next door, forsook her family, and never denied any sexual need or request. She wrapped her arms around Ming and pressed her lips onto the waiting lips of her lesbian lover. The knowledge of the phone call still reverberated inside her head, but her need to give Ming what she asked for took precedence. Colin stood open-mouthed as he watched his wife push Ming’s winter coat off her shoulders and onto the floor. Ming’s need was apparent as she knelt in front of her Italian lover and placed her lips on Apollonia’s mons pubis. Apollonia gently pressed her lover’s head into her body, held it there for a moment, and then gently pulled her to her feet.

“Come upstairs,” breathed Apollonia, “we need to talk.”

Ming was flummoxed and disturbed by the sound of her lover’s voice. She nodded and allowed Apollonia to guide her upstairs, but not to her bedroom where Ming expected a morning of hot lesbian love. Instead, Apollonia took her Oriental lover into the atelier and guided her to the desk where Apollonia performed all her business management type work. Ming felt the edge of the desk press against her backside. She looked up and saw the concern in her lover’s eyes.

“What?” is all Ming uttered.

Apollonia looked down at the floor, placed her hands on her lover’s shoulders, and said, “I received a phone call this morning from my attorney. It has nothing to do with you or the children. It has to do with Colin and his family. I’m waiting for Howard to arrive here so we can talk about it face-to-face. He told me it was bad, but he wouldn’t elaborate…”

“What can I do?” asked Ming, the concern in her voice thick with fear not for herself, but for her lover.

Their eyes met and held. Apollonia absentmindedly rubbed Ming’s shoulders. She leaned in and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks and said, “Just be here for me.”

“As I always will, my love,” replied Ming. “Let’s return to the kitchen and make like nothing is amiss between us. As much as I wanted to taste your love juices this morning, I’ll settle for a Colin cooked breakfast.”

The two women returned to the kitchen where they found Colin just completing the cleanup of the shattered coffee mug. He watched as they took their respective seats at the breakfast table. He wondered what transpired between them is such a short span of time. He knew they did not have sexual relations. Colin could see their calm exteriors, but knew that inside Apollonia was either angry or concerned about the phone call. He decided to try and act nonchalant, but knew his effort to would take quite a bit to maintain his calm attitude.

“Would either or both of you like something to eat?” he asked.

Ming replied, “Please make each of us an omelet with a minimum of three cheeses. Toast and of course, coffee.”

Colin went about preparing the food. Every so often he would look at his Mistress and her lover hoping to see something that would give him a clue about the content of the phone call. After his third glance, he realized that Apollonia was not going to be forthcoming about what made her so angry. Twenty minutes later the food was prepared and served. He watched as both women consumed the meal without once complimenting him on his omelets. When Apollonia finished she pushed the plate away from her and returned to reading the newspaper. Ming sat quietly happy to be with her lover. Colin was frustrated and anxious.

“I can’t take anymore,” he moaned, “please tell me what was said to you this morning that made you so mad, Apollonia. Please???”

Apollonia looked to the digital clock on the microwave and saw that Howard Cohen was not expected for another hour. He cleared his schedule and made arrangements to be on Columbus Place no later than 10:00 AM. She had wanted to wait until he arrived and confirmed everything he alluded to when he spoke to her on the unsecured phone line. Colin knew she was keeping something from him by her body language and the look in her eyes. He pleaded for some information.

“Please, Appy,” he cried, “I can tell you know something and it concerns me. We’ve been together too long for me to not know when you’re hiding or keeping something from me. Please, Appy!!!”

The look from Apollonia was hard and very pointed. Colin fell back against the kitchen counter and began to plead more forcefully that she was keeping something from him. Ming took Apollonia’s hand into hers and gently squeezed it before she said, “It’s time to relieve his emotional pain Apollonia.” Apollonia heeded her lover’s request. She rose from her place at the table and strode to where her sissy husband leaned against the stone countertop. Any other woman would have surrounded her husband with love and caring. Not Apollonia.

When she was in front of her sissy husband she grabbed his balls, but did not squeeze them. She held them tight enough to make him wince and begin to tear up. He believed she was intent on doing something extreme to him, because he insisted on pleading for information about the early morning phone call. Apollonia could see Colin trying to maintain an air of superiority in the face of his total fear of the crazy woman who had him by the balls. She squeezed a bit harder and when she saw the tears of pain begin to course down his face she released his useless gonads.

“You want to know what the phone call was about?” she chided.

“Yes, please,” he responded after taking a deep intake of air into his lungs.

“If you promise not to scream and yell, I’ll tell you,” she said.

Colin took another deep breath to steady his nerves and said, “I promise.”

Apollonia grinned from ear-to-ear and then with completely serious face said, “Howard Cohen is coming to the house. He’ll be here by ten. That is when I’ll know the specifics behind the phone call this morning.”

“Please…” moaned Colin. “I know something happened just by the way you reacted. You really can’t hide anything from me Appy.”

Colin flinched when he saw Apollonia make a move to retake a hold of his sissy gonads. Apollonia did not do as he thought she would. Instead she rested her hand on his banded sissy clit and said, “You’re partially correct Colin, but you’ll have to wait until I have all the facts. Think you can do that, bitch boi?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied.

“Good,” said Apollonia. She returned to her seat at the table, leaned to kiss Ming, and returned to reading _The New York Times_.

\------------------------

Raffaella watched as her husband left with Ming’s children on his second trip off the private street to deliver the youngsters to the local public school. She knew he’d be returning to pick up her father because he had called to tell Mario not to drive to the office. Raffaella decided to take a quick shower and surprise her sister. Although she had a really good fucking by Viviano that morning, she had a strong desire to go down on her sister. Whatever she thought about an incestuous relationship before that morning Apollonia sucked her off on the couch, she was totally into sharing an incestuous sexual relationship with her for the rest of their natural life.

The shower was needed, because if she got involved with Apollonia the moment Apollonia neared her privates, she would smell the results of her copulation. The insides of her thighs were still covered in a coating of Viviano’s cum. Most mornings Raffaella would take a leisurely shower, but not today. She washed, rinsed, and made sure her pubic area was clean as the day she was born. She rushed to put on a pair of lace boy short panties and could feel her sex beginning to wet in expectation of a tryst with her younger sister. Raffaella wished it was summer. She would forgo getting dressed. A leisurely walk to her sister’s house naked would be accomplished without a care in the world. Instead she put on a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Something easy to remove in expectation of a morning filled with the smell and taste of her sister’s pussy.

Raffaella checked herself one last time in the small mirror as she passed the open door of the downstairs powder room. She made her way across Columbus Place to the side door, opened it, and noticed Ming’s coat hanging in the mud room. The sight of her sister’s lover’s coat hanging on a hook deflated whatever desire she had to go down on her sister. She stifled the desire to moan in frustration, took a breath, and walked into the kitchen.

Raffaella saw her sissy brother-in-law standing where he always stood – in front of the kitchen sink. She didn’t acknowledge him and made her way to where Apollonia and Ming sat at the oak breakfast table. Without saying a word of hello, she plopped herself down across from Ming, and said, “I’m such a fuckin’ idiot.”

Apollonia smiled, “No hello? Ok, I’ll bite. What gives?”

“I got myself all worked up after my morning pounding by Viviano,” she sighed, “and I thought I’d visit you and…”

Apollonia and Ming exchanged a knowing glance. Neither of them said anything in response to Raffaella. They sat waiting for Raffaella to continue which only added to Raffaella’s frustration.

“Jesus, Appy!!!” cried Raffaella. “Can’t your sister be horny for a little pussy??? Shit, you made me into a pussy eating harlot.”

“So,” said Ming, “you came here all hot and bothered to go down on your sister?” Her eyes twinkled because that was her reason for coming over earlier that morning.

Raffaella crossed her arms in front of her on the table and dropped her head into them. She couldn’t look at either of them when she said, “Yes, I was hoping to spend some quiet time in bed with my sister eating her pussy.”

Apollonia stood and moved to her sister’s side. She gently rubbed the back of her head, leaned down, and whispered in her ear, “That is exactly why Ming came here this morning, but we’re not in bed because I have some business to tend to and come to think of it, you can help.”

Raffaella picked her head up, stared at her sister, and said, “Moretti business?”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia, “and other business.”

“What do you want me to do?” asked an in control Raffaella.

“I want you to call Viv and tell him to bring Mario here. No delay. Understand?” asked Apollonia.

“From here?” asked Raffaella.

“Sure, sweetie,” answered Apollonia. Whereupon Apollonia pulled Raffaella from her chair, embraced her, and kissed her passionately.

Ming and Colin watched the two sisters kiss for a moment longer before Raffaella pushed Apollonia away. Her face was the picture of abject frustration, but she knew Moretti business took precedence over all things private, public, and sexual. She saw her sister point to the phone and realized that her call to Viviano was to be simple. Tell him to pick up Mario and come to Apollonia’s. Don’t go to the office which he knew meant he’d have to call one of the civil engineers to keep an eye on the place and the work. Raffaella’s call was short, sweet, and to the point. She returned to her seat, raised her hand, and signaled Colin for a mug of coffee.

The three women sat and the sissy bitch stood quietly until the gatehouse phone rang just before 10:00AM. Colin saw Apollonia’s nod, lifted the receiver, and heard the gatehouse guard advise him that two men, one named Howard Cohen, requested entrance to Columbus Place. He responded in the positive and returned the receiver to its cradle.

Five minutes later the front door bell sounded and before Colin went to answer it Apollonia said, “Take them to the conversation pit in the great room. Offer them coffee and something to eat. Use your best judgment and sissy male intuition to size up their demeanor. When you return here, I want to know what you think. Colin nodded his head and strode to into the great room to let the guests into Apollonia’s house.

Standing on the front porch were Howard Cohen and Roger Whittingham. Colin opened the door and ushered them into the great room. He offered to take their topcoats and was politely told to please go and tell Miss Moretti, not Apollonia, they were there. He looked Howard in the eye and saw his derision and patently obvious disdain for the man that stood in front of him. Roger Whittingham stood like a good soldier next to his boss with no expression on his face. He knew Colin was aware of his folly the previous night. Both men walked to where Colin pointed, removed their topcoats, and sat. Colin turned and walked back into the kitchen.

“All business, Appy,” said Colin. “Wouldn’t give me their topcoats or let me offer them coffee.”

“Who is with Howard?” she asked.

“Roger Whittingham,” replied Colin.

Apollonia nodded knowingly. She still had his handgun in her room. She chuckled to herself and wondered how either of them was going to broach the subject of having her return his handgun. Apollonia did not get up from her seat. She ordered Colin to bring a carafe of coffee and some pastries out to the attorneys. Inside she knew once Colin returned to the great room without her in tow, Howard Cohen would be rising towards the ceiling his anger pushing him places he did not want to go. The three women watched Colin prepare the coffee and pastries.

“Appy,” said Raffaella, ‘what is going on?”

“You’ll learn all about it when we go into the great room and talk to Howard,” replied Apollonia.

“Sorry, but is Ming going also?” asked her sister.

“Not for the first part of the conversation,” said Apollonia. The two lovers exchanged a glance that could only be between two people so in tune with one another that nothing needed to be explained. “You will come with me. You will not say anything unless I ask for your opinion.”

Colin returned to the kitchen like a bat-out-of-hell. “Appy, they’re not happy. That fucking asshole Whittingham called me a cock sucking faggot. I hate that prick!!!”

Apollonia did not respond to her sissy husband. She stood, smoothed her navy blue pinstripe wool pants, nodded to her sister, and strode into the great room. Howard Cohen and Roger Whittingham sat next to each other on the leather couch that faced the windows and fireplace on the side of the house towards Mario’s house at the top of the cul d’sac. Apollonia Moretti walked directly over to Roger Whittingham and bitch slapped him. Howard Cohen fell away from the side of his junior attorney. Again, Roger did not have the speed to respond to Apollonia’s next move. Before he knew it, his left ear was encased in her right hand and she was twisting it hard enough to make him wince and cry out in pain.

“YOU EVER CALL MY HUSBAND A COCK SUCKING FAGGOT AGAIN,” growled Apollonia, “AND I SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DID. I SUGGEST YOU CALL MY HUSBAND IN HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM. IF YOU DON’T WANT TO, THEN PREPARE YOURSELF TO BE EMASCULATED RIGHT HERE IN MY HOUSE.”

Apollonia kept a death grip on Roger Whittingham’s right ear. He gained control of his breathing and called out to Colin to please return to the great room. When the sissy husband of Apollonia Moretti stood across from the embarrassed attorney, Apollonia released his ear, but did not move from his side.

“Mr. Cathcart, please accept my apology for calling you a cock sucking faggot…” was all he got out of his mouth.

Apollonia Moretti stepped back and swung her right foot into the left side of Roger Whittingham’s head. The attorney slumped to his right against his boss. Howard Cohen responded by jumping up from the couch and moving away from his employee backwards luckily not banging into and tumbling over any of her paintings. Apollonia moved quick and took hold of Roger’s left hand by the thumb. She twisted his hand and arm against their normal rotation. Roger Whittingham could not do anything but move his body to try and relieve the pressure on his shoulder socket. Once he was in a forward leaning position, Apollonia used her left hand to strike his forearm breaking both the radius and ulna with a single blow. Roger Whittingham winced in extreme pain but did not pass out. He fell back against the rear of the couch and stared at the sprite of a woman who just broke both the bones in his forearm.

Howard Cohen was flabbergasted and blubbered, “What the fuck!!! You have to be the craziest bitch on the face of the Earth. You just fuckin’ broke his arm, Apollonia.”

“Lucky I didn’t rip his balls from between his legs, Howard,” growled Apollonia. “Let him sit there and stew just like he did last night when I disarmed him. Tell your boss how you lost your hand gun to me and almost had your useless little prick shot off.” Apollonia sat on the couch opposite and pointed to where Howard should sit which he did. “Now, what is so important that you had to come here this morning?”

“What about Roger?” Howard asked.

“Fuck Roger,” replied Apollonia. “You can take him to St. Joseph’s in Far Rockaway and get the fuckin’ bones set. He brought it all on himself. Again, Howard, what happened that you had come here and tell me in person.”

Howard looked over Apollonia’s shoulder to see that only Raffaella and her were in the room. He calmed himself when Roger moved and made it apparent that he would be able to sit quietly until he was taken to the hospital. Howard leaned forward as if he was confiding something quite private to the person he was speaking to and said, “Your brother-in-law murdered his wife yesterday. Brought her home from the hospital, got into with her, raped her anally, and snapped her neck when he kicked her, because she threw up on his shoes. According to him she was paralyzed from mid-chest down so he used a pillow to smother her.”

Apollonia did not flinch when she heard what her brother-in-law did to Colin’s sister. “Has he been arrested?”

Howard pursed his lips, sat back, and said, “No. I took care of the little incident. She will be found by the end of the week upstate in a wreck that went off a rural road into a deep ditch.”

“You took it upon yourself to clean up his mess without first speaking to me,” said Apollonia.

“Yes,” said Howard, “it was your father’s understanding that if anything happened that needed to be quickly swept under the rug, the less he knew the better, especially when it dealt with things like murder. I assumed you’d want that respect and lack-of-knowledge also.”

Apollonia looked at her sister and saw that Raffaella agreed with Howard’s assessment. “Where is Joshua?”

“He better be home,” said Howard.

“The children?” asked Raffaella which did not get an angry response from Apollonia.

“With Elizabeth’s parents,” replied Howard. “They don’t know anything more than Elizabeth decided to take a soul searching trip to upstate New York.”

“I want him to meet me at the townhouse in the city. I have someone coming in from Texas today and I have to be there, so he might as well,” said Apollonia. “He can also check out Sonny’s recuperation. Guess I can use the time there to break the news to Colin that his sister is dead.”

Howard shot forward and said forcefully, “No, don’t do that. You’ll create a furor because no one outside of this small circle knows that she is dead. She has to be found by the state police. I really don’t need to explain that to you, do I?”

“Yes, I understand. Anything else?” asked Apollonia.

“I was hoping you’d return Roger’s piece to him, but after your reaction to his asinine statement to Colin, I think I’ll just let it rest for awhile. I was hoping that Jon Parks would be here in time to meet with us, but I think I need to take Roger to the hospital,” said Howard.

“I’m ok, Howard,” said Roger. “I can tolerate the subsiding pain and I’d rather go to the Hospital for Special Surgery in the city. If I may so bold, but you would have made one hell of a Navy SEAL Miss Moretti.”

“Have you finally learned your lesson?”

“Yes, I have, Miss Moretti,” replied a broken and downtrodden Roger Whittingham.

Raffaella perked up when she heard the gatehouse phone ring. She nodded to Apollonia, rose, and went into the kitchen to find out who was at the gate. She returned and said, “Amazing timing, but Jon Parks will be here in a few minutes. I’ll leave Colin with Ming. I’ll answer the door.”

Viviano Rossi and Mario Moretti entered the great room and were immediately scolded by Apollonia for not being naked in her presence. Both men grumbled, but quickly complied. Apollonia stood. Viviano knelt and kissed her shoes. Mario asked for and received permission to lower his daughter’s pants and panties whereupon he leaned in and kissed her anus. Knowing he was required to remain pressed into his daughter’s behind, Mario continued to suckle her anus until she was satisfied. Apollonia stepped forward relieving him of his duty, bent over, and pulled up her clothing before returning to her seat. Howard Cohen and Roger Whittingham were both sitting mouth’s agog after seeing both men doff their clothes and then submit willingly to their humiliation in front of the seated attorneys.

Viviano and Mario were told to return to the kitchen. Raffaella opened one of the front doors to allow Jon Parks to enter. She guided him to the couch where Howard and Roger sat. His first words, “What the fuck happened to you?”

Roger replied, “I learned not to fuck with Miss Moretti is what happened to me.”

Jon Parks smiled at Apollonia, offered his hand which she took, and then he sat down on the love seat at the end of the couch perpendicular to where the two attorneys sat. He noticed the two unused mugs and politely asked, “Mind if I have some coffee?”

Apollonia eyed Roger, turned to Jon, and said, “Help yourself. Once you’re settled, we can cover what you found out for me.” She turned to her sister and said, “This needs to be discussed in front of Viviano and the man I have to call my father. Get them.”

Raffaella returned with Viviano and Mario. They stood behind the couch where Apollonia sat and where Raffaella returned to sit a bit closer to her sister than she had before. Roger Whittingham controlled his pain, but could not bring to some form of internal acceptance that the one-time head of the Moretti family willingly sucked his youngest daughter’s asshole. He did come to grips with his own meager manhood when he saw both men standing comfortably with their rather long cocks hanging across the front of their large scrotums. Howard Cohen had seen Mario naked before, but was duly impressed with the size and girth of his son-in-law.

Jon Parks took a deep draught of the coffee, put the mug down in front of him, looked directly at Apollonia, and said, “I’ve been working long and hard trying to find anything we could use to derail the Nassau County DA’s effort to bring murder charges against Mario. Melanie Margolis is squeaky clean. I could not find one iota of an issue to begin to build a case that would derail her desire to indict Mario Moretti. All her family members are employed with nothing untoward in their past. She married a man with the same surname, but I could not find any connection that would make their marriage an incestuous one. His family is clean also.”

Apollonia sat for a moment before she answered. She stared hard into Jon Parks face. His visage did not change which settled her indecision about whether or not he has bullshitting her. She absentmindedly rubbed her hands on her thighs, leaned forward, and said, “Do we have a problem here? Is this woman and her family so clean, that we’re going to have to fall on our swords and offer her something she knows nothing about? I’m not willing to give up someone or something that will give her an opening to come back for more. Anyone have any thoughts?”

Amazingly, it was Roger Whittingham who spoke up, “I would look into her politics. If she is who I think she is, she wants to run for Governor of the State of New York. She had to run for the District Attorney’s job. I would think she has to have some political skeletons in her closet. What does her husband do for work?”

Jon Parks responded, “He’s a partner in a Wall Street Hedge Fund.”

“Did you dig into his life?” asked Apollonia. She watched as Jon Parks shook his head in the negative. “Well, I think that is where you need to begin. That is the one area where I think we may find a chink in her armor. Roger hit the nail right on the head. Political gamesmanship and under the table donations are what political campaigns are made of.”

Raffaella chimed in, “But, doesn’t the government track all political donations. If the money was given to the campaign illegally where… Damn, a slush fund!!! The money has to be stashed somewhere, but not necessarily hidden.”

“Hidden in plain sight,” said Jon Parks, “like in an account at the hedge fund. Fuck, why didn’t I think of that.”

Apollonia could see that Roger Whittingham was starting to grimace from the pain of his broken arm. She turned to Viviano and Mario, “Get dressed. Both of you take Roger to the Hospital for Special Surgery. Mario, I believe we have an orthopedic surgeon committed to the Moretti family there. Contact him on the way to the hospital. When you’ve made sure he’s been taken care of, go to the townhouse. I have a bit more to handle with Howard and Jon and then I’ll meet you there.”

Both naked men departed for the kitchen where their clothes were neatly folded on the floor next to the counter that separated the breakfast area from the cooking area. Seven minutes later, both men returned. Viviano instructed Mario to help Roger into the back of the house and out to the car. Viviano stepped over to Raffaella, leaned over, and kissed her. He smiled at Apollonia and said, “Take Roger to the hospital and then go to the townhouse. Mario and I should just wait until you arrive. Correct?”

“That’s what I said, Viv,” replied Apollonia.

“Ok,” was his reply as he exited the great room. Inside he seethed, because he knew his brother would be there. He did not want to have to interact with him considering his surgical modification. He hadn’t come to terms with Apollonia’s decision to surgically modify him as well as his belief that he was part of the reason it happened to him.

Jon Parks and Howard Cohen waited for the next issue or topic to be brought up by Apollonia. They did not have to wait long.

“Gentlemen,” she said, “this doesn’t truly concern you Jon, but I have no problem with you being here. Howard, what is the status of the changes I requested for the family and the Texas Morettis?”

Howard Cohen reached into Roger’s legal briefcase, pulled out a sheaf of papers, handed them to Apollonia, and said, “All the accounts, both national and foreign have been changed. There is a minor problem with the land owned by your uncle in Texas. Appears there is a lien against it for some business your aunt had…

Apollonia groaned, “How much???”

“Unbelievably, only seven thousand five hundred dollars,” said Howard.

“Just pay the fuckin’ debt and finalize everything. Can it be done today?” asked Apollonia.

“I don’t see why not but,” Howard hesitated, “why today and not tomorrow.”

Apollonia’s eyes flew wide open and Raffaella immediately placed her hand on her sister’s leg and pressed. “Appy, take a deep breath and relax. That’s it sweetie.” Raffaella removed her hand and said, “Mr. Cohen, I believe my sister told you she wanted it done today. Today is today. Not tomorrow. My parents put their total confidence in you and I’ll bet you never once tried to pull with them what you just did with my sister. No matter how bad you feel for Mario, he did what he did to himself because of himself. I support my sister one hundred percent Mr. Cohen. I’ll use reasoning while she’ll use her physical abilities before she uses her gift for logical reasoning. So, what will it be Mr. Cohen?”

“I’ll make sure it gets done today, Miss Moretti,” said Howard.

Raffaella smiled, crinkled her eyes, and nodded her head with approval of Mr. Cohen’s decision to get the final piece of the Texas problem resolved. Her intuition told her that both Apollonia and she had to be very wary of their attorney. She watched his face when Viviano and Mario did their required penance and surmised he was calculating his own break from the Moretti family. Raffaella knew she would have to have a private conversation with her sister and knew now was not the time.

Jon Parks asked the room, “I supposed everyone is in the loop concerning the good doctor.”

“Yes, but it is imperative that Colin remains in the dark until the accident is found,” said Apollonia. “I understand completely what would happen if word got out about his second unfortunate accident. What I need from you Jon is to go to his house and bring him to the townhouse in the city. He knows where it is located. In fact you can leave now. I don’t think I have anything else for you right now.”

Jon Parks knew when he was dismissed. He stood, gathered his coat, shook hand with everyone, and made his way to the front door. Apollonia guided him there and whispered in his ear that she expected him to keep whatever he’s heard and or seen totally to himself. Jon nodded and assured her that his allegiance was totally and completely with her. They shook hands one more time just before he stepped outside and Apollonia closed the door behind him.

Colin entered the great room and approached his wife, “Appy, there is another guest at the front gate. Mrs. Rheingold and her husband are here. She told you she’d be back with the money today. Do we have to worry about our guest?”

“No, you silly twit,” said Apollonia. “Mr. Cohen is our attorney and he is encumbered by the law to keep even our little illicit business quiet under the attorney/client privilege. In fact, I’ll let them in, but I want you to go to your room and change into something extremely sexy.”

“Why?” asked Colin.

“For two reasons,” replied Apollonia not giving into her anger at his questioning her command. “First, for Mr. Rheingold, so he can see how he’s going to end up once his cunt of a wife gets fucked by Viviano. Second, because you’re coming with me to the city to visit our guests at the townhouse. I want the young man who is arriving from Texas to be sure he will be telling me the truth.”

“Yes, Mistress,” replied Colin as he departed for the back of the house.

Apollonia turned to her sister, “Raffy, I need you to stay home and when the kids get out of school you need to come to the city. Take a limo, don’t drive.”

“You want me to bring just Alessa, right?” asked Raffaella.

“No,” replied Apollonia, the edge to her voice enough to make Raffaella nod her head in acknowledgment that she understood Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa would be taken into the city.

Raffaella walked over to her sister, kissed her on the cheek, turned, and made her way to the back of the house. Apollonia knew she was headed home to lick her wounds after being told with a one word response to bring all the children to the townhouse. Just as she was about to return to the couch, the front door bell sounded. She’d hoped that Colin would have returned, but she knew her expectations were not well founded in his ability to get dressed quickly. Apollonia opened the door and allowed Mrs. Regina Rheingold and then Mr. Gregory Rheingold to enter the house.

“Welcome to my house, Regina and Gregory,” said Apollonia. “Please make yourself comfortable on the couch. Introduce yourselves to Mr. Howard Cohen, Esquire. I have to go to the back of the house for a moment. Be just a second.”

“Thank you, Miss Moretti,” replied Regina. The couple made their way to the couches and sat opposite Howard. They introduced themselves and instead of making small talk, the Rheingolds receded into their own space. The couple seemed a bit put off by Howard’s presence in the great room. The three adults sat silently trying not to stare at each other so they made lame attempts to look around the great room at Apollonia’s art.

Ten minutes later Colin entered the room. He was naked except for a pair of dark navy thigh high stockings, navy blue leather six inch pumps, fingerless lace gloves that ran up his arm to his bicep, and a navy blue lace choker that had ‘Sissy’ embroidered on it in pink. His skin was smooth and flawless as he strode over to the conversation pit. His breasts were pert and the nipples were hard and extended. The first person to make any sort of acknowledgement of his arrival and his state of dress was Regina Rheingold. Her right hand went to her mouth when she saw the size of Colin’s sissy clit and the stainless steel metal tube that emanated out from the tip of his piss slit and then wrapped around the length of sissyhood. Howard having seen naked sissy bois before just smiled and looked down at the paperwork on his lap. Gregory Rheingold closed his eyes and released his breath as if he was just punched in the stomach.

“Mistress Apollonia wanted to know if either of you would like something to drink,” asked Colin. “I’d be happy to prepare anything you’d like.”

Regina closed her eyes, shook her head, opened them, and replied, “No thank you.”

Colin did as he was instructed, “Are you sure? I mean it shouldn’t take me long to prepare something if you or your husband is hungry.” He made of point of standing so the Rheingolds would be obligated to look at his chastity encased sissy clit.

Apollonia stood in the hallway between the kitchen and the great room and listened. She had her arm around Ming’s shoulders holding her close. What she was waiting for was the anticipated explosion from Mrs. Rheingold caused by Colin’s insistence on standing in front of her with his encumbered sissy clit in her face. She wasn’t wrong that it would happen, the time was a bit shorter than she expected.

“Please, whatever your name is,” cried Regina Rheingold, “do you have to stand there dressed as you are showing me your chastised cock? Go away!!!”

_“Bingo!!!”_ thought Apollonia to herself. She smiled at Ming, waited another minute, and then strode hand-in-hand with her into the great room. “Excuse me, Mrs. Rheingold, is there a problem?”

“Would you please have this, this, thing remove himself from my presence,” cried Regina. “I’m not fond of or turned on by feminized men.”

Apollonia walked with Ming over to the couches. Colin remained where Apollonia told him to. She ignored the Rheingolds when she approached them. “Howard, I think maybe you should take your things and return to the city. Remember, I need to see you at the townhouse this afternoon. I’m thinking I should be there no later than two so, please arrive there before I do.”

Howard Cohen stood up, put his top coat on, placed the papers he was holding into the legal briefcase that was on the floor, offered his hand to Apollonia, and said, “Thank you. I’ll take care of everything and I’ll see you on 84th Street.” Howard Cohen allowed Ming to guide him to the door and let him out. He didn’t know where the scene was headed in Apollonia’s house, but he wanted to be as far away from it as possible. Howard knew he was going to be part of something potentially extremely bad at the townhouse, but he’s seen and been part of a lot of Moretti incidents.

Ming returned to see Apollonia sitting across from the Rheingolds. She made her way past Colin and sat next to the love-of-her-life. Both women watched as Gregory tried to keep his eyes from staring at Colin’s stainless steel encased sissy clit and Regina’s disgust creep over her face every time she caught him looking. Apollonia made it a point to sit holding hands with Ming. Colin was cool as a cucumber and both women could see a twinkle in his eye as his presence frustrated and angered each member of the Rheingold couple.

Relaxed on the couch, Apollonia asked, “Did you bring the balance of the money?”

“Please Miss Moretti,” cried Regina, “does he have to stand there? I’m disgusted by him.”

Apollonia released Ming’s hand, leaned forward, and said, “Isn’t that what you wanted to do to Gregory? Turn him into a sissy bitch like Colin? Encumber his cock and make him beg you for release? Make him dress like a girl, live his life as a woman, and serve your dominant sexual needs? Isn’t that why you’re really here, Regina? You’re here just to get some big Italian cock to make your husband into a cuckold. Or would you rather stare at my lover’s pussy?

The look on Regina’s face questioned Apollonia’s reason for making her into something she thought, no, knew she wasn’t. “I’m not into women. I’ve never once had a relationship with another female even for an hour. I love men and I want what I want, Miss Moretti. Please, I ask you again to have him move from my space.”

“No, I won’t move him from invading your space,” retorted Apollonia. “You want this agreement to happen you have to make a choice. Sit there and sign the papers while Colin stands with is encumbered sissy cock in your face. Or, ask me nicely to let you show me what a wanton slut you want to be with a Moretti man. I know you don’t give two shits about getting pregnant. ”

“Noooo!!!” cried Regina. “I swear by all that’s holy.”

“I don’t believe you, Regina,” said Apollonia. “When you were here last night you were all hard and tough-as-nails. Now, you’re afraid of a sexily dressed naked sissy? Please do me a favor, take your cunt, and get the fuck out of my house.”

Regina Rheingold remained seated. She picked up the case that held the remaining payment for the Moretti service and placed it on the coffee table. Gregory moved closer to her in an effort to bolster her broken ego. She did not push him away. “Please Miss Moretti I’m just not comfortable with him standing next to me. I know I came off as a hard ass business woman last night, but it was just an air. I was trying to present a tough face to see if I could negotiate with you about the cost of this endeavor. I have the money and I want to get pregnant.”

“Admit it Regina, you want nothing to do with getting pregnant,” said Apollonia. “All you want to do is fuck another man in the privacy of your own home in front of your wimp of a husband. You want to make him watch and frustrate him hoping he’d leave the marriage.”

Gregory interjected, “Yes, Miss Moretti, I want to watch. I want to see her sexually satisfied. I’m willing to do whatever is necessary for her to feel totally sexually satisfied. Is that too much to ask?” He turned to look at his wife and said, “I don’t’ care about not being able to inseminate you, Regina. I just want to be with you. I love you and I won’t divorce you no matter how bad you treat me.”

“It is too much to ask, when it is predicated on the false assumption that she wants to get pregnant,” replied Apollonia. “We’re not in the business of cuckolding husbands and the whims of their wives.”

Regina fell back into the couch frustrated. She looked across to see Apollonia holding Ming’s hand and knew from their closeness they were lesbian lovers. Regina wondered if Apollonia ever was straight considering how close she was to the beautiful Oriental woman. The tact she took to flesh out Apollonia’s true sexual identity would be a gamble, but she took it. “Your sissy husband is standing in my face showing me his ample cock encased in a stainless steel chastity device. You sit opposite me holding the hand of your lesbian lover. For all I know you were never heterosexual and take out your frustrations on your husband because you don’t have a cock.”

Apollonia, Ming, and Colin all laughed out loud at Regina’s incredulous accusation that Apollonia was never heterosexual. After she got control of herself, Apollonia whispered something into Ming’s ear and the beautiful Oriental woman rose from her seat and headed to the staircase closest to Apollonia’s room. She then looked at Regina Rheingold and said, “Sorry bitch, but, the cock that is encased in the stainless steel chastity device used to use me on a regular basis. In fact, I’m going to give him his one true desire. Now, I suggest both of you stand up and remove all your clothing or you can get the fuck out of my house.”

Regina and Gregory sat stunned at Apollonia’s statement. They looked at one another in an attempt to use ESP to decide whether or not both of them were going to get undressed. The bulge in Gregory’s pants was the answer to his desire. What Apollonia and Colin could not see was the wet spot forming on the small patch of nylon that covered Regina’s pussy. For a reason he couldn’t put his finger on, Gregory Rheingold stood, pulled down his pants, and revealed the fact he was wearing a pair of lace boy short panties. Regina Rheingold groaned in disgust. She put her hand between her legs knowing he wore them without her telling him to. What made her shiver with fear and loathing was the fact that she was titillated by the sight of him wearing them.

Apollonia leaned forward and commanded, “Get undressed now Regina. I want you to leave your stocking and shoes on. Remove everything else.”

She watched as Regina stood and began to remove her clothing. There was one sight that disgusted Apollonia. The thatch of hair that resided between Regina’s legs was something that she didn’t expect to see. When she was completely naked, except for her thigh high stockings and heels, Regina Rheingold made an unconscious attempt to cover her womanhood. Apollonia did not want her to gain any level of control. She struck out at the woman’s hands. Regina got the message and returned her hands to her side. Gregory stood next to his wife. His meager offering was hard and just long enough to allow the head to pass under the top edge of his lace panties. The sad part of it all was his balls were so small they made no impression against the small patch of material that covered his genitals.

Ming returned, leaned in to Apollonia, kissed her, and placed something no one could see into her right hand. She then sat down, opened her legs, and displayed to Regina and Gregory her shaved womanhood. Again they stared at each other and their faces showed their wonderment at where this little meeting was headed. They soon found out.

Apollonia returned to her more relaxed state of affairs, took Ming’s hand in hers, and said to Regina, “Do you know what this is, Mrs. Rheingold?”

Regina saw the key in her hand. The light bulb of knowledge went on in her head a moment later. “Is that the key to the lock that holds that cruel chastity device on your husband’s cock?”

Apollonia chuckled, “First, it isn’t a cock. It’s a sissy clit. Second, yes it is the key to the small master lock that holds his sissy clit into that wonderfully mean methodology of keeping him chaste. I think you should remove the device from his sissy clit.” Apollonia held out the key.

Regina’s knees weakened and she fell back against the couch. She caught herself, regained her composure, and said, “I can’t. I don’t want to touch him.”

“Don’t want to or your desire to be fucked by a sissy is so overwhelming you can’t control your muscles,” said Apollonia. She waited a moment before she added, “I know that is what you want.”

“Please, Miss Moretti…” begged Regina.

“Please, what, Regina,” said Apollonia. “Don’t you think it’s time to come out to your husband. You fuckin’ married a wimp hoping he’d have the goods to fuck you while you turned him into a panty wearing sissy. Correct me if I’m wrong. The failure of your plan can be plainly seen. Gregory is willing to be feminized, but his sissy clit is too small for you.”

Regina Rheingold could no longer keep her feet. She fell back onto the couch, her legs akimbo, and began to sob at being outed by a woman who had just two short meeting with her. Gregory remained standing. His eyes were going back and forth like the pendulum on a grandfather clock. He couldn’t stop looking at Colin’s sissy clit and Ming’s shaved womanhood. His cock did what no one expected. Two small ropes of his cum rose from the tip of his cock. They did not have enough force to rise above and over the edge of his boy short panties. Instead, the cum dribbled over and onto the front of his panties. Gregory Rheingold was taken, embarrassed, and desirous of sucking his first cock or sissy clit in front of his wife. He fell back onto the couch next to his wife.

Gregory moaned, “I’m so sorry, Regina.”

“What…” was all she said before she saw he had ejaculated without any help from his hand. She knew that Apollonia was correct. She leaned forward and took the proffered key. She turned to Colin and reached for the lock that rested in front of his encased sissy clit. With a look of disgust and need, Regina Rheingold, inserted the small key into the keyhole on the lock, turned it, and released the catch. She pulled the lock open and slipped it from the small ring that held the stainless steel chastity device around Colin’s sissy clit.

When she reached for Colin’s sissy clit, he said, “Please be gentle when you pull it out and off my sissy clit.”

Regina looked at Apollonia as if to ask if it was ok to remove the chastity device. Apollonia nodded her head and said, “Just be careful when you pull it out of his clitoris. It can be very painful and I know you don’t want to hurt the sissy clit that is going to fuck you now.”

Gregory groaned. He leaned forward to watch his wife gently pull the insanely cruel chastity device from Colin’s cock. He unconsciously licked his lips as he watched the stainless steel tube slide out of the tip of Colin’s larger and better formed sissy clit. Ming saw what he did and squeezed Apollonia’s hand to which Apollonia turned and winked at her. Both women knew he wanted to be on his knees, dressed as Colin was, sucking Colin’s cock. Once Regina had removed the chastity device, Apollonia reached out and took it from her. The relief was plainly visible on Regina’s face as Apollonia handed it to Ming and Ming took the device and lock into the kitchen.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Apollonia said, “It’s ok Gregory. Go ahead and suck your first cock and make it ready to fuck your sissy hag of a wife.”

Regina watched as her husband rose from the couch, knelt in front of the lingerie dressed sissy, and took his unencumbered sissy clit into his mouth. Her breath left her body as her right hand sought her clitoris. The sight of her husband sucking another man’s cock was a lot more sexier than she ever thought it would be. The idea of having the hard cock of a sexily dressed sissy was making her wetter and wetter by the minute. Gregory’s first attempt at sucking a cock was a total success, but the fact that Colin’s sissy clit was encumbered for more than a few days only helped the matter. In a matter of minutes, Colin’s sissy clit reached its maximum length of seven inches. Gregory tried and failed several times to get the full length of Colin’s sissy clit down his throat.

Colin watched for a few moments. He moved his hands to the cocksucker’s head and held it in place. He did not force his cock down Gregory’s throat. Instead, he gently fucked the virgin mouth of the husband of the woman he was about to fuck dressed as a sissy. Gregory Rheingold did not fight having his head held and his mouth used as a pussy. He only wished he could use his tongue more to pleasure the sissy who was using his mouth as it had never been before. He audibly moaned when Colin removed his erect sissy clit from his mouth and he watched as his wife moved so he could take her as he couldn’t.

Apollonia and Ming sat together holding hands. Neither of them made a move to engage in anything sexual. They watched as Regina moved her body towards the edge of the couch preparing herself to be fucked by a sissy. She opened and raised her legs exposing her thatch covered pussy for use by Apollonia’s sissy husband. Colin moved between Regina’s open legs, rubbed the head of his sissy clit between the lips of her very wet vagina, and when he found the opening he pushed inside her. Regina moaned and pressed her hips upwards signaling her desire to be filled with a sissy’s cock. Colin feeling the warmth of a pussy around his erection for the first time in months leaned forward, rested his hand on the back of the couch, and began fucking Regina with a stroke that made her cry out for more.

Apollonia noticed Gregory staring at his wife and Colin as they copulated on the couch. She snapped her fingers at him to get his attention and said, “Don’t just sit there staring, Georgina, go suck the balls of the sissy that is going to make your wife pregnant.”

Through her sexual haze, Regina heard what Apollonia said to her husband and she responded by moving her hips harder in response to Colin’s slamming his hard sissy clit into and out of her hot love box. Gregory moved behind Colin and timed his licking of Colin’s balls with his copulation movement. The soft skin of his balls felt wonderful against this tongue. Gregory did not care that he was now nothing more than a lowly cocksucker, because his cock was harder than it’s ever been. He realized quite quickly that he could suckle the sissy’s balls easier when he was pressed into his wife’s body. He rubbed the outside of Colin’s legs to try to signal him that he was pleased that he could be of service to the sissy that was fucking his wife.

Neither Colin nor Regina spoke as they copulated on the leather couch in the great room. The only sound was that of two people copulating and another sucking the gonads of the sissy. Much to Apollonia’s surprise and enjoyment, Colin lasted for fifteen minutes before he pressed his sissy clit as far as it could go into the sissy hag’s pussy and dumped his sissy milk into her body. Regina felt Colin empty himself into her body and she cried out that she loved the way he fucked her. Gregory Rheingold pulled away from sucking Colin’s balls, fell on to his back, and jerked himself spewing his cum all over his stomach and hand.

Regina held Colin inside her until she felt his cock begin to shrink and without any feelings of gratitude used her feet to push the sissy from between her legs. She moved on the couch in a way to keep the sperm that was swimming in her womb from sliding out her well fucked pussy. When she was comfortable she looked down at her husband and saw the result of his masturbation lying all over his stomach. The next person she looked at was the woman who in a few short hours figured out her sexual desires and gave them to her. Regina smiled at Apollonia and made the universal sign of satisfaction with her hand.

Apollonia nodded, moved forward on the couch, and said, “From this point forward, Colin will be the sissy that fucks you until his sissy milk joins with a sissy hag egg and produces what can only be called a sissy hag baby. When you get pregnant you and your useless wimp will come here for a pregnancy party where you will provide sexual pleasure to any and all Moretti men in attendance.” Apollonia looked at her watch and continued, “Now, I need both of you to get dressed and leave my house as I have to go to the city. In the future, both of you will have time to relax and enjoy several hours of being used by Colin and whomever else he deems proper to the situation.”

Regina Rheingold did not argue, but she did ask, “Would it be possible to get a towel or something to clean ourselves up?”

Apollonia laughed, “No sissy hag. If you want to be clean, then ask your wimp to lick you clean. I suggest you go home feeling dirty so you’ll know what your life will be like considering how you’ve accepted your decision to be what you really are – a sissy hag.”

Regina and Gregory Rheingold did not say a word. They found their clothing, got dressed, and allowed Colin to guide them to the door. Just as they were preparing to leave, Regina asked, “What about signing the documents?”

“Not an issue, sissy hag,” replied Apollonia, “you only have to sign if a real Moretti man is used to make you pregnant. Colin is just a sissy bitch and his sperm may not do the job, which I believe is what you truly want. So, I’ll just let you know that from this point forward, I would not negate anything I tell you to do. Understood?”

Regina’s eyes opened wide and she knew that somehow she was now under the control of the family Moretti. She resigned herself to becoming what she knew she really wanted – a fag hag. “Yes, Miss Moretti.”

Apollonia stood after Colin closed the door. She walked over to her sissy, grabbed his balls, and asked, “Did you enjoy fucking a fag hag? Bet all you could think about was how you were dressed!!!”

“Mistress,” cooed Colin, “I couldn’t believe I lasted for as long as I did considering how long I was locked up for. Are you serious about having me impregnate her?”

“I don’t know yet, bitch boi, but I was impressed,” replied Apollonia. “You need to go into your room, clean up, make sure your pussy is clean, and put on something sexy and easy to get off, because we’re headed to the city.”

“Yes, Mistress,” replied Colin as he backed away before turning to go to his room.

Apollonia smiled at Ming before walking over to her and guiding her towards the staircase closest to her room. “No sex sweetie, but I want you to help me get ready for my afternoon in the city.”

Ming did not reply verbally. She squinted her eyes and licked her lips as she allowed her lover to guide her across the great room and up the staircase. Once in her room, Apollonia removed all her clothing and went into her closet. Seven minutes later she walked out wearing a skin tight latex cat suit. Prominently displayed between her legs was a twelve inch dildo which was an integral part of the latex suit. Ming eyed the dildo and smiled. She wanted more than anything for Apollonia to take her without asking, but she knew her lover was dressed for something special that was going to take place at the townhouse.

“You’re beautiful, Appy,” said Ming, “Where have you been hiding that wonderful suit?”

“I guess you were too drunk in college when I used it on you for a whole night and the next day,” said Apollonia with a chirp in her voice.

“I am going to assume that I will be home with the boys this afternoon,” said Ming.

“I would love for you to be there, but,” said Apollonia, “then the boys would have to also. I don’t think it would be good for them. If you’re interested, we can talk when I get home and put together a schedule.”

Surprisingly, Colin entered Apollonia’s room without knocking. He stood for a moment eyeing the black latex cat suit and the prominent dildo that rose straight out from his wife and Mistress’ crotch. He felt his unencumbered sissy clit twitch as the thought of him being butt fucked by his Mistress as she wore that sexy cat suit made its way from his brain to his crotch. Both women saw him nod approvingly. Colin was dressed per his Mistress’ instructions. He was wearing a red voile lace see-through shirt that was tied just below his unencumbered sissy breasts. Around his narrow girlish hips was a short pleated red miniskirt that just covered the lace tops of the red striped thigh high stockings that encased his thin womanly legs. On his feet were a pair of red patent leather six inch platform _‘fuck me - I’m a whore’_ heels. What the two women didn’t see was the small thin film red thong panties that just covered his sissy clit and kept exposed the guardian of his smooth sissy pussy.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Colina,” cried Apollonia in feigned shock, “you are one fuckin’ hot girly boi.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” replied Colin not adding anything about how she was dressed.

Ming added, “Appy, why don’t you find something more elegant to wear and if you need to change into your, _‘I’m going to rape your ass cat suit’_ , you can. I think you’ve made your point for whatever is going to happen at the townhouse rather evident. Just look at the sissy whore. His outfit says it all, sweetheart.”

“Fuckin’ A,” replied Apollonia.

She returned to her closet and exited totally naked a few minutes later. She walked to her bureau, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a pair of fire engine red lace boy shorts. Both Ming and Colin watched as she shimmied them up her legs and around her hips. Apollonia then opened the bottom drawer and retrieved a pair of red lace thigh highs that for all the money in the world neither Ming nor Colin thought would match the panties she was wearing. Boy where they surprised. Returning to her other closet, Apollonia exited carrying two pieces of clothing while on her feet were a pair of red patent leather heels. The spike at the back of her shoe had to be seven inches. The fire engine red dress she put on was a one piece spaghetti strap tube that hung from her shoulders down to the tops of the thigh highs. The last piece of her ensemble was a lace scarf she tied around her waist, cinching the just above her hips, and permitting just a small amount of skin to show below the hem of the dress.

“So, people,” she chortled, “What do you think?”

Ming looked at her and said, “I was thinking more along the lines of a business woman not a floozy out for an evening of making men ogle and spill their drinks. But, if you want everyone at the townhouse to look at you strictly from a sexual standpoint, then you’ve accomplished your goal, Appy.”

“Point well made, sweet pea, but I need to exude sex,” she said, “because the nineteen year old that is arriving today will have to tell the truth or lose his manhood. I’m going to make sure he knows his place. Colin, go downstairs, call the car service, and get my stuff ready to leave. I’ll be along in a minute,”

Apollonia watched Colin leave the room and close the door behind him. She walked over to Ming, placed her arms around the shorter woman, leaned in, and kissed her open mouthed. Ming felt her body tense and then relax as their tongues played between their open mouths. Their bodies closed together and each women felt the other’s breasts press against their own. Apollonia slid her hands down to Ming’s derriere and pressed her hips into her own. They did not hump against each other. Ming followed Apollonia’s lead and just pressed her body into her lover’s. The frustration began to build in both women which was the point of Apollonia’s deep kiss.

It finally came to the point where both women would have fallen to the floor, onto the couch, or onto the bed to begin undressing for a sexual encounter. Apollonia could feel Ming’s excitement as well as her own. She broke the kiss, stepped back, and said, “Remember what you’re feeling. Stay horny and hot for me sweetheart. When I return I want to sixty-nine with you all night. Love you.”

Ming’s pussy juice soaked her panties. Her body wanted release, but her lover wanted her frustrated so she would beg her to fuck her instead of licking her to multiple orgasms. She opened the box and did not allow Pandora to satisfy her needs. Ming Zheng knew for the umpteenth time why she gave up her marriage and men for the woman she loved unconditionally.

“Go, my love,” she said breathlessly, “I’ll be waiting.”


	114. Tuesday – Townhouse on 84th Street – 4 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia arrives to have conversations with Dr. Goldsmith, Sonny, Viviano, Raffaella, Marco Marinelli, and Pricilla Smith. We learn more about Marco Marinelli. Apollonia is taken with Pricilla Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Viviano Rossi, Mario Moretti, Howard Cohen, Jon Parks, and a very subdued Joshua Goldsmith sat in the front parlor of the townhouse patiently waiting for Apollonia to arrive. Sienna had delivered several trays of coffee, sandwiches, and dessert cakes for them to eat. The five men sat and talked about anything, but what they all knew was going to happen when Apollonia arrived. The only two people sitting on pins and needles were Viviano and Joshua; Viviano because he did not want to have to talk his younger brother and Joshua because he did not want to face Apollonia. Thankfully, Sonny was still upstairs in his room not wanting to come downstairs to meet any of the men. He was physically pain free, but not emotionally.

Sitting in the kitchen with Sienna and Giuseppe was Marco Mario Marinelli. He was pleased to be in New York City, but totally at wits end as to why he was being kept away from the people who arrived after him. The elderly woman made him feel comfortable when he arrived by offering him something to eat and drink. Every half hour she would take a tray of water and small amounts of food someplace within the building. The elderly man made a point of telling him that if he moved from where he was sitting, he’d have to use some form or restraint to keep him still. Although he knew he could kick the shit out of the elderly gentlemen, he kept his anger under control. Marco had firsthand knowledge what the beautiful Apollonia Moretti could and would do to him if she knew he was the cause of the older man’s injuries or demise.

The car service provided a Lincoln Town car to transport Apollonia and her sissy into the city. The driver was a small mouse of a man. He made it a point to keep to himself, because there was no glass partition between the front and the rear of the vehicle. When they pulled up in front of the townhouse Apollonia tipped him handsomely, but made it a point to tell him to have a stretch return to pick her up. Failure by the company to comply she intimated would result in dire consequences for the company and its ownership. The driver left frightened and he understood she meant business.

Apollonia did not say anything to Colin she strode up the steps to the front door, retrieved her key, and opened the front door to let herself in. Colin quickly made his way up the steps and into the townhouse just as his Mistress was pushing the heavy door closed. The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the first floor which was enough to bring Giuseppe from the rear of the townhouse. Apollonia looked past the elderly man and saw that he was alone.

“Where is everyone?” she asked.

“Good afternoon, Miss Moretti,” said Giuseppe, “the men are in the front parlor and the young man from Texas is in the kitchen with Sienna. May I take your coat or would you prefer me to do my penance?”

“Don’t be a smart aleck,” she replied as she simply dropped her coat onto the floor and strode into the parlor. Colin bent over to pick up the coat and received a tongue lashing, “Don’t fuckin’ help that old incestuous pig, Colin. Drop your coat and follow me, bitch boi, or I’ll lock you up in the basement.”

All the men except Joshua Goldsmith stood when Apollonia walked into the room. She nodded and waved her hand dismissing them from their penance which included removing their clothing. Colin looked for a corner where he could sit apart from the men and decided on a wing chair that would allow him to look out of the front windows onto the street. The men returned to their seats except for Mario who took one of the side chairs and moved it into a position where his daughter would be seated at the center of the gathering except for Colin who was already intently watching the New Yorkers walking past the building. Apollonia placed a small satchel and her attaché case at her feet. She sat demurely with her knees together and her legs slanted to one side. Her attire did what she hoped it would as each of the men eyed her and could only look at the floor to keep from openly staring at her beauty.

“Excuse me, Mistress,” cried Colin, “there is a young lady coming to the door…”

The front doorbell rang two seconds after Colin cried out. Apollonia looked at the men and each of them showed an emotion that they did not know who was at the front door. A rather perturbed Moretti woman rose and went to the front door. She arrived before Giuseppe and shooed him away. Apollonia looked though the clear part of the window to see a flaxen haired beauty standing on the top of the stoop. She appeared to be no more than sixteen or seventeen years old. On her shoulder was a large leather Dooney & Bourke bag. Her coat was a simple navy blue double breasted pea coat. Just before the young girl pressed the button for the doorbell a second time, Apollonia opened the heavy door.

“May I help you, young lady?” asked Apollonia.

The young lass was flustered to see a beautiful sexily dressed woman answer the door. It took a moment for her to regain her composure before she answered, “Yes, I’m looking for Marco Marinelli. Is he here?”

Apollonia frowned wondering how the lass knew the young man from Texas would be visiting the townhouse. The young girl continued to stand in front of the townhouse without making an effort to leave or question who Apollonia was. “May I ask your name young lady?” inquired Apollonia.

“Pricilla Smith, ma’am,” she replied. “May I come in? It is a bit chilly.”

“Well, Miss Pricilla Smith, before I allow you into my home, I have another question for you,” said Apollonia. “How did you come to find out that Marco would be here today?”

Pricilla smiled at the question, “He told me the day he found out he would be travelling to New York City. We arranged for me to come the same day and when he knew where he was located he sent me a text message. That is how I knew the address of your house and where to come.”

Apollonia stepped aside and allowed the young girl to enter the townhouse. She closed the door behind her and called for Giuseppe. The elderly man arrived a moment later as was instructed to take the young Pricilla to the fifth floor solarium to wait. It was then that Apollonia introduced herself to the girl, “My name is Apollonia Moretti. I invited Marco to New York City and I will assume that you are his girlfriend.” The young girl started to answer, but was stopped when Apollonia put her index finger against her lips, “Don’t say a word, Pricilla. Just go with this gentleman to the fifth floor solarium. I’ll be there shortly.”

She watched Giuseppe guide the girl into the elevator before she returned to the parlor where the men were waiting. Upon entering she screamed, “Fuckin’ asshole!!! More fuckin’ complications!!! Today is a day filled with nothing but fuckin’ complications.” Apollonia sat in the wing chair Mario had moved without being asked, put her fingertips against her temples, and rubbed to relieve the stress pressure she felt in her head. It took close to fifteen minutes before she felt calm enough to get the day’s activities started.

“Dr. Goldsmith,” she said in a rather unpleasant voice, “take yourself up to Sonny’s room and please do an in depth examination of his surgery. I need to know specifically if there are any problems or issues. I know it has only been a few days, but I need to know if he is capable of showing your handiwork to the world.”

“The nurse was here first thing this morning,” countered the good doctor which was exactly the response that Apollonia didn’t want to hear.

Apollonia Moretti rose from her seat, stepped in front of her brother-in-law, leaned forward, and whispered in his ear, “I have to keep what you did from Colin until his sister is found upstate you fuckin’ piece-of-dog-shit. If you don’t do as I say without question, I will have you incarcerated for the remainder of your fuckin’ life in the worst hellhole prison I can find. Upstairs now.” She growled, “Don’t fuck with me…”

Joshua Goldsmith shivered and took a moment to regain a semblance of composure. After Apollonia returned to her seat, he rose and said he was going to check on Sonny. The remaining men watched and to a man they relaxed when Apollonia remained calm in the face of Joshua’s attempt to tell her he did not have to visit Sonny. Apollonia rubbed her temples and after a minute or two she spoke, “Howard, consider whatever you hear or see as privileged. Today I was going to settle the Texas Moretti issue, but I have a complication. The young man that Umberto used to help him ruin Mario’s spawn with Teresa has taken it upon himself to invite his girlfriend here. I blame myself for not making it clear to him that he was not to invite anyone else. So, I’ve decided to use her presence as a lever to get him to tell me the truth. I believe I know what the truth is, but I want to hear it from him.”

Apollonia raised her arms above her head and stretched. The thin straps of the dress did not help hold the top of the delicate material in place and her pert breasts were plainly visible to the men seated across from her. She rubbed her eyes not considering what she was doing to her makeup. When she was done she said, “Which one of you feels like taking the virginity of a sixteen or seventeen year old today?”

Howard rolled his eyes and said, “No thank you.”

Mario looked at his daughter and said, “Why would you do that to her. She’s an innocent bystander, Apollonia.” Viviano nodded his head in agreement. “If anything, fake her rape. Make it sound real enough to scare the shit out of Marco, but for God’s sake, Appy, don’t involve an innocent girl who thought she was here to visit the tourist traps of the city.”

Apollonia was stunned at her father’s statement. The man who allowed his wife to torture, rape, murder, and ultimately eat the flesh of young boys and girls had the audacity to tell her that using Marco’s girlfriend as a wedge was immoral. “Are you telling me that what I’m planning makes you ill, Mario? Please tell me, because I’m just so interested in your logic considering what occurred in this townhouse.”

Mario was a bit taken by his youngest daughter’s response, “What happened in this townhouse was not of my doing.” He held up his hand to stop Apollonia from responding, “Yes, I knew. Yes, I took part. Yes, I wanted to end it, but couldn’t or didn’t want to end the insanity. And, yes, I feel nothing but disgust for what I allowed to happen here. That young girl has nothing to do with the rape and abuse of Alessa. Her only crime was knowing and apparently loving the young man who was involved.”

“What do you suggest?” she asked of the men.

Howard spoke, “Does she know the young man is here?”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia.

“That teenager just saved his life, Miss Moretti,” said Howard. “By inviting her to this place, he’s assured himself of a witness to his whereabouts before whatever evil thing you have in mind for the young man. There is one resolution to the problem.”

“What’s that, counselor?” asked Apollonia.

“Convince them that by replacing the present caretakers of this townhouse, they saved their own lives,” he replied. “Of course, you could just off them both and be done with it. I’d be surprised as hell if she told her parents where she went today.”

“Jesus, what a wonderful idea,” said Viviano. “Giuseppe and Sienna are getting on in years and it would be nice to allow them to retire from the day-to-day operations of this place.”

“I agree,” said Mario.

“Interesting take on the situation,” said Apollonia, “but, I cannot allow that young man to live a life filled with luxury when he is nothing more than a child rapist. I’m going to need some time before I make a decision. Next order of business. I’m headed upstairs to see Sonny. Viv, I know you don’t want to go and I’ll address your failure to help your brother later. Mario, I want you to go into the basement and with Giuseppe’s help prepare the three guests for today. I want the two whores clean and shaven. I want the sissy boi, clean, hairless, and dressed to the nines. Colin, you come with me. Viv, into the kitchen and keep that young man occupied even if it means using physical force.”

\-------------------------

Sonny Rossi lay on the bed naked from the waist down. His legs were open and his ass was on the edge of the bed so the good doctor could examine his handiwork. Joshua Goldsmith knelt next to the bed and used his hands to feel the surgical area for any hidden infections. Based upon the color of the skin and the lack of expression of pain from the patient, the good doctor felt the surgery was healing well ahead of schedule. When he was though poking and prodding Sonny’s newly formed vagina Joshua told Sonny he could get dressed.

“So doc, how am I doing?” asked Sonny as he pulled up his briefs and then his jeans.

“Fine Sonny,” replied Joshua. “Looks like all the sutures are dissolving according to plan and you seem to be in no pain which means there are no internal infections. Are you urinating easily?”

Sonny laughed, “Yeah, you could say that considering I have to sit now. It is awkward forgetting that I have to sit instead of stand.”

“Otherwise,” said Joshua, “How are you fairing?”

“I’m not suicidal, if that is what you’re asking,” said Sonny. “I’m trying to figure out what I’m going to do considering I’m under the thumb of that crazy bitch.”

“Aren’t we all,” said Joshua shaking his head as he wondered what was to become of him and his children.

The door opened and in walked Apollonia and Colin. Sonny stared at both of them. The heat rose from his crotch as he thought about how he felt fucking Apollonia or boning Colin’s sissy pussy. Then the realization hit - he could not do that anymore. He could not fuck, but he could be fucked. Joshua Goldsmith moved away from the bed and pressed his body against the wall furthest from the antique bed. He fear was palpable. Joshua could not control his emotions and his demeanor showed he was scared shitless. Apollonia stared at him for a moment then turned to Sonny.

“How are you Sonny?” she asked in a sweet voice.

“I’m ok,” he replied.

“Are you walking around the house or just staying in this room?” she asked.

“I’ve been ambulatory,” he replied, “at least in the townhouse.”

“Good,” said Apollonia. “Masturbate?”

“Are you kidding?” asked Sonny not believing Apollonia just asked him if he masturbated.

“No, Sonny, I’m not,” said Apollonia.

Sonny looked over to where Joshua pressed himself against the wall. He saw the doctor shrug his shoulders in response to his nonverbal inquiry. The man with a vagina had thought about touching the small piece of his cock head that formed his clitoris, but he refused to give into his sexual desire. Sonny thought he would go over the edge and accept his modification if he masturbated to an orgasm and enjoyed it more than when he had his cock. Apollonia stood waiting for his response and he could see her impatience. Sonny took a deep breath, “No, I haven’t because I wasn’t told it was ok to do considering I, no you, just had me modified. I’m afraid of what will happen.”

Joshua knew he was going to be asked about Sonny’s ability to masturbate. He found a modicum of strength and said, “He can, but I wouldn’t for at least another ten to fourteen days. Actually, he should not masturbate for at least three months so we know he’s completely healed. But, if you have a mind to make him do it, then I’d suggest you be prepared for the consequences. Also, if you have a man push his penis or a dildo into his newly formed yet partially healed vagina and you’ll definitely force me to surgically remove all I have done. He’ll be totally nullified and if I’m reading you correctly he’ll be useless to you.”

Colin stood behind his wife watching his brother-in-law taking in the obvious fear he had of her. He wished he was close enough to hear what his bitch of a wife whispered in his ear. He kept his body relaxed and made sure he did not stare at Joshua for longer than a few seconds. His thoughts were more with Sonny than they were with Joshua. Colin hoped Sonny would invite him to stay so they could talk and hopefully make amends. His sissy clit jumped inside his panties as he thought about how much he still loved the big man. The worst thing for Sonny was exactly what he thought Apollonia wanted – Sonny to be fucked today.

“I understand,” said Apollonia. “Sonny, think you and Colin could find a place to talk quietly? I think it is time for you two to make amends. Find a place on this floor, leave the door ajar, and I’ll know you’re in the room when I’m through here.”

Colin looked to Sonny for a positive response. Sonny didn’t look at Colin. Instead he looked at the floor ignoring Apollonia’s request. Inside he knew he’d have to face both Colin and his brother. Sonny ashamedly nodded his head in response to Apollonia’s request. He did not look at Colin when he left the room. He did not take Colin by the hand or make any physical contact with the sissy whose anal cherry he took. Colin quietly followed him out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Joshua Goldsmith, pressed against the wall, began to silently pray to his God at the thought of being alone with his crazy sister-in-law. He closed his eyes and tried with all his might not to piss all over himself. The man who murdered a nineteen year old nursing student and his wife of ten years was more afraid of the woman who stood across from him than the possibility of being strapped to a gurney and having his life terminated. His eyes grew wide as he watched Apollonia step over to where he cowered.

“I can sense and smell your fear Joshua,” said Apollonia. “I can see you’re afraid of what I can do to you. You are a total enigma to me dear man. What I want from you right now is a complete explanation of what you were thinking when you took Elizabeth’s life. I’m going to sit down on the bed and I’m going to listen to you. I’m not going to interrupt, well, I may interrupt, but I want to know what the fuck is going on in what appears to be a very fucked up brain.”

Joshua watched his sister-in-law back away from him and sit on the edge of the bed. He eyed that her skirt had risen up just enough to show a small sliver of skin between the hem of her red dress and the top of her red thigh high stockings. He also wondered how she could comfortably walk in the crazy high heels she was wearing. Joshua never feared anything as much as he feared Apollonia Moretti. The stress inside his body was causing his heart to pump harder than normal and he knew he had to calm down before one of his main arteries exploded. Joshua closed his eyes, made another silent prayer, and when he opened them he saw anger on the face of the only woman he feared.

“Please give me a moment, Apollonia,” said Joshua. “I need to put my thoughts in order…”

“Fuck you doc,” said Apollonia in response to his request for a bit more time, “in surgery you make life and death decisions on a moment’s notice. I bet you didn’t hesitate when you committed murder. Don’t play me Joshua…”

He held up his hands palms out in one of the universal signs of surrender, “I’m not playing you Apollonia. I just needed a moment to formulate my thoughts. You’re asking me to give you information about my life that I’ve only told two people and they’re both dead.” Joshua moved away from the wall, found a chair, and moved it to a position in front of Apollonia. He sat down and continued, “If I may, I think it may be better if you ask and I answer. That is, of course, if you agree.”

Apollonia smiled at his attempt to turn the conversation into her inquisition of his psychological wellbeing. “Sorry Joshua, you’ll do as I ask or I’ll just pick myself up and tell Howard to arrange your plea of guilty to both murders. You’ll never see your children again, Joshua.”

As the last words left her mouth, Joshua began to turn from fear to anger. Apollonia saw the change, but did not react because she knew he didn’t have the training nor the skill to subdue her physically. The doctor felt the surge of adrenalin begin to subside as he thought how to formulate an answer to her open ended question. Joshua knew he had no chance against Apollonia physically or for that matter in a psychological battle of wits. He resigned himself to tell her everything.

“It started when I was a boy,” he said. “I learned that I was not like other children. I was smarter. I matured emotionally and mentally well before my friends. I could hold intellectual conversations with adults who were amazed at my intelligence and knowledge. I read. I studied. I became enamored with death and its causes both legal and illegal. I killed my first small animal when I was six. It was a neighbor’s long haired rabbit. I used my hands to break its neck. I tried to look into the animal’s eyes as I choked the life out of it. My brain flooded with endorphins. I got an erection, but I was too immature to have an orgasm. Over the years I learned that I needed to control this all-encompassing sociopathy and psychosis. I was intelligent enough to know I was headed down a very slippery slope and could end up being Jeffrey Dahmer, Albert Fish, Arthur Shawcross, John Wayne Gacey, or any other serial killer you can name.”

Joshua paused because he felt his cock beginning to rise and he didn’t want a display of sexual stimulation over the thoughts and verbalization of his desire to kill and its ancillary psychosis. He moved to try and hide his failure at keeping his cock flaccid. He looked into Apollonia eyes and saw she was cognizant of his dilemma.

“Better you let your body tell the story Joshua,” she said. “Why don’t you just open your pants and give your genitals the freedom they need to expand and contract as needed.”

“You’re kidding, right?” asked a skeptical Joshua.

“No,” replied Apollonia. “Open and pull down your pants so I don’t’ have to watch you wiggle in your chair. Don’t be embarrassed. I’ve seen naked men before.”

Joshua acceded to her command. He stood, opened his belt, and lowered his pants and white briefs. When he stood back up his cock was erect and standing away from his body. He made no move to cover his nakedness. Instead, he sat back down and renewed his narrative of his maturity into a controlled sociopathic psychotic.

“From the age of six until I was eleven, I killed at least four animals a year,” he continued. “I could not control the need to feel the life ebb out of a living thing. I would always be erect when I did the deed. It was two months after my eleventh birthday I orgasmed for the first time. I killed a small dog that belonged to a neighbor. The animal fought me. The more he fought the more excited I became. When I felt his inner essence leave his body I exploded. My body shook as multiple ropes of cum flew out the tip of my penis. I dropped the dog and fell to my knees. I never forgot how I felt at that moment. I knew I’d never feel that all-consuming orgasm again, but I did many years later.”

Apollonia could see a small bubble of pre-cum building at the tip of Joshua’s circumcised cock. _‘For a Jewish man, he had a nice sized appendage’_ , she thought to herself. She watched as Joshua tried to keep himself under control. The idea of telling his story to her was sexually exciting to him and his genitals confirmed his excitement.

“Let’s cut to the chase, doc,” said Apollonia. “You’ve kept this dark side under control for many years. I’m not interested in the exact number, but I do want to know what made you finally lose control?”

“It had to be when I found out Lizzy was fuckin’ a nigger,” he replied. “The thought of her giving her body willingly to a low life, dumb assed nigger was more than I could take emotionally. I saw the world around me crumbling as well as my marriage.”

“Didn’t you take matters into your own hands when you castrated her lover and his friends?” asked Apollonia.

Seeing an opening to show his superior intelligence, Joshua replied, “Emasculated. I removed their genitals entirely except for the young boy. I left his balls inside his body so he’d become horny and the only way he could attain relief was through prostate massage or more simply - anal sex. I hoped the ruination of the niggers who fucked and abused my wife would settle the inner feelings I had concerning her infatuation with big black cock. It didn’t help.”

“How does that fit in with the murder of the nursing student?” asked Apollonia.

“We had a sexual relationship. She was underneath it all as sick as I was,” he replied. “I had no idea I would take her life, but when I felt my anger explode the rise of the internal need coincided, I succumbed. I hadn’t killed any form of life in a couple of decades. When her life ended I ejaculated as hard as I did when I was eleven years old. I was using Jessica to make Elizabeth pay for her transgressions. I can’t explain myself because now that I’m conscious of my deed I rationalize what I did and try to put it in a place where I don’t have to face my demons.”

Apollonia noted that Joshua’s cock was still at full mast, “Jesus, Joshua, you’re still fuckin’ erect. I thought by now you’d have lost it, but I can see you’re taken with your psychosis and probably with me. But, I’m not here for you. Do you need to relieve yourself?”

“No,” he replied. “Unless there is something more you need to know, I think it will go down by itself without having to be relieved through masturbation.”

“I want to know what happened yesterday, Joshua,” said Apollonia. “I want to know what turn of events made you take the life of your wife. Why? That’s relatively simple. I have to live with her brother and I have to keep the truth from him. I hate to keep anything from Colin. I hate to see him suffer.”

“You have to be kidding me, Apollonia,” said Joshua. “Colin suffers everyday he lives as he does. I don’t care what you think, but he is a broken man. His love for you makes him do as you command. I’ll bet you all the money in the world that he is not as happy as you think.”

“You’ll lose, Joshua,” said Apollonia matter-of-factly. “He is not the center of this conversation. You are. I have the power to make all your troubles go away or I can do as I told you downstairs. How important are your children to you?”

The anger rose. Joshua lost his erection. His hands formed fists, opened, and reformed the fists. This unconscious action happened several times before he growled, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare bring my children into this conversation. Sarah and Jason have nothing to do with my troubles…”

Apollonia jumped off the bed and landed directly in front of where Joshua sat. She placed her hands on his shoulders and growled, “You little weasel. You fuckin’ tell your dead wife you want to fuck your darling little Sarah. So much for your knowledge of how much Elizabeth confided in me. Calm down or I’ll rip your face off, you murdering son-of-a-bitch. Jessica Silverstein and Elizabeth Cathcart-Goldsmith had no reason on the face of this Earth to lose their lives. I could end yours here and now…”

Joshua cried, “Please Apollonia!!! I’m a sick individual. I need help as much as I need to see my children grow up in a house filled with nurturing love and caring. Please Apollonia!!! I know what you want to hear, but I can’t say it…”

Apollonia removed her hands from Joshua’s shoulders. She stood directly in front of him and said, “The only thing you need to tell me is that you’re mine. I will never forgive you for taking Elizabeth’s life. From this moment forward, you are owned by me. I will arrange for all your assets to be transferred to me and you will not stop me. Colin will watch over your children as will his parents. Tell me what pissed you off so much you killed your wife?”

“I didn’t like that she regurgitated on my shoes after I made her suck my cock immediately after I ejaculated into her only working lower orifice,” he said. “I was in a mood because she was pushing my buttons. She wanted to reconcile so we could work together when it came to dealing with you. If you don’t know it Apollonia, she hated your fuckin’ guts. Elizabeth thought you were the penultimate incarnation of a bitch. Wrong adjective a cunt is more what she thought of you.”

Apollonia laughed at the thought of Joshua and Elizabeth Goldsmith working together to ameliorate any and all difficulties that did or did not exist between them and herself. To keep from smacking Joshua across the face or taking hold of his balls, Apollonia placed her hands on her hips and pressed her fingers into her hip bone. She quietly counted backwards from one hundred until she felt her stress and anger subside. Finally calm, she said, “Here’s the deal Joshua. I keep you out of prison. You perform as I command. I will take all your assets including your partnership shares in your medical offices. I will watch over Sarah and Jason, but from afar. You will continue to be a world renowned interventional cardiologist, cardiothoracic surgeon, and medical researcher. Step one millimeter out the line and death will be too good for you. Do I make myself clear, Joshua?”

“Perfectly,” he responded in a low tone of subservient compliance.

“Good,” she growled, “pull your pants up and go downstairs. Wait for me in the front parlor.”

Apollonia waited for Joshua to leave and upon hearing the sound of the elevator descending to the first floor she walked into the hall to search for the door that would tell her where her sissy husband and Sonny were. The last door on the right was ajar. Inside a smallish bedroom were Sonny and Colin. Both were seated and not very close to one another. Upon entering, Colin stood up while Sonny remained seated. Apollonia thought it was a curious sight to see Sonny’s jeans tented from sitting when she knew he had nothing to fill the void of jean material. She walked over to a spot between both men and waited.

Colin knew she wanted to hear what they discussed. “Mistress, we talked if you can call it that,” he said, “We exchanged pleasantries but nothing more. Sonny is still very angry with me. I think it would be beneficial for both parties if we ended our relationship and friendship today.”

“Is that what you want Sonny?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Colin, return to the parlor,” said Apollonia, “wait for me there with the rest of the guests.” She did not wait until she was alone with Sonny, “I need to know what you’re thinking Sonny. I need to know whether or not you’re going to live a full life albeit with a pussy instead of a cock.”

“I want to know from you what this full life will be like,” said Sonny. “If I’m going to be some circus side show, then I’d rather you snap my neck now, because I’m not going to do it no matter how much money I’ll make.”

“Your full life will consist of being with another man as his wife,” said Apollonia. “Two men each with their own sexual style and needs. You will be the muscle man with a pussy and your husband will be a muscle sissy. You will live together under the auspices of the Moretti family. The man with the cock will fuck only women who want to be inseminated by a well-muscled sissy bitch. You will provide a pussy for him to use when he’s not needed. Both of you will accept unconditionally any and all use by a Moretti man when he needs an orifice to masturbate his Moretti manhood.”

“Please!!!” cried Sonny.

Apollonia walked over to where Sonny sat, placed her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him close to her lithe body. She felt his tears wet her dress. Apollonia did not move or get mad, instead she said, “You could have moved back into my house. All you had to do was make peace with Colin. I would have a semblance of inner peace knowing he was fucking you dressed as he always wanted to when he had his cock in a vagina. I would and still would take care of both of you.”

Sonny pulled back and looked up at the women he loved so much and hated at the same time for taking his manhood, “Would I have to put up with the bullshit I did when I was being tested?”

“No,” she replied. “I will respect you for your decision and for taking care of my sissy husband. You will still be under my thumb and I will not tolerate any backtalk or underhandedness.”

“But, I would have to allow Moretti men inside me,” said Sonny. “I would have to allow them to fuck me as if I were a woman and I would have to suck their cocks?”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia. “The only way I will change my mind about you having to live as a wife to another muscle sissy is for you to say to be that you’ll accept your role in my family and never stray or say anything that would force me to do something I really don’t want to.”

Sonny sat for a minute looking up at Apollonia and then he said, “Would I have to do my brother?”

“If you mean, Viv, yes,” said Apollonia, “he is a consecrated Moretti man through marriage.”

Sonny groaned. He knew he was between a rock and a hard spot. “I have to ask, if I live with another muscle sissy, will I still have to do Moretti men?”

Apollonia rubbed the back of Sonny’s head. She smiled sweetly and said, “Of course you do. You have to repay me for the cost of the surgery.”

“I hate you,” moaned Sonny. “I hate so you so much that I want to do as you say, because I really and truly do love you, Apollonia.”

“Then I want you to go downstairs and reconcile with Colin and Viviano. You don’t have to do anything but talk and if everything is copasetic, you can come home with us tonight,” Apollonia said as she rubbed his head.

“Thank you, Mistress,” said the broken shell of what used to be a virile man.

Apollonia saw the acceptance and resignation in Sonny’s face. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. She stepped away and exited the room.

\------------------------

Pricilla Smith sat quietly but nervously in the beautifully appointed solarium. She wondered what she had gotten herself into when the beautiful sexily clad woman answered the door. Marco and she had decided to wait until they were married to have sexual intercourse. Pricilla knew he was involved in something weird when he would tell her that what he did on the nights they weren’t together was none of her business. Anytime she broached the subject, Marco quickly ended the conversation by threatening to end their relationship. Pricilla looked around the room to try and keep from thinking about all the bad things that could or would happen to her. She wondered where her boyfriend was and when she would be allowed to see him.

She turned her head when she heard the elevator stop and the door open letting Apollonia, Jon Parks, and Howard Cohen enter the room. Pricilla smiled sweetly in an attempt to hide her fear and stress. Her inner being and soul told her not to listen to Marco and come to New York. When and if her parents found out she was not at school but in New York City, she would be grounded for at a minimum of a year. Mommy and daddy were not very forgiving when it came to raising their only child. Pricilla Smith had spent the entire time wearing her winter coat. Her Dooney & Bourke bag did not lie on the floor, but was clutched against her stomach as if to protect her from something nefarious.

Apollonia pointed to the four chairs that surrounded a small table in front of the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the rear of the building. Jon Parks and Howard Cohen took seats opposite one another leaving one chair facing the floor to ceiling windows and the other facing into the room. Everyone took a seat except for the young girl; Pricilla had no idea that the beautiful woman wanted her to move from the small love seat to a place situated in the center of the small semicircle. Apollonia maintained her cool and said, “Sweet girl, please take a seat with us at the table. Also, it is not very cold in this room and I think you’ll feel much more comfortable if you take your pea coat off.”

Pricilla Smith stood and removed her winter coat. She was wearing a pair of Diesel jeans, a white man tailored shirt, and a V-neck sweater. On her feet was a pair of four inch heels which were a good choice for the outfit, but a lousy choice for sightseeing in the city. Her hips were narrow, her legs were thin, and she was flat chested to the extreme. If she had more than peas for breasts, they would have been considered nonexistent. Pricilla carefully folded her coat and laid it on the love seat just above where her Dooney & Bourke satchel lay. She then stepped to the seat where Apollonia stood and sat down.

“Pricilla,” said Apollonia after she sat down with her back to the floor to ceiling windows, “let me introduce Jon Parks and Howard Cohen to you. Jon is a private investigator and Howard is my personal attorney…”

Pricilla was no wallflower, “A private investigator??? An attorney??? For what reason???”

Apollonia smiled, “For a young girl, you’re quick Miss Smith. The two men are here, because I asked them to be in on this conversation. Jon is here to provide you with any background information I asked him to acquire about certain situations. Howard is here to provide legal counsel to you more than me. You see young lady your boyfriend is in a considerable amount of trouble. I want Mr. Cohen to hear what I have to say to you and your responses. For all intent and purpose, this little meeting will then fall under the attorney/client privilege statute.”

Ms. Smith did not show any fear or angst at hearing her boyfriend was in some sort of trouble. She said in a quiet but steady voice, “Marco is in trouble? What kind of trouble could he be in, Miss Moretti? I know he had a friend with the same last name, so, did he do something to offend your family? I know he has this thing about being an Italian and being close to family and friends.”

“The question for you Pricilla is,” said Apollonia, “could you maintain your silence about coming to New York as an uninvited guest, if I let you leave now? Forget you ever came to the city. I’ll promise to invite you back sometime in the near future and show you a very nice time.”

The angst and stress showed their hand when the young girl began to shake from uncontrollable muscle spasms. Everyone in the room was afraid she would fall out of her chair and have at fit or a stroke. Pricilla closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and made the sign of the cross which seemed to calm her nerves. “You’re going to do something to Marco. I just know it. I can feel it. You want me to forget I was here to enable you to have no witnesses to whatever you’re thinking about doing to Marco. I may be sixteen, Miss Moretti, but I’m no dope.”

Apollonia paused for a moment, looked at Howard, at Jon, and said, “Yes, Pricilla we’re going to make some inquiries about time Marco spent with the Moretti family in Texas.” She then rose from her seat, put her face close to the young girl, and said, “Do you know your boyfriend raped a five year old?”

Pricilla’s eyes flew open, “NO WAY!!!”

Apollonia continued, “Did you know your boyfriend was at first forced to and then came to adore dressing in women’s clothing and performed like a muscle sissy for Umberto Moretti and his friends?”

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Pricilla. “Marco is a man not a crossdresser much less a homosexual!!!”

“I have the proof,” growled Apollonia, “but maybe if you saw him perform you’d understand what a piece-of-shit he is Pricilla. It would be so much easier if you just accept the notion that you were never in New York City today. If you want to protect your boyfriend, then I’ll be forced to make you a party to his stupidity.”

Pricilla was stunned at the accusations made by the beautiful Italian woman dressed in a thin red dress that left nothing to the imagination. Maybe if she asked some questions based upon her limited knowledge of Marco’s involvement with the Moretti family she could get out of the perceived trouble she was in by coming to New York City. “Please sit Miss Moretti,” said Pricilla, “you’ve made your point. Help me understand and I promise not to be a broken spoke in the wheel. I have some understanding, but not completely.”

Apollonia returned to her seat. The men at the table relaxed and sat silently listening to the conversation. The two men had eyed the teenager and either of them would have had no problem taking her virginity, forcibly if necessary. “Where do you go to school?” asked Apollonia.

“I go to an exclusive private school in the Austin area,” replied the young girl. “But, I don’t live at home. I live at the school.”

“How often did or do you go home?” asked Apollonia.

“Not very,” replied the girl, “my parents require that I stay at school until the scheduled semester breaks and come home for the summer. I am an only child, Miss Moretti.”

“So, Marco came to Austin to see you? Did your parents know?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes and no Miss Moretti. He visited when he could and my parents would have freaked out if they knew,” she replied.

“He fuckin’ you?” asked Apollonia.

“OH MY GOD!!!” cried Pricilla. “I’m a virgin!!!”

Apollonia made a derisive face, nodded knowingly, and continued her interrogation, “Would you like to feel what a five year old felt when Marco raped her? There is a man here who has a really nice nine and a half inch thick cock that would let you feel the pain Alessa felt when Marco raped her. I know you don’t want your first taste of sexual intercourse to be against your will.”

Pricilla became more frightened. She looked around the table and saw nothing but calm people. Their faces serene considering the questions Apollonia just asked her. The idea that these people would take part in raping an innocent girl made her sick to her stomach. Pricilla always thought she’d lose her virginity on her wedding night. She was so scared and the peaceful looks on the faces of Apollonia, Jon, and Howard frightened her to the bone even more. Pricilla grabbed hold of the edge of the chair and sat like a statue trying to figure out if she was going to leave the townhouse alive. Inside she realized that if the rape occurred she would also lose her life. That she was sure of.

“He raped little Alessa?” asked Pricilla rhetorically. “I don’t believe you, but there is something scary about the way you’re all sitting there as if you know more than I do. Is there any way I can help you? I’m scared. Very scared.”

Howard looked at Apollonia before he spoke and saw her tacit approval of his entering the conversation. “Pricilla, if you’re willing to do two things, I believe” he paused “no, I know with certainty, you can return home safe and sound. I’d even venture to say that if you do as we ask, Miss Moretti will be grateful beyond your imagination. Having her on your side is much better than having her against you.”

Pricilla Smith knew that she had only once chance to secure a life beyond her sixteen years. Either accept their conditions, perform as asked, or get raped and murdered in New York City. “I’m not sure, but I know inside that if I don’t I’ll not leave this place alive. I don’t know how or why, but my intuition tells me that the only choice I have is to help you. If what you tell me is true about Marco, I do not want to be part of his life ever. Tell me what you want me to do to help you and I will.”

“Smart answer, Pricilla,” said Howard. “First you must commit verbally to never speak about today to anyone. We will find out if you have and we will take retribution without care for you and your family. Second, you have to act for us today. We want you to provide enough verbal proof to Marco that you’re being raped and are suffering the aftermath of the rape…”

Pricilla couldn’t believe what she just heard come out of the mouth of the attorney, “You want me to pretend that some man has me on the floor and is raping me?”

“Yes,” replied Howard. “It is imperative that Marco think you’ve been molested and that you’re not the same beautiful girl you are now. Do you think you can pull it off?”

“Let me repeat what I just heard,” said Pricilla. “You want me to pretend with as much realism as possible that some man is having sex with me against my will. You then want me to forget I was ever in New York City today. By doing those things, I will gain the gratitude and support of Miss Moretti?”

Apollonia interjected, “Yes, Pricilla Smith. Perform for me today and I will take into account how you helped and I will make an incontrovertible verbal contract with you to provide for you when you need my assistance. The only caveat is your continued silence about all aspects of today. I don’t care how old you are when you break the silence. A Moretti will know and a Moretti will make sure you never utter another word. If you’re married and have a family, they will suffer as will the people you spoke to about today. What I am telling you is meant to scare you.”

“You have Miss Moretti,” said a shaken teenager. “I will help you because I want to go back to school and forget today ever happened.”

Apollonia Moretti stood up and came around the small table to the chair where Pricilla Smith sat. She smiled at the teenager, reached down, and took her hands in hers and pulled her to a standing position. Pricilla was putty in her hands. Apollonia looked into the young girl’s eyes and saw fear as well as a questioning look just before she wrapped her arms around the teenager and pulled her into an embrace. The young girl did not try to push away or stop what was happening to her. Apollonia looked down, used her right hand to tip her face back and up, and placed her lips on Pricilla’s. She was surprised when the young girl opened her mouth to invite Apollonia’s tongue inside. Both females felt a wave of pleasure surge through their bodies. Apollonia knew this flat chested teenager had been kissed by any number of her female friends and could easily be taken by her.

Apollonia broke the kiss, smiled at the young waif of a girl in front of her, and said, “Jon will help you with your performance.” She turned to the men and said, “Jon, when you’re ready find me and we’ll set up where this little acting scenario will occur. Don’t worry about anyone hearing her scream, it will just add to the charade. Howard, come with me.”

Pricilla Smith having dodged a major bullet watched the beautiful woman and her attorney leave the solarium as she felt her virgin vagina ooze a small amount a vaginal fluid because of a simple kiss.

\-------------------------

Marco Mario Marinelli finally got to see the woman who invited him to visit New York City under the pretense that he would visit for the sole purpose of having sex with her. The private jet, the limousine, and the way people spoke to him were beyond belief until he arrived at the townhouse on East 84th Street. He sat for a few hours wondering what was going on because people were tolerant of his being there, but were they not very friendly. Thoughts ran through his head and the only incident that made any sense was the one time he met Apollonia Moretti at Adolfo’s and Adelina’s house. He smiled warmly when the magnificent creature of a woman entered the kitchen, but was chagrined when she did not acknowledge his presence.

“Viv are Mario and Giuseppe still downstairs?” asked Apollonia. She saw the trepidation on Sienna’s face and knew the elderly woman was fearful of having to perform her penance in front of the stranger.

“Yes, Apollonia,” he replied. “They’ve been down there since you told them to make things ready. Only Giuseppe came up to retrieve some cleaning materials.”

“Good,” she replied, “do me a favor and trot downstairs and let me know what the time line is for completing the tasks. I need to have the main room set up to my specifications. Also, call my sister and tell her I want her to take the small ones out of school early. I don’t care the pretense. Use the car service.”

Viviano stood and without a word headed downstairs to the basement. Apollonia turned to Sienna, smiled, and said in a cheerful voice, “How are you Sienna? Take that look of fear off your face. I’m not going to make you do anything like suck my asshole. Just come over here so I can give you a hug.”

The elderly woman walked to where Apollonia stood and allowed the younger woman to take her into her arms. Sienna felt the pressure of the younger woman’s arms pull her into an embrace. Apollonia placed her face next to the woman who helped her mother do dastardly deeds in the confines of the basement. She spoke softly so the young man sitting at the small table could not hear, “Today you do as I say Sienna without any hesitation or backtalk. If you’re co-operative, no one will die today. I may ask that young man sitting at the table to fuck your seventy something year old pussy to see if he has the ability to do so.” A pause, then a short to the point fragment, “Seems that young man likes to rape little girls.”

Apollonia could feel Sienna struggling to break away from the unwanted embrace. Her attempts to move away failed. She begged Apollonia, “Please don’t make me have sex with that young man. It has been a very long time since Giuseppe and I had intercourse. I beg you, Miss Moretti!!! Please!!! Anything you ask, but not that!!!”

The tight hold on her body eased and Sienna felt Apollonia move her head from next to hers. She looked up to see Apollonia’s hypnotic turquoise eyes looking back down at her. The two women connected somehow considering Apollonia had no use for the elderly woman. Apollonia moved her hands to the sides of Sienna’s face and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She said, “Please, make me some coffee. I’m going to sit and chat with Marco in the front parlor. Bring a carafe and a bit to eat. Thank you.” The head of the Moretti family stepped back from the elderly woman, looked at Marco, and said, “Ok cunt boy, follow me.”

Marco did not say anything to offend Apollonia. Instead, he nodded his head in compliance and followed her out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into the front parlor. His first view of another room made him wonder how much the furniture in the townhouse was worth. Marco had no idea about antiques, but he did have an appreciation of quality furniture which he had learned from his parents. Much to Apollonia’s surprise, Sonny was sitting on the couch next to Colin while Howard sat in one of the wing chairs that were on either side of the couch. Although they were not holding hands or sitting close together the sight of Colin and Sonny sitting together peacefully added a bit of good humor to a day of conflict and conundrums. Howard seemed bored and she could tell he didn’t want to remain at the townhouse. Dr. Goldsmith stood in a corner by the front window and watched, as Colin did earlier, New Yorkers walk past the front of the federal townhouse.

“Colin, Sonny,” said Apollonia, “please move closer together to make room for Marco on the couch. Howard, not much longer. I promise.” To Marco Marinelli, “Sit.”

The young man did as he was told. Thankfully he sat at the opposite end of the couch from the cross-dressed man and his partner. Although he didn’t want to admit it to the people in the room, he was attracted to Colin. He spoke, “Miss Moretti, I’m wondering if I can speak to you in private?”

“Anything you have to say to me young man,” replied Apollonia, “can be said in front of anyone who may or may not be in the same room as you.”

Marco lost his alpha personality when Apollonia said he could speak with her with the others present. He was wondering where his girlfriend was as she should have been there some forty-five minutes earlier. His libido was in overdrive and his mind could not stop thinking about boning the older woman. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than Apollonia Moretti, but that was turning into an abject failure of effort. “I was under the impression I was to meet you here to spend some time alone with you. I have not been allowed to leave the kitchen until now. I think there is more to this meeting than meets the eye.”

Apollonia stood directly in front of the young man. The dress was thin enough to show the lines of her panties and the extended nipples of her pert breasts. The look on Marco’s face was all she was hoping for. The young man was definitely sexually frustrated. Howard Cohen sat questioning his commitment to this crazy bitch, but his libido was in overdrive all because of the way she dressed and handled herself. Colin watched his wife and Mistress as she began to make mincemeat of the young man. Sonny sat emotionally crushed, but accepting of her dastardly surgical modification. Both were surprised when she turned to talk to Howard instead of the young man.

“Howard, do you know this young man’s name?”

“Marco Mario Marinelli,” he replied.

“And, what is his girlfriend’s name?” she asked.

“Pricilla Smith,” he replied.

“Pricilla Smith,” she cooed, “I wonder if her family can be traced back to the arrival of the Mayflower at Plymouth Rock. Howard, do you know where she is at this moment?”

Howard closed his eyes and wondered where his client was taking the conversation. He knew better than to try and steer it in another direction. His legal training said he should just follow her lead and he did, “I believe she is upstairs comfortably resting in the solarium on the fifth floor.”

“Thanks, here is what I need from you, Mr. Cohen,” Apollonia spoke knowing the young man would hear and comprehend every word, “I want you to return to your office and find out all you can about the life and assets of both the Marinelli and Smith families. I want your response by no later than this evening, say 8:00PM. If you have a problem, please call my cell phone and advise me. You can go now. Please check on Mr. Whittingham and let me know his condition.”

Howard Cohen did not question why Apollonia wanted the information. He knew she was going to perform a Moretti financial take over by buying all the outstanding loans their families had and use them against them. Her father had performed that same trick multiple times to families to gain something he needed or wanted. He gathered up his briefcase, stood, and said, “I will do as you ask, Apollonia. Thank you for not making me stay any longer. I’ll call you with the requested information.”

Colin chirped, “Bye Howard!!!”

The attorney knew better than to not respond, “Bye Colin.” Howard Cohen made a beeline to the door, to the closet where his coat was hung, and let himself out the front door. He was relieved to be on his way back to his office. Thankfully, he did not have to take part in any torture, rape, or murder. Howard knew he had to control two things that were more important – the trouble Joshua Goldsmith was in and his own relationship with Apollonia Moretti.

Apollonia, Colin, Sonny, and Marco sat in silence for a moment before they were interrupted by Viviano, “Appy, everything is prepared.”

“Good,” she replied, “Get Mario. Bring him here with you. Tell Giuseppe to arrange the X’s - three in an arc and the fourth facing into the other three. Tell him to put the two ladies on the ends and the sissy in the middle, but don’t fully hog tie the sissy. I need him to be free. OK?”

“Yes, Appy,” said Viviano. He left without another word.

Finally able to get a word in edgewise, Marco asked, “What the hell are you doing? Looking into my family’s finances? I want to see my girlfriend!!!”

Apollonia looked for her satchel, found it, and opened it on her lap. She pulled out a small black plastic bag and handed it to the startled young man. “Open it, get undressed, and then get dressed,” she commanded, “I know you’ve been attired in what you’ll find in the bag.”

Marco opened the bag, looked inside, and cringed, “You have to be kidding me…”

He was interrupted when Viviano and Mario entered the parlor. They only heard part of what Marco had just said and Viviano and Mario found two seats in the room at the end furthest from the street. The two remained where they were seated waiting on Apollonia’s next request or command. They watched as the young man began to fight his desire to do as she asked. The look on his face and his body language said he was fighting the urge to do as she asked, but his eyes said he wanted to be part of the Moretti family.

Apollonia leaned back in her chair, spread her legs, inviting Marco to look upon her lace covered pussy, and said, “I know you dressed for my Uncle Umberto. I know you sucked his fat Moretti cock. I know you bent over like a faggot to take him up your ass which ultimately became his muscle pussy to use as a masturbation tool. I know your little girlfriend knew nothing about your desire to become a Moretti man by becoming a muscle sissy. Soon after her arrival, Pricilla Smith was informed about your extracurricular activities with Umberto. Want me to continue?”

Marco fell back against the back of the couch, moaned, and then cried out, “OH, MY GOD!!!”

“Get up and get dressed faggot,” growled Apollonia.

No sooner than Marco stood up to begin to remove his clothing, Apollonia’s cell phone rang. She pulled it from her briefcase and saw it was Jon Parks calling from the fifth floor. She pressed the answer key and said, “Yes, Jon? - Good, but I think I’m going to change my plan. - Yes. - Bring her down to the front parlor in fifteen minutes. - Great!!!”

When Marco heard that his girlfriend may be coming into the room, he stopped removing his clothing. He looked at Apollonia, concern on his face, and a bit of trepidation at being outed to his girlfriend, “I’m not going to be seen dressed in women’s lingerie by my girlfriend. I don’t fuckin’ care what you say or do to me.”

The reaction from Apollonia was not physical, she remained seated, and said, “Sonny, stand, and drop your pants. Let Marco see what happens to a man who thinks he’s better than me.”

Sonny hesitated for just a moment. For some unknown reason, he looked over to his brother and saw he kept his face noncommittal. It took that long for him to realize that if he didn’t do as she asked he would end up servicing low life niggers and drug addicts in some run down tenement in the Bronx or Brooklyn. The huge man stood, opened his belt, pulled down his zipper, and lowered his pants and briefs in one motion. He knew that the young man needed to see what was between his legs so he turned around and bent over. The pose was enough to make Apollonia’s point. He remained bent over at the waist waiting for her to let him pull up his pants and return to his seat next to Colin.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” cried Marco. “He has a fuckin’ pussy between his legs. What the fuck???”

“Stand Sonny and tell him why you no longer have your ten-and-a-half inch dick,” commanded Apollonia. “Also, tell him where it is stored as we speak.”

Sonny did as he was told. He stood, turned around to face the young man his pants still around his ankles, and said, “I thought I was better than Mistress Moretti. I was chosen to be her permanent replacement lover, but I failed because I couldn’t resolve my need to be in control. I beat up her sissy husband and paid with my cock. I will live the rest of my life with a vagina. I have accepted my fate and I know I will be fucked by men who want to know what it is like to fuck a man with a pussy. My cock is presently in a jar on a bureau in Miss Moretti’s atelier. I suggest you do as Mistress Moretti says.”

“Pull up your pants and sit.” Said Apollonia turned to Joshua and said, “Nice job doc. It looks as if he was born with one.”

Jon Parks and Pricilla Smith entered the front parlor seconds after Apollonia complimented Joshua on his surgical skills. Apollonia held her hand out to the young teenager. Jon Parks brought her to Apollonia’s side and then found a place to sit near the rear windows with Viviano and Mario. He saw the frightened doctor leaning against the wall. Inside his head, he took no pity on the good doctor. He was enthralled with the control Apollonia showed and her command. His old cock twitched at the thought of having intercourse with the woman, but he knew she would only end up being a masturbatory fantasy. Jon’s could orgasm and produce sperm, but his cock only got erect for the moment before he ejaculated. All of his orgasms were completed with a soft prick. He thought to himself, _‘he could dream’_.

Pricilla Smith stood next to Apollonia and when she looked down she could see into the top of the red dress. She saw Apollonia’s petite breasts with nipples extended and the gloss of her radiant skin. Much to her amazement, she felt a small amount of vaginal fluid exit her virgin vagina. Marco Marinelli looked up at his girlfriend. The contents of the plastic bag laid by his side. In front of him were a pair of six inch strapped back heels. He tried to make this whole fucked up situation go away by pleading with his eyes. Apollonia saw his attempt and laughed inside at its uselessness.

“Pricilla, tell Marco what you’ve learned about him,” said Apollonia, “and don’t be shy about it.”

Pricilla didn’t move from the side of Apollonia’s wing chair. She stood across from her plainly frightened boyfriend and said, “I know he’s a rapist…”

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Marco, “I NEVER RAPED ANYONE!!!”

“Alessa Moretti, five years old,” said Pricilla. “You raped her. I believe Miss Moretti.”

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Marco anew.

“I can see from the obvious stuff lying next to you that what she told me about you being a… How did you say it Miss Moretti?” asked Pricilla.

Apollonia responded, “A muscle sissy.”

“Thank you, Miss Moretti,” said Pricilla. “A muscle sissy. You wore girl’s lingerie, clothing, heels, and wore makeup and a wig to please her uncle. You sucked his cock and he fucked you up your ass. Yes Marco, I know how to speak the language of sex. I may be a virgin, but I do know about what goes on between two people when they’re having a sexual relationship. Were you going to get dressed for Miss Moretti?”

“Nice,” said Apollonia under her breath.

“Well, Marco,” said Pricilla, “were you?”

“No,” he replied and then he saw the look on Apollonia’s face and he knew he was sinking into a morass of shit. “Yes, I was. I don’t want to, but…”

“You know your place,” said Apollonia. She decided to see if what she needed to know could be found out without having to retire to the basement. Maybe, just maybe, the young man will come clean and Apollonia wanted more than anything to force him to watch her play with his girlfriend’s virgin pussy. When she pulled Pricilla around the chair the young waif did not fight her. She allowed the older woman to place her on her left leg with both her legs between her red stocking clad legs. Pricilla allowed her to place her right hand on her right thigh just below her crotch. When she was finally comfortable, Apollonia said, “Change now, Marco or become like Sonny. Or, maybe worse.”

Marco Mario Marinelli, red faced and embarrassed beyond belief, stood removed his clothing and carefully pulled the pink lace panties up his legs. He sat down and like a woman who’s done it a million times, rolled up one of the thigh high stocking, placed a his foot into it, and rolled it up his leg. He did the same with the other stocking of the pair. Marco then checked for the back of the pink satin camisole and put it on before standing and slipping his feet into the back strapped heels. He sat to close the straps at the front of his ankles. He stood up and pirouetted like a good sissy showing off his wares. He stopped facing Apollonia and Pricilla. The only three things missing were a hairless body builder’s body, makeup, and a wig. Marco Marinelli, nineteen, stood red faced, ashamed, and fighting the autonomic reaction of his cock responding to being dressed.

It was obvious he knew about dressing as a woman. He had tucked his rather large manhood between his legs to try and foster a smooth look of a woman. Apollonia and Pricilla smiled at his attempt to hide his prick. The older woman began to massage the teenager’s thigh as they watched the muscular teenager try to act feminine to the laughter and cat calls of all in the room except for Joshua. Mario Moretti was taken by the look of the muscular teen and could see why his uncle was taken with fucking him. The act of dominance definitely would have given him a total sense of control over the muscle bound lad. Viviano just watched and wondered if Apollonia was going to bed the teenage girl. Colin and Sonny sat together holding hands.

Apollonia pushed the girl off her lap, stood, and moved the wing chair away from its position in front of the couch. She stepped to the side of the room opposite the entry door. She pointed to Colin and Sonny and without saying a word got them to move to the end of the room that faced the street where Joshua stood in what could only be called a catatonic state. Mario and Viviano remained seated along the wall near the rear of the building. Apollonia took Pricilla by the waist and placed her in front of her so her tight ass was pressed against her mons. She held her by her hips.

“Viv, please stand for me, come here, and remove your clothing,” commanded Apollonia.

Viviano did as he was asked. Inside he knew he was about to fuck this muscle sissy in the ass in front of his girlfriend. When he was naked he stepped to the middle of the room. His cock was semi-flaccid and the idea of fucking the young man was somewhat appealing. He was hoping that his cock would slide into the tight virgin hole of the young girl, but he knew Apollonia well enough that she wanted it all for herself.

“Ever see a cock that big Pricilla?” Apollonia asked the wide eyed teenager standing in front of her.

“No,” replied the girl, “that is the first cock I’ve seen that hasn’t been in a picture, video, or movie.

“Never gave Marco a hand job Pricilla?”

“No, we petted. He never exposed himself to me. I never thought of exposing or doing anything with his cock. And he never touched me between my legs,” replied Pricilla.

“Marco, be a good girl and suck Viviano’s cock for your girlfriend,” said Apollonia.

“Please Miss Moretti,” Marco begged, “please don’t make me suck cock in front of Pricilla.”

Marco watched Apollonia’s hands open the front of Pricilla’s jeans. He dropped his jaw when Apollonia’s right hand snaked its way down to the young girl’s vagina. His breath was taken when the love of his short life opened her legs giving the older dominant woman access to her charms. He watched as Apollonia worked her fingers over his girlfriend’s clitoris. Marco Mario Marinelli began to cry. The tears of fear and humiliation ran down his face like a waterfall supplied by the spring thaw of snow from a mountain top. He fell to his hands and knees and did not look up. He pleaded and begged for relief from being humiliated in front of Pricilla.

“Did you rape Alessa Moretti, Marco?” growled Apollonia.

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Marco.

With his denial came Apollonia’s anger. She pulled her hand from Pricilla’s crotch, pushed her towards Viviano, and swiftly kicked Marco in his stomach causing him to rise up and fall to the floor. Before he could recover, she moved between his splayed legs and gave him a full on shot to his balls with her right foot. Marco’s eyes flew open, his mouth followed, but no sound was emitted. The pain of the kick caused all the air to be forced from his lungs. His hands grabbed his panty covered crotch to protect his aching genitals. His last act was to piss all over the floor. Marco Mario Marinelli never felt as much pain as he did when the beautiful woman connected her right foot with his family jewels.

As he lay on the floor moaning, Apollonia’s cell phone rang. She retrieved it and saw it was her sister, Raffaella, calling her. “Hi sweetie,” she spoke as if nothing had just happened, “where are you? - Damn, I’m sorry. - I’ll have Colin get the door.”

Four minutes later, Raffaella, Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa walked into the parlor. The three children did not say a word when they saw the muscular teen lying on the floor, cupping his genitals, and crying in obvious pain. Pricilla Smith was embarrassed to be standing with her pants open and made a quick attempt to close her jeans. Viviano saw the look on Apollonia’s face and moved to stop the teenager from completing her task. Raffaella gently pushed the children to Mario who sat quietly at the back of the room. The Rossi children did not greet their grandfather and Alessa Moretti did not greet her biological father. Mario gathered them together in front of him. He did not stop them from turning around to watch what was going on in the room. Colin and Sonny remained quiet sitting together on the couch behind the prone muscle sissy. Each of them had memories of being kicked in the crotch surge to their consciousness as Marco laid crying and begging not to be kicked again.

Raffaella taken by what was going on in the parlor asked, “Appy, did you do that to him?”

“Him, dear sister, is the scumbag that raped Alessa,” said Apollonia. “That pig just keeps on denying he fucked a five year old against her will.”

Raffaella nodded knowingly, “And who is the skinny blonde thing being held by my husband?”

“That is Pricilla Smith,” answered Apollonia. “The rapist invited her here to party with him after he thought he was going to have sexual intercourse with me. That sweet little girl is definitely a candidate for a lesbian relationship. She knew nothing of her boyfriend’s rape and affinity for wearing women’s clothing to become a Moretti man. Instead he is going to die, lose his genitals, or become addicted to a concoction of drugs that if he misses one dose he’ll fall over and die.”

“What about our friends in the basement?” asked Raffaella.

“They’re about to have the luckiest day of their lives,” replied Apollonia. “I am going to schedule their transport to Africa and Italy. The mother is going to an underground whorehouse here in the States. She’ll live a long fruitful life sucking the dicks of AIDS infected men… Well, that is until she dies of the scourge herself.”

“Why Antonio, Carman, and Alessa?” asked Raffaella of her sister.

“Alessa is going to have the opportunity to face her rapist. She is going to have the opportunity to emasculate the asshole who wanted more than anything to become a Moretti by fucking a five year old. I will not let that individual live with a cock and balls,” said Apollonia.

Marco’s head had cleared and he heard what Apollonia said to the other woman in the room. He begged, “Please, listen to me, I did not rape Alessa. Umberto did the weekend he was alone with her. I admit to fucking her, but I did not rape her. Her sister Adelina held her down so I could enter her…”

Apollonia spun around, placed her right foot on Marco’s neck, and sneered, “Holding her down, whether it be you or that fat pig Adelina, is rape no matter how you try to rationalize your participation Marco. The little girl whose life you ruined is going to decide if you are a muscle sissy the rest of your life, an emasculated sissy bitch, or fuckin’ dead. Care to minimize your chances bitch???”

“Please,” cried Marco when he heard who had his fate in her hands, “I only followed orders!!! I only did what Umberto forced me to do. I was fuckin’ his son and his daughter. He knew I wanted to be a Moretti!!! Please, I’ll do anything you ask. Anything for the rest of my life!!! Please don’t take my cock and balls!!! Please!!!”

Apollonia removed her foot from Marco’s neck. She called out, “Alessa, sweetheart, come to your half-sister. Don’t be afraid.”

Alessa came to Apollonia and allowed her to pull her close, but not in front of her, to her side. Marco looked up from the floor and began to cry anew. Alessa looked up to Apollonia, frightened and not knowing what to do. She wished her other half-sister who she lived with had said something to her. She felt Apollonia begin to rub her upper arm and by just her soft touch Alessa relaxed, but she was still afraid. The boyfriend of her sister Adelina lay on the floor crying and begging not to lose his cock and balls. Alessa reacted as if a dam burst; she felt the initial pain of her father pushing his fat cock into her body. Moments later the memories of Adelina holding her down as her boyfriend used her welled up into her consciousness.

“He’s telling the truth,” whined Alessa. “Adelina held me down every time. He did it with her help. Never by himself.”

Apollonia knelt down, turned her half-sister to face her, and said, “Alessa, don’t feel sorry for him. He did something to you that should never have happened and so did your step-sister. I know you’re scared, sweet pea. I know you don’t want to hurt him because you’re a good little girl. I need you to tell me the truth. Did he ever come to you by himself and force himself into your body?”

Alessa answered immediately with a strong voice, “No, Apollonia. My sister Adelina was always with him. She told him to do it. He never said no. He never touched or hurt me when we were alone.”

Apollonia smiled at her half-sister and pulled her into a hug. She whispered in her ear, “I love you sweet pea. You will never want for anything as long as you tell me the truth. Would you like to see Adelina suffer for what she did to you?”

Alessa moved her head in the negative.

“But, you’d like to know that she could never do that again,” said Apollonia.

Alessa moved her head in the positive.

“Would you like to go home, do you homework, and play with Carmen?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes,” whined Alessa.

Apollonia gently rubbed her head in an attempt to keep her calm. She looked over to her sister for some guidance. Raffaella could see that Apollonia wanted to make the young girl feel wanted and to assuage any pains from the past that had just welled up into her consciousness. She stepped over to her sister, knelt, and took Alessa from Apollonia’s grasp. The child folded into Raffaella’s arms and allowed her small body to be pressed into her half-sister’s ample breasts. Apollonia could see the relief on the child’s face and decided the best course of action was to send her back to Columbus Place.

“Raffy,” said Apollonia, “take Carmen and Alessa back to Columbus Place. Antonio stays. He’s a consecrated Moretti man. Call the car service. I’ll talk to you when I get home.”

Raffaella knew her sister was growing into her role and hopefully not sinking into the morass of sexual depravity their mother sank into. There was no reason for Alessa to watch the debasement and defilement of the people who abused and took away her childhood. She released Alessa, stood, and without a care in the world stepped into her sister and kissed her passionately. No one in the room made a sound as the two Moretti sisters showed their undying love for one another. When they were through kissing, Raffaella motioned to Carmen and the three of them departed the front parlor.

After the door closed, Apollonia spoke, “Viv, get that wimp off the floor and guide him to the basement. Everyone in this room is to follow immediately except for Pricilla and Jon Parks.”


	115. Tuesday – Townhouse Dungeon – 4 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia wreaks her revenge on the Texas Moretti's. Marco Marinelli continues to deny his rape of Alessa Moretti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The conversation with Pricilla Smith and Jon Parks was a short lived one. Both wanted to remain and be part of whatever justice Apollonia was going to inflict upon the Marinelli teen. What Pricilla Smith was not aware of were the other individuals that were ensconced in the basement for the past week. She was aware of her desire to see her boyfriend humiliated and possibly emasculated. She also wanted to get to know Miss Moretti a lot better than she presently did. In fact, she wanted to get to know her on an intimate basis. Jon Parks reiterated his commitment and allegiance to Apollonia. The money aspect of his present and future work for the head of the Moretti family was very enticing. Jon was beyond caring where the money originated. He verbalized his knowledge and ability to keep things that needed to be kept quiet – quiet.

Apollonia kept Pricilla by her side when she descended into the basement. Before they entered the dungeon, Apollonia took the thin waif of a girl and held her close to her body. She cupped the girl’s bottom, kissed her, and again found the teenager willing to engage in a deep French kiss. When she ended the kiss, Apollonia whispered, “I want you. I want to make love to you. After I make tender love to you, I want to fuck you hard. I want to do you today. I want Marco to watch as I take you the way a man would the first time. I want to walk into the room with you naked, begging me not to fuck you. Sweet girl, I am going to take you and then make you beg for real cock when I’m done.”

Pricilla Smith’s body became taut. Her muscles froze when she heard that Apollonia was going to fuck her. She had played along to the point where she thought she would see Marco receive his punishment for raping a five year old. The idea of losing her virginity to a woman and then having to indulge in promiscuous sex with the Moretti men was finally becoming a reality for her. She wanted to be alone with the older woman. Taught by the older woman, but not used like a twenty dollar whore. Pricilla Smith was better than that and she instinctively knew it.

“Please Miss Moretti,” whispered the young teenage waif, “I know you want to take me, but please, I beg you, take me in private. I’m so close to giving you my virginity. The feel of your body pressing on mine was more than I could take. Your presence and command of all people and things around you make me want to be just like you. I feel a hunger, a desire, but please not here in front of everyone. I know you want to humiliate Marco and I want to see him humiliated for what he’s done. Just don’t force me to do something I want to do in private alone with you.”

Apollonia looked into Pricilla’s eyes and could see her pain, fear, and desire. The older woman wanted this teenager more than anything - except for Ming. She placed her hand on the youngster’s face, felt the softness of her skin, and whispered, “I accept your request, but you must watch and be naked if I deem it. I want you to know that I will not force you to do anything this afternoon or evening, but I will expect you to keep in contact with me. I plan on making passionate love to you while my lover is in the room. When I’m done she will have a chance to enjoy your sweet feminine charms.”

“Oh, my God,” breathed Pricilla, “you’re in a long term lesbian relationship with someone.”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia, “and you will be part of it.”

Pricilla pursed her lips signaling Apollonia to kiss her and seal the deal. She felt the older woman take her right hand and place it between her legs. Pricilla felt her heat and moaned as their tongues played in each other’s mouth. Apollonia kept her hand there throughout the kiss and only let her take it away when they broke the kiss and remained standing before the entry door into the dungeon. Apollonia made it a point to keep the young girl faced away from the doors that gave entry to the individual cells that lined the opposite wall.

Sienna Moretti remained in the kitchen thankful that she did not have to be present or take part in any of the dungeon activities. Giuseppe Moretti made sure everyone was situated per his Mistress’ instructions. Teresa and Adelina Moretti were strapped to the X-crosses on either side of Teresa’s sissy son and Adelina’s sissy brother Adolfo. Per her instructions, Adolfo was dressed to the nines in lingerie. He was wearing a pair of the smallest bikini panties that had just enough material to cover is cock and one testicle. His legs were covered in a matching color pair of thigh high stockings and on his feet were six inch ‘ _fuck me’_ platform soled shoes. On his torso was a short cami that just covered his small girlish breasts. His face was made up accentuating his eyes and his pouty lips. His mother and sister were tied by the wrists and ankles to the X-crosses. They were both totally naked and anyone could see that they had each lost a considerable amount of weight. The stress and small amounts of food were the main culprits. When they saw Mario Moretti, Viviano Rossi, Sonny Rossi, Jon Parks, Colin Cathcart, Joshua Goldsmith, and a very scared Marco Marinelli enter the dungeon they knew Apollonia had kept her word about seeking revenge for the rape of her half-sister Alessa.

Marco Mario Marinelli froze when he saw Teresa and Adelina Moretti totally naked tied spread eagle to two X-crosses. His body began to shake with fear when he saw his good friend Adolfo standing in front of the center X-cross dressed completely like a ready to fuck sissy whore. Attached to his right ankle was an iron ring that tied him to the base if the insidious S&M tool. Behind the three standing X-crosses he saw what could only be a stage. Marco looked around the room and knew he was in a room used for deviant sexual activities. His head moved from side-to-side trying to take in all the chains and hooks that hung from the walls and timbers that ran horizontally and vertically along the ceiling. Viviano took the bull-by-the-horns and forcibly pushed the frightened teenager into the center of the arc created by the three X-crosses. He knew the X-cross behind him was going to be his for the duration of the sadistic trials and tribulations he would face. His fear overtook his ability to control his bodily functions and for a second time that day he pissed himself.

No sooner than Marco finished urinating on the floor, Apollonia with her arm around Pricilla’s shoulder walked into the dungeon. She announced that Mario and Antonio needed to remove their clothing. Apollonia kept Pricilla close by as she ordered the naked men to take positions to one side of the arc of X-crosses. Giuseppe and Jon Parks were ordered to remain leaning against the wall, to keep quiet, and to only move if ordered to do so. Joshua Goldsmith was ordered by Apollonia to stand opposite the three naked Moretti men. He did so without saying a word. When Apollonia was satisfied that everyone was positioned where she wanted she removed her red dress. All she wore were her red panties, red thigh high stockings, and her red seven inch high heeled shoes. She did not care where Colin and Sonny placed themselves as she had no real need for either of them to be part of the afternoon’s activities.

Per her instructions, lying on the side of the stage partially hidden to keep their presence from the participants and observers were a medical bag containing scalpels, syringes, and lidocaine, a velvet box of glass and metal soundings bars, various clamps of all sizes, wooden handled metal piercing pins, dildos, anal beads, and a metal box that contained a Burdizzo and an Elastrator with a large supply of bands. The most heinous of the devices was hidden behind the stage. It consisted of a custom forged six sided knife that tapered from the twelve inch wide hilt to point and had overall length of eighteen inches. Inserting the tool into a vagina or anus always resulted in rupturing of many blood vessels, exsanguination, and a very slow painful death.

The urine puddle that formed between Marco’s was smaller than the one that littered the floor in the front parlor. His panties and thigh high stockings near the tops were soaked in urine. He smelled like a toilet. Apollonia ordered Viviano to tie the muscular teenager to the X-cross that faced the Texas Moretti family. When he was positioned with his arms and legs spread and attached to the arms of the X, she retrieved several stainless steel alligator clips and brought them over to where Marco was tied frozen in fear. She opened and closed a medium sized clip directly in front of his face. His eyes saw, but his brain did not comprehend. It took a moment for Apollonia’s olfactory senses to get used to the smell of urine and fear.

“Marco Mario Marinelli,” intoned Apollonia, “you see Teresa and Adelina Moretti in front of you. What I’m holding are razor edged alligator clips. When I attach them to any part of their bodies the pressure will incise the skin, draw blood, and cause them extreme pain. You can keep me from inflicting pain on either one or both of them. Did you rape Alessa Moretti?”

Marco looked directly into Apollonia’s turquoise eyes and sputtered, “N-n-n-no, I, I, I d-d-d-did n-n-n-not.” He began to sweat and his skin took on a coated sheen even though the temperature in the room was only set to sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit.

Apollonia turned away from the teenager, walked over to Adelina, and placed an alligator clip on each of her nipples. Her scream pierced the silence in the room. Blood began to dribble down the underside of each of her breasts and onto her chest. She writhed in her restraints and cried out to have them removed. Apollonia turned away from the girl and strode back to where Marco stood. She stared into Marco’s eyes and saw that he was getting sick to his stomach and at the same time feeling Adelina’s pain. Apollonia slowly opened and closed a larger pair of alligator clips. Her eyes were aglow with devilish glee at his uncontrolled fear of what she was going to do next.

“Marco Mario Marinelli,” she said in a soft, breathless voice, “did you rape Alessa Moretti?”

For whatever reason, Marco did not relent, “N-n-n-no, I, I, I d-d-d-did n-n-n-not.”

For a second time, Apollonia turned away from the muscular teenager. She strode over to where Teresa Moretti was bound and with her left hand began to massage the clitoris of the woman her hated father copulated with to produce her half-sister Alessa. The heavy woman could not stop the inevitable rise of her clitoris from beneath its hood. When the small bud of tissue was distended with blood, Apollonia took the larger alligator clip and attached it to Teresa’s magic button. The pain and the scream were immediate as the razor edged clamp cut into her. The older woman could not control her bodily functions. She pissed all over the floor beneath the X-cross. Adelina moaned and Adolfo began to cry uncontrollably.

Apollonia cackled like a wicked witch at the sight of Teresa pissing because of the pain she was suffering. She returned to where Marco was bound and looked up to see he was underneath a station where she could attach his arms over his head. The decision was complicated, because she wanted him to remain tied to the X-cross, yet she wanted to give him an opportunity to strike out at her. Apollonia thought about taking him down and forcing him to stand, but decided to keep him without any ability to defend his physical being. She still had two alligator clips in her hand. Marco realized that the next person to get clipped had to be Adolfo. He looked over at the crying sissy, closed his eyes, and prayed to God that he would survive the hell he was going through. Marco Mario Marinelli was beginning to come to terms with his desire for Adolfo Moretti. Marco was beginning to understand his love for his best friend.

“Miss Moretti,” he said as he tried to breathe, “w-w-w-what do you w-w-w-want? I t-t-t-told you the t-t-t-truth. I did n-n-n-not rape A-A-A-Alessa M-M-M-Moretti. I only f-f-f-followed Umberto’s o-o-o-orders.”

“The fuckin’ Nazis followed orders Marco and six million people died,” Apollonia retorted. “You had a choice. Your choice now is who is going to get the last pair of razor sharp alligator clips. Adelina? Teresa? Adolfo?”

Marco screamed, “NO-O-O!!!”

Apollonia knew from his reaction that he wanted to protect Adolfo. She walked over to the sissy, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him as close to Marco as his leg chain would allow. The young sissy cried and begged that he be spared being hurt because he had already lost one testicle to Apollonia. He swayed on his _‘fuck me’_ heels as his brain began to lose blood. To make matters worse, Apollonia reached into his panties and began to masturbate the sissy. His cock grew and he could do nothing to stop it. When he was totally erect, Apollonia pulled aside the small piece of material that covered his sissy clit and attached one of the alligator clips to the skin just below the base of his cock at the front of his scrotum. Adolfo screamed and immediately lost his erection. The last alligator clip was attached to his perineum; the surface region of skin that was between the back of his scrotum and his sissy pussy. The pain coupled with his loss of blood to his brain caused the sissy to fall on the floor in a dead faint.

“Get up you fuckin’ cocksucker,” cried Apollonia. She didn’t think he was out completely. She used the spike of her left shoe to press against the side of his head at the temple. The pain caused the sissy to immediately open his eyes.

Adolfo tried and failed to rise from the floor. He rolled onto his other side, cupped his genitals, and begged, “P-P-P-Please Miss Moretti!!! T-T-T-Torture will not get you the t-t-t-truth. R-R-R-Release my mother and my s-s-s-sister and I will s-s-s-spill my g-g-g-guts to you. Make me into w-w-w-whatever you w-w-w-want, but don’t hurt them anymore.”

“Viv, pick this piece-of-dog-shit up off the floor,” commanded Apollonia.

Viviano released his hold on Pricilla and moved her to his father-in-law’s care for the moment. He stepped over to the prone Moretti son, bent over, and picked him up by his underarms. Adolfo had no way to stop what was happening to him. The pain from the alligator clips had not subsided, blood was oozing from the incisions, and he was fighting the need to vomit. Viviano wrapped his left arm around the camisole covered chest and used his right hand to steady the physically weak sissy boy. Much to everyone’s amazement, Adolfo found his center and leaned against the muscular Viviano. He felt Viviano’s taut muscular body and flaccid cock press against the muscles of his sissy pussy. His sexual need rose above all things and he pressed his body into Viviano’s surrendering to his uncontrollable needs.

“Fuckin’ son-of-a-bitch!!!” cried Viviano. “The faggot wants my cock. He being tortured and he fuckin’ wants to get butt fucked.”

Apollonia stepped up to Adolfo, gently rubbed his face, and said, “Would you like to get fucked?”

Adolfo’s eyes opened, “N-N-N-No… Y-Y-Y-Yes… I-I-I-If it will s-s-s-stop this i-i-i-insanity…”

“Adolfo did Marco rape Alessa?” inquired Apollonia.

“Ask him you crazy CUNT,” replied Adolfo without stuttering and with a sense of renewed ego and self-importance.

The opening Apollonia wanted had finally happened. Neither Teresa nor Adelina had spoken through their pain to curse out Apollonia. Adolfo, the sissy bitch who preferred cock to pussy, had the backbone to curse her out even though his body was wracked with pain. Everyone expected her to lash out at the scrawny lingerie clad teenager. Instead, Apollonia reached between his legs, grabbed hold of the alligator clip that was attached at the back of his scrotum, and removed it. She showed it to the boy whose eyes opened wide when he saw the coating of blood on the teeth of the clip.

“Stick out your tongue,” she demanded.

Adolfo clamped his mouth shut and shook his head no. Viviano kept a tight hold on his body. Apollonia slid her left hand under his camisole, grabbed this right nipple, and twisted it for all she was worth. The ensuing pain was more than enough to get the young teen to open his mouth. Apollonia continued to twist his right nipple. Adolfo’s legs began to shake as the pain continued unabated. He bounced on his _‘fuck me’_ heels, but the hold Viviano had on him was more than enough to keep him upright. Finally, Adolfo opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Apollonia immediately placed the razor sharp alligator clamp on the tip and released it. Viviano moved back as Adolfo released his bowel and his bladder. The odor of his excrement and urine filled the room.

Giuseppe Moretti without being asked moved to the end at the rear of the townhouse, opened a small door next to the closet that stored all the tools a sadist would need to ply his or her trade, and flipped a switch. Within seconds, exhaust fans came to life and the noxious odor was removed from the room. If needed, he could flip another switch to activate a system which forced lightly perfumed air into the room. For now, he knew the exhaust fans would do their job.

Jon Parks had never taken part in any form of torture based interrogation, sexual sadomasochism, or sexual bondage and discipline. He watched Apollonia and tried to divorce himself from the craziness he was witnessing. If he were on the job, he’d have taken Apollonia out with a single shot from his service revolver. But, as he stood watching his insane boss wreak havoc on four individuals, he felt a tinge of sexual excitement. Jon Parks, conservative by nature, was morphing into a consensual acceptor of sexual deviance. His hand went to his crotch and he actually felt a partial erection. Jon closed his eyes and nodded at his nascent introduction to sexual deviance.

Mario Moretti could feel the young girl getting turned off by what she was witnessing. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Is there something you want to say or do? Apollonia is my youngest daughter. Tell me what you’re feeling or what you need.”

Pricilla Smith started to dry heave. It took her a few moments to regain her composure before she could speak, “I don’t want to witness anymore of this insanity. I need to get out of here.”

Mario whispered, “If I get you out here, what would you do for me?”

Pricilla froze. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. The older man wanted to have sex with her as a reward for getting her out of the room and away from the craziness she was witnessing. She tried to turn around to face the man, but was held by him so she could not. “Nothing,” was her reply.

“Then stay here and watch,” said Mario as he continued to keep a tight hold on the teenager.

Apollonia watched as Adolfo tried and failed to get his tongue back into his mouth. The clip was large enough to keep him from doing so. Blood began to drip from the multiple razor cuts. He tried to cry out, but he could not use his tongue to help form his words. His eyes pleaded with Apollonia to remove the clip. She stepped away from the crazed sissy and stood beside Marco. She reached in and took hold of his penis. Marco did not move as he felt the small hand of his nemesis begin to slide up and down his growing erection. As his cock rose, Apollonia moved his panties down, as far as they could go considering he was spread-eagled on the X-cross, freeing his growing member. Marco could not stop from moving in a modified syncopation with her masturbation strokes.

“Hmmm,” she sighed, “I remember how big you are Marco. I can’t believe you’d allow a man to fuck you in your ass. With a member like that you should be a proud man instead of a sniveling child rapist. I’ll ask again, did you rape Alessa Moretti?”

As she masturbated Marco, Apollonia turned to Joshua and said, “Joshua, next to the stage you will find a medical bag and a velvet pouch filled with sounds. Please be so kind as to bring them here.”

Under his breath Joshua said _‘fuck’_ , but it was loud enough for Apollonia to hear. She gave him a cross look which told him to move or she would do something he’d regret. The doctor went to the side of the stage, found the two bags, and brought them over to Apollonia.

“Don’t leave Joshua,” said Apollonia. “Inside the medical bag you’ll find syringes and bottles of lidocaine. I believe it is a two percent solution. Please inject just enough lidocaine to slightly deaden the urethra. I want Marco to feel what I’m about to do to him.”

Joshua did as he was told. With a small needle he injected about 2 milligrams of liquid lidocaine into Marco’s urethra through the piss slit. Apollonia held Marco’s cock and watched with glee as the teenager tried in vain to pull back from the needle. His cry of pain was short and very shrill. When Joshua was done Apollonia pointed to the velvet bag which he handed to her immediately.

“Kiss his cock,” commanded Apollonia.

Joshua’s eyes bugged out of his head. He knew she was serious, so he moved close, leaned down, and placed his first kiss ever on the head of another man or boy’s cock. He was ecstatic that she did not make him open his mouth and take the teen’s cock into his mouth. Joshua thought she would make him do what he made his wife do before he murdered her. Thankfully, all he had to do was kiss it.

“Good boy, doc,” said Apollonia with a derisive tone to her voice. Her next move was to release Marco’s cock and retrieved several solid glass rods of various thicknesses from the velvet bag. She obnoxiously turned them over in her hands making faces as to which one she was going to choose.

Marco freaked, “W-W-W-What are you going to d-d-d-do with t-t-t-those?”

Deciding on the next to thinnest, Apollonia took hold of his cock, placed the small ball end at the opening, and said, “I’m going to push it into your rape machine,” which she did to Marco’s amazement and extreme pain.

“N-N-N-NO-O-O!!!” he cried as the glass tube slid through the length of his cock and into his bladder. “F-F-FUCK-K-K!!! T-T-T-TAKE IT O-O-O-OUT!!!”

“Did you rape Alessa Moretti?” asked Apollonia.

“P-P-P-Please,” cried Marco, “I did not r-r-r-rape Alessa. U-U-U-Umberto did.”

Apollonia released his cock, put the velvet bag on the floor, and went to the side of the stage where the implements of sexual torture were waiting for her. She retrieved a stainless steel tool and some small rubber bands. She went to where Viviano held Adolfo and took control of the boy. She pointed to Pricilla and Viviano returned to holding the very frightened teenager. Taking her sweet time, Apollonia placed a small rubber band on the three prongs of the tool and squeezed the handles opening the band to its maximum size. She held up the device to Adolfo’s face.

“Know what it is, sissy boi,” said Apollonia.

“It is a device for performing a-a-a-animal c-c-c-castrations,” replied Adolfo. “A-A-A-Are you g-g-g-going to use it o-o-o-on m-m-m-me?”

“Depends,” replied Apollonia “depends on whether or not you want to tell me the truth.” To the room she announced, “You know I’ve already crushed one of your testicles. You want to lose the second and your sack? I could also make it a home run by taking your cock too. Then the good doctor will have to reroute your urethra to enable you to sit and pee just like a good little girl. Did Marco rape Alessa?”

“F-F-F-FUCK Y-Y-Y-YOU AND THE H-H-H-HORSE YOU R-R-R-ODE IN ON B-B-B-BITCH,” screamed Adolfo.

Apollonia slapped his face. Pushed him back against the X-cross and kicked him in the crotch. Adolfo grabbed his remaining gonad and fell to the floor screaming in pain. Apollonia pulled his hands from his crotch, put the Elastrator device over his one ball, and pulled the crying sissy’s scrotum though the band. She tried to look into his eyes, but they were closed tightly waiting for the inevitable rush of pain to emanate from between his sissy legs when the band closed around his scrotum. Adolfo did not feel the immediate rush of pain. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Apollonia still holding the handles of the Elastrator squeezed shut with a look of _‘should I or shouldn’t I’_ on her face.

Adelina saw that her brother was about to be castrated and cried out, “OH MY GOD!!! DON’T!!! YOU FUCKIN’ CUNT!!!”

Apollonia turned to face the girl, released the handles, and allowed the band to snap tight around Adolfo’s scrotum effectively finishing his ability to function as a man. She held the Elastrator in her hand as if nothing happened and stepped over to the X-cross where Adelina was tied. Both brother and sister cried out in pain, one for real and the other in sympathy for what was being done to her brother. Teresa Moretti moaned when she saw her son rolling in the floor in more pain than a human should have to endure. His hands were pressed into his crotch as he kicked his legs and he cried and screamed in pain.

“See your faggot brother, Adelina,” growled Apollonia, “watch him become a eunuch all because he wouldn’t tell me the truth.” Apollonia took her by her face, spit, and yelled, “Tell me you useless sack-of-dog-shit, did Marco rape Alessa?”

The slightly less than obese teenager tried to wiggle out of Apollonia’s grasp and by trying to do so only enraged Apollonia more. She did not wait for an answer. She took one of the alligator clips that was attached to her nipple and twisted it causing the razor sharp tines to cut through and deepen the incisions. Blood oozed from the wound, Adelina cried out, and Apollonia responded by twisting the alligator clip on the nipple of her other breast. Adelina Moretti fainted from the pain. Teresa Moretti tried vainly to free herself from her bonds. Marco Marinelli twisted in his bonds and vomited. Mario Moretti prayed because he saw the same level of insanity in his wife when she tortured another human being.

Mario had enough, “APOLLONIA MORETTI!!! YOU ARE THE QUINTENSENTIAL EMBODIMENT OF YOUR CRAZY MOTHER. LUCIA MORETTI WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU. STOP THIS INSANITY NOW,” he cried in what he knew was a vain attempt to forestall any further physical harm.

Apollonia ignored the man she no longer called father. She walked back to where Marco was bound, grabbed him by the hair, and pulled his face so he was looking into her eyes. His cock was still straight out from his body due to the glass rod that was inserted into his urethra. Luckily for him the glass rod did not break or shatter when he began to writhe on the X-cross after seeing Adolfo castrated and Adelina’s nipples almost excised from her breasts. He felt an increasing pain in his scalp and knew if the crazy bitch continued to pull his hair she would rip out a portion. Marco tried to move his head, but found out rather quickly he was only adding to his dilemma. He stopped moving and when he watched Apollonia take hold of his cock just behind the flare of its head.

The young man groaned as she took the portion of the glass rod that extended out of the tip of his cock and began to rotate it within the confines of his cock. He could feel the ball end moving inside his bladder. Marco could not stop the rising feeling of sexual pleasure borne of extreme pain. His brain was telling his body that it enjoyed the feeling of pain being felt inside his manhood. Apollonia watched and when he was beginning to react in a sensual way she began to pull up and then push down the rod as if she was churning milk into butter. In concert with the movement of the glass sound, Apollonia masturbated the shaft of Marco’s cock. She continued playing with him to the point where he was ready to blow his load.

“Don’t you dare fuckin’ cum,” she said to the sexually stimulated and frustrated rapist.

“P-P-P-Please,” cried the teen, “n-n-n-no m-more!!!”

Apollonia pulled the sound from his cock. She held the glass rod in front of Marco’s face. She dropped it on the cement floor and it shattered. Pricilla groaned when she saw how fragile the rod was. Joshua Goldsmith didn’t have to think about what the consequences for Marco would have been if the rod had shattered inside his penis. Apollonia picked up the velvet bag, pulled the thickest glass rod of the bunch out of its storage container, and held it up for Marco to see. She stepped up to him, took hold of his cock, and squeezed. She yanked it and twisted it causing renewed pain for the young man.

“DID YOU FUCKIN’ RAPE ALESSA MORETTI???” she screamed.

Apollonia Moretti’s face told the story to Marco. He cringed in fear. His fucked up alpha personality took control of his emotions. He found some level of inner strength and growled, “I DID NOT FUCKIN’ RAPE ALESSA MORETTI - YOU FUCKIN’ SICK CUNT.”

“BINGO!!!” cried Apollonia. She took the ball end of the thickest glass rod and unceremoniously shoved it down the full length of Marco’s cock. The sight of the ball stretching the shaft of Marco’s cock was incredible. Apollonia actually felt a small bit of pain for the young man she was torturing, but the wetness between her legs told her she was enjoying it more than hating it. Unbelievably to everyone in the room, Marco Marinelli did not writhe and flail as the rod penetrated the length of his cock. When the rod was fully embedded into his nine inch cock a good six inches still protruded from the head. His piss slit and shaft were stretched wide enough to drive another rod into his manhood through the center of the already embedded rod.

The antagonist and protagonist stood in front of each other. The protagonist towered over the antagonist, but the protagonist’s face told the story of fear and hatred. Anyone watching the interplay between Apollonia and Marco could see who had the upper hand, but also would be impressed with the young man’s stamina in the face of unrestrained infliction of pain. His mind reacted to the pain, but his body maintained an ability to remain still in the face of the infliction of extreme pain. Their silent war was broken by the moaning of Adelina as she awoke after fainting from the pain inflicted on her nipples. Apollonia looked over to the three Texas Morettis and decided it was time to exchange the X-crosses to I-beam benches.

“Giuseppe, take the Moretti women down,” commanded Apollonia, “bring out the I-beam benches. I want them face down lengthwise down the beam. Make sure their masturbation holes are available for use. Viv and Mario help the old man. Pricilla come to me.”

The two men plus Jon Parks untied the two women and helped them to recline on the floor. Adolfo only needed to have his ankle bracelet removed from his leg. Marco remained tied to the X-cross with his cock obnoxiously stretched and protruding from his crotch. When the women were on the floor, Joshua Goldsmith came to their side to check on the cuts inflicted by the alligator clips. He did not remove them, but he did inspect the areas to make himself feel better about taking part in Apollonia’s insanity. His inspection of Adolfo’s scrotum provided empirical proof that the Elastrator was doing its job. The color of the scrotum was a deep purple slowing turning to black. Joshua knew that within the next hour Adolfo’s castration would be irreversible. The clip on his tongue kept it from returning to its proper place inside his mouth and he could see the teen having problems keeping it extended. The worst case scenario was the involuntary decapitation of the tip of his tongue and losing his ability to speak clearly.

Pricilla stepped over to Apollonia afraid of what could happen if she did not comply with the woman’s wishes. Her mind made up that she did not want to be involved in any way, shape, or form with this insane individual; Pricilla Smith stood quietly in front of what had to be one of the most beautiful women she’d ever laid her eyes on. An involuntary flow of vaginal fluid exited from between her labia. Her mind said no, but her body said yes. Pricilla Smith was falling in love with a beautiful monster.

“I have to ask you a question,” said Apollonia. “When you were alone with Marco was he as pig-headed as he is now?”

Pricilla frowned, “I don’t understand your question. Miss Moretti.”

Apollonia smiled. “First, call me Apollonia. In time you’ll be able to address me as Appy. Second, is Marco always so hard headed. Has he always denied things that he knows he’s done? I know beyond a reasonable doubt that Marco in concert with Adelina used my half-sister against her will. Her mother used her also. Forced her to perform orally on her especially after my uncle dumped his morning load into her fat cunt. Would Marco do something with you and then deny it ever happened?”

Pricilla unconsciously relaxed and said, “I see where you’re headed. I have to admit that he would change historic events that dealt with him or at times us. He sees the world through his rose colored glasses. I don’t think he truly understands what he did was wrong. But, he never, not a single time, ever tried to force himself on me. One time he moved my hand to his crotch and I refused to touch him. He never tried to move my hand to his crotch after that attempt.”

Now Apollonia was a bit taken by the girl’s Protestant like purity statements, “You mean to tell me he never laid on top of you and dry humped until he ejaculated in his underwear? Please Pricilla, don’t take me for a fool.”

“You don’t have to believe me, Miss Moretti,” continued Pricilla, “I would not let him do that. We would sit side-by-side and kiss. I never allowed him to French kiss me. As you have learned, I have and know how to French kiss. I never did so with Marco.”

“What did you see in him?” asked Apollonia.

“Fuck,” said Pricilla in frustration. “I saw a giant of a boy I could possibly control. He was and still is head-over-heels in love with me. I told you Miss Moretti, I see myself as you see yourself up to and including having a lesbian relationship with the woman of my dreams. I’m a bit put off by your display and truthfully, I’d like to leave.”

Apollonia’s turquoise eyes took on a shape and color that frightened the young girl. The flare of her nose and the tightness of her lips added to the quiet display of anger. Pricilla Smith didn’t know what hit her. Apollonia slapped the young girl across the face – once. Hard enough to make the waifish girl fall to her right before regaining her balance. Pricilla’s left hand went to her cheek where she rubbed it and lost the battle to keep from breaking out in tears. Apollonia grabbed the youngster by her throat.

“DON’T!!!” cried of all people, Colin. He made his way over to his wife and with a major amount of backbone took her right wrist and pulled it from the neck of the very frightened girl. “Don’t you dare harm a single hair on her head, Appy!!! Pricilla is not here because of what the Texas Morettis did to Alessa. She is an innocent. I’m seeing a part of you I don’t like. Take your vengeance out on the four, but let Pricilla leave now.”

Pricilla held her breath. She was stunned that a cross-dressed man would take the crazy woman’s hand from her throat and scream at her to cease and desist. Apollonia felt the pressure of Colin’s hand around her hand using the thumb as a lever to rotate the forearm against its normal rotation. Astounded that he got the better of her, Apollonia relaxed and let him maintain the pressure. It also gave her time to consider what she was about to do to the young teenager all because her stupid boyfriend invited her to New York City. Viviano, Mario, Jon, Sonny, and Joshua did not move a muscle as they waited for Apollonia’s response. To a man, they thought Colin was dead.

In a quiet soothing tone of voice, Apollonia said, “Release me, Colin. I’m back to reality. Pricilla Smith is an innocent. She doesn’t belong here.” She looked at the young waifish girl, “Pricilla, I apologize. I shouldn’t have struck you and I never should have forced you to come downstairs.” Apollonia looked at her sissy husband, “Ok??? Satisfied????”

Colin did not trust her, but knew he had no choice. He released her arm and was immediately slapped across the face. He steadied his body on his heels and prepared for the worst. Instead, Apollonia smiled at him, stepped up to Pricilla, and guided her to Viviano. She ignored Colin and said to Viviano, “Keep her under control. Today, I’m going to give you a present. When I’m done here you will take her to the stage, strip her, and fuck her in every hole. She bites your cock break her neck. Understood?”

Viviano held the girl against his body. Pricilla’s back was against his body and he could feel the tension rise as Apollonia ordered him to rape her. He was not of a mind to take this pretty young girl’s virginity. He agreed with Mario and Colin about her status and why she should not be a participant to the Texas Morettis’ stupidity. His cock was not reacting as it would if a young girl was pressed against his body. Viviano knew he had to take a stand as did his sissy brother-in-law, “No, I will not. Pricilla is not party to what occurred in Texas. Pricilla is an innocent. Pricilla came here under the false impression that she would be spending time with her boyfriend visiting New York City. I’ll suffer the wrath of Apollonia Moretti, but I will not allow you to harm a hair on the girl’s head.”

“What the fuck is going on here, people,” cried Apollonia.

Mario responded, “Time for you to wake up Apollonia. Time for you to see what you’ve become young lady. I will not allow you to fall into the abyss your mother did. Look at them. They’re half dead, broken, and they still won’t admit to raping Alessa. Give it a rest, let them be, and ship them where you want. They’ll die a death no one should ever endure. Give it a rest Apollonia. Pricilla should be on her way home not standing here wondering if you’re going make her suffer through a rape and the inevitable ending of her life.”

Apollonia Moretti was growing more and more impatient with everyone. Her eyes grew smaller and the color changed to the dark black that foretold a psychotic break. Her body tensed. She slipped out of the seven inch heels so her feet would be bare and give her the ability to move, strike, and recover without worrying about breaking a leg. Apollonia moved away from Pricilla and Viviano while maintaining a hard look at both of them. She backed herself to the rear of the stage where she found the insidious six-sided razor knife. Apollonia picked it up, admired it, and walked back to where Viviano and Pricilla stood. The look on the faces of everyone in the dungeon, except Giuseppe, told her that they did not expect anything as dastardly to be used on anyone today.

“Pricilla,” said Apollonia as she turned the knife in her hand, “who should be the first beneficiary of this wonderfully cruel implement?”

Pricilla looked back and up at the man who was holding her against his naked body. “Um,” she said, “I don’t know.”

“How about the man who has you in his arms?” asked Apollonia. “He’s married to my older sister. Viviano should have known better than to tell me he wouldn’t fuck you. I know he’d love to fuck you, because he loves virgin pussy that is tight. Isn’t that right, Viv?”

The teenager didn’t know whether to shit or go blind. The crazy woman had just told her to pick someone so she could use the crazy implement she was rotating in her right hand. Her mind gave way to her fear, “Use it on Marco. He raped your half-sister. He deserves to feel the pain of it entering his ass.”

While this little interplay was going on between Apollonia, Viviano, and Pricilla, Giuseppe and Jon Parks changed the X-crosses for I-beams. They quietly and quickly bound by their wrists and ankles of the three Morettis to an individual I-beam. The arc now had two female asses and pussies and one male sissy pussy available for whatever Apollonia had in mind to continue their torture. Marco remained bound to the X-cross that was centered across from Teresa Moretti. His cock remained distended by the large glass rod that was embedded though its length. When their work was completed they moved to the wall opposite the entrances and stood quietly. Neither man made Apollonia aware that they had complete their task.

Apollonia looked behind her to see the changeover had been completed. She looked around the room to see where all the others were situated. Colin and Sonny were in a corner, standing, each in their own world. Sonny a bit happier that Apollonia had totally forgotten about his presence. Joshua Goldsmith sat on the floor against the rear wall furthest from the center of the activities. Giuseppe and Jon Parks were along the wall opposite the entrances. Viviano and Pricilla were on the side opposite the entrances but centered in the small ring of unwilling participants. Every so often one of the participants would moan or groan as their pain subsided and increased according to the way they moved or did not move.

“Release her to me,” said Apollonia to Viviano. She placed the razor knife on the floor in anticipation of taking Pricilla into her embrace.

Pricilla Smith did not move when Viviano released his hold on her. Apollonia gently took her by the arm and moved her to the center of the participants. Pricilla began to lose her ability to stand and had to lean into Apollonia to remain erect. She did not want to fall to the floor where puddles of urine remained. Apollonia spun her around so her back was to Apollonia’s front. With deft hands, Apollonia opened the teenager’s shirt and pants. Pricilla did not fight or try to stop Apollonia from opening her clothing. She felt the older woman’s hands begin to caress her skin. Pricilla reacted as she felt the light touches of Apollonia’s finger tips as they moved across her stomach and small pea sized breasts. The sensuality of Apollonia’s touch was incongruent with the craziness of the torture of Teresa, Adolfo, Adelina, and Marco. The young waif tried with all her might to stop the rising feeling of sexual stimulation, but she couldn’t.

Apollonia felt Pricilla’s body begin to respond to her soft touches. Marco Marinelli watched as his girlfriend succumbed to the crazy bitch’s touch. He tried in vain to break the bonds that held him on the X-cross. None of the Texas Morettis could see, but they heard the deep intake of breath and the soft moan of sexual stimulation that exited Pricilla’s mouth. The young girl responded by relaxing and pressing back into Apollonia’s body. The final culmination of Apollonia’s touch was allowing her to be turned towards Marco so Apollonia could show him her pea sized breasts. Marco groaned as his cock jumped at the sight of his girlfriend’s naked body.

“Like what you see, Marco?” asked Apollonia. “Your cock seems to have forgotten about the glass rod.”

“Pricilla,” cried Marco, “don’t succumb to her. Please!!! W-W-W-What do y-y-y-you w-w-w-want???”

As Apollonia continued to cup and massage Pricilla’s breasts, she responded to Marco, “Did you rape Alessa???”

Pricilla couldn’t keep from adding, “Tell her Marco!!! Save yourself!!!”

Marco struggled anew in a useless attempt to free himself from his bonds. His muscles strained to the point of breaking. His eyes bulged, his lips tightened, and he ultimately gave up exhaling and relaxing his body. He looked at Apollonia and Pricilla, “I DID NOT RAPE ALESSA MORETTI!!! UMBERTO DID!!!”

Apollonia leaned in and whispered in Pricilla’s ear, “Care to make him tell the truth???”

Pricilla responded, “You know I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” continued Apollonia, “but you have to have nerves of steel. You complete what I tell you to do and I promise not to hurt the Texas Morettis any further. Marco will suffer an ignoble end to his manliness.”

“What do you want me to do?” asked Pricilla.

“Don’t ask,” whispered Apollonia, “just do as I tell you or suffer as Viviano takes that beautiful nine-and-a-half inch Italian sausage and uses it on you.”

“Oh my God,” cried the girl, “you wouldn’t!!! He wouldn’t!!!”

Apollonia laughed, “You think because he told me not to hurt you he wouldn’t fuck you. He is married to my sister and as the matriarch of the Moretti family, I say jump, he says how high. Believe me young lady, he knows which side his bread is buttered on. And I have to admit, you have such soft skin, so, so, baby like.”

“What do you want me to do?” asked Pricilla.

“First I want you to take off all your clothing except your panties,” said Apollonia.

Pricilla felt the older woman release her hold. She turned to face Apollonia and shaking she removed her shirt, pants, knee high stockings, and her shoes. Apollonia eyed the sprite, licked her lips, and smiled as she felt a small amount of vaginal fluid wet her red panties.

“Good girl, Pricilla,” said Apollonia. “Now, go over to Marco, take his cock in your hand, and give him a gently stroking. You’ll feel him get sexually excited, but don’t take him over the top. Do you understand?”

“Don’t let him cum,” said Pricilla.

“Yes,” replied Apollonia. “I’ll be right back.” She turned found Giuseppe, said his name, and pointed to the closet.

Pricilla never touched a man or boy’s cock until today. Today was the first time. She felt the heat of the sexual organ even though it was straight out from his body due to the inserted glass rod. Marco looked down at his naked girlfriend, moaned at her beauty, and tried to keep from reacting to her masturbatory motions. Everyone in the room wondered what Apollonia was up to. Their curiosity was satiated when Giuseppe returned carrying a chopping block. He placed the bock of solid wood in front of the X-cross and quickly made his exit. Apollonia arrived carrying what appeared to be a hammer. She placed the hammer on the top of the chopping block and pushed it so it was underneath Marco’s outstretched manhood. Apollonia eyed the space between the top of the chopping block and the underside of Marco’s cock. Taking her time and checking after every fourth adjustment, she was satisfied when the underside of Marco’s cock rested on the chopping block without the supporting aid of Pricilla’s hand.

“Pricilla no need to stroke his cock,” said Apollonia. “Take the hammer and show it to Marco.”

Pricilla did as she was told. The hammer was a twenty-two ounce framing hammer. The face was not smooth. It had a milled/waffle face. Marco Mario Marinelli groaned, used his muscles to try and move his cock, and ultimately began to beg, “Please don’t!!! P-P-P-Please don’t!!! N-N-N-Not my c-c-c-cock!!! Pricilla, h-h-h-how could y-y-y-you!!!”

Apollonia stepped to the side opposite the young teenager’s girlfriend and began to gently stroke Marco’s cock as it rested on the top of the chopping block. His cock did as all cocks do when gently stroked. It responded by becoming harder and straining to be in a warm place like a mouth, pussy, or rectum. She turned her head to see the three Texas Morettis face down, asses in the air, not knowing what was going to happen to Marco. Apollonia decided that it was more important for them to watch than not.

With an air of sarcasm, she said, “Ok, I’ve changed my mind. Unbind the assholes and Viviano, Mario, and Sonny come and stand behind them. Hold them and make sure they don’t look away. Damn, I forgot all about him. Where’s Antonio?”

Viviano said a very low _‘Damn’_ because since they all went down to the basement she realized that Antonio was not to be found. He had placed the boy in an area that was hidden by some column in the hopes that he would not have to watch or take part in Apollonia’s craziness. Viviano Rossi knew he had to expose the boy and did so, “He’s in the corner behind the columns.”

“Come here now, Antonio,” yelled Apollonia.

A few moments later, a naked and scared Antonio Rossi emerged from the corner of the building where extra columns were placed for added support for the weight of a modern kitchen. He did not walk over looking at his aunt Apollonia, instead he ashamedly walked with his Moretti manhood behind his hands and his eyes looking at the floor in front of him. He did not look towards his father or grandfather as he moved to where his aunt Apollonia stood. Viviano. Mario, and Sonny unbound the three Texas Morettis, stood them up, and turned them to watch what Apollonia had planned for Marco. Pricilla eyed the youngster and saw that he was ashamed to be naked in front of everyone. She smiled at him which only added to his shyness.

“I’m here aunt Apollonia,” said Antonio in a quiet little boy voice. His hands still covered his genitals.

“No, Antonio,” said Apollonia, “come to me.” Antonio did as requested only to have his favorite aunt squat down and move his hands from his genitals. “My, my,” she asked rhetorically, “what do we have here? I think Antonio has an erection. Isn’t that right little man.”

Antonio blushed a bright red even though his skin was naturally a dark tan. His large boy cock stood away from his body. He had no pubic hair to speak of so his genitals were naturally bare and not shaved like his father or his grandfather. His large balls hung between his legs and made and inviting place for his aunt Apollonia to make contact with him. Antonio felt a small twinge of pain as Apollonia gently massaged and squeezed his testicles. He knew she was crazy enough to squeeze them to get him to respond to any question she asked. Their eyes met and Apollonia saw his fear.

“So, what has you so hard, Antonio?” Apollonia asked as his young balls rested on the palm of her left hand.

“Pricilla,” said Antonio.

“Would you like her to play with your boy cock,” she said, “because a Moretti man would not have an erection. You know that.”

“I lied,” said Antonio, “it isn’t Pricilla. It is you. I was in the corner looking at you and I couldn’t help myself.” He looked down at the floor, sniffled, and continued, “I want to…”

Apollonia placed her right hand on his mouth while leaving her left hand holding his scrotum. She smiled at her nephew, licked her lips, and said, “Young man, you control your Moretti manhood right now or I’ll never let you fuck me. I know that is what you want. If you tell me the truth, I will not take this erection out on you. How many times have you played with it thinking about me?”

The boy closed his eyes, swayed, and said, “Every night I’m not with my slut. When I’m alone in my room I think about you and I can’t help myself aunt Apollonia. I get so hard that I have to relieve myself. I’m sorry and ashamed.”

He felt his favorite aunt and masturbation fantasy remove her hand from his balls. The relief he felt was immediate. His cock twitched when Apollonia took it in her hand and stroked it gently. She stood and by his cock guided him to a spot next to the chopping block. He looked over at Pricilla and saw she knew he just lied to his aunt. Antonio Rossi was hard because he was attracted to the teenage girl. He didn’t lie about jerking off thinking about fucking his aunt. He stood next to his aunt across from a very pretty sixteen year old wishing he didn’t have to witness up close and personal what was going to happen to the teenager bound to the X-cross. When his aunt let go of his cock his erection subsided much to his relief. When Viviano saw that he was becoming flaccid he also felt a surge of relief course throughout his body.

“Bring Adolfo,” commanded Apollonia.

Sonny Rossi, the man with a vagina, guided the young sissy over to the chopping block. His tongue was still protruding from his mouth because of the alligator clip and his scrotum was getting darker and blacker with each passing minute. Adolfo’s eyes sprung open when he saw the bitch from New York reach for his tongue. Apollonia made a slight motion to twist the clip, but did not; instead she removed it from the tip of his tongue. Blood dripped from the incisions as Adolfo pulled it back into his mouth. He swallowed and tasted his blood. He tried to speak but could not from the residual pain and the size of each of the incisions. Adolfo Moretti stared at his boyfriend and tears ran down his face.

“So, Adolfo,” said Apollonia, “you’ve lost your balls and possibly the tip of your tongue. I’ll allow you to suck off Marco one last time if you get him to tell me the truth. Would you like to be the last person to suck him off? You can show your mother what your sister already knows; that you’re a cocksucker supreme. All you have to do is convince that big lummox to tell me the truth. Again I ask, did Marco rape Alessa?”

When Adolfo tried to speak a river of blood flowed from his mouth. He tried to enunciate something but his tongue would not allow him to form the words. He looked up at his boyfriend. The person who allowed him to find his true self, that of a homosexual sissy. He eyed the nine inch cock he so loving sucked for several years and began to cry anew. He could not express himself and therefore, he could not answer the bitch’s question. With his thin girly arms pinned to his side, he could only shrug his shoulders, face the palms of his hand out, and entreat Apollonia to forgive him for not being able to answer her.

Marco answered the question for Adolfo, “I did not rape Alessa Moretti. I’m sorry Adolfo. I didn’t really love you. You were just a person that loved to let me use you. Again, you fuckin’ crazy cunt, I did not rape Alessa Moretti.”

Apollonia reached around Antonio and grabbed Adolfo by his flaccid penis. Antonio seeing he was in her way moved to the other side of the chopping block and stood next to Pricilla. Sonny allowed Apollonia to pull him by his cock and guided the broken and scared teen to the chopping block. When he was standing facing Marco with his back to his mother and sister, Apollonia pulled his cock by its head so it was stretched out and resting on the chopping block. With her left hand extended, she asked Pricilla for the framing hammer. Before anyone could say or do anything, a piercing scream emanated from deep within Adolfo as the thud of the hammer hitting his cock resounded throughout the dungeon.

Pricilla turned and regurgitated on the floor. Nothing came up but stomach acid and bile. Antonio stood open mouthed as the sight of the crushed penis shaft that no longer needed to be held in place. The head of the framing hammer pierced the sinew and skin of Adolfo’s penis and implanted pieces of it into the wood thus nailing it to the chopping block. The milled/waffle face of the hammer had done its job. Sonny kept the thin teenager upright by holding him under his arms, but he knew the boy had fainted from the pain. Marco Mario Marinelli saw the result of the hammer, shit himself, and finally began to realize that he had no choice but to admit to raping Alessa Moretti.

“Show the fat bitch and her daughter what happens when you lie to me,” commanded Apollonia.

Viviano and Mario moved the two Texas Morettis so they could see what the framing hammer had done to Adolfo’s penis. Both women cried out. Teresa got control of her emotions and said, “You win!!! Enough!!!”

Apollonia took two steps up to the woman who fucked her hated father to conceive her half-sister and showed her the bloody head of the framing hammer. She took Teresa by the chin, placed the head on her cheek, and said, “Enough what, Teresa??? Do you have something to say to me?”

Teresa Moretti gritted her teeth, looked into the dark turquoise eyes of the woman who would ultimately take her life, and said, “Umberto gave him permission to fuck Alessa. Umberto told him to use whatever means he had at hand to facilitate the sexual abuse and use of Alessa. Marco Marinelli did what his master wanted to attain entry into the Moretti family as a stud. Umberto used his guile and dominance to get Marco to become his muscle sissy. Satisfied???”

Apollonia screamed, “NOOO!!! I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM HIS MOUTH!!!” She turned to Marco, “DID YOU RAPE ALESSA MORETTI?”

Marco did not answer, because he could not answer. His ability to talk was taken away when he saw his homosexual lover’s cock mashed with a twenty-two ounce framing hammer. Marco found he could hardly breathe. His body felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on it and crushed his chest. Marco sputtered and spit, but no words, sentences, or grunts game out of his mouth. It was as if he was totally aphasic.

Teresa Conti watch as the useless penis of your faggot son gets its just desserts. Apollonia turned to the chopping block, swung the framing hammer with all her might, and made contact with the base of Adolfo’s penis. The first blow did not completely sever the sinew and muscle from his body. This pissed off Apollonia beyond words. Sonny saw what was coming and braced himself to make sure the unconscious teen would not fall out of his grasp. WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! Apollonia slammed the head of the hammer onto the same spot on Adolfo’s cock. The fourth and fifth connection finally severed his penis from his body. Apollonia dropped the framing hammer on the chopping block next to the severed portion of Adolfo’s cock which was pointing directly at the head of Marco’s stretched cock.

She looked up at Marco and said, “Joshua, get over here, and take care of this mess.” She continued to stare into Marco’s eyes seeing nothing behind them. Not one scintilla of anger, fear, or hope showed in his eyes. She turned to Teresa and Adelina and decided to hog tie them to the cold cement floor. She ordered Viviano and Mario to make it happen. Pricilla had regained a level of calm and Antonio just stood wide-eyed not believing that his favorite aunt had just severed the penis of the teenager named Adolfo Moretti who was his cousin. Colin remained in the corner praying that his wife’s insanity would come to an end shortly.

Joshua knelt and inspected her handiwork, “Apollonia, this young man needs to go to the hospital. If he doesn’t, he’s going to expire.” By the look on Apollonia’s face, he knew he had just opened Pandora’s Box. “Ok, ok, I’ll take care of it here as best as I can, but if you wanted to emasculate him you have. You also made it impossible to relocate his urethra so he’s going to have a terrible time urinating.”

“Good for the little prick,” replied Apollonia. “If you need room to work, have Sonny carry him to his cell across the hall and you can fix him up there. I’m done with the asshole.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Joshua. “I’m going to need my medical bag which is upstairs.”

Sonny carried the unconscious, bleeding, and emasculated teen across the hall to his cell. Joshua followed after he got approval to retrieve his medical bag. It took Viviano and Mario several minutes to chain Teresa and Adelina to the rings that were spread around the floor. Apollonia approached both mother and daughter to remove the alligator clips from their bodies. Each of them began to ooze blood from the small but deep incisions. The pain they alligator clips caused was renewed when Apollonia removed them. Neither mother nor daughter could move to ameliorate any of the pain, so each of them moaned and groaned as they lay on the cold cement floor.

“Jon, come here,” commanded Apollonia.

Jon Parks stepped up to his employer. “Yes,” was all he said when found his place in front of her.

“I’m of the opinion, Jon, that you don’t really need to be here,” said Apollonia. She stepped very close to the retired police detective and whispered, “I hope that today’s events will not force you to do something like report me to your friends at One Police Plaza. I’m taking you at your word, Jon. Your expertise is invaluable to me and the Moretti family. I trust you understand that I will do everything humanly possible to undo anything you accomplish by going to the authorities. What we discussed about the Nassau County District Attorney is more important than what I’m doing here. Are we in total, one hundred percent agreement?”

Jon Parks hesitated before he replied. He wanted to think about what Apollonia Moretti just said to him. Thirty-five years of police work, commendations out of his ass, and respect from his peers all to be tossed aside because of his first foray into retaliation when he helped Dr. Goldsmith find the niggers who fornicated with his wife. He was cautious about delaying a response, but saw that his new boss was attentive to his thinking about his reply. “Thirty-five years of police work down the toilet just because I have this urge to be around you, Miss Moretti. Sexually speaking, I can’t hold a candle to any of the men you’ve been active with much less Mrs. Zheng. I say that with the utmost respect. I’m not partial at all to your methods, but, _‘in for an inch, in for a mile’_ , as the saying goes. I only wish I had the ability of my youth to maintain an erection, because I believe opportunities will be presented. Enough said. I told you one hundred percent commitment. My only caveat is that you assure me that if anything happens, nothing and I mean nothing comes back to bite me in the ass.”

Jon was astounded when Apollonia Moretti wearing nothing more than a pair of panties, thigh highs, and barefoot threw her arms around him and planted a big kiss on his lips. No tongue, but a big wet smooch that could only be interpreted as a sincere show of affection. The speed of the kiss took him by surprise and all he could do was stand there frozen not from fear, but amazement. When she pulled back from him, Apollonia smiled, rubbed his face, and bowed while pointing to the exit. Jon Parks took his leave of the dungeon knowing she assured him nothing would come back to him and she expected him to get results concerning the Nassau County DA.

Next to face Apollonia were Pricilla Smith and her nephew Antonio, but before she spoke to them she called for Colin. Her sissy husband made his way over to the area where Marco was tied to the X-cross and the chopping block was still positioned beneath his cock. He looked at the severed cock and winced. Apollonia smiled and winked at her sissy husband before she went over to the young teenager to talk to her. Antonio looked upon his uncle Colin and was surprised at how pretty he was dressed as a sissy slut. He was also surprised at his cock’s reaction to what he thought about his uncle. Luckily, he thought, no one noticed his cock twitch when he smiled at his uncle.

Apollonia for the umpteenth time saw fear in Pricilla’s eyes and on her face before she looked down at the cement floor. Apollonia made a Herculean effort to allay those fears, “Don’t look down at the floor Pricilla. You’re not some submissive little bitch. Of course, if that is what you want, then you have to verbalize it to me. For now, I think you’ve had enough…”

Pricilla brightened, “Yes, Miss Moretti. I would appreciate it very much if you let me leave the townhouse and return to school.”

“That is not going to happen, Pricilla,” said Apollonia. “You are going to go upstairs with my sissy husband and my nephew to the front parlor. You will sit on the couch and wait for me.”

“When will I go to the airport?” she asked. “I’m supposed to catch a flight to Austin at 11:10PM tonight.”

“You won’t make that flight, Pricilla,” replied Apollonia. “It isn’t a problem. I’ll send you home in a private jet tomorrow. The rest of today and tonight you have to prove to me beyond a shadow-of-a-doubt that I have no worries. Do you remember what I told you would happen? Do you remember what you said to me about how you feel?”

Pricilla closed her eyes, nodded her head, and said, “But, I didn’t expect to see the level of your cruelty. You severed Adolfo’s penis with a hammer. I didn’t expect to witness sexual torture all in the name of finding out if Marco raped your half-sister.”

“We have time to discuss that later, Pricilla,” said Apollonia. “Go upstairs. I’ll bring your clothing up later. Colin take her to the door and wait. I want to talk to Antonio.”

Apollonia knelt in front of her nephew. She didn’t care that his father and grandfather were standing behind her and watching everything she did. Apollonia reached for and took hold of Antonio’s nicely sized cock and began to masturbate the boy. As she did, she said, “I want you to sit next to Pricilla when you go upstairs to the front parlor. I want you to do everything you can to get her to give you a hand job or a blow job, but don’t you dare fuck her.” She lowered her head so she was looking out from the top of her beautiful eyes, pursed her lips, and placed them on Antonio’s as she continued to massage his growing cock. After she broke the kiss, “You understand me, Antonio? You’re a Moretti man. You do as I tell you or I promise I’ll have you in panties.”

“I will try, aunt Apollonia,” replied Antonio withholding his fear of his aunt Apollonia’s threat. “Hand job or blow job, but don’t fuck her.”

“Good sweet boy,” said Apollonia, “next time don’t let your cock give you away. I saw it twitch when you returned Colin’s smile. We’ll talk about it later, now go.” Apollonia released Antonio’s cock and gently pushed him towards the door where Colin and Pricilla waited.

When the three exited the dungeon Apollonia returned to Marco, Teresa, and Adelina. Joshua and Sonny were still across the hall attending to Adolfo. Giuseppe rested against the wall having been involved with activities in the basement for many years. His passive attitude was borne of many years of watching and cleaning the results of Lucia Moretti’s madness. Viviano and Mario stood by the two Texas Morettis waiting for Apollonia’s next shoe to drop. Neither man was beyond saying to Apollonia that she had already inflicted enough pain and suffering on the Texas Moretti family. They would be better off being packaged and shipped to their ultimate destination. Again, both men were amenable to doing something to keep Marco under the Moretti thumb in New York.

“Fuck,” said Apollonia, “where are Sonny and Joshua? Please go get them.”

Viviano departed and a few minutes later returned with the two men. Sonny was pale and Joshua’s hands were covered in blood. The three came to where Apollonia stood. Joshua spoke, “He’ll survive, but he really needs to go to a hospital. If he doesn’t, he’ll have a horrible life trying to piss sitting forward facing the rear of the toilet or leaning forward with no ability to aim his stream. You did a number on his genitals Apollonia.”

“Fuck if I care,” she replied, “that fuckin’ homosexual fuck toy helped his family rape my half-sister.” The look on Mario’s face was enough to make her turn to him and spit, “You fuckin’ piece-of-shit!!! You’re standing there thinking I wouldn’t find out about her? I should take you by your Moretti manhood and cream it with the framing hammer.”

Mario wanted to answer his daughter but thought better of it. All he wanted was for the insanity to end. He could see that Viviano, Joshua, Sonny, and Giuseppe were thinking as he was. Mario looked at the Texas Morettis and decided to relate the obvious to his youngest daughter, “Appy, Teresa has given you what you wanted. She admitted that Marco did what he did to win a position in the family. I know you’re sending Adolfo to Africa and Adelina to the monastery in Italy. I don’t know what you’re going to do with Teresa, but there is no reason to terminate her. Why don’t you leave them be. Have Giuseppe prepare the shipping containers, paperwork, and have them picked up by midnight tonight. That is when all shipments of that type were facilitated. You can take Marco down, put him in a cell, and decide later in the week what you want to do with him. Enough is enough.”

Apollonia looked down at the floor and everyone thought she was thinking about what Mario just said to her; when in reality she was looking for her shoes. When she found them she took the time to clean her feet and slowly place the shoes on them. Feeling comfortable, she turned to the chopping block, picked up the twenty-two ounce framing hammer, and began to tap it lightly on the wood. Joshua shivered because he immediately thought about the impending damage the hammer and the glass rod would inflict on the young man’s penis. Viviano and Mario waited and silently prayed for Apollonia to come to her senses.

Teresa tried to roll over only to find out that she was bound in a position that did not allow her to move or to see her daughter Adelina. She picked up her head, tried to look around, and finally spat, “YOU FUCKIN’ CUNT!!! YOU FUCKIN’ CUNT!!! IF I EVER…”

Apollonia dropped the hammer, looked at the floor, and found what she was looking for. She picked it up and went over to Teresa. She hid the implement she had picked up from the floor, knelt down behind the woman, and said, “If you ever what Teresa Conti? Tell me you fat bitch!!!”

Teresa could feel her presence and wanted to react, but her bindings were tight and specifically placed to keep her on her left side with her knees to her chest. She was bound in a fetal position and she could not see what was going on behind her. When she tried to lift her head and turn it to see with her peripheral vision what Apollonia had up her sleeve it turned out to be a fruitless effort. Teresa grew tired of trying. She rested her head and said, “If I ever get out of here alive, I promise that I will do everything in my power to bring you to justice. You are not a Moretti. You are a two bit piece-of-human-excrement. I fuckin’ lied,” was all she got to say when she felt something begin to probe her rectum.

Mario shouted, “FUCK!!! NO!!!” as he watched his daughter begin to probe Teresa’s rectum with the knife.

Viviano closed his eyes. Sonny actually watched. Joshua turned his head. Giuseppe Moretti just stared at the wall opposite.

Teresa Conti last words were actually spoken as the six sided razor sharp knife slid into her rectum and into her lower bowel. The razor sharp blades severed the external and internal anal sphincters, the inferior rectal artery and vein, the pelvic floor, the obturator internus, the middle rectal artery and vein, and the superior rectal artery and vein. Apollonia watched in total awe as the insidious instrument of death slid unimpeded into the startled woman. The razor edged blade slid through the muscle and skin severing major arteries and veins without any blood seeping out of the incisions. Teresa Conti felt it enter her body and it wasn’t until it was inserted fully she realized why her lover, Mario, screamed.

“WHAT THE HELL!!!” cried Teresa. “What in God’s name did you do to me?”

Apollonia leaned into her and whispered, “I lied to you Conti. What you felt was the last anal fucking you’ll ever receive. You have anything to say to your God or me before I remove the implement of your death.”

“F-F-F-FUCK Y-Y-Y-YOU…” was her last words as she felt the invader leave her bottom and blood rush from her wounds.

Apollonia Moretti watched as blood spurted and ran from the six wounds that terminated the fat bitch’s life. She did not care that her shoes were now covered in her blood. The knife exited from her body relatively clean considering all the damage it did. Apollonia thought about the damage she could have caused by plunging the knife in and out and twisting it several times. She stood, went over to Adelina’s face, knelt, and showed her the knife. The teenager was not crying. Her face showed her fear as did the pool of urine that formed beneath her. She did not want to look at the sick woman who emasculated her brother, murdered her mother and father, and was about to do something to her.

“Adelina Moretti,” said Apollonia, “Teresa Conti no longer exists. She lied to me for the last time and she got her just rewards. The warm liquid you feel against your back is the essence of her shit filled life running out of her useless fat body. This beautiful piece of mayhem just severed her lower bowel and anus. Open your fuckin’ eyes, cunt!!!”

Apollonia reached down, took Adelina’s left ear, and twisted it. The young girl responded to the pain by opening her eyes. She looked at what was held in Apollonia’s right hand. She saw traces of blood and knew it was her mother’s. She tried to close them again only to have the sadistic bitch twist her ear to cause her more pain, but nothing like the pain of the alligator clips. Adelina opened her eyes and said, “I’d rather d-d-d-die than g-g-g-give in to y-y-y-you. Go ahead, bitch, take me and I hope you have nightmares about what you did to my family.”

“Nightmares,” said Apollonia, “never, dear Adelina. What I’m going to do is relish the fact that Alessa is alive and well while you’re used by the God fearing men of the Church to satisfy their earthly carnal pleasures. I’m not going to give you want you want. What I’m going to do is have all your teeth removed tonight so when you suck cock the men of the church will thank God for the smoothness of your mouth. Then I’m going to have your clitoris removed so when they fornicate with you all in the name of God you’ll receive no pleasure from the act. See, they don’t care about you. All they care about is using your holes for their sexual relief and nothing more. Today through tonight the last indignations you’ll suffer are the removal of your teeth and clitoris. I know I’ll sleep soundly tonight while you’re prepared for and shipped to Italy to begin a life servicing the assholes that run the Catholic Church.”

Adelina did not respond. Her will to fight was at its lowest. Her mother and father were dead. Her brother would be dead soon from the abuse he would take in the gay brothel somewhere in Africa. For the first time in days, Adelina Moretti cried and silently prayed that she would not survive the transatlantic voyage to Italy.

“Viviano take this cunt into her cell. Joshua, I don’t care what you have to do to facilitate what I’m ordering you to do, but I want my brother-in-law to report to me later tonight that his cunt has all her teeth removed from her head and her clit is in a jar. Failure is not an option, Joshua,” ordered Apollonia.

She turned to Sonny, “Go upstairs and prepare to return to Columbus Place. Remember what you agreed to Sonny. Now get going cunt man.”

To the man she did not acknowledge as her father, she said, “Upstairs and into the kitchen. When I get there you better be sitting at the kitchen table quietly drinking some hot coffee. Don’t fuck with me Mario. Lucia’s journals gave me all I need to know about your complicity in her craziness. Don’t fuckin’ respond, just get the fuck upstairs.”

Sonny lowered his head and departed the dungeon to prepare for his return to Columbus Place. He did not say a word to his brother, Mario, or Apollonia.

Mario followed Sonny out of the dungeon. His head was also lowered instead of held high as he was taught by his father.

Viviano removed the chains that kept Adelina bound to the floor. When he picked her up she saw her mother’s body and the result of the six sided razor knife. She expected to see a horrible sight but was stunned to see six slits in her mother’s backside and blood running from her severed anus. Joshua followed Viviano and the girl out of the dungeon and across the hall. Viviano knew that Joshua would need access to the girl’s mouth and to facilitate that access, he tied her on the iron bed with her head hanging over the edge. Joshua found a surgical tool that could be used to hold her mouth open against her will. He placed it and before he started told the girl he would numb her mouth to help with the pain. Viviano did not rescind the idea of a painless operation. He did make it a point to stay and watch the removal of all Adelina’s teeth and clitoris.

The only person left in the dungeon was Marco Mario Marinelli. His head hung to his chest. His cock softened around the glass rod that had been inserted by Apollonia not as a sexual turn on, but to inflict pain. He opened his eyes and looked down when he heard Apollonia pick up the hammer and begin to tap it on the chopping block again. He did not move or make an effort to show his fear, although inside he was cringing at the thought of her severing his cock from his body with the hammer. Marco had no more urine in his bladder and no fecal matter in his lower bowel. There was no way in hell he could show his fear by pissing or shitting himself. No words came from his mouth because he knew better than to try and convince Apollonia he did what he did because he wanted to impress Umberto Moretti.

“Giuseppe,” called Apollonia. When the elderly incestuous man arrived in front of her she whispered, “Make the two teens ready for travel. I want them out of the city tonight. Take care of the fat bitch’s body. I’m going to make a command decision and not worry about you doing something wrong. But, to reinforce my control, you fuck it up and I will use that razor knife on Sienna. Make Teresa’s cell ready for the rapist. When I’m done chain him and make sure he cannot break out.”

“Yes Miss Moretti,” said Giuseppe. He returned to his spot against the wall knowing it was not the time to take the dead woman’s body out of the dungeon.

Marco watched Apollonia pick up the remains of Adolfo’s penis and toss it over to the lifeless body of his lover’s mother. In his addled brain, he thought he heard the crazy bitch call Adolfo’s mother Teresa Conti and not Moretti. His arms and legs hurt and he could not do anything to mitigate the pain. His entire body hurt. His mind was clouded from the torture and the resulting pain. For the first time that day, he thought he would be better off dead. It wasn’t in his personality to give up, but he did what he did because he wanted to be a Moretti stud. Marco closed his eyes, prayed, and did everything in his power to take control of his body and mind.

“Apollonia,” called Marco, “I give up. I’ll tell you what you want to know. I won’t lie. I won’t tell you what you want to hear because I’m in excruciating pain. Just give me back my manhood.”

Apollonia tapped the hammer. She gently rested the milled/waffle face on the shaft of the boy’s cock. His reaction was immediate. Marco tried to move in a way that would allow him to sway his cock from under the head of the framing hammer. Of course, it was a futile effort. Apollonia smiled at his frustration, looked directly into the teenager’s eyes, raised the hammer, and brought it down in one swift motion.

Marco Mario Marinelli screamed at the top of his lungs. His scream, high pitched like a woman’s, pierced the silence of the dungeon. The sound of the milled/waffle head hitting the wood of the chopping block and not his manhood did not assuage his fear and the expected pain. Once he had expelled all the air in his lungs, he stopped screaming to see Apollonia laughing at him. The hammer landed on the chopping block next to his manhood. He could see that the head was embedded at least an eighth of an inch into the hard wood. Marco realized that if she had struck him with the force she expended the glass rod would have shattered and his cock would be a useless piece of human flesh.

“Scared you,” laughed Apollonia, “didn’t I? If there was any shit left in your body, it would be on the floor beneath you Marco. I have plenty of time young man. I have plenty of nasty things to use to probe your body and inflict enormous amount of pain on you. I am going to ask you again. Did you rape Alessa Moretti?”

Marco watched for a moment. He saw that Apollonia did not pick up the framing hammer. The six sided razor knife remained on the floor next to her feet. The fingers of her left hand stroked the portion of the thick glass rod that extended out of the head of his penis. Every so often she would tap the end of the shaft or the shaft itself of the glass rod sending small amounts of pain and incredibly, pleasure through his body. He watched her as she waited for his answer. Her patience made him more afraid of what she was planning if he gave her his stock-in-trade answer. His muscles began to spasm uncontrollably as he tried to come up with an answer that would satisfy her without an admission of guilt.

“Cat got your tongue, Marco?” asked Apollonia.

“N-N-N-No, M-M-M-Miss M-M-M-Moretti,” he replied.

She began to gently massage the shaft of his nineteen year old penis. As the sinew grew in length, she began to gently move the glass rod that was inserted down and through his urethra. The effect was immediate. Marco began to moan in response to the gentle pain and unusually erotic feeling that he felt though the length of his cock. Apollonia loved watching the young man’s penis grow into a harden length of skin, sinew, and muscle. As she made nice to his cock, she asked, “Marco, did you rape Alessa?”

“Please, I-I-I-I…” moaned the teenager, “p-p-p-please…”

Apollonia continued to be kind to Marco’s penis. His testicles were not completely tight to his body, but she could see the skin of the scrotum had tightened in an effort to protect his sperm production factories. She admired the size of his balls, because a lot of men with big cocks had for some unfathomable reason, very small testicles. She felt the heat of his cock rise against the smooth skin on the palm of her small hand. The hand that could in a moment crush his gonads and render his cock useless. She looked up, smiled coquettishly, and asked, “Marco, did you rape Alessa?”

“P-P-P-Please…” was all that came out of Marco’s mouth because a plaintive cry from across the hall interrupted him. It was the muddled voice of Adolfo Moretti. His severed tongue took from him the ability to enunciate his words. Marco heard it and groaned in response to his faggot’s plaintive cry for help. Somewhere deep inside his being Marco found strength. He cried, “Adolfo, I love you!!!” which was loud enough to get Adolfo to quiet down.

“Fuckin’ faggot,” said Apollonia as she maintained eye contact with the teen. “You actually love that piece-of-shit, don’t you? His father turned you into a muscle sissy and you fall in love with his sissy son. I need an answer Marco. Did you rape Alessa Moretti?”

“If I t-t-t-tell you the t-t-t-truth,” sputtered Marco, “w-w-w-will y-y-y-you unbind m-m-m-me and l-l-l-let m-m-m-m-m-m-me s-s-s-spend Adolfo’s r-r-r-remaining t-t-t-time with him s-s-s-so he w-w-w-wont b-b-b-be a-a-a-alone?”

“Maybe,” replied Apollonia, “if I do that for you, what will you do for me?”

“B-B-B-Besides telling you the t-t-t-truth,” groaned Marco, “I-I-I-I have information about U-U-U-Umberto that would be useful to you, M-M-M-Miss M-M-M-Moretti.”

“You are a piece-of-work Marco,” cackled Apollonia, “you think you have information about Umberto that I don’t already know. You are dumber than a rock boy. Everything you think you know is already in my knowledge base.”

Marco breathed deep and said, “Do you know Umberto stole millions of dollars from the family? He never remitted the entire amount to your father or you.”

“Let’s see,” said Apollonia, “the total amount Umberto kept from the family amounted to three million four hundred seventy three thousand dollars and sixty-two cents. Every penny was recovered plus some when I took control of all his assets.” Apollonia grabbed the teen’s cock just behind the head, squeezed, and pushed the glass rod further into his bladder. The pain was intense. She pulled it back enough to alleviate the pain and said, “Want to try another one, Marco? Better yet, I know Umberto and three of his good buddies fucked you over the length of a weekend and you just begged for more. Did you know they had plans to rape your sweet Pricilla in front of you?”

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Marco. His mind raced because the crazy bitch proved she did know more than he did about Umberto’s family. “P-P-P-Please, M-M-M-Miss M-M-M-Moretti… I-I-I-I c-c-can’t t-t-t-take a-a-a-anymore!!! P-P-P-P-Please!!!”

Apollonia stepped away from the X-cross, went to the side of the stage, and returned with a small leather box that had a flap and snap to keep it closed. She opened it, turned it around, and showed the contents to the bleary-eyed teenager. “Know what these wonderfully crafted pieces of sadomasochistic pain are used for? I know you don’t and I don’t think you want to find out. Again and for the final time today, did you rape Alessa Moretti?”

Marco Mario Moretti made a promise to the man that gave him more than anyone ever did including his parents ever did. Umberto Moretti promised Marco to keep him under his wing, tutelage, and protection as long as he never admitted to the rape of Alessa Moretti. How could he have not told the head of the family about his commitment to the teen who with her step-father’s consent fucked her for the weekend after he had raped the child? His only option was to break the agreement to test if the crazy bitch really knew it all.

One last coherent statement was all he wanted to say before he fainted from the hours of suffering and pain, “Umberto Moretti promised I would be protected. He made me promise to never divulge the content of our agreement…”

Apollonia Moretti took the longest needle from the box. She placed its point behind the beautifully shaped head of Marco’s cock. She ripped the glass rod from the organ and just as the sound of relief came from Marco’s mouth she pushed the six inch needle through the shaft and into the wood of the chopping block. Marco screamed as he felt the needle pierce his skin, sinew, and muscle. He looked down to see his cock literally nailed to the chopping block with a large round wooden handled needle. His brain went into pain mitigation overload and he promptly fainted. Apollonia found a bucket, told Giuseppe to fill it, and to toss it on the unconscious teenager.

The cold water did what was expected. Marco eyes opened, he sputtered, and groaned. He looked down to see his cock still had the needle though it and cried, “You bitch!!!”

The second needle pierced the skin at an angle, but did not transverse the shaft and become embedded in the wood. Apollonia stopped the insertion about halfway through the organ. She rotated the needle and caused it to widen the hole it had created. She stopped her rotation, held the needle still, and said, “Umberto lied to you Marco. Umberto was never going to protect you. Why would he protect a muscle sissy? Why would he protect the male bitch he fucked whenever he snapped his fingers for you to give him your ass? Please, please, please all you want asshole. Did you rape Alessa?”

“You’re the liar, cunt!!!” cried Marco.

Apollonia had enough of his alpha-male stupidity. She finished pushing the needle through the shaft of his manhood. Four more were pushed through at odd angles to increase the length of their insertion. His balls were then riddled with six needles each. They looked like a pin cushion in a sewing kit. When she was finished she admired her work and called for Giuseppe, “Let him stew. Give him a good two hours before you knock him out with a sedative. Then drag him to his cell and bind him to the iron bed. Give him no room to move. Make sure the needles remain in his cock and his balls. The only reason you call is if he gets an infection or gangrene sets in otherwise, let him stew all because of his own stupidity.”

“Yes, Miss Moretti,” said Giuseppe, thankful she had not murdered the young muscular teenager.

Apollonia turned, walked to the door, exited, and entered the cell where Joshua was busy removing Adelina’s teeth. Viviano leaned against the dirty cobblestone wall with a bored look on his face. Apollonia watched for a moment and then interrupted, “How much longer?”

Joshua did not stop working on the tooth that was partially extracted. Apollonia waited for him to finish. He turned to her and said, “At least an hour maybe two if you include her clitoral circumcision. I’m not a dentist, but I do know you have to be careful of the extractions on the lower jaw. Dry socket can form and it is a very painful condition if it is not treated properly. I’ll inject her with some antibiotics and I’ll assume a sedative that will keep her out for at least fourteen hours”

“Good,” said Apollonia. She crooked a finger at Viviano and stepped out of the cell. Viviano followed to find her standing a few steps from the doorway. She said to him in a low voice, “Take whatever precautions you need to make sure that stupid son-of-a-bitch finishes and then goes directly home. Inform him that when he is home he is to speak to no one. He is not to call his in-laws so he can talk to his children. Tell him if he breaks down and does what he isn’t supposed to his life will not be worth living. Call the car service to take him to Westchester and then have them take you home. I’m expecting you to rise to the occasion Viv. Don’t let me down.”

“I understand, Apollonia,” replied Viviano.

“I know,” she said, stepped up, and hugged him feeling his naked skin against the soft skin of her face. Apollonia looked up at her brother-in-law, stepped back, nodded, turned, and walked up the steps to the main floor of the townhouse. Viviano returned to the cell and wondered what it would be like to spend night in bed making passionate love to his sister-in-law.

Sienna sat with Mario talking quietly and both stopped upon Apollonia’s entrance. Mario was still nude and his nakedness did not have a detrimental effect on the older incestuous woman consenting to sit with him. Sitting in front of both of them were cups of coffee and sandwiches. The smell of the coffee was enough to make Apollonia desire a cup or two or three. Instead of requesting Sienna get her a cup, Apollonia stepped to the coffeemaker and poured a mug which was conveniently sitting next to the machine. As she sipped the hot brew, she said to both of them, “I’m in a pretty fucked up mood and I believe that it would be nice to stand here, sip my hot black coffee, and watch you suck Mario’s cock Sienna.”

Mario couldn’t believe his ears. Sienna crossed her arms and dropped her head onto the small kitchen table. Neither of them moved to comply with her command. Mario said, “I’m not interested Apollonia and neither is Sienna. Why don’t you just leave her alone?”

“Lucky for you Mario,” said Apollonia, “I’m not really interested in watching her suck your cock. What I will tell you - you’d better think about having her do you, because I intend to lock your cock up tonight.” Apollonia turned back to the coffeemaker, topped her mug with fresh coffee, and walked out of the kitchen without waiting for a response. Just before she opened the door to the front parlor she screamed, “Mario Moretti, get your fuckin’ bitch ass into the front parlor now!!!”

Upon entering the front parlor she, was presently surprised to see Antonio and Pricilla sitting next to one another on the main couch. Colin was in the wing chair that Mario had centered in front of the couch. She took a sip from her mug and surreptitiously checked Antonio to see if he had remnants of a hand job on his stomach. There really wasn’t enough time for Antonio to convince Pricilla to give him a hand job. The one thing she did note was their ashen pallor which she surmised was the result of their witnessing the activities in the basement. She parked herself next to the wing chair that her sissy husband sat in, “Colin, sweet sissy, go sit in the chair next to the couch.”

Colin rose and changed his seat. Apollonia replaced him making sure that when she sat both Antonio and Pricilla got a view of her panty covered sex. She sat with her legs slightly apart as she sipped her coffee and watched the faces of Antonio and Pricilla. Colin was immune to her little game. Antonio began to react to sitting across from his aunt naked as she exposed her panty covered vagina to him. Pricilla Smith did not react, but she did squeeze her legs together in an attempt to quiet her rising self-induced sexual stimulation.

“Antonio, you lied to me downstairs,” said Apollonia in a voice that was kind and loving. She did not want to scare the youngster.

Shocked at her accusation Antonio sputtered, “What did I lie to you about?”

“Young man,” she said, “you lied to me about why you had an erection. You admitted to masturbating and thinking about me, but you saw Pricilla and you wanted her. You could not control your Moretti manhood. Your sexual desires overtook your ability to be a man.”

“How…” was all he said before Apollonia interrupted.

“I know young man, because I am a whole lot smarter than you are,” continued Apollonia. “You’re all of ten years old. You don’t know or understand half the shit you’ll learn as you grow into your role in this family. The question is, which do you prefer Antonio, pussy or cock?”

Antonio realized the game his aunt was playing, “I’m a Moretti man aunt Apollonia. I prefer the feel of a woman. I am not like the boy downstairs or my uncle Colin.”

“Are you sure?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes,” replied Antonio. “One hundred percent.”

“Would you like to spend some time alone with Pricilla?” she asked.

“That would be nice,” he replied, “but, I know that I’m too young for her.”

“Pricilla, what do you think?” asked Apollonia.

Just as she was going to answer the door opened and Mario walked into the parlor. He quietly went to the wing chair on the opposite end from where Colin sat and took a seat. Pricilla eyes gave her away to Apollonia as she watched Mario not looking up at his face, but eyeing his Moretti manhood as it gently swung between his legs. Once he was seated, she unconsciously recovered, and said, “He’s just a boy Miss Moretti…”

Apollonia snorted, “Yeah, sure, Pricilla… That boy has a slut that comes to his house every weekend and fucks and sucks him. He may be young, but he knows more about sex than you presume to know sweetheart. I have to ask you something and I want an honest answer. Did you have any idea that Umberto Moretti intended to rape you in front of Marco?”

Pricilla was shocked at the question Apollonia Moretti just asked her. Her lack of knowledge of the event showed when she looked around the room trying to focus on something innocuous so she could gain control of her fears. It took her a minute or two and when she was finally calm she said, “No, I did not…”

For some reason that she could not pin down, Apollonia believed her, “I know that to be the truth, Pricilla. Umberto had planned to have Marco dressed as his muscle sissy, tied to a chair with a butt plug up his ass, and force him to watch as you were used by Umberto and several of his friends. Luckily for you, Umberto met his maker and Marco is learning that he has sold his soul to the devil incarnate – me.”

Pricilla Smith’s eyes opened wide and from the tone of Miss Moretti’s voice and her body language, she knew she was not being told a lie. Again, she looked around the room. She tried to keep from looking at Mario and Antonio’s crotch, Colin’s panty covered cock, and Apollonia’s pussy. Pricilla stared at the ceiling, at the floor, at the walls, but not into Apollonia’s eyes. Her stomach ached. Her head ached. She wished that she never met Marco Marinelli. “I’m so sorry, Miss Moretti… I’m so sorry…”

“Sorry for what, Pricilla?” asked Apollonia.

“I don’t know,” replied the young girl, “but I know I’m in over my head. Never in my life did I think I would be sitting in a room wearing just a pair of panties scared out of my wits. I may be smarter than my age, but I’m scared and I want to go home.”

“Tomorrow you’ll be on a private jet headed home, Pricilla,” said Apollonia, “but it all depends on you.”

“What do you want from me?” asked the frightened teenager.

“I want your total devotion to me,” said Apollonia. “I want you to commit to your life to me by simply acknowledging that I have the power to make you suffer. Make your mother and father suffer. And, to make your future husband and children suffer all because of you breaking your commitment to me. It is a lot to ask of a sixteen year old, but I believe you want this day to end without you being physically or emotionally devastated.”

“Devotion?” she asked.

“Yes, devotion,” said Apollonia. “I want you to take Antonio’s cock into your right hand and I want you to give him what he needs.”

“Needs?” queried the young girl.

“Can’t you see he needs relief,” said Apollonia. “His cock is begging to be played with, made hard, and masturbated until he has an orgasm. Look at his face and you can see his desire for you. Do I need to explain any further Pricilla.”

“N-N-N-No,” said Pricilla, “but, I c-c-c-can’t. I don’t want to. He’s only a boy.”

“Would you prefer to have my brother-in-law take you upstairs and force his nine-and-a-half inch cock into your lithe thin body?” asked Apollonia. “All you have to do is sit there, stroke Antonio’s cock, and watch it explode like a volcano. It’s not like you’re raping him, Pricilla. Go ahead. His cock won’t bite you.”

“I-I-I-I can’t,” she cried, “I don’t like boys. I hate boys. I think they’re dirty and disgusting. I touched Marco because I had to. P-P-P-Please don’t make me.”

Apollonia sat back amazed at the statement that was just uttered by the teenager. She stared into her eyes and saw the pleading look of a girl who just came to terms with her desire to be with another woman. Apollonia felt the subconscious memory of the first time she became self-aware of her desire to be sexual with another woman rise into her consciousness. Pricilla looked into Apollonia’s eyes and she saw the color change to a brighter turquoise and the muscles on her face relax. The older woman and girl had what could only be considered a cathartic meeting of the minds. Apollonia would not force her to do anything with Antonio, but she needed to know if she was being conned by the teenager.

“Come,” said Apollonia in a soft voice, “and kneel between my legs.” Apollonia parted her thighs to reveal the small patch of red material that covered her bare vagina. “Place a soft kiss on the material that covers my sex. Before you place your lips on my sex, you look into my eyes and say _‘I honor the center of my universe.’_ Just one kiss Pricilla and I will take you where you want to go sweetheart.”

Pricilla Smith closed her eyes thankful that by telling the truth she closed the door to anything happening that she did not want to happen. Every muscle in her body was relaxed, her mind was clear, and the stress she felt was totally gone from her body. She moved off of the couch and onto the floor. Pricilla moved between Apollonia’s legs, touched the skin just above the lace of the red thigh highs, drew a breath borne of doing something for the first time, looked into Apollonia’s eyes, and said, “I honor the center of my universe, Miss Moretti.” She leaned in and placed her lips on the material that covered Apollonia’s womanhood. Her insides shook as she pressed her lips for a moment and as Miss Moretti requested she did not keep them there long.

The kiss on her material covered pussy was soft and short. Apollonia reached down and touched Pricilla’s face. The young girl allowed her to keep her hand on her cheek and unconsciously moved her head so she was pressing against the soft skin of Apollonia’s hand. They did not move for several moments until Apollonia nodded her head and said, “Return to the couch Pricilla. I will honor your request. Colin, please return to the basement and retrieve everyone’s clothing. Also, check with Viviano about the work Joshua is performing.”

The parlor remained quiet until Colin returned with several piles of clothing. He placed them in the middle of the parlor. He said to Apollonia, “Viviano said it was going according to plan. He said that if you’re done here, he’d finish with Joshua and help Giuseppe with what needed to be completed. He said not to worry about Joshua as they had a short conversation concerning what occurred here today.”

“Good,” said Apollonia, “Call the car service. Make sure they send a stretch limo. Everyone get dressed or ready as we’re returning to Columbus Place.”


	116. Tuesday Evening/Night – Columbus Place – 4 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia gives Pricilla to Ming. Raffaella continues to beg Vivano for forgiveness. Antonio receives a dose of Apollonia anger. Vivano is taken by a request from Apollonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The only interruption to the silence that filled the passenger compartment of the stretch limousine were the two specialized rings Apollonia’s cell phone made when the love of her life and her sister called. Each conversation was very short and her answers were clipped. It wasn’t because she was mad or stressed. Her demeanor was based on three things. First, the termination of Teresa Conti’s life, second, the failure to get Marco Marinelli to admit his guilt in the rape of Alessa Moretti, and third, her desire to bed Pricilla Smith. Inside her conscious mind, she knew it was the wrong thing to do to the young girl even though she wanted a sexual relationship. For shits and giggles, she made Sonny and Colin sit opposite her on two jump seats holding hands. Both men knew it was Apollonia’s way of making them a couple considering they had not spoken at length about their relationship. Mario Moretti sat thinking about how far his youngest daughter would fall considering she showed no remorse about the taking of a human life. Antonio Rossi was placed to the left side of his aunt while Pricilla Smith sat to her right.

Upon arrival at the security gate, Apollonia told the guard to call Raffaella and have her bring Carmen and Alessa to her house. Instead of going directly home, Apollonia had the driver stop just inside the gate so she and Pricilla could walk to Ming’s house. She ordered the rest of the passengers to go into her house and wait for her. When she came home a decision about dinner would be made.

Apollonia guided the young girl up the steps to the front door of the house instead of walking up the driveway to the back door. With Pricilla standing in front of her, Apollonia pressed the doorbell and waited. She expected to hear Ming’s boys come running to the front door, but was surprised when she saw through the glass of the front door Ming walking with a bit of a questioning look on her face. Apollonia realized that Ming did not expect an unannounced guest at the front door considering they had to get through the guard at the front gate. Ming opened the door and two emotions passed over her face. First was relief at seeing her lover standing on the front porch and second was a questioning frown wondering who was standing in front of Apollonia.

Apollonia guided Pricilla into the great room before she turned to Ming and took her into her arms. Against all moral and ethical issues, Apollonia leaned in, and placed a loving kiss on Ming’s lips. Shen and Lian finally came into the great room and like good boys stood and waited for their turn to say hello to Apollonia. The two women broke apart; Apollonia still dressed like a harlot, knelt, and opened her arms. Ming nodded to the boys and they ran into Apollonia’s outstretched arms for several hugs and kisses. When the boys had enough they did what all children do, they whined, and made faces which caused Apollonia to laugh and let them return to their mother. She stood and with just a small movement of her head told Ming to send the boys away.

“Lian, Shen,” said Ming, “to the family room, please.” Both women watched as the two boys walked to the back of the house where the family room was located. Finally Ming could ask Apollonia, “Who is she?”

“She is Pricilla Smith,” replied Apollonia. “This young lady from the State of Texas was here today spend time in the city with a child rapist. Instead she is my present to you.”

Pricilla Smith swooned and almost fell to the floor. If it wasn’t for Apollonia’s quick reaction to Pricilla’s movement, she would have been prone on the hardwood floor. She looked into Apollonia’s turquoise eyes and said, “I don’t understand. You promised me that I would be with you tonight.”

Ming watched as Apollonia’s left hand caressed the young girls face. She saw the questioning look on the young girl’s visage and knew from her long history with Apollonia that she was lied to by the older woman. Ming wanted to interject her own thoughts when she was interrupted by Apollonia, “Pricilla, this is Ming Zheng. She is the light and love of my life. This woman is one of two people on the face-of-this-earth that I would give my life for. I’m giving you to her because she knows from experience what I love. She will teach you. She will make you into the woman you so richly deserve to be. From her, you will learn everything you need to know about me and how to please me.”

“But Miss Moretti, I wanted you to teach me,” breathed Pricilla.

Apollonia looked from Pricilla’s eyes to Ming’s. The beautiful Oriental woman nodded her head knowing that Apollonia was returning to her the pleasure she gave Apollonia when Apollonia took her virginity in college. The words spoken by the young girl were the key to the reason Apollonia came to her upon returning from the city. Ming moved over to Apollonia and took the young girl by her shoulders to move her away from her lover. Pricilla, frightened but not wanting to bring out Apollonia’s wrath, allowed Ming to take control of her.

“How old are you sweetheart?” asked Ming.

Pricilla was just an inch or so taller than Ming. She looked into the almond shaped eyes of the Oriental woman and saw nothing but caring in them. Pricilla Smith stared for a minute and realized she was smitten with Apollonia’s lover. _‘Two for the price of one’_ she thought to herself. “I’m sixteen,” she replied.

“Sixteen,” repeated Ming. “What a wonderful age. Where are you from?”

“Texas,” she replied.

“What brought you to New York City?” asked Ming.

Pricilla turned to look at Apollonia so she could get a feel for what or how she should respond to the question. “Tell her the truth,” said Apollonia.

“My boyfriend invited me,” said the girl, “he was invited by Apollonia under the pretense that he was going to have sexual relations with her. He invited me to spend the afternoon and evening with him before we returned to Texas on separate flights.”

Ming looked at Apollonia and immediately put two-and-two together, “Your boyfriend is the young man who…”

Pricilla moaned, “Please, I know what he is accused of…”

Apollonia did not like Pricilla’s response and made it known. She took the girl by her shoulders and spun her around so they were face-to-face. Pricilla and Ming saw her eyes darken, but only Ming understood the meaning of the change in color. Before Ming could respond to her lover’s growing anger, Apollonia slapped Pricilla across the face. The teenager could not put a hand to her face, because her arms were locked against the sides of her thin childlike body. Apollonia used her strength to shake the girl and said, “When you are asked a direct question young lady, you give a direct answer. Do you fuckin’ understand me?”

“APOLLONIA!!!” cried Ming in a voice that belied her anger because of its control. “THAT IS ENOUGH!!!”

Pricilla was now caught between both women. She held her breath not knowing what was going to happen between them. She felt Apollonia’s grip lessen and she watched as the Italian woman’s eyes returned to their beautiful turquoise color with the golden flecks prominently showing again. The young girl realized that for all of Apollonia’s strength, bluster, and control, all her lover had to do was forcibly say a few words and the anger dissipated immediately. Apollonia released Pricilla and took a small step backwards. Ming took the girl into one arm and held her close.

“Go home, Appy. Go home, get out of your harlot clothing, take a shower, and call me when you’re ready to talk to me about Pricilla,” said Ming. “I will make dinner here for the four of us. Go home and finish your Moretti business. Don’t call me until you’re ready to spend the night without anything your mind, but me. No kiss, just go.”

Apollonia knew better than to make a scene. She nodded her head, turned, and let herself out the front door. Ming waited a moment and then guided the girl to the back of the house stopping long enough to take her coat and hang it in the guest closet. Pricilla followed Ming into the breakfast area and took the seat that the beautiful Oriental woman had pulled away from the table. She watched Ming go to the kitchen side and begin to prepare food.

“May I help?” asked Pricilla.

“No, you’re my guest,” said Ming. “What you have to do is answer my question from before. Is your boyfriend the young man that took advantage of Alessa?”

Pricilla wondered what she would do if she lied to her, but knew that would only get back to Miss Moretti, “Yes.”

“Did you know?” asked Ming.

Fear entered her voice, “N-N-N-No… I swear…”

Ming walked back to where the teenager was sitting and took her by the sides of her head. She started into the teenager’s eyes. She saw the fear and said, “First, don’t ever lie to me. Second, don’t ever lie to Apollonia. Third, if you do, I won’t protect you from Apollonia’s psychotic wrath. The slap across your face is one-one-millionth of what she is capable of doing to you. She has you here to keep you safe, Pricilla.” Ming released her hold on the girl and returned to the kitchen side of the room, “So, did you know that he was raping Alessa?”

“No, I did not,” replied the girl, “I also did not know he allowed Umberto dress him in lingerie and use him sexually.”

Pricilla watched as Ming took vegetables from the refrigerator, washed them, and with a deft hand used a sharp knife to cut them into bite-sized pieces. When she was through Ming took a nice piece of flank steak that had been marinating in a bowl and began to butcher it into small strips. The final step was taking the wok out of the cabinet and setting on the top of the gas stove. With a practiced motion, Ming cooked the meat, sautéed the vegetables, and then mixed the two with spices to create a Chinese dish. While the dish remained in the wok to keep warm, Ming took four plates from the cabinet, knives, forks, and spoons and brought them to the table. Next to appear were glasses and water.

“Would you like some hot tea, Pricilla?” asked Ming.

“Yes, that would be nice,” answered the girl, “Please Miss Z-Z-Z…”

“Zheng,” said Ming knowing the girl was having a problem pronouncing her last name.

“Zheng,” repeated Pricilla, “Miss Zheng, please is there something I can do to help?”

“No,” replied Ming, “the only thing you need to do is to remember what I told you about lying. When my sons come in for dinner you are to say nothing about today. Nothing about what you witnessed. Nothing about the true reason for being here. You will tell them that you’re here as a friend of Miss Moretti’s. That lie I will allow, because all things being equal – you are a friend. Are we in agreement?”

“Yes,” said Pricilla.

“No Pricilla,” whispered Ming in a tight voice, “Your answer should have been, and will always be Miss Zheng. You will address Apollonia as Miss Moretti and me as Miss Zheng.”

The sound of her voice was like a slap on her face. Pricilla Smith found herself becoming frightened as she replied, “Yes, Miss Zheng.”

“Good,” said Ming. She turned and said in a loud enough voice, “Shen, Lian, dinner.”

Pricilla watched as the two five year old boys walked into the breakfast area and quietly took their seats at the table. Ming went to the wok and filled a dish with the flank steak and vegetables. She served Shen, Lian, and Pricilla before sitting at the table and serving herself. Pricilla watched as the three Orientals bowed their head for a moment as if saying grace before they started to eat. She took the cue, started to eat, and was more than pleasantly surprised at the taste of the dish. Ming watched Pricilla eat and in a moment knew she had not eaten in quite a while. The meal was eaten in silence which was unusual, because the boys and Ming always talked about something from the school day. The presence of Pricilla put a kibosh on any small talk and the presence of the boys put a stop to Ming’s interrogation.

\-------------------------

Raffaella Rossi gathered up Carmen and Alessa and crossed Columbus Place to her sister’s house. They entered through the back door, hung up their winter coats, and made their way into the kitchen. Mario was sitting at the table and Colin was nowhere to be found.

“Hi daddy,” said Raffaella. Carmen and Alessa made their way to the breakfast table for a hug and kiss from their grandfather and father respectively. Raffaella made her way to her father, leaned down, and placed a kiss on each cheek. “How was your day?”

“Don’t ask,” he deadpanned.

“Where is Antonio? Where is Colin? Where is my sister?” asked Raffaella.

“Antonio is in the family room watching television. Colin should be in his room. Your sister is upstairs,” he said. “Where else would she be?”

Raffaella did not deign to answer her father as she could hear his disdain for her sister. Something terrible had to have happened at the townhouse. She guided Carmen and Alessa into the family room, changed the channel on the television, and told the children to be quiet until she returned. Raffaella made her way into the great room, up the stairs closest to the master bedroom, and without knocking entered her sister’s lair.

Apollonia turned still dressed in her red harlot’s outfit when she heard the door open and growled, “Don’t you fuckin’ knock? Or, do you think you’re something special, bitch?”

Raffaella opened her eyes wide, stopped short, backed up, and said, “What has got you all in a tizzy? I don’t deserve to be spoken to that way. If you’re in a fucked up mood, then I’ll leave you to stew in your own shit, Appy.”

“GET THE FUCK OUT,” screamed Apollonia. ‘GET THE FUCK OUT AND DON’T FUCKIN’ RETURN!!!”

Raffaella knew better than to reply to her sister. She backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs and thought for a minute about knocking over some of her sister’s work, but decided that was a stupid way to take out her anger on her sister. The house was quiet as she made her way into the breakfast room. She approached her father who sat quietly looking out at the night and twiddling his thumbs. Apollonia explosion was partly in and out of character for her sister, but Raffaella was disturbed by immediate explosion for just entering the room. Raffaella pulled out a chair and sat.

“What happened, daddy?” asked Raffaella.

Mario looked at his oldest child and saw himself in her face. He replied, “I told you don’t ask.”

“My sister just bit my head off,” she said. “All I did was to enter her room as I always do. Something happened today, daddy and I expect an answer - not a dodge. What happened?”

Mario could see that she was not going to relent. “Your sister did not get the answer she expected and wanted to her question, Raffaella. She tried and she failed. Apollonia Moretti with all her intelligence could not get a truthful answer from the Texas Morettis. Now, just let it rest.”

“There’s more. I know from the look on your face, Mario,” Raffaella said. “I’ll let it rest, but if I find out you held something back that was real important concerning today’s events, I’ll consider doing to you what Apollonia did to Lucia.”

Under his breath, but loud enough for his oldest daughter to hear, Mario said, “Fuck you…”

Before she could react, Colin walked into the kitchen from his room. Right behind him was Sonny Rossi. Colin was dressed in a simple pair of black gabardine pants, a white cotton blouse, a V-neck sweater, and soft leather flats. Sonny was wearing a pair of Levy jeans, a work shirt, and sneakers. Colin had removed all his makeup and applied a light base foundation, mascara, and lip gloss. His femininity was growing by the hour, week, and day. He carried himself not as a man, but as a woman and was comfortable with being a woman.

“Raffaella,” said Colin, “where are the children?”

“In the family room, Colin,” replied Raffaella, “Sonny Rossi, what in God’s name are you doing here?”

Sonny blushed, looked down at the floor, and said, “Apollonia said I could return as long as I live with Colin, follow her rules, and do not stray. Dr. Goldsmith said as long as I don’t get into trouble, I should be fine.”

Raffaella frowned, “Get into trouble? I don’t understand.”

Sonny did not look up, “You know what your sister did to me? You don’t have to answer. As long as I don’t have sex for the next eight or so weeks, I should heal nicely. After I get cleared, I’ll be able to…”

“Don’t say anymore Sonny,” said Raffaella, “I want to tell you how sorry I am. I really mean it.”

“Thank you Raffaella,” replied Sonny, his voice belying his shame at not being a true man anymore.

“Colin, what’s for dinner?” asked Raffaella.

“Ummm, I don’t know Raffy,” replied Colin, “I didn’t plan anything because Appy took me to the city.”

“One last question,” said Raffaella, “Where is Viv?”

The two men and the sissy looked at each other and finally Colin answered, “He is with Joshua finishing some work at the townhouse. After that, Apollonia requested he take Joshua home and then return to Columbus Place.”

Raffaella stood and said, “Order pizzas, salads, and hero sandwiches for dinner. If there aren’t any soft drinks or juice in the house, make sure it is delivered with the meal. Sign for it.” Raffaella watched Colin retrieve a piece of paper to prepare taking orders and then said, “Mario, not daddy, Mario get your ass up and come with me to the great room.”

Mario Moretti could see the anger in his oldest daughter’s face. He also knew she would try to use physical force on him and if he responded in kind he would hurt her. She was not Apollonia. Turning his cheek, he stood, and followed his oldest daughter down the hall, and into the great room. His heartbeat was accelerated for two reasons. The unexpected demand from Raffaella and his appreciation for Apollonia’s artwork. Two incongruous things that just made him wonder about where his life was going. He followed Raffaella to the couches and sat down beside her.

“Daddy,” she said softly, “something happened today. I can see it in everyone’s faces including Antonio. If you ever trusted me, trust me now. Apollonia confides things to me and she has chosen me as her confidante. What happened at the townhouse today?”

Mario pondered whether he should fess up and tell his oldest daughter everything. It would relieve his internal stress and maybe allow Raffaella to speak to her sister about today. He knew by the grace of God, Apollonia Moretti was suffering inside, because she took the life of another human being. Killing in the midst of a battle was one thing, but killing someone up close and personal was another. Mario knew from deep within what Apollonia was feeling. He went through dealing with the same feeling himself many, many years ago. He took Raffaella’s hand into his and said, “Today your sister crossed a line that will be very difficult for her to come back across. I should not tell you, but I know, trust me Raffaella; I know what she is going through.”

“Daddy, please…” groaned Raffaella.

Mario patted her hand with his free hand, looked into her eyes, and said, “Your sister took a person’s life today Raffaella.”

Raffaella fell back against the couch. She closed her eyes and moaned in pain. Her sister had begun the descent into the abyss of psychosis. Murder was the one thing Raffaella hoped would never happen for any reason. She opened her eyes, looked at her father, and said, “What of the others?”

“Adolfo Moretti was emasculated. He will have a problem speaking because he lost the tip of his tongue. Adelina Moretti had all her teeth removed and was circumcised. Apollonia had her clitoris removed. Finally, Marco Marinelli is still being held at the townhouse,” said Mario.

Raffaella shook her head wanting to scream out at how stupid her younger sister was. Then she remembered the young girl, “What happened to the young girl?”

“God was good to her,” said Mario. “Apparently, she is a closet lesbian. She admitted to hating boys and their genitals. She committed to a subservient relationship with your sister. As we sit here speaking about today, Pricilla Smith is next door with Apollonia’s lesbian lover.”

“Fuck me,” was all Raffaella said. She pulled her hand from her father’s grasp, leaned over, and kissed him on his cheeks. “Go back to the kitchen. Make sure everything is in order for dinner. Watch over your grandchildren and your bastard daughter. I’m headed upstairs.”

“Be careful, Raffy,” said Mario as he rose to return to the back of the house.

This time Raffaella knocked on the door and waited.

“Who’s there?” passed through the hardwood door.

“It’s me, Raffy,” replied Raffaella, “May I come in?”

“Yes,” passed through the door. Raffaella opened it, entered, and quietly closed it behind her.

Apollonia was still in her red harlot dress, red thigh highs, and red seven inch heels. She was sitting on her bed with her back to the headboard, legs splayed partially open, on top of the down comforter. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was unkempt, and her makeup was a total mess. Raffaella went to the bed and sat down on the side that kept her furthest away from her sister. The two girls, sisters, and lovers looked into each other’s eyes and did not say a word. Neither of them nodded, moaned, groaned, or made an effort to kiss the other. The strain was plainly visible on Apollonia’s face. Raffaella waited… And waited… And waited...

A well spring of tears burst forth and rolled down Apollonia’s face. She sniffled, moaned, and allowed her body to shake with uncontrolled muscle spasms. This went on for a good five minutes before Raffaella moved onto the bed and took her sister into her arms.

“Shhh…” whispered Raffaella. “Shhh… my loving sister. Everything will be fine. Important people will take care and watch over you. I’m here for you. I will always be here for you.”

Apollonia felt her sister take her head and press it to her breast. She cried allowing her mind and body try to rid itself of the anguish of today’s activities. Her breaths were deep and out of control. Apollonia was in the throes of a potential nervous breakdown. Whatever she tried to use to calm herself was not working. Raffaella continued to hold her, talk to her quietly, and gently rub her arms and back. The sisters sat on the bed for a good twenty minutes before Apollonia felt calm enough to break the embrace.

“Oh, Raffy,” moaned Apollonia, “I took the life of Teresa Conti today. I’ve fallen into the dark crevasse that Lucia descended into.” She sniffled, took a deep breath, and said, “I murdered another human being today. I killed her, because she wouldn’t tell me the truth.”

“I know,” said Raffaella, “but you didn’t react like this when you, sorry sis, when you murdered uncle Umberto.”

Apollonia turned to her sister, “I know. When I shot uncle Umberto I was not standing close to him. All I did was aim and pull the trigger on my gun. The bullet flew true, entered his head, and ended his life. I was as close to Teresa Conti as I am to you, Raffy. I pushed this God awful instrument of death into her body through her anus. When I pulled it out, blood gushed, and I felt her life force leave her body. What did I do?”

Raffaella pulled her sister to her bosom again, “You did what you had to do Apollonia. She got what she deserved. No one should foist upon a child what she and Umberto did. I don’t care that Alessa was not the fruit of Umberto’s loins. No one has the right to sexually abuse a child. Period.”

“What about Antonio,” Apollonia said. “Isn’t what he went through nothing more than sexual abuse? How can equate the _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ as something of value when it is nothing more than the sexual abuse of a boy? Think of when we had to masturbate daddy or one of our uncles all in the name of female sexuality.”

“The _‘Moretti Rite of Passage’_ for boys and what we went through as girls until each of our wedding days,” said Raffaella, “has been passed down for hundreds of generations. Any son or daughter that wanted to not take part could have. I know the lifelong ramifications would have been unconscionable, but Antonio, you, and I ultimately had a choice. Alessa did not.”

“I know,” whined Apollonia, “I know Alessa did not, but two people are dead, two are headed to lives of slavery and sexual debauchery, and one is still captive in the basement of the townhouse. All because I wanted, no needed, to make the perpetrators pay for ruining Alessa’s life as a Moretti.”

“And you did,” said Raffaella, “and you will. You’re tougher than this Appy. You’re not going to sink like the Titanic. I will not let you plummet to the depths of sexual deviance like our mother did. I will not allow you to descend the way Mario blindly allowed Lucia. I’ve got your back, Appy and I always will. Please darling girl, take a shower, get dressed, and join us for pizzas, salads, and hero sandwiches. Colin ordered in.”

Apollonia got a sense of control, hugged her sister, and said, “I do have someone I need to see tonight.”

“I know Appy,” continued Raffaella, “but first you eat with your immediate family. You can go to your lover after…”

Apollonia looked up at her sister and the telltale change to her eyes told Raffaella that she said the wrong thing. She growled, “What did you just say to me?”

“I’m sorry Apollonia,” said Raffaella in a soft voice. “I’m so, so sorry… Ming is and will forever be immediate family. Please forgive my stupidity.”

The soft sound of Apollonia laughing gave relief to the stress that was building inside of Raffaella. The sisters kissed. They did not press into one another. The just held their puckered lips together and let the softness of their touch reinforce their love for one another. Apollonia broke away from her sister, rolled off the bed, stood, and said as she undressed, “Go downstairs. I’ll call Ming; although I know she probably has served dinner to the boys and her guest. I’ll invite them over for dessert. Let me shower.”

Raffaella made her way to the door, opened it, and before she left said, “I love you Apollonia Moretti and don’t you ever forget it.”

As Apollonia walked into her bathroom, she heard the door to her room close.

\------------------------

As the hot water cascaded over her body sending ripples of relief to her muscles, Apollonia stood still and felt the stress leave her body. She did not dally as she usually did when under the multiple streams of water. She relaxed under the spray for a few minutes, washed her body luxuriating in the feel of her own hands as they caressed her skin, and quickly exited the shower, because she wanted to experience an orgasm induced by Ming’s lips, tongue, and fingers and not her own. Drying her body in front of the mirror, Apollonia stood for a moment and admired her flat stomach and thought about how she would look when she was eight months pregnant. She shivered at the thought and put it out of her mind as she made ready to descend to the kitchen for dinner. She dressed a bit more provocatively than she originally thought she would. Apollonia pulled up a black pair of stretch lace Donna Karan boy shorts and matching over the knee stockings. Out of her closet she pulled a simple black sheath dress that had a Mandarin collar, three quarter length sleeves, and hung just below the nexus of her legs. The final touch was four inch Bally lambskin heels.

The kitchen table held three large sized pizzas – one cheese, one pepperoni, and one mushroom. On a larger platter were small portions of the eight hero sandwiches which Colin had cut to make it easier for the dinner participants to eat a little of each. In one large serving bowl were the four salads Colin ordered combined into a single giant salad. Eight bottles of black cherry and cream soda of which four were already opened and half empty as the children made it their primary source of liquid nourishment. Two bottles of red Moretti wine and one remaining glass of the five placed next to it waited for Apollonia. The adults sat around the breakfast table and the children were allowed to eat in front of the television as long as they did not make a mess of the room and the furniture.

Apollonia took her seat at the head of the table, poured a glass of wine, and proceeded to eat as if she was a hundred times her size. Everyone was amazed at the amount of food she consumed considering her small frame. After she finished two pieces of pizza, two portions of meatball ptarmigan hero, and a large bowl of salad, she very unladylike finished a glass of red Moretti wine, leaned back in her chair, and let loose a belch that had to emanate from her toes as it resounded around the house.

“Jesus Appy,” said Raffaella, “I’m glad the children weren’t here to see and hear that display of feminine charm.”

“You have to do what you have to do, Raffy,” said Apollonia.

Just as she began to rub her slightly distended belly, the private phone extension rang. Apollonia rose, answered the phone, and listened without saying a word in response. When she sat back down, she poured another glass of wine and drank it in one deep draught. Again she belched to relieve the pressure in her stomach. Everyone in the room was taken with her unwomanly display of table manners. Mario was the most disgusted, because he thought he had taught her better manners than she was displaying.

“Disgusting display Apollonia. Enough,” was all Mario said to his youngest daughter.

“Well, excuse me,” was Apollonia response. “Colin sweetheart, would you do me a favor?”

Colin rose from his chair at the table and said, “As if you have to ask; what may I do for you?”

“I’m going to let the Mistress get by this time. I am too fuckin’ tired to come over there and rip your balls from between your legs, Colina,” replied Apollonia. Colin heard her call him Colina and he knew she was pissed. “Please go next door and bring Ming, Shen, Lian, and Pricilla here.”

“Yes Mistress,” he replied.

Ten minutes later Colin returned without Ming, her sons, or Pricilla Smith. He did not want to be the bearer of bad news, but he knew he’d have to relate Ming’s message to his wife, Mistress, and ultimate bitch. He decided to tell her from the kitchen side of the counter rather than from his seat at the table, “Mrs. Zheng said to tell you that if you want her to come over, you need to call her or come over yourself.”

The silence was deafening. No one dared to breathe as they waited for the Apollonia’s nuclear explosion after she was told by her lover to do it herself or fuck off for the night. Apollonia poured a third glass of wine, downed it, stood, and picked up the phone. She dialed Ming’s house. Everyone heard only her side of the conversation. The frustration was apparent and Apollonia solved the problem by slamming the phone into its cradle and storming out of the back door of her house.

Ming Zheng was ready for Apollonia Moretti’s entrance into the house through the back door. Two minutes after the phone call suddenly ended, the back door opened, and slammed shut. Before she could shoo her boys to their room an irate Apollonia stormed into the kitchen/breakfast room. The sight of Shen and Lian sitting at the breakfast table was not enough to get Apollonia to calm down. Just as she was about to berate her lover, Ming turned her back, and quietly said, “Boys, upstairs to your rooms. Prepare for bed.”

Lian and Shen heeded their mother and without saying a word made their way to the great room and up the stairs to each of their bedrooms. Pricilla Smith sat at the oak breakfast table not knowing whether to shit or go blind. Once the children were out of ear shot, Ming said, “What is the fuckin’ matter with you? Who am I that you should treat me so poorly, Apollonia? I am not going to allow you to abuse me verbally or physically. If you’re in a bad fuckin’ mood, I’ve told more than a thousand times don’t fuckin’ take it out on me.”

“I asked you to come to my house,” said a controlled Apollonia, “I sent Colin because I thought it would be easier. Easier because I need you and I need you now, but I wanted to share time with you and the family. You dissed me because you thought I was sending my sissy husband to do my bidding.” Then as if a water spigot was turned on, Apollonia’s eyes darkened and the venom spewed forth, “FUCK YOU!!! YOU SLANTY EYED CUNT!!! WHO THE FUCK TOOK YOU IN AND GAVE YOU WHAT YOU HAVE? I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO YOUR FUCKIN’ CRIMINAL HUSBAND AND YOUR BOYS WOULD BE MOTHERLESS. DON’T YOU EVER…”

Ming Zheng flew across the room. She stopped in front of the woman she loved and without any hesitation kicked Apollonia in her crotch. The contact of her foot against her lover’s crotch was perfect. Apollonia reacted by covering her vagina and falling to the floor in pain. Ming Zheng moved to a place by Apollonia’s side, put her right foot on her abdomen just below her sternum, and growled, “You fuckin’ little piece of Sicilian shit. You ever scream at me like that I promise I’ll rip your fuckin’ heart out through your cunt and don’t doubt for one second I wouldn’t. I don’t know what happened in the city today, but you are not the woman I fell in love with. You are not the woman I left my family for by moving to this house. My foot is located just where it needs to be to force you to lose your breath and when you do, I’ll break your face into so many small pieces you’ll be the ugliest woman in the world when the doctors finish reconstructing your skull. What do you have to say to me, Apollonia?”

Apollonia moved to try and get her body from under Ming’s foot only to feel the pressure rise in exponentiation to the movement of her body. It didn’t take but a moment for Apollonia to realize that Ming had the better of her. She stopped moving, placed her arms at ninety degrees to her side, and said, “Truce. You win. I give up.”

Ming bent slightly at the waist, looked into Apollonia’s eyes, and saw she was telling the truth. She removed her foot from Apollonia’s chest, stepped back, but did not offer her hand to help Apollonia stand up. Ming tensed in preparation for some diabolical move by Apollonia to take revenge for kicking her in her cunt. Apollonia saw her stance, nodded her head, rolled to her side, and stood up. To defuse the situation, Apollonia held her hands away from her body palms out, and said, “I told you I gave up.”

“I don’t trust you,” Ming said. “I’ve seen you defuse a situation and then use it to your advantage. I’m not that stupid and I believe I’m the person who introduced you to the Martial Arts.”

The smile was from the heart, “Yes you did my lovely Oriental woman,” said Apollonia. “Would you allow Pricilla to watch the boys?”

Ming looked askance at her lover, “No. Not on your life. I don’t know this girl from a hole-in-the-wall.”

“Shit, shit, shit,” moaned Apollonia. “Fuck me…”

Apollonia walked around Ming to where Pricilla sat at the breakfast table and took a chair and pulled it next to her. She looked at the young girl and totally forgot about her altercation with her lover. The phone call she received from Howard Cohen gave her the information she requested earlier in the day. The Marinelli family owned multiple Mercedes Benz, Ferrari, and Aston Martin automobile dealerships throughout Texas and Oklahoma. On paper, the Marinelli family was doing quite well for themselves. The Smith family was a fish of a different color. From the information gleaned by Howard, Mr. and Mrs. Smith are upside down financially. Living above their means and keeping their daughter in private school increased their debt well beyond their income. Mr. Smith was a low level manager in an oil exploration company and Mrs. Smith managed a small retail store that had no economic basis for survival. What Apollonia wanted to ascertain was Pricilla’s knowledge of her parent’s economic situation.

“Pricilla,” said Apollonia, “I need to talk to you and I need you to answer my questions honestly.”

Ming walked over and took her seat which she had noticed Apollonia did not occupy as her own. Her lover left the chair that is considered the owner’s open for her to return to sit. The Oriental woman and the young teenaged really did not have time to talk or exchange information that would begin to build a relationship between them. Ming was very interested in what Apollonia wanted to learn from the young Texas lovely. Before Apollonia could ask a question, she interrupted, “Excuse me, Appy, but we had tea with dinner. Would you like me to make a pot of coffee for you?”

“Are you good, Ming?” asked Apollonia.

Ming rose from her chair, moved next to the woman she loved unconditionally, leaned down just a bit, and kissed her on her lips. Her right hand slipped to Apollonia’s left breast, she cupped it, and gave it a small squeeze. “Yes, we’re always good, no matter what happens between us Appy. Coffee?” she asked.

“Yes,” replied Apollonia, “and the make-up sex should be just nuclear.”

Both women laughed as Ming went into the kitchen to prepare a pot of Apollonia’s favorite beverage. Apollonia turned back to the surprised teenager and said, “Tell me what you know of your parent’s economic condition.”

“My parent’s economic condition,” said Pricilla in a voice that told Apollonia she had no idea of what their condition was. “I don’t know, Miss Moretti. All I know is whatever I ask for I get ninety-nine percent of the time. I’ve never really wanted for anything. I know my father is an executive with an oil exploration firm and my mother is an executive at a small chain of retail jewelry stores.”

“They’ve never denied you,” asked Apollonia, “never once said no to you due to the cost of the requested item or thing.”

“They did deny me a new car,” said Pricilla, “if it is not extravagant, they always said yes. I don’t understand this line of questioning.”

“The line of questioning will become clear,” said Apollonia. “You’re a junior at your school?”

“Yes,” replied Pricilla.

“Are you considering going to college?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes,” replied Pricilla and she answered before asked, “I’m thinking about applying to all Ivy League schools. I have the grades and the SAT scores. I should be accepted.”

Ming returned with a mug of hot coffee, placed it on the table in front of Apollonia, kissed her lover, and returned to her seat. She took the chance and asked, “What is your intended major, Pricilla?”

“Biology,” replied Pricilla, “I’d like to attend medical school. I’m crazy I know, but I want to be a pediatric oncologist. I want to work with young cancer patients in the hopes that I will be able to save their lives. I would also love to do research to help find a cure.”

“Honorable goals,” said Apollonia. “You have a long road to hoe, but there may be some major roadblocks getting there Pricilla.”

The look on her face showed her concern and non-understanding of the reason why she would have a problem achieving her goal. “Roadblocks, Miss Moretti,” said Pricilla remembering to address both woman by Miss and then their last name.

“I have come into some information that makes me wonder about your ability to finish school, Pricilla,” said Apollonia. “If you remember, I asked my attorney to look into the Marinelli family as well as yours.”

Pricilla shook her head acknowledging she remembered.

“It seems that your parents lied to you since you’re old enough to understand,” continued Apollonia. “Your father is not an executive at the oil exploration company. He is a low level manager that has no real authority within the organization. Your mother is in the same boat. She manages a small retail store that has one location and is lucky to be in business from day-to-day…”

“What are you trying to tell me Miss Moretti,” groaned the young girl.

“Your parents are in deep economic trouble Pricilla,” said Apollonia. “They borrow from Peter to pay Paul. Your mother and father are for want of another definition - penniless. You’re lucky to still be enrolled at your exclusive private school in Austin. I wouldn’t be surprised to find that your mother is fuckin’ the dean and your father is suckin’ his balls as he fucks your mother…”

Pricilla Smith reacted to what she heard come from Apollonia’s mouth. She slapped Apollonia her across her face before she could react and cried, “NO-O-O!!! My parents are not penniless!!! They have more money than you do!!!”

Apollonia did not rub her face and did not react to being slapped. Ming shook her head in appreciation for Apollonia’s tolerance for being slapped by the young girl. Apollonia picked up her mug of hot coffee and sipped it while maintaining an even handed stare. Pricilla realized that she had struck Miss Moretti in a vain attempt to protect the good name of her mother and father. She also breathed a sigh of relief when Miss Moretti did not strike out at her for being bitch slapped. Rather than take Pricilla to task for her unknowledgeable statement about money, Apollonia sat quietly letting the silence work for her and against the teenager.

Pricilla Smith was a wits end due to the extended silence that was only broken by the hum of the SubZero refrigerator. Her face showed her concern and her childishness at the same time. “If you know something I should, then please tell me Miss Moretti,” said Pricilla. “You’re sitting there like the Cheshire Cat in _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass_. Please, say something.”

Apollonia continued to sip her coffee without immediately answering the young girl. Ming knew what her lover was doing by not offering an explanation to the girl. The frustration of not knowing how and where Miss Moretti’s attorney got his information in such a short time would gnaw at the young girl’s insides. It would also raise her stress level and make her easier to control when it was necessary. Apollonia sipped, watched, sipped, and watched. Pricilla grew impatient and showed it my rubbing her hands together and bouncing her legs on her toes. Time was on Apollonia’s side. She waited until it seemed the young girl would explode from the stress.

“Pricilla,” said Apollonia after she placed the near empty mug on the table, “your mother and father have lived a lie for many years which includes your entire sixteen years. Whatever they have told you is not true. Your mother did not inherit any money when her parents died and neither did your father. This is a rhetorical question, but when was the last time you saw your aunts and uncles? Quite a while I’ll bet. Want to know why? They’re trailer park trash. It did not take long for my attorney to find out the truth. Your parents are humiliated by their families low income status because they’re nothing but losers, drug addicts, grifters, and prostitutes.”

Pricilla’s head hit her arms just as they made contact with the table to keep her from actually hurting herself. She began to moan and cry uncontrollably. Her body shook wracked with the pain of the knowledge that her family was not as wealthy as they portrayed themselves to be. Apollonia and Ming sat quietly waiting for the young girl to regain control of her emotions. The mug of coffee was empty and rather than disturb Ming, Apollonia rose, filled the mug, and returned to her seat sipping the dark brew. Sensing the girl was inconsolable Apollonia put the mug down, moved along side of the crying girl, and put her arm around her shoulders.

“It’s ok, Pricilla,” said Apollonia. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but you would have learned the truth when you applied to college, got accepted, and could not go. I think you’re a very bright girl and you deserve a chance to make something of yourself…”

Pricilla Smith’s head rose from the table. She turned to look at Apollonia and said, “Make what of myself, Miss Moretti? Make myself into a sniveling submissive bitch to you and your lover? It is bad enough that I listened to that asshole I called my boyfriend even though I have no real interest in men. I might as well call my parents and tell them I’m in New York City. Tell them I’ve found myself someone who will take care of me beyond my wildest dreams. Isn’t that what you want, Miss Moretti?”

“No Pricilla,” said Apollonia. “I want you to return to Texas. I want you to finish school. I want you to apply to college here in the city. New York University or Columbia University or Yeshiva University. I will pay for your education in full just like you received a full ride scholarship to the school of your choice. I can probably help you get admitted to any school located in the tri-state area, but I believe you can do that on your own. I need you to be eighteen and on your own when you start school.”

“And what do I have to give you in return?” asked Pricilla.

“You already gave me your devotion,” replied Apollonia. “For accepting my gift of a college education up to and including graduate or medical school, you give me your life. You become indentured to me and by extension my family. Make yourself into whatever you want through education. A doctor. A lawyer. A business mogul. The sky is the limit. But, understand that no matter what you do, you’ll always be beholden to me and for the rest of your natural life you will be indentured. Plain and simple, I will own you – body, mind, and soul.”

For a second time, Pricilla’s head went into her crossed arms on the table. She rocked her body and rolled her head in the confines of her arms. She moaned as she pondered a life of servitude to the person who wanted her sexually and just offered the one thing her parents could not; a chance at a life beyond Texas. Pricilla lifted her head, “How do I know you’re telling me the truth? I heard what you said and what you’re offering, but how do I know you’re telling me the truth?”

Apollonia touched her face and said, “Because I saw something in you Pricilla Smith. I saw raw intelligence. I saw a girl hiding from her own sexual truth. What you witnessed today was something that you shouldn’t have, but your ex-boyfriend thought he’d pull one over on me. I’m sorry that you had to see what you saw, but I’m not sorry I met you. What I’m offering you is a chance to realize your intellectual potential and have all the money you’ll ever need.”

“All I have to do is become your indentured servant,” said Pricilla. “Become an educated slave to the head of a family of what… Murders??? Criminals??? Pornographers??? What???”

“The Moretti family provides for those in need,” said Apollonia. “Our primary business is construction. Legal and above board. On the side, we provide a service to couples that cannot naturally conceive a baby themselves. Through the ages, Moretti men have given to women, whose husbands could not, potent seed to start a family. I’m telling you the truth so you’ll see that I’m serious about you and your future.”

“What about the incident or whatever you want to term it as that occurred today at the townhouse?” asked Pricilla.

“The Moretti family has the ability through contacts in the public, private, government, judicial, and military sectors to enact justice where the justice system would ultimately fail,” said Apollonia. “Marco Marinelli raped and abused my half-sister. Word seeped up through the family that my uncle Umberto was underpaying his fair share. The one thing he did not know and it resulted in his untimely death, was my knowledge of his monetary shortcomings and the sexual and mental abuse of a four and five year old. As long as I’m alive, I will not tolerate what Umberto, Teresa, Adelina, and Marco did to Alessa Moretti or any child related to me or not. Never…”

“I can’t go back to Texas, Miss Moretti,” said Pricilla. “I will never be able to face my parents. How can I look them in the eye and tell them I love them when they’ve been lying to me since, fuck, excuse me, since I was born? I’m not that strong. I don’t have the internal workings emotionally to hide my feelings from them. I already hate them.”

Ming Zheng did not take hearing that this waif of a girl hated her parents very well, but she controlled her anger. She rose from her seat, approached the teenager, and decided to be gentle rather than physical with her. Apollonia’s first reaction would have been to take the waifish girl by her throat rather than use psychological and emotional methods to make her see the error of hating her parents. Ming put her arm around the girl’s shoulders and held her gently against her body. She felt Pricilla react involuntarily to their closeness. To Ming, the girl was a pressure cooker of unresolved sexual need.

Ming let her cry for a moment or two before she gently moved her face so that they could look into each other’s eyes, “Pricilla, dear girl,” she said in a soft caring tone, “there is no reason for you to hate your parents. They did what they thought was right. Look in the mirror dear girl. You could be wearing Wal-Mart hand-me-downs instead of top-of-the-line Diesel jeans. You could be attending public school instead of your expensive private school. Last but not least, you could be living in trailer in some downtrodden Texas town instead of the upscale neighborhood in a small mansion in the suburbs of Dallas. You need to listen to what we’re telling you and make a decision about your future.”

“B-B-B-But, t-t-t-they lied to m-m-m-me…” stuttered Pricilla before she covered her face, groaned, and said, “What the hell do you want from me??? What did I do to either of you???”

Apollonia loved the tact that Ming took when she spoke to Pricilla. She said in a soft voice, “You didn’t do anything physically wrong, Pricilla. What you did was invade my space when your boyfriend invited you to New York without permission. I had to force you to see what lying to me gets you. Then you heard the truth about your mother and father. You tried to deny what I found to be the truth.”

Ming interjected, “You came here to Columbus Place under Apollonia Moretti’s protection. What did you do to gain even a modicum of her ability to keep you from your boyfriend’s fate?”

Quizzically she said, “My boyfriend’s fate?” Neither Apollonia nor Ming responded and Pricilla did not pursue an answer to her question. Pricilla continued, “I admitted my lesbian sexuality for the first time in my short life to anyone. Then I agreed, somewhat reluctantly, to commit myself to Miss Moretti. I believe she used the word devotion and to prove it I did as she asked. I kissed her panty covered vagina. That was a first. I just don’t understand what I did to either of you, especially you Mrs. Zheng. Was I not accommodating when I offered to help you with dinner? Did I not offer to help you in the kitchen or to clean up after dinner? I was quiet and a complete lady in front of your sons.”

“You did offer your help,” said Ming, “and you were a complete lady when my boys were with us. But, I expected nothing less from you. In fact, I expect you to learn from today. Learn that the life you know could be altered to a life of pain and heartache. A life filled with men’s cocks entering your body whether you want them to or not. You were given to me by my lover…”

Pricilla’s eyes flew open, her jaw dropped, and she sputtered and stuttered, “G-G-G-Given??? W-W-W-What do y-y-y-you mean g-g-g-given to y-y-y-you?”

Apollonia nodded to her lover. Ming in her light sweet voice replied, “You belong to me until you board the private jet to return to Texas, Pricilla. Apollonia is giving you to me so I may enjoy the feel of your virgin lips and tongue on my womanhood. You’ll learn to suck me to multiple orgasms. You’ll lick my anus. You’ll suck my nipples as your fingers play with my clit. In return, I get to suck your sixteen year old virgin vagina. I get to taste your juices from a fountain that is still pure. I will keep you pure, because until such time as Miss Moretti takes your virginity the only person you will have sexual relations with is me. You will not indulge in stupid teenage games that result in your losing your virginity. Am I making myself clear, Pricilla?”

“Yes Miss Zheng,” said the young girl falling into a submissive role without even knowing. “One question if I may Miss Zheng?”

Apollonia smiled, leaned back in her seat, and let her legs fall apart in an obviously sexual manner. Ming didn’t take the bait and replied, “Never feel like you have to ask, but always remember who you are talking to when you do ask a question.”

“When I return to Texas I have to be celibate in so far as any activity with others,” said Pricilla, “but, may I masturbate?”

Ming and Apollonia burst out laughing causing deep furrows of consternation to form on Pricilla’s face. Apollonia moved her legs apart revealing the black lace boy short panties that covered her twat. Ming sat resigned to whatever her lover was going to say or do would be more than enough to answer the young girl. Pricilla watched as Miss Moretti slipped her right hand into the waistband of her panties and sought out her clitoris. Ming held her breath that her sons would not take it upon themselves to come downstairs and walk in on Apollonia masturbating. She crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

“I don’t care if you masturbate, Pricilla,” said Apollonia, “but don’t you dare do this.” No sooner than she finished her sentence, Apollonia inserted two fingers into her opening and pushed them in as far as they would go. She held them there and said, “You put anything into your twat that will break your hymen and I will make you into a twenty-five cent whore.” Apollonia removed her fingers and presented them to Ming.

Ming didn’t hesitate to take the two fingers that were in her lover’s cunt and suck them into her mouth. She lovingly caressed them and savored the taste of her lover’s juices. Pricilla watched and felt a small amount of her own sexual juices seep from her vagina. Inside she knew that she would have loved to been offered the opportunity to cleanse Miss Moretti’s fingers. After she was done, she leaned into her lover, and they kissed. Ming broke the kiss and whispered, “The boys.” It was all Apollonia needed to hear.

Ming returned to her seat at the head of the table. Apollonia stood and said to Pricilla, “Do I need to worry about you young lady?”

“No, Miss Moretti,” replied Pricilla.

“Tonight you will do as Miss Zheng tells you,” said Apollonia, her inflection more of a command than a statement. “Tonight you will learn to make love to another woman and have that woman return the same to you. Now, stand, lift my skirt, and for the second time in your life, kiss my cunt.”

Pricilla Smith rose from her chair, looked into Miss Moretti’s turquoise eyes, licked her lips, knelt, and without a moment’s hesitation leaned in, raised the hem of Miss Moretti’s dress, and kissed her panty covered cunt. This time Apollonia pressed her face to her womanhood. She held the girl’s head there as she moved ever so slightly to ensure the feeling of her lips would send lightning bolts of pleasure throughout her body. Apollonia held her there for a minute, released her head, and said, “That is only the beginning.”

Apollonia turned from the girl, smiled at Ming, and they walked arm-in-arm to the back door. The two lovers stood for a moment staring into each other’s eyes. They embraced pressing their breasts into the chest of the other. Their hips moved forward and their mons made contact. Apollonia leaned down and kissed the love-of-her-life. They held the kiss long enough to make each of them know their fight was just a phase of their relationship that will come and go as they grow older together.

Apollonia broke the embrace and said, “I’m sorry for before, Ming. I did something today that I promise to tell you about tomorrow. I want to spend the night, but if I did, I’d rape that girl. Make love to her. Have her make love to you. Only say her name once during the night. Every time you crescendo and orgasm cry my name. I love you so much, Ming.”

“Your wish is my command, Appy,” said Ming. “I love you. See you in the morning. I’ll come to you.”

A small kiss on their lips, Apollonia turned, and left Ming’s house for hers.

\------------------------

Apollonia entered her house to find no one had departed and Viviano had arrived. Viviano, Raffaella, Mario, Sonny, and Colin sat around the breakfast table eating and talking about nothing in particular. The relaxed feeling in the room changed when Apollonia entered. Colin immediately stood and made his way into the kitchen area of the room. Sonny looked down at the table not wanting to look at the bitch that took his manhood. Mario eyed his daughter wondering what dastardly thing she was going to do to in retribution for his outcries against what she perpetrated on the Texas Morettis. Viviano was more interested in eating that anything else while his wife, Apollonia’s sister rose, met her halfway, and kissed her on the lips. The two sisters held the kiss and would have for a longer time if it hadn’t been for Apollonia’s sudden need to use the bathroom.

“Excuse me a minute,” said Apollonia.

“She seems to have survived today,” said Viviano.

“Not true,” said Mario. “Not true.”

The room remained silent until Apollonia returned. She noticed her seat was taken by Viviano who made no effort to move. He was stuffing his face with the remaining pizza and hero sandwiches. What bothered her more than his not relinquishing her chair was his early than expected return from Joshua’s house. That would be a conversation that would take place just between Viviano and her.

“Excuse me, Viviano,” she said, “but, get your fuckin’ ass out of my chair.”

“Oh shit,” said Viviano, “Ummm…”

“Sonny get up and go stand next to your girlfriend,” Apollonia said, making sure she accented the word _‘girlfriend’_ to embarrass him. Sonny Rossi looked up, but did not move. “Get your fuckin’ pussy off of my fuckin’ chair and go stand by your girlfriend. If you’re goin’ to make my decision to allow you back into my house one that I’ll regret making, I’m going to fuckin’ open you up from your fuckin’ mangina to your throat. Get up so Viv can sit.”

Sonny Rossi rose from the seat and made his way to the kitchen side of the room. Viviano Rossi slid his plate, utensils, and wine glass over to his new place; whereupon he vacated Apollonia’s seat. The air in the room was tense and everyone could feel a chill run up and down their spines. Thankfully, the children were still sitting eating dessert and watching television. Apollonia watched Sonny lean against the far granite countertop, cross his arms, and look from her face to the floor in disgust. Colin stepped to Sonny and gently moved him towards his left and the sink. He opened a cabinet, retrieved a mug, and poured Apollonia a hot cup of black coffee. He stared at Sonny for a split second before he delivered the mug to Apollonia who had taken her seat at the head of the table.

“Colin, get your chastity device and bring it to me. Mario where is your?” she asked.

“I don’t have it Apollonia,” said Mario hating the idea of having his cock encased in the insidious chastity tool. “If I’m correct, don’t you still have it?”

Apollonia smirked, “No, bitch boi. I believe I left it next to your bed, so, you’re lucky. I will encase your cock and you will suffer wearing it until I think you’ve earned the right to procreate again. Where is Antonio?”

Raffaella blanched when she heard her son’s name, “He’s in the family room, Appy.”

“Here now Raffy,” was all Apollonia said as she began to sip her mug of coffee.

Her sister knew better than to question Apollonia’s request especially when the family was together. She made her way and a minute later returned with her son. Everyone noticed that he did not walk in by himself. Antonio was held by his shoulders and walked in the breakfast room directly in front of his mother. Raffaella returned to her seat, but did not tell Antonio to stand by himself or next to his aunt. Apollonia saw what her sister did and reacted. The mug of coffee just missed Raffaella’s head by millimeters. A small portion of the hot coffee hit Antonio and the table top; while the rest landed on Raffaella’s blouse and sweater. The silence in the room was broken by the sound of the mug crashing against the far cabinetry and breaking into several pieces.

“Get over here now, Antonio,” growled Apollonia. She stared hard at her sister and watched as she gently pushed the frightened Moretti man/boy towards her sister. Antonio stopped about a foot away from his aunt and remained still. He was unceremoniously grabbed by his left arm and pulled to a position next to his aunt. “Take your fuckin’ clothes off boy.”

Everyone heard her call her nephew _‘boy’_ instead of his name. Everyone wondered why she did that, because he was a consecrated Moretti man. Antonio did what any child would do; he looked at his mother for guidance. Apollonia saw, took him by the chin, turned his face towards hers, and said, “Listen, you little boy, you fuckin’ do as I say or I promise you’ll be in fuckin’ panties.”

Antonio again took the course a ten year old boy would; he broke out in tears. He could not move his head as his aunt still had a hold of his chin. Tears flowed from his eyes, down his cheeks, and dripped onto his aunt’s arm and his shirt. Antonio was scared. The young boy had no idea why his favorite aunt was treating him like he did something terrible. While she still had his chin in her hand, he sputtered, “P-P-P-Please aunt A-A-A-Apollonia!!!”

Apollonia released her grip on her nephew’s chin. She sneered at him and pointed, “Get out of you clothing now, boy!!!”

This time Antonio did not hesitate. He removed his shoes and socks. Then his shirt, pants, and underpants were removed, folded neatly, and placed on the floor next to him. He stepped to where Apollonia pointed which placed him in close proximity to his aunt. The closeness of her to him was enough to cause his penis to jump. Antonio held his breath as he pondered what he did wrong as he tried to keep from getting an erection.

Apollonia noticed his cock jump when he came close to her. Since hearing his admission about his nightly activities, Apollonia knew she had to make a point to her nephew, “Tell everyone what you do at night, boy.”

Again Antonio began to cry. He felt his aunt snap the index finger of her right hand into one of his testicles. The pain was not terrible, but the action made its point. Antonio in a soft childish voice whined, “I masturbate.”

“Louder,” said Apollonia as she snapped her finger three more times against the same testicle.

“I masturbate every night,” Antonio whined loud enough for everyone to hear.

“What or who do you think about?” asked Apollonia.

“Please aunt Apollonia,” cried Antonio. “Please don’t make me say it out loud!!!”

Apollonia said one word, “Panties. . .”

Antonio cried harder and finally said, “I masturbate thinking about you. . .”

“Do you want to fuck me?” asked Apollonia.

“Y-Y-Y-Yes,” stuttered Antonio.

“Liar,” said Apollonia, “I know you want to be like Colin. I saw your cock twitch when you looked at him all dressed like a sexy bitch. You couldn’t stop it when you saw that faggot Marco. Don’t lie to me, boy!!!”

“N-NO-O-O!!!” cried Antonio, “I swear!!! It was not them. It was the younger girl. Please!!!”

The laugh that emanated from Apollonia shattered the tension and icy feeling that filled the room. “You are a piece of work for a ten year old,” laughed Apollonia. “You don’t want to fuck me. You want to fuck Pricilla. You like that flat-chested teenage bitch. Don’t you?”

“Ok, ok,” cried the boy, “I like her.”

“Get dressed Antonio,” said Apollonia. “Next time I ask you a direct question, you give me a direct answer. Go back to the family room and don’t you dare say anything to your sisters. Oh, one more thing Antonio, Pricilla likes girls. She admitted to hating that thing you call a penis.” Apollonia paused, made like she was pondering a question that needed deep thought, and said, “I guess that is why you really like cock then, Antonio.”

Antonio Rossi did not respond. He picked up his clothing, backed away from his aunt, and when he felt he was far enough away dressed. He made no eye contact with his mother or father. He skulked off wishing he’d never said anything to his aunt earlier that afternoon. Raffaella was relieved, but she was not happy with her sister’s unqualifiedly unfunny game she just played with her son.

“Ok fun’s over,” said Apollonia. “Raffy, take the kids and return home. Colin and Sonny; walk Mario home and make sure he’s ok. Also, see if I left the chastity device on the night table next to his bed. If I did, bring it back to me. Viv, don’t you fuckin’ move a bone in your body. Finish eating and meet me in the great room.”

Raffaella did not say anything to her sister before she guided the children out of the house, down the driveway, and across the street to her house. Colin, Sonny, and Mario made their way to the main house under the watchful eye of no one. Viviano finished eating, put the plates in the kitchen sink, and made his way into the great room where he saw his sister-in-law sitting and waiting. As he crossed the room, she tapped the couch on her right signaling him that he was to sit next to her and not across from her.

Viviano sat, “What is wrong with you Apollonia? Why did you embarrass Antonio like that? He did nothing wrong today. I had him hide in the back, because I knew that you would do things that a ten year old boy should not witness.”

“Nothing is wrong with me Mr. Rossi,” said Apollonia. “I did what I did to Antonio, because I’m having second thoughts about his ability to be a Moretti man…”

Viviano threw his hand up, shook his head, and interjected, “You’re a piece-of-work!!! Antonio is only ten years old Apollonia. All you had to do was approach Raffy or me about your thoughts as to his ability to perform as a Moretti especially at his tender age. He hasn’t even completed puberty. I think his ability to ejaculate at his age is going to be the bane of his existence. I mean, so what if he masturbates? Everyone - including you - fuckin’ masturbates.”

“I believe one of the cardinal rules concerns the maintenance of a Moretti man’s ability to ejaculate copious amounts of fertile seed,” said Apollonia. “Isn’t that true? If he’s jerkin’ off every night then he is not maintaining a level of need to fornicate and spread his seed. Don’t give me any bullshit, because I know you’re stickin’ your dick into multiple women and not all of them my sister or contracted wives.”

“Fuck you, Apollonia,” said Viviano. “Fuck you, because you’re not going to take me down the road you’re driving. Don’t fuckin’ make up stories and lies to see how I am going to react. You can fuck with Colin, Sonny, and even Mario, but I’m too fuckin smart to fall into your traps. The only woman I make passionate love to is Raffaella. I love her beyond words. You know damn well that I only have one Moretti client I’m fornicating with and I should have at least four more, but who should I blame for that Apollonia?”

Viviano did not give Apollonia an opportunity to answer, “My son has a slut that cleans his balls out every weekend. I have not used her and neither has Mario since her introduction. Antonio is happier when he has a hole to release in anytime he wants, but I can see a change when she leaves. He becomes frustrated and when that happens his hand migrates to his crotch.” Her brother-in-law paused, rubbed his hands on his thighs, and said, “He’s only fuckin’ ten years old, Apollonia. Ten!!!”

Apollonia turned to face her brother-in-law and said, “I don’t fuckin’ care how old he is Viv. He fucked my sister. You fucked him as did that asshole I used to call father. That boy is supposed to be a man. If I hadn’t witnessed his cock twitch when he saw Colin and that muscular bitch Marco, I wouldn’t be so concerned. I think your son needs to reorder his priorities. I think you need to go to his room at night and as much as I abhor rape; you need to instill the Moretti credo in his head. You need to fuck your son, Viviano. I know this because all Moretti men are used by their fathers until their eighteenth birthday. You need to fuck his femininity out of his body. I don’t give two shits about Raffaella’s feelings on the matter.”

“You’re not serious,” said Viviano. “Maybe once a month, but not every night. That is abuse plain and simple.”

“No Viv,” said Apollonia, “that is the Moretti way. I’ll compromise with you. I will give that the number of times I’m seeking is excessive. I want you to use him every Wednesday night or a night of your choosing. I want you to sleep with him. Wake up in the morning and gently push his head to your morning wood. The first taste the next morning should be your cock and the essence it shoots down his throat. What I want you to impress upon Antonio is his need to control his fuckin’ cock under any circumstances. Do you understand me?”

Viviano knew his sister-in-law was correct. There was nothing he could do to counter her argument. Mario Moretti had explained in detail what he went through when he passed into Moretti manhood. Conversations with other natural born Moretti men and the few that were admitted to the family reinforced the stories his father-in-law had imparted to him about his role in the family and as a father to a son. He closed his eyes and sat still for a few minutes. Apollonia did not interrupt his silence.

“I know you’re right, Apollonia,” said Viviano. “I have to resolve my hatred of pedophilic acts with my need to be a teacher of all things Moretti to my son, Antonio. I remember the stories your father told me about his father and his uncles. I’m unsure about how Raffy is going to take my leaving her bed to sleep with our son.”

Viviano felt Apollonia place her right hand on his thigh and begin to run lightly on the denim that covered his leg. He tensed for a second and then relaxed. Apollonia felt it, “Relax Viv. Tonight you’re sleeping in my bed. I need a man and you’re going to give me what I need…”

Viviano Rossi’s head snapped to his right, his eyes opened wide, and his lips quivered for a moment before he could respond, “You want me to sleep with you? Tonight? What about Raffaella? I can’t sleep with you, Apollonia. That is just plain not right.”

Apollonia smiled, rubbed a bit higher, and replied, “I get what I want Viv. And, I want you tonight. If you decide that I’m not worth fucking, then I’ll decide that you’re not worth being married to my sister and living your life as a Moretti man.”

Her hand reached the outline of his cock and she used two fingers to trace its outline. Viviano moved slightly in reaction to her denim covered caress. The flat of her hand pressed against the side of his manhood and the resulting pressure was enough to make him squirm, because his cock was not in a position to expand easily. He looked into his sister-in-law’s turquoise eyes, closed his, and opened them just in time to watch her move close to him and place her lips on his. He groaned, opened his mouth, and took her tongue into his mouth. Neither of them put their arms around the other. Their mouths stayed plastered together as if drops of epoxy were on them, hardening, and holding them together. The feel of her tongue sent shivers up and down Viviano’s spine. He unconsciously compared Raffaella’s kiss to the one he was experiencing and fought the knowledge that Apollonia was a better kisser.

With their lips locked together and their tongues playing between them, Apollonia found and opened the front of Viviano’s jeans. She reached in and pulled his nine-and-a-half inches free. The heat almost burned her hand. The feel of his cock was silky soft, the head spongy, and the shaft was hardening as she stroked. As soon as it hardened enough, she stood, and while slightly bent over and still holding his cock she said, “Stand and lets retire to my bedroom.”

Apollonia held on to Viviano’s cock as he stood and closed the top button of his jeans so they would not fall down around his knees. His cock remained in Apollonia’s hand as she turned and began to walk to the staircase closest to her room. Timing is everything and just as they turned to face the hallway leading to the back of the house, Colin and Sonny entered the great room. The surprise was enough to keep them from saying anything as they watched Apollonia pull Viviano by his erection to and up the stairs.


	117. Tuesday Night – Apollonia and Viviano – 4-5 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia and Viviano have an intense conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Once inside her room, Apollonia released her hold on her brother-in-law’s rampant erection. She stepped away from him, turned to face him, looked into his eyes, and began to laugh uncontrollably. Viviano Rossi stood, open mouthed, and finally understood how his younger brother felt when he was living with and courting his crazy sister-in-law. The thought of fucking her brother-in-law had always coursed through her sexually induced thoughts, but acting on them was something she would never do to her sister. It was one thing to have an incestuous relationship with her, but it was totally against her moral code to have an illicit relationship with her husband. Fucking him at a Moretti celebration of a customer’s insemination could happen, but she wasn’t really into fucking him in front of a group of people celebrating the pregnancy of a paying customer. It took a few moments for Apollonia to regain control of emotions and her laughing fit. Viviano knew it would be best if he just wished his cock to a flaccid state and put it back into his pants.

Apollonia watched her brother-in-law fix his clothing and when he was done she said, “Did you really think I was going to bed you tonight?”

“Um…” replied Viviano.

“P-l-e-e-e-a-a-a-s-s-s-e-e-e-,” cried Apollonia as she rolled her eyes the way a comic does to emphasize his words. “I know you lust after me. I see you trying to surreptitiously lick your lips as you think about gaining entrance to my charms. Just so you know, hell would have to freeze over for me to bed you down behind Raffy’s back.”

“Then why all the sexual come on, Appy?” asked Viviano.

“Why don’t we return to the kitchen,” said Apollonia not answering his direct question. “I’ll make a pot of coffee and something to nibble on and we can talk. I really need to talk to someone.”

Viviano stood his ground. He made it obvious by spreading his legs and placing his hands on his hips. The one thing he would not let happen was his humiliation by his genius, but absolutely crazy sister-in-law. He glared at the woman who removed his youngest brother’s genitals and said, “Enough of your bullshit, Appy. If you don’t already know, Colin and Sonny watched you take me by my cock and pull me up the staircase. Just give me a straight answer.”

“I will,” said Apollonia. “Let’s just do it downstairs. In fact, why don’t you go downstairs so I can change. Please…”

Viviano relented, “You are my sister-in-law and one crazy cunt.” He held his breath for a moment waiting for some illogical and over-the-top reaction from Apollonia. It did not come much to his surprise.

Apollonia watched as he turned and let himself out of the room. She removed her clothing taking care to place those items that needed to go to the dry cleaner separate from those that would be hand washed and ironed by her sissy husband. Underneath her pillow she found a pink with red hearts sleep set which she took with her to the area she used to put on her makeup. Her rings, necklace, and earrings were next to be removed and placed on the table. She could not stop from looking into her makeup mirror and wondering what she would look like several years from today. Sighing, she stood, pulled up the light wool sleep pants and pulled the spaghetti string top over her head. She found her thick cotton bathrobe with a hood, slipped into her shearing slippers, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Viviano stood in front of the coffeemaker adding tablespoons of fresh ground coffee into the brewing basket. He heard the shuffle of his sister-in-laws feet, turned, and made a high sign that he at least had the coffee under control. Apollonia took her seat at the head of the breakfast table and waited patiently for her brother-in-law to finish preparing the pot of coffee. Neither of them spoke as the sound of heated water filled the room and then the aroma of brewing coffee. Thankfully, the coffeemaker had the ability to remove the pot before the cycle was finished. Viviano watched the pot and when he thought there was enough coffee to fill two mugs; he did so. He picked up the mugs and walked to the breakfast table where he sat in the seat that was designated for Apollonia’s husband.

Apollonia accepted the mug of coffee, placed it in front of her, and put both hands around the outside circumference of the ceramic mug. She stared into the black of the coffee and watched the rainbow colors swirl around. The arcs of colored light held her gaze as she tried to forget the incidents of the day. Viviano sat quietly and just as silently sipped the hot brew. For the first time in a very long time, Viviano drank his coffee without any sugar, milk, or cream. The bitter taste took a bit to get used to, but he could sense why Apollonia drank it black with nothing added. He waited for her to break the silence. Apollonia on the other hand wished he would say something so she could respond to his question rather than asking one herself or just saying something out of the blue.

“Where is the young girl from Texas?” asked Viviano making an attempt to break the silence.

Thankful that he broke the silence, Apollonia took a sip of the coffee before she responded, “Pricilla is next door with Ming. I couldn’t have her stay here tonight. I would have done something I know I would have regretted in the morning.”

“You’d regret using one of your harnessless dildos on her,” said Viviano in more of a statement rather than a question. “That has to be a first, Appy.”

“The first time she kissed me I nearly flooded the hallway outside the dungeon with my fluids. I decided it would be best if my Ming taught her,” sighed Apollonia. “At least she’ll learn from the one person who really knows how to please me. But, most of all in my thoughts, I would have faced a rape charge the next morning. I so want to fuck her, but...” Apollonia shook her head knowing that she wanted to taste the fluids of a sixteen year old virgin.

Viviano’s coffee mug dropped from his mouth and a small amount rolled over the top and onto the tabletop, “You mean to tell me that you were just playin’ with my brother when it came to making love to him. You’re admitting to me right now that you’d rather have Ming as your lover than a big cocked Italian stallion. As you said earlier, p-l-e-e-e-a-a-a-s-s-s-e-e-e….”

“Are you hungry?” asked Apollonia trying to deflect answering her brother-in-laws question about preferring a lesbian relationship to a heterosexual one.

“Yes,” he replied, “but I want an answer before I get up to prepare us something to snack on.”

“Don’t get up,” said Apollonia, “I’m feeling domestic. Hmmm, wonder what Colin and Sonny are up to, but I don’t want to interrupt or wake them.” Apollonia stood, walked to the Sub Zero, opened it, and said to Viviano as she looked at the contents inside the refrigerator, “Ever kill anyone Viv?” She did not turn around when she heard Viv’s mug hit the table with a loud clunk.

Silence was his response. Apollonia found a bowl filled with bite sized fruit and decided that would suffice for them to eat while they chatted. She moved to the counter where she uncovered the bowl, balled up the aluminum foil, tossed it into the sink, and came around to the breakfast table. She placed the bowl on the table, sat down, and repeated her question, “Ever kill anyone Viv?”

“Yes,” he replied adding nothing to his response. The finality of his answer was indicative of his desire not to embellish his answer to her question.

“The reason I’m here with you now, Viv” said Apollonia, “is my need to talk to someone about today. I couldn’t talk, no wouldn’t, talk to Mario. Colin and Sonny needn’t be involved. Raffaella would try to understand, but she’d probably break from the stress of knowing what I did. Ming, she’s one tough cookie, but I have no desire to burden her with today’s events.”

“From my side of the room,” said Viviano, “you seemed in total control of the situation. I also question your mental state, because this was not the first time you had to take a life.”

“Outward appearances are deceiving,” said Apollonia. “No one ever taught you that? In a matter of weeks, I’ve become a murderer. I committed matricide and premeditated murder. I’m not feeling too good inside, Viv. Doing my mother was actually a spur-of-the-moment ending of a life. I could not balance her devious sexual predilections against my thoughts that I grew inside her body and was nurtured by that cunt. But, today, I took a life with malice aforethought. First degree murder, Viv. Planned and executed.”

Viviano Rossi also committed premeditated murder, but it was all in the name of the Moretti family. As much as Apollonia and Raffaella wanted to push aside the criminal aspects of the family’s endeavors, the truth of the matter was when it came to or necessitated the taking of a life, Mario Moretti was not bashful. Once Viviano was married to Raffaella, educated, and a trusted part of the family; he learned to the true inner workings of the Morettis. It wasn’t long before he was asked to relieve a lowlife scumbag of his life. He was given a throwaway, untraceable .22 caliber Saturday night special handgun and told to simply put two bullets into the back of the guy’s head. Viviano knew it was preferable to take the person’s life with two shots to the back of his head. Viviano was not so lucky his first time. He had to stare into the man’s eyes as he realized he was going to die. Viviano never forgot what he saw and made it a point to always prepare to take the individual from behind.

Their eyes met and Viv said, “You’re telling me that growing up on Columbus Place in the Moretti family you had no idea concerning the efforts your father and his kin went to keep certain information from seeing the light of day. I’m not buying that you never once knew that your father removed impediments to his maintaining control of the Moretti family and the family’s investments.”

Apollonia was not fazed by his direct shot at the underbelly of the Moretti family. What she wanted to know more than anything was how he handled the taking of another person’s life. Although she was trained in the martial arts, Apollonia never thought she’d use a choke hold to break her mother’s neck; but, the idea of inserting a six-sided razor sharp tapered knife into Teresa Conti’s rectum was more than she could fathom. Lucia’s death was quick, but Teresa’s death was slow compared to her mother. The rattling sound of Teresa’s last breaths still resounded in her head. The sight of her blood, the essence of her life, running from her opened and defiled anus actually turned Apollonia’s stomach.

“It was kept from us as children,” said Apollonia. “The first time I knew of anything criminal was when I was a sophomore in high school. I accidently walked in on a meeting in the dining room and heard my father discussing the need to,” Apollonia paused searching for the right term, but decided to just let it flow from her memories, “remove the owner of a competing construction company. With a nod from my dad, one of his trusted men picked me up and carried me from the room into the great room. I was told, gently, to never enter the dining room or any room that was being used to hold a Moretti meeting. Amazingly, he kissed me on the top of my head and called me beautiful before he returned to the meeting.”

Apollonia paused to finish her mug of coffee whereupon she rose, went to the coffeemaker, and poured herself another mug. She returned to her seat and continued, “I had confirmation my freshman year of college. My mother and father had a down-and-out argument about the reason he needed to confirm his authority by murdering a cousin and his wife. This was several months into her burgeoning sexual depravity where the death of a child was nothing more than a celebration, because the tender meat of their muscles and organs would be used to feed the sick throng of perverts that paid tens of thousands of dollars to be part of her illness. After they finished screaming at one another, my mother sat with Raffaella and me to explain that what we heard was never to be repeated under the penalty of death.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” cried Viviano, “your mother threatened you and your sister with death?”

Calmly she replied, “Yes, with a cold heartedness that frightened both of us for several years. Viv, the bottom line, I don’t know if I’m falling into my father’s and mother’s trap. I know Mario killed the housekeeper. There is no way that he didn’t. The consummate liar that he is cannot pass my truth test. I saw it in his eyes and his body language. If I wanted to be a true cunt, I’d fuckin’ take him out to the middle Atlantic and feed him to the sharks. I’d have no problem making him into chum. I asked you what I did because I’m hoping you’ll help me with the rise and fall of my emotions and my need to maintain an emotional balance.”

“I have to invoke a form of client/attorney or doctor/patient privilege here, Apollonia,” said Viviano. “I admitted to you what I’ve done for your father in the name of the Moretti family and you have more than enough to put me on death row.”

The telltale darkness that preceded an explosion of anger began to form in Apollonia’s eyes. Viviano, attuned to his sister-in-law’s explosive nature, flinched when he saw the darkness begin to take over her beautiful turquoise colored eyes. The twitch of his body was not lost on Apollonia. She grabbed hold of the coffee mug, leaned forward, and spat, “You insolent mother fucker. How dare you say that you’re worried about my ability to hold this conversation confidential? I do have the ability to run you out of this family. Fuck my sister, fuck your children, and fuck you Viviano Rossi!!!”

He knew she misinterpreted what he meant by saying he needed confidentiality. The only other living individual who was aware of his role within the family was Apollonia’s father. The work he performed for Mario was something that was just between them. Viviano’s hands came up, palms out, and he said, “Don’t go off on me Apollonia. Mario and I have this understanding about when and where we discuss the phase of my allegiance to the Moretti family we’re discussing here. I just need to know that the agreement I hold with your father will continue with you. You know that I’ve done nothing to keep you from assuming the mantle of the head of the Moretti family. I also know that nothing was written down and the only two people who know what I have done are your father and me. I expect the same from you.”

“So, just how many people have you taken care of for my father?” asked Apollonia.

Viviano shivered in his seat. Apollonia noticed his physical reaction to her question. She stared hard at him as she waited for his response. The thought of him beating up potential Moretti adversaries was more within the realm of his duties within the family, but committing multiple murders for the family was beyond her intuitive thoughts about her brother-in-law. What concerned her; was and what she wanted to know from him was; was how he was able to keep what he did from her sister. The reason she was sitting at the oak breakfast table with him was her need to come clean about her murderous thoughts, actions, and emotional well-being after committing premeditated murder.

“More than I care to think about,” replied Viviano. “Truth be told, Apollonia, I have removed thirteen individuals and three families at your father’s request. I’m not proud of what I did when it came to the families.”

Apollonia’s jaw dropped when she heard the word _‘families’_ come from his mouth. Immediately the one question she did not want to ask came out of her mouth, “How many children?”

Intuitively, he knew she would ask that, “No children as you’re thinking. All of them were adults. If there were youngsters involved, certain clandestine meetings were held and the parents told that they had one option to see their children grow into adulthood. It never failed.”

“Have you ever murdered the parents after the children reached adulthood?” asked Apollonia.

“Never,” replied Viviano. “Every son or daughter knew their parents were given a reprieve because of the age of their children. The children knew their parents failed to keep certain promises to the Moretti family. I had one daughter kneel and fellate me in front of her husband to prove she would do anything to keep her and her family alive. I do keep tabs on those that are still alive. It reinforces the aura of the Moretti family.”

Apollonia rose from her seat, walked over to the Sub Zero, opened it, and found what food she was looking to use to satisfy her hunger more than the fruit salad. She returned to the table with a plastic zip-lock bag of Italian salami and a separate bag of sliced Provolone cheese. She opened each, pulled a slice of salami and a slice of cheese out, rolled them together, and popped the entire thing into her mouth. Viviano watched as she did this four times before she leaned back in her oak chair and belched. The darkness that had begun to fill her eyes was gone and the beautiful turquoise and golden flecked eyes returned signaling she was no longer on the edge of a grand mal explosion.

“How do you cope? How do you keep what you’ve done in the name of the Moretti family from my sister?” asked Apollonia. “I’m here because I need to talk to someone. But, I know that you know we can’t go to a psychologist as Tony Soprano did on HBO.”

Viviano reached across the table and took Apollonia’s right hand into his. He grasped her hand and with his thumb he gently rubbed the palm as he said, “I don’t have anyone, Appy. I have learned to force the things I’ve done in the name of this family from my consciousness. I have steeled myself and cringe every time your father calls me to the house knowing that another person or family could be sent to their demise. I know from experience how hard it is to weigh the good one does with the bad to maintain a sense of righteousness in one’s daily life. The justice I serve in the name of the Moretti family has always been righteous and justified in my mind. Maybe, that is how I deal with what I have done. All I can say to you is that I’m here for you. I only wish I had someone to confide in when I felt the way you do.”

The sincerity in his voice, the look in his brown eyes, and the feel of this thumb on the palm of her hand was enough to prove to her he was telling the truth about how he felt. “You still haven’t told me how you keep it from Raffy,” said Apollonia.

“Thankfully, she does not press me on the times I have left with only telling her I have to tend to some private Moretti business,” he said. “The one thing about Raffaella is her ability to keep things in perspective. She knows what you’ve told her about your mother’s journals. She knows what she’s learned growing up on Columbus Place. She loves you dearly and I know she wants to experience on a regular basis intimate times with you. Raffaella is the one person you can confide anything in the world to and I don’t mean any slight against Ming.”

“I do not want to discuss my obvious issues with what I’ve done with my sister or Ming,” said Apollonia. “Maybe, sometime in the future I will, but at this juncture, I want to know that I have your ear and that you will do for me what you’ve done for Mario. I want you to verbalize and show me you’re committed to me and no one else when it comes to Moretti business no matter how nefarious.”

Viviano was shocked at what she was asking of him when he already proved his allegiance everyday when he undressed, knelt, and kissed her feet. He took a deep breath and said, “I don’t know what you want from me Apollonia. I have proven myself to you each and every time I remove my clothing and kiss your feet. I have never, except for my problem with Sonny, said no to you about anything you have requested of me. If you need me to prove myself to you, I’m hard pressed to show you what you already know. I love your sister. I love the children and have taken your half-sister into my house and love her like my own. I tried to make it work for Sonny, but his thick headedness was his downfall. I’m heartbroken that you emasculated him, but I am a Moretti. The hours are passing and I have not been home to sleep next to my wife. I did not kiss my children goodnight. I’m here at your behest. What more do you want from me, Apollonia?”

“I want you to commit in whatever way you feel comfortable,” she replied. “You kiss my feet as you should. You have done as I asked, but I’ve never asked you to take a life for me. I need to know that if I do ask you to perform such a duty, you will without question just like you have for Mario.”

Viviano Rossi slipped of his chair onto his knees and moved over to Apollonia’s seat. He reached for her legs, turned her body to face him, removed her shearing slippers, and kissed the bottom of each of her feet. He made it a point to kiss them more than once and when he was done he replaced her shearing slippers. He looked up at her and said, “If you want me to, I’ll do whatever you ask. I’ll even go so far as to lick your ass after you’ve taken a shit. You can piss on me. You can ask me to masturbate, cum on your feet, and lick it off. I am committed to you because I love your sister and our children.”

Apollonia Moretti reached with her right hand, caressed Viviano’s left cheek, and said, “Even if I tell you that it has become necessary to remove your brother Sonny from this household?”

The dread on Viviano’s face was immediately apparent. Taking his younger brother’s life in the name of the Moretti family was something that never crossed his mind. He did conjure up that she would ask him to take his medically made vaginal virginity, but taking his life was another issue altogether. He knew he was at the precipice of completing his transformation into Apollonia’s confidant and assassin or finding himself tied up and thrown overboard some one-hundred miles off the coast of western Long Island. Knowing her, she’d probably do it while he was still alive so he could feel the fear and the water entering his lungs as the weight pulled him to the bottom of the Atlantic. He shivered and for the first time in years almost peed his pants.

Viviano closed his eyes, felt Apollonia’s hand on his cheek, and said, “I don’t want to, but if I must, your wish is my command. My fealty to the Moretti family is attached to you and no one else. I am honored to serve you Apollonia Moretti as I am honored to be married to your sister, Raffaella.”

“Open your eyes, Viviano Rossi,” commanded in Apollonia in a soft voice so as to not wake up her sissy husband and his whatever, Sonny. Viviano opened his eyes to see the bright eyes of his sister-in-law staring down at him. “Return to your seat and we’ll continue this conversation. You understand what you’ve committed to, Viv?”

As he moved back to the chair, he said, “Yes, Miss Moretti. I live on Columbus Place at your behest. I wish only to serve you and keep my family close. I want only the best for the Moretti family.”

“Good,” said Apollonia. “When I want your council I will ask for it. Do not think you have the authority to give it without first hearing a request from me. Do you think the young man from Texas can replace Giuseppe and Sienna at the townhouse?”

“I’m not sure,” replied Viviano. “He’s a headstrong individual. I don’t know how you’d completely break him of his need to be independent.”

“What if I have him castrated?” asked Apollonia. “What if I have him emasculated so the only thing between his legs is smooth skin?”

“Shit,” said Viviano, “it would work if the removal of his genitals is enough to calm him and make him thankful for your generosity. That generosity being his life to live as an emasculated slave to you. One has to consider that he is knowledgeable in all things surrounding Umberto and Teresa Moretti.”

“I’m going to tell Joshua Goldsmith to check in on Marco Marinelli,” said Apollonia, “and if he’s up to it, I’m going to order him to emasculate the asshole. If he physically survives the operation and emotionally accepts his new role on this earth, I’ll let him take over cleaning and caring for the townhouse. If not, you know what I’m going to ask you to do.”

Viviano did not respond. He sat and nodded in the affirmative which was enough for Apollonia. He knew he was no longer bound to Mario Moretti. Viviano Rossi was from the minute he kissed and licked his sister-in-law’s feet bound to her in a way he would never be bound to his wife. He knew if she demanded him to take Raffaella’s life he would be duty bound to do so. His life now belonged to Apollonia Moretti and yes, he wanted to fuck her more than anything, but knew she would kill him if he tried. “I need to ask you where I fit in your plans. You’re bossing me around and yet you’re confiding in me in things that only natural born Moretti should discuss.”

“If you weren’t fuckin’ married to my sister, I’d consider starting a relationship with you, but,” sighed Apollonia, “I’m going to use you as male sounding board. You will take over the reins of Moretti Construction. You will be the face of the business. I will continue to watch from the sidelines, but remember, I know everything there is to know about Moretti Construction and its subsidiaries. Fail to keep me in the loop and you’ll be sleeping with the fishes.”

“What about Colin?” asked Viviano understanding where he was being placed in the family hierarchy by his sister-in-law.

“He is my husband and will always be my husband,” said Apollonia. “No matter what anyone thinks, I do love him and will always love him. He is committed to me and his life as my sissy. He also will provide any and all administrative assistance to me as the head of the Moretti family and businesses. He will oversee the family investments and legal affairs through Howard Cohen. You will respect him and if you desire as a Moretti, you may with my consent use him for your pleasure. Other than that, why do you ask?”

“I asked because I understand he’s providing his sissy milk to a fag hag that wants to get pregnant,” said Viviano. “Instead of using a Moretti man. Is that going to be something that you will be expanding or is it just a onetime event?”

Apollonia laughed, “No, Viv it is not a new endeavor for the Moretti family. Mrs. Rheingold was such an obnoxious cunt that I saw through her like she was a thin pane of window glass. She used her position of power within her marriage and her self-centered ego to try and cover her real motives.”

“Which were?” asked Viviano.

“To humiliate her husband by having sex with a well-endowed man, to hide her own lesbian desires, and to indulge in her need to have intercourse with a sissy or homosexual so she could be dominant,” said Apollonia. “The money was paid and she knows the only person I’ll let her have intercourse with is Colin while he is dressed.”

“You know you have to review the number of active couples we’re dealing with,” said Viviano. “At this time, I believe we’re well below the number that is considered monetarily meaningful.”

“I’m well aware of the reduced number of couples,” replied Apollonia. “There is a backlog of couples that need to be contacted and interviewed. I’ve been remiss, but there are events that are pulling me away from that area of the business.”

“You willing to accept an idea?” asked Viviano. “I don’t want to overstep my bounds or authority, Apollonia.”

“I’m listening,” replied Apollonia.

Viviano stood, strode to the coffeemaker, and poured the last of the coffee into his mug. He decided that it would be beneficial to his relationship with his new Moretti Master to prepare another twelve cups. Apollonia watched as he prepared the coffeemaker and started brewing a new pot. Viviano returned to his seat, sipped the bitter brew, and said, “I think it would be smart to give the interview aspect of the couples business to your sister, Raffaella. She has the intelligence and the intuition to perform the interviews and make solid decisions. You still could have Colin make the calls, set up the interview dates, times, and prepare the documents. I think it would be something she’d love to do and take a small piece of the Moretti business off your plate. Something worth thinking about Apollonia.”

Apollonia finished her coffee, ate two more pieces of salami and provolone cheese, sat back, and stared up at the ceiling. She pondered the idea presented by her bother-in-law. Raffaella would be a great choice to guide the sexual insemination of wanting couples under the auspices of the Moretti family. Her personality would be perfect when it came to reducing any tension or stress concerning the need to use a Moretti man to start a family. She absentmindedly put her right hand between her legs and it didn’t take long for her to remember she was not alone. Apollonia jerked her hand back to the table top, sighed, and just closed her eyes.

“Viviano Rossi,” she said, “there is another issue. It concerns our brother-in-law the good doctor. When you drove him home tonight, did he say anything to you?”

“No Appy,” replied Viviano. “He was quiet as a dormouse. He actually just sat staring out the passenger side window as if he was in another world. The only movement I witnessed was his hands moving on top of his thighs as if to calm his nerves. He was calm as a cucumber when he did the surgical and dental work on Adelina Moretti. Is there something I should know?”

Apollonia opened her eyes, looked at her bother-in-law, and said, “There is, and I’m hard pressed to keep it from you based upon our new relationship. He didn’t say anything to you at all? He did not respond when you told him to stay at home and not call his in-laws to talk to his children? Did he ask about tomorrow?”

“No Apollonia,” answered Viviano again. “Joshua did not say a word. I walked him to the front door and watched him enter his house. I told him that he would receive a call from you or me in the morning. You know, he does have to go to the hospital. Doesn’t he have patients to take care of?”

“Actually Viv,” said Apollonia, “he has to be very careful. You know he is facing a second degree murder charge in the death of the nursing student. Well, he is also facing another felony charge of murder…”

“What the fuck!!!” cried Viviano. “What the hell did he do now?”

Apollonia saw her coffee mug was empty so she went and retrieved another cup. When she returned she did not sit. Instead she leaned against the granite countertop, scratched her stomach, and said, “Doctor Joshua Goldsmith anally raped and then murdered his wife today.” She stopped, looked at the clock on the microwave, and continued, “To be exact, it was yesterday afternoon considering the sun will be coming up soon. He broke Elizabeth’s neck. Instead of letting her live as a paraplegic, he put a pillow over her face and smothered her to death.”

Viviano sat back in his chair, his body grew taut, and his mind began to ponder what insidious mental illness had taken hold of the preeminent doctor’s mind. Joshua Goldsmith was and is a world renowned cardiologist. There had to be something more to his descent into murder. “Elizabeth is dead? How come you haven’t said anything to Colin? Where is…”

“Stop,” said Apollonia. “You are not to repeat what I just told you. The only people who know are Howard Cohen, me, and now you. The cleaners fixed up his house. Her body and car are now somewhere in the Adirondacks waiting to be found by the state police. For all intent and purpose, Elizabeth Goldsmith took a drive by herself to sort out the unraveling state of her marriage. Ultimately, her wrecked car will be found and she will have died from a broken neck. Dr. Goldsmith is owned by me and the Moretti family.”

“I don’t understand how such a highly educated and regarded individual could do what he has done,” said Viviano.

“All I’ll say,” continued Apollonia, “is Dr. Goldsmith is one very sick individual. Let’s just say he is related to some of the sickest serial killers that have inhabited this planet. One day you’ll hear it from him, because I need you to know and understand what I’m going to do to save him from his own demise.” Apollonia changed the topic to Viviano’s surprise, “Tell me Viv, is it true you’re fuckin’ Julie Vincent from accounts receivable?”

“No,” he replied. “I would never do anything like that to Raffaella. I get to fuck all sorts of women for the family. Shit, I get paid to do it, well, the family gets paid and reap the reward of filling strange pussy with my seed. I have to laugh at your attempt to get me riled up over some falsehood and stupidity.”

The smile on his sister-in-law’s face was enough to relieve his angst at being accused of something he would never do in a million years. Sunrise was upon them as the morning rays broke through darkness that surrounded the house. The color of the sky began to lighten and the blue began to show as the winter cloud cover dissipated over the land. The clock read six zero four and both Apollonia and Viviano knew they had spent the night doing what neither of them really wanted to do. Apollonia wanted to be between the legs of one Pricilla Smith while Ming Zheng performed orally on her. Viviano wanted to be spooned behind the love-of-his-life so his morning erection would slip easily into her as it did almost every morning. The silence was deafening except for the hum of the Sub Zero refrigerator and the sound of the gate guard dropping the morning newspapers on the front porch.

Apollonia Moretti walked from her place against the countertop to where Viviano Rossi sat. She placed her right hand on his shoulder, leaned down, and whispered, “Thank you. Let yourself out the back door and go to my sister. When you make love to her this morning, think of what you’ve gained by spending the night with me. When you cum make sure you tell her that you love her. Viviano Rossi, you have but one life to give to me and it will be through my sister that you show how much you want to live and be part of this family. You will never make love to me, but I know that when and if you do, it will be because Raffaella Moretti is no longer with us. Now go and don’t say anything to ruin this moment.”

Viviano Rossi nodded his assent, stood, and made his way quietly to the backdoor to return to his house across the street.

Apollonia Moretti went to her bedroom, removed her bathrobe, slipped under the duvet, and before her right hand could find her clitoris she was sound asleep.


	118. Wednesday – Columbus Place – 5 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffaella confronts Apollonia about sleeping with Vivano. Ming brings Pricilla to Apollonia's house - decisions have to be made. Ming and Apollonia have words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Raffaella Rossi woke up at her usual time. The side of the bed where Viviano slept was not rumpled. She did not roll over thinking he stayed at her sister’s house later than expected and decided to sleep downstairs in the back bedroom off the kitchen. Neither the house phone nor her cell phone rang to inform her where he would be spending the night. She eyed the digital clock and knew she would have to rise to get everything started and to prepare to take Antonio, Carmen, Alessa, and Ming’s children to school. The bathroom awaited and she felt a bit out-of-sorts sitting on the toilet urinating and not feeling her husband’s cum dripping from her just used vagina. She wiped, stood, and flushed the toilet. As the sound of the water rushing around the bowl rose, she screamed, “FUCK” at the top of her lungs. Viviano Rossi never once stayed out all night without phoning her to tell her where he was staying.

Colin arose to find Sonny on the floor curled in the corner covered in a duvet sleeping on the floor rather than in bed with him. In contravention to Apollonia’s order, neither man said more than one word to each other through the night. Colin wanted to sit and talk to Sonny about anything and everything, but he knew the man was not going to adhere to his bitch wife’s command. As he made his way to the bathroom, a tear of sadness rolled down his cheek because he knew that the ultimate retribution against Sonny would be his death. _‘Maybe, just maybe’_ , he thought to himself, _‘that is what Sonny really wanted all along.’_ Inside the transformed man, Colin wished he could convince Sonny that he could and would live a fruitful life even though his physical form was cruelly altered.

Sonny Rossi remained still underneath the feather duvet and made no effort to let Colin know he was awake. When he heard the bathroom door close he moved, stretched his muscles, and returned to a fetal position to maintain his appearance of being asleep. Life was not going to be good living under the same roof as the woman who emasculated him and he knew he’d made a mistake after she told him to stand next to his girlfriend. Suicidal thoughts coursed through his brain and the idea of taking his own life seemed to be the only solution. Sonny Rossi remained still because the phantom feeling that he still had his cock made him want to masturbate more than anything. This feeling reinforced his hatred for Apollonia Moretti, yet in the deep recesses of his unconscious he felt nothing but love for the stunning Italian beauty.

Both Colin and Sonny wondered if Viviano was lying next to Apollonia after spending the night fornicating with her under the guise that she was the head of the Moretti family and could command him to make love to her. The surprise would be forthcoming.

Pricilla Smith woke and stretched her thin lithe body to get the sleep kinks out of her muscles. The cover sheet and duvet kept her warm against the chill she felt in the room after her night spent with Ming which resulted in her body becoming covered in a coating of sexually induced sweat. She reached to her left to find the bed empty. She rolled to her side to find that Ming Zheng was no longer in bed with her. Pricilla was surprised to find her not there, but realized that she must be downstairs preparing for the boys departure to school. Her right hand stole down to her mons where she confirmed that she was bare of her pubic hair. She slipped her middle finger between the lips of her womanhood and slid it up from her still virgin entrance to her hooded clitoris. The sensation she felt from her finger was nothing compared to the softness of Ming’s lips and tongue. Pricilla remembered the smell and feel of Ming’s womanhood as she moved her finger though her vagina. The sound of the door opening was enough to stop her masturbation cold. Pricilla opened her eyes to see Ming standing there crooking a finger telling her to get ass out of bed and downstairs.

\-------------------------

Raffaella Rossi proceeded to dress with the thought that she would have to drive her children and Ming’s boys to school. Her clothing consisted of a pair of white cotton panties, knee high stockings, cotton sweater, a knee length denim skirt, and a pair of soft flats. She was surprised to see Viviano standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa. The one thing she always wondered was how they could eat the same food every morning, but inside she knew she and Apollonia did the same thing during their elementary school years. Already prepared were the three lunches the children would take with them with thermoses filled with their only choice of drink – apple or grape juice. She did not come over to where he stood, instead she remained at the end of the hallway just at the entrance to the breakfast area at the back of the house.

“I deserve to be told where you spent the night, Viv,” said Raffaella. “I’m not a happy camper, Mr. Rossi.”

Viviano turned his head to where his wife stood and said, “I spent the night at your sister’s house.”

‘YOU FUCKIN’ SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!” cried Raffaella. “YOU PRICK!!! YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER YOU PIECE-OF-SHIT!!!”

Viviano stopped what he was doing, placed his hands on his throat, and made a face like he was being choked to death. He stopped after a moment and said, “Ok, I deserved that, but, I did not sleep with your sister. She cornered me and requested I spend what ended up being the entire night sitting at her breakfast table, drinking coffee, and talking. If you don’t believe me, go to her or just pick up the phone Raffaella.”

“FUCK YOU!!!” cried Raffaella. She stormed to the back of the house, out the door, and across the street to her sister’s house.

Viviano Rossi nodded his head thinking about what would eventually take place between the two Moretti sisters. He shook his head knowing that he witnessed one of the few outbursts of Raffaella’s anger based upon a false assumption. As tired as he was from the night spent across the street, Viviano made ready to take the children to school, pick up his father-in-law, and drive up to Astoria, Queens to the Moretti Construction Corporate offices for a full day’s work.

\-------------------------

Colin Cathcart heard the back door open and slam shut. He knew it could only be one of four people, so he maintained his position in front of the kitchen sink - breath held - waiting for someone to enter the kitchen in a tizzy. He did not move a muscle fearful that he would accidently cut himself when the verbal explosion of anger hit his ears. Colin was betting that either Raffaella or Ming would be entering the kitchen momentarily.

“COLIN, YOU FUCKIN’ FAGGOT,” screamed Raffaella, “WHERE IS THAT CUNT OF A SISTER OF MINE???”

He turned and in a quiet soothing voice said, “Upstairs asleep I believe.” He did not react to her abusive verbalization about his sexuality.

Raffaella Moretti did not hesitate to ponder Colin’s unfazed answer to her question. She stormed through the breakfast room, down the hall into the great room, and up the stairway closest to her sister’s room. Raffaella did not knock. She wanted to kick open the door, but tried the handle to see if the lock was engaged. The handle turned and she pushed the door open. Apollonia Moretti was under her duvet sound asleep. She was so deep asleep she had no idea that her sister had entered the room which was a surprise to Raffaella, because her sister was attuned to anything and everything that took place in her residence. The smallest sound would wake her from a sound sleep, but she did not respond to her yelling in the kitchen or the sound of her bedroom door opening. Raffaella closed the door, leaned against it, and pondered if she should just yell at her younger sister or go and smack her across the face as she slept.

She decided on the first course of action, “WAKE UP YOU LITTLE WHORE!!! WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU SNIVELING PIECE-OF-SHIT!!! YOU CUNT!!! I HOPE YOU’RE FUCKIN’ HAPPY, BITCH!!!”

Apollonia Moretti sprung up and saw her sister standing inside her room frothing at the mouth, hands balled up, and her body language expressing a boatload of anger. It took a few seconds for her to realize that her sister was pissed at her assumption that Viviano had spent the night fornicating with her. She saw that Raffaella was not moving towards her, which was a good thing; so, Apollonia stretched, moved to sit up, leaned against her headboard, and lovingly smiled at her sister. She did not respond to her sister’s angry denunciation.

Raffaella was completely at a loss for words when she saw Apollonia maintain her cool and not strike out at her. She did not relax her body or unclench her fists. She eyed her sister with a dispassionate gaze and said, “You slept with Viv last night. You fuckin’ little piece-of-whore-shit. I know you did.”

“No I didn’t Raffy,” calmly replied Apollonia. “I wouldn’t do that to you, ever. He did spend the night, but we were in the breakfast room, drinking coffee, talking about yesterday’s events, and some other private Moretti family issues on which I decided to get his opinion. Didn’t he get into bed with you this morning?”

“He didn’t fuck you last night?” asked Raffaella.

Apollonia shook her head in the negative more out of frustration than as an answer to her sister’s accusation. She rose from the bed, stood by its side, and said, “No, he did not. I told him to go to you, slip into bed, and do you like he does every morning. He was not here to indulge himself in a sexual tryst with his sister-in-law. Listen, Raffy, I know he wants to fuck me just like your son does. I would never do that to you. Although, I would take Antonio because he’d probably fuck me like a jack rabbit and have the ability to cum multiple times because of his age.”

Raffy was disarmed and totally embarrassed at her false accusation. She relaxed, leaned against the bedroom door, and began to cry uncontrollably. Her body shook as the tears rolled down her face. When she finally regained a modicum of control she moaned, “I’m so sorry Appy. He told me as he was preparing the children’s breakfast and lunch that he did not sleep with you. I assumed…”

Apollonia Moretti walked up to her sister, took her face into her hands, and said, “You are my sister. Viviano Rossi is your husband. He is bound to you through the bonds of holy matrimony. He is bound to me as a consecrated Moretti man, because I am the de facto and de jure leader of the family.” She pressed her hands a bit tighter on her sister’s cheeks which elicited the reaction she wanted. Her sister’s eyes grew wide with fear. “You ever accuse me of sleeping with Viviano again, I will take him from you and rub your face in it the rest of your life. Just like mother did when we were children, I am telling you that you ever accuse me of sleeping with him or I find you imparted private Moretti information to persons who have no reason to know, I will end your life. Understand?”

Raffaella did not answer her sister. Her face and body were frozen from the expected physical punishment that had not occurred since her sister took hold of her face. Raffaella’s mouth was slightly open. Her arms were by her side and her hands were slowly opening and closing to relieve the stress of the situation. Just like her mother did when she was a college student, Raffaella knew she was threatened with the ultimate end as justification for going against her sister’s wishes. The fear took its toll on Raffaella’s body. She could not control herself. She burst out in tears and pissed all over her sister’s floor.

Apollonia held her sister’s face as she watched the puddle of urine grow on the floor between her legs. She stepped back, released her hold, and said, “You pissed on my floor Raffy. I’ll take that as your positive response to my assertion. Now, go into the bathroom, get undressed, and wait for me.”

Raffaella Moretti nodded her head and stepped to the master bathroom door without saying a word to her sister. Apollonia stepped around the puddle, opened the door, and yelled, “COLIN, GET A BUCKET AND A MOP. COME TO MY ROOM AND CLEAN UP THE MESS MY SISTER MADE ON THE FLOOR. HURRY UP YOU FUCKIN’ SISSY BITCH!!!”

\-------------------------

Ming Zheng said a pleasant hello and good-bye to Viviano as he did his Monday through Friday duty taking the children to school before departing for the Moretti corporate offices. She stood at the closed door and watched her sons walk across the street with her lover’s brother-in-law. When they were safely in his house she turned to find Pricilla Smith. The back of the house smelt from brewed coffee and when she entered the breakfast area she saw Pricilla sitting at the oak table with nothing but her hands folded in front of her.

“Didn’t want anything to drink?” asked Ming.

“Excuse me,” replied Pricilla, “but, I didn’t know if I should just help myself.”

Ming chuckled at her response. She leaned against the corner of the hallway entrance, opened her short silk kimono robe, and said, “Just come here and show me how much you learned.”

Pricilla blushed, but did not move from her chair, “Are you serious? You want me to perform oral on you here?”

“Either you come to me and lick me to as many orgasms as I deem I need this morning,” growled Ming, “or I will take you by the scruff of your teenaged neck, bend you the fuck over, and shove a broom handle up your ass. Oh, and don’t worry about Apollonia. She’ll understand why I abused you as I did which will result in you selling your body for heroin on the streets of New York.”

“I can’t do it here where we can get caught,” begged Pricilla. She was wearing one of Ming’s short silk kimono type robes and a pair of borrowed slippers. Underneath she was totally naked. When she awoke she hoped that Ming would allow her to shower, borrow some panties, get dressed, and prepare to return to Texas. Instead she was ordered with the crook of a finger to descend to the back of the house and wait for what could only be termed as her Mistress. Pricilla Smith saw the daggers coming at her from Ming’s eyes and she knew intuitively that she’d better do as she was told. The sixteen year old rose from her seat and made her way to where Ming stood, open, and waiting.

She stopped for a moment, looked into the beautiful Oriental woman’s eyes, bowed her head, and sunk to her knees. The floor was hard, uncomfortable, pain shot from where her knees pressed on the hardwood floor, and she knew it was something she’d have to bear as she offered her mouth to Ming. Pricilla Smith gently parted the thin thighs that were in front of her face. The sight of the older woman’s sex had an unexpected effect as she felt her body release fluid from her vagina. The aroma of Ming’s sex was enough to feed her desire to taste the fluids that would be produced by her oral activities. Pricilla cupped the Ming’s vagina and kissed each of her thighs slowly drawing her tongue to the nexus of her crotch. Ming responded by pressing her crotch forward against the palm of the hand that was pressed between her legs.

The pain Pricilla felt in her knees did not subside. She pulled her head back, looked up at Ming, and begged, “Please don’t make me kneel here on the hard floor. My knees are hurting. I am not comfortable. Please, let’s go upstairs. Please!!!”

Ming reached down and pulled the girl to her feet. She pressed their bodies together and placed her lips on Pricilla’s. Without a moment’s hesitation, Pricilla opened her mouth to allow Ming’s tongue to begin to caress the inside of her mouth. Their arms encircled each other’s bodies and Ming took control and pressed the thin girl into her embrace. Her left hand slid down Pricilla’s back to the hem of the silk robe and underneath to the soft skin of her buttocks. She clasped her hand around the right muscle that formed the buttock and gave it a gentle squeeze. She felt Pricilla react to the grasp which allowed Ming to take the young girl and move her back to the oak breakfast table and chairs.

Pricilla did not fight being moved backwards as she continued to kiss and press her body against the soft skin of the older Oriental woman. A woman who took the time last night with gentle moves of a loving mentor to show her how to caress the sex of another woman. They moved together as if in a dance until Pricilla felt the back of her legs press against the chair she had just gotten up from. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that Ming wanted her to resume sitting. They broke their kiss. Pricilla felt Ming’s hands on her face and she watched the Oriental woman slip between her and the edge of the table. Ming with what could only be a practiced motion placed herself on the table in front of the astounded young girl.

“Now you don’t have to have your knees on the floor,” whispered Ming as she opened her legs to reveal her bare honey pot. She extended her right hand and Pricilla took the cue and leaned in to allow her to guide her face to the center of Ming’s sexual universe. Ming felt the girl’s tongue begin to slide between her labia, ‘That’s a good little bitch,” she moaned, “eat me…” Ming release her head, gently fell back onto the top of the oak breakfast table, placed her legs over the thin girl’s shoulders, pressed her cunt into the mouth that was giving her the ultimate form of oral sexual pleasure.

\-------------------------

Raffaella Moretti undressed in her sister’s bathroom. She removed her urine soaked panties and skirt. Per her sister’s instructions, she stood in the middle of the bathroom and waited. The acrid smell of urine filled the room which was something that Raffaella was not used to since the children were toilet trained. She wanted to jump in her sister’s custom built shower/steam room, but thought better of having to explain why she did not listen to her. Instead she stood at attention waiting for what would be her penance after pissing off her younger sister. The door to the bedroom opened and she heard some words between Apollonia and Colin. A minute later the door to the master bathroom opened.

“Pick up your clothes, wrap them in a towel, and throw them in the hamper. Colin will wash them for you later,” commanded Apollonia.

Raffaella did not say a word or try to hide her nakedness in front of her younger sister. She bundled up the urine soaked denim skirt and panties with her other clothing, wrapped them in the bath sheet sized Ralph Lauren towel, and pushed the bundle into the hamper that sat next to the vanity. When she was done Raffaella returned to where she stood when her sister entered the bathroom. The look on her sister’s face gave her no clue to what was going to happen next. Stress began to course through her body and she made a concerted effort to keep from peeing on the floor a second time. Raffaella was that scared of her sister after she was told in no uncertain terms that Apollonia had no problem ending her life.

“I want an answer Raffy,” said Apollonia. Her voice dark with vitriol, “What in God’s name made you think I fucked Viviano last night?”

Raffaella held her breath. She did not immediately answer Apollonia’s question. Apollonia’s hand struck her face so hard she fell back against the edge of the vanity she had to react quickly to keep from falling on the floor.

“ANSWER MY FUCKIN’ QUESTION,” growled Apollonia. Her anger building at her sister’s stupidity.

“He never spent a night away from my bed without calling me,” cried Raffaella shaking her head from side-to-side to try and mitigate any feelings on her sister’s part she wasn’t fully truthful. “No matter what he was up to, Apollonia, he’d call. The house phone or my cell phone. I woke up this morning to an empty bed. I’m so sorry. Please…”

“When you asked him where was he,” continued Apollonia with the same anger in her voice, “what did he say in response?”

Raffaella knew she was in the bathroom for only one reason. If her sister beat her to the point where she was bleeding, it would be easier to clean the ceramic tile than the hardwood floors. Or, she could scald her in the stream room and blame it on human error. Raffaella Moretti was frightened. “He told me that he spent the night talking with you about yesterday and other Moretti business. I was blinded because I believed he did not call for ulterior motives. I thought he was inconsiderate, but it turns out I’m the one who was inconsiderate. I should have trusted what he told me, because I know he’d never lie to me. Please, please, please forgive me Appy.”

Apollonia pushed her sister against the edge of the vanity. She took her left hand and inserted it into her sister’s vagina without any lubrication. Raffaella screamed in pain as she felt her sister’s entire hand enter her body. Once she felt her sister’s vagina close around her wrist, Apollonia flexed her fingers inside her sister’s womb. Raffaella could feel her long fingernails scratching the soft lining of her womb. Then with malice aforethought, Apollonia ripped her hand from between Raffaella’s legs only to shove it back into her sister’s body with the force of a pile driver. Raffaella pissed on her sister’s arm as it pushed deeper into her body. The pain was becoming unbearable as Apollonia used all her power to hurt her sister internally.

“PLEASE, APPY,” cried Raffaella. The scream that exited her mouth could have awoken the dead. She begged, “Please you’re hurting me!!! I can’t take the pain!!! Please, I’m sorry, so sorry!!!”

Apollonia did not hear the door to the master bedroom open. Nor did she hear the door to the bathroom open. What she heard was Colin screaming at her, “STOP IT APOLLONIA!!! SHE IS YOUR SISTER!!! CAN’T YOU SEE YOU’RE HURTING HER!!!”

She turned to face her sissy husband and screamed, “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BEDROOM!!! IF I REMOVE MY HAND FROM MY SISTER’S CUNT, I WILL UNCEREMONIOUSLY SHOVE IT UP YOUR SISSY ASS AND RIP YOUR GUTS OUT. NOW, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM OR I’LL FUCKIN’ KILL YOU ON THE SPOT!!!”

Colin Cathcart knew she was serious and did what any good sissy would do; he backed out of the bathroom closing the door after he exited. The anger displayed by his wife was overboard in relation to the supposed error on the part of his sister-in-law. When he saw what Apollonia had done to her sister, he knew for a certainty that her reaction was based upon yesterday’s activities at the townhouse. He decided to take a chance. Colin Cathcart did not leave the master bedroom he used to sleep in with the love-of-his-life. Instead, he sat on the special order oversized bed and waited with baited breath for his wife and Raffaella to exit the bathroom.

“Please, Appy,” cried Raffaella. “Please take your hand out of my body. You’re hurting me!!! Please!!!”

Apollonia made two quick moves which surprised Raffaella more than the initial entry of her sister’s entire hand into her vagina. She felt Apollonia’s right hand pull out and her left hand wrap around her neck putting pressure on both of her carotid arteries. Then she felt Apollonia’s right hand and wrist wipe the urine she released all over her face. It didn’t take but a moment for tears to run down her face as she felt her sister’s hand tighten and reduce the flow of blood to her brain. Her legs began weaken and if it wasn’t for the vanity, Raffaella would have collapsed onto the floor in a heap. The older Moretti sister wished she had the strength to break the hold her younger sister had on her. She tried to speak and nothing came out.

Feeling her sister beginning to lose consciousness was enough for Apollonia. She released the pressure on her sister’s neck allowing the blood flow to return to normal. It took a minute or two for Raffaella to regain her balance and awareness of her surroundings. Both her hands went to her neck in a vain attempt to protect herself after the fact. The two sister’s eyes met. It was Raffaella who spoke.

“Kill me Apollonia,” she moaned, “If you want him that bad, then kill me. Here and now. I made a fuckin’ mistake and this is how you treat me.”

“Get out of my house,” said Apollonia. “Get the fuck out of my house and be assured as I stand here this morning, I will take him from you. Viviano Rossi will not be sleeping in my bed, but with the fishes. Nothing you will do now or in the future will ameliorate the pain I feel from your accusation…”

“No-o-o-o!!!!” cried Raffaella. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her sister’s legs. She pressed her face into her sister’s crotch and cried, “Please Apollonia!!! I’ll do anything you want. Anytime you want. Anywhere you want. Please forgive the error of my accusation and my stupidity.”

The tears Raffaella Moretti shed that morning were tears of fear and repentance. She knew, she made a terrible mistake when she accused her sister of sleeping with her husband. What she didn’t know was how close it really came to happening. Apollonia’s desire made her take her brother-in-law to the edge of fornicating with her, but it was her moral code that stopped the event from happening. The pain Raffaella felt inside her body continued to rage as she felt small amounts of blood begin to trickle down the inside of her thighs. Her mind began to fog and she could no longer maintain her hold on her sister’s legs. Raffaella Moretti collapsed in a heap. The only telltale sign that something was amiss was the bright red puddle of blood growing underneath her body.

Apollonia saw what she had done to her sister and cried, “NO-O-O-O!!! HELP!!!! CALL 911!!! COLIN!!! CALL 911!!! HELP!!!”

Colin jumped to his feet and opened the door to find Apollonia kneeling next to her sister cradling her head. He saw the blood and knew he could not call 911, because it would open Apollonia to a possible charge of assault and battery or attempted murder. Instead, he knelt beside Raffaella, opened her legs, and used a towel to stem the flow of blood from vaginal orifice. He pressed the towel against her crotch and said, “Hold the towel against her body. I will call the Moretti doctor on call instead of 911. Apollonia Moretti, if you don’t’ do as I say, you’ll be an only child. Apply pressure to keep the wound from bleeding.”

Apollonia moved and placed her sister’s head on the floor. She took her right hand and pressed the towel against her sister’s injured vagina. She felt Colin place his hand on hers and press. “Yes, I understand. Keep the pressure to stem the flow of blood. Hurry Colin. Don’t let her die.”

“If it were you lying there,” said Colin, “there are some people that would rather see you bleed to death. I hope you understand what you’ve done here. You have crossed the line.”

\-------------------------

It took thirty minutes for the doctor to arrive at Columbus Place. The diagnosis took all of five minutes to make. The perineum was torn. The blood flow was stemmed by the use of a portable handheld laser and the wound surgically closed using several internal stitches and about ten external stitches. If she was in the throes of child birth, the perineum would have been surgically cut to ease the passage of the baby down the birth canal. Or, it would have ruptured naturally. Luckily for Raffaella, no major damage was done and according to the doctor she should recover fully. The recovery would take a few weeks, but she should have no issues returning to an active sex life after she was considered healed and ready to resume her sex life.

Apollonia thanked the doctor and made arrangements to have his fee brought to him by the end of the morning. He pleaded that it wasn’t necessary, but Apollonia insisted.

Raffaella Moretti rested comfortably in her sister’s bed. Colin stood next to the bed smiling at her thankful that nothing truly bad had happened to her. When Apollonia returned to her room Colin stared at his wife for a moment letting her know that he had punched an IOU card and would hold it close but not over her head. Both of them knew that he held an important card in the game of Moretti. He walked over to Raffaella, bent, and kissed her on her forehead. He then took Apollonia in his arms and whispered in her ear, “You owe me.”

Apollonia felt his hardening sissy clit and responded, “The only thing I owe you Colina, is the return of your useless clitty into its chastity device. I know that you saved the day, but don’t let it go to your head.” She pushed him away from her body and said out loud, “Go downstairs, find Sonny, and the two of you can help my sister to her house.”

The color on Raffaella’s face showed how scared and how close she came to bleeding to death. She stared at her sister not knowing whether to shit or go blind. The anger shown by her sister was way overboard in context of her accusation of sexual impropriety. All she wanted to do was to go home and try to begin the physical healing process. Apollonia came to the bed, sat on the edge, and took her sister’s hand into hers. The tears were real as was the look of total forgiveness on her face.

“Raffy,” said Apollonia, “I’m so sorry. The reason I had Viviano here last night was to discuss how I can separate the evil I do from the love I feel for everyone around me. I’m so sorry, sweetie. I’m not handling things well. Viv and I spent the night in the breakfast room talking about things he’s done that you are knowledgeable about from the periphery of the family. It deals with things that are better kept from you. I don’t want to keep them from you, but if I do, I keep you out of the dirty side of our family. Remember when Lucia threatened us?”

Raffaella did not respond verbally. She nodded her head and took her other hand and placed it on her sister’s.

“I am going to tell you but you have to promise me that you will never say anything to Viv,” said Apollonia. “By telling you, I’m putting you in harm’s way legally speaking…”

“No,” said Raffaella. “I don’t need to know. I have an idea of what he does for Mario…”

“You understand that he will do it for me now,” said Apollonia.

“Whatever he does for you, he does out of his commitment to this family,” said Raffaella. “My pig headedness got me into this situation with you. My love for him blinded me to my commitment to and love of family.”

“And,” said Apollonia, “I’m sorry for hurting you in a way that could have ruined your life. I have to reiterate that Viviano will be spending time with me without you and you’re going to have to accept that I am not trying to bed him. You’re more than welcome to spend as much time here even if it means recuperating here.”

“No Apollonia that is not necessary,” said Raffaella trying to hide her anger at what her sister perpetrated on her mind and body. “I want to go home to my bed. I’ll be more comfortable in my own house.”

Their hands separated and Apollonia knew immediately that her sister was never going to forgive her. Although her eyes and face were filled with love, the sound of her voice put it all into perspective. The blackness of Apollonia’s anger began to rise and she tried to control her need to strike out at her sister’s false show of forgiveness and love. She looked away hoping it would subside, but knowing her sister would forever hate her was enough to let it spew forth. Apollonia moved close to her sister and said with a voice that could kill, “You’re lying to me sis, but that’s ok. I’m willing to maintain a strained peace with you, but I promise you the next time I strike out at you in anger will it result in your untimely death. You’d better be good at keeping your hatred for me at bay, because as I said earlier, I will take him from you and make you suffer knowing that you are the reason Viviano Rossi is sleeping with the fishes. You and your children will now and forever owe me your lives and I will never let you forget it.”

Apollonia Moretti rose from the bed, bent over, took her sister’s head in her hands, and placed a closed mouth kiss on her sister’s lips. Apollonia held the kiss for a good minute before she stood up, turned away, and walked out the door to her bedroom. Raffaella Moretti had urinated where she sat. Luckily for her the bandages soaked up the mishap as she broke out in quiet sobs knowing that her sister had just sentenced her to death.

\-------------------------

Ming Zheng and Pricilla Smith sat on the love seat in Apollonia’s great room. They were told by Colin to sit comfortably while a little issue was settled in Apollonia’s bedroom. He offered them something to eat and/or drink, but they both declined. What he did notice was their closeness. Pricilla Smith seemed to be attached at Ming Zheng’s hip with no desire to separate. The smile on his face told the story. He knew they had spent the night together making love and by their presence and closeness, Pricilla Smith was taken with her teacher. It was funny how two people bind together when the virgin is taken by the sexually adept and knowledgeable experienced one. Then sometime in the future, if they’re still together, they may come to the realization their love was based purely on their sexual attraction and their non-sexual relationship did not mature from spending their lives together.

They watched quietly when Apollonia guided the doctor to the door, thanked him, and allowed him to leave. She turned to the woman and the teenager still dressed in her sleep attire and smiled. Ming eased her body up from the loveseat, made her way to her lover, and embraced her. They kissed passionately not caring who was in the room. Pricilla Smith felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the woman she had just spent the night with forget about her and show her love for the exotic Italian woman who made her realize her own sexuality. Apollonia held her lover close. The feel of her body against hers was enough to relieve the pain of losing her sister because she hurt her physically over a stupid issue. The kissed for a long time before Apollonia broke it to murmur something to her lover.

“I love you Ming,” sighed Apollonia. “I have ruined my relationship with my sister. I spent the night with Viviano…”

Ming drew a breath, stared into Apollonia’s eyes, and interrupted, “You slept with him???”

“No, no, no,’ breathed Apollonia in reply. “I needed to unburden myself about the yesterday’s activities at the townhouse.” She reached down and cupped her lover’s face, “I know I can tell you anything, but I need to keep you separate from the craziness within certain realms of the Moretti family. You have to trust me love, that when I’m comfortable with the decisions I have to make, you will be my only confidant. Raffaella will probably never speak to me again.”

“Is she upstairs, Appy?” asked Ming.

“Yes,” sighed Apollonia in her response.

“Go to Pricilla. Force her to tell you about last night. Then take her someplace where you can have her go down on you. I’m going to talk to Raffaella,” said Ming.

“It isn’t going to help, Ming,” said Apollonia. “I’ve crossed the line with her.”

“What in God’s name did you do?” asked the beautiful Oriental woman.

Apollonia shook her head, bounced on her feet, got control of her nerves, and told Ming, “She accused me of sleeping with Viv. I told her I didn’t’. She persisted. I went blind with rage and forced my entire hand into her privates. I ripped her perineum. The doctor arrived in time to stem the bleeding and suture her closed. I apologized, but her voice told me she wasn’t buying my repentance.”

“What did you do?” asked Ming knowing that Apollonia had not told her everything.

Apollonia actually began to cry, “I threatened her husband and her family’s life. I told her that I would have no problem feeding him to the fishes and making her children orphans. Then I took her head in my hands and placed a closed mouth kiss on her lips.”

“You didn’t,” moaned Ming.

“I did,” said Apollonia. “I also felt her urinate into the bandage that covered her privates.”

Ming Zhen pulled her crazy lover into her body. She held her close as she said in a controlled voice, “I’m going upstairs to speak to Raffaella. As long as I sleep in your bed, you will never harm a single hair on her head.” Ming felt Apollonia tense, “Don’t make me hurt you Apollonia. I’m going upstairs to talk to Raffaella. I’m telling you to sit with Pricilla, talk to her, and I’m sure she’ll be between your legs and I know you’d love to have her before she leaves.”

The two women stepped hand-in-hand to the two couches and loveseat that made up the conversation pit in the center of the great room. Pricilla Smith watched with awe as they approached her. Both women presented a strong, self-assured, confident stature as they walked. One had only to watch as each of them strode across the floor that inside their heads no one could take their intelligence and physical beauty from them. When they were standing in front of Pricilla they kissed before Ming made her way to the staircase closest to Apollonia’s room. The beautiful Italian woman smiled at the teenager, sat next to her, and placed her left arm around her shoulders. Pricilla Smith did not move until she felt Apollonia’s hand on her left shoulder pulling her closer.

Their eyes met and Apollonia leaned to the girl’s face and kissed her on the forehead. Pricilla moaned and was heartbroken that she did not kiss her on her lips. Her hands shook as they rested on her lap. Her body shook with sexual excitement and expectation, but she was again heartbroken when nothing more than a second kiss was placed on her forehead.

“Pricilla Smith,” whispered Apollonia Moretti. “How was your night?’

“Excellent Miss Moretti,” replied Pricilla. “Did you do all the paintings and sculptures?”

“Yes, but that is for another day,” said Apollonia. “Tell me all about last night and don’t leave out any of the dirty details.”

Pricilla caught her breath when she felt Apollonia’s hand slide underneath the waistband of her jeans to the hem of her panties. It made its way down to the top of her vagina. She saw Apollonia’s eyes widen with excitement when her hand did not meet the top edge of her pubic hair. Without being asked to or thinking about it, Pricilla Smith opened the button, unzipped the zipper, opened her legs, and gave Apollonia easier access to her still virgin vagina. From the moment she touched her, Apollonia knew her lover had taught her well as the middle finger of her right hand made its way between the bare labia of the young girl.

“Ming taught me, Miss Moretti,” sighed the young girl. “She taught me to love myself and to embrace my desire to be only with women. I enjoyed making oral love to her after she brought me to several mind shattering orgasms. This morning she forced me to perform oral in her in her breakfast room. I knew we were alone, but I was scared and ashamed at the possibility of being caught. Her forcefulness and my need to be controlled and loved provided me with the knowledge that I am here to serve your needs.”

“That’s nice to hear, Pricilla, but, I’m going to burst your bubble now, sweet pea,” said Apollonia. “The one thing Ming did not express to you is your need to handle Moretti cock. I will expect you to give handjobs, blowjobs, and have vaginal and anal intercourse with Moretti men. Failure to do so, will force me to not make your dreams come true.”

“Oh, my God,” cried Pricilla. “I can’t see myself with a man. I’m abhorred by the sight and feel of a man’s genitals. I would do anything for you to not make me have sex with a man. I will allow you or Ming to use a dildo on me but please not a real cock. I’m begging you!!!”

Apollonia pulled her hand from between Pricilla’s legs. She smelled her fingers to get a flavor of the girl’s sexual juices. Pricilla couldn’t believe what she just saw, but then again she would have probably done the same thing if the ages and roles were reversed. The young girl’s vaginal secretions were like rose water perfume to her olfactory glands which caused her own body to begin to salivate through her vagina. Apollonia conjured up a sequence of events that made her shiver with delight. Going down on her sweet virgin vagina and sucking her to multiple mind blowing orgasms. In her mind’s eye, she slowly slid up her tight sixteen year old body while kissing her soft smooth skin as she made her way from the nexus of her legs. Then the watching her face go from sweet serenity to abject pain as she slid an eight inch dildo into her breaking her hymen until she pressed her crotch into the young girl’s. Once she had the full nine inches imbedded in the once virgin cunt, she would lift her upper torso up so she could gaze upon the connection. Although she wished she would have been able to feel the taking of her virginity, Apollonia fantasized about seeing her favorite harnessless dildo protruding from her body into the young girl’s. The thought of that sight brought forth a small but identifiable orgasm.

Pricilla Smith felt Apollonia’s body tense and the release. Her eyes opened in amazement and she said, “You just had an orgasm.”

“Yes,” moaned Apollonia. “I was fantasizing about taking your virginity after my body reacted to your sexually sweet secretions.”

“I wish I could smell yours,” whispered Pricilla. “I’d love to fly home with the taste of your body in my mouth and in my mind.”

“You are a little harlot, Miss Smith,” said Apollonia teasingly, “but, I have something that you must do for me or never see Texas again.”

“Please Miss Moretti;” softly cried Pricilla, “I want to go home. I want and need to see my parents. Please don’t take me from them.”

“Then you do as I tell you,” said Apollonia with a tone of voice that meant business, “or you will not be the sweet girl you are now.”

“No,” cried Pricilla, “please let me go. I’ll do anything you want.”

“Remember what you just said,” chortled Apollonia.

She took Pricilla by the arm, stood, and the two walked to the back of the house. They entered the breakfast room where Colin stood patiently waiting for his wife’s list of chores. Sonny Rossi was nowhere to be seen or heard. Apollonia did not give it a thought. She held the teenage girl next to her and smiled at her sissy husband. When he acknowledged her presence she said to him, “Get your chastity device and meet us in the family room.”

Colin did not hesitate or question his wife’s orders. He returned to his room where Sonny remained curled in the corner sleeping and when awake quietly bemoaning his fate. The two chastity devices were on the nightstand next to the bed. Colin knew which one belonged to him and which one would be surrounding his father-in-law’s cock within a few days. He picked up the stainless steel chastity device, moaned, and shivered at the thought of having the insidious appliance inside his cock again. Sonny opened on eye to see who had entered the room and immediately turned into the corner to keep Colin from talking to him. Colin witnessed Sonny’s stupidity and left the room without saying a word.

When he entered the family room he was surprised to see Apollonia holding Pricilla while her left hand gently massaged the young girl’s bare vagina. In the few moments he was away from them, Apollonia had time to remove the girl’s jeans and panties. As was the standard for a Moretti, he saw that Pricilla’s genitals were as bare as the day she was born. He did not want to interrupt their play, but he knew if he didn’t report to Apollonia his arrival, he would have swollen balls for the next few weeks.

“Mistress,” said Colin knowing that he should not address his wife by her first name, “I have what you asked me to retrieve from my room.”

Apollonia stopped her masturbatory action on the young girl, left her hand between her legs, and said, “Did you bring the lube and the lidocaine?”

“Fuck me,” said Colin more to himself than to his wife. “Mistress, I’ll be right back.”

Pricilla perked up when she heard Apollonia ask for the lube and wondered if she was going to return to Texas without her virginity. She did not hesitate to ask, “Why do you need the lube? You’re not going to make me have sex with him, are you?”

Apollonia gently rubbed her clit getting the expected response which caused her to smile from ear-to-ear. “No,” she said as her finger played between the soft bare labia of the girl she wanted to fuck not caring what it would do to her. Pricilla could not help but press her crotch into the radically overpowering beauty that had taken her breath away from the moment she saw her standing at the open front door of the townhouse. Apollonia could no longer delay what she needed. Without any preconception of what would happen, she slid off the couch and dove between the young girl’s thin thighs. She pressed her legs up and open revealing her vagina and pink anus. She placed her lips against the inviting camel toe and kissed like she was kissing her mouth. Pricilla Smith took a breath and held it as she felt Apollonia’s tongue glide between her labia up to her clitoris.

“Oh my,” cried Pricilla as she felt her clitoris enter the pursed lips of the woman she thought would be forcing her to suck rather than the other way around. “Please… I can’t take anymore…” Pricilla Smith gently took hold of Apollonia’s head and guided it around her crotch. She pressed her body up and felt the tongue of the older experienced woman slide from the top of her vagina to her asshole. Apollonia’s hands rose, slid under her shirt and bra to take the small pert breasts of her young lover and begin to massage them causing her nipples to rise. She returned to sucking the girl’s clitoris as if it was a small cock getting the results she wanted. It didn’t take long for the teenage girl to press against Apollonia’s mouth. She cried out in orgasmic pleasure and released several mouthfuls of tasty virgin vaginal secretions into Apollonia’s greedily sucking mouth.

After the orgasm, Apollonia returned to the couch to find Colin standing open mouthed unable to speak at what he had just witnessed. Pricilla Smith was embarrassed but made no effort to cover her nakedness. Instead, Apollonia pulled the girl close and for the first time that morning kissed her, open mouthed, and with a passion that her husband had not witnessed even when she kissed Ming. Colin couldn’t believe he was witnessing an amorous connection between his wife and the girlfriend of the teenager she was going to emasculate or murder in the next few days. His cock did not react as he thought it would from what he had just witnessed.

Apollonia broke the kiss and said, “You bring the lube? You bring the lidocaine?”

“Yes Mistress,” he replied.

“Good,” said Apollonia. “Now remove your maid’s uniform. Leave your stockings and heels on and place your naked body in front of us.”

Colin did as he was told. Pricilla Smith made a face when she was faced with Colin’s naked form especially since she was at eye level with his genitals. Apollonia lifted Colin’s cock, placed the head in her mouth, and gently sucked it bringing it to a state of partial erection. She removed her mouth, held his cock, looked at Pricilla and said, “Your turn.”

“You’re kidding,” said Pricilla.

Apollonia dropped her sissy husband’s cock and took Pricilla by the scruff of her neck. The hold on the young girl’s neck to sent a message that Apollonia wanted her to do as she just did – suck Colin’s cock. Pricilla Smith burst into tears and begged, “Please Miss Moretti!!! Not a cock!!!”

“I sucked it and nothing happened. I didn’t fall over and die from some insidious disease. Now you suck it, because I’m commanding you too.” said Apollonia.

Their eyes met and Pricilla knew the older woman meant business. She shivered, leaned forward, opened her mouth, and for the first time in her sixteen years took a male appendage into her mouth. Apollonia kept one hand around the back of the girl’s neck to assure she continued as she was told. Pricilla Smith sucked at the head of Colin’s cock which responded as all cocks do – it grew hard. Apollonia moved her hand from the girl’s neck to the back of her head and aided her in taking more of the sissy’s cock into her mouth. After a few minutes, Apollonia saw that Pricilla was giving her first blow job without any additional prodding.

None of the participants in the family room heard the back door open and close with an audible bang. What got their attention was the irate form of one Viviano Rossi standing in the doorway to the family room.

‘WHERE IS MY WIFE?” he cried. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER YOU CRAZY CUNT!!!”

Colin lost his erection. Pricilla Smith fell against the back of the couch thankful she did not have to continue to suck that horrible thing called a cock. Apollonia Moretti was taken by his anger, but her training kicked in and she was totally ready for anything physical he tried. She rose from the couch, faced her brother-in-law, and calm as a she could be, said, “Shouldn’t you be in Astoria?”

Viviano did not flinch, “WHERE IS RAFFAELLA, YOU FUCKIN’ PIECE-OF-SHIT!!! DON’T MAKE ME, APOLLONIA!!!”

Colin Cathcart knew there was going to be fisticuffs between Apollonia and Viviano. He moved to take Pricilla’s hand and pulled her from the couch. She tripped over her feet as Colin unceremoniously dragged her to one of the two chairs situated near the sliding doors that led out onto the stone porch. He put his hand over her mouth before she could yell out and whispered in her ear, “Don’t say a word. Just keep your mouth shut. I’m going to remove my hand and don’t make me hurt you. I may be a sissy, but I am strong enough to snap your neck like a toothpick.”

Apollonia didn’t respond or wait for Viviano to make a move. She took a couple of pillows from the couch and tossed them towards Viviano’s head. He did as she expected. Viviano tried to deflect the moving object with his right hand which gave Apollonia the opening she wanted. Apollonia moved to her right away from the couch, crouched, and sprung head first into Viviano’s left leg. She made contact with the side of his left knee with her shoulder. The force was enough to bend his leg in a direction is was not physically possible. The pain was sudden and intense. Viviano Rossi fell to the floor grabbing for his knee. Apollonia Moretti rolled away from his falling body and ended up standing over him. She placed the shearling slipper on her right foot on his neck and pressed.

“You stupid son-of-a-bitch,” she said as she watched Viviano try to ease the pain in his knee and remove her foot from his neck. “I am going to give you one chance to remove yourself from the situation you’ve just created. My sister will always be my sister. You, Viviano Rossi, are just a cock that was lucky enough to marry her. I will make my sister a widow. Or, I will make your children orphans. Make up your mind Rossi…”

“You fuckin’ broke my knee,” growled Viviano.

“No I didn’t asswipe,” replied Apollonia. “It actually bent enough in the wrong direction to maybe cause you to have to wear a brace for a few weeks, but, you’ll survive. The question, shithead, is – who called you?”

“Sonny…” said Viviano knowing she got the better of him.

Colin didn’t believe what he heard because for all he knew Sonny did not leave his room, but then again, they both had cell phones. Pricilla Smith remained frozen on the seat next to Colin not caring that the chair was made for only one person to sit. Apollonia removed her foot, leaned down, and offered a hand to Viviano. He took it and used her help to stand and make his way to the couch. When he sat he was accosted anew by Apollonia. She slapped his face several times. He did not try to defend himself. Colin watched dumbfounded as his brother-in-law allowed Apollonia to pummel his face with open handed slaps.

When she finished exerting herself, she said, “What the fuck does Sonny know, Viviano? He’s just a big guy with a pussy.” Apollonia leaned in and whispered to him, “Your wife fucked herself this morning. She accused me of sleeping with you. If you were as smart as you thought, you would have known she would react poorly to your denial. Why didn’t you call her last night?”

“I didn’t call her, because,” Viviano stopped, thought a moment, and said, “I thought I was going to have relations with you. I was truly thinking with my cock. You’re right Apollonia. I don’t want to fuck you. I want to make passionate love to you. I want…”

Apollonia grabbed his ear and put some pressure on it enough to get his attention, “You wanted to see if you could make me totally heterosexual.” She broke out in uncontrolled laughter. “You want to see if you could change me. Oh my fuckin’ God!!! Where Sonny failed you wanted to succeed.”

“No, Apollonia,” said Viviano. “Please release my ear. You know what I wanted. You as much told me so last night. I can’t help myself by telling you the truth. I’ll just dig myself deeper into a cavern of no return. 

“Answer one question,” said Apollonia, “After you met me, you wanted to dump Raffaella and date me. Isn’t that true?”

“Please don’t… Ah, fuck it all,” sighed Viviano, “yes, Apollonia. I would have given my left nut, not really, to be with you. And, you’re right, I do lust after you. I was hoping that last night would be the culmination of my desire.”

“Enough to leave my sister?” asked Apollonia.

“No, I love and live for Raffaella,” said Viviano. “I wanted one taste from the forbidden tree.”

Apollonia smiled, “You are an asshole, Viviano Rossi. Prior to my taking over the Moretti family, all you had to do was talk to Raffy and at any of the pregnancy parties you could have had me. But, I bet she kept that from you.”

“No, I knew,” said Viviano, “I just never acted on it. I did not think Mario would appreciate his oldest daughter’s husband publically fornicating with his youngest daughter. On the other hand, doing Lucia was something he witnessed and never said boo about it happening.”

“Ok, I need to know what your intentions are Viviano,” said Apollonia.

“I want to know how my wife is,” said Viviano.

“Your wife is in my room. She is recovering some minor surgery. You won’t be able to have intercourse with her for a few weeks,” said Apollonia. “If you promise to be a good boy, I’ll let Pricilla suck your cock instead of suckin’ Colin’s sissy clit.”

Viviano looked over to where the two sat quietly. He eyed Pricilla’s lithe teenage form and decided against any sexual involvement with her. He looked at Apollonia and said, “I’ll pass. I want to go to Raffaella.”

“Sorry Viv,” said Apollonia. “She is with Ming and I will not disturb them and neither will you. I suggest you get your ass up, limp back to your car, and return to the Moretti offices. You have a job. Stay and I will make my sister a widow.”

“You’re not serious…” said Viviano.

Apollonia leaned in and whispered, “I’ve already kissed Raffaella closed mouthed on the lips. She pissed herself a second time. She understands. Do you?”

Viviano shuddered. His body shook when he heard that his wife’s only sister had placed the _‘Black Hand Kiss of Death’_ on her mouth. Mario Moretti had confided that at certain times the family had gone through periods of patricide, matricide, and infanticide, but he never thought he’d have to bear witness beyond Apollonia’s taking of Lucia’s life. The generations of Moretti’s have made their mark legally and illegally. Viviano was part of both and now he had a decision to make about his relationship with his sister-in-law beyond what they discussed the previous night. Antonio and Carmen without their mother was hurting his heart. He had a choice to make.

He rolled his legs off of the couch and placed his feet onto the area carpet that was placed in front of the couch. Viviano put pressure on the bad leg and realized that Apollonia did not hurt him as bad as he first thought. Thoughts of ending Apollonia’s reign of terror raged inside his brain. Could he pull it off was the question. Based upon her simply tossing two pillows at him and his failure to protect his leg was enough to end his fantasy. He looked over at Colin and Pricilla, smiled, and obnoxiously licked his lips while pointing at his crotch. Viviano Rossi stood up, straightened his clothing, and stepped towards the entrance between the family and breakfast rooms.

He turned to Apollonia, “I’m headed back to the office.”

“Not before you kiss my asshole,” said Apollonia.

“You’re kidding, right?” he asked.

“Game has changed Viviano,” said Apollonia. “You’re going to have to work at the relationship to get back to just kissing my feet.”

Apollonia turned her back on her bother-in-law, lowered her pajama bottoms, and bent over. Viviano Rossi made his way back to where she stood, knelt, and placed his mouth and tongue between the globes of her ass. He licked and kissed until Apollonia stepped away, pulled up her pants, and turned to face the kneeling man.

“Well done, Viviano,” said Apollonia. “You’re dismissed.”

Silently Viviano stood and departed Apollonia’s house to return to Astoria.

\-------------------------

Ming Zheng did not knock on the door to the room she spent many a night in making love to and with Apollonia Moretti. She noticed that Raffaella Moretti was sitting up against the headboard, eyes closed, and whimpering like a little child. The shades were closed and the room was dark which made Ming fell like she was intruding on Raffaella’s time to reflect upon what had occurred between her and her sister. The approach to the bed she slept in with her lover was made in total silence. Only when she sat on the bed did it elicit a reaction from Raffaella.

“W-w-w-what???” she said breathless from crying, whimpering, and trying to ally her fear.

“Raffaella,” said Ming, “it’s me. Ming. Quiet down and please, listen to me.”

Ming reached for and took Raffaella’s right hand into both of hers. She felt the clammy sweat borne of her fear. The color of Raffaella’s normally dark Mediterranean skin was wan and covered in a light coating of sweat. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. Lying next to the bed was a pile of used tissues and on the nightstand was an empty box of Kleenex. Ming saw her lips quiver as she tried to calm her breathing to no avail. Ming released her right hand and placed it on Raffaella’s face.

“Shhh,” she said in a quiet tone. “I’m here to assure you that you have nothing to worry about – ever. What you sister did to you is beyond what I will tolerate from her. What she said or intimated to you will never occur. I promise you that of all the people you know, I am the one who has the ability to protect you from your sister. You need to only do one thing, Raffaella.”

Ming paused and waited for a response, but none was forthcoming. Raffaella continued to sniffle, moan, and shake from stress and fear in her sister’s bed. Tears coursed down her face as she pulled her hand from Ming’s and patted the bed looking for anything to wipe them away.

“Open your eyes and look at me Raffy,” said Ming. “Please…”

Raffaella Moretti responded by opening her eyes and staring through but not at Ming. To Ming, this was a satisfactory response.

“Apollonia Moretti will never harm a hair on your head,” Ming retook hold of Raffaella’s hand and caressed her face. “If there is one thing on the face of this earth that scares your sister, it is my retribution. She puts on a front with me, but I am telling you as God is my witness, Apollonia Moretti fears Ming Zheng. You have to understand that I love and adore her, but I will protect those I believe she has wronged. I understand you went off on her because you thought she slept with your husband. Trust me when I tell you this, I will protect you and your children. You have to be strong and put this morning’s craziness aside. You have to return to the time before you accused your sister of sleeping with your husband. Can you and will you do that for me? For your family?”

Raffaella stared hard into Ming’s face. Inside her she knew the small Oriental woman held some sway with her sister, but to protect her from the internal workings of the Moretti family was another unanswerable question. Apollonia lived, as she did, under the sometimes cruel admonitions from her mother. How Ming could or would protect her was a question she knew she shouldn’t ask, but would.

“You cannot protect me from an _‘Italian Kiss of Death’_ ,” said Raffaella. “You will not be with me all day and all night. I know what I did was wrong, but Viviano never, not even once, spent a night away from our bed without first calling me. I know in my heart, he wanted to fuck my sister. I know he still does if he didn’t last night. I know he’d be crazy enough to tempt fate to taste her charms. I don’t trust what she told me.”

“Would you trust me?” asked Ming.

“Please don’t ask me that,” said Raffaella. She was regaining her emotional footing as she spoke with her sister’s lesbian lover. “You sleep with my sister. She loves you and I expect you’d take her side because you return her love. You moved your family to a house on Columbus Place to be near her all the time. If my mother was alive, you’d never set foot onto this street as my sister’s lesbian lover. I’m sorry, but I’d rather be dead than play some game of mutual love for her when I distrust everything about her now.”

Ming released the hand she retook after Raffaella had fruitlessly searched for a tissue to wipe the tears from her face. She was incredulous at Raffaella’s last statements, but she had to try and convince Raffaella that she was off the mark. “You’re so wrong Raffaella Moretti. I’m here because I despise what Apollonia did to you. I only wish I was there instead of that sissy cocksucker she calls a husband. I would have hurt her even though I am committed to her. You have to get to really know me to understand what I am telling you. This is between you and me, every time your sister has fought me in a match she never won. Not once. She has tried to put me down even when playing and she has lost one hundred percent of the time. She knows that I have a greater ability when it comes to the martial arts and better inner physiological and psychological control than she does. She does not have the ability to stem pain the way I do. She is smart in the ways of a martial artist, but she is a long way from where I stand. Keep that to yourself and I promise you, I will never let her hurt a hair on your head.”

“Again, Ming,” whimpered Raffaella, “she kissed me the way a person kisses another to signal their hatred for something they did or some personal affront. That hatred is complete and satisfied when the person who was kissed is dead. My sister wants me dead so she can have Viviano and my children. Can’t you see it?”

“No Raffaella, I don’t,” said Ming. “Your sister cried on my shoulder this morning. She’s totally brokenhearted and devastated that she kissed you the way she did. You know as well as I that she does things before she thinks. She is regretting every second of her life now that she’s made an enemy of you. You are her sister and she loves you. Yes, she is pissed off that you accused her of fornicating with your husband. She didn’t and I know it. I saw it in her eyes and her eyes never lie to me. She did not sleep with Viviano and never will. I’ll bet my life on that statement.”

“You’re kidding,” said Raffaella. “You’re just saying that to get me to forgive her for sentencing me to death and to accept that I was wrong to accuse her of sleeping with Viv.”

“No sweetheart, I’m not,” said Ming. “You have to trust me. When you’re ready to go home you go to your sister. You must embrace her. Don’t beg her to rescind her so called death sentence. Hug her, kiss her, and tell her you love her. Do not beg or ask for forgiveness. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” breathed Raffaella, “but…”

Ming tightened her grip on Raffaella’s hand, held it tight, and said, “No ands, ifs, or buts, just listen to me, do as I say, and put your trust in me. I know what I know. I am the only person your sister is truly afraid of.”

Raffaella Moretti nodded her head finally agreeing to her sister’s lover’s requests. “One thing,” she said, “could you have someone come up and help me change the dressings. I peed myself and I need some help.”

Ming rose, went into the bathroom, and returned with a damp washcloth, a towel, and some fresh bandages. She pulled back the duvet, cover sheet, and like a trained nurse she cleansed the surgical site and changed Raffaella’s bandages. Nothing was said between the women. Raffaella smiled just as Ming turned to her before she opened the bedroom door to leave for the downstairs. Both women knew that a bond had been solidified between them and Raffaella felt assured that her sister’s lover would protect her.

\-------------------------

Ming saw from the balcony that her lover was not in the great room. She made her way back to the breakfast area to be surprised again at not seeing Apollonia at the table drinking her ever present mug of black coffee. Logic told her to check the family room and that is when she saw that Colin was clad in only a pair of thigh high stockings and his ever present heels. Pricilla Smith was naked from the waist down. Both Colin and Pricilla sat on one of the single chairs that flanked the doors to the backyard and the stone porch. Apollonia, she saw, sat alone on the couch head in hands, moaning like an injured animal. Ming approached, touched her lover’s head, and was surprised when she was pushed away without Apollonia looking up at her.

Ming knelt and said in a whisper, “Don’t fuck with me Moretti. If I was in the room when you accosted your sister, you’d be in the hospital now with every bone in your body broken. You have exactly one millisecond to raise your head and look into my eyes.”

Apollonia Moretti heard the controlled anger in her lover’s voice. She knew from the minute the words left her lips Ming Zheng was as close to the one previous time in their tumultuous relationship at physically harming her. Apollonia Moretti dropped her hands and looked into her lover’s eyes. She did not move a muscle or bone in her body. Colin was taken with the control Ming had over his wife. The movement of his wife to her lover’s whispered words was enough to confirm that the one person who had total control over Apollonia Moretti was Ming Zheng.

“I spoke at length with your sister,” said Ming making sure that the conversation was just between the two of them. “I have informed her that you will not harm a single hair on her head. I have added to that information that you will never harm her children. I have taken a position that what you did to her was more than unconscionable; it was downright cruel. You have sunk to a new low in my estimation. My love for you is at a crossroads Moretti. You have a choice to make and it will be made now. You promise me that you’re done hurting your sister whether it is physical or emotional. I know there are Moretti rules that have been passed down for generations, but I will not tolerate your asinine response to your sister’s anger at what she thought happened between Viviano and you. Am I making myself clear?”

Their eyes always told the story. No matter how mad they were at each other, neither of them could lie because their eyes always told the truth. Apollonia saw in Ming’s gaze that she was not just throwing shit against the relationship wall to see what stuck. As she always knew, Ming Zheng held the key to their relationship. Although she allowed Apollonia to be the dominant one, Ming Zheng knew it was Apollonia who feared the loss of her love. Apollonia looked away for a moment, returned to gaze into Ming’s eyes, stretched her muscles, and nodded her head in agreement to her wishes.

“I want to hear it, Apollonia,” said Ming.

“I love you so much,” whined Apollonia. “I’m sorry and I am repentant. My sister will never succumb to any form of physical or mental hurt from me. I promise to be her guardian like I know you guard me when I go off the deep end. I hear you and I am clear about your intentions.”

“Good,” said Ming. “Now, what’s with Colin and Pricilla?”

“Jesus, just tell Colin to get dressed. His list of chores is where I always keep them. As for Pricilla, do what you need to and get her on a private jet back to Texas. I wanted her to fellate Colin before I put his chastity device back on his sissy clit. I’m in no mood now.”

Ming kissed her lover and said, “Did you at least get her to…”

Apollonia smiled, “No, actually I did her and she tastes wonderful. I want to fuck her in the worst way, but I know if I do I’ll never let her return to Texas. She’ll be here for both of us to use and that is not what I want right now. I just need to reorder my priorities and first on my list is making amends with my sister.”

“Good for you Appy,” said Ming. “I’ll take care of Colin and Pricilla. You stay here and don’t you move.”

Ming Zheng stood, pointed a finger at Colin and Pricilla, “Stand up you two. Find your clothing and meet me in the great room. Time to start the day.”

Colin Cathcart stood, picked up his maid’s uniform, and made his way to the great room. Pricilla Smith looked at Ming for guidance and saw the daggers emanate from her eyes. She found her panties, jeans, and shoes. Pricilla picked them up and made her way to the great room without saying a word to Miss Moretti. She was thankful that she did not have to taste the result of her completing her blow job, but she knew that she would have to get over her abhorrence of the male genitalia. Pricilla Smith knew she had fallen deeply in love with Ming and Apollonia.

Apollonia Moretti sat on the leather couch body splayed open relaxed yet totally stressed at the morning’s craziness. She stared at the ceiling and for the umpteenth time counted the roughhewn timbers that crossed the room. Her body and mind felt the stress of going overboard against her sister who was trying to protect her family and her man. Apollonia only wished Raffaella would have been the sister she knew, sat, and talked about what she thought happened. No matter what Ming said to her, she knew Raffaella would never forgive her. The realization that she was right came when her body relaxed and the desire for something to eat rose from her stomach. Apollonia Moretti rubbed her face with her hands, stood, and made her way to the kitchen for something to eat and to start the day.


	119. Wednesday – Areas of Concern – 5 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Parks begins his research into the Nassau County District Attorney. Howard Cohen continues his never ending work for Apollonia. Joshua Goldsmith receives instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Jon Parks arrived at his office to find an envelope with his name in bold letters taped to his door. He noticed the return address and knew immediately his landlord was looking for his rent which was only six month in arrears instead of its normal eight to ten months. The reason the landlord did not start eviction proceedings was the eight-by-ten manila envelope that was hidden in a recess within the built-in bookcases. The contents of the envelope were also stored in a safe deposit box at his bank. The bookcases were the one luxury he gave himself when he leased the office space. The landlord was one of New York’s wealthiest businessmen, philanthropists, and a dedicated family man. What the world did not know about him was his predilection for exposing himself to young women and preteen girls. Jon Parks had the only proof of the man’s sexual deviance in action. He nodded to himself and made a mental note to send at least one month’s rent although he knew he could stay in the small dingy office forever. He also knew that his new employer would salivate to know he had something on the internationally known landlord.

It took a few moments for him to make room on his desktop to renew his search for something to use against the Nassau County District Attorney. The woman was as clean as the room used to manufacture computer chips and hard drives. Nothing stuck to her, her husband, or their families. Jon Parks knew from his years as a homicide detective that no matter who you were, there was always something to break the façade of perfection that surrounded certain untouchable individuals. Melanie Margolis had that level of perfection which only made him want to uncover some untold aspect of her life, love, or employment.

Beside his phone was a dust covered answering machine which since the day he installed it never had any important messages recorded. He knew his clientele preferred face-to-face meetings. They would never leave even a simple message because they felt it was not confidential nor secure. Jon noticed that the number one was blinking on his machine. He thought that it had to be someone who he’d never dealt with before. His curiosity would not let him ignore the fact the he actually had a message on the machine. He pressed the play button and listened to a prerecorded message about reducing his overdue accounts receivables. Jon relaxed, laughed, and immediately deleted the recording.

The ancient IBM laptop that resided on the top of his cluttered desk took an inordinately long amount of time to start. One day he’d break down and purchase a _‘state of the art’_ machine, but for now, he’d have to suffer with its slowness because he needed to begin searching for something he could present to Apollonia concerning the Nassau County District Attorney. He sat and mindlessly stared at the screen waiting so he could open a browser and begin a Google search. Jon Parks new it was going to be a futile endeavor. Why? Every time he did a search on one of several Internet search engines, he always came up empty. Today would be another day of frustration, but his commitment to his employer made him keep his nose to the grindstone to find anything that would give her leverage.

\-------------------------

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith awoke later than he expected, but the previous day’s events were immediately forefront in his consciousness. His sister-in-law took total control of his life since learning that he’d taken his Elizabeth’s life in a fit of psychotic rage over her vomiting on the floor and his shoe. His morning erection did nothing to placate his emotions about the state of his life. Normally, he’d have Elizabeth or use his hand to relieve his sexual needs, but this morning the only thing he did was get out of bed, urinate, and begin his daily routine of getting showered, shaved, and dressed. He paused for a moment before getting into the shower and listened for the sound of his children preparing to go to school. The silence in the house made him stop and reflect upon how quickly his life was swirling down the drain that culminated in a pool of excrement and urine. Forty minutes later, Joshua Goldsmith was showered, shaved, and dressed to go to work.

The one thing he noted was the cleanliness of the house. He knew that certain people had come to his residence to clean up after the incident, but he did not know they would make sure the entire house was immaculately clean and pristine throughout. Before Joshua looked in the refrigerator, he saw the smiling faces of his two children and recently deceased wife and decided it would be better to eat in the hospital cafeteria. Fixing something to eat would make a mess of a very tidy and clean kitchen, but more importantly he had no drive to cook something as simple as eggs over easy. He found his coat and keys where he dropped them when he came into the house. Surprisingly he saw the carpet his wife had vomited on resting on the floor like nothing had happened the day before. There was no residual odor on the carpet or in the house. His stomach felt a touch of nausea when he remembered what caused her to regurgitate and it was not from his act of murdering her.

Joshua remembered that he was supposed to receive a call from Apollonia or Viviano before he left for the hospital. He paced the kitchen and breakfast room trying to decide his correct course of action. Wait for the phone call or call either one of them. The indecision was killing him. Standing next to an operating table with a patient’s chest wide open, Joshua Goldsmith made life and death decisions at the drop of a hat. Wondering whether he should wait or call was a decision that weighed on him. Apollonia Moretti used her family’s connections to help him in both of his criminal cases. Not abiding by her wishes or commands would have only one result and it wasn’t living the rest of his life in prison. He pulled a chair from the side of the breakfast table, sat down, and stared at the clock on the microwave. The fear of his sister-in-law’s retribution was more than enough to make him wait before not acceding to her wishes.

\--------------------

Howard Cohen received a call from an ADA in the Manhattan District Attorney’s office as he was driven by a car service company from his home to his office. The call was short and to the point. It was the decision of the District Attorney to charge Dr. Joshua Goldsmith with second degree murder, rape, deviant sexual intercourse, and a host of additional minor charges. He informed Howard that the grand jury returned a true bill and a trial date would be set. The DA’s office inferred a plea agreement could be discussed, but the minimum the doctor would serve would be the maximum for the second degree murder charge. Their phone call ended amicably with nothing being resolved because Howard knew he had to talk to Apollonia Moretti before any decisions could be made. He knew the doctor faced a minimum of twenty-five years to life without the possibility of parole for murdering Jessica Silverstein.

There were two things on his plate concerning the Morettis and the call from the ADA made it three. He had to finish the transferring of the Texas Moretti’s assets by the end of the morning. The second issue was keeping a lid on the murder of Elizabeth Goldsmith while her untimely accident was finalized in the more rustic regions of the Adirondack Mountains in upstate New York. He wondered why he hadn’t heard from the Nassau County District Attorney concerning the death of Adelina DeTomaso, but it was probably due to her not getting a true bill back from the grand jury. That thought brought to his mind what Jon Parks was up to concerning finding damaging information on Melanie Margolis. He decided to call him late in the morning to find out.

\-------------------------

Jon Parks’ laptop computer finally finished booting. He opened a browser session, paused, and before he entered search terms he pondered his conundrum. Where should he start searching for something or anything detrimental about Melanie Margolis? Every search he performed always brought up nothing that raised a red flag, but he knew persistence would pay off. Crimes not solved within the first twenty-four hours always were always solved through the dogged persistence of the detective assigned the case. The façade of perfection surrounding Melanie Margolis and her family had to have a small imperceptible microscopic hole that needed to be found and opened. Jon Parks knew Mario Moretti murdered Angelina DeTomaso. His employer also believed it, but his employer wanted him acquitted or not charged so she could have the opportunity to end Mario Moretti’s life. To this end, she would do anything to keep him out of the clutches of the judiciary and prison system of the State of New York.

Jon entered search terms starting with her married and maiden names. The list had to be culled to produce just the entries that dealt with his prey and not women with the same or similar names. He wished he could gain access to the local, state, and federal databases, but he also knew that a red flag would be raised. That red flag would force the departments to visit him, take him into custody, and question him about his unauthorized access and reasons for his search.

The hours flew by at a snail’s pace with no resolution to his predicament. He received a phone call from Apollonia’s attorney and reiterated his frustration and nose-to-the-grindstone attitude at finding something to help Miss Moretti’s cause. When he finished the conversation the news was on the radio and he heard something about the arrest of an individual for hacking the Defense Departments computer systems. Jon Parks immediately entered _‘hacking’_ in the Google search box and was surprised to see over one hundred thousand pages returned by the search engine. His frustration grew when he went to websites and did not understand one word of the language of hackers. The only way he would be able to get a feel for the underworld of computer hacking was to talk to someone with more knowledge than he possessed. Jon Parks could create a bug, install it, and take digital photographs with the best of the operatives the CIA and NSA had to offer, but he could not build the hardware nor could he program their brains.

He noticed the time and decided to call his gal pal down at the New York Crime Laboratory to see if she was interested in lunch and a quick exchange of oral pleasures. His day was headed down the tubes when he received voice mail, but he left a polite message nonetheless. His stomach decided to co-operate and not force him downstairs to one of the local hot dog carts to satiate his hunger. Instead he decided to create a list of keywords to use as search terms. When he was finished he had three double-sided pages of words and phrases. Jon Parks’ frustration grew anew. Futility was part of his work, but finding zero, zilch, nada, nothing on the Nassau District Attorney was becoming the bane of his existence.

Twelve thirty-five PM the cell phone lying on his desk chirped signaling an incoming call. Jon looked at the small display and saw a phone number he did not know. He debated on letting it go to voice mail, decided against it, flipped open the phone, and answered the call. The voice on the other end told him he made the correct decision. The sad part came when he was told she could not see him because the backlog of work was keeping her from leaving the building for even a quick hot dog on the street. He asked her what was going on and her response caused him to want to get off the phone as quickly as possible without ruining his relationship with her.

What Jon’s friend at the crime lab told him about the backlog of work opened a new avenue of possibilities to find something on Melanie Margolis. Seems the New York City Crime Laboratory had a backlog of DNA samples to be processed and this backlog was giving the District Attorney fits. With each passing week, defense attorneys were partitioning the courts for court dates under the Sixth Amendment of the Constitution of the United States requirement that all defendants are entitled to a speedy trial. The question he forgot to ask his friend was how the lab was coping with the backlog, but knowing how the City of New York worked he knew that the work was being outsourced to third party companies.

_‘First things first’_ , Jon thought; time to study up on DNA testing. According to his minimal knowledge, DNA testing was the end-all and be-all of criminal forensic science. He entered _‘DNA testing’_ into the Google search engine and was presented with several thousand pages sorted by relation to the search term. On the list was something interesting to Jon, apparently there were errors. Before he clicked on the first DNA errors html connection, he decided to read as much as he could on the topic of DNA, DNA testing, its use as forensic evidence, and its evidentiary impact upon legal proceedings.

\------------------------

Joshua Goldsmith received a call from his sister-in-law just before ten thirty AM; several hours after he was due at the hospital to begin his rounds. He would make sure to fall on his sword and apologize profusely for not calling to advise all concerned he would be late. The lie would have to be carefully formulated as not cause a rise in anyone’s suspicions about his predicament and inconsiderate attitude. The call from Apollonia contained several requests or commands.

First, he was to continue to keep away from his children. Only a phone call and short conversation at dinner time would be allowed. His lie to his in-laws was his need to keep focused on some rather involved medical cases.

Second, he was to continue making his rounds, seeing new and continuing patients, and continuing to be the best cardiologist in the world.

Third, he was to go to the townhouse and check on the young man held in the basement. He was to verify his health and his ability to take anesthesia so he could perform a total emasculation.

Fourth, he was to call her immediately with his diagnosis of the young man’s ability to survive surgery.

Fifth, he was to return home after work and no matter what time it was, he had to call her to report he was at home and ready for bed.

Sixth, failure to perform as requested, actually commanded, would result in the cancellation of his bail and his incarceration on Rikers Island.

The sixth request essentially told the doctor that she would make sure that his failure to comply would result in his death at the hands of some inmate who had nothing to lose.

The sociopath in him wanted to travel to Nassau County to use a paralytic drug such as succinylcholine on her so he could perform excruciatingly painful procedures on her without allowing her to scream or move her body. The only sign of her pain would be in her eyes as she would not be anesthetized, but wide awake and paralyzed. Her eyes would be wide open and bulging from the pain. The thought of hurting the only woman who could save his life didn’t matter to him. His cock grew hard at the thought. As he fantasized, he opened his pants, lowered his underwear, and masturbated to the thought of torturing Apollonia Moretti in a way she would never have thought possible. His resulting orgasm was powerful enough to force the first two ropes of cum to splatter high on his chest just below his collarbones. Joshua Goldsmith sat in his breakfast room in the afterglow of self-induced orgasmic pleasure conjuring a way he could free himself from Apollonia Moretti’s control by murdering her.

\-------------------------

Jon Parks called Howard Cohen before he called Apollonia. Their discussion was short, because Howard believed it would be best if they met face-to-face with Miss Moretti. The flip of a coin was won by Jon because he lied when Howard gave him his answer as to heads or tails. They agreed to meet at Howard’s offices between 4:00 PM and 5:00 PM.

“Miss Moretti please,” said Jon when he heard Colin’s voice on the other end of the connection.

“Jon,” said an apparently tired Apollonia. “What have you got for me?”

He immediately understood she was not in any mood for pleasantries. “Howard and I need to meet with you today. Is somewhere between 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM at Howard’s office good for you?”

“I was not planning on leaving my house today, Jon,” said Apollonia. “Give me a reason to come to the city other than to castrate Marco Marinelli.”

“Jesus,” breathed Jon, “you not going to…” He stopped, thought about what was going to come out of his mouth, and decided against it. “One word and hopefully you’ll read between the lines.” He spelled the word, “D-I-R-T.”

“Dirt,” she repeated, “on someone I wanted dirt on?”

“Yes,” he replied in a voice that covered his excitement to a point.

“See you in the city,” Apollonia said and hung up the phone.


	120. Wednesday Late Afternoon, Evening, & Night – New York City & Columbus Place – 5 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ming challenges Apollonia before she accompanies Apollonia to New York City. Jon Parks explains his findings. Raffaella and Viviano are still literally and figuratively apart. Sonny Rossi goes off of the deep end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

“Apollonia,” said Colin, “the car service will pick you up at 3:00 PM. I ordered a Lincoln Town car. Will you be travelling alone or with anyone, because I need to know as soon as humanly possible so I can change the vehicle if I need?”

“I’ll let you know,” replied Apollonia, “for now a Town Car will suffice.”

Apollonia hadn’t seen Sonny all day. She did not ask Colin about him or his whereabouts.

Pricilla Smith was given her instructions, private cell phone numbers, and cautioned that if anyone but her used them she would suffer the consequences. Apollonia had Colin arrange for the car service to take her to MacArthur Airport in Farmingdale to the Moretti’s private jet contractor. Before she left, Pricilla spent quiet time with Ming at her house only to return and burst into tears when she said good-bye to Apollonia. Both women knew that the young girl would perform to their liking and after she graduated high school, she’d be back providing her body for their use.

Viviano called her several times to ask about his wife and one time to advise her that Moretti Construction was one of the three final bidders on the contract to revitalize the roadways around the Throgs Neck Bridge. He also requested to speak at length with Colin about the number of couples waiting for introductions to the Moretti family. Apollonia could hear the anger in his voice, but did not react. Instead, she whispered that any time he wanted, she was available to him. Viviano Rossi didn’t answer her. He ended the conversation by closing his cell phone thus cutting off communication with Apollonia.

Apollonia sought out Ming. She found her in her office working on some Chinese calligraphic writing. As she knew from previous times, Apollonia waited until her lover was at a stopping point before interrupting. Ming knew her lover was standing behind her, but continued to work until she knew she made her point because Apollonia was becoming frustrated. How did she know? Simple, the quiet shuffling of Apollonia’s feet on the hardwood floor grew with intensity and speed as the time passed. Ming, placed the brush on the small bowl she used to keep them off the table, turned, and said, “You need something, Appy?”

“Jesus Christ, Ming,” moaned Apollonia, “you still mad at me?”

“Your sister is stubborn,” said Ming, “that much I know because she even refused my help getting her home. But, whatever you tried to tell her to assuage her fear did not work. And, you’re wondering why I’m still angry with you.”

“There is no way she is going to forgive me, Ming,” cried Apollonia, “and the faster you realize it, the quicker we can move forward. Take me at my word. I promise nothing will happen to her.”

Ming Zheng shrugged her shoulders, “Only way is to prove it to me, Appy. Now, is there something you want?”

“Yes,” she cooed, “come with me to the city. I have a meeting at the attorney’s office. Then we can find someplace, dark, quiet, and romantic to have dinner. Just you and me.” Apollonia batted her eyelashes, pursed her lips, and lifted her hands asking her lover to come into her arms.

“It’s the middle of the week,” said Ming. “I have to review the boy’s homework. See that they are up to date or beyond in their school assignments. As much as I’d love to go with you, my parental needs require me to deny your request. I’ll be here waiting your return.”

“Ok, punish me Ming,” whined Apollonia. “I understand completely why you are doing this to me. But, remember, I hold the key to your remaining in this house on Columbus Place. One word and you and your sons will be living in some shithole studio apartment in Chinatown.”

Ming Zhen stood, walked over to her lover, and before she could react, punched Apollonia Moretti in her solar plexus which forced all the air from her lungs and doubled her over in pain. Ming waited a moment before she grabbed Apollonia by the hair and tossed her across the room like a rag doll. She watched Apollonia crash into the wall and slide down into a heap on the floor. Apollonia Moretti tried to move but her lack of breath kept her on the floor. She looked up in time to see Ming give a roundhouse open handed slap to her face which forced her to fall onto her right side. Ming knelt next to Apollonia, grabbed the collar of her shirt, and pulled her to a sitting position.

“When are you going to learn, Moretti,” growled Ming, “that you have a snowball’s chance in hell to overpower me in a fight. Remember who taught you. Remember who willingly takes a second position to you, but who knows you’re nothing more than a novice in the realm of the martial arts. I told you this morning that I would not tolerate one iota of bullshit when it comes to Raffaella. I don’t fuckin’ care about Moretti history or whatever. You fuckin’ lay one finger on your sister in anger and I’ll personally rip your heart out through your fuckin’ asshole.”

“Wha-a-a-a,” moaned Apollonia.

“Next,” continued Ming, “don’t you ever threaten me with your ability to run me off of Columbus Place. I will not tolerate your insolence. It is time for me to put our relationship into perspective. I am here because I’m in love with you. I am not your submissive bitch. I’ll play the part, but you fuck with my children and I’ll break every fuckin’ bone in your body and then piss on you for the fun of it. I’m more than willing and able to pick myself up and move back to Chinatown. You seem to forget how much money you willingly gave to me. I want to hear an answer from you Moretti.”

Her breath finally coming naturally, Apollonia looked at her lover, and wondered what it was going to take to repair their relationship. Of course, she knew that repairing and maintaining her relationship with her sister was paramount to Ming. But, pissing her off enough to use physical force to make her point was something that happened only once before and that was in the second year of their relationship when they attended college together. Apollonia Moretti felt the fear that others felt when she made her point through physical means. She was for the first time in years afraid of someone else. Afraid of what she has wrought on herself because of herself.

“What do you want Ming?” asked Apollonia.

“I want to hear you Moretti,” said Ming.

Apollonia heard her lover use just her last name which was tantamount to calling her nothing, a low life, a useless individual. Again, Apollonia asked, “What do you want Ming?”

“I want to hear you Moretti,” said Ming, “I want to hear you tell me what I want to hear.”

“I love you Ming,” said Apollonia frustrated by her lover’s inexplicit request for information.

“This is entirely your fault Moretti,” said Ming. “You’re on your ass wondering again how you lost and why I did it to you. You brought this all on by yourself. You attain the height of power within your family and you immediately let it go to your head. You look down on everyone and you make it plainly obvious to all. You spit, piss, and shit on people without thinking about how they can truly help and nurture you. For a highly intelligent woman, you have fallen into the trap every senior executive, school principal, or military officer falls into – ego, self-importance, and self-aggrandizement. Again, I want to hear you Moretti.”

Apollonia Moretti burst into tears. For the first time in years, someone other than her mother or father took her to task about how she was living her life. The truth always hurts and it always hurts most when it comes from the one you love. Ming Zheng hit her square in the solar plexus again without really physically doing so. Apollonia Moretti lost her breath because she saw the truth in Ming’s statements. There was no reason on the face of the Earth for her to hurt her sister the way she did this morning. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Snot ran down from her nose. Through bloodshot and bleary eyes, she looked at her lover, raised her arms, and with her body begged Ming to embrace her to tell her everything would be okay.

Ming Zheng did not give into the woman she loved. Instead, she held her position and said, “I want to hear you Moretti.”

Apollonia knew she lost and had no choice but to capitulate to her lover’s demand, “I am sorry for threatening my sister with death. I am sorry for telling her I would make her children orphans. As Jesus looks down on me, I swear I will never hurt my sister physically or emotionally ever again as long as we both live. Is that what you want to hear?”

“One last question Moretti,” said Ming. “Who protects Raffaella Moretti and her children?”

Apollonia Moretti took a deep breath, exhaled, and said, “Ming Zheng protects Raffaella Moretti and her children.”

Ming Zheng placed her right hand under Apollonia’s chin, picked her face up because she was now above her, and said, “Don’t you ever forget it Moretti.”

No sooner than the words came out of her mouth she leaned forward and kissed her lover. Apollonia Moretti relaxed as the two women slid to the floor kissing and embracing. Ming Zheng took control of their liaison by placing her body on top of and between Apollonia’s separated legs. She pressed her hips into the space between Apollonia’s thighs and made like she was fucking her for all it was worth. Apollonia opened her body and let her lover pound her as if she had a cock embedded into her. They kissed, exchanged spit, and pressed their breasts against one another. As if a stopwatch had reached its end, both women pressed their mons against the other’s, and orgasmed in unison. What always amazed both women was the ability for them to attain an orgasm and reach nirvana without direct clitoral stimulation.

Five minutes after their bodies calmed down Ming lifted her shoulders and upper body, looked into her lover’s eyes, and said, “Go home, shower, and change. Give me some time and I’ll do the same. A romantic dinner with you is what I’d love more than anything.”

“What about the Shen and Lian?” asked Apollonia.

“Tell Colin he’s babysitting,” answered Ming, “and making dinner.”

\-------------------------

Ming arrived at her lover’s house dressed for the evening. She wore a halter top black merino wool mini dress with a brocade attached mandarin collar. The hem was curved to her hips and covered just enough to make a person wonder if she was wearing panties. On her feet was a pair of black five inch lambskin stilettos. The smoothness of her legs precluded the need for her to wear stockings. She did not pull her dark black hair behind her head. Instead she let it fall around her face onto her shoulders. Hanging on her right shoulder was a simple black leather handbag. Ming wore almost no makeup. A small amount of a complimentary foundation, some color on her cheeks, mascara on her eyelashes, and a small amount of color on her lips complimented her already beautiful facial structure.

Colin Cathcart turned to see Ming standing behind him and lost his breath. Beautiful women made him weak in the knees. His sissy clit twitched out of jealousy because he was not as beautiful as the woman who stood opposite him. Colin fell back against the counter in front of the sink and said, “Oh my, you are just so beautiful. Are you and Apollonia headed out tonight?”

Ming frowned, “She didn’t tell you that you were responsible for Shen and Lian tonight? She didn’t tell you we’re headed to the city for a bit of legal business and then a quiet romantic dinner?”

Colin screwed up his mouth, moved his lips while keeping his teeth clinched together, and replied, “I guess she must have forgotten in her rush to go upstairs and change. I’m sure she would have told me before you two left. Either way, I’ll be at your house when the boys come home. Is there anything special you want me to do or make them for dinner?”

“Two things Colin,” said Ming, “Homework and a good wholesome dinner. Let them play for awhile and then promptly to bed by eight. Oh, yes, one more thing; don’t dress like some transvestite slut.”

Colin flinched but did not respond to her crass remark about the way he’s forced to dress most of the time. “If they ask where you are?” said Colin.

“Nothing to hide Colin,” said Ming. “I’m in the city with Aunt Apollonia.”

Colin nodded knowing the question was a stupid one. Instead of offering more of a conversation, he smiled, and returned to his work preparing food for storage in the freezer. Ming understood he wasn’t being curt of dismissive. She turned and walked towards the hall that led to the great room. She decided to wait downstairs for her lover and took a seat on the couch that faced the staircase that she knew Apollonia would use to descend into the room. She looked around at the paintings and sculptures and knew her lover had not been as productive as she needed to be. It was time for her to have a heart-to-heart with Apollonia about her attention to detail when it came to her artwork even though the Moretti family business was taking most of her time. If she was going to become an internationally known artist, she had to work at her craft.

As Colin did when he saw her, Ming held her breath when she saw the love-of-her-life step down the staircase and walk towards her. She was and will always be the most beautiful creature God created. The mold had to have been thrown away because if there was another beauty like Apollonia Moretti walking the face of this Earth, time would definitely end if they occupied the same space and time. Apollonia was wearing what had to be a custom made lace and silk dress. From afar it looked as if she had nothing on underneath, but the thin silk sheaf that surrounded her body did as it was designed. The color was a soft turquoise that enhanced the color of her eyes. Woven into the lace were strands of eighteen carat gold like the gold flecks that dotted the turquoise of her eyes. The hemline was longer than one would expect for Apollonia Moretti. If the dress was shorter, it would take away from how it covered and accentuated the curves of her body. On her legs was a pair of pale ecru thigh high stockings. On her feet was a pair of six inch ecru lambskin heels. As she strode to where Ming sat, Ming realized that she was totally naked underneath her dress.

Apollonia offered her hand to Ming. She pulled her to her feet and embraced her. There kiss was short and sweet. Neither woman wanted to ruin their makeup. They had time for that later. Each one smiled and they both knew that the previous tété-a-tête was behind them. As they stood, quietly looking into one another’s eyes, Colin interrupted to tell them the car service would be pulling in front of the house momentarily.

\-------------------------

The driver of the Lincoln Town Car was another new chauffeur. He introduced himself as Nathan Childress. Apollonia and Ming had to look up to see his face. Nathan stood seven foot two-and-a-half inches and had the frame and weight of an outside linebacker. His bald head glistened in the late winter sun. His handshake was purposely soft. When the women asked him why, he explained that he shook a man’s hand when he was eleven years old and broke several bones. From that day forward, he made sure that he never squeezed anyone’s hand when greeting them. Apollonia and Ming looked at each other, smiled coquettishly, and quietly entered the rear of the sedan for their trip to the city.

Once in the car, Apollonia saw that the vehicle had a retractable partition installed which was out of the ordinary for a Lincoln Town Car. She requested the glass partition be closed for their privacy. Naturally, she confirmed that Nathan knew where he was headed and that he needed to make good time to the _Flat Iron Building_. The two women sat close, but not on top of one another. They held hands and talked quietly during the ride in the ever present New York traffic to East 23rd Street and 5th Avenue. Apollonia informed Nathan that she did not know how long they’d be in the building. She decided and he agreed that she would call him when they were through with their dinner sometime later that night. Her only caveat was he’d better be ready on a moment’s notice to drive to their location to return them to Columbus Place. Nathan Childress agreed and once the women were in the building, he used his cell phone to call one of his white submissive bitches to force himself upon her and her husband.

The ride up the elevator gave the women a private moment to embrace and kiss before they had to maintain a modicum of decorum. The reception area was manned by a large rather obese black woman who immediately made it a point to let them know that she was the office gatekeeper. Apollonia didn’t give an inch. She opened her handbag, pulled out her cell phone, and made it a point to call Howard’s private line to tell him she was in the reception area. The gatekeeper answered her phone, nodded, and the two women watched her bravado whistle out of her ears just like the air out of a balloon when the plug was pulled. Apollonia took Ming’s hand and the two women walked to the rear of the office where Howard’s suite was situated.

His administrative assistant apologized for not having warned the temporary receptionist about the stature of Miss Moretti as a client. She did not offer either of the women a seat. Instead, she pressed the buzzer to announce them and the door to Howard’s inner sanctum immediately began to open. Apollonia and Ming graciously handed their coats to the administrative assistant before crossing the threshold into Howard’s inner sanctum. Once inside, the door reversed its course and began to close. Once closed the electronic locks slid shut and the white noise generator turned on creating a wave of sound that would mask to those outside the office the conversation taking place.

Apollonia guided Ming to the couch that was centered in the wider area of Howard’s triangular shaped office. She noticed that Jon Parks was seated in front of Howard’s desk. She smiled and said, “Ok, gentlemen, let’s move the meeting to a more comfortable venue. Howard, you don’t have to show off your superiority by sitting behind your desk. Just think, both of you can sit across from us and try to look up our dresses.”

Howard groaned, stood up, and said, “I’m never going to know what to expect with you Miss Moretti. The one thing I am worried about is the attendance of Ms. Zheng at this meeting. I have to be sure that you understand the possible consequences if she becomes privy to information we discuss at this meeting. Client/Attorney privilege goes out the window because she is a third party. She is not my client and in no way related to you.”

Apollonia eyes crinkled, she turned, kissed Ming on the cheek, and said, “She is your client. Didn’t you perform legal work for her in both the civil and criminal arenas? Also, we’re lovers in the pure sense of the word. Only problem is we’re not officially married. Please, Howard, take your worries and shove them up your ass.” Apollonia turned to Jon Parks and said, “What do you have for me Jon?”

Jon reached down to his lap, opened the manila folder, and took out several pages of letter sized paper. He handed them to Apollonia and said, “I have found the chink in Melanie Margolis’ armor. In fact, I believe with a bit more digging, we can put asunder her desire for higher public office. The information may be so caustic to her present job she may just have to resign in disgrace.”

Apollonia leaned back into the couch, looked around at the participants, and read the first page without showing any emotion. Rather than read all the pages, she put them onto her lap and said, “DNA???”

Jon Parks brightened and took the lead, “Yes Apollonia, DNA, otherwise known as deoxyribonucleic acid. It is the building block of every living animal and plant on this planet and most likely the universe.”

“Yeah, so?” said Apollonia a bit incredulous that she was brought to the city to hear Jon Parks tell her what she already knew. “You brought me into the city to read and listen to you explain what I already know. You guys told me you had something that would make my day. So???”

Jon waved off Howard. He leaned forward, nodded his head, and replied in a knowledgeable tone, “I asked you here because I found what you are looking for to break Melanie Margolis, Nassau County District Attorney. I have a friend that works downtown at the New York City Crime lab. I called her this morning to see if I could visit her for lunch and other activities. She returned my call and nicely deflated my offer because she was backlogged with DNA work. She is a senior level criminologist who specializes in testing DNA. This made me think about backlogs. If the New York City Crime Lab is backlogged, where do they outsource their overflow? I know the city does that in other departments; then why not the crime lab.”

Everyone sat listening and not even intimating they wanted to interrupt Jon. He stood, walked back to Howard’s desk, and picked up his travel mug of coffee and Irish whiskey. He returned, sat, and blushed that he had not offered to retrieve drinks for the other participants. The looks on their faces was enough to make him squirm, but he did not make the offer, instead, Howard asked, “Sorry, Miss Moretti. Would you like something to drink?”

Apollonia smirked, “You have to ask?”

It was Howard’s turn to blush, “Black coffee. Ms. Zheng?”

“If you have it,” replied Ming, “a pot of strong green tea would be nice.”

Howard did not rise from his seat. Instead he pulled what appeared to be a walkie-talkie type device from his shirt pocket, keyed it, and asked his administrative assistant to prepare the tea and coffee for his guests. “Something new from a client,” he said, “They asked me to test this device, because it works without having to turn off the white noise generator. It would have been just as easy to open the door, stick my head out, or use the intercom on my desk. Shouldn’t be more than a few minutes, ladies. I apologize.”

Jon Parks continued, “DNA testing has taken the forensic community by storm. A microscopic amount of the stuff can put an individual at a crime scene with ninety-nine percent accuracy. Every state plus the federal government uses DNA testing. In fact every country whether they can afford the equipment or not uses DNA testing. What peaked my interest was the term _‘backlog’_. If a backlog exists, then private companies must be filling the need. What also made me wonder was something that showed up when I did a Google search. ‘ _DNA error’_ was returned third on the search list. Errors – just think what that means…”

No one spoke, so Jon continued, “Ten years ago, labs needed a quarter-size stain of blood or semen to be able to produce a strong match. This process took a minimum of six to eight weeks. Today, labs need only forty human cells to produce a DNA profile. That amount of human cells is invisible to the naked eye. The time line to produce the profile is down to days as they use a process called ‘ _polymerase chain-reaction’_ or _‘PCR’_. The sensitivity of this process is extreme to the nth degree…”

Apollonia interrupted, “Again Jon, how does that affect my need to get something on Melanie Margolis?”

“Please give me a moment, Miss Moretti,” said Jon. “Let me continue and I’m sorry for the long-winded explanation, but when I arrive at the end, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt you’ll be pleased.” He did not wait, “It seemed that the initial numbers of DNA errors audited and numerically compiled in labs across the country were caused by a simple act of human error. A technician is standing next to open evidence bags, prepared slides, or processed test tubes never thought about the area or ambient air around him or her. A co-worker enters the DNA testing space, talks to the technician, and unbeknownst to either of them, spittle contaminates the sample. If all you need is forty human cells, then wouldn’t a small droplet of spit be more than enough to contaminate the sample. With the PCR tests used today, DNA is extracted, mixed with special chemicals, and put into a computerized machine that makes thousands of copies of the DNA. The test used is called _‘short tandem repeats’_ or _‘STR’_. It measures DNA at thirteen sites along the strand. The results are fed into a computer and the STR test can predict a DNA match that has only one in a quadrillion - a million-billion – chance of being the same as the randomly select person. Just think what a person can do with that equipment.”

There are four types of errors and problems that crime lab auditors uncover when testing the credentials of a laboratory. First is a simple mix up of the DNA samples, which is the most common form of DNA error. Second is sample contamination; such as a lab tech touches the sample. Third is a time lapse error where the DNA degrades over time or it is not properly stored when transported from the crime scene. Fourth and lastly is bad data analysis. It takes more than software to understand the probabilities and statistics of DNA testing and matching knowledge is very often lacking in a lab whether it be a government or private facility,” Jon sat back and allowed the participants to chew on what he just told them.

Thankfully, they were interrupted by Howard’s administrative assistant. He went to his desk, pushed the button to release the electronic locks, and allow the hidden motors to open the door. His assistant entered with a tray that contained a carafe of coffee, a tea pot, and two mugs. She placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch, bowed slightly from her waist, and backed out of the office. Howard pushed the button to close and lock the door. Apollonia and Ming helped themselves.

Ming spoke, “I’m sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Parks, but an education in DNA testing still does not answer the question – what do you have to help Miss Moretti with her requirements to stop the criminal action against Mario Moretti?”

The late afternoon sun filtered through the windows and blinds forming bands of light that divided the vertical space into light and dark bands. Within the span of the light rays, small particles of dust floated, rose, and sunk to the floor. Jon Parks saw the turmoil or dance of the dust caused by the air flow in the room and realized he had a way to make his point.

“Apollonia, please look across and around the office,” said Jon, “and tell me what you see.”

“I don’t understand,” she said and then she turned her head, smiled, and continued; “there are bands of light.”

“Yes,” said Jon his eyes twinkling, “and what do you see in those bands?”

“Dust,” said Apollonia.

“Yes dust,” said Jon. “Dust, dust that can contaminate a DNA sample. Dust is everywhere including the crime lab. That is one point, but Miss Moretti, please think about the one word that made me salivate the moment I heard it come from the mouth of my friend.”

Apollonia looked at her lover, frowned, turned to Jon, and said, “Error???”

“You had a fifty percent chance of getting it, Miss Moretti,” said Jon. “Backlog. The New York City Crime Lab has an enormous backlog which is affecting the cases in the judiciary. Please, Apollonia think.”

Apollonia sipped her hot black coffee, furrowed her brow, and her face took on the look of someone trying to figure out how to untie the Gordian Knot. Howard and Jon intently watched the beautiful Italian woman knowing that she should be able to figure out where they were trying to take her. Neither of them cared about the length of time it would consume for her to come to the only viable conclusion. Apollonia sipped her coffee and concentrated. In her mind, she thought about the DNA errors and the single word - backlog. Backlog meant that they had more work than they could handle. So, if Moretti Construction had a backlog that was causing them to be late on deliverables, what would Mario and Viviano do? Bingo!!! The bulb lit up and Apollonia sat back, finished her mug, and smiled from ear-to-ear.

“Fuck me,” she said. “Fuck me and the horse I rode in on!!! The city has a backlog. That means the city is or has used outside contractors to fulfill their requirements by performing the DNA testing in some cases. I’m going to guess. Tell me that Melanie Margolis’ family owns and runs DNA laboratories that are used by the city, state, and federal government to help them with their backlog of DNA testing and other work.”

Jon Parks stood, stretched out his arms, and chortled, “BINGO!!!” He sat down and could not contain his glee, “Melanie Margolis and her family owns sixteen DNA processing laboratories across the United States. She has the ability to alter DNA evidence and nobody would question the veracity of the results. That is why she has never lost a case. And, that is how you’re going to end her career.”

Howard Cohen spoke, “With Jon’s information, I have started a search on the ownership of the sixteen laboratories and the real estate where they lease or outright own the space. By this time tomorrow, we will know the percentage of stock ownership by members of the Margolis family. We already know in which cities the laboratories are located. The difficult part is how we ascertain whether or not Ms. Margolis abused her ownership by using the labs to create false positives, thus giving her the ammunition to convict an innocent man or woman. I know that she may have put many a guilty perpetrator behind bars, but even if one innocent person is rotting in prison because of her desire to be perfect, she should suffer the consequences.”

“Who is doing the search?” asked Apollonia.

“John Whittingham,” replied Howard. “He wouldn’t allow me to give it to anyone else.”

The look from Apollonia’s eyes scared Howard Cohen. The change was immediate and her voice took on a tenor of controlled anger, “I almost shot that useless asshole’s cock off. Navy SEAL or not, I need to know I can trust that son-of-bitch.”

“You have my word, Apollonia,” said Howard. “You have to believe that he is more scared of you than he is of having a forty-five pressed to his temple by a sociopath bent on killing him for just breathing.”

Ming interjected, “I do have a question. If there has been a rash of DNA errors at laboratories and they know the causality, then what have they done to protect the science and will it have an effect on Apollonia’s end game.”

“The labs have instituted a clean-room environment,” replied Jon. “Every sample is stored separately. When it is opened for testing it is opened in a sealed environment. The lab technician works by putting his hand into rubber gloves and works within a sealed glass space. The samples never leave the environment. The computer and all ancillary equipment are within the clean-room space including the specially designed printer.”

“Then how could Melanie Margolis change the results?” asked Ming. Apollonia did not stop her from questioning the men. Her questions proved to be insightful and incisive.

“That is what we have to ascertain,” replied Jon Parks. “I have several ideas, but the only way we’ll be able to test any theory is to do it in a working environment. We don’t have that environment.”

Apollonia Moretti poured a half-mug of black coffee and downed it in three gulps. She looked at Howard and then Jon, “That is simple. Either purchase a lab that is down on its luck or build one. You have authorization to spend whatever you need. Just make it happen and fast.”

Both men sat mouths agog. Building a laboratory from scratch could cost the Moretti family several millions of dollars, but if Apollonia Moretti authorized the expenditure then a lab would be purchased or built. The ability to test scenarios would provide the different methodologies that could be used to compromise a DNA test.

Apollonia stood, offered Ming her hand, and said, “One last thing Howard. Texas?”

“Everything has been finalized,” he replied. “There is no trace of Umberto, Teresa, Adolfo, or Adelina Moretti. For all intent, none of them ever existed. You are on the title of all real estate, bank accounts, and off-shore properties. Is there anything else?”

“No,” replied Apollonia. Then after a moment, “Yes!!! Goldsmith.”

“Two things relating to Dr. Goldsmith,” replied Howard. “I received a call from an ADA in the Manhattan District Attorney’s Office this morning. The Grand Jury returned a true bill against Dr. Goldsmith for the murder of Jessica Silverstein. The ADA intimated that the DA would accept an offer of guilty with a sentence of twenty years to life without the possibility of parole.”

“What did you say?” asked Apollonia. She showed absolutely no emotion when the discussion turned to her brother-in-law and his troubles.

“I didn’t say a thing in response,” he continued, “I knew we’d have to talk first.”

“Tell them to pound sand. I’ll make the necessary phone calls and get a judge that will make the trial a very difficult one for the prosecution. One thing to think about is a change in venue and I want you to stall. Throw everything and anything at the DA to make him waste time responding to your challenges. The result will be one Dr. Goldsmith with egg on his face, a long drawn out preliminary and trial, but he’ll be a free man in the end,” said Apollonia.

Mr. Cohen understood what she was saying needed to be done by his firm to force an acquittal of Dr. Goldsmith. Before she could ask, Howard offered up, “I know you’re wondering about the second incident. I’m waiting for a phone call. When I know the situation is under control, I will call you as we agreed. As of now, nothing and that is a good sign.”

Apollonia did not say anything in response to his information concerning the death of her sister-in-law. Instead she did something totally out of character. She released Ming’s hand, stepped over to Howard, and embraced him. She whispered, “Don’t let me down. I don’t want to find a new attorney because you’ve sunk to the bottom somewhere in the Atlantic. I trust you.” She pulled away just enough to place a kiss on each of his cheeks.

Howard Cohen did not say a word in response. He stepped to his desk and pressed the button that would open the door to his office. Jon Parks offered his hand to Apollonia and was instead greeted with a kiss. The two men watched the two women exit the office. Each of them wondered what it would be like to be in bed with either or both of them. When the door finally shut, each man expended his breath happy that the meeting went well and that their employer had the brains and the finances to make their job that much easier. They went back to Howard’s desk to begin planning the acquisition or building of a state-of-the-art DNA laboratory.

\------------------------

Before the two women left the atrium of the Flat Iron Building, Apollonia Moretti made a phone call to procure two seats at one of New York’s premier restaurants. She politely stepped away from Ming as she spoke to the proprietor. Seven minutes later, after a rather pointed conversation, Apollonia had secured two seats at Masa, an elegantly designed Japanese restaurant on Columbus Circle in the Time Warner Center.

“I made dinner reservations, but it will not be as romantic as I would like,” said Apollonia.

“Okay,” replied Ming. “Just don’t be taking me to a hotdog stand outside Madison Square Garden.”

“Damn,” chuckled Apollonia, “if you’ve never eaten a hotdog from a New York City rolling cart, you’ve never eaten. Let’s go.”

Outside, Apollonia waved down a yellow cab. She told the driver their destination and made a point to let him know that she would have his hack license if he thought he could take them for a joy ride. The Indian man behind the wheel pleaded stupidity, but he knew when he was dealing with a full-bred, home grown New Yorker. He repeated the destination – 10 Columbus Circle, Time Warner Center – and made his way uptown knowing he had to cross to the west side to get to Columbus Circle.

The ride took twenty minutes in the late afternoon traffic. Apollonia paid the driver and gave him a handsome tip. She was still reacting to the results of the meeting with Howard Cohen and Jon Parks. The two women entered the building and made their way to the door of the restaurant. The owner waited for them and guided them to one of the twenty-six seats he provided for his unparalleled _‘Omakase Sushi Experience’_.

Once seated, Ming said, “It is impossible to get seats here. This is the top Japanese restaurant in New York City. How did you do it?”

Apollonia winked and said, “I mentioned the name of a person in Japan who does business with the family and the owner. Suddenly, a table opened up and what is more important we are seated earlier than is usual for this place. I hope you’ll enjoy sushi, sashimi, and sake.”

“Hmmm,” said Ming, “I wonder if the sushi will be as tasty as your Italian fish, Miss Moretti.”

“You’re bad,” replied Apollonia. “The meal will be created by the owner. We only have to choose the drinks or we can leave that up to him if we want. In Japan it is called an _‘Omakase Experience’_. After we’re done, the Omakase Experience I want to enjoy is your Oriental charms.”

The room was elegant yet simple. The décor drew from the Japanese sensibility of shibui and umami. _‘Shibui’_ is simplicity devoid of unnecessary elements and the honest preservation of materials. _‘Umami’_ is the basic essence or flavor inherent in each ingredient used in the food, its preparation, and presentation. The room is constructed to give the diners the feeling they are one with nature. The sushi preparation counter is carved from a single slab of Japanese cypress Hinoki wood. The backdrop to the sushi preparation performance stage is a pond with a bamboo garden and floral arrangements according to the season. Customers enjoy five carefully composed appetizers, followed by a sushi entrée that features fifteen to twenty types of exotic seafood. The seafood is flown in from Japan daily. The dessert course completes the meal. Each ingredient is given its own spotlight to revel its original essence. The connection that got Apollonia seated was simple. The flights used to bring the seafood in from Japan are wholly owned by the company the Morettis use to fly around the world.

The dinner was exceptional in all aspects. The two women ate slowly and savored the tastes of the seafood presented to them by the world renowned owner of the restaurant. The sushi delivered by the owner was fresh and every piece was something neither of the women had ever eaten before. As the dishes were presented, the owner gave them a complete history of the fish and how it was prepared. The presentation of the sushi on the plate made both women afraid to eat, because they did not want to ruin the beauty of the artwork. They left the choice of drink to him and were pleasantly surprised when he brought a bottle of white wine and cold Saki for them to enjoy with the food. Dessert was simple, but elegant. Two scoops of vanilla ice cream and two fried bananas. During the meal, several noted New Yorkers entered the establishment, but it was Apollonia Moretti that held sway over the customers. Ming Zheng was truly amazed that people knew who her lover was and how they reacted to her presence.

“Am I reading this all wrong,” said Ming. “Are these hoity-toity New Yorkers actually bowing to your presence?”

Apollonia tried to deflect the question, but thought better of doing that, “I guess that I’m a known quantity in this city. I know Mario and Lucia, when she was alive, could not eat in peace in some restaurants. I believe that is why we stay so close to Columbus Place. The restaurants in the Five Towns know us and respect our privacy. Here, in the city, we’re celebrities and we need to reluctantly accommodate our fans some of whom we should not even acknowledge with a simple nod of the head. Believe me, I wish I could reverse the specter of our family’s popularity so we could live our lives in peace.”

“Are you ready to go?” asked Ming.

“If you are, I am,” said Apollonia.

It took Nathan Childress thirty minutes to get to Columbus Circle. When his cell phone rang he was in the middle of screwing a fifty-five year old matron while her third husband knelt behind him and sucked his balls. He decided to wait to answer the ringing cell phone because he was moments away from filling the middle-aged woman’s vagina with his seed. He pulled up to the building, jumped out, and opened the rear passenger door for his clients. Once they were inside, he pulled away from the curb and headed towards the Midtown Tunnel and Columbus Place.

Apollonia tapped on the glass partition. Nathan lowered it and heard her say, “What the fuck took you so long to come to pick us up?”

“Ah, well, um…” he mumbled. He didn’t know whether the truth should be told.

Apollonia spewed her venom, “You fuckin’ nigger. I bet you were fuckin’ some cunt and decided your orgasm was more important than picking up your client. Do you fuckin’ know who I am? Tell me you were asleep, but I know what you were doing because I can smell it on you. You were fuckin’ some bitch. Well???”

Nathan Childress did not react to his passenger’s use of the word nigger. He knew he was caught. His boss told him before he left to pick up Miss Moretti that she was the most important client of the company. He was told to respond, _‘How high?’_ if she told him to jump. Now, he had to admit he was fuckin’ a matronly white woman instead of sitting somewhere waiting for her call. Apollonia and Ming saw him squirm in his seat which confirmed Apollonia’s somewhat educated stab at his whereabouts.

“Excuse me Miss Moretti,” said Nathan as kept his eyes on the road, “I don’t know what to say, except, I apologize for taking thirty minutes to arrive to pick you up. I have no excuse.”

“No excuse,” harrumphed Apollonia. “How old are you, Nathan?”

“Thirty-two, Miss Moretti,” he replied.

“Tell me about Nathan,” she said. “I’m curious about you.”

“I don’t know what you want to know, ma’am,” he said. “I’m the fifth of five children. I have two older brothers and two older sisters. I was born in Tupelo, Mississippi, educated in the Marine Corps, and asked to accept an honorable discharge when an undercover black operation went bad. I’m single and live alone in a small apartment on the second floor of a house in Amityville. I really have trouble holding a job because believe it or not, I have a rather short temper. I wanted to retire from the Corps at the age of fifty-one after serving thirty years. Now, I’m lucky to hold down a job driving a livery or cab.”

“Tell me the truth Nathan,” said Apollonia, ‘where were you?”

The car was warm but not sweltering. Sweat formed on Nathan’s shaved head. He rubbed his head for a moment and answered, “I was with a middle-aged couple. I was, ah, ah…”

Apollonia burst out laughing, “You were fuckin’ the woman while her cuckold husband watched?”

“Not exactly,” he replied. “I was fuckin’ her, but he was behind me suckin’ on my big black balls.”

“Listen Nathan,” laughed Apollonia, “if you can truly control your anger and always tell me the truth, I can help you get a better employment situation considering your service to this nation in the Marine Corps.”

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Apollonia. “I want you to remember this evening and this conversation. I will call your employer and get the information I need to do a complete background check and contact you. Don’t worry about your boss. This won’t be the first time I’ve taken someone from his employ and it won’t be the last. The one imperative I have to tell you – don’t make me regret offering you a position even if it means you’re still driving this or any vehicle for me.”

“No Miss Moretti,” said Nathan, “I promise you won’t ever regret taking me under your wing. Thank you.”

Without asking, Nathan closed the glass partition. Apollonia and Ming saw him tap, no pound the steering wheel in gratitude to his finding something better to do with his life. He kept his eyes on the road as the two women quietly made out in the back of the car. Forty minutes later he pulled up to the gate guarding the entrance to Columbus Place and with much aplomb as he could muster, broke into their kissing to tell them they had arrived home. Nathan watched as the gate swung open allowing him to guide the town car to Apollonia’s driveway. He exited the vehicle and opened the passenger door closest to the house. Ming and then Apollonia exited the vehicle.

Nathan towered over the women. Apollonia reached into her handbag for her wallet. She retrieved five one-hundred dollar bills and placed them in Nathan’s hand as she said, “Take care of yourself Nathan Childress. I am going to perform an in-depth background check and if you come back clean, I am going to designate you as my permanent driver. You’ll start by continuing to work as an employee of the car company but only drive for me or who I designate. Your ability to maintain silence, keep your size inconsequential in relation to the passengers, and when needed provide a level of security will only build your foundation of trust and to grow to become a direct employee of the Moretti family. Untruthfulness and failure are not tolerated.”

Apollonia and Ming saw a small tear form in his right eye and roll down his cheek. The big galoot had a soft spot and she hoped he also had the stamina and strength to toss around a few bodies when needed. He said, “Thank you very much Miss Moretti. I promise you won’t be wrong by offering me a start to prove myself to you. I may seem soft, but when I need to protect someone or myself, I know how to handle myself. Thank you and I await your call.”

He offered his hand which Apollonia took and shook just once. He smiled, turned, and returned to his seat behind the wheel. He left Columbus Place a very happy man.

\-------------------------

Ming and Apollonia found Colin seated in the family room watching a movie on one of the on demand channels. From the sound of things, the boys were upstairs sound asleep. Colin was laid back legs akimbo watching some old Arnold Schwarzenegger movie. Before he could react to their entry into the family room, Apollonia was next to him on the couch with her hand wrapped around his gonads. The pressure began to build and the only show of pain was the tears forming in his eyes. He knew better than to yell and wake up Ming’s sons.

“Do you always sit around like some fuckin’ slut, Colina?” asked Apollonia. “What if the one of Ming’s sons woke up and wandered down here and saw you splayed out on the couch showing off your sissy anatomy?”

Colin Cathcart knew he was in no position to argue with Apollonia. He saw the look in her eyes and immediately presented a submissive posture to try and assuage her desire to cause him pain. Ming stood behind her lover and shook her head wondering why he stayed with Apollonia. She also knew that her lover was just pulling Colin’s chain because she could. Apollonia did not release his gonads, but she did lessen the pressure.

“I didn’t think you’d sneak in on me,” he said. “You know that I’m very proper when I’m around Shen and Lian. All I can say is, I’m sorry for letting my hair down. It won’t happen again.”

“Where is Sonny?” asked Apollonia.

“Sonny?” replied Colin. “He is still on the floor of my room wrapped in the duvet. I do not know if he fed himself or just remained prostrate on the floor since yesterday.” Colin saw the look in his wife’s face, “Don’t look at me that way, Appy. I have tried since you put us together at the townhouse yesterday to speak with him. To make him see that he can live a fruitful life even though he tries to hide the fact that he is not sleeping when I talk to him. I truly believe he’d rather be dead.”

Apollonia Moretti released her sissy husband’s gonads, stood, and said, “I want you to go to him. Kneel down next to him and tell him in no uncertain terms that if he isn’t up and around by the time I return in the morning, I will make his desires come true. Ming and I are headed upstairs. I am sleeping here tonight. You do as I say or I will replace your nose with your cock and balls. Don’t fuckin’ say a word, just get the fuck up, and leave.”

Apollonia took her lover’s hand and guided her towards her room. She did not wait to make sure Colin departed as ordered. Her desire to be naked, kissing, and fondling her lover was so overpowering she felt her juices begin to flow from her pussy. If she was wearing panties, they’d be soaked.

Ming sensed Apollonia’s needs and unlike the dominant controlling personality she used to control Apollonia that morning, she allowed the strikingly beautiful Italian woman to rip off her one-of-a-kind Mandarin collared dress. Ming fell back onto her bed, opened her legs, and pulled the crotch of her panties to one side. Apollonia didn’t wait. She literally dove between the spread legs of her lover and in one fell swoop licked from her anus to her clitoris. Ming Zheng knew she was in for a night of pleasure that would not stop until the wee hours of the morning. She did not need to take hold of Apollonia’s head because their years of lovemaking, especially after a fight, always proceeded in the same manner. Apollonia would ravish Ming and sometime later Ming doing the same to Apollonia.

Apollonia would spend hours between Ming’s legs. Sucking, fingering, licking, and drinking her sexual fluids. Ming would lay open and available, moaning, and using her voice to egg on her lover. Orgasms were many and uncontrollably all-consuming and body shaking. No part of Ming’s anatomy was off limits. Apollonia would suck on her nipples. Suck on her clitoris. Force her tongue into the beautiful Chinese woman’s anus and tongue fuck her. Ming loved when Apollonia would lay on top of her, kiss her, suck her tongue, and lick her ears. Sometime during their lovemaking the two lovers would situate their bodies so their vaginas were pressed together and each of them would move opposite the other which always resulted in a mind blowing orgasm. No matter where they made love as long as they were not outside, the room always took on the smell of sex, sex, and more sex. Each woman knew they would awaken in the morning, entangled, covered in dried vaginal fluids, and totally sated. Make-up sex was always the best for both of them.

When Ming finally had the chance to slip between her lover’s legs, her nose reveled in her smell, and the taste of her love juices swirled around her mouth, over her taste buds, and lovingly slid down her throat. Apollonia Moretti did as her lover did hours before. She lay, open legged, and available to Ming. Even though she had orgasmed multiple times giving head to Ming, the feel of her fingers, lips, and tongue on her clitoris sent her over the top in a New York minute. It came to the point where she knew both of them had to relax and get some sleep.

Apollonia pulled her lover up her body, kissed her, and said, “To my side. Cuddle with me and let me feel you breathe as you sleep and dream dreams borne of our lovemaking.”

Ming rolled to her side, pressed her backside into Apollonia’s stomach, she felt her lover’s hand surround her by the hip, and slip between her legs to cup her sex. In a matter of minutes, the two lovers fell into a deep sexually satisfied sleep.

\-------------------------

Raffaella and Viviano Rossi spent exactly no time together when he returned home from work. Dinner for the children was brought in from the local Italian delicatessen even though Colin had offered to come over and feed the children. Raffaella made it through feeding the young ones before she sent them to their room without giving them a decent explanation as to why they could not watch their daily allotment of television. She retired to her bed, made herself comfortable, and decided to stare at the television rather than read one of the three books that lay on her night table. She ignored Viviano when he came into their room after work to shower and change. He went through his nightly routine with his wife in the room instead of downstairs fawning over and caring for the children.

“How are you?” he asked after exiting the bathroom dressed in his pajamas.

“As if you don’t know,” was her snide answer.

Viviano Rossi took a deep breath to keep from pummeling his wife about her head and shoulders. He made it quite obvious to Raffaella he was trying to control his anger. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but what I told you this morning was and will always be the truth…”

“Sure,” said Raffaella, “and I have a bridge to sell you in Brooklyn.”

Viviano threw his hands up in frustration, “I don’t know why you’re persisting. How many times prior to last night could I have had sex with your sister? How many times did I come to you at any of the gatherings and whisper that I wanted to fuck your sister? All I’ve ever done is love you unconditionally Raffaella. What more do you want from me?”

Raffaella tossed her husband a look that could kill a charging bull elephant. The room never felt as thick with anger and retribution as it did at that moment. “What I want from you is the fuckin’ truth…”

What she heard was enough to blow the top off of the containment building of a nuclear reactor. “LISTEN YOU SPOILED FUCKIN’ ITALIAN CUNT,” raged Viviano, “I DID NOT SLEEP WITH YOUR SISTER. YOU’VE HAD MORE SEX WITH HER THAN I DID, CUNT!!! I DON’T NEED YOUR PARANOID BULLSHIIT, RAFFY. MAYBE YOU DESERVED WHAT YOU GOT FROM APOLLONIA. ALL I KNOW, WHAT WE TOLD YOU IS THE WHOLE FUCKIN” TRUTH. I DID NOT SLEEP WITH YOUR SISTER!!! FUCK YOU AND I HOPE YOU FUCKIN’ ROT!!!”

Viviano stormed out of the room he shared with his wife. The woman he loved and embraced with all his heart. Raffaella sat dumbfounded at his verbal explosion. In all the years they’ve been married, he never once became physical with her. They’ve had their share of arguments, but nothing like what just occurred in their bedroom. Raffaella wanted to get out of bed and run after her husband, but the pain she was feeling kept her in their bed. She finally began to feel she had made a terrible mistake accusing Apollonia and then Viviano of sleeping together. Resolution to the issue could only happen when she apologized to both of them and fell on her sword. The thought disgusted her, but she finally came to see that she was wrong in her paranoid assumption.

Viviano walked around the great room twice before he walked down the hall and into the breakfast area. He walked to the oak breakfast table, placed his hands on it, and tried to calm his seething anger. It did not work, so he walked into the family room, sat on the couch, turned on the plasma television, and found nothing to watch on over two-hundred and fifty cable channels. He sat, stared out the doors that led to the backyard, bounced his legs, and decided to go upstairs to visit his son. Moretti fathers were encouraged to maintain a dominant relationship with their Moretti sons from the day they went through the _‘Rites of Passage’_ until they celebrated their eighteenth birthday. 

Raffaella, her hearing more acute than it had ever been heard Viviano come back up the staircase nearest their room. She held her breath hoping he’d come in and get into bed with her. When the door to their room did not open she listened even harder. By the sound of his footsteps and the door that she heard open, Raffaella Rossi took an intake of breath, made the sign of the cross not once but several times, and knew her husband was going to relieve his ever present sexual needs with their son. There was absolutely nothing she could do to stop what was going to happen. She turned off the television, the night table light, slid down under the duvet, pulled her pillow over her head, and cried herself to sleep.

\-------------------------

Colin entered his room and found Sonny in the corner under the duvet. He decided it was time to do something more than talk to the big man. The only way he would get a response from Sonny was to inflict a modicum of pain on his body. Colin thought a minute before he acted.

Much to his amazement and surprise, the duvet slid from Sonny’s body with a simple pull of the edge nearest his feet. Sonny tried to react, but Colin was prepared, more nimble, and quicker. With his bare right foot, Colin aimed and made contact with Sonny’s denim covered modified crotch. The result was painful to Sonny and somewhat satisfying to Colin. Sonny pulled his legs to his chest and shoved both his hands between his thighs to try and assuage the pain. Colin knew how his wife felt when she completed the same action with a man. It was rather satisfying to see Sonny curled up and crying out in pain not because his balls were crushed, but because his surgically altered crotch was not completely healed.

Sonny opened his eyes and through the tears of pain saw Colin standing over him. “What the fuck???” he cried.

Colin made like he was going to kick Sonny again, paused, and said, “Time to face the music Sonny. Apollonia wants you up and about by tomorrow morning. If you’re still cuddled up in the corner, she is going to give you what I know you want. You really don’t want that now, do you?”

“How the fuck do you know what I want?” chided Sonny. “You fuckin’ wanted to become a sissy…”

“Yes, I did,” retorted Colin. “And you failed at building a relationship with my wife. You could be upstairs right now fuckin’ her. Instead you’re down here, protecting your male pussy, because you couldn’t satisfy a real woman. Big cock my ass!!!”

Sonny tried to move to strike Colin, but the pain was too much for him. He fell back against the wall and said, “If I weren’t in such great pain, I’d fuckin’ kick your ass all over this house.”

“Yeah, like you’d do that to me,” said Colin. He leaned close to Sonny’s face and growled, “The last time you got physical with me resulted in the removal of your cock and surgical creation of a vagina. And, more amazingly, the bitch made it possible for you to retain your useless testicles. Or, don’t you remember, asshole.”

Sonny knew Colin was right and made no effort to respond to the blatant truth. He looked into Colin’s eyes and saw he was feigning some of his anger. The pain was almost gone and Sonny moved his hands from between his legs. Colin was surprised to see him make simple movements to stand and offered his hand to help. Sonny accepted Colin’s offer. Since arriving at Apollonia’s house, Sonny Rossi hadn’t stood when someone else was in the room. He leaned against the corner, pulled Colin into his body, and embraced him. Colin was awestruck at Sonny’s show of emotion. He relaxed, pressed his small breasts into Sonny’s chest, and pushed his hardening sissy clit against Sonny’s crotch. They held the embrace for several minutes which gave Sonny enough time to recover and react.

Colin never knew what hit him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his breath was forced from his lungs, and his crotch exploded in pain that could only be compared to a nuclear explosion. Sonny Rossi used the embrace to settle his nerves and force his right knee into the sissy’s crotch. The contact was strong and swift. Colin felt his sissy eggs flatten against his pubic bone and his knees weaken before he fell to the floor. Sonny Rossi picked him up by the front of his blouse and struck him in the nose with a closed fist. The sound of cracking bone filled the room. Colin Cathcart could not defend himself from the onslaught of punches, slaps, and kicks to his gonads. Thankfully, he succumbed to the beating when he lost consciousness.

Sonny Rossi stood over the unconscious Colin Cathcart and laughed until he began to cry. It did not occur to the addled Sonny that he had crossed the line a second time. Nothing he could do would stop Colin’s wife from taking out her final retribution on his being. He moved into the corner, slid down to the floor, buried his face in his hands, and burst into uncontrollable bouts of crying. Remorse built inside him. Seeing Colin on the floor bruised and battered renewed and empowered his need to make things right, but how could he? Time could not be reversed. Punches and kicks could not be taken away. The bruises would heal as would Colin’s broken nose. Sonny cried harder when he realized that it was the second time he had broken Colin’s nose and fractured his eye sockets. The frustration grew within and he began to bang his head against the walls on either side of the corner. His head moved faster and faster. He made no effort to soften the blows against his skull. The plaster walls started to give way, but not completely.

Sonny Rossi, crazed, and in the midst of another psychotic break knocked his head against the wall and the underlying studs hard enough to cause his skull to fracture. The force of the blow was enough to cause him to see red and lose consciousness.


	121. Thursday Daybreak – Route 9 between Saratoga Springs and Francis Corners, New York – 6 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth’s accident is set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Saratoga County, NY is the home of Saratoga Springs, Saratoga Lake, Saratoga Race Course, and the area is basically a summertime resort area. The name of the county is derived from an Indian term for _‘the side hill’_. During the summer the population of the area swells and shrinks to a population of less than twenty-three thousand during the winter months. It is one of sixty-two counties in New York State and its main claim to fame opens in August and closes on Labor Day. Saratoga Race Course opened on August 3, 1893 and is the oldest organized sporting venue of any kind in the United States. The Travers Stakes is the oldest thoroughbred horse race in the United States and is the main race of the season at the Saratoga Race Course. The other venue that draws people to the area is Saratoga Lake. It is 8.5 miles long and as much as 1.5 miles wide. At the northern end it starts at Kayderosseras Creek and ends at the outlet to Fish Creek at its southern end. Most of the shoreline of the lake is privately owned, public access is limited, and New York Route 9P is the only roadway that takes you to the lake.

West of Saratoga Lake is New York Route 9. It is a four lane divided highway that winds north to the Canadian border just west of the major Plattsburg crossing. Outside of Saratoga Springs, just north of the company named Shadow Products, the highway crosses a relatively small creek that is fed by Saratoga Lake. It is not easily seen from the roadway as it is located in a deep ravine which is hidden by the trees growing along and up its sides that cover it completely year round.

The accident reconstruction engineers, known to Howard Cohen through his legal association with the Moretti family; used their mapping software, the month of the year, and sunrise/sunset times to pick the spot where they were going to place Elizabeth and her automobile. When they arrived on scene it turned out that the intersection of the highway and the creek was a perfect place to stage the accident based upon the limited sight lines and the small amount of frontal damage present on Elizabeth Goldsmith’s car. The trouble for the engineers was their ability to set up the site between the hours of midnight and an hour before sunrise. The two men and one woman assigned the task were more than competent and to their amazement they had assistance from the local precinct of the New York State Police. Three New York State troopers aligned with the Moretti family through Howard Cohen aided the accident reconstruction engineers who were direct employees of a Moretti holding company. They placed the vehicle and Elizabeth’s body in such a way that the driver of any vehicle passing by would have no idea the car was cradled nose down by the branches of trees on the southern edge of the ravine. The engineers were amazed that the branches supported the vehicle and that they could produce tire tracks that could only be made by the vehicle leaving the roadway.

The senior engineer’s phone call to the private cellular phone of Howard Cohen in New York City was short and sweet. They estimated it would take more than a week to find the vehicle. If it was found before then, it could only be termed a miracle.


	122. Thursday - Columbus Place - 6 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffaella hears Viviano in Antonio’s room and reacts. Apollonia finds Colin and Sonny – the unthinkable has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Raffaella Rossi woke up five minutes before the radio would have turned on to awaken her and Viviano. She felt a modicum of pain emanating from the surgery to repair her ripped perineum. Tears did not come to her eyes when she thought about the events of the previous day. She did sniffle a bit at the empty spot next to her and the thought that her husband was most likely still in bed with their son. Raffaella could not keep from finding out if she was correct in her assumption. She arose from her bed, found her bathrobe, her slippers, and made her way to the door of Antonio’s room. She didn’t hear anything through the door, but she needed to know if Viviano was inside the room as well as inside her son. Not their son, but her son. Her heart ached with the thought that he would have to suffer for her stupidity.

Her nervousness was calmed by taking a few small breaths before she took the solid brass door handle into her right hand. She closed her eyes, said a quick prayer, made the sign of the cross, turned the handle as quietly as possible, and opened the door just enough to peer inside Antonio’s room. What she saw broke her heart. It took all her Moretti strength to keep from screaming and yelling at her husband. Antonio Rossi was on his stomach. His arms were wrapped around a pillow and his face was buried in the cavern created by valley as he pressed the sides against his head. Raffaella did not get sexually stimulated, but she could not take her eyes off the action that was occurring in front of her.

She heard Viviano growl, “Take it Antonio. Bite the fuckin’ pillow bitch boy. Your ass is going to me my cum dump for the next few weeks.”

Antonio raised he his head, “Please daddy!!! No more!!! Please!!!”

With his nine-and-a-half inches buried balls deep into his son, Viviano took him by his dark black hair, pulled his head up, and growled, “Fuck you bitch boy. Your ass belongs to me. I am your father and I am a Moretti. You will satisfy my carnal needs or I will turn you into a cock sucking faggot like your Uncle Colin.” He paused, released his son’s hair, grabbed him by his hips, and began to fuck him unmercifully. Viviano did not care that he was hurting his own flesh and blood. His only thought was getting his nut and filling his son with his seed. As a Moretti, the boy knew that he was obligated to service any Moretti man until the age of eighteen. Antonio wondered during his periods of not being sodomized by his dad, if he had to service a Moretti man even if it could be considered or was rape.

Raffaella Rossi could do nothing to stop the fornication because she knew that throughout Moretti history, young Moretti men were sodomized at will by the elder Moretti men. She did not know how she did it, but she closed the door without making a sound. She walked away from Antonio’s room toward the bedroom shared by Carmen and Alessa. Just before she opened the door, she wiped the tears of shame from her face. Raffaella Rossi knew she caused the mayhem that was occurring in her son’s room. She entered Carmen and Alessa’s room to find them still in bed sound asleep. She sat on Carmen’s bed, rubbed her cheek, and leaned over and kissed her until she awoke.

“Mommy,” said Carmen. She reached up and wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck.

“Morning sweet pea,” said Raffaella, “time to get up for school. Wake Alessa, get ready, and I’ll have breakfast for you two.”

Carmen frowned, “What about Antonio?”

Raffaella smiled, “Don’t worry about your brother.” Then with a bit of consternation in her voice, she said, “Just do as I tell you Carmen.”

Carmen removed her arms from her mother’s neck, shook her head, and said, “I don’t know what was going on, but he was crying all night.”

Raffaella’s heart stopped for a moment and she did everything to keep from bursting out in uncontrollable tears. Her right hand went to her daughter’s face, “I told you not to worry about your brother. Now, do as I say or you’ll be across my knees getting the spanking of your life.”

Heartbroken, Raffaella Rossi stood and departed her daughter’s room for the kitchen.

\-------------------------

Apollonia Moretti woke feeling her lover’s arm draped across her hip and her body resting behind hers. They were in the same position when they fell asleep earlier. She could not see the clock radio. From the amount of light entering the room through the curtained windows, she it was dawn and time to begin the day. Apollonia rolled over, took Ming in her arms, and kissed her until she awoke just like her sister did across the street to awaken her daughter. Ming responded by returning a gentle kiss on her lover’s lips before allowing her body to take control and stretching to remove the sleep from her muscles. Comfortable in her lover’s arms, Ming pressed her lips to Apollonia’s. Her right hand stole down the soft skin of her lover’s body to the nexus between her legs. Her middle finger sought and found the center of Apollonia’s sexual universe.

“Let me,” cooed Ming. She knew from several years of experience that every morning her lover, Apollonia, masturbated before rising and starting her day.

Apollonia did not answer. She rolled onto her back, spread her long beautiful legs, and allowed Ming to masturbate her to her morning orgasm. The feel of her lover’s fingers caressing her clitoris, labia, and entering her body was always enough to elicit a full body orgasm in a very short period of time. Ming felt her lover press against her hand as she manipulated Apollonia’s clit with her thumb and finger fucked her with the remaining four fingers of her hand. She knew Appy was close when she felt her lover’s legs close around her wrist and her breath shorten as her body tightened its muscles in expectation of orgasmic release. The orgasm was completed in less than ten minutes and both women reveled in the taste of Apollonia’s sexual juices that covered Ming’s hand.

“Time to get the boys ready for school,” said Ming saddened by the fact that life took precedence over spending a day in bed making love as they used to do when attending college.

“I know,” replied Apollonia. “I have to go home and get ready for the craziness of the Moretti family, but my love for you and the expectation of being next to you tonight will help me through the day. I love you and always will.”

The two women kissed, each arose from the bed, and Ming went into the bathroom to get ready to begin the day. Apollonia dressed in the clothing she wore over the night before and quietly made her way out of her lover’s house to her own.

\------------------------

The morning chill sent shivers up Apollonia’s spine as she made her way to the side door of her house. She noticed the outside thermometer next to the door of the garage registered a temperature of twenty-nine degrees. How she wished the winter would end, but as a born and bred New Yorker, she knew the warm weather would not arrive until sometime late April or early May. The other thing she noticed were the four newspapers lying at the end of the driveway which only bode ill for Colin as he had not brought them inside and placed them on the small table next to the oak breakfast table where she expected to find them. Upon entering her house, Apollonia hung her coat in the mud room and did not smell the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. Her radar went into super sensitive mode as she walked past the door to Colin’s room and into the kitchen.

Much to her surprise Colin was not standing in front of the kitchen sink nor was he sitting at the table waiting for her to come home. She looked around the kitchen and breakfast room to see if she could determine where her sissy husband was hiding or maybe, just maybe, he was cuddled next to Sonny after a night of sexual bliss. Apollonia decided to check Colin’s room. She returned to the door, listened, heard nothing, and quietly opened the door to peer inside. The sight of Colin on his back, face swollen, bloodied, and not moving was more than a shock to Apollonia’s system. Her internal stress increased geometrically at seeing her husband bloodied and hardly breathing sent waves of uncontrollable stress throughout her lithe body. She pushed the door open and looked around the room. She caught her breath when she found Sonny seated in the corner with his chin against his chest and blood running from the back of his head. The walls on either side of the corner were bashed in and she could not determine if the damage was caused by Sonny’s head.

She wondered if Colin did that or did Sonny do it to himself. Colin’s face was a mess and she felt deep in her soul that Sonny Rossi had beaten the shit out of her sissy husband for a second time. Her concern was for Colin and not Sonny. If the asshole beat his own head against the plaster wall, then he deserved everything he did to himself. Apollonia looked for and found her cellular phone. She hit the speed dial for her sister’s house.

She cried, “Help!!! Come quickly!!! Something’s terrible happened to Colin. Help!!!”

\-------------------------

Raffaella heard the pain in her sister’s voice and knew something terrible had occurred across the street. Family blood was thicker than anything that could or would come between her and her sister. There was only one reaction to the pleading sound of Apollonia’s voice. She hadn’t nearly completed breakfast for the children and lunches were nowhere near started. She dropped everything and trotted into the great room. She stopped cold and thought about whether she should just yell for her husband or break into Antonio’s room to urge Viviano to go across the street to her sister’s house. She decided to scream, “VIVIANO ROSSI!!! VIV, SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED AT APOLLONIA’S HOUSE!!! HELP!!! I’M HEADED THERE AND YOU NEED TO PULL YOUR FUCKIN’ COCK OUT OF ANTONIO NOW!!! YOU NEED TO MOVE!!!” She did not care that her daughter might have heard and now had an inkling as to why her brother was crying all night.

Viviano Rossi had just expended his morning cum load into his son’s tight rectum when he heard his wife screaming from the great room. “Fuck, what now,” he moaned. “Get up and get ready for school.” He pulled his cock from his son’s ass, stood, and half naked walked out onto the balcony. He saw Raffaella just as she turned and made her way to the back door of the house. Viviano Rossi heard his cell phone ringing and did not find it before it stopped. He found it on the floor of the master bedroom. He saw on its face that the call was from Apollonia. He picked up the device, pressed the speed dial for Apollonia’s cell, and waited for her to answer.

“What’s goin’ on there?” he asked.

“Viv, it is Colin and Sonny,” she replied. “Come quickly. They’re both near dead. . .”

Viviano ended the call, found a pair of jeans, a shirt, and his running shoes. The fact that his cock was still coated with his son’s ass lubricant and his own seed did not stop his momentum. He made his way out of the house and across Columbus Place to Apollonia’s house. He entered through the open back door and found Raffaella leaning against the wall of the short hall that led into the kitchen. Her face was flush and she was breathing as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Viviano approached her, leaned in, and said, “What did you see?”

Raffaella snapped when she heard her husband’s voice. The first thing that came out of her mouth surprised both of them. “You fuckin’ bastard!!! You used Antonio all night. If I could, I’d rip your balls from between your legs. He’s only a boy!!!”

Viviano Rossi reacted swiftly. He took his wife by the throat and growled, “It is my right to do to him what I want, when I want, and you dear wife have no say in the matter. I should fuckin’…”

Raffaella’s eyes bulged when she saw Apollonia’s move and the reaction from her husband. Viviano Rossi’s right hand released his wife’s neck as it made its way to his crotch to try and protect his balls after Apollonia’s right foot made direct contact. The pain mitigated any attempt to respond to being kicked in the balls. Viviano fell to the floor and made a concerted effort to protect his genitals from additional onslaughts from his wife’s sibling. Only after the pain was gone did he stand up and face his distraught sister-in-law. His macho response to his wife’s accusation was nowhere near apparent as he stood humbled by his Apollonia’s reaction to his physical reaction to Raffaella deriding him for using their son.

“Get your head together Viv,” said Apollonia. “I don’t fuckin’ care what you did or didn’t do as a Moretti man, but we have a major incident here.’

“I understand,” he replied his voice definitely sounding more submissive than ever. “What do I need to do?”

“You need to take Raffaella into the kitchen and you have to call Joshua Goldsmith. We need to have doctors ready to perform whatever surgery will be deemed necessary. I want it done in the Bronx. We cannot go to a hospital. This cannot go public especially if the police get involved. If that Jew prick does not agree, you go to his house, and I want you to bring back his head on a fuckin’ stick,” said Apollonia. “This day is fucked because of your asshole brother.”

“What happened in there,” asked Viviano.

“Seems Sonny beat the shit out of Colin and then bashed his own head against the corner walls until he fractured his skull,” replied Apollonia. “He’s out cold. Colin’s nose is broken again, as are his eye sockets. He’s going to need surgery to repair his face. And, as God is my witness, Viv, if he does not come through this as he was before I am going to take my retribution out on you.”

“What,” cried Viviano astounded at what Apollonia just said to him. “I didn’t do anything!!!”

Apollonia stared hard up at her brother-in-law, “Your fuckin’ brother suffered once for kicking the shit out of Colin. Now, if he dies, which I’m hoping he does without recovering, then I’ll be somewhat mollified. But, if Colin’s face suffers because of this incident, I promise that you will suffer in your brother’s place. The sins of Sonny will fall on you Viviano Rossi as God is my witness.”

Apollonia returned to where Colin lay partially conscious on the floor of his room. She sat down next to him, gently raised his head from the floor, and cradled it in her arms. She held him and spoke to him about how she was going to take care of him. He did not move which scared her, because her love for him did overpower her desire to make him suffer for his desire to be her sissy. Tears began to roll down her face as she thought that the one person other than Ming who would die for her was on the edge of death. Slowly Apollonia began to rock as if she was trying to calm a baby that she was cradling in her arms. With tear filled eyes, she looked over at Sonny Rossi; saw he was unconscious, and just barely breathing. Her need to get up and hurt him was kept in check by her need to comfort her husband.

Viviano returned to the room. He saw his brother for the first time and knew he had banged his head against the wall hard enough to cause his own injury. The sight of Apollonia cradling Colin’s head and shoulders was enough to make him pause before he spoke, “Appy…”

She looked up at Viviano, “He’s going to die!!! Don’t let him die!!!”

“He isn’t going to die, Apollonia. I won’t let it happen,” said Viviano amazed at his sister-in-laws emotional state considering how much she verbally and physically abused her husband. “Joshua agreed to make all the necessary arrangements to have the surgeries performed at the broken down hospital in the Bronx. He assured me that he has more than enough clout to get the best doctors there ASAP. We need to move them now, Appy.”

“How,” she croaked her voice filled with emotion.

“I have two private ambulances on the way here from Woodmere,” he replied. “The men driving them are EMT’s and completely trustworthy. They will take Colin and Sonny using lights and sirens to the hospital in the Bronx. Joshua said he will have doctors waiting and the surgical suite prepared.”

“But, they’re not here yet,” she wailed.

Raffaella walked in the room, sat next to her sister, and said, “Appy, lay Colin down. He’ll be all right. I swear he’ll recover because he always does. Please Appy…”

“Raffy,” moaned Apollonia.

Raffaella Moretti took Colin from her sister and gently placed his head and shoulders back onto the hardwood floor. She stood, offered her hand to her sister, and helped her up. Without thinking she embraced Apollonia. She held her close to her body in an endeavor to impart her need to console her as well as forgive her. The two sisters did not move for a few moments before Raffy tenderly took Apollonia by her arm and guided her to her chair at the oak breakfast table. Once she was seated, Raffaella went to the kitchen area and began to prepare a pot of coffee. If anything, coffee would help Apollonia gain a sense of normalcy for the day.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the kitchen and breakfast room in a matter of minutes. Raffaella remained in the kitchen area waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Viviano entered and made his way over to his wife. She turned away from him trying to make the point that she was still pissed off at him. He did not allow her keep her back to him. He took her by the shoulder, spun her around, and glared into her eyes. She shivered and said, “What do you want from me?”

“What I want from you is an apology, Raffaella Moretti,” he said. Then in a hard whisper, “For the last time, I did not sleep with your sister.”

“That I know,” she said. She continued with a heavy heart, “But, you sodomized your son more than once last night and again this morning. Your daughter heard him crying all night. You’re a bastard Viviano Rossi. You took out on him what you wanted to do to me. You need, no, you must apologize to him. You owe that to him.”

“I am a Moretti…” was all he got out of his mouth before Raffaella slapped him across the face.

“You’ll never be a Moretti in the true sense of a Moretti,” she growled. “A Moretti would never take out on a ten year old boy his anger. That is what you did and for that, I will never forgive you for Viviano Rossi. If I had it in my power you’d be lying next to your brother unconscious and without a prick.”

“Continue with your bullshit Raffaella and I will end up sleeping with your sister,” he said in an attempt to break her from casting aspersions against him. “Nothing…”

Apollonia stealthily came up behind Viviano holding a full bottle of red Moretti wine. She waited a moment then used an upward motion to crash the widest portion of the bottle into her brother-in-law’s crotch. Viviano for the second time that morning grabbed for his genitals. Apollonia did not care that his hands were now covering his man jewels. She struck four more times in quick succession before Viviano Rossi collapsed onto the floor. Viviano moaned in pain as he kept his hands pressed against his crotch.

Apollonia leaned down and said, “You may be my chosen, but, you fuck with my sister and I’ll emasculate you myself. I don’t know what precipitated this little fight, but you lay one hand on her and it will be the last thing you do. Understand me Viv?”

“Yes,” he moaned. “I understand.”

Apollonia offered him her hand which he refused to take. Instead he rolled onto his side, then to his knees, and stood up, albeit a bit wobbly. He nodded to her and allowed her go guide him to a chair at the breakfast table. Before she sat herself down, Raffy arrived with two mugs of black coffee. She returned a moment later with a mug for herself.

“What about the children?” asked Viv.

Apollonia picked up her cell phone and called Ming. She told her to bring the boys to her house and she would explain everything then. To Raffy she said, “What happened last night?”

“Nothing,” replied her sister.

The reaction was swift. Her right hand made contact with her sister’s face. “I saw what I saw and I want an answer.”

Raffy knew she was between a rock-and-a-hard-spot. Piss off Viviano or Apollonia. Which one was the question that needed to be answered. “I punished Antonio last night and I think I went overboard when I spanked him. I believe he spent the night crying.”

Apollonia looked from her sister to her brother-in-law and sensed, no knew, she was lying. “You’re lying to me, Raffaella. I’m not going to get in the middle, but if I find out that your son was hurt in any way because you accused Viviano of sleeping with me…” She let the sentence trail off knowing she did not have to finish her thought. “Viviano, go get your children and bring them here. We’ll figure out how they’re going to get to school or if they’ll attend at all today.”

Viviano stood, went to his wife, and kissed her on the cheek before he departed for the short walk to his house. As he entered the mud room, he heard Apollonia scream for him to get Mario and to bring him with the children. Silence ruled as both sisters drank their coffee as each pondered what the day would bring. Raffaella noticed that her sister had finished her mug and to keep everything on an even playing field decided to fill another mug. When she returned, Apollonia took hold of her hand.

“You lied to me,” said Apollonia. “Viviano had you in a choke hold. Something happened and I need to know because in my heart I know it involved Antonio. Don’t make me go to him because he’ll tell me the truth, but it won’t be the entire truth. Then I’ll come back to you and force you to tell me the truth. I will be harder on you than Lucia ever was.”

Raffaella pulled her hand from her sister’s, “Not now Appy. I think you’ll understand when Antonio arrives and I implore you to keep everything under control. I’m begging you.”

“There is something wrong between us Raffy,” said Apollonia. “I do not know what, but we have to find the problem and solve it or we’ll be in a world of hurt. For the last time sis, I did not and I will never sleep with your husband.”

“I beginning to realize the error of my way,” said Raffaella, “but, injuring me the way you did is going to take time to heal both physically and emotionally.”

Apollonia knew her sister was right but she did not say anything to comfort her nor did she apologize for hurting her. The sound of the rear door opening was the break they needed. Two minutes later, Ming, Shen, and Lian entered the kitchen/breakfast room. Apollonia stood, knelt down, and opened her arms to the boys. They responded by dropping their backpacks, running to, and allowing their mother’s lover to hug and kiss them. As soon as she was done, Apollonia stood, guided the boys into the family room where she put on the television, and sat them down explaining that they had to be exceptionally quiet. The boys smiled, nodded their head, and Apollonia returned to the breakfast area.

Ming waited and wondered what had happened. She approached her lover and was immediately taken into the great room. Throughout their sometimes turbulent relationship, Ming was always taken with the beauty of Apollonia’s artwork. As she was guided into the great room, the same feeling of immense pride and wonderment coursed through her as she gazed upon her lover’s paintings and sculptures. Apollonia took Ming into her arms and began to cry like a baby. Ming held on and allowed her to cry until she was ready to tell her what had occurred. After six or seven minutes, Apollonia calmed down, pulled Ming to the couches, and sat. She held Ming’s hands, stared into her eyes, and said, “This is going to be hard on you, sweetheart, but I have to say it the way I feel it.”

Ming saw her trepidation. She did not protest, but simply said, “Whatever will make you happy, my love.”

Apollonia wiped her nose on the sleeve of her blouse as if she was a denizen of the bowery, blushed, and said, “Sonny beat up Colin again…”

Ming squeezed her hands, “You’re kidding…”

“I wish I were,” said Apollonia, “He broke Colin’s nose and eye sockets again. He’s semi-conscious on the floor of his room. His face is a mess.”

“What about Sonny?” asked Ming.

“Sonny is near dead,” replied Ming’s lover.

“Explain,” said Ming. “Because Colin does not have the strength to nearly kill Sonny.”

“It seems that Sonny, for some unknown reason, but I can surmise why sat in the corner and bashed his head against the walls until he fractured his skull. He’s out cold and like I said probably close to death,” said Apollonia. “I can’t lose Colin, Ming. He is one of the two loves of my life. He is that important to me. I’m so sorry…”

“No Appy, don’t fret,” whispered Ming, “I’ve always known and accepted your tie to Colin. You married him and truthfully, I never expected to be in a relationship with you as we are now. I’m here for you as I am for him. I never understood why he stayed, but I know he loves you so much he’d do anything for you. Go, be with him, I’ll watch over the things I can.”

“Are you sure?” asked Apollonia truly not wanting to hurt Ming.

“Yes,” replied Ming whereupon she stood and steered Apollonia back into the kitchen.

As they entered, so did Viviano, Mario, Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa. Viviano pointed Mario to a seat at the breakfast table before Apollonia could say anything about their state of dress rather than undress. The children were taken by Raffaella into the family room and it was painfully obvious that Antonio was having trouble walking and sitting. She immediately made the decision to keep him home from school. As for the Carman and Alessa, they would be taken by Viviano, although she knew they would be late. She figured that Ming would also send her boys to school late. As her sister did before her, she instructed her children to be seen and not heard. The tone of her voice was more than enough to make her point.

“Where are the ambulances?” asked Apollonia. The stress in her voice making it sound more like a croak than a plea.

“They should be here momentarily,” said Viviano. “I believe the company had to wake up the personnel who were aware of their commitment to the Moretti family.”

“I can’t just sit here,” moaned Apollonia. She started to rise from her chair and was immediately pushed back into it by Ming.

Mario saw the control and said nothing, but he did offer up a question, “What the heck is going on here?”

If you were a fly on the wall, you would have seen each of the participants look to each other to see who was going to respond to Mario’s question. Everyone knew that it was Apollonia’s question to answer, but in her present state, she could not. The person who offered the answer surprised everyone.

“Last night, when I cannot say,” answered Ming, “Sonny Rossi beat up Colin within an inch of his life. He broke his nose and eye sockets for a second time. The unanswered question for all of us is how Sonny fractured his skull. By the looks of it, he did it to himself by beating his head against the walls of the corner where we found him, unconscious, bleeding from the back of his head, and his chin against his chest.”

Mario remained calm and rather stoic considering the news he just received. He did not make an attempt to take control of the situation, but he did offer his expert council. “If Sonny dies, the family has to take care to make sure his death does not come back to haunt the Moretti family. I believe it would be best if Viviano spoke to his parents concerning Sonny’s untimely death. Colin is another story…”

“No he isn’t Mario,” said Apollonia. Everyone saw she was calm, cool, collected, and on point. She wasn’t crying or bemoaning the fate of her sissy husband. With strength and conviction she said, “Colin Cathcart is my husband. My last name is still Cathcart. Nothing and no one will stop me from securing his complete recovery.” She paused, stared at her hated father, and with a belittling voice said, ”I thank you for your input, Mario, but you’re still shit under my shoes and don’t you ever forget it.”

Mario flinched when he heard his youngest daughter berate and humiliate him in front of the others. He decided to continue, “I may be just that, but since you’ve taken control of this family you have made a total mess of everything. I know that if I were in control, nothing that has occurred over the past few weeks would ever have come to fruition.”

Apollonia thought about tossing her mug at Mario, but decided to laugh, point a finger, and say, “Sure Mario, that is why your cousin Umberto fucked you out of several tens of millions in fees and kickbacks. That is why this family now owns all his assets and his children are suffering for their parent’s stupidity.” She stood up, placed her hands on the oak table top, and spewed with venom, “But most of all you piece-of-dog-shit, you allowed the cunt you married to secure a place in hell at the right hand of the devil by allowing her to torture and sexually abuse children. What is even worse, you helped her and did it in the name of God. Why do I bother with you Mario?”

“What the hell, Apollonia,” said Mario. “When are you going to give it a rest?”

Apollonia Moretti, Mario’s youngest daughter did not move from her place at the head of the table nor did she take her hands off of the tabletop. She leaned further forward, her face reddened, and she spat, “You fuckin’ idiot!!! Don’t think I don’t know what you did to Angelina. I know you fucked her brains out and then with malice aforethought choked her to death. I can only imagine the pleasure you felt as you fuckin’ ejaculated in her dying body when she finally succumbed. Your freedom depends upon me. Not you. Not Raffaella. Not the extended Moretti family. But me, the cunt that proved to the world what a low life piece-of-shit you really are Mario Moretti. Come on, bitch, deny what I just declared as the truth.”

Ming Zheng saw that Apollonia was close to having an anger induced stroke. She stepped next to her lover, placed a hand on her shoulder, and said in a quiet soothing voice, “Sit, now, Appy.”

Everyone in the room held their collective breath.

They watched Apollonia partially smile at Ming, nod her head in agreement, and sit back down. The moment of silence was broken by the phone directly attached to the guardhouse. Ming answered it without any words against her doing so being expressed by the family. She looked at Apollonia as she told the guard to allow the ambulances to enter the compound and to back one at a time into Apollonia’s driveway. Viviano Rossi did not need instructions from Apollonia to go to the driveway to help the first set of EMTs into the house. He knew the pecking order and inside he hoped that Sonny would succumb to his injuries on the way to the Bronx. Ming kept her right hand on Apollonia’s shoulder which was enough to keep her in her seat.

The EMTs first course of action was to question why Colin was to be the first removed from the house instead of the apparently unconscious Sonny. When Viviano growled to take Colin first, both men knew they’d better not interfere or question what they were told to do when it came to non-medical intervention. Colin’s neck was stabilized. He was rolled onto a back board and an IV of saline placed into his right arm. They lifted him to the gurney and rolled him out to the ambulance. The second set of EMTs saw Sonny’s condition and knew he was only moments away from a certain death. Somehow they moved Sonny to the floor, cradled his head, placed him on a backboard, and then onto the gurney.

Before the ambulances departed Columbus Place, Viviano gave the address of the broken down hospital to the drivers and told them to pull behind the building. He gave them Joshua Goldsmith’s name as the contact. If by some small chance in hell, he wasn’t there, he told them to call his cell phone. He reiterated their need for discretion. Viviano’s final instructions informed the EMTs that someone would be there shortly after they arrived. Two minutes later he saw the gate to Columbus Place open, the ambulances pass through, turn on their lights and sirens, and head to towards the Bronx.

Viviano’s next order of the day was to get all the children except Antonio off to school. Considering the activities of the early morning, the children would only be forty-five minutes late for school. He did not argue about Antonio staying home, but he stressed inside knowing his sister-in-law was going to question the boy about the previous night. Viviano Rossi knew he’d be walking into a firestorm when he returned. Upon gathering up the children, he suggested to Apollonia that she call Joshua to make sure he was living up to his end of the bargain. Apollonia pursed her lips and nodded in agreement. Ming pulled a chair from the opposite end of the table and sat next to her lover.

Mario Moretti silently seethed as he watched hoping that sometime in the future, both women would succumb to his male superiority. For now, he played the game, but knew if he continued to do so, he’d be the one looking up at his daughter rather than the other way around. His cock twitched when he realized that he would soon be forced to wear a chastity device and have to enslave himself to his youngest daughter.

\------------------------

Thirty-five minutes after he departed Columbus Place, Viviano Rossi returned to find Mario, Ming, and Raffaella sitting around the oak breakfast table in silence. If steam rising from a fresh cup of coffee could make an audible sound it would have been the only thing Viviano would have heard in the room. He strode to the family room to find it empty. Fear coursed through his veins and muscles. The thought of having to face an inquisition over his activities last night weighed on his mind. Viviano Rossi decided to face it like a man and said, “Where are Apollonia and Antonio?”

Raffaella turned to her husband and said, “They’re upstairs probably in her atelier. If not there, then her bedroom.”

Viviano did not respond, instead he turned and headed for Apollonia’s atelier. The door was wide open and for a second time he saw it was empty of the two people he was seeking. He turned and walked around the periphery of the great room to Apollonia’s bedroom. It was on the same side of the house as his and it always amazed him that the family replicated each house on the street after the main house at the top of the cul-de-sac. Like his wife did earlier that morning, Viviano Rossi paused in front of the solid oak door that guarded the entrance to Apollonia’s boudoir. He took a single deep breath, expelled it, and with a firm grip on the door handle opened the door. He stepped in to see his son sitting on the bed next to Apollonia, his head cradled in her arms, pressed against her chest.

“Apollonia,” Viviano said knowing that anything more could, no would, exacerbate the situation.

While holding her nephew and continuing to stroke his dark hair, she looked up at her brother-in-law, and said much to Viviano’s surprise, “You shouldn’t be here now Viv. I will deal with you and Raffaella when the time is right.”

Viviano expelled his breath and felt the pang of fear momentarily leave his body. He saw the turquoise of Apollonia’s eyes begin to darken and knew it was time for him to back out of her room. “I’ll wait for you downstairs.” Viviano Rossi did not turn his back to exit the room. He stepped backwards to the door and let himself out as he gazed upon Apollonia and his son sitting quietly on her bed.

Apollonia Moretti held her ten year old nephew close to her and began to renew her non-confrontational questioning when she heard the door close and latch.

“How many times?” asked Apollonia.

“Four,” whined the youngster.

“Did your father ask and/or explain to you why he was sodomizing you?” she asked while continuing to stroke his head.

“No,” was his one word answer.

“You understand that he has the right to sodomize you as a Moretti,” she whispered, “as you will to your son, God willing you have one. I know you’re hurting, but I need answers Antonio.” She pulled his head away from her chest and looked into his eyes. She saw the fear. She saw him imperceptibly nod his head in the affirmative.

“I understand Aunt Apollonia,” said Antonio, his voice quaking with fear and loathing for what his father did to him.

“Do you know what rape is, Antonio?” she asked.

“Yes, Aunt Apollonia,” he replied. “It is when a man forces himself upon a woman.”

Apollonia smiled, “Yes, but it is defined when any person forces themselves upon another for sex.”

Antonio realized where his aunt was headed, “What my father did last night…”

“Could be considered rape,” she finished.

“Why would he hurt me like that?” he cried. “I know my place and I would never deny him. I want to be just like him Aunt Appy.”

Apollonia Moretti pulled his head back into her chest, she held him close, and said, “I know sweetness. What he did was wrong and totally unconscionable. But, you have to understand that no matter what I say or do to your father, you will until your eighteenth birthday be available to fellate and be sodomized by any Moretti man. I cannot stop what had been happening within this family for centuries. All I can do for you today is to offer to you the knowledge that your father will pay for what he did to you last night.”

“But,” Antonio began to cry, “I hurt so much. I can’t sit or go to the bathroom. Please don’t hurt my daddy.”

“Shhh,” whispered Apollonia, “Listen to me, Antonio. In a few days, the only thing that will hurt will be the memory of last night. In time it will fade away and only return if you let it. When you are required to offer yourself to a Moretti man, it will be under the guidelines that were used when you fulfilled your _‘Moretti Rites of Passage’_. Antonio Rossi, I assure you that you will recover. You are strong young Moretti man. Now, get off the bed, go into the bathroom, and wash your face.”

Five minutes later, Apollonia with Antonio in tow entered the breakfast area. The only seat empty at the table was the one that everyone knew belonged to Apollonia. She walked to her seat, sat, and placed Antonio on her lap. The young boy winced as he placed his buttocks on Apollonia’s left thigh and tried to get into a comfortable position. When he was finally settled he allowed his aunt to take him and press him against her body. Antonio Rossi felt calm sitting on his favorite aunt’s lap.

“I have just had a talk with Antonio,” said Apollonia. “Now, in this public forum of family, I want the truth from those involved. Who cares to start.”

Raffaella and Viviano exchanged glances. Mario’s face showed concern and a questioning look. Ming kept her poker face on because she had no knowledge of anything her lover was speaking about. The silence in the room was telling. The two people involved in what could only be considered the rape of Antonio Rossi were silent along with Ming and Mario.

Apollonia let the silence continue for a few minutes before she gently pushed Antonio from her lap and whispered in his ear for him to go to the family room. She offered her cheek for a kiss which he knew to kiss both sides of her face per European tradition. The room waited for some sort of angry statement of accusation.

Apollonia looked around the room, nodded her head as she did, and finally said, “Not a problem, but I know who is responsible. Silence on your part will only exacerbate the situation to a point where my retribution will be tortuous and very painful. One last chance to change your mind and own up to your stupidity.”

No one moved or made an effort to own up to the events leading to Antonio’s night of unwanted and relentless sodomy.

\------------------------

Apollonia sat for several minutes before she broke the silence knowing she had to get the day started. It was imperative that Viviano make his way to the hospital in the Bronx to oversee the surgeries. She also knew that he would want to be present when and if his brother recovered or succumbed to his injuries. The construction business could survive without Mario or Viviano for the day, but she knew a call had to be made to assure the employees that everything was under control. Apollonia needed to make several calls that she would have delegated to Colin in addition to any others that may be waiting on a return call. In her present state-of-mind she did not know if she would be able to complete them. The coffee mug was empty and so was the coffee pot. Apollonia stood, went into the kitchen, and put on a pot of coffee instead of commanding someone else to brew another pot of coffee.

Standing behind the counter that separated the kitchen from the breakfast area she faced the oak table and said, “Viv, call the office and tell whomever you leave in charge that Mario and you will not be there today. Make sure that if they need to contact you they do so only in a dire emergency. Then you can take yourself up to the Bronx and make sure you keep me in the loop. By that, I mean an update every half hour even if it is to tell me there is nothing to report.”

“How long do you want me to stay in the Bronx?” asked Viviano.

“Until the surgeries are completed and we know Colin is stable and Sonny is dead or in a persistent vegetative state,” replied Apollonia. “If you have to stay there all night and into the morning, then you will.”

Viviano rose from the table, pushed his chair back to the side of the table, and without saying another word made his way out of Apollonia’s house. Inside he worried if Apollonia would make it so difficult for Raffaella that she would breakdown and tell everything. He wanted to get Apollonia alone so he could explain what his mindset was when he used his son as a cum dump.

“Ok,” said Apollonia, “Mario, you’re next. Get your old fat ass into the family room and keep your grandson company. If you ever wanted to rehabilitate yourself, now is your chance. Talk to Antonio and try to be compassionate enough to make him forget about what his asshole father did to him. Make it worse and I’ll put your genitals on the butcher block table and emasculate you without any anesthetics.”

Mario Moretti could see the hatred in his youngest daughter’s eyes. He made the correct decision when he nodded his head in the affirmative, stood, and made his way into the family room. Like Viviano before him, inside he thanked his lucky stars that he did not have to remove his clothing, did not have an insidious chastity device inserted into his penis, and he did not have to suck his youngest daughter’s asshole.

The coffee pot finished and Apollonia poured a mug before asking, “Anyone need a refill?”

Ming and Raffaella shook their heads in the negative. Apollonia returned to the table and stood next to her sister. She rested the full mug of coffee on her head as she began to caress her right cheek. Raffaella froze in her seat fearful that her sister would pour the steaming hot coffee over her head. Ming watched the two sisters and knew that Apollonia was nowhere near pouring the hot coffee over Raffaella’s head. To prove she was comfortable with what she was seeing, Ming smiled at both of them while Apollonia continued to caress her sister’s cheek. She saw her lover trying to maintain her calm outward demeanor while she stroked Raffaella’s face. Ming held her breath while maintaining her own physical calm.

“Ming,” cooed Apollonia, “would you do me a favor?”

Ming’s antennas went up, “Depends…”

“I would like some private time with my sister,” she said as her hand continued to rub her sister’s cheek. “Please take Antonio home or to your place. Watch him for about an hour. I need to have a very private chat with Raffy.”

“What about Mario?” asked Ming.

“Yes, the asshole that provided the seed to make me,” said Apollonia with disdain in her voice. She stopped her hand motion, took the mug from her sister’s head, and sat down in her appointed seat. “I forgot about him. Guess, I’ll just start the day instead. I have some phone calls to make. Ming, why don’t you figure out what you’re going to do with Mario and Antonio while I’m in my atelier for a few hours?”

Apollonia rose, took her sister’s hand, and said, “Come with me Raffy. We can chat upstairs.”

Raffaella Moretti looked at Ming with pleading eyes trying to get her sister’s lover to stop Apollonia from taking her upstairs. She saw nothing. Raffaella pushed her chair away from the table and meekly followed her sister to her atelier.


	123. Thursday – Apollonia’s Atelier - 6 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia confronts Raffaella about her insanity surrounding Viviano and Apollonia. Confronted with Colin’s injuries, Apollonia agrees to move him to NYC. Mario and Apollonia continue their overt hatred for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

“Sit,” said Apollonia as she pointed to a chair situated next to the desk where she kept the crayons, paint, and paper for the children.

Raffaella did as she was told without responding or making any gesture that would cause her sister to explode verbally or physically.

When she saw her sister take her seat, Apollonia walked over to the desk Colin used, shuffled through some papers, and in a fit of pique flung them across the room. “FUCK,” she screamed. “I DON’T KNOW WHERE THAT FUCKIN’ SISSY KEEPS ANYTHING OF IMPORTANCE. . .”

Raffaella responded to her sister’s anger, “Doesn’t he have his own office or place in the house where he would keep the day-to-day operational information concerning your work and the family’s enterprises?”

Turning to her sister, Apollonia growled, “Since when did you become so fuckin’ smart?”

“Ok,” replied Raffaella, “I’ll just keep my mouth shut and let you screw yourself.”

Apollonia looked around her atelier, sighed, leaned back against the desk she thought Colin used, and moaned, “I’m making a mess of everything.” Still dressed as she was the day before, Apollonia looked around a second time trying to remember where Colin would work on Moretti business when she was in her atelier, her room, or sitting on the toilet taking a shit. Nothing was surfacing except for her lack of control and the sight of the two incomplete paintings she was working on for her customers. The sight of her husband lying on the floor bloodied, swollen, and hardly breathing resurfaced in her brain. Apollonia Moretti, a tower of strength, fell to the floor, rolled into a fetal position, and began to cry as if she was a newborn.

The decision was instantaneous. Raffaella rose from her seat at the designated children’s play table, quickly stepped to her sister, knelt, and tried to embrace her. It didn’t work, so she lay down behind her and put her arms around her sister’s shoulders and waist. “Shhh, Appy,” Raffaella whispered in the space above Apollonia’s ear. “You’re stronger than this. You have the wherewithal to come through this unscathed and more importantly, a survivor. Colin loves you and you know it. He gave himself to you as no other man would. He showed himself to be stronger than all of us. He’s accepted your brutality as well as your love.”

Apollonia stopped crying and just allowed her sister to hold her close. She did not respond to what she heard.

“You said there was something coming between us,” continued Raffaella, “and I have to admit there is.” Raffaella felt her sister stiffen, but did not remove her arms or her body from behind her sister. “There is no reason to be scared or afraid of what has come between us Appy. As I lay in bed alone for the first time due to my ultimate stupidity, I realized that I am jealous of you. Jealous of your beauty. Jealous of your intelligence. Jealous of your ability to create something beautiful out of nothing. Jealous of your ability to see the truth when everything around you is in turmoil. Jealous of your love for me, because I have not been returning it even though I know you don’t mean to intentionally hurt me. In my eyes, I am nothing compared to you. To complicate matters, think how I feel when I see Viv lust after you right in front of my eyes. I know he wants to have sex with you. Sometimes I think he’s fantasizing he’s doing you when he is in me. I may not hold a candle to you, but I know what I see.”

Apollonia moved forcing her sister to raise her arms and create a space between their bodies. The floor was hard beneath her body and the spots of pain were actually an elixir bringing forth her ability to concentrate and dim the pain. She thought about rolling to face her sister, but she reached for the arm that was across her hip and replaced it there. Apollonia said with a gentleness of voice, “So, who or what was the circumstances surrounding Antonio’s anal rape last night.”

Raffaella could not stifle her ability to keep calm, “Please Appy, not that. Please let it rest and for once, give me the chance to make things right. I cried this morning when I saw Viviano using Antonio out of hatred for me. My son did not have to be used as an implement of revenge for Viviano’s anger at my distrust of him and you.”

To Raffaella’s surprise, Apollonia responded, “You’re right. He did not. I will not tolerate or accept what happened to Antonio last night. The boy is in physical pain and more so deep emotional pain.” Apollonia rolled to face her older sister, reached for her face, and held it as she said, “I know you caused the situation when you stupidly accused me of sleeping with your husband. He came to you and you denied him the opportunity to apologize for your self-centered stupidity. I can see it in your eyes, Raffy. Fear that I’m going to do something to you as we lay here. I love you and I know you’re jealous of me, because I had the strength to do what needed to be done to right the Moretti ship of state. Now, last chance…”

Raffaella’s eyes watered, but no tears flowed down her face. She sniffled, shook a bit from the stress coursing through her body, and finally when she gained control she said, “It was my fault. I was hurt emotionally. I knew he wanted you from the day I brought him home to meet the family. I’ve never said this and he’ll never admit to it, but he asked me several times if I would allow him to, just once, feel his manhood inside you. My God Appy, every man and boy I see looking at you unconsciously or consciously places their hand on their crotch. My own son wants to have sex with you. Fuck, I’ve had you and still want you. But, Antonio’s penetration last night was precipitated by my misappropriated anger at Viviano and you. He responded in a way I never thought he would. If you want to take it out on anyone, take it out on me. I am the cause of your anger. At me. At Viviano. I caused him to seek relief with his son when I could have just as easily sucked him off multiple times to satiate his sexual needs.”

“Yes you could have, Raffy,” said Apollonia, “but you chose to be an egotistical cunt. Sure he probably would have wanted your rectum, but he would have relented and allowed you to fellate him considering your ability to take his full length down your throat. I have to ask, whatever made you think I would go behind your back and fuck your husband?”

“My jealousy,” whined Raffaella. “My paranoia that you would use your position as head of the family to take what you wanted, when you wanted without any consideration for my feelings…”

“What do I need to do to reassure you that I know and live by the Moretti credo – _‘family first’_ ,” said Apollonia. “Viviano Rossi is not family. He married into this family and everyday he needs to show his commitment by his actions at home and at work. .I and I alone decide if he is worthy. Asshole Mario has no input or decision making power in this family anymore. You may give me your input, but if Viviano fucks up, I will terminate him. What he did to Antonio was nothing more than rape. Put your lips on my crotch and tell me that you will never doubt me or my actions.”

Raffaella’s eyes opened wide at what she just heard her sister ask her to do. She hesitated because she needed to express something, “Apollonia, I would in a heartbeat, but I have to say something and I will take the consequences. You kissed me the other day and I know the meaning of the kiss. Only you can rescind the implication of that kiss. I need to know, Apollonia.”

“Kiss my crotch,” said Apollonia with a clear edge to her voice. “Kiss my crotch and know that I hold your life in my hands. The kiss remains, because I need you to live in fear of my judgment.

“OH GOD!!!” cried Raffaella, “I’M YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD!!! PLEASE…” Raffaella felt her sister push her down to her now parted legs. Knowing that she could lose her life for any simple indiscretion, Raffaella Moretti slid across the floor and placed her lips on her sister’s denim covered crotch. She held them there longer than was expected and when she pulled them off she said with unbridled fear in her voice, “I give my life to you Apollonia Moretti. I give the fruit of my loins to you. Antonio Rossi and Carmen Rossi will know that they belong to you and serve you as I do. If I have to suffer the looks of abuse from my husband and looks of shame from friends, I give you permission to bed him when you please. Just give me the chance to prove I am yours to do with as you wish. I am yours to command. I willingly serve the head of the Moretti family.”

Apollonia pulled her sister’s face up so she could look down into her eyes, “Remember what you just committed to, Raffaella Moretti. By the fruit of our psychotic mother’s loins, we are bound to one another by blood, but you have forever put yourself second to me in the family hierarchy. Kiss my crotch again to seal your fate.”

Raffaella Moretti moved her head down and placed her lips for a second time upon her sister’s denim covered crotch. Apollonia pressed her head as she raised her hips to impress upon her sister her secondary role in the Moretti family. Satisfied that Raffaella accepted her secondary position and future by not fighting the pressure, Apollonia relented. She slid backwards, rolled to her knees, and stood. Raffaella took her proffered hand and used it to help herself up to a standing position. As if nothing had just happened, the sisters embraced, kissed, and held it long enough to know that if there weren’t other things to accomplish, they’d have headed to Apollonia’s room for some incestuous fun.

Pulling her head away from her sisters while keeping their hips pressed together, Apollonia said, “Your offer to have Viviano is noted, but I will never take you up on it. I’ve always told you I would love to fuck him, but never will because he is your husband. But, Antonio is another story. That boy has some moxie and is he so fuckin’ cute.”

Raffaella wiggled her hips against her sister’s and replied, “Thank you concerning Viv. As for Antonio, I do have one up on you. After his _‘Moretti Rites of Passage’_ , the little bugger machine gave me what you’d like and yes, he is quite an accomplished lover for a boy.”

Both women broke out in laughter as they allowed the hard business side of the Moretti family recede into the recent past. Raffaella knew her sister would never bed Viviano, but she also knew if she ever allowed her own ego to interfere with Moretti business or pleasure, she would not survive her sister’s retribution.

Apollonia stepped back from her sister, looked around her atelier, and said, “Do you really know where Colin keeps the family business information hidden or is it hidden in plain sight?”

“Sorry,” replied Raffy, “I thought it would be obvious and be in or on his desk. Doesn’t he have an office in the house?”

“Not anymore,” replied Apollonia, “I made him keep all the…”

Apollonia turned and ran towards her bedroom. Raffaella followed. In the back of her second closet was a small built in armoire. Inside the armoire was a false back that exposed the wall behind. The wall contained a small safe that was hidden by the armoire. Apollonia never used it, but Colin always thought it would be a good place to keep things that needed to be secure. It took a few seconds for Apollonia to remember how to access the buttons to slide open the back wall. The wall slid up to reveal a safe. All Apollonia had to do was remember the combination. She stood befuddled because the number sequence did not pop into her head. _“What would Colin use as a combination?”_ she thought. Her frustration grew as she knew Colin did not use the normal birthday, anniversary, or special dates because of their ease of being broken.

“Damn him,” cried Apollonia. “I love that sissy so much, but he can be such a fuckin’ asshole sometimes…”

“What is it Appy?” asked Raffaella.

“The combination,” replied Apollonia. “Knowing Colin, it is some random combination of numbers that has no meaning to anything we’ve shared, I’ve done, or he’s done. It is probably something that is important to him and only him. It probably relates to a dates in history or the numbers of times he swirls his tongue to the left on the head of a cock before he swirls it right and the number of bobs up and down before it enters his throat.”

“Why would he do that if this safe is both of yours?” asked Raffaella not understanding why her sister did not know the combination.

“This was his closet before he moved to the servant’s quarters. I never used this safe,” she replied. “Colin had it installed, but I never thought to ask him the combination and he never offered. We trust one another, but I never once thought to ask him about this safe.” Apollonia pondered for a moment, “For a moment, I considered using it to store Lucia’s journals, but it was too small to accommodate them all.

“Well, let’s take a moment to think like Colin and maybe we can figure out the combination,” said Raffaella knowing that it was a shot in the dark.

The smile on Apollonia’s face and the twinkle in her eyes caught Raffaella off guard, “God, I do love you Raffy, but trying to figure out the combination would be like searching for the Holy Grail when it comes to the methodology used by Colin to stump anyone trying to break into this safe.”

“So…” said Raffaella.

“I’m not going to give up,” said Apollonia, “but I’m going to forget about trying to figure it out. I’m hoping by not thinking about it, it will come to me. Maybe he did tell me, but as of this moment, I can’t for the life of me remember the combination. I have other calls to make and whatever needs to be done for the Moretti family will just have to wait until he returns.”

“Appy,” said Raffaella in a quiet voice, “What if he doesn’t return?”

“Don’t say that,” Apollonia moaned, “If he doesn’t return, I promise you, you’ll be a widow. You heard me tell Viviano that I will take out on him what his brother did to my Colin. Either you remain positive or get the fuck away from me.”

Raffaella fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her sister’s waist. Pressed her lips to her sister’s denim covered crotch and while keeping them there said, “I’m sorry to have said that. Colin will survive. Please forgive me, my darling sister.”

Just as Apollonia pushed Raffaella’s head away from her crotch, the sisters heard Ming’s voice call up from the great room.

“Apollonia,” yelled Ming, “Viviano is on the phone. I took a call from Howard Cohen, but even though he insisted I told him I would not interrupt you.”

Apollonia turned away from her sister, departed the walk-in closet, and her room for the great room. Raffaella Moretti remained on her knees. She was both relieved and afraid for her life as she knew it. She rose, ran to her sister’s bathroom, and held her fear induced urine long enough to pull her running pants down with enough time to release her bladder into the toilet. Raffaella used the toilet paper to wipe her eyes and blow her nose as she sat knowing her sister was a thousand times worse than their mother ever was. She prayed and made the sign of the cross multiple times. When she regained a semblance of calm she wiped her vagina and made her way downstairs.

\-------------------------

When Apollonia reached Ming she stopped, bent, and kissed her lover quickly on both cheeks. They embraced for a moment and just as they were separating the private phone in the kitchen rang again. Ming handed Apollonia the cell phone she was holding and quickly made her way to answer the private line. Apollonia looked at the face of the phone and saw it was her brother-in-law calling.

“Yes, Viv,” said Apollonia.

“We have a problem here, Apollonia,” he said. He did not wait for a response, “First, I am going to pull the plug on my brother. There is no way he is going to survive the self-inflicted injuries. I will take care of my parents and brother. I have made the decision to cremate him before they have a chance to view his body. Joshua agreed, albeit somewhat reluctantly, to sign a death certificate that puts the cause of death as a fall from scaffolding in the rear yard behind our corporate offices.”

Apollonia started to interrupt, but heard Viviano continue speaking.

“If you want your husband to look as he did when you married him,” continued Viviano, “you have to move him to Joshua’s hospital. The maxillofacial surgeon does not have the instruments to do the job properly. Joshua explained that the surgeon needs to pack his face in ice to reduce the swelling. Put him on a regimen of antibiotics to insure against infection today. He will MRI and x-ray Colin’s face twice. Once today and a second time when the swelling has be reduced enough to show the damage to the skin of his face. The surgeon will use the scans to rebuild his face on a computer before he attempts any corrective surgery. Without that process, he advised that Colin will not want to be seen ever again in public. As before Apollonia, Joshua will cover for his injuries. You need to move him now. You don’t and he’ll live his life hiding in the house wearing a full face veil.”

Apollonia fell against the wall in the hall between the great room and the kitchen/breakfast area. She moaned, “No-o-o-o… No-o-o-o… No-o-o-o…”

Ming said something into the receiver, placed it on the counter, and went to her lover. All she said was, “What???”

Apollonia raised her hand not in a mean way, but to tell Ming she was regaining control of her emotions. She rested her left hand on her shoulder and returned to her conversation with Viviano, “Do whatever needs to be done. I’m sorry Sonny did what he did, but I completely agree with your decision to terminate his life. Transfer Colin as soon as humanly possible.”

“Yes, I will,” replied Viviano, “I kept the ambulances here. One will transport Colin to Manhattan. The other will transport Sonny to Uncle Gino’s for cremation. Where do you want me?”

“Call Uncle Gino and then off to Manhattan,” said Apollonia. “Like I told you earlier, you stay with him until he is out of the woods. I’ll be there as soon as I can. There is no way I won’t be there.”

“Ok, but, may I talk to Raffaella?” asked Viviano.

Apollonia did not answer his question. She simply pushed to end talk button on her phone and walked to where Ming stood holding the private phone line receiver. She saw Ming mouth Howard Cohen’s name.

Digging deep Apollonia found the strength and said, “Yes, Howard?”

“Miss Moretti,” Howard said finally relieved to hear her beautiful voice on the phone, “I have some news for you. Mrs. Goldsmith’s accident has been staged. From the information given me, it should be at least a week or maybe more before she is found. I would suggest we put out a missing persons bulletin no later than tomorrow evening. If you agree, I will have Jon contact Joshua and have the doctor make the call to the local police department.”

“No,” said Apollonia. “We need to wait. First we need to make sure he gets the story right and second, he needs to finish taking care of my husband.”

“What happened to Colin?” asked Howard.

“Sonny Rossi is dead,” she answered. “From all things, a self-inflicted skull fracture. He beat up Colin within an inch of his life last night. Colin is presently being transferred from the broken down hospital in the Bronx to the Hospital for Special Services in Manhattan. A maxillofacial specialist has to rebuild Colin’s face. Joshua’s wife can wait. I truly don’t care if she fuckin’ rots wherever you staged the accident.”

“Apollonia, I’m so sorry,” said Howard. “What do you want or can I do for you?”

“Nothing now, thank you Howard,” said Apollonia. “Just a reminder as I know we came to this only yesterday, find a DNA lab or build one. I have this uncanny feeling that Mario is going to be arrested any day.”

“It will be taken care of Miss Moretti,” said Howard. “Take care of Colin. I’ll say a prayer for him. Please call me anytime day or night. I am and always will be at your service.”

“Thank you, Howard,” said Apollonia. She returned the phone to its cradle and pushed the drawer shut. The only sound she wanted to hear right now was silence, but that was not to be.

\-------------------------

The chime on Apollonia’s cell phone told her it was someone who had the number, but didn’t have a distinctive ringtone.

“Hello,” she said with a bit of frustration in her voice; while at the same time hiding the fact that she knew who was calling from the caller id.

“Ummm,” said Jon Parks, “did I interrupt something?”

“Maybe,” deadpanned Apollonia. “What do you have for me Jon?”

“Really Apollonia,” said Jon, “if there is something pressing this can wait.”

“Life is pressing,” said Apollonia.

“Yeah, I know,” replied Jon. “I think we’re going to have to build a lab from the ground up. Every search I’ve done has shown that there are no failing DNA labs. If they fail, they fail within the first few months. Do you want me to find real estate that will handle what we are looking to establish? This could also be a great business investment for the future.”

“Did you just talk to Howard?” asked Apollonia piqued at his quick response to her command to find or build a DNA laboratory.

“No,” replied Jon. “I haven’t spoken to him today.”

“Ok, no problem,” said Apollonia. “Shit, how did you…”

Jon laughed and said, “I didn’t sleep. I was driven to find an answer to your request. I’m also looking forward to seeing the look in Ms. Margolis’ face when you drop the DNA nuclear bomb on her fuckin’ head.”

“You don’t like her much,” said Apollonia.

“No,” replied Jon, “I don’t.”

“Ok. Call Howard. I want him to find the real estate,” said Apollonia. “Don’t take it wrong, but he knows the business. You’re my eyes and ears for security as you both look for available space. It must not stand out like a sore thumb.”

“I understand, Miss Moretti,” said Jon. “Anything else?”

“No,” she started and then realized maybe he could do the background check on Nathan Childress. “Yes, there is one more thing. I met someone last night. He drove for the car company the family uses. His name is Nathan Childress. He’s an ex-Marine. I want to hire him to be my personal driver. The company he works for will not stop me from taking him from them. In fact, he’ll still be driving one of their vehicles, except the Moretti family will be his direct employer. Do a complete local, state, and federal background check on him. Expense is not an issue. If you need cash, go to Howard or pay for it out of your own pocket, get receipts, and I’ll reimburse you. I want and answer before the end of business today.”

“Nathan Childress,” repeated Jon. “You know this is not going to be cheap considering you want a full check in less than a day.” He paused and then asked, “Do you have an address on him?”

“The car company should have an address. If I were standing in front of you Jon,” said Apollonia, “I would have slapped you across your face for your questioning my request.”

“Ouch,” said Jon in a playful mood. “Ok, Miss Moretti, you’ll have the information by four.”

“Thank you, Jon,” said Apollonia. “If he looks good on paper, call him and have him pick up a Town Car. Tell him to drive to Columbus Place. I trust your judgment.”

Jon Parks heard the connection close before he could respond.

\-------------------------

Ming watched as Apollonia made no effort to go into the family room where Mario and her nephew Antonio sat, but instead she went to her place at the head of the oak breakfast table where she crossed her arms and placed her head on them. She did not cry, moan, or shiver. The sinews in her neck were taut as she rested her head. Ming Zheng knew her lover was keeping something inside and it was causing her stress and pain. If she didn’t get her to release the stream of evil in her brain, Apollonia Moretti’s head would explode not figuratively but literally. Raffaella entered the breakfast area, saw her sister, and immediately went to fill a mug with hot coffee.

Both women went to either side of Apollonia. Ming to her right. Raffaella to her left. Raffaella placed the mug of coffee in front of her sister’s crossed arms. Apollonia couldn’t help but smell the strong black coffee. She raised her head, unfolded her arms, and took the mug into her hands. She did not take a sip of the steaming coffee. Instead she held the mug feeling the heat rise through her hands and into her body. Apollonia felt her muscles relax and both Ming and Raffaella relaxed knowing for the moment she was in total control.

“Raffy, take Mario to his house,” commanded Apollonia. “Make sure that stupid son-of-a-bitch does not do anything stupid. Remind him that I know he isn’t wearing his chastity device. Tell him you’ll return later to make dinner for him. No go.”

Raffaella stood and asked, “What about Antonio?”

“Leave him here,” was all Apollonia said.

Raffaella bent and kissed her sister’s cheeks. She went into the family room to gather her father and take him home. Antonio was on the couch watching the Cartoon Network oblivious to what was going on around him. Mario Moretti stood and followed his daughter, but he stopped when he entered the breakfast area. He stared at his youngest daughter for a moment and felt the pain she felt as if his wife was lying under the knife of a surgeon. Mario did not look at his youngest daughter’s lesbian lover. His insides roiled that she was living as a cunt lapper rather than making love to a strong man to continue the Moretti line. He decided to take a chance.

“Apollonia,” he said in a quiet subservient voice, “may we speak for a moment?”

“What do you want, Mario?” replied Apollonia her frustration with her father showing in her face and tone of voice.

“May I sit?” he asked.

Apollonia saw Raffaella shrug her shoulders signaling that she knew absolutely nothing about what he wanted or why he stopped in the first place. Rather than be a total asshole to her hated father, Apollonia decided to let him speak, “You can sit, but make it quick.”

Mario pulled back the chair that faced the kitchen, sat, and said, “Raffaella, would you get me a mug of coffee, please?”

Apollonia nodded to her sister to remain where she was standing. She looked at Mario, “Who fuckin’ died and left you king? If you want coffee asshole, get up and get it yourself. Even better, why don’t you just go home and brew a pot for yourself.”

Mario Moretti did not move from his seat. He held his hands up, palms out, pursed his lips, and made it known that coffee was not necessary. “I wanted to express my thoughts to you about Colin. I’m concerned for him, especially being taken to that broken down hospital in the Bronx. If you’d allow me to, I can make one phone call and he’ll have the best surgeon working on his face. No matter what you think of me, I do love you Apollonia.”

“Ha,” she spit. “Sure, you love me like you love having needles shoved into your eyeballs. The only reason you’re being cordial to me is I control your fate. I make one phone call and you’re in an orange prison jumpsuit in the Nassau County Jail. Think you’d survive in stir Mario?”

“I have my own set of friends, Apollonia,” replied Mario. “I know they’d protect me. I’m still Mario Moretti.”

Apollonia’s eyes twinkled and she smiled at him like the loving daughter he thought she once was, but then she said, “One phone call from me and the world knows you’re a pedophile. A torturer of children and a cannibal to boot. Or, did you forget I have all of Lucia’s journals? Don’t fuckin’ try to go mano-a-mano with me. You’ll lose.”

Mario smiled, “So, you’re telling me when you make love to your chink bitch, you’re the pitcher and she’s the catcher? I fuckin’ raised a piece-of-shit lesbian. You’d rather eat pussy than bring a child into this world.”

Ming’s eyes widened. Her hands opened and closed. Apollonia saw and made it known to Mario he’d better apologize, “You don’t want to mess with Ming, Mario. Everything I learned when it comes to the martial arts she taught me. I release her and tell her to kick your ass you won’t know what hit you. Before you have a chance to protect yourself your neck will be broken. She won’t kill you. She’ll turn you into a quadriplegic. You’ll spend the rest of your shitty life in a three-hundred and sixty degree rotational bed wishing you were dead. What is even better, I’d let the world know your ass is available, because you won’t feel any pain.”

Mario Moretti saw the seriousness in his youngest daughter’s face and eyes. He also saw her lover continue to prep her body to react to any move he would make against her. It was Raffaella’s touch on his should that told him it was time to stop the bullshit and leave. He did not relax or relent until he heard Raffaella whisper in his ear, “Daddy, don’t fuck with her. What Appy just told you is the truth. That little sprite of a woman can take your life simply by using her pinky finger. Get up and go home. Now.”

Mario Moretti heeded his oldest daughter’s words. He stood up, glared at his youngest daughter, and made his way to the back door. Raffaella watched for a moment as he walked away and then she saw her sister mouth to her that she should lock him in his room. She closed her eyes and nodded her acceptance of her sister’s desire to keep their father imprisoned in his room rather than giving him run of his house. It wouldn’t be easy for Raffaella, but she knew if she did not succeed it would be reason for her sister to react physically.

“Ming, I’m tired,” said Apollonia. “Let’s go upstairs to my room.”

“What about Antonio?” she asked.

Apollonia stood, pushed her chair back, and said, “Let him quietly watch television on the couch. He’ll probably fall asleep so he doesn’t have to think about last night’s activities. Raffy should return soon.”


	124. Thursday Late Morning –Hospital for Special Services - 6 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua Goldsmith becomes enamored with a nursing student. Viviano meets the same student. Viviano gives Colin the bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Joshua Goldsmith arrived with the ambulance at the emergency entrance of the Hospital for Special Services. Several nurses and an emergency room doctor were waiting for the ambulance’s arrival. Colin was immediately taken from the vehicle and transported to the radiology suite. Joshua had made a call to the hospital director when Viviano told him that Apollonia agreed to move Colin to Manhattan. Everything was set in motion to make Colin whole again. He would have x-rays and a MRI performed then he would be taken to his private room where his face would be packed in ice to reduce the edema and swelling. He already had an IV of saline in place so all the nurse had to do was inject the antibiotic directly into the IV line. Once the antibiotics were administered and Colin taken for his x-rays and MRI, Joshua went to his office. He would check on him in an hour.

Upon arrival at his office, Joshua could see the backlog of patient reports, requests for second opinions, and other hospital administrative minutia piled on his desk. His first thought was to take the neat piles and throw them on the floor, but he knew better. The loss of privileges at the hospital was not something he wanted to face. Keeping himself under the radar was the most prudent course of action until his legal issues were settled. He noted there was a manila envelope from the nursing school separated from the other piles on his desk. This peaked his interest enough for him to sit down and open the correspondence.

The letter contained in the envelope was the standard request form from a nursing student to become his shadow for the last two years of her education. The young lady wanted to specialize in cardiopulmonary medicine. Joshua read her Curriculum Vitae, reviewed her high school and nursing school grades, and when he saw her picture his cock jumped. The five by seven photo of the young lady took his breath away. She was the product of an interracial marriage. He surmised it was a South American woman and a European man. Her facial features were astounding to look at. The length of her blonde hair had to end somewhere just above the top of her buttocks. He immediately rifled through her paperwork to find out more about her physical attributes. His eyes bugged out of his head when he read she was five foot eleven inches tall and weighed a svelte one-hundred and twenty pounds. Felicia Dwyer would be his next student. If he wasn’t preoccupied with the trouble of his faggot brother-in-law, Joshua was predisposed to lock his office door and jerk off looking at the picture of this beautiful nineteen year old Brazilian girl. Instead, he took a deep breath, put the data back into the folder, and made a note to return a positive response to the nursing school later that day.

The piles on his desk were not going to get any smaller, so he decided to attack them one-at-a-time. Joshua started with the least pressing because his mind was not attuned to reaching for solutions to impossible questions. The hospital minutia consisted of approving purchase orders, reviewing building operations as they pertained to the cardiology groups, and replying to notes concerning patient disapproval of hospital rules and regulations. He plied through the pile and when he was done his out basket was no longer empty. Just as he was placing the pile of patient reports in front of him, his cellular phone rang. He noticed it was his dead wife’s mother. Without thinking he pressed the ignore button to send the call to voice mail.

As he started to review the patient reports, he heard a knock on the door to his office. He looked up and in a curt manner and voice said, “Enter.”

Standing in the doorway to his office was a breath of fresh air. He closed the file and placed it back on the top of the patient review pile. Joshua wanted to stand but his growing erection precluded him from doing so. The young girl remained just outside his office and he decided to just throw caution to the wind. He stood, walked over to the young girl, offered his hand which she took, and said, “Come in. Don’t be shy.”

“Thank you, Dr. Goldsmith,” said Felicia Dwyer. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I have been waiting for this moment.”

“Well, Felicia Dwyer,” replied Joshua all gushing and close to out-of-control, “come in and please, take a seat.” He pointed to one of the two chairs that sat in front of his desk. No sooner than she stepped in his office, his mind went back to the moment in time he had Jennifer Silverstein trying to coerce him to being her bitch. His cock jumped when he remembered how she fought and finally succumbed to the pressure he applied to her neck. Joshua Goldsmith was reliving the murder of Jennifer Silverstein right in front of the young girl he wanted to do more than teach how to be a good cardiological nurse. As he returned to his leather chair, he said, “To what do I owe this interruption?”

Felicia blushed, “I wanted to introduce myself to you, doctor. I did not know if protocol prevented me from introducing myself, because I did not know how many other students applied to work with you. I hope I have not overstepped my bounds.”

Joshua could not help but move his erect cock, so he would be more comfortable and made no bones about just raising his hips so he could facilitate the move. When he was relaxed and much more comfortable, he said, “Not at all Ms. Dwyer. In fact just a few minutes ago, I reviewed your application and supporting documentation. Very impressive. Why do you want to specialize in cardiology?”

Felicia Dwyer noticed the uncouth move the doctor made and wondered if she made the right choice when applying for one of the few spots available to work with specialists in their field. She decided to make nothing of it and not pursue asking the good doctor if he had a problem. She was dressed like all the nursing students. A pair of well-worn denims, blouse, clogs, and her light pink lab coat which signified she was a nursing student. Her hair was parted in the middle and fell down the sides of her face to her shoulders where it was captured and set into a loose pony tail. She placed her hands on her thighs and responded, “Cardiology is the area of medicine where a patient can be laughing one minute and dead the next. The ability to diagnose, react to, and provide lifesaving medicines and actions is where I want to use my nursing knowledge. Also, my father died from a myocardial infarction that was not treated properly at the small hospital near where I lived.”

“Where was that?” asked Joshua.

“I was born in Brazil,” she responded. “We lived in the rural area many kilometers outside the city of Ciuaba in the province of Mato Grosso. My mother and I moved to the United States when a photographer came and said I could be a model. I was only ten years old.”

“You are a beautiful young lady,” Joshua said. “But, you’re attending a top notch nursing school. May I ask what happened to your modeling career?”

Felicia looked down at the floor, which immediately told Joshua that she was embarrassed over the reason she was not modeling. He did not press her for an answer, but after a moment she looked up, caught his gaze, and said, “The man who was going to introduce me to the top modeling agencies demanded I spend a weekend with him at his farm in Virginia. He wanted my mother to give me to him for my eleventh birthday. To make a long story short, I’m still a virgin, and not a model.”

The cock encased in Joshua’s briefs twitched at the thought of pushing it into the never before entered cavity between this lovely lass’s legs. He so wanted to stand up, move to the front of his desk, grab his crotch, and demand she suck him off to get the coveted internship with him. Joshua knew it was the last thing he would ever do with her. Instead he nodded his head and said, “I understand your mother’s position completely. My oldest is only seven and I would never allow anything like that to happen to her. Your high school grades and college entrance examination scores are high enough that you could have attended any university of your choosing. I imagine you would graduate college at the top of your class and then attend the medical school of your choice.”

Felicia shifted in the chair and said, “I could not afford medical school. My mother works two and sometimes three jobs to allow me to attend nursing school. Believe me, Dr. Goldsmith; I know I have the capability to be an excellent doctor. Sometimes, one has to walk before one can run. Maybe, I can afford medical school when I finish my training.”

“There are opportunities for scholarships and other ways you can reach your dream of attending medical school,” he said. “If I take you on as an intern and you prove yourself to be more than capable, I do have the connections to make your entrance into one of several top level medical schools as easy as making a phone call. The decision to do what is necessary to gain entrance is up to you.”

She looked at bit quizzically at the doctor. Felicia wondered if he was intimating that if she had sex with him, he would make it easy for her to attend a prestigious medical school. The idea of fucking her way into medical school never crossed her mind. She was saving her virginity for her husband to take on the first night of their marriage. She thought to herself, _“Why are men such pigs?”_ She shifted again and said, “Thank you, Dr., Goldsmith. I will consider your offer of help. I just wanted to introduce myself to you.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Dwyer,” replied Joshua. He totally missed the young girl’s repugnance at his sexual innuendo. “I will take into consideration your seeking me out to introduce yourself. I can count on one hand the number of students that have taken the initiative to present themselves for a quasi-off-the-record interview. If I can be of service, do not hesitate to seek me out.”

Felicia Dwyer stood, offered her hand, and after the handshake said, “Thank you Dr. Goldsmith. I can see myself out.” When she exited the office she rubbed her hands on her thighs as if she was trying to clean them. She walked to the elevators, pressed the down button, waited, and watched the numbers ascend or descend towards her floor. The elevators made several stops and finally the one on the left passed the sensor which turned off the button, emitted a sound, and a moment later the suicide doors slid open. Felicia Dwyer stood mouth slightly agape when she saw the lone individual inside preparing to depart the elevator cab.

Viviano Rossi paused, but did not physically show his interest in the young beauty that was waiting to enter the elevator. He placed his hand on the edge of the door to keep it from closing, stepped aside, and said, “Here, let me hold the door. My name is Viviano Rossi and yours?”

Felicia was taken by the tall dark haired man with the hardened and handsome face that had an infectious smile showing from ear-to-ear. She looked down at her feet across to his and then scanned his body up to his bright smile and twinkling eyes. Her heart stopped, not literally, but figuratively. After spending a few moments with the perverted cardiologist, she was relieved to have to respond to this hunk of a man, “Felicia. Felicia Dwyer.”

“Nice to meet you Felicia,” said Viviano as he stepped out of the elevator and removed his hand from holding the door open. “Are you a medical student?”

Felicia did not care that she missed her elevator, “No, Mr. Rossi. I’m a second year nursing student. All the nursing students wear light pink lab coats with the name of the school over the pocket on the left.”

Invited to look at her chest, Viviano did so and saw that she was indeed a nursing student at the school associated with the hospital. He also couldn’t help by notice the size and shape of her breasts. “I see that now,” he said. He wanted to get to know this girl and since he had to spend time waiting on Colin’s status what better way to waste a day than to spend it with a beautiful young woman. “I have to make a quick stop at my brother-in-law’s office to find where my other brother-in-law’s room is located. I was wondering if you like to accompany me to the cafeteria or a deli for some coffee and anything else you’d like?”

_‘Decision time,_ thought Felicia, _‘He’s older, confident, and extremely good-looking’_. It turned out to be an easy decision for the young nursing student, “It would be nice, but I have some errands to run. How long are you going to be here? I mean at the hospital?”

Viviano smiled, “Probably well into the night. If you’re amenable, please wait here for a moment. I have to go to Dr. Goldsmith’s office. When I return I’ll tell you my brother-in-law’s room number so, when you’re done with your errands, if you want to, you can come back, and we can pick up where we left off. How’s that sound?”

Felicia wanted to run when she heard the hunk of a man mention the sleazebag doctor’s name, but she wanted to get to know this man. The bright lights of the hallway, the sounds of the hospital assaulting her ears, and for the first time in her life she felt something course throughout her body was enough for Felicia Dwyer to say, “I’ll wait for your return and we can go down to the lobby together.”

Inside the office, Dr. Goldsmith went into his bathroom with the five by seven photograph and jerked off into the toilet as he stared into her unseeing eyes. Just as he finished he heard the door to his office open without first hearing a knock which was hospital protocol. Joshua stepped out of the bathroom his face tight with anger. He dropped the picture when he saw Viviano standing just inside the door to his office. All his tough guy bravado melted away as if he was a pat of butter placed into a warm frying pan. He didn’t walk, but slinked back his desk after he picked up the picture. He placed the picture face down on the desk, sat down, and said, “Viv, I didn’t expect you to come to my office. Hospital protocol is for all persons to knock before entering a doctor’s private office.” Joshua saw the _‘fuck you’_ look on Viviano’s face and knew he’d made a major _fau pas_. He stood and said, “Excuse me, for my stupidity. You’re here…”

Viviano stepped to the front of Joshua’s desk. He kept his hand by his side, his eyes burning a hole in Joshua’s soul, and said, “Where is Colin’s room?”

Trying to maintain his stability as a man, Joshua sat down in his leather chair, picked up his phone, and dialed the administrative number to find out in which room Colin Cathcart was placed. Two minutes later he hung up and said, “Colin is in a private room in the maxillofacial surgery suite. Go downstairs to the lobby to the main bank of elevators and the maxillofacial suite is on the ninth floor. I’ll meet you there in a few minutes. As you can see, I have a bit of administrative work to catch up on.”

The corner of Viviano’s mouth curled up in a sneer as he realized that this preeminent doctor was a frightened little boy that could only take his anger out on women. Viviano decided not to make an issue of his hospital protocol stupidity. Instead he said, “I have to call Apollonia in less than fifteen minutes. I want you in the room with me when I do. Make me come and find you, Joshua Goldsmith, and I will with surgical finesse shove your head so far up your ass you’ll turn inside out. Are we in agreement?”

Viviano saw the shiver of fear flow through the Joshua’s muscles. It caused him to smile at the obvious fear he had induced in Colin and Apollonia’s brother-in-law. He didn’t wait for an answer. The smell of fear was turning his stomach. Viviano Rossi turned his back on the doctor, walked to the door, and after he opened it said, “Just remember Joshua, one or two phone calls and you’ll be face down in lower bunk of a prison double bed taking some huge nigger cock up your murdering Jewish ass. I will not be hard pressed to tell Apollonia that you did not comply with her wishes.”

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith heard what was just told to him and when he saw and heard the door to his office close, he fell into his chair, covered his eyes, and moaned to himself, _‘I’m fuckin’ cooked.’_ He had no desire to attack the work load on his desk. The only thing that took control of his mind and body was his need to jerk off which he did without caring that the door to his office was unlocked. Joshua opened his pants, pulled down zipper, and lowered his pants and briefs to just below his knees. He turned over the picture of Felicia Dwyer, licked his right hand, and placed it around his flaccid cock. He began to stroke it as he gazed upon the face of his next intern. His cock grew to full erection. He didn’t need to wet his fingers anymore as a copious amount of precum oozed out of the piss slit to lubricate both the inside of his fingers and outside of his cock.

The last thing Joshua remembered before ejaculating all over himself was the door opening and the Hospital Administrator walking in asking how he and his patient were doing.

\-------------------------

Viviano Rossi and Felicia Dwyer rode down together in the elevator, but much to their relief they were not alone. The hospital lobby was filled with people headed to visit friends or relatives, to doctor’s offices, or to other areas of the hospital to complete their business. Viviano took the initiative and guided the young nursing student to a bench that was separated from the hubbub of the lobby and would provide a small amount of privacy for them. The more he gazed upon the bronze skinned beauty, the more he wanted to bed her. Make love to her. Not caring about how his body or feelings. He wanted to be the man who made her realize that all before him were amateurs.

“Would you consent to meeting me after you’re done with your errands?” asked Viviano.

“I would,” answer Felicia, “but I have to get home to my mother. I never miss dinner with her unless there is something much more important to accomplish. Meeting you has been a very nice experience, but I have my priorities. Also, I’m estimating but you have to be several years older than me.”

“Is my age a problem?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she replied. “The killer will be if you’re married. I have never dated a married man and I never will. That moral compass will never change.”

Viviano could see she was telling the truth about the no cheating moral compass; but, for him it just added to the chase. “I understand and support you in your decision, but I would like to see you again. Would you consider exchanging e-mail addresses or cell phone numbers so I can maintain contact with you? I promise I’m not a criminal.”

Felicia Dwyer sat for a moment gazing into Viviano’s eyes. She felt as if she was losing her balance and realized very quickly that she was experiencing the first feeling of attraction beyond a casual friendship for this hulk of a man. She caught herself, opened her notebook, and wrote down her e-mail address and phone number. The paper ripped from the notebook with a resounding sound, not because it was loud, but because both of them knew by doing what she did they were going to meet again. Felicia stood, handed the piece of paper to Viviano, and without saying a word left him sitting on the bench in the lobby of the Hospital for Special Services.

\-------------------------

Viviano Rossi made his way to the maxillofacial surgery suite and to Colin’s private room. It was situated at the far end of the patient room hallway and was decorated beyond the standard bed, closet, side table, and visitor chairs. The room was bright because it had two walls of windows like an executive corner office. The hospital bed was situated against the wall that was part of the outside wall of the hospital building. Two sleep sofas were present, several cushioned wing chairs, coffee tables, and a forty-two inch plasma flat screen television. The room was painted in a soft blue color to provide a neutral and supportive psychological color scheme.

Colin Cathcart lay in the bed covered to the neck in sheets and blankets. The saline IV was still in place and he was attached to a heart, pulse, and respiration monitor. His face was covered and packed in soft cloth bags of crushed ice. He had regained consciousness soon after he was placed into the private room. His could not speak and his only means of contact was the bell that was taped to his left hand. If anyone needed to ask him questions, they could only ask yes or no questions, because he could only respond with a motion of his right hand meaning yes or no. His mind kept wandering back to the incident, but he had lost all sense of time. Had he been unconscious for hours, days, or weeks? He knew he was in a hospital, but how long did he lay in the bed incommunicado? Was Sonny alive or dead? Where was Apollonia? That question was the one that repeated in his head the most. Where was Apollonia?

Viviano stepped up to the bed and said, “Colin, I know you can hear me. The nurse told me you can answer only yes or no questions. Are you awake?”

Colin raised the index finger of his right hand. Viviano knew that was the yes signal.

“First, Apollonia is distraught,” said Viviano. “She will be here this evening. We did not know if you would be in surgery all day, but we know now that you will not undergo the reconstruction for a few days.”

Colin’s hand and fingers started to flap up, down, and around. His frustration began to show as his body began to jump from muscle spasms. Colin groaned which only caused pain to shoot from his jaw up to his nose, eyes, and skull. His right hand continued to flop around trying to express his words.

Viviano saw his frustration, grabbed Colin’s hand, steadied, it, and said, “Calm down Colin. Everything is fine at home. Apollonia is doing everything in her power to facilitate your recovery. Everyone is praying for you.”

How he did it, Viviano could not understand, but Colin gurgled one word, “Sonny?”

“Sonny is dead, Colin,” said Viviano.

“A whine, groan, and cry of indeterminate origin exited from beneath the cloth that covered Colin’s face. His hand sought something to hold and Viviano realized Colin wanted to feel his hand in his. He placed his right hand in Colin’s and used his left to cover and surround his wrist. The contact immediately calmed the nervousness that coursed throughout Colin’s body. Summoning strength from someplace within, Colin gurgled, “How?”

Decisions. Viviano had to tell Colin the truth or wait for Apollonia. Viviano decided it would be best if he told him. He was Sonny’s brother. As much as he wanted to choke the shit out Colin, he knew it wasn’t Colin’s fault his brother was being cremated as they spoke. Viviano squeezed Colin’s hand just enough to let him know he still with him, “Sonny fractured his skull. There wasn’t anything anyone could do to save him including the best doctors who are working on you. I authorized the pulling of the plug on him Colin. It was the only sane solution.” Viviano felt Colin’s hand and body go limp. “From the way you and he were situated in the room, we surmised that Sonny beat you up and while you were unconscious he sat in the corner and beat his head against the wall. He beat it hard enough to fracture his skull.”

Again Colin groaned. His leg muscles began to twitch as the thought of Sonny’s death took its toll on Colin’s body and being. He pulled his hand from Viviano’s and made a waving sound. A god awful groan came from the area of his mouth and then with a broken jaw he clearly said, “GET OUT!!!”

Viviano Rossi was at the precipice of unbridled anger and just about to throttle the shit out of Colin, when the duty nurse who heard the patient cry out walked into the room. The two looked at one another and before anything was said, Viviano nodded and stepped out of Colin’s room forgetting that Joshua was supposed to be there shortly. He made his way to the visitors lounge, found a seat, a magazine, and scanned the material waiting to make his next call to Apollonia. His anger abated. In his head he thanked the nurse for interrupting and he looked into his own soul knowing that Colin was not the cause of his brother’s death. To get retribution for pulling the plug on Sonny, he would have to take on his sister-in-law. His balls were big, but not big enough to ruin the one thing that made him who and what he was. Viviano Rossi placed his hands over his face and cried mourning the death of his youngest brother.


	125. Thursday Afternoon – Columbus Place - 6 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario tries to sway Raffaella. Raffaella confronts Apollonia and Ming in Apollonia’s atelier. Nathan Childress arrives on Columbus Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Mario Moretti politely asked his oldest daughter to stay with him and have lunch. Raffaella wanted to get back to her son, but could see a puppy-dog look of pleading on her father’s rugged face. Inside she wanted to go to him and hug him, but she knew that it would give Mario an opening to try and sway her against her sister. Instead she decided to agree to stay and have lunch with him. Together they made a quick meal of elbow pasta, zucchini, and broccoli in a homemade garlic tomato sauce. Mario retrieved a bottle of Moretti red wine, two glasses, an opener, and set them on the table. When the food was on the table they sat together, said grace, each made the sign of the cross, and began to eat. It reminded her of the good times the family had when they gathered to eat no matter what the meal. Mario poured two glasses of wine and held his up to offer a toast. Raffaella did not raise her glass, but she knew inside it was proper for her to agree to allow him make one.

“Please,” said Mario, “I would like to make a toast.”

“Forget it, Mario,” said Raffaella in a tired condescending voice. “If you want to make a toast, make it to yourself.”

“Ok, Raffy,” said Mario. He put the glass down. He ate a bit of pasta, looked at his daughter, and said, “Has your sister allowed you to read any or all of the journals your mother wrote?”

“Why do you ask?” she responded to his question with a question.

Mario put his utensils on the table, picked up his glass, emptied it, poured another, and emptied it before he continued, “I never knew she wrote them. He paused and waited, but his oldest did not respond. “I only wish I knew so I could destroy them before anyone could read them. I was wondering if you’ve had a chance to read one or all of them.”

“Apollonia has them under lock and key,” she replied. “I have only read one or two selected paragraphs and one complete passage. And, what I read was enough to turn my stomach as well as my opinion of her and ultimately of you. I did not need to read what Apollonia read. Her explanation of the sick things performed on children by my parents and their sick friends was enough.”

Mario picked up his fork and began to eat as he pondered what his oldest daughter just said to him. The silence lasted for a few minutes before he said out of the blue, “So, Viviano anally raped my grandson last night. Whatever possessed him to do such a thing to a young boy much less his own son?”

Raffaella froze her fork midair between her plate and her mouth. She stared at her father and finally put the utensil back down on the plate. The afternoon sun warmed the back of the house as they sat waiting for Raffaella’s response to her father’s inquiry. “Viviano did no such thing. Antonio was naughty and I spanked him…”

Mario maintained his cool, “Raffaella Moretti, your son told me his father spent the night filling his bottom with his seed. Antonio told me that Viviano was angry and very hurtful. The cunt, excuse me, your sister admitted to knowing something happened last night between Viviano and Antonio. I love that boy and I want only the best for him. Did Viviano take his anger out on him for some stupid reason that deals with your sister and/or you?”

“Enough, Mario,” said Raffaella, her frustration growing at the accusations being heaped upon her husband when everything that happened last night was all her fault. “What happened between Viviano and Antonio is Rossi family business. What Apollonia alluded to at breakfast this morning will be taken care of by Viviano and me. Do not get involved. You’ll only make it worse for all involved.”

“This family has changed,” said Mario, “and not for the better.”

“You’re wrong, Mario,” retorted Raffaella, “my sister has ended the sick sexual abuse of children my mother and you enjoyed. What is more abhorrent are the people who enjoyed it with you. Truthfully, I hope you rot in hell and I know she is already suckling the red hot cock of the devil.”

“No Raffaella,” countered Mario Moretti, “you’re wrong and so is your sister. This family has survived millenniums. We have given and taken from society. What your mother and I did, we did because we could. Ponder the people who were with us at the townhouse. Men, women, and couples of all persuasions took part in the orgies and sexual craziness. We had people begging to get an invitation to our gatherings. The Moretti family has through time and memorial hosted some of the hottest and some of the sickest sexual orgies known to man.” Mario shrugged his shoulders, “It is what we are and what we do as a family.”

The fork hit the table with a clatter. The red wine wasn’t drunk; it was tossed in Mario’s face. Raffaella Moretti didn’t do as her sister asked. Instead, she stood up from her chair, tossed her father the bird, and walked out of the house back to Apollonia’s. The more she thought about what her father had just said, the more she wanted to castrate her own husband for taking his aggression out on Antonio. She quickened her steps. It was cold. She wanted to get back to her son.

\-------------------------

Apollonia and Ming did not spend the afternoon in flagrante delicto. Instead of going to Apollonia’s room, they headed to the atelier where Apollonia tried to paint and Ming helped by just being there. The weight of her husband’s injuries kept Apollonia from centering her mind on her work. The joy of painting was not fulfilling her as it always did. The biggest canvass was for a customer in Wyoming and the smaller piece was for a friend-of-a-friend that Apollonia promised to complete as a wedding present to present to her friend’s friend. Apollonia still dressed in the clothing from the day before leaned against the table she used as a desk and pondered where she was headed on the paintings and her life.

As the sun beat into the room through the enlarged windows, Apollonia turned to Ming and said, “Where would you be today if you hadn’t reconnected with me?”

Ming looked out into the backyard, pursed her lips, and after a moment responded, “Truthfully, I’d probably be dead. My son’s would either be living with my ex or orphaned and living with my parents. If my ex-husband completed his wishes, then I’d certainly be dead. Why do you ask?

“I ask because, I’ve been thinking about where I’d be right now,” said Apollonia. “If everything went according to Moretti plans, I’d be like Raffaella. I’d have a husband who would have full time job and full access to my body. Not that I would deny him access to my charms. I would have at least two and maybe three or four children. My life would revolve around them like a good soccer mom. I don’t know if I would be as prolific a painter as I am now. Who knows, maybe I wouldn’t have seen my mother for what she was and she’d be sitting here instead of you. My life is a shambles…”

Ming did not move, she looked into Apollonia’s face, and quietly said, “Are you unhappy with your life as you’re living it now?”

The question wasn’t a slap in her face, but Apollonia knew from whence it came, “No, my God, Ming, no. I’m just…”

“Overwhelmed,” Ming interrupted. “I told you I have nothing but respect and love for you and Colin. I admire Raffaella for her motherly and sisterly instincts in the midst of the Moretti family. I have come to accept the morals and lifestyle of the Moretti family. I do close my eyes sometimes when I think about what your family is capable of, but at the same time, I’m wealthy beyond my dreams because of you. We fell in love with each other at a time when we were curious and open to new experiences. You are a strong woman and to maintain your position as the head of the Moretti family, you need to remain focused. You need to keep your eye on the ball. You cannot waiver one inch or one iota.”

Apollonia took a few steps from where she stood, turned her back to her lover, and said, “I’ve lied to you Ming as recently as this morning.”

Ming did not react to Apollonia’s statement, she casually offered, “About?”

Apollonia turned to face her lesbian lover. Their eyes met. The woman she would go to the end of the Earth for sat patiently waiting for a response to her one word question. Apollonia said, “About Raffaella and the kiss. This morning while we were in this room she begged me to release her from the meaning of the kiss. I didn’t because I couldn’t. She took the one thing that she knew I held sacred and threw it in my face. She accused me of sleeping with her husband. Then when faced with the truth of the situation she lied. Again she lied when she wouldn’t face up to her husband raping his son in retaliation to her charge of his infidelity. And as you already know, I did cause her to experience pain the one place she would hurt the most; both physically and emotionally. I am sorry for that, but, I’m not sorry for reacting as I did to her accusation and her stupidity.”

Mind did not respond. She sat calmly, hands held on her lap, and listened.

“He came to her last night, Ming,” continued Apollonia. “He came to hear her say she was sorry. Instead she continued to be a self-centered bitch. All she had to do was admit her stupidity. I’m sure Viviano would have been satisfied, but no, the fuckin’ cunt goes and demands he admit to sleeping with me. As God is my witness, Ming, I did not sleep with Viviano. But, because my sister was such a bitch, I made her crawl to me, kiss my denim covered cunt, and profess allegiance to me. I made her give me her children if I wanted them. Then to add insult to injury, I made her verbally accept that if I wanted to bed Viviano, I could even if she had to suffer the verbal slings and arrows of her family and friends over her status as a cuckold.”

Apollonia could see that Ming was just going to listen and not respond. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and said, “Why aren’t you striking out at me? I lied to you!!!”

Ming rose from the stool, walked to her lover, and said, “I know you better than you think Apollonia Moretti. I know the games you like to play with people. I know when you’re serious beyond the shadow of a doubt. But, I also know when you’re using something as leverage to get what you want. You don’t hate Raffaella. What you want is her husband and you can’t face up to the reality that he is off limits to you. Sonny Rossi was a compromise, but he proved to be too simple minded for your level of intelligence. I think you need to look into your soul and decide what you want or need out of life. As the head of the Moretti family, you need to portray yourself as a family woman, but inside you have this desire to be what you know you are – a lesbian.”

“How can you say that to me?” cried Apollonia. “You hid your lesbian behavior and love for me from your parents. You married and had two wonderful boys. Why can’t I find a man to impregnate me like you did? What is so wrong with that?”

“Appy, your world is so screwed up because you’re letting it become so,” said Ming. “Colin is a wonderful man, but his brain is wired all wrong. I would never have come back into your life if he was a real man. I wouldn’t do that to him no matter no matter how much you begged and pleaded. But, he is what he is and you’re standing here reviewing your life because you’re afraid of losing him. You can find a man that meets your requirements to fornicate with and impregnate you. But, you’ll never find another Colin Cathcart and you as much said it this morning.”

Frustration began to show on Apollonia’s face. She was absolutely awestruck that her lover did not react negatively to her admission. She stood but a foot away from her and wanted more than anything for Ming to strike out at her. Show her some anger for betraying their trust and confidence. Rather than make an asshole of herself, Apollonia stepped away from her lover, walked to the large center window, bowed her head, and said, “I expected you to strike out at me, Ming. I expected you to make me realize that I hurt you by lying to you, but you just sit and stand there calm as you can be.”

Ming smiled to herself because Apollonia was still looking out and down in front of the window. “I’m not falling for your bullshit, Apollonia. If you’re having a problem, come out and say it. If you’re just looking for me to spank you because you’ve been a bad little girl, then say it. If not, you have work to do and so do I.”

Apollonia raised her head, turned to her lover, and said, “One more thing, you stand there loving me knowing I have taken the life of my mother, my uncle, and my aunt? You do not get in my face about what I did to Adolfo and Adelina? You’re ok with Marco Marinelli being held prisoner in the basement of a townhouse my family owns?” Then with a tinge of incredulousness, “Please. . .”

“You’re trying, but I’m not buying,” said Ming. “I’ve already expressed my understanding and acceptance of your family’s lifestyle. If I didn’t believe you were correct in what you did, I wouldn’t be here. I love you Moretti. If I could have your children, I would. All I want right now is for you to go to your room, take a shower, get dressed, and go to Colin. That is the most important thing that faces you right now.”

Apollonia stepped from the window to where Ming stood. She wrapped her arms around her lover and hugged her. Ming returned the hug and pressed her body into Apollonia’s. They were in the embrace when they heard footsteps coming up the staircase closest to the atelier. They did not separate entirely when Raffaella came storming into the room.

“That prick!!!” she cried. “That fuckin’ prick!!! I so want to…”

Apollonia and Ming both glanced at each other and arm-in-arm they approached Raffaella. Each could see the anger in her eyes and her body language accentuated her ire. Apollonia could not figure out what was driving her sister so crazy, “Calm down, Raffy. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

Raffaella caught her breath, put her hands on her hips, and said, “Daddy tried to get me to accept the horrible things Lucia wrote about in her journals. He said that the Moretti family has been purveyors of child torture and sex for millenniums. I swear he wanted to me to see his side. He tried to make me feel like I’m wrong for believing that what happened is abhorrent.”

“Welcome to Mario Moretti,” said Apollonia. “I hope you see him for what he is and always was. We’re the product of his loins, but we don’t have to endure his bullshit anymore Raffy. As children we were required by our family mores and morals to give him handjobs, but today, he is nothing more than a broken down old man who wishes he could remove me from power. He tried to play you and apparently he got to you. Is he locked in his room?”

“No,” said Raffaella, “I threw a glass of wine in his face and stormed out of his house. I’ll go back and…”

Apollonia put her hand on her sister’s shoulder and gently pressed down. Raffaella’s eyes widened with fear, but she did not fight going to her knees. Their eyes met and Apollonia could see the fear. She smiled and said, “Which pussy do you want to suck first? Mine or Ming’s?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “Ming take her downstairs to her son. I’m headed into the shower. I must smell ripe. See you guys in twenty minutes or so.”

Raffaella didn’t move. Ming stepped over to her and was surprised when Raffaella wrapped her arms around her hips. She held on for dear life. Ming could not break her hold. She allowed her lover’s sister to hold on to her body for a moment before asking, “Is there something wrong?”

Raffaella released her hold on the thin Chinese woman’s body. Ming looked down into Raffaella’s eyes and saw something she did not want to face. She tried to break Raffaella’s hold on her, but to no avail. The only solution to the present issue was to face the problem. “Raffaella, I’m not going to sleep with you. You are not going to insert yourself into my relationship with your sister. Do not try to rectify your accusations of infidelity by trying to bed me. Your sister was making a joke.” Ming pressed her hands against Raffaella’s arms and with a tone that imparted anger said, “Release me and get up, now!!!”

Instead of releasing her, Raffaella broke out in uncontrollable tears. She pressed her shoulders into Ming’s thighs and her head against the outside of her right leg. She would not ease her hold on her sister’s lover. “I want to die. I have no reason to live. Please, let me do you so my sister will have more of a reason to take my life. I just want to die!!!”

Ming had no choice but to hit Raffaella on the back of her head hard enough to get her to release her grip on her body. Now free of Raffaella’s hold, Ming’s first thoughts were to apply physical pressure to Raffaella, but unlike her lover, she sank to her knees and put her hand underneath Raffaella’s chin. She pressed upwards so their eyes met, “Listen Raffaella and listen to me good. Your sister is not going to harm you. You want to know the truth. Your sister is jealous of you because she wants your life. Jealous of your husband and your children, but she won’t take them from you.”

“Please Ming,” cried Raffy, “I kissed her privates and told her that I’m hers to do with as she pleases. I gave my children to her. I told her she could bed Viviano at her pleasure. Just kill me. Please!!!”

Ming finally broke; she slapped Raffaella across the face once with enough force to send her to the floor. Raffaella Moretti did not cry or move. She remained prone in a fetal position waiting for the coup de grace. It didn’t come. Instead, Ming reached down, pulled her up to her knees, and said, “Get your Moretti head out of your ass. Face the reality of the situation. You fucked up, royally. I don’t know the entire story, but your son needs you. I would suggest you apologize to your husband. Apologize to your sister. Put this fucked up day behind you. Learn from your mistakes. Do not wallow in your muck and mire.”

“You don’t understand, Ming,” moaned Raffaella. “You don’t understand this family. My sister will lie to your face. She’ll tell you one thing when she’s already done another. She is holding my life in the palms of her hands. This I know for a fact. She is going to take from me everything I hold dear. My husband from the moment he laid eyes on her, told me, and he has asked me since, if he could, just once, fuck her. Please, Ming. Do me so she has reason to take my life.”

“I do understand,” replied Ming calm since slapping Raffaella’s face. “I’m not going to do anything. Sit up here and stew if you please. I’m headed downstairs.”

Ming Zheng walked from Apollonia’s atelier not looking back to see if her lover’s sister was following. Raffaella Moretti prayed, made the sign of the cross, and rose to descend to the family room and her son.

\------------------------------

Thirty-five minutes later, Apollonia Moretti entered the family room dressed to travel into the city to the Hospital for Special Services. She was dressed in a grey merino wool two button man tailored suit jacket with matching pencil skirt, a white scalloped collared blouse with a silk scarf loosely tied under the collar, stockings, and a pair of conservative grey pumps with three inch heels. Her hair was parted in the middle and accentuated the lines of her face, nose, and large eyes. The turquoise color was again enhanced by the mascara and eyeliner. No matter how she tried to tone down her looks and her sexuality, Apollonia Moretti was a walking bombshell of a woman.

“Have I received any phone calls from anyone?” asked Apollonia.

Both Raffaella and Ming shook their heads in the negative.

“Not good,” said Apollonia. “Raffy, would you do me a favor, please?”

“Anything,” she replied.

“Take Antonio home. Then call Mario and apologize for throwing the wine in his face. Invite him to your house for dinner. Stroke him and make sure you ingratiate yourself back into his good graces. I need you to be my eyes and ears. He will not be honest with me at all, especially since I’m in a relationship with another woman. Do you understand what I’m asking of you?” asked Apollonia.

Raffaella looked down at the floor. She was sending submissive signals to her sister. Ming did not like what she was seeing and said, “Stop it now Raffaella. Look up and not down. Look your sister in the eyes.”

Apollonia decided not to get involved. She left the family room for the breakfast table not waiting for a response from her sister. She found her cell phone and pushed the speed dial number for Viviano. The phone rang twice and was answered. She was curt, “Status, now.”

What Apollonia did not see was Viviano shaking his head in frustration as well as his left hand repeatedly making a fist. “He is awake, but cannot speak. His jaw is broken and it is temporarily wired shut. He is swathed in soft ice packs to force the swelling down. I have not spoken to the surgeon. Joshua is ensconced in his office doing catch-up administrative work. I know he is aware of Colin’s status.” He lied about Joshua not arriving at Colin’s room as he promised he would.

“Make sure both doctors are there when I arrive,” said Apollonia. “I should be there by dinner time. I don’t care what it takes, but you make sure Joshua keeps the surgeon available.”

“Yes, Apollonia,” Viviano said resigned that he would not be home with his family until later that night. The only thing that would change his mind was a meeting with Felicia Dwyer.

The next call Apollonia made was to retired detective Jon Parks. When he answered the phone she said, “Parks, please a status on Nathan Childress. I really don’t want to drive myself into the city tonight.”

“Um,” he replied, “If you want, I’ll come pick you up. It would be a pleasure to drive you around town.”

Her ire was not kept in check, “Listen you old fuckin’ broken down detective, I did not offer you the position as my chauffeur. If you want the job, then get a fuckin’ hack license. I asked you to do something for me and I want an answer.”

“Whoa there Nellie,” said Jon. If Apollonia could see him, she’d witness the hair on the back of his neck standing at attention. He calmed down physically, but his voice was coarse and filled with venom, “I suggest you back off or you can take your fuckin’ attitude and see how far you can shove it up your ass, lady. I don’t have to take your bullshit. I demand the respect I give to you to be returned. I spoke to Howard Cohen and I’m aware of what happened. I went to church for the first time in years and lit a candle for Colin. Decide now Apollonia whether you want me to work for you or not.”

Apollonia pulled the phone away from her ear and stared out the back window. Jon Parks was on the precipice of departing her employ. He knew too much about the Moretti family. Something in the back of her mind rose to her consciousness and it was what Mario said about fucking everything up since she took control of the family. The phone went back to her right ear and with all the strength she could muster said, “Jon, I apologize for speaking to you that way. I had no right. You’ve done things for me and I should reward you not belittle or berate you. It’s been a hard morning for me. Please, do you have any information on Childress?”

She heard Jon’s breath and knew he was forgiving her. He said, “I still have a very good connection at the FBI. His clearance came back, but there is something amiss. There are a large number of months without any data. I’m trying to ascertain what happened. Nothing from the state or the city.”

“Hmmm,” said Apollonia. “Try the Defense Department. He said he was asked to leave the Marines after a botched black operation. He was a bit forthcoming about his discharge from the military.”

“Ok,” replied Jon, “but that will not be answered today, Miss Moretti.”

She was impressed that he did not use her first name, “Listen Jon, I have to trust your judgment. If his background looks good to you from the data you’ve received, please call him. I don’t care what it takes, find him and if you have to, drive him to the car service company to get a Lincoln Town Car. Have him drive to Columbus Place immediately.”

“Again, Miss Moretti,” said Jon, “I’m more than willing to help you until we have vetted this guy completely. But, if you insist, I will do as you ask.”

Apollonia closed her eyes. She knew in her heart that Jon Parks was trying his best to be something more than an employee, but not rise to becoming her lover. She opened her eyes and said, “I appreciate your offer, but you’re more important to me doing the work I’ve assigned you. Please, Nathan Childress. I want to hear the guardhouse phone ring and when I answer I want to hear the guard tell me there’s some large assed nigger in a black town car at the gate.”

“Done,” was all Jon Parks said.

Neither of them said good-bye to each other. They ended the call simply by pressing the disconnect button.

The house seemed different to Apollonia. The lack of seeing Colin standing in front of the kitchen sink or walking around with cleaning implements disturbed the yin and yang of her life. The days where he would go into the city to work as the Chief Financial Officer and Executive Vice President at the software development company seemed like it happened ages ago. Her body began to tremble slightly as the rush of memories filled her consciousness. The feel of his lips on hers. The press of his hips and hardening manhood against the flatness of her lower abdomen. Their embrace. The feel of his hands on her skin and hers on his. The whispers of love in her ears. Apollonia Moretti for all her bravado and dominance knew that no matter how much she hated him for becoming what he was; she could never do anything but love him unconditionally.

The room began to spin. Apollonia dropped her cellphone and it clattered to the floor. The vertigo increased as did the rotation rate of the room. Her stomach began to tighten, feel queasy, and her legs weakened. Her knees buckled and with a crashing thud she fell to the hardwood floor of the breakfast area.

\-------------------------

Seven minutes later she awoke on the couch in the family room. Ming Zheng was cradling her head in her lap. Raffaella was kneeling on the floor next to her, holding her hands, and quietly praying. Antonio Rossi was curled up on one of the wing chairs watching and praying that his favorite aunt was not sick or dying. Apollonia tried to move and was kept in place by both women.

“Whaaa… What happened?” she said her voice breathless and tired sounding.

“You fainted,” replied Raffaella. “You collapsed after speaking to Jon Parks. You went down like a rock. How do you feel?”

“My stomach is doing flip-flops,” she replied, “and the room is wavering but not spinning like it was when I fell.”

Ming stroked her face and asked, “Did you eat anything other than drinking multiple cups of coffee?”

Apollonia head resting on her lover’s thighs, looked up, and said, “No, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t done it before.”

Her anger was loving and controlled, “You fuckin’ idiot. How could you think your body would handle the stress of this morning and not fall prey to vertigo or fainting? You feel strong enough to get up and go into the breakfast room?”

“I think so,” Apollonia replied.

Raffaella moved away from the couch. She retook her sister’s hands and helped her up to a sitting position. Ming stood and the two women did not interfere as they watched and walked behind Apollonia as she ever so slowly made it to her seat at the breakfast table. Antonio followed and stood staring at his favorite aunt. Raffaella went to him and guided him to a seat at the table. He did not complain or make a face when he sat down on the hardwood seat of the matching oak chair. His mother kissed his cheek, rubbed it gently, and made the executive decision to go into the kitchen and cook something for her sister to eat.

Thirty minutes later, the three women and the young boy had servings of French toast and maple syrup in front of them on the table. They ate in silence and when the plates were empty of food, Raffaella rose, collected them, and placed them in the dishwasher. Apollonia felt better now that she had some food in her stomach and some sugar in her blood. She tried to stand and thought better of it for the moment.

“Ming, please find my cell phone,” she said.

Ming stood, went to one of the shelves on the custom made pieces that were against the wall, and retrieved Apollonia’s cell phone. She handed it to her lover who checked to see if she received a call from Jon Parks. Her rising anger and angst was ended when the guardhouse phone rang.

Raffaella answered the line. She listened to the individual standing his shift, nodded to herself, and said, “Yes, a big black man in a black Lincoln Town Car. Let him enter and give him directions to Apollonia’s house.” She turned to her sister, “Your ride to the city is here. Are you well enough to go alone?”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia. “You have something to do, remember?”

Raffaella nodded her head. She came around, kissed her sister, and guided her son to the back door to return home. She called out before she left, “Call and update me please.” She did not wait for an answer.

The front door bell rang two minutes after Raffaella departed. Ming and Apollonia went to the front doors and could see the tower of a man standing on the front porch. Apollonia opened the right door, stepped aside, and said, “Come in Nathan.”

Nathan Childress entered the house. He was dressed in a black wool topcoat coat that hung open unbuttoned. Underneath he wore a simple black mohair suit, white shirt, navy blue striped tie, and black wing tipped shoes which comprised the uniform of a hired chauffeur. The only piece he as missing was the black cap. He looked around at the paintings and sculptures, swallowed, and said, “Thank you Miss Moretti. Ah, did you…”

Apollonia smiled, “Yes, Nathan. I am the creator of all you see. Please let me close the door. You’re letting the heat out. I’ll just be a minute.”

The huge man stepped inside. He watched Apollonia and Ming return to the rear of the great room. Apollonia retrieved a simple dark gray merino wool topcoat from the closet in the hall leading to the back of the house. She could see concern on Ming’s face. After putting the coat on, she said, “I’m fine Ming. I ate and I feel fine. Please don’t worry.”

“Don’t tell me not to worry, Apollonia,” replied Ming. “You should call Raffy and tell her to take care of Shen and Lian until we return. You shouldn’t go to the hospital alone. I’m afraid for your health and wellbeing. I’m not going to plead or beg you, but I’m going to tell you that if you for any reason don’t feel well, you tell that mountain of a man to bring you home.”

“I promise,” said Apollonia.

Ming heard the seriousness to the sound of her lover’s voice. Accepting Apollonia’s declaration, Ming stepped into her, placed her arms on Apollonia’s arms, leaned in, and planted a kiss on Apollonia’s lips. The reaction was not what she expected. Apollonia placed her left arm around Ming’s shoulders, used her right to pull her head closer to hers, and instigated a deep French kiss. Their tongues twirled inside each other’s mouth as they moved them between. Both women knew if the kept up the intensity of the kiss, they would both end up on the floor, naked, and eating each other’s pussy. Ming signaled it was time to stop kissing and the lovers stepped back just enough to make the break easy for each of them.

“I promise to call you and keep you apprised of the situation Ming,” said Apollonia. For a moment she thought to bring her lover with her, but just as quickly decided against it. Apollonia hugged her lover, kissed her, and they walked over to where Nathan Childress waited mouth agape by the front doors.

Ming looked at Nathan, smiled, and said, “Be careful with her, Nathan.”

Flummoxed for a moment Nathan Childress stood like a tree in the forest. Finally, he got over seeing the two women kiss, and said, “Yes, ma’am. Miss Apollonia has nothing to worry about because Nathan Childress is on the job.”

Both women cracked up laughing which made Nathan wonder what was so funny. Ming opened the heavy oak door, kissed Apollonia on the cheek, and watched as the two incongruent individuals walked down the front path to the black Lincoln Town Car.


	126. Thursday Afternoon –Joshua Goldsmith’s Office - 6 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua Goldsmith gets caught in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The Hospital for Special Services Administrator stood just inside the door and watched her top cardiologist freeze with his cock in his hand, cum dripping from the digits that surrounded the deflating penis, and his mouth opening and closing with nothing being voiced. The individual stepped forward, pushed the door closed, and locked it. Finally, Dr. Odette Vinson stated the obvious, “What do have we here, Dr. Goldsmith?” Joshua regained his composure and ability to speak. He started to move his hand from his penis when he heard Dr. Vinson state categorically, “Don’t move a muscle Dr. Goldsmith. I’m just taking in the scene.”

Joshua froze and watched the number one administrator in the hospital take out her cell phone and begin to snap pictures of him. He counted twelve clicks of the shutter of the cell phone camera. His mind was muddled at what he was going to do to get out of this quandary. He did not have enough chips in the game to call his sister-in-law, but he did realize that if he moved heaven and earth to have all the top doctors in the hospital make Colin as good as new, he’d have some leverage with Apollonia. His eyes opened wide when he saw Dr. Vinson walk to where he was sitting behind his desk and stand over him.

Dr. Odette Vinson, age forty-three, was not one of the youngest or the oldest administrators to take charge of the hospital. She was the first doctor appointed to the position by the Board of Directors, the Executive Committee, and the Hospital Administrator’s Search Board. Prior to her accepting, all the hospital’s administrators were not doctors, but individuals with Master’s or PHD degrees trained in the operation and administration of a hospital environment. Many men and women who entered the medical field with only a Master’s degree in Hospital Administration failed because they were routinely ostracized by the medical and nursing staff. The doctors preferred one of their own to manage the day-to-day operations of the institution. She routinely made decisions based upon her medical training and need to keep certain, if not all, administrative costs within budgetary guidelines. One of the most important aspects of her job was the annual negotiations with the insurance carriers and how much they were going to reimburse the institution for their medical procedures. Dr. Vinson was considered one of the most knowledgeable administrators in the nation when it came to the arcane and convoluted insurance laws of the United States. She also maintained her personal life within her chosen guidelines. Divorced at the age of thirty-two, she lived a quiet, non-descript life on the upper west side. She was childless and she kept her five foot eight inch body in tip-top shape by spending many hours at the gym doing aerobics and swimming.

Odette did not smile nor did she scowl at Joshua Goldsmith. She knew he had some issues that the hospital had decided to wait to make a determination on whether or not they would keep his privileges at the hospital in force. To his amazement, Joshua watched Dr. Vinson stand over him and nod her head knowingly as if she understood why he chose to sit in his office and masturbate. The picture of Felicia Dwyer was face up on his desk. He did not have the time to hide it when he was interrupted just as his male essence erupted from the tip his cock. Joshua sat looking up at the person who was in charge of the entire hospital, all its employees, and his fate was in her hands, just as his cock was in his.

The first question shocked Joshua. “So, Dr. Goldsmith, how often do you sit and masturbate while looking at a photograph of a nursing student?”

“Excuse me, Dr. Vinson,” said Joshua, “I know this looks a bit strange, but I can explain.”

“Explain away, Dr. Goldsmith,” stated Odette.

“I am dealing with some personal issues, both here and at home,” he began. “They have overwhelmed me and I haven’t been communicating well with my wife. I was frustrated and I just did something stupid. Please, can you forgive me and try to let us put this incident behind us.”

Dr. Vinson did not move nor did she smile at Joshua. She did something so unexpected by the cardiologist. She reached with her right hand down to where his stomach was covered in cum. The long false nail of the index finger of her right hand slid through the gooey mess on Joshua’s stomach. He watched as some of the recently ejaculated sperm filled the concave portion of the imitation nail. Dr. Vinson lifted her finger and stared at the opaque white liquid that filled the trough of the artificial fingernail.

“I don’t understand men at all,” she said. Her eyes went to Joshua when she noticed his movement in her peripheral vision. Her voice rose and with a deep guttural tone, “Did I tell you to move Dr. Goldsmith. I suggest you listen to me or your privileges at this hospital will no longer exist.” She watched Joshua stop his movement. His right hand was still wrapped around his now shrunken penis and a pool of ejaculate had formed in the valley formed by his index and thumb that circumnavigated the corona.

Dr. Vinson returned to viewing the cum that filled her fingernail. She shook her head, made a face full of loathing and disdain, and said, “I married a man that preferred to masturbate than have conventional sex with me. I found that out of a twenty-four hour day, he’d masturbate at least ten to thirteen times. All that asshole would do is find a place, pull out his cock, and jerk off. I’ve never understood the a man’s need to spill his seed.”

Joshua looked up from his penis and stared into Dr. Vinson’s face. He said, “I’m not a habitual masturbator, Dr. Vinson. I’m telling you that I’ve had some personal problems and I sought release because…”

“Ha!” she interrupted. “Look at you. Your pants and underwear are down around your ankles. Your abdomen is covered with the results of your masturbation. You are pathetic. I bet you go to some of those dirty bookstores on Eighth Avenue to relieve yourself. Just like my ex did – everyday - sometimes three and four times a day. Do you eat your ejaculate? Do you find it satisfying when you do?”

Joshua was surprised when he put her cum filled fingernail to his lips. She stared deep into his soul and said, “Open and eat. You understand that from this moment forward your position at this hospital is dependent upon you keeping me happy. I expect you to do as I say, whenever I say, without question. Failure will result in you losing privileges at this and any other hospital you’re presently affiliated with.”

“Please, Dr. Vinson,” moaned Dr. Goldsmith, “please, forget what you witnessed. There are things I can do for you beyond your wildest dreams and desires. I have connections that will make your head explode with what could be accomplished for you. From the simplest things, to investments that return better than one-hundred percent interest on an annualized basis. Please, I beseech you to relent and let me prove to you that what you just witnessed was an aberration. Again, I am not a habitual masturbator.” Inside his head Joshua said, _“What you don’t know bitch is that I’m a very special man – a murderer – a serial killer – and – if you continue, you’ll be looking into my eyes as I cum in your useless cunt as I choke the life out of you.”_

Dr. Odette Vinson persisted. It was her modus operandi. Her finger remained in front of Joshua’s mouth. His only avenue was to do as she said and take her cum filled fingernail into his mouth, suck his seed off, and swallow. Joshua opened his mouth and did as she commanded. Odette Vinson felt her panties get wet. The power she just expended over one of her colleagues had a narcotic effect as well as a sexual one. When she pulled her finger from Joshua’s mouth she realized that if she had taken control of her onanistic husband she’d be more than an executive at a major New York City hospital.

“Don’t get up, Dr. Goldsmith,” she said with a tone of derision and humiliation in her voice. “I’ll let myself out. Then you can get up and clean-up.”

Joshua Goldsmith watched the woman, the doctor, the hospital administrator depart his office, and slam the door behind her. He did not release the hold on his penis. Instead, he used his left hand to find the box of tissues he kept in his desk and pulled four tissues so he could wipe off the cool scum that was on his cock, hand, and abdomen. When he was somewhat clean, he stood, pulled up his trousers, but did not close them. He waddled to his private bathroom to clean-up properly with soap and water.

When he returned to his desk he made the mental note to begin the process of finding all he could about Dr. Odette Vinson. The cunt had risen to the top of his _‘most likely to get him off list’_. Once he calmed down, he started to continue his catch-up and realized he needed to get to Colin’s room immediately or face the wrath of Apollonia Moretti.


	127. Thursday Late Afternoon / Evening – Colin’s Room – Hospital for Special Services - 6 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia arrives at the hospital. Viviano learns about Nathan. The nursing student arrives and captures Apollonia’s heart. Apollonia takes care of Colin. Joshua Goldsmith learns another lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The ride from Columbus Place to the Hospital for Special Surgery was not eventful considering the only traffic problem was a small fender bender on the upper level of the 59th Street Bridge. Nathan Childress did not engage his new employer in conversation on any subject. All he did was guide the black Lincoln Town Car through the rush hour traffic towards her destination. Upon exiting the 59th Street Bridge, Nathan drove up 1st Avenue to 70th Street, made a right turn, and headed directly to the front of the hospital. It was there the two spoke for the first time since they’d left Columbus Place.

“Miss Moretti,” Nathan said, “I think it would be better if you allowed me to park the vehicle and accompany you into the hospital. Two blocks north is a small garage that I have special parking privileges and it wouldn’t be a problem to leave the vehicle there.”

“I don’t think that is necessary Nathan,” replied Apollonia.

“Ma’am,” he continued unfazed by her response, “if you’ll take notice, there are several areas around the hospital that would give someone looking to rob or hurt you an opportunity to cause you bodily harm. I believe you hired me to more than drive you around from place-to-place.”

Apollonia looked around where the car was stopped and did not see what Nathan said he saw in and around the surrounding buildings. She did like his commitment to her safety, although she knew he did not know anything concerning her abilities to defend herself. The silence built between them. Apollonia was taken when Nathan did not put the vehicle in park, get out, and open the door for her. Instead she sat a bit dumbfounded as he drove to York Avenue made a typical circumnavigation of a New York city block and drove north on 1st Avenue to 72nd Street. He pulled up to a pair of oversized garage doors, honked his horn, and a few moments later the right door rose giving the vehicle access to a well-appointed, clean, and nicely hidden garage. A small Indian man nodded to Nathan and pointed to a parking spot in the back away from any other vehicle.

Apollonia sat quietly seething at Nathan’s disregard for her order to let her exit the vehicle in front of the hospital. She waited for him to open the door and once she was standing she said, “What the fuck, Nathan? I told you to let me out in front of the hospital. Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Nathan was not fazed by her outburst and use of crude four letter curse words. He looked down at the diminutive woman, smiled from ear-to-ear, and said, “Curse all you want, Miss Moretti. Throw temper tantrums. Stomp your feet. Flail your arms. But remember, you hired me to drive for you and with that come my multitude of skills and abilities to protect and defend you. I may not know all about you and your family, but I signed on and I will make sure you are safe.”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” growled Apollonia. She did not make an effort to show her new hire how capable she was when it came to defending herself. Instead, she pointed to the now closed door and said, “Where do we exit. I need to get to the hospital.”

Nathan nodded. He gently put his ham hock hand on her shoulder and guided her to a door that was hidden not behind a piece of useless furniture or false wall, but inconspicuously built to be missed by the eye of a person who did not know where it was placed. Two minutes later, Apollonia and Nathan were walking south on York Avenue towards 70th Street and the Hospital for Special Services. The sight of a seven foot two-and-a-half inch Nubian walking side-by-side with a slender dark haired Italian beauty was not lost on Apollonia. She smiled inwardly as she gazed upon the faces of those New Yorkers whose visage changed when they passed the two walking side-by-side on the sidewalk. The March chill was enough to push the two to arrive at their destination in as short a period of time as humanly possible.

Once inside the building, Apollonia made her way to the information center to determine how to get to the maxillofacial surgery wing. Without saying a word to Nathan, she made a beeline to the designated elevator bank, pressed the up arrow button, and waited for the cab to arrive to take her to the ninth floor. Nathan Childress stood behind and to her right as the cab ascended to the suite. He followed her down the hall to the intersecting hall where Colin’s room was situated along with several others. Apollonia Moretti passed the nurse’s station and stopped just before the entrance to her sissy husband’s room. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, and stepped up to glass door. Before she could do anything, the pneumatically controlled door slid open, and everyone turned to see who was entering.

The sight of a big black man standing behind Apollonia was enough to take the wind out of everyone’s sails. Joshua Goldsmith and his colleague stood like deer frozen in the headlights of an oncoming eighteen wheeler. Viviano Rossi opened his eyes in wonder not knowing who or why the big nigger was standing behind his sister-in-law. It took a moment, but he was first to gain control.

“Apollonia,” he said as he stepped up to hug his sister-in-law. She allowed him to take her into his arms and press her to his body for a moment. He leaned down and placed a kiss on each cheek and sighed inside knowing that if they were anyplace else, he’d be on his knees kissing her feet or her uncovered ass. Viviano released his hold, turned towards Joshua and the other man standing next to him, and said, “I would like you to meet Dr. William Morgenstern, the head of the Maxillofacial Department here at the hospital.”

Apollonia stepped forward, offered her hand which was taken and released, and said, “Nice to meet you Dr. Morgenstern.”

“Likewise,” was his reply. He made no effort to add anything to the beginning of their conversation, but he did as all men do; his eyes scanned from Apollonia’s shoes to her face not once, but three times.

Apollonia ignored his obvious scan of her physical being. She heard Nathan rustle in the background and made what she hoped was a simple hand motion telling him to relax that everything was under control. Everyone, except Nathan, saw she was doing everything possible not to look at her husband. His face was no longer swathed in towels and ice packs. Colin’s eyes were swollen shut. His lips were a deep black and blue in color. Around his face was a nasal cannula providing pure oxygen to aid his breathing. The room was silent except for the beep of the heart monitor.

Finally, Apollonia broke the silence, “Dr. Morgenstern, your diagnosis and prognosis please.”

Joshua started to speak, but was stopped by his colleague. “I’m not sure how to address you, ma’am. But, will Apollonia be acceptable?”

Apollonia or Miss Moretti,” she replied.

“Your husband has suffered a reoccurrence of facial trauma that is much worse than the previous injuries. The complication is the short period of time between the incidents. Healing of the previous surgical work was not complete. With Dr. Goldsmith’s help, we contacted the other surgeon and have received via the Internet all of Colin’s medical history concerning his last surgery. Based upon the first set of x-rays and the MRI scan taken today, the corrective surgery will, most certainly, put his face back together. Although, he will be quite fragile and will have to take care not to have his face slapped or punched again – ever.”

Apollonia finally looked over to where her sissy husband lay not moving a bone or muscle in his body. She did not approach him, but, she asked the doctor, “How long before you can perform the surgery?”

“I’m confident we can do it tomorrow,” he replied.

“Tomorrow?” said Apollonia. “I thought you had to wait for the swelling to completely subside.”

“Actually, it is better to perform the surgery with a small amount of swelling already present,” Dr. Morgenstern replied. “Surgery always entails some postoperative swelling, so as long as the major amount of edema has begun to recede, we can operate. My question Miss Moretti, is there anything you’d like to do to change his appearance?”

Apollonia frowned, stared at him, and said, “Why would I want to do that?”

Dr. Morgenstern shuffled his feet in preparation to asking a rather personal and impertinent question. “You’ll excuse my bluntness, Miss Moretti. I have done a complete examination of your husband. It does not take a rocket scientist to see that he is not your typical male of the species. He is hairless except for his naturally coiffed long hair. He has small breasts and his skin is quite soft. I can discern from his physical being he is a feminized man. I have no quarrel with his lifestyle, your lifestyle, or any person’s lifestyle as long as it does not impact detrimentally on their physical and emotional wellbeing. All I am doing is offering you the opportunity to make changes to his face that will accentuate his femininity. Is that something you want to consider?”

Viviano quickly stepped over to his sister-in-law which made Nathan move like a cheetah to where Apollonia stood unknowing about what was occurring behind her. Before he knew what happened to him, Viviano Rossi was two inches off the ground. Nathan Childress’ left hand was wrapped around the rear of Viviano’s neck and with just one arm the large black man had lifted him off the ground.

“What the fuck!!!” growled Viviano. The hand that lifted him off the ground was not applying a great amount of pressure; therefore, there was no sharp pain in his neck.

Apollonia turned to her new employee and said in a rather matter-of-fact voice considering the situation, “Nathan, release him immediately. Put him down. He is my brother-in-law and he is someone who is very, very important to me.”

If a black man could blush, Nathan did just that as he said, “Sorry, Miss Moretti. I didn’t expect him to move the way he did.” Nathan let Viviano down, released his hold, and stepped back.

Viviano’s eyes were piercing as he looked from Apollonia to Nathan. He caught his breath and growled, “Who the fuck is that?”

“Meet Nathan Childress,” said Apollonia. “I hired him to be my full time driver. He also brings some very interesting military training along with his seven foot two-and-a-half inch frame.” Apollonia turned to Nathan, “Apologize.”

“Please accept my apology sir,” he said knowing if he didn’t, he’d be unemployed.

“Now, where were we,” said Apollonia as she turned back to the two doctors who had imperceptibly moved backwards towards the wall at the head of Colin’s bed. “Yes, now I remember – the surgery. No, Dr. Morgenstern, I do not want you to soften and feminize his face. I like him just the way he is and I know he does too.”

Dr. Morgenstern nodded his head and said, “I believe then we’ll fix the orbits of his eyes, his crushed left cheek bone, and reset his jawbone. When I’m done Miss Moretti you’ll never know what happened to him. The only caveat is the one I stated earlier. His face will be quite fragile and will not tolerate any form of physical abuse. Do you understand what I am saying to you?”

“Yes,” she said, “I do. I want to thank you for staying late tonight. I’m sure Joshua has told you all you need to know about the Moretti family. What time are you preparing to perform the surgery tomorrow?”

“He’ll be my only surgery,” replied the maxillofacial surgeon. “I’ll start at nine in the morning and if all goes as I expect, I should be done by four in the afternoon.” He saw the look on Apollonia’s face, “It is a very delicate and time consuming surgery. He will be in the best hands in the medical field. I promise you. You’ll excuse me, but I have to get going. It was a pleasure meeting you and I know I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

Dr. Morgenstern offered his hand and when Apollonia took it, he held it a bit longer and tighter than he did the first time. Without saying a world to his colleague, he let himself out of the room. Serendipity or just plain old bad luck happened when Dr. Morgenstern departed the room. As the door began to automatically close, it stopped, reopened, and a young lady entered the room. Apollonia noticed she was not on staff and wondered why she would be entering her husband’s room like she knew someone. Viviano turned, saw Felicia Dwyer standing just inside the door, and knew he had an imminent problem that needed to be solved immediately.

“Miss Dwyer,” he said, “I see you’ve found me. How nice to see you again. Why don’t we step outside a moment?”

The ever wary Apollonia was on top of the situation. Her intuition told her that Viviano was looking to have a relationship outside his marriage with the tall, waifish, young girl. She coughed making it known to Viviano that she wanted an introduction. When Viv looked at his sister-in-law he saw the darkness in her eyes and knew he’d lost any chance of not having to introduce the lass to Apollonia. Joshua Goldsmith and Nathan Childress stood as if they were audience members, attending a play, and watching the interaction between three actors where the hospital room was the stage. Colin Cathcart wanted only to feel his wife’s hand in his and her lips on his forehead.

Viviano motioned for Felicia to come closer to him and Apollonia. He positioned her next to him and opposite his sister-in-law, “Apollonia, allow me to introduce you to Ms. Felicia Dwyer. She is a nursing student here at the hospital. We met earlier this afternoon as she departed Joshua’s office and I was on my way there.” He paused and decided to cut the story of their meeting to the nubs, “Later we bumped into each other again in the lobby. I inquired if she wouldn’t mind having a bite to eat with me as I did not know what time you were going to arrive.”

The look on her brother-in-law’s face confirmed her intuition. Apollonia allowed the darkness to leave her beautiful turquoise eyes. She smiled broadly showing her perfect teeth and said, “Nice to meet you Felicia.”

Felicia remained calm, “Nice to make your acquaintance, Ms. Apollonia.”

“No Ms. Dwyer,” said Apollonia, “Ms. Moretti. My name is Apollonia Moretti and you’ve entered the room of my rather ill husband.”

Felicia looked to Viviano for some help, but nothing was forthcoming. She knew she had put herself into an untenable position by just entering the hospital room of someone she did not know from Adam. “Please excuse me,” she said as she licked her lips. “Please accept my apology. Rather than making a bad situation worse, I’ll just let myself out and make my way home.”

“Answer one question for me, Felicia,” said Apollonia. “Were you here under the assumption that you’d have a bite to eat with Viviano?”

Felicia Dwyer looked down at the floor for a moment before she stared directly into Apollonia’s turquoise eyes, and said, “Yes. He also knows that I have no intention of beginning a relationship with a married man. I’m not that kind of girl.”

Trying to make a joke, Apollonia said, “Oh, you’re a virgin.”

Without missing a beat, Felicia replied, “Yes. I am nineteen and a virgin Miss Moretti.”

Apollonia broke her gaze with the young lass to find her brother-in-law shaking his head in a negative motion. “Interesting if I do say so myself. Why don’t we just table dinner until I’m done here and the three of us can find someplace close by to sit and enjoy a meal. Would that be satisfactory Miss Dwyer?”

‘Um,” she stumbled.

Viviano found his voice, “Listen Appy, why don’t you spend some time with Colin. I’ll take Ms. Dwyer down to the waiting room where we’ll wait for you. Then we can decide about finding a place to eat depending upon how you feel. Agreed?”

Felicia Dwyer made her decision for them. “Thanks, but I’ll pass.” She offered her hand to Apollonia, “I’m sorry for intruding. I’ll let myself out so you can be with your husband.”

Apollonia held the teenager’s hand and felt a bolt of electricity course throughout her body. Her touch was enough to make Apollonia think about taking her virginity. In a matter of days, she had met two teenagers that made her so horny because each of them was a virgin. To make matters worse, Felicia Dwyer lived in the city which meant she could have easy access to her charms. All she had to do was get her into a position where she had no other choice but to comply. Apollonia made a quick decision. She reached into her handbag, retrieved a business card, and handed it to the young girl.

“That is my business card,” she said. “Call me when you have a moment to chat. I would like the opportunity to get to know you. I can see you may be a perfect model for me to paint or sculpt. I think you’d enjoy spending some time at my place on the island.”

Felicia Dwyer took the card, read it, and blushed all in the same moment of time. “Thank you Miss Moretti.”

Apollonia, Viviano, Joshua, and Nathan watched the tall, waifish lass depart the room. When the door shut, Apollonia turned to Viviano and wagged a finger at him. Nothing was said, but both of them knew that the other understood the implication of what had just occurred. What neither of the were aware of was Joshua’s controlled seething as he looked upon the young girl and fought his desire to kick her legs out from under her, rip off her clothing, force himself upon her, and choke her to death.

Apollonia approached the bed where Colin lay. For the first time since arriving, she had a good look at the injuries to his face. She leaned against the side of the bed to support herself; otherwise, she would have collapsed onto the floor. Viviano looked towards Nathan, glared at him, and then without a moment’s hesitation made a move to be next to his sister-in-law. He put his arm around her shoulders and helped support her in her time of need.

Joshua Goldsmith walked around to the other side of the bed. He used his stethoscope to listen to Colin’s heart and lungs. Satisfied, he looked over to Apollonia and said, “He’ll be just fine Apollonia. You made the correct decision moving him here. His surgery and convalescence will go a lot better with full time medical and nursing staff attending to his needs. I will personally make sure he receives the best of the best when it comes to his care.”

Apollonia looked up from Colin’s face. She stared at the wall across from her and said in a nasty voice, “Out!!! I want everyone out of the room, now!!!”

Surprised at her outburst, Joshua and Viviano made for the door. Nathan Childress stood like a statue not making a move to depart the hospital room. Viviano Rossi turned and said, “Nathan, I suggest you do as she says or your big black ass will be sailing through the window and down to 70th Street before you can react. Trust me she’s got more moves than you ever learned.”

Nathan Childress saw the look on Viviano’s face and knew he wasn’t kidding. Before he moved, he looked over to where his new employer stood leaning against the hospital bed where her husband lay recovering from a God awful beating. Nathan sized up Apollonia Moretti again and decided to believe what her brother-in-law just stated about her abilities. He quietly made his way to the door and exited the room. The three men walked to the nurse’s station where they found three chairs to sit and wait for Apollonia.

\-------------------------

Apollonia Moretti leaned forward and placed her lips on Colin’s forehead. She held them there as she searched for and found his right hand. Colin tried, but failed to open his eyes. His hand clutched at Apollonia’s. Their fingers intertwined. Both felt a surge of electricity course through their bodies as their love for each other solidified their crazy relationship. Apollonia held her lips on Colin’s head for a good ten minutes before she pulled up and moved so she could lie next to him. Colin felt her weight on the bed and with strength from somewhere deep inside he moved to his left enough to give her the room she needed. She released his hand for a moment so her left hand could replace her right. Apollonia raised the blanket, coursed her right hand to her husband’s bare stomach, and rested it there. She felt Colin squeeze her hand in response to her movements and questions if she had any for him.

“I’m so sorry, Colin,” she softly cried, “I’m at fault for this beating. I take full responsibility. I never should have allowed Sonny into our lives.”

Colin felt the tears on Apollonia’s face begin to wet the soft cotton of his hospital gown. He tried but failed to say something to her so he could calm her nerves and relate how he did not fault her for what happened to him. All he could do was lie there and try to tell her everything was going to be all right by squeezing her hand. Colin felt the touch and warmth of her hand on his abdomen. Considering his fragile state, his response was immediate and something that neither of them expected. His penis grew hard as he remembered the times they would lie together and she would gently rub his taut abdomen sending waves of pleasure to his crotch.

Apollonia did not think about what consequences she could or would face when she slid her head under the blanket, found Colin’s erection, and took it into her mouth. His cock had not entered her mouth since he accepted his cuckolding and feminization. She immediately remembered the size of the head, the width of the shaft, and the length of his manhood. It saddened her that he could not be a true Alpha male, because his size was more than enough to make and keep her sexually satisfied and emotionally happy. Apollonia did not care she was dressed in a business suit and she moved her body to make her act of fellatio easier. Colin opened his legs giving the love-of-his-life access to his balls and anus. With her mouth sliding up and down his hardening shaft, Apollonia used the saliva pooled at the base to lubricate her middle finger which she unceremoniously inserted into her husband’s sissy pussy. She knew he was enjoying himself by the noise he made when she entered his body, the tenseness of his muscles, and the active pressure of his anus on her finger.

What neither of them thought about or considered was the lines attached to Colin’s body that monitored his heart rate, breathing, pulse rate, and blood oxygen levels. The double conundrum was the level of technology being used by the hospital as all the data was wirelessly transmitted to the nurse’s station down the hall. As Colin’s heart rate and pulse rate rose the lines and numbers being displayed were also increasing. Thankfully, Joshua constantly eyed the twenty-four inch liquid crystal display that read Colin’s heart rate monitor. He noticed the rise and before the nurse reacted, he rose from his chair, pointed to himself, and made his way to Colin’s room. Dr. Goldsmith had to keep from bursting out in laughter as he watched the cotton blanket rise and fall with Apollonia’s motion. Inside his head, he thought how nice it was for Colin to be lying in a hospital bed, face all busted and bruised, while his wife felt bad enough for him to suck his cock. Rather than disturb their pleasure, he returned to the nurse’s station smiling, sat down, and said loud enough for everyone to hear, “Let’s just leave well enough alone.”

Apollonia could feel Colin’s cock shaft and head begin to thicken in preparation for his impending orgasm. If this was a different time and place, Apollonia would have taken the base of his cock into her left hand, squeezed it, and stopped the onrushing flow of semen up the urethra thus killing his orgasm. Tonight was a different story. She pressed her head down and took her husband’s cock into her throat. She relaxed and allowed her tonsils and adenoids to caress the corona as it passed. Colin’s hands clinched and he gurgled a moan as he felt his wife’s mouth do what he loved to do himself to another man. It was no surprise to Apollonia when she felt his sissy pussy begin to spasm around her finger signaling the onset of his orgasm. His cock shaft and head grew thicker and not giving into her desire to frustrate him, she left his cock embedded in her throat as he spewed several ropes of sissy milk directly into her stomach.

Six-and-a-half minutes later, Apollonia returned to her husband’s side and whispered, “No matter what comes between us Colin, I will always love you. My promise to you is that you will never suffer as you have suffered at the hands of Sonny Rossi. My only true regret is your inability to be an Alpha male.” She felt him tense and then relax his muscles. She saw him trying to say something, but stopped him by gently putting her lips to his. She moved back to the side of his head, kissed his ear, and said, “I love you so much, Colin Cathcart.”

The only response that Colin could give was to take her hand and squeeze it for a moment. Inside he wanted to tell her that he loved her and what happened to him was not her fault. Colin tried to speak, but the wires holding his jaw in place would not allow him to utter a word; because he was trying to open his mouth enunciate his words. Not being one to give-up, Colin continued to gurgle and growl until one word was formed. He uttered, “Appy”.

Apollonia rose to look at her husband’s beaten face and holding back her tears said, “I love you Colin. Don’t hurt yourself trying to speak. I’m going to spend the night right by your side.”

He moved his head in the negative.

“You want me to go home?” she asked.

This time he moved his head in the positive.

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want me to be with you,” she moaned. Apollonia Moretti began to sob and hold her tear stained face close to her husband’s neck. She felt Colin try to move so he could embrace her, but the wires and IV’s tube precluded him from doing so. “You need to know that I alone am responsible for you condition. Please don’t push me away.”

Somewhere deep inside Colin he found the strength to put a few sentences together through his wired together teeth, “I love you, too. Unconditionally. Please go home so I can rest.”

Apollonia rose from the bed, took Colin’s right hand into hers, and said, “I’ll be back first thing in the morning. I want to kiss you before you go into surgery. I love you Colin Cathcart.” She saw him nod in agreement, so, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. One last time she said, “I love you so much”, before she released his hand and made her way out of his room.

\-------------------------

Viviano, Joshua, Nathan, and the duty nurses watched Apollonia walk the short distance from Colin’s room to the nurse’s station. Joshua noticed that for someone who just lay in a bed sucking a cock; her clothes were still perfectly pressed as if she just put them on and her makeup was impeccable. The three men stood as she approached. The duty nurse made it obvious to Apollonia that she was not thrilled with her presence and immediately departed for Colin’s room.

“Everything ok?” asked Viviano.

“Yes, just peachy,” she replied. “He signaled me that he wanted me to go home and return in the morning before his surgery. I’m famished. Let’s get something to eat.”

Viviano wanted more than anything to return home to his family. Joshua Goldsmith thought it would be best if he went home where he could pine over the teenaged beauty he would love to have sexual relations with before he took her life. He also felt a pang of guilt that he had not spoken to his children since the events that took his wife’s life. Nathan Childress wondered if he made a mistake accepting her offer of employment, but it did not stop him from his paranoia about someone coming up behind him and putting two .22 caliber bullets in the back of his head. The three men each wanted a different outcome and neither of them wanted to express their desire to forego dinner with Apollonia.

Their faces were not curtains hiding their emotions. Apollonia could see in each of their eyes something more than an acceptance of going to dinner. She knew each of them wanted to say something to her that would cancel their going out to a meal. Instead of forcing the issue she said, “You know what? I’m beat and I have to return here early tomorrow morning. Why don’t we just call it a night? Joshua, do you have a means to get home?”

Joshua perked up, “Yes, Apollonia. I can call a car service. But, if you have a moment, I’d like to talk to you in private.”

Apollonia nodded, stepped down the hall, and watched Joshua approach her. When they were far enough away, he said, “Is there any news? I heard something from Howard Cohen, but, I’ve been on pins and needles.”

Apollonia Moretti looked into her brother-in-law’s eyes and saw he was lying. The asshole was trying to get over on her and she was not going to tolerate his lame attempt. She reacted as she always did when confronted with unmitigated bullshit. Joshua didn’t catch the darkness in Apollonia’s eyes. Before he could react, she pushed him against the wall, and grabbed hold of his balls through his pants. She squeezed hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. Joshua Goldsmith felt the soft tissue of his testicles begin to crumble under the pressure of Apollonia’s right hand. When she did not stop he used all his willpower to keep from screaming because of the increasing pain. Instead he begged, “Please, no more!!! Please!!!”

Nathan Childress saw what was happening and made it impossible for the duty nurse to leave her station. He glared at her which was more than enough to get her to return to her seat. Viviano smiled to himself happy that Apollonia was giving the asshole what he more than deserved. He only wished Felicia Dwyer was here to witness the fall of the man she wanted to be her mentor. The two men looked at each other. Viviano nodded knowingly, pointed to where Apollonia and Joshua stood, and mouthed, “I told you she was more than capable.” Nathan responded by opening his eyes wide, grimacing, and nodding his head in the affirmative.

Joshua eyes were bugging out of his head. He saw through his tears Apollonia’s face nearing his right ear. He heard her through the fog of pain, “Listen you little Jewish twerp. You have lied to me for the last time. I know what Howard told you. Your life is mine. The balls I hold in my hand don’t belong to you anymore. You continue to make life difficult for me and I’ll feed you to the wolves in prison. I hold the keys. You’re facing a murder charge in Manhattan. If I decided to fuck you, I call the Westchester District Attorney and I drop a dime on the untimely death of Elizabeth. Are you hearing me, Joshua?”

Joshua Goldsmith did not have the strength to answer his sister-in-law. The pain emanating from between his legs was more than he could tolerate. Fear took control of his body. His muscles tensed. His face grew red as he tried to keep from screaming out in pain. Apollonia could see him fighting and unceremoniously released her hold on his crotch. The moment she pulled her hand back to her side, Joshua Goldsmith’s hands went to cover his aching balls. He slid down the wall, fell onto his side, and curled up into the fetal position. The only sounds coming from his mouth were unintelligible nonsense and moaning. Thankfully he hadn’t pissed or shit himself.

Apollonia knelt down and said, “Remember who owns you Joshua. I have the ability to take your children from you. Elizabeth’s parents do not have the economic power or wherewithal to fight me. You already know and have seen what I’m capable of. Think about Sarah and Jason. Think about how they’d suffer at my hands. Make a decision Joshua.” Apollonia paused for a moment realizing that she just enunciated something akin to her mother’s sexual deviance and insanity. Her entire being was on fire as she espoused the use of Joshua’s children to make him bend to her will. She felt more than a small amount of vaginal fluid exit the folds of her vagina. Apollonia Moretti shivered. When she regained control of her body she said in a quiet and controlled, but angry voice, “DON’T EVER FUCK WITH ME, JOSHUA. THE NEXT TIME WILL BE YOUR LAST. I PROMISE YOU.”

She did not wait for an answer. Apollonia Moretti stood up, walked towards and past where Viviano and Nathan stood to the hall that led to the bank of elevators that would take her to the lobby. Both men paused for a moment, looked to where Dr. Joshua Goldsmith lay clutching his crotch, thought better of going to his aid, turned, and followed Apollonia out of the Maxillofacial Surgery Suite. Once in the cab of the elevator, Apollonia said one word, “Home.”

Nathan did not say a word when they exited the elevator. He left Apollonia and Viviano in the lobby of the hospital. Twelve minutes later he returned with the Lincoln Town Car and like a well-trained chauffeur opened the rear passenger door. After Apollonia and Viviano were settled in the rear seat, he closed the door, took his position behind the steering wheel, and begun the drive to Columbus Place. The only words uttered to Nathan were when they arrived in front of Apollonia’s house. He was told the time he was to arrive to take Apollonia back to the hospital in the morning.


	128. Thursday Night – Raffaella’s House – 6 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 128  
> Raffaella and Viviano discuss her accusations and his anger. Apollonia, Raffaella, Viviano, and Mario witness Apollonia’s interrogation of Antonio. Viviano is forced to apologize to his son. Raffaella, Viviano, and Mario are the brunt of Apollonia’s anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Viviano Rossi entered his house to find his wife and children sitting in the family room watching television. He looked back to the microwave to check the time before he entered the family room. Carmen jumped up from the floor and ran to her father to give him a hug and a kiss. Viviano bent down, picked up his daughter, and wrapped her in his arms. Antonio stood, waited for his father to release his sister, and then he approached, but he did not show any happiness or bubbly emotion at his father’s return. Alessa Moretti remained on the floor entranced in the nonsense that was being displayed on the television. Raffaella did not appreciate that her half-sister did not acknowledge the return of the man who readily accepted her into his family.

“Alessa Rossi,” said Raffaella using her not yet legal last name, “get up, and greet your father.”

She turned, rolled to her side, and begrudgingly went over to Viviano. Alessa raised her arms and allowed the man she would call daddy to lift her and place a kiss on her lips instead of her cheeks.

Viviano noticed that Alessa was not in a good mood, so he placed her back on the floor and said, “Guess you’re not in a good mood this evening, Alessa.” He waited a moment before saying, “All of you up to your rooms and prepare for bed. I know you’re headed to school tomorrow.” He saw the look of disappointment on all their faces.”

The children did not moan or ask to stay up until the end of the television program. Like good soldiers, the three youngsters kissed their mother good night and made their way up to their rooms. When Viviano and Raffaella heard the pounding of their feet trudging up the steps to the second floor balcony they embraced, kissed, and Raffaella slid to her knees. She looked up at Viviano to see him not responding to her expectation of giving him an unrequested blowjob. Instead, he reached for her underarms and helped raise her to her feet. She furrowed her eyebrows and wondered why her husband was not amenable to getting his cock sucked.

Viv guided her to the couch where they sat together for a moment before he spoke, “We need to talk. We need to sort out what has happened to us and our relationship.”

“Actually there is only one thing we need to sort out Viv,” said Raffaella. She did not move nor did she break eye contact with him.

“Really,” he said, “only one?”

“The one that breaks my heart,” she said.

Viviano Rossi started to become frustrated with his wife. He stood, sat, and realized that if he began to pace around the family room, he’d only succumb to his building anger and strike out at his wife. Rather than give in to his churning need to strike out, he turned back to his wife, took her hands, and said, “I love you, Raffaella Moretti. I am the happiest man on the face of the Earth. Please, tell me and I promise to remain calm, discuss what is coming between us, and resolve our issues.”

He watched as his wife rolled her eyes only the way her father could and knew she did not accept his partial impalement on an imaginary sword. His stress subsided and he became comfortable when she did not pull her hands from his. He felt the stress in her fingers and knew his wife was harboring something that she was afraid to express. He kept his grip light and began to rub the backs of her hands with his thumbs. Raffaella tried to relax but could not. Her head was filled with the knowledge that she expressly gave her husband and children to her sister although Apollonia did not accept her offer. With the intake and release of a deep breath, Raffaella Moretti decided to release her stress by telling her husband everything.

Raffaella pulled her hands from Viviano’s, put them on her lap, touched her shoulders, rubbed her face, and then when she was finally ready said, “I gave you what you wanted since we started dating Viviano. This morning while my lips were pressed to my sister’s denim covered cunt, I gave you to her. I told her that anytime she wants to bed you she can. I told her that Antonio and Carmen are hers to do with as she pleases. I am bound to serve her because I did something that no Moretti gets away with, ever. I will accept my punishment and live the rest of my life in fear of my sister and her retribution for my stupidity.”

A questioning frown crossed Viviano’s brow. Since he was brought into the family as her fiancée, since the day he sucked her father’s cock the morning of their marriage, Viviano Rossi never heard one word about a Moretti giving her family to another much less an immediate family member. He could see the pain in Raffaella’s face. A light coating of sweat had formed on her brow accompanied by the tenseness of her muscles. Viviano Rossi saw the error of his ways when it came to his sister-in-law. Prior to her grabbing control of the Moretti family, he would joke about how much he wanted to spend some time between Apollonia’s legs. His jokes were now coming home to roost in a reality that he did not want. There was only one solution to the problem and that was to confront it head on.

“Would you allow me to call Apollonia?” he asked.

“Why?” she replied. “What is done is done. It cannot be reversed. My sister placed the traditional _‘kiss-of-death’_ upon my lips. I am a marked woman, Viv. What hurts more than my own flesh and blood wanting to take my life is what you did to your own son last night. That was and will forever be something I will never forgive you for.”

She saw him tense and release the stress by just taking a deep breath and exhaling. Viviano Rossi did not hesitate, “Does your father believe I did something wrong last night?”

“Yes,” she replied, “as does my sister.”

“You know I didn’t…” he started only to be interrupted.

“Don’t you dare, Viv,” chided Raffaella. “Don’t you dare explain your actions as something a Moretti father has the right to do to his son. What you foisted upon your son last night was nothing more than rape. You took your anger out on him instead of me.” Viviano stared to speak and was silenced by his wife’s look of contempt and a finger on his lips. “There is only one solution to the Antonio problem. You need to call my sister and my father. You need to wake your son up. Then when we’re together you need to with all your heart and soul beg for forgiveness. You need to prostrate yourself in front of your son and prove that Moretti men will own up to their transgressions and accept their punishment however severe it may be.”

“You’re not serious. . .” he said.

“Believe me, Viviano Rossi, I am,” she said. “What I expressed earlier about kneeling in front of my sister and giving my husband and children to her is the truth. I swear on a stack of bibles to the veracity of my statements. What I told you about Apollonia kissing me to express her contempt is the truth. If you don’t want to do what I know is right, then go to her. See if she will undo what you have done to Antonio, but I’ll bet you your life, she won’t.”

“This is not good,” sighed Viviano. “I haven’t told my parents their youngest son is dead and I don’t know how they’ll react beyond crying. They respect this family and were walking-on-air, when they were invited and attended the cuckold wedding. Sonny was going to go places. Look what I accomplished. Now, Sonny is dead and I’m hanging on by my fingertips, Raffy.”

“Jesus, Viv,” stated Raffaella. “I cannot believe you’re sitting there not seeing the forest-for-the-trees. My sister took out her anger on me for accusing her of sleeping with you. You see how my sister reacted. I’m sexless until my body heals. I don’t know how father would have reacted, but you technically had all the right to slap-the-shit out of me for accusing you of something, I now know, you did not do. Instead, you go to your ten year old son and fuck him every which way from Sunday because you’re pissed off at me. That was wrong and you know it. Fall on your sword Viviano Rossi. Take your medicine. Maybe, my sister will relent and just humiliate you in front of your son, but I wouldn’t put it past her to make your life miserable for quite a while. Don’t make amends and she will make your life a living hell. Look what she did to your brother.”

Viviano rose from the couch. Bent to kiss his wife on the lips, but received her cheek instead. “I’ll make the calls.”

\-------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Mario Moretti and Apollonia Moretti were seated on the couch in the family room. Raffaella decided that whatever was going to happen would be better to occur in the family room rather than the great room. She did not want Carmen or Alessa to be awoken by loud voices or any other form of loud noises like the breaking of glass, furniture, or bones. Viviano entered the room with Antonio and everyone could plainly see that the boy had just been awoken from a deep sleep. He was guided to where his mother was sitting. Raffaella took him into her arms, turned him to face the room, and pulled him between her legs so he could rest his backside on the edge of the chair in which she was seated.

Viviano Rossi waited a moment before speaking. He took the time to look into each and every person’s eyes including his ten year old son. When he was comfortable inside his own body, he began, “Thank you for coming when I called. If you were asleep, I apologize for waking you.” Viviano went to his knees. He positioned his body equal-distant between Mario and Apollonia. He did that to assure himself that he did unequally render to each of them what was due them – respect. He placed his forehead on the hardwood floor and continued, “I humble myself before you and beg your forgiveness for what I did to my only son. I am at your mercy.”

Because he was used to being in the position of authority, Mario Moretti began to respond to Viviano’s plea only to be cut short by his youngest daughter, “Don’t you dare,” spat Apollonia. “You are no longer who you think you are and you’re no longer the man I call _‘father’_. Stand up and remove your clothing. In fact, all of you know you should be naked in my presence.”

Antonio turned to look at his mother to ask if he was included. Just as she was going to answer he heard his favorite aunt spit, “You’re a Moretti man Antonio Rossi. Undress and come to me. Raffaella, go to my house. In the nightstand nearest the bathroom, or in the nightstand next Colin’s bed, or in one of the top drawers of the cabinets in the breakfast room is the velvet bag containing asshole’s gift. It is clearly marked as his. Go get it and make haste.”

Apollonia watched as Mario, Viviano, and Antonio removed their clothing or pajamas. They did as expected. Each of them folded their clothing and placed them in neat piles on the floor next to the brick hearth. Antonio, still not being used to his public nakedness, tried to cover his genitals as he walked over to where his favorite aunt sat clad in a pair of denims, a work shirt, and running shoes. Mario Moretti did not resume sitting on the couch with his youngest daughter. He remained standing, but he did not place his body next to his son-in-law. Viviano decided it would be beneficial if he returned to kneeling with his forehead pressed against the hardwood floor. In silence they waited for Raffaella’s return.

It took her about five minutes to find the velvet bag with Mario’s name on it in Colin’s room and return a bit breathless to her house. She strode over to her sister and handed her the velvet bag containing Mario’s chastity device. Her eyes beseeched her sister to let her remain clothed. Apollonia knew why she did not want to remove her clothing. She relented by nodding and patting the couch where she wanted her sister to sit.

“First things first,” she said. Apollonia moved Antonio to his mother, stood, and removed her jeans. She was not wearing panties. Her shirt was next and her pert breasts were free and unencumbered by a bra. Apollonia turned, bent forward, and said, “Ok, boys, kiss my ass. Show me you deserve to be part of this family no matter how much I may hate your fuckin’ guts.”

Mario Moretti made the first move. He stepped over, knelt on the floor, pulled apart his daughter’s backside, placed his lips on her anus, and inserted his tongue into her body. He knew that she would be clean and made no bones about sucking her asshole. The ulterior motive was to prove that he was worthy and not one to be forced to wear the sign of a beta male, cuckold, or sissy. Mario made it known to his daughter that he was not afraid to do what he was called upon to do as a member of the family. His thoughts went to how he was going to play the game until such time as he could wreck his revenge on the cunt who took him from his God given position of power in the Moretti family.

Raffaella, Viviano, and Antonio watched Apollonia rest her head on the back of the leather couch and made her hated father suck her asshole for more than ten minutes. When she had finally had enough she stood and said without facing either Viviano or Antonio, “Next.”

Viviano did not hesitate to move behind his sister-in-law and place his mouth on her anus and begin to force his tongue inside her body. He had the pleasure of having his father-in-law’s saliva present to ease the entrance of his tongue and the taste of Apollonia’s ass. Being forced to suck her asshole was not a sexually stimulating event for Viviano. He had no reason to become erect, therefore, he did not even think about it happening to him.

Apollonia turned her head and could see Antonio standing in front of his mother. He was covering his genitals genuinely embarrassed at what he was witnessing and she knew he was thinking about having place his lips on his favorite aunt’s asshole. The feel of Viviano’s tongue began to fade and as she did with her hated father, Apollonia stood signaling Viviano he was done honoring her as the head of the Moretti family. After she turned around and sat down, Apollonia reached for and guided Antonio between her legs. She had him face her and made it a point to put his arms by his side. Apollonia smiled, looked at her sister, and saw why the young boy was covering his genitals.

“So, Antonio Rossi,” she cooed, “you having a problem keeping your Rossi cock flaccid? You get sexually stimulated seeing men subservient to me? Are you a sissy bitch after all? Or, do you like that I’m unashamed to be naked in front of you?”

The young boy was frozen with fear. Raffaella saw it, but knew she would be verbally castigated and most probably physically assaulted if she said or made a move to help her son. Antonio’s cock was growing harder as each second passed. The youngster had no self-control over his growing sexual stimulation. He felt his favorite aunt pressing his arms against the sides of his body. He tried with all his might to quell his desire to burst out in tears only to succeed while failing to still his growing erection. “Please, Aunt Appy,” was all he said.

His favorite aunt turned him around, pulled him back so his backside was against her body and not the edge of the leather couch. She wrapped her right hand around his erect penis as he felt the heat of her sex press against the cheeks of his backside. She slowly began to masturbate the boy. There was nothing that he could do to stop her. One of his masturbation fantasies was coming to fruition. Antonio lost count of the number of times he masturbated and dreamed of having his Aunt Apollonia bring him to an orgasm. He thought of the number of times he pressed his rampant erection into his young slut’s body, cried, and in his mind he was cumming inside his favorite Aunt Apollonia. His hips began to involuntarily move with the motion of Apollonia’s hand. The growing amount of pre-cum being forced from the head of his cock precluded any need for additional lubrication.

Apollonia could feel the young boy’s body begin to respond to her. She did not let the orgasm take over his body. She stopped her motion, tightened her hand round the base of his cock, and timing it perfectly she stopped his orgasm just as his testicles began to rise to mix their baby making seed with the product of his prostate gland. Antonio’s body stiffened as if it was going to orgasm. He felt the pressure on his cock and groaned. It took no more than one minute for his cock to deflate and for him to stand frustrated and very horny.

“Learn your lesson, bitch boi?” whispered Apollonia in his ear.

“I’m trying to,” he replied knowing that his favorite aunt just called him a _‘bitch boi’_ instead of his name.

Viviano did not witness the humiliation of his son by his sister-in-law. His forehead was pressed against the floor. Mario remained silent because he knew that in his daughter’s place he would have done exactly the same thing to his grandson. He was old enough to know and understand his need to control the rise of his Moretti cock. The only difference was the fact that if he had done what Apollonia did, his cock would have been pressing against Antonio’s asshole. Raffaella felt pain in her heart over the continuing humiliation her son was enduring when it was her husband who was on the line for raping Antonio. She knew she was a Moretti when his frustration begat a flow of vaginal fluids from her body. The house was quiet as the four adults and the young boy each thought about what had just occurred.

Apollonia kissed her nephew on the cheek. She slipped her left hand between the cheeks of his ass. As she massaged his anus, she said, “So, my bitch boi, as I massage your pussy, tell me about what happened to you last night.”

He tried to turn around to face his aunt, but was stopped. He knew better than to ask to face her. The feeling of sexual pleasure rose as he felt his favorite aunt sexually massage his anus. He tried to keep from sighing or sounding sexually stimulated when he said, “I’m not a sissy. I will never be a sissy. My father came to my room last night and…” Tears began to roll down his face. His body shook with fear, regret, and sexual stimulation as his cock began to harden again.

Apollonia stopped massaging Antonio’s anus. She reached between the boys legs and took hold of his testicles. She whispered in his ear, “I know, you know, from firsthand knowledge what will happen to you if I squeeze your bitch boi balls, Antonio. Tell me the truth sissy boi. Look at your father and elucidate what occurred last night.”

“Please Aunt Apollonia,” cried Antonio. “I’m sorry for causing any trouble. I’m not a sissy.”

She tightened her grip just enough to send a message. Everyone except Viviano saw Antonio tighten his muscles, freeze in place, and then relax. Apollonia said, “Time for you to own up in front of your peers. If you want to be a Moretti sissy just say so. Tell me what happened or I promise you, you’ll never fuck again.”

Antonio knew the threat was real by the sound of her voice. At the tender age of ten, he knew that when he completed the _‘Moretti Rites of Passage’_ in the minds of the adult Moretti’s he was a fully functioning Moretti man. He had no choice but to tell the truth. “Daddy came into my room. He removed his clothing and got into bed with me. He pressed his body against mine. I felt him get hard. He rolled me on my stomach and forced his cock into me. He called me his bitch and told me to bite the pillow because I was his sissy boi faggot for the night.”

“Look at me Viviano Rossi,” said Apollonia in a softer voice than anyone expected.

Viviano Rossi raised his head from the floor. He stared into Apollonia’s darkening eyes.

“Is he telling the truth?” she asked as the corners of her mouth rose in a smile that could only be made by a person of intelligence and mental infirmity.

Viviano closed his eyes and fought his desire to tell his sister-in-law to pound sand. From the look on her face, he knew she was thinking the same thing. She knew he was controlling his anger, because if he exploded it would be the last thing he would ever do. It was again time for him to make a decision. Bend to Apollonia’s will or take his chances and fight for his masculinity. The darkness grew in his sister-in-law’s eyes. Her grip, while still light, was beginning to exert pressure on his son’s tender balls. Viviano Rossi knew what he did was wrong. “Yes. What Antonio has expressed is the truth. I came into his room madder than hell at his mother. I took out on his young body my anger by forcing myself into his body without caring for his safety or wellbeing. I’m sorry, but I admit to feeling great pleasure when he cried out in pain. Thankfully, through the multiple insertions and completions of unsolicited anal intercourse there was no blood oozing from his rectum.”

“Did you call him a bitch boi? A sissy faggot?” growled Apollonia now showing her anger at her brother-in-law.

“Yes,” replied Viviano. “I wanted him to know that I was not there to make tender man-to-man Moretti love with him. I’m so, so, sorry for what I have done to my only son.”

“Sorry?” spit Apollonia. “How can you be sorry when you did not say or do anything until my sister, your wife cornered you into calling us to this meeting. As far as I’m concerned, you did nothing to assuage the fears of your son. For all I know, he expected you to come to his room tonight because Raffaella’s pussy isn’t available to you. Would you have settled for her mouth or ass or are you more into fuckin’ preteen boys, now?”

Viviano glared at Apollonia. He knew she was baiting him and he didn’t want to fall into her trap. His mind began to wonder if he made a mistake by accepting this form of Moretti humiliation and punishment. The idea that Apollonia would do something crazy entered his consciousness. For all knew, she would take the chastity device bound for Mario’s cock and put it on him. The amount of money he produced making babies precluded her from doing something radical like castration or nullification. He stared into her dark eyes and said in a forceful voice, “I love your sister. Raffaella Moretti is the center of my universe. If I need to, I will give my life to protect her and my progeny. I love this family. I do for this family because I love being part of something that is centuries old. I’m prostrate in front of you waiting for your justice. I beg and beseech you to find my remorse to be genuine and make my suffering for my transgressions something that meets the level of the Moretti crime.”

Raffaella wanted to speak and she looked to Apollonia for permission. It did not come. She fell back against the back of the couch and began to silently weep. This entire situation was all her fault. If she had kept her wits about her and spoke to her sister about the time she spent with Viviano instead of accusing them of sleeping together, she wouldn’t be unable to have sex because of her injuries and this little family meeting would not be happening.

Mario Moretti was impressed with his son-in-law’s cry for forgiveness. He knew the moment Viviano Rossi took his cock into his mouth he would be an obedient and allegiant son-in-law. Mario Moretti knew what he would prescribe for Viviano’s punishment. He sighed quietly knowing that his silence on Viviano’s punishment would serve him better than opening himself up to Apollonia’s vengeance.

Apollonia heard her sister whimper and did nothing to make her feel better. She leaned forward so her head was next to Antonio’s and said, “So, young man, what do you think would be a proper punishment for your father’s transgressions?”

Antonio shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what to say. He felt relieved when his favorite aunt removed her hand from around his scrotum. Apollonia felt him relax and he said, “I don’t know Aunt Apollonia. I know I’m considered a Moretti man, but I’m only a ten year old boy.”

He felt his aunt’s lips on his cheek and heard her chuckle at his truthful statement. “I think your father should allow you to use his mouth and ass for a month. Or, until such time as your mother’s vagina is healed enough for them to return to having relations in their marital bed. Every night for the next thirty days, Viviano Rossi will present himself to you in my presence and he will offer one or both of his orifices for your pleasure. I know your cock is not big enough, yet, to cause him pain, but having your father submit in front of me and whomever else I invite to his daily humiliation should inflict a whole new world of psychological and emotional pain on him. I know it will cause him pain…” Apollonia paused, she laughed, and with eyes twinkling she chortled, “Especially when the young waif he so wanted to fuck tonight is standing there watching him get butt fucked like some Greenwich Village faggot. So it is said, so it is done.”

Viviano Rossi thanked his lucky stars; except for the mention of Felicia Dwyer, that his sister-in-law decided to humiliate him by ordering him to fellate or be sodomized by his ten year old son instead of some of the crueler options that had come into his thoughts. He looked at Apollonia and saw her pointing to Antonio’s penis. He looked at Raffaella who nodded that it was only a blow job or getting butt fucked instead of losing his ability to use his moneymaking cock. He crawled to his son, picked up his boy cock, and put it in his mouth. His right hand went to his son’s balls. His left to the base of the cock that was in his mouth and he began the movements that would result in a mouthful of preteen boy cum.

Antonio looked down to see his father gently sucking his cock without a hint of embarrassment. As his cock grew and hardened, he felt his father’s left hand begin to slide with the motion of his mouth. The sensation was incredible. He felt his aunt’s hands on his shoulders as his hips began to move in concert with his father’s oral actions. His moaned and that was when Apollonia whispered in his ear, “It is ok to take your father’s head and fuck his mouth. I expect you to be verbal with him. Say to him what he said to you. If you don’t, I won’t let you fuck me.”

Antonio froze when he heard Apollonia tell him she was going to let him fuck her. Would his dream come true? Would his cock enter his favorite aunt’s body? His mind raced with the possibilities. Antonio forgot his father’s mouth was sliding up and down his hard cock. He listened to his aunt. Antonio took Viviano’s head in his hands and took control of the blow job. He held his father’s head still and began to face fuck him. He pressed the full length of cock into his father’s mouth.

Apollonia could see the action up close and personal because of where she was located directly behind her nephew. She took umbrage that Viviano had his eyes closed. “Open your fuckin’ eyes faggot. When you suck your son’s cock you keep your eyes open. Look into his face and remember what you did to deserve this humiliation.”

Viviano opened his eyes. He saw Apollonia’s head next to his son’s. He watched as Antonio’s face changed as the pleasure of the blow job increased and the overpowering desire to orgasm began to take shape. He watched as Apollonia whispered something in his son’s ear. He felt a change in Antonio’s movements. The boy pulled his cock out of his mouth and just kept it in front of his face. Viviano couldn’t believe what he heard.

“Who’s my bitch now?” chided Antonio. “Do you want some more of this Moretti boy cock?”

Viviano Rossi just stared at his son. He was speechless. His mouth hung open and when he did not respond it wasn’t Antonio who reacted but Apollonia. She reached around her nephew and slapped Viviano on the back of his head. She said, “Answer him or lose your position in this family. Remember who you raped last night. I could end your life in a heartbeat. You have just…”

“I’m your bitch,” moaned Viviano. “I would love to taste your sweet boy cum.”

Again Apollonia whispered something.

Antonio said, “Don’t swallow. I want to see it on your tongue. Just the way you showed grandpa when you blew him before you walked down the aisle.”

Viviano froze for a moment before he returned to sucking his son’s cock. He allowed the boy to control the action. His cock was just large enough to get to the back of his mouth and the opening to his throat. Viviano did not fight when Antonio pressed his face into his crotch and held it there. He’d gladly suffer the humiliation of providing oral or anal pleasure in front of Apollonia and whomever else she invited instead of losing his hard fought position in the Moretti family. For the next twelve minutes, Antonio Rossi fucked his father’s mouth while verbally abusing him. In, out, hold, squeeze his ass in preparation to ejaculate his load into his father’s mouth. In, out, hold. In, out, hold.

“Oh my,” yelled Antonio. “Here it comes. I’m going to…”

Viviano felt his son’s cock grow thick in his mouth. The head expanded and his hand felt the boy’s ball rise into his body. He felt Antonio pull his head into his body and knew that if he ejaculated in that position, most, if not all of his splooge would end up sliding down his throat. Rather than spoil his son’s good feelings, he did not force him to pull his cock back so his cum would spray inside his oral cavity. No sooner than that thought crossed his mind, he felt the pulse of the first rope of cum shoot down his son’s urethra. Surprisingly, Antonio pulled back and finished his ejaculations with his cock resting just inside his father’s mouth.

When he was done he said, “Show me, bitch!!!”

Viviano opened his mouth and showed both Apollonia and Antonio the coating of boy cum that rested on his tongue. He waited for the swallow command only to be denied.

Apollonia kissed Antonio on the cheek, smiled at Viviano, and said, “Kiss your wife. Share your son’s ejaculate with her. When you’re done take your son to the wing chair by the doors. Sit with him on your lap and make sure the whole time he is there you are pleasuring him with your hand. If he gets hard, offer him your mouth or your man pussy. If he cums in your hand, lick it up and then clean his cock. When he’s done start all over again. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Apollonia,” replied a saddened Viviano. He stood, guided his son to the wing chair, sat, put him on his lap, and gently took hold of his flaccid boy cock. Per his instructions, he gently massaged and masturbated his son.

Apollonia turned to Mario and pointed to the seat next to her. With Raffaella on one side and Mario on the other, she began the next phase of this private Moretti meeting. For a moment, her thoughts went to both Ming and Colin. She wasn’t wearing a watch, but the time did not matter to her. She could always sleep on the way to the hospital in the morning and in Colin’s bed while he was in surgery. She grew wet for both her husband and her lover. When Mario was seated next to her she said, “I understand you asked your oldest daughter for a bit of incestuous sex this afternoon. Did you really ask her that?”

Raffaella did not expect her sister to broach the incest topic with Mario. She sat up and began to sputter, “P, p, p, please, Appy, don’t. I, I, I was mad at him for the moment. He didn’t mean it…”

Her sister turned and spat, “Bullshit, Raffaella Moretti. I know he forced you to suck his cock instead of giving him a hand job as you were supposed to as a Moretti daughter. I listened to him moan and you cry after he forced his cock into and down your young throat. Don’t fuckin’ deny it – either of you.”

“Oh my God,” cried Raffaella. “I never knew you knew what was happening.”

“Please yourself, Raffy,” growled Apollonia. “You didn’t think he stopped with you. My benefit was he was getting deeper into his love affair with abusing children with Lucia. He tried with me, but I refused. Didn’t I asshole.”

Mario Moretti could not look at his daughters nor could he look out the back doors of the family room because Viviano and his grandson were sitting to one side and it would force him to look at them. He was disconsolate that his youngest daughter made Viviano sit with his son and pleasure him as if he was some slave born into providing ceaseless sexual stimulation. The more things happened in the family, the more Mario Moretti found out that secrets he thought were secret - actually weren’t. He was in a pickle. Apollonia knew more than he thought about the family and coupled with her positive assertion that he murdered Angelina, Mario Moretti knew he time to be laid next to his wife was near.

He could only mumble his answer, “Yes I did.”

“So, Miss Raffaella,” said Apollonia. “Considering your husband and is going to be sucking and getting fucked by your son in retribution for his rape, why don’t you slip off the couch and give your father a blow job before I encase his cock in his chastity device? I mean, you didn’t even try to cry out or fight him when you were a child.”

“You should know better, Apollonia,” said Raffaella. “If I cried out, he would have hit me and you know it. He would have taken what he wanted. I took the easy route. I provided an orifice for his cock. If you were the oldest, I don’t think you’d have had any other choice but to comply. I tried to protect you, Appy.”

“Then, if you’re going to protect me, get off the couch, and suck his cock,” chided Apollonia. “Give him a taste of what he desires, except, you’re no longer a child.”

From across the room came the telltale moan of a boy about to shoot his load. Apollonia turned from Mario just in time to see several ropes of cum spew from her nephew’s hard cock. Per her instructions, Viviano licked his hand clean, moved Antonio off his lap and onto the seat itself, where he knelt between his son’s legs and licked the cum from his body. When he was finished, they reassumed their original position on the wing chair and Viviano began anew to pleasure his son’s cock.

The interruption broke the interaction between Apollonia, Raffaella, and Mario. Apollonia reached for the velvet bag and pulled out the chastity device. She ordered Mario to stand which he did begrudgingly. His cock hung directly between his legs and his nicely sized testicles were still a sight to see. Mario Moretti had no shame in what he did for married couples and a few select single women. He decided to show his daughter how much of man he was by stating, “Fuck you Apollonia. If you’re going to encase my cock, get it over with. I want to go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow is Friday and Viviano will tell you that it is a busy day at Moretti Construction.”

The room remained quiet when Apollonia rose, went into the kitchen, and returned with a thin knife used to filet fish. She lifted her father’s cock, placed the thin point at the entrance of his urethra, and said, “All I have to do is push this knife into your cock and you’ll be done fucking. I know you’re proud of this piece of Moretti meat. I used to hear you chortle with pleasure when you ejaculated into one of Lucia’s orifices. I suppose you did the same when you impregnated your clients.” She pulled the knife from his cock, released it, returned to her seat, and continued, “I don’t understand you at all. You have no idea how much trouble you’re in, Mario.”

With absolutely no sign of worry, he stated, “I’m not in any trouble. I did not do anything wrong, Apollonia. If you want to ruin my ability to make money for the family, then go ahead push the filleting knife into my cock.”

“This is getting tiresome,” said Apollonia. “I guess when the District Attorney shows up to arrest you for first or second degree murder you’ll finally accept that you are in boiling cauldron of hot oil. I’m tired and I want to go to sleep. All of you get dressed, but don’t leave.”

The Moretti men retrieved their clothing and without a word put them on. Antonio made his way to his mother rather than stand with his father. Although he had heard his aunt decide his father’s punishment, he was still embarrassed over the decision. Raffaella pulled him to her and held him close. Apollonia smiled and winked her eye at him. Mario Moretti, relieved that he was not encased in the insidious chastity device, asked and received permission to return to his home. Viviano Rossi remained standing as if he was a little lost sheep.

“So Mr. Rossi,” said Apollonia, “do you think I was too hard on you considering what you did to Antonio?”

“It could have been worse,” he replied. “I do have a question, though.”

“What?” answered Apollonia.

He thought for a moment and said, “Nathan Childress. . .”

_‘Not Felicia Dwyer’_ , thought Apollonia. “Nathan Childress is my full time driver,” she replied. Nothing else about the man was offered.

“You’ll excuse me,” said Viv, “but a nigger? The construction company is forced by federal law to hire all kinds, but why would you bring a nigger into the family?”

“The color of his skin has nothing to do with his abilities, Viv,” retorted Apollonia. “The man needed full-time employment and based upon his ability to drive, his size, and his quiet demeanor I decided to offer him a job. He was vetted by Jon Parks. He is a former Marine. Black-ops and such. I think you got a taste of his strength this evening, Viviano. I wouldn’t worry too much about him. I’m not going to fuck him.”

“I didn’t say you were going to fuck him, but, if you need to have a private conversation in the rear of the vehicle, there is no privacy glass especially in those Town Cars. What are you going to do then?” asked Viv.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it,” replied Apollonia. “I can always purchase a Town Car and have one installed, although, a limousine would probably be better.”

Raffaella interjected, “What about the cars that are parked in the garage? You hardly ever drive them. Shit, you spent three hundred and fifty thousand dollars on the F40 Ferrari. I believe you drove it once from the dealership to here.”

“See,” said Apollonia, “you just proved why I need a limo. Since we’re alone, oh, Antonio, come here young man and give your aunt a kiss goodnight.”

Raffaella released her hold on her son. Antonio slid over to his aunt and attempted to place a kiss on her cheek. Instead he found himself open mouthed with her tongue pressing against his. He tried to stop his aunt only to find her beginning to grope his crotch. The result was exactly what Apollonia wanted. The young boy’s cock was immediately hard and protruding from his pajama bottoms. She broke the kiss, looked down at his erection, and asked, “Would you like to fuck me, Antonio? You could come home with me and spend the night. Your mom will get you in the morning. I’m in the mood to have you tonight. Watching your father suck your cock was very stimulating.”

“You have to be kidding!!!” cried Raffaella. “Don’t you dare!!! He’s only ten, Appy. You’re going down the road our parents took.” Raffaella did not care what the upshot would be when she took her son by his right arm and pulled him away from his aunt. Luckily Apollonia released her hold on his erection or Antonio Rossi would have been tethered between his mother and his aunt and his erection would have been one of the points of control.

“Go to your room,” said Raffaella as she pushed him towards the doorway leading into the breakfast area. She watched him until he made the left turn into the hallway that would take him to the great room and the stairway closest to his bedroom. “I don’t fuckin’ believe you Appy. Were you going to actually fuck him?”

“Ok,” said Apollonia, “if I can’t fuck my own nephew, then I’m going to fuck your husband tonight. I really need a hard hot cock and if I can’t make Antonio’s fantasy come true, then you’re going to live up to your end of our bargain.”

“What do you want from me Apollonia?” cried her sister. She leaned forward, placed her face in her hands, and began to cry uncontrollably. She stayed bent over for a few minutes before she sat up and said, “Viv, go with her. I made the devil’s pact with her this morning. If she wants to rub it in my face by actually taking you from me, then what is done will be done. Go and enjoy her, because I’ve heard from certain individuals she is one hell of a fuck.”

Stunned by what he heard, Viviano strode over to his wife, “No, I’m not interested in sleeping with your sister.”

Outraged by his statement, Raffaella screamed, “BULLSHIT!!! I KNOW YOU’VE POUNDED MY BODY WHILE THINKING OF HER. YOUR SWEET LITTLE INNOCUOUS STATEMENTS OF HOW YOU’D LOVE TO FUCK HER WERE AND ARE THE TRUTH…” Raffaella fell back into the couch, took a deep breath to calm down and said in a sweet tone, “Go Viv. I made my bed and I’m going to lie in it. I’m going to say this only one more time. I have accepted that she wants you. Not for one night, but for the rest of her life. I am bound to her by the ‘ _kiss-of-death’_. I know my place and it is to give you to her. The other choice is to wake up your son and send him home with her. Both Antonio and Carmen are hers. I gave up my parental rights to her. Please just go.”

Viviano and Apollonia watched as Raffaella rolled off the couch and onto the floor between her sister’s legs. She pressed her face into Apollonia’s crotch. Her tears wet the denim covering Apollonia’s pussy as her body shook wracked with emotion, stress, and pain. Raffaella Moretti, once a proud woman of Italian heritage, was now a broken female hoping by kissing her sister’s crotch she would continue to live without any repercussions for her stupidity of the last twenty-four hours. Apollonia did not stop her sister nor did she say anything to calm her in the face of losing her family.

Viviano Rossi did not stand by idly. He took Raffaella by the shoulders, pulled her back, and away from between Apollonia’s legs. He knelt down next to his wife and said, “I love you and you alone Raffaella Moretti. I served your father and now I will serve your sister, but I will not give her what she so desperately wants. I am not going to let her break up our family. I am more than willing to pack our bags and move from Columbus Place. I am willing to start anew in another part of this country. I love you, Raffaella. I want you and only you. If I have to take my life to keep her from taking me from you, I will.”

With tears cascading down her face, “But you’ve always told me you’d love just one chance to be with her. I’ve seen you rub yourself when you’ve seen her naked. Please don’t lie to me, Viv. I made a mess of my relationship with her and I’m suffering because of it. Please just go with her. I’m strong and I will make up for my inadequacies.”

Viviano sat, moved behind his wife, and pulled her back into his body. He looked up at Apollonia and saw her sitting stone faced and non-committal. The sight of Apollonia’s face sent a shiver of fear throughout his body. Raffaella felt it and moaned trying to make it known that she was the cause of the present commotion and ruckus. He decided to go for broke, “Apollonia, if you want me then you have to rescind her death sentence. I will gladly spend the rest of my life with you as your kept man as long as you allow Raffaella unfettered access to her children and me.”

“Noooo,” cried Raffaella.

Apollonia sat motionless staring at the two of them.

“You maintain your ‘ _kiss-of-death’_ sentence on Raffaella,” he continued, “and I will not give you what you want. I will give my life for my wife and my children, but I will not succumb to your terroristic rule of this family. You are no better than the Muslim fascists that attacked this country in 2001. Did I not suck your asshole to show my reverence for you?”

Apollonia leaned forward and asked, “How do you want to settle this craziness? I did not start it, Viv. You know the tenor of our discussion. My sister is being a pigheaded fool. Answer me.”

Viv shook his head as several responses went through his mind. All of them were good responses, but he decided on, “All I want is this family to return to the way it was before Colin announced the acceptance of his cuckold status. If we were totally in the dark about your mother’s sexual deviance and it never touched our lives, I’d be a very happy person. All I want is for you two to be the way you were. Loving sisters and if that meant spending time alone between the sheets so be it. The level of insanity has risen to the point where this family will never return to normal. I can’t bring Lucia, Adelina, or Sonny back, but I can try to bring a semblance of order to this family. A family I accepted when I knelt in front your father and sucked his cock so I would have the taste of the fruit of his loins in my mouth when I wed his daughter.”

Viviano leaned forward and kissed Raffaella on the cheek. His lips felt the moisture of her tears. Inside he cried for her and his family. He would not show Apollonia his emotions. He knew if he did it would be the end of everything he held near and dear. His eyes went back to his sister-in-law’s and was taken when he saw nothing in them. The light of her life was extinguished at least temporarily as they sat in the family room discussing the breakup of the Rossi family. Viviano Rossi knew that one of two things were possible now. Apollonia Moretti would strike out at both of them, take their lives, and move forward without a thought about the resulting trauma on their children. Or, she would make a command decision and give back what Raffaella and Viviano wanted – their relationship.

“Apollonia,” he said in a tired voice, “what I want is peace. If that peace can be had by me becoming your man, then so be it. Physically I’ll give you want you want, but emotionally I will forever be tied to the woman I love.”

The room remained silent for several minutes as the three adults remained in their own little worlds. The out of the blue Apollonia stood, moved to the two of them, knelt, and said, “Each of you are to commit your lives to me. Your children will in time do the same, but they are to be children first. Antonio Rossi is a consecrated Moretti man and both of you know the control I now have over him. Carmen will remain a pure girl and I will smile with joy when she presents the pillow with her vaginal blood on it to me as proof of her deflowering on her wedding night. Alessa will be given everything she needs to make her life a productive and happy one. She is damaged goods and I will not let my half-sister pay for her mother and my asshole father’s stupidity. The one thing I will never do is rescind the threat of imminent death for my sister. I love her dearly, but I will not tolerate or accept her inadequacies when it comes to serving as a lesser individual to my status in the family. Just as I sentenced you to have anal or oral sex with your son, I command you to accept my words as the gospel truth or both of you will suffer the consequences.”

Raffaella and Viviano looked into each other eyes and both knew they had only one choice to make.

Raffaella spoke first, “I accept.”

Viviano followed suit, “I accept.”

“Good,” Apollonia said as she stood up.

Viviano and Raffaella followed. While the three were standing in front of the leather couch, Apollonia kissed her sister on the cheeks. Then she turned to Viviano. With both hands she took his face and pulled it down to hers. She pursed her lips and placed them on his. It was not a sensual or friendly kiss and she held it for at least a minute. Raffaella fell backwards until she stumbled and fell to the floor. Viviano was shocked, dumbfounded, and overwhelmed with fear. His mind reeled with the implication of the kiss Apollonia just placed on his lips. His heart sank as he too realized that his sister-in-law just made peace with him as she did her sister by sentencing him to death when and if she decided to make it happen.

Apollonia Moretti did not look back as she departed her sister’s house. If she had, she would have seen Viviano and Raffaella on the floor holding on to each other for dear life as they cried over the loss of their family.


	129. Friday Morning – The Law Offices of Howard Cohen - 7 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Parks updates Howard Cohen on the cost of creating a DNA lab. Howard makes inquiry as to the status of the impending indictment of Mario Moretti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Seated in Howard Cohen’s office on the top floor of the Flat Iron Building were Jon Parks and Roger Whittingham. The meeting was called by Jon Parks to discuss the establishment of the Moretti DNA laboratory. Neither Howard nor Roger was prepared for the meeting, but Jon insisted that it be held this morning. To make it happen, Howard had to clear his morning calendar and piss off a couple of good clients. Roger Whittingham had to move his morning workout to the late afternoon which underneath it all he preferred because the possibility of meeting a single available female at that time of day was much better. On the coffee table in front of the couch were two carafes of black coffee, fresh bagels still warm from the bagel bakery, Philadelphia brand cream cheese, Swiss cheese, and a serving plate of expensive hand carved nova smoked salmon. The three men enjoyed a good portion of the food before they started to discuss the topic of the meeting.

“Gentlemen,” said Jon Parks, “I have some news and I think we need to make sure that we want to move forward with Ms. Moretti’s plan.”

“Didn’t you mean data,” asked Roger, “and not news?”

Howard interjected, “And why wouldn’t we move forward with Ms. Moretti’s plan? She did authorize any and all expenditures; like this wonderful spread of bagels, cream cheese, and very expensive imported smoked salmon.”

Jon had his mouth around the last portion of his bagel, cream cheese, lox, and a slice of Swiss cheese when the question of news or data was asked by Roger Whittingham. He also paused when he heard Howard counter the need to look at any of the costs associated with the establishment of the DNA laboratory. Instead of spitting out the morsel of food, Jon held up his hand, waved it, and made the other two participants wait until he chewed and swallowed his next to last bite of his morning meal. When he was finished, he turned to Roger, “Listen asshole, I don’t need your sarcastic input in the form of a question. You may be an attorney and a former Navy SEAL too boot, but if I remember correctly a ninety pound sprite of a woman put you in your place by nearly emasculating you with a thirty-eight.” He paused very well knowing the gun was a thirty-eight, comically questioned his knowledge, and continued, “Or was it a nine millimeter. So, you can respect me and what I’ve done or you can listen to me call Ms. Moretti and tell her what an asshole you are. Your call.” He said nothing concerning Howard’s comment about the cost of establishing the lab.

Howard Cohen immediately put a stop to their childishness, “Listen you two, I don’t have time for your teenage bullshit. Jon, what do you have?”

Parks made his point by picking up the last morsel of bagel, placing it in his mouth, chewing at a leisurely pace, and when he thought he made his point, he swallowed. To add to his pretentious display of childishness, he reached for his cup of black coffee and took his time finishing the cup. After his performance, he reached for his beat-up attaché case, placed it on his lap, opened it, and pulled out two manila folders. He returned the attaché case to the floor and with the manila folders on his lap said, “Gentlemen, the median cost for Ms. Moretti to establish a state-of-the-art DNA laboratory is approximately twenty-five million dollars. That does not include building space whether it be owned or leased. I have in these folders information pertaining to the minimum space, machinery, and personnel she would require. At a minimum, she would need one hundred fifty thousand square feet of space that can be subdivided into biology, chemistry, toxicology, latent fingerprint, firearms, and trace evidence sections of the main laboratory. Additionally clean rooms, office space, and employee locker rooms will have to be outfitted. The amount of equipment and their sophistication immediately causes concern because of the amount of education and on-the-job training required of the personnel. My estimate from breaking ground to completion of the lab is a minimum of two years. There is an eighteen month to two year wait on three of the four most important chemical analysis machines.”

Howard reached for his coffee cup and just before taking a sip said, “A few strategic phone calls will put the Moretti family in play with any and all of the manufacturers. Money will move us to the top of the delivery list. Always has and always will. So, aside from the delivery issue, what is your point, Jon?”

With is eyes wide open, an incredulous look on his face, Jon replied, “Twenty-five million at the minimum. I know the Moretti family has some money, but access to twenty-five million in cash without having to go to a bank or sell some assets. That kind of money will definitely open the eyes of the Internal Revenue Service or the Federal Reserve. What are you saying, Howard?”

“Twenty-five million is chump change, Jon,” said Howard. “Everyone thinks that Bill Gates, T. Boone Pickens, and other mega-billionaires are the wealthiest people on this planet. The Moretti family makes them look like paupers in comparison with their wealth. The reason you have no knowledge of their holding is that it is all private and held very close to the vest. I can count on one hand the number of family members who have complete knowledge of their holdings. They keep their wealth under the radar and any purchase of public property is held by a myriad amount of interlocking holding and shell companies. It would take the IRS your remaining lifetime plus a hundred years to strip away the covers that hide their wealth. What I need from you is a number. That number needs to have the supporting details in appendix form. You tell me she needs one-hundred fifty thousand square feet of space, then take the time to layout the space. Place the equipment in the space and detail anything else that is required. Do you have a problem, Jon?”

“I do,” replied Jon shaking his head from side-to-side. “First, where are we going to find that amount of available space in a matter of days? And, I’m not an architect. I have information gleaned from the Internet, but I do not have the ability to lay out a complete laboratory. Tell me to find a fuckin’ homicidal manic and I know I can accomplish the task. This is way above my abilities and pay grade. I’m not ashamed to say so.”

Howard knew when a man was opening his soul to another. He sat back, rubbed his chin for a moment, nodded his head, and said, “Ok then. Why don’t we table this until I have a chance to speak with Ms. Moretti? Given the time frame and the costs associated, I think it would be best to give her what we know and let her direct our efforts. Jon, can you have something for me by two this afternoon?”

Relieved, somewhat, Jon Parks said, “Yes, but could I get a desk and someone here to help me put it together? I can list the requirements, but you must have personnel here that can make it look all pretty and legal like.”

Howard chuckled, “Yes, Roger will help you.”

Roger Whittingham did not speak or show any form of physical displeasure at being told by his boss to help the retried detective. Jon nodded, stood, and said, “Well, let’s get the show on the road.”

Howard returned to his desk, pressed the button to release the automatic door, and watched as the two men departed his office. Once the door was closed and locked, he picked up his private line, pressed a speed dial number, and waited for the call to be answered. Three rings later he heard a voice at the other end say a simple, “Yes”.

“Any news?” asked Howard.

“The grand jury has gone into session,” replied the voice. “One of the Assistant District Attorney’s is presenting evidence that is making the supposition that they should indict for first degree murder.”

Howard rubbed his cheek. He knew form previous grand jury encounters that the District Attorney’s Office would be doing anything and everything to make his client out to be a low-life criminal. He wondered if it would be better to have his client, Mario Moretti, testify instead of waiting for the proverbial axe to drop. “Thank you. I am going to keep in contact on a daily basis. I’m feeling an indictment is bound to show up within days.”

“Just remember to call the same time every day,” the voice said. “I have too much to lose. Like my pension.”

“Have I ever hurt you?” said Howard. “Just remember who is paying for that beautiful house on the Jersey shore. Speak to you tomorrow.”

Howard Cohen hung up without waiting for a reply. His contact at the Nassau County Criminal Courts gave him more than enough information for him to expect an indictment for murder against Mario Moretti. His other open criminal case was not proceeding very fast. The Manhattan District Attorney was playing games and had not empaneled a grand jury to hear the case against Dr. Joshua Goldsmith. Howard knew there was a judge in the criminal courts that was under Apollonia Moretti thumb and he had a good idea who it was. So he would not make matters worse or open a can-of-worms, Howard decided to seek council from Ms. Moretti concerning her brother-in-law’s murder case. Howard wanted to make a call to Ballston Spa, but knew better. He had to suppress his desire to find out if there was any activity surrounding the untimely death of Elizabeth Goldsmith.

The next call Howard Cohen made was to a wonderful Madam who would send two eighteen year olds to his pied-a-tare in the city so he could watch them eat each other’s pussy as he masturbated. He would not touch or fondle them. They were there for the sole purpose of giving him something to watch as he jerked his cock to what he hoped would be several mind blowing orgasms. They arranged for the girls to arrive at his apartment in time for a nooner. As she did every time, his contact tried to have him enjoy his time masturbating while watching two underage girls which he politely declined. He put the phone back in its cradle, leaned back in his leather chair, put his hands behind his head, and smiled at his wasted morning and the bulge in his pants. Howard reconciled in his mind the amount of money his company received from the Moretti family as compared to his other clients and put aside any fear of losing any or all of the clients whose appointments were cancelled that morning. Thankfully, he had a cadre of attorneys that could resolve any and all legal issues and battles.


	130. Friday - 7 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffaella and Viviano discuss their status in the eyes of Apollonia and their marriage. Apollonia prepares for her day at the hospital. Apollonia confronts Joshua Goldsmith. Colin Cathcart has his surgery. Apollonia meets Felicia Dwyer and makes an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Raffaella felt her husband’s arm lay across her right hip as the morning light hit her eyes waking her from a fitful sleep. She wanted more than anything to give him her pussy, but the fact that she was only two days past the minor surgery to fix her torn perineum precluded her from fucking her husband. Her anus was also off limits which left a blowjob which she offered Viviano last night. She was surprised when he refused. She moved just enough so she could position herself to slide down the bed and take his morning erection into her mouth. Although she preferred vaginal sex in the morning, taking her husband’s cock into her mouth was an acceptable alternative. She pursed her lips and kissed the broad head of his perfect cock. She reveled in the musty smell of his manhood. Her own pussy began to wet in anticipation of being filled, but Raffaella knew the only orifice that was going to get filled was her mouth.

Just as she took her husband’s cock into her mouth, he woke, and pushed her away from his morning erection. He rolled away from her as she tried a second time to engulf his cock with her mouth. Viviano wanted nothing of her sucking his cock. “Stop it, Raffy. I’m in no mood for a blowjob,” he said.

Raffaella moved from the middle of the bed so they were lying next to one another, but not looking into each other’s eyes. She watched as his cock began to deflate and ultimately soften to the point where it lay on his right thigh. Raffaella rolled to her left side so she could face him and said, “When are you going to forgive me, Viv? I’m trying to make things right. Ask me, no, tell me what you want from me. I can only apologize so many times before it becomes meaningless. Please. . .”

Viviano continued to stare up at the ceiling, “After your sister kissed me last night and we sat together on the floor of the family room and cried, I knew I had to try and make things right between Apollonia and me.”

“Not us,” asked Raffaella.

He did not turn to look at her, “Is there still an us, Raffaella? I did nothing to you. All I’ve ever done is love you. Unconditionally. Now I have a dark cloud hanging over my head.”

Raffaella lifted herself up so she was leaning on her left arm. She reached with her right and turned Viviano’s face towards hers. She said, “We both do, Viv. Me for accusing my sister and you of sleeping together. That is all on me, but you cannot put what you did to Antonio in my sphere of influence. I would have cowered in front of you waiting for a beating I knew I deserved. My sister would have made noise, but she would have respected your position as the head of this family and your right to make me understand the error of my ways. We need to work together to change what was done by Apollonia. Otherwise…”

“Otherwise,” he sighed, “I’ll be dead and you’ll be between her legs sucking her cunt to show her how much you’re indebted to her for allowing you to live.”

“No,” spat Raffaella. “Apollonia would not take you before me. She lusts for your cock, Viv. She’d give anything and everything to have you knock her up. She looks at Antonio and Carmen and wishes they were hers. If we don’t do something soon to ameliorate what has happened, I’ll be next to my mother, you’ll be living in her house, and Antonio and Carmen will be raised by her. This I know to be true.”

“How?” grumbled Viviano.

“She as much told me, Viv,” replied Raffy. “She plays at being the good sister, but given the chance, she’d steal you from me in a New York minute. When Sonny failed to live up to her expectations, she knew that the only Rossi for her was you. Unless some Italian God walks into her life, she’s going to do everything in her power to take you from me. She’s already told me she wants to fuck our son. Don’t you see what she is doing?”

Viviano finally looked over to where his wife lay and said, “Why would she fuck Antonio? She isn’t into boys.”

Raffy smiled at Viviano and said, “She talks a good game, Viv. She knows he thinks about her sexually and it would be an ego boost for her to give him a taste of her body. She’ll fuck him and then she’ll own him. Antonio Rossi will be beholden to her, because she allowed him to have sex with the head of the Moretti family. As much as she claims to hate the idea of pedophilic sex, she loves the taste and feel of young boys and girls. Apollonia Moretti is an enigma and in my estimation a closet pedophile.”

“That does not unburden us from the cloud that hovers over us Raffy,” said Viviano. “I really don’t want to live the rest of my life wondering if she is going to take my life or take my manhood. Dying is one thing, but living my life as some asshole faggot for men is not to my liking. I willingly sucked your father’s cock and other Moretti cock because I am part of this family. Somehow, someway we need to get your sister to undo what she has done.”

“I know Viv,” sighed Raffaella. “Why don’t you just accept that we have to work together to get it done. Mario is not someone we can go to, because he has no influence over Apollonia. We need to do this together. I love you. I always have. I say this with all my heart Viv, if it will save your life to become my sister’s lover, then so be it. I will gladly suck her shit filled asshole to keep our family together. Just tell me you love me. Tell me you forgive me and I will open the way into Apollonia’s bedroom for you.”

“How many times do I have to say this to you? I do not want to become Apollonia’s lover or male bitch,” moaned Viviano. “What I want is a return to normalcy here in the Rossi family. I’m also seeing a decline in the number of couples we’ve interviewed since she became matriarch of the family. We need to think about our financial future.”

“Then let me suck your cock,” said Raffaella. “I wish I could give you either of my other orifices, but I can’t. Of course, you could go to Antonio or Carmen. Although Carmen can only give you a hand job, I would be more than happy to do that for you.”

Viviano chuckled, “Yes, but you forgot the little whore from Texas. I could always take her upstairs into the attic and fuck her silly. The little minx would probably like to have my hard cock shoved into her body. But, I’m not going to do anything to incite the crazy bitch living across the street.”

“Then let me suck your cock, Viv,” said Raffaella again.

“No,” he replied. “I’m going to get up, take a shower, and get dressed for work. Them I’m going to take the children to school, pick up Mario, and head to Astoria. We’ll talk later, but I’m not going to let you use sex to satisfy the division that is growing between us. You need to think about how you’re going to get your sister to relent, because if you don’t, we’ll both be at the bottom of the Atlantic feeding the sharks. You also need to look at and review our present and future clients. I haven’t inseminated a client in weeks. And for that matter, neither has Antonio.”

Raffaella Moretti did not answer her husband. She lay on the bed and watched him stand up in preparation to go into the master bathroom. Instead, he turned to face her, took his cock in his hand, and began to masturbate. She moved help him and was taken when he slapped her hand away. Viviano Rossi masturbated until he shot his morning load all over the bed. When he was finished, he turned, walked into the master bathroom, and said just before he closed the door, “Until you settle the problem with your sister, the only sex you’ll get from me is watching me spend the sperm that makes us money.”

Raffaella Moretti did not react to her husband’s masturbation nor did she react to his statement that sex would not occur between them until she settled the issues with her sister. She rolled onto her back, closed her eyes, cupped her sex, and fantasized about how sweet it felt to have Viviano’s cock ravaging her cunt. Sadly, the fantasy was not enough to get her off. When she heard the shower stop Raffaella rose from the bed to begin her day.

Neither Raffaella nor Viviano thought about Apollonia or the operation that was scheduled.

\-------------------------

Apollonia rose from bed at the ungodly hour of 3:30AM. The time she arose was more akin to the time she got into a bed to get some sleep rather than rising from one. After her private family meeting, she phoned Ming to tell her she was coping with Colin’s situation and that more than anything she wanted to be lying next to her. Not to make passionate love, but just to feel the warmth of her body and revel in the smell of her hair and skin. Ming Zheng knew when to let her lover have her space, but inside she knew the Italian beauty she gave up her way of life for was in turmoil over the beating of her husband and the craziness she was causing within her own nuclear family. The lover’s bid each other a goodnight, expressed their love for one another, and Apollonia assured Ming that she would keep in contact as the day passed.

Although she could have awoken at a time closer to the arrival of Nathan Childress, Apollonia knew she would want to prolong her time in the shower which meant she would masturbate several times before actually washing her body, shaving her legs, and then fingering herself just for the hell of it. She stood next to her oversized, special order bed, stretched, and felt the tightness of her shortened night’s sleep leave her muscles, but not her brain. She felt a pang of guilt course through her body when she gazed upon the empty bed and knew that the man she loved was beaten to a pulp because of her, but he still loved her unconditionally. Again she thought where her life would be if Colin Cathcart was an alpha male and not a sissy. She took a deep breath, held it, and forced her mind and body to prepare for the day.

Apollonia Moretti slid out of her cotton sleep pajamas and as naked as the day she was born strode into her bathroom. She opened the shower door and set the controls for a good forty-five minutes of steam and hot water. She set the spray heads to pulse intermittently to massage the remaining muscle pain from her body. Apollonia entered the shower, stood over the drain nearest her entrance, squatted, and relieved her bladder just as the computer controlled water began to wet her body. The heat rose and she went to the tile floor to allow the water to bathe her in its heat. Her right hand slid between her thighs between the lips of her luscious womanhood to uncover the center of her sexuality. Moving ever so slightly she positioned her body so one of the wall showerheads cascaded water pulsed against her clitoris. She raised her hips and felt the waves of pleasure rise from her crotch. In the midst of her rising orgasm she cried out for her husband and without thinking slammed three fingers into her cunt. She fucked herself until the tidal wave of orgasmic pleasure consumed her body leaving her spent and sweating in the midst of a hot, steam filled shower.

Forty-seven minutes later, Apollonia Moretti stood refreshed and sexually spent in front of the two sinks brushing her teeth making herself ready to spend the day at The Hospital for Special Services. Her wardrobe for the day was not laid out, so she turned on the television and tuned it to the weather channel. When she heard the high for the day was only going to be thirty-nine degrees she decided what she was going to wear. Apollonia went into her closet and retrieved a black silk and wool business suit. She chose a feminine light blue blouse with a rounded collar and pearl buttons. To keep warm, she added a sleeveless crew neck sweater vest to wear under the one button suit jacket. She opted for a pair of black lambskin shoes with five inch stiletto heels. Once the outer clothing was chosen, she went to her bureau, opened the top drawer, and paused for a moment. She looked at her lingerie and thought about whether or not she would meet the young girl who entered Colin’s room in search of her brother-in-law. Felicia Dwyer, as did Pricilla Smith, made an impression on her. Instinctively, Apollonia chose a pair of black lace bikini panties that came with a matching bra. On her legs she decided to wear a pair of shear black silk lace top thigh high stockings. She got wet when she hoped to contrive a meeting with Felicia Dwyer so she could entice the young girl into her arms.

At four forty-five Apollonia Moretti was dressed and waiting with a full sixteen ounce travel mug of hot black coffee. Her obsessive personality made her check the coffeemaker three times to assure herself that it was turned off. She sat in her seat at the kitchen table and waited for her driver’s arrival. Without the daily papers to read, Apollonia sat staring into the great room through the hallway that separated the front of the house from the back. Not being able to reign in her constant thinking of important and unimportant matters, Apollonia started to review all the balls she was juggling. Colin’s surgery, murder indictments against Mario and Joshua, the establishment of a DNA lab, Marco Marinetti stewing in a cell in the basement of the townhouse, Pricilla Smith, and Felicia Dwyer ran through her thoughts. How she would realign her relationship with Raffaella and ultimately Viviano was something she had to fix immediately. The only person she could confide in would not take kindly to what she begat upon her family. Apollonia Moretti knew she would cross that bridge something later in the evening.

Five minutes to five, the guard house phone rang to announce the arrival of Nathan Childress. Apollonia had not instructed him to pull into the driveway, but was surprised when she saw through the crystal windows in the matching front doors, the black Lincoln Town car turn into her driveway and head towards the garage. She returned to the breakfast room, picked up her small handbag, briefcase, black merino wool topcoat, and made her way out to the driveway through the rear door.

Nathan Childress stood next to the passenger side rear door which he opened when he saw his employer exit the rear door of her house. “Good morning, Miss Moretti.”

“Good morning, Nathan,” replied Apollonia as she made her way into the back seat of the vehicle.

Nathan closed the door and returned to the driver’s seat. He did not have to start the vehicle as he had left it idling while Miss Moretti entered. He turned to check behind him, placed the gear lever into reverse, and backed down the driveway. As he drove down Columbus Place, Apollonia could see the lights coming on in her sister’s and Ming’s residences. She knew they were rising to get their children ready for school. A pang of motherhood rose from her belly as a tear pooled and rolled down her cheek at the thought of her childless marriage. Her mind continued to race, but she was growing tired of the feelings surrounding her need to procreate. Maybe the only resolution to her problem was to fulfill her threats and take Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa as her own. When the idea came to fruition in her mind she moaned, “Noooo…”

“Excuse me, Miss Moretti. Is there something I…” said Nathan.

The fact that they had not left Columbus Place and that Nathan had heard her quite denial of her threat to take her sister’s and her brother-in-law’s life shook Apollonia out of her stupor and addled state-of-mind. She looked forward, saw the car was not moving, and the gate was not opened. Apollonia Moretti surprised Nathan when she opened the passenger side rear door and quickly made her way to the guardhouse. Inside she found the guard with his head on the counter sound asleep totally forgetting that minutes earlier he had let the black Lincoln Town car onto the private street.

“WAKE UP, ASSHOLE!!!” she cried. ‘WAKE UP AND GET YOUR FUCKIN’ ASS OUT OF MY GUARDHOUSE.”

The flustered young man fell off his chair and onto his knees. He rubbed his eyes and immediately began to beg and whine for his job, “Please Miss Moretti don’t fire me. This is the first and last time it will ever happen. I don’t know what happened!!! Please Miss Moretti!!! I’ll do anything you ask, but please don’t fire me!!!”

Apollonia saw the fear in the young man’s face and in his eyes. She quelled her anger, reached for his chin, lifted his head, and said, “You ever sleep on the job again I’ll rip your balls from between your legs and then I’ll shove them so far up your ass you won’t shit them out for a month. Open the fuckin’ gate now asshole.”

“Yes, Miss Moretti,” said the young man relieved that all his employer’s youngest daughter did was berate and humiliate him by expressing her awful but not realized punishment for his transgression.

Apollonia returned to the vehicle, entered, closed the door, and watched the wrought iron gate slide open allowing Nathan to begin the trip into the city. She leaned back into the supple leather seat, turned her head, and watched the beauty of Lawrence, Long Island turn into the broken homes and rundown businesses of Queens as the car made its way up Rockaway Turnpike to the Van Wyck Expressway. In less than ten minutes, Apollonia Moretti was sound asleep.

\-------------------------

Colin Cathcart awoke to find his wife seated next to his bed. Apollonia Moretti arrived at The Hospital for Special Surgery sixty-seven minutes after she departed Columbus Place. Nathan Childress did not argue when she told him to drop her off, find a parking space, and return to wait in the main lobby until she was ready for him to take her someplace. Colin turned his swollen face to his wife and mouthed, “I love you.”

Apollonia took hold of his hand, stood, leaned in, and kissed his head. She whispered, “I love you too, Colin. I always have and I always will.”

She did not know where he got the strength, but his speech was considerably better than the previous day. Colin asked, “Is the family here?”

“No. Raffaella is home. Viviano and Mario are at the offices in Astoria,” she replied. “Doesn’t it hurt to talk?”

“Some,” he replied, “but I want to. What about Ming?”

Apollonia closed her eyes, thought for a moment about the other person she loved so completely, sighed, and said, “She is home also. I did not ask her to come. I wanted to be alone with you. I’m here for you Colin.”

His breathing became ragged for a moment. He exhaled, and said, “My parents… My sister…”

The time was here for her to tell Colin she did not call them. “Colin, I did not call them. They do not know that you’re in the hospital again because of something I put you through. Once you’re out of surgery and I know you’re on the road to recovery, I will call them. I promise.” What she kept from her husband was her knowledge that his sister was dead at the hands of her sociopath husband.

“What time will I be headed into surgery?” he asked.

“Dr. Morgenstern said you’d be under by nine this morning,” replied Apollonia. “He told me it should take some six hours for him to make the repairs. I’ve been warned about hitting you in the face. Dr. Morgenstern said one punch and you’re done. Not dead, but ruined.”

“For the rest of my life?” asked Colin.

“I don’t suppose,” she replied. “I’d venture to guess a few months to a year. I just want you back whole again sweetie. The most important thing right now is getting through today.”

Apollonia turned when she heard, “That right,” come from Dr. Goldsmith’s mouth. “The most important thing is to make sure that you come through today without any problems.”

“You’re here early,” said Apollonia.

“After yesterday,” he said without a trace of anger or sarcasm in his voice, “I knew the only way to prove myself to you was to be here at the crack of dawn. I’m surprised that you’re here this early, but then again, you’re always an enigma or a surprise to me.”

Apollonia turned to Colin and whispered in his ear, “I’m a bit famished. Would you mind if I went and got something to eat?”

Colin did not respond verbally. He shook his head in the affirmative which was enough for Apollonia to signal Joshua to follow her out of the room. Once the pneumatic door to the hospital room closed, Apollonia took Joshua by the elbow and guided him to the elevators. She turned to him and asked, “Where can we go to get a bite before they take him to surgery?”

“The cafeteria is downstairs on the main floor. The food is tolerable at best,” Joshua replied.

Apollonia pushed the down button on the wall and waited for the elevator to arrive.

Ten minutes later they were sitting together at a small round table surrounded by the hubbub of the early morning nursing shift change, nursing students arriving, and people just like Apollonia waiting for something good or bad to happen to a loved one. Sitting in front of Apollonia was a single sixteen ounce paper cup of black coffee. Joshua had a small bottle of orange juice and a plain unbuttered bagel. He watched as his sister-in-law eyed the comings and goings of specifically just the female nursing students. His anger began to rise at the thought of her getting to Felicia Dwyer before he could. Nothing was said for a good ten minutes before he could no longer keep his desire for Felicia bundled inside.

“So,” he said breaking the silence, “I take it you’re interested in the young Felicia Dwyer. You know I can help you make contact with her.”

The stare was hard and quite pointed. Apollonia actually witnessed her brother-in-law flinch. “Last night when I squeezed your small Jewish balls was not enough for you to learn your place when it comes to our relationship? Do you actually think I need your help?”

“No, I don’t think you need my help,” said Joshua. He tried and succeeded at keeping his anger at bay. “I’m just trying to open a dialogue. I’m trying to make up for the error of my ways when it comes to you, Apollonia.”

The paper cup in front of Apollonia rose from the table and Joshua prepared himself to be covered in steaming hot coffee. Instead, she placed it to her lips, blew to cool it a bit, and took a small sip. The coffee was extremely hot and satisfying. Once the cup was back on the top of the fake wood table Apollonia said, “You’re a very intelligent man, Joshua. Sometimes I think too intelligent for your own good. You have only one thing to do and that is being at my beck-and-call when it comes to medical issues. I know you’re a sociopath and a serial killer. I know you’re looking to kill me with your own hands. I can see it in your eyes.”

Joshua leaned back, rested his hands palms down on the table, and said, “Really. When did you become clairvoyant? What makes you think I want to kill you?”

“You can’t accept being owned by a woman, Joshua,” replied Apollonia. ‘You showed your true colors when you castrated the men your wife fucked because she was tired of not having you. In fact, isn’t it true that they’re all dead now, including the boy, because you haven’t been keeping up with the administration of the habit forming drug cocktail you got them addicted to? Don’t you think for one minute that you’re going to get over on me? You fuck up this surgery and your life will end publicly and very messily.”

Joshua shivered in his seat. Powerful women, ones with authoritarian personalities made him very uncomfortable. His own mother humiliated him whenever she could especially in front of her friends. She had no problem embarrassing him by calling him names and physically abusing him. Joshua shivered again when he thought of the times he had to masturbate in front of her while she laughed at him. His thoughts returned to the time spent with Apollonia before Colin’s surgery. He wanted the time to be constructive, but no matter what he tried to do to smooth over their rocky relationship it failed. Ever since Apollonia took over the reins of the Moretti family, he has done nothing right outside of his medical expertise to gain any respect from her.

“I’m at a loss, Apollonia,” he said with a voice that sounded like a little boy. “I’ve certainly tried to make you understand that I’m on your team. I didn’t have to perform the surgeries I did for you at the townhouse. I didn’t have to use my influence to arrange for a world renowned sexual reassignment surgeon to perform his specialty on Sonny Rossi. I can go on Apollonia, but all I want to do is earn your respect and keep it.”

The paper coffee cup rose from the table as she eyed the highly intelligent, but sick individual that sat across from her. She filled her mouth with the cooling coffee and swallowed it making sure she held his gaze as he thought about whether or not she was going to toss the coffee in his face. Shaking her head from side-to-side, Apollonia countered, “Friendship? I don’t think so Joshua. You’ve proven on too many occasions to be more interested in your own wellbeing than that of your family. Sure you have the ability to save a life, but you’re just as capable to take one to feel a surge of sexual release pulse through your circumcised Jewish cock. I had my problems with your wife, but she did try. You are not…”

“Try!!!” he cried. “You call what I did not trying??? Please Apollonia, don’t insult my intelligence. I’ve admitted that I have issues, but if I have someone to keep me in line, I know I can perform like any sane or neurotic individual. I love my children and I don’t want to see anything happen to them. I want to raise them and give them every opportunity to succeed in life. All I ask of you is your ability to keep me from going to prison. In addition, if you can and will allow me to satisfy my need to feel the life force of an individual ebb away as I fornicate with them, I would be beholden to you for the rest of my natural life.”

Apollonia Moretti was stunned. She fell back against the chair, eyes bulging, and her mouth agape. No one in her short life had ever asked anyone in the Moretti family to accept their need to murder another individual for the sole purpose of sexual gratification. Joshua Goldsmith was one shrewd, conniving individual. He took his chance by offering his allegiance in return for her giving him opportunity to live his sociopathic life murdering people for his own sexual gratification. Lucia Moretti and Joshua Goldsmith were both cut from the same cloth. When he died he would probably end up in hell right next to her mother. Hopefully he’d end up in the room filled with shit and he would have to stand on his head in it for twenty-three hours out of a twenty-four hour day.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” cried Apollonia, “that is a first. You want me to give you a free hand when it comes to satisfying your sociopathic need to kill an innocent person.” She finished her coffee in three gulps, put the cup on the table, and continued, “I know I’m a sick cunt myself, but accepting your offer would make me an accessory to any of your crimes. I cannot condone what you’re asking, but it intrigues me having you commit to my ownership of your life. One question, does it include your children?”

Now it was Joshua’s turn to be flabbergasted. He leaned forward, ground his teeth, and snarled, “They are not part of the equation. Sarah and Jason are not to be involved with our engagement. I may not be able to fight you directly, but I’d have no problem taking you on behind your back. I’m pretty good at fuckin’ up people’s lives without any form of physicality. Keep away from them.”

Apollonia broke out laughing. When she calmed down, she said, “If I remember correctly, Elizabeth mentioned to me your desire to fuck your own daughter. How many times did you lie on top of her and think you were fornicating with Sarah or take her from behind and think you were inside your son. I think it would be best if we just kept our relationship as it is and when you feel the need to murder you come to me. Depending upon the situation, I just may have someone who needs your type of coercion. Agreed?”

Joshua thought for a moment and nodded his head in the affirmative.

Apollonia said, “I need to hear it, doc.”

“I agree, Apollonia,” he said. He looked at his watch and said, “I think we should get back to Colin’s room. It is getting close to the time for his surgery.”

Apollonia and Joshua stood, picked up their cups and plate, tossed them into the proper receptacle, and made their way to the elevators and up to Colin’s room.

\-------------------------

Fifteen minutes before nine AM, Colin Cathcart was wheeled from his hospital room to the operating room at the other end of the Maxillofacial Surgery Suite. Prior to his departure, Apollonia kissed him and whispered that she would be waiting for his return. Joshua Goldsmith walked with the orderlies and nurses to the operating room. When he was satisfied that everything was under control and Dr. Morgenstern was prepared for the six to eight hour surgery he returned to Colin’s room. Upon entering he saw his sister-in-law lying in the bed sound asleep. His base instinct was to close the privacy curtain and choke the living shit out of her. Instead, he found a blanket and covered Apollonia. He left a message with the duty nurse to page him if and when she awoke.

Inside the operating suite, Dr. Morgenstern viewed the X-rays and MRI scan. He decided to make in incision across the top of Colin’s head starting just behind the right ear and transecting his skull to just behind the left ear. With the precision of a watchmaker, Dr. Morgenstern gently raised the skin that covered Colin’s skull and peeled it away from his face. The exposed bone proved to be a lot more stable than the x-rays showed. Dr. Morgenstern began the process of harvesting bone and repairing both eye sockets. The next part of the surgery required him to release the jaw bone from its socket. He then placed thin a titanium plate that matched the size and curvature of Colin’s jawbone and used four small titanium screws to secure the plate against the broken jawbone. He reset the jawbone and rewired it shut. The entire surgical procedure took five-and-a-half hours to complete. By 2:45PM, Colin Cathcart was back in his bed with his wife sitting by his side.

\-------------------------

“Ms. Moretti,” said Dr. Morgenstern, “the surgery went better than planned. Your husband will have a full recovery. There will be associated pain with the healing of the bones and the fact that I had to place a titanium plate on his jawbone to maintain its shape and aid with its healing. Colin should recover just fine.”

“Thank you,” said Apollonia. “I don’t know what to say, but thank you. I can offer my family’s services if you ever need anything that you cannot secure through traditional channels. Contact Dr. Goldsmith and I will respond to your request as you responded to help my husband.”

Apollonia offered her hand which Dr. Morgenstern took and held for a moment. He smiled, crinkled his eyes, and said, “Thank you Ms. Moretti. I will check in on Colin later this evening. If you need anything, call me.” He turned to Joshua, nodded, and departed the room.

“Joshua,” said Apollonia, “How long will he be unconscious?”

“If you want to leave to get something to eat,” replied Joshua, “I don’t think he’ll miss you. In fact, if you want to go home, I would suggest it. He’ll be in and out throughout the night. He won’t miss the fact that you’re not here.”

With a quizzical look on her face, Apollonia said, “Are you sure?”

“You can trust me,” he replied.

“Ok then,” she said. “Guess I’ll head over to the townhouse to check on things there. In fact, why don’t you join me? I believe there is a young man that needs tending to.”

“If it would not be an imposition…” he began.

Apollonia frowned, “It isn’t a request Joshua.”

“Then allow me to meet you there,” he replied. “Let me show you that I can be trusted. Why don’t we schedule my arrival for five PM?”

“Five,” said Apollonia. “One second late and I’ll disembowel you myself.”

\-------------------------

Nathan Childress spent the entire time in the main lobby of the hospital watching the comings and goings of people who were employees or family members of patients. It was during that time he caught sight of Felicia Dwyer walking towards the bank of elevators that would take her to the nursing school. He made his way towards her, excused himself, and asked if she was interested in meeting his boss later that day. Felicia Dwyer acknowledged the huge black man with a smile. She tried, failing miserably, to get him to not tell Apollonia he had met her that day. Nathan Childress would not take _‘no’_ for an answer. Felicia Dwyer could see he would not back down from securing a meeting with his boss. The two agreed to meet at four in the main lobby to see if the surgery on Apollonia’s husband was completed.

Apollonia approached Nathan, “Time to go. You need to get the vehicle and take me to East 84th Street. I own a townhouse on that block.”

“I know,” he replied, “but I suggest you wait until four before you leave.”

“Why?” she demanded.

“Let’s just say I made an appointment for you,” Nathan replied smiling from ear-to-ear.

What Nathan didn’t know about Apollonia Moretti could fill the Pacific Ocean. He did not see the darkness begin to cloud her beautiful turquoise eyes. He could not sense the rising anger. Nathan did not see her muscles tense as she prepared to strike out at him. Just as she was about to make herself known to him, a voice shattered her anger.

“Ms. Moretti,” said Felicia Dwyer. “How did your husband’s surgery go?”

Before she could respond, Apollonia heard Nathan say under his breath, “You’re early.”

Felicia turned to him, smiled, and said, “I saw you two and decided to come over. I hope that is ok.”

“Of course,” interjected Apollonia. “How nice to see you again Felicia. I was hoping we’d run into each other today.” Apollonia felt a small amount of vaginal fluid wet her panties. She hoped the same happened to Felicia when they met. “Oh, from what the doctor told me, everything went much better than planned. Thank you.”

“Dr. Morgenstern is a wonderful surgeon,” said Felicia. “He really knows his business. I’m sure your husband will come through the surgery as good as new.”

“I’m going to be forthright,” said Apollonia. “I’m headed to a townhouse residence I have here in the city. I would like you to join me. The caretakers at my behest will prepare a meal for us and we can use the time to get to know one another. I won’t take _‘no’_ for an answer.”

Felicia’s eyes widened at the _‘will not take no for answer’_ stated by Miss Moretti. The obvious strong-willed woman had thrown down a verbal gauntlet to which Felicia responded, “I’m sorry to burst your bubble Miss Moretti, but the only two people on the face of this Earth to make demands of me are my mother and my father. But, my father is dead, so only my mother has the power to make demands of me. I do what she says. Respect who and what I am or you can go fuck yourself.”

Controlling her anger because she wanted more than anything to have her sexually, Apollonia nodded her head and said, “Strong willed and just like me. Ok, I’ll relent for a moment and invite you to join me if you’d please.”

The smile on Apollonia’s face was a bit forced, but the turquoise color of her eyes and the twinkle was enough to give Felicia a feeling of safety. She nodded back and said in a voice filled with womanly power, “Lead the way.”


	131. Friday - Mario and Viviano - 7 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viviano and Mario discuss Raffaella and Apollonia. A young man comes to Moretti Construction seeking part time employment. Viviano proves his fealty to his father-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Friday - Mario and Viviano - 7 March 2003

The morning drive from Columbus Place to the Moretti offices in Astoria, Queens was uneventful in two ways. First, the conversation was nil after each man bid a good-morning to the other and secondly, there were no major tie ups due to accidents on the highways making the commute untypically uneventful. Mario went to his office as did Viviano for the first hour of the morning. Just before 9:20AM Viviano went to his father-in-law’s office and asked to speak with him.

“Have a minute,” asked Viviano, “or an hour?”

Mario waved him in and pointed to the couch where Viviano understood he wanted him to sit. Each man took the opposite end of the couch, turned slightly towards one another, and Mario waited silently giving Viviano an opening to speak. The silence was deafening except for the clang and bang of work being performed in the yard behind and below Mario’s office. Viviano also noted that the door to the office was wide open.

Without any preamble, Viviano said, “Apollonia is as crazy as a loon. So fuckin’ intelligent she’s insane. To put it all in perspective, Mario…”

He interjected, “What??? When did you stop calling me dad? But, then again there’s been a change in our relationship and we both know it.”

Viviano shook his head in the negative, but he did not correct his calling his father-in-law Mario instead of dad, “Your youngest daughter has sentenced both Raffaella and me to death. Ever since she took control of the family and uncovered the insanity that took place in the townhouse, she is for want of another phrase, out-of-fuckin’ control. You can’t deny that based upon what you’ve seen and been involved with.”

With his lips pursed he stared at his son-in-law. His reply was not formulated, but he knew this was going to be a difficult discussion. Inside his own mind, he knew that there was nothing he could do to assuage the feeling that his youngest daughter would not make good on her threat to murder her own sister and Viviano. Through time and memorial, the Moretti family has been confronted with all sorts of individual family members and internal family cabals that wanted and sometimes successfully to take control of the family. Mario’s problem was Apollonia’s strength both intellectually and physically. He tapped his shut mouth with the index finger of his right hand, stopped for a moment with it on his mouth, returned his hand to his side, and said, “I feel the way you do, Viviano, but my hands are tied…”

Viviano flew into a rage, “WHAT THE FUCK!!! YOU CREATED THAT CUNT…”

No sooner than the word came out of his mouth, Mario leaned forward and bitch slapped Viviano. He moved closer to him on the couch, grabbed his shirt, and growled, “She may be crazy, but she is still,” now with force behind his words, “MY DAUGHTER. MY FLESH AND BLOOD AND I WILL PROTECT HER. UNDERSTAND VIVIANO?”

Both men heard the door to Mario’s office close. They each knew Mario’s secretary took it upon herself to close the door and make sure that no one got past her to enter the office. When the men were done one of them would open the door.

The slap stung Viviano’s face, but he did not put a hand to his cheek to sooth the pain. He would not show any level of pain to his father-in-law. He also would not apologize for calling his sister-in-law a cunt. “I don’t understand you at all. She murders the love of your life and figuratively castrates you. All you do is keep a low profile and let her run roughshod over the family and the family business. I bet you don’t know how much we’ve suffered monetarily since she took over. I haven’t been sexual with a client in at least two weeks. Last contract that was signed was for Colin to dress as a sissy to fuck this bitch that liked feminized men to do her, but not her sissy husband. I know there are several couples waiting to meet to make sure we are who we say we are and that we are beyond reproach. I can’t begin to imagine the number of messages that must be on the private line in Apollonia’s office. I know for a fact that if there are, they haven’t been listened to or answered.”

“The family business will take care of itself,” said Mario. “The issue you have is how you’re going to cope with Apollonia’s death warrant. You have to admit you did bring some of it on yourself. You never should have taken your anger out on my grandson. You know that was wrong. Now you come to me to see if I can intercede on your behalf with the daughter that literally held a gun to my head. What we need more than anything is a strategy to survive her craziness.”

“So, you’re not interested in helping,” said Viviano the frustration blatantly obvious on his face, “even when it comes to Raffaella?”

“Raffaella can take care of herself,” said Mario. “She has something that neither of us does. Her relationship with her sister...”

“Is not what you think it is, Mario,” interjected Viviano. “Yeah, they’re close, but Apollonia has taken total control of their relationship. The morning Apollonia walked in on me porking Raffaella in front of the kitchen sink and their subsequent incestuous lesbian tryst was the beginning of a monstrous alteration in their sibling relationship.”

Mario stared into Viviano’s eyes and said, “So, you have a problem with them enjoying each other? It’s not like you haven’t placed your mouth around my cock to show you are subservient to me when I was in a position to make it happen.”

Viviano became momentarily flustered when Mario brought up the fact that Viviano always performed oral when asked or required by Moretti family law. He noticed that Mario was unconsciously rubbing himself and wondered what was making him horny. It couldn’t be the present discussion, but anything was possible with Mario. He took a deep breath, forced himself to relax, and said, “All I want is for everything to return to a form of normalcy. I want to be part of this family as I always have been and I’m willing to do anything, but Apollonia is making it more than difficult. She’s putting a wedge between Raffaella and me. I love Raffaella and would do anything for her. No matter what you may think, I have not lost my enormous respect for you.”

“Would you sleep with Apollonia, if it meant that your life with Raffaella would be as it was?” asked Mario.

“That is my conundrum,” said Viviano, “there are times I wouldn’t hesitate to have sexual relations with her, but then I know or think I know her level of insanity and that gives me pause. I truly believe if I have relations with her my marriage to Raffaella will come to an end. Not by me, but by her. I don’t want that. Do you?”

Mario stood, went to his desk, and returned with his mug of coffee. To Viviano, this was a sign that Mario was not going to do something that would break their relationship. Mario sipped his coffee, placed the mug on the coffee table, and said, “I want you to do what is necessary to keep the family together. If it means breaking your vows and giving Apollonia what she wants, then do it. What could be so bad? Every now and then going across the street and fucking your sister-in-law. Maybe, she’ll get pregnant and things will return to normal because her hormones will be raging as she gestates a child in her womb. In fact, maybe it will cause her to give up on that slant-eyed bitch she says she is in love with. I have no problem with you fathering all of my grandchildren.”

Viviano pushed himself into the corner of the couch and did not move or say anything. His father-in-law just told him that is was acceptable for him to sex both his daughters. His world was crumbling and nothing he tried with his father-in-law was helping solve the problem. Maybe it would be better to just let Apollonia have her way. The way things were going in his life Viviano thought it he’d probably be better off dead than sucking Apollonia’s asshole as a form of greeting and humiliation. He looked out the windows towards LaGuardia Airport and just as he was going to speak he heard a knock.

The door opened and in the small space stood Mario’s Administrative Assistant. “Excuse me,” she said, “Mr. Moretti; there is a young man here to see you.”

“Is he scheduled?” replied Mario. He rubbed his head for a moment, “I don’t remember having anyone on my calendar this morning.”

“Um, no, Mr. Moretti,” she responded, “but he’s been so gentlemanly and insistent that I finally broke down and told him I would interrupt your meeting with Viviano and announce him.”

Mario and Viviano exchanged glances before Mario asked, “What is his name?”

“Rocco Traficant,” she responded.

“Show him in,” said Mario.

Three minutes later a tall, muscular, young man entered Mario’s office. Rocco Traficant appeared to be six foot three inches tall, weigh about one hundred ninety or so pounds, and stood as if he was in front of his commanding general. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, white shirt, light blue tie, and black wing-tip shoes. Mario stood, offered his hand, and the young man took it. His handshake was firm, not overly hard, and it showed he did not need strength to prove his manhood. When the handshake was ended, Mario waved the young man to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“How may I help you, young man?” asked Mario as he took his seat behind his desk.

“I would appreciate it if we could speak in private,” the young man answered.

“Not a chance,” stated Mario. “You cajole your way into my office and then you demand of me a private conversation. Not a chance. That man sitting behind you has every reason to listen to what you have to say. He is my son-in-law and has the same hiring and firing power as the owner – me. So, speak up or get the fuck out of my office.”

Rocco turned to look at Viviano for a moment before he responded. His hands slid up and down his thighs as he made his decision to speak or leave. They stopped and he said, “Mr. Moretti, I just was released from Army active duty and I’m in need of a part time job. I have been accepted to the Albert Nerken School of Engineering at The Cooper Union. As much as I have VA Benefits for college, it will not cover the cost completely and a part time job would help immensely. Since I want to become a civil engineer, I thought I would approach the best known construction company in the City of New York and the tri-state region.”

Mario looked from Rocco to Viviano and back to Rocco. He stared into the young man’s dark brown eyes and saw a small amount of fear reflected in them. Mario thought that for all his bravado he was scared shitless. The same way most potential employees were when sitting in front of him. He made a point to look down at his desk before asking, “How old are you son?”

“Twenty-four, sir,” Rocco replied in a steady voice hiding his hatred of being called _‘son’_.

“Where were you born and where do you live?" Mario inquired.

“I was born in Brooklyn,” he replied. “I presently live at home with my parents. The house I grew up in.”

“Tell me about your family,” said Mario.

“My father is totally disabled,” he said. “He was a bricklayer slash mason by trade. He was working on a site in the Bronx when a partial pallet of red brick fell on him. He is lucky to be alive. My mother is a secretary or administrative assistant at a manufacturing firm in Queens. I have a younger sister. She is a freshman at Hunter College.”

“What type of job were you looking for?” asked Mario.

“Anything sir,” replied Rocco. “I’ll dig ditches to make money.”

With a deadpan expression, Mario asked, “Suck my cock?”

The question did not faze the young man, but it did surprise him. He rolled with the punch and said, “Sorry sir, I’m not a cocksucker. Totally heterosexual here, sir.”

Viviano chuckled at the young man’s statement and thought to himself, _‘He should only know.’_ Mario did not break his stare. Rocco became flustered, because he knew the man sitting across from him was serious. Inside he began to fear coming to Moretti Construction to ask for any form of employment. Nothing was said for several minutes. Rocco Traficant began to wonder if he should say anything more.

Mario stood, walked to the office door, made as if he was going to open it, but he returned to his desk. He smiled at the young man as he fondled his crotch and said, “I don’t think you heard me, Rocco. Again, will you kneel in front of me and suck my cock for a job?”

Rocco turned to look at Viviano. His eyes pleaded for him to intercede on his behalf. Viviano shrugged his shoulders and put his hands out palms up telling the young man to fend for himself. The young man turned back to the head of Moretti Construction, closed his eyes, and said, “I’d rather take a bullet than suck a cock.”

“That can be readily arranged,” snorted Mario moving his hand from his crotch and returning to his seat behind his desk. “Viviano will take you to Human Resources. There you will fill out the necessary paperwork to become a non-union laborer. If you’re wondering about pay rate, it will be two dollars less than minimum wage and if you don’t like it, leave. The only other thing I will say to you young man is the next time I ask you to suck my cock you’d better or Viviano here will hold you down as I fuck you up the ass for what I believe would be the first time.”

“Thanks but no thanks, Mr. Moretti,” said a shaken Rocco Traficant. “I’ll pass. Thanks for the offer of employment, but like I said, I’m no cocksucking faggot.”

Viviano chuckled loud enough for the young man to hear and turn his head. Mario smirked and said, “Ok, we’ll just table the cocksucking for now. Viv, take him to Human Resources and return so we can continue our conversation.”

Twenty minutes later Viviano returned to Mario’s office to find him sitting behind his desk reading through a construction proposal for a Connecticut company that wanted to expand their manufacturing space. Viv took a chair in front of the desk and said, “You know, you really fuckin’ scared that kid. I had to reassure him he wouldn’t have to suck your cock. He took it hook, line, and sinker. Bet you’d love to bend him over, but more important things. What about Apollonia?”

“Close the door,” said Mario. “I’ll figure out what to do with Apollonia as you suck my cock.”

Viviano knew better than to feign stupidity. He stood, walked to the door, closed it, and to be sure no one would enter he locked it. When he returned to Mario’s desk he did not sit in front instead he walked behind it, knelt down, and took the already exposed cock into his mouth. Mario Moretti slid forward on his leather executive chair, opened his knees to allow Viviano easier access to his cock, and put his right hand on the back of his head.

“How the tide has turned, cocksucker,” moaned Mario. “Last time it was me who was kneeling and now you need me to help you. Although I’m still nothing in Apollonia’s eyes, I’m still her father. Show me you want my help however small it may be. Suck my cock, bitch. Swallow my load. And, maybe I’ll deign to help with you your problem.”

Viviano closed his eyes and for some unknown reason surrendered to his father-in-law. He blew him as if it was the only thing he knew to do to please him. Mario’s cock stood tall and Viviano slid it deep into his throat without gagging. Mario moaned when he felt Viviano’s nose press against the smooth skin just above the root of his manhood. He felt Viviano’s tongue cup and press against the underside of his cock as he pressed his son-in-law’s head keeping his hardness in his throat. The wish that his pants and underpants were completely removed from his body entered his mind. It would have been nice to feel his balls being rolled around in either of Viviano’s hands. Mario pressed his hips up in an effort to force what was impossible to force deeper into Viviano’s throat.

The feeling of his father-in-law’s cock and his response to fellating him were familiar to Viviano. The smoothness of the head and the bumps created by his thick and plentiful blood vessels brought back the memory of the first time he sucked Mario’s cock in front of Lucia and Raffaella. The number of times he’d performed oral on him allowed him to relax and take the face fucking that was soon to happen. He laid his hands on the sides of Mario’s legs, relaxed his throat, and his body. As soon as Mario felt him give into his oral ministrations, he took over. Less than a minute later, Mario was standing holding Viviano’s head as his cock easily slipped into and out of his throat. As was his way, Mario looked down and watched the length of his cock slide into and nearly out of Viviano’s mouth.

“That’s it Viv,” moaned Mario, “suck it. Take me and swallow my load. Yes, yes, yes!!!”

Viviano dared not close his eyes. He maintained eye contact with Mario except for when Mario closed his eyes as the pleasure he gave him forced Mario to press his hips and by the action, his cock deep into Viviano’s throat. Much to Viviano’s amazement, his cock began to grow and he slipped his right hand down to his pants to move it so it could rise without causing him pain.

Mario felt Viviano’s hand leave his thigh. He opened his eyes, watched Viviano fix his predicament, and said, “Hard???”

Viv responded by mumbling in the affirmative. He did not stop his fellatio.

“Take it out,” commanded Mario. “Maybe we’ll sixty-nine on the office floor or you’ll just cum all over floor and lick it up.”

Viviano did as he was told. The pressure on his cock was relieved and the feel of it in his hand reminded him of his actions earlier that morning as he masturbated instead of accepting a blow job from Raffaella. He tried to remove his mouth from Mario’s cock, but he was not letting him. Instead, he brought his right hand to his mouth and as he slid his mouth up and down the shaft of Mario’s cock he gathered saliva to use as a masturbation lubricant. He timed the movement of his hand with the movement of his mouth on Mario’s cock. For some unfathomable reason, the idea of a cock in his ass brought a moan of pleasure as he thought his cock was the cock that was about to fuck him. Viviano Rossi shivered with fear and pleasure at the thought of being used from both ends.

Mario Moretti was feeling the strength of power again as he fucked his son-in-law’s mouth. The truth of the situation was not lost on him. It should have been Viviano’s cock in his mouth, but things being what they were, Viviano knew he needed to do as told to help himself with Mario. Mario’s mind returned to the one thing that always gave him pleasure. The thought of loving sex with his Lucia. Her craziness aside, she did pleasure him without fail. He closed his eyes, pictured her on her knees, and he moaned, “Suck me Lucia. Take my load.”

Viviano froze. Did he hear correctly? Mario just called him Lucia. He looked up and saw his father-in-law’s eyes were closed. He immediately realized that Mario was lost in a remembrance of sex between him and Lucia. Viviano did not stop. He continued to suck and pleasure his father-in-law. After six or so minutes, he felt the telltale signs of Mario’s impending orgasm. His own cock was rock hard. The heat of Mario’s and his cock sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. If everything could be timed, it would be preferable for him to ejaculate just as Mario began to fill his mouth with his cum.

“Fuck!!!” groaned Mario.

He did not say another word. He did not audibly moan. He returned his right hand to the back of Viviano’s head, pushed, and expended his load into Viviano’s mouth. Seven ropes of cum forcefully shot into Viviano’s mouth. Although he did not count, Viviano felt his balls rise and his cock expend his second load of the morning. When Mario released his head, he looked up and saw Mario waiting. Without a word, Viviano leaned forward and with his mouth tasting Mario’s salty cum he lapped up the six pools of his own cum. When he was finished he stood up and made his way to a chair in front of Mario’s desk.

Both men did not say a word to each other for a good five to seven minutes. When he was fully recovered from his orgasm Viviano said, “Strange how things go considering if Apollonia were here, you would have been on your knees and not me. I have no problem with what just happened. Think you can aid me with my issues concerning Apollonia?”

“I have to tell you that you know where I stand with her,” replied Mario. “She’d as soon as murder me as you. I have the possibility of a murder trial hanging over my head. She could save me or have me convicted. Then ending my life would be simple. A call to the proper individuals and I’ll have a shank in me by day’s or week’s end. All I can say to you is do what you think will serve you best. I will not hold anything against you.”

Viviano nodded his head in agreement and said, “Guess we’ll have to see what happens. My life has always been in the hands of the head of the Moretti family. I’ll just have to be a lot more attuned to the ebb and flow of her insanity. So, what did you think of the young man?”

Mario chuckled, made the universal sign of masturbation, and said, “I’d love to bend him over. He also seemed to have a nice…” He paused and a look of surprise came over his face. He chuckled again and continued, “Maybe, just maybe, he would be a good fit for Apollonia. He’s younger than her. He seems to be large in the crotch. What do you think?”

Viviano sat upright surprised that Mario came up with the idea of introducing Rocco to Apollonia. “Fuck me!!!” cried Viviano. “When I took him to HR he walked with a purpose and he was conversational. So, we hire him make sure Apollonia comes to the office, and by planned happenstance, they meet. That could just be the key to unlocking the Apollonia needs man cock solution.”

“But it won’t undo her lesbian relationship,” stated Mario.

“Excuse me, dad,” said Viviano, “but who the fuck cares. You know as well as I do that if she’s getting real cock on a regular basis, she will be a happy camper. I wouldn’t put it past her to let him fuck Ming as well. I think we’ve found the beginning of a solution to the Apollonia problem. I’ll call him at home this evening and tell him he’s got a job. We can use him around here.”

Mario stood, went to his son-in-law, and said, “Ok, we have a plan.” He offered his hand which Viviano took solidifying the agreement. “Now go because I have to review the plans for the Connecticut bid and assign estimators to the various subprojects.”

Viviano stood, gave his father-in-law a hug, turned and walked out of his office with a renewed energy.


	132. Friday Evening - 84th Street Townhouse - 7 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia begins her grooming of Felicia Dwyer. Joshua Goldsmith arrives to check on Marco Marinelli. Apollonia forces Sienna to perform. Marco Marinelli receives news from his antagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The ride to the townhouse on 84th Street was done in total silence. Apollonia sat behind Nathan and Felicia Dwyer sat next to the rear passenger door. The ride uptown was thankfully short. Apollonia did not have to tell Nathan where to go on 84th Street. He pulled in front of the Federal townhouse, parked in front of the cut out that allowed entrance across the sidewalk to the garage, and opened the door for Apollonia first. He then walked to the passenger side where he found Felicia standing next to the still opened door. He smirked at her and gently moved her away from the door so he could facilitate its closing. Apollonia came next to the waif of a girl, took her by the elbow, and without saying a word guided her to the bottom of the steps leading to the front door.

She turned to Nathan and said, “We can’t put the car in our garage so put it in the garage on 85th Street. Tell them you’re my driver. They always make room for my vehicles. When you’ve completed the task you have a choice. You can return here or you can go find yourself something to do until I call you to return.”

Nathan nodded his head and said, “How long do you thing you’ll be Miss Moretti?”

“All depends,” replied his employer. “All depends.”

Felicia Dwyer caught Apollonia’s inference. She did not respond or add anything that would make for a difficult situation. Instead she stood quietly waiting to be brought forth into conversation by Apollonia. There was something about the woman that was beginning to intrigue her.

“I know my place, Miss Moretti,” said Nathan. “I’ll park the vehicle or if you don’t mind, I can make a call and use the vehicle to get to my destination. Of course, I will make good for the gas and the mileage.”

The stare told Nathan the story and before Apollonia could say anything, he reiterated, “I know my place. What happened last time I drove for you will,” with emphasis, “NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN.”

Apollonia’s eyes softened and the corners of her mouth curled upward. She nodded to Nathan which he took as his cue to leave. Felicia Dwyer allowed Apollonia to guide her to the top of the steps whereupon the front door opened. The elderly man standing in the entranceway smiled and moved to the side to allow the women to enter.

“Good evening, Miss Moretti,” said Giuseppe. “An unexpected pleasure to have you here this evening, may I take your coats.”

Both women removed their coats and handed them to the elderly man. Before he could leave, Apollonia took him by the right bicep and said, “I am going to wait here. You will return with Sienna and both of you will perform your penance.”

Giuseppe Moretti’s face grew ashen as he backed away from Apollonia. He knew his wife would be pained and fight every moment of having to suck or simply kiss her employer’s cunt in front of the young stranger.

Felicia Dwyer could not hold silent. She asked a one word question, “Penance?”

“The elderly couple who watch after and take care of this two hundred and fifty year old townhouse are relatives of my family. Because they broke a cardinal rule of the family, they are childless and subservient to me. It was my father before me, but that is another story altogether. Their penance will shock you. I have no bones about you witnessing their humiliation.”

“Humiliation?” asked Felicia.

“You’ll see,” was all Apollonia said.

Seven minutes later Giuseppe and Sienna returned to the front of the building. Both of them made their way down the entrance hall to a position about two feet away from Apollonia. Neither of them acknowledged the young girl by her side. Instead, they stood shoulder-to-shoulder, gazed at the floor, and waited for some sign or word from Apollonia. Sienna was wearing an old pastel flowered frock that had a white scalloped collar. The bottom of the frock came to just above her ankles. On her feet were a pair of white knee high socks and heavy black ankle boots. Giuseppe wore a denim work shirt, pants, and a pair of cheap running shoes that had Velcro straps as closures.

“Giuseppe Moretti,” intoned Apollonia, “do I need to invite you to pay your respects to me as the head of the family?”

The elderly man closed his eyes, put his hands in front of him palms together as if he was praying, and said, “No Miss Moretti. You do not have to say anything else. I know my place, but…”

Apollonia stepped forward. Giuseppe flinched, but it was Sienna who received the wrath of the younger woman. “Listen you old cunt,” roared Apollonia, “I don’t care that someone you don’t know is present. You do your obligation or you die on the spot.”

Felicia Dwyer could not believe the words that came out of Apollonia’s mouth. Whatever was expected to happen appeared to be something that the elderly woman was not prepared to do in front of a stranger. Nervous energy borne of fear and anxiety began to roil inside the young woman’s body. She felt her hands and legs begin to shake. She could see the fear of and loathing for Apollonia on the woman’s face. Felicia Dwyer would and could not stand silent, “Please Miss Moretti,” said Felicia in a quiet tone, “I can readily see she is fearful and does not want to do your requirement in front of a stranger. If I may interject my unwanted opinion, take them someplace else. I don’t need to be witness to their humiliation. I’ll consider it to be a reason for me to remain here with you.”

Apollonia turned, eyed the young girl, stepped in front of her, and said, “Kiss me. Kiss me on the lips, open mouthed, and give me your tongue. Press your body into mine and wrap your arms around my body. Show me you want me to give them release from their obligation to me. So you know, the obligation is what keeps them alive.”

Felicia’s mouth dropped open. Her intuition was on the mark. The woman wanted to have a lesbian sexual encounter with her. Only once in her short life did she ever meet someone who made her want to engage in lesbian sex. The other individual was older like Apollonia. She was strong willed, dominant, and gifted in the way she carried herself and communicated. It took a moment for the request to sink in and for Felicia to react. She felt something and knew it was a magnetic pull and she could not resist. Felicia Dwyer opened her arms, stepped forward, and for the first time in her life kissed another woman with the passion she would have kissed a man. Her arms surrounded Apollonia’s body beneath her arms as she placed her partially opened mouth onto Apollonia’s. She felt her body being gently pulled into Apollonia’s embrace. Her legs shook with fear and building sexual desire. The wetness forming between her legs was real as was the desire to be with this woman who has so completely taken over her being.

The young girl’s body felt taut and Apollonia knew she was scared and a somewhat unwilling participant. As they kissed, she felt the fear drain from Felicia’s body. Her small breasts and flat stomach felt good against her own body. Apollonia played with her tongue as her hands caressed Felicia’s back and buttocks. Apollonia wanted more than anything to press her down to her knees so she could hold her head against her needy crotch, but she knew it would have to wait until later. The kiss lasted only seconds, but it was enough for Apollonia. She broke the kiss and held the young girl by her side. She did not want to release her from her half embrace.

“Giuseppe, take your sister into the kitchen and prepare us something to eat,” commanded Apollonia. “Surprise us with something nutritious, but light. The young lady and I are going to the solarium. Bring the meal there and if something is going on, leave the room service cart. When we’re done, I’ll summon you.”

“Yes, Miss Moretti,” said a relieved Giuseppe.

“I forgot,” said Apollonia, “Dr. Goldsmith will be here at five. Show him to the basement so he can take care of my guest. Have him wait down there for me. If he gives you any trouble, come get me and I will make sure he listens.” Apollonia did not wait for a response. She guided Felicia to the elevator, opened the door, entered, and pushed the button to take them to the fifth floor solarium. Before entering the elevator, Felicia noticed the elderly woman take the arm of the man as they made their way to the back of the townhouse.

As they rose in the elevator shaft, Felicia, asked, “You said she was the older gentleman’s sister. But, I thought they were husband and wife.”

Apollonia smiled, her turquoise eyes sparking as she replied, “Giuseppe and Sienna are brother and sister. They entered into an incestuous relationship and fell in love. To maintain their relationship they both agreed to be sterilized so they could never have children. By doing this, they saved their lives. My father gave them the opportunity to live and work in this townhouse which they’ve done for several decades. They are basically subservient to me since I replaced my father as head of our family.”

The elevator stopped, Apollonia opened the door, and as she had done since their arrival, she guided Felicia into the solarium and to the couch perpendicular to the front windows. Felicia looked around the room, sat, and put her hands on her lap. She turned slightly when Apollonia sat next to her and not at the opposite end of the couch. Neither Apollonia nor Felicia said anything. For Apollonia, it was perfect. The silence allowed her to gaze upon the teenaged beauty and feel the unknown future oozing from her pores. Without making a scene, Apollonia reached for her right hand and took it into her left. They continued to sit in silence as their eyes betrayed the need in one and the fear in the other.

The silence in the room was broken by the ringing sound of Apollonia’s cellular phone. She checked the screen to see if she knew the caller and without hesitation pressed the _‘SEND’_ button. “Hi,” said cooed, “I miss you.”

Ming Zheng responded, “I miss you too. Where are you? You’re not at the hospital.”

“No, I am not. I’m at the townhouse checking on our guest with another guest. Someone I will introduce to you when we’re together.”

Inside Ming knew her lover was with a younger girl. Her own bodily fluids began to pool and seep from her vagina. Her trust for Apollonia so secure she did not become angry. “What time will you be home? I need you.”

“You’ll have me because I too need you,” said Apollonia. “Dr. Goldsmith will be here shortly to check on the guest. I will be having a bite to eat with my young friend before I take her back to the hospital and to check in on Colin. If I guess correctly, we’ll be in each other’s arms by midnight.”

“Don’t be stupid or foolish,” said Ming. “I’ll see you later love.”

Apollonia took the phone from her ear, pressed the _‘END’_ button, and returned the smart phone to her purse.

“Who was that?” asked Felicia.

“Ming, she is my lover. We met in college and reconnected about a month and a half ago. She lives in the house next to mine,” responded Apollonia.

Felicia furrowed her brow, squinted, and said, “I don’t understand. You’re married to Colin, but you have a female lover?”

Felicia felt Apollonia’s hand on her face. She did not flinch, but she was beginning to wonder what was going to happen. Would she be forced into a relationship with Apollonia and her lover? Would she become a third wheel in a manage-a-trois? The ideas of what could or couldn’t be between them roiled around her brain. Apollonia’s facial features, her body, her beauty, and her commanding presence was wearing Felicia’s will down. She heard Apollonia, yet she didn’t’.

“Yes, Felicia,” said Apollonia. “I’m married to Colin, but I have a female lover. I live on a very private street in the Village of Lawrence. There are seven houses on the private street. The house next to mine was empty and I gave it to her. She lives there with her twin sons. My father lives in the main house which I will move into when he passes. My older sister and her family live directly across the street on the other side of my father’s house. In fact, you met her husband, Viviano.”

“Yes, he approached me at the hospital.”

Apollonia smiled, “Yes he did. He wants to make love to you, Felicia.”

“I’m not that kind of girl, Miss Moretti,”

“Call me Apollonia or Appy. You know why you’re here?

“I’m no dope, Miss Moretti. The kiss downstairs was the key to the kingdom. At first, I thought I did it to protect that poor woman’s dignity, but the longer I’m around you the more I want to experience…”

“It was my thought to see whether or not I could be intimate with you today, but I’m going to use the kiss and maybe another to keep my appetite whetted for your most intimate of spots.” Apollonia paused for a second, leaned in, and placed her lips on Felicia’s. The response for the young girl was immediate. Felicia opened her mouth and used her tongue to seek Apollonia’s. Her arms sought Apollonia’s shoulders which allowed Apollonia’s right hand to slip around her left breast. Felicia felt her hand gently caress and squeeze her breast. She sighed as their tongues played between their mouths. The kiss lasted longer than the first and could have led to the removal of clothing but for Apollonia breaking the embrace.

In a breathy sexual voice, Apollonia said, “Say it to me Felicia.”

The girl froze for a moment before responding, “I want you to, Appy. I want you to be the first person, other than myself, to enjoy my body.”

For the third time that day, Apollonia kissed Felicia. This time Apollonia did not hesitate to seek out and press her hand between the teenager’s denim covered thighs making her way to her crotch. She could feel the heat her body was generating. Her kiss became more intimate and needful. For the first time in her life, Felicia pressed her virgin vagina against the hand of another person. The feeling of pressure on her womanhood was sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. The young girl did not fight the advances of the older more experienced woman. Her mind reeled with desire, but out of nowhere came the voice of her conscience and she froze. It a matter of seconds she tried to move Apollonia’s hand and pull away from the embrace.

Apollonia’s immediate response was to relax and let the younger girl move away from the embrace and the touching, albeit covered, of her privates. She watched as the now openly frightened girl moved into the corner of the couch. Apollonia licked her lips and wanted so much to smell her hand, but her intuition told her that would be the wrong thing to do. Seeing the frightened girl opposite her made her want her more, but adult sexual knowledge took over and allowed her to sit back and relax. “It’s ok Felicia,” said Apollonia. “I understand completely.”

“Y-Y-You do?” stuttered the girl.

“Yes and that is why I did not force myself on you,” said Apollonia. “I want this to be mutual and something you’ll want to come back to me for.”

Both women heard the whine of the electric motor that would bring the elevator to the fifth floor. Apollonia smiled and Felicia began to relax. Without asking or caring, Apollonia slipped closer to the teenager. Again, she took her hand into hers and held it gently. She used her thumb to rub gently across the back of Felicia’s left hand. She hoped the action would give pause and let the youngster relax. Three minutes later the door to the elevator opened and both women watched Giuseppe Moretti push the room service cart onto the floor. Apollonia pointed to the table and chairs situated in front of the rear windows which overlooked the private garden. Felicia allowed Apollonia to guide her to a chair which she pulled out for the teenager. She continued to hold her hand as she moved to the opposite side of the small table and sat.

“What are we going to enjoy, Giuseppe?” asked Apollonia.

“Sienna made a garden salad with lettuce, spinach, tomatoes, cucumber, carrots, green onions, artichoke hearts, and avocado. The hot meal is a seared AHI Tuna covered in pepper with mashed potatoes and rice pilaf. The wine is a French Rose cooled to forty-five degrees,” said Giuseppe.

Apollonia did not look at her watch when she asked, “Has Dr. Goldsmith arrived?”

“Yes, Miss Moretti,” replied Giuseppe. “He is in the basement with the guest.”

“By the by, how is our guest?” asked Apollonia.

Giuseppe looked at the young girl whose hand was still being held by his boss before he answered, “He is healing physically, but his mental state is another story.”

“Hmmm, guess I’ll go visit the young man as soon as I’m done here. Thank you Giuseppe you may go,” said Apollonia. More to herself than anything she said, “Never thought he’d breakdown mentally.”

Felicia looked at Apollonia. She wanted to ask about the guest, but something inside told her to keep quiet. Instead she said, “May I have my other hand so I can eat? I’m sorry I pulled away, but. . .

Apollonia released her hand. The smile and twinkle in her eye were genuine. “Don’t be sorry. I’ll bet you a trip to anywhere in the world that I know what happened.”

“Anywhere?” Felicia asked.

“First thing to understand about me, Felicia,” replied Apollonia, “when I say something I mean it.”

“Ok,” said Felicia,” a trip to Paris, Monaco, and Italy. Say four weeks.” She paused, licked her lips, and said to Apollonia’s amazement, “Just you and me. No one else.”

“Deal,” said Apollonia thinking about how sweet it would be making love to her. “You froze and pulled away because you’re inner conscience woke up and questioned what you were doing.” Apollonia pursed her lips, widened her crazy beautiful eyes, and lowered her head to look up at Felicia.

The sound of a knife and fork hitting the edge of the plate and table was enough of a reaction to tell Apollonia she hit the nail on the head. Felicia Dwyer sat back, mouth agape, and just stared at the older woman. It took a moment for her to regain her equilibrium and when she did she said, “How? How did you know?”

Apollonia reached across the small table, caressed Felicia’s cheek, and said, “I was nineteen once. I remember the first time a woman came on to me. . .” Apollonia paused, shook her head in the negative, and continued, “That’s not true. I was the aggressor. I saw Ming Zheng enter one of my classes and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt I wanted her. Just like when I saw you. I got wet. I knew I needed to be naked with you. Am I being too forthright?”

Ashamed and blushing, Felicia looked down at the plate of food in front of her. Her right hand went to her hair and she began to curl a hank a hair around two fingers, releasing it, and starting again. She caught herself and forced herself stop. She did not look up when she said, “I’ve never felt the way I did when we kissed. Even when I’ve kissed boys, men. I felt something rise in my body and mind. Then when you pressed your hand between my legs the something you call my conscience awoke and began telling me I was not being the girl my father and mother wanted me to be. I told you I’m a virgin and I wanted to give my virginity to my husband. Can you understand?”

“More than you think or know, Felicia,” replied Apollonia. “What if I promise not to take your virginity the way a man would? What if we enjoy the taste of each other when we make love? See, I love the taste of a virgin’s bodily fluids. There is something sweet and untouched about them.”

“Oh my God,” cried Felicia. “That is more information than I care to know at this point. I never. . .”

“Relax,” soothed Apollonia. “I’m not going to force you into anything. I could, but it would defeat my purpose which is to make you want me. And no, I do not care if someday down the road you get married and have children. What I will tell you specifically is don’t fuck anyone I tell you not to fuck.”

Frozen in her seat yet again, Felicia fumbled, “I, I, I don’t understand. . . You can’t tell me w-w-who I, I, I can f-f-f-fuck or who I c-c-c-can’t.”

Apollonia leaned in to close the distance between their faces and said, “Yes I can and from this moment forward you belong to me.”

The wetness emanating from her pussy was more than she could take or understand. Felicia Dwyer was crossing the proverbial Rubicon. She had become enamored and taken with the beautiful creature sitting opposite her. She did not know where it originated, but her body released a good amount of vaginal fluid into her panties. She opened and closed her legs which was not lost on Apollonia. The idea of becoming infatuated with another woman and having sex with her was something she would have to deal with considering she looked in the mirror and saw a heterosexual woman. Felicia Dwyer could not say no to Apollonia Moretti. “Yes, Appy, I am thinking about belonging to you.”

“Good,” said Apollonia, “Let’s eat.”

\-------------------------

Joshua Goldsmith arrived precisely at 4:59PM. He rang the doorbell with seconds to spare. Giuseppe Moretti invited him in, took his coat, and before anything could be said marched him to the basement door. Sienna was cleaning the dishes from the preparation of the dinner that Apollonia and the young girl were presently enjoying. She did not greet the doctor. In fact, she did not look up when he walked in with her brother.

“Let’s go,” said Giuseppe, “follow me. I believe you know the way.”

Joshua nodded and followed the elderly man down the steps and into the hallway that separated the cells from the dungeon room. The place was eerily silent. Joshua expected to hear the young man either moaning or crying due to his physical and mental condition. He watched as Giuseppe put the key into the lock, twisted it, and pulled it open. Again there were no sounds coming from inside the cell. Joshua stepped close to the elderly man and whispered, “Is he alive?”

“Yes,” replied Giuseppe. He offered no additional information to the doctor. He pulled the lock from the hasp and opened the door.

“Has the light been on constantly?” asked Joshua.

“I’m supposed to keep it on all the time, but I can’t really do that,” replied Giuseppe. “I’ll face her wrath, but I give him at least four to six hours of darkness so he can at least feel the movement of days if he is counting. Otherwise, he eats, pisses, shits, and cries for his mother every so often. He has been hog tied to the bed since Miss Moretti left.”

Joshua entered the cell to find Marco Mario Marinelli on his back wrapped in the gray flannel blanket that was his only form of covering. His arms and legs bound to cast iron cot. Underneath him was a pail to catch is urine and his shit. His skin was ashen from the lack of light and his eyes were bloodshot from the constant crying and whining. When Joshua approached him he involuntarily flinched as his hands tried to cover his crotch to protect his injured genitals. Seeing his fear, Joshua knelt, felt his head, and said, “Marco, I’m a doctor. Dr. Goldsmith. I’m here to check your injuries. Remember, I helped you after the incident the other night.”

Marco Marinelli’s eyes flew open. He tried to focus on the face that was next to his but the only thing he could do was cry, “Please someone help me. PLEASE!!!”

Joshua put his medical bag down, opened it, and found what he was looking for. He removed a syringe and a bottle of morphine. He opened a small packet of alcohol rub, cleaned the top of the bottle, inserted the needle, and withdrew two milligrams of the drug. He uncovered Marco’s left arm, cleaned a spot, and pushed the needle into the biceps muscle. Approximately three minutes after he pressed the syringe plunger home, Marco Marinelli was calm, no longer in pain, and breathing easier. Joshua picked up the blanket as if it was covering a highly contagious individual, and put it on the floor. The smell of the bathroom bucket was enough for him to pull it out from under the bed and push it to where Giuseppe stood. The odor dissipated some but not completely.

When he was ready, Joshua pulled on a pair of latex gloves and began his medical inspection of the young man’s genitals. Per Apollonia’s instructions, the needles were still where she put them. The skin around each one was a dark reddish purple. A few of them had puss beginning to ooze and Joshua knew they were painful when Marco groaned even under the influence of two milligrams of morphine. From his prospective, cleaning the wounds would be futile. The only way to make things better was to remove the needles, drain the wounds, and give the teenager antibiotics for the next fourteen days. He used alcohol and iodine to temporarily clean the circumference of the wounds.

When he was finished he turned to Giuseppe and asked, “Where is Apollonia?”

“She is upstairs,” replied Giuseppe. “She told me to keep you in the basement until she arrived.”

“She did, did she,” said Joshua. “And if I want to go upstairs, you have the strength to stop me?”

Giuseppe Moretti, grinned, and pulled out a small .22 caliber handgun. He showed it to Joshua and said, “Physically I don’t, but the equalizer does. It may be a twenty-two, but emptying the cylinder into your body will be more than enough to keep you in the basement. I wouldn’t bet on you ever leaving if you want to try me.”

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith held up both hands in the universal sign of surrender, “Ok, you win. At least can we go someplace a bit more comfortable?”

Giuseppe used the handgun to direct Joshua across the hall to the dungeon. Both men made themselves comfortable on the small platform that was used as a stage. Giuseppe left the door open to the dungeon and Marco’s cell so they could monitor the teenager’s health.

\------------------------

Apollonia and Felicia entered the kitchen to find Sienna sitting at the small table reading a book. She looked up, closed her eyes, and made the sign of the cross. Apollonia released her arm from around Felicia’s shoulders, positioned her where she could witness everything, and walked over where the elderly woman sat. Sienna watched as the woman she hated more than anything on the face of the Earth raised her business skirt, spread her legs, and pointed to her crotch. Sienna Moretti closed her eyes again, made the sign of the cross again, and with tears streaming down her face went to her knees in front of Apollonia. With hands shaking she leaned in and placed her lips on Apollonia’s panty covered womanhood.

“Uncover me, you incestuous cunt,” commanded Apollonia.

Sienna had no choice but to comply. She reached up and moved the small piece of material that covered Apollonia’s bare womanhood. She leaned in, placed the tip of her tongue between Apollonia’s labia, and licked between them in an upward arc. Sienna tasted the warm vaginal fluid and wanted to wretch. She looked up at Apollonia and continued to lap at her womanhood. In return, Apollonia placed her right hand on the back of Sienna’s head and pressed just hard enough to show who was in control.

Felicia Dwyer was stunned. She thought the deal with Apollonia would preclude any humiliation of the elderly woman. Much to her surprise, she felt herself getting wet watching the action between the Apollonia and Sienna. Inside her mouth, her tongue was pressed against the back of her teeth to keep from saying something that would cause trouble. She stood silently and watched what Apollonia wanted her to do when they first entered the townhouse.

When she had enough, Apollonia released Sienna’s head, stepped back, and said to Felicia, “That is how all people subservient to me greet me. There are others that do it to show me how indebted they are to the Moretti family. You my dear will do it because you want to taste my love juices.” She turned to Sienna, “Is the good doctor here?”

Still on her knees, her face covered in Apollonia’s juices, Sienna responded, “Yes Miss Moretti. He is in the basement with Giuseppe.”

“Good,” said Apollonia. She reached into her small handbag for her cellular phone, scrolled to Nathan’s number, and pressed the _‘SEND’_ button. Thirty-five seconds later, she replaced the phone in her handbag. She made her way over to Felicia, took her in her arms, and whispered, “I have called Nathan to come and take you wherever you want or need to go. I want you to give me multiple ways I can contact you, but I want you to write them down and give the paper to Nathan. The business I have to tend to does not concern you. What I want from you is your devotion as I teach you how to be a woman. I want your body. I want your soul. If you can’t or won’t give them to me, I’ll give you to Dr. Goldsmith with my blessing.”

When she pulled her head back from Felicia’s ear, the young girl pressed her lips to Apollonia’s. They kissed deeply as she took Apollonia’s hand and placed it on her breast. Felicia open mouth accepted the older woman’s tongue. She pressed her body into Apollonia’s. When she was ready, she broke the kiss, and whispered, “I will give you what you want, but please don’t ever say you’ll give me to that scumbag Dr. Goldsmith.”

“I’m getting very frustrated;” cooed Apollonia, “but I have business in the basement.” She released her hold on Felicia, turned to Sienna, and said, “Take her to the front parlor and wait for my driver.” She turned back to Felicia and said, “Tell Nathan to return here when he drops you off at your destination.”

Apollonia leaned in, placed a light kiss on Felicia’s forehead, nose, and lips before she turned and made her way to the basement door.

\-------------------------

Apollonia walked in on Giuseppe and Joshua each sitting on the edge of the stage doing absolutely nothing. Neither man heard he come down the stairs, walk down the hall, or enter the dungeon room. She did not take umbrage that they were so unaware of what was going on around them. She walked over to Joshua, “So, how’s the boy?”

“Hello, Apollonia,” said Joshua in response to her question. “He’s not doing very well. Several of the wounds caused by the needles are starting to get infected. If you want to keep him whole and functioning, then you have to allow me to remove them, clean the wounds, and put him on antibiotics. I took it upon myself to give him a shot of morphine to ease his pain.”

“The good doctor does no wrong,” said Apollonia with a bit of derision in her voice. “Let me ask you, if I let you fix him would you like to suck on his big Italian cock? Maybe if he’s into it, I’ll let him fuck you up your faggot Jewish ass. What do you say, doc?”

The look on Joshua’s face was enough to tell Apollonia that he knew she was trying to get his goat. She waited for his response.

“Sorry Apollonia,” started Joshua, “I’m not taking the bait. What you did to that poor young man in the name of finding out the truth is unconscionable.” He saw the look on Apollonia’s face change. He continued to forestall an angry eruption, “I know I’m no saint, but he’s in an awful lot of pain. If you don’t tend to his wounds, he’ll die a very painful death. Wouldn’t you rather have someone who is beholden to you? Consider Giuseppe and Sienna’s ages and maybe you’ll have the young man at your beck and call here for the next seventy or so years.”

Apollonia turned to Giuseppe, “Go upstairs. Keep your incestuous lover company with the young lady. My driver should be here shortly. If he isn’t here within the next twenty or so minutes, come get me.”

Giuseppe nodded, handed Apollonia the keys to the basement, and departed for the first floor to find his wife and the young lass. Apollonia turned back to Joshua and said, “Show me what you’re talking about.”

Joshua stood, picked up his medical bag, and made his way to the cell where Marco Marinelli was kept. Once inside, Apollonia could see that Giuseppe kept him hog tied to the iron cot. She made her way over to the teenager and without a care took hold of his genitals and squeezed. No amount of morphine could blunt the pain that surged to Marco’s brain. He screamed so loud the walls shook. She released his genitals, leaned over his face, and said, “Remember me???”

The pain cleared some of the fog created by the morphine. Marco opened his eyes and gazed up at Apollonia. He showed no recognition nor did he try to move away from her. He just moaned, groaned, and cried to be relieved of his pain.

“Can you make him coherent?” asked Apollonia

“I don’t really think he’ll be aware of his surroundings,” replied Joshua. “Why don’t you go upstairs and let me do what needs to be done. Let me make him healthy for you so you can use it against him. If not, it would be humane to do to him as you would a dog. Let me put him down. A nice large shot of morphine will stop his breathing and his heart.”

“Fuck me,” growled Apollonia. “He raped my half-sister. He doesn’t deserve to live a normal life. Maybe I should emasculate him so he has nothing between his legs at all. He’ll get fat, lazy, and maybe enjoy being the bitch that my uncle wanted him to be.” Apollonia stood motionless for a moment. She turned her back to Joshua and said as she departed the cell, “Fix him up. It will be fun fuckin’ with him. I’ll be gone by the time you’re done, so go home. Go to bed. Jerk off thinking about your children. While you’re doing that, I’ll have Felicia between my legs suckin’ my bare as a newborn’s pussy.”

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith bit his tongue. He listened as she strode down the hall and up the stairs. When she was gone he began the nasty business of removing the pins, cleaning the wounds, bandaging the genitals, and giving him a double dose of antibiotics. He knew he’d have to write a prescription and have Giuseppe pick it up to start the pill regimen in the morning.

\------------------------

Apollonia walked down the main hall to the front parlor just as Nathan was coming up the front staircase of the townhouse. She opened the door and signaled for him to wait. She opened one of the doors to the front parlor, looked in, and said, “Felicia, I actually got done earlier than I expected. I can ride with you to her destination unless you’d like to accompany me home.”

Felicia Dwyer rose from the Victorian couch, smiled, and said, “If it is all right with you, I’d prefer to go back to the hospital and then home. While we’re in the car together I’ll give you my cellular phone number. We can talk a bit more and make plans.”

Apollonia held out her hand. Felicia Dwyer stepped to her, took it, and allowed the beautiful Italian woman to wrap it around her waist to help guide her to the car. Once inside the Town Car, Felicia sat next to Apollonia and without as much as a kiss placed her first to be female lover’s hand on the inside of her thigh. She did not mind that Nathan was in the front seat and could see everything if he took the time to tip the rearview mirror down just a tad. Felicia moved so she could rest her head on Apollonia’s shoulder and when she was comfortable said, “I would love to come to your house tomorrow and plan to stay the night.”

Apollonia moved her hand to the nexus of Felicia’s being, pressed, and replied, “Tell Nathan what time to pick you up. I’ll be waiting.” She paused pressed her hand again into Felicia’s womanhood and whispered, “If you have any hair down there, please remove it. I want you to forever be like me. Bare.”

Fifteen minutes later, Felicia Dwyer departed the limo after giving Apollonia a kiss on her lips and squeezing her hand. Outside she gave Nathan her cellular phone number and told him to pick her up at 3:00PM tomorrow. She gazed into the limo one last time, smiled, gave an air kiss to Apollonia, turned, and walked into the main entrance of the hospital. Nathan returned to the driver’s seat and no sooner than he closed the door he heard Apollonia say, “Home.”


	133. Friday Evening/Night - Columbus Place - 7 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffaella and Viviano learn that Antonio has to perform as a Moretti man. The Regina and Gregory Rheingold arrive to begin the process. Apollonia and Ming discuss Felicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

On the ride home from the Moretti Construction offices the conversation was spotty and inane, so Viviano decided to ask Mario to the house for dinner to maintain their ever changing relationship. When he accepted, Viviano called home to tell Raffaella. The commute from Astoria to Lawrence was not without an accident or two. The drive took about forty-five minutes longer than usual which put the men at the gate to Columbus Place at seven forty-five. To their mutual amazement, the limo with Apollonia in it pulled in right behind. When the gate was finally open, both cars entered the street going to their passenger’s respective homes.

Viviano parked Mario’s Mercedes Benz in his driveway, nodded to his father-in-law, and walked to his house. While strolling across the lawn he watched as Apollonia’s Town Car entered her driveway and pulled to the rear. He stopped and watched as the tall nigger opened her door. He was still amazed that she hired him to be her permanent driver, but as he was finding out, she was a very strange bird indeed. When she entered her house he continued to his own wondering how much longer he had to do one of three things – fuck her, be killed by her, or try to get everything back to the way it was when Mario was in charge of the family. The good feeling he had all day dissipated upon seeing her walk into her house. He trod up his driveway to the backdoor, entered, and found Raffaella in the kitchen preparing dinner.

“Where are the children?” he asked without first greeting his wife with a kiss, a hello, and saying I love you.

“Upstairs doing their homework since dinner is late. How was your day?” asked Raffaella not caring that he did not kiss her hello upon entering the house.

“Pretty good until I saw your sister when I walked home from your father’s,” he replied. “We are going to hire this young man just out of the Army to see if your sister makes a move on him. He seems to have the intelligence, physical form, and hopefully a package that will make her want him between her legs.”

“Interesting idea Viv. Who came up with it?”

“Actually I did,” he replied. “Your father and I were in the midst of a private conversation about Apollonia when we were interrupted by your dad’s administrative assistant. This guy was so gracious and obnoxious at the same time she was worn down by him enough that she interrupted the meeting. Your dad invited him in, interviewed him, made some comments that had him shitting in his pants, and then had me take him to Human Resources to fill out an application for employment at a rate less than required by state and federal law. When I returned we spoke about him and I brought up his physical stature, intelligence, and apparent nicely sized Italian cock. So, we agreed to hire him and see if Apollonia does a swan dive for him.”

Raffaella continued to heat and reheat the dinner she had prepared as they spoke, but she had something more on her mind, “Viv, I need to know what or how you want to handle or not handle our relationship. I love you more than words can express.”

Viviano Rossi decided to make amends with his wife. He did so by unzipping the zipper on his jeans, pulling out his cock, and saying, “Blow me.”

“What about the kids?”

“Fuck the kids. . . It’s not like they’ve never seen a man getting a blowjob.”

Viviano did not move. Raffaella smiled as she dried her hands in preparation to giving her husband a blowjob. She moved in front of him, sank to her knees, and took the head of his magnificent cock into her mouth. Just as she began to slide the nine-and-a-half inch length into her mouth, Apollonia barged into the kitchen.

“Fuck me!!!” cried Apollonia. “Every time I come in unannounced I find you two in the throes of some sexual activity. Don’t’ stop account of me. I need to talk to Viv so Raffy just suck him off as we chat.”

Raffaella did not do as her sister suggested. She released Viviano’s cock from her mouth and stood up. Viv reached for a paper towel to dry his cock before he put it back into his pants. Apollonia nodded and said, “Since you’re not going to suck him off while we speak, don’t you think it would be proper to greet the head of the family the way you’re supposed to.” Apollonia stood waiting, put on a stern face, and then said in a deadpan voice, “But, I’m not in a mood to take down my panties, so I’ll forego the greeting.”

Simultaneously, the Vivian and Raffaella said, “Thank you.”

Apollonia stepped over to her sister and offered her cheeks for the traditional two kiss Italian greeting. She turned to Viviano and when he leaned in she grabbed him by his crotch. He froze for a moment before he moved forward the remaining distance and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. When he completed the greeting she released his gonads. “So, did you get a chance to retrieve any messages, Raffy?”

“I didn’t know you wanted me to, Appy,” she replied beginning to get frightened that she had done something wrong.

“That’s ok,” a clam Apollonia continued, “Other than seven couple wanting to engage our men, we seem to have a problem with the Rheingolds. I have a feeling they are going to be at the gate sometime after nine tonight. Is Antonio’s slut here?”

“She should be here any minute considering how close it is to eight-thirty. What does Antonio have to do with the Rheingolds?” asked Raffaella.

Viviano knew they were the couple that agreed to let Colin impregnate her because she liked fairly well endowed sissies to fuck her. He looked at Apollonia with a knowledgeable eye before he spoke, “Are you going to explain to her that Colin is in the hospital?”

“Yes,” Apollonia replied, “but, I’m going to offer her your son. He’ll look just lovely in his sister’s panties, thigh highs, heels and a dress.”

“You can’t do that to him,” cried Raffaella. “He’s just a boy!!!”

Viviano answered before Apollonia could. The rising ire in Apollonia’s eyes was definitely beginning to cloud her thoughts. “He is a Moretti man. He will do as he is told, Raffy. You should know better.”

Mario came in unannounced and unheard by the three. “Know better about what?” he asked not knowing a thing about what they were discussing.

Again Viviano responded, “That a Moretti man performs as his customer desires according to the signed agreement.”

“Who are we speaking about?” Mario asked.

Apollonia began to unconsciously clench and unclench her hands into and out of fists. The sight of her father, since the uncovering of the sexual craziness at the family townhouse in the city, was always a catalyst to her becoming enraged. The thought that she was the product of his loins and her mother’s fucked up egg farm made her cringe. She started to respond, but the look on her sister’s face was enough to stem the tide of anger rising to the forefront of her emotions. The only way to calm her nerves was to remove the irritant from her space and there were only two options. Make Mario leave or return to her domicile. She would not go to Ming’s house until she knew her sons were both sound asleep out of respect for her lover wishes. The decision was easy.

“Raffy,” commanded Apollonia, “I have to make sure this woman is satisfied. Therefore, I am going to have the gate guard send her here. Have your son ready to perform. This isn’t a request.”

Raffaella was about to answer when she saw her younger sister turn and walk towards the backdoor. Raffaella, Viviano, and Mario heard the backdoor slam shut. Silence reigned until Mario said, “What has her cunt in a tizzy?”

Viviano and Raffaella exchanged glances. Raffaella knew it was not Viviano’s place to answer and matter-of-factly said, “You.” She paused and waited for a reaction and when none immediately came she continued, “You know she’s not enamored with you at all. I’d be careful because your life as you know it is in her hands.”

“Don’t remind me,” stated Mario as he nodded his head in agreement with his older daughter’s statement. “So, what does Antonio have to do tonight?”

Raffaella sighed, shook her head in disdain, and said, “He as to dress in his sister’s clothing so a client can get off on having a real man dressed as a sissy impregnate her. Her husband is such a faggot he cannot even get and maintain an erection when having intercourse with her.”

“Who signed this deal?” asked Mario.

“Appy did because it would give Colin a chance to perform for the family, but, since he’s recovering in the hospital, she decided to make Antonio dress and service the bitch,” stated Raffaella.

Mario didn’t chuckle. He laughed out loud. The thought of his grandson dressed in his younger sister’s clothing was something he’d like to see, but he knew better than express his wonton desire borne of his wife’s desire to sexually abuse young sissy boys. Changing the subject was the appropriate thing to do, “What is for dinner and when are we eating?”

“Viv,” said Raffaella, “call the children down.” To her father she said, “It isn’t a formal dinner. Just some meat lasagna and salad. We’ll eat buffet style.”

Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa came into the kitchen and when they saw their father and grandfather they became animated and laughed with glee at seeing them. Antonio first, Carmen second, and Alessa third as each approached their father and kissed him on his cheeks. Then each of them did the same with their grandfather. The only issue the adults knew was the fact that Mario was Alessa’s biological father and not her grandfather. Thankfully, no one made an issue of it.

Once there were seated, Viviano called Antonio to the table where he sat with his wife and his father-in-law. He pulled a chair next to his and pointed where he wanted his son to sit. Once Antonio was comfortable considering his face showed a great amount of questioning emotion as to why he was called from the children’s table. Viviano smiled at his son, tussled the hair on his head, and patted him on the cheek to relieve him of any fear that he did something wrong.

Before he could say what he needed to, Raffaella interjected, “Tonight you’re going to do something that is out of the ordinary, Antonio.”

“Damn you woman,” hissed Viviano. “It isn’t your place to stay or do anything. Just another reason for me to continue to be angry with you because you’ll never learn.”

Raffaella couldn’t believe her ears. She sat dumbfounded at what the love-of-her-life just said in front of her father and the children. Mario did not interject anything nor did he chastise Viviano for his statement. Raffaella wanted to slide under the table not to give Viviano a blowjob, but to hide in embarrassment. It took her a moment before she got control of her emotions and said, “You’re right Viv. I shouldn’t have said anything to Antonio. I am the daughter of a Moretti man, but I’m not a Moretti man. Please accept my apology.” She looked down at her plate and thought, _“Wait until we’re alone, asshole. . .”_

Viviano turned to Antonio, “You are going to have to leave your slut upstairs tonight. A Moretti customer is coming here and since your Uncle Colin is not available to fulfill the agreement; you’re going to have to take his place.”

Antonio looked at his mother, then his grandfather, and to his dad before he responded, “You mean I have to do it with someone other than Nancy?”

“Yes,” replied his father. “You are a Moretti man. You may only be ten years old, but you are able to impregnate a woman; therefore, tonight you will fornicate with this customer.”

Whining like the child he was, Antonio said, “Do I have to??? I just want to be with Nancy.”

“Tonight, you are going to fornicate with this woman, Antonio,” said Viviano in a gruff voice. “When she arrives later tonight you will be introduced to her and you will provide her with your potent semen. You will do exactly as I say and perform for her as a Moretti. The only difference will be that you will not be nude. You will be wearing special clothing for her benefit.”

“What???” moaned Antonio not really understanding what was happening to him.

“Tonight you will wear your sister’s clothing when you copulate with Mrs. Rheingold,” stated Viviano. “Your Uncle Colin was contracted to fuck her, but he is in the hospital. So, your Aunt Apollonia decided you should be the one to replace him.”

Antonio crossed his arms, placed them on the table in front of him, lowered his head, and began to cry uncontrollably. The boy was nowhere near ready to perform as a Moretti man and the adults around the table could see that he wasn’t. Raffaella looked across not to Viviano, but to her father. The look on her face was that of a concerned mother and not the daughter of a strong Moretti man. Mario could see the pleading look in his older daughter’s eyes and with a quick glance at her husband he knew that Viviano had seen it too.

“Guess he’s not ready,” said Mario in a grandfatherly voice. “Maybe you should talk to Apollonia. I think it would be the prudent thing to do.”

Viviano looked at Raffaella to see if her facial features told him anything, because he could always read them like a book. He nodded to her and said, “I’ll go over and talk to her.”

\-------------------------

When Viviano entered Apollonia’s house he could hear her on the telephone directing the guard to send the car at the gate to Raffaella’s house. He walked into the kitchen and when she finally turned to see him he motioned to her that he needed to talk. She cut her instructions short and hung up the guardhouse phone.

“Something up?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied. He unconsciously eyed the outfit she was wearing and after a moment of obvious staring said, “I don’t think Antonio is up to performing tonight. His heart is set on doing what he does every Friday night since Nancy was given to him. All he wants to do is be with her. . . No, all he wants is to be in her. From the moment she arrives until Sunday afternoon when she leaves, all he does is use her and she never denies him. You need to make a command decision.”

“You know they’re pulling down the street as we speak?”

“I know, but…”

“But fuckin’ nothing,” yelled Apollonia. “I suggest you fix the problem.”

Viviano held himself in check. He stared at Apollonia, counted to ten, and said, “You have taken the reins of the family. You know better than to put that decision on me. If anything, come back to the house and talk to that crazy bitch. Maybe she’ll consent to wait for Colin or if need be, let me fuck her the way a real man would.”

Apollonia’s eyes widened at her brother-in-law’s logic. She clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth a few times before she responded, “Ok, I’ll buy into your logic. Let’s go across the street and see what shakes out. Is Mario still there?”

“Yes,” replied Viviano.

“Ok,” groaned Apollonia, “I’ll deal with it. Maybe her sissy husband will want to suck his cock while you fuck her. Let’s go.”

\-------------------------

Sitting in the great room on one couch was Raffaella and Mario while across from them sat Regina and Gregory Rheingold. When Viviano and Apollonia walked in from the back of the house the small talk stopped immediately. Raffaella and Mario had their back to the entrance to the great room from the rear of the house. They had to turn to see them enter the room while the Rheingold’s watched from their vantage point facing the hallway.

“Good evening,” said Viviano. “Welcome to my house.”

Apollonia did not say anything. She walked directly to Regina Rheingold, offered her hand, and said, “Nice to see you again, Regina.” What surprised everyone was her next statement, “I owe you an explanation.”

Stunned, all Regina could do was nod her head in the affirmative.

What made Apollonia a bit giddy was the way she looked not at her face but her crotch. Since leaving her sister’s house, Apollonia had called her lover and made plans for later that evening. She also changed her outer garments from her business suit to a rather short black miniskirt and a Valenciennes lace blouse. Underneath she wore nothing so her breasts were exposed beneath shirt’s lace pattern. If she wasn’t’ so abhorred by the bitch, Apollonia thought it would be interesting to fuck her with a nicely sized strap-on while her sissy husband licked the fake balls that would hang between her supple velvet skinned thighs. Pushing the disgusting idea of sex with the woman out of her brain, Apollonia sat directly opposite the client.

“First, I apologize for not contacting you sooner,” she said. “Second, my husband cannot perform for you tonight or for that matter for the next six months or longer because he is in the hospital. . .”

“Oh my God,” said Regina feigning shock, “I hope it is nothing serious.”

“It is serious enough that he underwent,” she paused, “eight hours of specialized surgery today. He had a terrible accident is all I need to say. I know we contracted for him to provide you with what you needed from a visual sense and sexual desire, but he cannot give you we contracted to give you. Therefore, we need to come to a mutual agreement about how to move forward.”

“Are you trying to back out of our agreement?” asked Regina.

“Absolutely not,” said Apollonia. “What I need from you is a decision as to whether or not you want a sissy or a man between your legs.”

Regina’s mouth dropped open. The agreement was with Apollonia and there was no need for the others to be part of the discussion. Her facial features hardened and she said, “I don’t think the others needed to know what you and I agreed to, Miss Moretti.”

“Excuse me, Mrs. Rheingold, but you contracted with the Moretti family,” stated Apollonia. “Mario is my father. Raffaella is my older sister. Viviano is my brother-in-law. He performed the necessary rites to become a Moretti when he married my sister. His son at the tender age of ten is a consecrated Moretti man. He’d fuck you every which way from Sunday and you’d be begging him to stop, because he is a young human jackrabbit. They all have the right to be here and although Antonio is not here presently, they all have the right to hear your decision.”

“What do I have to decide?” asked Regina showing a bit of business smarts by relaxing and allowing the conversation to flow in an easier manner.

“Whether you want to wait for Colin which could be close to a year before he’ll be able to fornicate with you as you desire or,” Apollonia paused, “you could let Viviano give you his nine-and-half inches of Italian man cock. The other option is to allow my nephew to dress as you prefer and do you with his seven incher. But, if you decide to go with my nephew, your husband will only be able to watch and if he is in need of sexing my father will gladly screw him up his faggot ass.”

“That was an unnecessary thing to say,” cried Gregory Rheingold.

“Shut up, bitch,” countered Regina, “if you were half a man, we wouldn’t be here using another man to impregnate me. Don’t you deny that you’re nothing more than a sissy. Why don’t you stand up and show these good people what you’re wearing underneath your hated masculine clothing.”

Gregory whined, “P-P-Please Regina, don’t embarrass me. It is bad enough you caught me dressing.”

All of the Moretti’s had shit-eating grins on their faces. Raffaella turned to Gregory and said, “I wouldn’t worry sweetie. Your ass will function quite nicely for a real man’s cock or a nicely shaped strap-on. In fact if you’d like, we can teach Regina the proper methods to butt fuck you so you can ejaculate without having to touch your clitty.”

“Oh my God!!! I’m mortified,” cried Gregory in what could only be a high-pitched sissy’s voice while at the same time his face flushed a bright red.

Apollonia disregarded the little humiliation game what was going on with Regina’s sissy husband. She crossed, re-crossed, and then simply uncrossed her legs positioning her body in such a way Regina Rheingold had a perfect view of her panty covered pussy. She sat quiet for a moment while she showed her charms to the obnoxious bitch across from her. Then she said, “So, should I add my pussy to the choices? You could suck me off and I could mount you with one of my larger dildos, but you won’t get pregnant. Regina, I think you need a man. A man who can fuck your brains out and make you so sore you’ll not want to fuck or touch yourself for days. Therefore, I am going to make the decision for you. Viviano will take you to my house. There he will bed you, fuck you until he ejaculates into you, and your bitch can clean him before you leave. It will be Viviano who impregnates you. You will have him to your house three times a week until the deed is done. I am giving you something that people pay extra for, Mrs. Rheingold. Three days a week to fuck you until you confirm that you’re pregnant. Then when you’re fat with his child you will come to the pregnancy party, publicly thank my brother-in-law for giving you the child you are gestating, then you’ll unbutton, spread open my Moretti dress, and suck my pussy for allowing you to have a Moretti child.”

“I’m not going to perform cunnilingus on your in front of a room full of my family and friends,” she said with an edge to her voice.

Apollonia held steady and her sister could see her controlling her body, but her eyes were growing dark. Regina Rheingold did not realize what she had begat. The only solution to the rising anger was to nip it in the bud. Raffaella knew the _‘Moretti Document of Agreement’_ just as well as anyone. She said in a stern voice, “You need to reread the agreement Mrs. Rheingold. It states plainly that once you’ve become pregnant you will honor the Moretti who is responsible for your pregnancy. Based upon the conversation and the status of your relationship with this family, your husband will fellate my husband and you will perform cunnilingus on my sister instead of me, because my husband is the one who impregnated you. If you don’t, we will make sure one of two things happen. We will have the baby terminated or we will take the child from you the moment you push it out of your sissy lovin’ cunt.”

Gregory Rheingold began to weep and as the tears rolled down his cheeks he moaned, “What have you gotten us into Regina? This was all your idea. All you had to do was accept that I wanted to have relations with you dressed in my panties and thigh highs. You let Miss Moretti’s husband have relations with you dressed, but you wouldn’t accept my fetish. Well Miss Bitch of the Century, you’re going to fuck a real man and to make sure you do, I’ll make his big Italian cock hard for you. See, I can admit to my cocksucking desires, but you can’t admit to being a true purple fag hag.”

Regina Rheingold sat back mortified at what her husband just said to her. She couldn’t believe her ears. Yet she was getting wet thinking about taking a nine-and-a-half incher into her body. She looked at him and spat, “FUCK YOU!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE HAVING MEN FUCK YOU UP YOUR ASS YOU USELESS PIECE-OF-COW DUNG!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FAG HAG!!!” She took a deep breath, calmed herself, and said, “I’m all in. I’d love to see Gregory on his knees suckin’ the cock that made me pregnant. And, if the world collapses around my head, I will let the world know that I do masturbate to lesbian stories and an occasional pornographic movie.” She paused again, looked directly into Apollonia’s eyes, and said, “It will be a pleasure sucking you in front of a room full of family and friends.”

The room was quiet for a moment before Apollonia stood and said, “Viviano, take her to my place. Make sure you fuck her real good and if you have it in you do the faggot in front of her. I’m headed across the street to Ming’s.” Without a word to the Rheingolds, Apollonia Moretti walked to the back of the house, out the door, and across the street to her lover’s house. She made the decision that needed to be made and now more than anything she wanted to be in her lover’s arms.

\-------------------------

Regina and Gregory Rheingold followed Viviano across the street to Apollonia’s house. They remembered the art work and statuary that filled the great room. Viviano allowed them to pause and admire Apollonia’s work before he ushered them to the second floor and one of the empty bedrooms.

Regina was a taken with the art work that hung on the four walls. Abstracts, fruit bowls, landscapes, and two very explicit paintings of men and women engaged in coital sex. Viviano saw her blush as she viewed the paintings. She turned to him and said, “May I ask who did the paintings and whose room this is?”

Viviano replied, “Every piece of art work in this house was done by Apollonia. In fact, every house on this private street is filled with Apollonia’s art work. This room is a guest room. Its sole purpose tonight is for us to fornicate and for me to place some baby making semen into your womb.”

“Would you turn out the lights while we are intimate?” she asked.

“I’ll dim them for you,” countered Viviano. “It is imperative that your husband watches and sees what you are receiving into your body. He may not openly masturbate or say anything during our session. He may take off the clothing that is covering his preferred lingerie. If he wishes to engage us in any way, it will be with his mouth on my balls, my cock, or sucking my cum from your just fucked pussy. Every time he cleans some of my semen from your twat he will be reducing the possibility of you becoming pregnant. I’d suggest he just wait and when I’ve removed myself from you he can taste your juices and my sperm mixed on my cock when he does his cuckold duty and cleans me.”

“Gregory,” commanded Regina, “take your clothes off. May I call you Viviano or Viv?”

“Either,” he replied.

“Good. Guess it would be better to leave the lights on or slightly dimmed,” she said, “I don’t really care. How do we go about this? Seems so medicinal and sterile.”

“It could be,” replied Viviano, “unless you have no problem creating some excitement for you and me by doing what all couples do – making out.”

“Your wife is ok with your actually making a form of love to me?” she asked a bit incredulously.

“My wife is part of a very special family,” he answered. “She has grown up in a family where the men are honored for their ability to make babies. I’ve seen a lot of wives kiss her pussy in gratitude for allowing me to copulate with them. I have no problem if you don’t. And, if you’re still concerned, you can call her and she will confirm what I just related to you.”

Regina Rheingold accepted what Viviano just told her. She did not look or say anything to her husband as she closed the distance between Viviano and herself. She opened her arms to him and just before he closed them around her frame she said, “Gregory, go stand in the corner. I’m going to suck him until he cums in my mouth. Then we’re going to get onto the bed, relax, and when he’s ready you’re going to lick my pussy to prepare me while I suck him to hardness a second time.”

Gregory sighed and in a tiny sissy voice said, “Yes my Mistress.”

Viviano turned for a moment to see her husband standing in a pair of pink thigh high stockings with bright red bows on the front, pink satin thong panties, and five inch pink patent leather stiletto heels. The only thing he was missing was a wig and makeup. To make sure everything was as it should, he leaned in and placed his lips on Regina’s. She responded by opening her mouth and gliding her right hand to Viviano’s crotch whereupon she surrounded his growing manhood with her fingers. To his surprise, Viviano found her hand on his denim covered cock light to the touch. He did not go directly for her pussy. Instead, his right hand slipped around to her left breast which he cupped before gently squeezing.

Their mouths stayed together for a long time by Gregory’s standards. His cock began to grow beneath the satin fabric of his panties. He slowly moved deeper into the corner opposite the windows, which was as far away from the door as he could get. He couldn’t believe that his wife was now in the arms of another man. A real man and not some sissy with an adequately sized cock. He audibly moaned when he thought about how sweet it would be to be fondling another real man’s cock dressed to the nines as a sissy faggot. His right hand started to make its way to his hardening cock when he heard a shuffle and the sound of a zipper.

Viviano had broken the kiss, stepped back, and allowed Regina to open his belt, the button at the waistband of his jeans, and pull down the zipper. She caught an intake of breath when she found he was not wearing underwear. She slipped to her knees and was surprised to see absolutely no hair around or on his genitals. She used her hands to pull the sides of his jeans apart and lower them to the floor. Viviano slipped out of his sneakers and while she admired his long flaccid cock, he slipped each foot out of the bunched up jeans.

“Like what you see,” he asked.

“Oh my, yes,” she replied in a breathless state. “I see you have no hair.”

“All Moretti men and women are clean shaven,” he replied. “Some even go so far as to have the hair removed permanently.”

Regina Rheingold did not respond verbally. She reached for his cock, raised it to feel its weight, and like a greedy kid wanting his or her ice cream she leaned in and took the head into her mouth. Gregory groaned wishing he was her. Viviano stood without touching her to allow her to feel secure in their first sexual contact. He felt her right hand begin to stroke the length of his cock. Her lips stayed just past the corona as she swirled her tongue around its head. For a woman who claimed to like only large cocked sissies, she had a talented tongue. Every few swirls she would stop and take the tip and swipe it over the head before using it to fuck the piss slit. Viviano was truly amazed.

“Jesus,” Viviano groaned, “Who the fuck taught you to suck cock?”

Regina stopped, pulled her mouth off, smiled, and said, ‘My roommate in college. She could suck the chrome off a tailpipe. In fact, she prided herself on sucking off twenty-two members of a motorcycle gang. She fuckin’ swallowed all they had to give her.”

“Well then, don’t stop,” he said as his right hand caressed the back of her head. “If you’d like, I’ll let you swallow my load as you said earlier. We’ll get into bed, cuddle, make out, and when I’m ready the faggot in the corner can get you ready so I can fuck your brains out.”

The only sound was Gregory’s groan as he watched his wife deep throat the nine-and-half inch monster as it grew to complete hardness. Viviano stood stock still as he watched one of the wealthiest women in New York City suck his cock. As his cock slipped deeper down her throat, he made a point to press her head into his groin. The last few inches of his massive manhood slid past Regina’s tonsils and adenoids effectively closing off her ability to breathe. It took no more than fifteen seconds for Regina to begin slapping and pounding the sides and front of Viviano’s legs. Having been in this position numerous times, Viviano held his ground until he felt she was learning who was the boss. Regina Rheingold felt her lungs begin to burn and ache for oxygen as she started to lose consciousness. She was beginning to pass out and stopped her flailing at Viviano’s legs. That was the cue for Viviano to slip just enough of his cock out of her throat to allow her to take a breath through her nose.

Regina Rheingold’s mind raced with anger and horniness. She wanted to scream at the man who forced nine-and-half inches of thick cock down her throat, but the wetness between her legs solidified the need for that same cock to be inside her vagina. She admitted to herself that she was running from being used by a real man when she basically became a fag hag. Now, she knew she always wanted and needed a big cock; the bigger the better. Regina pushed against Viviano’s hand enough to get his cock out of her mouth. She used both her hands to hold the saliva coated monster when she said, “Fuck me. Don’t use my mouth, Viviano. Put me on the bed and fuck me. Just use me. Make me so sore everyone I know will know that I was fucked by a real man.”

“What about. . .” was all Viviano got out of his mouth before she interrupted him.

Regina rose to her feet, turned to husband and said, “I know now what I was running from all these years. I know what I need. I’m holding it in my hands. It isn’t your skinny average size cock. I don’t need a faggot between my legs. I need a real man.” She looked up at Viv, smiled, and continued as she stared into his eyes, “Watch me get fucked by a real man, faggot. Watch him fill me with his seed while sitting there wishing he was in your ass which really isn’t a pussy. I know you’re not supposed to, but, jerk off if you want, I don’t really care.”

Viviano guided her to the bed, gently pushed, and guided her down, and when her legs were up and open, he slid his body between them. His cock found her hole and without any preambles, he pushed his entire length into her. Regina tightened her musculature for a moment when she felt a small amount of pain as his cock entered her. She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her. Their bodies melded together in the heat of passion. Viviano moved enough to break her hold whereupon he slipped his toned arms behind her knees and pushed so they were next to her ears. He positioned his body on his knees and began the motion to push and pull his cock into and out of her open vagina.

Regina tried to move in concert with her lover, but found his hold on her would only allow a slight movement of her hips. She rolled her head side-to-side as she moaned, “Fuck me!!! Fuck me!!! Pound that Italian fuck monster in me!!! Fuck me!!!”

Viviano obliged by moving harder and faster. Regina’s breath became ragged. She groaned and Viviano could feel the muscles of her vagina and rectum going through the contractions of a powerful orgasm. He was close and her orgasm was enough to send him over the line. The only sound he made when he came was a guttural groan. Viviano pressed his full length into her body, held it there, and felt his cock spasm as six strong ropes of Rossi cum saturated the inside of Regina’s Rheingold’s womb. The only mistake he made was trying to get out her body.

Regina Rheingold groaned and cried, “DON’T LEAVE!!! PLEASE!!!” She panted a moment and begged, “I haven’t had a cock like yours - ever. You’re the biggest I’ve ever had fuck me. Please, don’t leave.”

Gregory heard his wife beg Viviano and his reaction was immediate. In a quiet, high voice, he moaned, “I wet myself. God, Regina you’re such a slut. Please let me. . .”

Viviano immediately knew what Gregory wanted. He leaned down, lightly kissed Regina on the lips, and said, “Let him. It will be good for your relationship.” Viviano moved and felt his semi-hard cock slip from the client’s cunt. He rolled to the side and watched Gregory crawl from the corner. He came over to his wife, slipped between her already parted legs, and placed his salivating mouth on her cum filled cunt. Viviano and Regina chuckled when they heard him slurping up their combined juices. Viviano turned to her and although he did not find her appealing, he leaned in and kissed her. Regina opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter as she lowered her right hand to the back of her husband’s head and pressed it against her crotch.

Gregory ate his wife’s creampie. His cock tented the front of his cum stains panties. Viviano stopped kissing Regina as she pressed her hips up and began the rise to another orgasm. He was surprised at how fast she was able to rise and crescendo with another body wracking orgasm. She was covered in sweat and all Viviano could think about was having to take the bedding to the laundry room.

Forty-five minutes after they entered Apollonia’s house, Regina and Gregory Rheingold were standing back across the street in front of Viviano’s residence next to their car. The conversation was short and sweet. Viviano agreed to be at their place on Monday evening for a few hours of nothing but fucking with more fucking. Regina Rheingold walked like a woman who had just fucked fifty men. She was sore, but happy with the realization that she really wanted a man between her legs and not some sissy. Gregory was happy, but he knew his relationship with his wife as they knew it was over. His life as her husband had ended the moment he went between her legs and sucked another man’s cum from her just fucked pussy. Inside he felt like the woman he always wanted to be.

\-------------------------

Apollonia sat next to Ming as they watched a movie that neither of them was interested in, but they thought would be a good diversion. Ming’s sons were upstairs sound asleep in their beds. This gave the two women some quiet time together which Ming savored a bit more than her lover. Apollonia’s left arm was around Ming’s shoulders and the pressure of her hand on her right shoulder kept her close. After the boys went to bed, the two women embraced, kissed, and just held each other as if they were facing a long term separation. Now they were sitting staring at the television just happy to be next to one another.

“Appy,” said Ming, “I have to ask. How is Colin?”

Apollonia frowned, turned to her lover, and said, “Why do you feel that you can’t ask me about Colin? He’s my husband. I love him. I love you. There is no reason, unless you have something to say to me, why you should feel like you have to preface a question about Colin with a conditioner.” The pause was purposeful because Apollonia leaned in and placed a light kiss on Ming’s lips. “When I left the hospital this afternoon, he was still out from the anesthesia. Joshua Goldsmith said there was no reason to hang around because he’d be unconscious most of the evening and night.”

“Is he going to be like new again?”

“His face is like the shell of an egg,” replied Apollonia. “Colin cannot take a hit or his face will fall apart. He needs to heal completely, but even after that he still has to be extremely careful. I missed you today. Anything interesting happen?”

“Boring day all around,” replied Ming. “What about you, considering you did not stay at the hospital.”

“Went to the townhouse to see the young man that is staying there,” replied Apollonia. “I also met with a young nursing student. In fact, you’re going to meet her tomorrow evening. We’re having dinner together. Raffy will watch the Lian and Shen. Felicia is a tall drink of water, a virgin, and oh so hot. She from South America. Brazilian or Argentinian. Don’t remember which.”

Ming smiled, “And you happened upon her how?”

Apollonia closed her eyes, slightly shook her head in the negative, and said, “Viviano met her. She had chosen Joshua as her mentor, because she was into being a cardiology nurse. But, as it happened, the pervert, Joshua, wanted more than anything to fuck her. She saw right though him. Met Viviano; who also wants to fuck her, but he was quite a bit more suave than Joshua. She came to see Viviano when he was with us on Thursday and basically made a fool of herself.”

“She peak your interest?” cooed Ming.

“Yes, but not for me alone,” cooed Apollonia back. “Whenever I see someone I want to bed, I always think of you. I wouldn’t do anything sexual with her without you. I’ll talk to her. I’ll seduce her. But, when push comes to shove, we’ll be in bed together with her. Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You amaze me,” said Ming. “The girl from Texas and now a nursing student. When will you settle down?”

Apollonia was stunned, “Are you mad?”

“Not mad,” said Ming, “just disheartened. Thought you’d be calming down a bit especially since Colin will need you to help with his recovery.”

“Colin will be just fine,” said Apollonia. “Ming, we’re both young, sexually active, and make quite a nice couple to be sexual with. Why wouldn’t I consider some young poon for us to enjoy?”

“I just thought you’d be happy with me and not need any,” with emphasis, “strange young poon, as you put it.”

“Wow,” moaned Apollonia, “I never thought you’d say that to me. Should I read it as you want to be in a committed monogamous relationship?”

Ming sat quiet. Apollonia new she was considering the question and formulating her answer. “I guess I’m feeling responsible, Appy. Taking care of the boys is a fulltime job. I have time on my hands because of your generosity. If I were totally on my own, I’d be in a precarious financial situation. I just want to settle down a bit. I know you have certain obligations to the Moretti family, but I want to know that we have something that will never end.”

Shocked at her last statement, Apollonia said, “I will never leave you or cast you aside. My marriage is a sham although just prior to his accident I did see him perform with a client. I have to admit if I was into sissy bitch boys fuckin’ me, I’d do him in a heartbeat, but I’m not. I need a man when it comes to traditional heterosexual fornication. Our relationship is built on truth and love. You are someone that I would die for. Please, tell me why we’re having this discussion.”

Ming sighed, looked into Apollonia’s eyes, and said, “You could always read me. I really can’t hide anything from you. I on the other hand, know how to control you when you’re about to have a nuclear breakdown.” Again she paused, took a deep breath, broke her eye contact with Apollonia, looked down at her lap, exhaled, and said, “My father called me this afternoon. He requested, no, demanded that I come to the city this weekend. He wants to discuss moving back to China. He wants the boys and me to move with him and my mother.”

The look on Apollonia’s face was composed of two emotions - shock and fear. Shock at Ming’s father telling her she had to move and full body stress and fear of losing her. She moved forward and then fell back into the couch. Her body taut with anxiety, she said, “What did you say to him? Please tell me you told him you won’t migrate to China.”

“I didn’t say anything more than I’d come to the city tomorrow, but I wouldn’t stay for the weekend. I know he is unhappy with this relationship,” she said. “My father is traditional to his core and a woman should not lay in bed with another woman. He is trying to get me away from you. I know this and I’m torn.” Ming started to cry, “I love you so much Appy, but I have this pull, this emotional Chinese upbringing to respect my father. To do as he says no matter the cost to my personal life.”

“I know,” sighed Apollonia, “believe me I know and understand. One thing for sure – I’m going to fight him tooth and nail. If you leave me, I don’t know if I can continue. My life will end without...”

Ming cracked up laughing. When she caught her breath, she turned to her lover, “Please, cut the bullshit and the theatrics. The moment I leave this house never to return you’ll have another pussy here begging to be between your legs or you'll be wearing one of your magnificent strap-on dildos fucking her. I don’t believe for a minute your life as we know it will come to an end if I heed my father and go to China.”

“I won’t let you,” stated Apollonia. “Like I said, I will fight to keep you here. Will it help if I talk to your father?”

“No,” replied Ming. “The one time you met him when we were in college was enough. He knew we were sleeping together just by watching us interact. I never told him about our relationship. Of course, he knows now, but he’ll never accept our relationship. This is my fight. Right now all I want is to be held by you.”

Apollonia moved closer to Ming. She put her left arm back around her shoulders and gently pulled her into the side of her body. She did not try to place her lips on hers. She just pulled her close, gently took her head, and leaned it against her left breast. All Apollonia did is gently caress the side of Ming’s face and run her fingers through her long jet black hair. Nothing was said. Ming was happy just being held and stroked by Apollonia. Apollonia was content just holding her and having the smell of her being take over her olfactory senses.

What broke their reverie was the end of the movie and the ensuing increase in sound on the television. Apollonia found the remote control, lowered the sound, and then decided to turn off the television altogether. The only noise that could be heard was the whirring of the refrigerator’s motor. The wind outside was not howling, but it was forceful enough to rattle a few of the windows and the French doors that lead out to the patio. Apollonia felt Ming move slightly, but did not stop her caressing. She sighed contently which in turn relaxed Ming.

“I don’t know what you want of me,” stated Apollonia. “If you have this deep seated need to honor your father and it means you moving with him to China, then I suggest we make preparations. The most important thing to do is to make sure you have access to your money and the boys’ trust funds. I will not take no for an answer when I tell you that I will demand access. You don’t have to ask why. All you need to know I will not give any of your money to the Government of China. Those wily Communists will have to eat my shit before they get a penny of your money.”

“Appy,” sighed Ming, “I don’t know what I want either. My father isn’t going to move back to China. First of all, my mother won’t let him. Second, she will not leave her grandsons.” Ming pulled away from Apollonia’s side, sat up, and said, “Actually, I do know what I want. I want to live the rest of my life with you. I am not jealous of Colin. I’m very content with our relationship. Yes, we have our ups and downs, but I know we’re meant to be together forever or what passes for forever.”

The silence was broken by Apollonia’s cell phone. She found it in her purse, saw who it was from, and promptly pressed the ignore button. Instead of leaning back into the couch, she stood up, and said, “I’d like some coffee before we go to bed. Unless, you want to just retire to your room.”

“What if I told you I want to sleep alone tonight?” stated Ming. “I really need to think and be introspective about what is going to be one of if not the hardest decision of my life.”

“I’ll be heartbroken, but I will accept you wanting to be alone,” said Apollonia. “I really don’t want to sleep alone, but I’m so much in love with you that your happiness is tantamount to mine.”

Apollonia rose from the couch, pulled Ming up, and guided her across the kitchen to the back door. There she pulled her into an embrace, kissed her deeply, and said, “I will never do anything to hurt you or the boys. What I have given you is out of my love and respect for you. Whatever your decision I will support you.”

Apollonia did not wait for an answer. She turned, opened the door, and made her way across the property to her own back door. Once she was inside, she leaned against the wall of the mudroom, and broke down in tears. She fell to the floor wracked with emotional and body pain from the bomb Ming dropped in her lap. Her life was beginning to fall apart around her. Colin decides his love for her is too strong to accept a divorce, so he becomes her sissy. Now Ming is deciding whether or not to honor her father and return to China with him. Apollonia Moretti crawled from the mudroom across the kitchen and breakfast room to the couch in the family room. There she cried herself to sleep.


	134. Saturday – 8 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Goldsmith’s body is found. Viviano discusses business with Apollonia. Apollonia gives Colin the bad news. Apollonia continues to increase her dominance over Joshua Goldsmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Howard Cohen received the phone call at 3:46AM. He swung his legs out of the bed, stood, pulled his sleep pants askew so his erection would not poke out through the fly, and made his way downstairs so he would only give his wife one small thing to bitch at him about. The New York State Police found Elizabeth Goldsmith’s car cradled in the branches of an old growth oak tree. They said if she had crashed a few feet to her left, the car would have careened into a gorge and broken up upon impact. Because it was lodged in the branches, the body was intact instead of being broken into who knows how many pieces. Howard was told that the county coroner declared her death an accident. Howard pressed his contact to convince the coroner to not call her husband, but to accept that he was his attorney of record and would take care of retrieving the corpse. He held on for a moment. When the contact returned, he confirmed the coroner would allow Howard, as the attorney of record, to take care of the arrangements for picking up Elizabeth Goldsmith’s remains.

Howard looked at the clock in the kitchen and decided everything could wait for daybreak. Then he thought about it a second time and made the call.

\-------------------------

Apollonia Moretti was awakened at 4:05AM by the ringing of her cellular phone.

She had no idea what time it was or how she made it to her bedroom after initially falling asleep on the couch in her family room. She rolled to the night table, reached for the ringing cellular phone, pressed the answer button, and with a sleepy voice said, “Hello.”

“Sorry to awaken you Miss Moretti,” said Howard, “but you instructed me to call the moment they found Elizabeth Goldsmith’s body. Well, the State Police found the car and her.”

Apollonia sat bolt upright in her bed and although she was waiting for this call, she was still surprised by it all the same. Maybe it was the time or that fact she was sound asleep after receiving the bombshell news from her lover, but nonetheless she was surprised. “What is next,” she asked.

“I convinced the coroner to release the body to me,” stated Howard. “I related to him that I was the family attorney and I would be responsible for picking up her body.”

“Have you called Joshua?” asked Apollonia.

“You should know better, Miss Moretti,” stated Howard. “You told me the first call was to you and only you. Therefore, I have not called anyone; just you.”

Apollonia did something that surprised Howard. “I apologize, Howard,” she said. Then with the sleepiness out of her brain in a solid Moretti voice she asked, “What’s next?”

“I will make a call to a funeral home and have them pick the body up and return it to their establishment,” he said. “At daybreak I will call Joshua, unless you don’t want me to. Since there will not be an autopsy, the Jewish law is for Elizabeth to be buried within twenty-four hours. Joshua will have to make the final arrangements. That is about the sum of it, Miss Moretti.”

“Sounds like a plan,” stated Apollonia. “Call him at six. I’ll call him at six thirty. I am going to the hospital to see Colin, so I can arrange my day around what we need to do to make sure this does not explode in our faces.”

Not wanting to, but doing it anyway, Howard chuckled before he said, “I wouldn’t worry about that. Once I convinced the coroner to release the body to me, no one will say anything to anyone. Her death was an accident. Case closed. By the way, how is Colin?”

“Thank you for asking,” said Apollonia. “According to the surgeon he came through with flying colors. The only caveat is one good shot to anywhere on his face and he’s ruined. It will take at least twelve months for his face to completely heal, but that does not mitigate what could happen to his face if he has an accident after the year. I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s under my protection as my husband and sissy.”

“Give him my best,” said Howard. “I know we’ll be speaking to each other during the day. Sorry to have awoken you.”

Apollonia responded, “You did as I instructed. Thanks and I’ll speak to you later this morning.”

Apollonia rolled out of bed, stretched, and made her way into the master bathroom. She hadn’t made arrangements to be picked up at a specific time, because she thought she would be waking up next to Ming. Sighing and realizing she wanted to be with someone rather than alone in the shower, she decided to forego her morning ritual masturbation. Thinking she needed to get her ducks in a row for the day, she turned, exited the master bathroom, and stark naked walked to her atelier. Apollonia sat at her desk and the first call she made was not to Ming, but her sister.

Raffaella Moretti did not have to move to retrieve the ringing telephone. She reached for the cradled handset, pulled it off, and placed it next to her ear. She, as her sister did earlier with the attorney, whispered still half asleep, “Hello.”

“Raffy,” commanded Apollonia, “wake Viviano. Have him come to the house. I need him to help prepare my day.”

Hearing her sister’s voice, Raffaella opened her eyes and looked at the digital clock on the radio next to the phone. “Appy,” groaned Raffaella, “it is 4:30 in the morning. What in God’s name could be that fuckin’ important?”

“They found Colin’s sister. Dead,” she breathed, “in upstate New York. I am going to the hospital and I have to make sure Joshua doesn’t do anything stupid. Wake up Viv if he isn’t already up. Send him here, please.”

Hearing that her sister was informed that Elizabeth Goldsmith was found dead cleared the cobwebs out of her brain. The reason for the call was more than enough for her to understand why her sister phoned at such an early hour. “Is there anything I can do?” asked Raffaella.

“Not at the moment,” replied Apollonia, “but, I may ask you to go to the hospital and stay with Colin. At this time, I’m just trying to get the day sorted out now that I have to make sure nothing untoward happens when Joshua is informed that his wife and mother of his children is dead. So, Viviano. . .”

“He’s up,” said Raffaella. “I will send him to your house. I will remain home until I hear from you.”

Apollonia did not say good-bye. She hung up the phone and returned to her room. For a moment she thought about greeting Viviano totally naked, but thought better of the idea. She pulled a pair of boy short panties, bra, and a pair of ankle socks from her bureau drawer. She put them on and retrieved from one of her two walk-in closets a pair of denim jeans, a simple button down collared preppy shirt, and a pair of gray running shoes. Apollonia went into the master bathroom, rinsed her face, brushed her teeth, and decided not to wear any makeup.

She made her way to the kitchen where she prepared a full pot of coffee and before it finished filled a mug for herself. Apollonia noticed that it was close to 4:55AM and was surprised at how fast she could get ready for the day if she did not masturbate, shower, or put on makeup. She pursed her lips in a bit of consternation because the hour of the morning precluded her from going down the driveway to retrieve the morning newspapers. For a moment she thought of going into the family room and putting CNN on, but that was short lived. Just as she was going to migrate to the family room, she heard the back door open and close.

“Apollonia,” shouted Viviano. “Where are you?”

“Where else,” announced Apollonia, “in the kitchen drinking coffee.”

Viviano Rossi came through the doorway to find Apollonia pointing to the coffeemaker. He smiled, went to the cupboard, selected a mug, and poured the black coffee into his chosen receptacle. He made his way to the breakfast table and by instinct sat in the seat that Apollonia would have told him to if he asked. He smelled the coffee, closed his eyes, and took a mouthful to swallow even though the liquid burned his tongue. Apollonia watched quietly which made Viviano comfortable considering she called at 4:30 in the morning. He wasn’t up that early on a Saturday in ages. He was aware that Elizabeth Goldsmith was deceased, but that was the extent of his knowledge.

“I understand that Elizabeth Goldsmith is dead. She is related to you,” said Viviano, “so, why are you bringing me here to discuss what is Joshua’s issue. I’ll wager that you’ll tell Colin, but I’m. . .”

“You know I should stand up, pull down my jeans, and tell you to suck my ass, Viviano,” said Apollonia with a bit of incredulousness tinged with anger in her voice. “You really think I requested your presence this early in the morning because I wanted to bust your stones?”

Before he could answer, Apollonia stood, turned her back to him, opened her jeans, and pulled them to her knees. She bent over and pulled the boy short panties down around her thighs. With a tone and growl that could wake up the dead she said, “You fuckin’ lousy piece-of-shit. Respect me when you talk to me and because you didn’t; suck my asshole out of respect.

Viviano Rossi did not hesitate to do what was expected of him. If he didn’t, Apollonia would send him back to her sister with the minimum of a broken nose and a pair of testicles that would be five times their normal size. He pushed off the chair, got on his knees behind his sister-in-law, and placed his hands on the cheeks of her ass, pulled them open, and pressed his lips on her asshole. He simply kissed her and knew he had to do more to satisfy her as his superior. The second time he touched her anus he formed his tongue into a point and pressed it into her asshole. Viviano was not at all concerned about tasting any fecal matter, because all Moretti’s took special care after they defecated and when they showered.

Apollonia did not acknowledge his actions by moaning or wiggling her behind. She kept quite still as Viviano tongued her asshole. In her head she counted to sixty and give or take a few seconds she knew by instinct that she had made Viviano suck her asshole long enough. “Enough,” she said as she stepped away from her brother-in-law. She pulled up her panties and jeans, turned, and returned to her seat. Viviano did not wipe his mouth. He stood and returned to his seat. Both Apollonia and Viviano took a sip from their coffee mugs before acknowledging anything to each other.

“Now, where were we,” said Apollonia. “I have you here because you are my second in command. You’re the man that I need to know has my back and can assume control when needed. Is there anything you want to say to me before we begin?”

Viviano did not hold his tongue. Yesterday he sucked off his father-in-law. This morning he was going to mentally fuck his sister-in-law. “Actually, Apollonia there is something that needs to be said. Last night I fucked a customer for the first time in a couple of weeks. You wanted me to make a decision concerning them and I wouldn’t. You needed to make the command decision concerning them and you ultimately did. The end result was a customer who could not walk because she was well fucked and her vagina was dripping cum.” He watched Apollonia’s face and especially her eyes for telltale signs of an impending nuclear breakdown. Seeing her remaining cool, calm, and collected, he continued, “Now I’m here a five AM to discuss some activities that I’ll surmise have to do with the death of your sister-in-law. But, I am functioning under your ‘ _Sicilian Kiss of Death’_. Why should I do anything at all, if you’re going to use something against me to make good on the adumbration of the kiss. I might as well just pick up the meat clever from your knife set and hand it to you now. I’m assuming that the wrong answer or inappropriate movement on my part will result in my sleeping with the fishes. I don’t need to live under a threat of death. I don’t.”

Apollonia sipped her coffee. She stared at her brother-in-law. The silence grew as did Viviano’s fear. Apollonia began to tap her foot which was totally unlike her. Her mind was categorizing and filtering what Viviano just said to her. The amazing part was his open and fearless expression of his status considering she did kiss him in a way that signified that she was going to take his life. His brother had a chance to be the man in her life, but he failed. He was too stupid to respond effectively to her mental games. Viviano was a different story, but, she did express her anger by kissing him while holding his head and expressing her desire to end is life as he knew it. Yet, she was sitting here with him waiting to discuss and make arrangements for the Morettis part in the funeral of her sister-in-law, Elizabeth Goldsmith.

Her answer was unexpected, “I’ll rescind the threat if you come with me to my bedroom and fuck the shit out of me.”

Viviano sighed, “Are you ever going to stop asking me to fuck you?

“I know you want to,” she replied.

“Yes I do,” he replied, “but, I would want it if it was under different circumstances.”

“Different circumstances?” she queried with a quizzical look on her face.

“Yes. Like if it was part of a pregnancy party or some Moretti event. A Moretti event would make it public therefore everyone would witness and possibly take part in screwing you. I will admit that I have lusted after you, but not at the expense of my marriage,” he said.

“Interesting,” she responded. “What if I ordered my sister to force you to fornicate with me?”

Viviano shook his head from side-to-side as he responded, “Knowing Raffaella, she would allow it to happen or she would tell you to take her so after a period of mourning you could marry me. By marrying me, you’d inherit an instant family.” He stared at Apollonia for a moment before he said, “I’d never let that happen. I’d tell you to fuck off and ruin your day by taking my own life to save Raffaella’s.”

“You love her that much?” she asked

“I’m surprised you’re even asking, Apollonia. You have to remember, I’m not Sonny,” he said. “Whatever your game is I’ve decided not to play. The choice is simple.”

“Your life to save my sister’s life,” she said without any emotion.

“Yes,” was his single word answer.

Apollonia purposely did not answer or ask another question concerning the threat that hung over her brother-in-law’s head. She glanced over to the kitchen to see what time it was and decided to make Viviano stew a bit longer. She stood and used the phone to dial Nathan’s cell phone number. When he answered she told him to be at Columbus Place within the hour, but no longer than ninety minutes. Viviano calculated that she would be leaving the compound no later than six thirty. After she hung the phone up, she continued to ignore his presence by going to the coffeemaker and adding some hot coffee to her mug. She did not offer to do the same for Viviano.

Sitting in her seat, sipping the brew that could easily replace the blood coursing through her veins, Apollonia said, “I am not going to rescind the meaning of the kiss for either of you. What I will do is hold it over your heads for assurance that neither of you will take sides against me in the present or future internecine family battles. Raffaella will always do as I say or command, but you are another story. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at me wondering what I would be like in bed. My question which is rhetorical in nature is did you ultimately choose the wrong sister?” Apollonia paused. She continued when Viviano did not respond, “I brought you here to discuss the coming events, but I have realized that you do not want to be a confidant. . .”

Viviano groaned, caught his breath, and said, “No, Apollonia. Not in the least. What I want is to serve this family the way I did prior to your wrestling the reins power from your father. I have done things for him that I know you are aware of and I would do the same for you unconditionally. But, what I want more than anything is a return to normalcy. This family has been more than good to me. I give to this family because I am indebted to their accepting me as one of their own. I don’t know what you want me to do to prove my allegiance to you Apollonia; but, ask and it will be done.”

“Really now, does that include giving me a roll in the hay?” she asked with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

“Sure,” he replied. “Just as long as the hay is in a barn and we’re not engaging in coital activities. I really wish you would give it a rest.”

“Howard Cohen is making arrangements to pick up Elizabeth’s body from Ballston Spa which is upstate near Saratoga Springs,” she said ignoring his rejoinder to her sexual innuendo. “I am going to call Joshua approximately one half hour after Howard gives him the news.”

“Again, what do you want from me?” asked Viviano.

“I want you to go to Colin’s family,” she said. “I want you to be the face of the Morettis when you tell them that their oldest child is no longer with us. While you’re doing that errand of conscience, I will be with Colin telling him that his sister is no longer with us. If they ask why you’re telling them, tell them the truth. Tell them their son is in the hospital, that I am with him, and they will be able to see him as soon as he is able to have visitors which should be as soon as this evening or tomorrow. Joshua Goldsmith is going to be a major problem for the family.”

“How so?” asked Viviano.

“If you don’t already know,” she said, “Joshua Goldsmith is a certified sociopath. He is a fuckin’ serial killer clothed in the guise of a world renowned cardiothoracic surgeon. You know he is facing a murder trial which I am personally involved and overseeing with the help of Howard Cohen. And, the death of his wife was no accident. He murdered her when she refused to suck his shit covered cock after he butt fucked her against her will. He is going to be a major problem for us and I’m going to be a major pain-in-the-ass for him.”

“What do you want me to do, that you can’t do yourself,” asked Viviano. “You have the ability to do with him what you please both physically and mentally. I’ve seen you make him cringe in terror and come close to pissing his pants.”

Apollonia closed her eyes, waited a moment, and said, “I need you to go from the Cathcarts to the Goldsmiths. To Joshua’s parent’s house and pick up his children. I do not want them near him. Bring them back to Columbus Place. Use whatever lie you need to, short of physical pain, to get them separated from their grandparents. Just make sure I know what you said so I can maintain the charade.”

“What are you afraid of Apollonia?” asked Viviano.

Apollonia looked at the digital clock on the microwave and without turning to face Viviano said, “I’m afraid that Joshua will take out his anger on his daughter and son. I’m afraid he will sexually abuse them. His thing is to get off watching the life ebb from his victims eyes. I have an intuition that his masturbatory fantasies deal with his sexually abusing and ultimately murdering his children. He claims to love them, but. . .”

His baseline knowledge and intuition concerning his sister-in-law’s ability to read people was enough for him to accept what she just espoused. Viviano said, “I understand your concerns. What else?”

“Felicia Dwyer will be coming to Columbus Place late this afternoon,” she deadpanned. “I thought I would be home when she arrived, but I’m sensing that I will be spending a long time at the hospital with Colin. Nathan. . .”

Not caring how she would react, Viviano spat, “the NIGGER. . .”

Apollonia did not take his bait. The words just rolled off her back like water off a duck. “Nathan is supposed to pick her up at the hospital at three PM. I don’t think I will be able to run around so I’ve decided to do what needs to be done via surrogates and the phone while spending the day with Colin. Means, I will definitely see her at the hospital and we’ll arrive here together.”

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Viviano. “If you’re trying to rub the fact that you’re going to sleep with her in my face, I’m not taking the bait. If she opens herself to you and I’m guessing Ming, then if I get a chance to do her it won’t be a true form of sloppy seconds. If not, I tried. What I’m hoping is that my attempt to bed her will be kept from your sister. No reason to add insult to injury.”

“I thought you’d like to be here for her if I wasn’t,” replied Apollonia. “You could introduce her to Raffy and maybe if you use your Italian charm get her into bed with the both of you.”

“Um,” he said, “No. My intention was to keep her for myself. It’s been awhile since I felt the hymen of a virgin breaking as I entered her. Anyway Raffy and I have plans for the evening with friends. We’re supposed to gather at Lisa and Michael’s house with another couple for dinner.”

”What time are you expected there?” she asked. Then she supplied the expected innuendo, “Dinner and sex?”

“We’re expected at eight for dinner,” he said. “After dinner, I expect we’ll be either watching a movie or playing a board game. We have a babysitter coming to watch the children. If I complete what you asked me to do, is it ok for us to attend the dinner party?” Viviano did not address her sexual innuendo.

Apollonia nodded her head in the affirmative. Checking the digital clock again within moments of doing it Apollonia sighed, turned her head, and looked at her brother-in-law. A pang of guilt and sexual need coursed through her body. As much as she loved Ming, she was still a woman who needed a good man between her legs. The wave of emotion passed and she said, “I’m conflicted about you Mr. Rossi. You are my brother-in-law. You have become an important cog in the workings of this family. I know you’d like to have sex with me, but your allegiance, excuse me, wrong word; your love for my sister keeps you from acting on your desires. I cannot fault you for that, but I can also see the look in your eyes and on your face when you see something you want. Get out of my house. If you stay any longer, I’m going to jump your bones.”

Viviano stood, carried his mug to the kitchen sink, and as he exited the kitchen for the backdoor, he said, “I’ll keep in touch throughout the day.” Viviano also knew there would be the possibility of additional guest at their house that evening. Felicia Dwyer would be sitting in the family room or the great room and all he could do was be a gentleman. Hopefully, Apollonia would not let it slip that he tried to bed the girl behind his wife’s back.

\-------------------------

Nathan Childress dropped Apollonia off in front of the Hospital for Special Surgery a little more than thirty-two minutes after he picked her up at six ten AM. The drive from Lawrence to East 70th Street was uneventful due to the hour and the reduced amount Saturday morning commuter traffic.

“Nathan, park the car,” Apollonia said, “then come up to my husband’s room.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied.

Apollonia did not wait to watch him drive away. She made her way into the hospital, went directly to the elevator bank, and unlike everything else she waited for the elevator to arrive. Once inside and rising to the seventh floor, she steeled herself for the upcoming conversation she was about to have with Colin. The walk to his room was interrupted by the nurse sitting at a computer behind the counter of the Nurse’s Station.

“May I help you?” she asked.

“I’m Apollonia Moretti,” she replied.

“Just doing my duty, Ms. Moretti,” she said, “Mr. Cathcart is probably still asleep. Ring if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” was Apollonia’s reply as she made her way down the hall to Colin’s corner room. She immediately took notice that the curtains were drawn keeping the room closed from prying eyes. The pneumatic door slid open after reading her presence and she stepped in to find Colin lying on his side sound asleep. Apollonia stepped to the bed, looked at the gauze covered face of her husband, wiped a tear from her eye, and thought it would be better to let him sleep. She exited his room for the Nurse’s Station.

“Excuse me, but, could you tell me what time the doctor is expected?” she asked.

‘Which doctor, Ms. Moretti?” she asked. “Doctors usually do not make rounds on the weekend, unless it is a special case.”

Apollonia chuckled, smiled, and said, “Believe me, this is a special case.”

“Then,” she said, “I would guess he would be here no earlier than ten, Ms. Moretti.”

“Ugh,” replied Apollonia. “Thank you.”

Checking her cellular phone for the time she decided that being a half an hour late for her call to Joshua was enough. She found his number, highlighted it, and pressed the call button. The phone rang four times before it was answered.

“Hello,” said Joshua.

“Dr. Goldsmith,” said Apollonia, “Apollonia Moretti.”

Joshua Goldsmith took a deep breath, held it for a moment, released it, and said, “Howard said you were going to call a half hour ago. They found Elizabeth.”

Apollonia thought she heard a small bit of sadness in his voice, but a sociopath is always a great actor. “I know,” she said keeping the rising anger out of her voice. “I believe you are expected at the hospital this morning.”

“You’re not going to make me come there?” he asked more rhetorically than anything else. “My wife is dead and I have to make arrangements.”

“Arrangements will be made,” she said. “Don’t fuck with me Joshua. We both know that Elizabeth’s body will not be returned to Westchester before later this evening.”

“Yes, I know, but I have to get the children,” he intoned.

“No you don’t,” replied Apollonia. “Your responsibility is to me and Colin. If you’re not dressed, get dressed, and make your way to the hospital. I expect to see you in Colin’s room within an hour.”

“You can’t be serious,” growled Joshua. “I have to call my parents, tell them, and then go there to pick up Sarah and Jason.”

“No you don’t Joshua. Sarah and Jason will be in good hands later this morning,” she said.

“What the fuck are you telling me?” he asked.

“What the fuck I am telling you doc is,” Apollonia paused for effect and continued, “Sarah and Jason are going to be picked up by Viviano and taken to Columbus Place for safekeeping.”

“SAFEKEEPING???” he screamed into the phone.

Apollonia did not respond in kind to his anger. She simply replied, “I expect you here within the hour. Failure to arrive is not an option Dr. Goldsmith. And, do not call your parents. If Viviano arrives to find your parents in a moribund state over you telling them your wife is dead, I will personally find you and I will choke the living shit out of you. I will take great pleasure in watching you die.”

Joshua Goldsmith heard the connection end and knew the bitch had made a move to keep his children from him. He could call his parents and get them to not give Sarah and Jason to his brother-in-law, but he knew that his mother would see right through him. In his mind, he knew the only way to protect Sarah and Jason was to let them be taken to the Moretti compound in Lawrence. At least, they would have other children there to play with while he was meeting with Apollonia. Disgusted, pissed off, and without any way to stop Viviano, Joshua Goldsmith went upstairs to his room and changed into clothing more appropriate for his visit to the hospital.

\-------------------------

Colin Cathcart awoke to find his wife sitting in a chair near his bed. “How long have you been here?” he mumbled still finding it impossible to speak with his jaw wired shut.

Apollonia stood, walked to the side of his bed, leaned in, and kissed the open spot of skin on his forehead. She smiled from ear-to-ear, and said as she sat on the edge, “I arrived here a little before six forty-five this morning. You were sound asleep so I did not disturb you. How are you feeling?”

“Pain is reduced and it is hard to speak with my mouth wired shut,” he mumbled.

“No pain is good and you’ll get used to having to speak without opening your mouth. Anyway, it is only for six short weeks.” she said. “Would you like me to raise your head?”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said.

Apollonia found the button that would raise the head of the bed, pressed it, and released it when he was at an angle that would make it easier for her to speak with him. She turned to where Nathan stood and said, “Please wait in the hall.”

Nathan quietly excused himself from the room. When the door slid shut Apollonia took Colin’s right hand into hers. She sat quietly holding Colin’s hand as she pondered the best way to break the news to him that his sister was dead. The only sounds in the room were the incessant beeping of the heart monitor. Colin was beat up, but he wasn’t stupid. The silence and the beeping of the heart monitor finally got to him.

“Ok, sweetness,” he mumbled, “what gives?”

“I could never hide my emotions around or from you, Colin,” she whispered. “I have bad news.”

“What could be worse than what is in this bed in front of you?” he said the question more as a statement. “The bad news is lying right here in front of you.”

“No Colin,” she whispered. “You will never be bad news to me. Sure, you have in a way broken my heart, but you could never fall so low as to make me want send you far away from me. It does not matter that you decided to live as my cuckold. I love you more for allowing me to make you into the woman you so wanted. In fact, I admired the way you screwed that rich Rheingold bitch I thought you could be the sissy headliner for women like her.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” he said. “So, what do you have to tell me?”

“I might as well just come out with it,” said Apollonia. “Colin, I was informed very early this morning that your sister Elizabeth was found dead as the result of an automobile accident.”

Colin just stared at his wife. He blinked his eyes a few times before a big tear formed and rolled out of his right eye. He squeezed his wife’s hand as he mumbled, “That fuckin’ asshole. I’ll kill that bastard if he hurt my sister.”

With a questioning look on her face, Apollonia said, “What, who are you talking about?”

“Joshua is who I am talking about,” he said. “I know she had come to hate his guts. She tried to talk me out of becoming a sissy and within the conversation hinted at her growing hatred for her husband. I always thought he was a weasel, but I kept it to myself.”

“Colin, believe me when I tell you,” Apollonia tried her hardest to make him believe, “Joshua had nothing to do with her passing. She lost control of her car, went off the road, and crashed into an old growth oak tree. She died on impact.”

“Where did this accident happen,” he mumbled.

Apollonia was amazed at his control especially since he had a very close but sometimes rocky relationship with his sister. “Upstate near Ballston Spa. Apparently she decided to take a road trip.”

“Bullshit,” growled Colin. “She never took road trips for any reason. If she was on the road by herself, it had to revolve around that asshole she married.” Colin paused, took a deep breath, and when he was calm again said, “I have to call my parents. Jesus Christ!!! My parents are going to have coronaries. Where is the phone?”

Apollonia saw the agitation growing and tried to alleviate it, “Colin, Viviano is headed to your parents as we speak. He is going to break the news to them about Elizabeth and you. They do not know you’re in the hospital. They especially know nothing about what Sonny did to you. Please sweetheart, let me take care of everything.”

“ARGHH!!!!” he screamed through his wired teeth. “That bastard is going to bury her in a Jewish cemetery with his name on the headstone. I will not stand for that. I want her buried where she belongs. In the Cathcart family plot.” Colin began to thrash and move his body in an attempt to stand up. Thankfully, he pulled one of the heart monitor leads off his chest and the duty nurse came into the room.

“What is going on here?” she asked.

Apollonia replied, “Some bad news about his family. Can you give him something to calm his nerves?”

“Be right back,” the nurse said.

Two minutes later, the duty nurse injected two milligrams of morphine into Colin’s right bicep. Apollonia and the nurse watched as the opiate took effect. Colin’s breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed. Apollonia turned to the nurse, “Thank you. Please let me know when Dr. Goldsmith arrives.”

The nurse nodded her head and kept her mouth shut concerning Colin’s rise in blood pressure and anxiety. She departed the room making a mental note to be wary of the woman who claimed to be the patient’s wife, but used her maiden name.

\-------------------------

Joshua Goldsmith arrived forty-seven minutes after he was hung up on by Apollonia Moretti. Throughout his drive to the city from Westchester he grumbled and spat at how he was going to get his pound of flesh in retribution for what she was putting him through. Their deal was to keep the truth of Elizabeth’s death between them. He was livid that he had to drive to the hospital and moreover, her kidnapping his children from his parents was more than abhorrent; it was reason to commit murder. He made his way to the seventh floor, made a bee line to Colin’s room, and when the pneumatic door finally slid open he barged in. His anger blinded him from seeing the tall muscular African-American standing a few feet inside the door.

Nathan reacted quickly, without making a sound, and with just enough strength to pick Dr. Goldsmith a few inches off the floor. He held him there, turned to Apollonia, and said, “Miss Moretti, do you know this individual?”

“I do,” replied Apollonia. “Put him down. Gently, because if he makes any trouble, I want to be the person that sees his essence of life ebb from his body as I choke the living shit out of him.”

Nathan released his hold on Joshua’s neck and watched with a bit of glee in his eyes as the good doctor tumbled to the floor. Seems Dr. Goldsmith was not prepared to be dropped like a ball. Apollonia, Colin, and Nathan chuckled when Joshua hit the floor and rolled to his side protecting his genitals. When he understood that nothing physical was going to happen to him, he grunted, and stood up. Before he said anything, he used his hands to brush the unseen hospital dirt from his clothing. Satisfied he was clean, he said, “Hell of a greeting.”

“Next time,” growled Apollonia, “walk in like a gentleman and not some blind angry asshole.” While still staring into Joshua’s eyes, Apollonia said, “Nathan, please leave us alone.”

“Miss Moretti. . .” was all Nathan said before he heard from his employer.

“GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW,” growled Apollonia.

Nathan knew better and made his way out of the hospital room by backing out while keeping eye contact with his employer. Once the pneumatic door slid shut, Apollonia approached Joshua and stood no more than a few inches from him. She purposely invaded his space. The eye contact between the two said it all. Joshua tried to cover his fear, but failed miserably. Apollonia saw and knew she had the upper hand now and for the foreseeable future. Her intuition was right on the mark as his eyes and body confirmed his fear of a dominant woman. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith would forever be her bitch if she decided to allow him to live. Joshua did not see any form of anger in her eyes. Instead he saw the scowl on her face, the taut lips, and most amazingly the enhanced the turquoise color of her eyes due to her state of serenity. His internal fear grew even more as she stood in front of him staring.

“Apollonia,” he said. His leg muscles beginning to fail to keep him standing upright.

Apollonia noticed his body beginning to sway ever so slightly. Colin remained calm knowing that his wife would be the instrument of his revenge. Joshua tried to break eye contact with his sister-in-law, but failed miserably. To keep some form of manliness, he clinched his jaw and tried with all his physical and emotional being to remain steadfast in his need to confront the woman who has replaced his mother as his most hated individual. He licked his lips, but really did not make them moist as his mouth was as dry as the Sahara Dessert.

“Apollonia,” he croaked, “please. . .”

Still calm, Apollonia stated, “Joshua Goldsmith, I know and I will forever use it against you. Your mother is the root of your insanity, but I am the present target of your anger at women. You don’t have Elizabeth to mentally batter anymore. When you married her you transferred your hatred for women from your mother to your wife. To Colin’s sister. You used your medical knowledge to hypnotize Jessica Silverstein and ultimately put her in a no win situation.”

Joshua started to say something in his defense, but was stopped cold when Apollonia slapped him across the face. He froze, thought about responding, but knew he would not win any physical battle with Apollonia Moretti. He decided against any physical response. He just glared at his sister-in-law.

“Good boy,” she said. “You’re learning. Just the way you learned from your mother. You murdered Jessica Silverstein in a fit of sexual desire and anger. You are going to apologize to Colin. I am going to stand next to you as you explain to him in detail what happened. Then you are going to beg his forgiveness. Failure to do so is not an option.”

“Beg forgiveness?” asked Joshua.

“If you’d prefer,” answered Apollonia, “you can suck his cock.”

“No fuckin’ way!” he growled.

Apollonia moved her mouth next to Joshua’s left ear and whispered, “If I tell to suck his cock. You’ll suck his cock. In fact, I may just make you his bitch. I don’t fuckin’ care that you’re some world renowned surgeon. To me, you’re the lowest form of life on the planet. Now, explain to him what happened, apologize, beg forgiveness, and suck his cock.”

When Apollonia moved away from Joshua’s ear and looked into his eyes, she saw the anger that would result in his going over the deep end and culminate in a psychotic event. Joshua Goldsmith was seething inside. His body showed his anger. Besides his eyes, his hands were in constant motion as an expression of his need to strike out at his sister-in-law. He turned to her and his sexual tension and desire to hurt someone was blatantly obvious. Joshua’s cock was tenting the front of his dress pants. Apollonia nodded her head imperceptibly at Joshua’s confirmation of the sexual component to his sociopathic personality. She decided to make him understand that his life was totally in her hands and under her control.

Due to his blind anger, Joshua did not respond at all to Apollonia’s assault on his genitals. The kick was swift and well placed. The pain he felt was the result of the instep of her right foot making perfect contact with his scrotum and the testicles encased within. The upward arc of her leg forced the soft tissue to move upwards and make contact with the Pubic Symphysis of Pelvis and the Inferior Pubic Ramus of Pelvis of Joshua’s skeletal area around his crotch. The pain caused him to lose his breath as well as his balance. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith careened to the floor after Apollonia’s foot returned to help support her weight. Both his hands cupped his genitals as he gasped for breath. Tears formed in his eyes and tumbled down his face. He was not crying, but the intense pain of the crushing blow to his testicles was more than he could endure.

Apollonia looked over to see Colin with a crooked smile on his face. The look in his eyes was enough to satisfy her knowledge that he was happy with what he had just witnessed. He quickly closed his right hand into a fist and raised his thumb in the universal sign of approval. Apollonia returned the gesture before returning her gaze to the broken man lying on the floor. It was then she heard a grunt and groan from the area of Colin’s bed. She turned to see him using his hand to beckon her near. She moved to his bed where she kept an eye on Joshua while listening to her husband.

He spoke through his wire bound teeth, “Don’t hurt him. Make him more afraid of you. Take out your phone, dial the private line in the house, and make like you’re talking to…”

The bulb went on in Apollonia’s head, “The Manhattan District Attorney. Make him think I’m throwing him to the wolves.” Apollonia turned to Colin, embraced him, kissed him on his forehead, and said, “God, I love you.” She went to her purse and retrieved her cellular phone. Apollonia dialed the private number in her house and let it ring as she faked a conversation with the Manhattan District Attorney.

“Yes,” she said, “he is here with me now. I have the proof that he willingly murdered her.” Apollonia paused looked down at Joshua and saw he was coming out of his pain induced stupor. When she caught his eye she continued, “I also have information that pertains to another murder committed by him.” Again she paused. Noting no response from Joshua, she used his name, “That’s correct. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith the world renowned cardiothoracic surgeon.”

Once she stated his name, Joshua rose to his knees and pleaded with his eyes not knowing that his sister-in-law was talking to the answering machine on the private line in her house. He listened for a moment longer before he begged, “Please… Please, whatever you want.”

Apollonia pulled the phone from her ear, “Anything?”

Joshua Goldsmith closed his eyes, took a deep inhalation of breath, exhaled, and said, “Anything.”

Faking her ending of the conversation with the Manhattan District Attorney, Apollonia ended the call, and said, “Tell me again what you just committed to?”

“To do as you say,” he responded.

Apollonia tossed her cellular phone onto Colin’s bed, stepped to where Joshua was kneeling, and slapped him across the face. “You will do as I command for the rest of your life, Joshua Goldsmith. You fail to act and I will personally make sure you spend the rest of your life in a jail cell servicing your cellmate which I assure you will be some muscle bound Nigger with a big cock. Now, you go to my husband and tell him what you did. One error and your life as you know it is over.”

Joshua Goldsmith, world renowned cardiothoracic surgeon, serial killer, and now submissive bitch to another dominant woman said, “To do as you command, Apollonia.” He stood, wiped his pants, went over to his brother-in-law, and said, “I murdered your sister in a fit of anger over her not sucking my cock after I raped her anally. I pressed my fingers into her neck as I watched her life ebb from her eyes. I ejaculated in my pants. I’m a sexual pervert and a confirmed serial killer. I beg your forgiveness. When I get that angry with a woman, I relive the humiliation my mother put me through as a child. Please, Colin, forgive me.”

Colin looked at Apollonia not for guidance, but to make Joshua squirm and wait for his response. He held his gaze with his wife for longer than she expected. Then with a flourish, Colin pushed the blanket and sheet that covered him down, pulled up the hospital gown, and pointed to his cock. As if his sister was channeling through him, he said, “I wish I had just pulled it out of your fuckin’ ass, prick, but it will suffice that you will gain a modicum of forgiveness every time I ejaculate into your mouth. Now, prove your worth by doing as the head of the Moretti family commanded. Culmination of the first of many future blowjobs will begin the slow march of allowing you live and continuing to be a doctor.”

“I can’t,” moaned Joshua. “I’m not a cocksucker. I. . .”

Apollonia picked up her phone, hit redial, waited a moment, and said, “Manhattan District Attorney’s Office please.”

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Joshua. He moved to the bed, placed his right hand around the base of his brother-in-law’s cock and his lips around the head. Joshua held his mouth there as he began to use his hand to masturbate Colin. This did not sit well with both Apollonia and Colin.

“Suck it,” said Apollonia; whereupon she placed her hand on the back of Joshua’s head and pushed.

The blowjob was not a thing of beauty or desire on the part of the sucker. Joshua gaged and cried though out the entire act. When he tried to spit out Colin’s cum, Apollonia used both hands to hold his head and cover his mouth until he swallowed. When the act was completed she allowed him to stand.

“Remember, the cock you just sucked owns you, doc,” stated Apollonia. “Sarah and Jason are bound to me as are you. I own you. I will not end your life, but I will make it a living hell in prison. Run and I’ll find you. The only way you’ll end your servitude to the Moretti family is to commit suicide. Understand?”

Broken anew by a more dominant female, Joshua Goldsmith said in a little boy’s voice, “Yes.”

“Good,” said Apollonia, “Now you can leave and take care of whatever arrangements you need to bury your wife in the Cathcart family plot. That is the wishes of your new owners. You don’t deserve to place her where she wasn’t truly loved.”

Joshua Goldsmith, wide eyed, tense with renewed anger, backed away from Apollonia. He looked deep into her eyes and saw what he needed to calm his body. He nodded his head and said, “I don’t know anything about the Cathcart plot. Who do I call? What funeral home?”

Colin said through his bound teeth, “Just let me handle it. You’re not worth doing anything for my sister. In fact, just get the fuck out of my room, asshole.”

Joshua looked to Apollonia for confirmation.

“You heard him,” scolded his sister-in-law.

“But. . .” he whined.

“No, buts, asshole,” growled Apollonia. “You have things to take care of and one of them is to make sure the surgeon who worked on Colin comes here today. I would like to know when he can have visitors and ultimately go home. I want you to keep in contact with me. She looked at the clock on the wall and made her decision. “You call me at noon and again at three. Go about your business and make sure you stop by the townhouse to check on our friend. When you are done I want you to present yourself at the gate to Columbus Place. Now, get the fuck out of here before I rip your balls off and give them to your children.”

Eyes wide, fear again coursing through his body, Dr. Joshua Goldsmith felt the urgent need to urinate. He did not want to expel his bodily fluids on the floor so he nodded and made a beeline out of the room. No sooner than the door closed, Apollonia stepped in front of it, poked her head out, and said to Nathan, “Quick. Follow him. Report to me every place he goes. Hurry!!!”

Nathan did not respond to his employer’s command. He turned and made his way down the hall just in time to see his prey enter the men’s room. Nathan checked the hallway and decided the best vantage point to begin his surveillance was just a few feet past the door. He did not have to wait long as the good doctor made his way to the elevator which they rode to the first floor together. Nathan allowed his prey to disembark first, waited a moment, and then using his training began the clandestine tailing of his employer’s brother-in-law. Although his size made him standout in a crowd, his training afforded him the knowledge and ability to fade into the background of any crowd as he trailed and gathered information about his prey. Nathan Childress was again feeling like a person with a mission.

\-------------------------

“That was weird,” said Colin.

“Not as weird as it could have been,” replied Apollonia. “I was seconds away from crushing his skull. As much as I had my differences with your sister, underneath it all she was still a good person. She watched out for you, my love.”

“I know,” he replied. “I’m tired. Guess this healing thing takes a bit out of you. Do you. . .”

“No, Colin,” she whispered. “Just as long as you’re ok if I don’t spend the entire day with you. I had planned to be here, but with the passing of your sister and some other errands. . .”

He smiled as best he could, held up his arms, and beckoned the love-of-his life to come into his arms. Apollonia could not resist. The man, now a sissy, was still important to her as a human being and a confidant. She thought that maybe she should consider Colin as her number two, but immediately knew better. Just as a President would do, she would seek his counsel when it was something that she could only trust with him and no one else. She went into his arms, felt his small breasts press against her own as he pressed her into his body. They did not kiss because of the obvious. Instead, they held one another each pressing the other alternately into their own torso. Apollonia and Colin held the embrace for a good fifteen minutes before Colin released his hold on his kick-ass beautiful wife.

“Go,” he whispered through his bound teeth. “I’ll be fine. I love Miss Apollonia Moretti.”

The tear could not be stopped. It rolled down her right cheek as she responded, “And, I love you Mr. Colin Cathcart.”

\-------------------------

Once Apollonia alighted from the elevator, she found a bench in a quiet corner of the hospital’s lobby, but still within view of the main entrance. She pulled her cellular phone from her purse and autodialed Viviano’s number.

“How is everything going?” she asked him.

“The Cathcarts took it as I expected,” he said. “I told them either you or I would be in contact with them by mid-afternoon to confirm the funeral arrangements. I’m headed to the Goldsmith’s to pick up Joshua’s children. Do I need to know anything before I get there?”

“No,” she replied. “Joshua Goldsmith should not pose any problems now or in the future.”

“Fuck,” he groaned, “you didn’t?”

Apollonia chuckled, “No. Came close, but Colin got me before I could. Have to hand it to him. He does know how to disarm me when he wants or needs. Anyway, Joshua knows that his days are numbered unless he does as I say. I instructed him to bury Elizabeth in the Cathcart family plot.”

“Why?” asked Viviano.

“First words out of Colin’s mouth were to bury her in the family plot,” she responded. “I agreed.

It didn’t matter that Apollonia could not see him furrow his brow, Viviano did so anyway. He had to ask, “Did Colin know something you did not? Or was it his intuition concerning his brother-in-law?”

“Even though it seemed that Colin and Elizabeth were at odds with each other,” stated Apollonia, “the truth is they were very close and spoke very candidly to each other about their marriages. Elizabeth counseled against his feminization, but I believe she accepted it when he told her his love for me was all encompassing.”

“What about that incident with the black man?” he asked although he really knew the answer.

“That was a simple sexual satisfaction need,” she replied. “Elizabeth needed her man and was not getting the satisfaction she desired. Money and children are not complete without a good man between your legs.”

Chuckling he said, “If you say so, Appy. Are you spending the day with Colin?”

“No,” she replied. “Before he fell asleep, he said I did not have to spend the day. I’m waiting for the surgeon who should be here momentarily. Then I have a couple of phone calls to make before I most likely come back to Columbus Place. I can call Colin this evening.”

“Ok,” he replied. “I’m headed home after I pick up the children. Will I see you before Raffy and I go out for the evening?”

“Yes,” she replied, “you can be sure of it.”

Apollonia looked up from her purse just in time to see Dr. Morgenstern enter the lobby through the pneumatic doors. She stood and made her way to him interjecting herself into his path. “Good morning, Dr. Morgenstern. Nice to see you again. Glad I looked up when I did.”

Absolutely stunned by her beauty, Dr. Morgenstern found himself at a loss for words. It took him a moment to recover his equilibrium, “Yes, Mrs. Cathcart, it is nice to see you again.”

Apollonia let slide his use of her married name. She smiled, licked her lips, and said, “I was in Colin’s room, but he wanted to sleep. I was wondering if you’d call me after you have taken a look at him. He knows I’m not going to be there. I’ll give you my private cellular number.”

Continuing to be flustered by her beauty, “Um, private cell phone number…” He stopped, patted his jacket pocket and then his pants only to find he was without a pen and paper. He did not think to take out his own cellular phone and enter her number directly. What he did realize was her beauty was stirring his libido. Embarrassed he said, “I don’t have…”

Apollonia witnessed his sexual frustration, laughed inside, and retrieved a pen and piece of paper from her purse. She handed them to the doctor and gave him her number. When he handed back the pen she said, “What I want to know is when Colin can receive visitors, but more importantly, when can he come home. The cost of his hospital stay is not an issue. I want him home.”

Recovered from his embarrassment, Dr. Morgenstern said, “How does tomorrow morning sound?” He did not wait for an answer, “What you have to promise me is he will be cared for because his bones need to mend. The wires holding his jaw together must remain in place for six weeks. You or he takes them out and you might as well kiss his ability to talk and/or eat good-bye. He’ll have to come to the hospital for check-ups. We can schedule them on the same day each week at the same hour. I’ll see to it.”

Reaching for his hand, Apollonia said as she held it, “Don’t worry doc. Nothing is going to happen to him. Please call me. Please don’t make me search you out for an update.”

Although the statement was not made in a malicious tone or manner, Dr. Morgenstern knew intuitively that she was threatening him if he doesn’t do as she requested. “Don’t worry Miss Moretti. I’m headed to my office and then directly to Colin’s room. He is the only patient I am seeing today. I will be here tomorrow, Sunday, and if all is as I expect, I will release him to your care.”

Apollonia leaned in and placed a small kiss on the doctor’s left cheek. He flushed. She smiled and said, “Thank you Dr. Morgenstern.” She released his hand and watched him wobble to the elevators. The small placement of her lips on his cheek was probably more than he expected. She wondered if he was headed to his office to masturbate.

Apollonia returned to the bench, pulled out her cell phone, and called Nathan. When he answered she asked, “Where is he? What is he up to?”

“He went to his office and hasn’t left,” replied Nathan.

“Ok, if he leaves the building let him go. Return to Colin’s room and wait there. I’ll be in touch.”

“Yes, Miss Moretti.”

Apollonia checked her watch, stood, and without any destination in particular walked out of the hospital onto East 70th Street.


	135. Saturday - Apollonia - 8 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia meets Alessandro Bruno at a small coffee shop. Their conversation opens Alessandro’s eyes to who he is and possibly will be – because of Apollonia Moretti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia Moretti turned left towards York Avenue without a plan as to where she was headed. Her brain was filled with Colin’s recovery and Moretti business, but one item kept resurfacing to cause her immense emotional and physical pain. It took but a moment for her to press the emotion back into the recesses of her mind only to have it resurface again, and again, and again. The South side of 70th Street where she was walking was comprised of Weill Medical School and the Graduate School of Medical Sciences. She was totally oblivious to the white coated doctors, nurses, and medical students rushing between buildings without wearing any coats against the forty degree weather. Thankfully, it was not raining, but it took only a few minutes to realize that in her haste to leave for the hospital that morning she forgot to take a coat.

The chill in the air was enough to make her walk a bit faster, but still with no specific destination in mind. She crossed York Avenue. He eyes sought out a Starbucks or a coffee shop but between York and 1st Avenue she found a sushi restaurant, a punk rock bar, and a private elementary school. She continued on 70th to 2nd Avenue and made her first directional decision since leaving the hospital. She made a right turn and headed uptown. Why? No particular reason. She actually crossed 2nd Avenue so she would be walking on the West side of the avenue as she headed north. Apollonia started to notice the people around her. Mothers with their children caused her to pause for a moment, feel the pain of unrealized motherhood, and force herself to push another of life’s needs down into the abyss of her unconscious.

She crossed 71st Street trying to keep from falling to her knees and beseeching God to forgive her and to let her make decisions that would benefit both her and the Moretti family. Apollonia moved from the curb edge to the buildings as she walked which was in contravention to the established unwritten laws of walking in Manhattan. People moved away not out of fear but out of anger as she continued to walk against the pedestrian flow blinded by her emotions. When she reached the corner of 72nd Street she found a small elegant eatery named Daisy’s Café.

Daisy’s wasn’t a typical New York Café. It was small, open, airy, and inviting. Along the right wall was a counter, display cases, and behind them several Bunn coffee machines, an espresso machine, Panini presses, and a work area to prepare sandwiches. Each coffee machine was labeled with the days brew. The cases contained bagels, muffins of all types, scones, French Croissants, and yogurt. On the wall was the simple menu of breakfast and lunch items that could be made from the breads in the case and the meats stored underneath the work counter. Along the opposite wall and across the front of the store were small round tables that could comfortably seat two, but had four chairs around each. The place was not crowded, but there was a constant flow of people entering, making their purchase, and departing for either work or home.

Like everything else, Apollonia always migrated to the table furthermost from the door. It was then she noticed the small rack with the Daily News, the Post, and The New York Times. She realized that there was no waitress service, sighed, and went to the counter. She ordered a large black coffee, a blueberry scone, and although she had a copy at home, purchased _The New York Times_. She paid and made her way to the table that was situated in the rear of the establishment and in a corner. She moved the chair so she sat facing the front door. Apollonia had been taught as a young girl to never sit with her back to a door especially an entrance. One never knew when an enemy of the family could take you from behind so, a Moretti always sat with his or her back to the wall in public establishments that were not part of or known to the Moretti family and network.

Coming in from the chill and the hot black coffee was enough to warm Apollonia’s body, but not her soul. It did not stop the ever present push of her lover’s notification that she may be leaving to live in China. Again she forced herself to think about or focus on something else to alleviate the pressure and pain of her lover’s news. She finally let it surface and wondered what brought Ming to the decision to go to China. Apollonia thought, _‘not decision but possibly’_. She was born in the United States and grew up more American than Chinese. The only thing that made sense to Apollonia was her parents dislike of her lesbian relationship and by extension their disdain for her. Whenever she met with or spent time with Ming’s parents she was respectful and made it a point to keep any form of intimacy in check. There was only one incident when Ming’s parents came upon them unannounced while they were at school together. That was the first and last time her parents saw their daughter arm-in-arm with Apollonia. She had to get to the crux of whatever was driving Ming away from her. What bothered Apollonia was the lack of knowledge concerning her parent’s thoughts on the dissolution of their daughter’s marriage. They had to know her husband was a scumbag, a loser, and good-for- nothing low life criminal. _‘How could they let their daughter live under the same roof with that animal?’_ she pondered. _‘One of the reasons they were returning to China could be her parent’s possible illegal activities and their expectation of being caught’_ , she thought. As she pondered and turned over all the possibilities, Apollonia knew the only solution was to meet the issue head on. Apollonia decided she would call Ming and force a meeting with her and her parents. Worst case scenario would be saying good-bye to her knowing she would never see her again. The decision did not help alleviate her pain it just made her sadder. Apollonia Moretti never felt the pang of losing a lover until now.

Finally, feeling somewhat a bit relaxed Apollonia took a sip of her black coffee and watched a mother with her two children enter. She figured the woman to be in her early thirties and considering the age of the children, the woman looked quite appealing. When the oldest child looked towards the back of the small store, Apollonia smiled which resulted the in youngster moving closer to her mother. The woman looked down, saw the child’s face, and then with a mother’s intuition looked in Apollonia’s direction. She had a quizzical look on her face which Apollonia disarmed by smiling and mouthing good morning to her. With a New York arrogance and style, the woman did not acknowledge Apollonia, paid for her purchases, and departed the store. It was then she noticed the article about the owner of ImClone Systems pleading guilty to avoiding sales tax on the purchase of some art. She read the article with interest and was not immediately relieved when it was apparent the art gallery was not named. Sam Waksal had commissioned several pieces through one of the art galleries that dealt with her work. She received her money, so the article was ultimately meaningless to her.

After paying for her third container of coffee, Apollonia looked at her cellular phone to check the time. She had been in Daisy’s Café for an hour. During that time, the owner nodded once to acknowledge her and not one customer willingly made eye contact with her. That changed when he walked through the door. From the moment she saw him, Apollonia Moretti wanted to engage him in conversation. He was dressed in a pair of expensive grey tweed dress pants, a white button down collared shirt, a dark grey cashmere sweater, and wore an expensive pair of alligator shoes. He did not carry an attaché case, so she assumed he was just out for some late morning coffee. She estimated him to be six foot five inches tall, weigh about 180 to 195 pounds, had dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, clean shaven, and what appeared to be a toned body. She did what all sexual women do and checked out his package, but what really made her day was the absence of a wedding ring on the index finger of his left hand. The only thing she could not figure was his age. There was the possibility he dyed his hair, but she was leaning towards his late twenties or early thirties. A professional. A doctor, lawyer, architect, or engineer.

The man Apollonia was eyeing had noticed her through the window as he passed Daisy’s Café. Instead of heading to his destination he entered the café. His intention was to pass the store and stop at a Starbucks closer to his office. He forced himself to keep from staring as he ordered a medium coffee and a coffee cake. He paid, turned towards the door, turned again after getting over his initial shyness, and approached where Apollonia sat.

Without offering his name, he asked, “Mind if I join you?”

Flustered at first, Apollonia caught herself, and replied, “I’d be honored.”

His smile sent teenage shivers throughout her body. If he had a dog’s sense of smell, he would have noticed the sexual odor beginning to emanate from between her legs. Apollonia Moretti, for the first time in years, was taken with a man. She usually waited for the other individual to state their name, but this time she gave her full name. “Apollonia Moretti.” She offered her hand and he took it. He had a strong grip, but knew how to apply just the right amount of pressure. His hands were smooth, soft, and not the hands of a blue collar worker. She stopped for a moment and realized that Colin’s hands were similar in feel. “And you are?”

“Alessandro Michele Bruno,” he replied.

Apollonia released his hand and he sat so he was next to her on the right. She chuckled to herself because he placed himself with his back to the wall, but accepted the fact that he was not completely facing forward. She sipped her coffee and for the first time broke a small piece of her blueberry scone which she did not put in her mouth. Apollonia did not want to eat. She needed to do something with her hands. All she wanted was to stare at the handsome man that sat next to her and fantasize about the possibilities.

Waking from her teenage stupor, she said, “Excuse me, but I’m usually not flustered like a teenager. You said your last name is Bruno. Any relation to the Bruno family of the infamous Five Families?”

Showing no surprise, Alessandro nodded his head, sighed, and replied, “Somewhere in the family tree, but I’m so far removed from them I’d never know who they were or presently are.”

“Where are you headed?”

“To my office. I have some work to get finished this morning before I take some time for myself.”

“Pardon my forthrightness, I can see you’re not married or are you one of those men that do not wear a wedding ring?”

“Damn, caught again,” he deadpanned. Alessandro smiled, “Sorry, I don’t fall into either category. I’m divorced. Three years since Samantha and I parted ways. She was a real. . .”

“Cunt,” interjected Apollonia.

“Not afraid to call a spade a spade Apollonia. Oh, excuse me, but I may address you by your first name?”

“Absolutely,” she replied. “So, what brought your marriage to an end?” The question flowed so easily she had no thought that it may be offensive to him.

“Samantha had an insatiable appetite and a bit of a roving eye,” he sighed not showing one sign of offense at the question. “She claimed I was more interested in establishing my career than spending hours on end fornicating in anyplace she suddenly felt the need to experience a gut wrenching orgasm. Truth is I couldn’t keep up with her. I may, no I will embarrass myself when I admit that after the second coital act my stamina went down the toilet.”

Apollonia nodded knowingly, “It wasn’t size that made her stray, but stamina? I can count on one hand the number of men who can maintain an erection after multiple ejaculations. It is also a proven fact, the quantity and quality of the ejaculate decreases with each ejaculation.”

“Damn. . .”

“I’d be just as happy having a man with an adept tongue spending more time between my legs than trying to satisfy me with his cock.”

Alessandro took not a sip but a gulp of coffee from his cup. The conversation was supposed to simply be an introduction, exchanging of pertinent personal data, and the capture of a phone number for future use. But, his mind churned as he eyed the beauty next to him An overt sexual conversation was not what he expected coupled with her knowledge of a man’s sexual functioning added to his desire to do two things – get to know her better and bed her even if she was married. “Are you always so direct, especially when speaking of sexual matters?”

The response was quick and sharp, “Are you a prude?”

Alessandro’s head jerked back when he heard her response. “A prude,” he said, “no, I have a moral compass that is always pointing me on the straight and narrow. . .”

“Straight and narrow. Typical answer for a man who is uncomfortable with his sexuality. Is it because we’re in a public place or you’re just uncomfortable with sex in general? Could that be the true reason your wife left you and not your ability to maintain an erection after ejaculating multiple times in a short period of time?”

Apollonia could see how uncomfortable Alessandro was discussing sexual matters. He was constantly breaking eye contact with her and when he did return his gaze to her face his body language showed a tenseness that only could be attributed to his sexual self-image. A lot of times men who were facing the truth about their sexual abilities and preferences allowed their issue to surface via their musculature. The man sitting next to her appeared to be an extremely handsome man, but he also seemed to be carrying a bit of baggage. The idea of bedding him receded from the forefront as she wondered if he was one of the millions of men who were just did not know how to make love to a woman.

“I have to say you are one hell of a handsome man. My curiosity makes me wonder if you’re having a problem because you’re not well endowed or you’re fighting a desire to seek other avenues of sexual pleasure.”

“Damn, woman!!! You don’t mince words. I suspect you think I’m all fucked up sexually because of my upbringing or my marriage that ended in a divorce. Neither is the truth. If we were someplace a bit more private, I’d show you. I think you’d be pleasantly surprised. I have no problems with homosexuality, but it isn’t my thing.”

“Over or under 10.”

“You’re not serious?”

“I am. My brother-in-law gives my sister nine-and-a-half inches. My father is a good nine. One of the things we take into account when a man marries into the Moretti family is the size of his endowment and how much ejaculate he produces. See, if you marry in, you are expected to maintain the family business and traditions. It is not easy to become married to a Moretti woman. So, over or under 10?”

Alessandro blushed, “Just over.”

“How much over?”

“You think I measure it every day or week?”

“Um, no, but you have and I know you know your size. So???”

“Ten-and-a-half inches.”

“Cut or Uncut?”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with a woman I just met. Uncut. My parents believe in keeping things as natural as possible.”

Apollonia licked her lips. It wasn’t surreptitious or obnoxious. His size was something she could get used to as long as he could be a lover of consequence. Sonny Rossi was big, but he had lacked intelligence. Colin was three-and-a-half inches smaller, but what he lacked in length, he made up with ability. What surfaced was not a desire to take him by his hand, march him to the townhouse, and fuck him silly, but a desire to get to know him intellectually. She asked him, “Different tact. What do you do?”

“I’m a freelance writer,” he replied thankful that they were not discussing sex.

“I’m sorry, but the way you’re dressed tells me there’s more to you being a freelance writer. The clothing you’re wearing says _‘style and money’_.

To himself he thought, _‘This woman is a handful and has the most incredible eyes. Plus, she is extremely smart and intuitive.’_ Alessandro nodded his head and said, “I’m a non-practicing attorney. Admitted to the Bars of New York, New Jersey, and Connecticut and I have pled several cases before the Supreme Court of the United States. I left the law because I wanted to write. I’ve been working on a novel for the past two years. I freelance for newspapers, magazines, and websites.”

“Excuse me, but, the pants you’re wearing are not Filene’s Bargain Basement quality. So, either you come from money or. . .”

“My childhood friend is a Wall Street whizz at a small private hedge fund company. He took the proceeds of several of my better cases and made investments for me. All I can say is he did his job better than I could have imagined. My investment grew geometrically and the interest income earned is more than adequate for my means. My parents were astounded and asked if they could get him to make investments for them. So, tit-for-tat; what do you do?”

Apollonia was impressed with his answer, but her monetary means would probably make him literally shit his pants. She thought, _‘Alessandro Bruno is a non-practicing attorney and a writer. He told her he left the law to write a novel and he was financially secure enough to allow him pursue his dream. He spoke of his parents in the present which made her assume they were very much alive and well.’_ Apollonia wanted to know more about his family, but she knew she had to respond to his question.

“I’m a college graduate with a degree in Fine Arts. I draw in pencil and charcoal, paint, sculpt, and occasionally do digital graphics; although I’m a traditionalist when it comes to painting. I prefer to work in oils, but I will use water based paints if I think the piece would look better. I also dabble in photography and film.” She paused, smiled anew, and asked, “Any siblings?”

“I’ll bet you’re not a starving artist. As to siblings, there are three younger. Two sisters and a brother.”

Not realizing that the tone of her voice changed ever so subtlety, Apollonia commanded, “Tell me about them.”

The flinch was real and he countered it by stating the obvious, “Just a subtle change in your voice and the statement becomes a command. There is more to you Miss Moretti than you portray. My family is private. If we take this conversation to another level, you may get to know about my personal life. I’m not too keen on establishing a relationship with a married woman. Also, I do not kotow to people because they think they’re superior to me. The change in your voice portends what I believe would be the tenor of a relationship between us if one was established beyond today’s encounter.”

Apollonia’s eyes grew dark. Alessandro saw the change in their color. The gold flecks that surrounded the iris in the turquoise color were no longer as bright. He saw the muscles in her face tighten and the fingers on her right hand begin to albeit gently rap on the table top. For Apollonia, it was the turning point in the serendipitous meeting with one hell of a good-looking man. Either she allowed him to take control or she established that any relationship with her was based upon her dominance. Apollonia Moretti saw something in him, but she knew her own personality and it forbade her from being the submissive partner in a relationship. Without Raffaella or Ming to calm her surging rage, Apollonia knew she had to stem the rise of anger or lose the possibility of establishing some form of a relationship with him.

“Would you excuse me a moment? The lady’s room calls.” She did not wait for an answer. She stood and made her way to the unisex restroom.

Alessandro Bruno watched Apollonia walk away from the table and inside he knew he had to see where this chance meeting would take them. He noticed that although she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a preppy button down collared white shirt, and running shoes, her body was incredible. What also made him salivate was the fact she was not wearing any makeup. Her beauty was pure as the driven snow. The way she carried herself added to his desire to get to know her both intellectually and intimately. For the first time since sitting down at her table, he felt a twinge of sexual excitement. He thought for a moment whether he was intrigued with her dominance or his desire to forcibly take her with her consent.

Apollonia stood in the women’s restroom for five minutes calming down. She flushed the unused toilet before she returned to the table where amazingly Alessandro Bruno remained. As she closed the distance between the table and the restroom, he stood, smiled, and did not sit again until she retook her seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the quiet started to take prevalence over their need and desire to continue their conversation.

“Excuse me,” said Alessandro. “I’m a private person, a bit, no, a whole lot self-centered, and always like to be in control of the situation. I was hesitant about approaching you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen much less spent time with. I’m a bit confused, because on the one hand I want to screw the living shit out of you and on the other I’m thinking about making never ending tender love to you. I’m also intrigued by your intelligence and what appears to be a very dominant personality.”

Just as she was about to answer, her cell phone rang. She picked it up, looked at the screen, and saw it was Viviano. She excused herself, turned to face away from Alessandro, and pressed the answer button. “Viviano, what’s up?” She listened and took in that he had picked up Joshua’s children and was on his way back to Columbus Place. She answered his question, “I’m in a café on 72nd Street. Been here awhile and don’t know where I’m headed. Call me when you get to Columbus Place.” She didn’t say good-bye. She simply terminated the call and turned back to Alessandro.

“Pardon the interruption,” she said, “that was my brother-in-law. Where were we? Oh, yes; you were in the midst of a sexual conundrum. Fuck me like a whore or make tender love to me.”

Alessandro looked at his wristwatch, sighed, and said, “Time to go. I have a deadline to meet and I’ve taken a good slice of that allocated time to sit here with you and talk about erotica. It was my intention to talk a wee bit, get your phone number, and call you for a date. But, I don’t date married women.”

“Major loss for you and a bit smaller loss for me. I would love to feel you inside me,” said Apollonia while looking directly into his eyes. She also obnoxiously licked her lips and used her tongue against the side of her cheek as the universal sign of giving a blowjob. Apollonia saw it wasn’t lost on him. “How about you come to my townhouse on East 84th Street around two? We can do one of several things – talk, fuck, talk and fuck, or fuck and talk. I promise you, you won’t be sorry.”

Alessandro Bruno laughed and said, “Sure and the Pope is Jewish. I come to your place; have sex with you, and walk away thinking that I would never want to see you again. I don’t think so. I’m not that stupid. If we do it and I’m more than taken with you, I’m the loser. I can see it now; Alessandro Bruno pining over a one night, oops, afternoon stand and chasing an untouchable Apollonia Moretti.”

Apollonia decided it was time to move on as the game this hunk was playing was becoming tiresome. She stood, leaned over, and whispered in his left ear, “When I tell you that you have nothing to fear but your own inadequacies in bed, it is truly your loss. I control one of the most powerful families on this planet. You have exactly one second to agree to meet me or…”

“Or what?” he asked.

“I’ll be nothing more than a masturbatory fantasy for you,” she breathed.

“East 84th Street between?” he asked.

“Better yet, tell me where your office is and I’ll have my driver come and get you,” she said as she stood up.

“Is that…” was all he said.

Apollonia placed her hands on the small table, stared hard at him, and said, “Last chance Bruno.”

“The office is on Park Avenue at East 67th Street. I’ll be downstairs at 1:45,” he said.

Apollonia smiled, took her right hand and patted his left cheek, turned, and walked out of Daisy’s Café drenched between her legs, because she knew she had just found her new lover.

Alessandro Michele Bruno sat with his hand resting on his crotch as he watched the most wonton woman he had ever met depart his company. He waited a few minutes before leaving because he needed his semi to go down. As he waited the few minutes so he could stand without embarrassment, he turned over in his mind the conversation and its implication to his present life. A shiver ran up and down his spine.


	136. Saturday – Viviano, Raffaella, and Mario - 8 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viviano brings the Goldsmith children to Columbus Place. Raffaella and Viviano continue to patch up their relationship. Mario Moretti uses his connections to discover what is going to happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

A little after 12:35PM Viviano parked his pickup truck, helped Sarah and Jason Goldsmith out of the vehicle, took one each of their hands, and walked into the house. He stopped in the mudroom, took off their coats, and hung them on the low rack where his children’s coats hung. He looked at Sarah and said, “I don’t want you to be afraid. Your father wanted you to come here because of what happened.”

Sarah Goldsmith, all of eight years old, replied, “My mother is dead. I heard you tell grandma and grandpa. I don’t understand why she left us.”

Viviano didn’t answer. Instead, he took the children by their shoulders and guided them into the kitchen. As he entered with them, Raffaella turned from the sink, knelt, and help out her arms. Sarah and Jason did not know what to do. They’d seen her before, but the most they ever did was to say hello or good-bye. Their hesitancy was enough for Raffaella. She rose stepped to where they stood, knelt, and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. She pulled them into her bosom and kissed them on their cheeks. Raffaella Rossi held them close and tried with all her motherly instinct to impart to them that they were not to be afraid nor were they to feel alone or abandoned. Inside she wanted to impart to Sarah and Jason that they were now protected by the Moretti family.

She looked up at Viv and said, “Wait here. I’ll take them upstairs. I’ve already informed Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa of their pending arrival and that they’d better be on their best behavior.”

“Where is Nancy?”

“She is in her room on the third floor. I was going to tie her to the bed, but decided against it. I very convincingly threatened her with all sorts of nasty things to induce fear and told her to keep her mouth shut.”

“Think she will?”

“Worst case scenario is she goes home and puts up with her fat father. I believe she’d rather be here, be good, have Antonio use her as he wishes, and not have to put up with her father.”

Viviano looked over and saw there was coffee. He walked over to the cabinet, retrieved a mug, and poured a cup. “I’ll just wait at the table for your return,” he said.

It took Raffaella a bit longer than she expected to get Sarah and Jason situated with her children, but once she put the hammer down about them all playing together she was able to return to the kitchen. Finding her husband sitting at the breakfast room table drinking his mug of coffee was always a pleasant sight to her eyes. No matter what had or hadn’t happened Raffaella looked upon Viviano as the man of her dreams. The first time he kissed her she melted and from that moment forward if he wanted her she never denied him until the recent incident. Although she could not have coital sex with him until she healed, it would be very satisfying for her to have him in her mouth or up her rectum. She migrated to the kitchen, found her mug, refilled it, and sat with her husband.

“Heck of a way to start the weekend, huh, Viv.”

“You could say that. Your sister is a major piece of work, but once we got past her bullshit, I learned what she wanted of me.”

Raffaella looked at her husband and said, “Got past her. . .”

“Yeah, got past and through. Apollonia invited me into her bed. Said she always knew I wanted to fuck her by the way I look at her. I told her to stop the bullshit and she smiled and said why? Then I got into it with her about the death threat that hangs over each of us. I hope you’re ready to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, because that cunt is not going to rescind the meaning of the kiss.”

“I’m not worried and you shouldn’t be either. What did you have to do for her?”

Viviano sipped his coffee, sighed, and said, “First, I had to go to the Cathcarts as the face of the Moretti family and tell them that Colin is in the hospital and their daughter Elizabeth was dead.”

“Shit,” breathed Raffaella. She did not ask anything about the meeting.

“Second, I had to go to Joshua Goldsmith’s family and pick up his children to bring them here.”

“Going to the Goldsmith’s had to be the harder of the two. They probably made your life hell until you convinced them to release the kids to you.”

Viviano decided right then and there to tell her to whole truth rather than giving her the condensed cleaned up version. “When I rang the doorbell, Mr. Goldsmith answered the door. He did not open it completely. Instead he looked around the edge to see who was standing on the front porch. That initially did not bother me, so I announced who I was and asked if I could enter so I could speak with him and his wife. Next thing I hear is a woman screaming from the back of the house asking who was at the front door. I saw the fear in his eyes and knew who ran the household. Rather than put up with bullshit, I pushed my way in and stood Mr. Goldsmith up against the wall. He did not give me any trouble. In fact, I think he shit himself.”

I stood just inside the house and waited. When he hadn’t answered his wife, a rather short and rotund woman came bounding into the front hall. When she saw me standing just inside the door and her husband cowering to my right she stopped short. I knew she had just recognized me. I simply told her that I was there to pick up her grandchildren so I could transport them to the Moretti compound. The children were nowhere to be found. I surmised they were upstairs being confined to a room. I wouldn’t put it past Joshua’s mother considering she raised a fuckin’ serial killer. For the next few moments, all we did was stared at each other. The culmination of the staring contest took me by surprise.

“From out of nowhere Mrs. Goldsmith produced a rather large butcher knife. Her eyes told the story and I knew she was going to try and make me into several cuts of human steak. The woman is a total psychopath. I waited for her to make the first move while trying to talk her down. It worked until she became over protective of her grandchildren. She attacked and I defended myself. I’m not proud of what I had to do. She thrust the knife, I parried, and cold cocked her with a right cross. Her husband wailed and a look from me shut him up. Then I made a quick move to conceal the unconscious fat woman in the kitchen. When I returned from dragging her to the back of the house, Mr. Goldsmith just pointed upstairs. I went to the rear of the house, entered a small bedroom, and found Sarah and Jason sitting on the floor. The room was bare. No furniture. No playthings. Just four walls, a small window, hardwood floor, and the door.

“When I left the house with the children I did not seek out or say anything to their grandparents. I am appalled that Joshua Goldsmith would allow his mother to treat his children with such tortuous disdain, but she did create a serial killer.”

“Jesus,” whispered Raffaella. “What is going to happen to them? If what you say is true, then. . .”

“It is going to be your sister’s call,” he said. “What I know from this morning’s meeting is, she laid the pipe to Joshua and he broke. I will assume we’ll be filled in when she returns from the city.”

Considering there were five children upstairs the house was pretty quiet. Raffaella felt a need that could only be satisfied with Viviano’s nine-and-a-half inches. She stood, came around the table, and stood next to her husband. He leaned over and whispered, “I need you.”

“The children?”

“I don’t think they’re going to pose a problem. We’ll just go to the mud room. I’m not particular where we do it considering we’ve done it in some very unusual places.”

Viviano stood, put his arm around his wife’s waist, and guided her not to the mud room, but the laundry room. He leaned against the washer, pulled down the zipper to his jeans, and smiled at his wife. Raffaella fell to her knees, reached into her husband’s jeans, and audibly sighed when she wrapped her hand around the object of her desire. She didn’t need to lower his jeans to suck him off. She did like to fondle his balls and as her tongue glided around the head. She sighed contently that she had his cock in hand and soon to be in her mouth. Viviano knew how much she liked to fondle his genitalia as she sucked him gave in and opened his belt, unbuttoned the button, and lowered his pants to his knees.

With the head of his cock just inside her mouth, Raffy looked up at her husband, eyes twinkling, caressed his testicles, and gently began to roll them around in her hand. Before he could react to her massaging, she slid the entire nine-and-a-half inches into her mouth and down her throat. Viv reacted as ninety-nine percent of all men do when a cocksucker of either gender takes the entire length of his manhood into their oral cavity; he put his right hand on the back of her head and pressed her face into his body. Raffy did not mind what he did to her as she took it as a sign of love when he pressed her head into his crotch. She rubbed his upper thighs and constricted her throat around the tube steak that was not going to make it to her stomach, but its offering would.

Viviano released his hold which allowed Raffy to slide his cock out of her throat to the point she had the head just inside her lips. She rolled her tongue around the corona putting emphasis on the underside. She heard him moan and knew she was giving him what he deserved – a blowjob from heaven. She proceeded to knead his balls and slip the hard cock into and out of her mouth and throat. She loved the feel of the underside of his cock against her tongue. The smooth skin around his genitals made it much more pleasurable for her when she went down on him. Viviano shifted his body and legs when he felt his wife release his balls and slip her middle finger up along the perineum to his anus. He knew what was coming and did not mind it in the least.

Raffaella Rossi nee Moretti slipped her partially saliva lubricated index finger into her husband’s asshole. She did not pause to allow him to adjust to the invading digit. Viviano groaned as her digit entered his body and went immediately to his male G-spot. He felt the soft side of her finger begin to massage his prostate as her mouth began to slide up and down his shaft in earnest. The combination of her mouth on his cock and a finger up his ass was enough to bring Viviano to the top quickly. He grabbed Raffaella’s head, pressed her nose to his body, felt her finger press the perfect spot, and he unloaded a multiple rope orgasm down her throat. He knew she would bemoan the fact that she did not get to feel the smoothness and salty taste of his ejaculate nor did she get to swirl it around her mouth.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” groaned Viviano as his body tightened and his cock spewed forth his essence into his wife’s throat. He held Raffy’s head until his orgasm finished consuming his mind and body. When his muscles relaxed he released her head.

Raffy sat back on her haunches, smiled with twinkling eyes, and was about to say something when she heard.

“Fuckin’ wonderful, kids upstairs, and you’re blowin’ your husband in the laundry room.”

Both of them turned to see Mario Moretti standing in the hall just outside the laundry room. He was dressed casually and seemed to be prepared to depart Columbus Place. Much to their amazement nothing could be further from the truth.

Commanding them, “Get yourselves together and meet me in the kitchen.” Mario did not wait.

Viviano and Raffaella, somewhat embarrassed, walked into the kitchen to find Mario leaning against the granite countertop in the U that formed the work area of the kitchen. Raffaella approached her dad to kiss him, but he held up his hand stopping her. She stared hard at him and said, “Like you’ve never kissed me or your wife after she’s sucked a cock.”

“Not the issue. I have just been informed that the Nassau County District Attorney is going to indict and arrest me this coming Tuesday on multiple counts the worst being second degree murder.”

Viviano moved to the breakfast table and said, “Mario please sit. We need to put are arms around this and we need to contact Apollonia.”

Mario begrudgingly moved from the kitchen and took the chair that had been pulled away from the table by Viviano. He sat with a thud, folded his hands in front of him, and said forcefully, “No Apollonia.”

“Don’t think that’s possible dad,” said Viviano. “She’s been working on a way to get something on that cunt of a DA. All I know is she’s expending a lot of money and effort to find something.”

Raffaella chimed in, “I think, operand word is think, she may have found something. But, I’m not privy to it. She is keeping it very close to the vest.”

“How did you find out about the impending indictment?” asked Viviano.

“I’m not be the head of this family,” bemoaned Mario, “but, I still have my contacts. The DA’s office made the decision, word was given to those who had to know, and then without their knowledge passed on to me. Tuesday morning the detectives from the district attorney’s office will be at the gate with indictments in hand.”

Viviano did not reply. He looked around the kitchen and breakfast area for his cellular phone. It took a moment until he found it lying next to the coffeemaker. He went to where it lay, picked it up, and pressed a speed dial number. Raffaella and Mario sat and listened.

“Fuck,” he groaned, “voice mail.” He waited for the voice mail message to end and said, “Apollonia call me immediately. We have an issue larger than the one we’re dealing with now. Your father is going to be arrested and charged with murder. This will happen on Tuesday. Call me the second you get this message.”

Mario Moretti stood. His hands were clinched into fists, spittle ran from the corners of his mouth, and his legs began to move ever so slightly. “Viviano Rossi you motherfucker. I told you no Apollonia. She will ruin everything. I fuckin’…”

Viviano stepped to the side of his father-in-law and growled into his ear, “Go ahead Mario. Fuckin’ hit me. But, make it count because I intend to defend myself. I don’t care what you think or feel about what Apollonia did to you, but if anyone is going to get you out of the coming shit storm, she will. Now sit your ass down, relax, and in a few minutes we’ll call the children down and have some lunch.”

Taken by his show of bravado and stiff upper lip, Mario Moretti conceded to his son-in-law’s command and sat down. He unclenched his fists, folded his arms in front of him, put his head down on them, and quietly began to relieve his stress by crying.

Viviano shook his head in the negative when he witnessed his wife trying to come to comfort her dad. Raffaella knew better than to argue. She stopped, went to her chair, pulled it out, and sat down. Viviano did the same. Both of them waited for Mario to calm down. Viviano also waited for Apollonia’s return phone call. He said more to himself, “Where the fuck is Apollonia?”


	137. Saturday – Apollonia - 8 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia runs into the Molina couple. Howard gives Apollonia bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia departed Daisy’s Café, made a right turn, and headed West on 72nd Street. She crossed Third, Lexington, Park, and Madison Avenues before she realized she was at Fifth Avenue and the Terrace Drive entrance to Central Park. She crossed Fifth Avenue and entered the park. She migrated north and west on Terrace Drive till she reached The Mall where she again turned right and headed north to the Bethesda Fountain. Upon arriving at the fountain she located a spot on the rim and parked herself there so she could be alone with her thoughts.

The first time her cell phone sounded it was Viviano. She ignored the call. Her problem with Ming was still causing her emotional and physical pain. For a moment she thought of Alessandro and the possibilities, but like a rotten egg, Ming’s notice of possible departure resurfaced. For the umpteenth time, she reviewed her relationship with her lover. How they met. Their cohabitating in college. Their separation after graduation and subsequent marriages. Ming seeking her out when her marriage was falling apart. Her problem with the police. To their ultimate desire for each other, allowing Apollonia to give to the love of her life a place to live and an amount of money that would take care of her and her boys well into the next millennium.

Why? Why would Ming allow herself to be psychologically and emotionally beaten into submission by her parents? Both cultures were built upon the respect for the elders and parental authority. Apollonia understood, but also Apollonia had taken the step that she knew Ming would never. She thought that Ming would go so far as to tell her parents that she was not going to move to China. She’d allow them to take her there on a vacation of sorts, but that she would be returning to the United States.

Apollonia pursed her lips for a moment and wondered if the Zheng family had enough clout with the Communist Party to close the door behind Ming and her children when they arrived in China. The thought sent a shiver up and down Apollonia’s spine. Getting her out of China would be possible, but it wouldn’t happen overnight. She forced herself to look up from the ground so she would not continue to turn the problem over in her head. It was then she noticed a couple walking around the fountain. Her attention was drawn to the young man in the wheelchair and when the cloud of Ming’s bombshell cleared she saw it was Jose and Margret Molina. She thought maybe a conversation with them would be enough to take her mind off of Ming. Apollonia stood and made her way to the couple.

“Hello,” she said with a big smile on her face. “How are you two getting along?”

Neither of them recognized Apollonia. It was Margaret who responded, “Excuse me, but do you know us?”

Apollonia’s first thought was they were unhappy that there was no follow-up to their initial meeting or they were truly ignorant of who she was. Their faces were neutral and showed absolutely no emotion of recognition. “You are the Molina’s? My name is Apollonia Moretti. You were at my house I believe it was a few weeks ago?”

They exchanged glances. Jose Molina did not verbally respond he just nodded to his wife.

Margaret stated in a quiet voice, “We appreciate what your family offered, but after we departed your house we both were shaken by the experience. For me, it proved to be something I could learn to love more than life itself. I had never experienced a sexual encounter like that in my life. Jose admitted to me what happened between your sister and him. Our only issue was how we were going to tell you that we’ve decided to step away from your offer. We both feel it would be better for our relationship. Adoption is the way we’re going to build a family. I hope. . .”

The smile on Apollonia’s face was honest and heartfelt, “I completely understand. The one thing the Moretti family would not want is to have you end your relationship because of something that you’ve come to love more than your relationship with your husband. There is something the family can still do for you and I want you to consider allowing us to help you economically with your adoptions. In fact, we can help you in all aspects of adopting a child or children.”

Again they exchanged glances, but this time it was Jose who spoke, “The question I have is how much of the economic aid do we have to repay? We know how much an adoption will cost and we’re pretty far from that number.”

“Nothing has to be repaid. The Moretti family will pay all costs for as many children as you both want to adopt. That is our commitment to you for what you did for and gave for this country. The government won’t do it, so we will. I will have my attorney, Howard Cohen, contact you to begin the process. I have all your contact information so all that you need to do is be happy and content. The Moretti family will make things whole for you.”

Their faces told the whole story. Their eyes were as wide as saucers. The smiles on their faces where genuine and Margaret leaned down and hugged her husband. Apollonia was thrilled that she made the offer and inside she knew it was heartfelt and sincere.

“I don’t know what to say,” said Margret her voice cracking with emotion.

“Nothing needs to be said,” stated Apollonia. “Like I said, just relax and let us help you reach your family goals.”

Meeting the Molinas was a serendipitous event that helped change Apollonia’s outlook for at least the moment. She retrieved he cellular phone to check the time. She saw that she had to make her way back to Fifth Avenue to head uptown to the 84th Street townhouse. Just as she was putting her phone back in her small purse the ringtone for Howard Cohen sounded. This call she did not ignore.

“Hello Howard,” she said as she walked towards Fifth Avenue. She listened for a moment, stopped dead in her tracks, and felt herself get nauseous. Apollonia looked around and found a bench to sit. Once she was seated she said, “Please repeat what you said. I was walking and did not catch it all.”

“Your father is going to be indicted on second degree murder, deviate sexual intercourse, and a host of other charges. The Nassau County DA is hell bent to put him in prison. She has scheduled the detectives to be at Columbus Place early Tuesday morning. I wouldn’t put it past her to alert the media and force him to do a perp walk.”

“That isn’t going to happen. I’ll take care of the media. Does Mario know?”

“Yes.”

“Fucker still has his connections. What do you want from me?”

Howard sighed and said, “Nothing right now. But, and this is a very huge but, Apollonia. You have to be beside and behind him. You cannot show any form of division within the family.”

“Easier said than done, but I understand,” she replied with no inflection in her voice. “Where are we on the lab?”

“I am going to be frank. We’re nowhere. The cost to build a lab is exorbitant and the timeline is nothing short of two to three years.”

“I hear what you are saying and I am ordering you to find an existing lab and purchase it. No matter the cost!!! If you do not have the funds available, call me and I’ll make the transfer. Have John and whomever else you have on it get it done. If you don’t have a short list, make one, and I’ll leave the decision on which one to purchase to you. I want the deal signed, sealed, and delivered by Monday evening. The lab is the foundation of our defense and the only way we can prove the DA is manipulating forensic evidence. I also see a future in third-party DNA analysis. Don’t fail me Howard.”

“You’re kidding. . .”

“No I am not. Make it happen. Anything else on the agenda?”

“Not at the moment.”

“Good, I have some business to attend to. I’ll call you later which will probably be early evening.”

As per previous phone conversations, Apollonia pressed the _‘End’_ button and terminated the call without saying good-bye. She now had an additional at once issue to deal with and as much as she hated Mario, he was still her father. The time on the cell phone gave her about an hour and forty-five minutes to get to the townhouse. She decided to make a few calls from where she sat.

The first call was to Viviano. “Hey, sorry I didn’t pick up earlier, but I was engaged. What’s up?”

Viviano was stunned at her cavalier attitude. He thought, _‘She doesn’t know.’_ He paused for a moment and listened for some clue as to where she was. Nothing stood out except he could hear and sense she was not inside. Viviano decided to drop the news without any preamble, “You father is going to be indicted. . .”

“On Tuesday for multiple counts of felony murder and sexual deviance. I just got off the phone with Howard Cohen.”

Viviano sat in front of Raffaella and Mario stunned…”Instructions?”

“Just keep him under control. I have to believe he’s fuckin’ goin’ crazy because he’ll be beholden to me after I make sure everything is taken care of, under Moretti control, and he is acquitted of all charges. Keep him calm and if you need to, get a fuckin’ thousand dollar an hour hooker in to suck his cock and lick his asshole all night. Just don’t leave him alone. Joshua’s children there?”

“Yes. They’re playing together with Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa.”

“The weekend whore?”

“She’s locked in a room on the third floor. Nothing to worry about.”

“I understand. I don’t want her there. Call her father or make arrangements for her to be taken home. I don’t want her there when I return to Columbus Place.”

“I’ll make it happen. When will you be returning home?” asked Viviano.

“I have a meeting scheduled for two at the townhouse. After that, I’m going to stop at the hospital to check in on Colin. He’ll be returning home tomorrow morning. I should be home no later than six or seven.”

“What about. . .”

“I’ll take care of her, but for all intent and purpose, she is not my concern right now. In fact, you keep everything under control there and I’ll give her to you. That is between you and me.”

Before Viviano could respond, Apollonia pressed the _‘End’_ button. She stared at the phone, paused, and made the decision. She pressed the speed dial key and waited. She knew by the third ring that Ming was not going to answer. She debated and decided to leave a message, “Ming my sweet, I know you’re not in a mood to talk or you’re with your parents. I’ve made a decision and I will live with it. My love for you transcends all things in life including my family. I am not going to stop you. I am not going to beg you to stay. All I want is one night so I can say good-bye to you in a way that will heal my broken heart. Call me. Love you.”

Her next call was to Nathan. She told him where to go, who to pick up, and where to take him. She ordered him to confirm his instructions before she ended the call. All the calls took a whole twenty minutes to complete which gave her enough time to take a somewhat leisurely walk up Fifth Avenue to 84th Street where she would turn east towards the townhouse.


	138. Saturday – Joshua Goldsmith - 8 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua Goldsmith’s psychosis rises from his unconscious need. Felicia Dwyer makes contact with Apollonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

After being forced to suck his first cock, Dr. Joshua Goldsmith stopped in the public restroom on Colin’s floor to try and wash the taste of cum out his mouth. It failed miserably. He decided to leave the building for home, but the taste was too overpowering, so he returned and made a beeline to his office and the private bathroom within. He was so tunnel visioned he had no idea that Apollonia’s driver followed him although he did not make contact with him. He entered the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of Listerine. Joshua opened the bottle and filled his mouth with the astringent liquid. He swirled it around in his mouth, forced it between his teeth, spit it out, and repeated the cleansing until the bottle was slightly more than three-quarters empty. The taste of cum was out of his mouth, but not out of his memory. He looked up, saw his reflection in the mirror, and for a moment thought about punching the medicine cabinet as he wondered if it would be apparent that he had sucked a cock and swallowed cum. Instead, he tossed the bottle of Listerine across the small room which resulted in it shattering and coating the wall with the remaining liquid.

He exited the bathroom still in an emotional tizzy. His mind was racing. Where were his children? Where was his life headed? Would he ever recover from the insanity that was surrounding him? How could be break away from the crazy bitch that forced him to suck cock? How could he look himself in the mirror knowing he did it and would be forced to do it again? Where were Sarah and Jason?

He exited the bathroom and before he reached his desk he froze. He stood stock still in his office. The only sound he heard was the humming of the HVAC system. The one thing he hadn’t thought about was his mother. He shivered when he remembered her smell what he had to do with her as a boy and as recently as a few days ago. He shivered at the thought. Knowing his father was unable or unwilling to stop her from abusing him made Joshua hate him as much as his mother hated her husband. Ultimately, he hated them both. The picture of his father standing in the corner cowering with his mother’s panties around his head, as he was forced to suck her pussy before having intercourse with her caused him to shiver several times. Her voice rose from his unconscious and he could hear her calling him a useless little boy bitch. Would she make him do her again? _‘FUCK!!!’_ his mind screamed. _‘FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!!’_

When he felt his cock enlarging as he was cursing out his mother he yelled, “FUCKIN’ CUNT!!!” at the top of his lungs. Thankfully, no one came running into his office nor did his phone ring. Joshua forced his cock to stop rising as he realized that the best thing for him was to depart the hospital, return home, and prepare for his trip to Columbus Place. He gathered himself, opened the door, and was taken by who was just turning the corner.

Felicia Dwyer caught up in her own world did not realize she was in the corridor that led past Dr. Goldsmith’s office. She was head down reading a nursing document she held in her right hand as she made her way down the hallway. Joshua didn’t take long to make his decision and it was confirmed in his sick way when his cock jumped at his thoughts. He stood just inside with the door cracked just enough so he could watch her as she strolled towards his office. He held his breath as the gap closed between them. He hoped she would not realize where she was. Ten feet, five feet, three feet, two feet, one foot, and then just past the door when he sprung like a lioness at her chosen prey.

The arm that encircled her neck caught her by surprise. She did not have the time or presence of mind to scream as pressure was applied to her larynx and carotid arteries. Joshua’s other arm encircled her body at her waist and by some crazy luck nothing she was holding fell to the floor. He pushed the door open with his hip and dragged her into his office. Felicia Dwyer was stunned as she felt him use his leg to trip her causing her to lose her balance. He then pushed her to the floor and immediately kicked her in the stomach. Joshua saw his prey lose her breath and fold into a protective fetal position. This gave him just enough time to turn away and lock the door to his office. He licked his lips in anticipation knowing that he was going to take her and kill her as he did.

Before she could regain her strength, Joshua grabbed her by her hair and dragged her behind his desk. He shoved the chair away giving him enough room to do as he wanted with the young girl. He looked down at his prey and saw the fear showing through her tears. Since today was not a school day, Felicia Dwyer was dressed casually in a rather short denim miniskirt, a dark blue scalloped collared woman’s blouse, a crew neck cotton navy cotton sweater, lace topped thigh high stockings, bikini panties, and four inch leather heels. As he gazed upon her, he saw she had not urinated or wet herself out of fear. Joshua Goldsmith thought that the Gods were on his side because he would not have to pull her pants down and off to gain access to her virgin pussy. He kicked her in her side which brought a loud groan of pain, loss of breath, and more tears to her eyes.

Felicia lay immobilized wondering how she could get herself away from this maniac. She tried to protect her body from his kicks but she was breathless, in pain, and could not move fast enough. Her will to live combined with her self-defense mechanism poured forth and she knew she had to try and connect with her assailants genitals, but she did not know exactly where he was located. She tried to roll onto her back, but another kick to her stomach forced her into the fetal position to protect her abdomen. Her head ached around the area where he pulled her hair to move her to the spot she presently laid. Felicia did not know how long she’d been free from his assault, but she finally caught her breath and found she could speak although not very forcibly.

“STOP!!! PLEASE STOP!!!” she cried. Breathlessly she mumbled, “What do you want? I didn’t do anything to you. Please let me go and I’ll never say a word about what happened here.”

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith rolled the young girl onto her back, grabbed her by the throat, and forced his knees between her legs. He used a small amount of pressure to make his point as he used his knees to force her legs apart. His cock was as hard as it had ever been and was beginning to dribble male lubrication. The deviant sexual pleasure was rising and coursing throughout his body. Joshua did not free his encumbered cock although he wanted to so it would be free. He held onto her neck, leaned forward, and spat, “YOU FUCKIN’ CUNT. YOU USELESS PIECE-OF-FEMALE SHIT!!! ALL YOU HAD TO DO IS BE NICE AND PLAY MY GAME!!!” He stopped, grabbed his crotch, felt his erection, and spat anew, “SHOW ME YOUR BODY, BUT NO, YOU’RE A FUCKIN’ STUCK UP BITCH, YOU THINK YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME!!! YOU USELESS CUNT, TWAT. I’M GOING TO BET THE FIRST AND LAST TO USE THAT SMELLY BITCH HOLE!!!”

“PLEASE DON’T, she wailed, “PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!” She tried to catch her breath but could not. Between gasps she moaned, “I’ll willingly do whatever you want. I’ll show you my body. I’ll suck your cock. You can fuck me. Please don’t rape me!!!” The pain rose to a crescendo, “AHHHH!!!! GOD HELP ME!!!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” cried Joshua. When she didn’t he used a closed fist to punch her on the side of her head near her ear. “SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LOUSY FUCKIN’ CUNT!!!”

Felicia Dwyer saw stars and lost consciousness. Her body went limp and with it Joshua Goldsmith lost a good portion of the sexual pleasure he received from the pain and fear he had already inflicted upon his prey. He slid back just enough so he could admire the nexus of her legs at her crotch and be able to snare the small piece of material that covered her vagina. He slid four of his fingers under the piece of cotton material and ripped her panties from her body. He smiled to himself, when he saw that she was hairless and knew that was at the request of the other pain-in-the-ass cunt – Apollonia Moretti. It was also enough for him to feel his cock growing anew.

He opened his pants and in one move lowered them and his briefs exposing his erect fuckstick and ruiner of shit eating cunts. Joshua stroked it while looking down at the unconscious nursing student. He consciously licked his lips as he gazed upon the creator of life that lay open between her legs. His deviance stopped him from just shoving his cock into her because he wanted, no needed, to see the look on her face and the fear in her eyes as he forced himself into her. Her fear would cause her vaginal opening to be dry and she would tighten the opening in an effort to keep him out. This action would create a tight tube of human flesh for his ruiner of women. The knowledge that his forceful entrance into her body was causing her vaginal lining to rip and tear due to its arid condition would give him his ultimate sexual pleasure. Once inside he would fornicate and choke her until she died. The feeling of her life leaving her body would be the trigger. Joshua Goldsmith would ejaculate and fill her ravaged womb with his seed. This need made him stand up, go into the bathroom, and return with a paper cup filled with ice cold water. His pants and underpants were around his ankles when he poured the water on Felicia’s face.

The jolt of ice cold water was enough to revive the unconscious girl. Felicia Dwyer tossed her head from side-to-side in an effort to remove the substance that was just poured onto her face. She opened her eyes but really could not focus on anything. Her entire body pounded with pain, but the central focal point of it was in her head. She felt as if a pile driver was beating inside her skull. She tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. Before she could regain any sort of mental and physical composure, Felicia felt a hand on her throat, her legs being forced apart again, and a weight on her body. Somewhere from deep within her came strength to try and remove the weight that held her pinned and immobile on the floor. Although she did not see it, she felt the man’s cock press against her crotch. She began to kick and move her hips side-to-side in an attempt to free herself from her captor which only excited him more.

Joshua laughed. His cock grew harder. He leaned down and growled, “SWEET!!! FIGHT ME!!! Make my time between your legs worth it BITCH!!! I’m going to take you and as I fuck you, I’m going to choke the life out of you. Just as you die, I’ll fill your useless cunt with my seed.”

“NOOO!!! PLEASE!!! NOOO!!!” cried Felicia. She had caught her breath. Since the asshole on top of her had not punched or kicked her she was able to use the remaining adrenalin her body produced to try and free herself. “FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE!!!” she cried as she renewed her effort to free herself from his grasp.

How she did it she’d never fully know, but she pulled her right leg up and somehow got it to slide between her assailant’s legs. His pants were bunched around his ankles and not his thighs. His hand was tight around her throat, but not enough to make her lose consciousness or to fully constrict her ability to breathe. She forced her eyes to focus and with the effort his face came into view. _‘Fuckin’ asshole cardiologist. Dr. Goldsmith’_ she thought as she made an attempt to kick him in his balls. One last attempt to free herself from his grasp or suffer what she knew would be a painful death. Felicia thought of her father, her mother, and the things in life that were near and dear to her heart. Her life started to pass before her eyes. She tried to inhale a large breath of air, but that was fraught with pain and blood began to froth at her lips. One last attempt and one direct connection should hopefully be enough to cause him to release his grip on her throat.

Again, she wondered where she got the presence-of-mind to think clearly while being assaulted - somewhere deep inside she found it. She counted to three and with all the strength she could muster, forced her leg up and into her assailant’s crotch. The connection was made and she knew she had succeeded. Joshua’s hand loosened just enough and through the pain she took another deep breath. She reloaded her leg and forced it up a second time. The cry of pain from him gave her the energy to continue fighting for her life.

“FUCK!!!” screamed Joshua. He released his grip on the girl’s neck the second time her knee connected with his balls. Where she got the energy to fight him was something he would never understand. He lost count after three as his genitals were attacked and he could not take the pain. His instinct was to protect his genitals from further abuse. Through his pain his mind centered on the two other women who had used his genitals as punching bags - his mother and Apollonia Moretti.

Felicia felt him move enough to free her arms and hands. Her only available weapons were her fingernails. She curved her fingers and went for Joshua’s face. The right one missed its mark, but the left one caught his right eye and cheek. Her middle finger snagged the lower lid of his eye and pulled it away from the eyeball ripping the skin next to the bridge of his nose. Her remaining fingers pressed hard and gouged his cheek deep enough to draw a considerable amount of blood. She reloaded and tried to grab Joshua’s face a second time, but was thwarted not because of her aim. She was thwarted because he had fallen backwards to get away from the assault on his face by her hands. Felicia wiggled back and thankfully there was nothing to impede her movement. She rolled her legs up towards her chest and thrust her feet at her assailant. Luck was with her again as they made contact with Joshua’s chest and forced him to tumble onto his back. Felicia did not wait. She rolled to her side pulling her knees up and then got to her feet. With her last bit of energy she recovered her purse and made her way to the door of the office. It was locked and she fumbled with the knob to the dead bolt.

Joshua Goldsmith, face bloodied, eyelid ripped, and his balls aching gathered his insanity together and made an attempt to stop his prey from leaving his office. Felicia felt his hands grab at her waist. With her body wracked with pain and her breathing near impossible, she rotated her body, punched, scratched, and kicked her legs enough to free herself from his grasp. She turned her back to him one more time and made one final effort to turn the deadbolt knob to open the door and free herself from him. Joshua’s testicular pain was subsiding, but the pain around his right eye was getting worse. He was losing the sight in the eye. Blood was running down his face. He gathered himself together, took a deep breath, and lunged for the girl. Felicia did not time the opening of the door, but all things being equal, she turned the deadbolt knob, opened the door, and by the Grace of God had the door in a position to block Joshua’s attempt to corral her and keep her in his office. The edge of the door made direct contact with Joshua’s face. The result was a broken nose and a split upper lip.

Where she got the strength she never knew, but Felicia Dwyer made it to the staircase to the left of the doctor’s office at the end of the corridor. She pushed the door open, used the wall as a brace, and hobbled down two flights of steps before she collapsed in the corner of the landing. She knew she had at least one broken rib, a possible punctured lung, and maybe a fractured cheekbone. Her body ached and she was dizzy, but her mind was returning to some semblance of clarity. It was hard to breathe. She coughed up blood every time she took a breath. She knew she had to get to an Emergency Room. But, she also knew she had to get as far away from the hospital as she could. She had no one she could. . .

Felicia reached into her purse, found her cellular phone, found the number she was looking for, highlighted it, and pressed the _‘Send’_ button.


	139. Saturday – Apollonia - 8 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia races to the hospital to only have her heart ripped from her body. She makes a command decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Apollonia reached Fifth Avenue and decided she would walk on the west side of the avenue north to 84th Street where she would turn right, cross the avenue, and head east on the side of the townhouse. As she continued north, she was visually assaulted with families walking with their children, happy, and enjoying the impending spring weather. Grapefruit league baseball was starting in Florida and Arizona as the professional teams prepared for the upcoming season. Although she did not follow baseball or any sport for that matter, Apollonia did notice a number of boys and girls carrying baseball gloves and bats. The pang of motherhood began to rise and she immediately pushed it away as she had more important issues to deal with although the idea of bedding Alessandro made her shiver with delight. The coquettish question that arose in her mind was she going to lie back and let him fuck her or was she going to press him to eat her to test his oral capability. If he was average, she would fake an orgasm then give him a hand job before sending him on his way. But, if his oral ministrations were suburb and she had an orgasm or two, she might allow him to place his manhood into her for a stroke or two before pushing him off and giving him a hand job. Either way, he wouldn’t ejaculate inside her.

Once she crossed Park Avenue and continued east on 84th Street, Apollonia increased her pace until she was stunned by the sight of a young child running full speed ahead towards her. She did not see anyone running after the tyke and wondered where the youngster started his run. She quickly scanned the area ahead of her and decided it would be best to catch the youngster and try to find his parents. Decisions, decisions and when she made it, she put her body in front of the oncoming freight train of a child, and when he was just in front of her she bent over and scooped up youngster. No sooner than she had him in her arms, his mother and father turned the corner from Lexington Avenue and ran towards where she stood.

“Michael!!!” they cried.

Apollonia held the boy just tight enough as he tried to squirm his way out of her grasp. She did not have to fight the youngster for long. His parents closed the gap between Apollonia and them in record time. Apollonia smiled, held the young man under his arms, face forward, and presented him to his parents.

“Thank you,” the mother said.

“You’re quite welcome and it seems he is quite a handful. Hope he doesn’t get away often. One cannot be too careful.”

Michael’s parents did not want to have a conversation, so they thanked Apollonia again, turned, and walked back towards Lexington Avenue while making sure they had a good hold on their son. Apollonia was thankful they did not cry for the police and charge her with stealing their kid. With the excitement over, she returned to walking to her main objective. She crossed Third Avenue and made her way to the front of the townhouse. Apollonia mounted the steps and just as she was about to put the key into the lock, her cellular phone rang. She retrieved it from her purse, noticed the number that displayed on the screen and was not knowledgeable as to who the number belonged to. Apollonia decided to answer the call.

“Hello,” she said and waited for a response.

“H-h-h-help. . .” groaned the teenager trying to speak although in a lot of pain. “P-p-p-please. . .”

Apollonia was stunned and said, “Is that you Felicia? Where are you?”

She heard Felicia take a breath and cough before answering, “Y-Y-Yes. I-I-I’m in a stairwell at the hospital. I’m on the fifth floor. P-P-Please. I-I-I’m h-h-hurt p-p-pretty b-b-bad.”

Apollonia wanted to ask her what happened, but the sound of her voice was enough to tell her Felicia was hurt and hurt bad. “I’m on my way, but I need a bit more info to locate you.”

The cough sounded horrible, but Felicia mumbled without stuttering, “The staircase at the end-of-the-hall from Dr. Goldsmith’s office. Please hurry, I need. . .”

“I’m on my way,” said Apollonia. “I have to make a phone call and I will call you right back. Don’t you dare leave me.”

She ended the call and immediately pressed the speed dial number for Nathan. He answered after the first ring. “Where are you?”

“On my way to pick up the individual on Park Avenue and East 67th Street,” he replied.

“How far away from the destination are you?”

“About two blocks heading south on Park.”

“Fuck!!! See if you can beg off, but if he gives you any backtalk, pick him up and bring him to the townhouse. Don’t drop him off. I’ll be waiting outside. We need to set a land speed record and get back to the Hospital for Special Surgery.”

Nathan having learned about his employer stifled his why question and said, “Yes, ma’am.”

Apollonia turned and dismounted the steps. She stood at the cutout in the curb and watched the time tick away on her cell phone. Using her training, she forced herself to remain calm. This day was turning into a cluster fuck. Her first priority now was getting to Felicia. She’d deal with Alessandro if he did not take the hint from Nathan and return to his office. She’d deal with him after she made sure the teenager was in good hands. After Felicia was taken care of, she would take whatever steps she needed to find and bring to justice the asshole that hurt the young girl. Sex with Alessandro would have to wait for another day. The rest of the priorities would have to fall into line and be resolved or put into a position that would allow her to move to her most important issue. Although she left a message for Ming giving her the go ahead to leave with her parents, Apollonia now thought it would be better to do whatever she needed to keep Ming by her side. Her intuition told her that she was better off with Ming than without.

_‘Damn,’_ she thought, _‘I told Felicia I’d call her right back.’_ She went to her calls found the most recent incoming and pressed the dial key. The phone rang three times and went to voice mail. _‘Fuck’_ , she said to herself. Apollonia immediately knew that something bad had occurred in the few minutes between talking to Felicia and calling her back. Now she began to pace. First back and forth in front of the garage and then in a tight circle bounded by the curb cutout and the garage door. What she wanted to do more than anything was scream, punch the garage door, and somehow will herself to the hospital, but that only happened in Star Trek movies. Apollonia looked at the time on her cellular phone, groaned, and continued to pace to keep a tight lid on her emotions.

The normal sounds of the city – car horns honking, car doors slamming shut, people yelling, police, fire truck, and ambulance sirens blaring – were not as loud to Apollonia because her mind was filled with Felicia’s status. She tried the number a second time. Again, it went directly to voicemail. Pacing was not really helping her, so she pressed the speed dial number for Nathan. When he answered she asked, “Where are you?”

“I’m headed uptown on Third Avenue,” he replied.

“Alone?”

“No. He wouldn’t accept any reasoning I gave him, so, he’s in the back seat.”

Apollonia had a gut that Alessandro would not accept any excuse for breaking the so called _‘Fuck me, date’_. It took her but a moment, “Ok, it’s not an issue. I’m in front standing in the garage curb cut out. How long till you’re here?”

“You should see me turning the corner,” Nathan replied.

Apollonia saw the Lincoln Town Car, ended the call, and stepped into the street so Nathan would not have to pull into the space made by the curb cot out. Internally she counted the seconds, but did not make a mental note of it when the car pulled up. By the look on her face, Nathan knew not to get out of the car to open the door. When he heard the door slam shut he accelerated and began the Indianapolis 500 drive to the hospital on 70th Street.

As the car accelerated, Apollonia actually took the time to put her seatbelt on before she tried Felicia’s number again. For the third time, it went directly to voicemail. She put the phone down and finally acknowledged Alessandro’s presence. “To be blunt, I was hoping you’d accept whatever Nathan told you, but since you’re here, you’re going to sit quietly, observe, and keep your mouth shut. Instead of you getting a slow, intellectually stimulating introduction to the Moretti family, you’re going to see it at its basest. I don’t have time to explain and if you want I will provide carfare for you back to your office. I had for all intent and purpose sexual designs on you, but. . .”

Alessandro interrupted, “Two things, Apollonia. First, I know about your family. Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to Google your family name and read. Second, my interest in you, personally, makes me understand the situation. If I can be of any assistance just ask otherwise, I’ll be seen and not heard.”

Apollonia nodded her head. He placed her hand on his leg just above the knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. She could see how calm he was considering Nathan was flying down Second Avenue making use of any space available to get them closer to their destination. She pulled her hand back to her lap, found the incoming calls on her cell, and for the fourth time pressed Felicia Dwyer’s number. Four rings later, it went directly to voicemail.

Apollonia screamed, “FUCK!!! NATHAN, FUCKIN’ DRIVE ON THE SIDEWALK IF YOU HAVE TO!!!”

The Lincoln Town Car was not built for road racing or drag racing. As cars go, it was built for luxury and a comfortable ride. Nathan Childress did his best to make the beast nimble and weave it in and out of traffic. The fourteen blocks between the townhouse and the hospital would usually take twenty minutes in typical Saturday traffic. Nathan pulled up in front of the hospital on 70th in twelve minutes. He used the rear view mirror to see his boss say to park in one of the spots reserved for emergency vehicles. Before she could say it a second time, he pulled the vehicle into the closest spot, turned off the engine, and got out of the vehicle in tandem with his boss. Alessandro sat for a moment before he too exited the vehicle.

“Alessandro,” said Apollonia, “if you want to be helpful, stay here. Make up whatever you need to so the police do not tow the car.” Apollonia turned to walk away when she stopped; turned back to the man she just met a few hours earlier and said, “Just tell them the vehicle belongs to Apollonia Moretti. If they have a problem, tell them to call One Police Plaza.”

Nathan tossed him the keys and followed his employer into the building. Apollonia made a beeline to the elevator bank and as luck would have it not a single car was headed down to the lobby atrium. She looked at her cell phone and made her decision. She remembered the layout of the building and decided it would be quicker to run up five flights of steps than wait for one of the elevator cabs. She looked around to orient herself, looked at Nathan, and pointed towards the left hallway. Apollonia did not say anything to her driver. She took off at a dead run for the staircase she figured Felicia Dwyer was lying on the fifth floor landing injured. Nathan Childress did not need to be told and although he was close to seven feet two inches tall, he was quick afoot.

Both Apollonia and Nathan passed through the stairwell door and took each flight two steps at a time. First thirteen steps, the landing between floors, and the second thirteen put them on the second floor. Thankfully, each landing had a sign with the number of the floor. The one thing that Apollonia was banking on was her memory of the building’s layout. She remembered which way she walked towards Colin’s room when she exited the elevator. Based upon conversations with Joshua Goldsmith, she ascertained that his office was on the same side as Colin’s room. Before she could say anything, Nathan passed her on the staircase. She was taking steps two at a time while Nathan had increased his to three and sometimes four at a time. She lost him in a matter of seconds.

Ten minutes after she entered the stairwell, Apollonia made it to the fifth floor landing. She stopped short when she saw Nathan sitting against the wall cradling Felicia. Her head lay cradled in the crook of his left arm as his right hand gently stroked her face. Aspirated blood was dribbling from the corners of her mouth. Bubbles formed between her lips as she labored to breathe. Nathan was shaking his head as he tried to calm the girl by whispering to her that help was on the way. Apollonia fell next to the floor next to Felicia, picked up her hands, and just held them while she counted to ten so she could gain control of her raging emotions.

Felicia Dwyer opened her eyes, saw Apollonia Moretti kneeling next to her, and with her last breaths said, “Goldsmith.”

The sound that emanated from her mouth was the sound of death. Apollonia Moretti held her hands and said, “Nathan, let’s try to resuscitate her.” What she didn’t see was the pool of blood that surrounded her body.

“She’s gone, Miss Moretti,” said Nathan.

“No-o-o-o,” groaned Apollonia.

It took a few minutes but Apollonia got control of her emotions and knew that she needed to keep this incident under the radar. Phone calls would have to be made so people could do what they’re best at doing in situations like the present one. First call was to Howard Cohen. Second was to Jon Parks. Third call was to her brother-in-law.

“Viv,” said Apollonia. “Bad news. Felicia Dwyer is dead.” She waited for a response and heard only his measured breathing. “She was murdered.”

That got a response, “Murdered? You know the what, when, where, and how?”

“Yes. Face-to-face. Make sure everything is under control at home. Then come to the townhouse. I don’t care how many speeding tickets you get, I want you there as fast as humanly possible.”

“On my way. Do you need Raffy to do anything or for that matter Mario?”

“Mario, no. Tell Raffy she is in charge of Columbus Place. No one enters or leaves the compound.”

“What about Ming? I believe she’s in the city. Should Raffy let her return to her house?”

Frustrated Apollonia growled, “Of course, she is family.”

This time Viviano ended the call. Apollonia returned her cell phone to her purse. She looked down at the dead girl and said, “Police will be here momentarily. We have to get out of here. Don’t worry; we’ll give our statements after I take care of some personal business.”

“You’ll please excuse me, Miss Moretti,” said Nathan in a quiet small boy’s voice, “But, we’re covered in blood. Please, let’s just stay here until the police arrive. We’re here because she called you. I think it would be a whole lot easier if we stay put.”

“You’re right Nathan,” said Apollonia. She moved away from where Nathan continued to hold the body of Felicia Dwyer, leaned against the wall, and sank down to a sitting position. It was then she put her hands to her face and shed a tear for the young girl. It was then the last thing she uttered struck home. In her head she said, ‘ _I’m personally going to make him suffer. I may just become my mother.”_


	140. Saturday – Hospital / Townhouse - 8 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia takes Alessandro to the townhouse. Viviano, Howard Cohen, and Jon Parks arrive. Decisions are made. Marco Marinelli makes decisions. Apollonia begins her testing of Alessandro’s abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Thankfully for Apollonia, Jon Parks arrived first, followed immediately by Howard Cohen, and then a cadre of plain clothed detectives from the Major Crimes Unit and the Special Victims Unit. Last to arrive were the Crime Scene Unit investigators and the Coroner’s Office personnel. The conversation between the former police detective and the active detectives was short and to the point. Jon Parks knew each and every detective that arrived including the recently promoted. Howard was surprised to see one of the senior ADAs arrive at the scene and he figured it was due to the location of the incident. He knew his relationship with the senior ADA was one that would be a help and not a hindrance to the Moretti family attempting to keep the death of the young girl under the radar and out of the media circus. Fifty-five minutes after their arrival, Apollonia and Nathan were released with the knowledge that if the police wanted to question them again they could under one simple condition. Howard Cohen had to be present. The detectives did not like the condition, but they all knew that they were not looking at the perpetrators. Neither Apollonia nor Nathan gave them anything more than their recently formed friendship with the deceased and Apollonia’s calling her to arrange an agreed upon time for them to meet for dinner.

Apollonia instructed Howard and Jon to meet her at the townhouse. The look on her face was enough to tell them that she had more knowledge than she had previously let on to the detectives. Both men agreed to go directly to 84th Street. Nathan followed her out to the car where Alessandro waited as instructed.

Nathan held out his ham-hock hand, asked for, and received the keys. He opened the rear passenger door for Apollonia, but not the driver’s side rear door for her guest. After Alessandro snapped closed the locking mechanism on the seat belt, Nathan started the Lincoln Town Car, backed out of the parking space, and made his way towards the townhouse.

Alessandro noticed they were both covered in blood. He asked, “Anything I can do for you? Either of you?”

Apollonia turned her head and spat, “FUCKIN’ SHUT-UP!!!”

Her response to his simple request to aid either or both of them made him turn to face her and reply in kind, “Listen, I didn’t need nor did I deserve to be spoken to like that. I don’t know why you would respond to me that way, but I’ll leave it to whatever took place in the hospital. The arrival of the police and the coroner’s wagon was enough of a clue. Simple solution is for you to have your driver pull over and let me out. Else, you tone done your attitude and respect me as I respect you.” He looked out the front window for a moment more to gaze into the rearview mirror to see if her mountain man of a driver was using it to check out their interaction in the rear of the vehicle.

Nathan waited with baited breath and when he wasn’t told to pull over, he continued on his way to 84th Street. As he did to get to the hospital, he drove the Town Car as if it was an open wheeled Formula One racer. The rest of the trip was completed in a silence that could only be described as deadly and thick as molasses.

Apollonia waited for Nathan to open her door when they arrived in front of the townhouse. Alessandro let himself out and made his way to the sidewalk where he silently admired the exterior of the five story Federal townhouse. Nathan mouthed to Apollonia that he was headed to the parking garage then then returning. She nodded her assent, looked at Alessandro for a moment, and headed up the stairs to the front door. Alessandro followed. Before she could put her key into the lock, the door opened, and she was greeted by Viviano dressed casually in tan khakis with a brown leather belt, a tan Ralph Lauren polo shirt, and a pair of brown loafers.

“Hi,” he said. He could see her clothing was covered in blood. “Let’s get you upstairs and changed. I’ll have Sienna wash and iron your clothes for you.” It was then he looked beyond his sister-in-law to see a man unknown to him standing behind her. He wasn’t covered in blood. “And, your friend?”

Apollonia turned for a second, looked at Alessandro, turned back, and said, “I’ll explain later. Have Giuseppe take him into the main floor parlor and make him comfortable. Advise Giuseppe that. . .”

Apollonia did not get the words out before the front doorbell sounded. She tuned, nodded to Alessandro, he took the cue, and opened the front door. Howard and Jon entered the townhouse followed by Nathan a few moments later.

Viviano saw the blood on Nathan’s clothing. Two thoughts flew through his brain. First, he was impressed that he either protected Apollonia or helped her without a care for himself and second, knew there wasn’t a stitch of clothing in the townhouse large enough to fit him. “Nathan, I’m sorry to say, but there isn’t a single piece of clothing here that will fit you. I could have them washed and pressed for you but you’ll be sitting around in your underwear.”

The chuckle was enough to make everyone relax a bit as he replied, “If it isn’t a problem, I have no issues waiting in my skivvies until everything is washed and dried. Or, if I’m not needed, I can run home and change. I’m not that far from here.” He paused, and then continued, “Shit, means I’ll have to take the car from the garage if that is ok?”

“Nathan, go, but don’t dawdle,” said Apollonia. “Viv, instruct Sienna meet me upstairs in the master bedroom. Get them settled and you come up, too.” She turned to Howard and Jon, “Give me a minute or two. Then we’ll meet and I’ll give you what you need to find the perpetrator. Alessandro, come with me.”

Viviano attended to his instructions. Alessandro followed Apollonia to the elevator, inside, and rode with her up to the second floor. Neither spoke until Apollonia opened the door to the master bedroom, allowed him to enter, and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door, eyed the tall, handsome, Italian. She felt the stirring of sexual need in her loins. Alessandro did not move or say a word as he watched her and too felt a stirring in his loins. Apollonia watched as his manhood began to swell in his pants. As it did, it became plainly obvious that it was also becoming painful. His pants had room enough when he was flaccid, but erect or tumescent was another story altogether.

With a smile and a twinkle in her eyes, Apollonia cooed, “Something growing and bothering you?”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” he groaned, “you really know how to fuck with a man’s brain.”

“I do,” she responded, “because all men think with the small head that hangs between their legs.”

“Damn you woman!!!”

Apollonia stepped away from the door and just as she did it opened. Viviano stepped in and could immediately sense the sexual tension in the room. “Ummm,” he paused, “should I leave?”

Apollonia burst out in uncontrollable laughter. “Not without Alessandro. Take him downstairs and return. We need to talk.”

When Viviano returned he was not alone. Per Apollonia’s instructions, Sienna Moretti accompanied Viviano to the master to retrieve her employer’s clothing so she could wash and dry them. Apollonia stood near the bed in just her panties and thigh highs. She saw Sienna, turned, and bent at the waist. The older woman knew what she had to do but hesitated just long enough to rile Apollonia. She turned her head, stared at the matronly woman, and pointed to her ass. Sienna looked to Viviano for help, but none was forthcoming. Instead she felt the man’s hand on her back as he pushed her to a position behind the head of the Moretti family. He then he forcibly pushed her to her knees.

“Kiss her ass, bitch,” growled Viviano. “Show her the respect that is due her station. If not, I’ll personally rape your old cunt, ass, and mouth until you’re bleeding from all three orifices and can’t walk, talk, or shit anymore.”

Sienna Moretti began to shake, cry, and then the ultimate insult befell her. She peed in her panties.

“Fuck,” growled Viviano.

Apollonia turned saw the puddle between the old woman’s legs, stood up, and approached where she knelt. She took the old woman’s by the chin and said, “Clean up your fuckin’ mess. Take my clothes and throw them in the garbage. I never want to see them again. Then wherever I am you come to me, apologize, and get on your knees and kiss my ass. You don’t do it; I’ll rip your heart out through your old incestuous cunt. Now get the fuck out of here.”

Sienna Moretti did not move. She looked at the floor and then to her employer. Her eyes pleaded for instructions on how to clean up the mess without returning.

Apollonia tossed her blood soaked clothing on the floor in front of the old bitch.

Sienna still on her knees used the clothing to wipe up her urine. Tears flowed down her cheeks. The thoughts running through her head were all focused on her having to suck her hated boss’ ass in front of people she did not know. Her life was wonderful until this cunt named Apollonia came into it. She loved her brother and paid the ultimate price to be able to spend the rest of her life with him fucking and sucking him to her heart’s desire. She gave up her biological need and ability to have children so she could spend the rest of her life as her brother’s lover. If events had been different and she had a child like the bitch standing in front of her, she would be housed in a maximum security prison, because she would have murdered the child. For now, all she wanted was to clean up her mess and return to the kitchen. Maybe, just maybe, the cunt would be too busy to remember that she needed to suck on her asshole to show her submission and fealty to her and the family Moretti.

Viviano and Apollonia watched Sienna clean and then with a look of disgust bundle up the urine soaked clothing. She stood and quietly made her way out of the bedroom. When the door clicked shut Viviano said, “Scared the living piss out of her.”

“Not my problem.”

“What happened?”

“That fuckin’ piece-of-dog-shit, Goldsmith, fucking murdered Felicia Dwyer. I don’t know the whole truth of the situation, but I intend to find that weasel and torture it out of him.”

“Who else knows?”

“Nathan. I plan to tell Howard and Jon. I hope they get to him before the police find out he is responsible for her demise. What I want is his ass in a cell in the basement. When I know he’s there, I have a plan.”

“What about me?”

“I want you to put the word out to all the family members and contacts nationally and worldwide that we want that prick alive and in good health. Then you are to return to Columbus Place and watch over his children. If he attempts to get them by showing up there, let him on the property. Make like you know nothing, keep him there, and have Raffaella call me.”

“Are you going to transport him to the townhouse?”

“Him and his offspring.”

“Appy, not the children. You can’t involve them. They’re innocents. They have nothing to do with his craziness. His fuckin’ mother is the one responsible.”

“I’m not Lucia. I intend to use them as pawns. I have no intention of hurting them mentally or physically. I want him to see them. When the screams of one or both of his children invade his brain he’ll wonder if I’m maiming or sexually abusing them. I’m hoping that will be enough to fuck with his emotions thus enabling me to force a confession so I can watch him die as I choke the shit of out him.”

“Understood. Alessandro?”

“I have all intent and purpose to fuck his brains out. He is hung like the proverbial horse. Has brains, intelligence, and I believe is perfect for my needs both sexual and maternal. He took the time to Google the family after I met him this morning. My plan is to see how much he can take before I let him into me. Maybe, I just found the man and cock that will be mine. Not to replace Colin but to give me a nicely sized cock when I need one. Let me get dressed. See you in the main parlor.”

\-------------------------

Taking longer than she expected, because she ended up taking a shower, Apollonia entered the main parlor on the first floor wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans, a white tailored oxford shirt that was not tucked in, braless, and a pair of brown two piece riding boots that came just above her knees. She did not have any makeup on and her skin was pure and slightly red from the scrubbing she gave it to try and remove the psychological dirt from the scene at the hospital. The room became quiet when she entered and to make sure everyone knew she was on an even keel she made a point of shaking hands and saying a personal hello to everyone.

The first to speak was Howard Cohen, “Received a call while you were changing. The Chief of D’s wants to know if you’d be willing to talk to him without an attorney present.”

“What did you say?” asked Apollonia.

“No,” replied Howard. “I told him you have nothing to hide, but it is my council to have me there with you.”

Apollonia looked around the room for a seat, decided to sit in one of the wing chairs, and moved it to a place in the room where it would be easier to hold the impromptu meeting. She rubbed her hands on her thighs for a moment, turned to Alessandro, and said, “If you stay, you’re committed to silence. I should have you escorted out of here and I don’t mean just this room. Everyone in this room will tell you that I have the ability to make your life miserable or bring it to an untimely end. You will be missed, but your disappearance will go down as an unsolved mystery. If you decide to try something stupid, you will not have time to defend yourself. I’m that quick. I need to know before we continue.”

The men in the room watched Alessandro and they noticed he was slowly looking to each one for confirmation of what Apollonia just told him. As his eyes rounded the room, only Viviano confirmed her statement with an obvious nod of his head. Tense, but wanting her more than ever, Alessandro Bruno said, “What do I need to do?”

Everyone waited with baited breath. Apollonia did not laugh nor did she crack a smile. She gazed at Alessandro and said in the most matter-of-fact way, “You have to blow my brother-in-law since my husband is not available at this time.”

The look on his face was priceless. “You’re kidding?” he responded totally dumbfounded.

It was Howard Cohen who spoke, “No she isn’t. You want to get close to Apollonia Moretti and begin more than just a passing relationship with her? Then you’ll stand, go over to Viviano, get onto your knees and without hesitation take out his cock and suck him to completion. You will not swallow. You will turn to Miss Moretti, show her your cum filled mouth, and when she gives you permission you will swallow.”

“Sorry, but, hell would have to freeze over before I suck a cock,” Alessandro responded. “Guess you’ll just have to take a chance that I will not say anything about what I saw and heard to this point, but. . .” He stood, smoothed his pants, rubbed his hands together, and said, “You want to show me out?”

Viviano started to stand, but was stopped when Apollonia stood and stepped over to where Alessandro stood. She put her arms on his shoulders, raised her lithe body up onto the toes of her boots, and whispered in his ear, “Don’t be an asshole. Listen to me and you’ll understand. Your father, your grandfather, and all Bruno men back until the dawn of time in Italy, sucked a Moretti cock to maintain their position in the hierarchy of La Costa Nostra. The Moretti family owns every Mafia family in the world. The Vatican bows to us as do politicians from all the nations of the world past, present, and future. That includes the assholes that run North Korea and China. So, Alessandro Bruno, you want to get to know me intimately? Then I suggest you sit your ass back down and hope that I let you off the hook for now. But, when push comes to shove, there will be Moretti cocks in your mouth and up your ass. Your call and don’t let your manhood give you away.”

Everyone watched as she placed a light kiss on his lips and gently rubbed his shoulders. Alessandro Bruno was frozen not out of fear but out of desire for her. He’d never heard anything about what she spoke of concerning the Bruno family history. He did know that the Moretti family was an extremely powerful entity, but having of all things including the Vatican under its thumb was incredible. He stared into her eyes and was taken by their turquoise and gold flecked beauty. Never in his life had he been taken with a female as he was with Apollonia Moretti. His father always told him to be wary of beautiful women especially those who caused a rise in sexual desire at the most inappropriate times and places. He came from a conservative Italian family. He was an observant Catholic and attended church three out of four Sundays a month. His mind raced with possible solutions to his dilemma.

The first thing that ran through his head was his dislike of anything homosexual. He did not care if a man was gay, but having sex with another man was abhorrent to him. Though his college and law school years he’d come to know a few gay men. Any friendship he had with them was based on a non-sexual foundation. Alessandro had attended parties where gay couples were in attendance. He always had to look away when they danced together or did the unthinkable in public and kissed. But, here he stood with a magnificent creature no more than inches from his body with a decision to be made that would negate everything he accepted as coming from the word of God. Sleeping with another man and spilling of one’s seed were abominations. He was at peace with his religious views especially when it came to masturbation. His mother would scold him during his passage through puberty when he could not control his ever hardening penis. His father would whisper in his ear that in time all would be alright. Either way, when he was alone and needed to, Alessandro Bruno masturbated into a tissue to relieve the pressure in his balls. He never once thought about ejaculating on himself or tasting the fruit of his loins.

He didn’t know how long he stood with Apollonia hanging on his shoulders. Alessandro took a breath and whispered, “I’m torn. My religious upbringing tells me to run like hell, but my desire for you tells me to stay and see what happens. I really don’t know if you’re pulling my leg or telling the truth.” He paused, put his hands on her waist and again whispered to her, “Tell me what to do?”

She knew she had him when he asked her to make the decision for him. “Sit. Understand that what Howard told you is the whole unvarnished and unabridged truth. You want to become intimate with me and have more than a fuck each other relationship you are going to have to learn and accept the Moretti family ways. I also want to make sure you understand; that I am very happily married. As you get to know me you will understand. I’m going to tell to sit and if you do, you will be confirming your understanding that sometime in the future you will fellate as many Moretti men as I tell you. Your ass will be their playground also.”

His mind exploded when he heard that he would be butt fucked at will by any Moretti man ordered to by the beauty that stood in front of him. His heart began to race and his breathing became a bit labored. Alessandro Bruno counted to ten, took a deep breath, and having decided to take a chance said, “I’ll sit.”

Apollonia Moretti stepped away and returned to her chair. She looked around the room and realized that no one had any refreshments or food. “Are any of you hungry? Do any of you want something to drink?”

Jon Parks answered for the group, “Actually, Miss Moretti I think we’re more interested in what you and Nathan know. Every minute we sit here without moving towards a coordinated search and a resolution upon finding the perpetrator, we’re closing the door to solving the crime.”

“I hear what you’re saying Jon,” replied Apollonia. “The knowledge I have makes that police method and timeline a non-issue. See, I know who murdered Felicia Dwyer. Nathan knows because he was with me and Viviano knows because I told him while we were together upstairs. So, that leaves you Jon, Howard, and Alessandro. I won’t keep you in the dark any longer. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith murdered Felicia Dwyer.”

“How do you know?” asked Jon breaking the moment of stunned silence. “What evidence do you have that he committed the crime?”

“Felicia Dwyer’s dying declaration, Jon,” said Apollonia. “With her last breath and in a clear enough voice to be understood, she said, _‘Goldsmith’_.”

Both Jon and Howard faces showed no emotion as they heard that the good doctor had gone over the deep end yet again.

“What is the plan?” asked Howard.

“Simple,” replied Apollonia. “We find him before the police do. We make sure that all evidence leads away from Joshua Goldsmith even if it means on their books it is an unsolvable murder mystery. I have a feeling he will show up at Columbus Place or here sometime within the next few hours. My gut says he goes to Columbus Place.”

“How sure are you?” asked Jon.

“As sure as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west,” stated Apollonia. “See, his daughter and son are presently ensconced at Viviano’s house. He knows they’re there. As soon as he comes down from his sexually induced murder high, he’ll seek them out. I’m figuring he’ll level out around eight or nine tonight and because he’s related to my husband through marriage, he’ll come to Columbus Place.”

“So, what are our marching orders?” asked Jon for both Howard and himself.

“That’s easy,” replied Apollonia. “Howard, please keep your ear to the goings on inside the District Attorney’s office and Jon, please do the same for the NYPD. You both know how to reach out into the community to find someone who may not want to be found. You both have my private phone numbers and you are to call me as soon as you have information as to his location or plans. This will take precedence over the acquisition of the lab. Once this is settled, we’re back on task in securing a lab and working against the Nassau County DA. That being said, you’re both free to go.”

Howard and Jon both stood bade their good-byes to Viviano and Alessandro, made a final stop in front of Apollonia, and departed the parlor. Just as soon as they left, Giuseppe and Sienna Moretti entered the parlor. The old woman stood next to her brother as he addressed Apollonia.

“Miss Moretti,” he intoned, “I want to apologize for my sister’s intransience and accident in your room.”

Apollonia heard the your instead of your father and mother’s room. She did not say anything to him.

“I would please ask your indulgence as Sienna is not one to. . .”

Her voice cold and filled with anger, “FUCK YOU, GIUSEPPE MORETTI!!! YOU INCESTUOUS SISTER FUCKER. TELL THE CUNT TO GET OVER HERE, KNEEL AND KISS MY ASS NOW. IF SHE DOESN’T, IT WILL BE THE LAST INSOLENT THING SHE DOES, BECAUSE I WILL END HER LIFE RIGHT HERE AND NOW.”

Giuseppe turned to his sister, shrugged his shoulders as he held his hands out palms up arms bent at the elbow. Sienna understood his motion and nodded in reply. Ever so slowly she walked over to where Miss Moretti sat, knelt, and lay her head on Miss Moretti’s right thigh. She did not look up at her. She stared off into her own little world and said, “Take me. I’d rather be dead than perform as you require in front of people whether they be known to me or total strangers.”

Apollonia was floored. The incestuous cunt would rather die than kiss and tongue her ass. In a strange change of events, Apollonia Moretti rose from her chair, picked the old woman up by her underarms, and held her until she stood on her own two feet. Their eyes met and Apollonia said, “You have strength Sienna. You offer your life rather than debase yourself in public even though you’re nothing more than a sterilized incestuous cunt. I’m not going to take your life. I am going to do as you requested upstairs. You will suck my ass albeit in private, but nothing you do will shorten the time I will force you to keep your mouth and lips kissing and suckling my anus. Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind.”

Sienna Moretti moved backwards away from the hated Apollonia Moretti. Giuseppe stepped forward to guide her towards the door. Before leaving he said, “When you’re done here, please see me. It concerns our guest.”

Apollonia nodded in assent. She turned to Viviano and said, “You know everything. You know who needs to be contacted and what instructions to give them. Go home to Raffaella and your children. Make the calls from there. If you need to, go to my house and use the private line there. Notify the guardhouse to be on their toes. Tell the guard there is a greater than ninety percent chance that a maniac may be coming to Columbus Place. Make sure it is passed on to all the relief personnel. Remember, let him in but do not take him for granted, Viv. Do not kill him, but make sure he’s under control even if you have to knock him out and hog tie him.

She heard the doorbell ring and a moment later Nathan dressed as he was before he got covered in blood entered the parlor. Apollonia wondered if he had duplicates or triplicates of his work clothing. She said to him, “Tomorrow, after you take Colin and me home, go out and get yourself some new clothes. I want you to toss in the garbage the clothing you wore today. Understood?”

“Yes, Miss Moretti,” he replied.

“Good,” replied Apollonia. ”You can take off, but keep your cell phone on. I will want you back here later. It all depends upon the situation with the good doctor.”

“Yes, Miss Moretti,” Nathan replied as he stood, nodded to Viviano and Alessandro, and made his way out of the main floor parlor.

Viviano followed suit. He stood, went over to Alessandro, shook his hand, and whispered, “It’s going to be nice taking your virginity.” He released his grip and turned to his sister-in-law. Alessandro watched as Viviano took Apollonia into his arms and gave her a bear hug. He lifted her off the floor, squeezed, and brought her down so she was pressed against his body. “Be careful. Not with him, but with Joshua, if he happens to come here instead of heading to Columbus Place. And, if you’re doin’ the stallion and your cell phone rings, fuckin’ answer it.”

“Of course I will,” chided Apollonia. “Like I said, go home.”

Apollonia kissed Viviano. Alessandro was taken that it was more than a peck on the cheek. He also witnessed Apollonia grab her brother-in-laws ass and give it a squeeze through his jeans. They parted. Viviano gave a wave and a wink to Alessandro as he departed the main floor parlor. Apollonia returned the wing chair to its original position before she said to Alessandro, “I have some private business to tend to that I have to keep you away from if only to protect you from any possible legal issues. I can call you a cab or I can have Nathan return to take you wherever you want. Or, you can stay here, relax, and when I’m done we can spend some quiet quality time together. Your call.”

Alessandro stood, approached Apollonia, and said, “I have one question.”

“Ok,” she replied.

“Truth – you’re married?”

“Yes,” she sighed. “I love my husband dearly, but he had made a decision that leaves me no choice but to take a lover. You could fill that position. What it means is when I’m convinced you’re the one, I’ll tell you to move from the city to the island, live with me, and provide what my husband cannot.”

“There’s more to it than that, isn’t there,” he said, his face showing his lack of understanding of the situation and the unpublished truth about the Moretti family.

“Yes, there’s more than you could probably accept and comprehend at this moment in time,” she said. “All you need to know is that what you were told today is the truth. What you need to wrap your head around is accepting that you will not be the dominant one in our relationship. You will have a life that only can be compared to the life of an Arab oil sheik except that you will not be in control. I will.”

“That isn’t my cup of tea, but sometimes life throws you curve balls,” he stated. “I cannot stop thinking about you. I so want to kiss you, but I know there is a lot on your mind right now. I believe you have some other business to tend to here, so, I’ll wait and we can continue our conversation.”

“Good,” was all Apollonia said as she departed the main parlor on the first floor.

\-------------------------

Giuseppe led Apollonia into the basement. He stopped in front of the door of the cell that held the rapist of Alessa Moretti. He turned to Apollonia, “He’s actually getting better in the physical sense. The doctor left some powerful antibiotics and I’ve been taking care of his wounds. He seems to be healing rather nicely.”

Apollonia smirked, “Did you suck his cock to check?”

Giuseppe shook his head in the negative. “No,” he intoned, but I do have to clean the wounds on his penis and testicles.

“Open the door,” she commanded.

Giuseppe put the key in the lock, turned it, snapped the shackle open, and removed it from the hasp on the door. He stepped away allowing Apollonia to open the cell door. Once the door was open, she saw the teenager cover his eyes from the blast of light that entered his pitch black domain. He did not move except to cover his eyes. The smell of urine and feces was nonexistent which meant Giuseppe had recently emptied and disinfected the toileting buckets.

Apollonia stepped over the threshold, went to the prone teenager, and stood above him. She did not say a word for a few moments seeing if the Marinelli teen would uncover his eyes. When he didn’t she said, “Marco Mario Marinelli, remember me?”

The sound of her voice was enough to make him move both his hands to his crotch to protect his genitals from abuse. He moaned and began to softly whimper. He did not open his eyes. He kept them screwed shut to keep any sight of his torturer out of his consciousness. He did this because he heard the voice of the woman who tortured him to find out if he had raped her half-sister.

“Sit up, now,” she commanded, “or, I’m going to rip your cock and balls from between your legs and send them to Pricilla Smith. You know the young virgin girl you dated in Texas and wanted to fuck here in New York.”

Marinelli rolled to his side, threw his legs off the cot, and sat up with his back against the cold stone of the cell wall. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before his eyesight became accustomed to the light. He looked up at Apollonia and said, “Please don’t hurt me. Please!!!”

The smirk on her face told the teenager everything. He waited quietly. “Stand,” she commanded.

He did. He was naked as the day he was born. The only thing he wore was the cast iron cuff that surrounded his right ankle. Apollonia squatted in front of him and gently grabbed his cock so she could see it better. He flinched but did not say a word or scream in pain. She held is cock up so she could inspect his testicles. They too seemed to be healing nicely. She stood and without reason slapped Mario Marinelli across the face. He did not flinch, show any signs of pain, or try to defend or protect himself from her assault. That impressed Apollonia enough to make a command decision. She turned to Giuseppe and said, “Leave us.”

The old man knew better than argue. He did not leave the basement entirely. He waited by the steps knowing that Apollonia could go off the deep end at any moment.

“Want to leave this cell?”

Marco Marinelli was stunned, but he knew inside she was probably jerkin’ his chain. “Yes ma’am,” he replied.

“Question,” she said. “Did you rape Alessa Moretti?”

Marco closed his eyes, relived the pain, and said in a small voice, “No. I fucked her at her father’s command.”

Apollonia slapped his face again this time once on each side. For the second time, Marco Marinelli did not flinch, cry out in pain, or try to protect himself.

“Does a four year old have the emotional capability to decide to have sex?” she asked.

The question caused Marco to frown and then he realized that a child did not have the intelligence to make such a decision. Therefore, what her father made him do could be considered rape in the eyes of the law. He held his breath for a moment, released it, and said, “No ma’am, she does not. Therefore ma’am, I did rape Alessa Moretti.”

Apollonia heard what he said and immediately comprehended that his mind set on what he had done to her half-sister was nothing more than rape. She nodded her head thankful that the teen finally understood the error of his way. She sat on the cot, patted the mattress, and said, “Sit, Marco. Sit next to me.”

He looked down at his nemesis and saw she was smiling at him. Relief coursed throughout his body as the thought of her abusing his genitals left his consciousness. The muscles of his body relaxed and for some unknown reason endorphins were released by his brain. A calm relaxing high took over his body. Marco Mario Marinelli sat down next to the woman he remembered telling himself as he drove away from the Moretti house in Texas that he’d eat a yard of her shit to get to her asshole. Then he felt her right hand on his thigh. He felt his cock stir as she gently massaged the top of his thigh.

“Question,” she repeated, “Did you enjoy dressing like a sissy for my uncle? Did the thought of having sex with him make you want to open your boy pussy to him? Did you cum when he fucked you?”

“Oh my god,” he moaned. She knew everything. “I did it for him because I feared him. After dressing a few times and having sex with him, I began to like the feeling of being feminine, entered, and used. I would get hard and your uncle would see my erection and fuck me harder. When I ejaculated he would laugh, pull out of me, and make me suck his shit covered cock until he came in my throat.”

“Do you miss it?” she pressed.

“I don’t know if I do,” he moaned. “I miss being outside seeing the sun. Doing things I love to do.”

Apollonia slid her hand into the crease of his thigh next to his cock and balls. She forced the disgust for his hairy genitals out of her mind. She could tell he was slightly tumescent and for her that was a good sign. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and felt Marco flinch. She did not care that she could possibly be hurting him considering what she had foisted upon his genitals when she tortured him to get answers she already knew. Using her sense of touch, she found a smooth uninjured spot just below the corona. It was small but large enough to stroke his injured manhood which elicited a slight groan and then a moan from the teenager.

“Look at me Marco,” she said.

He turned his head and made eye contact with her for the second time since she entered his hell. Apollonia smiled and continued to stroke the small spot and the edge of the corona sending waves of pain and pleasure to the eighteen year old brain encased in his cranium. His eyes were begging her to stop when the pain was at its maximum, yet they showed her a begging need for her to continue so he could have the feeling of an orgasm. Marco did not understand what his body was telling him, but he knew that it would be pleasurable to feel his cock spew his fluids for the first time in days or was it weeks. He couldn’t remember how long he’d been imprisoned.

“Tell me one more time Marco. Did you rape Alessa Moretti?”

He closed his eyes, pressed his hips up towards the motion of her hand, and said, “Yes.”

“Good girl. Now come for your Mistress, bitch boi,” she said in a loving voice filled with derision.

His cock was not as hard as it could have been. The injuries were nowhere near healed and the blood rushing into the vessels to cause his cock to harden were causing the teenager more pain than pleasure. Apollonia stopped for a moment, put her hand to her mouth, and spit a considerable amount of saliva into the palm of her hand. Marco’s cock was at half-mast and failing to maintain its hardness. Apollonia chuckled at his denied state of sexual pleasure.

“I can help you, Marco,” she said. “I can use the warm saliva from my mouth to coat your sissy clit to help you. The saliva will lubricate my hand and ease the friction and the pain. What do you say?”

Marco groaned, “Please, but what do I have to do in return?”

Where he came up with that question astounded Apollonia when she considered his state-of-mind. In the midst of his pain, he was cognizant enough to ask a question that told her he was smarter and stronger than she thought. His cock had fallen and was lying against his right thigh. His question brought forth a myriad of answers and additional questions for her to ask. She looked into the palm of her hand and decided not to continue with her game. She wiped the saliva on Marco’s face. It took but a moment more for her to make her decision.

“I am going to release you from this hell hole,” she said. “I’m not going to let you go free, Marco. I own you. Your life belongs to me. You will live, grow old, and die in this building. How many years you live into old age will be dependent upon how you live your life knowing I am the only person you need to please. The elderly couple who have watched over this place had made their peace with my father as you now will now do with me. You try to escape or for that matter if you do escape, the Moretti family will hunt you down and kill you. Your death will be much more painful than what I foisted upon your body already. You have but a minute to make your decision.”

Marco knew better than to just ask a question, so, “May I ask a question, Miss Moretti?”

Surprised again, Apollonia assented.

“Would I be leaving this hell hole today?” he asked.

“Not directly,” she answered. “I will instruct Giuseppe to release you from the ankle cuff. You will remain in this room until I leave. Then he will bring you upstairs, bathe you, remove your body hair, and you will remain naked until such time as I agree to let you start dressing in women’s clothing. You will do as Giuseppe and his wife command. One error and I will shove a large cattle prod up your ass, flip the switch, and electrocute you from the inside out.”

When he heard what she was going to do with him he felt his cock rise and he knew he was showing her his compliance with his feminization. Marco Marinelli had one more question. He did not ask permission, “Pricilla? What about Pricilla?”

Apollonia did not touch his cock, but his cheek. She pressed it gently against his beard and said, “Pricilla Smith is dead to you. If and when she returns to New York, she returns as my submissive lesbian lover. I will take her virginity. When I’m done with her she will open her legs to any and all Moretti men to use for their masturbatory pleasure. Your cock will never feel the inside of her whore holes or for that matter, any woman’s body from this moment forward. Decide to do as I command and you will live your life as I deem it to be lived. If Pricilla Smith decides to live here, then you’ll serve her as you will serve me. Men will fuck her not for her pleasure, but for theirs. She will bring you her cum filled cunt and ass for you to lick clean. You will be her toilet if none is available to her. The only sexual pleasure you will derive from this moment forward is the feeling of your sissy milk running from your sissy clit as a real man uses your boi pussy as a masturbatory tool. Your clit will be locked up so you cannot play with it. You will never look down at the face of the girl or woman as you are fucking her. You will never fuck as a man for the rest of your life. If I deem it, another sissy will fuck you and then and only then will you be on your back, legs akimbo, with another sissy clit in your boi pussy. Marco Mario Marinelli, you have a choice to make. Live as a sissy bitch beholden to me for rest of your life or die here today.”

Marco turned his head, looked directly into Apollonia’s eyes, and said, “When I first met you all I wanted to do was throw you onto the floor and fuck the living shit out of you. Now, as I have come to learn who and what you are, I am afraid of you, yet I want to serve you as best as I know how and can. I never want to see you holding a needle, knife, or hammer in your hand with the cruel intent of hurting me without killing me. Your uncle made me into the sick individual I am and I’m hoping you’ll make me into the full-fledged sissy cocksucker he trained me to be. I’ll forego my macho masculinity for a soft, smooth feminine body and life as two holed slut. I’m willing if this is to be my home and I am to serve you and the Moretti family. I’ve learned my place and station in life.”

Apollonia leaned in and place a soft kiss on the bridge of Marco’s nose. She stood, smoothed her jeans, and said, “I will instruct Giuseppe and Sienna. You have to understand that based upon your size and muscularity, you will not be a sweet small feminine sissy. You’re going to maintain your size and muscularity for the men that love a sissy that has some meat on her bones. There will be clients that want you to fuck them and you will. Understand that when I speak to you after I hear your acceptance, I will never talk to you like an equal. I own you. You are nothing more than the shit on the bottom of my shoes. To me, you are so low you have to look up to look down. That is how meaningless you are to me. You will forever address me as Mistress or Ma’am. You will kneel and suck my asshole for giving you a life to live as my inconsequential bitch and slave. You will learn everything you need to maintain this building and household. Failure to do so will result in punishment and you’ve had an infinitesimally small taste of my punishment. So?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said in a quiet little girly boy’s voice. “I will serve you and the Moretti family for as long as I live or for as long as you see a need for my services.”

Apollonia did not respond. She stood and without looking back at Marco walked out of the dank cell leaving the door open. She found Giuseppe standing at the base of the steps to the kitchen. He looked up and perked up when he saw her coming towards him. Giuseppe tried to smile but underneath his sweet demeanor was a hatred so deep he had to quell his desire to shove a ten foot pole up Apollonia’s ass. Sad thing was if he tried, she would impale the pole up his ass instead. As much as he hated her, he knew his place.

“Giuseppe,” she said, “When I leave you are to take Marco upstairs. Bathe him. Remove all his body hair. Cut and shape his hair not for a man, but for a woman. Pluck and shape his eyebrows. File and shape his nails so they will grow long as a woman’s. He is to remain hairless and naked at all times. I will send over a chastity device and you will put it on him. Do not scare him when you put it on. There is a part of the device that will be slid into his urethra before it can be locked into place. A small bit of lidocaine will be enough to deaden the pain. He will sit to urinate. Sienna will teach him and feminize him. You will go to a pharmacist who will give you female hormones for him to take every day. You will report to me every evening and if he gives you any sass or backtalk, you are to throw him into his cell, chain him to the bed, and leave him there. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Miss Moretti,” Giuseppe replied. “Is he going to replace us when our time comes?”

“Yes, and if Sienna keeps up her bullshit,” said Apollonia, “Marco may well become your wife.”

Apollonia brushed past the astounded caretaker and headed upstairs to her other guest.

\-------------------------

Alessandro Bruno sat in the main first floor parlor thankful that the older woman was kind enough to bring him something to eat accompanied by a sterling silver coffee service filled with steaming hot coffee, cream, and sugar. He idled his time away by looking around the room and then centering on the bookcases filled with first editions and amazing one-of-a-kinds. All of the books were famous and truly belonged in a museum. He found first editions of all of Charles Dickens works as well as one-of-a-kind editions of religious tomes written by long deceased Popes that could only have come from the Vatican library. Alessandro Bruno was impressed. Impressed beyond words. The only way these volumes could be here was because their owners gifted them to the Moretti family. What made him more incredulous was their implicit value and they were not behind locked doors or in a climate controlled safe room. He also was impressed with the antique furniture, the townhouse itself, and how well it was kept. He returned the book he was looking at to its place, turned, and saw Apollonia Moretti standing just inside the door watching him.

“H-h-h-how long have you been standing there?” he asked amazed that she entered the room without making a sound.

“Not long, but long enough Alessandro,” she cooed. “Like what you see?”

Flustered, he responded, “I’m impressed with everything. Amazed at the books, the furniture, this townhouse. . .” He paused, looked down at the floor, and said, “And. . . You.”

Apollonia smiled inwardly. She moved to where he stood, took him by the hand, and guided him to the elevator. They entered, she closed the door, and pressed the button for the second floor. The elevator groaned, shuddered, and rose at its leisurely pace the twelve feet to the second floor. Alessandro stood still dumbfounded as he watched her slide open the gate, the door, take his hand, and again guide him to what she had called the master bedroom. Once in the room, she closed the door, turned towards him, leaned against the door, and pointed to her crotch.

Eyes wide, focused on the nexus of her thighs, Alessandro Bruno felt his cock rise in his pants as he wondered what she wanted of him. It didn’t take long for him to realize that she wanted him to kneel in front of her and kiss her pussy through her jeans. This was not his style nor his sexual desire. Alessandro Bruno was willing to compromise, but become totally subservient to a woman, even a woman as beautiful and intelligent as the one standing in front of him was a dichotomy of emotions and lifestyle. He did not move.

“I can see that you’re not comfortable,” she said as she moved across the room to where he stood. “Life is too short to fight the desire burning within your loins.”

Apollonia stopped just in front of Alessandro. She had to look up to see into his eyes. His face was magnificent as was the chiseled form of his body. His chin was strong and prominent. His nose was shaped like that of an Roman God. The color and texture of his skin was all Italian and most probably his line originated in Sicily where the Moretti family found their roots. Apollonia pressed close to him. Her pert unencumbered breasts pressed against the bottom of his sternum just above his six pack abdomen. She reached with her right hand and cupped the elongating penis that she knew was encumbered from full growth by the pants he was wearing. She heard his intake of breath as she touched his manhood. Apollonia loved the feel of it and the heat it was generating. She did not move her hand. All she did was rest the palm against the underside and use her thumb and fingers to wrap around each side of what she could sense to be a mammoth manhood.

She rolled her head further back and pursed her lips. She wanted him to descend the small distance that existed between his head and hers. Alessandro took the cue and placed his lips on hers. He did not open his mouth to initiate a French kiss. He held his pursed lips against hers, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and without a thought pressed his hips forward. The result of his hip movement was quick and sure. Apollonia tightened her grip on the Italian meat and gently moved up and down its length through the soft merino wool of his trousers.

Alessandro broke the kiss, “No, please stop. I don’t want to. . .”

Frozen with broken expectations, Apollonia released her grip, stepped back, and said as she shook her head in dismay, “Please, don’t tell me you’re a premature ejaculator. Please don’t tell me you can’t handle fucking a woman like a real man.”

Embarrassed, Alessandro could feel the wet spot forming on the front of his pants and he knew she could see it also. “No, it’s not that at all. I’m not a habitual masturbator, so, if I haven’t had carnal relations with a woman for a number or weeks or months, I produce an inordinately large amount of pre-cum and can without wanting to or warning ejaculate just from expectations of sexual contact and foreplay. If I’m active, I believe I’m a more than adequate lover.”

“Interesting,” she cooed. “How about this – we’ll forego any foreplay. You get undressed as I will. I am going to sit in that lovely upholstered chair by the window, open my legs, and you’re going to go down on me. But more importantly Alessandro, I do not want you to play with yourself. A lot of men jerk off to keep themselves from attenuating their sexual desire to perform the act of cunnilingus and end up spewing their ejaculate all over the floor, bed, or their hands. I want you to forget about your needs, desires, and do nothing but service me. I want to feel your tongue on my clit, in my vagina, and on my anus. Your hands will remain on my hips or under my thighs. This tryst is not about you, Alessandro Bruno. It is all about me.”

“Jesus, I’ll never make it,” he whined. “I will not be able to control myself. I can keep my hands off of my. . .” He looked quizzical and shy.

“Any and all words are good, Alessandro.”

“Cock. I love to go down on a woman, but I’m always expecting to slide up her body, enter her, and finish our lovemaking together. Ejaculating as I feel the walls of her vagina pulse around the shaft of my cock.”

“Not today, Alessandro. Maybe another day. Today, I want your mouth, lips, and tongue.”

Apollonia removed her two piece riding boots and then her hip hugger jeans. She waited and watched as Alessandro removed his shoes, his pants, his socks, and his shirt. The only item he wore was his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. The outline of his cock was evident as was the rather large wet spot several inches to the right of the opening. Apollonia removed her shirt revealing her pert breasts. Alessandro’s intake of breath meant he approved of what he saw. She smiled at him and walked as sexily as she could over to the upholstered chair that sat in front of the windows on the 84th Street side of the building. She sat, opened her legs, and rested them on the broad arms of the chair. Her panties were drenched. She licked her lips, pointed to the nexus of her body, and placed the V of her middle and index fingers of her right hand over her mouth. She made the obscene gesture of eating a pussy.

Alessandro removed his boxer briefs freeing his ten-and-a-half inch Italian monster. It was not completely erect and even it if was, it’s length, width, and weight would not let it stand completely straight away from his body. Apollonia stopped her show and stared at the magnificent penis that hung between his legs. The head was covered by the foreskin and only a minute portion of it was visible. Apollonia could see its outline underneath the foreskin and was immediately impressed with its size and shape. The one thing that turned her off faster than an electric light switch turning off a light bulb was a beautiful cock surrounded by ugly pubic hair. Alessandro Bruno definitely did fall into the ugly hair category, but not the physical genital structure itself. The sight of his large scrotum and the testicles encased within hanging beneath the large beautifully shaped schlong brought a smile to her face. She unconsciously licked her lips and without anything more than seeing it, wet her panties even more.

She motioned him over. Alessandro complied, but did not immediately fall to his knees in front of her. The only turn off for her was the thick black pubic hair that surrounded his cock and covered his scrotum. That was reason enough for her to forego sucking his cock or even letting him enter her body. Apollonia’s decision was firm and resolute. Alessandro Bruno would have to accept nothing more than a hand job or sinking to his basest level and jerking off for her.

“No time better than the present, Alessandro.”

He took the cue and knelt in front of her. To her amazement, the first thing he did was place his nose just above the small piece of material that covered her womanhood and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and savored her smell. The tip of his tongue exited his lips and he wet them in anticipation of placing them on this fox of a woman’s sex. With hands shaking, he placed them on her smooth skin, and moved them to the inside if her thighs. Apollonia expected him to pull her panties off, but she was even more surprised when he placed his lips on the small patch of panty and kissed it gently. She took an intake of breath when without using his hands; he moved the covering patch with lips and slid his tongue between the moist lips of her vagina. Alessandro was impressed with the smooth, hairless skin of her womanhood. The taste of her vaginal fluid was incredible and tickled his taste buds making him want to keep the fluids coating his tongue and palate. In the midst of this sexual encounter, he thought how sweet it would be if he could bottle and sell her essence. His cock twitched and he felt a large dollop of pre-cum form and drip from the tip of his cock.

Wanting to take his time and savor the texture and taste of her vagina, his desire got the better of him. He moved his hands to the top of her panties, pulled his head back, and with her help slid the panties down her thin shapely legs. He looked upon her hairless womanhood and sighed with desire. Her smell wafted towards his nose and drew him in. Alessandro placed his entire mouth around the circumference her labia. His tongue found the groove and slid from the bottom to the top stopping to uncover and caress her growing clitoris before returning to the opening of her body. He waited a moment before he slid a large length of his tongue into her. Apollonia moaned when she felt his tongue enter through her vaginal orifice. She couldn’t help but take him by the back of his head and press his face into her crotch.

“Fuck me!!!” she cried. “Fuck me with your tongue!!! Suck me off!!!”

Alessandro did not fight her. He let her take control of their sexual mating even though it was oral and not coital. His cock was jumping in expectation of entering her body. He felt himself using his anal muscles and hips to fuck the air in front of him when he wanted more than anything to masturbate as he performed cunnilingus on her. He heeded her command not to touch himself, but as he continued to insert and remove his tongue from the opening he wanted to stop, slide up her body, and jam his needy cock into her body. He kept his mouth over her womanhood for a long time before she removed her hands and let him change his method and angle of attack.

He moved her legs and feet so he did not have to support her as he glided his tongue up, over, and around her clitoris. Apollonia gladly allowed him to place her feet back on the arms of the chair in a position that afforded him easy access to her pussy and ass. She noted that he had not made a move to lower his lovemaking and decided it was time to let him know.

“I have another region of sexual pleasure,” she said breathlessly. “Don’t forget the other hole. I am an equal opportunity pervert. I love to have my asshole sucked and tongue fucked.”

Alessandro heard her. He closed his eyes and took himself down to the area of a woman’s body he never went near with his mouth. The surprise was immediate and amazingly satisfying. Her anus was not dirty nor was it overpoweringly smelly with fecal matter. He swiped his tongue across the folds of her anus and was taken by their softness and their unbelievable taste. Alessandro Bruno knew he could not get away with not placing the tip of his tongue or more into her anus. He kissed around the hole, licked it a few more times, held his breath, placed his mouth around her shithole, and forced his tongue into her .

“Jesus Fuckin’ Christ!!!” Apollonia cried. “Your fuckin’ tongue is amazing!!!”

Hearing her cry out in ecstasy was enough for him to continue a moment longer. Alessandro felt his cock begging for attention. He pulled his mouth away from her sex, looked up at her, and with pleading eyes begged her to allow him inside her. “I need to feel you around me!!! Please!!!”

Hearing him say something since he went down on her broke her out of her reverie as she was rising to a full-fledged orally induced orgasm. She looked down at him, scowled, and said, “It is all about me. Not about you and the brain that is in your cock. Get me off and I’ll consider letting you jerk off for me. I’m going nowhere near your cock as long as it is surrounded by that nasty pubic bush.”

Alessandro fell back onto his butt. He looked at her with eyes ablaze with anger, “What the fuck bitch?” His anger surfaced and it was more than she expected from him.

“I told you when you stayed that if we get together it is under my rules not yours,” she spat. “Moretti men and men that I decided to have relations with must be shaved clean. All of their pubic hair removed from above their cock, their balls, and their ass. Another thing you’ll need to learn and get accustomed to is giving yourself enemas. Find that I was clean and not shit smelling when your tongue fucked my asshole? Enemas and cleanliness are the foundation of sexual healthcare for a Moretti. If you want to prove you’re worthy, I can stop now and we can go to the bathroom and you can shave. Or, you can go back to eating me and when I’m satisfied, you can go into the bathroom and jerk off.”

Alessandro’s lips curled in anger. “I told you I’m not some submissive bitch. I like to climb on top of a woman and give her all I’m worth. . .”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re leaking precum like a fountain,” she countered. “I belt if I were to kneel in front of you, take your cock in my hand, and stroke it a few times you’d spew your ball juice in a matter of seconds. Want to bet?”

“I’d take that bet,” Alessandro said, “if I had been sexually active over the past few days, but I haven’t been and I know I won’t last. What is so bad if I stroke myself while I perform cunnilingus on you? I really don’t understand.”

“It is simple dear boy,” she said, “you play with your one-eyed monster and your tongue will cease providing me pleasure. It is that simple. Men want to get off and then the walk or roll away from the other sexual partner. Doesn’t matter if they’re hetero or homo. When they ejaculate, they’re done. In my world, I’m the dominant bitch. In my world, you serve me. Period.”

“Your husband serves you that way?” he asked.

“Yes,” was her answer.

“This is sick and not very satisfying,” he said.

“Your call, Alessandro,” she said. “You can go into the bathroom with me and I can help you remove all of your pubic and anal hair or I’ll give you the chance to gaze upon my hairless womanhood as you stand there and jerk off into the toilet bowl. When you’re done, I’ll call you a cab.”

“Shit!!! Shit!!! Shit!!!” he cried. “I shaved once and it was an itchy hell by the second day. I swore I’d never do it again!!!”

Apollonia laughed, “Not so with me. You’ll be shaving or whatever every day so you’ll never grow hair there. You could always do what I and everyone else in my family have...” she paused for effect, “have your pubic hair removed permanently via laser or electrolysis.”

“If I shave right now,” he said, “you’ll fuck me?”

“No,” she answered. “If you shave, I’ll think about kissing your cock and giving you a hand job, but I won’t fuck you. My pussy is like a temple and for you to enter it you have to prove you’re worthy of her. I’m not going to mince words or lie to you. Your cock is magnificent. Your balls are large and probably produce copious amounts of viable sperm. As long as you have that bush, I’m not going near your crotch.”

“You are one tough broad. Do you ever give in to anyone?” he asked.

“First, I’m not a broad. I’m a lady. A lady that knows how to treat a man and be the ultimate whore in bed. When I am with my man there is still the underlying fact that I am a dominant bitch whose satisfaction is primary. Second, there are two people in my life that I listen to what they say and willingly compromise with them when it is a viable solution to a real or imagined problem.” She saw on his face the next question so she answered, “First is my husband, Colin. Although we have made a life changing decision, he is still the one love-of-my-life that I would go to the ends of the earth to keep safe and protect unconditionally. The second is my lover from college. Her name is Ming and we reestablished our relationship a couple of months ago when she approached me to help solve two life threatening problems. She lives with her two sons in a house on the Moretti compound in Lawrence. Colin and Ming are the only two people in the entire world I would heed their council and change my decision on an issue. You, Alessandro are not anywhere near that status or capability.”

He looked down at the floor and did not look back up when he asked, “Will I ever?”

Apollonia sighed, shook her head, and said, “Maybe, but I doubt it. You have a lot to prove and it begins with your heeding my commands. If you can’t, then I suggest you get dressed and depart.”

He continued to look down, the sign of a true submissive. His hands moved to the front of his body and clasped together in front of his genitals. Alessandro licked his lips out of fear and a desire to taste what was left of her juices. The odor of her sex was prevalent in the room and it added to his frustration. Time passed and he realized that Apollonia was no longer going to say anything to him or ask him to do as she pleased. His mind raced as he looked upon this budding relationship as a game of chess. Who would move a piece that would end up making the other resign. The longer he thought about it, the more he realized he had no chance of winning. She was that smart and cunning. Apollonia Moretti had tapped into something inside him and he was afraid yet he wanted to face it. His body began to shake as the realization that he had not looked up and into her eyes for the last ten minutes. He asked all his questions as he gazed at the floor. His cock began to rise when he began to accept the formerly unrealized truth about himself.

Alessandro Bruno looked up and into the beautiful turquoise eyes of Apollonia Moretti. “Would you help me remove the hair around my genitals?”

“No,” she replied. Her answer stunned him. “But, Sienna will. I will summon her.”

Apollonia picked up the intercom phone and pressed the numbers for the kitchen. When it was answered she instructed Sienna to come to the master bedroom with depilatory, shaving cream, and a razor.

Fifty-five minutes later, Alessandro came out of the master bathroom hairless from his neck down. His embarrassment was obvious and funny to Apollonia. But, as she knew it would, his cock and balls looked bigger and more appealing to the eye. She made sure Sienna departed the room before she said anything to him. Once the door was shut and the sound of the elevator hummed throughout the building, Apollonia rose and walked to where he stood. His dark skin was radiant because she knew Sienna used a depilatory and a skin emollient to keep the burning to a minimum. His skin seemed none the worse for the wear. She also knew he would get used to the daily grind until he took the major step to have all his hair permanently removed.

Without saying a single word, Apollonia took him by his flaccid cock over to the king sized bed. She positioned him so she could sit while he stood. The night table was in an arm’s length. She opened the drawer and pulled out a small tube of lubricant. She squeezed a large dollop into the palm of her left hand. After she dropped the tube on the bed, she rubbed her hands together expanding the dollop and coating both hands with the lubricant. Her left hand went to the base of his cock as her right hand skinned back his foreskin to expose the beautifully shaped helmet head of his cock. With a practiced motion, Apollonia Moretti began to masturbate Alessandro Bruno.

His cock rose to its impressive size in a matter of minutes. All ten-and-a-half inches were at full mast. His balls hung directly beneath his crotch. The smoothness of his skin was only outmatched by the flawless beauty of his cock and balls. Apollonia continued to stroke and caress his genitals. He was becoming weak kneed as she masturbated him. She slid back on the bed, opened her legs, and pulled him so his shins were pressed against the side of the mattress. It was then she took him by surprise.

“Jerk off for me,” she cooed. “I want you to cum on my pussy. Not in it, but on it.”

“Oh, god,” he moaned. “Please finish me. Please!!!”

“Jerk off,” she said a bit angrier than he expected. “Look at my pussy and jerk off just like you did when you were a teenager jerking off to a porno magazine.”

Nothing came out of his mouth. He took ahold of his cock with his right hand and began to lovingly stroke it as he gazed down at Apollonia’s hairless pussy. He was thankful that he could rest his shins against the side of the bed as he masturbated for this crazy woman. In all his years, this was a first. Stroking his cock while looking at the crotch of the hottest woman he’d ever met. He knew he would spew his cum faster than usual because of his recent lack of sexual activity. He never understood why a man would pay for sex until his wife told him she wanted something more and it wasn’t his size that drove her – it was her need to be with a different man. His cock grew harder in his hand. His left hand went to the left side of his cock and he pressed it against the base of his cock as he masturbated. He lost all contact with reality. Every so often he would close his eyes as he jerked off.

“Tell me what you’re fantasizing about,” she commanded.

His breathing became shorter and more intense. He did not respond to her command. He was in another world as he stroked himself to an orgasm. Apollonia watched knowing that this little scenario would be the beginning of her taking over his sexual being and probably his entire personality. His size was perfect. What she needed to see was the amount of ejaculate he produced. What also interested her was the strength of his ejaculations and the number of ropes that shot from the tip of his beautiful cock.

“Fuck!!!” he groaned. “I’m going to cum!!! Forgive me for spilling my seed!!! Jesus, this is so fuckin’ hot!!!”

“Come for me Alessandro,” she cooed. “Spill your seed on my pussy. Coat it with your cum.”

Apollonia was astounded as she watched the massive ten-and-a-half incher grow thicker as it prepared to spew the contents of his balls and prostate all over her cunt. The head turned a deep purple and the shaft thickened to what had to be at least six-and-a-half inches in width. The sight of his massive cock sent shivers throughout her body and was enough for her to have a small but hard orgasm. The comparison between Alessandro and Sonny was made as she watched him stroke his cock. Alessandro’s cock may have been the same size as Sonny’s, but it held her attention and gaze longer with its definition and beauty. The thought passed through her mind for a split second to pull him into her, but that would defeat her plan to test him the way she tested Sonny. If he was going to father her children, then he had to be attuned to her, her sissy husband, and the Moretti family as a whole.

Alessandro could not keep it together any longer. He stroked a few more times, thrust his hips, and used just the ring formed by his thumb and index finger to gently massage the head and corona of his manhood with the leading edge of his foreskin. His left hand drifted to his balls which had risen to the position to add their baby-making sperm to the prostate fluid just before it rose through the urethra and spewed forth from the tip. His knees grew weaker as his body prepared for the evitable tightening of his musculature, release of his seed, orgasm, and relaxation that comes après one’s orgasmic release and feeling of pleasure.

“I can’t hold back anymore,” he cried. “FUCK!!!”

The first two ropes of cum jetted up Apollonia’s body and landed between her eyes, down her nose, across her mouth, chin, and came to an end between her pert breasts. The third through seventh ropes landed where the first two ended and ran the length of her body to just below her bellybutton. The eighth, ninth, and tenth rope coated her mons and labia. Amazingly, two small dribbles of cum ran down the head and pooled around the dam made by his thumb and index finger.

When his orgasm was finally over he rested in the same position he was in when the ejaculation began. His right hand was still wrapped around the shaft of his penis just below the corona. His breathing was ragged and his face and upper torso was coated in a light sheen of sweat. His balls fell back to their normal position between his legs. He rose and descended with his orgasm and when he was ninety-nine percent through it, he looked down at the woman who made him masturbate for her.

“Damn,” he intoned as he saw the ropes of cum stretching from the bridge of her nose to her pussy. “I told you I ejaculated a lot of semen.”

Apollonia felt the warm liquid on her body and was both excited and angry at the amount of cum that covered her. She did not move or make him move from between her legs. Her plan would now have to include parts of her body she did not want him to be intimate with. Timing was everything.

“Time to help me Alessandro,” she said. “Time for you to clean up your mess.”

“You want me to get a towel?” he asked.

“No,” she replied. “I want you to bend down and use your tongue to lick up your splooge. You can start on my face and finish at my pussy. Hopefully, your wonderfully long tongue will entice a deep oral orgasm from my body.”

“I don’t eat cum,” he stated.

“You’ll clean me up with your tongue, Alessandro,” she spat, “or I’ll rip that magnificent cock from between your legs and serve it for dinner to some stray neighborhood dogs. This isn’t a request.”

He froze when he heard her threaten his masculinity. He started into her eyes and saw she was not joshing or kidding. He remembered how he felt when he came out of the bathroom shorn of all his body hair and how he reacted when she stood in front of him. The idea that he could serve this woman as he never served another frightened him. His intelligence and his street smarts should have warned him away from this dastardly beauty. His mind began to reel with indecision. He bends to her will and he will be figuratively removing his testicles and serving them up on a silver platter. He leaves and he wonders when and if she will take retribution on him for not living up to his side of their agreement; especially since he listened to the dialog concerning the murder of a young woman who was someone special to Apollonia. He had to make a decision and make it quickly. His stomach rumbled at the thought of eating his own cum. The word homosexual rose from his unconscious and it felt like it was slapping him across the face without relent.

“You going to clean me or do I have to do it myself?” she asked. “If you can’t make yourself do it, then say so. I will just give you the first and only demerit you’re entitled to as I heave your naked Italian ass out a second story window. Don’t be fooled by my size. I’ve done worse to men your size. My body awaits, Alessandro.”

“Please Apollonia,” he beseeched, “please allow me to start slowly and build up the point where I will willingly do as you ask. Give me the opportunity to show you I’m willing by not by forcing me to lick up everything.”

“What do you propose?” she asked.

He looked down at his cock which was still surrounded by the fingers of his right hand. He saw the pool of cooling ejaculate. “Let me clean my fingers to start with and as I grow accustomed to doing what you ask, I will lick up every drop of my cum from your body. I’ve never once thought about tasting my own cum and I have never tasted another man’s. All I ask is your indulgence to let me start slowly and rise to the level of kinkiness you want from me.”

Apollonia moved her arms so she could raise her head and shoulders by resting on her elbows and forearms. Her face and body were covered in his ejaculate. She could feel it cooling as he fought his desire to serve her by licking up all the cum he produced. She could see if on his face and the tenseness of his body. Apollonia was not going to give in to his request.

“Start with the cum on your fingers,” she said. “Then you are to lick my pussy clean and if you’re not lying on the floor regurgitating, you can think about licking the cum off my pert little breasts culminating with my face. Then as you’re above my body you can kiss me. I’m not afraid of tasting your cum. I bet if I blew you, you’d want me to swallow. But, the roles are reversed. You blew your load on me and now it is time for you to clean up your mess.”

“So, you’re not agreeing to my request?” he asked childlike.

“No,” was all she said.

Alessandro felt his cock twitch and he knew she had him when she smiled and pointed at him still holding his penis. If he wanted to have coital relations with her, he knew he had to do as she asked. The thought that came to mind concerned homosexual men and how they did not suffer from eating their or another man’s cum. Of course, one still had to be careful of AIDS infected men and for that matter women also. He looked at her face and saw her waiting, somewhat impatiently, but waiting nonetheless. He took a deep breath, exhaled, released the hold he had on his flaccid manhood, and put the fingers of his right hand into his mouth. He scrunched up his face, gagged, and coughed for a moment, but succumbed to her need to control him. Once he’d swallowed his first bit of ejaculate, he realized that the acidic salty taste was not all that bad. He could learn to like the taste. He moved to a position that would enable him to start with the thick ropes of ejaculate that covered her face. Without saying another word, he leaned down and began lick his cooling cum from the bridge of her nose.

Apollonia did not move a muscle as she felt him begin to lick and suck his ejaculate from her face, body, and ultimately her pussy. Once he passed from her face and breasts, she placed her right hand on the back of his head, and ever so gently pressed and guided his journey down to her cum covered pussy. When he was just inches away she said, “Open your mouth like you did earlier. Put my entire honeypot into your mouth and suck your cum from my pussy. When you’re done cleaning fuck me with your tongue.”

She felt him do as she requested. Alessandro tongue fucked her to three quick orgasms. Not because he wanted to, but because she had locked his head between her thighs and forced him to do her orally until she cried, “Enough!!!”

The afternoon sun was setting and Apollonia hadn’t heard from Viviano or Ming. She lay content on the top of the duvet with Alessandro next to her. Neither was entwined with the other, but every so often she stole a look at his flaccid cock as he stole looks at her pert breasts and hairless vagina. Sienna had called from the kitchen and asked if the wanted anything to eat. Apollonia spoke for both when she said no to a meal. The silence was beginning to grate on Apollonia. She wanted to know what he was thinking about considering he had never tasted his own ejaculate. “So, Mr. Bruno,” she said after she turned onto her right side, “care to elucidate on your eating cum for the first time?”

He rolled to his left side so they would be face to face. His cock rested on his left thigh and was long enough that the head touched the duvet. He didn’t smile, but he did nod his head, “You’ve gotten into me in a way no woman has ever done. After a few licks and swallows, I got used to the acidic taste and saltiness. What is even more disconcerting is my realization that I would accept being submissive to you only if it results in my having coital relations with you on a regular basis. But, I know that by going down on you to clean my ejaculate off of your body, I have already signaled my subservience.”

She touched his face and said, “Yes, you have. And, for that you will learn all there is to learn to become a Moretti man. The size of your cock and the quantity of your ejaculate makes you the perfect candidate to impregnate me. Your life, if you so desire, can take a turn that will have you looking back and asking, _‘How did I live before I met Apollonia?’_ You have to trust me unconditionally. The tests will take you places you’ve never even thought about on a daily basis. Complete them and you will enter a life that no one on this planet lives. It will also allow you to be an Alpha male when it is required of you, but don’t forget that my pussy is the center of your universe. Your life will always revolve around my sexual satisfaction.”

“And mine?” he asked.

“Will come when I see you complete the _‘Moretti Rites of Passage’_ ,” she answered.

“ _’Moretti Rites of Passage’_?” he asked in a quizzical tone. “Sounds like some deep dark secret like the Masons.”

“Worse,” she replied. “Failure is not an option. You do not complete or fail at the tests your life of luxury will become a life of hell on earth. Again, you make this commitment and you give one hundred percent of your heart, mind, body, and soul to me and by extension the Moretti family. A very few select men outside the family have tried and an even smaller number have succeeded.”

“Viviano succeeded?” he asked.

“Yes. When he met my sister he fell head-over-heels in love with her,” she said as she returned her hand to her side. “He is one very strong and dedicated man, father, and lover.”

Alessandro closed his eye for a moment and when he opened them he started directly into Apollonia’s eyes. He licked his lips and asked, “Did he. . .” He paused, scrunched up his face, bit his lower lip, and tried again to ask the question that was pressing on his brain. “Did he s-s-su. . .”

Apollonia did not return her hand to his face. Instead she reached for and took ahold of his flaccid ten-and-a-half inch cock. She gently pushed the foreskin back and caressed the head eliciting a quiet moan from the man lying next to her. She smiled at him and said, “Yes, he did. On his wedding day, in front of my sister and his future mother-in-law he knelt and sucked the cock that gave forth the semen to create my sister. Moretti men are not afraid to express their sexuality with another man when it is required or desired.”

She felt his cock twitch and did nothing more than continue to gently hold it in her hand. Alessandro Bruno was silent, but his twitching cock said all she needed to hear. His eyes were a bit vacant and she could see he wanted to ask additional questions. She began to slowly masturbate him and as she did she said, “Ask me anything. You will see that I have nothing to hide from you.”

“Oh god,” he moaned, “please stop or I’m going to. . .”

“Ask me, Alessandro,” she insisted.

“Was that the first time?” he asked.

“No,” she answered, “it was the culmination of the _‘Moretti Rites of Passage’_ into the family.” She continued to gently play with his cock and as she did she moved so it would be easier to use both hands on his genitals. Apollonia did not preface her next question, “Did Sienna give you an enema or two when she removed your body hair?”

Beyond being stunned, Alessandro answered, “It was humiliating. She made me bend over, filled me, made me hold it, and then when I was more than uncomfortable she allowed me to expel the water and the contents of my lower bowel. She did this three times until she saw I was clean enough to lay with you.”

“Sweet,” sighed Apollonia. “Ever have an anal orgasm?”

“I don’t understand,” he responded. “An anal orgasm?”

Apollonia decided not to push the subject. She looked from his face to his cock, moved slightly downward, pulled the foreskin down, and took the head of his rising Italian meat into her mouth. He felt her lock her lips just below the head and begin to swirl her tongue around its sensitive head. Alessandro couldn’t take the feeling as she tickled his corona with her tongue while her left hand stole beneath his balls. He felt her begin to roll his testicles in her hand while her fingers traced the line from the back of his scrotum to his anus. He lifted his hips in response to her light touch. She knew from experience that he was not trying to force his cock down her throat, but simply reacting to the touch of her fingers on his perineum and anus.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” he moaned, growled, and cried out as he felt her tongue caress and make love to his cockhead.

Hearing his cry brought joy to Apollonia’s heart and started the flow of vaginal juices from her vagina. She removed her mouth from his cock, wet the fingers of the hand that caressed his balls and anus, and when she was satisfied they were lubricated enough returned his cockhead to her mouth. He moaned with pleasure as she began to slide the humongous cock a few inches deeper into her mouth. She held him there as she slid her fingers to her ultimate goal. Alessandro again raised his hips in response to her light touch. Apollonia slowly began the movement of fellating a man. She slowly took him in, caressed the underside of his cock with her tongue, and slid it back out keeping just the head inside her lips. She swirled her tongue around the head and when she heard him moan, she took her middle finger and slid it into his anus. She did not enter him slowly. Her finger went in all the way in one push. Just as he groaned in pain, Apollonia found his male G-spot. She massaged it and knew she hit a home run when his anus began to squeeze her finger.

Alessandro lifted his head to see her with his cock in her mouth and a finger up his ass. He could not take the pleasure while trying to hold his head up and let it fall back to the bed. Then a new sensation rose not from his cock but inside his ass. The finger that invaded him was no longer there. He groaned and after he did, he felt not one but three fingers enter his body. No woman had ever finger fucked his ass as she blew him. Most women who tried to suck him off could not perform the act of fellatio without using both hands. Several women saw his size and simply gave up trying to fellate him. His mind raged with sexual pleasure as well as questions about his sexuality. Alessandro was conflicted. He had eaten his own cum from her body. Now he was in the throes of extreme sexual pleasure not from her mouth, but her fingers caressing a tender spot in his ass.

The feeling emanating from his anus was something he never felt before or knew he could feel pleasure from. He began to lose control of his body as his hips started to rise and fall in concert with Apollonia’s sucking and finger fucking. She continued to use her mouth, but her main intent and purpose was to get him to ejaculate from her massaging of his prostate. As he continued to move his hips, she reduced the amount of oral pleasure and increased the amount of anal massage. She could see out of the corner of her eyes his hands grabbing bits of the duvet in response to her pleasure giving. One thing she confirmed which brought her additional pleasure was the taste of his cock. Alessandro Bruno’s cock was delicious and she would have no problem sucking him off and drinking his bodily fluids, but that was not her purpose. His cock began to thicken and the head began to flare in her mouth. She timed the stopping of her sucking and increased the finger fucking perfectly.

“Wha-a-a,” he cried when he felt her mouth leave his cock. He moved his head so he could see down the bed without having to raise his head. Apollonia Moretti was holding the base of his cock while finger fucking his ass with deft and precise motions. He wanted her to stop, but he could not verbalize his desire because his ass was taking control of his mind and body. He could not stop responding to her fingers. He wanted to feel them deeper inside him, pressing on his sexual spot, and then it happened. Without touching or stroking his cock, it exploded. Seven strong ropes of cum shot out of the head and landed between his chin and his bellybutton. The sad part was his orgasm was not as pleasurable as he expected it would be. He felt a gut wrenching emptiness after his body finished expelling his ejaculate.

“Nice one, Alessandro,” Apollonia cooed and licked her lips. Her fingers were still up his ass and he wasn’t complaining or begging to have them removed. “First anal orgasm. Different, isn’t it? Bet you’re even hornier then when I started.”

“I’m dumbfounded. At a loss for words,” he said breathless from the unsatisfying orgasm. “I’m even hornier than before. I, I, I have this feeling in my cock, in m-m-my ass, my body has this urgent need to cum again so I can relieve this distressed empty feeling.”

“Hmmm,” she said, “Guess you’ll have to jerk off again.”

“You’re not serious. You’re such a bitch,” he growled. “You started to suck me and then you. . .”

“Fucked with your head,” she spat back in a somewhat loving way. “This is the part of your education that you have to learn to deal with. I am who I am and you will bend to my will. You feel empty, distressed, unsatisfied, and in need of a fulfilling full body orgasm – then jerk off. Do it in front of me. Humiliate yourself again by playing with yourself to relieve this need to spill your seed.”

“Take your fingers out, please,” his request was needy and brimming with subservience.

“No,” she responded, “I want to feel your asshole pulse around them as you cum from your masturbation.”

“God, why am I here?” he said. “I should have listened to my intuition when I saw you sitting in the coffee shop. I should have continued to my office. I missed my deadline. Fuck!!! I’m such an asshole.”

“No, Alessandro,” she countered, “your asshole is around my fingers and you’re horny, frustrated, and in need, so jerk off.”

Amazingly he squeezed his anus around her fingers, wet his hand with his own saliva, took hold of his cock, and began to jerk off furiously. Apollonia moved back slightly to watch this Italian stud fall deeper under her spell as she pressed her fingers into his manhole as he masturbated for her a second time. Numerous times during his masturbatory activity he stopped wet his hand for lubrication purposes so he could continue jerking his cock to fruition. His face would scrunch up, his eyes would close, and he would hold his breath as his hips rose and fell against the pressure of her three fingers. Knowing this orgasm was going to take a bit longer than the first one, Apollonia made herself comfortable so she could watch him shoot his load a third time. Her curiosity was more about how much he would produce than seeing him jerk off; although his humiliation at her hands was incredibly satisfying.

The third masturbation session took twenty-two minutes to complete. During that time, he looked only one time at the woman who lay next to him with three fingers of her hand inserted in his ass as if this was going to be the first of many times he would have to suffer the indignity of masturbating for her pleasure. When he ejaculated, he closed his eyes, moaned, and pressed his hips against the pressure of her fingers and hand. She felt his anus contract around her fingers and smiled as his cock spewed forth his third orgasm in less than ninety minutes. To her amazement, Alessandro produced another copious amount of ejaculate. This was the confirmation she needed. He was definitely a man that could produce for the Moretti family and she was going to all she could to bring him into the fold.

Apollonia moved next to Alessandro, ran her fingers through the cooling cum, brought her hand to her lips, and moved forward and placed her cum covered fingers between their lips as she initiated a kiss. She opened her mouth as did the amazed Alessandro. Their tongues met as the both lapped at her fingers. After a short moment, she broke the kiss, but left her fingers in his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw her above his face smiling from ear-to-ear, eyes twinkling, and heard her say; “Suck them. I’ll bring you more. Suck my fingers and prepare yourself, because sooner rather than later you’re going to be on your knees fellating my Colin”

Alessandro Bruno did not fight or try to have her remove her fingers from his mouth. His brain was fucked and he felt a total raging need to satisfy her especially after she shared some of his ejaculate. For the next sixteen minutes, Apollonia scooped up his cum, fed it too him, and every so often during the process of breaking his will, she would French kiss him and willingly share the cool cum with him. The end result of their cum eating byplay was as Apollonia expected. Alessandro was calm and very much attuned to her and nothing else, except for the slight hardening of his manhood.

This time she allowed herself to place her body next to his with her left leg on his left leg and her pussy pressed against his hip bone. They rested like this for a time before they both fell asleep. Apollonia’s cell phone rang and when she found it lying on the floor underneath her clothes she had a missed call from Ming. A nanosecond passed before she pressed the speed dial number for the second love-of-her-life. Apollonia went to the upholstered chair by the window, sat cross-legged, and prayed that Ming would answer the phone. Her wish came true.

“My love,” Apollonia said, “I’m sorry, but the phone was hidden and it took a moment for me to find it. Where are you?”

Her voice sounding very tired and hoarse, Ming Zheng responded, “I’m where I want to be, Appy.” She paused and when Apollonia did not respond she continued, “I’m home in Lawrence. Where are you?”

Apollonia’s heart sank and rose. Her body tingled with expectation and love. She took the phone away from her ear, placed it on her naked thigh, so she could wipe the tears of joy from her eyes. When she put the phone back to her ear she could her Ming asking where she had gone. “Sorry sweetheart, I had to wipe my eyes. I’m in the city at the townhouse. It is a long story that I want to tell you as we lay together, if that is what you meant by being home and not preparing to leave for China.”

“I broke with tradition, Appy,” she said, her voice still very hoarse but the sadness came through. “The day. . .”

“No Ming,” Apollonia quietly urged her lover, “wait, I’m coming home. I need to call Nathan to pick me up. Then we’ll have a late dinner and we can talk. I’m going to ride home with my hand between my legs, because I’m assuming you’re staying and that just makes me want to go down on you for as long as you like, want, need. I love you Ming Zheng.”

Apollonia heard the same from her lover before she ended the call, stood, stretched her lithe body, and screamed with joy. She saw Alessandro on his side facing her with a smile and a quizzical look on his face. The distance between them was closed in a few steps. Apollonia leaned down, kissed the tip of his cock, each ball, and then moved to his lips. Not caring there was a small amount of residual ejaculate on his body; she lay on top of him, pressed her body into his, and kissed him. The kiss was deep and very French. Their tongues played in each other’s mouth for the entire time their lips were locked together. Then just as quickly as she had thrown herself on him, she broke the kiss, rolled off of him, stood, and said, “Shower time big boy. It’s time to clean up. Jesus, where did the day go? Guess we fell asleep.”

“You’re not staying the night?” he asked.

“No. I’m headed home as are you.”

“When will I see you again?”

“Trust me Alessandro this is not a onetime tryst. You need to go home, finished your work, and then spend some quiet time so you can wrap your head around what happened here today. I’m all in. You agree to be my lover, my bitch, my boi, and do as I tell you; you will enter a world of life, love, and sex beyond your imagination.”

“Um, I thought I already made my commitment, because... And, I bet you’ve heard this too many times to count; I’d eat a yard of your shit to get to your asshole. You’ve made me do things I’ve read about, but always said I wouldn’t ever do. You’re in then I’m in, too.”

“Think about it, because the downside is way worse than the upside. Please, give me that right now. Ming is home and I need to get to her.”

Alessandro Bruno looked as if he was slapped across the face with a thousand page telephone book. One minute Apollonia is lying next to him, playing with his manhood, kissing him, and minutes later she is pressing to leave him to be with her lesbian lover. Now he understood why she told him to reflect on the day’s meeting and activities. His cock was telling him to stay, his mind was in a turmoil, and the feeling of emptiness in his rectum was just plain old sick. He stood, held out his hand, and said, “A quick shower. Then I’ll hail a cab. You’re right about the need to reflect upon today’s activities, but I am going to say that I am hammered by you. Apollonia Moretti, you have taken my heart like no other woman has ever done.”

Thirty minutes later, Apollonia stood in Alessandro Bruno’s arms, kissing him, just inside the entrance to the townhouse. They had exchanged phone numbers and to his surprise she gave him her private number. They agreed that he would call her on Monday rather than Sunday, because she was bringing Colin home from the hospital and wanted to spend the day with him. Alessandro stood and held her hands by their sides not wanting to leave. In the same respect, Apollonia wanted to take him home and watch Ming’s face as his cock slid between her legs and into her body. She licked her lips at the thought which only made Alessandro wonder what she was thinking about considering his thoughts were on the beautiful smell and taste of Apollonia’s sex.

Their little love fest came to an end when the black Lincoln Town Car pulled up to the garage cut out and one very huge African-American named Nathan Childress exited the vehicle. Apollonia did not need to say anything to Giuseppe and Sienna. They both knew what to do. She walked arm-in-arm to the car, kissed Alessandro, and slid into the vehicle. Nathan eyed the two of them, made no verbal or physical comment, closed the door, and before he returned to the driver’s side said, “Need a ride, walking or taking a cab?”

Alessandro smiled, “Probably walking for a while before I hail a cab. Need to clear my brain. Nice meeting you Nathan. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again.”

Nathan did not answer. He smiled as any good professional would, made his way to the driver’s side, entered the vehicle, and said, “Home, Miss Moretti?”

Pressed back into the soft leather seat, Apollonia Moretti broke out of her reverie, her crotch soaked with expectations of great news, replied, “You get me home in record time and there’s a ten thousand dollar cash bonus for you on payday.”

Nathan Childress did not need to answer. He put the vehicle into drive and stepped on the gas. Columbus Place here we come.


	141. Saturday Night–Eighth Avenue - 8 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua Goldsmith’s stupidity gets him in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The Adult DVD Depot was a typical but dying breed of adult bookstores in New York City. Located on 8th Avenue just north of the Port Authority Bus Terminal it catered to businessmen seeking quick release during lunch or after work before heading home from the cadre of bi, gay, and transgendered men who inhabited the establishment. The name of the shop belied its inventory content. Upon entering the store, the cashier’s counter was on the left and ran from the front to approximately the middle of the store. From the end of the counter, there was a space filled with X-rated movie posters until a framework of neon lights that surrounds the entrance to the staircase that led to the second floor video arcade. Across from the cashier’s desk were racks filled with cheap, tawdry lingerie, costumes, and all forms and shapes of sexual aids for both men and women. The walls were lined with DVDs and a few remaining VHS tapes. At the foot of the steps leading to the second floor, was a turnstile that controlled access to the video booths. Once upstairs the booths accepted singles, fives, tens, and twenties to enable the viewing of the myriad of pornographic videos being shown.

Management tried to keep the place clean, but based upon the typical employee they were forced to hire it was somewhat of a losing battle. Their main concern was passing the strict New York City health codes and that forced ownership to stop in once every four hours to cajole or threaten the lazy good for nothing employees to pick up a broom, dust pan, mop, and water bucket to clean the place. The business smelled of bleach as it was used as the primary cleaning and disinfecting agent.

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith walked past the adult bookstore, paused for a moment, turned back, and entered. He tried to look inconspicuous, but the new clothing he was wearing made him stand out like a sore thumb. His new black jeans, denim work shirt, New Balance running shoes, sweatshirt, and New York Yankee cap did not give him the street look he was trying to use to keep out of the limelight and remain inconspicuous He looked around for a moment, stepped up to the counter, and asked the skinny, tattooed, pierced, long haired, drug addled individual for change of a twenty. The transaction took longer than it should have, because the screw-up behind the counter took three times to count out ten singles, one ten dollar bill, and exchange a quarter for a token to use in the turnstile that guarded the staircase to the second floor. When Joshua finally had his money he turned and strode to the back of the narrow store to the staircase that led to the second floor. The dark, dank, dirty, and smelly business did nothing to help him as he sought a place to hide and think about his future. He chose the adult bookstore, because he felt it was so out of the norm for him no one would think to look in a place as disgusting as the one he was standing.

He slipped the token into the slot, pushed the bar that blocked his way, and took the steps two-at-a-time to the second floor. He was immediately accosted by the smell of smoke, sex, bleach, and cleaning fluids. The room for the video booths stretched from the front of the building to the rear. The side opposite the stairway was filled from front-to-back while the side he entered from had booths only from the staircase to the rear of the building. The area to the front of the building had a display cabinet built onto the wall that displayed the CD covers of the videos being played. Ten rows by twenty wide of all forms of XXX-rated pornography.

Joshua made his way to the rear, selected the last booth, opened the door, and entered the dark smelly viewing area. He looked down for a moment and was taken with the number of crumpled white tissues that lay on the floor. The bench was against the rear wall and not on the right which would put his back to the next sequential booth. He pulled out a dollar, placed it face up into the bill acceptor before sitting down. The control panel consisted of nine buttons. Four allowed you to move to a specific start point of the videos being played, two for increasing or decreasing the volume, two for moving through the videos one-at-a time, and one to mute the volume. Joshua looked at the bench and with a swipe of his left hand removed the few pieces of tissue that were there and sat down.

The video that opened first was a homosexual encounter between two young emo type teens. They were pale white, black hair with purple and red accents, tattoos, and facial piercings. The scene that opened had the taller of the two behind the smaller with his huge white cock embedded in the other boy’s ass. The sounds coming from the boy kneeling on the bed could only be interpreted as moans of pleasure. Their coupling was apparently near the end as the taller boy began to pound the younger boy’s backside in earnest. Just as Joshua was moving to press the up arrow to change the video, the older boy pulled his cock out of the younger boy and after a few strokes shot his wad all over the younger boy’s ass.

Joshua’s gaze was held by the size of the penis that just spewed the contents of the taller boy’s balls onto the backside of the boy who was now furiously masturbating. The cock had to be a good nine inches and the head had a Prince Albert piercing. He’d seen them in pictures, but never witnessed a cock with one spewing ejaculate. Joshua unconsciously licked his lips and placed his hand on his crotch. He did not change the channel. Instead he moved into the corner, opened his trench coat, and watched the homosexual video. Every so often he would rub his cock through the denim, but he did not open the zipper to access his cock so he could masturbate. The scene changed to three similar type eighteen year old boys sitting on a couch. Joshua’s eyes glazed over as his thoughts returned to the events of earlier that afternoon.

His first thought after he calmed down from his encounter with Felicia Dwyer was to remove himself from the hospital and make himself scarce. He needed to get to his children, but that was going to be difficult at best. The cunt had them. They were in one of the occupied houses on Columbus Place and that meant he had to go there to pick them up to return home to Westchester. He knew he needed a change of clothing. His shirt was ripped and there was a small amount of blood spray on the shoulders. Once he had purchased and changed his clothing, he took the bag of his old clothing and tossed it into an easily accessible dumpster as he wandered toward the west side of Manhattan. As he sat, he realized he had walked twenty-six blocks south on 8th Avenue. His paranoia made him enter the bookstore. He needed to assess his alternatives.

As he was lost in thought, the timer on the video playing counted down to zero. It took no more than five to seven seconds for a voice to announce, “Please put money in or leave the video booth.” Joshua awoke from his thoughts, pulled out the remaining singles, and put them all into the bill actuator. When he was finished he looked at the screen and decided to change the channel. He pressed through all the videos and on the second go round he stopped at a heterosexual video of what appeared to be a very young teen being raped by two very well endowed black men. Joshua knew the girl was of age and was cast because she looked no older than fourteen. His cock stirred and jumped to life. He closed his eyes. He forced himself to think of something else to relieve the growing need to masturbate. Joshua thought about how sweet it would be to ejaculate in her whore cunt as he choked the life out of her.

He leaned against the rear corner, his head against the walls, his eyes closed, and his hand inside his pants. Every so often he would move his hand on his cock as he heard the cries from the actress, if you could call her that, begging her rapists to stop. In his own mind’s eye, Joshua Goldsmith began to relive the series of murders he committed in the name of sexual satisfaction. His cock took over and he opened his belt, pulled down his zipper, and then his pants. He released his cock and without really moving or opening his eyes to watch the video, began to masturbate to the memories of the girls he murdered. As he stroked his cock oblivious of everything around him, he was brought back to reality when he heard the door to his booth slam open.

“Ok, asshole,” the deep voice said, “drop your cock and put your hands behind your head.”

Joshua opened his eyes and saw a rather large black man standing in the doorway to the booth. Around his neck were a chain and a leather badge holder. Inside the badge holder was a gold shield of a detective. His right hand rested on the butt of his Glock 19. Joshua did as he said.

“You know it is illegal to masturbate in public. Lewd and lascivious behavior,” said the detective. “I’m going to have to take you in. So, put away your small white prick, close your pants, stand, and place your hands behind your back.”

Joshua did not move, “You’re not going to arrest me. I wasn’t anything that every other swinging dick that enters this place does. Only thing is I forgot to lock the door.”

“Your stupidity is my arrest. Now, put your little white shit away and get ready to be taken to the precinct,” he said with a bit more authority. “You’ll have all the time to jerk off while you’re in stir at Rikers.”

“Please don’t arrest me. I’ll do anything you ask,” whined Joshua.”

“I know you’re expecting me to step in, lock the door, and take out my cock,” he said “for you to suck. Isn’t that true white boy?”

It was his last statement that woke Joshua up from his fear. He knew this nigger was not a cop much less a detective. He’d bet his life that the badge was a fake, but he wouldn’t chance that the gun was. The coin flip in his mind came up to take the chance. Worst thing that could happen to him was a beating which would give him motive to sue the city. Joshua stood, pulled up his pants, and remained facing the man he believed to be an imposter. He took his chance. “You’re no cop. That badge is as fake as they come. I know because I have friends on the force. The gun is probably real, but you’re the one taking the chance carrying it illegally.”

Joshua shivered when he heard the man bellow with laughter. The detective saw the opportunity and took it. He bitch slapped Joshua, spun him around, and with the practiced movement of a professional, handcuffed him before he knew what happened to him. The detective guided him out of the booth, down the hall, and to the staircase. As they descended he said, “You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have one with you when you are questioned. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided at government expense. Do you understand your rights as if have stated them?”

Dr. Joshua Goldsmith did not respond. He nodded his head and did everything in his power to keep from pissing in his pants. The futility of his life came spinning into his consciousness; as he remembered finding out his whore wife was fucking a nigger, the murder of Jessica Silverstein, the taking of his wife’s life, and most recently the untimely beating of Felicia Dwyer, as he was guided by the black detective to a typical NYPD unmarked police vehicle.


	142. Saturday Night – Columbus Place – 8 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia arrives at Ming’s house. Viviano awakens Apollonia and Ming with news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The black Lincoln Town Car pulled up to the gate and from the backseat Apollonia could see two guards inside the guardhouse which meant Viviano decided to double the security on the gate. She wondered if he had brought in others to patrol the grounds which consisted of fifty-one fenced and tree lined acres. Per protocol, one of the guards came out, looked into the vehicle, and without saying a word waved the ok for the other guard to open the gate.

Nathan pulled past the open gate before he asked, “Your house Miss Moretti?”

“No Nathan,” she replied. “Please, drop me at Ming’s house. Then park the car in the driveway at my house and go inside. If you’re hungry, make yourself something to eat. There is soda and wine, but don’t drink and hard liquor. Please clean up after yourself and wait in the family room. If you want, you can order a pay-per-view movie or just watch what’s on cable.”

“For how long Miss Moretti?”

“For as long as it takes. You should know better by now, Nathan. You are my employee and you’ll do as I request. Who else would be giving you a ten thousand dollar bonus after a few days employment?”

“You’re right, Miss Moretti. I apologize.”

Nathan pulled the vehicle to the front of Ming’s house, got out, and walked around to open the door for his employer. He saw a smile on her face that could only be interpreted as her signal to him that she was happy with his work. Once she was out of the car and headed up the front walk of her lesbian lover’s house, he closed the rear passenger door, and made his way back to the driver’s seat. Per her instructions, he made his way to Apollonia’s house to wait for her summons if it came at all.

\-------------------------

Apollonia did not walk up the driveway to the rear door to gain entrance to the house. Instead, she made her way up the front walk to the double doors, rang the doorbell, and positioned herself so she could see through the opaque glass to watch her lover approach. Her jaw dropped when she saw her lover step up to the door and open it to invite her in. Ming Zheng was dressed, if you could call it dressed, in a pair of thigh high black leather boots with at least five inch heels, a pair of black satin panties that were nothing more than a triangle of material and thin braid of the same material to keep the patch in place, covering her arms to mid-bicep were lace and satin gloves, and surrounding her neck was a two-and-a-half inch black leather collar. Her body shone and her straight black hair fell around her face which had close to no makeup on it. Apollonia nodded, stepped into the great room, and fell to her knees.

“Mistress Zheng, I come to serve. I am subservient to you. I am yours to do with as you please,” intoned Apollonia.

“Remove your clothing, bitch,” commanded Ming showing absolutely no emotion.

Apollonia did not stand up. She removed her shirt, shoes, denims, and panties. She placed her small purse on the floor next to her clothing. She remained on her knees with her head down and her hands clasped behind her back. The hardwood floor was uncomfortable, but it was not her position to say anything to her lover. Apollonia Moretti had set the scene when they spoke earlier and she knew from previous encounters with Mistress Ming as the submissive partner, she would suffer. Her suffering would be psychological, emotional, and physical. The physical would not leave marks on her face, arms, or legs but, her torso would show signs of her physical abuse. The time she served her lover would crush her Alpha female personality and make her into a simpering, wanting, cunt lapping submissive. Her pussy twitched with anticipation.

Ming Zheng stepped forward, placed her left hand under her bitch’s chin, and raised her head so their eyes could meet. The hardness in her stare belied the love she had for the woman who made her life what it was. Without saying a word beforehand, Ming Zheng did something she never did before when roleplaying with her lover. She pulled her hand away from Apollonia’s chin and spit in her face. Not once, but three times. Apollonia Moretti’s first thought was too stand-up and punch the shit out of Ming, but calmness returned as she accepted being spat on for the first time in her life. Ming’s saliva coated her nose and cheeks. She felt it begin to dribble down her cheeks.

“You are not worthy of my pussy this evening, bitch,” said Ming. “You have to prove yourself and your worth to me, slave. My body is a temple. Your access to it is denied until you debase yourself beyond what you have ever done before to prove your worth. Failure will result in my leaving for China as soon as tomorrow morning.”

Apollonia froze. Her mind was reeling from the statement. Was Ming serious? Was her truth couched in the Dominant/submissive game they were playing? Her heart stopped beating as the thought of her lover leaving her sank into her consciousness. Apollonia knew Ming could be mean, but she never used real life to hurt her when they role played. Her lips opened to speak, but she knew that she had not been given permission. It was an uncontrollable reaction to Ming’s threat.

Ming saw Apollonia’s knee-jerk reaction to her statement about leaving for China. Her pussy twitched and flooded with sexual juices. Although she was moved by Apollonia’s reaction, she did not break her cold hard stare. Instead, she used her anger and her love to make more demands of the woman who gave her a life filled without any needs or want for anything or anyone. She held her gaze and timed her next move to perfection. She saw the opening when Apollonia’s eyes moved ever so slightly from her own. Her right hand had moved ever so slightly and Ming saw Apollonia flinch ever so slightly. The movement was only visible to someone trained as they both were. The flinch was miniscule, but flinch she did. Inside, Ming knew Apollonia Moretti was roiling with anger at her statement about leaving for China. As with everything she learned living and being intimate with Apollonia, her right hand movement hid her true intentions.

Apollonia did not see it coming. Her gaze was focused on her lover’s face and through instinct, her lover’s right hand. She felt it before she realized it happened. Ming’s left hand caught her right cheek. The palm and finger’s perfectly placed as she made full force contact with Apollonia’s cheek. The second slap was even more of a surprise as Ming’s backhand caught Apollonia’s left cheek. This time it was the knuckles of her hand that compressed Apollonia’s cheek and forced her head in the opposite direction of the original slap. Before she could react, Apollonia felt Ming’s right hand grab her by the chin.

“You are nothing to me, bitch,” she growled. “You will crawl to me and suck my ass. You fail to complete the task and I will leave. Tonight you prove your worth. You fail to complete any task I command of you and I will leave. I will abandon you. You will never see me again. Do you understand?”

Apollonia knew the game was more than roleplaying. Inside she knew Ming was more than angry. She was going to take it out on her, because she knew she would never see her parents again. Apollonia Moretti wondered if she created a monster when she begged her to shit on her familial relationship and stay with her. Her insides were no longer seeking sexual release. She was afraid. Apollonia hadn’t felt stress induced by fear since she was a young girl. Again, she thought about what she had caused between her lover and her. Would she be better off standing and telling Ming to return to China? Would Ming take her standing as trying to dominate from the bottom and react accordingly? Thoughts and pictures of their life together flew though her mind. Her emotions were on the edge. Apollonia Moretti was truly afraid for the first time since she defended herself against the teenage boy that tried to forcibly take advantage of her.

She saw the cold stare and knew she had to answer. “Yes, Mistress.”

Ming Zheng turned, bent over, and said, “Clean my asshole, bitch. I just got off the toilet.”

Apollonia Moretti closed her eyes and thought about why her lover would make her suck her dirty asshole. Failure to comply would result in her leaving or would it? Decision time for Apollonia Moretti. She hesitated just long enough to bring forth Ming’s ire.

“FUCK YOU!!!” she cried. “EITHER I FEEL YOUR LIPS ON MY ASSHOLE OR I WALK AWAY NEVER TO SEE YOU AGAIN. YOUR CHOICE CUNT.”

“Noooooo,” cried Apollonia. “Noooooo, anything but that.”

“LAST TIME I COMMAND YOU, CUNT!!!” demanded the very angry Mistress Zhen.

Apollonia was taken by the fact that Ming did not look back at her. She kept herself bent at the waist, hands on her knees, and her asshole waiting to be sucked clean. Apollonia took a deep breath, crawled the two feet that separated them, placed her hands on Mistress Zheng’s ass cheeks, separated them, and placed her mouth over her asshole. True to her word, her asshole was dirty. Apollonia began to wretch and she used every trick to keep herself from doing so. Her lips were against Ming’s anus, but her tongue was not performing as Ming requested.

“CLEAN MY ASSHOLE, CUNT!!! PROVE TO ME YOU’RE WORTH LEAVING MY FAMILY FOR!!! MAKE ME A BELIEVER!!!” growled Ming.

Apollonia steeled herself and did her lover’s bidding. She pushed her tongue out and began to lick in and around her lover’s dirty asshole. Time slowed to a crawl. Her tongue couldn’t move fast enough, but Apollonia knew Mistress would not relent and allow her to stop. Moretti’s always kept their anuses clean. Even at their worst, they never forced another individual to suck a dirty ass. Apollonia tried to think of her love for Ming to get her though this act of contrition.

“I CAN’T FEEL YOU!!!” demanded Ming.

The tongue made a concerted effort to provide the activities required of her lover and Mistress. Apollonia knew this wasn’t a sexual activity by the way Ming kept her stance. Her lover was making a point about her decision to stay rather than go to China with her parents. As she tried to keep herself from vomiting, Apollonia put all her thoughts into satisfying her lover’s demands. The taste was diminishing, but the smell was giving Apollonia fits. When individuals were forced to suck her ass, Apollonia knew she was squeaky clean. She now knew what torment went through their minds as they did her bidding. Her tongue worked its way into Ming’s anus.

Much more calmly, Ming said, “Now you’re getting the point, bitch. Don’t stop until I give you permission.”

Apollonia could not tell how long she’d been sucking her lover’s dirty ass, but her mind said enough. She pulled her tongue from Ming’s anus and her face from between her cheeks of her derriere. With her face scrunched up in disgust, Apollonia fell back on her knees and haunches and said, “I’m done. I can’t do it anymore.”

Mistress Zheng’s response was swift, direct, and without concern for their compact that no physical marks would be visible. She spun around and slapped her lover across the face. She took a position in front of Apollonia. Her legs were spread with her knees slightly bent. The fact she was wearing five inch heels was inconsequential to her next move. With total disregard for Apollonia’s face, Ming changed her stance, spun, and with her right foot caught the left side of Apollonia’s head. Her instep made initial contact with Apollonia’s left ear. The force of the blow knocked Apollonia to the floor. She wasn’t unconscious, but she was stunned.

Ming moved to Apollonia’s right side and dropped to her knees. Her right hand grabbed Apollonia by the neck just below her jaw. She leaned forward and said, “I’m five seconds from snapping your neck like a pretzel, bitch. You took from me everything I live for. I am alone and you have to pay.”

The statement sent a bolt of electricity throughout Apollonia’s body. Her mind took over. She calculated what it would take to break Ming’s hold so she could take the upper hand. The move was instantaneous and Ming was unprepared. Apollonia forced her head and neck into the hold of Ming’s right hand. She then lifted her hips and rolled her legs up and towards her head. She opened them enough and when she felt the top of Ming’s head she spread them wider. The distance was enough for her to close them with a force powerful enough to cause Ming to release her hold on Apollonia’s neck.

Ming fell backwards from the force of the blow. Apollonia’s ankles had made contact on each side of her head at the temple. The pain was intense and her eyes saw a flash of bright red. The disorientation from the unexpected blow to her head was more than she could handle. Ming Zheng fell to the hardwood floor of the great room close to unconscious. Her body felt numb. She closed and opened her eyes and when the pain subsided she was in no physical position to retaliate.

Apollonia rolled on top of Ming. She straddled her body, leaned down, and growled like a mad dog. Her eyes turned a deep black, her nose flared, and her lips pulled back to expose her teeth. Apollonia’s face was pure evil. She reached for, took hold of Ming’s neck, and began to squeeze. Her anger was not subsiding but increasing. Ming could feel her consciousness ebbing and needed to counteract her lover’s chokehold. Using all her remaining strength, Ming performed the same maneuver Apollonia used to break away from her. The force of the blow was enough to make Apollonia release her hands, but not enough to remove her from Ming’s body.

Apollonia shook her head in response to the searing pain, but she did not lose consciousness. It was enough to fuel the rising anger within Apollonia, but to their amazement the blow did not. She squeezed her eyes closed, opened them, and saw not an antagonist, but the love-of-her-life lying on the floor between her legs. She shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs when everything returned to her immediate consciousness.

“What the fuck!?!” cried Apollonia. “What is this bullshit about leaving me? How dare you make me suck your dirty asshole!!!”

Ming did not answer. She remained stressed at the events, but she knew Apollonia deserved more than a simple explanation. Her face showed no emotion. Her body was tense, but not in preparation for another move to dislodge Apollonia from her superior position on her abdomen.

Minutes passed. Not a word was said between them. Apollonia rose on her knees to release the pressure on Ming’s stomach. Ming saw Apollonia’s eyes had returned to their turquoise and gold beauty. The two women relaxed and out-of-the-blue Apollonia leaned down and kissed Ming. She opened her mouth and invited Apollonia’s tongue in so they could caress each other as their tongues swirled between their open oral orifices. No shiver of disgust rose up her spine at the thought of where her mouth had just been. Ming Zheng was thankful that she was alive and kissing her lover. All she wanted was to get out from underneath Apollonia, move to the family room, and sit on the couch where they could cuddle and talk. She had enough considering Apollonia’s reaction to her statement about leaving for China.

Ming broke the kiss, moved so she could free her arms, and placed her hands on Apollonia’s cheeks. Their eyes met, “Let’s move to the family room where we’ll be much more comfortable.”

“What? You don’t want to dominate me?”

Ming shook her head, “No, I just want to be in your arms.”

Apollonia’s eyes turned dark, “Then what was this little scenario all about?”

“I wanted more than anything to make you suffer for being the person I would do anything for; which I did. My parents leave for China in the morning. I will never see or speak to them ever again. The Chinese way is to break the relationship. For all intent and purpose, I am dead to them. I gave up my family for you, Apollonia Moretti.”

“Where are the Lian and Shen?”

Ming took a breath, held it, exhaled, and said, “Thankfully not with my parents. I won that war. They are across the street with Raffy. When I told her what happened today, she took me in her arms and told me she’d watch the boys. They’re going to spend the night there.”

“Then we don’t have to go to the family room.”

Apollonia moved backwards on her knees until she was in a position to drop her head and place her mouth on the small piece of satin that covered her lover’s sex. She felt Ming relax. Her hands gently pushed the Oriental woman’s legs apart. Ming responded by pulling her knees towards the sides of her chest. Apollonia used her lips to move the patch and her tongue to slice through the canyon that was formed by her labia. The taste was all she expected which made her wet in turn. Apollonia’s mouth sought out Ming’s clitoris. She used her tongue to uncover the center of Ming’s sex and her lips to surround it so she could gently use suction to pull it into her mouth.

It didn’t take long for her clitoris to become engorged with blood and stand like skyscraper pointing not towards the heavens, but into the cavity of love formed by her lover’s mouth. Apollonia pursed her lips and sucked on it as if she was fellating a man. The sensation sent waves of pleasure throughout Ming’s body. Although she didn’t need to, she opened her legs even further and pressed her hips up to give her lover easier access to her charms. The rising sexual pleasure was enhanced as she placed her left hand on the back of her lover’s head while the right began to gently twist and caress her right breast and nipple. Apollonia moved her hands behind Ming’s knees so she could keep them apart and pushed back so she could easily maintain her oral connection to Ming’s pussy.

Time was not a consideration as was Apollonia’s desire to be eating her lover’s twat. Tonight was about Ming and Ming alone. Apollonia would do anything she asked. She would eat her for as long as she wanted even if it meant spending the night between her legs. She would fuck her with her tongue, her fingers, or any size dildo she wanted. She would drink her piss if she requested. The young girl she met in college who had grown into a beautiful woman was open and inviting as she listened to her breath and her soft moans as she ate her pussy. The sexual pleasure she was giving her lover took all thoughts of eating her dirty asshole out of her mind as she reveled feeling her lover react to her lovemaking.

“Oh-h-h!!!” moaned Ming. “Eat me-e-e!!!”

Apollonia smiled inside as she heard her lover verbalize her desire to be brought off through oral ministrations. As Ming rose to her orgasm, she began to produce a significant amount of sexual fluids which Apollonia greedily swallowed. Ever since the first time, the second semester of their freshman year, Apollonia ate Ming’s pussy she immediately fell in love with the taste of her bodily fluids. On too many occasions to count, Apollonia always recounted that first lovemaking session and how she wanted to bottle Ming’s essence not to sell, but to keep all to herself. Apollonia moved her right hand from behind Ming’s right knee, slid it down to the crease of her ass, and as she sucked and caressed the erect clitoris she began to massage the soft skin of her lover’s asshole.

Ming reacted, “Ah-h-h!!! You-u-u fuckin-n-n’ cunt-t-t!!! I’m-m-m cum-m-m-i-n-g-g-!!!”

And cum she did. Apollonia sucked the flood of vaginal fluids into her mouth and swallowed. Ming’s body tensed, shook, and then relaxed. The orgasm was intense because of who gave it to her. It was also the result of a small but intense argument concerning Ming’s forcing Apollonia to suck her dirty asshole. Apollonia did not move her face from between Ming’s legs. She moved her hands which allowed her lover to place her boot encased legs on either side of her body. Apollonia held her head just a few inches from her lover’s pussy and breathed the sensuous bouquet of her body. Apollonia felt Ming slowly caress her head by running her fingers through her hair. Words could not express the need each woman had for the other.

Twelve minutes after Ming’s orgasm, Apollonia slid up her body, rolled to the side, and placed her lips on her lover’s. Ming opened her mouth expecting Apollonia’s tongue. Instead, her mouth was flooded with her own sexual juices. Knowing how intense Apollonia could be, she wrapped her arms around her lover, pulled her close, and reveled in the exchange of her orgasmic fluids. As the kissed, she felt Apollonia’s hand return to her sex and begin to gently massage her labia. She felt a finger glide between her drenched labia and into her vaginal opening. Ming reacted by simply moving her hips up against the downward pressure of her lover’s hand.

Apollonia broke the kiss but did not stop fingering her lover as she moved her thumb to Ming’s magic button. The effect on Ming was immediate. She groaned because she was still sensitive from Apollonia’s orally induced orgasm. Her mind reeled and wanted her lover to stop, but her body begged to be allowed to rise to another orgasm just minutes after the first. Apollonia’s deft movements and ultimate knowledge of her lover’s physical sexuality brought Ming to a second orgasm in just minutes. This time her fluids exploded from her vagina when Apollonia removed the four fingers that was embedded into the vaginal opening of Ming’s body. No anal play was necessary. When Ming came down the second time, the lover’s remained lying on the hardwood floor in an embrace that was as tight as a virgin’s asshole.

“I love you Ming Zheng.”

“I love you Apollonia Moretti.”

“Tonight we shall be as one, but it is I who will make endless love to you because you have given to me something that only a true love can give.”

“Me???”

“No, you’ve given me your soul, Ming Zheng. You’ve given something that only a true love can. I love Ming Zheng.”

Apollonia started to renew the movements of her fingers on Ming’s vagina. Ming took a deep breath as she felt her sex begin to react to the masturbatory movements. Ming’s right hand went between her legs. She grabbed her lover’s hand and moved it from her sex.

“Enough.”

“Are you sure? I’m more than willing to spend the entire night doing nothing but giving you ceaseless orgasms. I want you to beg me to stop because you can’t cum anymore.”

“I’m begging. You’ve given me exactly what I hoped you would. Let’s just relax even if it is here on the hard floor of the great room.”

Apollonia relented, but she did not want to remain on the floor. She gathered herself together, stood, and pulled her up off the floor. As it always was between them, Ming allowed herself to be folded into Apollonia’s arms and kissed as if the end of time was nearing. Their breasts pressed into each other’s body. Their hips pressed forward and that was the opening Apollonia needed. She lowered her right hand and pressed it between Ming’s legs.

“No-o-o!!!” moaned Ming.

Apollonia did not listen as her fingers sought her lover’s clitoris and opening. Ming’s arms held onto her lover’s body as she felt the ministrations start to take hold of her body. Her clitoris was still overly sensitive from the two previous orgasms and it responded immediately. Apollonia felt it grow and present itself for the caressing movement of her fingers. She could feel Ming trying to fight the inevitable. They weren’t kissing. Ming Zheng was holding on for dear life because she knew Apollonia would not moderate, soften, or terminate her masturbatory activity. Ming’s knees began to weaken. Apollonia felt Ming sway and used her free hand and arm to support her lover.

“No-o-o!!!” moaned Ming. Then suddenly, “Ye-s-s-!!!”

Apollonia smiled to herself as she felt Ming shake and her breathing change as her third orgasm consumed her body. When it was all over, Ming Zheng could not stand. Her body shone with sweat and her muscles were close to useless. Apollonia was ecstatic that she gave her lover three quick in succession orgasms that made her unable to walk or talk. Again, nothing was said, but Apollonia knew Ming could not stand or walk without her help. She guided Ming to the seating area in the great room and gently laid her down on one of the couches. The final gesture made Ming groan more in pain than pleasure. Apollonia opened Ming’s legs, leaned in, and French kissed her pussy.

The kiss did not last long. Ming’s hands went to her lover’s head and with as much force as she could muster, pushed Apollonia from between her legs. “ENOUGH!!!” she cried. “Come sit or lie next to me. I need to recover.”

Apollonia begrudgingly did as she requested.

\-------------------------

Neither woman knew when the other fell asleep or for how long they had been out, but it was the sound of the doorbell and knocking on the door that awakened them. Apollonia shook off the sleep and went to answer the front door in her birthday suit. She knew that it would have been just as easy for the person knocking on the door to enter the house through the back door. Before she stepped away from the couch she nodded and pointed upstairs. Ming returned the nod and quickly made her way to the nearest of the four staircases so she could ascend to the master bedroom. The doorbell and knocking did not cease until Apollonia stood at the double doors. She saw Viviano through the cut glass and opened the door.

“What???” she asked.

“Where is your cell phone?” he asked impervious to her nakedness. His voice tense with anger.

“I don’t really know where it is, Viv,” answered Apollonia. “What time is it?”

“Three in the morning and we need to get into the city ASAP.”

“What’s going on?”

Viviano took a deep breath to calm himself which made Apollonia relax also. He stepped through the door which allowed Apollonia to close it and keep the cold March air out of the house. He stepped further into the great room, turned, and said, “We have Joshua, but we need to stop him from being transferred to Rikers. Howard Cohen has been calling your cell phone for hours. He finally called me.”

Apollonia hung her head for a moment realizing that she fucked up, but that would have to be dealt with at a later time. She would be hard on herself for not making sure her cellular phone was within reach. She looked up when she heard Ming’s bedroom door close and with a somewhat cavalier attitude watched her lover descend the steps wearing a simple set of light blue pajamas. In Ming’s hand was another pair of pink ones. Apollonia did not care that she was naked, but based upon what Viviano said she knew she should put something on. She waited until Ming was by her side before she spoke as she put on the pajamas, “Sorry Viv, but. . . Never mind, what gives?”

Viv knew better than argue or say anything to rile his sister-in-law, “Joshua was arrested in an adult bookstore for masturbating in public. Don’t know the full story, but I’m figuring he was in a booth whacking off with the door unlocked.”

“We know who arrested him? And, can we gain control of the situation or do I have to make some calls?” asked Apollonia.

“Thankfully, his one phone call was made to Howard,” replied Viviano. “He did not wait for instructions from you because he knew how important it was to get him into our sphere of influence. Howard made the call and for now Joshua is being held in the Midtown North Precinct. Howard is already there.”

“Then why do we need to go?” asked an incredulous Apollonia.

“He can’t get him released,” replied Viviano. “If I’m reading the situation correctly, we need to make a call or two to force the captain and the detective who arrested him to release Joshua into our custody.”

“Is Jon Parks with Howard?” asked Apollonia.

“I don’t know,” replied Viviano.

Apollonia thought for a minute, “Ok. Nathan should be in my house.” Under her breath she said, _“If he isn’t, I’ll castrate the big Nigger.”_ She paused and then continued, “He is probably asleep on the couch in the family room. Go to my house, awaken him, and return here. I will make the necessary calls. I have to be in the city tomorrow morning to bring Colin home and nothing will deter me.”

Viviano nodded his head and departed the house.

Apollonia looked around the great room and found her cellular phone next to, of all places, the front door. The first call was to Howard Cohen. She confirmed that Jon Parks was present at the precinct. She listened for a moment as Howard relayed the inability of both of them to get Dr. Goldsmith released into their custody. Apollonia told Howard that Nathan will be dispatched to pick up Joshua and return him to Columbus Place. Naturally, Howard was concerned about getting Joshua released and Apollonia told him that as soon as she ended their call, she would make the necessary calls to get him released. Apollonia confirmed to him she would call him as soon as she finished squeezing the balls of the Chief of Detectives and anyone else she needed.

It took a little longer to make the release of Joshua Goldsmith happen than Apollonia preferred. She also had to make a first time commitment to the Chief of Detectives to get him some sweet young pussy within the next week. Apollonia consented because she knew while he was fornicating with the prepubescent girl video would be taken and she would have the key to his soul. There was always something a man or woman would give up to have the opportunity to partake in a patently illegal activity. What made it sweeter to Apollonia was his public face of a do-nothing-wrong police detective.

Howard Cohen answered his phone on the first ring. In the time it took Apollonia to call Howard, word came down to release Joshua to his attorney’s custody. They both knew it would take at least an hour to process him and quash the arrest. Apollonia told Howard that Nathan would be there within the hour to bring Joshua to Columbus Place. She thanked him and offered that an additional amount would be added to the already exorbitant retainer fee the Moretti family paid him each month.

Viviano returned with Nathan and instead of going to the front door, they entered through the rear of the house. They made their way to the great room and found Apollonia and Ming in an embrace kissing passionately. Viviano waited a moment before he cleared his throat to announce their arrival.

Ming broke the kiss.

Apollonia was already facing her brother-in-law and her driver. “Gentlemen, please excuse the erection causing entertainment, but when you’re in love, you’re in love. That being said let me continue. Nathan, please head to the Midtown North Precinct where you will find Mr. Cohen and Mr. Parks. In their custody will be Dr. Joshua Goldsmith. Please bring him directly to Mr. Rossi’s house and if he gives you any shit, cold-cock him. Just be careful with him. When you return I will be ready for us to return to the city so I can bring Colin home from the hospital. I need you to make it to the precinct in record time.”

“Yes Miss Moretti,” he stated. “No need to say any more about the situation. I will take my leave. See you later Mr. Rossi.”

Viviano was stunned. He pursed his lips and said, “Be careful with that prick. He’s nothing more than a snake in the grass.”

The tall African-American nodded his head and pointed with the index finger of his right hand in agreement with Viviano. He did not say anything else as he turned and made his way to the rear of the house. He knew his instructions and the few hours of sleep he caught would be more than enough for him to function. The only thing he’d have to remember is to pull his punches if it came to cold-cocking the doctor, because he knew it wouldn’t take much to put him six feet under. Nathan thought he wouldn’t mind being the instrument of the asshole’s death.

Viviano turned to his sister-in-law, “What about me?”

“You guard the family,” Apollonia replied. “You have seven children to worry about while Joshua is here. At the top are his children. Just keep everything we know under the radar and do not allow him to discuss what happened at the hospital or at the adult bookstore. I hate to say this, but if you have to, get him so drunk he passes out. But, don’t physically harm him. I know that prick. He will be tunnel visioned to getting his children and returning to Westchester. That will not happen.”

“What if he gets unruly or outright nasty and physical?” asked Viviano.

“Your instructions are the same as I gave Nathan,” she replied. “Believe me, when I return with Colin and settle him in my, no, the family’s first priority will be Dr. Joshua Goldsmith. His bullshit has taken me away from the family business which needs to get back on track ASAP. You, your son, and if need be my asshole father will have to fuck your brains out over the next few weeks to make up for lost time. I would like to spend some time in my atelier painting as well as working on customer’s engagements. It would be nice to have multiple pregnancy parties on the schedule with the ultimate goal of a party celebrating the birth of another child.”

“May I ask what your intentions are with him?” asked Viviano.

“My gut,” she began, “tells me to take from him what he took from his wife, Jessica Silverstein, and Felecia Dwyer. But, I know he can be an asset if he can be controlled. I fear for his children. If I can reign in his need to murder to get off sexually, I may have the solution. There are individuals and families we, as a family, have identified as useless good-for-nothings that do not deserve to walk upon the face of this earth. I’m thinking these people may be just what he needs to get off and we’ll have a methodology to rid the planet of dysfunctional individuals.”

Viviano watched Apollonia unconsciously ran her fingers through Ming’s hair as they spoke. She also paused, took her hand, and then released it to return to running her fingers through Ming’s hair. He saw it was a totally unconscious activity that she performed when they were alone together. Looking at both women, he thought about how much money the family could make if a porno was made of them making love. He figuratively slapped his face as he thought about what it would be like to watch them.

“I guess I’ll return home,” he said. “This way you and Ming can cuddle up together and get some quality time before you have to go to the hospital. It will be nice to have Colin home again.”

“Yes it will be,” she replied as she watched Viviano walk to the back of the house to exit for his across the street.

Apollonia turned to her lover, kissed her, and said, “Let’s renew our love making. I want to wear in my pussy and ass a nice sized strapless dildo and make you scream with sexual desire as I fuck the shit out of you. Then I’ll return to your red, puffy, and sore pussy to caress it with my tongue to soothe the pain. The only thing that will not be mixed with your vaginal juices is the salty acidic taste of a man.”

Ming smiled, “If you’re going to make monkey-love to me and still be ready to leave to pick up Colin, I think we’d better retire to my bedroom ASAP.”

“Love you Ming Zheng.”

“Love you Apollonia Moretti.”

The two lovers wrapped an arm around the other and made their way upstairs.


	143. Sunday Dawn – Columbus Place – 9 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia interrogates Joshua Goldsmith. Nathan makes a request of Apollonia. Apollonia departs the hospital with Colin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Her cell phone was within easy reach. She made sure that it was locatable after the fiasco earlier that night. Their sex was everything plus. Ming enjoyed a fucking like she had never experienced finished off by tender kisses and licks from the woman for whom she gave up her family. Sleep crept up on them the moment Apollonia moved behind Ming pulled her into the post coital spoon.

The cell phone sounded at six thirty AM. It woke both of them, but Apollonia grabbed the phone, checked the number, and saw it was Viviano. She answered it, kissed Ming, and left her to sleep as she exited the master bedroom. Leaning against the wall just outside the closed master bedroom door Apollonia said, “Viv, news?”

“Joshua is here,” he responded “albeit against his will.”

“Did Nathan have to subdue him?” she asked.

“Almost. He had to take him by the throat to make his point. I have to give it to that big nigger,” continued Viv “he did as you asked. He brought Joshua here and the only sign of any sort of physicality was the big wet spot on Joshua’s black denim jeans.”

“Fuck,” laughed Apollonia, “you mean to tell me the good doctor pissed his pants. How sweet.”

“What now?” asked Viv.

“I’m headed to my place for a quick wash and a change of clothes. I will be over directly,” she said. Apollonia did not wait for a response from Viv. She ended the call and returned to her lover. She found her clothing and quietly put them on for fear of awaking Ming. She walked around the bed, leaned in, and kissed Ming on the forehead.

Ming opened her eyes and with a dreamy smile said, “Call me when you return with Colin. I’d like to see him. I’ll help Raffy plan and prepare Sunday dinner. I will assume it will be the main house with the family.”

“I promise you’ll be first to know when I leave the hospital,” she whispered. “Love you, Ming Zheng.”

“Love you Apollonia Moretti.”

\-------------------------

When she entered her sister’s house it was as quiet as a mortuary. The children were sound asleep upstairs. Knowing her sister, the Joshua’s son was asleep in Antonio’s room with Lian and Shen while the girls were all together in Carmen’s room. The silence surprised her considering she expected Joshua to be in a complete state of psychotic insanity. Her intuition proved wrong when she turned into the kitchen. Coffee was brewed, but no one sat around the breakfast table. The great room was dark which meant that everyone had to be in the family room. She strode across the kitchen/breakfast room and stopped at the entrance to the family room. Her jaw dropped.

Sitting on the couch were Viviano and Raffaella. Standing in the corner on the wall with the sliding doors to the patio was a very frightened Joshua Goldsmith. Nathan was nowhere to be found. Apollonia frowned and asked, “Where is Nathan?”

“Took a bit of doing.” replied Raffaella, “But he’s asleep in the guest bedroom.” She chuckled more to herself than anything else and said, “That is one big man, Appy. The bed is so short he had to curl up into a tight fetal position to get his body on the bed.”

“Thanks guys,” You didn’t really have to put him up. He could have returned to my place.”

“No need,” replied Viviano. “He’s welcome here.”

Astounded at her brother-in-law’s statement but accepting, Apollonia turned to Joshua. From across the room she calmly asked, “What is up with you?”

Joshua did not answer. He stood, his back against the wall, and his hands covered his genitals.

Again, Apollonia asked, “What the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck did Felicia Dwyer do to you? Other than reject your sick advances.” She paused, counted to ten, and said, “You are one sick bastard. From what Viviano told me your mother is the foundation and creator of you and your sociopathic personality. We can have an adult conversation about your illness if you want to call it that or I can bring you and your children to the townhouse where you will answer my questions.”

“Not my children,” he spat. Joshua shook and maintained the useless protection of his genitals. He continued. “Touch a hair on either of their heads and I will personally choke the shit out of you as I cum in your fucking Italian whore pussy. The last thing you’ll see is me. The last thing you’ll feel are my hands around your neck and my cock spewing its load into your dying cunt.”

Apollonia turned to her sister and brother-in-law, “Can you give me a minute alone with him? Don’t worry I won’t make too much of a mess.”

“We’ll be in the kitchen,” replied Viviano. Both of them wondered if Joshua would live long enough to say good-bye to his children. Viviano’s second thought was how she was going to stifle the cry of pain as she castrated him without any surgical tools.

The sliding of the breakfast table chairs signaled Apollonia that her sister and brother-in-law were seated. She took two rather small steps toward Joshua to see how her other brother-in-law would react. Joshua could not help nor stop the muscles in his arms from shaking due to his increased stress. Apollonia knew he was scared shitless and his previous statement to her was nothing more than false bravado. Her lips turned up in a closed mouth smile. She knew he was going to fold, but she did not know how long it would take him.

Joshua held his breath when he saw his nemesis step within inches of his body. His fear was plainly obvious on his face and his musculature was tight in response to his stress induced fear. His legs began to shake. His eyes grew wide and the orbs bulged out from their sockets. His fear of his sister-in-law consumed him. Joshua tried everything he knew to keep from pissing or shitting in his pants.

With her nose just inches from his, Apollonia said in the sweetest voice, “You’re not going to ever be in a position to murder me much less put your average sized prick in my body. Joshua Goldsmith needs to reflect upon the years he’s been alive. Joshua Goldsmith needs to understand that in one swift movement I could end his life. His hands would still be protecting his genitals as his sphincters relax and he pisses and shits due to his untimely death.”

Apollonia placed her hands on the sides of his head. She forced his head against the wall. She kissed him closed mouthed.

Joshua immediately understood the meaning of the kiss. He’d seen Michael Corleone kiss his oldest brother in _The Godfather._ He closed his eyes trying to keep the rising flood of tears from rolling down his cheeks. Of all the women in the world, Apollonia Moretti represented the same dominant figure as his mother. The fearful little boy began to surface as his body gave in and he pissed in his pants.

The fact that he had just released his bladder due to fear did not deter or force Apollonia to take a step back. The urine smelled from the hormones his body produced from the fear induced by uncontrollable stress. To show him her control, she leaned in and placed her lips on his. It wasn’t at all like the previous kiss. It was gentle and loving. She caressed his face with her left hand and with her right she moved hers to his genitals. The front of his jeans was soaked, but she didn’t care. She pressed her lips onto his. She opened her mouth to see if he would respond and he did.

Apollonia found his zipper and lowered it. She opened his belt and the button that held the waistband of his jeans closed. She broke the kiss, stepped back, and using both hands lowered his jeans and urine soaked briefs to the middle of his thighs. His erect cock sprang out. His balls hung nary an inch from his crotch due to his fear. Surprised that he was erect, Apollonia took her left hand and began to masturbate Joshua. The effect was immediate.

Joshua moaned and although he remained fearful and stressed out, his body began to react to Apollonia’s hand. The in-and-out motion of a male fucking started a few seconds after she began to stimulate him. He opened his eyes, looked straight into Apollonia’s eyes, and said, “Blow me bitch. . .”

The pain was immediate and unrelenting. His cock shrank. His mouth opened but nothing came out. In his left arm was a syringe. He could breath, but he could not move. Apollonia released his cock, stepped back, and watched Joshua Goldsmith fall face first onto the hardwood floor. The thud was loud and very scary. Viviano and Raffy heard it. Per Apollonia, they did not move from the breakfast table. The contact broke his nose and the orbits of both his eyes. Joshua Goldsmith’s mind raced and the pain of breaking his nose and eye orbits added to his bewilderment. It took a moment, but he realized that he was given a high dose of pancuronium bromide. The muscle paralytic should have taken longer to render his muscles useless, but in his present state, he knew the dose was modified. His mind attempted to move his voluntary muscles, but they would not react.

Apollonia knelt next to his head, leaned down, and said, “No, fuck you Joshua. Your days are numbered. Your children will not be harmed. You and your parents will disappear never to be found. I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you’re too fucked up in the head. You will have your chance, but I doubt you have the wherewithal to save yourself. I’m thinking about bringing twenty or so niggers to the townhouse to fuck your ass while you’re paralyzed. Fuck, the look in your eyes would be priceless.”

Apollonia stood and called, “Hey Viv!!! Need you!!!”

Viviano and Raffy walked into the family room to find Joshua Goldsmith face down on the floor immobile in front of a small pool of urine. Together they said, “What the fuck???”

Apollonia held up the syringe, “A simple dose of multiple muscle paralytics. He won’t be able to move for several hours.”

“Several hours?” asked Raffy. “But, how can he breathe?”

The smile on her face showed her insanity as well as her intelligence, “Had several of these syringes made up and they’ve been hidden in my atelier. Don’t have to be refrigerated and they last for a couple of years if stored properly. The primary drug is pancuronium bromide which is a muscle paralytic used by anesthesiologists. He is wide awake, but he can’t move a voluntary muscle in his body. His involuntary muscles like his heart continue to function.”

“Can he hear us?” asked Raffy.

“Oh, yes,” replied Apollonia. “He’ll be face down when I bring his children into the room to show them that their daddy is dead. He won’t be able to respond verbally or move a muscle. Once they’re transferred to the Cathcart’s house, we will take him to his parent’s house where we will set up a murder suicide. I was thinking about paralyzing all of them, taking them out about four hundred miles into the Atlantic, and tossing them overboard with two-hundred fifty pounds tied to their bodies.”

“Is that all?” asked Viv.

“Actually no. I was considering another scenario for about the time it took me to whisper the following in his ear,” replied Apollonia, “that I would take him to the townhouse and invite about twenty or so niggers to fuck his ass while he was in the state he is in now. I tossed that out as soon as I said it.”

Viviano was a bit flummoxed. He knew Apollonia was headed to the city to pick up Colin, so, what was she going to do with Joshua? There was no way he could remain because of the children. He asked, “What are you going to do with him?”

Apollonia looked at Raffy paused, thought about Joshua’s children, and said, “Raffy, please wake up Nathan. We’re headed to the townhouse. I’ll put the world renowned cardiothoracic surgeon in the basement until I have time to put everything into motion. The old man can keep him secure by chaining him to the bed and duct taping his mouth closed.” She looked at Viviano and said, “Help me put him on the couch for now. Nathan should be able to carry him to the car and put him in the trunk.”

“What about the children?” asked Raffy. “They’re going to ask about their father.”

“Lie to them for now,” replied Apollonia. “When I return and Colin is settled, I’ll take care of talking to the children. What is most important to me now is going to the hospital and bringing home Colin.”

Both Raffy and Viv nodded their heads in agreement. Raffy stepped over to her sister, embraced her, and placed her lips on her sister’s. They French kissed for a good two minutes. When Raffy broke the kiss she whispered, “I miss you, want to go down on you, and I want you to have whatever you want from me. I love you.” Without waiting for an answer, she departed the family room to wake up Apollonia’s driver.

Viviano and Apollonia rolled Joshua onto his back and used his arms to pull him into a sitting position. Each knelt, put an arm around their shoulders, and lifted him to his feet. Joshua was heavy because he was dead weight. It took a bit of maneuvering to get him to the couch, but when they put him down he tried to move his eyes side-to-side to get and keep their attention. Viviano watched astounded as Joshua tried to overcome the effect of the drugs. He was concerned yet at the same time it found it extremely funny.

To rub as much salt into his psychological wounds as she could, Apollonia sat next to Joshua and said, “Guess your dick ain’t gettin’ hard to fuck the shit out of me. Oh, wait, you can’t get off just making love to a woman. You have to murder them to get off you sick bastard.” She looked directly into his eyes, reached for his crotch, and jammed her hand around his useless genitals, “From what I’ve been told, I could rip your cock and balls off and you’d never feel a thing. Now that is interesting, but I don’t know how true it is that you wouldn’t feel any pain. I want you to feel the pain of your total emasculation at the hands of the woman who will make you watch your mother get fucked by as many HIV positive niggers I can find. Your father will suck their dicks clean so they can fuck her again.”

Joshua’s mind wanted to strike out at the cunt that turned his life upside down. As intelligent as he was, she was always one step ahead of him. She may not be a doctor, but she had the street-smarts to successfully end his murderous career. He thought, ‘ _Oh, but to have one more chance at her!!!’_

His frustration brought tears of joy to Apollonia’s eyes. She decided to give him one last jab, “While you’re locked in a dirty room in the basement of the townhouse, I’m going to be here teaching your daughter to eat pussy and your son to suck cock. I am going to enjoy immensely taking their virginities. Your son will be first. He’ll suck on my dildo in preparation for me to bend him over and fuck his ass into a well-prepared pussy boy. Oh, your daughter will watch the whole deflowering knowing that she has one more hole than her brother for me to use.” She paused, removed her hand from his crotch, and obscenely placed it between her legs. She rubbed herself and said, “Oh, I am so wet thinking about using and abusing them.”

The last bit of interaction between them put Joshua over the top. Due to his temporary infirmary he could not respond as much as he tried. The end result was him trying to close his eyes without them shutting. Instead he forced his eyes to bulge from their sockets. The ultimate indignation was feeling the tears of his frustration rolling down his face. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith had not come to the realization that his life was about to end. Between his angry thoughts, he tried to figure how he was going to get back at Apollonia Moretti when the drugs wore off. Joshua seethed inside and his revenge would be something that Apollonia Moretti would never expect.

Apollonia stood when she saw Raffy and Nathan enter the room. She nodded thanks to her sister and said to Nathan, “Bring the car to the back door. You’ll carry this asshole out and put him in the trunk. He won’t fight it because he is totally paralyzed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” replied the stunned driver.

“Raffy, Viv come close,” said Apollonia. She moved them far enough away from Joshua so he would not be able to hear what she said, “Neither of you should worry about his children. I was and will be fuckin’ with his mind.”

They were relieved and both nodded their understanding.

Raffy asked, “When should we expect you and Colin?”

Apollonia shrugged her shoulders, “Don’t know, but my plan is to lockup the asshole, go to the hospital, and come directly home. We’ll have dinner at the main house.”

The three watched Nathan lift the paralyzed Joshua with the ease of a person lifting a feather. He mouthed a good-bye as he made his way out of the family room and to the waiting Town Car.

Apollonia turned to Viviano and Raffaella, “Listen, just keep things under control. The next major issue we face is Mario’s impending murder trial. And, we need to move to make return phone calls to couples looking for our services.” She smile, turned without another word, and left her sister’s house.

\-------------------------

Apollonia found Nathan standing next to the open rear passenger door. She nodded, slipped into the Town Car, buckled her seat belt, and leaned back in the soft leather for the trip to New York City.

As the car slowly moved down Columbus Place, Nathan asked, “Any particular route, Miss Moretti?”

“Not really,” she replied. “We’re a bit early to get Colin, but we do have to stop at the townhouse first. I’ll also need some time there to explain to Giuseppe what he needs to do to keep Joshua sedated.”

“May I ask a question, Miss Moretti?” Nathan asked.

“Thank you for asking. Ask as many as you want,” she replied.

“Would it be impolite for me to ask a favor of you?” he asked.

Apollonia smiled, “Depends upon the favor Nathan.”

“I was looking at the hoops you have to jump through to get a New York State and New York City carry permit. I was wondering if you’d consider cutting through the red tape for me considering I’m a bit more than your driver,” he stated as his eyes continued to scan the road in front of the car. With a practiced eye motion he would check the driver’s side mirror, then the passenger side mirror, the rearview mirror, and then the road in front of the car.

“I don’t see a problem with that,” she replied, “but I cannot make the call until Monday. It would be better to catch the individual at work rather than at home. Do you need help acquiring a weapon of choice?”

“No Miss Moretti,” Nathan replied. “I have legally acquired firearms. What I don’t have is a carry permit.”

“Based upon your background,” she said “I’m going to go one better. This will take a bit longer, but I will obtain legal documentation for you that will allow to you legally carry in all fifty states and all territories. Would you rather be retired out of the FBI, US Marshall’s Office, or the Secret Service?”

Nathan’s jaw dropped, but he did not break his routine of checking the road as he drove. “Ummm, I’m speechless. If you have the connection to accomplish that, I’ll leave it up to you.”

“Done. Any other questions?” she asked.

He thought before he asked, “Are you really going to terminate with prejudice Dr. Goldsmith and his parents?” After he asked, he broke his routine long enough to keep his eyes on his employer in the rearview mirror.

Apollonia thought for a moment as she stared into his eyes via the rearview mirror. _‘Where was he going?’_ she thought _, ‘Could he be a plant? Someone trying to break into the Moretti family to do it harm?’_ She waited until he returned his eyes to the road before she answered. “Ever tell anyone who asked what you did while you were in the Marines? Ever expose what you weren’t supposed to expose?”

“No ma’am,” he replied, “Never.”

“What makes you think I would?” she asked.

The big man nodded his head, but it did not deter him. “I believe you hired me because of my size, my abilities, and more importantly my capacity to keep confidential what needs to be kept confidential. I’ve done some things in the name of the United States that I am proud of and some that I’m not. You’ll excuse me for asking, but since I was hired, you appear to have more power and influence than the President of the United States. That being said, I just have this gut that you’re more than you appear to be. I believe you’d off that prick in a New York Minute.”

She noticed he was taking the longer route into the city by taking the Belt Parkway to the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. “Why are you headed downtown when we have to be uptown?” she asked basing her question of the conversation they were having.

“If not instructed to take a specific route to the desired destination,” he began, “my training is change up normal routes to be sure we are not being followed. Today’s operatives are smarter and more apt to leave the tailing to electronics – Global Positioning Systems. That is why I scan this vehicle every morning before I take it from the garage. I also do a visual every time we approach the vehicle after it has been left in a garage or on the street. Don’t really want to get blown to pieces by some C4 planted underneath my seat. Did I answer your question, Miss Moretti?”

“Yes you did, Nathan. Yes you did,” she repeated. “To answer your question directly, you will be informed of things you need to know about and what you don’t know cannot be tortured out of you. I can handle myself in any situation. If you don’t believe me, ask Viviano or we can meet anyplace you’d like and we can do it the old way – physically. Your size and training are of no concern to me. Reason being, before you’d know it you’d be on your back in extreme pain begging me to cease and desist.”

Silence filled the Town Car. Nathan drove thinking, no wondering, how a small woman of her stature could take down a man his size. He thought for a good five minutes, chuckled, and said, “The only way you’re going to deck me is with a swift kick to my crotch. Other than that you have not a chance.”

Apollonia’s response was immediate, “Pull over. We can do it on the side of the road. When I’m done I’ll just drive myself into the city and while I’m on my way, I’ll call for an ambulance. Simple statement of face Nathan; don’t fuck with me – ever.”

“Um, if you say so,” he responded. “Guess we’ll have to get to the gym together. I have to see for myself.”

Thinking about how she’d subdue the big Nigger, Apollonia smiled, and said, “Done deal. And, I won’t forget about the permit. Now, let’s make time to the city.”

“Yes, Miss Moretti,” he responded.

\-------------------------

The stop at the townhouse took just twenty minutes to get Joshua Goldsmith strapped to a cot and to explain to Giuseppe the schedule of injections. He wrote down the times and understood where he was to store the syringes. Apollonia explained that she would return, but not before Monday at the earliest.

\-------------------------

Colin Cathcart, dressed in a pair of men’s slacks, an oxford shirt, and a pair of penny loafers, sat in one of the two lounge chairs that were in his private room. The nurse changed his bandages and explained what was required of him to maintain his surgical sites. He did not want to look at his face, but once she left he made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, looked down as he approached the mirror, held onto the sink, and looked up. He held his breath and when he saw his bandaged face his knees grew weak. It took all his strength to hold himself upright. Colin Cathcart counted to fifty before he inhaled, tightened his muscles, released his hold on the sink, and forced his body to return to the lounge chair. He sat and cried quietly waiting for his wife and the doctor.

Apollonia arrived to find the curtains to his room closed. She approached the door and when it opened she was surprised to find Colin dressed in men’s clothing and seated in one of the lounge chairs. She approached the chair, bent, and kissed her husband on his forehead. She caressed his face and the bicep of each arm. She looked into his eyes and saw they were bloodshot from crying. Apollonia moved to kneel in front of her husband, took his hands in hers, and said, “Talk to me Colin. I can see you’ve been crying. You’re breaking my heart, sweetness. Please, talk to me.”

“My face will never be the same,” he moaned in a smallish voice. “I’m never going to be the person I want to be because of that prick Sonny. And. . .” He paused and stared into his wife’s eyes. He did not continue.

“You blame me?” she asked. Her voice relaxed and very soothing.

“No, yes, oh, I don’t know anything anymore,” he moaned. “All I know is my face is fucked up and my dream of being as beautiful as you is never to be attained. I think I’m going to return to being a man and if that means our marriage is over, then so be it. I can’t continue living the life I want if I’m going to be perceived as some fucked-up ugly transgendered bitch.”

He watched as she shook her head in the negative. “No my love,” she cooed to sooth his frazzled nerves, “according to the doctor you’re going to be as beautiful as you were before the accident. He promised me and if by chance we need to perform additional plastic surgery, then I will spare no cost. The best of the best will turn you into the woman you want. Nothing will come between us, Colin. Nothing.”

Colin Cathcart sighed and said, “And my sister? She’s dead and that prick Joshua Goldsmith is responsible. I don’t care what you made him do to humiliate himself in front of me. I want him dead.”

Apollonia moved his knees apart, slipped in as close as she could, and whispered, “Colin my love; don’t fret. The start of the end of his life has begun.” She saw him look at her with a bit of disdain. “No Colin, don’t doubt me. Have I ever said anything to you to make you feel better for the moment? No matter what you’re thinking at this juncture, I am going to tell you one more time. Joshua Goldsmith is under my control and nothing will stop me from taking from him what he took from you and your family. The most important thing I need to do right now is to make you whole again. We need to go home, get you settled, and start the healing process.”

Colin and Apollonia both heard the pneumatic door slide open. They turned to see Dr. Morgenstern enter the room. Apollonia stood and offered her hand. The doctor took it, smiled, and said, “According to the chart, he is ok to leave this facility. I concurred and signed the release forms. There is no need to for me to remove the bandages. I know what is under them.” He turned to Colin, “You have nothing to worry about when it comes to your looks. The only caveat is your conscious need to protect your face. It will take at least ten to twelve months for the bones to completely heal. After that, you just have to be extremely careful, but a small hit to your face should not do any damage.”

“Did you make any changes,” Colin asked.

Dr. Morgenstern turned his head to Apollonia and saw no reaction from her husband’s question. “Per your wife’s instructions, I made no changes. I put you back together as you were and as you originally entered this world on the day you were born. What I did was hide the scars that could not be completely removed through the process of suturing. Otherwise, once the swelling goes down and redness disappears you will look in the mirror and see the face you’ve always seen. To toot my own horn, we’re good here; actually better than good. You have my word that if there is anything that needs to be fixed or modified, I will do it. You are a very lucky, um. . .”

Colin smiled for the first time that morning, “Transgendered individual, doc. This oxford shirt does nothing to hide my small budding breasts. It’s ok.”

Dr. Morgenstern was taken with his patient’s candor. He nodded his head and said, “You’re a very lucky transgendered individual, then. Your wife’s support is unbelievable and I commend both of you. By the way, Miss Moretti, have you seen Dr. Goldsmith. It was my understanding he would be in attendance this morning.”

“He called me early this morning,” she said with a straight face, “to beg off due to some personal issues. I’m sure he’ll be over to our place to see Colin.”

“Sounds good,” he replied, “remember to be in my office next week and we’ll see how you’re progressing Colin. I’m sure we can reduce the size of the bandages and if you’re up to it, we could keep them off altogether.”

Both Apollonia and Colin responded, “Thank you doctor.”

“It has been a pleasure,” Dr. Morgenstern said. “You may leave when you wish and I will continue my rounds.”

Apollonia and Colin watched the doctor depart the room. They waited a moment before exiting the room and when they did the nurse and an orderly with a wheelchair confronted them. Colin did not argue. He sat down and allowed the orderly to take him to the first floor. Once there he was allowed to stand and walk out of the hospital.

Nathan stood next to the Town Car which was illegally parked in front of the hospital. He opened the passenger side door and watched as Colin and then Apollonia slipped into the vehicle. He took his seat and said, “Welcome home Mr. Cathcart.” He noticed Apollonia take his hand, raise his arm, and slide under it and next to her husband. Nathan was more than surprised and amazed at the complicated personality of the woman for whom he worked.

Apollonia rested her head and shoulder against Colin’s side. She could feel his breathing and hear his heartbeat. She knew everything would be all right when he pressed his arm to pull her tighter into his body. The ride home would be quiet as they both spoke to each other by simply holding onto one another.


	144. Chapter 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollonia gets the Goldsmith children to open up and quells any issues. The Rheingolds arrive unannounced. Rocco Traficant arrives per Viviano’s invite. Antonio faces the wrath of Apollonia. Colin’s parents arrive at Mario’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

After arriving home and getting Colin settled, Apollonia helped change his bandages and insisted that he reduce their size, because he really did not need the amount that covered his face. Then she went to his closet and chose his clothing for dinner. She pulled from his wardrobe a simple navy blue A-line skirt, a white scalloped collar blouse, and a navy crew next sweater. Apollonia laid the clothing on his bed and said, “I’m not taking _‘no’_ for an answer. Pick your lingerie and shoes yourself. You will dress and I will help with your makeup. We will walk to the main house together.”

“Um-m-m,” he stammered through his wired shut jaw, “What about Ming?”

“She is already there,” Apollonia replied, “helping make dinner. I have some business to tend to, so, relax for about thirty minutes and then start to get ready. If I’m early, then I’ll help you get dressed.”

“You know I’m not comfortable,” he said. “I really wish you’d let me stay here.” He paused and whined. “Please?”

The right corner of Apollonia’s mouth rose, her lips tightened, and she forcibly said, “Don’t push me Colina. Yes Colina not Colin. From this moment forward, I will never address you by your given name. Embarrassment comes with the territory. Either way, I still love you and always will. Now, your face is not so terrible that you have to hide. No one, and I mean no one, is going to say anything but good things to you. We’re all happy that you’re home and I know Raffaella made something special because of your inability to chew food. I wouldn’t put it past her at all to have made something very special for you.”

She watched Colina’s body shake for a moment before he calmed down enough to mumble, “Yes, Mistress.”

Apollonia made her way into the kitchen from her sissy husband’s room where she reached for the phone and summoned Viviano and the Goldsmith children. She immediately put up a full pot of coffee. Retrieved one of her favorite mugs and placed it next to the coffeemaker. Apollonia leaned on the opposite counter, crossed her arms and legs at her ankles, and watched the carafe fill. At the half-way point, she stepped to the machine, pulled the carafe, and poured a full mug of hot black coffee. She sipped a mouthful and only then did she make her way to the breakfast table to await the arrival of Viviano and the Goldsmith children. Thankfully, someone took the time to bring her newspapers into the house. She laid The New York Times out and began to peruse the front page when she heard the back door open and slam shut.

“Apollonia!!!” called Viviano. Why he did not where she would be, because as soon as he entered the kitchen he would see her sitting at the breakfast table. Behind him as he entered the kitchen were Sarah and Jason Goldsmith. “There you are,” he said.

It was then she realized he was saying what he did because of the children. “Hi Viv,” she stated with a happy lilt to her voice. “And who do we have here?” she asked very well knowing who they were.

“Say hello to your Aunt Apollonia,” stated Viviano.

Sarah Goldsmith dressed as she was when Viviano picked her up at Joshua’s parent’s house, scrunched up her face and said, “Why should I? I know who that is. . .” She paused looked at the floor not wanting to call the woman at the table _‘aunt’_ anything.

“Sarah, my name is Apollonia and that is how you address me,” Apollonia said. “There is no need for any formality. Same goes for you Jason.” Apollonia stood and said, “Care for a drink? Something to eat?”

Both children shook their heads no. Apollonia shrugged her shoulders and without saying a word made her way to the family room. Viviano, Sarah, and Jason followed. They watched as Apollonia sat in the middle of the longest couch and patted the cushions signaling the children should sit on either side of her which neither of them did. When the two children disrespected Apollonia Viviano saw the look in her eyes and said, “I have to return home to help Raffy prepare for dinner at Mario’s. If you need. . .”

“I’ll call,” stated Apollonia.

Viviano departed not knowing what his crazy sister-in-law would say or do to Sarah and Jason. _‘Shit,’_ he thought, _‘Jason is only five years old.’_ A shiver ran up his spine, but his intuition told him that Apollonia would not do anything to harm the young ones. She wasn’t her mother. Or, was she?

Sarah Goldsmith remained standing which in turn made her brother follow suit. She was tall for her age standing four foot two-and-two-half inches, but she was definitely below the norm for weight. Apollonia guessed she weighed somewhere under or around fifty pounds. She had her mother’s looks and factoring in her body changes during and after puberty, Sarah Goldsmith was going to be one strikingly beautiful teenager and woman. Fighting her inner sexuality, Apollonia felt a twinge of desire for the young girl. The thinness of her body and the way she stood in front of her reminded her of a tall thin cattail reed with an ability to bend with the wind. To try and get her mind away from what she hated about her mother, Apollonia asked, “Since arriving here, have the other children treated you well? Are you two ok?”

Sarah did not look up. She did not answer. Jason started to, but the touch of his sister’s hand stopped him cold.

“I know it is hard for both of you,” stated Apollonia with a soft caring voice, “but things have happened that needs to be explained to both of you. I am going to do exactly that, but you two have to co-operate.”

Apollonia waited and watched as Sarah began to shift from side-to-side on her way too expensive for her age running shoes. The young girl was thin and her long hair framed her face adding to the narrowness of her stature. Inside, Apollonia knew the youngster was scared. She decided to try a different approach to make some form of connection with Joshua’s daughter. Apollonia stood, stepped in front of the young girl, knelt, and wrapped her arms around her slight frame. She pulled the youngster into an embrace and whispered, “It is alright Sarah. It is alright to cry. I can see it in your eyes. I don’t know what was said to you, but it is alright to cry. Your mother was taken from you and you need to acknowledge your love and feelings of loss.”

That was the bomb that broke the dam. “Grandma Goldsmith said it was a sign of weakness. She said I need to be strong.”

“No Sarah,” sighed Apollonia. “Crying cleanses the body and soul when circumstances are such that to feel better you cry. I’ve cried many times. And, I can feel, sense, and see you need to young lady. I know you love your mother and she loved both of you.”

Sarah Goldsmith pulled back and Apollonia released her hold. The youngster stared into Apollonia’s eyes. Her intelligence was far beyond her years. For an eight year old, she seemed to have the emotional foundation of a twenty something year old. Imperceptibly her body shook which confirmed Apollonia’s take on what was causing her to be closed and not forthcoming. Instead of embracing her, Apollonia put her hands on Sarah’s cheeks, leaned in, and kissed the youngster’s forehead. Sarah Goldsmith broke. She pushed her arms through Apollonia’s and wrapped them around her shoulders and neck. It didn’t take long for the tears, body wracking sobs, and moans of pain to spill forth from the youngster.

“Sweet Sarah,” said Apollonia as her motherly instinct took hold, “let it out.” It was then she saw her brother begin to shake. Her only resolution to the situation was to get both of them into her arms. “Jason, come here sweet boy. You’re not alone anymore.”

Jason Goldsmith all three feet of him stepped forward, and into Apollonia’s left arm. Sarah had taken the cue and moved so her younger brother could feel part of the release. Both children cried and Apollonia did nothing to stop them. What they needed more than anything was the release of emotion due to the loss of their mother. The hard part was forthcoming. They would hear from their Aunt Apollonia that their father was also dead.

Jason stopped bawling first and then Sarah. Both children remained close to Apollonia and she did not force them to step back. Some sick feelings inside her wanted to keep the girl close to her body. Every few moments she would mentally castigate herself for falling into the pedophilia trap that took her mother to her grave. She unconsciously rubbed her right hand on the young girl’s tear covered face and swooned at the soft feel of her skin. _‘I want you,’_ she thought and immediately fought the desire to kiss Sarah on the lips. It would be easy for her to give Jason some finger paints and paper to keep him occupied while she took Sarah to her bedroom. Inside Apollonia Moretti roiled with the pain of wanting to do what she hated most. She wondered what her upbringing had to do with her desires. Masturbating her father had to be the crux of the sick desire she had to make love to an eight year-old.

The desire was killing her inside and the only way she could stem the tide of going over the deep end was to very gently break the hold each child had on her. “Why don’t we sit on the couch? We’ll be more comfortable.” She stood up, held their hands, and moved to the couch where she sat. To her surprise, Sarah sat on her lap and Jason sat next to her on the left. Apollonia tried, but could not get the youngster to move off her lap. She resigned herself to let all things happen as they would. She hoped that she could control her rising sick desire to push Sarah onto her back, spread her legs, smell her panties before she licked Sarah’s panty covered preteen cunt.

Sarah pressed her head into Apollonia’s breasts and without prodding said completely out-of-the-blue, “Please don’t send us to Grandma Goldsmith.”

Apollonia took the bait, “Why sweetheart?”

Sarah Goldsmith sniffled, wiped her nose on her free arm, and said in a very direct manner, “She is mean. And, she hurts us for no reason.”

“Does she spank you?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes,” said Sarah. “She keeps us locked in a room when we are there. We can’t play or even go outside.”

“She ever do things that she shouldn’t?” asked Apollonia with somewhat of an expectation that Grandma Goldsmith did.

It was Jason who offered, “She would pull down my pants and spank me. When I started crying she would put a finger in my tushy and laugh as I screamed and begged her to stop.”

“And, I would yell at her,” added Sarah. “That is when she would get really mad and slap me across the face.”

Astounded that Joshua’s mother would penetrate Jason in front of Sarah, Apollonia asked, “What else besides hitting you would she do when you yelled at her?”

“She would call me a cry baby. She said I shouldn’t care what happened to Jason. I wanted to protect my brother,” she replied. Apollonia could see the pain of her past experiences with Joshua’s parents showing on her face.

“What about Grandpa Goldsmith?” Apollonia asked.

“What about him?” was her response to Apollonia’s question. “He was never there.”

“What did your mother. . .” was all Apollonia said.

“My mother would never let us go there without her,” interrupted Sarah. “When we went without her she always yelled at daddy for taking us there without her. He never cared or stopped his mother.”

“What makes you say that, Sarah?” asked Apollonia. She was becoming more irate at Joshua for hiding his sociopathic personality, but even more egregious was his turning a blind-eye to his mother’s psychosexual insanity. _‘But,’_ Apollonia thought to herself, _‘Joshua was probably as scared as Jason was of his mother.’_

Sarah shivered not once but twice before she answered, “Sometimes I heard them when they thought I was asleep. They said things that scared me. Daddy wanted, ah, wanted to. . “

Apollonia knew and wanted the youngster to verbalize it to get it out in the open. “It’s alright Sarah, don’t be afraid. You will feel better. I promise.” She knew how Sarah felt from a different prospective. Moretti girls were taught to give Moretti men hand jobs starting at the tender age of seven. Their virginities were sacred and if a Moretti man ever took a female child’s virginity, he would never ever again see the light of day. It was for time and memorial a simple commandment. Take a Moretti girl’s virginity before she was married - you lose your life. Throughout Moretti history, only three Moretti men were tempted and died for their momentary pleasure.

“I heard my daddy say in a very loud voice that he wanted to. . .” Sarah looked up and into her aunt’s eyes. She questioned whether or not she could say the word she heard her father say.

“I give you permission to say it Sarah,” commanded Apollonia. “Say the word.”

The youngster shook and Apollonia felt it. In response, Apollonia caressed her face and an immediate flood of vaginal juices wet her panties. _‘Oh my fuckin’ God,’_ she thought, _‘I’m turned on by a child.’_

Sarah felt something, but did not understand. She found the strength and continued, “I heard daddy say he wanted to fuck me. I heard it more than once.”

“Did you say anything to your mother?” asked Apollonia.

“No,” she replied “I was too afraid because sometimes my mom said for him to make like she was me.”

“What about a friend?” asked Apollonia.

Sarah shook again and said, “My best friend Rachel. I told her.”

“And?” was all Apollonia said.

“At first she didn’t say anything. Then she told me her older brother came into her room every night and played with his penis. He would pee on her. She told me she was afraid, but never told her parents,” stated Sarah. She took a deep breath before continuing, “Then he forced her to. . .”

“Have sex with him,” stated Apollonia. “He didn’t pee Sarah. He masturbated and ejaculated on her. The stuff that came out of his penis is the man’s half of making a baby.”

“Oh,” replied Sarah. “It is still happening and she is so afraid of him she doesn’t cry or complain to her parents. I don’t want that to happen.”

Apollonia leaned down, kissed Sarah on the forehead, and said, “It will never happen to you. Your father will never harm a hair on your head. I am going to protect you and your brother.” It passed through her head yet again, _‘Yes, protect you by having your learn to suck me the way I want to suck you.’_ “What I need to ask is whether you like your mother’s parents Grandma and Grandpa Cathcart?”

She brightened, but then became a bit morose, “They’re not Jewish and. . .”

“I understand,” said Apollonia, “but that will not be a problem. I promise you that if you live with them, you will forever be Jewish. What I need from you is a yes or no. If no, then we’ll have to figure out a solution.”

The question was finally asked by Sarah, “Where is my dad?”

“Your dad is a very sick man, sweetheart,” answered Apollonia in a quiet soothing tenor. “He will not be part of your life anymore. It is with a heavy heart I sit here with you knowing your mother is gone from you forever. I promise you will learn about your father when you are old enough to understand. For now, please allow me to help you move to Grandma and Grandpa Cathcart’s house. But, understand, you can call or see me whenever you need to talk or just sit with me and cuddle. Ok?’

Sarah looked at her brother, turned back to Apollonia, and said, “Jason too?”

Apollonia eyes twinkled. She broke out into an ear-to-ear smile and said, “But of course. He is family just like you are.”

Both children smiled and hugged Apollonia. Inside Apollonia knew she bought some time before the truth about Joshua would have to be told to his children. It also allowed Colina to bury his sister in the family plot without having to worry about Sarah and Jason. The only caveat was her conversion to Judaism and although she was going to be interred in a Catholic cemetery, her service would be Jewish as would be her headstone and footstone.

“Are you guys hungry?” asked Apollonia with a new found exuberance considering she did not fall prey to orally raping the eight year old.

“YES!!!” they both cried.

\-------------------------

Mario Moretti was outwardly stoical but inside he was as joyous as he’d ever been. For the first time in weeks, his daughters, their husbands, and their children were at his house for a Sunday evening meal. The antithesis to his joy was the abject hatred for the Oriental woman who shared his youngest daughter’s bed. No matter how he sliced and diced his relationship with Apollonia, he wanted more than anything to see her stomach distended with child. The activity in his house was missing only one person; his wife Lucia. Every morning before sunrise and before he started his day, Mario walked to the back of the property where the love-of-his-life lay. He knelt, said a prayer, kissed the ground, and wondered how long it would be before his Apollonia put him next to her hated mother. Tonight would be, he hoped, one of family and renewed interaction without any animosity for previous happenings. Mario sat in Lucia’s chair in the breakfast room, sipped a glass of Moretti red wine, and watched as a voyeur the goings on in his house – _‘The House of Moretti’_.

\-------------------------

Raffaella and Ming tended to the preparation of the meal which was not the typical Italian Sunday night repast. In the top oven was a twenty-five pound turkey and in the bottom oven were a meat lasagna and manicotti. On top of the stove in a large soup pot was an Italian Wedding Soup, a large casserole containing a mix of green beans and peas, and in a large pot were three pounds of potatoes waiting for the last moment to be mashed into a buttery garlic concoction that everyone loved. In the refrigerator was a concoction of pureed fruits, milk, and yogurt for Colin to sip through his wired shut jaw.

Viviano cajoled Mario to sit in the great room and drink red wine where they could chat about business and sports while they watched the children run around playing a game of hide and seek. The only caveat given to the children was their inability to run up and down any of the four staircases that led to the balcony that circumnavigated the great room.

Apollonia, Colina, and the Goldsmith children arrived together. Raffaella noticed her sister enter the kitchen followed by Sarah and Jason Goldsmith. Bringing up the rear was Colina, but it was his entrance that got Raffaella to stop what she was doing to welcome him home. She went directly to him, put her arms around him, hugged him, and kissed his wired shut mouth making a point to let him know she was not afraid or offended by his temporary looks.

She released her hold and said, “My god Colin, did you lose a little weight in the hospital? Didn’t they feed you? Either way, you look absolutely beautiful. What a lovely outfit.” She paused, but before he could answer she said, “Welcome home!!!”

Embarrassed Colin responded in a soft voice, “Thank you Raffy. It is nice to be out of the hospital. I just have to suffer for the next six weeks with my mouth wired shut.” He looked towards his wife, saw a nod, and he said, “Please address me as Colina. Mistress Apollonia will not accept anyone calling me by my given name. I am a sissy and I have a sissy name, so, please address me as Colina.”

Raffaella rubbed the uncovered skin on his face and said, “Colina. So it will be now and in the future. I know and no matter how fucked up your wife gets, I’ll be here to fix you something to eat. In fact, instead of mashed up meat and vegetables, I’ve made five gallons of a fruit smoothie that go down quite easily. And, I bet you’ll love the taste.”

“Thank you. Think I’ll just go into the family room and watch some television,” he said.

“Don’t think so,” said Apollonia. “You need to stay here and help with dinner. You’re not getting out of what you’d do if you weren’t just out of the hospital. You’re not so incapacitated that you can’t help around the kitchen.”

Before he could answer, Viviano who had just walked into the breakfast area to retrieve another bottle of Moretti red wine, chimed in, “The only thing Colina won’t be able to do is suck cock for six weeks.”

The response from Apollonia was swift, “Why don’t you watch your mouth and for that matter, why don’t you welcome her home by sucking her sissy clit. Because, you are also in contravention of my standing order to be naked in my presence and you did not kiss my ass as you are required.”

No one said a word. The Goldsmith children stood frozen at the opening of the U countertop that made up the kitchen. Ming remained in front of the sink stunned at what Apollonia had said Viviano had to do. The look on Apollonia’s face told the whole story. She was serious.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” chided Viviano.

“No,” replied Apollonia. “Neither of you are blood Moretti men. Both of you are here because you married a Moretti woman. As the head of the Moretti family, if I so decide, you’re fuckin’ out of here Viv. Now, since you think you made a funny, I think I’d enjoy seeing you suck my sissy’s clit until he makes sissy milk for your enjoyment. Now get to it!!!”

The room remained silent until Raffaella stepped over the Sarah and Jason, put an arm on each of their shoulders, and said, “Let me take them into the great room where the other children are playing hide and seek. No need for them to be witnesses to something that is a private Moretti affair.” She did not wait for an answer from her sister. Raffaella gently pushed the Goldsmith children to get them walking and guided them to the hallway that led to the great room. As she passed her husband she whispered, “Sometimes you’re such an asshole, Viv.”

Viviano hung his head, turned to face Apollonia, and said, “Please Apollonia. Please don’t make me. I’m sorry. I was an asshole for saying what I did and I’m sorry for disrespecting Colin in front of everyone. Please don’t make me. . .”

Apollonia watched Raffaella return to the breakfast room and waited until she returned to her spot in the kitchen. “First Viv, he is to be addressed as Colina. Colin Cathcart does not exist anymore.” She turned to her sister, “Raffy, I think your husband needs to make amends. How would he like it if Colina said something like that to him when he just returned from the hospital with his jaw wired shut? I think he needs to do what I said. Don’t you agree?”

Raffaella closed her eyes, thought for a moment, and said, “Why don’t we just have Viviano apologize to Colina? Let’s not turn this evening into a family feud.”

“Just forget about it,” said Colina. “I wasn’t offended. Truth be told, I can’t for six or more weeks and you all know I’d rather be on my knees suckin’ a cock than using the one I have the way it is supposed to. Mistress, just forget it and let it rest.”

The next interruption was the ringing of the guardhouse phone. Raffaella pressed past Ming, reached for the handset, picked it up, and said, “Yes?” She listened for a moment, cupped the mouthpiece with her left hand, and said to nobody in particular, “We have some unannounced company. Regina and Gregory Rheingold are here as well as a young man. His name is Rocco Traficant. What is our pleasure?”

“Rocco is here because of me,” said Viviano. “I forgot that I invited him. He applied for a job on Friday.”

“The Rheingolds have to be here to bust our nuts,” said Apollonia. “Regina probably wants Viv’s cock again. She was one well fucked client when she left here and I suppose she cannot wait until Monday night to get Moretti fucked again.”

Raffaella getting a bit frustrated said, “Well?!?!”

The sigh was heard by all, “Let them in,” said Apollonia.

\-------------------------

Ten minutes later, Apollonia, Colina, Raffaella, Viviano, Mario, and Ming were in the great room to greet the guests. The children were sent to the third floor attic playroom. They were told not to make a lot of noise and the only one allowed downstairs was Antonio, but he had to have a good reason to leave the third floor. Mario was dressed casually in a pair of tan khaki pants, blue oxford button-down collar shirt, brown belt, and a pair of lambskin loafers. Viviano was similarly dressed except for his blue denim Levi 501 button front jeans. Raffaella wore DK denim skirt, a simple round neck top in white, and a pair of running shoes instead of heels because she was moving around the kitchen and between houses to prepare the meal. Ming was dressed in a black Mandarin Collar sleeveless dress that was just long enough to cover her privates. Apollonia wore a navy dress that was shoulder less. The material around her breasts was pleated and bunched. Below her breasts, the dress hung tight to her body and like her lover it barely covered her privates. Both women wore thigh high stockings and heels.

Per instructions, Colina dressed in the outfit picked by his mistress answered the door. He invited Regina and Gregory Rheingold and Rocco Traficant into Mario’s home. He took their coats, showed them to the conversation pit, and departed to hang their outerwear in the guest closet. He did not offer them anything to eat or drink. They could see there was finger food on one of the coffee tables and additional wine glasses if they chose to imbibe in some Moretti red wine.

“Regina,” said Apollonia, “usually one calls before inviting themselves onto our compound and into our home. What brings you here?”

“Amazing news,” replied the five foot eight inch beauty. The color to her auburn hair was fresh and she was dressed as if she was going to attend a gala event at some private venue. The outfit she wore was rather revealing for her unannounced visit to the Moretti compound. The front of the dress was wide open and the bra she wore pushed up her breasts giving any onlooker a good view of her tits.

A bit perturbed, Apollonia simply said, “Continue.”

For the first time since they met, Apollonia saw Regina pause as if she was looking for the right words. It took a moment, but she found her strength and said, “I’m going to need to go down on you. I’m pregnant.”

“As much as I’d like to press your face into my crotch,” stated Apollonia with a stern overtone, “I’m not married to Viviano. The Moretti pussy you’re going to suck for the rest of your life is my sister’s.”

Regina’s jaw dropped, because she was not congratulated by Apollonia and she thought the contract was with Apollonia. She stammered, “I-I-I thought the contract was between. . .”

Shaking her head in the negative, Apollonia pointed and said, “No, it was between the provider of sperm and his spouse. Always was that way. Guess you didn’t read the entire agreement. So, I suggest you introduce yourself to my sister.”

Raffaella stepped forward, offered her hand to Regina, and said, “Am I sensing a problem here?”

Quiet reigned supreme in the cavernous room as the only sound to be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock at the end of the room next to the driveway. Everyone except for Rocco Traficant was well aware of what had to transpire. Viviano knew that Regina’s husband would have to blow him to thank him for providing the sperm that created what he couldn’t.

Rocco Traficant broke the silence, “Um, am I the odd person out here? Was I not invited to dinner?”

Mario stood, stepped over to the young man, and whispered in his ear, “Just take a seat and please keep your mouth shut. Viviano with my consent invited you, but we did not expect what you’re about to witness.” Mario took him by the elbow and guided him to the loveseat where he had been seated. While watching the other people in front of him, he stated in a stage aside whisper, “Remember, not a word. Watch, learn, and remember what I said to you in my office.”

Regina Rheingold caught her breath and when she recovered she said, “It is my problem, but there is nothing that is going to prevent me from going down on you. I live by my word and I never go back on it. I want to thank you for allowing your husband to fill my barren womb with his fertile sperm. My husband only cums when he has a dildo in his mouth or up his ass. It will be a pleasure and an honor to kiss your vagina as a never ending thank you for fulfilling my biological need to procreate.”

“We usually wear a different outfit,” said Raffaella, “because we always have a party to announce the pregnancy. Moretti women wear a skirt that buttons up the front and the client is required to kneel and open each button to gain access to the pussy that was denied so you could get pregnant. It isn’t my call to allow you access without the proper attire.” Raffaella continued to hold Regina’s hand when she turned her head and asked her sister, “Appy, shall we break protocol?”

Her tongue travelled over her lips wetting them before she spoke. To add insult to injury, Apollonia stepped over to Ming placed her left arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to her. She kissed Ming pressing her body to hers. When she broke the kiss she did not release her lover, but continued to hold her close. The only person showing an outward anger at her display was her hated father. She noticed his distaste and for a moment started at him and smiled the smile that says, _‘fuck you’._ Apollonia turned her face to her sister and said, “We have a guest that I don’t know and I’m going to address that later, but we’re happy that Regina is pregnant. I’ll accept her coming here unannounced and if I want to be a bitch I should require her to suck all adult pussy that is here now, but I won’t. I’ll let her thank the Moretti family by breaking protocol just this once.”

Raffy smiled, nodded her head, and took Regina’s hand and placed it between her legs. “Go down on me. Kiss my vagina.”

Regina Rheingold did not hesitate. The knowledge that a baby was growing inside her body was enough to allow her to sink to her knees, slide the hem of Raffaella’s skirt up, and with eyes wide open lean in and place her lips on Raffaella’s panty covered vagina. Raffaella placed her hands on the back of the client’s head and said, “When I release the hold I have on your head command your bitch to suck my husband’s cock. Then you are to move the panty so you can truly kiss my cunt.”

Regina did as she was told when Raffaella released her hold. “Gregory, show everyone the beautiful lingerie you have on under your men’s clothing. When you’re ready, put on your heels and ask the man who knocked me up if you may suck his gigantic cock to thank him.”

Gregory Rheingold, the last living member of the family that started Rheingold beer, did not respond verbally. He stood, removed his shirt, pants, and shoes. He was hairless and his smooth skin glowed from the body softener he had applied per his Mistress’ direction. His outfit was as white as a vestal virgin would wear. He wore white satin and lace panties with a pretty little bow on the waistband. His sissy clit was tucked to keep the front of the panty as feminine as possible. A white lace and satin bra surrounded his budding breasts and garter belt surrounded his torso just above his hips. The shoes he removed from the small bag he was carrying were white with a good five inch heel. He slipped them on over the satin sheen thigh high elastic lace-top stockings that covered his thin feminine legs to the perfect spot on his thighs. He stood, moved to where Viviano stood without wobbling which meant he practiced walking in high heels, and offered his thin feminine hand to Viviano. He said, “Mr. Viviano, may I please offer my thanks to your ginormous manhood for giving my wife what I could not. I willing submit to you per the agreement between our families.”

Viviano was not prepared to be sucked off, but as any man will tell you, the offer of a blow job is never refused. Well, some are because of the person making the offer. He looked around the room, paused, stepped to where his wife stood, and said, “To complete your offer, you must do everything. Open my pants, remove the cock that fucked your wife, suck it, and show me my ejaculate before you swallow.”

“Regina, do not watch your sissy,” commanded Raffaella. “Your business is providing my pussy with the pleasure it missed because my husband was between your legs and not mine.”

Regina Rheingold groaned as she pressed her head forward to the uncovered vagina that she would have to kiss and suckle in gratitude for her pregnancy and child.

Gregory Rheingold, his hands shaking, and opened the buttons on Viviano’s denim jeans. He pulled them down to find he was not wearing underwear which allowed his slightly hard cock to spring forth, The newly crowned sissy took the cock that provided the sperm to impregnate his wife in his hand and before he could put the head into his mouth he was stopped by Viviano.

Viviano put his right hand under Gregory’s chin and lifted his head so their eyes met. He did not say anything for a moment. Then he said in a rather nasty tone, “Sissy bitches always look into the eyes of the man they’re sucking off. You will make and keep eye contact with me throughout the entire process of sucking my cock. I will slap your head or your face if you don’t comply or forget who is in control here. Teeth on my cock causing any level of pain or discomfort will result in more than a slap. Now, faggot, prove to everyone here that you’re nothing more than a sissy cocksucker.”

Regina Rheingold moaned when she heard what was said to her husband, but it was the smooth skin of Raffaella’s adult vagina that was making her own cunt flood with sexual juices. Her own tongue played between Raffaella’s labia, caressed her uncovered clitoris, and much to her own amazement she forced as much of her tongue as she could into the opening to Raffaella’s body. She felt the Moretti woman shift her legs and her hips which gave her easier access to her charms. Regina knew that the move was borne of practice to allow women in her position to offer their thanks. Thanks for having a true and real man between their legs. A man that fucked like a man and not like a sissy. A man that ejaculated one hundred percent viable sperm into her womb. The thought was enough to cause her to orgasm as she ate Raffaella.

Rocco Traficant sat dumbfounded as he watched a husband and wife offer oral services to his future boss and his wife. He looked at Mario and started to say something, but was stopped when he felt a hand take ahold of his balls through his dress pants and squeeze. His jaw dropped and he groaned in pain. Mario Moretti leaned into him and reiterated, “Don’t say a word. Keep your fucking mouth shut. I am going to release your balls and all I want to see is your nodding head that you understand. Because as God is my witness, you say one word I will slap you silly and then you’ll be the center of attraction as I fuck that virgin ass of yours.”

The young veteran did as he was told when his balls were released. He thought, _‘What the fuck did I get myself into? As soon as I can, I’m out of here.’_ He looked at Mario and mouthed, “I’m sorry.”

Viviano kept Gregory centered on sucking his cock and not on trying to catch glimpses of his wife sucking pussy. His eyes would stray for a millisecond and Viviano would slap his head to get him back on task. Raffaella knew that the moment her husband ejaculated into the sissy’s mouth, she would press her cunt into the client’s face signaling the beginning of the end of their first time obligation to orally thank them. Both Viviano and Raffaella knew that going forward each of the Rheingolds would perform the obligation or face the loss of their child and complete embarrassment to the world at large.

Ten minutes passed and Viviano was nowhere near breaking through the barrier of an orgasm. He grabbed Gregory’s ears, pulled his head from his cock, and said, “Where the fuck did you learn to suck cock? What you have in your mouth is not a manufactured dildo. If you can’t get me off, then I suggest you stand bend over the couch and I will take what I need by using your virgin ass as a masturbation tool.” To his amazement, that is exactly what Gregory did. He rose, moved to the side of the couch, pulled his panties down, and offered his sissy pussy to Viviano.

“Please Mr. Viviano!!! Fuck me the way you fucked my wife,” he beseeched Viviano. “I have done what I know needed to be done. My ass pussy is clean. Six enemas to make sure that I would pass the cleanliness test. Please, Mr. Viviano!!! Fuck me!!!”

With the wimpiest begging he’s heard in a long time, Viviano could not refuse. He used the salvia that Gregory had left on his cock as the only lubricant. He did not warn his prey. He stepped up, placed the head of his cock at the sissy’s hole, and pressed the full nine-and-a-half inch length into the client’s rectum. He held his cock there for longer than he wanted to, because he had to use his right hand to cover Gregory’s mouth to stifle the cry of pain as his ass pussy was stretched and his cherry was broken. When he felt the sissy relax he began to fuck him the same way he fucked his wife.

It didn’t take long for the pain to subside and be replaced with a feeling of fullness and pleasure. Gregory Rheingold took but a moment to get used to being fucked, he immediately knew that it was what he had always wanted, and responded by clinching his asshole and pressing his body back into Viviano as he thrust. Gregory could not keep from saying what he was more than enjoying, “God, fuck me!!! I waited too long for this to happen!!! Use me!!! I’m your bitch!!! Make me pregnant!!! FUCK ME!!!”

Regina heard her husband’s cries of pleasure. What made her piss and moan inside her head was her inability to watch a real man take his ass and turn it into a pussy. She licked harder as Raffaella guided her oral ministrations. Viviano looked over to his wife, nodded, and said, “Just a minute or two more and I’m going to make him into what he always wanted to be – a fuckin’ sissy bitch with a forever available sissy pussy.”

True to what he had just stated, Viviano Rossi tightened his grip Gregory Rheingold’s hips, and slammed his massive cock into his body three more times. The third time he pressed and kept his cock buried to the hilt. It wasn’t Viviano that cried out in orgasmic pleasure, but Gregory, “OH MY FUCKIN’ GOD!!! HE IS FILLING ME!!! I CAN FEEL IT!!!”

Raffaella released Regina’s head and allowed her to turn her face to see her husband bent over taking the cock that impregnated her impregnate her sissy husband. All she could say was, “FUCK!!!”

Gregory Rheingold could not stop the inevitable. His useless penis was hard and as his ass was being made into a sissy pussy, he ejaculated his forever to be called sissy milk onto the leather of the couch. As soon as Viviano pulled out of his christened sissy pussy, he pushed Gregory’s head to the small amount of ejaculate and said, “First clean up your sissy milk and then clean the cock that made you into the bitch you always wanted to be.”

Gregory did as he was told and when everything was said and done, both parties to the Moretti Agreement were as happy as two pigs in a dirty disgusting pig sty. It didn’t take long for everyone involved to calm down. Raffaella and Vivian took seats across from the Rheingolds. They watched as the two newly inducted Moretti clients acknowledged their new status within their marriage. Regina Rheingold held her husband’s hand and quietly said to him, “From this moment on, you’re nothing to me. You’ll never be the man I thought you’d be. You proved that when you preferred to be taken anally rather than orally. I will allow you to wear men’s clothing for work, but underneath you will wear only women’s lingerie. When you arrive home and on weekends you will dress appropriate to your station. You are forever a sissy, a faggot, and you shall never sleep beside me again.”

“Yes dear,” replied Gregory.

“Guess it is time for you to return home,” said Apollonia. “We’ll expect final payment to be delivered here no later than Monday afternoon at the close of normal business hours. We will monitor your pregnancy and after you deliver we will have a party where you will repeat today’s activities in front of the Moretti family and invited guests.”

Regina nodded her head, stood, offered her hand to Apollonia, and said, ‘By noon Miss Moretti. Thank you.”

Colina felt for Gregory, but did not express his sentiments. He retrieved their coats and showed them to the door.

Apollonia walked behind the loveseat, put her hands on Mario’s shoulders, and said, “So, asshole father, who is the young man sitting next to you? And, why is he here?”

Mario went to turn his head and was immediately stopped by Apollonia. He knew better than to make a scene. “Viv and I interviewed him on Friday. He came to the office seeking a job. He is an Iraqi war veteran. He will be attending the _Albert Nerken School of Engineering at The Cooper Union_. He will be studying engineering and came to Moretti Construction seeking part-time employment. Based upon his alpha personality, I, no, Viv with my concurrence, invited him here to have dinner in hopes you would find him intelligent, handsome, and sexually attractive.”

Leaning down next to his left ear, Apollonia whispered, “Are you sure you’re not after his pretty Italian ass? That is a rhetorical question.” She stood up but kept her hands on her hated father’s shoulders and asked, “Viv, you really thought I’d entertain meeting someone you thought. . .”

“Excuse me, Appy,” interjected Viviano, “I thought he would at least make a good candidate. I think if you take the time to speak to him and check out his package, you’ll be interested. I was just thinking about the family.”

“But you didn’t think to put into perspective that I did meet someone,” she retorted. “Someone you have already met. And, like any good brother-in-law you should have called this young man to cancel his coming to of all things Sunday dinner.”

Viviano did not have an answer. He sat quietly next to his wife waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Apollonia walked around to the center of the conversation pit. She motioned for Ming to come to her side. She then she spoke directly to the young man, “Listen kid, I don’t permit my family to make dates for me. The only thing you can do is ingratiate yourself to Mr. Moretti by offering to suck his cock. I know he told you that. The asshole always tells every handsome young man to suck his cock to be assured a place within his company. As for me, I don’t need or want you or your cock.”

“Jesus, what a fucked up family,” said Rocco Traficant. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just take my leave. And, as far as working at Moretti Construction, if I have to suck cock to get the job, fuck you and the horse you all rode in on.”

It was Raffaella who responded, “When you were at the Moretti Construction offices did you fill out an employment application?”

Stunned at the question, he replied, “Yes. Why?”

She laughed, smiled, and said, “I suggest you take back what you just said. And, I implore you take the time to do an Internet search or go to the _New York Public Library_ and research our family. When you’ve gathered all the information you need to educate yourself about the Morettis I suggest you reconsider what you just said. It would take just one phone call for this family to ruin your life. Do you want to reconsider?”

“Reconsider what?” he asked.

“Reconsider not sucking my father’s cock to get a job,” Raffaella replied. “Best thing you could do is to table the idea, do as I said concerning educating yourself about this family, and calling to find out where and when you are going to kneel and suck my father’s cock.”

“I-I-I,” was all he could get out as his mind grew cluttered with his desire and need to leave the Moretti compound. Rocco Traficant took a deep breath, exhaled, and said, “I apologize for my insensitive remarks. I will forget about the part-time job and I will not say anything about tonight. Please, just let me leave.”

“Raffy call the kids down,” said Apollonia, “I’m hungry. Rocco, care to join us?”

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“No, but I’m interested in how long it will take you to fall to your knees and beg Mario to kiss and suckle his cock,” she replied. “Colina, get his coat, and show him to the door. Unless, he wants to return to my house with you Colina, where you can undress him, shave him, and return him here in one of your favorite outfits. I think we’d all get a laugh seeing Rocco totally feminized.”

“Jesus,” Rocco moaned, “please just let me leave. All I wanted was a part-time job doing anything to help me gain the knowledge I needed to succeed as a civil engineer.”

It was Viviano would offered another solution, “Rocco, just get undressed. Sit at the table, naked of course, have dinner, and if you’re so inclined you can get dressed and leave or you can kneel and fellate my father-in-law. If you leave, I promise nothing will happen. If you do as Mr. Moretti requested you will find a place in our company as a paid intern with dual responsibilities. . .”

Rocco interrupted, “And what would those responsibilities consist of?”

“That’s simple Rocco,” replied Viviano. “Your first responsibility is to suck Mr. Moretti off every morning after his arrival, do your work, and finish your day by sucking me off. If I’m not there, you’re not responsible to perform fellatio on anyone else. Oh yes, if Mr. Moretti isn’t available, then you have to keep a counter of the missed blowjobs and makeup for the missed ones as soon as you can.”

Rocco did not move from the loveseat. He covered his crotch to try and hide his partial erection which was the result of seeing the woman named Regina kneel down and suck on Viviano’s wife Raffaella. He was not turned on by the man-to-man contact. Rocco knew from the stern look on all the participants faces they were not kidding about his succumbing to the demand he suck cock. The one thing that did intrigue him was the possibility of getting into Apollonia’s pants. To him, she was one hot babe as was her sister, but the Oriental babe was totally within his masturbation wheelhouse as he always wanted an Asian girlfriend.

Before he could respond, Raffaella returned to the great room with the children. He watched as five of the children walked to where Apollonia and the Oriental woman stood. The two young Asian boys took each hand of the woman which he assumed to be their mother. The other three hugged Apollonia and returned to Raffaella which he assumed to be their mother. The other two children stood apart and did not greet Apollonia. Rocco could see impatience building on Viviano’s face.

“Um,” he started, “I am to assume that you want me to undress in front of the children?”

“Wouldn’t have said it,” answered Viviano, “if I didn’t mean it. All except the two youngsters standing slightly away from my wife, every one of them have been around naked men and women. Nudity is not something dirty in this family.”

The way Rocco’s head moved it could have been a stand in for Linda Blair’s head spinning three hundred sixty degrees in _‘The Exorcist’_. He was trying to look all around, but his head was not on a swivel. His nervousness started to show and his alpha façade was beginning to breakdown. The decision would forever change him and he certainly did not want to be known as a cocksucker. He looked at the Asian woman and his cock jumped as he thought about finally living out his sexual fantasy.

Rocco closed his eyes hoping to open them and find that he was living in a dream. When he opened them reality struck him square in the face. His erection subsided which made him feel one hundred percent better. One last scan of the room and he formulated the question that could defuse the situation and not force him to do anything he didn’t really want to. “Any chance I can take a rain check? I’d feel a lot more comfortable if the youngsters weren’t here. I don’t think that is too much to ask.”

Apollonia stepped over to the loveseat, lifted her dress to reveal she was not wearing any panties. Rocco’s eyes bulged out of his head and his cock began to harden anew. Nothing got by Apollonia, “Lean forward. Kiss my cunt. Then say to yourself that you’re not going home tonight. Tonight you will stay here with Mario and become his bitch. Fuck working at Moretti Construction. You’ll make so much more money by learning to suck Moretti cock and take Moretti cock up your ass.”

It took a minute for Rocco to recover before he responded to Apollonia. “I’m not a fag. I do not and will not suck cock, period.”

It was Viviano who took control of the situation. He gently moved Apollonia away from the front of the loveseat. He offered his hand to the young man. When he had Rocco’s hand in his he pulled him up to a standing position and said, “No problem Rocco. Colina will get your coat and he will see you to the door. Drive safe back to Queens and don’t bother returning to the Moretti offices.”

“So,” he said, “I’m not going to have a part-time position at the company.”

“You want to work for Moretti Construction?” asked Viviano rhetorically. “Then slide to the floor, open my father-in-law’s pants, and suck his cock. If not, no harm no foul. We will not do anything to hurt your future.”

Rocco Traficant stood, looked down at Mario, back to Viviano, across to Apollonia, and said, “I would have loved to work at Moretti Construction, but I am not a cocksucker. To be honest, I’d love to make love to the Asian woman. That would definitely float my boat, but sucking cock will sink it like the Titanic. Therefore, I’ll take my leave if someone would get my jacket.”

Five minutes later, the adults were seated at the main table in the dining room. The children were seated at a larger children’s table. Apollonia sat at the head of the main dining table. To her right was Viviano and to her left was Ming. Colina was seated at the end opposite to his Mistress. Mario was to Colina’s left which put him next to his oldest daughter. Raffaella and Colina brought the food to the table. When they were finished, Raffaella asked, “Who is going to say grace?”

Sarah Goldsmith, not knowing the protocol of Sunday dinner or an Italian family dinner, immediately said, “Jason and I do not say grace. We’re Jewish.”

“As I told you earlier,” stated Apollonia, “we will not make you change in the least. While we say grace just sit there quietly and say the Hebrew prayer that is said before eating a meal.” She looked around and decided it should be Colina who said grace. “Colina, please say grace.”

Colina did as he was asked. The Goldsmith children quietly recited the Hebrew prayers. When Colina finished everyone began to eat.

Ming took the initiative to go to the children’s table to help the youngest with their food. She cut into small pieces the turkey for Lian, Shen, Alessa, and Jason. When required she poured drinks for them all and made no bones about being the one to help with the children’s meals.

The conversation was nil until Raffy asked, “So Appy, who is this individual you met?”

Apollonia leaned back in her chair, thought for a moment before answering, and when she knew her silence was becoming an issue she said, “I met him in a coffee shop as I wandered on foot away from the hospital. He approached me and I invited him to sit while we drank our coffee and ate our breakfast Danish.” She looked directly into Ming’s eyes knowing she was curious about this unknown man. Apollonia smiled at her, “I was going to tell you when the time was right.”

Ming smiled back and said, “No problem. I trust you implicitly.”

Deciding to be a bit more open and forthright, Apollonia continued, “His name is Alessandro Bruno. He is a non-practicing attorney. Writes freelance non-fiction pieces for magazines and trade papers and is working on a novel. He was with us when I was called by Felicia Dwyer as she lay dying in a stairwell. He accompanied Nathan and me to the townhouse. We were both sexually charged, but I did not fornicate with him. He began to learn about a female dominated relationship...”

Raffy chimed in, “What did you do? Fuck his ass with an object not made for insertion into that part of a man’s body?”

“No,” stated Apollonia, “I did get him to masturbate for me. Not once, not twice, but three times as I remember. I also cajoled him into letting Sienna remove his body hair and give him several enemas to begin the process.”

“You’re a bitch,” chided Raffy. “How hung is he?”

The laugh that came from Apollonia was something no one expected. She sat up and said, “He’s a good ten-and-a-half inches. Nice head and shaft. I had to control myself.” She paused, looked at Ming, and said, “He is for both of us.”

“Really,” said Ming. “I thought you wouldn’t share such a stud.”

“Yes I’m thinking I could allow him to put his seed into my womb, but, he has to step up and prove he’s worth it,” said Apollonia. “He traces his family back to the Bruno faction of the _‘Five Families’_. And, much to my amazement he knew nothing of the Moretti family. Truth be told, I know he wants to have carnal relations with me. A typical man; he thinks with his cock and not his brain when he is around a beautiful woman.”

“And I was denied,” cried Antonio totally out of the blue and somewhat out of character.

Shocked that he opened his mouth, Apollonia looked at him and simply pointed to the side of her chair between Ming and herself. Antonio knew he was in trouble. He stood and made his way from the children’s table with his head down to the spot his aunt had pointed. He licked his lips and remained looking at the floor. Sarah Goldsmith watched intently to see what if anything would unfold between Apollonia and Antonio.

Apollonia put her hand under Antonio’s chin, lifted his head, and asked, “What is your problem?”

With his eyes filling with tears, he mumbled, “My whore was taken from me this weekend.”

“And rightly so, young man,” stated Apollonia with a controlled anger. “She was taken home because we have guests that are not privy to your weekend activities.”

“I know,” he moaned, “but, I haven’t...” Antonio paused which gave his aunt an opening.

“Spewed your seed,” she said. “You haven’t expended the sperm that is filling your preteen testicles? Is that what this is all about?”

Sarah Goldsmith felt a pang. Then her panties became wet. Ever since she arrived and spent time with or around Antonio, she felt something within her and now she understood what it was. Sarah Goldsmith was taken with Antonio Rossi. She thought, _‘If he wanted to, I would have.’_

Antonio did not answer his aunt. His silence was all she needed and now because of it, she was going to embarrass him in front of the family. “You know the rules for every Moretti man. Moretti men do not masturbate and spill their seed for their own pleasure. Moretti men fuck women in hopes of impregnating them. Married Moretti men enjoy their sexual liaisons with their wives who are educated to never say no to their husbands. They also use sissies and faggots to help them get off. That isn’t fucking. Using a sissy is simply an act of masturbation without using ones hand. Get undressed Antonio.”

He eyes bugged out of his head. “Here, now?” he asked.

“Don’t sass me, boy,” said Apollonia. “Who am I?”

“You are the head of the family,” replied the now frightened Antonio.

“Then. . .” was all Apollonia said.

Raffaella and Viviano sat knowing better than to open their mouths. Mario shook his head in the negative. Ming closed her eyes and silently prayed that her lover would not do something she would regret. Carmen, Alessa, and Sarah watched while the younger boys kept their eyes on their plates. Somehow each of them knew that it would be better to keep their heads down then to watch what was going to happen.

Antonio did as he was instructed. First he removed his sneakers and socks. Then he removed his shirt, pants, and underpants. When he was done folding his clothing he stood next to his aunt with his hands by his side. Antonio Rossi knew better than to cover his genitals. He flinched when he felt his Aunt Apollonia put her hand around his testicles. His tears could not be stopped as they rolled down his face. He did not whimper or outwardly cry. The tears spoke volumes to everyone at the table.

“Who do these testicles belong to, Antonio?” asked a rather calm Apollonia.

“They belong to the Moretti family,” he replied in a quiet voice.

“Louder,” she commanded.

With a more powerful voice, he replied, “They belong to the Moretti family.”

“That is fifty percent correct young man,” scolded Apollonia. “Who do they belong to?”

Antonio shivered and said, “They also belong to the head of the Moretti family.”

“And who is that?” growled Apollonia.

“You are Aunt Apollonia,” he groaned waiting for the inevitable pain to rise from his nut sack.

“That is right, boy,” she scolded. “I have the right and the power to rip your balls from between your legs. Are you so horny that you can’t survive until next weekend to release your seed into your whore’s holes?”

“Please Aunt Apollonia,” he begged. “Please don’t...”

“Colina, into the breakfast room and retrieve a chair. Bring it here so Antonio can stand on it,” she commanded her sissy husband.

In less than thirty seconds, Antonio Rossi stood stark naked on the chair facing the table. His aunt replaced her hand on his testicles. He stood waiting for whatever she was going to do to him. Antonio wanted to go to his room and hide. His mind raced with the possibilities of his punishment for speaking when he wasn’t supposed to. All he wanted was to survive his humiliation at the hands of his favorite aunt.

“What’s for dessert?” asked Apollonia.

“Apple pie and ice cream,” replied Colina.

“Bring Antonio’s portion,” she commanded to no particular person.

Colina did not hesitate. He stood, went into the kitchen, and with a speed that impressed everyone returned with a plate on which were a piece of pie and a scoop of chocolate ice cream. He had a choice, but he knew Antonio loved chocolate. He looked at Apollonia to get a clue as to where she wanted the plate and when he saw her finger point to the table space in front of his nephew he brought it over.

“That is your dessert boy,” said Apollonia. “If you want to eat it, I suggest you give it something tasty.”

Antonio looked at his aunt and begged, “Please Aunt Appy. Don’t make me!!! I’m sorry!!!”

“Sorry is not good enough Antonio,” stated Apollonia. “Sorry is for losers and you’re not a loser or are you?”

Everyone at the main table knew what Apollonia was going to make Antonio do. They did not speak up. Silence was the better part of valor.

Using time management, Apollonia waited and while she waited, she gently rolled Antonio’s balls in the palm of her right hand. Every so often she would use the tips of her fingers to gently caress the area behind his balls. When she did Antonio reacted as any male would. Slipping finger is his ass was a possibility, but that thought came and went. She could feel the stress in her nephew’s body. Apollonia knew the toll stress could take on the body and mind of an individual, but Antonio needed to understand the rules of the family.

“Question, if you could, who would you like to have sex with right now?” asked Apollonia. She knew he would not say her, although he did make it plainly obvious that he desired her.

As any child would, Antonio looked to his mother and father to get him out of the situation he was in. His eyes pleaded to them. Having to jerk off in front of everyone including the other children was not something he wanted to do. He could not help moving when his aunt lightly stroked his perineum. He was so close to bursting out in tears, but that would only enrage his aunt. He finally gave in to his childishness and said, “Mom, dad, please help me.”

It was neither Raffaella nor Viviano who responded to his plaintive cry for help. Mario Moretti leaned forward in his chair, placed his arms on the table in front of him, and said, “Enough Apollonia!!! He’s only a boy. Do not fall into the abyss of humiliating children. What he did is a small infraction in the grand scheme of _‘Moretti Mores, Rules, and Regulations’_. You know if I was sitting there, this would not be happening.”

Apollonia applied pressure to her nephew’s balls. He cried out in pain. Mario Moretti seethed as he watched his youngest daughter first humiliate the boy then caused him pain. Why his parents were not coming to his aid bewildered him. He stared hard at his daughter and saw the fear in her eyes. Something had transpired between her, her husband, and Apollonia. Something more than just a simple misunderstanding between sisters and he knew he’d have to get to the bottom of the something. He sat watching and seething, but he knew the crazy bitch would not care that there were children present when she would counter any physical move he made. Instead, he showed his anger by staring at her with a look of total hatred.

“Well Antonio, who would you like to have sex with?” asked Apollonia a second time. “And, don’t think your mother and father are going to help you. It was your father who raped your asshole the other night. Your mother accused me of fuckin’ your dad and that added to the sibling problems. It will be simple for me to add you to the list. All I have to do is kiss you, but dear boy, not in the way you’re thinking. Answer my question!!!”

A thunderbolt hit Mario. He knew and understood why Antonio’s parents sat quietly by as Apollonia humiliated their son. _‘I have to talk to both of them to confirm,’_ he thought, ‘ _if what I am thinking is true, Apollonia has created a monster that needs to be dealt with.’_

Antonio succumbed to his fear and said in a whiny little boy voice, “Sarah. I would have sex with Sarah.”

“Sarah Goldsmith,” said Apollonia, “you’d like to have sex with Sarah?”

“Yes,” the helpless boy replied.

“Sarah, come here,” said Apollonia.

Sarah Goldsmith could not believe what she had heard. It was like he read her mind. Fearing the worst, but wanting to experience sex, she stood and went to the head of the adult table and stood next to the chair on which Antonio stood. She had seen pictures of naked boys and once in a while she would see her brother naked. Sarah just wondered what was going to happen.

“Ask her,” commanded Apollonia.

Fearing the worst, Antonio asked, “Sarah, would you have sex with me?”

The world in the dining room held their collective breath.

Sarah reddened with embarrassment. She waited a moment and replied, “Yes. It is like you read my mind.”

Apollonia’s reaction was quick and decisive. She slapped Sarah across the face. The girl broke out in tears and fell to the floor. The head of the Moretti family was stunned. She looked at Antonio and then at the prostate Sarah Goldsmith and decided she’d seen and heard enough. She rose from her chair, took Antonio by the waist, and lifted him off the chair, and set him down on the floor. Everyone saw it and hoped she would do nothing more to the children. Her eyes grew dark. Her face showed the anger as her hands began to open and close. Her cunt was throbbing thinking about how she wanted to suck Sarah’s cunt. As she did earlier that day, she castigated herself for thinking such thoughts, but the little nymphet wanted to lose her virginity to her nephew.

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Apollonia. “Antonio Rossi you are forbidden to go near that girl. I find out you had sex with her and I will personally rip your young Moretti balls from between your legs. Now get fuckin’ dressed and thank God that I didn’t kiss you the way I kissed your mother and father.”

“FUCKIN’ CUNT!!!” cried Mario. ‘YOU KISSED RAFFAELLA, YOUR SISTER, AND PUT THE _‘KISS OF DEATH’_ ON HER!!! YOU FUCKIN’ CUNT!!!”

Apollonia turned to her father and screamed, “YOU PEDOPHILE PIECE OF DOG SHIT!!! I NEVER FORNICATED WITH OR HURT A CHILD THE WAY YOU AND LUCIA DID. I HOPE YOU FUCKIN’ DIE IN PRISON!!! I HOPE SOME BIG FUCKIN’ NIGGER RAPES YOUR OLD FAT ITALIAN ASS AND TEARS UP YOUR INSIDES SO YOU DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!!!”

Ming Zheng finally got into the fray, “APOLLONIA MORETTI, ENOUGH!!!”

Sarah Goldsmith calmed down enough to stand and back away from the woman who told her she was to be protected while at that very moment she was crying from the sting of a quick face slap. She wanted to get back to the children’s table, but it was the Asian woman who caught her and pulled her to where she sat. The same visceral reaction that Apollonia had when she touched Sarah coursed through Ming’s body. Immediately she wondered how a young girl could start her juices flowing so quickly. Ming took a deep breath and knew what caused the reaction. Sarah Goldsmith had sexual pheromones that were very strong and anyone attuned to them fell under their spell.

Raffaella stood, went to her son, and helped him get dressed. She pulled him into her voluptuous body and cradled him to calm him down, “Antonio, please don’t cry. She didn’t mean a word of what she said. Aunt Appy is under a lot of stress. I’ll take you home and you can relieve your pain.”

“Oh no he won’t,” interjected Apollonia, “if he wants to jerk off, he’ll do it here and now. He’ll spew his seed on his dessert and then humiliate himself by eating it before we have ours. Antonio Rossi is a Moretti man and MORETTI MEN DO NOT MASTURBATE!!!”

Viviano finally had enough, “Why can’t we sit and have a peaceful family dinner? Antonio, return to the children’s table. Raffy, give him his dessert and the please serve the rest of us. Apollonia enough-is-enough.”

The sun began to set and the darkness outside mimicked the color of Apollonia’s evil eyes. The food had sated their hunger, but it did nothing to satisfy their interfamilial wars. The children, except for Antonio and Sarah, happily ate their apple pie and ice cream desserts. Each of the adults went into the kitchen to retrieve coffee to have with their dessert. Small talk about nonsense finally took over the gathering. The only individual with any sort of anger was Apollonia. She fought her inner demon to take Sarah Goldsmith home and give her what she wanted.

Apollonia sat back in her chair, closed her eyes, and thought, _‘Am I my mother’s daughter? I’m so enthralled with an eight year old. Business demands better of me. Is it the pressure or am I truly perverted. I did what was necessary to find out the truth about the rape of Alessa, but more fantastic was finding out she is my half-sister. The product of Mario’s loins. I look at Sarah Goldsmith and my mind’s eye goes directly to her crotch. What if I took her home this evening and enjoyed her. That can’t happen, but I so want it to. I’ll search my soul for an answer, but if I go over the line, I know my life will mimic Lucia’s. Please, just let me get through the night until the Cathcarts arrive.’_

The guardhouse phone rang. Raffaella went into the kitchen to answer the summons. She returned less than two minutes later to announce the arrival of Colina’s parents.

Colina was dumbfounded and said, “No one told me they were coming here. I don’t want them to see me like this. I’m. . .”

“Oh no you’re not,” interjected Apollonia. “Your parents know everything including the death of their daughter - your sister. They know you were hospitalized and are on the mend. All they want is for you to heal and return to a semblance of normality.”

“Yeah,” he responded, “normality for a transgendered sissy bitch to any Moretti man that wants me.” He saw the look on his wife’s face and immediately said, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m just not myself.”

The front door bell sounded and instead of Colina going to the door, Viviano did. He was the face of the Moretti family when the Cathcarts were notified of their daughter’s death. After taking their coats and hanging them up, he brought them to the dining room.

“Viv,” said Apollonia, “let’s retire to the great room. We’ll sit around the coffee tables, relax, and put everything into perspective.” She smiled at her in-laws and said, “Lillian and William, welcome.” She stood, walked around the table, hugged Colina’s mother and father, and guided them back into the great room.

Raffaella took the initiative to herd the children together and march them up to the attic playroom. Once the children were settled, she called Antonio and Sarah to her side. She looked at them and said, “Do not do anything to make Aunt Apollonia angry. I don’t care what just happened downstairs. I am telling you directly - no sex. Antonio, keep it in your pants or I will personally castrate you. Miss Goldsmith, do not do or say anything to make my son have sex with you. You do not want my sister angry at you. That is all I have to say to you two.”

Mario returned to the love seat. Ming and Apollonia sat together on the couch that faced the driveway while the Cathcarts sat on the opposite couch. Colina stood for a moment before his mother tapped the seat next to her signaling her son to sit next to her. Raffaella returned and stood next to her husband just behind the loveseat. Everyone could see that Lillian Cathcart was devastated at the loss of her daughter. William and Lillian held hands as they sat waiting and both wondering who would speak first.

Mario broke the silence, “I’d like to express my condolences at the loss of your daughter. May she rest in peace.”

William replied, ‘Thank you.”

Lillian turned to her son looked him straight in the eye and said, “Are you comfortable? How many weeks will your jaw have to be wired shut?”

“I’m fine mother,” he replied. “Six weeks before the wires are cut and removed. Until then it is liquid food for me.”

William leaned forward, looked at his son, and asked, “What is the prognosis?”

“I am going to be just fine dad,” Colina replied. “The only caveat is I cannot take a hard hit to my face. Especially during the first ten to twelve months. Otherwise, when you look at me you’d never know what happened to me.”

“Well, that is some good news,” William said. “Now I’d just like to the real truth about how my daughter Elizabeth died. I absolutely smell something fishy.”

“Please excuse the initial subterfuge Mr. Cathcart,” said Apollonia knowing that her father-in-law hated that she would not call him or his wife dad or mom. “It is my intention to give you the whole truth about what happened to Elizabeth. But, first I need a commitment, a promise that you will never disclose to anyone what you hear today. One small pinhole in the dam and the whole kit-and-caboodle can, no will, come tumbling down. A lot of people can and will be hurt.”

William looked at his wife and then his son. He saw Colina nod his head in the positive. He returned his eyes to Apollonia and said, “You don’t have to worry Apollonia. I know a bit about the Moretti family and what I am most interested in is how my daughter met her end. Please do not sugarcoat it. I want the truth.”

“Sometimes,” interjected Mario, “it is better to not know. That way you can keep in your mind’s eye your daughter as you knew and loved her. I can categorically state that most of the time the truth hurts so much the lie is a better solution for the long term.”

“Thank you Mario,” said William, “but, I want to know the truth. Look at my son sitting there dressed like a woman. I know he’s doing things sexually I would never entertain. Lillian and I spoke about it numerous times and I have finally come to accept his decision to live his life as he does with your daughter. I need to know, because if I don’t, the hole in my heart will never close. And, I’ll pursue the truth no matter where it takes me and how long it takes.” His gaze returned to Apollonia. He cracked a tight lipped smile and nodded to show he was ready to hear the truth.

“William, Lillian,” and for the first time Apollonia said, “mom, dad, what I am about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone including the police.” Apollonia looked into both their eyes and saw first, the sadness and second, the desire within each of them to know the whole truth. “Elizabeth did not die as the result of an automobile accident.”

“What???” asked William. “The police. . .”

“Please William,” continued Apollonia, “please let me give you all the details before you react.”

Shaking his head, he said, ‘Yes.”

“Good,” said Apollonia. She looked into her cup and saw it was close to empty. She wanted a moment, but knew she did not have it. “Raffy, would you please exchange this cup for a mug and fill it to the brim with black coffee.”

Raffy took the cup and wandered to the kitchen. She returned two minutes later with a steaming mug of hot black coffee.

Apollonia took a sip, then a gulp, placed the mug on the coffee table in front of her, and said, “Elizabeth was murdered.” She waited for the outburst, but to her amazement both William and Lillian sat and showed no emotion at the news. “Your son-in-law, the preeminent cardiothoracic surgeon, is a sociopath, a complete psychopath, and a confirmed serial killer. His mother raised him and abused him. His intelligence was the methodology he used to cover his insanity and growing need to murder to get sexual satisfaction. Dr. Joshua Goldsmith murdered your daughter, his wife, in a fit of sexual rage.” Apollonia paused her narrative to take a gulp of hot black coffee. She waited for the outburst, which never came.

“I’m beyond being or getting mad,” said William. “My wife and I have cried our eyes out over the loss of Elizabeth. I’m stunned that a man with his credentials could be such a chameleon. Please, Apollonia, don’t sugarcoat it. I, we, need to know.”

Colina reached for his father’s hand and when he had it in his he stated, “I don’t think you want to know the whole truth. Because, dad, the picture you have of Elizabeth in your head will be destroyed. I believe both of you would be better served if you leave the details out of what Apollonia just told you. There are things about Elizabeth you don’t want to know. Trust me, because I know and. . .”

William for the first time showed a flash of anger, “Colin, do not tell me about what I should or shouldn’t know. You’re sitting there dressed as a woman. I hear them calling you the female version of your name. I watched you suck Viviano’s brother’s cock at the cuckold wedding. No son or whatever you are, I WANT TO KNOW THE WHOLE TRUTH!!!”

“First, William,” continued Apollonia, “did you know Elizabeth had an affair with a black man? And, during that time she allowed herself to be whored out to his friends and acquaintances?” She saw the shock of the news on both of their faces. Apollonia did not wait, “Yes, she was having trouble at home sexually. The good doctor was more interested in work than in pleasing your daughter. When Joshua found out he went crazy, but he didn’t do anything physical to her. He came to me and I helped him find the men and teenaged boy that were involved. Without getting into the whole scenario, they’re all dead now. Joshua got them addicted to a drug that was his concoction.”

“Did he confront Lizzy?” asked Lillian Cathcart speaking for the first time since their arrival.

“Yes,” replied Apollonia. “He confronted her and laid the law down to her, but even more, he broke all marital bonds with Elizabeth. He was not angel. He had girls on the side. Young girls that he wined and dined to get them close so he could satisfy his murderous needs. Once he had a sexual encounter with the girls. . .”

William, “How young are these girls? You’re not using the word women to describe them.”

“The youngest was twelve,” said Apollonia. “The oldest was in her mid-twenties. As I was saying, he’d wine and dine them to get close and after their first sexual encounter, he would arrange a date and as he was fornicating with them he’d choke them to death. He got off seeing their life light diminish and fade from their eyes as they died. The sick bastard would ejaculate right at the moment they expired.”

“Ok, so he’s a sick bastard,” stated William. “What happened to Elizabeth?”

“They had a fight,” continued Apollonia. “It was during that fight Joshua raped Elizabeth.” She paused giving her in-laws time to accept what she had just told them. Apollonia took another gulp of coffee and continued, “He took her anally. When he was done he forced her to take his shit covered cock into her mouth. She did not comply with his demands. He flipped out. Took her by the throat and squeezed until she lost consciousness. He broke her hypoid bone and crushed her larynx, esophagus and trachea. As she lay dying because she could not breathe, he urinated on her. And ultimately, the sick bastard ejaculated.”

“How did she end up,” William frowned for a second trying to remember the name of the town in upstate New York, “in Ballston Spa?”

“That was my doing,” answered Apollonia. “At the time, I was knowledgeable about Joshua’s sociopathic tendencies and his serial killer past. I was trying to use him as a medical resource, but, when he murdered Elizabeth he came to me and begged forgiveness. His ulterior motive was to further gain my trust and to help him from going to jail. It was my resources that set-up and implemented the false accident sight upstate.”

William leaned forward with a scowl on his face and spat, “You were going to help him deceive us. What in your mind would allow you to do such a thing? You’re married to our son!!! Tell me!!! Please!!!

The intake of breath was to control her emotions and her rising anger at William. She thought, ‘ _It is not his fault. I was the person who thought Joshua was too important to lose. They need the truth and I have to fall on my sword.’_

“I have no excuse for my actions,” she said after releasing the air from her lungs. “I did what I thought was in the best interest of the Moretti family. I did not even consider your feelings. For that I am truly sorry. . .”

“Where is the bastard?” asked William. “Where the fuck is he???”

“Joshua Goldsmith,” started Apollonia, “is in my custody. Yesterday he took the life of a nursing student who was becoming very close to me on a personal level. He took her life because she would not provide sex for him in his office at the hospital. With her last dying breaths, she called me. I returned to the hospital with all due speed. I found her in a stairwell. Her last word with her last breath was _‘Goldsmith’_. It was a dying declaration which as you may or may not know is fully admissible in a court of law. But he’ll never see a New York courtroom.”

“What are you going to do with him?” asked William.

“I am going to give him what he deserves,” replied Apollonia. “I am going to include his mother and his father. His father apparently is a total wimp subservient to his wife. Joshua and his mother will suffer before they’re put out of their misery. This I can promise to the Cathcart family.”

William Cathcart looked at his wife and said, “Can I be there? Can I watch that scumbag get what he deserves?”

“No dad,” interjected Colina. “The further away you are the better. No matter how much you want to see the prick suffer, not being there isolates you from the actual activity that leads to his death. You protect yourself because you have no knowledge of what happened to them. Trust me, it is for the better.”

“Yes,” chimed in Mario, Raffaella, and Viviano. Ming Zheng sat quietly next to her lover keeping a watch over Apollonia so she did not explode.

“There is another issue,” stated Apollonia. “Their names are Sarah and Jason. You are their grandparents. I do not know of any relations on the Goldsmith side. Anyway, I wouldn’t trust them to take care of Elizabeth’s children. Would you raise them?”

“They’re young,” countered William. “I don’t know if I’m able to keep up with youngsters. What are they eight and five?”

“Yes,” replied Apollonia. “If you take them, I will personally guarantee you’ll have more than enough monetary resources at your disposal to care for them and have someone watch them when needed. I just have one caveat.”

“Which is?” asked William.

“That they continue to be raised Jewish,” answered Apollonia.

Lillian squeezed her husband’s hand and said, “That is not a problem. The only logical place Sarah and Jason belong is with us. We love them dearly and their religious beliefs are theirs. We will do whatever we need to keep their religion as part of them as they grew into adulthood. With that said, any and all help will be appreciated.”

“Thank you,” said Apollonia. “Oh, one last bit of decision making. Colina wants Elizabeth buried in the Cathcart family plot, but that is in a Catholic cemetery. I think it would be best to bury her in a Jewish cemetery, but Colina is insistent that she be buried in the Cathcart family plot. I would ask that you honor your daughter, who converted to Judaism, by erecting a Jewish headstone and footstone for Elizabeth.”

“Why don’t we table that decision?” asked Lillian.

“We can’t,” responded Colina. “In the Jewish religion the dead are buried within twenty-four hours. All things considered, that means we need to inter Elizabeth tomorrow.”

William spoke, “I have no problem with the request, but I think we need to call the cemetery and make sure it is acceptable to them. If not, I believe there are several Jewish cemeteries in Suffolk County and I’m sure we can find a spot for her to rest.”

Colina eyed his parents and knew they were doing what Elizabeth would want. When she converted her entire being took on the social and religious aspects of Judaism. Except for her dalliance with the black men, she was a true believer. Colina thought a moment longer and said, “I’ll get the names from the Internet and call tomorrow. If you two are ok with it, so am I. We’ll find a nice spot in one the Jewish cemeteries for Elizabeth. I’m ok going there to visit her.”

“Good. Then we’re settled,” said Apollonia. “Anyone want something more than what is on the coffee tables to eat or drink?”

Everyone answered in the negative. The room remained quiet as each individual got lost in their own thoughts. Then a quiet conversation began between Colina and his parents about what to do with Elizabeth’s belongings. Mario Moretti could say nothing negative about his daughter’s handling of the situation, but in his mind’s eye he needed to know what precipitated his youngest daughter’s placing the never broken _‘Kiss of Death’_ on her sister and brother-in-law. He was surprised by her ability to make decisions and to use her intellectual power to mold the situation to her benefit. Raffaella and Viviano were actually recovering from the unannounced visit by the Rheingolds. Viviano wished he had called the young man to cancel his invitation after he met the man Apollonia brought to the townhouse. He knew he had to be smarter than he was in that situation. Unbeknownst to each other, both Apollonia and Ming were thinking about Sarah Goldsmith and how she affected each of them.

It was Lillian Cathcart who broke the silence, “Where are Sarah and Jason?”

“Oh, I’m bad,” said Raffaella. “They’re on the third floor in the attic playroom with my children and Ming’s. Let me go get them and for that matter I’ll bring them all down.”

“Thank you,” said Lillian. She looked at Apollonia, smiled, and asked, “How are we to receive the money we’ll need to raise them?”

“Good question,” replied Apollonia and something we’ll have to arrange. “Colina and I can come to you for dinner or you can come here. To save you any trouble with depositing a large denomination check, we’ll give you cash. If you need a place to keep it securely, we’ll arrange to have a safe installed in your house.”

“Oh my,” said Lillian. “You seem to be talking about more money than. . .”

“Money is not the issue here, Lillian. I want them to grow up and make something of themselves. I hope you understand I have their best interests at heart,” said Apollonia.

Antonio arrived first. He bounded down the stairs and went immediately to the coffee tables to see if there was anything he could have to eat. Sarah and Carmen arrived next. They were holding hands as if they’d been friends since they were born. Sarah saw her grandparents and made a beeline to the couch where they were sitting. She threw her arms around her grandmother and then her grandfather. Their smiles were genuine and loving. A minute later, Raffaella came down with the rest of the children. She was carrying both Lian and Shen because they did not want to leave the playroom. Jason Goldsmith did exactly as his sister when he saw his grandparents. Again their smiles were genuine and that brought a tear to Lillian’s eyes.

“Are we going home with you?” asked Sarah.

William answered, “Yes you are, but I have to warn you that your rooms are not what you expect them to be, but we’ll fix them up to your liking. Ok?”

Sarah rocked on her feet before she answered, “Anything you want grandpa. I’m just happy to be going home with you and grandma.”

“Good,” he stated, “then let’s get the show on the road.”

“Colina,” ordered Apollonia, “please get their coats.” She turned to the Cathcart’s and said, “I know their clothing is still in the house in Westchester. We don’t have the time to get there, so buy what they need and I’ll reimburse you. . .”

“Appy,” interjected Colina, “we do have a problem. They expected to be in school tomorrow and the school is in Westchester. Why don’t I pack a bag. . .”

“Colina,” chided Apollonia, “you are in no condition to attend to your sister’s children. But, I will contact Nathan and have him. . .” She paused, thought for a moment, and said, “Shit, that won’t work either.”

Lillian asked, “Do you have the key to Elizabeth’s house in Westchester?”

Colina answered, “I do. Why?”

“That’s the first easy question to answer,” chuckled his mother. “We’ll stop at home, pick up a few days clothing, and we’ll stay in Westchester with the kids until we get this figured out. Are we sure the internment is going to be tomorrow?”

“Yes,” replied Colina.

“No problem,” said Lillian. “William and I will stay with the children, bring them to the cemetery, and stay with them while we figure out the logistics of the situation.”

“I like your style, Lillian,” said Apollonia. “Let’s get you the key and get you on the road. You guys have a bit of driving to do.”

Colina left to retrieve the key to Elizabeth’s house and when he returned his parents and his sister’s children were by the double front doors waiting to leave. He kissed his mother, shook hands with his father, and hugged each child. Since all the good-byes were in order, Colina opened the door to allow his parents and his niece and nephew to leave. When he turned back to the room his eyes were red and the bandages just below them were moist. He wanted to go home to his house, into his room, and cry his eyes out over the loss of his sister. The sister who hated him for doing what he did, but came around to support him because she saw what a happy individual he became.

“Hey everybody,” called Apollonia, “before we break up can we gather here in the conversation pit for a moment.”

Every one found seats after the children were brought to the family room to watch some television. Mario remained in the loveseat. Raffaella and Viviano sat across from Apollonia and Ming. Colina stood behind the couch where Apollonia and Ming sat. Everyone patiently waited for Apollonia to speak.

“Tomorrow is going to be a long day,” she started, “for the Cathcarts and Colina. I am not happy about losing another day, but life throws you curve balls all the time. Since we won’t know until early tomorrow what time we need to be at the cemetery or for that matter which cemetery, let’s try to keep our eyes on the big picture. We have phone calls to return to couples seeking our breeding help. Each of us has Moretti responsibilities and we need to catch up on those. There are two major issues that need to be resolved. The first is the expected arrest of Mario on murder charges. That should happen tomorrow or Tuesday. The second is the continuing endeavor to find and purchase a DNA lab with the end being the taking down of the Nassau County DA. I am appointing Colina as the lead in coordinating all activities surrounding the legal and questionable work we do. She will be the central point of contact. I think it is time for us to return home and get ready for the coming week.”


	145. Monday – A Day of Tears – 10 March 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Moretti is arrested, arraigned, and freed on bail. Elizabeth Goldsmith is buried. Apollonia outs Antonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

5:30AM

Monday morning started off with a bang. The gatehouse called Apollonia’s phone precisely at 5:30AM to announce the arrival of two Nassau County Detectives and an Assistant District Attorney. They presented to the guard on duty two warrants. The first was a warrant to search the contents of Mario Moretti’s house. The second was an arrest warrant charging Mario Moretti with second degree murder, second degree manslaughter, aggravated assault, deviate sexual intercourse, involuntary sexual intercourse, and kidnapping. The District Attorney decided to arrest Mario before he would be able to have his attorney present, but she did not realize that he lived in a secure compound on a private street that was not deeded to the Township of Lawrence or the County of Nassau. The ADA on site had to make a command level decision and if he made it wrong he knew his employment in the District Attorney’s Office would be short lived. He instructed the guard to open the gate and was politely told he could go fuck himself.

“Miss Moretti,” said the guard, “there are two cars here. They are an unmarked detective vehicle and what appears to be a pool vehicle from the District Attorney’s Office. The ADA presented me with a search warrant for Mr. Moretti’s house and a warrant for his arrest. What would you like me to do?”

The phone woke Apollonia out of a dead sleep, but she heard what was said to her as clear as a bell ringing in the cool summer air. _‘Fuckin’ assholes,’_ she thought, _‘think that we won’t be ready at this hour in the morning.’_ She rolled out of bed, stood stark naked, and said to the guard, “This is private property. If they do not have a search warrant for Columbus Place in its entirety which comprises some fifty-one acres, tell them they cannot enter the compound. If they threaten to arrest you, let them. But, make sure they do not have access to the guardhouse. Lock the door behind you. If you understand just say _‘yes’_.”

“Yes,” replied the man working the overnight shift.

\-------------------------

5:40AM

The next phone call Apollonia made was to Viviano.

Raffaella answered the phone and when she heard the tone of her sister’s voice immediately handed the handset to her husband who was also awoken by the early morning phone call.

“What time is it? What’s up?” asked Viviano.

“The fuckin’ police are here to arrest Mario,” said Apollonia, “at fuckin’ 5:30 in the morning. That cunt of a DA thought she’d get one over on us. I told the guard if they do not have a search warrant for the entire compound not to let them in. A stalling tactic at best, but you need to get to Mario’s, wake him, and prepare him to be arrested.”

“I understand,” said Viviano. “What about you?”

“My next call is to Howard Cohen,” Apollonia replied. “We all thought the information we had was good and Mario would not be arrested until Tuesday at the earliest. I have to make some calls. I want you to keep everything under control. Do not let Mario go off the deep end. Do not let the fuckin’ detectives throw their weight around. If and when they take him, I want you to follow them. They’ll probably go to the Fourth Precinct or direct to the County Jail in East Meadow.”

“There is another tactic I can use,” stated Viviano. “Under the law, I have the right to read every word of the search warrant and the arrest warrant. Don’t know if that will stall them long enough, but I could use that ploy.”

“Won’t really work, but give it a shot,” said Apollonia. She hung up without waiting for a response.

\-------------------------

5:46AM

She made her way to her atelier where the upstairs extension to the Moretti private line was located. She opened the drawer, pulled out the phone, and hit the speed dial for Howard Cohen.

“Howard,” said Apollonia, “sorry to awaken you, but the fuckin’ Nassau County DA has sent two detectives and an ADA to arrest Mario.”

The sleep that encased Howard’s brain cleared as fast a roadrunner making its way across the Mojave Desert. This time he did not leave his bed. He sat up and said, “Do not play games with them. Let them arrest Mario. Find out where they are taking him. Most likely will be the Nassau County Jail in East Meadow, but they could pull a fast one and take him to the local precinct which, if I am correct, is the Fourth in Hewlett. They have to book him and then arraign him. They have to arraign him in Mineola at the Superior Court so he’ll have to be transported.” He paused for a moment, gathered his thoughts about who should appear in his defense, and said, “Whatever you do, do not stand in their way. You can stall by telling them they need a search warrant for the entire compound. That is total bullshit, but it should keep them busy for about fifteen to thirty minutes. Is there anything in Mario’s house we need to worry about?”

An emphatic, “No!” came from Apollonia, “and we’re already using the compound ploy.”

“Then let them do their jobs,” stated Howard Cohen. “I am going to make a few phone calls. I will personally represent Mario at arraignment. What I need to know is why my contact gave me bad information. Remember, let them do their jobs. I will have Mario released by the end of the day.”

“I understand,” said Apollonia. “I don’t care what it takes, Howard, I need to be updated as soon as something of consequence happens. And, I will let you know where they’re taking him when I find out. Damn, what about bail?”

Howard smiled to himself, “Miss Moretti, don’t worry about bail. I know more than my share of bail bondsmen. Whatever the amount, I will post it. The Moretti family isn’t going anywhere.”

“Thank you,” said Apollonia relieved that she would not have to transfer monies without knowing the bail amount. Both parties hung up without saying good-bye to each other.

\-------------------------

5:59AM

Apollonia returned to her bedroom to find Colina standing next to her bed in his pink pajamas. Her first thought was to yell at Colina, but she realized the activity in the house must have awoken him. She walked over to her sissy husband, placed her right hand on his cheek, and said, “I’m ok, Colina. We have a bit of a problem, but it is nothing I can’t handle.”

“Who is at the gate?” he asked.

“How did...” was the beginning of the question that was going to be asked by Apollonia. Her house was far enough away from the front gate that he should not have heard anything much less be awoken by the activity.

“I heard everything, Appy,” said Colina. “You weren’t very quiet or soft spoken. I am going to assume that the police are here to arrest Mario. What do you want me to do?”

Being the bitch she could be, Apollonia said, “If your jaw wasn’t wired shut, you could offer to suck off the detectives and the ADA.” She saw the look on Colina’s face and realized that she did exactly what she scolded Viviano for saying. She did not apologize. She continued, “You’re not going to believe this,” she said, “but, I have this sick need for you do go down on me, but with your jaw wired shut it would be a totally inadequate and a very unsatisfying sexual encounter.”

Colina, after the initial hurt from her statement about sucking off the detectives, smiled, a twinkle formed in his eyes, and he said, “Well, I could always put my sissy clit on your clit and I could attempt to...”

“No way bitch are you going to penetrate me!!! Just my luck, one of your sissy milk sperms will make contact with an egg and for me that would not be acceptable.” scolded Apollonia. ‘You know the only parts of your anatomy that gets near my Moretti pussy are your lips, tongue, and fingers. I’m just glad I slept here tonight and not at Ming’s house.” Not at all fazed at her nudity, she paused, thought for a moment about the day and said, “Fuck!!! Go downstairs and put up a pot of coffee. Get the newspapers and when I’m dressed I’ll come downstairs.”

Foregoing her morning masturbation ritual, Apollonia decided to dress appropriately for the two expected events. The arraignment of her hated father and the funeral of her sister-in-law Elizabeth. She wore a custom made black two button single breasted man tailored business suit, white-on-white cotton and silk blouse, and a pair of Bally three inch lambskin pumps. Around her neck was one of her favorite jewelry pieces. It consisted of three elegant strands of twenty-four carat yellow, rose, and white gold twisted into six strands that when worn lay just above the slope of her breasts. On her ears were earrings that matched the necklace and hung down to just above her shoulders. On her left hand she wore for the first time in weeks her wedding and engagement rings.

Colina made the coffee, retrieved the newspapers, and waited in the kitchen area for his wife and Mistress to arrive for her morning coffee. He did not prepare anything to eat deciding to wait to see if she was going to eat at all. Colina wanted to scamper into his room so he could change into some clothing, but he knew if he wasn’t standing in front of the sink waiting for her arrival he would suffer the consequences. It was bad enough that today was going to be the day his family buried his sister, but the added insult of his father-in-law being arrested would make the day akin to the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor - a day that lives infamy. He waited patiently hoping Apollonia would release him to change and make the calls later in the morning to the Jewish cemeteries in Suffolk County.

As she entered the breakfast area, Apollonia smiled and pointed to the coffeemaker. Colina immediately filled her favorite mug and brought it to the oak breakfast table. Situated on the table were her newspapers. There was no need for milk, sugar, or a sugar substitute, because Apollonia lived on strong black coffee. The only change to her coffee ritual was if she was in the mood for a double espresso or, to everyone’s amazement, a cappuccino. She took her place at the table, spread The New York Times in front of her before she picked up the mug, and took a single big draught of steaming hot Starbucks French Roast coffee.

“Fuckin’ administration is still marching this country to war,” she said as she perused the front page. “Seems like the President has a bug-up-his-ass about Saddam Hussein and his so called _Weapons of Mass Destruction_ and that he tried to kill his daddy. Guess I’ll have to investigate where the family has holdings and what we can do to reap profits from another foolish war.” Apollonia shook her head knowing that the politicians would back the President because of the possibility Iraq had developed weapons of mass destruction. She pushed the paper aside, picked up her mug, and took a large gulp of the hot black coffee.

“Ah!!!!” she chortled as the coffee made its way into her stomach. “Colina, go and change. Put on clothing appropriate for your sister’s funeral. Then come and sit with me while I make some phone calls.”

Colina looked at the floor and in a soft voice asked, “Mistress, may I please wear men’s clothing to my sister’s funeral. I know I am a sissy, but please, just this once, let me stand at her gravesite dressed as a man.”

Apollonia almost spit the coffee that was in her mouth out all over the table when she heard her sissy ask to be dressed as a man. The idea was abhorrent to her. He made a deal and he needed to live by it or he could pack his bags. She looked at him saw the pain in his eyes, the tremor of his lips, and most amazingly a slight bulge in his pink pajama pants that did not have a fly because women don’t stand to urinate. It was then she felt what she always felt when he stood in front of her and basically opened his soul to her. Her love for Colin Cathcart would and sometimes did overpower her domination of him. Apollonia took another draught of coffee which finished the mug. She held it up signaling Colina for a refill.

Colina took the mug, filled it, and returned to Apollonia. She placed the mug on the table and before he could turn away he felt her hand grab his testicles. He looked down at her and said, “Go ahead. Take them. If you’re so cold hearted you cannot approve my request, then emasculate me. Put me back in the hospital so I will miss my sister’s funeral. Then you’ll know what it is to have someone hate you after giving their heart, their mind, their body, and their soul to you.” Resigned to his fate, he said, “Take them. They’re yours.”

“Is that what you thought?” she asked, but did not wait for a response. Instead, he moved her hand to the waistband of his pajama pants, pulled the front down, and exposed his sissy clit. She saw it was partially erect. “This is not acceptable Colina. Your sissy clit should not be trying to get hard when all you’re doing is serving me my morning coffee. Be thankful that I do not put you into that insidious chastity device you are supposed to wear.” She released the waistband, smiled, took a sip of coffee, and said, “Pull them up, go into your room, and get dressed as you please. I will not cause you any pain today, Colina. But understand it is out of the goodness of my heart and the loss of your sister, a wonderful woman, that I give you your wish. Now go.”

She watched a relieved Colina leave the kitchen/breakfast area for his room. Apollonia stood, went to the refrigerator, and took the pad and pencil from their spot so she could make a list of phone calls. It took a few minutes, but she had her list, prioritized it, and began to make her calls.

\-------------------------

6:28AM

The first was to Nathan Childress. She woke him and told him to come to Columbus Place touts suite. Apollonia also mentioned that the family would need two to three limos early in the afternoon and he should make the arrangements with the car company. Apollonia knew that it would not be an issue, because the owner was beholden to the Moretti family.

\-------------------------

6:32AM

The second call was to Jon Parks. He was surprised to hear from her, but he knew the call had to be important. Apollonia informed him of her father’s impending arrest and the need to acquire a DNA laboratory had now taken top priority. She told him that if the initial cost was much higher than anticipated or lower with additional costs to bring the lab up to current standards, he was not to hesitate. He understood, but confirmed that she was giving him permission to pull the trigger. The answer from Apollonia was more than satisfactory. The last bit of information concerned the funeral and the capture of Joshua Goldsmith. He respectfully declined to attend the funeral so he could make extreme headway in finding and purchasing the DNA lab. Both parties committed to keep in touch throughout the day.

\-------------------------

6:51AM

The third call was to Ming who answered the phone on the first ring.

“Ming love,” said Apollonia. “Up early aren’t you?”

“Well, the commotion at the front gate woke me,” she replied, “and, I do have to get the boys ready for school. What is going on?”

“The police are here to arrest Mario,” she said in a deadpan voice. “The guard called me at 5:30. Viv is at Mario’s house now. We’re stalling, but that will come to an end soon. The attorney is already on the case.” Apollonia took a sip of coffee, felt her panties dampen, and said, “I missed you last night. Did you?”

If Apollonia was standing in front of her lover, she would have seen the frown on her face. “Did I what?” answered Ming coly answering a question with a question.

“Did you twiddle and diddle yourself to sleep?” she cooed wishing she was holding her close smelling her hair and body.

“You are a pig, Apollonia Moretti,” chuckled Ming in response to her sexual innuendo question. “What I did last night is none of your business, because you weren’t here.”

“I know,” she sadly replied, “I needed several diddles to get to sleep. I would have loved to have you between my legs with a dildo of your choice. I could have used a good fucking last night. God, I miss when we’re not together and it doesn’t have to be sexual.”

“I miss you too,” said Ming. “To more mundane issues, what is on your agenda today? And, is there something you need me to do?”

“There are two primary activities for today,” replied Apollonia. “First are the arrest, booking, and arraignment of Mario. Hopefully, Howard will have him out on bail tonight. Second is Elizabeth Goldsmith’s funeral. Colina is going to make calls and arrange whatever needs to be arranged. I’m figuring the funeral will be sometime late this afternoon. I don’t want to have to pick which one I’m going to attend, because I want to be at both of them. I have to.”

“I understand,” said Ming. “If Viv is with your father, who is going to take the children to school this morning?”

“That is a good question,” replied Apollonia. “I’m going to guess that Raffy’s and yours are not attending school today. I think they’re headed with us to Elizabeth’s funeral, unless you’re not going.”

“I never really knew the woman,” said Ming. “I don’t want to hurt Colin...”

“I guess you’re going to have to get used to calling him Colina,” stated Apollonia. “No, I don’t think it would and I think he’d understand. So, that being the case, why don’t I come over and we can...”

“NO APPY,” said Ming. “I have to get the boys ready and then I have to take them to school. If you are home and not up to your ears in alligators, I’ll come over and we can play. I’m just as horny as you are, but I know that you’re going to be too busy to play. Let’s just table it for now. Then tonight if you’re still in the mood, I’ll pick my, not your, favorite, slip it in me, and fuck your lights out. Only condition, you suck me off first thing in the morning.”

“Done. Love you Ming Zheng,” said Apollonia.

“Love you Apollonia Moretti,” said Ming.

\-------------------------

7:03AM

Colina returned to the kitchen dressed not as a man, but as a woman in a man tailored suit. It was a Ralph Lauren solid black silk and mohair double breasted peak lapel with a subtle dark grey pinstripe. He wore a white cotton women’s man tailored oxford shirt with a solid black tie. On his feet was a pair of women’s black lambskin loafers from Bally. He had taken the time to remove a majority of his bandages, put on makeup, and parted his hair in the middle so it framed his face. Since he accepted his femininity, Colina had one haircut that styled his hair so he could let it fall around his face. It was growing longer and the work that the surgeon performed on his scalp had a minimal effect on the way his hair fell around his face.

“Acceptable, Mistress Apollonia?” he asked.

“Fuck me!!!” she chortled. “If I had a cock, I’d fuck you in a New York Minute. You look great and I see you removed ninety-nine percent of your bandages. What a wonderful choice to wear today. We’re dressed as twins and I do not mind in the least. As much as it is going to be a trying afternoon, no one is going to give you a second look. My, my you are turning into one sexy sissy.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Colina blushed as he replied.

“Make yourself something to eat or get a cup of coffee and join me,” she said as she walked herself to the coffeemaker and poured herself a third mug of black coffee.

Colina waited until she was done before he took a mug and finished the carafe of coffee. “Should I make another?” he asked.

The gatehouse phone sounded and that made Apollonia’s decision, “Your choice, but sit.” She then turned, picked up the handset, and said, “Yes?” She listened for a minute, cursed under her breath, and said in a controlled voice, “Let them through, but not until I’m at the main house so wait about five or so minutes. Bullshit them, but then let them through.”

“Sorry Colina,” she said, “I have to go to Mario’s house. You can stay here or go to Raffy’s.”

“Do you mind Mistress,” he asked, “if I stay here?”

She looked into his eyes for a moment and said to his surprise, “Don’t think I’m not aware you are not wearing your chastity device. I’m no dope. You fuckin’ jerk off and I promise to turn you into a nullo. That being said, yes, you may stay here.”

“I have no desire to masturbate,” Colina replied, “I just want to drink my coffee, read the newspapers, and then go up to the computer and begin my search of Jewish cemeteries. I have more important things to do than sit and jerk off.”

The smile said it all. Apollonia turned and walked to the back door. She exited her house, walked down the driveway to the sidewalk, and as she turned to walk to the main house, two cars pulled past her. They parked in front of the house with the detective’s car strategically blocking the driveway. As Apollonia approached she said, “Assholes!!! This is the Moretti compound. It’s not like we’re going to take a car and crash through the front gate. Want to know why?” Apollonia paused and looked at the stunned detectives. They did not respond. “I’ll tell you why,” she continued, “the gate can withstand up to tens of thousands of pounds of direct force. A car travelling at a base speed of one hundred miles an hour would bounce off the gate like handball bouncing off the court wall. So, please move the fuckin’ car or I will have it towed.”

Apollonia heard the detectives move their vehicle as she made her way up the driveway to the back door of Mario’s house. Halfway up she turned, pointed to the detectives and the ADA who were following and growled, “To the front door assholes, you’re going to have to do this by the book. Take one step forward and I will declare you personas non grata which will result in all three of you lying on the ground holding your nuts. The pain will be so excruciating you won’t have the strength to call for help.”

The three men looked at one another, paused, universally decided to return to the sidewalk, and walk to the front door. The ADA rang the doorbell. No one came to the door. His decision was to wait at least five minutes before pressing the button again. The idea of surprising the family was lost when they pulled up to the street to find it was blocked by the gate and guarded by private plainclothes security personnel that were legally armed.

Viviano stood when Apollonia walked into the kitchen/breakfast area. Mario remained seated. She walked to her brother-in-law, opened her arms, and hugged him. She allowed him to kiss her on each cheek. When they stepped back, she said, “No time to kiss my ass this morning. The fucking assholes should be at the front door.”

“I heard the bell,” he said, “but, did not go to open the door. What did Howard say?”

“He said to let them do their job. We’re just to observe. Go to the door, invite them in, and make them give you the warrants,” she said, “I’ll follow in a minute or two.”

Viviano did as she asked. When he was partly down the hall leading to the great room Apollonia stepped over to her hated father. She looked at him sitting quite contently with a mug of coffee, a plate of half-finished toast, and _The Wall Street Journal_. He was dressed in a pair of black gabardine pants, a blue oxford shirt, and a pair of black loafers. His hair was combed and he was as calm as if he was sitting waiting for a typical work day to begin. He did not say good morning or any other words to his daughter. He looked up at her, sort of smiled, and returned to scanning the front page of the paper.

“Viv tell you what is going to happen?” she asked.

Mario Moretti did not respond. He did not look up. He maintained his gaze on the newspaper in front of him.

Apollonia Moretti counted to ten, stepped up to her hated father, and without any warning bitch slapped him across the face. “You fuckin’ piece of shit,” she growled in a whisper, “I am going to do whatever i can to assure you that you do not spend more than this day in prison. All you have to do is follow Howard Cohen’s instructions. I will be making calls to the family. I will call a meeting for Thursday. You don’t have to say a word to me, but as God is my witness, I promise that if you do anything no matter how inconsequential to fuck up this day, I will personally shove a pointed pole up your ass, tie you to a stake, make you stand until your legs can no longer support your weight, and you will sink down forcing the pointed pole to slide deeper into your bowel ultimately skewering your guts. Your death will be slow and extremely painful.”

Mario Moretti looked up at his youngest daughter, his eyes cold, and his face set, “Do what you have to Apollonia. Before I’m taken into custody you have to know, I fuckin’ killed her. I choked the shit out of her. She would not fuck me as she had for years. I’m as guilty as hell. My life ended the day you murdered your mother.” Mario Moretti stood, “Let’s go to the front door and get this over with.”

Apollonia followed her hated father into the great room. Standing just inside the closed doors were the two detectives and the ADA. Viviano was standing just to their left reading one of the warrants. He looked up when he heard them enter, smiled, and returned to reading the warrant. Apollonia saw the frustration on the three men’s faces and had to take a deep breath to stop from laughing in their faces. As difficult as it was going to be seeing her hated father handcuffed and taken away, Apollonia Moretti made sure her game face was the only thing the assholes from the police department and the district attorney’s office saw.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” said the ADA, “but, the warrants are in order and...”

“Excuse me, asshole,” started Apollonia, “oh, excuse me sir. My name is Apollonia Moretti and you may address me as Miss Moretti. According to our attorney, we have every right to read every word of the warrants. If I am correct, there are two. An arrest and a search warrant.”

Flummoxed, the ADA responded, “Yes Miss Moretti.”

“Viv, which one have you read?” she asked.

“I’ve read the search warrant,” he replied.

“Are there specifics?” she asked.

“No, just said the residence of one, Mario Moretti located on Columbus Place,” Viviano replied while obnoxiously rolling his eyes.

“Excuse me Mister ADA,” she verbally jabbed, “but how do you expect to search this entire house with just the three of you? There are three floors plus the basement, the separate garage, and the pool house. Think I should put up a pot of coffee because you’re going to be here for quite a long time.”

“No, Miss Moretti,” the ADA replied, “we just need to search his bedroom.”

“The search warrant is not specific,” interjected Viviano. “I’m not an attorney, but according to this warrant you want access to the entire house. I suggest...”

“I’m Detective Lieutenant Esposito and why don’t we just cut the bullshit,” he said interrupting the discourse between Apollonia, Viviano, and the ADA. “We’re here to arrest Mario Moretti on several felony charges.” He turned to the ADA and said, “Fuck the search. Let’s just handcuff the prick and take him to the Fourth.”

Apollonia raised her eyebrows when she heard the detective’s surname and him calling her hated father a prick. She looked at him, smiled, and said in a strong pointed voice, “Italian. Guess you should learn about the Moretti family. But, then again, you’re probably second or third generation Italian-American. You probably think we’re part of the Mafia, but I hate to burst your bubble Lieutenant, we’re not.”

“Sure,” he replied, and I’m the Pope.”

“Funny you should say that,” Apollonia stated, “because my family has direct access to the Pope. If you’d like, I can take you into the dining room and you will see one-of-a-kind Vatican dinnerware and engraved Baccarat crystal wine glasses. Why don’t we just can the bullshit? You’re here to arrest my father. So, Mario step forward and allow this good detective to handcuff you and perform his duty. You will be taking him to the Fourth in Hewlett?”

“Yes,” replied the detective. He was totally disarmed and as he continued to look at the woman, he realized that she was beyond beautiful. He wanted to lick his lips and grab his crotch, but that was out of the question. He’d have to suffer with the small but growing erection and think of her while he fucked his wife.

Mario Moretti stepped forward, turned his back to the detective, and put his hands behind his back. Detective Esposito placed one handcuff on his right wrist and then the other on Mario’s left. He made sure they manacles were not too tight. He grabbed the small chain that held the cuffs, pulled up just enough to make his point, and guided Mario Moretti out of his house.

Viviano followed and went directly to his driveway, got into his truck, and waited as the two car caravan made its way down Columbus Place to the gate. As he fell in behind the cars, he called the gate from his cellular phone and told the guard to keep it closed until he saw his truck close in behind the stopped cars.

\-------------------------

7:43AM

Apollonia went home and found Colina sitting at the breakfast table reading printouts from Internet sites of the Jewish Funeral Homes and Cemeteries on Long Island. On a legal pad were notes he had taken. He stood when she entered, bowed his head, and waited for her to say or command him to do something. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her retrieve her coffee mug, fill it with the freshly made coffee, and take her seat at the breakfast table. For one of the few times in their relationship, he saw a pained expression on his wife’s face. She wasn’t his Mistress now, but the woman he loved and would without any question give his life to save hers. Colin, not Colina, wished he had the testosterone to stand up and be the man Apollonia Moretti deserved, wanted, wished, and silently prayed he would be. Instead, Colina, not Colin, stood in an expensive handmade Ralph Lauren women’s man tailored suit wearing black silk and lace panties, a matching bra, and black nylon elastic lace top thigh high stockings. The only thing he did not have was a vagina and the wherewithal to be a man.

He continued to look down as he broke the silence, “Mistress, is there anything you wish for me to do?”

Colina heard the tired lilt to her voice. She was not the same Apollonia Moretti who forty minutes ago departed to be a witness to her father’s arrest. “I swear Colina, I never thought seeing my father with his arms behind his back being led out of his house would affect me as much as it did. He was so cool, calm, and collected. With all my strength, I would have been a basket case. I would have fought and most definitely been taken down with a Taser As much as I dislike what he did as the head of the Moretti family, I have to give him credit for standing tall and bearing up with his arrest. God, I wish I…”

It wasn’t the gatehouse phone that interrupted Apollonia. Colina did not ask or wait for permission. He walked over to the phone, lifted the handset, and said, “Hello.” He listened for a moment, looked at Apollonia, and instead of getting her thoughts he said, “Come over. It is ok.”

“Who was that?” asked Apollonia.

“Your sister,” Colina replied.

The mug of coffee was teetering close to being tossed down the hallway towards the great room. Apollonia Moretti was counting anything and everything to keep her anger from rising beyond the surface of her not very cool calm demeanor. Colina held his breath. If she tossed the mug there was a good, no a one hundred percent chance, she would hit one of her paintings that surrounded the entranceway into the great room. Time moved slowly for Colina as he silently prayed nothing would become the straw that broke Apollonia’s will to keep the mug of black coffee in her hand and not flying down the hallway.

They both heard the backdoor open and a moment later slam closed. Apollonia turned in her seat to see her frazzled sister come through the entrance into the kitchen still dressed in her pajamas and housecoat. She was followed by Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa. The children were dressed and ready to be taken to school. Before anyone could say anything Colina moved to the children and guided them into the family room. He turned on the television, told them to be quiet, and to wait for their mother.

As he stood in the doorway into the breakfast room, he witnessed the breakdown of Raffaella Moretti.

“Apollonia,” she cried as a flood of tears rolled down her face, “they fuckin’ arrested him. He’ll never survive in prison. He’s not a young man.” Raffaella took a deep breath and gained a small amount of internal control. She walked over to where her sister sat and screamed, “DO SOMETHING!!! YOU’RE JUST SITTING THERE AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED!!! OH MY GOD, DO SOMETHING!!!”

Colina waited for something short of Apollonia cold cocking her sister to calm her down. Instead, Apollonia stood, took her sister in her arms, and said in a calm voice, “Do not yell at me, Raffaella Moretti. Since 5:30 this morning, I have been moving heaven and earth to make sure he spends no longer than a few hours in jail.” She pulled her head back from her sister’s right ear, looked into her eyes, and saw the beginning of the end of her anger. Apollonia smiled and then with a hard cold edge to her voice said, “You ever fucking yell at me like that again and I will wrap your cunt around your ears. We are sisters, but I am the head of this family and don’t you ever fucking forget it.”

Raffaella Moretti wiggled out of her sister’s embrace. She sat and said as she stared at the floor. “I had to see him being marched to the car like a common criminal. Viv did not say a word to me when he left for daddy’s house. All I had was what I saw, Appy.” She looked up at her younger sister, “You owed me a phone call. We’re blood. You know that I would do anything you ask. I know you hate him, but please just keep me informed when it comes to what happens to him. I can’t lose him so soon after mother. I can’t!!!”

Her eyes began to darken. She saw the frightened look overcome her sister’s face. Apollonia leaned down and to Raffaella’s surprise, placed her lips on her sister’s forehead. Her hands went to her cheeks and turned her face up towards hers. They kissed. Apollonia’s tongue sought to open her sister’s mouth which was enough of a signal for her to do so. Raffaella placed her hands on her sister’s hips, allowed the kiss to linger for a moment, broke it, and pulled her sister’s body into hers. Raffy rested her head just on Appy’s sternum and listened to her heart beat. The never ending lub-dub sound of her heart calmed her nerves. Apollonia Moretti put her right hand on the back of her sister’s head and gently massaged her scalp in a motherly attempt to relieve the stress and bring peace to her sister.

“Raffaella Moretti,” said Apollonia, “you are to go home. Change into clothing you can wear to court and to your sister-in-law’s funeral. The children will not attend school today. They will attend the arraignment and the funeral. Viv has his instructions. He is the eyes and ears of the Moretti family until such time Howard Cohen as our attorney becomes the face of the Moretti family. You must be strong. You have Moretti blood running through your veins. Look at me!!!”

Raffaella Moretti pulled her head from her sister’s breast, looked up, and into her beautiful turquoise eyes. They were not dark and foreboding. The bright gold flecks and lines were as bright as they’ve ever been. Raffaella relaxed, “I hear you Appy. Please just one request?”

“What?” replied Apollonia.

Raffaella looked behind her, saw Colina standing in the doorway, turned and said to her sister, “Just a kiss. Please let me. I need to. Please!!!”

Apollonia shook her head knowing what her sister wanted to do, but she knew it wasn’t the time or the place. “Not now Raffaella. When the time is right, I will let you continue to beg my forgiveness. I haven’t forgotten what you said to me about Viviano. Now collect the children and go home. I have to take care of business and I will tell you when the limousine will be here to take you to either the arraignment or the funeral, or both.”

Raffaella wiped her face on a napkin, stood, and went to the family room to collect her kids. Colina walked with them to the backdoor. He opened the door and whispered to Raffaella, “Be strong Raffy. Between you and me and the four walls she is emotional about Mario being arrested. Just be a good solider and everything will be just fine.”

Colina returned to the breakfast room, sat, and returned to his reading and evaluation of the funeral homes and cemeteries. He took a moment to look at the digital clock on the oven and realized that he could not make a phone call for another two to three hours. Colina realized that he did not know where his sister’s body was because the funeral parlor would have to pick her up and get her ready. He turned to Apollonia and asked, “Where is Elizabeth?”

_‘He finally asked,’_ she thought. “Elizabeth is at Star of David in West Babylon. Howard made the arrangements. I just found out this morning.”

“Thank you. Now I can eliminate the list of funeral homes I made,” was all Colina said. He returned to reading the information for the fourth or fifth time to keep busy.

\-------------------------

8:18AM

Fifteen minutes passed since Raffaella departed Apollonia’s house when her cellular phone rang. She checked and saw it was Viviano. “Yes?” was all she said.

“He’s at the Fourth,” stated Viviano in a very businesslike voice. “He’ll be processed here and then taken directly to Mineola for arraignment. You may not find this humorous, but I know the captain at the Fourth. We had a private conversation and he’s going to keep Mario in an interrogation room rather than putting him in the bullpen lockup. So, for now, he’s safe, but alone.”

Apollonia audibly sighed and said, “Thank you Viv. You’re going to stay there?”

“Yes,” he replied, “in fact, the captain is letting me sit just outside the door to make sure there aren’t any shenanigans. I’ll talk to you later.”

Just as she ended the call, the gatehouse phone rang. Colina stood, stepped to the phone, and picked up the handset. He listened and said, “Let him through.”

“Who?” asked Apollonia.

“Your driver,” replied Colina.

Faster than she expected the backdoor bell rang. She nodded to her sissy. Colina stood, walked to the backdoor, and opened it to allow Nathan Childress’ entry.

\-------------------------

8:22AM

“Howard,” said Apollonia when he answered his cellular phone, “They’ve taken him to the Fourth in Hewlett.”

“They’re trying to hide him,” replied Howard. “I’ve already called Roger Whittingham and he is waiting for my call. He knows what to do when he gets to the precinct.”

“I sure as hell hope so,” said Apollonia, “based upon my interaction with him, I wouldn’t bet a plug nickel on his capabilities. Just to let you know, Viviano is there. Apparently, he is friendly with the precinct captain. He is presently sitting outside the interrogation room where they are holding Mario. The captain was nice,” she paused, thought about the use of the word _‘nice’_ , before she continued, “to not house Mario in the bullpen holding cell.”

Not knowing Viviano very well, Howard asked, “Your brother-in-law have something on him?”

“Couldn’t tell you,” replied Apollonia. “I’m not privy to everything or everyone he knows, but I’m sure as hell going to find out. He knows better than to cultivate connections without passing them on to the family.”

“Ok. Based upon the time of day,” said Howard, “I’m figuring they’re going to arraign him sometime around 11AM. If everything goes as I expect, he will be back home on Columbus Place by four.”

“Not good,” Apollonia sighed. “We have a funeral to attend this afternoon. I hate to say this, but would you keep him in stir or under your control until say 6:00PM? This way I can come by and bring him home.”

Not wanting or liking to keep Mario Moretti under his control, Howard Cohen, Esquire knew which side his bread was buttered on, “No problem Miss Moretti. All I ask is, he is picked up as soon as humanly possible. Even better, I’ll drive him home and wait for your return. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes,” said Apollonia, “and, thank you.” She waited a moment and when he did not end the call she said, “By the way, do you have an estimate as to what bail will be set at?”

“I haven’t seen the charges,” he answered, “but, I’m not going to guess. I don’t know which judge is going to be in the Arraignment Court today. Depending upon who it is, it can be a minimum amount or a large sum.”

Seething at his answer, Apollonia demanded, “Give me an estimate Howard. I’m not going to shove it up your ass if you’re wrong and if you’re close, I’ll get two sweet eighteen year old college freshmen to entertain you.”

_‘Fuck me,’_ he thought. “Ok,” he said, “Giving that he is most likely being charged with second degree murder, I’d say with a strong anticrime judge sitting, bail will be around five million. I base that on who Mario is.”

Calmer she said, “Thank you Howard. Talk to you later.”

\-------------------------

9:00AM

Raffaella did not call before she returned to her sister’s house. She entered through the backdoor. This time the children did not have their school bags and were nicely dressed instead of wearing denims and sneakers. Raffaella wore a pair of black gabardine pants, a dark gray blouse with subtle lighter gray stripes on the collar and cuffs. On her feet, was a pair of DK pumps with five inch heels. She wore a black trench coat over her clothing. Her face was made up and unlike her sister she did not wear any jewelry except for her wedding and engagement rings. She wore her hair down with a simple barrette made of tortoise shell and gold which held back the right side to just above her ear. She approached the table, looked at her sister, and waited for her to signal it was ok to take a seat.

When she did she removed her trench coat before she sat, and asked, “Why do the children have to come? They do not need to see their grandfather in handcuffs and they sure as hell don’t need to see a coffin lowered into the ground.”

Apollonia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She picked up her mug, held it in both hands to quell her rising anger, and said, “They need to learn. We do not hide or insulate Moretti children from the vagaries of life. Mario, will not be in handcuffs when he enters the courtroom. He’ll be dressed as he was when he was taken in by the detectives. What’s more important is it not true that your son went through the _‘Moretti Rites of Passage’_? Is it not true that your daughter Carmen has given hand jobs to Viviano as well as Mario? What if I as the head of the Moretti family command her to come in here with Antonio, pull down his pants, and give him a hand job? You know I can.”

“You wouldn’t?” asked an astounded and questioning Raffaella.

“Don’t test my mettle, Raffy,” replied Apollonia. “Your son did complain about needing some relief. So...”

“Ok!!! Enough!!!” cried Raffaella. “You made your point. I’m in no condition to drive and I don’t...”

“You don’t’ what? Have a driver like I do?” was Apollonia’s sarcastic interruption. She shook her head in the negative for a moment, smiled, and called out, “Nathan, please come here!!!”

The tall African-Americano driver and protector of Apollonia Moretti rose from the couch in the great room. He strode into the breakfast area and stopped just inside the room. “Yes Miss Moretti?” he asked.

“Please tell my sister what I have instructed you to do?” inquired Apollonia.

“Yes Miss Moretti,” he replied. “You told me to have three limos available for use by your family today. I have made such an arrangement with my employer.”

“So, if I tell you to have one of the Town Cars here by ten to ten-thirty, it will not be a problem?” requested Apollonia.

“No ma’am,” he replied. “Just give me the word and I will make the call.”

Before she gave Nathan the go ahead, she looked at her sister and said, “Maybe I should force you to fellate...” Apollonia paused, put her right hand to her lips, put a questioning deep thought look on her face, and said, “Naw, you don’t want to suck Nigger cock or am I wrong?”

Nathan Childress couldn’t believe his ears. He knew his employer was crazy, but to use the word _‘Nigger’_ in front of him was either stupid or very shrewd. He did not move or make a sound. He watched the interplay between the sisters hoping to learn more about their relationship and ultimately have additional data to effectively deal with one or both of them.

Raffaella’s eyes bugged out of her head. Thankfully the children were not in earshot of what their aunt had just said. She turned and looked helplessly at Nathan trying to use her eyes, facial expression, and body language to tell and show him she was above using the word _‘Nigger’_. Her sister had put her between a rock and a hard spot. How could she answer without making an issue of the potential sexual encounter or the implications of the outright racism? She looked over to her sister, shook her head, and said, “Ok, Apollonia. I’ll take him up to one of your guest rooms and give him what you want. I have no problem doing it, but when I return to the breakfast table, you will no longer have a hold on me. My sucking his cock will abrogate the kiss and I will no longer bow to your insanity.”

“Fuck you Raffy,” chided Apollonia. “You suck that Nigger’s cock and you’ll never make it out of this house alive. Moretti men and women do not suck Nigger cock. It was the Tunisian Niggers that raped and pillaged their way through Sicily in the Middle Ages. The Sicilians never forgot or forgave them. We also compartmentalize all Niggers together no matter where their people originate from. Again, do you want to suck his cock?”

“No,” she replied in a frightened whisper.

Apollonia turned to Nathan, “Please forget what I just said to my sister about African-American men. The only truth was the overtaking of Sicily by the Tunisians in the Middle Ages. I am not a racist, because if I were, you wouldn’t be standing in my house working for me. You will hear Nigger used as a pejorative term and well as a demeaning one, but it does not define you. There are African-American men and there are _‘Niggers’_. _‘Niggers’_ are criminals, pimps, and drug dealers. How they can ruin the life of their children is beyond me, but Mr. Nathan Childress you are very far removed from the term _‘Nigger’_. Please make the call and have a car sent here immediately.

Tight lipped Nathan Childress nodded his head, reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out his cellular phone. He did not say anything in response to his employer’s definition of _‘Nigger’_. Inside he always wondered why black men and women would use the term _‘Nigger’_ to define themselves. He pressed the menu button, then the contacts button, scrolled through to his company, and pressed the _‘Send’_ key. Nathan put the phone to his ear and walked down the hallway to the great room. By the time he reached the couch, the phone was answered at the other end.

Once Nathan was out of the room and out of earshot, Raffaella opened up on her sister, “How in God’s name could you, Apollonia? Nathan is your driver. Whatever possessed you to ask me to suck his cock? Are you that pissed at me for what I have apologized for too many times to count?”

“You will never, and I mean,” she paused, looked hard at her sister, and growled, “NEVER do anything short of skewering yourself on a barbecue spit and letting the family cook and eat you to gain my forgiveness.”

Raffaella leaned back in the chair, her hands went to her chest, and she audibly groaned at the thought of never having her sister the way she did prior to accusing her of sleeping with Viviano. _‘Is my life as I know it over,’_ she thought. _‘What can I do to show her my contrition? Do I give her my husband? Or, do I allow her to humiliate my daughter? Do I commit suicide?’_ Raffaella regained her composure, stared into her sister’s eyes, and called out to Antonio and Carmen.

The children entered the breakfast room and stood next to their mother. They smiled at everyone in the room, because today they were not attending school. Following behind shortly was Alessa. Although she wasn’t called by her mother and half-sister, her head strong personality took control and she calmly walked into the breakfast area. She wiggled her way between Antonio and Carmen. It did not go unnoticed by both Apollonia and Raffaella as did the color change to Antonio’s face.

The sister’s exchanged glances, but it was Raffaella’s that signaled Apollonia that she was afraid of what they just witnessed. Raffaella’s mind raced with the possibilities, _‘Was Antonio having sex with Alessa? Was both Antonio and Carmen both under her influence?’_ It did not take long for her to exceed her boiling point and if steam could come out of her ears it would. She forcibly moved Antonio from her side so she could wrap her right hand around Alessa’s neck and shoulder. Raffaella pulled the youngster to her side. Just the simple act of forcibly pulling her was enough to make tears to roll down Alessa’s cheeks.

It wasn’t Raffaella who spoke. “Why are you crying?” asked Apollonia.

The youngster did not respond. Antonio and Carmen looked down at the floor. Both of Raffaella’s natural children were scared. They both knew they were hiding something and that something was not good. Alessa continued to sniffle and cry. Her small body shook with the expected parental anger, punishment, and inability to sit for several hours to days.

“Carmen, here!!!” commanded Apollonia.

The youngster sidled around the table to her aunt’s side. She looked at her with pain in her eyes. Even at the tender age of seven she knew when she was in trouble. Her legs began to shake and she cried out, “Please, please, I need to go to the bathroom.”

With a voice coated with anger and concern, Apollonia asked, “Are you so afraid of what I or your mother will do to you based upon what we are seeing?”

“Uh huh,” she whined.

“Then piss in your panties,” her aunt said, “because, I am not going to let you go. You’re going to tell me, not your mother, what is going on among the three of you. Tell me the truth or I will send you to a convent in Italy.”

Carmen’s eyes grew wide and her body became taut. She looked to Antonio for help. He did not offer any which broke her will to keep the secret. “It was Antonio’s idea...”

He responded, “No it wasn’t!!! It was Alessa!!! She...”

Raffaella took the five year old by the shoulders, turned her so she faced her, and said, “You are my half-sister and I have done nothing but be kind to you. I treat you like my own.” Raffy paused, looked at her son, then her daughter standing next to her sister, and growled, “You little fuckin’ slut. What have you done? Tell me or I will make your life more miserable than you’ve ever known!!!”

A wellspring of tears cascaded down Alessa’s face. It was she who peed in her panties. The puddle on the floor spoke to her fear. She did not respond to her mother and half-sister.

Raffaella looked to her natural children and said, “One of you tells me or I am going to ground the three of you until you’re old enough to realize the error of your ways.”

Again, Antonio and Carmen exchanged a look that spoke volumes.

Apollonia believed she figured it out, “I really don’t want to think about the consequences, but, Antonio are you fucking Alessa?”

Silence from the three. The only sounds were coming from the bawling Alessa.

“Young man,” said Apollonia, “either you tell me the truth or I shall put you in panties.”

He could see the threat was real. He took a deep breath and owned up to the issue, “We’ve been naked together, but, we didn’t do anything... Well,” he looked down and continued, “we masturbated, me more than Carmen and Alessa.”

“Raffy,’ said Apollonia, “take Alessa home, bathe and change her clothing. Colina, clean up the mess Alessa made.”

“What are you...” started Raffaella.

Apollonia’s pot boiled over. She growled, “DON’T YOU DARE, RAFFAELLA MORETTI. YOU HAVE ONLY ONE CHOICE, STAND, TAKE ALESSA HOME, AND CLEAN HER UP!!!” She turned to Antonio, “AS FOR YOU YOUNG MAN, YOU WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR STUPIDITY AND YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL COME, BUT YOU’RE LUCKY THERE ARE TWO MORE IMPORTANT PRESSING ISSUES. I FIND OUT YOU’RE DOING MORE THAN PISSING THROUGH YOUR COCK; IT WILL BECOME A TROPHY ON MY MANTLE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”

Truly frightened, Antonio replied in a quiet little boy’s voice, “Yes, Aunt Apollonia.”

To Carmen she said, “What is between your legs is more precious than gold Carmen. He may be your brother, but you don’t go showing your privates to him. And, you don’t pleasure yourself in front of him or Alessa. I have one question for you. Have you put anything inside?”

As frightened as she was, Carmen answered in a voice that surprised Apollonia, “No Aunt Apollonia. I know better.”

Thankful for her response, Apollonia said, “Then I shall meet out the punishment. Your mother and father will enforce it, but I will decide for how long and how severe. Now, the two of you get out of my sight.”

Antonio and Carmen walked gingerly back to the family room where they sat on the couch and wondered what their aunt was going to do to punish them for their sexual transgression. They both knew they were in a heap of trouble. Nothing short of crawling to their Aunt Apollonia and begging forgiveness would soften the punishment they were about to endure. The fear of the future was more than enough to keep them under control.

\-------------------------

9:43AM

Ming Zheng slipped into Apollonia’s house through the back door, made her way to the kitchen, and purposely knocked on the countertop to let everyone know she had entered. Apollonia turned at the sound, smiled, and made her way to her lover. Colina smiled, raised his right hand, and waved. Raffaella was still across the street taking care of Alessa. Nathan was half-asleep on the couch and Antonio and Carmen were counting their lucky stars that Aunt Apollonia had not immediately enforced any form of Moretti punishment on either or both of them.

Colina watched his wife embrace and kiss her lesbian lover. The two women kissed as if they had been apart for a year and not just a several hours. He smiled as he watched Ming’s hands slide around and under the crease of his wife’s backside. His sissy clit twitched as he remembered the feel of her body against his and the tight musculature of her backside in his hands. He sighed wishing it was him holding Apollonia. He knew from experience exactly what Ming was feeling.

They broke the kiss, stepped apart while continuing to hold hands, and gazed longingly into one another’s eyes. Both women attuned to each other as they were, became wet. Their sexual desires took precedence over anything and everything. As they continued to stare into each other’s eyes, the world around them melted into the void of deep space. Their entire being was centered on each other. Their surroundings were no larger than the space in which they stood. Their need for each other was evident as they held hands and gazed lovingly into each other’s soul.

Reality hit when Apollonia’s cell phone rang. She sighed, kissed her lover, and pulled her to the table where her cell phone lay. She picked it up, saw it was Viv, and answered, “News?” Apollonia listened and instinctively shook her head in the positive. As Viv spoke, she heard what he said, but her mind was on her what she and her lover could be doing instead of her listening to her brother-in-law. Life as it presented itself brought the reality of the day back to her consciousness. When Viviano was finished she said, “Good. As much as I dislike the asshole, if Howard sent him, then we have to work with him until the arraignment. Let me know when they move him or when you know what time he is going to be in court.”

She ended the call, turned to her lover, and said, “God, I want you. But, today is a day that is going to be filled with tears. Raffaella is a basket case. I’m ok, but finding out this morning that Antonio, Carmen and Alessa have been playing show-me-yours and I’ll show-you-mine coupled with masturbation activities was a bit more than I cared to hear or expected of them. Mario is going to be arraigned in Mineola sometime late this morning or right after lunch. Colina needs to make calls so we can arrange a last minute funeral for his sister. But, I have this need and more than anything on the face of this earth, I want to be naked, in your arms, making passionate love to and with you.”

Ming Zheng, put her right hand on her lover’s face, felt the smoothness of her skin, admired how she was dressed, and said, “We have a lifetime to make love to one another. I know you have a need to bring a child or children into this family. I also know that the act will be just that - an act of procreation. Your love is tied to me as mine is tied to you. Do what you need today knowing that I will be here when you return. I love you Apollonia Moretti.”

The moment the last syllable of her surname left her lover’s lips, Apollonia pulled the beautiful Asian woman into her arms and body. She did not kiss her. All she did was hold her close and say over and over again, “I love you Ming Zheng.”

\-------------------------

10:06AM

Raffaella returned with Alessa and everyone could see the child was scared shitless. With the youngster standing in front of her, she screamed, “ANTONIO ROSSI!!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!!”

Before he stood up from the couch, he looked at his sister, and what passed between them was the unexpressed knowledge that Alessa had spilled the beans completely. Carmen bowed her head and silently prayed. Antonio did everything possible to keep from pissing his pants. He stood and with his head down walked into the breakfast room. As he stepped up from the family room, he looked up, and saw his mother standing at the entrance of the kitchen area. No sooner than he had both feel on the hardwood floor of the breakfast area his bladder let loose. The wet spot forming on the front of his pants grew as the urine soaked his pant legs and puddled on the floor. He stood frozen on the spot.

“YOU FUCKIN’ LITTLE SHIT,” cried Raffaella. She held Alessa by the shoulders, pushed her forward until they were standing in front of the frightened boy. As soon as he looked up at his mother, her right hand made contact with his face. It was hard enough to make Antonio tumble backwards down the single step into the family room. He landed on his ass. His hands went to his face, he cried out in pain, and began to sob uncontrollably. Raffaella pushed Alessa who also fell to the floor. She picked up her son by the front of his shirt with her left hand and held him off the ground. In a blind range and without thinking about the consequences, Raffaella Moretti slapped her son across the face multiple times before she summarily dropped him.

Apollonia did not interfere. Ming stood with her mouth agape. Colina shivered fearing what an irate Moretti mother would or could do to her child. The three waited with bated breath for more physical punishment and a verbal jibe to know what has set her off so completely.

Breathing hard, but under control, Raffaella picked her son up a second time and brought him into the breakfast area where she put him down. She open-handed slapped him again, before she growled, “YOU FUCKIN’ LIED TO ME!!! YOUR SISTER LIED TO ME!!! BUT, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DESERVES THE WORST OF THE PUNISHMENT!!! HOW FUCKIN’ DARE YOU!!!”

It was now time for Apollonia to interject herself into the mother-son imbroglio. She stepped away from the table to where her sister stood holding her son by the neck just inside the breakfast room. She eyed Alessa lying on the floor in a fetal position crying. “Ming, please pick up Alessa,” said Apollonia.

“DON’T YOU FUCKIN’ MOVE!!!” cried Raffaella. ‘THAT LITTLE CUNT IS DESTINED FOR THE GARBAGE HEAP OF LIFE!!! SHE MAY BE MY HALF-SISTER, BUT SHE’S NO FUCKIN’ MORETTI.”

Apollonia nodded to Ming and turned her body to face her sister who was still facing away from her. “Unhand your son, Raffaella Moretti. Slap him one more time and I will rain hell down on you.” She paused to see what her sister would do and was ready to put her sister in the hospital if she did not turn to face her. Three minutes passed. Just as she was about to kick her sister in the crotch, Raffaella Moretti turned around.

Calmer she said, “That little shit did more that jerk off. He may not have fucked her...”

“Her??? Who???” interjected Apollonia.

“Make that plural,” growled Raffaella. “That little shit, ejaculated on their vaginas and made the other lick it up. I’m going to rip his balls from between his legs.” She looked up and yelled, “GOD, I HATE THIS FAMILY AND THEIR SEXUAL DEVIANCE. MARIO, LUCIA, AND NOW FUCKIN’ ANTONIO!!!”

When Carmen heard her mother scream, she rose from the couch and cautiously made her way into the breakfast area. She stayed next to her Sissy Uncle Colina in an effort to protect herself from bodily harm. Her mother looked at her, pointed, and crooked a finger ordering her to come over. Carmen closed her eyes, made the sign of the cross, and stepped over to her mother. Just like Antonio, she received an open handed slap across her face. Carmen fell to the floor in tears.

“ENOUGH!!!” shouted Apollonia. She waited a moment before continuing, “Raffaella Moretti, sit your ass down now. Antonio, Carmen, and Alessa I want you to stand in front of the counter beside the breakfast table. I want each of you within my reach.”

Raffaella sat. The children made their way to the counter and faced the breakfast table. Ming made her way over to where her lesbian lover’s sissy husband stood. He had made no effort to clean up Antonio’s urine puddle. Ming was amazed when she felt Colina take her hand and whisper under his breath, “I’m not sure how this is going to turn out. But, I’m afraid for them.” Ming turned her head, looked up at Colina, and saw the fear in his eyes.

Apollonia returned to her seat. She picked up her mug, found it empty, and raised it signaling Colina for a refill. When he returned she took the mug set it before her and said, “This is not what I expected of you. Any of you. This family has traditions that fly in the face of the world’s moral code, but what we do, we do to protect and provide for our family and others less fortunate.” As her sister had done, she pointed, and crooked her finger at Antonio. He stepped over to her. His pants were still soaked from his involuntary release of his bladder. Tears rolled down his face stinging the red areas where his mother’s hand made contact with his cheeks.

“Did you do what your mother said?” asked Apollonia wishing against all things Moretti that Alessa had lied to Raffaella.

His body started to sway and Apollonia immediately knew that her half-sister had told the truth. What she needed to know was who was the instigator of the activity. The only two with any prior or ongoing sexual activity were Antonio and Alessa. Apollonia thought, _‘What could a five year old do or know to make Antonio and Carmen fall into or under her spell?_ ’ She shook her head and just knew it had to be Antonio. She raised her voice, “TELL ME OR I’LL GIVE THE OK TO YOUR MOTHER TO RIP YOUR BALLS FROM BETWEEN YOUR LEGS.”

Shaking he answered, “It was my idea...”

“NO!!!” scream Carmen, “Why are you protecting her?”

Alessa started to cry anew. Raffaella was at her wits end because her children were breaking all the rules of the family. Next thing she’d find out is her son is really a fag like her brother-in-law.

“I’m not protecting her,” said Antonio. “It was my idea to get you two to agree to the game.”

“What game?” asked Apollonia.

“If they could guess what I did with Nancy,” he said, “the winner could feel my sperm on their body, but the loser had to lick it off.”

“Where in God’s name did you come up with a game like that?” asked Apollonia.

“I just made it up,” replied Antonio. “I wanted a way to...”

Raffaella lurched across the table and just the tips of her fingers made contact with her son’s face. He did not fall, but he did shed quite a few tears. She recovered, stood up, and demanded. “You little habitual masturbator!!! We fuckin’ trust you and you spill your seed. What is worse, you spill it on your sister and my half-sister. Do you know what could have happened?” She waited for an answer and when it did not spill from his lips, she growled, “You could have gotten either of them pregnant!!! I’m going to fuckin’ put you in a device so you can’t play with yourself.”

“I don’t have time for this,” stated Apollonia. “Antonio, you will spend the day with me. Raffaella, you take Carmen and Alessa. I will deal with your son. You quietly talk to the girls and find out how many times this game was played.” She pulled Antonio between her legs and whispered in his ear, “You better be sure you can take care of yourself, because from this moment on Antonio Rossi you are my bitch.” She looked away towards Colina and commanded, “Take the habitual masturbator home. Give him a shower. When he dresses make sure he is wearing a pair of his sister’s sexiest panties and knee highs. He refuses, tie him to his bed, and come get me.”

Colina released Ming’s hand, stepped forward, and said, “Yes, Mistress.” Colina took Antonio by the shoulder and guided out of the house and across the street.

Raffaella was still in a tizzy about her children. She said to her sister. “What about them? They’re no angels, you know. They’re just as much at fault as it Antonio.”

“You are correct,” said Apollonia, “but, if he did not have a cock and balls the most that would have happened is a bit of lesbian curiosity. But, he does have a cock and balls and just like any man, he always wants to spend his seed even at the cost of hurting himself and family. Carmen and Alessa will pay, but for now, the person that needs to learn a lesson is Antonio. I will make my point to him today. When he returns home tonight after the funeral, Antonio Rossi will be a different boy.”

Raffaella froze, looked at her sister stunned, and begged, “Please don’t Appy. Don’t do it to him!!!” She begged because of her sister’s instructions Colina to put him in a pair of his sister’s panties and knee highs. Raffaella knew from experience that the head of the Moretti family could at his or her whim, take the _‘man’_ designation away from a male member and force him to become a _‘sissy’_. That realization was enough to cause Raffaella to cross her arms on the table, put her face on them, and cry like a little baby.

“Maybe if you kept the game to yourself,” said Apollonia, “you wouldn’t be crying at the possibility that Antonio will become Antonia. Sometimes it is better to keep the secret than letting it become known. Get up and take your daughter and our half-sister upstairs and clean them up.”

Shaking Raffaella did as her sister commanded.

\-------------------------

10:40AM

The limousine to take Raffaella and her children to the arraignment and the funeral arrived. Nathan took the other driver under his tutelage and made sure he remained in the car until they were ready to leave. Rather than returning to the great room, Nathan sat in the front passenger seat of the second Town Car and waited for the call to drive to Mineola. The funeral was in his estimation going to be a late afternoon affair.

Colina returned with Antonio. Apollonia told Colina he’d better get busy making his phone calls or his sister would not get buried today. She also told him to seek her out if he needed assistance in securing a burial plot on such short notice. She rose from her seat, took Antonio by the arm, and walked him back to Colina’s room.

When they were in the room, Apollonia closed the door and locked it. Antonio Rossi froze because never in his nine years had his Aunt Apollonia been in a locked room with him. He waited. Five minutes passed and his aunt had not said a word to him. He waited. Finally, she spoke to him.

“So, pull down your pants and show me what you are wearing,” said Apollonia.

Antonio did as she asked. He opened his belt, undid the slide clasp to his pants, unzipped his zipper, and with his face reddening in embarrassment lowered his pants. He let the waistband go and his pants fell to just below his knees. He was totally embarrassed standing in front of his Aunt Apollonia.

“I see your Uncle Colina picked wisely for you and,” she paused smiled at her nephew as she said, “he even put you in a pair of your sister’s lace top stockings rather than knee highs. Are you horny?“

Red faced, Antonio said, “No.”

“Really,” said Apollonia, “I don’t believe you. I bet you’re saying that so I don’t make you stand there and jerk off. Would you like to jerk off?”

“No,” he replied.

“Even if I get undressed and you can spew your spilled seed on my pussy,” stated Apollonia.

“No,” he replied his body beginning to show the stress of his wearing his sister’s panties and stocking in front of his favorite aunt.

“We have a very busy day in front of us,” stated Apollonia. “You are going to travel with me. You will sit in the back seat with your pants open, pushed down around your ankles, and you will masturbate. You will finish and begin anew. When we arrive at our destination you will pull up your pants, tuck your shirt in, and you will suffer being sticky and smelling of ejaculate. Do you understand me?”

‘”Please Aunt Apollonia,” cried the boy. “I’m so sorry and I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“Promise all you want boy,” said Apollonia. “Starting when I leave this room, you are to sit on the bed, not lie on the bed, and play with yourself. When I return I expect to see your seed on your stomach. You will masturbate until you are sick of it. Now get to it.”

Apollonia did not wait to see Antonio start masturbating. The evidence of his activity would be plainly visible on his stomach and chest. She unlocked the door, opened it, and without saying another word left Colina’s room closing the door behind her.

\-------------------------

11:18AM

Her cellular phone rang and she saw it was Howard Cohen. She moved to great room, sat on the couch that faced one of her favorite paintings, patted the seat next to her for Ming, and answered the call.

“Hello Howard,” said Apollonia.

“Good news and bad news,” he said. “Which one do you want first?”

“Either way it deals with Mario, so I’ll take the good first,” she said.

“He’s going to be arraigned at one PM,” said Howard.

“And the bad news?” asked Apollonia.

“Actually there are two pieces to the bad news,” stated Howard. “First , he pulled a hard ass judge. Second, his bail may be out of my reach.”

_‘Fuck,’_ under her breath. “Do we know the judge?” she asked.

“I know of her,” said Howard. “She is a real hard ass especially when it comes to rape and murder. I’m doing what I can to soften her, but you may need to expend one of your chits before the trial.”

“Understood,” she said, “Bail?”

“Please do not flip out on me,” he said. “I tried everything to make his bail reasonable. We were in the judge’s chambers for a good ninety minutes arguing reduced bail...”

“Howard,” said Apollonia frustrated, “how much?”

“Ten million,” he replied, “cash, no bond.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Apollonia. “I can’t get that much cash in less than a couple of hours. What will they accept in lieu of the balance?”

Howard coughed, wiped his mouth, and said, “All or nothing. When you have the full amount, the judge will release Mario.”

Apollonia put her free left hand to her face and pondered how quickly she could round up ten million dollars in cash. She thought about it while making Howard hold on. She would have to make a phone call or two to get the money, but she was going to have it delivered to her at the courtroom. “What time is he being arraigned?”

“One,” said Howard.

“What time do I have to have the money there by and does it have to be cash?” asked Apollonia.

“I asked for and got permission to give the court a certified bank check,” said Howard. “The judge wanted cash, but the head bailiff said that the courts had no place to store that much. She relented and agreed to a certified bank check.”

“Ok,” said a relieved Apollonia. “I will have the check delivered to the court. If I make the call now, it will be there by one, one-thirty the latest.”

“Great,” he replied. “When will you be here?”

“No later than 12:30,” replied Apollonia.

Neither party said good-bye. Apollonia pressed the end button, looked at Ming, and said, “I need to round up ten million dollars. You’ll excuse me, but I have to go upstairs to my atelier because I need some peace and quiet.”

“One question,” said Ming.

Apollonia nodded her head.

“What did you say or do to or with Antonio?” she asked.

“Would you mind if I did not tell you?”

”Yes,” replied Ming.

“He’s in Colina’s room masturbating. When he is travelling with me to Mineola and to wherever we go in Suffolk County he will have his pants around his ankles and he will jerk off. Once he cums, he’ll start all over again.”

“Do you really think that will help him?” asked Ming. “Because, I don’t.”

“I don’t care,” replied Apollonia. “He will learn or he will forever be like Colina. That is the Moretti way.”

Ming did not respond. She leaned towards her lover, kissed her, and said, “You’ll excuse me, but I’m going to return home to get some business done. I will be waiting for you. I love you Apollonia Moretti.”

Apollonia took Ming’s face in her hands, kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and her lips. She stood, pointed to her womanhood and said, “Tonight you are going to fuck me and tomorrow morning my mouth is yours to do with as you please.” She did not wait for an answer. Apollonia made her way through her paintings and sculptures to the staircase nearest her atelier. She had less than an hour to secure the money to bail her hated father out of jail.

\-------------------------

12:30PM

The Superior Court in Mineola was situated on an esplanade of county buildings in the northern section of the town. The building had several courtrooms, conference rooms, judge’s chambers, and in the basement single cells and a two large common cells one for men and the other for women. The arrestees’ awaited arraignment; while those found guilty awaited a government ride to the county jail or a state prison. The halls of the building were wide and airy. The floors were marble and halfway up each wall were multiple windows that on a sunny day let in a huge amount of light. The court house was filled with attorneys, prosecutors, police officers, and family members.

The Town Cars dropped off the family members in front of the building and made their way to whatever parking they could find. Nathan made arrangements with Apollonia to be called when they needed to drive to Suffolk County. He was thankful that Colina had finalized all the arrangements within the hour before they had to leave for the courthouse. It also allowed him to arrange for the second Town Car to go to Westchester to pick up the Cathcarts and the Goldsmith children. He was going to say something to his employer, but knew better. It was a rather sickening drive having to watch a young boy sit in the back of his vehicle playing with his cock. He knew that would be a discussion for another day.

Viviano, Howard, and Roger Whittingham rose from the bench they were sitting on when they saw Apollonia walking towards the courtroom where Mario was going to be arraigned. Roger Whittingham could not believe his eyes and he had to turn away after they said hello to one another because he was again taken with her beauty. Viviano and Howard saw his dilemma, chuckled, and shook their heads in dismay.

“How is Mario holding up?” asked Apollonia directing the question to all of them.

“He’s doing fine,” replied Howard. “I spoke with him when he arrived. They are keeping him separate from all of the others. They are actually bending over backwards to make sure he’s not uncomfortable or treated badly.”

Raffaella sighed when she heard Howard say that her father was in good spirits. Her concern was his ability to cope with the crazies and the small area of a cell. Feeling much better, she guided her children to a bench where they sat waiting to enter the courtroom. Raffaella looked at her son and by the wet spots on the front of his shirt knew he was covered in his own ejaculate. She did not say a word to him. She did not console him. Raffaella pursed her lips, nodded, and turned away from her son. She pouted that her husband did not come over to greet her, but rather than make a scene, she decided not to make anything of it due to the seriousness of the reason they were where they were.

Howard saw Colin and asked, “How are you doing, Colin?”

Not knowing what to do, he looked at his wife for guidance. Apollonia gave him a look that told him to explain that he is no longer to be addressed as Colin. “I’m doing well thanks,” he said, “except for the six weeks I have to have my jaw wired shut. Also, per Apollonia, please address me as Colina. She has decreed that I am no longer to be addressed by my given male name.”

Apollonia without saying a word, punched her sissy husband in the arm and then said, “You little bitch!!! I didn’t make you become a sissy cocksucker. I thought I married a man, but to my dismay, I found out I married a man who could only cum with a dildo or cock in his mouth or ass. So, don’t blame me for having your named changed.”

“You are quite right Mistress,” stated Colina. “I stand corrected. Mr. Cohen, please change the reasoning to my desire to be a sissy and not because my Mistress declared I am no longer a man.”

Howard knowing the interplay between the couple, smiled, and said, “Thank you for the explanation Colina. Either way, you look lovely. I see that it looks like you will heal just fine. Also, it is quite obvious that you and your, hmm, Mistress decided to dress accordingly. Very nice if I must say so.”

The rolling of her eyes was enough to tell Howard to can the bullshit. Apollonia noticed that Roger had quietly departed the group and was nowhere to be found. “Where is Roger?” asked Apollonia.

“I will assume he went into the court room to find out what time Mario is scheduled to be arraigned,” said Howard. “I have to ask; do you have the bail money?”

No sooner than he asked a private messenger approached Apollonia. He asked for her and also required photo identification before he would even let her sign for the business sized envelope. She showed him her driver’s license, signed the paperwork, and took the proffered envelope from the messenger. She nodded to her sister, who went into her purse, retrieved a hundred dollar bill, and handed it to the messenger.

Apollonia relieved that the check arrived earlier than expected opened the envelope to verify its contents and the face amount of the cashier’s check. She pursed her lips, shook her head in dismay, and handed the envelope to Howard Cohen. “Ten million,” was all she said.

He did not even look at the check. Howard simply put the envelope into one of his interior pockets of his suit jacket. He looked towards the doors of the courtroom, turned, and out of the blue asked, “Have you heard from Jon Parks at all today?”

Realizing she hadn’t made her wonder why. “No I haven’t,” she replied, “he was supposed to call me to keep me abreast of his findings. Either he’s dead, drunk, or up to his eyeballs in alligators.”

“Me too,” stated Howard. “You’ll excuse me, but I’m going to call him.”

Apollonia watched him step away, take out his cell phone, and make the call. The day was slowing to a crawl as they waited for the bailiff to call the arraignment of Mario. Colina excused himself and went to sit with Raffaella and the children. Viviano stood with Apollonia and they both watched the large Roman Numeral clock at the end of the hall slowly tick the minutes away as the minute hand closed the distance to the _‘XII’_ at the top. The activity in the hallway ebbed and flowed with the start and finish of trials and arraignments. It was easy to pick out the private attorneys as compared to the public defenders and of course, the litigants. Plain clothes and uniformed police came and went. Uniformed security forces patrolled the halls and every so often spoke to people to give them aid, but not comfort. The court building handled only criminal cases. Civil cases were heard in a smaller building across the esplanade.

Viviano decided it was time to make small talk but was interrupted by Roger Whittingham.

“We need to go into the courtroom,” he stated.

\-------------------------

1:06PM

The Moretti family sat directly behind the defense table. Somehow, someway room was made for them. They watched the bailiff guide Mario by the elbow to his seat at the defense table. He was not handcuffed. He looked at his family for a moment, turned, nodded to Howard, and sat down. He folded his hands on the table until Howard pushed a legal pad and pencil in front of him. He raised his clasped hands, put them down on the pad, and whispered, “How long is this going to take?”

“Shouldn’t be more than thirty minutes,” replied Howard. “All of the negotiations were done in the judge’s chambers and she signed off on the bail and...” He paused, thought for a moment, and decided it would be better coming from him than the judge, “You’re going to have to wear a GPS ankle bracelet. You will be allowed to travel between Columbus Place and the offices in Astoria, Queens. Any other travel will have to be approved by the District Attorney’s Office and the judge.”

“Sounds like it would have been better to lock me up,” deadpanned Mario. “Ok, how much is it costing me?”

“Not you,” replied Howard as he stared into Mario’s dark brown eyes. “The bail was set at ten million. Apollonia did what she needed to do and I have a cashier’s check made out to the court for that amount.” He saw Mario squint and frown when he heard the amount. Howard showed his anger, “The fuckin’ cunt of a DA and the bitch of a judge would not accept ten percent or allow a bail bondsman to arrange your release.”

“So, that money sits in the county coffers making interest,” Mario stated with an anger that was borne of financial expertise, “and all I get...”

Howard interjected, “You get your freedom, albeit, not without conditions, but you’re not sitting in East Meadow.”

“Freedom,” sighed Mario, “was lost when my insane daughter ousted me as the head of the family.”

“She may have,” stated Howard, “but she’s moving heaven and earth to get you acquitted.”

“Yeah,” stated Mario, “and I won’t cum in your mouth.”

The bailiff entered and announced, “All ye having business before this court, please rise. The Honorable Eileen J. Watson presiding.”

Judge Watson was a short, rotund woman that made it plain to the people sitting in her court she was the boss. She sat in her chair, scanned the prosecution and defense tables, picked up the court paperwork, and said, “In the case of the State of New York versus Mario Moretti, are the parties present and ready to begin the arraignment?”

“For the prosecution,” stated the young female ADA, “Judy Altman. We are ready to proceed.”

Howard Cohen stood, “For the defense, Howard Cohen. We are ready to proceed.”

The judge scowled at Howard, shuffled the papers in front of her, and announced, “Are both parties in agreement to the terms of the bail?”

Both the prosecution and defense answered in the positive.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it,” the judge stated, “and I’m not. Mr. Moretti is accused of murder, deviate sexual intercourse, rape, kidnapping, and a myriad of lesser crimes. I think it would be in the best interest of the state to deny Mr. Moretti bail and remand him to the Nassau County jail to await trial.”

Howard was on his feet, “I object, your honor. We had a deal. I have the money you demanded to secure Mr. Moretti’s release.”

“Your objection is noted, Mr. Cohen,” she intoned looking down at him in more ways than simply staring down from the bench.

Howard looked at the ADA who had turned to him shrugged her shoulders, made a face, and made like she had no control over the judge’s decision. He turned to Apollonia and mouthed, “Make the calls.”

Apollonia stood, walked out of the courtroom, pulled out her cellular phone, and no sooner than the door closed behind her was on the phone with the Chief Justice of the New York State Court of Appeals. The conversation was short and sweet. His family owed more than a debt of gratitude to the Moretti family because they did what the federal government couldn’t. They rescued the judge’s daughter from the clutches of a Columbian drug cartel. Apollonia walked back into the courtroom, went to her seat, and before she sat saw the bailiff make his way to the judge and whisper in her ear.

Howard turned to Apollonia who nodded and he immediately knew who she called.

The judge did not say anything when she left the courtroom nor did she say anything when she returned. The smoke coming out of her ears told the story. She picked up Mario’s paperwork, handed it to the bailiff, and said, “Mr. Moretti, you know the terms of your release. Follow the bailiff and within the hour you’ll be released.” She stood and stormed out of the courtroom.

Howard stopped the bailiff for a moment, leaned to Mario’s right ear, and said, “You owe Apollonia big time. That cunt of a judge was going to throw you to the wolves. Apollonia called the Chief Judge in Albany. I’ll be downstairs momentarily. I will drive you home after they lock the GPS on your ankle.”

Mario Moretti turned stared at his youngest daughter for a moment before the bailiff gently took hold of his elbow and guided him out the side door of the courtroom.

Apollonia stood behind the banister that divided the courtroom and watched her hated father leave. She waited before she turned to leave only to be stopped by Howard Cohen.

“That was quick,” he said, “how?”

Apollonia smiled, “We rescued his daughter several years ago. I’ve never had to call in a chit from him, but he understood. Told me Judge Watson is a strong law and order judge, a loose cannon, and reviled by a majority of her peers. He made the call without me even asking.”

“I’ll get him released and take him home,” said Howard. “Anything else?”

Apollonia widened her eyes, pursed her lips, and said, “Jon Parks.”

“Damn,” said Howard, “sorry, he’s been on the phone with a lab in Pennsylvania. They’re hanging on by a thread, but they don’t want to sell. He’s offered them a lifeline, but they don’t want to take in a partner. Have any ideas?”

“That’s a simple one,” said Apollonia without having to ponder the response. “You know my bankers and brokers. Find out who holds their debt, purchase it, and we’ll threaten to foreclose if they don’t’ sell.”

“You know that is patently illegal,” stated Howard, “but, I’ve done it before for the Morettis and I will do it again. I just needed to hear you say you wanted to make the debt purchases. Talk to you later. I have to run.”

\-------------------------

1:48PM

The family departed for the funeral home in West Babylon. Apollonia had Nathan check with the Town Car sent to Westchester to pick up the Cathcarts and was told everything was moving as planned. The driver of the Town Car taking Raffaella, Carmen, and Alessa was told depart immediately. Viviano, as expected, was to wait for Mario’s release and then drive his pickup to the cemetery. Apollonia had Colina send the name and address to his cellular phone. Colina and Antonio waited with Nathan for Apollonia to finish her phone call before they too would depart for the funeral home.

“Jon,” said Apollonia, “I didn’t expect to hear what you are doing from my attorney. I expected to hear it from you directly.”

Jon Parks knew he was wrong not to call his employer, but the tenor and timing of the negotiations to purchase the DNA lab in Williamsport, PA did not give him a moment to make two phone calls. He thought about how he was going to explain the situation and decided to take it head on, “Miss Moretti, I made a strategic decision. I know you were involved with Mario’s arraignment as was Howard, but Howard’s been down that road more times than you have. I did not want to add any additional emotional or psychological stress to your day. I apologize, but, you have to trust me. My decision was based on the best interests of the Moretti family. As I have said to you before, I am dedicated to serving you and the family. Please, just let me do my job.”

Shocked at his honesty, Apollonia could not lambast him for not contacting her. She had to give certain of her employees the latitude to make decisions on the family’s behalf. “I understand Jon,” she said, “but, please know that when you have that moment you need to call me. I need to hear that you are making progress and believe it or not, I can be of assistance with certain decisions. For example, I have instructed Howard to purchase all of the outstanding debt that the banks and financial institutions hold against the lab. If everything goes as planned by the end of business today, we, the Moretti family through a blind holding company will be the sole owner of their debt.”

“And,” Jon Parks said, “By tomorrow late morning they will be at the table signing the documents of sale.”

“Yes,” stated Apollonia. “Do not give them any inkling of what is going to happen to them. Just work the deal and I will work in the background.”

“Are you headed to the funeral?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied, “not going to be easy.”

“Please give my condolences to the family,” said Jon. “I better get back to working the deal. I will talk to you, but I will wait until the evening so I do not interrupt the funeral.”

Apollonia ended the call, turned, and walked to the Town Car where Colina, Antonio, and Nathan waited. She stepped up to the car and directed Nathan to take the longest, slowest route to West Babylon. She did not wait for him to open the passenger side rear door. Apollonia pointed to Colina and then her nephew to enter the vehicle. She slid in next to Antonio and closed the door. She waited for Nathan to get behind the wheel, start the vehicle, and pull out into traffic before she turned to Antonio.

“What are you waiting for boy?” she commanded more that she asked.

“Please Aunt Apollonia,” moaned Antonio, “please don’t make me. I’m sorry and I know I’ve learned my lesson. Please don’t make me.”

As they made their way down a busy thoroughfare in downtown Mineola, Apollonia turned, took Antonio by his chin, and said, “I do not fuckin’ care Antonio.” She paused, looked him in the eye, and lied, “I spoke to your father about what you did. He is livid and he is behind me turning you into a Moretti sissy. Sissies stand in front of women and play with their clitties. Moretti men do not because their cocks are special. They fuck women to make money and make love to their wife. Now open your fuckin’ pants, pull the waistband down on your panties, and do what all sissies do when instructed by their Mistress – play with your clitty.”

“Please,” cried Antonio, “I’m sore. It hurts. Please!!!”

“Colina, tell the sissy how he can lubricate his clitty,” commanded Apollonia.

Colina did not look at his wife or his nephew. He spoke as he gazed at the lower back of the driver’s side bench seat, “Use saliva, Antonio. Spit on your hand and be sure to use light strokes. If it starts to hurt due to the friction, stop, and spit in your hand again.” Without prompting, he said, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for Colina?” asked Apollonia not really wanting him to answer. “You’re already a sissy. Antonio thinks it is fun to jerk off in front of Carmen and Alessa. He also thinks it is fun to spew his precious Moretti baby making sperm on one of their pussies and make the other lick it up.” Apollonia jumped in her seat when the next humiliation came to her. She looked at Antonio and said, “I know what will help you ease the pain of masturbating. You can suck your sissy uncle’s cock while you do it. Or, if you’d prefer, I can have Colina drive and you can suck your first Nigger cock because that is primarily what sissies love to suck – big black Nigger cock.”

Nathan heard what she said and his reaction was muted. His hands tightened on the steering wheel and he controlled his anger. He was not into children, period.

Antonio Rossi did not hesitate to open his pants, lift his backside so he could slide them down to below his knees, move the lace waistband of his sister’s panties, and begin to masturbate per his aunt’s demand. After a few strokes, he paused, spit in his hand and renewed stroking his cock. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but having to suck off either his sissy uncle or the black driver. He opened his eyes, turned his head, and stared at his favorite aunt. He smiled as he thought of the times he had seen her naked. He fantasized about her flat abdomen, her pert breasts, and the space between her thighs that surrounded her beautiful pussy. As he continued to think of fucking his aunt, he licked his lips, stroked his boyhood faster, and before he could do anything spewed five ropes of cum all over his stomach, chest, and chin.

“Nice job faggot,” said Apollonia. “Tell me what got you off so fast?”

Breathing hard, Antonio replied, “You did. I thought about how sweet it would be to inside your beautiful pussy.”

“More than being with your slut?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “I would give her up for you.”

Apollonia could not contain her laughter. Her nine year old nephew wanted her more than anything and he was not shy about telling her. When she finally stopped, she looked at her sister’s son, a consecrated Moretti man, and said, “You aren’t man enough to make love to me, Antonio. But, I love that you are so taken with me. So, to make you feel better about yourself, I will let you stop masturbating, but I will not let you wear briefs until you can prove to me you’re not a sissy. So, you will continue to wear panties and stocking every day and on weekends you will wear your sister’s dresses.”

His jaw dropped. “What about Nancy?” he groaned. “She cannot see me dressed in my sister’s clothing. Please, Aunt Apollonia. Please don’t let her see me dressed like a girl.”

Apollonia tipped her head to the side, smiled, and said, “It is all your own doing, Antonio. If you don’t want to become Antonia, then I suggest you prove to me that you are a man and not a sissy. Because, as far as I’m concerned, you are nothing more than a habitual masturbator that has an opportunity on weekends to rest his hand and use the whore’s holes to jerk you off.” Apollonia reached for his stomach and the cooling ejaculate. She used the nail on the index finger of her right hand to scoop up a generous amount. Antonio flinched when he saw her gather his spunk because he knew she was going to feed it to him.

“Eat,” she commanded, “and don’t think that I won’t force you to suck both Colina and Nathan.”

Antonio opened his mouth and took his favorite aunt’s cum coated finger into his mouth. What he didn’t see was the look on his aunt’s face when she witnessed his cock jump as the salty acidic ejaculate slid across his tongue and into his stomach.

“Enough,” she said knowing that her nephew was headed to the dung heap of Moretti men unless he could change. “Pull your pants up and thank me for allowing you to cease jerking off.”

Antonio did not need to be told a second time. He pulled up the waistband of his sister’s panties, lifted his butt, and pulled up his pants. He looked down at his shirt and saw the wet spots and cum stains from the previous masturbation activity he had to complete under the watchful eye of his Aunt Apollonia.

The remainder of the trip east to West Babylon was not at all eventful. The only interruption was a surprise call from Ming to find out if Mario was released on bail and if Apollonia was maintaining her cool. Otherwise, Nathan drove at a leisurely pace especially when he was cruising eastbound on the parkways.

\-------------------------

3:10PM

Nathan exited the Southern State Parkway at Exit 35 the Wellwood Avenue/Pinelawn exit. He rounded the curve to the traffic light, made a right onto Wellwood Avenue and travelled north past New Montefiore Cemetery to the Star of David Funeral home. He pulled into the parking lot and parked the Town Car next to the vehicles that had transported the other Moretti, Cathcart, and Goldsmith family members. He opened the door for Colina before rounding the car to open the door for Apollonia. She stepped out of the vehicle and was asked, “Could you give me a minute, Miss Moretti?”

Apollonia nodded her head and said, “What may I do for you Nathan?”

The big man looked down at his employer, rubbed his face with his right hand, shook his head, and finally said, “I am going to lose my job, but, did you have to humiliate that boy by making him jerk off while we were driving to the court and part of the way here?” Before she could answer, held is left hand up, and said, “I know I’m off base, but if you’re going to do such things in the future, I’m going to suggest you get a limousine that has a privacy glass between you and the driver. I really don’t need to see or be a witness to the abuse of a child.”

“Are you finished?” she asked.

Nathan Childress nodded his assent.

“Today is not the day to instruct you on the maturity of Moretti boys into manhood,” she said. “The one thing I am going to tell you what you witnessed is nothing compared to the _‘Moretti_ _Rites of Passage’_ for a boy into adulthood. Once a boy has his first nocturnal emission, a wet dream, he is required to go through the rites that make him into a Moretti Man and to begin his life helping barren women get pregnant. One commandment given to any boy going through the passage into maturity is _‘Thou shall not masturbate.’_ It is that simple. Those who do and do it habitually are stripped of their Moretti manhood and turned into a sissy. Antonio Rossi is a consecrated Moretti man, but he is also a habitual masturbator. As head of the family, I have to make sure he lives by the rules or, you’ll excuse me, dies by the rules. Enough said.”

“Then you’ll excuse me,” he said, “from tomorrow forward, you will be driven in a vehicle that has a privacy glass between the driver and the passenger. It does not have to be a stretch or large vehicle. If I need to, I will personally outfit this vehicle since you are comfortable with it.”

Apollonia smiled and said, “Do what you need to Nathan.”

Inside the chapel, Apollonia greeted the Cathcarts and the Goldsmith children. William Cathcart wore a single breasted black merino wool suit, white shirt, and a black tie. On his lapel was the traditional _‘k’rai ribbon’_ which was cut. Although he was not Jewish, he accepted the explanation that in the Jewish religion when a member of the family passed away the remaining members tore a piece of their clothing as a sign of mourning. Mrs. Cathcart wore a simple black dress and pinned on her right side was the same button. Sarah and Jason Goldsmith were dressed but not in black. They also wore the black ribbon. When Apollonia knelt to hug the Goldsmith children she was taken with Sarah’s natural body smell. She did not want to react sexually, but her body would not allow her to keep from lubricating her vagina as she placed a gentle kiss on Sarah Goldsmith’s cheek.

The funeral director asked if anyone wanted to take a last look before they drove to the cemetery. Colina, William, and Lillian took up the funeral director’s offer. They were guided into a small chapel where a simple wooden coffin rested on a bier covered with a tapestry of blue and white the colors of the Israeli flag. The funeral director stepped to the head end of the casket, lifted the portion that covered Elizabeth Goldsmith’s face, and stepped away. Colina allowed his mother and father to step up and view the remains of their daughter and his sister. William Cathcart took a deep breath, put his fist to his mouth, and moaned as if he was in extreme pain. Lillian Cathcart looked down at her oldest child, screamed, and broke into uncontrollable tears. She leaned into the coffin and held on to her deceased daughter for the last time. It took some doing, but William finally got his wife to release her hold on their daughter. They stepped away from the casket which allowed Colina to step forward to gaze upon the remains of his sister.

He spoke in a whisper, “Elizabeth, sweet Elizabeth, I wish you had confided in me the way I confided in you. I stand here the sissy I always wanted to be and it is with a heavy heart I look upon you knowing I will never be able to hold, kiss, or talk to you. I have respected your wishes and although you cannot hear me, you will be buried according to your adopted religion. I want you to know that Sarah and Jason will be taken care of by our parents, my wife, and most of all, me. Your husband will suffer for what he has done to you. I love you and I will miss you. I think of you every day and will for the rest of my life.”

Colina wiped his eyes, leaned over, and placed a chaste kiss on his sister’s cheek. When he stood he nodded to the funeral directory, stepped away, and took each of his parents by the elbow and guided them out to where the others waited.

Apollonia approached the funeral director and asked if they could go to the cemetery now instead of waiting until the scheduled time. He asked for a moment to call the cemetery, because the internments were based upon how soon operations personnel would be ready. He returned seven minutes later and said that it was acceptable to leave for the cemetery. Under the funeral director’s direction, the hearse, the three Town Cars, Viviano in his pickup, and the car driven by the Rabbi departed for New Montefiore which was just minutes down Wellwood Avenue.

The area chosen by Colina was partially filled. The plot chosen by him was near a tree that according to the sales person would shade Elizabeth’s grave during the spring, summer, and early fall. Standing to the side were four gravediggers, a Kubota backhoe, and four shovels. When the hearse arrived, the grave diggers slid the coffin out, placed it on the metal bier, and situated the straps so the casket could be easily lowered into the ground. The Rabbi was intuitive enough to keep the service short. He said the traditional prayers for the dead, spoke glowingly and lovingly about Elizabeth, and as the final part of the service asked if anyone wanted to drop some dirt on the casket as a last good-bye.

Colina stepped forward, took the shovel, and as he placed it in the pile of dirt, the Rabbi stopped him. He turned the implement over so the back of the shovel picked up the dirt. He explained that it was how one showed reluctance and hurt at having to bury a loved one. Colina nodded, placed the shovel using the back into the dirt, lifted a small amount, and dropped it into grave and onto the casket. He turned and it was Sarah who stepped forward. Then Jason who was helped by the Rabbi followed by William Cathcart and to everyone’s amazement Apollonia Moretti.

Tears were shed by everyone. Not a single person was dry-eyed. Everyone hugged one another. Sarah and Jason were given a minute to grieve by themselves next to the open grave before the Rabbi gently moved them away so the gravediggers could finish the internment. Elizabeth Goldsmith’s funeral took twenty minutes from start to end. Apollonia told Antonio to ride home with his mother. She said good-bye to her in-laws and the Goldsmith children. She expressly told them that they had her private cell phone number and not to be afraid to call. She also reiterated that they had nothing to fear and their future was bright. She kissed each of them and they hugged her back. When they departed for their Town Car, Apollonia took Colina by the elbow and guided him to their car where Nathan waited.

Colina slipped in first and moved from the passenger side of the rear seat to the driver’s side. Apollonia followed him in and slid right next to him. She nodded to Nathan which he took as permission to return to Columbus Place. Apollonia Moretti moved slightly and pulled her sissy husband into her body. She pressed his face into her breasts and said, “I promise you her death will be avenged. If you wish, I will let you be the instrument of his death. Her children will be looked after and I promise you, no harm will ever come to them. They will live a long, happy, and prosperous life.”

She felt his body shake, then a deep breath, and he began to cry quietly. Apollonia Moretti wiped a tear from her eye before she placed her hands on her husband’s head and shoulders. She gently caressed him to sooth his pain. In a matter of moments, Colina fell into a deep sleep. Apollonia sighed thankful he was coping with his immediate pain through sleep. She leaned back into the leather seat, closed her eyes, and within minutes was also sound asleep.

\-------------------------

5:00PM

Before Nathan returned the Town Car to the garage in the city, Apollonia pulled him aside. She looked up at the giant she hired to drive her and said, “Nathan, I want to thank you for all you do for me and my family. I know you were totally taken aback when I used the word I will not repeat. I’m not going to apologize for using it, but I will tell you that in your presence I will never utter it in jest or not. What I am going to ask you to do is to read about how Sicily was overrun in the Middle Ages. My family goes back further than that era and if you wish, I will sit with you and teach you. For you diligent work today, I will add a cash bonus to your pay.”

“Miss Moretti,” he said a bit taken with her speech, “I respect what you’re telling me. I have a problem when I hear another black man call or use the word to describe another. It also goes when I hear women say it or use it as a descriptor of a black individual. I think you know I’m smarter than that. I’m not asking to become part of your family. I’m asking to be accepted as an individual who wishes to provide a service and wants that service to be the best you’ve ever had. As for the bonus, there is no reason for you to give it to me, but, I’ll accept it with thanks. I see the interaction between you and your family, between you and business people, and between you and strangers. You are beautiful and a genius. Your artwork is truly amazing. All I want,” he paused, rubbed his face, smiled at his employer and said, “All I want is to be accepted as a man and a diligent employee.”

Apollonia returned his smile, offer her hand, and said, “I accept and respect what you just said, but, I will not accept you not becoming part of this family if I deem it. There are individuals and families that have long close relationships with the Moretti family. At this point, I am not going to say anything positive or negative. I am just going to let our relationship grow and go where it goes. There is nothing more to say. Drive safely and I will call you with tomorrow’s itinerary.”

They shook hands and Nathan departed the Moretti compound.

\-------------------------

7:30PM

Mario Moretti and Viviano Rossi sat naked on the couch that faced the driveway in the great room conversation pit. Raffaella Rossi sat opposite her husband dressed in casual clothing having changed after arriving home from the funeral. Next to Raffaella sat Colina dressed in an outfit that his Mistress picked. He wore red lace top thigh high stockings, matching red panties and bra made of lace and satin, and on his feet were a pair of five inch red patent leather _‘fuck me’_ pumps. His face was made up not as it was for the arraignment and the funeral. Per his Mistress’ instructions, Colina’s made his face up to represent himself as a sissy whore and not as a lady.

Apollonia Moretti sat on the loveseat that faced the double front doors. On her left sat Carmen Rossi. On her right sat Alessa Moretti. Standing on the coffee table was Antonio Rossi. He was ordered to wear a pair of his sister’s sexiest red panties, red knee high stockings with matching red bows, and a pair of red patent Mary Jane’s. He was forced to wear eye liner, mascara, rouge, and red lipstick. His hair was combed down around his face to soften his features and to make him look more feminine.

Ming Zheng, Lian, and Shen were sent home by Apollonia because she did not want her lover to have to witness the debasement of a nine year old who only weeks before had passed the ‘ _Moretti Rites of Passage’_. Ming quietly begged Apollonia to be gentle with her nephew knowing that her concern was heard but not heeded. She hugged her lover before leaving for her home with the knowledge her lover would be crawling into her bed sometime later that evening.

“I have called this family meeting to discuss the outrageous behavior of Antonio Rossi,” stated Apollonia. She looked directly into the frightened youngster’s eyes and asked, “Tell the gathering what you did with your sister and your cousin.”

It was bad enough that he had to dress like a sissy, but to repeat what had been told to his mother and his aunt in front of his father scared him shitless. He turned his head to look at his father only to see indifference on his face. Antonio Rossi turned to his mother only to see anger. He knew his goose was cooked. “I made up a game. Carmen and Alessa had to guess what I did with Nancy when she was here. The winner had to open her legs, watch me jerk off, and allow me to cum on her pussy. The loser had to lick up the mess.”

“And they both readily agreed to this game?” asked Apollonia.

“Yes,” replied Antonio.

Apollonia felt both girls shiver when Antonio replied _‘yes’_ to her question. “Was there an ulterior motive to you making up this game, Antonia?” asked his favorite aunt.

Antonio closed his eyes and swayed when he heard his aunt call him by the feminine derivation of his name. Something travelled though out his young body that he could not control. His legs began to shake and he forced them to stop before he replied, “It was so I could masturbate.”

“What did you learn about masturbation, Antonia?” asked Apollonia.

“Moretti men do not masturbate,” he replied.

“Why?” asked Apollonia keeping the pressure on the young boy.

“Because their seed is precious,” he replied and before she could ask, he continued, “Moretti men give to women the baby that their husbands could not. We pride ourselves on our ability to give women babies. That is why Moretti men are taught not to masturbate.”

“What happens if they masturbate habitually?” asked Apollonia.

Antonio shook, “If it is proven, they are stripped of their Moretti manhood and turned into a sissy. As a sissy, the Moretti must submit to any Moretti man or Moretti woman to provide them with sexual release.”

“You remember well your teachings,” said Apollonia. “I need to know why you broke the vow especially with your sister. Alessa,” Apollonia rubbed her hand on the youngster’s shoulder to make the point, “is not pure because her step-father raped her. He found out he was not her biological father. That being known still does not give you permission to masturbate in front of her. Tell me Antonia!!!”

Before his grandson could answer, Mario interjected, “Why are you calling him Antonia?”

“Look at him Mario,” said Apollonia. “He dressed like a sissy because he is a sissy. He knows he’s a sissy and tonight he is going to prove it to his mother and father. Isn’t that right, Antonia?”

Mario held his tongue. Antonio Rossi could not contain his new found fear of his favorite aunt. Without her permission, he fell to his knees, and begged, “Please Aunt Apollonia!!! I’m so sorry!!! I’m not a sissy!!! I just needed to feel myself cum!!! I promise I will never jerk off!!! Ever!!!”

Apollonia laughed in his face. “You’re nine years old and you’re a habitual masturbator. You recently passed into Moretti manhood and within a few weeks have failed to maintain being a Moretti man. Want to know how I know?”

Shock showed on Antonio’s face. He wondered, _‘What does my aunt know? All I did was jerk off when I was taught not to. What?!?!_ ’ He looked at his aunt, wonder and fear on his young face, he begged, “Please...”

“Did I make you eat your seed today?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Did you feel what happened?” she asked this time with an emphasis on _‘happened’_.

Antonio closed his eyes. He knew. He knew she saw his cock jump when he tasted his own seed. That was how she knew and now he was going to have to admit eating his own when he masturbated in his room. Antonio looked to his father for guidance but none was given. He returned his gaze to his aunt. When he did not answer she began to rise from her seat and that was enough for him, “Yes, yes, yes!!! I felt my penis jump when you put your cum coated finger in my mouth.”

“You like the taste of cum?” Apollonia asked.

“No,” the youngster replied.

“LIAR!!!” shouted Apollonia. “Look at your panties, Antonia. Just thinking about eating cum has made you begin to get hard. Pull down your panties and show everyone. NOW!!!”

He rose to his feet, pulled down the front of his sister’s panties, and freed his rather nicely sized cock. It did not flop down as any soft prick would; instead it stood away from his body enough to show that he was excited about eating cum. Antonio tried with all his might to force his cock to stop getting erect. It did not work. He began to face the truth of it all. He liked being yelled at by his favorite aunt. He was a sissy. Antonio Rossi preferred cock to pussy. Although he fucked Nancy nonstop every weekend, he thought about what it would be like to be on the receiving end willingly. His passage to Moretti manhood was difficult, because he could not show his true desires. Now, everyone knew.

“Say it Antonia,” ordered Apollonia.

“I’m a sissy,” he replied as tears began to roll down his face ruining his makeup. After he stopped the tears, the relief was evident on his face.

Raffaella broke out in tears. Viviano couldn’t believe his ears. Carmen laughed at her brother. Apollonia turned to her husband and said, “He sleeps with you tonight. Make sissy love to him. Do not let his new found clitty enter your pussy. If you have to, tie it in a knot. From this moment forward, Antonio Rossi no longer exists. His name will be changed and he will forever be called Antonia _‘Pussy Boi’_ Rossi. Take him home Colina. I’ll follow shortly.”

Colina stood, helped his nine year old nephew get off the coffee table, and with a gentleness borne of concern guided him to the back of the house where their jackets were hung. Inside Colina knew exactly how Antonio felt at being outed, but he also knew as a born and bred Moretti, his life was going to be a living hell. Maybe, Colina could help but proving to his nephew that what he was feeling was not what he really wanted or... Colina did not want to think of the _OR_.

“So, Viv, any thoughts?” asked Apollonia. Still seated on either side of her were Carmen and Alessa.

“I’m totally dumbfounded,” he replied. “Is Colina actually going to sleep with my son tonight?”

“What do you think?” she replied.

“I don’t know what to think,” he answered. “I’m just at a loss for words. I had no idea what was going on behind their closed doors. If I had any inkling, I would have nipped it in the bud. I just don’t see him enjoying sex like a woman. He just loves fucking Nancy and I was sure he would be a wonderful provider for the family. Maybe we, meaning Raffy and I, should have been a bit, no, a lot more vigilant with him.”

“What about Carmen?” asked Apollonia as she put her left hand around the back of Carmen’s neck.

“She is no angel,” Viviano replied. “She is just as much at fault as is my son.”

Apollonia stood, turned, and stated to Raffaella’s and Viviano’s surprise, “When I get home I will instruct Colina to make your son fear that his ass is going to be used like a pussy without ever performing anal intercourse. Tomorrow morning he will bring your son home and both of you will perform whatever punishment you feel fits his crime. If for any reason both of you feel that he is truly a sissy, then I want to see him in my house dressed and ready to fellate Colina. Truthfully, I don’t think is going to come to that.”

Raffaella and Viviano had looks of concern and relief on their faces. Without responding to Apollonia, they gathered up Carmen and Alessa and made their way back to their house. Both girls knew they were going to be punished. How hard was still to be known.

Once Apollonia and Mario were alone, she sat next to him, and said, “How are you feeling?”

“Do you really care?” he answered.

“Yes, I do,” she replied. “No matter what you think of me, I am still your daughter and if you like, I will give you a hand job just like I did when I was seven years old. See, you old fuck, I know you’d love to take me by the throat, throw me down on the floor of the great room, and fuck the shit out of me. Your desire to take from me what I in essence took from you is plainly written all over your face. You cannot rationalize how I can help you beat a murder rap and at the same time hate your fuckin’ guts because you are nothing more than a piece-of-shit pedophile.”

The snort said it all, but Mario verbalized, “And what do you call what just occurred with your nephew? Was his humiliation worth proving your superiority over him and for that matter the rest of us? That is not how you guide this family. What would you have done if it was your son who may be homosexual? Hopefully, you would not humiliate him the way you did my grandson.”

“And your shit don’t stink, right dad?” said Apollonia. She saw the surprise on his face at her use of _‘dad’_ instead of his given name. “You don’t have to answer. Just know that I have to power. Lucia’s diaries are a fount of knowledge and wellspring of sexual deviance that can and will be used against some very powerful people. Consolidation of my power will continue on Thursday at the meeting I am calling. You can try to stop me, but if you come to your senses and see that you will be better served by sucking my ass and living then I’ll gladly accept you allegiance.”

“Fuck you, Apollonia,” stated Mario. “You sleep with another woman. Your body ages and nothing is put into it to bring forth a child to continue the Moretti name. If it was in my power, I’d give you what you need, but I know you prefer silicone to real cock. As long as you’re eating pussy over getting a nice hard cock shoved up your cunt, I’m never going to accept you as my better.”

Apollonia laughed, patted her father’s face, and said, “Wait until you meet Alessandro Bruno. This time instead of the son-in-law sucking the father-in-law’s cock, I’ll have the father-in-law suck the son-in-law’s cock, because when we get married, you are going to eat your words and my ass will be the only part of my body you will kiss for the rest of your lousy life.”

Mario sat surprised at what she just enunciated. He did not move as she turned and walked out of his house. He knew she was headed to the Chink’s house which was enough to make him retch as he stood and made his way up to his bedroom. The ankle bracelet was going to take some getting used to, but having his freedom far surpassed spending any time in prison.


End file.
